S1: The Unique IMC Pilot
by IMC Librarian
Summary: Michael W Johnson, found and raised by Spyglass unit #826591740-A, grows up to become an IMC Pilot, but soon discovers that he is more than that. More than a Pilot, more than a soldier, more than anyone knows, even himself. He is endowed with a destiny that will change his life and the lives of those around him for good.
1. Table of Contents

IMC Librarian  
Story 1 **  
The Unique IMC Pilot**

* * *

[CH1: A life signature]  
Spyglass unit #826591740-A finds a human infant in the ruined colony on the planet Troy. Michael W Johnson's adventure begins.

[CH2: Birthday for Michael]  
Michael has just turned 9, and was brought to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria for his birthday, where he makes some new friends.

[CH3: A favor]  
Responding to a private call for help, Michael and Spyglass return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to investigate.

[CH4: Contact]  
The withered animatronics have come to life, and they must be stopped. Can Michael and Spyglass make it through one more night?

[CH5: Threats no more]  
The withered animatronics are as good as dead when Anti-Titan weaponry comes into play.

[CH6: IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson]  
This is it. Michael Johnson has fulfilled his dream of becoming an IMC Pilot. Can he keep up with the best?

[CH7: Emergency at Boneyard]  
A mission to the scuttled Boneyard facility takes a turn downhill.

[CH8: Visiting friends]  
Michael brings his mentor on a trip to see his childhood friend.

[CH9: Welcome to Eagle-Eye 9-1]  
A 10th Gen IMC Pilot comes under attack at Zone 18. Will Eagle-Eye 9-1 be able to ward off the Militia and come to his rescue in time?

[CH10: One lost, mobility unhindered]  
A Militia attack on the Demeter reconstruction site almost ends Michael's journey through the IMC's ranks.

[CH11: Michael's Ogre-class Titan]  
Michael creates a new Titan, and it turns out to be one heck of a battle tank.

[CH12: Captain down]  
The Militia ambush Eagle-Eye 9-1 at Smuggler's Cove, and Dane is hit real bad. Could this be the end?

[CH13: The Vice Admiral's Titan]  
A new Ogre-class Titan is created by Michael, but Spyglass is given the controls.

[CH14: Protocol 3]  
Spyglass's new Ogre Titan, Safe-Guard, defends the Vice Admiral during a mission to take over the Militia's Dig Site facility.

[CH15: The Iron Pilot]  
Michael travels to Earth to investigate an unfamiliar energy signature, but ends up gaining a new ally... and a new weapon against the Militia.

[CH16: Arrival of a bounty hunter]  
Investigating an unidentifiable signal in the Boneyard facility, Michael's recon turns into a rescue mission, and results in a new addition to the IMC's ranks.

[CH17: Training Pods and War Games]  
Before she can join the IMC on missions, Samus Aran must first be armed with the skillset of a Pilot, and she is to be given her own Titan.

[CH18: The bounty hunter becomes a Pilot]  
Samus goes on her first mission with the IMC to repel Militia forces from Zone 18.

[CH19: Galactic Federation!]  
The unknown military Samus told the IMC about has found her. Will the IMC keep their promise to her?

[CH20: New Titans?]  
Ex-Galactic Federation member Anthony Higgs demonstrates his resourceful creativity, designing the Ion and Scorch.

[CH21: Two Pilots under a mistletoe]  
It's Christmas! One of the IMC's newest Pilots hangs a mistletoe over Michael and Samus, unintentionally setting forth the start of a romantic relationship.

[CH22: Samus Aran's return]  
Michael and Samus sneak into Federation space to search the Skytown Outpost of Elysia for a way to restore Samus's depleted Power Suit, gaining unexpected allies upon arrival.

[CH23: All six Titans]  
Anthony Higgs has completed the remaining G2 Titan blueprints. Now to put them to the test.

[CH24: Surprise encounter]  
Michael and his Titans respond to a distress signal in the Dig Site facility, only to encounter a Titan designed by the Militia.

[CH25: End of a foe]  
The Galactic Federation HQ has been located. An IMC fleet is has been sent in to wipe them out.

[CH26: Regeneration?]  
Michael sustains serious injuries after a failed mission. Pilot Regeneration is his only chance, but is it worth losing his memories?

[CH27: Prime]  
The Aurora Units have finished construction of the Prime Titans, which are then tested in the field.

[CH28: Extraordinary achievement]  
Michael formulates a plan to acquire one of the Militia's Vanguard-class Titans, intact and fully operational.

[CH29: Aegis Ranks]  
New Titan upgrades have been created by the Aurora Units, giving the IMC more of an advantage.

[CH30: An EYEful of surprising events]  
Taking a break at the Haven resort, Michael manifests some form of energy from his eye.

[CH31: The falcon Pilot]  
A new Pilot joins the fray, becoming a member of Eagle-Eye 9-1.

[CH32: A second surprise encounter]  
Searching through an uncharted bootlegging colony, Eagle-Eye 9-1 ends up discovering Barker and his crew.

[CH33: BURN]  
Michael makes himself a Scorch-class Titan while his team holds off Blackbird 6-4 at the Dig Site facility.

[CH34: Bundle of energy]  
While defending the Odra-9 Outpost Cannon Array from the Marauder Corps, Michael is given a new Ion-class Titan to add to his ever-expanding neural link.

[CH35: The big guns]  
With Eagle-Eye 9-1 investigating Marauder Corps activity near Smuggler's Cove, Michael gains a new team member and a new Legion-class Titan.

[CH36: End of the Militia]  
Immediately following the skirmish against the Marauder Corps and the SRS, the two sides come to terms with the IMC's reformation, ending the Frontier War in a mutual agreement.

[CH37: The return of an old friend]  
Following the final reformation of the IMC, Jack Cooper is miraculously reunited with BT-7274, and when the Remnant Fleet attacks Demeter, Michael gains a Northstar-class Titan.

[CH38: Settle things over a meal]  
Michael generously buys his entire squadron lunch at Freddy's Angel Buffet, then talks things over with the former-SRS Pilots of Eagle-Eye 9-1.

[CH39: Track them down]  
Gaining a new Tone-class Titan, Michael and his IMC squadron fight off Remnant Fleet forces as they attempt to draw in enough reserve power to break through the Remnant Fleet HQ's planetary defenses.

[CH40: Upgrade and the blade]  
A Monarch and a Ronin have been added to Michael's neural link. Now his squad must pull the remaining energy out of the IMS Odyssey to finish charging the cannons.

[CH41: Death of the Remnant Fleet]  
It's time to bring down the Remnant Fleet once and for all. Will Eagle-Eye 9-1 be successful in ending this war against the lingering remnants of the IMC's former self?

[CH42: Celebration]  
Following the total destruction of the Remnant Fleet, Michael takes his squadron to Freddy's Angel Buffet once more to celebrate the dawning of a new era of peace and harmony.

[CH43: A new discovery]  
Michael, Samus, and Spyglass head to Mars to investigate an unusual energy spike. What they find sparks a new Golden Age for humanity. However, not everything can last. An ancient evil has plunged humanity to the brink of extinction, and the IMC disappears. Could this be the end of everything?

[CH44: Awakening]  
In the ruins of the Russian Cosmodrome on Earth, Michael and several members of his squadron are pulled back to the land of the living. Will they pull through in this broken future?

[CH45: The Tower Vanguard]  
Michael meets up with some new leaders and loads up on new supplies in the last City on Earth.

[CH46: Restoration]  
Michael and Samus return to the Cosmodrome to find a warp drive for the ship they found. During an encounter with the Fallen, they gain a new ally in the form of an Exo named Mark-18, a veteran Guardian and a Vanguard Loyalist.

[CH47: The Dark Within]  
Michael's new Fireteam, City Hawk 723, heads back to the Cosmodrome to investigate Fallen activity, but they end up fighting the spawn of nightmares. Out of nowhere, Michael uses the Golden Gun, despite having previously used Warlock abilities.

[CH48: The Warmind]  
Increased Fallen activity continues to intrigue the Cryptachy. When City Hawk 723 moves in to investigate, they learn of a surviving remnant of the Golden Age.

[CH49: The Devils' Lair]  
Michael and co infiltrate the lair of the Fallen House of Devils, seeking to destroy the Prime Servitor within.

[CH50: The Last Array]  
The City has lost contact with a team of Guardians in the Cosmodrome, and City Hawk 723 heads in to finish their mission, but when that mission is over, they run into an old friend.

[CH51: The Dark Beyond]  
With Guardians on the lookout for the remaining Titans, City Hawk 723 heads to the moon in search of a lost Guardian.

[CH52: The World's Grave]  
City Hawk 723 infiltrates the Hive fortress in Earth's moon to gather information on what they're planning.

[CH53: The Sword of Crota]  
Returning to the moon, City Hawk 723 seeks to destroy the sword of the Hive god known as Crota, Son of Oryx.

[CH54: Shrine of Oryx]  
City Hawk 723 heads to the Hive fortress in the moon to destroy the Shrine of Oryx, severing the Hive's link with their god.

[CH55: Chamber of Night]  
Michael's Light falters and fades as he learns to channel the Eye of the Traveler. City Hawk 723 must venture to Earth's moon to stop a Hive ritual before Michael's spark is extinguished.

[CH56: A Stranger's Call]  
Responding to a bizarre message during their previous mission, Michael and co head to Venus.

[CH57: Ishtar Collective]  
After striking a deal with the ruthless Queen Mara Sov of the Reef, City Hawk 723 races to the Ishtar Academy research labs to find out how to draw out and kill a Vex Gate Lord.

[CH58: The Archive]  
City Hawk 723 descends into the Ishtar Academy to secure a lost archive and fight off the Fallen House of Winter.

[CH59: Scourge of Winter]  
Michael and co are to push through the Fallen on Venus and eliminate Draksis, Winter Kell.

[CH60: Eye of a Gate Lord]  
Armed with the information they need, City Hawk 723 must fight their way through the Vex, destroy a Gate Lord, and bring its head back to the Awoken in exchange for a way into the Black Garden.

[CH61: Exclusion Zone]  
Now that they have the Gate Lord's eye, and know where the entrance to the Black Garden is, Michael and his Fireteam make their way to Mars, running across a new enemy known as the Cabal.

[CH62: The Garden's Spire]  
In order to charge the Gate Lord's eye and enter the Black Garden, City Hawk 723 must push deep into Cabal territory to gain access to a Vex Spire.

[CH63: A Rising Tide]  
The Vex are showing increased activity on Mars. City Hawk 723 heads in to investigate.

[CH64: The Black Garden]  
With the Gate Lord's eye charged, Michael and co enter the Black Garden. Will they survive?

[CH65: The IMC returns]  
Now that the heart of the Black Garden has been vanquished, City Hawk 723 must venture to the IMS Sentinel somewhere in Earth's solar system in order to begin the restoration of the IMC.

[CH66: King of the Mountain]  
The Fallen House of Devils has returned to the Cosmodrome, and Lord Saladin Forge, the last of the Iron Lords, has requested City Hawk 723 to head to Felwinter Peak.

[CH67: The walls come down]  
Michael and co return to the Cosmodrome to learn more about SIVA.

[CH68: The Plaguelands]  
City Hawk 723 enter a new area in the Cosmodrome to push through the Devil Splicers and knock out the gun emplacements of a military bunker.

[CH69: Download Complete]  
Michael and his team return to Mars to look for a weakness in the Fallen's hold on SIVA.

[CH70: The Iron Tomb]  
City Hawk 723 must fight through the Fallen Devil Splicers and destroy the SIVA replication complex.

[CH71: A Kell Rising]  
Responding to the call of Queen Mara Sov of the Awoken, Michael and co begin the hunt for Skolas and the Fallen House of Wolves.

[CH72: The Silent Fang]  
City Hawk 723 follow Skolas, Kell of Kells, to Earth, but he gets away.

[CH73: The Ruling House]  
Michael and his Fireteam race to deny Skolas the Fallen House of Kings. Along the way, they encounter one of Mark-18's two brothers, Hayden-10.

[CH74: Wolves' Gambit]  
The House of Wolves have broken into the Vault of Glass on Venus! Michael and his Fireteam must stop them from arming themselves with Vex technology.

[CH75: Queen's Ransom]  
Skolas has been cornered. City Hawk 723 closes in to capture him.

[CH76: The Coming War]  
A Cabal distress signal has blasted across all channels. City Hawk 723 heads to Phobos to investigate.

[CH77: The lost arts]  
Michael must unlock new paths in the Light for other Guardians to walk. Tanner-21, the last of the Exo brothers, joins his team.

[CH78: Cayde's Stash]  
Michael and his team race through the Cosmodrome and past the Fallen and Taken to recovered old stealth tech hidden long ago by Cayde-6.

[CH79: Searching for Michael]  
Michael has been taken! When his signal pops back online in the Cosmodrome, Mark-18 heads in to investigate.

[CH80: The Dreadnaught]  
Mark-18 heads to the Dreadnaught to disable its weapon and secure a transmat zone.

[CH81: Enemy of My Enemy]  
The Cabal Skyburners know where Oryx is. The Exo brothers move in to engage.

[CH82: Lost to Light]  
Now that City Hawk 723 has a plan to free Michael from Oryx's control, they are ordered to return to the moon and acquire a chunk of Crota's crystal.

[CH83: The Promethean Code]  
Michael has been freed, but the Shadow lingers, bound to his Light. City Hawk 723 rushes past the Taken in the Cosmodrome to steal cloaking tech from Rasputin in order to sneak past the Taken on the moon and capture Crota's remnant essence to become Ascendant.

[CH84: The Shadow's revelation]  
Michael sets out to sever the Shadow's loyalty to the Hive god that spawned him.

[CH85: Last Rites]  
City Hawk 723 must make their way through the Hive fortress on Earth's moon to capture Crota's essence before the Hive complete their ritual.

[CH86: Regicide]  
It's time to board the Dreadnaught and bring Oryx down.

[CH87: Return to the Frontier]  
With the Taken now under the Shadow's control, City Hawk 723 returns to the Frontier, seeing what remains of the IMC HQ. After a lone Ghost arrives, and old friend is brought back from the dead.

[CH88: A tour]  
Michael gives Dane a short tour of Earth, the moon, Venus, and Mars, while the Shadow shows him the Dreadnaught.

[CH89: Homecoming]  
The last City has come under attack by a new Cabal division known as the Red Legion. What could they want with the Traveler?

[CH90: Adieu]  
The Light is gone... Michael and the Shadow are the only ones left to evacuate the City, and... one of the Pilot's neural links has gone dark.

[CH91: Spark]  
Michael and the Shadow set out for a shard of the Traveler. Will Michael be able to fight through the Fallen House of Dusk and reclaim his Light?

[CH92: Hope]  
Now that Michael has his Light back, he and the Shadow help Hawthorne finish setting up a comm relay to help refugees make their way to the safety of the Farm.

[CH93: Riptide]  
Zavala is leading a resistance on Titan, but without power, they can't begin any operations. Michael and his team venture out to restore power. Can they make it through the Hive?

[CH94: Utopia]  
The Arcology's power has been restored, but in order to decrypt intercepted Red Legion communications, Michael and his team must venture into the Arcology, push through the Hive, and recover a Golden Age CPU.

[CH95: Looped]  
Michael and co head to Nessus in search of Cayde-6.

[CH96: Six]  
Cayde-6 is stuck in a Vex teleportation loop. Can City Hawk 723 rescue him?

[CH97: Sacrilege]  
Michael and co venture to Io in search of Ikora Rey. Before she will return with them, she requests that City Hawk 723 protect this sacred place from the Cabal.

[CH98: Fury]  
City Hawk 723 must use a Warmind to scan the Almighty. Good thing the Shadow's Taken are fighting off the Cabal.

[CH99: Payback]  
Now that the Council is back together, Michael and co are sent to the Cabal base in the European Dead Zone to find Thumos, the Unbroken, and put him down.

[CH100: Unbroken]  
City Hawk 723 enter the Orobas Vectura to hunt down Thumos. He has what they need to get onboard the Almighty and disable its weapon.

[CH101: Larceny]  
Thumos, the unbroken, is KIA. Now Michael and co must reach his ship, board the Almighty, and sever its link with the sun.

[CH102: Chosen]  
The Almighty is destroyed. Michael and his team now race to bring the fight back to the leader of the Red Legion. Can they defeat Dominus Ghaul?

[CH103: The Gateway]  
Sagira, the Ghost of Osiris, was found on Mercury, and City Hawk 723 moves in to investigate the surge in Vex activity.

[CH104: A Deadly Trial]  
Armed with the coordinates given by Brother Vance, Michael and co head through the EDZ in hopes of finding a way to revive Sagira.

[CH105: Beyond Infinity]  
Michael's Ghost has been overlapped by Sagira's Consciousness! City Hawk 723 are to enter the Infinite Forest in search of Osiris... and answers.

[CH106: Deep Storage]  
Michael and his Fireteam enter the Pyramidion in search of the map of the Infinite Forest to find Panoptes, Infinite Mind.

[CH107: Tree of Probabilities]  
The map wasn't in the Pyramidion, but there were coordinates to a node in the Infinite Forest. Can City Hawk 723 get to it before the Cabal do?

[CH108: Hijacked]  
Sagira needs extra processing power to scan the map for Panoptes. An Entangled Mind should do the trick.

[CH109: A Garden World]  
Michael and co plan to find a simulation of the moment that lead to the creation of the Infinite Forest in the past to find Panotes in the present.

[CH110: Omega]  
Panoptes has pulled Sagira out of Michael's Ghost, now named Rocco! It's now or never. Can City Hawk 723 destroy Panoptes before it's too late?

[CH111: See the sights, learn something new]  
With the threat of Panoptes dealt with, Michael and co take a breather and show the Shadow around the newly restored Frontier.

[CH112: He who is worthy]  
Michael and his friends pay the Avengers a visit.

[CH113: Test run]  
Michael has been working with reverse-engineered Vex technology to create a machine that could, theoretically, allow time travel. What could be on the other side?

[CH114: A new world]  
When a new Time Key is placed into Michael's machine, his team enters what appears to be pre-Golden Age Earth, but is it really the past?

[CH115: More are out there]  
Michael's machine DOESN'T permit time travel. Instead, it opens rifts to OTHER DIMENSIONS! This new Dimension Key has opened a portal to another version of post-Red War Earth.

[CH116: World of Mountains]  
Testing of a new Key has revealed a world littered with mountaintops.

[CH117: An alien watch]  
When this new Key is tested, Michael and co enter a new version of pre-Golden Age Earth, where they meet up with a teenager wearing a strange device on his wrist.

[CH118: The Elites]  
The Cabal base in the European Dead Zone has been destroyed. Michael and co head back to HQ to congratulate the ones responsible.

[CH119: Revisitation]  
Michael and his team return to dimension 2, looking for answers.

[CH120: Dimensional error]  
Michael and the Shadow search around the timeless void known only as dimension 1.

[CH121: A Xing of events] _(Pronounced: A crossing of events)  
_ Extra-dimensional communications have been achieved by Michael and Error Sans. With a fresh new Key ready to be tested, they pass through the World Gate once more.

[CH122: World of Heroes]  
Michael and co pass through the World Gate's newest rift, entering a dimension protected by sentient humanoid machines. What's this about a 'Hero Factory'?

[CH123: An ancient foe]  
While on patrol, Michael and his family have a chance encounter with Samus Aran's greatest adversary.

[CH124: Visit from another dimension]  
Error Sans brings a different version of himself through the World Gate for a visit.

[CH125: A nightmare's end, a dimension uncrossed]  
Michael begins to test the capabilities of the Eye of the Traveler. In other news, Error and Ink Sans request his assistance in dimension 6, otherwise known as X-tale.

[CH126: A new Crucible]  
Lord Shaxx and the IMC have created a new Crucible arena, taking the form of a hologram stadium with Sim Pods for the contestants. Who will come out on top in the first ever Crucible simulation?

[CH127: Unforeseen occurrence]  
When testing Dimension Key 8, the World Gate malfunctions, downloading a random assortment of unknown data packets, and its arch explodes. Can the Shadow's Taken Vex repair the World Gate before the cross-dimensional 7-hour timer shreds Error and Ink Sans off the face of reality?

[CH128: An expedition]  
Michael introduces his Fireteam to Error and Ink Sans, then leads them on an exploration mission of dimension 9, ID'd as Undertale.

[CH129: Another one bites the recycling bin]  
Revisiting dimension 9, Michael faces off against a force of evil.

[CH130: A very peculiar world]  
Dimension Key 10 has been completed. On the other side is... a desert planet?

[CH131: Ice and Shadow]  
An Echo of the Shadow was lost on Mars, so City Hawk 723 goes in to investigate.

[CH132: Pilgrimage]  
Michael and co race to reach Rasputin before the Hive or Cabal can destroy the last Warmind.

[CH133: Off-World Recovery?]  
Zavala plans on using a shard of the Traveler to lure out the Hive worm god, Xol. Unfortunately, no plan survives first contact.

[CH134: Strange Terrain]  
Michael and co enter the tunnels underneath Hellas Basin to use the Eye of the Traveler as bait.

[CH135: Will of the Thousands]  
Xol has stolen the Eye of the Traveler! Can Michael and co defeat Xol, Will of the Thousands, before he destroys Rasputin?

[CH136: Cosmic destroyer destroyed]  
The Avengers call for the IMC to help them deal with the Mad Titan, Thanos, once and for all.

[CH137: Enhance, synch, visit, assemble]  
Michael tries to replicate Samus's athletic feats, but settles with a minor limitation as she personally teaches him a few of her moves. In later news, the corrupted data files downloaded by the World Gate have been restored by the Aurora Units.

[CH138: Hunt for the methane reactor]  
Sloane asks for Michael and co to race a Fallen crew to claim a Golden Age methane reactor.

[CH139: We need to talk]  
The corrupted data files that the Aurora Units restored turned out to be another version of Frisk Dreemurr from dimension 9, but this one is now known as Glitch Frisk. Michael and Glitch Frisk discuss a new threat that Spyglass may or may not put a bounty on.

[CH140: Answers in the form of questions]  
While investigating the remains of the colony on the planet Troy, Michael and co discover an abandoned laboratory hidden underground. Could this be where Michael came from centuries ago?

[CH141: Invitation from the Emperor]  
Michael, the Shadow, and Mark-18 investigate unusual Cabal activity on Nessus. In other news, the Exo brothers have gained new loadouts.

[CH142: The Inverted Spire]  
Michael joins up with Dane and Tanner-21 to investigate a Cabal mining operation.

[CH143: Savathûn's Song]  
Several Guardians have gone missing beneath the Arcology on Titan. Michael, Blisk, and Hayden-10 move in to seek out any survivors and bring them to safety.

[CH144: The Pyramidion]  
Michael, Samus, and the Shadow enter the Pyramidion to hunt down Brakion, Genesis Mind.

[CH145: Reboot?]  
The Exo brothers are beginning to experience Dissociative Exomind Rejection and must be rebooted. Perhaps a few IMC devices could act as an alternative course of action?

[CH146: Interstellar encounter]  
Dimension Key 11 is ready. Michael decides to head through. What could be on the other side this time?

[CH147: Emperor Calus has spoken!]  
Michael and five other Guardians board the Leviathan to investigate its sudden appearance.

[CH148: Androids?]  
Dimension Key 12 has been completed, and on the other side is... pre-Golden Age Detroit?

[CH149: Rerezz?]  
Michael and his family pay dimension 9 yet another visit, but Michael unintentionally undoes a death he purposefully caused.

[CH150: Last Call]  
The Aran-Johnson family is called up by Cayde-6 to aid in securing the Prison of Elders during a prison riot.

[CH151: High Plains Blues]  
Cayde-6 is dead... Uldren and his Fallen Barons are to blame. Michael and co touch down on the Tangled Shore to hunt them down.

[CH152: Scorned]  
The Spider has agreed to supply Michael and his Fireteam with the location of the Barons' hideout. Can City Hawk 723 survive the army of Scorn?

[CH153: The Rider]  
Yaviks, the Rider, is the first on City Hawk 723's hit list. She leads a gang of Pike-riding Scorn.

[CH154: The Hangman]  
Reksis Vahn, the Hangman, is next up on the Fireteam's 'to-kill' list. This silent sadist is going to die.

[CH155: The Mad bomber]  
Kaniks, the Mad Bomber, is our next target. His death may be inevitable, but will he take Michael and co with him?

[CH156: The Trickster]  
Araskes, the Trickster, is creating fake engrams... that explode! Can City Hawk 723 get past her trickery?

[CH157: The Mindbender]  
Hiraks, the Mindbender, has created his own Throne World! Will Michael and co survive his army of hypnotized Hive and cross this Baron off their list?

[CH158: The Rifleman]  
Pirrha, the Rifleman, has set his sights on Michael and his Fireteam. Can they dodge his shots and end his life?

[CH159: The Machinist]  
Elykris, the Machinist, is gathering stolen tech all over the Tangled Shore. Will Spyglass's Titan, Safe-Guard, be victorious in her rematch against the Fanatic's right hand?

[CH160: Nothing Left to Say]  
Uldren and Fikrul, the Fanatic, are en route to the Awoken Watchtower at the edge of the Tangled Shore. Vengeance is at hand.

[CH161: Ace in the Hole]  
With Uldren and the Scorn Barons dead, Michael makes his way to Titan, searching for Cayde-6's final caches, which contain spare parts for the Ace of Spades.

[CH162: Into The Unknown]  
With the Scorn crisis over, and the Shadow having himself a 'buffet' over in dimension 2, Michael tests a brand new Dimension Key, leading to an ocean planet.

[CH163: Relocation]  
After moving Glitch Frisk out of the IMC HQ's civilian quarters and into his house, Michael becomes curious of the mysterious Black Armory.

[CH164: Volundr Forge]  
Now that the Black Armory has been relocated to Vez-2, Michael is given a mission by the Black Armory curator, Ada-1.

[CH165: Gofannon Forge]  
Dr Hammond himself calls for Ada-1, informing her of a new faction of Fallen integrating Black Armory technology into their own.

[CH166: Izanami Forge]  
Michael returns to the Black Armory within the IMC HQ to show Ada-1 a strange object he acquired from a newly discovered Forge on Nessus, but it isn't a vessel.

[CH167: Simulation of another dimension]  
If City Hawk 723 is to effectively combat the threat roaming around unchecked in dimension 8, a simulation of dimension 8 and the threat in question must be created... from Glitch Frisk's memories.

[CH168: Bergusia Forge]  
The fourth and final Black Armory Forge has been located, but Ada-1 herself personally joins the recovery team.

[CH169: A world overgrown with plant life]  
Michael and Hayden-10 bring Ada-1 through the World Gate as they test Dimension Key 14. The world on the other side... is an unexpected sight.

[CH170: Siviks, Lost to None]  
An IMC Titan signature just popped online in the Niobe Labs, where the Bergusia Forge once resided. At the same time, Siviks, Lost to None, the Spider's brother, and the leader of the Kell's Scourge, has desecrated the remains of Michael's deceased Ronin-class Titan.

[CH171: Translating reality]  
The Shadow completes the synchronization of the World Gate's dual-reality crossing. What could this mean during Dimension Key testing procedures?

[CH172: A legend restored]  
Michael formulates a plan to bring back a certain Exo without the use of the Light. Can the IMC resurrect Cayde-6?

[CH173: Warden of Nothing]  
Variks's modified Servitor is going haywire in the Prison of Elders. Can Michael and two Lightless Exo Pilots survive the entire Prison and neutralize the Servitor?

[CH174: Late night troubles]  
Glitch Frisk can't sleep. He is comforted by the Ghosts of the Aran-Johnson family.

[CH175: Anthem of Creation]  
Dimension Key 15 leads to a massively unstable planet. What threats do the humanity of this world face on a daily basis? How have they survived this whole time?

[CH176: An offer for Cayde]  
Michael offers Cayde-6 to give him back his Light. Does he want to be a Guardian once more?

[CH177: An unexpected meeting]  
Cayde meets Glitch Frisk. How well does he take the information?

[CH178: Guardian Sim Pods]  
The last City is gone. Earth is abandoned. Humankind and the Traveler have moved to the Frontier. With freshly resurrected Guardians still coming in, what will they go through without the Council to guide them?

[CH179: The 'gravity' of the situation]  
While training with Sans in dimension 9, Michael unlocks yet another power, one he theorizes the Traveler used when making barren worlds hospitable.

[CH180: A Ghost in need]  
Michael is called to Titan by Commander Sloane about a lone Ghost searching the Arcology for a Guardian yet to be brought back to life. Little does anyone know, this Guardian is a member of the Pacific Arcology's original crew.

[CH181: Let them come]  
While on his way back from a few scouting missions, Michael stumbles upon Fallen, Hive, and Cabal attackers, then watches as they fruitlessly try to invade the Frontier. It's quite a show.

[CH182: Exodus assault]  
Failsafe is transmitting a distress signal. The Red Legion has ambushed the IMC team tasked with bringing Failsafe and the remains of the Exodus Black to the Frontier.

[CH183: Uphold the Mission]  
The Cabal have a new weapon: Devastators! Will the IMC be able to save Failsafe from the Red Legion onslaught?


	2. CH1

S1-1  
 **A life signature**

* * *

Time: 5:29 PM | 09/29/2261

Location: Planet Troy | Colony G21 (abandoned)

Music: Code Lyoko - The Hermitage

In the colony on the planet Troy, a group of androids were searching the area.  
On the IMC radio channel was the Spyglass unit overseeing the search. " _Spyglass unit #826591740-A reporting in. No living life form located, Dr Hammond._ "

Although the founder of Hammond Robotics had been on the verge of dying from age for years, he was cryogenically preserved, and his brain was hooked up to a computer. "Understood. Keep looking. The sensors are picking up a life signature in the area."  
" _Provide direction to life signature._ "  
"Seventeen kliks due south-southeast."  
" _Authenticated and acknowledged._ " The Spyglass unit responded.

It was three hours before the Spyglass unit leading the group of BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones transmitted a response. " _Life form located._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - A Survivor!

"Well, what is it?" Dr Hammond demanded.  
" _Human. Male. Age: 5 days. Vital signs: critical. Requesting medical team._ " Spyglass reported.  
"We left a BABY ALONE THERE?!" Dr Hammond had become frantic, wanting the infant to survive.  
" _Apparently._ " The Spyglass unit added.

With that, Dr Hammond immediately contacted the Drop Ships in orbit around the planet Troy. "IMC medical team in orbit of planet Troy, I am requesting immediate action! Spyglass unit #826591740-A has discovered an infant in critical condition!"  
They responded. "Solid copy. Landing now."

There was silence for a couple minutes before a status update was relayed. "Condition stabilized. Nutrients are being fed to the infant."  
" _Good._ " If they didn't know better, they'd say the Spyglass unit had emotion in its voice.

Time: 9:34 PM | 09/30/2261

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Metroid Other M - The Bioweapon Research Center

A couple IMC medical officers were in the medical center, discussing a new predicament.  
"We never had to take care of a baby before!"  
"It's not like we have anyone willing to care for him!"  
A Spyglass unit, the one that located the infant, entered the room. " _I will take care of him. I found him, and I will take the responsibility of caring for him._ "  
"He doesn't even have a name. Are you going to give him one?"  
" _Yes._ "  
"Alright. I'll put it on record. What will his name be?"  
Using the internet as a resource, the Spyglass unit synthesized an ID for the infant. " _His name will be Michael W Johnson._ "  
"If his parents were in that colony, I don't know what I'd say. May God take care of them. Let them know that we never intended that to happen to them, and now we have their child. May God have mercy on us..." Out of the two medical officers, the second had a necklace with a holy cross on it.  
" _Do not worry. I will take good care of Michael. You have my word._ " The promise of a machine. Even in this time, that was something new.  
"For ours and his sake, I hope so." The second medical officer stated.

* * *

There we go with my new story.

I've had this one kept in books a Minecraft server for a while, and it crosses over multiple different games. Unfortunately, that Minecraft server is... gone, and the original story with it.

See you next time.


	3. CH2

S1-2  
 **Birthday for Michael**

* * *

Time: 7:01 AM | 09/25/2270

Location: Planet Earth

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Pinna Park

It had been about nine years since Michael was found on planet Troy, and Spyglass had the unexplainable urge to take him to a restaurant on Earth for his birthday. It was a quaint little place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Obviously, Michael had turned 9 today.  
He was wearing some white shorts, a light blue short sleeve shirt, grey shoes, white socks, a fez, and a bowtie.

"This place is AWESOME! Can I go on the rides?" Michael asked excitedly.  
" _Of course, you can. I will find us a table, then you can decide what you want to eat._ "  
As Michael went over to the rides in the pizzeria, Spyglass looked over the tables at the show stage area. There were a few empty seats in the corner.

Just then, a voice from behind caught his attention. "Excuse me."  
Spyglass turned around. " _What do you require?_ "  
"For starters, why are you here?" The establishment manager asked.  
" _It is Michael Johnson's 9th birthday._ "  
"You've got a kid, huh? Gonna turn him into a weapon?"  
" _Negative. He will become what he wishes to be, I will support his decision._ "  
"Well, sounds honest. I'll trust you on this."  
" _I am Spyglass unit #826591740-A, assigned by Dr Hammond to watch over and care for Michael Johnson. Who are you?_ "  
"I'm Mr Fazbear. How about I just call you Spyglass?"  
" _Very well._ "  
With introductions out of the way, Mr Fazbear continued on his way to the stage. "It's time for the show to begin. Time to get those animatronics online."  
In a matter of minutes, everyone had taken their seats, including the kids.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino Casino

Mr Fazbear was speaking over the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Hey, kids! Get ready for your favorite trio, Freddy Fazbear and friends!"

The curtains opened, revealing three animatronics, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken.  
" _Hiya, kids! Are you ready for some singing?_ "  
" _Hang on, Freddy!_ " The blue bunny animatronic interrupted.  
" _What is it, Bonnie?_ "  
" _I heard it's someone's birthday today! Come on out, birthday boy!_ "

Michael excitedly got up out of his seat and headed upstage.  
The bear named Freddy was the first to greet him. " _What's your name, little boy?_ "  
"Name's Michael. Michael Johnson."  
" _I'm Freddy Fazbear, and these are my friends._ "  
" _I'm Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny._ "  
" _I'm Chica the chicken. How old are you turning today, Michael?_ "  
"I just turned 9 today."  
" _What's with the bowtie and fez?_ " Chica asked.  
"Bowties and fezzes are cool." Michael said in his best Matt Smith impression.  
" _A Doctor Who fan, no doubt._ "  
" _Looks like the birthday boy is a Doctor Who fan!_ " Freddy said to the crowd.  
" _I propose a Doctor Who-style birthday party. What do you think?_ " Bonnie suggested.  
The crowd cheered in approval.  
Michael was excited, as Doctor Who was his favorite show, and now his 9th birthday party was gonna be styled off of it! "Let's do this! Geronimo!"

Time: 8:27 AM | 09/25/2270

After the party, the kids went to the prize corner to get a plushie, except for Michael, who got a special birthday gift from the animatronics. A Freddy Fazbear plush with the 11th Doctor's outfit, complete with a little fez, bowtie, Sonic Screwdriver, and a little cardboard TARDIS the plush could fit inside.

Music: Code Lyoko - Kadic 3

" _Michael, how is your birthday going so far?_ " Spyglass asked.  
"Amazing! Look what they made for me!" He showed Spyglass the 'Timelord Freddy' plush. In response, Spyglass made a noise that sounded like... a chuckle...?

Time: 9:58 PM | 09/25/2270

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had. I hope I can come back tomorrow."  
" _Well, maybe you can. Who knows?_ " Freddy had a point.  
" _Michael, it is almost 10:00 PM. We must depart._ " Spyglass said, standing by the door.  
"Coming! Don't forget about me, OK?"  
" _We will always remember you, our friend._ " Freddy promised.

Time: 11:07 PM | 09/25/2270

Music: Doctor Who - I am the Doctor (Acoustic Guitar Cover)

Later that night, the animatronics were all standing idle, save for Bonnie playing his guitar. He was playing a music track from Doctor Who.  
" _Whatcha playin' there, Bonnie?_ " Freddy asked.  
" _Just some music from that TV show. This song is called 'I am the Doctor'._ " Bonnie said, stopping to tune his guitar.  
" _Michael would've wanted to hear that on his birthday today._ " Freddy stated.  
" _Oh, right..._ "  
" _Well, if I were you, I'd make it up to him._ " Chica suggested.  
" _Alright. I'll do that._ "

* * *

There we go.

I have introduced the first crossover in this story: Five Nights at Freddy's.  
There are more to come.

See you next time.


	4. CH3

S1-3  
 **A favor**

* * *

Time: 7:13 AM | 09/26/2270

Location: Planet Earth | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza

On the day after Michael's birthday, Spyglass brought him back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
" _Glad you could make it!_ " Freddy said.  
" _Michael, we need to ask you and your... guardian... a favor._ " Bonnie added, holding a rolled-up poster.  
" _We kinda need you to sign up for the night guard shift here. We need your help._ " Chica stated.  
" _If you insist, we will help you._ " Spyglass had accepted the call for assistance.  
Freddy took off his hat and bowed in appreciation. " _Thank you. Thank you so very much._ "

Time: 11:48 PM | 09/25/2270

Music: Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)

Later that night, Michael and Spyglass had arrived just after the manager closed the pizzeria and left.  
At the door was Freddy, with the spare key to the front door. " _Glad you two could make it._ " He opened the door to let them in. " _Now then, this way._ "  
The two were lead to the security office, where there was a desk with a desk fan and tablet on it, a filing cabinet in the corner, and two large open vent grates, one on the left wall, and one on the right.  
" _I'll go get Bonnie and Chica. They're probably playing Hide n' Seek, or Marco Polo, or maybe I-Spy._ "  
An echo was heard down the hall. It was Bonnie's voice. " _Tag! You're it!_ "  
" _Or Tag, they could be playing Tag. I'll be right back._ " Freddy went back down the hall, leaving the two to find out why they were needed.

Music: Metroid Other M - Chasing The Survivor

All of a sudden, a recorded message played. "Uh... Hello? Hello- hello? Uh... Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh... I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and to help you get started on this new and exciting career path. Uh... Now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, y'know. Uh... Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... That old restaurant was kinda left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics. Uh... Facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? ~clears throat~ ...but most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh... Now, that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... You're only the second guard work at that location. Uh... The first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh... We switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh... Mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh... That restaurant should be the safest place on Earth, so while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper 'night mode', so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office, so our temporary solution is this: There's a music box over by the prize counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but does affect... one of them. ~clears throat~ uh... and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system... something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without a costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head. Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh... Something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close... heh... but hey, you have light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh... You should be golden. Uh... Check the lights. Put on the Freddy head if you need to. Uh... Keep the music box wound up. Piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
From all that, Michael had only three words to say. "That's a mouthful."  
" _Indeed. Where is the Freddy Fazbear head located?_ "  
Michael looked under the desk, then responded. "My guess? Under the desk."  
Spyglass looked under the desk, seeing the empty Freddy Fazbear head. He took it out, then examined it. " _The design of this costume piece is of a different model that that of Freddy Fazbear. Perhaps it is an older version. A prototype model most likely._ "  
" _That's because it isn't exactly MY head._ " Freddy had returned, followed by Bonnie and Chica.

Music: Metroid Other M - Uncovering The Bioweapons Plot

Curiously, Michael asked them about it. "What do you mean?"  
" _Well... uh... How do I put this? I'm not the original Freddy Fazbear. The original animatronics, or what's left of them, are kept in the parts and service room. We're simply known as the 'Toy' animatronics._ " Freddy explained.  
" _Those older versions of us were basically corrupted through incomplete system alterations._ " Toy Bonnie stated.  
" _They use to entertain children, just like us, but their own primary functions were beginning to degrade. No updates or upgrades, no bug-fixes or antivirus software. Back then, Fazbear Entertainment was dangerously close to bankruptcy. Now, even closer to going out of business._ " Toy Chica said in a saddened tone.  
" _On a side note, the whole 'stuffing into a suit' thing was what the old ones did. At 12:00 AM, they no longer saw people as... people, but rather they saw them as endoskeletons with no costumes. They'd reset at 6:00 AM. Now, their systems are too corrupted to reset successfully._ " Toy Freddy finished.  
"And they're still at least basically functional, aren't they?" Michael asked, followed by Toy Bonnie answering.  
" _Dangerously functional._ "

At this, Spyglass stood up. " _What is required of us?_ "  
" _Their... 'removal'._ " Toy Freddy had to find the right word to describe the situation.  
"Basically, you want us to destroy them."  
" _Smart kid._ " Toy Chica commented.  
"Thanks. I try my best." Michael was indeed a smart young man for his age.

" _Do you know of any way you could take them out?_ " Toy Freddy asked.  
" _First, we must analyze them in order to calculate how much of a threat they pose on a global scale._ " Spyglass was correct. The larger the threat, the more of a priority it would be to terminate the corrupted robotics.  
" _That's understandable._ " Toy Bonnie stated plainly.  
"How are we gonna do that?" Michael wondered.

Without warning, a clock sounded, it had hit 12:00 AM. Michael grew cautious, but Freddy eased him. " _It's OK. We won't cause any trouble. You're safe tonight._ "

Time: 1:18 AM | 09/26/2270

Music: Doctor Who - I Am The Doctor (Acoustic Guitar Cover)

Toy Bonnie was busy playing his guitar while Toy Freddy was showing Spyglass the security camera surveillance system the tablet was connected to.  
"You play absolutely AMAZING music!" Michael cheered.  
" _Heh heh. Thanks. I wanted to play this song on your birthday, but I guess I was too busy with the party._ " Toy Bonnie said, tuning his guitar.  
"Yeah, me too."  
" _Strange. The camera lights appear to all wirelessly draw power from the flashlight._ " Spyglass was right. The flashlight was its own device, yet the camera system somehow drained power from the flashlight whenever a room was illuminated.  
To answer the questioning about it, Toy Freddy responded. " _Yeah, that's just to conserve power for the building. We're lucky it's a rechargeable battery._ "

Time: 3:57 AM | 09/26/2270

Music: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Marionette music box

Michael was sound asleep. There was a music box at the prize counter, and it put him to sleep through the camera audio feed.  
" _Peaceful sleeper, isn't he?_ " Toy Bonnie asked.  
" _Indeed._ " Spyglass said, but there was... emotion in his voice again?

" _There's something I don't get. Normal kids go to school, but what about him?_ "  
" _Bonnie, don't be rude!_ " Toy Chica  
" _Sorry, Chica._ "  
" _To answer your question: permanent learning through neurological information integration._ " Spyglass answered.  
" _Let me get this straight... Normally, kids learn this stuff at their own pace, but you just basically burned everything from preschool to senior year into his brain?!_ " Toy Freddy exclaimed. It sounded painful. Fortunately, it wasn't.  
" _Gradually, yes. One year learned in a month. His neural levels are stable. He is taking the integration at a more than acceptable level. He has only three days left before he is at graduation point._ " Spyglass replied.  
" _What does he do in his free time?_ " Toy Chica asked, worried about the boy's future.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

" _He studies engineering and neurology, and works on mechanical experiments. He has already made a very impressive breakthrough by creating a neurological link between man and machine. We provided him with a basic AI to work with. The device he created allowed him to link his mind to the AI without any form of implant, then control a test limb with a neurological rerouting of the nervous system coursing through his arm. His own arm went limp as the artificial limb moved on his neural command. He muted the speakers on the device and could hear the AI as if it was in his head. The IMC is working with his experimental accomplishment of, attempting to integrate this new 'neural link' into the control matrixes of all our Titans. Dr Hammond is planning on giving him a commendation if he decides to become an IMC Pilot, which is very unlikely._ "  
Contrary to Spyglass's last statement, Michael did indeed wish to become one, as evident by his sleep talking. "... be... a... Pilot... when... I... grow..."  
Due to being the closest one to Michael, Toy Bonnie managed to catch what the sleeping kid was saying. " _Or maybe he wants to be one._ "

Time: 5:59 AM | 09/26/2270

Music: Assassin's Creed 2 - Salvation of Forli

As the night shift neared its end for the day, Toy Freddy grabbed the spare key for the front door. " _Well, I guess you can expect more to happen next time. We'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll unlock the front door for you at 11:47 PM. See you both there._ "  
" _We will return. I promise._ " Again with a Spyglass unit making promises? Interesting.

As the pizzaria's clock turned to 6:00 AM, Spyglass walked out the building, carrying a sleeping Michael in his mechanical arms.  
He climbed into the Drop Ship just outside before gently setting the kid in the corner of the driver's cockpit and engaging the engines, jumping to the Frontier, and landing on the IMC HQ's planetary location: Vez-2, southern hemisphere, Jarga region, approximately twelve kliks from the planet's equator.

* * *

Well, that chapter's done.

See you next time.


	5. CH4

S1-4  
 **Contact**

* * *

Time: 11:41 PM | 09/26/2270

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

" _Michael, are you ready to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria? We still have a promise to keep._ "  
"Hang on, Spyglass. I gotta get something in here." Michael was looking around the IMC HQ's armory, taking a spare Rifleman Pilot helmet, when a soldier rounded the corner.  
"Oi! What're you doin' here, kid?!"  
" _Sergeant Blisk, do not worry about what he is doing._ "  
Michael came out of the armory, seeing the IMC superior. "'Sergeant Blisk', huh? You look like you could scare your own nightmares away with big muscles like those."  
Liking Michael's enthusiasm and accepting the comment, Blisk ruffled the kid's hair. "Heh heh. This kid... Thanks for the compliment. Now, what're you doin?"  
"Spyglass said we needed to scan some possible threats on a global scale back on Earth."  
" _Pilot helmets come equipped with danger level analysis programs. Good thinking._ " Spyglass pointed out.  
"I do what I can to help. Isn't that what a true Pilot does?"  
Blisk was taken back by the child's words. "Blimey... The little tyke wants to be a Pilot."  
"I dreamed I was a Pilot one time. The Frontier was in peace and harmony, IMC infantry and civilians working together to arrest crooks and thieves, helping to build humanity a better and brighter future." Optimism that comes in the form of a dream, that's always something.  
"Hm... Interesting. I'll inform Dr Hammond about that dream of yours."

Time: 11:56 PM | 09/26/2270

Location: Planet Earth | Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

Music: Titanfall - OST 10

Toy Freddy came to the door just in time to see an IMC Drop Ship land, with Spyglass and Michael getting out of it afterwards. " _What is that?_ "  
Seeing that Toy Freddy was looking at the Drop Ship, Spyglass explained. " _An IMC Drop Ship. Drop Ships are used for transportation of Pilots, Grunts, and Spectres._ "  
Now his curiosity grew. " _Care to explain what each of those are?_ "  
" _Inside. I will not repeat myself._ "

Once everyone was in the office, Spyglass began his explanation. " _The IMC, short for the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, is a massive industrial conglomeration. There are multiple military forces in the IMC that comprises its fleets. Pilots: advanced supersoldiers with ablative armor, Jump Kits, and inhuman skills above all others. Grunts are infantry units assigned for supporting Pilots and put in teams of four. Grunts are generally less advanced than Pilots and have less skills, they must earn their way to becoming a Pilot. Spectres are automated infantry units used for Pilot and Grunt support. Being mass produced, BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones are considered expendable, but they are prone to being hacked by a Pilot's Data-Knife and reprogrammed onto the other side. Fortunately, they can be re-reprogrammed back to the IMC. We have more indirect methods of reprogramming Spectres, such as Wi-Fi Virus transmitters. Titans are twenty foot tall mechanical behemoths used by Pilots to lay waste to enemy forces. Titans can be controlled by a Pilot inside the cockpit, or by an AI in the chassis when the Pilot is on foot. Titans follow three protocols. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot._ "  
The Toy animatronics were impressed, but Toy Bonnie was the only one who wasn't speechless. " _Wow. Now that's impressive. Now then, what's that Michael's got?_ "  
" _A spare IMC Rifleman Pilot helmet. He brought this helmet to analyse the threat level of the old animatronics on a global scale._ " Spyglass finished.

Without warning, the next recorded message played itself. "Uh... Hello- hello! Uh... See? I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh... By now, I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh... Those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them. Uh... They even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, y'know? And the smell... Uh... So the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh... Those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so whatever. Uh... Heh... I loved those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait. Foxy... Oh yeah! Foxy! Uh... Hey, listen. That one was always a bit twitchy. Uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy. Uh... If, for some reason, he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart or something. Uh... Come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be carried over to the newer models too. One more thing: don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always... thinking, and it can go anywhere... I don't think the Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Uh... Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh... Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Music: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Night of Tragedy

Once the message ended, there was a loud banging sound at the end of the hall.  
"That didn't sound good. I think they're coming."  
" _That is a reasonable assumption, Michael._ " Spyglass replied.  
Toy Freddy was beginning to panic. " _This is nowhere near good._ "

At the end of the hall came a limping animatronic with a small white glowing pinprick as a single eye, then it started on its way down the hall. Toy Bonnie grabbed the flashlight and shined it down the hallway at the robotic figure, revealing it to be a severely damaged and withered Foxy.  
The light stopped Foxy in his tracks as the glow of his eye started flickering erratically.  
With Spyglass pushing Foxy back down the hall and holding the flashlight to the animatronic's optic, Michael opened the circuitry cover for the Pilot helmet so he could figure something out. "I think I know how to fix that 'system restart' glitch for you guys."  
" _How so?_ " Toy Freddy asked.  
"I think I can program a temporary command into this helmet to install optical brightness filtering software into your systems."  
" _Leave that to me._ " Spyglass came back and closed the circuitry panel, then created three identical brightness filter software programs and prepared them for installation into the animatronics. " _I will need you three to open your system access ports._ "  
Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica were uncertain, but nonetheless opened their ports, each of which were located at the base of the neck servo.  
" _Well, I'm not sure about this, but OK._ "  
" _For once, I don't have a good or bad feeling about what's going on._ "  
" _I'll trust you on this._ "

Music: none

Taking out three blank data cards from a storage compartment in his right leg, Spyglass moved the programs into each of them before slotting the cards into the access ports located at the back of the base of the animatronics' necks. The insertion of the new software caused the animatronics' seemingly sentient operating systems to go into a sort of 'standby mode' as they started speaking in a robotic voice, and in unison. " _New system software detected in system access port. Scanning. Optical brightness filter software program: confirmed. Beginning installation._ "  
"Are they gonna be OK?" Michael asked, concerned.  
Spyglass reassured him. " _Affirmative. I have already contacted Mr Fazbear about the optical filtering software, and he has expressed a small amount of gratitude._ "  
" _Installation complete. New software activated and synchronized. System errors: 0. Reactivating operating systems._ " They finished the custom update, and their sentient AIs were brought back online.

Music: Metroid Other M - The Bioweapon Research Center

The Toy animatronics looked as if they were dizzy, which doesn't really make sense.  
" _OK, that felt weird!_ "  
" _Oh, my head..._ "  
" _That was very disorienting, but I think we've got that software now._ "  
"That should shield you guys from any flashlight-induced system restart, right?"  
" _I think so._ " Toy Bonnie hoped.

The light at the end of the hallway flickered out before coming back on, with a new animatronic standing under the light.  
"That's not good." Michael stated, and he still wasn't scared of these things.  
" _Threat analysis, Michael._ "  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Spyglass." Michael put on the helmet.  
It detected him immediately and auto-activated. The internal display came to life as the visor lit up with blue. He didn't know what was going on.  
" _It has to fully initialize before it can be used._ _Before any Pilot helmet functions can become available for use, the helmet must register its user._ " Spyglass reminded.

On the helmet's display came multiple messages.

NEW USER FOUND

FIRST NAME: MICHAEL  
LAST NAME: JOHNSON

SERIAL NUMBER: N/A

BLOOD TYPE: A  
BIRTH DATE: 09 - 24 - 61

COMBAT UNIT: N/A  
RANK: N/A

"Looks like it knows me."  
" _It is pulling from available IMC records._ "

INITIALIZING PILOT COMBAT SYSTEMS

PERSONAL CLOAK: NOT FOUND  
ORDINANCE: NOT FOUND  
FIREARMS: NOT FOUND  
NO PILOT COMBAT SYSTEMS FOUND

PERFORMING DIAGNOSTIC

"It's trying to find weapons."  
" _As expected._ "

NO PILOT COMBAT SUIT FOUND  
NO JUMP KIT FOUND  
HELMET-ONLY FUNCTIONS ONLINE  
ALL OTHER SYSTEMS OFFLINE/NOT FOUND

"Let's see if I can get this helmet to analyze the threat level."

THREAT SCANNER ACTIVATED

PERFORMING THREAT SCAN  
APPLYING THREAT LEVEL TO GLOBAL SCALE

"It's working. I can scan its threat lev- HOLY HELIUM!"

THREAT SCAN COMPLETE

WARNING - WARNING - WARNING  
GLOBAL THREAT LEVEL: 98.19471268468%  
RECOMMENDATION: TERMINATION A.S.A.P

"If we let them run ramped, they could kill everyone on Earth! We need Anti-Titan weapons!" Michael reported.  
" _Confirmed._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - Outside The Breeding Room / Tracking The Rogue

The withered animatronic was an older version of Toy Bonnie, with purple fur instead of a light blue costume. It was missing various portions of its costume, its entire left arm, and its face, with wires and loose cables dangling out. Somehow, Michael felt no fear. "Ugh... That thing could give normal kids nightmares for months. Me? I'm starting to feel a bit angry and I don't know why."  
" _The next night we arrive, we will be armed. I will relay the scan results to Mr Fazbear._ " Spyglass stated.  
" _Sounds good._ " Toy Freddy breathed a sigh of relief.  
" _Michael, you wanted to become a Pilot?_ " Spyglass asked the child.  
"It's my dream."  
" _The Anti-Titan weapon you choose can be the weapon you will use when you become an official Pilot, if you desire._ "

" _What are these 'Anti-Titan' weapons?_ " Toy Chica asked, to which Spyglass responded.  
" _Anti-Titan weapons are weapons capable of dealing significant damage to Titans, the same is true of Titan weapons, used by the Titans themselves._ "  
"If Anti-Titan weapons can cause a great deal of damage to Titans, imagine what they'll do to the old animatronics." TOTAL DEVASTATION.

Music: Titanfall - OST 74

" _Very sound logic. Use of Anti-Titan weapons would cripple and destroy them in seconds. However, I do not wish to be charged with property damage._ "  
"Just contact Mr Fazbear again and ask him about it." Michael stated.  
" _Good thinking._ " Spyglass noted.

Spyglass opened a communication channel connected to the manager's phone. "What is it this time? I'm already aware of the old animatronics being extremely dangerous, but what do expect ME to do about it? It's late too... Can't I just go to bed?"  
" _I request permission to use IMC Pilot Anti-Titan weapons against the corrupted animatronics. I do not wish to be filed under damage done to Fazbear Entertainment property._ "  
"You know what? Consider them ex-Fazbear Entertainment property. You can deal with them."  
" _Thank you. A small token of appreciation will be left on your doorstep by the end of the week._ "  
"Oh. You're welcome, and thank you."  
" _You are welcome, Mr Fazbear._ " It was then that the channel was closed.

"Well? What did he say?" Michael wondered.  
" _He has officially disowned the old animatronics. They are no longer property of Fazbear Entertainment._ " Spyglass reported.  
" _No property damage reports filed on you guys then?_ " Toy Freddy asked.  
" _Correct._ " Replied Michael's caretaker.  
" _That's good. We can take these guys out._ " Toy Bonnie was excited to soon be rid of the corrupted animatronics.  
"I guess we'll have to be careful of the building itself, since it's still Fazbear Entertainment property."  
" _Heh... Logic. You're right._ "

"Wait a minute... THE MUSIC BOX!"  
" _No need to worry about that. I've got it, Michael._ " Toy Chica was sitting at the desk, keeping the music box wound up.

Music: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Marionette music box

" _That's good, but why is that older version of me still coming closer?_ " Toy Bonnie was right. The faceless purple rabbit animatronic was slowly approaching them.  
"Of course! Pilot helmets are no substitute for the Freddy Fazbear head in this situation!" Michael quickly took off the IMC Pilot helmet before grabbing the Freddy head and plopping it on his head.  
The withered Bonnie stopped in its tracks before looking into the office from where it stood and walking away.  
" _The current threat has passed, but there will be another threat soon._ " Spyglass stated.

Music: Metroid Fusion - VS Mother Plant

Sure enough, a yellow animatronic showed up. The head was split between the bottom and top jaws, with only wires connected to the top of the head. The arms were out to the sides, and the hands were gone, with loose cables jutting from the wrists.  
The old Chica was just at the end of the hallway, standing there with unblinking eyes that stared with a dead gaze.  
"That is so disturbingly creepy on so many levels." Michael said with a blank expression.  
" _It's like being stared at by a zombie version of myself._ " Toy Chica shivered.  
" _OK, now THAT'S freaky._ " Exclaimed Toy Bonnie.

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Tension

Before long, an old Freddy Fazbear animatronic appeared next to the withered Chica. "They're all coming."  
Spyglass always kept track of the time through a programmed internal digital clock in his main systems. 6:00 AM was close. " _Stand your ground._ "

The withered animatronics were approaching, getting close, closer, yet closer.  
" _3..._ " Spyglass started counting down, the end of the shift was near. " _2..._ " The old animatronics were revealed in greater detail by the light of the office. " _1..._ " The withered Bonnie reached its exposed endoskeleton hand toward Toy Freddy, the closest Toy animatronic, ready to rip him apart. " _Mark._ " The 6:00 AM bell rang, causing the withered animatronics' corrupted systems to completely shut down.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Ancient Chozo Secrets

"What just happened?" Michael wondered.  
" _Total system corruption has turned the 6:00 AM programming restart into an OFF switch. However, at 12:00 AM, they will come back online._ " Spyglass reported.  
"We better make sure it's the LAST time they come online!"  
" _Well, we better get back to our stage, customers will be arriving soon._ " Toy Freddy stated.

Music: Pikmin - Forest Navel

"Good luck, guys. We'll be back tomorrow." Michael said.  
" _You willingly assist us in the termination of threats, so I thank you. This will be put on record._ " Spyglass put plainly.  
" _Glad we could help._ " Toy Bonnie stated, performing a soldier salute.  
" _If you ever need anything else, let us know._ " Toy Chica said.  
" _Very well._ " Spyglass acknowledged.

"I hope everything goes well with you three."  
" _Thanks a million._ "  
" _I appreciate it._ "  
" _Sweet kid, aren'tcha?_ "  
"Seeya." Putting away the Freddy head, Michael grabbed the IMC Pilot helmet and took it back to the Drop Ship with him and Spyglass, then they warped back to the Frontier.

* * *

That one was an interesting chapter to write, but it doesn't end there.

It may be time to end this conflict, but there's a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT more chapters to come.

See you next time, Pilots.


	6. CH5

S1-5  
 **Threats no more**

* * *

Time: 11:28 PM | 09/28/2270

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Michael was looking around the Pilot armory in the IMC HQ, searching for Anti-Titan weapons to use against the old corrupted animatronics. "Mag Launcher... Various metal objects in the building will get in the way. Archer Heavy Rocket... Won't lock on to infantry-sized targets. Charge Rifle... I'd use that on something bigger. Sidewinder..." He took out a full-auto micro-missile launcher and a few magazines. "The Sidewinder will do. Now then... Ordinance... Frag Grenade... Can't have collateral damage. Satchel Charge... A big fat NOPE for the same reason. Arc Grenade... Might be useful. Arc Mine... Perimeter defense is always an option." Michael took out an Arc Grenade and an Arc Mine before donning the helmet.

USER 'MICHAEL JOHNSON' FOUND

TACTICAL ABILITY: NOT FOUND

ORDINANCE: FOUND  
ARC GRENADE X1  
ARC MINE X1

FIREARMS: FOUND  
PRIMARY: NOT FOUND  
SECONDARY: NOT FOUND  
ANTI-TITAN: SIDEWINDER

" _Michael, are you ready?_ " Spyglass asked.  
"Locked and loaded."  
" _The Sidewinder. Interesting choice. Let us depart._ "

Time: 11:57 PM | 09/28/2270

Location: Planet Earth | Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

Music: Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Dark Hallways)

Michael and Spyglass arrived, ready to dispose of the old animatronics. Toy Freddy opened the door to let them in. " _Glad you guys could... What... the heck... is that?_ "  
" _This Pilot Anti-Titan weapon is known as the Sidewinder, a full-auto micro-missile launcher._ " Spyglass explained.  
"I'm gonna use this to take down those old animatronics."  
" _I don't know about all this IMC stuff._ "  
" _Relax, Bonnie. But the... the pizzeria will be closing in two days. Fazbear Entertainment is going out of business._ " Toy Chica said sadly.  
"Oh no... Spyglass, is there anything we can do for them?"  
" _I will work on it._ "

Time: 11:59 PM | 09/28/2270

Music: Metroid Other M - The Biological Experiment Floor

They arrived at the office, just before the clock struck 12:00 AM. The tablet started ringing like the two nights prior, but Spyglass hit the 'CANCEL' button on it. No recorded message.

"They should be coming any minute now. Anything we should know, Freddy?" Michael asked.  
" _They'll be more active this time around. Better be careful._ "  
"I will. Don't worry."

" _I have calculated a course of action upon Fazbear Entertainment going out of business._ "  
" _What do you have in mind, Spyglass?_ " Toy Bonnie asked.  
" _When Fazbear Entertainment goes out of business, you three will not be scrapped. Instead, you will be relocated to a new restaurant that will be built on the Frontier. You will be stationed in Angel City._ "  
"Do we have a pizzeria in Angel City?" Michael asked, trying to recount every restaurant in Angel City.  
" _We will have a new one. The Victorian Pizzeria recently went out of business due to a lack of customers, they did not have enough credits to pay all of the bills, as only three of ten were paid. It is this lack of credits that prevented the restaurant owner from buying more ingredients as well._ "  
" _How are we gonna keep that from happening to us?_ " Toy Freddy questioned.  
" _The menu items at the Victorian Pizzeria were less than mediocre, according to the twelve total customers that ever placed an order at the restaurant. According to restaurant reviews on the food you serve, your menu items are of better quality, over ten times better than the Victorian Pizzeria._ " Spyglass explained.  
" _So, basically, just keep making the pizzas we make now?_ " Toy Chica seemed to have pieced it together flawlessly.  
"Exactly. You're a LOT better than them."  
Toy Freddy was pleased to hear that they would have a future beyond Fazbear Entertainment. " _Will do._ "

Music: Metroid Prime - Thardus

Without anyone noticing, Foxy appeared in the hallway. The withered animatronic started dragging its pirate hook along the wall, getting their attention. "Finally. Something to hit."  
With the first magazine loaded, Michael began firing the Sidewinder at the withered Foxy, causing it to duck and weave in order to dodge the micro-missiles, until one hit its foot, knocking the corrupted animatronic down.  
Michael then ran up to the old animatronic before stepping on the hook arm and shoving the Sidewinder into the costume mouth and launching the seven micro-missiles that remained in the mag, finishing off the malfunctioning robotic former-entertainer.

Music: Titanfall - OST 95

"One down, three to go!"  
" _That was... brutal._ " Toy Freddy shuddered.  
" _A true Pilot in the making. Michael, you would make one of the best Pilots in the IMC._ " Spyglass commended.  
"Following the dream."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Anderson's Mission

" _Foxy may be out, but there's still the others._ "  
"I know. I just said that, Bonnie."  
" _Sorry._ "  
Michael then heard footsteps approaching, and they were coming from around the corner.  
From the shadow cast by the light in the parts and service room, he could tell that the withered Bonnie was coming out. Michael then took the Arc Grenade, primed it, and tossed it around the corner, managing to land it in the crevice of the old animatronic's facial area.  
The footsteps ceased, only to be followed by the short-ranged EMP of the Arc Grenade, then the crashing of a large robot on a concrete ground.  
"Hostile down!" He called down the hall.  
" _Which one was it?!_ "  
"The old version of you, Bonnie!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

Michael came back down the hallway, catching a glimpse of the old Chica animatronic on the way, in the floor in one of the party rooms.

PILOT COMBAT SYSTEMS CHECK  
CHECKING AVAILABLE WEAPON SYSTEMS  
SIDEWINDER MAGAZINES: 2/3 REMAINING  
ORDINANCE CHECK  
ARC GRENADE - X0 - EXPENDED  
ARC MINE - X1 - AVAILABLE

" _The old Chica animatronic is in the ventilation duct. Recommend termination of corrupted animatronic._ " Spyglass stated.  
"I have an Arc Mine. How's the music box?"  
" _I am keeping the music box at 100%._ "  
"Good."  
With Spyglass keeping the music box fully wound up, Michael tossed the Arc Mine in the ventilation shaft like a frisbee. The old Chica crawled to the corner and triggered the proximity explosive.  
From the EMP, the animatronic's circuitry was fried, rendered beyond repair and functionality.  
"Shocking, isn't it?"  
" _A common pun, told along the use of any Arc weaponry._ " Spyglass added.  
"'Arc'?" Toy Chica didn't get it.  
"There's Arc Grenades, Arc Mines, and the Arc Cannon Titan weapon. They all use a form of an EMP, electro-magnetic pulse. Arc Grenades and Arc Mines release a focused EMP upon detonation. Arc Cannons fire a stream of electro-magnetic energy, causing mechanical and system distortions and disruptions."

" _Only one threat remains._ " Spyglass reported.  
"That old Freddy animatronic. Time to end this."

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

They heard a laugh as the old Freddy rounded the corner, white glowing eye pupils visible.  
It spoke in a glitchy voice. " _S-s-s-s-s-so... you-ou-ou-ou were the-e-e-e one who di-i-i-i-id this-s-s-s._ "  
" _That's impossible... That animatronic shouldn't be able to talk! The voice box was used for parts!_ " Toy Freddy stared at his withered predecessor in disbelief.  
" _I'm simp-p-p-ply using-ng-ng-ng-ng w-w-w-what's left-t-t. N-n-n-n-n-now then-n, t-t-time to get do-o-o-o-own to busi-siness-s-s._ "  
"Won't matter. I'll just reduce you to scrap with the Sidewinder where you stand."

CHECKING CURRENT WEAPON  
ANTI-TITAN: SIDEWINDER  
CURRENT MAGAZINE: 25/25  
EXTRA MAGS: 1

Michael opened fire, scoring a multitude of hits on the withered Freddy's torso, exposing some heavily damaged circuits and electronic devices, along with poor endoskeletal structural integrity becoming apparent. "A worn out endoskeleton, huh? That'll be your downfall."  
The withered Freddy covered the hole in the costume with a hand, only for the arm to be blown off by a few micro-missiles, re-exposing a critical area.

Michael ran up to the corrupted animatronic as it was recovering, planning to demolish the withered Freddy's internals, only to get swatted away. He slid across the ground, the Sidewinder landing under the desk, which Spyglass immediately noticed.

PILOT WEAPON LOST

The message came up on the helmet display as the withered Freddy approached Michael. He had believed this would be his end, until...

Music: Metroid Other M - Anthony's Cover Fire

" _Enacting Titan protocol 3._ "  
A stream of micro-missiles pelted the animatronic in the face, causing it to reel back in response.  
Michael turned his head, seeing Spyglass load the final magazine into the Sidewinder. The withered Freddy, now with half a costume head, recovered and went into a full-on sprint toward Spyglass, only for the android to punch into the animatronic's internals through the hole in the costume, rip out the power source, crush it, and unload the entire final magazine into the spot that once held the now destroyed power source.

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector Zero Main Theme

Spyglass dropped the Sidewinder and rushed to aid the brave young boy. " _Are you OK?_ "  
"I'm good. Thanks for saving me there. What was Titan protocol 3 again?"  
" _I will tell you the three protocols of all Titans one more time. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Your neural link technology has been successfully implemented into the control matrix of all Titans, and the blueprints for them have also been updated._ "  
"Glad I could help."  
" _You fought bravely. I have noted it for the record. You will become a Pilot, as you desire._ "

Michael took off the Pilot helmet, facing the Toy animatronics as they approached.  
" _You becoming a Pilot is going to worry us._ "  
" _I hope you can make it through this._ "  
" _Don't forget about us._ "  
"I'll make it, and I won't forget you. I promise."

Time: 11:28 AM | 09/30/2270

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

When Spyglass came by the building, it was being torn down, and the Toy animatronics were put in a pile as if they were garbage. Michael would NOT approve of that.  
" _Mr Fazbear._ "  
"Nah, it's just Fred now. I'm going out of business."  
" _What about the Toy animatronics?_ "  
"Eh, they're gonna be scrapped."  
" _Negative. Allow the IMC to bring them to a new location under construction in Angel City. They have developed a bond of friendship with Michael Johnson, and they will have the chance to entertain even more families out on the Frontier. You are welcome to call for transport to Angel City at any time._ "  
"Alright. I'll get them all packed up."

* * *

There's the end of that part.

See you next time


	7. CH6

S1-6  
 **IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson**

* * *

Time: 1:38 PM | 10/07/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Michael was 21 years old and was excited about this.  
" _Michael Johnson, you have been granted clearance to fight for the IMC._ "  
"Finally. I've been waiting for years."  
" _The helmet that has registered you as its user thirteen years ago will also be provided._ " Spyglass handed Michael the old helmet, allowing him to put it on.

USER 'MICHAEL JOHNSON' FOUND

SERIAL NUMBER: 294721549

BLOOD TYPE: A  
BIRTH DATE: 09 - 24 - 61

COMBAT UNIT: UNASSIGNED  
RANK: C1

" _Unfortunately, you have not been granted Pilot status. You have been classified as a class-1 Grunt._ "  
"Wait... WHAT?!"  
"Calm down, Michael. I'll make sure you get there." Michael turned around, seeing another Pilot, but in CQB armor.  
"Who are you?" Michael asked.  
"I'm Captain Dane Smithsonian of IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1. My partner is CZ-9247, an Atlas-class Titan."  
" _Pilot Smithsonian is one of the IMC's best. Allowing him to help you become a Pilot is your best course of action._ "  
"Alright, but I'm still not exactly sure about it." Michael's trust was not easily earned, and truth be told, it was given to only the most loyal of the IMC.  
"Don't worry. Some leaders are harsh on their students, but I'm not one of them. If I go harsh on my students, I end up tiring them out, or losing them very quickly, or even both. Be nice to your students, and they will have a reason to stick up for you, and they'll have your back, grow closer as a team, and pretty much demolish anything the Militia can send at us. So, you in?" Dane had earned Michael's trust in a simple explanation.  
"SIR, YES, SIR!"  
"Heh heh heh... At ease. Our first lesson will begin at the IMC Training Grounds."

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - A Tense Moment

An automated voice rang through the PA, getting everyone's attention. " _Warning: Militia fleet detected at IMC fuel processing facility: Sand Trap, Jenor system, planet Yixx. All IMC forces, prepare for combat._ "  
Dane rephrased himself upon hearing that. "Uh... On second thought, our first lesson begins now."  
"What's lesson 1?"  
"Eager, aren't you? Alright. Lesson 1: Choose the right equipment."  
Michael immediately made his way to the IMC armory, with Dane observing him.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"A good soldier always has a good secondary weapon in case their primary becomes unavailable."  
With a spark of creativity, Michael took a Smart Pistol MK5, which was normally considered a primary weapon, and put it in his holster.

PILOT COMBAT SYSTEMS CHECK

PERSONAL CLOAK: ONLINE  
ORDINANCE: SATCHEL CHARGES X3

FIREARMS: ONLINE  
PRIMARY: SPITFIRE LMG  
SIDEARM: SMART PISTOL MK5

UPDATING ANTI-TITAN DATA  
PREVIOUS: SIDEWINDER  
CURRENT: CHARGE RIFLE

"OK, I wasn't expecting that. A primary as a sidearm? Hmm... Interesting. We'll see how that goes."  
"If the shoe fits, wear it. Not only that, but I only see pistols as secondary weapons."  
"Fair enough."  
Michael noticed a small device strapped to Dane's belt. "What's that?"  
"This? Oh, it's a Data-Knife. It allows us Pilots to reprogram enemy Heavy Turrets and BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones to our side."  
"Think I could have one?"  
"Well, it would help. Alright, I don't see why not." Dane took a Data-Knife out of a small compartment in the armory and handed it to Michael.

PILOT DATA-KNIFE RECEIVED

"Thank you, sir. Now then, any chance I could meet CZ?"  
"You'll meet him soon enough." Dane replied.

Time: 1:58 PM | 10/07/2283

Location: Planet Yixx | IMC Sand Trap facility

Music: Code Lyoko - Desert Sector

"We've arrived at the Sand Trap facility on the planet Yixx! All troops, move out!" Reported the IMC Grunt driving the Drop Ship.  
The IMC infantry units onboard jumped off, landing on the sands of the facility's exterior.

The Pilots, except for Dane, headed into the area to take out any Militia forces in the area. Dane and Michael arrived in a Drop Pod with two other IMC Grunts, who followed them into the facility's interior.

"Alright, Michael. Just stay close to me and watch my back, OK? We'll get through this."  
"Understood, Captain."  
Michael and Dane, back-to-back, headed into the Sand Trap facility.  
Within Michael's helmet, a status report for the Jump Kit could be seen.

JUMP KIT STATUS: NEW USER FOUND  
USER MASS: 87.958KG

CALIBRATING

"Hold up. We've got contacts nearby."  
"Roger that." Michael was ready to engage.  
"Militia Pilot, right around that corner." Dane whispered, pointing at a corner in the hall.  
Michael tossed a Satchel Charge on the wall past it, then detonated the explosive.

 **Michael [Satchel Charge] Militia Pilot**

"Good thinking." A Grunt commended.  
"Just doing my job." Michael shrugged.  
"So, you perform better with others backing you up?" The other Grunt wondered.  
"Power in numbers." Michael had a point.  
"Hm. That makes sense." Dane stated.

JUMP KIT STATUS: DOUBLE JUMP OFFLINE

Dane reached a control terminal, allowing him access to the facility's systems. "Eagle-Eye 9-1, this is Captain Dane Smithsonian. I have accessed the facility's systems."  
A Pilot's voice was heard on the radio. "Solid copy. Is that new guy with you?"  
"Michael Johnson is here. He killed a Pilot with one of his Satchel Charges."  
"Nice! Tell him he's already doing a good job."  
"Roger that. Hey, Michael, you're doing a good job. Spyglass, what's the ETA for my partner?"  
Spyglass was on the comms. " _IMC Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven will be landing in 3... 2... 1... mark._ "  
A loud impact was heard outside as Dane rushed to the exit. Michael and the Grunts followed him, seeing an Atlas-class Titan, but with a slightly unusual difference among other Titans. The Titan's optics and lights were of a jade glow instead of the normal blue. Not only were the Titan's lights different, but it held a Plasma Railgun in its left hand, the same arm that held a Vortex Shield projection mechanism.

Music: Titanfall - OST 74

"Ready for action, Jeeves?" Dane asked the Atlas Titan.  
"[ _Affirmative. Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]" The Titan reached out and grabbed Dane and placed him inside the cockpit as it opened before closing him in.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
CHECKING USER MASS DISTRIBUTION

Dane's voice was heard through the Titan speakers. "Don't worry, Michael. I'll protect you. Climb on. You two go join the others." He lowered his Titan and placed a metal hand on the ground for Michael to get on. Once the Grunt was on the Titan's grasper, he was lifted up to the top of the hull, where he noticed a few support handles for passengers. Latching on, Michael took out his Smart Pistol MK5 and watched for any enemy infantry units.  
As they went along and eliminated any hostiles in sight, Dane pulled up his Titan's Vortex Shield to reflect a few Anti-Titan weapon shots. Michael then got locks on a few enemy Pilots and took them out.

 **Dane [Vortex Shield] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane [Vortex Shield] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Smart Pistol MK5] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Smart Pistol MK5] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane [Rocket Salvo] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Smart Pistol MK5] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane [Plasma Railgun] Militia Pilot**

"You're doing better than expected."  
"Thank you, Captain."

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
CALIBRATING SILICON MICROGYROS 1  
CALIBRATING SILICON MICROGYROS 2  
CALIBRATING SILICON MICROGYROS 3

Music: Titanfall - OST 57

Just then, Michael's hand hurt, like a rock was being pressed against it. He looked up, seeing a Militia Pilot stepping on his hand. "You're going down, Grunt. You, and the Pilot in this Titan."  
"Hostile rodeo!" Michael called out.  
The lid on the top of the Titan popped open, drawing the Militia Pilot's attention before he even had time to pull out a weapon. Dane climbed out, with an EVA-8 Shotgun in his left hand. "Nobody hurts my friends!" He pulled the trigger, landing every single pellet of the blast in the Militia Pilot's torso.

 **Dane [EVA-8 Shotgun] Militia Pilot**

The dead Pilot fell off the Titan's hull as Michael switched the hand he had on the handle with his right hand.  
"You OK, Michael?"  
"Got a broken hand. Ouch... I'll manage, but I'm not left-handed like you, so I'm pretty much useless up here. I need to use my shooting arm to hold myself up on your Titan's hull."  
"I'll figure something out. Just hang on, OK?"

Music: Titanfall - OST 43

Dane then dropped back into his Titan and took the controls.  
"[ _Pilot, may I suggest my built-in medical systems? I am more than positive I can provide a medical aid to his broken hand._ ]"  
"Good idea, but we'll need to find a good place out of combat."  
"[ _Confirmed. Allow me to take the controls, and I will transport us to a safer location._ ]"  
"Disengaging Pilot-Mode."  
"[ _Acknowledged. AI-Mode engaged._ ]" After a while, the Auto-Titan reached the back off a building, allowing Dane to disembark and Michael to climb down. With the cockpit still open, Dane helped Michael get inside.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
CHECKING ELECTROSTATIC CIRCUITS

A small mechanism clamped around Michael's broken hand. "OUCH! Easy!"  
"[ _My apologies. Please remain still, and keep your strength up. Applying local anesthetic._ ]" With the pain numbing away, Michael could still barely feel his hand being mechanically operated on.  
After what seemed like two minutes, the device opened, revealing a small amount of casting bandages wrapped around his hand. "[ _Medical advice: Do not remove the bandages for 24 hours._ ]"  
Michael hopped out as the IMC Atlas-class Titan closed the cockpit. The Grunt expressed his thanks to the Titan with a thumbs-up. CZ-9247 looked at his own hand for a few moments before returning the gesture himself.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
CHECKING ANGULAR RATE SENSORS

"Thanks for the assist." Michael praised.  
"[ _You are welcome, Michael Johnson._ ]"  
"Ready to get back to the mission?" Dane asked.  
"Let's finish what we started, Captain."  
Michael climbed back on the Atlas-class Titan as Dane embarked, taking the controls. "[ _Welcome back. Pilot-Mode online._ ]"  
"Ready?" Michael's voice was heard within the Titan's cockpit, coming from the Titan's built-in communications array.  
"Ready." Dane replied.

Music: Titanfall - OST 48

Dane ran out into the open, encountering an enemy Titan, an Ogre with a Triple Threat. "[ _Recommend keeping a distance as the Triple Threat has a very limited range._ ]"  
"Right." Dane opened fire with a fully charged Plasma Railgun shot, dealing a substantial amount of damage, and a Rocket Salvo payload to add to the damage.  
"[ _Detecting Multi-Target Missile System lock-on. Recommend Vortex Shield._ ]" Jeeves suggested.

"I see a group of Spectres! Should I give my Data-Knife a try?" Michael reported.  
"Go ahead."  
"[ _Friendly Pilot has left the hull._ ]"  
Michael jumped off CZ-9247's hull and headed to a squad of four Militia Spectres, activated his Cloak, and stuck his Data-Knife into the back of a Spectre's head, reprogramming the group and preparing his Charge Rifle.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
CONFIGURING FLY-BY-WIRE SENSORS

"Spectres, Anti-Titan weapons at the ready!" The Spectres pulled out Archer Heavy Rockets and lined up their shots, awaiting further orders. "FIRE!" The Spectres launched powerful missiles at the Militia Ogre-class Titan while Michael blasted it with his Charge Rifle.  
"[ _Friendly units are attacking your target. Recommend drawing the enemy Titan's attention to us in order to prevent the loss of friendly support._ ]"  
"Got it, Jeeves. Man... Michael's pretty good at his job.  
"[ _Agreed. Michael Johnson has run the Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator a recorded total of nineteen times, so his skills are vastly enhanced._ ]"  
"Nineteen times? Wow, he's dedicated, I'll give him that."  
"[ _Noted._ ]"  
As Dane kept the Militia Ogre-class Titan focused on him, Michael ordered his Spectres to launch another barrage. "Ready. Aim. FIRE!" The Spectres fired another volley of missiles at the Militia Ogre, dooming it. "He's all yours."  
"Thanks, man." Dane thrust a metal hand into the Ogre's cockpit, pulled out the Pilot, and threw him like a ragdoll into the fuel reservoirs.

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Ogre**

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Pilot**

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
BALANCING SENSOR FLUIDS

"How helpful was I?" Michael asked.  
"Immensely. I'll put in a good word for you after this mission. You'll become a Pilot in no time."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. Who am I to go against the wishes of the Vice Admiral's adopted son?"  
"You know about that?"  
"I've read your file."  
"That's a surprise." It's true. Spyglass had become the Vice Admiral of the IMC at the end of the battle of Demeter two years ago, filling in the position after the betrayal of former-Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. "So, are we moving out, or what?"  
"Secure the area as best you can, and call if you need backup." Dane ordered.  
"Got it. Spectres, go with Dane." The former-enemy BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones left Michael's side and went over to Dane's Titan.  
"[ _We are surrounded by friendly units. Utilize Wi-Fi Virus transmitter to raise their numbers without the need to disembark._ ]"  
"Copy that, Jeeves." As Dane and the Spectres departed, Michael stayed to guard the area.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
SAMPLING PILOT KINEMATICS

With sharpened senses, Michael backhanded a Militia Pilot behind him square in the face, then unloaded seven Spitfire LMG rounds into his back.

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Militia Pilot**

"Close, but no enchilada." Michael said as he cloaked, seeing a squad of Militia Grunts behind him. He entered the group, then placed an armed Satchel Charge on the belt of the Grunt in the back before heading up in front of them and uncloaking.  
"CONTACT! WE GOT AN ENEMY PILOT!"  
"You guys need to tone it down a bit with the yelling. Here. Let me help you with that." He took out his detonator and pulled the trigger, blowing the Grunt squad to smithereens. "No yelling Militia Grunts. Music to my ears."  
"I just saw that. Well done, Michael." Dane's voice was heard over the comms.

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
ANALYSING PILOT KINEMATICS

Just then, an IMC communication channel was opened. "Michael Johnson? Michael Johnson, are you there? Are you receiving me?"  
"IMC Grunt Michael Johnson here. What do you require, Dr Hammond?"  
"Don't you mean 'IMC Pilot Michael Johnson'?"  
"Wait... What?"  
"I apologize. It seems my intention to commend you on your creation of the neural link slipped my mind over the years. I have remembered now, and I hereby promote you to Pilot status. A custom Titan has been constructed for you. Signal when ready."

JUMP KIT STATUS: CALIBRATING TO NEW PILOT  
FINAL CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS

"I could already use that Titan."  
"Stand by for Titanfall."  
From the sky came a Stryder-class Titan, wielding a Quad Rocket, chassis number: SN-6726. "[ _Greetings, Pilot Michael Johnson. I have been assigned to you. We must establish a neural link in order to proceed._ _Please embark when ready._ ]" The Titan apparently had the Vanessa OS voice.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

Michael climbed into the Stryder-class Titan as it opened its cockpit, sealing him in. "[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Establishing neural link._ ]"  
Michael was unprepared for immense pain suddenly surging through his head. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"  
Without warning, the pain went away, like it was never there. "What... the heck...?"  
"[ _Neural link: established. Michael Johnson, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of Sierra-November Six-Seven-Two-Six._ ]" Michael mumbled something that the Titan could not understand. "[ _I can not understand what you are saying._ ]"  
"Did that have to hurt so much?"  
"[ _For that, I apologize. However, we must complete the neural link._ ]"  
"Right. What's next?" Michael asked.  
"[ _Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Our orders are to eliminate all Militia forces and secure the Frontier, ridding it of the insurgents for good._ ]"  
"Got that right. Anything else?"  
"[ _I am detecting incoming enemy forces. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Initializing critical systems._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 50

The Titan cockpit display activated, showing Michael the outside through the Titan's optics. There were Militia Grunts and Spectres firing at his Stryder with R-101C Carbines, G2A4 Rifles, R-97 Compact SMGs, and Hemlok BF-Rs. "[ _Pilot, our Particle Wall deployment mechanism is online. This will act as a barrier between us and them. You will need to keep deploying Particle Walls until the neural link is complete, then primary weapon control will be established._ ]"  
"Right then. Deploying Particle Wall now." A Particle Wall appeared, blocking the unrelenting hail of lead.

Music: Metroid Other M - Reo (Battle Theme 2)

"[ _Warning: Hostile Titan detected!_ ]" A Militia Atlas-class Titan with a 40mm Cannon appeared, ready to tear up the IMC Stryder-class Titan.  
"Uh... Dane? Little help here?"  
"On my way!"  
The Militia Titan was getting closer and closer, 40mm Cannon armed and ready. As the Titan began to pass through the Particle Wall, a powerful shot made impact, dealing significant damage.

Music: Titanfall - OST 95

"[ _Militia Titan acquired._ ]" Dane had come to Michael's aid, flipping the Militia Atlas on its back and unloading a full Rocket Salvo payload at the hatch, destroying the cockpit despite the remaining hull integrity, then dealing with the Grunts and converting the Spectres.

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Atlas**

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"Michael, you OK?" Dane asked.  
"I'm good, thanks to you."  
"You're welcome. I heard Dr Hammond on the comms. He promoted you to Pilot status, and dropped in a new Titan assigned to you. SN, how are you fairing?"  
"[ _Quite well. Thank you, Captain. Michael's neural link is now complete. Primary weapon control and motion link established. Slaved Warheads online. Pilot, the Slaved Warheads automatically lock-on to any enemy Titan, Drop Ship, or Heavy Turret in range. You can only fire the Slaved Warheads when they have acquired a full lock, yet they cannot fire on multiple targets at once, nor can they fire at infantry-sized targets._ ]"  
"Fair enough, I guess." Michael stood up and pulled out his Titan's Quad Rocket, ready for combat.  
"Ready?"  
"Good to go." Michael replied.

A Militia Stryder with an XO-16 Chaingun dropped in, with its Pilot already at the Titan. It stood up, the Pilot having embarked, and launched a Cluster Missile. Dane caught the Cluster Missile in his Titan's Vortex Shield before launching it back, along with a load of XO-16 Chaingun rounds. The XO-16 shells hit, but the Cluster Missile was captured in the Stryder's Vortex Shield, then redirected back at Dane.

Music: I Am The Doctor Restructure

Before the Cluster Missile could hit its target, Michael caught it with his Titan's metal hands, used the Stryder-class Titan's three dashes, pulled open the Militia Titan's cockpit, shoved the Cluster Missile into it, slapped the cockpit closed, and kicked the enemy Titan to the ground, all in very quick succession.

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Stryder**

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan down._ ]" Jeeves reported.  
"HOLY CRAP! What the heck just happened there?!" Dane was just completely surprised at what Michael just did.

Music: Titanfall - OST 95

"Tac Six to all ground forces. The Sand Trap facility is under our control. Fine work all 'round." Blisk reported the mission a success.  
" _Be advised: The Militia forces have been defeated, but enemy survivors remain in your area. Do not allow them to escape._ " Spyglass added.

"Let's take them all down and out." Dane stated.  
"I couldn't agree more, my friend." Michael replied.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"[ _Pilot, I will assist in Drop Ship destruction in AI-Mode. You may disembark._ ]" SN-6726 suggested.  
"Let's do this." Michael's adrenaline was pumping.

"[ _Pilot Dane Smithsonian, allow me to put the Guardian Chip you installed to good use._ ]"  
"Right. Let's roll."

Michael and Dane disembarked from their Titans and left them in Follow-Mode, then started heading toward the enemy evac point.

JUMP KIT STATUS: DOUBLE JUMP ONLINE

"[ _Auto-Titan engaging enemy Pilot._ ]"  
"[ _Be advised: I am engaging hostile infantry._ ]"  
Jeeves and Vanessa opened fire.  
"So, you gave Jeeves a Guardian Chip, huh?" Michael wondered.  
"Yup. He's more than proved himself in the field." Dane replied.

Music: Titanfall - OST 19

A Militia Drop Ship appeared at the south region of the facility, waiting for any Militia survivors.  
"SN, there's the Drop Ship! Take it down!"  
"[ _I am targeting the Militia Drop Ship._ ]"  
As Michael pulled out his Charge Rifle and began blasting the Drop Ship with energy beams, SN-6726 opened fire with the Quad Rocket.  
"[ _Be advised: I am attacking the Militia Drop Ship._ ]"  
"Jeeves, Damage Core activation is authorized!" Dane stated.  
"Wait. What?" Michael was caught off-guard.  
"[ _Confirmed. Activating Damage Core._ ]"  
"Your Auto-Titan is capable of activating its own Core ability?"  
"Yup. Just a little tactic to get a load more damage through."  
"[ _Slaved Warheads locked on. Firing ordinance._ ]" SN-6726 fired off four volleys of three rockets each from the missile pod above the Stryder's shoulder.  
"[ _Pilot, requesting permission to launch Rocket Salvo._ ]"  
"Granted!"  
The Atlas-class Titan launched a stream of unguided missiles, amplified by the active Damage Core.

With SN-6726 launching Quad Rocket volleys and Slaved Warhead payloads, Michael blasting with the Charge Rifle, Jeeves firing Plasma Railgun rounds and Rocket Salvo streams, and Dane pelting with Sidewinder micro-missiles, the Drop Ship was nearly destroyed.  
Just then, a rocket blasted in from behind them, finishing off the Drop Ship, and the Pilots onboard.

 **IMC Spectre [Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Spectre** **[Drop Ship explosion] Militia Pilot**

They looked back, seeing a Militia Spectre with blue lights reloading an Archer Heavy Rocket.  
"One of yours?" Michael wondered.  
"Nope. Yours?" Dane asked back.  
"No."  
" _I was converted to the IMC by Jacquelyn Kiara Smithsonian, Pilot of IMC Atlas-class Titan CQ-4729, and member of IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1. I request immediate assistance. Jacquelyn Smithsonian is under attack by multiple hostile Titans._ " The Spectre reported.

Music: Metroid Other M - The Airborne Attacker

"Terrorist scum... Just wait till I GET MY HANDS ON THEIR THROATS!" Dane's mad!

Music: Metroid Other M - Inside The Exam Center / Tracking The Beast

"Whoa! Geez, calm down!" Michael was alarmed at the sudden outburst.  
"[ _Pilot Dane and Jacquelyn Smithsonian have been living on their own ever since a raiding party of pirates and thugs slaughtered their family._ ]" Jeeves explained.  
"That can wait for another time, Jeeves!" Dane interjected.  
"[ _Very well._ ]"  
Dane embarked into his Titan before running off to Jacquelyn Smithsonian's location. "Kiara, hang on! I'm coming!"  
A female voice was heard on the comms. "Hurry! I can't hold out much longer!"  
A Titan with a deep voice was also heard. "[ _Warning: We are outnumbered 2-to-1. Requesting immediate assistance._ ]"

There was a Militia Atlas-class Titan and a Militia Ogre-class Titan attacking the IMC Atlas-class Titan.  
"You Militia garbage heaps are about to get a real beating."

Music: Metroid Other M - Desbrachian Mini-Boss Theme

Dane dashed and penetrated the back of the Militia Ogre's cockpit with his Titan's fist, grabbing the Pilot and crushing him right then and there before taking the Titan's 40mm Cannon and blasting the Militia Atlas in the optic, then punching into that Titan's cockpit and smashing the Pilot against the back of the Titan's interior before ripping out the Atlas-class Titan's Reactor.

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Ogre**

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Atlas**

 **Dane [Termination] Militia Pilot**

Music: Assassin's Creed 2 - Salvation of Forli

Dane discarded the 40mm Cannon and disembarked, walking to Jacquelyn's Titan as the Pilot jumped out. "You OK, sis?"  
"I am now. Thanks, Dane. Where's the new guy?"  
"IMC Pilot Michael Johnson on duty." Michael stood at attention.  
"Sorry for the outburst, I'm just protective of my sister."  
"I understand. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes." "Really?" Michael nodded, knowing how important family can be... despite not exactly having one of his own.

Music: Titanfall: OST 02

An IMC Drop Ship jumped in, with a few Widows behind it, ready to bring the IMC Pilots and Titans back to HQ.

Time: 2:17 PM | 10/07/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

" _Good work, Pilots. Another Militia fleet has been eliminated. You may all return to your quarters._ " Spyglass dismissed the Pilots.  
"Oi, Johnson! Looks like ya got your dream. You're an IMC Pilot now." Blisk congratulated.  
"Thanks, Blisk. I look forward to serving the IMC alongside you and the other Pilots."  
"You're devoted, I'll say that much."  
" _Michael Johnson, a word please._ "  
"Better get goin'. don't wanna keep the Vice Admiral waiting."  
"Got it. See ya 'round, Kuben."  
"Wait... HEY!"  
"Let me guess... only your friends call you Kuben?"  
"You... consider yourself a friend of mine?"  
"I consider it both ways."  
"Heh, I guess that's OK. Seeya, Michael."

With that, Michael went to see what Spyglass called him for. "Everything alright, Spyglass?"  
" _Affirmative. I have received word that you were given a field promotion to Titan-Pilot. The Stryder-class Titan you have been given by Dr Hammond himself will be added to your IMC profile._ "  
"You mean SN-6726? I have an idea for any Titans ready to drop in as soon as we drop in."  
" _What did you have in mind?_ "  
"We would bring the Titans with the Pilot Drop Ships by using Widows."  
" _A reasonable idea._ "  
"We could try that on the next mission. Is that OK?"  
" _Affirmative._ "

* * *

 **Michael 'Wolf' Johnson**

Pilot class: Rifleman

Primary: Spitfire LMG - (HCOG) - (Slammer)

Sidearm: Smart Pistol MK5 - (Enhanced Targeting)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Satchel Charge

Tier 1: Explosives Pack

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Sierra-November Six-Seven-Two-Six (SN-6726) - (Vanessa)**

Primary weapon: Quad Rocket - (Extended Magazine)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Slaved Warheads

Chassis: Stryder

Tier 1: Nuclear Ejection

Tier 2: Survivor

Insignia: Hazard Tape

OS voice: Vanessa

 **Dane 'Clover' Smithsonian**

Pilot class: CQB

Primary: EVA-8 Shotgun - (High Capacity Drum)

Sidearm: B3 Wingman

Anti-Titan: Sidewinder

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Explosives Pack

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven (CZ-9247) - (Jeeves)**

Primary weapon: Plasma Railgun - (Factory Issue)

Tactical Ability: Vortex Shield

Ordinance: Rocket Salvo

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Fast Autoloader

Tier 2: Big Punch

Insignia: Interstellar

OS voice: Jeeves

 **Jacquelyn Kiara Smithsonian**

Pilot class: Assassin

Primary: G2A4 Rifle - (Holosight) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: Hammond P2011

Anti-Titan: Archer Heavy Rocket

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Stealth Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Charlie-Quebec Four-Seven-Two-Nine (CQ-4729)**

Primary weapon: 40mm Cannon - (Extended Magazine)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Multi-Target Missile System

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Nuclear Ejection

Tier 2: Survivor

Insignia: Interstellar

OS voice: Sid

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ Michael ]

Main theme: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

The Wolf: Destiny - Law Of The Jungle

The best of the best: USS - Yin Yang

Short signature action: I Am The Doctor Restructure

Long signature action: Titanfall - PILOTS

Self-questioning: Doctor Who - Who Am I (12th Doctor's Theme)

Plan your next move: Titanfall 2 - A Glitch in the Frontier

A true hero: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Rundas Boss Theme

Rally the troops: Destiny 2 - The Wilds

Who made him angrier than the Hulk?!: Transformers Age of Extinction - Lockdown's Theme

[ CZ-9247 / Jeeves ]

Main theme: Undertale/Mafiatale - The Sniper

Signature combat: Undertale/Mafiatale - SHOOTOUT!

[ SN-6726 / Vanessa ]

Main theme: Assassin's Creed 2 - Ezio's Family

* * *

Now THAT took a long time!

Yes, some characters will have theme songs.  
These will play at special times within the story.

I hope you found this one interesting.  
Oh, and in the death messages, **X** means the kill was secured with a headshot.

See you next time.


	8. CH7

S1-7  
 **Emergency at Boneyard**

* * *

Time: 11:27 AM | 10/14/2283

Location: Planet Leviathan | IMC Boneyard facility (scuttled)

Music: Titanfall - OST 23

Eagle-Eye 9-1 was in orbit of planet Leviathan. Communication signal decryptions revealed that the Militia was going back to the scuttled Boneyard facility, and Michael didn't understand why the Militia were coming here. "Why would the Militia come here? There should be nothing left after you guys scuttled the place."  
" _I am picking up multiple faint IMC signals. Perhaps there were multiple fragments of IMC technology that remained functional._ " Spyglass reported.  
"Fair enough. Dane, you got anything?"  
Dane and his Titan were already on the field, examining some of the leftover tech. "Found an old IMC Titan Datacore, and it looks like it's still working. Let's see here... QS-6947...? I think I remember that Titan. Jeeves, what do you make of this?"  
"[ _IMC Ogre-class Titan Quebec-Sierra Six-Nine-Four-Seven. Cross-referencing linked Pilot with IMC database information._ ]"

"Right. Vanessa, you ready?"  
Through Michael's neural link came Vanessa's voice. "[ _Affirmative._ ]"  
"I think I know a good place here. Stand by."

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 3 Main Theme

"[ _Pilot-to-Titan video feed established. I see where you are referring to. Leave me in Guard-Mode on top of that skull and I will provide support fire._ ]"  
"Right. I'm opening the door for you now."  
An IMC Grunt climbed into the control seat as Michael left the Widow's cockpit and exited the ship with Vanessa. "[ _Are you certain we will be successful in eliminating all Militia forces?_ ]"  
"Some day. Don't worry about it. Protocol 2, right?"  
"[ _Correct. I will remain here. Assist the others._ ]"  
"You got it."

Dane saw where Vanessa stood, seeing Michael's stroke of genius. "You got your Titan up there?! Michael, that's a great idea!"  
"[ _I see another location for a similar purpose._ ]" Jeeves began climbing the giant skull, with Dane watching from the ground. "[ _Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Ready to intercept any Militia forces in range. Targeting range: 381.6 meters. Plasma Railgun armed._ ]"  
"Nicely done, Jeeves."  
"[ _Thank you, Pilot._ ]"

" _All IMC Widows are to leave the area immediately, threats detected, and I do not mean the Flyers._ " Spyglass reported.  
The Widows warped out, leaving the IMC ground forces to wait for the enemy.

Music: Titanfall - OST 43

Suddenly, a small fleet of Militia Drop Ships jumped in, releasing Militia Pilots.  
"We've got hostiles! Open fire!" Dane ordered.  
The IMC forces fired on the Militia Pilots, wiping out two-thirds of them.

 **IMC Pilot [R-101C Carbine] Militia Pilot**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Militia Pilot**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] Militia Pilot**

"[ _Two enemy Pilots remain in the area. Recommend locating and eliminating them._ ]" Vanessa reported over the radio.  
"Copy that, Vanessa. C'mon, Jeeves!"  
"[ _Very well, I will assist you._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Ice Beam Skirmish In Sector 3 (Battle Theme 7)

"[ _Hostile Titanfall detected. IMC forces, proceed with prejudice._ ]" Vanessa warned.  
"I see a lone Pilot. I'll take him out." Michael jumped off the giant skull, landing on the sandy terrain before activating his Cloak.  
As the IMC Pilot approached the Militia Pilot, he heard his Titan's voice in his head. "[ _Second hostile Titanfall detected at your location._ ]"  
Michael attacked the Pilot from behind, but was countered and thrown down on the outside concrete surface of one of the facility's subterranean structures, with his Cloak having run out, rendering him visible.

He looked up, seeing a fireball falling from orbit, then realized that he was at its landing point. Michael tried to roll out of the way, but didn't entirely make it. A Militia Atlas-class Titan crashed down, smashing Michael's shooting arm paper flat.  
From the enormous surge of pain, he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Music: Metroid Other M - Final Mission Resolve

"[ _My Pilot is under attack! Michael Johnson's shooting arm has been crushed by a falling Militia Atlas-class Titan! Requesting immediate assistance!_ ]"  
" _Sending emergency medical extraction team, effective immediately._ " Spyglass responded over the radio.

Just then, a fully charged Plasma Railgun blast slammed into the Militia Titan's left knee servo as it aimed an XO-16 Chaingun at the Pilot pinned under its foot, completely disrupting its balancing system.

Two IMC Widows appeared and landed in separate locations while Dane, within his Titan's cockpit, distracted the enemy Titan. The first Widow, filled with IMC medical staff, landed near Michael, who had lost consciousness, and was losing a significant amount of blood. The second simply went to his Titan to recover it.

Time: 1:47 PM | 10/14/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Doctor Who - 10th Doctor Theme

Michael awoke in the medical bay of the IMC HQ, feeling groggy as he tried to sit up. " Ugh... Where... am I?"  
" _The IMC HQ's medical station._ "  
Michael looked up, seeing Spyglass and Dane. "You took quite the loss out there."  
"Loss? Did they... Did they destroy Vanessa? Did you at least recover her Datacore?"  
"No, Vanessa's alright. Don't you remember what happened on the planet Leviathan?"  
"I... I think I remember... getting my leg broken by a malfunctioning Marvin left over from scuttling the place years ago?"  
" _Negative. Your arm was crushed by a Militia Atlas-class Titan. Please survey what is in the place of your right arm._ "  
Michael looked at his right arm, and what he saw in its place... left him speechless.  
" _While you were unconscious, our medical staff and mechanics modified this BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone limb to replace the arm you lost. It has been bonded with your bone structure and nervous system in order to ensure full prosthetic functionality._ "  
"Once the medical team clears you to leave the ER, we'll head to the Training Grounds and see how your new arm holds out, sound good?"

Michael tested his new arm with basic movements, getting perfect response. "And the Datacore you found at the Boneyard facility?" He asked.  
"Returned to its Pilot. Turns out, he didn't get a replacement Titan, he cancelled it. He's happy to see the Electrifier again."  
"The 'Electrifier'?"  
" _Correct. Pilot Charles Heatherton's Ogre-class Titan, QS-6947, was armed with an Arc Cannon, and his Pilot requested a specially conductive alloy to comprise the Electrifier's armor, which would absorb the EMP from any Arc weaponry and allow it to be released through either the Arc Cannon or the Vortex Shield. An impressive display of creativity._ "  
"Glad he got his friend back." Dane added.

An IMC medical officer then came in and gave him the good news, and there was no bad news to share. "Alright, Michael, you're all clear, but before you can go back into battle, you should have Captain Dane Smithsonian examine your capabilities with the prosthetic arm."  
"I know. He told me." The Pilot got out of what looked like a hospital bed before heading out the door.

" _Michael, hold on._ "  
"What's wrong, Spyglass?"  
" _Perhaps your friends would like to know of your... condition._ "  
"Good idea. I haven't seen them in a while. Hey, Dane, how would you like to meet my childhood friends?"  
"Why not? Got nothing else to do today." Dane shrugged.

* * *

 **Charles Heatherton**

Pilot class: Assassin

Primary: G2A4 Rifle - (HCOG) - (Suppressor)

Sidearm: RE-45 Autopistol

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Tier 1: Enhanced Parkour Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Quebec-Sierra Six-Nine-Four-Seven (QS-6947) - (The Electrifier)**

Primary: Arc Cannon - (Capacitor)

Tactical: Vortex Shield

Ordinance: Rocket Salvo

Chassis: Ogre

Tier 1: Dash Quickcharger

Tier 2: Big Punch

Insignia: Vortex Shield

OS voice: Jeeves

* * *

Well, that was an interesting chapter to do.

Oof... His arm was flattened.  
Well, he should get better.

See you next time.


	9. CH8

S1-8  
 **Visiting friends**

* * *

Time: 3:18 PM | 10/14/2283

Location: planet Korj | Angel City District 1 - Residential District

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza

Michael and Dane were at a new building in Angel City, where Michael's childhood friends were, which was a new restaurant called 'Freddy's Angel Buffet'.  
"What are we doing at a restaurant?" Dane wondered.  
"My friends live here."  
"Uhh... What?"  
Michael knocked on the door and waited patiently. "Look. They're closed for the day, maybe we should head back to-"  
The door opened, with a familiar light blue animatronic inside. " _Michael! Nice to see ya!_ "  
"It is good to see you too, Bonnie."  
"Sentient animatronics...?" Dane was caught off-guard.  
"They've been active for a few decades, so they've had time to learn, adapt, and evolve... under conditions I'd rather not bother them about."  
"Unbelievable..."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Casino Delfino

They entered the restaurant, seeing a larger and more appealing interior than Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.  
"Nice place, Bonnie."  
"I've never been here before."  
" _Well, we worked with the construction workers to put a bit more of a 'flare' to the design of the building. I looked at the original schematics, made my own improvements, and the construction workers seem to like it._ " Toy Bonnie explained.  
"How so?" Michael wondered.  
" _One of them was pretending to be a talented artist painting his masterpiece, and using the building design as inspiration._ "  
"Heh heh... Must've looked pretty good in his eyes." Dane chuckled.  
" _Well, yeah. It's also got more sections than the original plans. We added stuff like a music room, where I get to teach kids how to play music, and a playtime theater, where the kids can play games like Laser Tag or Hide-n-Seek or whatever there is available. I haven't been in there yet. There's even a dance studio and library accessed via an elevator. By total reviews, and yes, I'm looking at those, the Angel City population has no problem with this place, saying that it's both fun and educational for kids here. Now then, the main stage area is right over- What's that on your arm, Michael?_ " He trailed off.

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 1 Main Theme

Toy Bonnie had taken notice of the mechanical prosthetic limb that replaced Michael's entire right arm, all the way up to the shoulder blade. "Nothing. This just... happened."  
"Michael lost his arm in the battlefield today, and the IMC made a replacement, taken from the BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone production facility, modified through neural link technology, and merged with his nervous system and bone structure."  
" _Whoa. That's gotta be painful._ "  
"A Pilot would lose consciousness from such an event almost immediately, but Michael managed to stay conscious until the medical team arrived. He's stronger than the average Pilot, that's for sure."  
" _Impressive. Now, excuse me for not asking this before, I was caught up in giving you a tour. Michael, who's your friend?_ "  
"This is Dane Smithsonian, the Captain of my squadron within the IMC, Eagle-Eye 9-1. His partner is an Atlas-class Titan, CZ-9247. My partner is a Stryder-class Titan, SN-6726."  
" _Ooh! Think we could speak with them?_ "  
"How about we set our helmets to project active holograms of them and open communications?" Dane suggested.  
" _That works._ "

As Michael and Dane set their helmets for open Titan communication, Toy Bonnie lead them to the main stage area, where the other animatronics were stationed.

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

" _Guys, guess who's here._ " Toy Bonnie called.  
" _Michael! Ahh, good to see ya again._ "  
" _It's been a long time._ "  
"Freddy! Chica! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

" _Look at his arm._ "  
The others looked and saw the Spectre limb.  
" _Oh my... Good heavens! What happened to you!?_ " Toy Chica was frantic, their friend had a mechanical limb!  
" _Oh dear lord..._ " Toy Freddy was horrified that their friend had lost an arm.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"The helmets are set." Dane reported.  
Toy Freddy was confused. " _Set for what?_ "  
" _We can talk to their Titans._ " Toy Bonnie replied.

Two holograms were projected, both resembling the avatar within the Datacore of a Titan, including their equipment. There was a green-colored English butler with minor battle scars, a Vortex Shield projector on his left arm, a single piece of armor on his right shoulder with the chassis number CZ-9247, with a Rocket Salvo launcher above the left shoulder, and a Plasma Railgun strapped to the left side of his back. There was also what seemed like an almost sepia-colored middle-aged women with a Quad Rocket on the right side of her back, a piece of armor on her right shoulder with the chassis number SN-6726, and a Slaved Warhead launcher above her left shoulder.  
"[ _What do you require, Pilot?_ ]"  
"[ _Hello, Pilot. This is the first time we've talked like this._ ]"  
" _Those are Titans?_ " Toy Freddy questioned.  
"Those are the avatars of our Titans. We could set the helmets to project holograms of the Titans themselves." Dane suggested.  
" _Sure. Let's try that._ " Toy Chica replied.

With a little tweaking, Dane made the helmets project a hologram of the Titans instead of their Datacore avatars. CZ-9247 was shown in his Atlas-class Titan chassis and SN-6726 was revealed to be a Stryder-class Titan.  
" _Nice. So, which one is yours, Michael?_ " Toy Bonnie asked.  
"[ _I am SN-6726, a Stryder-class Titan of the IMC, linked to Pilot Michael Johnson. He commonly refers to me as 'Vanessa', taking after Dane Smithsonian addressing his Titan by the name of the OS voice._ ]"  
"[ _I am CZ-9247, an Atlas-class Titan of the IMC, linked to Captain Dane Smithsonian of Eagle-Eye 9-1, a squadron within the IMC. Pilot Dane Smithsonian commonly refers to me as 'Jeeves'._ ]"  
" _Name's Bonnie, I'm the guitarist of the group. I'm also the most creative of the trio._ "  
" _Heh. Yeah yeah. Anyway, I'm Chica, I've been known to be pretty skilled in the kitchen. I'm the drummer of the group._ "  
" _And I'm Freddy Fazbear, the leader and head singer of the group. I practically run this place._ "  
"My name is Dane Smithsonian. I recruited Michael when he became classified as a Grunt. I treated him like a Pilot and protected him. He was promoted to Pilot status on his first mission, Dr Hammond recently remembered the commendation he was gonna give him. Michael's still in my squad, but he has a pretty significant rank in my platoon. Michael Johnson, as Captain of Eagle-Eye 9-1, I hereby promote you to second-in-command."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Rifleman Cooper

Michael couldn't believe his ears. He had joined the IMC's ranks, been classified as a Grunt, promoted to Pilot status, AND given the rank of second-in-command... IN ONE DAY! "I am honored, sir." Michael struck a soldier salute, followed by the Toy animatronics and the hologram on SN-6726.  
"At ease. All of you."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Casino Delfino

"Now then, you hungry?" Michael asked.  
"Sure. I guess I could try something new."

Time: 3:49 PM | 10/14/2283

" _Two orders of three rib meat tacos, hold the beans, extra jalapenos coming right up, and two medium glasses of Pepsi-Cola as your drinks. Anything else?_ " Toy Chica asked.  
Michael took a bite of a taco, getting the great flavor in his mouth. He swallowed and responded. "How about a pay-raise for you? This stuff is GOOD."  
"Yeah, this is delicious!"  
" _I just added a little of a new sauce Bonnie made._ " Toy Chica added.  
Curious, Michael asked a question. "What's in it?"  
" _I just sprinkled some salt and pepper in some chipotle southwest sauce and then juiced some ghost peppers and added that in and put some herbs in to finish it._ " Toy Bonnie said.  
"Ooh, spicy." Dane commented.

Time: 4:26 PM | 10/14/2283

Music: Doctor Who - I am the Doctor (Acoustic Guitar Cover)

They entered the music room, where Toy Bonnie kept an acoustic guitar for teaching kids. He then started playing a familiar theme song.  
"No way... You know that music?!" Dane exclaimed.  
"He played it on the night after my 9th birthday. It's called 'I am the Doctor'."  
I think that show's pretty good."  
"I think it's an amazing show. Allons-y!"  
"David Tennant, huh? That your favorite Doctor?"  
"Second favorite actually. My biggest favorite is Matt Smith."  
"Heh, I prefer Peter Capaldi." " _John Hurt kinda creeps me out, but I like David Tennant._ " Toy Freddy said.  
" _I'm gonna have to agree with Michael on this one, Matt Smith is my favorite._ " Toy Bonnie shared Michael's preference on which of the Doctor's incarnations were the best.

Time: 4:29 PM | 10/14/2283

Music: Code Lyoko - Kadic 3

It was time to leave for the day, and Michael and Dane were needed back at HQ.  
"It was great to see you guys again. I'd really like to visit more often."  
"You've got some good friends, Michael. I wouldn't mind visiting here either."  
" _You're always welcome here, guys._ " Toy Freddy stated.  
" _Open or close, we'll be here to greet you inside if you need anything or if you wanna spend some time with your childhood friends, Michael. And Dane, Michael's a great guy, but he'll need all the help he can get when things get out of hand._ " Toy Bonnie said.  
" _You almost forgot your helmets. Here you go._ " Taking their helmets back from Toy Chica, Michael and Dane boarded the Drop Ship and warped back to planet Vez-2.

* * *

Well, got that done.

See you next time.


	10. CH9

S1-9  
 **Welcome to Eagle-Eye 9-1**

* * *

Time: 3:57 PM | 11/04/2283

Location: Planet Klirix | IMC Zone 18

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

An attack on IMC territory was reported to Eagle-Eye 9-1 since it was the closest squadron in the area. Spyglass reported the situation. " _Eagle-Eye 9-1, Zone 18 is under attack. You are the closest squadron in the Frontier, and reinforcements will be inbound to your location after refueling at planet Victor. ETA: 15 minutes. We also have a Gen 10 Pilot in the facility, and his Atlas-class Titan is staying out of sight for the time being._ "  
"We're en route to planet Klirix. All units are ready to drop." Michael reported.  
Dane began the jump sequence. "We will arrive at Zone 18 in 3... 2... 1... mark." The squadron arrived at the IMC robotics facility on planet Klirix, but soon came under attack before any units could drop in.

Music: Titanfall - OST 39

"This is Eagle-Eye 9-1 Widow Delta-Seven! We are under attack! I repeat! We are under attack!"  
A Titan was heard on the comms. "[ _Attention, IMC Eagle-Eye 9-1 Widow Delta-Seven. I will provide support fire._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 21

Rockets started pelting the Militia vessel in the thrusters, making it lose altitude before crashing into the area. "Auto-Titan, thank you for your assistance. We're landing now."

Music: Titanfall - OST 53

"[ _Acknowledged. Pilot in jeopardy. Requesting assistance._ ]" The sounds of bullets and rockets hitting the Titan's hull could be heard over the radio. "[ _Warning: I am under attack by multiple Titans._ ]"  
In response, a new Pilot was heard. "I'm on my way, buddy!"  
"Whoever is on this channel, identify yourself!" Michael ordered.  
"This is IMC Pilot Carlos Gaust! My partner is TZ-1636, and if you can get me to my Titan, I would REALLY appreciate it!"  
"All Pilots, prepare for Titan drop!" Dane commanded.  
With the Pilots embarking in their Titans on the Widows, the Grunts onboard took the controls and dropped the Pilots and Titans off, allowing them to assist the 10th Gen Pilot in the area.

With the IMC Titans dropping in, Carlos jumped on a certain Stryder-class Titan, SN-6726. "Don't worry. You'll get to your Titan soon enough. Just put it in Follow-Mode and we'll meet sooner."  
"You got it."  
"[ _I am detecting an incoming IMC Auto-Titan._ ]" Vanessa reported.  
An IMC Atlas-class Titan was seen approaching the group, firing missiles from its Quad Rocket. Carlos jumped off Michael's Titan and was caught in the Atlas Titan's hand as the cockpit opened for it to place him inside.

Music: Metroid Other M - Battle Theme 1

"[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]"  
"It's time to show these guys what a Gen 10 IMC Pilot can do!"  
"We're holding out! They weren't expecting our arrival!" Michael transmitted.  
"Spectres, you can come out of hiding! Destroy the Militia!" What seemed like a swarm of IMC BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones started flooding out of the building TZ-1636 was hiding in before attacking the Militia Titans with Anti-Titan weapons, ordinance, and Rodeo maneuvers using Spitfire LMGs, R-101C Carbines, and R-97 SMGs.

Any Militia Pilots that disembarked were killed on the spot, and any Militia Titans that released Electric Smoke were shoved and kept out of the cloud while the Spectres onboard tore their circuits to shreds.

 **Carlos's Spectre [R-97 Compact SMG] Militia Atlas**

 **Carlos's Spectre [R-97 Compact SMG] Militia Pilot**

 **Carlos's Spectre [R-101C Carbine] Militia Stryder**

 **IMC Pilot [Titan punch] Militia Pilot**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Archer Heavy Archer] Militia Atlas**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Archer Heavy Archer] Militia Pilot**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Spitfire LMG] Militia Ogre**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Spitfire LMG] Militia Pilot**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Mag Launcher] Militia Stryder**

 **Carlos's Spectre [Mag Launcher] Militia Pilot**

 **Carlos [Quad Rocket] Militia Ogre**

 **Carlos [Quad Rocket] Militia Pilot**

"I almost feel sorry for the Militia. Almost." Dane commented.  
"You haven't seen nothin' yet!"  
"[ _Activating Damage Core._ ]" Carlos had engaged his Titan's Damage Core!  
"Alright, Vanessa. You and Carlos deal with the Militia Pilots that eject. Everyone else, assist the Spectres and destroy those Titans." Michael disembarked from his Stryder-class Titan as Carlos unloaded on the Militia, getting crazy shots and firing off a Cluster Missile as the Stryder-class Auto-Titan launched a Slaved Warheads payload.

" _IMC reinforcements will arrive in 3... 2... 1... mark._ " An entire IMC fleet warped in above the facility, destroying every Militia unit in sight.  
"We've got friendlies!" Dane exclaimed.

In a matter of minutes, the area was clear and the IMC had secured victory, and there were no Militia survivors for any Drop Ship to try and retrieve.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"Thanks for the help, guys." Carlos praised.  
"It's our duty to help fellow IMC units in need."  
"I can respect that, Michael."  
"Another good victory for us. We'll need increased security here to prevent future Militia attacks." Dane suggested.  
"Right. Spyglass, you get any of that?" Michael asked.  
" _Affirmative. I am sending IMC mechanics to construct heavy defensive systems at your location. Mission accomplished. Return to HQ for debriefing._ "  
"Got it, Spyglass."  
"So, you're this IMC Pilot our Vice Admiral found as an infant some time before Ex-Vice Admiral Marcus Graves defected to the Militia?"  
"That's me. Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation Pilot Michael W Johnson, linked to Stryder-class Titan Sierra-November Six-Seven-Two-Six and member of IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1 under the command of Captain Dane C Smithsonian."  
"Quite a mouthful, and quite the life you've been given."  
"They may not have been leading me to become a Pilot in any way, but it became my dream, and now I live that dream every day of my life."  
"You're too dedicated to this stuff for your own good."

Time: 4:38 PM | 11/04/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

" _Pilots, I commend you all on a successful mission. Assisting a fellow Pilot and defending IMC territory while taking no friendly casualties is an exceptional accomplishment. You are all dismissed until further notice._ "

* * *

 **Carlos Gaust**

Pilot class: Rifleman

Primary: R-101C Carbine - (HCOG) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: B3 Wingman

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Quick Reload Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Tango-Zulu One-Six-Three-Six - (TZ-1636) - (Mr Mortar)**

Primary weapon: Quad Rocket - (Rapid Fire)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Cluster Missile

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Tactical Reactor

Tier 2: Survivor

Insignia: Interstellar

OS voice: Jeeves

* * *

See you next time.


	11. CH10

S1-10  
 **One lost, mobility unhindered**

* * *

Time: 11:14 AM | 11/19/2283

Location: Planet Demeter | Demeter gateway reconstruction site

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Eagle-Eye 9-1 was overseeing the construction of the new gateway at Demeter, with the intent on preventing a repeat of the destruction of the first gateway.  
"New Demeter reactor chamber framework is stable. How's everything on your end, guys?" Michael asked.  
"[ _Defensive systems are operating at 100% efficiency._ ]"  
"Heatsinks are fully functional, and we've got more than the first Demeter gateway, over twice the original amount."  
"[ _Reactor coolant reserves are set to a much larger capacity as well. I calculate that a repeat of James Macallan's action which destabilized the core of the first gateway will be preventable in this new enhanced reconstruction of Demeter._ ]"  
"We've got the new experimental upgraded Marvins. They have slightly enhanced mobility, and they can withstand the reactor's radiation."  
"[ _Demeter gateway reactor emergency power vents are online and operational. Any overloading energy in the reactor will be vented to either the facility weapon systems, the Marvin recharge stations, or it will be catalyzed into fuel for the fleet._ ]"  
"Good. I just installed the new and updated security measures into the mainframe, created by the IMC's best system experts. If any Militia units try and get in, they won't be able to, it'll immediately lock them out, and it can only be reopened through a command sent directly from Dr Hammond himself. Spyglass, are you receiving the Demeter signal?"  
" _Demeter signal received. Now transmitting construction orders to all on-site Marvins. A lead-lined containment unit within the reactor core chamber will allow safe entry without any radiation leaks, as well as further protection from the radiation via lead-lined radiation suits stored in the level just below._ "  
"That's a lot of lead." Michael remarked.  
" _More lead comes out of the weapons used by the IMC and the Militia._ "  
"That's true. I guess it's safe to say we have radiation-proof weapons."

Just then, Blisk broke out into laughter."HAHAHA! That conversation got hysterical VERY fast!"  
"Good to know you're getting a good laugh, Blisk."  
" _I detect sarcasm._ "  
Michael let out a brief chuckle in response.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Chased by Space Pirates

"[ _Detecting multiple contacts._ ]" Jeeves reported.  
"Probably more IMC personnel coming to help with the reconstruction." Dane replied.  
" _Negative. The IMC construction team has yet to leave the HQ._ "  
"Another IMC Pilot squadron?" Michael wondered.  
"No. Yours is the only squadron we're reading in the Demeter system." Blisk stated through the comms.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Alarm Tripped

A Grunt got on the line. "All IMC personnel at Demeter, we've got Militia forces incoming! Looks like they're using the planet to prevent us from firing at them at the Outpost."  
"Using the planet itself to stay out of sight from the Outpost Cannon Array! That's bloody genius!" Blisk remarked.  
"All Pilots, embark! Hostile Titanfall inbound!" Dane ordered.

Michael rushed down from the top floor of the tower in the back corner of Demeter's new gateway and slid through the open door into a Stryder-class Titan's waiting hand, followed by Vanessa lifting him into the cockpit. "[ _Transferring control to you now._ ]"  
"Control transfer complete."  
"[ _I am accessing the Demeter defense grid and activating Heavy Turrets around the facility to target all Militia forces in the perimeter._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

"Engaging hostiles!"  
"[ _Recommend use of tactical ability and ordinance weapon to maximize outgoing damage and minimize incoming damage._ ]" Jeeves advised.  
"Got it!"

Above all things, a clambering was heard on Vanessa's hull.  
"I've got a Rodeo!" Michael then disembarked.  
"[ _I'll be waiting for your safe return._ ]"  
Michael turned around and pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5 to remove the Militia Pilot on his Titan's hull.  
Before he could get the third lock, he came under attack by a Militia Spectre. "Michael here, I could use some h-" Michael was interrupted by the Spectre strategically ripping off his helmet's radio and crushing it, cutting him off from the others as the Militia Pilot continued to pelt Vanessa's circuits with what seemed like suppressed G2A4 rounds.

"[ _Militia Pilot acquired._ ]" As Dane arrived and vaporized the Pilot off SN-6726's hull, the Spectre attempted to blast Michael with an EVA-8 Shotgun at point-blank, but was just narrowly missing.

 **Dane [Plasma Railgun] Militia Pilot**

The Spectre swatted the Smart Pistol out of Michael's hand and tried again with the EVA-8 Shotgun before Michael pushed it away and reached for his Spitfire LMG.  
Suddenly, a Frag Grenade bounced and rolled close to them, followed by Michael unknowingly stepping on the explosive right before it detonated.  
Seeing this, Dane rushed over and disembarked to examine the wound as the Spectre fell victim to his Wi-Fi Virus transmitter.

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] Militia Pilot**

Irreparable damage was done to the nerves and bone structure all over his leg, and Michael was just barely conscious from the pain and fast blood loss. "IMC PILOT DOWN! Hang in there, Michael!"

Time: 11:43 AM | 11/19/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Metroid Other M - The Bioweapon Research Center

Michael woke up in the IMC HQ's medical center. "Ugh... Again?"  
"Again." An IMC medical officer was in there with him, but there was nobody else.  
"Where are Spyglass and Dane?"  
"Dane is back on Demeter, and Spyglass is monitoring the repairs done to the construction site. It's moderate damage, but nothing serious. Your leg, on the other hand... You've got another Spectre limb now."  
Michael lifted the white sheet, seeing the left leg of a BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone in the place of his own left leg. He groaned in response.

"On the bright side, it's compensated for your weight, agility, and motion. Another perfect prosthetic." The IMC Medical Officer helped Michael up on his feet, helping him test out his new limb. It responded perfectly, just like his right arm.  
"And Vanessa?"  
"IMC Stryder-class Titan Sierra-November Six-Seven-Two-Six returned to the HQ in a staggering state. Your Titan is currently undergoing chassis replacement. The Datacore will be installed in the new chassis while the old chassis will be salvaged for spare parts and materials. The Quad Rocket, Slaved Warheads launcher, and Particle Wall deployment mechanism have been removed from the old chassis and placed on the new one. You helmet was damaged, but the damaged parts could be replaced or repaired, and your helmet's radio was destroyed so we put a new one on it. Your Smart Pistol wasn't found on your belt, so we're having any IMC unit at Demeter keep a lookout for it."

A Pilot's voice was heard from the nearby terminal. "IMC HQ, may I speak with Michael W Johnson?" It was Dane.  
"He's here. Go ahead, Captain."  
Michael approached the terminal.  
"You OK, Michael?"  
"Yeah. I'm alright. I guess I'm following that saying a bit more. 'Like father, like son'."  
"Spectre leg, huh?"  
"Yeah. I've got modified Spectre prosthetics, and Spyglass himself is a modified Spectre."  
"Makes sense. Anyway, that Spectre I reprogrammed found your Smart Pistol. You'll get it back soon."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

Time: 12:17 PM | 11/19/2283

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Michael, now in his civilian clothing, was walking down the hall to his private quarters, seeing that the door was slightly open. He always closed it all the way.  
Looking inside, he noticed a gun on his desk. It was the Smart Pistol MK5 he dropped.  
"Told ya you'd get it back."  
Michael turned around, seeing Dane in his standard IMC combat uniform, with the transparent visor of his helmet retracted. "How long have IMC Pilot helmets been able to do that?"  
"Quite a while. There's a button on the side of the helmet, opposite of the radio."  
Michael grabbed his helmet, put it on, and pressed the button its right side. The HUD immediately switched off and the visor retracted. Michael pressed the button again and the visor closed, with the HUD coming back on before he switched it back off and removed the helmet. "Cool. I didn't know that."  
"You learn something everyday."

* * *

 **Michael's civilian clothing**

Shirt: Doctor Who Day of the Doctor T-shirt

Pants: blue jeans

Shoes: Skechers Z-strap Skech-air with light blue undersides

Additional accessories: bowtie & fez (occasionally)

* * *

Well, that happened.

See you next time.


	12. CH11

S1-11  
 **Michael's Ogre-class Titan**

* * *

Time: 10:17 AM | 11/21/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

It was a brand new day, and Michael was designing a new Titan to add to his existing neural link. Through said link, Vanessa was heard. "[ _Pilot, what are you doing?_ ]"  
"I think we should have a second Titan to back us up in combat."  
"[ _You will have to protect one Titan while you control the other._ ]"  
"I'm aware of that."  
"[ _For curiosity's sake, what Titan are you designing?_ ]"  
"It'll be an Ogre-class Titan. We'll be putting it in a simulation to test it, OK?"  
"[ _Affirmative._ ]"

Time: 10:24 AM | 11/21/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ | Open world combat simulation

Michael and Dane rezzed in, followed by three Titans: Vanessa, Jeeves, and a new Ogre-class Titan, chassis number: VF-2968.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

"[ _AI-Mode engaged. Titan Datacore installed. Auto-navigation systems activated and synchronized. All systems online. Ready to establish neural link with Pilot._ ]" The Ogre's cockpit opened, allowing Michael to hop in. "[ _Pending neural link authorization._ ]"  
"Dane?"  
"Link." Dane replied.  
"[ _Authenticated. Existing neural link detected. Pending authorization from Pilot to connect to neural link._ ]"  
"Granted."  
"[ _Connecting to neural link._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Battle Theme 1

Expecting the near-catastrophic headache, Michael was surprised by the feeling of a slight twinge in the back of the head instead. "[ _Neural link connection complete. Particle Wall deployment mechanism: online. Cluster Missile launcher: online. Motion link: established. Primary weapon control: established. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot: complete. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission:_ _Our orders are to eliminate all Militia forces and secure the Frontier, ridding it of the insurgents for good. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Critical systems: initialized._ ]"  
Michael disembarked, landing on the Ogre's hand as it gently lowered him to the ground. "I'd like to test your autonomous efficiency first."  
"[ _Affirmative. Scanning for hostile forces. Aggression levels set to maximum._ ]" Multiple training Titans rezzed in and dropped from the virtual sky. "[ _Auto-Titan engaging enemy Titan. Attention, enemy Titan, power down or face destruction._ ]" The Ogre opened fire with the XO-16 Chaingun, tearing through the shields and pelting the hull, wearing it down at an alarming rate. The training Titan, an Atlas-class Titan, retaliated with 40mm Cannon rounds, only to be blocked by a Particle Wall.

Within seconds, the Titan was doomed, the simulated Pilot inside ejecting, only to be shot down by the Auto-Titan.  
"Nicely done. Let's try with overwhelming odds." Two Simulated Titans rezzed in and dropped, an Atlas and a Stryder. VF-2968 launched a Cluster Missile at the Atlas before backhanding the Stryder, sending it crashing into a building.  
With the Stryder out of the way for the moment, the Ogre rushed to the Atlas before ripping the cockpit open and obliterating the Pilot inside, leaving it a pile of swiss before it dissipated.  
The Stryder recovered, only to fall victim to an Ogre-class Titan execution. VF-2968 caught a punch before ripping the arm out of its socket, then grabbing the other arm and doing the same, before finally slamming the second dismembered arm right at the Stryder's hull, destroying it. "[ _Targets destroyed._ ]"  
"OK, we've safely tested this new Titan's autonomous actions, now we should see how it handles in the field."  
"I agree, Michael."

Time: 10:38 AM | 11/21/2283

Location: Planet Troy | IMS Odyssey

Music: Titanfall 2 - Vicarious

For unknown reasons, Militia signatures were detected in the area of the IMS Odyssey.  
"Why would the Militia come back to this old IMC Carrier?" Michael wondered, seeing no reason for their presence in this area.  
"I got an alert that the Militia are trying to take the ship itself, not the data within its black box." Blisk reported.  
"Really now?"  
" _All IMC units, the Titans will be dropping in 3... 2... 1... mark._ " Multiple Titans dropped down, one of which was the new Ogre-class Titan Michael had constructed.

Michael hopped on the Titan's arm as the cockpit opened before jumping off and into the seat as the hatch closed him in. "[ _Relinquishing control to Pilot._ ]"  
Michael took control of the Ogre, wielding the XO-16 Chaingun."Vanessa, you ready?"  
Through the neural link, Vanessa was heard. "[ _I'll be right behind you._ ]"  
"Dane, what about you and Jeeves?"  
"We're ready."  
"[ _All systems online._ ]"

The two Pilots and three Titans lead the rest of the squadron into the IMS Odyssey, seeing it filled with at least three-hundred Militia Spectres.  
"WHOA! HOLY HELIUM!" Michael exclaimed.  
"[ _Engage and destroy._ ]" Sid recommended.  
"PURGE THE ODYSSEY OF ALL MILITIA UNITS!"  
"Let me take care of this, Michael." Dane disembarked and ran into the group of Spectres as the rest of the squad went behind cover.

"[ _I am detecting a major increase in friendly units within the IMS Odyssey._ ]" Sid reported.  
"Sometimes I forget Dane has that Wi-Fi Virus transmitter on him."  
"[ _The Wi-Fi Virus transmitter is a useful piece of Pilot equipment with the purpose and function of reprogramming enemy BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones to fight for us._ ]"  
"I know."  
"All 362 Spectres reprogrammed. We've got a large robot army with us." Dane reported.  
"Nice job, Dane. Impressive."

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

"[ _I am under attack from multiple Titans._ ]" Vanessa was heard over the comms.  
"Hostiles!" Dane exited the IMC Odyssey, followed by a massive load of Spectres, each armed with an Anti-Titan weapon. "Spectres, open fire!" The horde of Spectres fired their Archer Heavy Rockets, Charge Rifles, Sidewinders, and Mag Launchers at the Militia Titans, completely eradicating them in moments without giving their Pilots the chance to eject.

 **Dane's Spectre [Archer Heavy Rocket] Militia Atlas**

 **Dane's Spectre [Sidewinder] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Mag Launcher] Militia Stryder**

 **Dane's Spectre [Mag Launcher] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Archer Heavy Rocket] Militia Ogre**

 **Dane's Spectre [Charge Rifle] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Charge Rifle] Militia Stryder**

 **Dane's Spectre [Sidewinder] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Archer Heavy Rocket] Militia Stryder**

 **Dane's Spectre [Archer Heavy Rocket] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Mag Launcher] Militia Ogre**

 **Dane's Spectre [Sidewinder] Militia Pilot**

 **Dane's Spectre [Charge Rifle] Militia Atlas**

 **Dane's Spectre [Charge Rifle] Militia Pilot**

"Whoa. That's efficient. All hostiles eliminated!"  
"[ _Pilot, shall we test VF-2968's AI-Mode efficiency?_ ]" Vanessa questioned.  
"AI-Mode efficiency, huh? Why not? Take my hand, Vanessa. I'm gonna try something." Michael extended VF-2968's left hand as Vanessa extended the same arm, each Titan grasping their hands as Michael disembarked and used the connected arms like a bridge, climbing into SN-6726's cockpit as it opened before closing him in.  
"[ _That was a very impressive maneuver you did there. You used our arms to travel from one Titan's cockpit to another._ ]" Vanessa commended.  
"[ _Engaging AI-Mode. Scanning for hostile forces._ ]"  
"C'mon, Sid."  
"[ _'Sid'?_ ]" The Ogre questioned.  
"Yeah. SN-6726 is named after her OS voice. I did that since I found out that Dane named his Titan 'Jeeves', which is also the name of CZ-9247's OS voice. What do you think?"  
"[ _Inspiration from your squad's Captain. That is respectable. Very well. My alternate designation will be Sid._ ]"  
"Now then, let's go."  
"[ _Follow-Mode engaged._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

With Michael going around the Odyssey, Sid followed as fast as possible, gunning down any Militia Grunts and Spectres in sight.  
Eventually, they encountered a Militia Atlas-class Titan. "[ _Auto-Titan engaging hostile Titan._ _Enemy Titan, stand down immediately! Resistance will result in your destruction!_ ]" Sid fired upon the Militia Atlas-class Titan, only for the XO-16 Chaingun rounds to hit a Particle Wall, then deployed his own Particle Wall and loaded a full barrel of 1.6in bullets.  
"Sid, I need you to keep that Titan busy. I'll try and flank it."  
"[ _Guard-Mode engaged._ ]" As Sid kept the Atlas busy, Michael snuck around the surrounding buildings and ended up behind the Militia Titan, ready for a different tactic.

Music: Titanfall - OST 49

"Vanessa, I will assist Sid in destroying this Titan. Get ready to kill the Pilot inside."  
"[ _Very well._ ]"  
Michael disembarked and climbed onto the Militia Atlas-class Titan's hull before ripping off a panel with his Spectre arm, exposing a very important mechanism: the Titan's Reactor Core.

With one swift motion, the IMC Pilot grabbed the Reactor and tried to rip it out, but was unable to. Whatever was holding it in place was too strong for him to go against.  
"[ _Perhaps I can be of assistance._ ]" Vanessa reached in and yanked the Militia Titan's Reactor out, leaving the Titan without power. The Atlas ceased all activity as all the red lights on it went out.

Sid slowly approached, placed his XO-16 Chaingun on his back, and grabbed the cockpit hatch on the literally powerless Titan, and opened it. Inside was a Militia Pilot frantically pulling the handle on his seat to eject, but without power, there was no ejecting. Sid launched a Cluster Missile into the cockpit and closed the hatch, leaving the secondary explosions and the Militia Pilot contained within.

 **SN-6726 [Termination] Militia Atlas**

 **VF-2968 [Cluster Missile] Militia Pilot**

Music: Doctor Who - 10th Doctor Theme

"[ _I detect no Militia reinforcements inbound. I also detect no remaining Militia units in the area. Analysis indicates we have purged the area around the IMS Odyssey of Militia units. Another enemy fleet has been neutralized._ ]" Sid reported.  
"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I guess I expected more. Oh well, it was a good first mission for Sid, right?"  
"[ _Will we return to HQ?_ ]"  
"With Drop Ships carrying the Pilots, Grunts, and Spectres, and Widows carrying the Titans, yes."  
"[ _I look forward to the next mission._ ]"  
"Right. Let's head back to the IMC HQ."

* * *

 **Victor-Foxtrot Two-Nine-Six-Eight (VF-2968) - (Sid)**

Primary weapon: XO-16 Chaingun - (Accelerator)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Cluster Missile

Chassis: Ogre

Tier 1: Nuclear Ejection

Tier 2: Auto-Eject

Insignia: Kill Marks

OS voice: Sid

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ VF-2968 / Sid ]

Normal: Metroid Other M - Outside The Exam Center

Threatening: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Spawn! Mini-Spydors

Signature in combat: Terminator 2 Judgment Day Theme

* * *

Well, Michael's got a new Titan linked to him. Imagine having two of your own Titans on the battlefield at once.

Things may be going well, be I fear things will go downhill very soon.

See you next time.


	13. CH12

S1-12  
 **Captain down**

* * *

Time: 10:38 AM | 11/24/2283

Location: Planet Zolac | Smuggler's Cove

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

The IMC was investigating a Militia signature at planet Zolac at the edge of the Yuma system, the location of Smuggler's Cove.  
"All IMC forces, search the area!" Dane ordered.  
Eagle-Eye 9-1 looked through every nook and cranny with the Titans waiting in Widows.

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

All of a sudden, a Militia fleet appeared and opened fire on the Widows and Drop Ships. "ALL IMC UNITS, GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK!"  
Out of various Widows came familiar energy fields, being projected from extended mechanical arms. Vortex Shields, absorbing the massive cannon blasts and sending them right back while the Widows steadily descended.  
"I'm sorry, sir. We can't. It's not an option we can take, whether we want to or not."  
The Widows landed, releasing the Titans as the Drop Ships went on both the offensive and the evasive.

Militia Pilots and Titans dropped in, attacking the IMC units on the ground. The IMC Titans came just in time as they all acted upon protocol 3, deploying Particle Walls and projecting Vortex Shields to protect their Pilots. The Pilots embarked, having taken no casualties... yet.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

"Wait... IMC Drop Ships, lure the Militia Flag Ship's fire down here! Make them take out their own units!" Michael ordered.  
"Genius." Dane commented.  
"Solid copy!" The IMC Drop Ships ceased fire and descended closer to the attacking Militia Titans. The blasts fired by the Militia Flag Ship missed the IMC Drop Ships and destroyed the Militia Titans.

Music: Metroid Other M - Final Mission Resolve

"Michael, you're the most creative IMC Pilot I have ever encountered!"  
"Thank you, Captain! Michael W Johnson to IMC HQ, we need major assistance here!"  
" _IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass here. The IMS Sentinel is en route._ "  
"The SENTINEL?! I thought the IMS Sentinel was destroyed!"  
"Don't underestimate the capabilities of the IMC! I know I won't do that ever again." Blisk transmitted.  
"Copy that. Eagle-Eye 9-1, we've got-"  
Michael was interrupted by another Pilot. "We know! We heard!"

More Militia units were pouring out of the Flag Ship, and the IMC was being pushed back. With the Militia taking a major lead in the fight, the IMC forces were starting to retreat.

All of a sudden, a massive space craft appeared in the sky, easily bigger than the Militia Flag Ship. The IMS Sentinel had arrived, and opened fire on any and all Militia units in sight.  
"We're already taking them out!" The IMC units on the ground split up to deal with any hiding Militia. Some were victorious, some were not.

 **IMC Pilot [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Atlas**

 **IMC Pilot [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [Arc Cannon] Militia Ogre**

 **IMC Pilot [Arc Cannon]Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Stryder**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Ogre**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Pilot**

 **Militia Pilot [Termination] IMC Ogre**

 **Militia Pilot [Termination]IMC Pilot**

 **Militia Pilot [Quad Rocket] IMC Stryder**

 **Militia Pilot [Quad Rocket] IMC Pilot**

 **Militia Pilot [Triple Threat] IMC Atlas**

 **Militia Pilot [Triple Threat] IMC Pilot**

"We're taking casualties!"  
"I am aware of that, Michael!" Dane replied.

Music: Metroid Other M - Brug Mass Battle

"[ _Warning: I'm detecting a hostile Pilot on the hull._ ]"  
Dane disembarked, taking out his EVA-8 Shotgun.  
The Militia Pilot was ready for this and unloaded with an R-97 SMG. The shots hit as Jeeves smashed the Pilot into the ground, but the damage had already been done.

 **CZ-9247 [Auto-Titan melee] Militia Pilot**

Jeeves was heard over the comms. "[ _Michael W Johnson, you are required at my location._ ]"  
"On our way!" Michael, in Vanessa's cockpit, rushed to the marked location, with Sid following close behind. Upon seeing the IMC Atlas-class Titan, a thought crossed Michael's mind. "Oh no..."

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - The Heart of Davy Jones

The Pilot disembarked, seeing another IMC Pilot on the ground. He rushed to his squad leader's side, with his helmet visor retracted.  
Dane's transparent helmet visor revealed blood coming from his mouth. "Jeeves... transfer authorization to new Pilot..."  
"What? No, no no no no no no no! Dane, don't do this!"  
"Link... Cha- ~cough, cough~ Charlie-Zulu... Nine-Two-Four-Seven..." Seeing Michael, Dane grabbed the Pilot's remaining human arm, the left arm. "Michael... take my Titan... finish the mission... Take care of each other..."  
And with that, Dane fell back down, opening a communication channel to all IMC units in the area. "Eagle-Eye 9-1... this is Captain Dane C Smithsonian... I'm afraid I can no longer lead you... I am appointing Michael W Johnson as Captain of this squadron..."  
"No, don't!"  
"Michael... I know you can do it... ~cough, cough, wheeze~ I believe in you... And Jeeves?" The Atlas-class Titan leaned in closer. "I hereby authorize activation of... ~cough, cough~... of program Omni-10... I trust you... Good luck... my friend..." With the last of his strength expended, the life in Dane's eyes died out as he died as well.

 **Militia Pilot [R-97 Compact SMG] Dane**

"[ _You will be missed, my friend. Activating program Omni-10._ ]" The jade green light of the Atlas-class Titan blinked out, going dark. After what seemed like minutes, the Titan reactivated, the jade green lights blinking back on.

Music: Metroid Other M - Brug Mass Battle

"[ _THE MILITIA WILL PAY FOR THIS!_ ]"  
"Whoa!"  
Jeeves, now seemingly in a fit of anger, hunted down every Militia unit in the area, tearing or ripping them apart like a beast... or rather a human being, seething with rage.

Time: 11:29 AM | 11/24/2283

Music: Metroid Other M - An Unfortunate Discovery

There were no Militia units left in Smuggler's Cove, only their splattered corpses and smoldering remains.  
"Holy crap... What the heck just happened?"  
Spyglass came on the line. " _Dane Smithsonian has been working on a custom program to enhance an AI by integrating emotions, traits, and speech patterns, ultimately making it more like a human being. It was identified as program Omni-10._ "  
"And Dane gave authorization to activate it."  
" _The program was inactive, but it was gathering data, recording information, until it was ready._ "  
"I guess it was ready?" " _Correct, but only for seven hours. It has been gathering data for five years._ "  
"Whoa."

Music: Metroid Other M - Cryosphere Depths Theme

"[ _Michael Johnson._ ]" Michael turned around, seeing that Jeeves was looking directly at him.  
"Uh..."  
"[ _I should connect to your neural link. It was... Dane's final order to me._ ]"  
"Um... OK?"  
Jeeves lowered a hand and opened his cockpit, allowing Michael to hop inside. "[ _Proto-_ ]"  
"Don't. Just connect to my neural link."  
"[ _Alright. Connecting to neural link._ ]" There was that small twinge at the back of Michael's head again. "[ _I'm connected to your neural link now. I'll send a copy of program Omni-10 to Vanessa and Sid. I've also noticed that you're right-handed. Hang on._ ]" Jeeves switched the trigger of his Plasma Railgun from his left hand to his right, the same hand Michael uses. "[ _OK. My Rocket Salvo and Vortex Shield are online, and the neural link connection's all done. You can get out whenever you're ready._ ]"  
Michael opened the cockpit, landing on the Atlas-class Titan's hand before being lowered to the ground. "I didn't want this to happen to Dane."  
"[ _To be honest, neither did I. I never wanted this to happen._ ]"  
"Rest in peace, Dane C Smithsonian. We'll miss you, all of us."

Time: 12:13 PM | 11/24/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Assassin's Creed 2 - Salvation of Forli

Blisk was in the Titan barracks, getting information from Jeeves's data recorder. "CZ-9247, as it turns out, your original Pilot was KIA."  
"[ _Yeah... He's dead... but I'm now linked to a new Pilot, Michael W Johnson, under Dane's final orders._ ]"  
"And Dane Smithsonian authorized the activation of... 'program Omni-10'?"  
"[ _An experimental program, designed by Dane C Smithsonian, to restructure my AI processes to match that of a human being. I've been collecting information for it through our neural link. The neural link itself was used to complete the program._ ]"  
"I assume you'll think like him now?"  
"[ _Well, it's entirely possible, since the recorded data was acquired from my neural link with Dane alone._ ]"  
"So, now that you're linked to Michael W Johnson, will those AI processes change again?"  
"[ _Dane did once say that I could make my own personal alterations to the program once it was activated, so I can do that._ ]"

Suddenly, a certain Pilot entered the Titan barracks.  
"Michael, what are-"  
"I heard everything."  
"How?"  
Michael simply tapped his head twice.  
"The neural link. Of course."  
"The program was also copied and sent to Sid and Vanessa, but those aren't active, which means they're still gathering data from my neural link."  
"What?!"  
"[ _Dane's authorization._ ]"  
"To spread an experimental program to other Titans?!" Blisk questioned.  
"[ _If it ain't broke, don't fix it._ ]"  
"Right... Dismissed!"

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

SN-6726 / Vanessa - [protective; coordinated; creative]

VF-2968 / Sid - [aggressive; stoic]

CZ-9247 / Jeeves - [calm; focused; intellectually superior]

* * *

Well, that one turned out a bit morbid...

I'll... see you next time.

And yes, I'm putting unique Titan personalities in this story. Just comes with the new Titan AI program.


	14. CH13

S1-13  
 **The Vice Admiral's Titan**

* * *

Time: 12:13 PM | 12/01/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Metroid Fusion - Opening (part 1)

It's been a week since Dane Smithsonian was KIA, and Michael was hard at work designing another Titan, but this one wasn't for him. "Spyglass, can you come down here please?"  
" _On my way._ "

Michael's Titans assisted in creating this new Titan, which was an Ogre. Vanessa carried a Rocket Salvo launcher, Sid carried a Quad Rocket, and Jeeves carried a Particle Wall deployment mechanism. The Particle Wall deployment mechanism was connected just within the armor of the Titan's hull, the Rocket Salvo launcher was attached to the back, and the Quad Rocket was simply placed on the other side of the back.  
It's chassis number was VB-3957.

A familiar clicking sound was heard as Michael turned around, seeing that Spyglass had arrived. " _I see. You have constructed a new Ogre-class Titan._ "  
"This one's not for me."  
" _Then who?_ " Michael made a gesture toward Spyglass, who simply turned around in response, seeing nobody behind him. Then the Vice Admiral figured it out. " _You want to give that Titan to me?_ "  
"Yeah."

The OS voice was loaded as the Datacore was installed. "[ _IMC H-KA02/a Ogre-class Titan Victor-Bravo Three-Nine-Five-Seven online._ ]"  
" _If you believe I should have a Titan, then very well._ "  
"I just feel like I should give you something in return for one of the many things you've done for me."  
" _This is honorable. I will accept this new Titan._ "  
"Also, try and think of it as a sort of early Christmas gift. It may not be that great, but it's the best I've got for now."  
" _Tis the season._ " Spyglass stated in response.

Time: 12:27 PM | 12/01/2283

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

An old IMC Carrier jumped in over the area, releasing four Titans before landing, with the Pilot and the Vice Admiral exiting. "It's all you from here on out."  
" _Understood._ "  
"[ _System ready._ ]" Spyglass hopped onto the Ogre-class Titan's hand before being lifted up to the open cockpit and climbing in as the lid closed. "[ _Control transferring to Pilot. Processor-to-processor connection established. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot._ ]"  
Multiple training targets popped out of the ground, some of them retaining the damage done by a certain XO-16 Chaingun-wielding IMC Ogre-class Titan during an earlier training session.

Music: Titanfall - OST 70

Spyglass unloaded with the Quad Rocket, launching one missile at a time in quick succession just by holding the trigger. With the targets hit with more than acceptable accuracy, Spyglass reloaded the Quad Rocket, refilling the ammo count to 18.  
"Primary weapon's looking good. Now for the ordinance."  
More training targets appeared, with one bearing a burn mark from the explosion of a Cluster Missile.

From VB-3957 came an unguided stream of missiles, spraying the targets with rockets and pummeling more dents and holes into the carved plates of cinderblock.  
"OK, now I already know the tactical ability works just fine, so there's no need to test that." Just then, something occurred to the Pilot. "Hey, wait a minute. Weren't you supposed to establish a neural link in order to actually use the Titan?"  
" _It is different in my case. Processors do not possess any form of neural network for a normal neural link. For my case, it is simply a connection between two processors to replicate the establishment of the neural link between Pilot and Titan._ "  
"Well, that makes sense. Humans have neurons, and androids have data."

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Spyglass disembarked, being lowered to the ground by VB-3957. " _A Titan will most certainly be of use. Normally, Spyglass units would be considered expendable in the battlefield. A Spyglass unit as a Pilot, however, is a blank page in the history books._ "  
"And it's time to take out a pencil and fill it in." Michael added.

* * *

 **Spyglass**

Pilot class: N/A (Spectre Camo Burn Card)

Primary: Hemlok BF-R - (AOG) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: B3 Wingman

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Satchel Charge

Tier 1: Stealth Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Victor-Bravo Three-Nine-Five-Seven (VB-3957) - (Safe-Guard)**

Primary weapon: Quad Rocket - (Rapid Fire)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Rocket Salvo

Chassis: Ogre

Tier 1: Regen Booster

Tier 2: Auto-Eject

Insignia: Spectre Legion

OS voice: Elizabeth

* * *

Now THAT was quite a chapter.

A Spyglass unit with a Titan by its side? Very unexpected, but quite cunning.

See you next time.


	15. CH14

S1-14  
 **Protocol 3**

* * *

Time: 9:24 AM | 12/07/2283

Location: Approaching uncharted planet

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Eagle-Eye 9-1 was sent in to investigate a strange signal at an unknown location, identified as planet Gysa.  
" _According to decrypted enemy communications, this location is classified as the Militia's 'Dig Site' facility. If we take this facility, we can secure an advantage over them._ "  
"You heard Spyglass! Move out!" Blisk ordered.

The Pilots landed, being surrounded by Militia Spectres.

Music: Transformers Robots in Disguise - Opening [Instrumental Version]

At first, the Spectres aimed down all sorts of primary weapons, then they went offline as a very odd, yet familiar, sound was heard. The Spectres came back online, their red lights changing to blue.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

" _Michael, you are in possession of an IMC Wi-Fi Virus transmitter._ " Spyglass had just found this out.  
"Another gift from Dane Smithsonian. I'm putting it to good use."  
" _I am sure he would be proud of your adaptivity and your resourcefulness._ "  
"I just wish he was still here, y'know?"  
" _I understand. He was an excellent Pilot, and a good friend to many._ "  
"Reminds me of the kind of Pilot I want to be. Let's focus on the task at hand though."

Music: Titanfall - OST 59

Militia signatures were detected, and Titans were coming out of the shadows, with green and orange armor plating.  
"We're surrounded!"  
" _Eagle-Eye 9-1, stand by for Titanfall._ "  
Titans dropped, sporting white and grey armor plating. "[ _Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]" Jeeves was one of them.

Music: Titanfall - OST 49

Michael entered the Atlas-class Titan's cockpit as the Plasma Railgun was fully charged. With a press of the trigger, he released the charged precision plasma round, dealing a substantial amount of damage to a Militia Ogre-class Titan. "Spyglass, care to join the party?" Michael called.  
" _Lower their numbers, then I will drop in._ "

With the squad firing back against the Militia Titans, taking minor dents while dealing major damage. Eventually, the first kill was scored, followed by many more.

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Atlas**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [Triple Threat] Militia Stryder**

 **IMC Pilot [Triple Threat] Militia Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Ogre**

 **VF-2968 [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [Arc Cannon] Militia Atlas**

 **IMC Pilot [Arc Cannon] Militia Pilot**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] Militia Atlas**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Ogre**

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"Numbers lowered."  
" _Confirmed. Stand by. I am on my way._ " An IMC Ogre-class Titan dropped in, holding a Quad Rocket, chassis number: VB-3957.  
Another Titan dropped in almost immediately after, an Atlas-class Titan with a Quad Rocket, chassis number: TZ-1636. "You didn't think I would miss something new like THIS, did you?" It was Carlos.  
"Good to have another Pilot in the field."  
"WHOO! Here we go!" As Carlos disrupted the enemy Titans with rockets and a Cluster Missile, Spyglass took the opportunity to put his Titan to the test.

Music: Titanfall - OST 34

" _Michael, cover my flank. Vanessa, my left. Sid, the right._ " Spyglass ordered.  
"Copy that."  
"[ _You got it._ ]"  
"[ _They ain't getting past us._ ]"  
Everyone was good to go.

"[ _Ready to uphold the mission._ ]"  
" _Good to hear it, Safe-Guard._ "  
"[ _Marking targets._ ]" Several aiming reticles appeared on the Titan cockpit display, with Spyglass launching missiles at them and scoring hits.

A doomed Militia Stryder-class Titan came out and began rushing toward the four, with the obvious intent of destroying them with Nuclear Ejection.  
Before the Militia Pilot could begin the detonation, Spyglass grabbed the Stryder's right arm and yanked it right out of its socket before tearing out the left arm and using it as a hammer on the nail that is the literally disarmed enemy Titan.

 **Spyglass [Termination] Militia Stryder**

 **Spyglass [Termination] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 55

"[ _Enemies eliminated._ ]"  
" _Commander Blisk, what is the status of our mission?_ "  
"You guys are unstoppable! We're taking the Dig Site facility from the Militia!"  
"That's good. Let's keep going." Michael stated.

Music: Titanfall - OST 44

With Eagle-Eye 9-1 wiping out all Militia units in the area, the mission was almost over.  
Just then, an alert came up on Safe-Guard's HUD. "[ _Warning: Enemy Pilot detected on hull._ ]" Spyglass disembarked and pulled out his Hemlok BR-F, ready to remove the Pilot from his Titan's hull.

The Pilot took an unexpected action and cloaked before Spyglass could open fire. Neither Spyglass nor Safe-Guard could see the Pilot, until the Vice Admiral was kicked to the ground, the Militia Pilot having uncloaked and was aiming an R-97 Compact SMG at the android's head.  
"[ _Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot._ ]" In an instant, the Militia Pilot was replaced by an IMC Ogre-class Titan's fist in the ground.

 **VB-3957 [Auto-Titan melee] Militia Pilot**

Music: none

As Safe-Guard stood back up, another Pilot quickly approached from behind and pulled Spyglass back up to his feet. "You OK?" It was Michael.  
Spyglass examined the point of impact from the deceased Militia Pilot's kick, seeing a very minor deformity. " _A simple dent. I can buff it out._ "  
"You're OK, that's a win in my book."  
" _I take it you have placed Titan protocol 3 into your own duties?_ "  
"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Tac Six to Eagle-Eye 9-1, the Dig Site facility is under our control. We managed to destroy the evacuation Drop Ship before it could enter orbit, no Militia Pilots are getting out alive." Blisk reported.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Well, since this is our mining facility now, how about we put it to good use?"  
" _Agreed._ "  
Michael looked as if he was contemplating something.  
" _Michael, is there a problem?_ "  
"Mining operations on colonized worlds anger the civilians that were brought in to live on those worlds, right?"  
" _From record, that is proven true._ "  
"Perhaps we could take a tip from this mining facility and designate uncolonized worlds as valid mining targets instead of mining where we moved civilians to."  
" _By doing this, we will uncover valuable resources without angering the civilians, while also resolving one of the problems that caused the creation of the Militia._ "  
"Exactly."  
" _If we resolve the problems we caused that formed the Militia, its purpose will become null and void, and it will eventually disband._ "  
"Exactly what I was thinking. We should do that as soon as possible. If the civilians view us as a corrupt organization, then we can consider this plan the beginning of our redemption."

* * *

Well, that chapter went a bit interesting.

I've always preferred the IMC over the Militia, despite the Militia's cause.  
I think the IMC can become better for the well-being and safety of others.

See you next time.


	16. CH15

S1-15  
 **The Iron Pilot**

* * *

Time: 10:52 AM | 12/13/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It was another quiet day at the IMC HQ, until Michael was called in for a solo mission. "IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson reporting for duty. What's the trouble, Spyglass?"  
" _A strange energy signature has been detected. We require a Pilot to investigate. Knowing your level of skill, you were the best choice._ "  
"Thank you. Now, where on the Frontier is this energy signature?"  
" _It is not within the Frontier._ "  
"What?"  
" _The energy signature is not in the Frontier. It resides on Earth. I understand it has been years since your last visit to planet Earth, but we require an answer, and you are one of the best Pilots in the IMC. You can do this._ "  
"I will not let you down."

Time: 11:07 AM | 12/13/2283

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship Theme

An IMC Drop Ship was flying through the Milky Way galaxy, passing Jupiter. "This is IMC Pilot Michael Johnson, en route to planet Earth. Any additional mission info, Spyglass?"  
" _I have a fix on the energy signature's location. Country: United States of America. State: New York. City: New York. Locale: Manhattan._ "  
"How is New York within itself?"  
" _New York, the city, is within New York, the state._ "  
"Logic. Heh. Useful."

As soon as Michael passed Mars, he contacted Blisk. "Blisk, you got anything about the area I'm headed to? Anything I should know?"  
"From what I've got, there's a celebrity there. A hero. His name is Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man."  
"'Iron Man', huh? Sounds cool."

Time: 11:19 AM | 12/13/2283

"Entering Earth's exosphere now. Establishing visual feed via helmet camera."  
" _Acknowledged. Once you have gone below the clouds, it may become visible to you._ "  
"Right. Let's get some answers."

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - A Tense Moment

Upon entering the stratosphere, something hit the Drop Ship. "What the heck?!" Michael stopped the Drop Ship and searched for any signs of the attacker, noticing a very small figure closing in. Turning on a local communications transmitter, Michael attempted to establish radio contact. "Identify yourself!"

The bogey in flight stopped right in front of the view port, revealing itself to be a humanoid robotic entity with a hotrod red and gold color scheme.  
A voice came on the comms. "You first!"  
Michael was surprised to hear a normal man's voice over the transmitter, but responded nonetheless. "My name is Michael W Johnson. I'm here to investigate an abnormal energy signature."  
"I'm Tony Stark. People call me Iron Man."

Music: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Gunship Theme

"Wait a minute... 'Iron Man'? I've heard about you. You're a hero! Is that a sort of humanoid drone you're using right now?"  
"No drone. It's just my suit."  
"Oh, so you're right here. I'm opening one of the side entrances. Come on in." The left side of the Drop Ship opened as Michael motioned to it, with Tony flying in.

On the suit, the face plate flipped up to reveal a middle-aged man's face. "Nice ship. Was it made for some sort of military?"  
"That military is the IMC, the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation."  
"Huh. Don't know it."  
"That's understandable. The IMC haven't been on Earth for at least a few decades."  
"That would explain it. Anyway, you said you were investigating an unknown energy signature in this area?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"That's probably the Arc Reactor powering Avengers Tower."  
"What?" Michael put the Drop Ship back in motion as the side hatch closed.  
"Here. Mind if I drive?"  
"You probably don't know how to operate a Drop Ship. You can provide directions though." The Drop Ship descended below the clouds, with a large city coming in sight.  
"Head for the tallest building. That's Avengers Tower."  
"Exactly how tall is it?" "It's 93 stories tall."  
"HOLY HELIUM!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Didn't expect a reaction like that, but yeah, Avengers Tower is 93 stories tall."

Tony put an armored finger to where his ear would be. "Hey, FRIDAY? Think you could open the landing pad? We've got a visitor."  
A female AI was heard from the suit. " _You got it, boss._ "

"Who's 'FRIDAY'?" Michael asked.  
"FRIDAY is my home computing system, taking care of everything to do with the house, from heating and cooling systems to engine analysis of my hot rod in the garage. She was also adapted to be downloaded into my suits to help out when things get difficult."  
"Well, it sounds like an interesting AI."

Time: 11:22 AM | 12/13/2283

Location: Planet Earth | Avengers Tower

The Drop Ship landed, the rear hatch opening for Michael and Tony to exit. "Well, I see you have a nice place."  
"Well, thank you. I prefer it that way."  
"I don't blame you. If I had a place this nice, I'd prefer it that way as well. And I'm actually interested in these suits."  
"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't give my suits away."  
"Who said you had to GIVE one?"  
"Uhm..."  
The AI, known as FRIDAY, was heard from speakers in Avengers Tower. " _He's probably saying that you can make one instead._ "  
"Well, FRIDAY understands what I mean."  
"I'll think about it. And could you get rid of that uniform? It's unsettling. I keep thinking you're a SHIELD agent."  
"We'll have to talk about this 'SHIELD' organization another time. I'll be right back." Michael rushed back into the Drop Ship for about two minutes before returning in his civilian clothing, which he wears under his Pilot uniform. He wore a Doctor Who T-shirt, white shorts, and a pair of old Sketchers shoes.

"Doctor Who, huh? Nice. Now what's with the arm and leg?"  
"Prosthetics."  
"Whoa. Didn't expect that."  
"Well, it's always hidden when I'm wearing that ablative Pilot armor suit. Now then, these suits are all sized for you to fit, right?"  
"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"Making one in a different size?"  
Tony facepalmed. "Oh MAN, it was so simple and I couldn't get it!"  
"You fight criminals, villains, and terrorists, right?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"In that respect, we are the same. Of two people who share the same desire to help people, if one has something that can help people..."  
"Why can't the other?"  
"My point exactly."  
"Now then, tell me more about this 'IMC'."  
"How about I just hand you my helmet and you can speak with someone more informative?"

Before Tony could respond, Michael ran back into the Drop Ship and grabbed his helmet before coming back again. "Hey, Spyglass?"  
" _Yes, Michael?_ "  
"Care to answer a few questions from Tony Stark?"  
" _You are in contact with one of Earth's mightiest heroes?_ "  
"Yeah, here he is." Michael handed the helmet to Tony, who put it on.  
"Hello?"  
" _I assume I am currently speaking with Tony Stark, correct?_ "  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
" _I am Spyglass, Vice Admiral of the IMC. I sent Pilot Michael Johnson to your location to investigate an unknown energy signature._ "  
"That's the Arc Reactor powering Avengers Tower."

While Tony and Spyglass talked over the radio, Michael followed the now empty suit as it lead him through a few halls and rooms before stopping in a large chamber filled with more suits.  
" _The IMC can install their own additions when you head back. I'll construct the suit frame from your own measurements. Could you stand on the highlighted platform, please?_ " A platform in the back of the chamber lit up with blue and white lights. Michael set foot on the platform, being lifted up to a few devices. " _Let's measure you up._ " Various devices released a holographic green beam, scanning Michael entirely. " _Measuring complete. Would like prefer any sort of design?_ "  
"Let's see what there is." Over forty holographic images of armor suits appeared, allowing the Pilot to examine them all.

After careful consideration, Michael came to a conclusion. "I have an idea."  
" _Let me hear it._ "  
"Can you make a suit with the deployment capabilities of the MK5, the MK7, and the MK42?"  
" _Let me see what I can do._ "

Music: Iron Man - Driving With The Top Down

Various bits and pieces of technology were assembled around the Pilot, creating a suit of high-tech armor and basic Repulsor weaponry. First, a metal glove was formed over his Spectre hand, the Repulsor in the palm dim with no power. The same glove was mirrored onto the other hand, with more pieces of tech connecting them up the arms and right to a spare Arc Reactor in a chest plate, causing the Repulsors to light up. With the hand Repulsors complete and the arms being armored, leg armor was being attached, after a pair of metal boots were applied. Once the arms, legs, and torso were done, a helmet was assembled and attached, followed by a faceplate. The suit was basically complete. " _Any preference on the color scheme?_ "  
"Yeah. I've seen the color scheme on Tony's MK3 suit. Replace the gold with silver, and the red with blue."  
" _That color scheme is reminiscent of the MK38 armor._ "  
"Interesting. Now then, how are things looking for the suit's basic systems?"  
" _All primary systems are online._ "  
"OK, how about a schematic for when this suit becomes damaged or if it ever gets destroyed?"  
" _A blueprint for armor repairs or replacement? Makes sense. The blueprint will be ready for you in two minutes._ "  
The suit, now deactivated, removed, and folded into the MK5 suitcase form, was ready for transport.

Music: none

Michael, carrying the suitcase, returned to where Tony was, seeing his IMC Pilot helmet on a table. "Hey, Tony."  
"This IMC organization is actually pretty interesting. I wouldn't mind allying with you guys."  
"Well, thanks. It would be an honor, Tony Stark. And FRIDAY? Thanks for the gift. I'll figure out some way to repay this."  
" _No need. Mr Stark, I used some of the spare materials to construct that suit. He had a very interesting idea for its construction._ "  
"It can deploy like the MK5, the MK7, and the MK42." Michael added.

" _The blueprints have been finalized, but I'm having trouble accessing the mainframe within your helmet. I need your authentication so I can successfully access it._ "  
Michael took the helmet, put it on, and activated the HUD.

UNKNOWN AI ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS HELMET MAINFRAME

ALLOW?  
Y / N

"Pilot command override. Grant access." Michael ordered his helmet mainframe.

[Y]

ALLOWING AI TO ACCESS MAINFRAME

" _Your helmet's accessible. I'll try and provide the blueprints._ "

RECEIVING BLUEPRINT FILE FROM AI  
BLUEPRINT FILE DOWNLOADED  
FORMATTING BLUEPRINT FILE  
BLUEPRINT FILE FORMATTED SUCCESSFULLY

AI HAS DISCONNECTED FROM MAINFRAME

"OK, this will definitely help. Bye, guys. It was great meeting you both." Michael stated as he turned to leave.  
" _Farewell, Michael Johnson._ "  
"Bye, Michael."  
"So long, my friends. I'll try and keep in touch."

Time: 11:47 AM | 12/13/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

" _Michael, the suit blueprints have been downloaded, and we have successfully installed a modified AI into your suit. Do you wish to provide an identification?_ " Spyglass asked.  
Michael looked over the suit as its weapon systems were redeveloped by the onsite IMC weapon scientists. "Let's try... the Iron Pilot."

Time: 12:18 PM | 12/13/2283

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: none

The Iron Pilot combat suit, still in its suitcase form, was brought in as multiple training targets were prepared. Michael set it down and pressed a button on the side with his foot, causing it to flip up and partially unfold, revealing two handles. He took a hold of both handles before pushing them back in, causing the suit to latch onto his arms as he lifted it up and quickly placed it on his chest. He then extended his arms out to either side, causing the armor to close around his torso, revealing plates of armor lining his arms, and the Arc Reactor power source in the chest. The armor on his arms rearranged itself until it was all in place, with the Arc Reactor and the Repulsors glowing with power. More armor made its way down his legs, going all the way down to assemble the boots, the various bits and pieces of metal contracting around him to form the Iron Pilot combat suit. The helmet unfolded from between his shoulder blades, wrapping around his head while keeping his face exposed until the faceplate clamped down, with the eyeholes glowing a sky blue.  
" _Michael, are you alright?_ "  
"All good to go, Spyglass."

The AI for the Iron Pilot activated and synchronized. " _Activating all systems. Iron Pilot combat suit online. Connecting to neural link._ " There it was again. The twitch in the back of the head. " _Connection: established. Loading Titan protocols._ "  
"You put Titan protocols in the Iron Pilot?" Michael asked the Vice Admiral.  
" _We combined the basic processes of a Titan with that of a Spectre, creating the AI of the Iron Pilot. The Titan protocols were installed to ensure it would help you survive and complete the mission, but mostly for you to survive._ " Spyglass explained.  
"Huh?"  
" _Think of it this way: The Iron Pilot follows protocols 1 and 2 with only 30% of its programming each, while protocol 3 is followed with 40%._ "  
"It mostly follows protocol 3, huh? Nice."

" _Titan protocols loaded. Performing weaponry check. Repulsors: online. Unibeam: online. Basic weapons: ready._ "  
"The Iron Pilot's basic weapons are ready to fire." Michael aimed the palm of his left hand at a training target, with energy quickly building up in the Repulsor before being launched as an attack. The blast blew a hole straight through the target, the hole itself releasing steam. Michael turned to another target and launched the same blast from his right hand, getting the same result. He turned to another target, using both Repulsors, and blasting a bigger hole in it. Michael then turned to a fourth target, the energy in the Arc Reactor building up before being released as a powerful beam, fired from his chest.

" _Weapons test: complete. Initiating flight test._ "  
"Flight? Oh yeah, Iron Man can fly." Michael straightened both his arms, pointed them downward, and made his Repulsors face the ground, switching them from Combat mode to Flight mode. The energy came blasting out of the Repulsors, propelling him skyward.

At first, Michael was just 3ft above the ground, then he blasted off and quickly went to 200ft in a matter of seconds. He was flying over the Training Grounds, seeing it from a bird's-eye view. The Drop Ship lifted off the ground and slowed down about 268ft in the air, the side hanger door gaping open. Seeing this, Michael zoomed right to the open Drop Ship door and slowed down as he got close, landing inside as the side closed.  
"Iron Pilot, function command: disembark." The Iron Pilot's frontal armor retracted, allowing Michael to step out of it before the armor closed back up.

As the Drop Ship sped up, Michael grabbed a support bar along the ceiling as the Iron Pilot sat on the metal bench-like panel jutting out of the wall, just seconds before the Drop Ship jumped, ending up back at the IMC HQ.

* * *

Iron Pilot function commands

Disembark  
Opens the Iron Pilot suit for Michael to exit.

Embark  
Opens the Iron Pilot suit for Michael to enter.

Guard  
The Iron Pilot engages Guard-Mode.

Follow  
The Iron Pilot engages Follow-Mode.

Stand down  
The Iron Pilot disengages its combat systems.

Eject  
The Iron Pilot opens its back and ejects Michael before closing back up, the AI taking control.

Pulse  
The Iron Pilot activates a version of the Active Radar Pulse which pings twice as quick and lasts twice as long.

Off  
The Iron Pilot powers down.

Cloak  
The Iron Pilot turns invisible. This can be used when Michael is either inside or outside the combat suit.

Retreat  
The Iron Pilot cloaks and retreats from the battle to head back to the IMC HQ, used when extremely damaged.

* * *

Well, that was quite the chapter to write.

So, the Iron Pilot is a great tactical advancement, comprised of both IMC and Stark tech.

I also believe we'll have a newcomer pretty soon.

See you next time.


	17. CH16

S1-16  
 **Arrival of a bounty hunter**

* * *

Time: 2:47 PM | 12/18/2283

Location: Planet Leviathan | IMC Boneyard facility (scuttled)

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Michael was investigating a strange signal in the scuttled Boneyard facility, seeing a crashed ship of an unknown design. He was accompanied by Jeeves, who provided protection from the Flyers with his Plasma Railgun. "[ _Michael, if we stay here much longer, we might cause the extinction of these things._ ]"  
"Copy that, Jeeves." Michael approached the crashed ship, hearing a faint alarm sound. "Jeeves, I might need your strength for this."  
Jeeves put away his Plasma Railgun and started picking up the big rocks while Michael removed the smaller ones.

The ship was eventually dug out from the rocky wall, allowing Michael to enter through the shattered front window, with his Spitfire LMG armed and ready. His first sight was a sort of cockpit, with some robotic humanoid entity on the ground, with a sort of arm cannon replacing the lower right arm. It was comprised of a strangely smooth orange armor plating, it almost looked like a sort of metallic fabric. "Must be a security drone. I'll check elsewhere."  
Jeeves's optic could be seen through the broken window. "[ _OK, but I'm picking up unidentified bio-signatures further in the ship._ ]"  
"Copy that."

Michael approached a door, pulling it open with the strength of a BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone, which is ironic because he used his Spectre arm to open it. "Nothing in he- WHOA!" A few strange creatures came out of hiding. "What... the heck... are those things?"  
Jeeves's computerized English butler voice could be clearly heard from outside. "[ _I'm looking through your helmet visual feed, but I don't have a clue what we're looking at._ ]" Before Michael could examine the creatures, Jeeves got his attention. "[ _Michael, that drone is showing activity! You might want to get back to the ship's cockpit._ ]"

Michael turned around and left the second room, seeing the robot leaning against a wall and trying to stand straight up. Believing it to be a possible threat, the Pilot put away his Spitfire LMG and took out his Charge Rifle, aiming it at the robotic entity. "Identify programming and directive!"  
A woman's voice was heard coming from the entity. "I'm... not... a robot..."  
"IDENTIFY!"  
"My name... is... Sa..." The humanoid fell back over, clanging on the floor.

"IMC HQ, this is Michael W Johnson and Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven, we have located possible survivors. Requesting pickup. How copy, over?"  
"Solid copy. IMC salvage team Sierra-7 en route."

Time: 3:17 PM | 12/18/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The humanoid robot was pulled out of the crashed ship as an onboard AI attempted to communicate with the IMC personnel, a male voice turning out all glitchy and garbled, unintelligible.  
The robotic entity's exterior seemingly evaporated, revealing a woman in a skintight blue jumpsuit with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was rushed to the medical center immediately while the unknown creatures were placed in an empty room with some fruit for sustenance.

Time: 3:39 PM | 12/18/2283

The woman eventually awoke, seeing that she was hooked up to advanced medical equipment. She looked forward, seeing a certain Pilot through the semitransparent wall between the medical room and the main chamber connected to about fifty more or so medical rooms. The Pilot entered the room, unaware that she was awake as he checked the medical equipment. "Excuse me."  
"YAH!" Michael jumped in surprise, his face hidden behind the helmet. "Oh, you're awake. I did not expect that. Could you please not make my heart skip a beat?"  
"Sorry about that. Where am I?"  
"You're in the IMC HQ's medical center. You were found in a crashed ship at our scuttled Boneyard facility on the planet Leviathan. Who are you?" Michael asked.  
"My name is Samus Aran. What's your name?"  
"I'm Michael W Johnson."  
"I have a question."  
"Ask away."  
"What's the IMC?" Samus questioned.

There was silence for a few seconds before Michael responded. "You're kidding... right?"  
"No, what is it?"  
Michael tried to find a way to explain the IMC. "The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, or IMC for short, is... uh... How about I let someone else explain it? I'll go get Spyglass." He left the room, calling the Vice Admiral to the medical center.

" _What do you need, Michael?_ "  
"Our newcomer's name is Samus Aran, and she doesn't know what the IMC is."  
" _Wait here. I will inform her._ " Spyglass entered the medical room Samus occupied while Michael waited in the main chamber.

Time: 4:29 PM | 12/18/2283

Spyglass opened the door and motioned for Michael to enter.  
"So, now that I know about you guys, I guess it would be fair that you know about me." Samus surmised.  
"OK, let's hear it." Michael said, taking off his helmet.

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

"I'm an intergalactic Bounty Hunter. I was orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on my home of K-2L, adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where I was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once I reached adulthood, I joined the Galactic Federation where I served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but I left to become a Bounty Hunter, though I was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in my cybernetic Power Suit, I became famous for my accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. My most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, my role in ending the Phazon Crisis, my extermination of the Metroid species, and my disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, where I chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation." Samus explained.

"Whoa...! OK, I have a few questions and concerns about some parts of that." Michael said, wanting to learn more.  
"What are they?"  
"What are 'Space Pirates'? There's no record of a planet called 'K-2L' in the IMC databanks, I should know, I memorized every last bit of it. What are the 'Chozo'? There's no record of a planet called 'Zebes'. Why and how were you infused with alien DNA? What's this 'Galactic Federation' of yours? What kind of 'cybernetic Power Suit' are you talking about? What's 'Phazon'? What are 'Metroids'? And what are 'X Parasites'?" He had a lot of questions.  
"I guess I have a lot more to explain."  
"Pretty much." Michael wanted to understand.

"OK, I'll answer them in order for you, but just the ones I have an answer to. Space Pirates have been present since the early days of the Galactic Federation. They quickly established themselves as a fearsome force, necessitating the formation of the Galactic Federation Police. The Pirates were notorious for attacking and raiding vessels in one moment, and disappearing the next. The Pirates would also lay claim to planets, establish the now-captured planet as their territory and its natives as their slaves. They were known to be so zealous of their right to rule that they would even refer to themselves as the rightful inhabitants of the planet, taking on the name of the race of the former inhabitants and referring to the true natives as their slaves. The Pirates have been responsible for some of the most disastrous events in Galactic Federation history, such as the Phazon Crisis, and have been responsible for the raids on numerous planets, including Zebes, Bryyo, Norion, Elysia, Tallon IV, Aether, Naishii, Jigrad, and K-2L. Their species is known as Zebesians."  
"That's the Space Pirates, now what about K-2L?"  
"K-2L is a planet and Earth colony on which I lived at the age of 3, along with my parents, Rodney and Virginia Aran. It was an important planet to the Galactic Federation, as it had large reserves of Afloraltite, a crystal used as fuel. There was a native species know as Rabbilis there, the only native species on that planet, but they were a rabbit-like species, they looked like a cross between rabbits and squirrels. K-2L was 'neighboring' Zebes, I didn't really pay that any mind. While I was living on K-2L, Ridley and his Space Pirates attacked, destroying the colony. I was the only survivor... The Chozo intercepted the colony's distress signal and rushed there, rescuing me. The Space Pirates killed my parents, and I hate them for it."  
"If we ever come across any Space Pirates, I'll make them pay for what they've done, personally." Michael stated, popping the knuckles of his left fist.  
"Same here. Now then, the Chozo were an ancient and highly advanced race of sage-like avian humanoid beings that inhabited several planets in the cosmos, including Zebes, Elysia, SR-388, Tallon IV, and some others. I don't know what happened that made them go extinct, but countless ruins and technological wonders are littered throughout the many planets they once inhabited. They were a peaceful race, prizing knowledge in all its forms. The Chozo were explorers in every sense of the word, simultaneously seeking scientific and technological advancement, interstellar exploration, and primal shamanistic wisdom. They had an utmost respect of the natural fauna found in every planet they visited, except one, the X Parasites of SR-388. The Chozo often shared their knowledge and wisdom with other races that were equally as advanced as they were, as well as ones that weren't as advanced as them. Another defining trait of the Chozo culture is the balance between technology and spiritualism. Many of their structures were built from stone, although they were capable of using far more complicated materials and building techniques. This is most prevalent in the crafting of their statues, which seem to be present in all Chozo colonies. This form of art was considered a sacred process, reserved only for Chozo with a lifetime of experience in such things."  
"Huh. Spyglass, is this going on record?"  
" _All of it, on a separate record. Please, continue._ "

"Wait! I just remembered my ship, I think I've got all that information stored on the computer." Samus said.  
" _We are having difficulties in accessing the ship's computer as the ship itself is heavily damaged. Follow me._ " Spyglass ordered.

Time: 5:18 PM | 12/18/2283

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

The trio ended up in a massive garage, filled with Drop Ships, Widows, and Carriers, including the IMS Sentinel MK2. There was a large ship in the corner, with a purple exterior and a light blue window with the massive hole broken through the left side. Marvins were hard at work attempting to repair the ship, unfortunately making little-to-no progress.  
" _We do not know what could render your ship in such a catastrophic condition, but we will require your assistance in either repairing it or recovering anything of use._ " Spyglass stated.  
"Let's head inside. I can access the ship's computer from there."  
Michael and Spyglass followed Samus into the ship through a hatch in the bottom of it that was pulled open by a Spectre.

The interior was still sparking from the severe damage, with panels having fallen from the walls and ceiling, and loose cables everywhere. Samus lead the two to the ship's cockpit, where the computer was located. "Now then, I should get Adam out of here."  
"Huh?" Michael was confused.  
"Adam died on the Bottle Ship, but his mind was uploaded into a computer and he became a sentient operating system. He's in my ship's computer. I'll get him out." After a bit of digging, Samus got to a small compartment in the base of the ship's computer, with the computer acknowledging this action and ejecting a small device which Samus pulled out.  
"Is the computer's AI- uh... Adam in that thing?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, he's in here."  
" _Perhaps we can provide a specially modified BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone for the AI to be installed in._ "  
"Thank you. I think that'll be a big help."

With Samus's help, the AI within the recovered CPU was transferred to a customized Spectre. " _Good to see you again, Lady._ " The newly installed AI greeted.  
"Is that Adam's nickname for you?" Michael chuckled.  
"My past has left me with an uneasy soul, and as a result, it touched me on some level that he would acknowledge that past by calling me something delicate, like 'Lady'." Samus explained.  
"I see. Well, it's an honor to meet you, Adam Malkovich." Michael extended his prosthetic hand as the modified Spectre, inhabited by the AI that is Adam Malkovich, returned the gesture with a handshake.

Music: Metroid Other M - Title Screen

" _The Galactic Federation is not what it once was. They've been hunting Samus down ever since she destroyed the BSL Research Labs. She did the right thing, but now she's the Galactic Federation's most wanted._ "  
"How is that the right thing?" Michael questioned.  
" _If she didn't destroy the BSL, and SR-388, the X Parasites would absorb the memories and knowledge of the Galactic Federation, then spread and absorb everything, all life would be assimilated._ "  
"OK, that's a VERY good reason."  
Spyglass then stepped in. " _Agreed. Samus Aran, for your acts of heroism, I hereby place you under the protection of the IMC._ "  
"You can read up more about the IMC, then you can decide if you want to join our ranks or not. Until then, you will be allowed to stay here as long as you like." Michael added.  
"Thank you, both of you." Samus was touched by Michael's desire to protect those who rightly deserve it.  
"And Adam? Same with you, and you can once again become a Commander, giving orders to your squad from HQ."  
" _It'll be good to be back._ " Adam stated, saluting the Pilot.  
"Right. Samus, if you decide to become a Pilot, you can create your very own Titan."  
"What's a Titan?" Samus asked.  
"You'll read about that while reading up about the IMC. You can also learn some new skills in one of the IMC's Training Pods, if you decide to join our ranks."  
"We'll see what happens." Samus stated. No promises.  
"OK. You choose what you want to do. Same with you, Adam. Oh yeah, Samus, what are those creatures I found on your ship?" Michael questioned, recalling the strange alien life forms.  
"Those creatures are Etecoons and Dachoras. In the past, they've helped me unleash abilities I didn't know I had. The Dachoras taught me the Shinespark, an ability I can use with my Speed Booster. The Etecoons taught me how to jump from wall to wall to reach great heights. The Etecoons are the blue, monkey-like creatures, and the Dachoras are the ostrich-like animals."  
"Now I know what they are and which is which. Since they helped you, we'll take good care of them."

Time: 9:53 PM | 12/18/2283

Music: none

"I'm ready to make a decision." Samus stated.  
" _As am I._ " Adam added.  
"Let's hear it." Michael was standing by.

Music: Metroid Other M - Samus Appearance Fanfare

"I'll join the IMC's ranks."  
" _And I will lead her squad._ "  
Samus and Adam had joined the IMC.  
" _Very well. Welcome to IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1, Pilot Samus Aran. Your first mission will be in two days. In the meantime, you may acquire your skills in the Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator, and you can train with other Pilots in the War Games simulation._ " Spyglass briefed her in on her new task.

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ Samus ]

Main theme: Metroid Samus Returns - Theme of Samus

* * *

That was the most I've ever had any single character explain anything! I'm actually surprised.

Anyway, give a humble greeting to IMC Pilot and now former-bounty hunter Samus Aran. She does not fight for profit, if any of you are thinking that. She's not in it for the money. (This goes for those of you who are unlucky enough not to know about Samus Aran.)

We'll soon see how well she does in the Training Pod and in the War Games simulation.

See you next time.


	18. CH17

S1-17  
 **Training Pods and War Games**

* * *

Time: 10:09 AM | 12/19/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Select Theme

Samus was lead to a large chamber full of Training Pods, almost a thousand of them. "They're all the same. Enter one, I'll provide the access key, and you can get started." Michael stated. Samus entered a Training Pod, sitting on the high-tech chair attached to the back wall. "Right. The code for this one is 297561. Once you enter the code, pull the handle down, and the Training Pod will close. The onboard AI will help you from there." Michael instructed.  
"OK."

Just then, a warning was heard from the Pod. " _This unit is authorized for: military use only. Possession by an individual is a class-1 felony._ "  
"I wasn't expecting that." Samus remarked.  
The AI of the Simulator itself was speaking now. " _Welcome to Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator. Warning: unregistered user detected._ "  
"2... 9... 7... 5... 6... 1." She punched in the numbers as she repeated the code, and use of the Training Pod was granted.  
" _Key accepted. Training Pod is authorized. Welcome, Pilot._ " The Pod closed Samus inside as she waited for the AI's directions. " _To calibrate the AR display, please look at each of the red lights._ " A couple of red lights blinked on inside the Pod, to which Samus did as instructed, causing them to flicker and turn blue before shutting off. " _Visual calibration complete. Simulator Initializing._ " Green beams of lights flickered on inside the Pod, connecting Samus's mind to a simulation.

Music: none

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES PILOT TRAINING POD

Initializing simulation modules...

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES  
PILOT COMBAT  
CERTIFICATION SIMULATOR

Ahead of Samus was a sleek hallway, followed by a large chamber, followed by another hallway, followed by a longer chamber, followed by a strange room.  
" _You are free to move around the simulation._ " There was a force field blocking Samus from the hallway. It suddenly dispersed into pixels. The barrier was gone. " _Please walk through the tunnel in front of you._ " Samus walked down the hallway, reaching the second chamber. A large door closed behind here, preventing Samus from going back.  
" _Sprint through the tunnel._ " Samus went into a full-on run straight down the hallway, getting to the longer chamber on the other side.  
" _Jump over the obstacle._ " A small platform connected the walls on the left and right, but Samus jumped over with ease. There was a big gap in the floor ahead. " _For greater distance, jump while sprinting._ " Samus ran at the edge before jumping, spinning in the digital space before sticking the landing on the other side, still running.  
The last part of the path was at a higher elevation. " _Jump toward the edge of a surface to pull yourself up._ " Samus clamped on and hopped right up, still running straight into the goal.

Pilot Training Module 02  
[ Wallrunning ]

" _As a Pilot, your most important piece of gear is your Jump Kit, which allows you to run on walls. Wallrun across the gap to proceed._ "  
A large corridor with big gaps stood between Samus and the end goal, so she ran toward the wall and started running on it, with the Jump Kit keeping her from falling into the digital void below. She passed one gap, then another, reaching a pit that was just over twice as long as the last two.  
" _Wallruns can be chained together to travel farther. Try jumping from one wallrun directly into another._ " Samus ran on one wall before jumping to the other, running on it as well before ending up on the other side of the gap.  
There was one last obstacle. Samus jumped on a wall before jumping off and grabbing on the edge of the upper platform, pulling herself up to the end goal. " _Well done._ "  
"Pilots have some good mobility skills. I'm impressed." Samus remarked, completing the module.

Pilot Training Module 03  
[ Freeform Wallrun ]

" _Use sprinting, jumping and wallrunning to make your way to the exit._ "  
Samus was presented with a very long corridor that had two 90° turns. She ran on one wall before jumping into the outer corner of the first turn, jumping right off straight to the platform between the two turns before running on the second outer corner and jumping from wall-to-wall to gain some elevation and drop right at the end goal. " _Completion requirements met._ "

Pilot Training Module 04  
[ Double Jump ]

Samus looked at a large pit ahead of her, seeing the other side at a higher elevation, and the walls were too far apart to jump from one to the other.  
" _Jump Kits extend your natural jumping ability. You can jump once more after leaving the ground._ " Samus jumped over the gap, but only covered part of the distance. The flares from the Jump Kit's thrusters suddenly propelled Samus the rest of the way across as if there was a platform at her feet and she jumped from there. The was another gap up ahead, but no change in elevation this time, and it was a bit more of a farther jump.  
" _To cover even more distance, wait longer before starting the second jump._ " Samus jumped as far as she could, waiting longer before trying to double jump again, but it didn't happen this time. Instead, she fell into the digital pit. Everything glitched around her and she ended up back where she was before she tried that jump.  
"How did I make the Jump Kit work back there?"  
" _Jump Kits function on the principle of relaxed stability. They function through simple wireless neural commands without the need for an implant._ "  
"Jump Kits are that advanced, huh?" Samus tried the jump again, managing to get the Jump Kit to propel her across at the right moment, reaching the other end, and a short hallway with a dead end.  
" _Double jump and mantle into the hole above to proceed._ " Samus looked up, seeing a hole in the ceiling, revealing another room above. She double jumped and grabbed onto the edge, seeing the end goal just ahead.

Pilot Training Module 05  
[ Freeform Double Jump ]

" _Use wallrunning and double jumping to make your way to the exit._ "  
Samus jumped to the wall closest to her before jumping off and landing on a tank, which she jumped off, then double jumped to the corridor ahead. A short wallrunning path, with a small room just below in case she fell so she could make her way back up. The end goal beyond the path, and easily in reach upon completing it. " _Excellent navigational skills, Pilot._ "

Pilot Training Module 06  
[ Cloak ]

" _Cloaking, making yourself nearly invisible, is essential to Pilot survival. To get past the sentries, Cloak first, then move through the area quickly._ "  
Samus figured the Cloak worked in a similar manner to the Jump Kit... in command input, that is. She figured right since she almost completely vanished from sight.

The end goal was through the corridor just below the simulated Militia Grunts, but Samus had other plans. She jumped up to one side before punching one of the simulated Grunt square in the back of the head... hard, then moving to the one in the middle, using the digital Data-Knife on her belt on the simulated Grunt's neck, then sticking it straight into the head of the third Grunt, getting rid of the sentries. " _Impressive moves, Pilot. A textbook demonstration of using Cloak in melee combat. Please proceed to the exit._ "  
Samus, no longer cloaked, dropped down to the main level and went right into the right just before the end goal. " _Well done. Cloaking does not last forever. Look at your Cloak meter on the bottom-left of your HUD to monitor your remaining Cloak time._ " Samus noted the AI's advice.

Pilot Training Module 07  
[ Basic Combat ]

" _In close-quarter situations, you can kill silently with a melee attack. Get close to the target to melee._ "  
A simulated Militia Grunt seemingly blinked into existence right in front of Samus, giving her the chance to kill the target with a digital Data-Knife to the back of the head. " _If you melee an opponent from behind, you will perform an execution. Meleeing an enemy from the front can be faster, but carries more risk of death._ "  
"I'm surprised that's what Pilots go through."  
" _To continue, please pull your weapon._ " Samus pulled a small weapon off her belt, inspecting its design.  
A few basic details appeared in her vision.

Smart Pistol MK5  
Locks onto nearby targets

" _The weapon is empty. Load a fresh magazine._ " Samus looked in the underside of the weapons handle, seeing that it had no magazine. She took one off her belt before sliding it in, the small counter on the side of the weapon turning from a red 0 to a blue 12.  
" _This is the Smart Pistol, an auto-targeting weapon. Get close enough to a valid target and the Smart Pistol will start locking on. Wait for a full lock before pulling the trigger. Use your Smart Pistol to neutralize the target._ " Another simulated Militia Grunt appeared, allowing Samus to use the Smart Pistol MK5.

In the HUD of her simulated Pilot helmet, a small octagon outline appeared on the target's head, with a small line from the barrel of the Smart Pistol to the center of the octagon appearing as well, indicating the bullet's path. She tried aiming the Smart Pistol, the octagon and line went away. She stopped aiming and the lock was re-established.

Samus pulled the trigger, sending a smart round straight through the target's head. " _Target eliminated._ "  
She proceeded to the next room, and ended up on a platform overlooking a large chamber with four digital Grunts.  
" _The Smart Pistol can lock onto more than one target. Eliminate all of the targets with your Smart Pistol._ " Four octagons appeared, each on the head of the Grunts, with four lines connecting them to the Smart Pistol's barrel. She pulled the trigger once, letting loose four rounds, each hitting their target. " _Targets neutralized._ "

Samus dropped down, seeing a blue 7 on the Smart Pistol. " _Some enemies, especially Pilots, require multiple locks to kill with one trigger pull. Kill the Pilot with your Smart Pistol._ " A simulated Militia Pilot appeared in front of Samus, back turned to her like the Grunts. The Smart Pistol MK5 acquired three locks on the Pilot before Samus pulled the trigger, letting loose a bullet trio. " _Target down._ "  
"Pilots have some VERY interesting weapons."

Pilot Training Module 08  
[ Firing Range ]

" _Switch to your rifle._ "  
Samus pulled out a different weapon, which her helmet identified.

R-101C Carbine  
Full-auto assault weapon

" _To take a more calculated shot, you can aim down the sights of your weapon._ "  
Samus aimed the R-101C Carbine, somehow causing multiple digital Marvin droids to appear. " _Destroy all of the targets in the shooting range._ "  
With the weapon's sights still up, Samus wasted no time in shooting the digital Marvins, ending up with only a single bullet in the magazine once the area was clear. " _All targets eliminated without a magazine swap. Your ammunition conservation has been noted._ "

Pilot Training Module 09  
[ Grenade Range ]

A couple of structures were the first things Samus saw as the next module came into action, and they each had two big holes. " _Throw a grenade into each of the windows._ "  
Samus took one grenade off her belt, pulled the pin out, and threw the explosive into one of the gaping rectangular holes. It looked as if she launched them out of a cannon instead of just throwing them.  
From the window was a flash of the powerful explosion from the Frag Grenade.  
She threw another, then a third, then the final one, without missing a single target. " _Four out of four. Nicely done._ "

Pilot Training Module 10  
[ Pilot Combat Scenario ]

Samus stood in a large area that looked nothing like the sleek corridors and chambers of the other modules.  
" _Combat scenario initialized. Destroy all opposition in the area._ " Multiple Drop Ships appeared and descended until they fired cables into the ground, releasing Grunts traveling down the cables like zip lines. " _Your Mini-map is located in the upper-left corner of your AR display. Look for the small dots on your Mini-map to find all the enemy troops._ "  
Samus jumped down, pulled out a Smart Pistol, and scored three kills in a single trigger pull, disposing of the Hammond P2011 on her belt and replacing it with an R-101C Carbine one of the Grunts dropped.

Putting the Smart Pistol in the sidearm holster, she utilized the R-101C Carbine and took down seven Grunts in quick succession before dropping the empty magazine straight out of the weapon.  
One of the Grunts opened fire before Samus could pull out a new magazine, forcing her to resort to the Smart Pistol MK5 to kill the Grunt.

There were more Grunts for her to take down, and before she knew it, she eliminated the last one. " _Minimal damage sustained during live fire exercise. Well done._ "  
Samus then stood ready to be placed into the next module, but it didn't happen. " _Combat scenario initialized. Hostile Titanfall imminent. Titans will not take substantial damage from small-arms fire. Switch to your Anti-Titan weapon._ " Samus put away the R-101C Carbine and pulled out an Anti-Titan weapon that was on her back.

Sidewinder  
Rapidly fires micro-missiles

A large ball of fire dropped from the sky before exploding, leaving a large mechanical behemoth to drop the rest of the way. It was a digital Militia Atlas-class Titan armed with an XO-16 Chaingun.  
" _Destroy the Titan with your Anti-Titan weapon._ " Samus opened fire, launching micro-missiles that did staggering amounts of damage to the simulated Titan as it opened fire on her, barely missing its shots.  
Once the magazine was empty, Samus cloaked and reloaded, rushing to relocate her position as the Titan searched the area.

Once Samus uncloaked, she resumed fire, hitting the areas on the Titan's hull that glowed red on her helmet's HUD. The small bar that displayed the enemy Titan's health went from a bar of full yellow to a diagonally striped bar of yellow and black lines, with red filling it in from one side to the other.  
The Titan exploded while Samus reloaded, bits and pieces of it flying everywhere. " _Good job. Taking on a Titan is very dangerous, even with the right weaponry. Pilots earn credit towards their next Titan drop by engaging in combat. Once your Titan is built, you can drop your Titan onto the battlefield. To continue, please initiate Titanfall._ "  
Samus pressed a small button on the device strapped to her wrist, causing another ball of fire to drop from the simulated sky. " _Look to the sky to watch your Titan fall into battle._ " Another Atlas-class Titan dropped in, but with white armor. An IMC Titan with a Quad Rocket.

The Titan was surrounded by a Dome Shield as it remained in its landing position. " _Get close to your Titan to mount up._ "  
Samus phased through the Dome Shield and climbed into the open cockpit, watching as the Titan started moving, then it closed her in.  
As her helmet's HUD switched to sight only, the cockpit's interior projected the Titan's optical view, with some differences.

Quad Rocket  
Fires 4 rockets per volley

" _Titans are designed to be a natural extension of the Pilot. Firing your Titan's primary weapon is as easy as firing a Pilot weapon._ " Samus tried to move her arm, seeing that the Titan's arm moved instead, and in the same motion.  
" _Kill the hostiles arriving in Drop Pods._ " Multiple Drop Pods appeared in the sky and dropped down, allowing Samus to test out the simulated Titan she was given. With one pull of the trigger, Samus launched four rockets at once, destroying the group of Grunts as they came out of the Drop Pod. She fired at more Grunts, then more Grunts were blown up, followed by even more being reduced to rubble.  
Small plates on the front of the Quad Rocket extended as Samus attempted to fire again, releasing no rockets, having none left to launch. She noticed a large handle on the top of the front end of the Quad Rocket. Grabbing this handle, she realized that the front end was removable, and that it was the Quad Rocket's magazine.  
Samus pulled the magazine out, tossed it away, and pulled out another Quad Rocket magazine before stumbling upon another Titan weapon, the XO-16 Chaingun from the first Titan.

XO-16 Chaingun  
High rate of precision fire

She discarded the Quad Rocket and picked up the XO-16 Chaingun, the readout indicating a magazine size of 60.  
After dealing with the last few remaining Grunts, she was done. " _Excellent. Combat scenario complete._ "

Pilot Training Module 11  
[ Titan Dash ]

Samus was surprised to see that she was still in the Titan, but then realized that she needed to learn how to use a Titan if she was going to operate one.  
" _Titans can dash laterally to perform fast directional changes. To proceed, please dash in any direction you like._ " She managed to figure out how to use the Titan dashes very easily as she seamlessly slid to the right.  
" _Please dash to the left._ " Samus dashed to the left.  
" _The dash meter is located beneath the crosshair on the Titan cockpit display. Each blue box represents one dash._ " As the AI finished, the second dash box refilled.  
" _Dash backwards._ " Samus dashed back, ending up further away from the blocked hallway in front of her.  
" _Dash forward._ " She did so, completing the set of four dash directions. " _Good job. Please proceed to the exit._ "  
As Samus proceeded, two force fields vanished, only for one of them to come right back.

" _Titans frequently dash to avoid threats in combat._ " Four rockets catapulted down the hallway, hitting the force field, and letting Samus know what was going on. " _Move down the hallway while avoiding the rockets._ "  
Samus noticed a few alcoves along the hallway that she can use to get out of the way.

As she moved down the hallway, a small alarm briefly sounded before she dashed into one of the alcoves. A group of missiles flew right past.  
She did this again, heading into the other side of the hallway, avoiding more rockets.  
The end goal was right there, at the end of the hallway, with a few holes in the wall behind it, where the missiles came from.

Pilot Training Module 12  
[ Titan Vortex Shield ]

" _To defend against ranged threats, Titans can be equipped with the Vortex Shield. This weapon absorbs incoming ballistics for a limited time, then refires them._ "  
A simulated Militia Titan was just at the other end of the hallway, where the end goal was.  
Samus extended her Titan's hand, seeing a large mechanism on the Titan's forearm, and projecting a field of magnetic energy.

As she moved down the hallway, the other Titan opened fire, the bullets being caught and floating in the Vortex Shield, drifting into the center, where a small orb of energy was pulsing in the metal palm of Samus's Titan.  
With a flick, the Vortex Shield was released, pulsing the captured bullets right back at the enemy Titan, destroying it. " _Well played._ "

Pilot Training Module 13  
[ Titan AI Control ]

" _Skilled Pilots often disembark from their Titans on the battlefield. To continue, disembark from your Titan._ "  
Samus sent a neural command to her simulated Titan, and it responded, allowing her to press the button above the cockpit to open the hatch. She then hopped out, landing on the Titan's metal hand as it brought her to the top of the nearby ramp. She stepped off, then looked back at her Titan, its blue optics watching over her.

" _Head into the control room to open the gate for your Titan._ "  
Samus walked into the next room, seeing a terminal she could use.  
Taking out a digital Data-Knife, Samus pried open the terminal's circuit cover, pressing a button on the tool's handle to extend a small device along the blade before slotting it into the hole in the middle, watching as the small screen on the top started beeping, with three digits going through random numbers before stopping, the three orange circles having filled up and turned blue.  
She removed the Data-Knife and closed the circuit cover, with the large force field blocking her Titan dispersing.

" _Pilots can control their Titan's AI when they are on foot. The AI can be toggled to follow you or guard its current location. The lower-right corner of your Pilot HUD displays your Titan's current AI mode. Put your Titan into Follow-Mode and it will follow you through the gate._ "  
Samus pressed the same button that originally caused the Titan to drop in, triggering something different. "[ _Engaging Follow-Mode._ ]" The Titan started marching through the open gate, a force field reappearing behind it.  
" _When your Titan is in Follow-Mode, it will try to stay close to your position. Get close to your Titan, and re-embark._ " Samus found the exit to the room, headed out, then hopped at her Titan as it extended a hand to catch her and place her inside the cockpit.  
" _To continue, pilot your Titan to the exit._ " The end goal was just in the next chamber.

Pilot Training Module 14  
[ Titan Combat Scenario ]

Once again, Samus was in the regular area with no similarities with the other modules, but she had her Titan this time.  
" _Titans also carry off-hand weapons into combat. These weapons can be fired at times when primary weapons are unavailable, which enhances your Titan's combat effectiveness. Your Titan has been equipped with the Rocket Salvo. Try firing your Rocket Salvo now._ " With a simple thought, Samus sent a stream of unguided missiles straight to where her Titan's crosshair was at. " _Be sure to deploy off-hand weapons to maximize your firepower in combat. Prepare for your final combat test. Try to use all of the skills you have learned._ "  
Samus was ready, her Titan's weapons locked and loaded.

" _Enemy Titan shields temporarily disabled._ "  
A single simulated Titan dropped in, holding an XO-16 Chaingun, just like Samus's Titan.

Upon sighting the Titan, Samus opened fire, dealing significant damage in a short time before pulling up a Vortex Shield, catching a small load of bullets and launching them right back, turning the enemy Titan's health bar to a black and yellow striped pattern before heading back into cover.  
Before Samus could come out of cover to resume fire, the enemy Titan exploded. " _Wave survived. Prepare for the next wave._ "  
Samus opened the magazine clamp on the XO-16 Chaingun before loading a new drum, the ammo count going back up to 60.

" _Next wave incoming. Be advised: Enemy Titans may now appear with more advanced weapons._ "  
Two Titans dropped in, one having an XO-16 Chaingun, the other with a 40mm Cannon.  
Samus opened fire on the Titan with the XO-16 Chaingun, with the Titan using the 40mm Cannon out of sight. The Titan was destroyed in seconds, leaving only one target.  
She searched around, seeing the Titan around a corner, and she was behind it.

Samus launched a Rocket Salvo and unloaded with the XO-16 Chaingun, causing a good deal of damage to the enemy Titan.  
It turned around, opening fire as Samus projected the Vortex Shield, catching the 40mm explosive rounds and sending them right back before dashing into cover.

The enemy Titan began searching for her, only to get flanked and attacked from behind.  
The health bar changed to the striped pattern before Samus punched into the Titan's hatch, revealing an empty cockpit.  
The Titan exploded, dropping the 40mm Cannon, which Samus picked up, discarding the XO-16 Chaingun.

40mm Cannon  
Semi-auto 40mm HE rounds

" _Wave survived. Prepare for the next wave._ "  
Samus rushed behind potential cover as the third wave was ready to begin. " _Next wave incoming. Enemy Titan shields online. Use caution._ "  
Three Titans dropped in, each protected by a layer of energy shields.  
There was a Titan with an XO-16 Chaingun, a 40mm Cannon, and a Quad Rocket.

Samus took aim with the 40mm Cannon and opened fire, launching semi-automatic explosive rounds which seemed to punch holes into the hull plating of the enemy Titans.  
As she attacked one Titan, the other two found and flanked her, pelting her Titan with rockets and bullets.

Everything froze around her as her Titan's weapon systems disengaged. " _Each Titan has a shield that deflects incoming damage. Your shield bar wraps above the health bar at the top center of your HUD. If you avoid taking damage for a short time, your shields will recharge. The best Pilots will monitor their Titan's shields combat, taking breaks to recharge as necessary._ "  
Everything started back up, allowing Samus to retaliate against the two Titans to her side with a Rocket Salvo and a Vortex Shield, damaging the Titans and absorbing their ballistics before sending them right back.

With the Titans recovering, Samus finished off the other one, reducing its health bar to the stripped pattern before going back to the two Titans.  
Both of their health bars became striped as Samus ran to find new cover while the Titans eventually exploded. " _Wave survived. Prepare for the next wave._ "  
Samus went to the upper platform to gain a higher vantage point.

" _Next wave incoming. Enemy Titans may now be equipped with the Vortex Shield._ "  
Four Titans dropped in, one having an XO-16 Chaingun, one with a 40mm Cannon, and two with Quad Rockets.  
Samus decimated the Titan using an XO-16 Chaingun with the 40mm Cannon, using the Rocket Salvo on another Titan that was using another 40mm Cannon.

Her Titan's health bar was reduced to about 3/4 when everything stopped again. " _Your Titan's health bar status is located at the top center of your HUD. Notice that when your health bar goes down, it will not replenish. Once your health bar is depleted, your Titan is doomed to die shortly._ "  
Everything started back up as Samus caught a load of Quad Rocket missiles, then one of the Titans caught the reflected rounds right back at Samus, who caught the rounds again and added her Rocket Salvo to the mix by firing it as she released the Vortex Shield again, immediately destroying a Titan.

The Titan that remained got a few lucky shots since Samus's Vortex Shield had to fully recharge.  
She managed to make a few explosive shots hit the Titan's weak point, dooming it before running out of sight until the enemy exploded. "Is that all?"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Norion Power Generator

" _Wave survived. Prepare for the next wave._ " Samus readied herself for five Titans, but the wave never came. " _Maximum threat wave defeated. Exemplary combat skills, Pilot. Initiating forced stand down._ " An alarm started blaring in her Titan's cockpit as the health bar went striped and was steadily filling with red. " _Your Titan is critically damaged. Combat veterans refer to this as Doom-state. Your Titan will inevitably self-destruct once it is doomed. In this simulation, you will have infinite time to eject. This will not be the case in actual combat. You must eject before your Titan goes critical._ "  
Samus pulled the handle on her seat, causing something to happen. "[ _Eject! Eject! Eject!_ ]" She was plunged into the air as her Titan glowed white before releasing a bigger explosion than the other Titans.  
" _When you eject, you can use the higher vantage point to plan your next move._ " Samus landed on top of the building in the center, looking over the area one last time. " _Excellent. Your Pilot Combat Certification is complete._ "  
Just then, everything around her disappeared.

Next thing Samus knew, she was back in the Training Pod, the green lights dimming out. " _For your safety, please stay in the Training Pod to regain your equilibrium._ "  
Samus pushed the latch back up, opening the Pod, with a certain Pilot coming into view. "Samus, did everything go well? Are you alright?" It was Michael.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... That felt weird."  
"I know how that feels all too well. After all, I ran the simulation nineteen times."  
Samus was surprised at what she heard as Michael helped her out of the Training Pod and onto her feet. "Nineteen times?"  
"I had to perfect my skills, y'know?"  
"Right, but nineteen times?"  
"I would've gone twenty, but then I realized it was 1:43 in the morning, so I went to bed instead."  
"You're devoted to the IMC, aren't you?"  
"Normally, Pilots sign up to join the IMC. Me? I was a different case. Spyglass found me as an infant on the planet Troy, I was practically buried in rubble. He brought me back to HQ, where I was treated, and given my own life. They wanted me to become anything I wanted, unguided. I decided to become a Pilot. If they cared for me, I should join them and return the favor, y'know?" Michael explained.  
"Whoa. That's just... Wow. You threw away the opportunity for a normal life to help those who helped you?"  
"I felt it was the right thing to do. You had the same feeling about destroying the BSL, right?" Michael asked.  
"Right."  
"Well, anyway, now that you've gotten the skills of a Pilot, we should make your Pilot loadout and create your Titan, then we can put your skills to the test."

Time: 1:46 PM | 12/19/2283

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"War Games is a different simulation. It takes pieces of Angel City and Airbase Sierra, which are actually put in for battle recreations. If you die in War Games, you'll just rez right back in. If you die anywhere else, that's it, you're dead, just how it normally works."  
"So, where are the Pods?"  
"This way." Michael lead Samus to another array of Simulation Pods.

Time: 2:03 PM | 12/19/2283

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Elevator

"You could almost get lost in this place. How do you find your way around?" Samus wondered.  
"If you've been here half as long as I have, you begin to memorize the layout of the IMC HQ."  
"Um... OK?"  
"Here we are. This is the War Games simulation control center. The War Games Pods are over here." There were twelve of them. Six to the left and six to the right. Samus entered a Pod on the left while Michael entered one on the right. "The code for that one is 925499. I'll see you there." The Pod Michael was in closed before Samus activated the one she was in.

" _This unit is authorized for: military use only._ " The same warning as the other one.  
" _Signal decryption handshake is unstable. You may experience visual artifacts._ " Samus punched in the code before pulling the latch down. " _Gen 1 Pilot onboard. Ready up._ " Green beams of light filled the Pod before Samus found herself in a large simulated environment.

Location: War Games simulation

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Lower Brinstar

Samus looked around, seeing quite the view. It was like Michael said, pieces of Angel City and Airbase Sierra.  
She turned around, seeing Michael. "Welcome to the War Games simulation. Now then, let's get started. Spyglass gave me this code that allows me to manipulate the War Games environment. Let's get to work on designing your Titan." An Atlas-class Titan rezzed in, standing straight up with an XO-16 Chaingun on its back. "There are different primary weapons for Titans, and you can choose one if the XO-16 Chaingun isn't the one for you." Multiple Titan weapons appeared, and Samus's helmet identified the ones she hasn't seen yet.

Plasma Railgun  
Charges up while zoomed

Arc Cannon  
Zaps across multiple targets

Triple Threat  
Launches 3 grenades per shot

"The 40mm Cannon is a semi-automatic beast that fires explosive rounds across long distances with good accuracy. The Quad Rocket fires four rockets, hence the name, in a spiral that can do some good damage. The Plasma Railgun is the Titan equivalent to a sniper rifle, doing a great deal of damage over very long distances. The Arc Cannon fires chargeable bolts of electromagnetic energy that can disrupt Titan systems, evaporate multiple enemies by arcing through them, and even destroy rockets in mid-flight. The Triple Threat is a Titan grenade launcher that fires three grenades with each press of the trigger." Michael explained all the Titan primary weapons, and Samus had made her decision.  
"The Arc Cannon might be good."  
"Shocking." That pun...

The digital Titan weapons, except for the Arc Cannon, vanished in a swarm of pixels, even the XO-16 Chaingun on the Titan's back was gone. The Titan reached out, grabbed the Arc Cannon, and placed it on its back. "Titans can come in three different chassis designs. The Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder."  
"I think that the Atlas is good enough." It stayed an Atlas.  
"Alright. Titan tactical abilities are very useful, and you can pick between the Vortex Shield, Electric Smoke, or Particle Wall."  
"From what I've read, the Electric Smoke might be the most useful." The Vortex Shield projector on the Titan's left forearm vanished, being replaced with Electric Smoke tanks below the arm sockets.  
"Ordinance is another factor. Rocket Salvo, Slaved Warheads, Cluster Missile, or Multi-Target Missile System?"  
"Perhaps the Multi-Target Missile System?" The Rocket Salvo launcher on the Titan was replaced with a mechanism for the Multi-Target Missile System.  
"Now for your personal preferences. There are a multitude of Titan insignias to choose from, but only a few Titan OS voices."  
"For the insignia, I'll have Diamond. I think I'll keep the voice the Titans have by default."  
"Right. Then there's the two tier kits."  
"Tactical Reactor and Core Extender."  
It was complete. "Alright, looks like your Titan is all done." On the Titan's hull, a chassis number engraved itself. ZV-9372.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

"[ _IMC Atlas-class Titan Zulu-Victor Nine-Three-Four-Seven online and ready to perform Protocol 1._ ]" Samus jumped at the Titan as it caught her and placed her inside the cockpit. "[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Establishing neural link._ ]" Despite being in a simulation, Samus got a killer headache. "[ _Neural link: established. Samus Aran, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of ZV-9347. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission._ _Our orders are to eliminate all Militia forces and secure the Frontier, ridding it of the insurgents for good._ ]"  
"Titans are surprisingly advanced." Samus remarked.  
"[ _Thank you, Pilot. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Initializing critical systems._ ]"  
Seeing that Samus had things covered, Michael set the simulation to end once the neural link was complete before fizzing out, returning to the real world.

Time: 2:17 PM | 12/19/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The Pod eventually opened, with Samus stumbling out before quickly regaining her equilibrium. "Was that Titan fake?" She asked.  
"The construct was, but the AI wasn't. Your Titan has been constructed and is awaiting deployment."  
"OK."

* * *

 **Samus Aran**

Pilot class: CQB

Primary: R-97 Compact SMG - (HCOG) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: Hammond P2011

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Stealth Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **Zulu-Victor Nine-Three-Seven-Two (ZV-9372) - (Arc-Rod)**

Primary weapon: Arc Cannon - (Factory Issue)

Tactical Ability: Electric Smoke

Ordinance: Multi-Target Missile System

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Tactical Reactor

Tier 2: Core Extender

Insignia: Diamond

OS voice: Betty

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

ZV-9372 / Arc-Rod - [protective; coordinated; creative; calm; focused; intellectually superior]

* * *

That has GOT to be the LONGEST CHAPTER I have EVER written!

See you next time.


	19. CH18

S1-18  
 **The bounty hunter becomes a Pilot**

* * *

Time: 10:46 PM | 12/20/2283

Location: Planet Klirix | IMC Zone 18

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"Ready for this, Samus?" Michael asked.  
"I'm ready."  
"Spyglass, Titans?"  
" _I will be joining you as well. Stand by for Titanfall._ " Multiple Titans dropped to the ground. Spyglass arrived in his Ogre-class Titan, Safe-Guard.  
Michael hopped in Sid's cockpit, with Jeeves and Vanessa in Follow-Mode.

Samus watched as her new Atlas-class Titan crashed to the ground, with an Arc Cannon held in the left hand, and not by the trigger. "[ _All systems online. Pilot, please embark._ ]" Samus ran to her Titan, allowing it to pick her up and place her at the controls. "[ _Control transferring to Pilot._ ]"  
"Ready, Arc-Rod?"  
"[ _Do you wish for that to be my alternate identification?_ ]"  
"Yeah, why do you think I called you that?"  
"[ _Very well. I am ready for combat._ ]" Samus took a secluded position at the side of the area, ready for anything.  
Michael's voice was heard on the radio. "Stay alert. They could be anywhere."

Just then, another Pilot got on the comms. "CONTACT!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

"Looks like the time of stealth is over for this mission." Samus hurried to the rest of the squad, encountering a Militia Stryder-class Titan using a 40mm Cannon. She avoided the explosive rounds and lost the enemy Titan's sight with a cloud of Electric Smoke.

"[ _Recommend charging an Arc Cannon bolt while under the cover of Electric Smoke, then dashing to the side to bypass any defensive measures._ ]"  
"Got it."  
As the cloud began to dissipate, Samus dashed around the Stryder, catching it by surprise with an Arc Cannon bolt to the left leg servo. "[ _Enemy Titan is recovering. Recommend Multi-Target Missile System._ ]" A full salvo of missiles was released, each hitting their target and further damaging the Militia Stryder-class Titan's hull. Samus charged another bolt, electrocuting the Stryder and further disrupting its systems as the Titan began to tumble, falling to its very thin metal knees and dropping the 40mm Cannon. "[ _Electric Smoke replenished. The enemy Titan is immobilized. Recommend-_ ]"  
"I've got the idea." She released a cloud of Electric Smoke which surrounded the Militia Stryder-class Titan while keeping it disabled with Arc Cannon bolts, eventually destroying it.

 **Samus [Titan Electric Smoke] Militia Stryder**

"[ _The enemy Titan was outfitted with Auto-Eject. The Pilot has been cloaked. I will work on replenishing our Electric Smoke to prevent a Rodeo attack._ ]"  
"OK."  
Just then, there was some clambering on the hull. "[ _Enemy Pilot on the hull._ ]"  
"Looks like you have a keen sense of what's about to happen."  
"[ _Apparently._ ]"  
Samus disembarked, pulling out her new R-97 SMG and killing the Pilot Rodeoing Arc-Rod.

 **Samus [R-97 Compact SMG] Militia Pilot**

"Got 'em." Samus stated, reloading her weapon.

Music: Metroid Other M - Communications Lost

" _Samus, are you alright?_ "  
"I'm good, Adam. Got my first kill with the IMC."  
" _I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you._ "  
"I know, and I appreciate it. Adam, you've got nothing to worry about."  
"[ _Adam Malkovich cares about you very much._ ]"  
"I know, Arc-Rod."  
"[ _You will see him again._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

A Titan came on the line. It was Vanessa. "[ _Arc-Rod's right, Samus. You've got nothing to fear. You're with Eagle-Eye 9-1, and our losses have been at an all-time minimum for approximately 13 years. Michael has been a Pilot for less than a year, yet he was trusted enough to be promoted to Captain as Dane's last order, seconds before death._ ]"  
"So Eagle-Eye 9-1 is under the command of a fresh new Pilot?"  
Jeeves joined the conversation. "[ _Not exactly. Michael has run the Hammond Pilot Certification Simu-_ ]"  
"Nineteen times, I know. He told me."  
Sid entered the fray. "[ _Most Pilots only run the Training Pod simulation once or twice, so their skills are at normal level for a Pilot. Since Michael ran the simulation nineteen times, his skills are basically mastered at this point._ ]"  
"So he's basically already a master Pilot?"  
"[ _That's right. He is already one of the IMC's best Pilots. I'm certain that Eagle-Eye 9-1 could take down any Galactic Federation search team that tries to locate you._ ]" Jeeves stated.  
"He's really serious about it?"  
Safe-Guard was the last to join the channel. "[ _Michael Johnson has adapted Titan Protocol 3 into his duties._ ]"  
"Protocol 3? Protect the Pilot. He wants to protect me?"  
"[ _Michael tries to protect everyone in the IMC. He's a very noble Pilot._ ]"  
"Let's help him out." Samus hopped back into Arc-Rod's cockpit, taking the controls.  
"[ _Pilot-Mode engaged._ ]"

"Samus, are you still with us?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here, Michael."  
"We're taking fire from multiple Titans! We need some help here!"  
Samus made her way over to Michael's location, seeing three IMC Titans taking fire from five Militia Titans. "Michael, I'm here!"  
"[ _Damage Core activated._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Final Mission Resolve

Samus proceeded to acquire locks with the Multi-Target Missile System while the Damage Core fully activated. "[ _You now have increased damage output._ ]" Samus fired a fully charge Arc Cannon bolt at the Militia Ogre in the middle, having the enhanced arcing damage spread to the other four enemy Titans around it before releasing the rocket payload.  
"[ _Be advised: I am engaging a hostile Titan._ ]"  
"[ _I am engaging an enemy Titan._ ]"  
Jeeves and Vanessa were under attack!

Samus released a cloud of Electric Smoke, strengthened by the Damage Core, covering the IMC Titans from enemy sight.  
"[ _Incoming IMC reinforcements._ ]" More IMC Titans dropped in, battling the five enemies, assisting in taking them out.

 **IMC Pilot [Triple Threat] Militia Stryder**

 **IMC Pilot [Triple Threat] Militia Pilot**

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] Militia Atlas**

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] Militia Pilot**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Ogre**

 **IMC Pilot [40mm Cannon] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Atlas**

 **Michael [XO-16 Chaingun] Militia Pilot**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] Militia Stryder**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 49

"Hostiles down! Jeeves, Vanessa, on me! Samus, assist the Iron Pilot!" Michael ordered.  
"The what?"  
"Iron Pilot, relay your location to Samus!"  
" _Affirmative._ " Samus followed the mark on Arc-Rod's Titan cockpit display, seeing a flying humanoid firing energy beams from its hands, pelting two Militia Ogre-class Titans. " _Warning: Iron Pilot sustaining severe damage._ " Multiple 40mm rounds were pelting the Iron Pilot's armor plating, dealing quite a great deal of damage to it.  
"Iron Pilot, you've got support. Retreat!" Michael ordered. The Iron Pilot began flickering out of sight, with only its signal remaining as it seemed to blast up and out of orbit.  
"The Iron Pilot is en route back to the IMC HQ for repairs. Take out the Militia!" Blisk reported.

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

 **Spyglass [Quad Rocket] Militia Atlas**

 **Spyglass [Quad Rocket] Militia Pilot**

" _I have finished up with the Militia over here. Does anyone need assistance?_ "  
"Spyglass, get to Samus and help her out!"  
" _Pilot Samus Aran, I am on my way to your location._ " An IMC Ogre-class Titan arrived in a matter of seconds, deploying a Particle Wall in front of Samus to shield her Titan from incoming fire before firing rockets from the Quad Rocket and Rocket Salvo. " _We must work together in order to defeat the enemy._ "  
"Agreed." Samus released a payload from the Multi-Target Missile System, distracting the Titans as Spyglass took the opportunity to get a punch through, fracturing the cockpit hatch on the first Militia Ogre-class Titan, nearly dooming it. Samus dashed ahead before firing another bolt, finishing off the Titan's hull integrity and allowing her to perform an execution.

She grabbed the fractured lid, ripped it off, then jammed the Arc Cannon into the permanently open cockpit, and electrocuted the Pilot into oblivion with a fully charged bolt at point-blank range.

 **Samus [Termination] Militia Ogre**

 **Samus [Termination] Militia Pilot**

" _Well done, Samus. The Militia's numbers are thinning. I recommend you head back to Michael's position._ " Spyglass grabbed the remaining Militia Ogre-class Titan by the cockpit hatch, thrusting it open before unloading a Rocket Salvo payload.

 **Spyglass [Rocket Salvo] Militia Ogre**

 **Spyglass [Rocket Salvo] Militia Atlas**

" _I will head back to his position as well. We must defeat all Militia forces._ "  
Samus and Spyglass headed back to Michael's position, seeing him rip open a Militia Atlas-class Titan's hatch, open Sid's cockpit, then toss a Satchel Charge into the enemy Titan's open cockpit, slam it closed, then trigger the detonator.

 **Michael [Satchel Charge] Militia Atlas**

 **Michael [Satchel Charge] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"Good to see you two."  
" _The Militia are defeated, their Drop Ship has been destroyed before it could enter orbit._ "  
"Destroyed? By what?" Michael wondered.  
A familiar humanoid figure of blue and silver armor slammed down and stood up. "The Iron Pilot? I thought it was back at HQ getting repaired!" Samus wondered.

" _The repairs have not been completed. I have been refitted with different weapons while the replaced components are being repaired._ " Some of the Iron Pilot's regular components were indeed replaced with different pieces. The normally blue-colored forearms were swapped with silver arms surrounded with machine gun barrels in a gatling formation, with ammo belts being fed from a connected backpack. The barrels were still smoking, almost as if they just recently fired explosive shells.

Music: Iron Man - Driving With The Top Down

A Militia Stryder-class Titan dropped in, attacking with a Triple Threat. The Iron Pilot blasted upward and opened fire with the new weapon, pelting through the thin armor in seconds. The Titan exploded, the Militia Pilot having ejected, only to be shot down.

 **Iron Pilot [Bomb Gatling] Militia Stryder**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The Pilots disembarked, having wiped out any and all Militia units in the area.  
"That was an impressive first mission for you, Samus. You did better than I did on mine." Michael commended.  
"Well, I've had more experience in combat."  
"True. I wonder, why didn't you use that cybernetic Power Suit of yours?"  
"Because I can't. My Power Suit dissolved around me, right?"  
"Yeah, it did."  
"My Power Suit's depleted."  
"Is there any way to restore it?"  
"We'll need to find some Chozo ruins, there should be a way to energize my Power Suit there."  
" _Confirmed. We must located some Chozo ruins in order to restore your Power Suit._ " Spyglass stated.  
"But, on to recent events. Do I qualify as an official Pilot?" Samus asked.  
"As much of a Pilot as we are."

* * *

Samus Aran is now an official IMC Pilot.

See you next time.


	20. CH19

S1-19  
 **Galactic Federation!**

* * *

Time: 11:19 AM | 12/21/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It was just a quiet day on the Frontier, with no Militia activity to detect, and Samus was helping Michael scan the Frontier for any Chozo ruins, not finding any yet. Suddenly, an unknown transmission was received.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Blood and Rust

"This is Admiral Drax of the Galactic Federation, broadcasting to all civilians in the area. We are looking for the criminal: Samus Aran. If you have any information on Samus Aran, contact us immediately."  
Michael rushed to the communications system, intercepting the transmission. "This is Michael W Johnson of the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation! Samus Aran is under our protection! If you try and take her into custody, you will be destroyed!"  
"Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, huh? Never heard of it. I doubt you'll stand much of a chance."  
"I feel we're more advanced than you are. You'll just be eradicated in minutes."

The man on the video screen turned to a soldier at a terminal in the background. "Track the transmission."  
"Yes, sir!"

"Don't bother! I'll send you the co-ordinates! We'll be there!" Once the transmission ended, Michael made a broadcast throughout the HQ. "Attention, all IMC forces! The Galactic Federation is coming for one of our own! We are going to stop them! We will intercept them on Odra-9! All Pilots, gear up and prepare for combat!"

Time: 12:18 PM | 12/21/2283

Location: Demeter's moon, Odra-9 | IMC Outpost 208

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

" _All IMC units, Commander Blisk will be giving orders on this mission. The Galactic Federation is coming for Pilot Samus Aran. Although she took the right course of action, they have her registered as a wanted criminal. Remind them that she is one of us and under our protection._ " Spyglass ordered.  
From every Pilot's radio came a positive acknowledgement. "YES, SIR!"

Eventually, a communication channel opened. "Unidentified ships have been spotted, they're approaching the Outpost Cannon Array!" A Grunt reported.  
"It's gotta be the Galactic Federation." Michael was right.  
" _Confirmed. All Pilots, embark and ready up._ "

The Galactic Federation ships came in sight, with each Pilot either climbing into or being placed in the cockpit by their Titan.

After a few minutes of waiting, and Titan Core abilities becoming fully charged, the fleet landed, with hundreds of soldiers pouring out, holding bizarre weapons. Among them was Admiral Drax of the Galactic Federation. "So this is the IMC, huh? I didn't expect giant robots."  
Michael stepped forward, piloting Vanessa and opening the cockpit. "These 'giant robots' are called Titans, and we are Pilots. A Pilot can wipe out groups of enemies easily without a Titan. With a Titan, however, the Pilot is a devastating force." Michael closed the cockpit, pulling out the Quad Rocket, with all other Titans pulling out their own weapons in response.  
"Well then... Attack!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 51

Both sides opened fire, with only the Galactic Federation taking losses, and rather big ones at that. Out of approximately 7,000 Galactic Federation soldiers, only around 2,300 remained, and the number was decreasing.  
During the battle, Samus heard a clambering on her Titan's hull, followed by a familiar voice. "Hey, Princess. That you in there?"  
"Anthony?!"  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I just tagged along with the Galactic Federation here since I heard that you were gonna be here."

An IMC Pilot pointed his Stryder's XO-16 Chaingun at Anthony, ready to fire. "Samus, you've got a soldier on your hull! I'll take care of it!"  
"No, wait! It's Anthony Higgs! He's a friend!"  
"If you say so." The Titan walked away, rejoining the battle.

"Heh, you've got yourself some impressive tech. I'm not that interested in serving the Galactic Federation anymore, so can I come with you guys?"  
"OK, hold on. Head in that building, I'll let the IMC units in there know you're a friend." Samus went away from the fight before heading to a certain building and letting Anthony enter.  
"WE'VE GOT A FEDERATION SOLDIER IN HERE!"  
"Don't fire! It's Anthony! My friend!"  
"Confirmed, Pilot Samus Aran."

Samus went back to the fight, seeing that the IMC was winning.  
"We've got them on the run! Finish them!" Michael called out.  
"Firing Cannon Array!" The Outpost Cannon Array charged up and released an intense beam, causing crippling damage to the Galactic Federation Flagship. Despite that, it was still flying.

"Don't think you've won yet, IMC! We'll be back! Now, it's war!" Drax proclaimed.  
"Come back and I'll use your fractured skeleton for target practice." Michael threatened.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The Galactic Federation had retreated, and a large IMC fleet was following them, alongside the IMS Sentinel. The fleet was firing on the Galactic Federation, making sure they didn't survive the trip back, and so the IMC could locate their home base and put a stop to them for good.

The Pilots on the Outpost disembarked, counting any losses. The IMC had taken no losses, but the Galactic Federation had sustained countless losses. "Looks like I was right. We're more advanced than the Galactic Federation. Samus, you still here?"  
"I'm here."  
"OK, good. I'm glad you're alright." Michael was relieved.

"We've got a visitor." A Grunt reported.  
Anthony came up, his visor retracted. "Wow, and I thought the Galactic Federation was powerful. You guys could tear them up in no time."  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" Michael was aiming his Spitfire LMG directly at Anthony's head.  
"Whoa now. Hold up. I'm Anthony Higgs. I'm a friend. I have a history with Samus. I know that what she did to the BSL was the best course of action. I'd like to stick around with you guys."  
"If you and Samus are good friends, I see no reason not to trust you, but the IMC is now at war with two forces."  
"I'll help in any way I can."  
"Do you know the location of any Chozo ruins or technology?" Michael asked.  
"I've seen a few. Why?"  
"Samus's Power Suit is offline, and she thinks something there can recharge it. We haven't found any of them on the Frontier yet, there might not be any though."  
"There might be, but I'm relieved she's alright."  
"Yeah. Anyway, we're gonna head back to HQ. Need a ride?" The Pilot offered.  
"Sure. Why not?"

Samus eventually arrived, with Arc-Rod in Follow-Mode.  
"And what exactly are these 'Titan' machines?" Anthony asked.  
"When we get back to HQ, you can read all about them, and the individual Titans that remain operational." Michael stated.  
"Alright. Sounds good, man."

Time: 2:00 PM | 12/21/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

"I'm actually liking this organization of yours. No doubt I'm joining." Anthony was impressed.  
"Good. Who was the CO of the 7th platoon again?" Michael asked.  
"Commander Adam Malkovich."  
"Oh, him? Hang on." Michael headed off to another section of the IMC HQ, coming back a few minutes later with a certain modified Spectre.  
" _Anthony Higgs. It's been a while, hasn't it?_ "  
"No way... Adam Malkovich?! Is that you?!"  
" _Yes, it's me. I may have died on the Bottle Ship, but here I am. I was turned into a computer AI by the Galactic Federation and installed in Samus's ship, which is unfortunately beyond repair. I was pulled from what remained of the ship's computer, then installed into this modified android model. It's the same model as the IMC's BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones, but with a few alterations. Enough about that, what are you doing here? How did you get here?_ "  
"Well, I lost interest in the Galactic Federation, but they didn't know that. When I heard that Samus was located, I just jumped on the opportunity and I ended up on the Frontier with the others. Nearly all the other Federation soldiers that came are dead, the IMC tore them apart. I thought Samus was there when we arrived and, sure enough, she was. She was piloting one of those Titans. She refers to it as 'Arc-Rod', I think?"  
" _That's right. She gave her Titan the alternate identification 'Arc-Rod'. Samus's Atlas-class Titan is ZV-9372, short for Zulu-Victor Nine-Three-Seven-Two, the Titan's chassis number. Now then, follow me, the Titan Barracks are this way. If you would like to join the IMC, perhaps you can create your own Titan._ "  
"We'll see what's available."

Just then, a certain member of the IMC showed up. "Oi, who's this?"  
"Commander Blisk, I haven't seen you in a while." Michael greeted.  
"Yeah, I'm just picking up my belongings. My contract's nearing its end date."  
"Oh you greedy good-for-nothing selfish jerk..." Michael was getting pretty angry.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"If all you care about is MONEY, I'm beginning to question why I ever respected you!"  
"Blimey... That's cold, Michael."  
"AT LEAST IT'S WARMER THAN THAT ARCTIC MONEY-GRABBING HEART OF YOURS!"

Music: Virus!Sans Megalovania Digital Infection

Blisk was the only one who noticed a strange glow beginning to form within Michael's right eye. He was speechless with fear.  
"Get out of my sight, or I'll use that catchphrase of yours against you."

Music: none

Blisk shuddered in response, the Pilot's words sending a chill up his spine as Michael walked away, heading to his private quarters.  
"Catchphrase? You got a catchphrase?" Anthony asked.  
"Yeah, I've got a catchphrase, alright. It's 'You kill me, you're better. I kill you, I'm better.'."  
"Well then, I guess he basically said he was gonna kill ya for your greed."  
"He protects the lives of the good, so I can see why. Blimey, that guy gives me the creeps..."

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Now then, where were we?" Anthony wondered.  
" _I think we were going to the Titan Barracks to get you a Titan._ "  
"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder, Adam."

* * *

Looks like the Galactic Federation went from a completely good organization to a corrupt force. The IMC is actually becoming less 'corrupt' by the day, so you guys know, but not the entire organization. If you don't know what I mean by that, picture a box of containers, each containing a random number of red and blue beads, the red beads resemble the 'corruption' within the IMC, the blue ones are the opposite. Now imagine all the red beads being picked out and put in two new containers while the blue ones are left alone. I'd think those two containers with the red beads are the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics, the rest of them is the rest of the IMC, then there's the one green bead that's just left between the containers. If Blisk is going to eventually leave and form the Apex Predators, think of him being that one green bead.

I'm not giving any loadouts this time because Anthony isn't gonna use the G1 weapons and equipment, but he will help in getting to G2, then he'll use that.

Also, that glow in Michael's right eye is going to quickly become something big in this story.

See you next time.


	21. CH20

S1-20  
 **New Titans?**

* * *

Time: 9:27 AM | 12/22/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

On this day on the Frontier, Titans were becoming increasingly expensive to manufacture since the IMC was having a hard time keeping up production of the Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder Titans.

"Yo." Michael paid Anthony a visit.  
"Ey, Michael."  
"What's this?"  
"Just a few new Titan designs. I noticed you guys were having a nearly impossible time maintaining the models you have now."  
"I see. Hmm." Michael looked at one of the blueprints, it was quite an interesting design.  
"Watcha think?"  
"Hm. What weapon were you planning on giving this one?"  
"A cyclic particle accelerator."  
"Sounds powerful." Michael remarked.  
"Yeah. Here's the schematic." A digital blueprint of a kinetic energy weapon was shown on the screen. "I call it the Splitter Rifle."  
"Nice. I guess anyone seeing this will just 'split' outta town?" Anthony let out a laugh at Michael's joke.  
"Good one. I wasn't expecting a pun."  
"I guess I just couldn't help myself, just had to lighten the mood, ya know?"  
"I like where you're goin with that, but now this mood's too light."  
"Did it go on too much of a diet?"  
"Heh heh... No, it didn't. Heh heh... I gotta get back to this now."  
"Alright, but why not take a break once in a while? After all, Christmas is coming in three days."  
"Yeah, I know that. I'll just get two done and I'll work on the others in January."  
"OK. What are they?"  
"Here they are."  
"'Ion' and 'Scorch', huh? Nice." Michael was fascinated.  
"Lemme tell ya about 'em. I'm making the Ion-class Titan all about energy-based abilities, the Splitter Rifle taps into a shared energy pool. The Scorch-class Titan is fire-based, using incendiary weapons and abilities to incinerate anything in its path."  
"Cool, or rather, HOT for the Scorch."  
"I was just thinkin about that joke myself."  
"I'll get IMC mechanics to work on these models and see if they can be mass produced."

Time: 2:41 PM | 12/22/2283

Michael was examining the newly built Titans, inspecting the chassis designs. "These two look strangely familiar."  
"I based them off of the old Titan models. The Ion is modeled after the Atlas and the Scorch is modeled after the Ogre."  
"Impressive. So Ion has the Splitter Rifle, but what does Scorch have?"  
"Scorch has this incendiary grenade launcher called the T-203 Thermite Launcher."  
"Nice. So, you mentioned a shared energy pool with Ion before?"  
"Yeah, and you'll notice that Core abilities charge a lot slower. I also noticed that the Titan Reactors weren't internally shielded enough, so I made a better design. If the Titans are doomed, they won't decay. I also noticed you guys had a large amount of very odd resources, so I experimented with them, creating these." Anthony held up a high-tech power cell, with green lights on it.  
"What exactly is it?"  
"I call 'em Titan Battery Packs. You put one in a damaged Titan, it repairs some damage and gives you a shield. I can't put in the shield mechanism because it won't fit. If your shield takes any damage, it won't recharge. If one of these gets removed from the Titan, it'll cause a small chunk of health to be lost."  
"Might be interesting."  
"There's two ways the Titan Battery Pack can be installed. Through the cylindrical slot on the top, or by direct installation inside the cockpit."

An IMC mechanic approached the designer. "Anthony Higgs, they're ready to come online."  
"Let's give 'em a test run."  
Two of the new Titan Battery Packs were carried in by two Grunts, handing them both to Michael. On the tops of the Batteries were a few words near the handle.

TWIST CLOCKWISE TO RELEASE LOCK

"What am I suppose to do with these again?" Michael asked.  
"Climb up there, and install the Batteries. Slide them into the slots, then turn them 45° counter-clockwise."  
Michael jumped up onto the Ion-class Titan first, taking one Battery and sliding it into the slot on top. Perfect fit. With a 45° twist, the Titan's systems came online. "[ _Ion-class Titan power systems online and fully operational._ ]"  
Michael then hopped off the Ion and installed the second Battery into the Scorch. "[ _Scorch AI active. Thermal systems online._ ]"  
Michael jumped off and landed next to Anthony.  
"Man, you guys have some wild skills." Anthony remarked.  
"Comes with being a Pilot. So, now that the Titans are online, what're we gonna do?"  
"As I said, we're gonna test 'em."  
"Alright. We'll test them out in the IMC's Training Grounds."

Time: 3:08 PM | 12/22/2283

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: Super Smash Brothers Melee - Targets

"So, this is your 'Training Grounds' area?"  
"Yeah, it is. Now then... Spyglass, are those new Titans ready to drop?"  
" _Stand by for Titanfall._ " Two Titans dropped from the IMC Carrier in orbit, each landing in a completely new position.  
The Ion was down on one knee, with a fist on the ground, Splitter Rifle on the back, hatch closed, and surveying its current surroundings.  
The Scorch was knelt down, T-203 Thermite Launcher on the back, closed cockpit, arms extended to the sides, and the optic was scanning the current environment.  
They were both surrounded by a Dome Shield with a strange new appearance.  
Two Pilots with brand new equipment had also arrived on the Drop Ship Michael and Anthony used to get there.

The new Pilots entered the Titans. The Scorch placed a hand down on the ground and opened the cockpit as the Pilot lunged inside, the Titan standing up and bringing out its incendiary weapon. The Ion seemed to replicate the movements of embarking in an Atlas-class Titan, except it pulled the Splitter Rifle off its back with the left hand and put the weapon's trigger straight into the right hand, standing straight up.  
"Ion-class Titan ready to link."  
"Scorch-class Titan standing by to establish neural link."

"Pilots, link." Michael ordered.  
After about a minute, the Titans began walking as the motion links were established.

Multiple training targets were deployed to test the Ion and Scorch. The Ion fired orbs of energy while the Scorch launched thermite canisters, having to reload after every single shot.  
"Splitter Rifle magazine holds 40 rounds."  
"T-203 Thermite Launcher magazine holds... 1. Really?!"

"OK, that's the primary weapons, now for the other abilities."  
The Ion deployed three glowing devices that projected a yellow beam between them while the Scorch launched a large canister of green gas.  
"Laser Tripwire: online."  
"Incendiary Trap: good to go."

"That's the utility ability. Now for the offensive."  
A retractable weapon unfolded on the Ion-class Titan's back, charged up some energy, and unleashed a powerful beam. The Scorch slammed the ground with its right arm, causing a thick line of fire to extend from the impact in the direction it was facing. The line of flames met the green gas from the Incendiary Trap, creating a pool of fire around the canister.  
"Incendiary Traps can be ignited to deal a big amount of elemental damage." Anthony stated.  
"Impressive." Michael mused.  
"Laser Shot is online."  
"This ability is fully functional, and I see why it's called 'Firewall'."

"Now for the defensive ability."  
The Ion projected a Vortex Shield without the normally required mechanism. The Scorch did the same thing, but the field was made of flames instead of energy.  
"The Ion has a fully functional Vortex Shield?! Nice!"  
"Uh... Thermal Shield? Well, at least it works."

"Last, but not least, the Core ability."  
The Titans put their weapons on their backs as their Core abilities were activated. The Ion projected multiple holographic red beams from the optic before unleashing a massive red laser that completely blasted through the training target. The Scorch slammed the ground with both arms and sent out a powerful wave of thermal energy, incinerating the other target.  
"Laser Core functions perfectly."  
"The Flame Core is awesome!"

"I think we should add these new Titans to the production line." Michael stated.  
"I've been busy working out any problems there would be the possibility of while I worked on them. So far, I've made five kits specific to each new Titan. For Ion, there's Grand Cannon, Entangled Energy, Zero-Point Tripwire, Vortex Amplifier, and Refraction Lens. For Scorch, there's Wildfire Launcher, Scorched Earth, Inferno Shield, Fuel For The Fire, and Tempered Plating. For any Titan, there are six universal kits."  
"Hang on, Anthony. I've got one question."  
"Ok, lay it on me."  
"What's that strange arm on the back of the Ion?"  
"That's the Acolyte Pod. The Acolyte Pod is a small chassis component that helps in using the ordinance weapons, like Ion's Laser Shot."  
"That's actually very helpful. Continue."  
"The Assault Chip is an upgraded version of your Guardian Chips, so Auto-Titans become even more effective, allowing them to use their offensive, utility, and Core abilities. You remember your Auto-Eject Titan tier kit, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stealth Auto-Eject works the same way, so does Nuclear Ejection, but you can't choose both. Turbo Engine gives Titans based on the Atlas and Stryder an extra dash, but it halves the replenishment time of the single dash on Titans based on the Ogre. Overcore starts the Core ability at a fifth of its required charge, keeping it at least 20% charged at all times, so you don't have to recharge the Core ability as much."  
"I'm personally going with the Assault Chip. Now, what does each Titan-specific kit do."  
"Well, considering I stay up-to-date on all IMC plans, I'd say there's not enough time to tell ya about each and every single one of 'em. I'll leave a list for ya, how's that sound?"  
"What do you mean 'not enough ti-'"

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

" _All Pilots, the Militia are attacking a new location: the Black Water Canal refueling facility on planet Cibus, located between planets Gridiron and Demeter. Any Pilots not at the HQ are to return and gear up and stand by for deployment, effective immediately._ "  
"Got it, Spyglass." Michael acknowledged, heading back to the Drop Ship.

Time: 3:31 PM | 12/22/2283

Location: Planet Cibus | Black Water Canal

Music: Titanfall 2 - Substation

Eagle-Eye 9-1 was flying in over the area, and Militia Titans were patrolling the area. " _The Militia are most likely attempting to take the Black Water Canal facility to replace the Dig Site location on planet Gysa. Pilots, you are to prevent them from doing this. Once Militia contacts have been lowered, I will drop in to assist you._ "  
"Hold up, Spyglass. I think we should give the Ion and Scorch a test in actual combat." Anthony suggested.  
" _Considering there is only one of each in existence, it is unadvisable._ "  
It was then that a Grunt got on the radio. "Vice Admiral, more Ion and Scorch Titans are being mass produced, they cost less resources, and we're making use of those strange materials mined from the Dig Site to make Titan Battery Packs to repair them. Don't worry. They work."  
" _Very well. I authorize the use of the Ion and Scorch._ "

Michael heard Anthony's voice. "Michael, I've patched into your helmet display. Do you see that certain Titan?"  
On his helmet's HUD, a specific Militia Titan was marked. A Stryder-class Titan with a Plasma Railgun. "What about it?"  
"Fun fact: That Titan is actually similar to one of the Titans I'm working on."  
"Huh. Didn't know that."  
"Lemme check my blueprints. Ahh, there it is. That Titan's loadout bears a striking resemblance to the Northstar-class Titan I'll finish up after Christmas."  
"Northstar-class Titan? You know what? I'll ask about that when it's done."  
"Alright. Now tear those guys up."

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Tense Battle Theme

"Pilots, drop in!" Michael ordered.  
Eagle-Eye 9-1 jumped off the Drop Ship, with Titans dropping from the IMC Carrier in orbit.  
"[ _Where's Samus?_ ]" Sid asked.  
While dealing with infantry, Vanessa responded. "[ _And where's her Titan, Arc-Rod?_ ]"  
Jeeves was busy fighting off that Stryder with a Plasma Railgun. A sniper duel. "[ _Still at HQ. Adam is helping the mechanics work on a new Gunship for her. I just received word that Anthony has located Chozo ruins, but it's not within Frontier space. He's plotted a course, and when we return to HQ, a small team will follow the plotted route, and Samus will be with them._ ]"  
"Then let's get this done and get back!" Michael replied.

Music: Metroid Other M - King Kihunter Boss Theme

"We're taking heavy fire!" A Pilot shouted over the comms.  
" _Iron Pilot under attack from five Militia Titans. Requesting immediate assistance._ "

"Spyglass, I know where you can drop in, but you need to drop in when I say." Michael said, clearing out a squad of Grunts.  
" _Confirmed. I will stand by. Safe-Guard, prepare for combat, we are dropping in sooner than expected._ "  
Michael looked over the area, a massive battleground with large bullets and rockets flying everywhere, pelting and blasting Titans, IMC and Militia, with the occasional Repulsor Blast from the Iron Pilot.

There was a very reasonable spot for a Titan drop, and Michael noticed this, marking the location. "There!"  
" _Location acknowledged. Stand by, I'm on my way._ " With amazing timing, Spyglass landed and crushed some of the Militia.

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Atlas**

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Ogre**

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

" _Where are the nearest hostiles?_ "  
"You're standing on them."  
Spyglass looked down, seeing the smashed Titans that were once where he now stood. " _I see. Your sense of timing is to be respected._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Intensive metallic noises were heard as Michael and Spyglass turned to see Sid literally rip apart a Militia Stryder-class Titan, crushing the Pilot within the chassis.

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Militia Stryder**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"HOLY HELIUM! Sid, that was pure brutality, and it was disturbing..."  
"[ _Sorry. I'll try toning it down with how I take out these Militia Titans._ ]"

Two Titans dropped in, an Ion and a Scorch.  
" _IMC Pilots Rick Ojai and Ethan Riles, you have your orders._ "  
The two IMC Pilots went off to destroy the Militia Titans in the area, which they did, with all their abilities.

 **Rick [Splitter Rifle] Militia Ogre**

 **Rick [Splitter Rifle] Militia Pilot**

 **Rick [Laser Tripwire] Militia Stryder**

 **Rick [Laser Shot] Militia Pilot**

 **Rick [Vortex Shield] Militia Ogre**

 **Rick [Vortex Shield] Militia Pilot**

 **Rick [Laser Core] Militia Atlas**

 **Rick [Laser Core] Militia Pilot**

 **Rick [Laser Core] Militia Ogre**

 **Rick [Laser Core] Militia Pilot**

 **Ethan [T-203 Thermite Launcher] Militia Atlas**

 **Ethan [T-203 Thermite Launcher] Militia Pilot**

 **Ethan [Incendiary Trap]** **Militia Ogre**

 **Ethan [Incendiary Trap] Militia Pilot**

 **Ethan [Firewall] Militia Stryder**

 **Ethan [Firewall] Militia Pilot**

 **Ethan [Flame Core] Militia Atlas**

 **Ethan [Flame Core] Militia Pilot**

With two enemy Titans doomed, the two Pilots commenced their executions.  
Rick caught the fist of a Militia Stryder-class Titan and blasted the metal limb off with the Laser Shot before whacking a leg off the ground and jagging the receiving end of the Splitter Rifle into the cockpit and firing a few energy rounds, destroying the Titan and the Pilot inside.  
Ethan jumped up and delivered a powerful punch, knocking a Militia Ogre-class Titan down to the ground before he kicked it in the cockpit's closed hatch, further staggering it, finishing off with a short pulse of the Thermal Shield, sending the enemy Titan falling to its back as a pile of molten metal.

 **Rick [Termination] Militia Stryder**

 **Rick [Termination] Militia Pilot**

 **Ethan [Termination] Militia Ogre**

 **Ethan [Termination] Militia Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Whoa, that's effective. They just completely purged the area." Michael remarked.  
Just then, Blisk got on the line. "These new Titans are WICKED! I gotta get me one of those!"  
"At least you'll finally be pulling your weight around here."  
"What was that, Michael?!"  
"You heard me! It's a wonder the IMC ever promoted you to Sargent to begin with, since all you do is lecture us and order us around."  
"Uh... Point taken. Blisk out."

Time: 4:27 PM | 12/22/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

With the Black Water Canal back under IMC control, Michael decided to pay Samus a visit. "Hey, Samus. How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm doing well. Just used my new Gunship's computer to initialize some new software that was prepared for it."  
"Nice. So what about the Chozo ruins?"  
" _We'll be there, just not for a while._ " Adam replied.  
"Why not?" Before another word could be said, a Marvin walked by and plopped a Christmas hat on Michael's head without turning to look.

Music: Christmas - Jingle Bells (Instrumental)

"Uh... Heh heh... OK. We'll wait until January."

* * *

 **Rick Ojai**

Primary: Submachine Gun - Alternator - (Gunrunner) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Quick Swap) - (Charge Hack) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Pulse Blade

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Smart Pistol

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Get To The Point

Pilot Camo: Frontier Woodland

Primary Camo: Quantum Woodland

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: Blood Zebra

 **November-Zulu Five-Nine-One-Zero (NZ-5910)**

Titan: Ion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ion kit: Vortex Amplifier

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Stoic Overcast

Nose Art: Straight Shooter

Weapon Camo: Stoic Overcast

Titan execution: Disarm

 **Ethan Riles**

Primary: Grenadier - EPG-1 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: A-Wall

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Ticks

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Grand Theft Semi-Auto

Pilot Camo: Checkmate Gold

Primary Camo: Stoic Dark

Pistol Camo: Warship Ocean

Anti-Titan Camo: Zebra Light

 **India-X-ray Eight-Three-Six-One (IX-8361)**

Titan: Scorch - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Scorch kit: Scorched Earth

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Bullseye

Nose Art: Shellshock

Weapon Camo: Arterial

Titan execution: Incineration

* * *

Well, there's that.

I'm keeping track of the holidays so the date in the story is upkept and followed.

The Ion and Scorch have arrived, along with a massive supply of new weapons.

As a side note: Because the Wingman Elite and SA-3 Mozambique were wrongly placed in the Primary Weapons category as a result of the Tricks and Treats patch, and EA _**refuses**_ to put them back where they belong, you will not see them being used in this story.

See you next time.


	22. CH21

S1-21  
 **Two Pilots under a mistletoe**

* * *

Time: 6:29 PM | 12/25/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy

It was Christmas on the Frontier, and everyone had already exchanged presents and had their party, now everyone was just talking.  
"So, Anthony's been a really big help, and one of the best, if not THE best, designers in the IMC. He made two new Titans!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Wow, he must have been holding out during his Galactic Federation days." Samus was amazed.  
"Yeah, he's even surprised me."

While Michael and Samus were talking, a Pilot with the new enhanced Cloak hung something above their heads. A small plant-like object with green plastic leaves and little plastic white berries. A mistletoe.  
"Hey, you two lovebirds." The Pilot called.

"Huh?"  
"What?"  
Michael and Samus turned their attention to Ethan, who simply pointed up.  
The two Pilots looked to see what he was pointing at. Samus's face turned a shade of red while Michael still wore a confused expression. "You wanted to show us one of the Christmas decorations? Well, I didn't see that there, so I guess that helps in knowing where it all is when cleaning up after the party."

"You... uh... You don't know?" Ethan wondered.  
"Know what? Am I missing something here?" Michael was clueless.  
"The mistletoe is associated with Christmas as a decoration, under which lovers are expected to kiss."

"What's going on over h- Oh." Rick noticed the mistletoe above Michael and Samus.  
"Ethan, what 'lovers' are you referring to?" Michael was, again, left in the dark about it, not knowing the real answer.  
Rick sang it out. "Michael and Samus, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
At that moment, Michael knew it.

Music: Undertale/Dusttale - Red Megalovania

A bright glow shined from Michael's right eye, with a blue aura coming out like a flame. He looked at Rick, his voice now completely different, like multiple other voices were saying what he said in perfect unison. " **STOP!** "  
"WHOA! What the hell?!" Rick was suddenly terrified now!  
" **I don't know what your problem is, but YOU SHOULDN'T MEDDLE IN AFFAIRS THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! DON'T GO STICKING YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!** "  
"Holy crap...!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Just then, the glow went down, and Michael's voice turned back to normal.  
"What the hell was that?!" Ethan asked frantically.  
"Don't get on my nerves." Michael angrily said.  
"You're not the least bit concerned your eye started glowing and your voice went all freaky?!"  
"I'm wondering about that, but I just don't like getting agitated, OK?"

"Michael, let's just get this over with." Samus stated.  
"Yeah, the party's not that fun anymore."  
"Not that."  
"What do you mea- AH!"

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Gateway Galaxy

Before Michael knew what happened, Samus had pulled him into a kiss, which caused his entire mind to just stop. When she broke the kiss, Michael was still standing there, with the most shocked expression ever on his face.  
Michael suddenly collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Samus was caught off-guard by the event. "OK, didn't expect that."  
"I don't even think Michael expected that." Ethan added.

Time: 8:52 PM | 12/25/2283

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Michael woke up in his private quarters, believing the experience to be a dream. "Oh geez... What happened? Did I receive a concussion during a mission and have a dream while in a coma?" There was nobody around to answer his question, which was directed at nobody to begin with.

Just then, there was a faint creaking of a door. Michael's door. On the other side was Spyglass. " _Michael, are you alright?_ "  
"Yeah, I'm OK. What happened? Did something hit my head and knock me out?"  
" _Negative. You fell unconscious as a reaction to Samus Aran kissing you under the mistletoe._ "  
"Wait. You mean that WASN'T a dream?"  
" _No._ "  
"Oh. Well, alright then."

Music: none

There was silence for a few seconds before an outburst. "WHAT?! SHE KISSED ME!? WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HONKIN' HECK?!" He was NOT alright. THAT just happened.  
He had that shocked expression on his face again, but he wasn't falling unconscious... Oh wait, never mind, he did. Out like a light.

Time: 9:37 PM | 12/25/2283

Michael woke up again, and saw a note on his bedside desk.

Please stop passing out when someone mentions what we shared. ~Samus Aran

"I'll try." As he put the note back on the desk, Michael felt something new. "Wait... I feel strange. Hmm... Faster heartbeat... Warm cheeks... What's going on?"  
In his head, Vanessa's voice was heard. "[ _Somebody's in love._ ]"  
"What?"  
Jeeves joined in. "[ _Michael, let me tell you something. A human's concept of love requires four aspects: admiration, attraction, devotion, and respect. Considering what you're feeling for Samus right now, I'd say you're entirely in love with her. 100%._ ]"  
"What do I do?"  
Then there was Sid. "[ _Ask her out on a date._ ]"  
"I don't know..."

Music: Assassin's Creed 2 - Salvation of Forli

There was another knock at the door, and a former bounty hunter stepped inside. "Michael, you OK?"  
"Yeah, I-I-I'm OK." Michael stammered.  
"Something on your mind?"  
"I've got this new feeling that Vanessa, Jeeves, and Sid say is love. They said I should ask you out on something called a 'date', but I don't understand what they're getting at."  
"Where do you think would be a good place to eat?"  
"Well, there's Freddy's Angel Buffet, my childhood friends live there."  
"OK, we'll head out tomorrow."

Time: 8:14 AM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 1 - Residential District

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Freezeflame Galaxy (Ice)

A nice trip to Angel City was always welcome, and it was amazing. The two Pilots were warm despite the cold snowy air.  
Michael wore a regular snowcoat with a pair of grey gloves, one to keep his regular hand warm and the other to hide his Spectre arm so nobody got suspicious or worried about what happened.  
Samus wore a blue coat with a furry inner lining and cotton around the edges of the hood and the ends of the sleeves, with a pair of black gloves to keep her hands from freezing.

They eventually arrived at Freddy's Angel Buffet, and with good timing too, the place had just opened for business. Michael knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an answer.  
The door was opened, and a familiar blue bunny animatronic was standing just inside the building. " _Michael, good to see you again!_ "  
"It's good to see ya, buddy."  
"Who's this?"  
"Samus, this is Toy Bonnie, he's the guitarist of the trio, my childhood friends. Toy Bonnie, this is Samus Aran, I... asked her out."  
" _Ooh! You've got yourself a date?_ "  
"I'm new to this, so I don't really know anything here."  
" _C'mon in. I'll show you to your table._ "

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Midday Majesty

Toy Bonnie lead Michael and Samus to a table in the dining area. " _Here's a couple of menus for you two. Let me know when you've decided on what you'd like._ "  
"You know the usual." Michael stated.  
" _Yes, but I'll wait on your girlfriend._ "  
"I'm... still not used to that."  
" _I understand. These things take time. Can I start either of you off with a drink?_ "  
"I'll have a large water, ice cold."  
" _Alright, a large water with ice. And for Samus?_ "  
"Same." Samus put plainly.  
" _OK, two large waters with ice. I'll be right back with those drinks momentarily._ "  
"Thanks, man."  
Toy Bonnie walked away, leaving Michael and Samus alone to chat.

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Comet Observatory 3

"So, your childhood friends?"  
"Yeah, met 'em on my 9th birthday. Helped 'em out, they were about to be scrapped, Spyglass took 'em in, an IMC construction team built this place, now my childhood friends live here."  
"So, that was Toy Bonnie, just one of the three?"  
"Yeah. The other two should be here."

As if on cue, the other animatronics arrived.  
" _Michael, you're back!_ "  
" _It's been a while, hasn't it?_ "  
"Hey, guys!"  
" _Who's this?_ " Toy Freddy asked.  
"Guys, meet Samus Aran. I asked her out and suggested this place."  
" _Ooh, a date. Little guy's growing up._ " Toy Chica cooed, pinching Michael's cheek.  
"Growing up... and becoming more mechanical..."  
" _What do you mean?_ " Toy Freddy questioned.

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - The Heart of Davy Jones

Michael rolled up the left leg of his pants, revealing his second Spectre prosthetic.  
" _Not another one..._ "  
" _Oh dear..._ "  
Toy Bonnie arrived, carrying two large glasses of water with ice. He saw the leg as he placed the drinks on the table. " _Oh god, what did they do to you?_ "  
"I lost my leg in a Militia attack on the Demeter construction site, they were trying to keep us from rebuilding the Demeter facility. My leg was completely obliterated as I unknowingly stepped on a live Frag Grenade, and it exploded under my foot."  
"And your arm? You never told me what happened to it." Samus was right.  
"We intercepted Militia signals 5 days before the construction site attack, and found out there were more pieces of IMC technology left online that could be used. We arrived before they did, so we could recover the technology ourselves. One of the pieces was an IMC Titan Datacore that was still online. I engaged a Militia Pilot in direct combat, then his Titan dropped down as I was flipped onto the ground, and it crushed my arm against the ground in an instant. I woke up in the IMC HQ medical center, finding out that I was given a prosthetic: my Spectre arm."

Toy Freddy grew more concerned. " _So, what about now? Is Dane still helping you when you need it?_ "  
"He's dead..."  
" _What?!_ "  
" _Dead?!_ "  
" _Oh no..._ "  
Michael took out a small device, an audio device normally attached to the helmets of Grunts and Pilots alike. He set it to play back the recorded audio of Dane's death.  
"Jeeves... transfer authorization to new Pilot..."  
"What? No, no no no no no no no! Dane, don't do this!"  
"Link... Cha- ~cough, cough~ Charlie-Zulu... Nine-Two-Four-Seven... Michael... take my Titan... finish the mission... Take care of each other... Eagle-Eye 9-1... this is Captain Dane C Smithsonian... I'm afraid I can no longer lead you... I am appointing Michael W Johnson as Captain of this squadron..."  
"No! Don't!"  
"Michael... I know you can do it...~cough, cough, wheeze~ I believe in you... And Jeeves? I hereby authorize activation of... ~cough, cough~... of program Omni-10... I trust you... Good luck... my friend..."  
"[ _You will be missed, my friend. Activating program Omni-10._ ]"  
Michael ended the audio playback.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"He was my friend... and I let him die..."  
" _It wasn't your fault._ " Toy Bonnie put a hand on the Pilot's shoulder to comfort him.

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Gateway Galaxy

"He's right, Michael, and you know it."  
"But I... could've done better..."  
"Michael, stop beating yourself up for what you didn't do."  
"Alright..."  
"Also, what's program Omni-10?" Samus asked.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Casino Delfino

"If you must know, program Omni-10 is an AI program designed by Dane Smithsonian to restructure the processes of a Titan AI to match the neural patterns of the linked Pilot, to the point where the Titan thinks and talks like the Pilot it's linked to. It has to gather data through the neural link by constantly scanning and mapping the neural responses." Michael explained.  
"Wow... He made that?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, Jeeves created copies of the program and transmitted them to all Titans, allowing them all to gather neural data to think and talk like their own Pilots. Even Arc-Rod has the program and is becoming a little more like you, Samus."  
"More like me?"  
"Pretty much. Now then, what were we doing again?"  
Toy Bonnie was the one to answer. " _I believe you two were on a date. Now then, what would you like to eat?_ "  
"Two pizza slices with mushrooms, bacon, and banana peppers, stuffed crust, and pepper jack cheese."  
" _OK, and for Samus?_ "  
"Same."  
" _Alright, I'll be back with the pizzas._ "

Time: 8:52 AM | 12/26/2283

With the pizza served and eaten, Michael and Samus began their discussion on the concept of a romantic relationship between them.  
"So, let me get this straight... This new relationship would cause our futures to be intertwined with each other?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. I'm surprised you don't know this stuff."  
"Well, you're the first to ever tell me about it. Not only that, but I never asked about it, I didn't know what to even ask about since I never even heard about it."  
"That's strange."  
" _Everything alright here?_ " Toy Bonnie asked.  
"Yeah, all good. Check, please."  
" _For you, Michael, it's free. And since you're here with your date, I guess that spreads to her as well._ "  
"Um... OK?" Michael and Samus left, but not before Michael left some Credits on the table as a tip.

Time: 9:27 AM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The two Pilots returned to the IMC HQ, and Michael knew and understood the whole 'romantic relationship' stuff.  
"That went interestingly well, even though you had to relive the moment you lost one of your closest friends... Look. I'm really sorry, but I'm sure Dane would've wanted you to keep going, so make him proud to have recruited you to Eagle-Eye 9-1."  
"I'll try. And Samus? Thank you."  
"Happy to help."

* * *

Well, that went places I didn't think I'd even be doing here.

I was going along with the time in the story and this all occurred where you see it now.

I got the whole 'multiple other voices in perfect unison' thing from Avatar the last airbender, I based it after how Aang's voice changes when he's in the Avatar State.

Samus Aran's Power Suit will be recovered in the next chapter.

See you next time.


	23. CH22

S1-22  
 **Samus Aran's return**

* * *

Time: 6:19 PM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

A trip to a planet outside Frontier space had been planned, and the route was set, there would be more than enough fuel left for the jump back.  
" _OK, so if you take this route, you should arrive to planet Elysia. If the records are correct, there should be some Chozo ruins somewhere in Skytown._ " Adam advised.  
"'Skytown'?" Michael had never heard of that place.  
"Yeah, the only problem is that it's in Galactic Federation space." Anthony stated.  
"That means we'll need a form of cloaking technology." Samus added.

"I've got it!"  
"What is it, Michael?" Anthony asked.  
"The IMC is more advanced than the Galactic Federation, right?"  
"A lot more advanced." Samus replied.  
"We've got Cloak Drones! They can hide us from any Federation radars!"  
" _Cloak Drones... That might actually work. How big are they?_ "  
Before Michael could answer Adam's question, a Cloak Drone hovered in and cloaked him. It wasn't that big, almost twice as big as a frisbee.  
"That'll work." Anthony stated.

Time: 6:27 PM | 12/26/2283

Location: Federation space | Approaching planet Elysia

Music: none

An IMC Drop Ship was traveling through space, but it was extremely hard to see from the outside, and impossible for radars to detect.  
"We're on approach to planet Elysia. Got anything, Adam?" Michael asked.  
" _The Chozo built the Skytown outpost. It's a floating city. The lower atmosphere is deadly to organic life, but you'll be safe from it on Skytown, which is above the clouds, and the toxic atmosphere._ "  
Spyglass got on the line. " _According to the data recovered from Anthony Higgs's Federation soldier helmet, there are no Galactic Federation alarms, so you will remain undetected as you explore Skytown._ "  
"The Aurora Unit might alert the Federation of my presence once I set foot in Skytown." Samus added.  
"There is that possibility." Michael stated, tuning the Iron Pilot's Repulsors.  
"But it probably knows that the Galactic Federation has changed, and not in a good way."  
"What is an Aurora Unit anyway?"  
"The Aurora Units are basically organic supercomputers. A long time ago, a team of Federation scientists announced the birth of an organic supercomputer, and its name was Aurora. Since that historic date, thousands of Auroras have been built and installed. Originally designed for scientific purposes, the Auroras are now used in government, business, and military roles as well. They are given male, female, or gender-neutral personas, based on the needs and desires of the staff at the facility they are to serve in. A vast network links all existing Auroras, allowing them to access a tremendous database without peer. Aurora Unit 217 is stationed in Skytown." Samus explained.  
"Right. So, we sneak in, use the Chozo stuff to get your Power Suit back, then sneak out, like nothing ever happened."  
"Easier said than done, Michael."  
"That's true."

Time: 6:31 PM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Spire Dock

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Skytown

"You should be able to find the Chozo technology somewhere in the middle of Skytown. Be careful of any mechanical defenses." Anthony transmitted.  
"Got it."

The Drop Ship landed on a platform, with an energy door blocking the way into the structure. Samus was armed in her Pilot equipment, while Michael used the Iron Pilot.  
"How are we supposed to get inside?" Michael wondered.  
"Back when I had my Power Suit, I hit these energy doors with the Power Beam and the door opened."  
"OK, I got it now." Michael aimed the palm of his armored right hand at the closed entrance, disrupting the energy in the door with a Repulsor blast and opening it. He stepped aside. "Ladies first."  
"Well, aren't you a gentleman."  
"I try."

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Maintenance Shaft AU

Samus entered, followed by Michael, Repulsors at the ready. A large gap was the only blockade, with a few strange floating creatures drifting about. Samus jumped and started running on the walls, avoiding the Sky Puffers, while Michael simply flew around them, they then ended up at another energy door, which Michael opened with a Repulsor blast.

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Aurora Chamber

Michael and Samus entered another room.  
"I've got the feeling we're being watch." Michael stated.

Just then, a booming voice filled the chamber. " _Greetings._ "  
"HOLY HELIUM!"  
"Aurora Unit 217?" The Pilots approached the giant glass tank in the room, which contained a large metallic brain-like entity.

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

" _It is good to see you again, Samus Aran, but we are surprised to see that your Power Suit is not being worn. What has happened?_ "  
"My Power Suit's energy was depleted, but I survived. We're here looking for a way to re-energize it."  
" _We understand. Who is this with you?_ "  
"Disembark." The Iron Pilot's armor retracted, allowing Michael to exit the suit before it closed back up. "My name is Michael W Johnson. I'm an IMC Pilot. And what do you mean 'we'?"  
"It's just how 217 talks."  
" _Very unexpected. An IMC Pilot in Skytown, especially after the Galactic Federation has declared war against the IMC. However, the Federation is not what it once was. Seeing as you have good intentions, it is in our best interest to wipe out the Galactic Federation._ "  
"What about any other Aurora Units in existence? What'll happen to them?" Michael asked.  
" _We have an answer to that question already. The coordinates to each remaining Aurora Unit will also be provided. Samus, ever since all Phazon in the universe was eradicated, we have retaken control over Skytown's automated security. The Chozo technology in Skytown will be open to you. Despite IMC technology being more advanced than Galactic Federation tech, we are able to transmit the coordinates of both the remaining Aurora Units and the Chozo technology in Skytown to Michael Johnson's suit._ "  
"Well, OK then."

The Iron Pilot notified them of remotely downloaded information. " _A map of Skytown has been received and downloaded. Coordinates of Chozo technology cache marked._ "  
" _Unfortunately, without the Morph Ball feature of Samus Aran's Chozo Power Suit, this cache is inaccessible._ "  
"We'll see what we can do about that. Embark!" The Iron Pilot reopened its armor plating and allowing Michael to enter suit.  
" _Displaying Skytown map._ " On the Iron Pilot's HUD, a 3D map of the entire outpost appeared, with a single room showing up in green, their current location in blue, and the rest all in orange.  
"I've got it."  
" _Perhaps with your level of ingenuity, you can improvise your own way to the Chozo technology and restore Samus Aran's Power Suit._ "  
"You can count on us to do the right thing."  
" _We will commune with Aurora Unit 242 aboard the Galactic Federation flagship, GFS Olympus. Our conversation will not be shared with the Galactic Federation._ "  
"Right."

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Spire Dock

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Skytown

Michael and Samus left the Aurora Chamber to find the Chozo technology hidden in Skytown.  
"If I remember correctly, we should head to the Powerworks."  
"Powerworks. Got it."  
"We'll go through the Junction first."  
" _Junction located. Marking path._ "  
Michael picked up Samus under her arms, giving her a ride over the large gap and arriving at the Junction in little-to-no time.

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Junction

Another energy door blocked the way, so Michael used the Repulsor to open it.  
"Does the Iron Pilot have a compass?" Samus wondered.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"There's a door to the south, which leads to Zipline Station Charlie."  
They headed through the circular looping hallway, seeing another door, which Michael opened.

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Zipline Station Charlie

"OK. Zipline Station Charlie. Where to next?"  
"There's another door, leading to the Powerworks Access."  
Across the large gap was another energy door. Michael carried Samus over to it before blasting the door, opening it.

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Powerworks Access

"Powerworks Access."  
"One last door, but there's a problem."  
They rounded the corner, seeing a turbine-like structure with a hole too small for either of them to fit. Michael aimed the lower left arm of the Iron Pilot at the structure as two plates of armor on the forearm retracted, revealing a small micro-missile on a little rack. The projectile was launched into the blockade.  
At first, nothing happened, but then it exploded, clearing the way as the energy door was on the other side.

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Powerworks

"This is the Powerworks. We'll need another miniature rocket to get through here."  
Michael launched a micro-missile from the right forearm, blasting through the wall and revealing a large statue down below.  
"Whoa... What in the..."  
They jumped down, approaching the Chozo statue in the back of the chamber. Samus walked in front of it as if she knew what to do. As if sensing her presence, the Chozo statue reacted, glowing with bright light and enveloping Samus in the brightness.

In Samus's place was a mechanical humanoid, with a familiar arm cannon.  
"Uh... Samus? What happened?"  
"It worked. My Power Suit's back online! Let's head back to the Aurora Chamber."

Time: 7:02 PM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Aurora Chamber

" _Well done, you two. Samus Aran's Power Suit has been restored. We will attempt to establish a private communication channel with the IMC HQ in order to transmit information to the IMC without the Galactic Federation knowing._ "  
"Thank you, AU 217. I look forward to serving alongside you on the Frontier."  
"C'mon, let's go." Samus put plainly.

Time: 7:27 PM | 12/26/2283

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

" _It's good to see you back safe and sound, Samus. We received a communication from Aurora Unit 217, relaying us vital information on how we can defeat the Galactic Federation. I also noticed that you got your Power Suit back. I take it the mission was a success?_ " Adam asked.  
"Yeah, and when's my new Gunship gonna be finished?"  
"Finished it a few minutes before you got back. It's ready when you are." Anthony stated.

Time: 10:42 PM | 12/26/2283

The IMC tech crew had finished with their modifications to Samus's Power Suit, enhancing its capabilities 10 times over.  
"With technology like that, you could take on the Galactic Federation singlehandedly... and win." Michael commented.  
"Stop. You're exaggerating."  
"I'm serious. You've got the firepower to do it."  
"If you say so, but thanks for the compliment."

* * *

 **CHOZO POWER SUIT STATUS**

Power Suit: ONLINE

Varia Suit: ONLINE

Gravity Suit: ONLINE

Energy Tanks: 20

Power Beam: ONLINE

Ice Beam: ONLINE

Wave Beam: ONLINE

Plasma Beam: ONLINE

Diffusion Beam: ONLINE

Missile Launcher: ONLINE

Super Missiles: ONLINE

Seeker Missiles: ONLINE

Missile capacity: 250

Grapple Lasso: ONLINE

Grapple Swing: ONLINE

Grapple Voltage: ONLINE

Morph Ball: ONLINE

Spider Ball: ONLINE

Boost Ball: ONLINE

Morph Ball Bombs: ONLINE

Power Bomb: ONLINE

Space Jump: ONLINE

Screw Attack: ONLINE

Speed Booster: ONLINE

Shinespark: ONLINE

Combat Visor: ONLINE

Scan Visor: ONLINE

Command Visor: ONLINE

X-ray Visor: ONLINE

Scan Pulse: ONLINE

Lightning Armor: ONLINE

Beam Burst: ONLINE

Phase Drift: ONLINE

NEW WEAPONRY INSTALLED

IMC Suit: ONLINE

Personal Cloak: ONLINE

Active Radar Pulse: ONLINE

Arc Bomb: ONLINE

Scan Visor can now reprogram Heavy Turrets and BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones.

* * *

IMC Suit

Description: IMC modifications to the Chozo Power Suit have increased damage output and enhanced damage resistance. The IMC Suit comes with two Pilot tactical abilities as well as a function similar to the Pilot Data-Knife, being capable of reprogramming certain enemy technologies to the IMC's side.

Appearance: Exact physical appearance of the Gravity Suit from Metroid Samus Returns, but with bluish silver instead of purple, metallic grey instead of red, and white instead of yellow. This also includes the arm cannon design from Metroid Other M.

* * *

Well, got this chapter all done and over with.

Now I can get the Northstar, Ronin, Tone, and Legion Titans in.

See you next time.


	24. CH23

S1-23  
 **All six Titans**

* * *

Time: 6:31 PM | 01/03/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It's been a few days since Samus regained her Power Suit, and received a custom upgrade for it. She was already familiar with the new equipment implemented into it.

Anthony had reached a new development. "Yo, Michael. I got somethin' to show ya."  
"Alright, let's see what you've got. Northstar... Oh yeah! The Stryder-like Titan with a Plasma Railgun, a Cluster Missile launcher, and the ability to fly, right?"  
"Yeah. Lemme tell ya the loadout. The primary weapon is a modified Plasma Railgun, the defensive ability is the Tether Trap, the utility ability is the V-TOL Hover, the offensive ability is the Cluster Missile, and the Core ability is the Flight Core."  
"Interesting. Think we could make a modified version of the Northstar for Jeeves as a backup chassis?"  
"Um... Not sure... Why don't we take a look at the other Titans instead?"  
"Alright. 'Ronin'. What's that?"  
"The Ronin-class Titan is the only one with two weapons, and the other weapon is a Broadsword, a melee weapon. Here's the loadout. The primary weapon is the Leadwall, the defensive ability is the Sword Block, the utility ability is the Phase Dash, the offensive ability is the Arc Wave, and the Core ability is the Sword Core."  
"Not exactly a big fan of it, but what about the Tone?"  
"The Primary weapon is the 40mm Tracker Cannon, the defensive ability is the Particle Wall, the utility ability is the Sonar Lock, the offensive ability is the Tracking Rockets, and the Core ability is the Salvo Core."  
"Legion. That one looks pretty cool."  
"The primary weapon is the Predator Cannon, the defensive ability is Gun Shield, the utility ability is Mode Switch, the offensive ability is Power Shot, and the Core ability is Smart Core."  
"Those sound like some really interesting Titans."

Time: 6:47 PM | 01/03/2284

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: Code Lyoko - Desert Sector

Four new Titans dropped into the IMC Training Grounds, and there were three new Pilots... and something new. "Whoa. What're you? What is that?" Michael asked, confused.  
"That's a Simulacrum. These artificial Pilot bodies can be used to basically keep a Pilot alive. If a Pilot has sustained fatal injuries that can't be treated, the mind and soul are extracted and actively preserved as a Simulacrum. Sometimes Simulacrums are given an artificial mind, engineered through analysis acquired by the old Rank Chip. A Simulacrum is only limited to two tactical abilities: Phase Shift and Stim." Anthony explained.  
"Wait a minute... Some human Pilots use Stim!"  
"They used a version that was significantly weaker, and it wasn't nearly as potent to have it pumped into the veins as it is now. This is a more powerful version of it, fatal to human beings, but harmless to Simulacrums."  
"Huh."  
" _Yeah, so you better watch your back, you never know when I might..._ " The Simulacrum vanished from sight in a strange flash of white before reappearing behind Michael in the same fashion. " _... do that._ "

Michael jumped in surprise, not expecting the Simulacrum to just teleport in such a weird way.  
"What is that?! Some form of personal teleportation?!" Michael demanded.  
" _No. Phase Shift allows me to flip over to a sort of alternate plane of existence for about a second and a half._ "  
"Simulacrums aren't all that's been made by Vinson Dynamics and the ARES Division."  
"Made by what?"  
"Vinson Dynamics is a weapon and Titan manufacturer for the IMC, and the ARES Division is an armed research wing of the IMC."  
"Why wasn't I informed?"  
"Yeah, they didn't announce this to any of the Pilots. That's kinda strange. Nevermind, let's test these new Titans."

A Grapple Pilot jumped into the Tone Titan, an A-Wall Pilot hopped into the Legion Titan, and a Cloak Pilot embarked into the Northstar. The Simulacrum simply phased out of existence and reappeared in the Ronin's cockpit.  
"What was that?"  
"Phase Shift Simulacrums can do that. It's called Phase Embark."  
"Well, it's faster, I guess."

Music: Super Smash Brothers Melee - Targets

Multiple training targets flipped out of the ground, allowing the new Titans to test out their abilities.  
The Northstar-class Titan fired a sniper round, blasting straight through a target.  
The Ronin-class Titan pelting its target four times with each new magazine.  
The Tone-class Titan was launching explosive rounds which established a partial lock on its target.  
The Legion-class Titan drilled through its target with a massive amount of lead from a gigantic minigun.

"That's the primary weapons, now for the offensive abilities." Anthony stated.  
The Northstar released a Cluster Missile, which flew with pinpoint accuracy.  
The Ronin swiped the Broadsword across the ground, sending out an Arc Wave, simply disappearing into the target like it was a wall.  
The Tone released a stream of missiles which followed the lock and hit their target.  
The Legion supercharged a single bullet in the hundred round magazine before turning it onto a shotgun blast.

"Utility abilities."  
The Northstar blasted up into the air, flying for a while before landing again.  
The Ronin phased out of existence and back in elsewhere.  
The Tone released a sonar pulse.  
The Legion simply hit a button on the top of the Predator Cannon's handle.

"Defensive."  
The Northstar deployed a strange object which latched onto the ground and split in two, the half connected by a hard cable and the second half had latched onto the target.  
The Ronin simply brought out the Broadsword and raised it as if to block damage.  
The Tone projected a Particle Wall.  
The Legion triggered a protective barrier around the barrel of the Predator Cannon.

"Core."  
The Northstar went up into the air as the Acolyte Pods unfolded missile launchers, allowing the Titan to unleash a maelstrom of rockets.  
The Ronin put away the Leadwall and pulled out a now sparking Broadsword before slicing the training target to pieces.  
The Tone brought out both Acolyte Pods and let loose a whole storm of rockets which followed the Titan's gaze, hitting the target as the Tone looked directly at it.  
The bullets from the Legion's Predator Cannon started acting like a Smart Pistol MK5, hitting a training target all in one exact spot, with a red holographic laser sight glowing from the end of the barrel.

Eventually, their Cores went offline, and the testing was over.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Nice. So these new Titans are gonna be mass produced like the Ion and Scorch?"  
"Yeah, and it'll really help you guys out against the Galactic Federation and the Militia."  
"Yeah, this'll REALLY help."

* * *

 **Samantha Hughes**

Primary: Sniper Rifle - Longbow-DMR - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Smart Pistol

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Wall Hang

Execution: Now You See Me

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: Fractal Ocean

Pistol Camo: Stoic Light

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Dark

 **Juliet-Quebec Three-Two-Nine-Seven (JQ-3297)**

Titan: Northstar - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Northstar kit: Threat Optics

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Stock

Nose Art: Bloodthirsty

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Sweep The Leg

 **George Hanks**

Primary: Grenadier - EM-4 Cold War - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: A-Wall

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Hard Cover

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Hole In The Wall

Pilot Camo: Warship Warm

Primary Camo: Blood 3D

Pistol Camo: Blood Zebra

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Overcast

 **Lima-Zulu Nine-Three-Eight-Two (LZ-9382)**

Titan: Legion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: Light-Weight Alloys

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Arachnophobia

Weapon Camo: Stoic Sea

Titan execution: Predator and Prey

 **Fortis**

Primary: Assault Rifle - Hemlok BF-R - (Gunrunner) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Suppressor) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Charge Hack) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Phase Shift

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Phase Rewind

Tier 1: Phase Embark

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Inner Pieces

Pilot Camo: Stoic Overcast

Primary Camo: Demeter Woodland

Pistol Camo: Stoic Gold

Anti-Titan Camo: Blue Zebra

 **Kilo-Lima Two-One-Four-Seven (KL-2149)**

Titan: Ronin - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ronin kit: Highlander

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Purple Haze

Nose Art: Phase Wraith

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Cutting Steel

 **Monroe Cutler**

Primary: Assault Rifle - V-47 Flatline - (Gunrunner) - (X) - (Threat Scope) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Gun Ready) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Amped Weapons

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Curb Check

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: Digital Woodland

Pistol Camo: Fractal Ocean

Anti-Titan Camo: Warship Collage

 **Kilo-Yankee Nine-Zero-Six-One (KY-9061)**

Titan: Tone - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Burst Loader

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Desert Strike

Nose Art: Game Face

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Gooser

* * *

Well, now that that's done, I think I can do a bit more on the story with these Titans.  
They're not the only Titans to be added, so don't worry.

See you next time.


	25. CH24

S1-24  
 **Surprise encounter**

* * *

Time: 9:31 AM | 03/27/2284

Location: Planet Gysa | Dig Site facility

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

It has been a few months since the IMC had began mass producing the six new Titans. The Militia had managed to create these Titans for their own Pilots. The Galactic Federation hadn't returned yet, but they were still being expected. It had been two weeks since Blisk suddenly vanished from the IMC, but he left a card for this new faction of mercenary Pilots known as the 'Apex Predators'.

On planet Gysa, the location of the Dig Site facility that was once run by the Militia, something strange was going on.

Music: Titanfall - OST 52

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE MILITIA HAS A NEW TITAN! IT'S TEARING US APART!"  
"This is Michael W Johnson, Eagle-Eye 9-1 is on the way." Michael dropped in, embarking in Jeeves for once and getting a good feel for the controls of an Atlas-class Titan. "OK, we need to figure out what exactly is going on."  
"[ _You heard it yourself. It's a new Titan of Militia origin. Looks like they don't need to take Titans from us anymore, they can make their own._ ]" Jeeves replied.  
"Let's just see what class of Titan it is."

With Vanessa and Sid in Follow-Mode, Michael made his way over to the IMC Pilots already on the ground, seeing a completely new Titan rip a Pilot out of an IMC Ogre-class Titan, crush him in its hand, then kick the Titan down.

 **Militia Pilot [Termination] IMC Ogre**

 **Militia Pilot [Termination] IMC Pilot**

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

"What the heck is that?"  
"[ _I don't know. I'll see what I can figure out._ ]" Jeeves began an intensive scan of the new Titan, which held a strange version of the old XO-16 Chaingun, but with the left hand on the trigger.  
Michael turned on the Titan speakers in order to get some answers. "What are you?"  
"Why are you using a 1st Gen Titan?" A voice replied over the enemy Titan's speakers.  
The Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder were considered the 1st Generation of Titans while the Ion, Scorch, Northstar, Ronin, Tone, and Legion were considered the 2nd Generation.  
"I've only got the 1st Gen Titans on my neural link, but they're better than any regular Titan!"  
"Sorry to break it to ya, but the Vanguard isn't a regular Titan."  
"A Vanguard-class Titan? That's new."  
"[ _Michael, there seems to be a unique system on the Vanguard-class Titan._ ]"  
"A unique system? I'm not surprised. The 2nd Gen Titans are unique in their own ways."

Music: Titanfall 2 - BT-7274

"So, your Titan's Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven?"  
"Yeah, and yours is... Bravo-Tango Seven-Two-Seven-Four. Huh. Interesting. Name's Michael Johnson, Captain of Eagle-Eye 9-1. You?"  
"Tai Lastimosa, a Captain of the SRS."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Special Recon Squadron. We're the best of the best."  
"If the SRS is the best of the best, I think I would qualify, considering that I'm an IMC ace."  
"You might... if the SRS wasn't Militia-only."  
"I think we should start our own."  
"Enough talk. Let's get this over with!" Lastimosa opened fire with the Vanguard-class Titan's primary weapon, the XO-16, pelting Jeeves's chassis with armor-piercing rounds.  
Michael pulled out the Vortex Shield to catch the bullets, absorbing 23 rounds before sending them back.

The Militia Pilot had the Vortex Shield as well, catching the reflected bullets to send them right back at their original target. There was still some charge left in Jeeves's Vortex Shield, so Michael unloaded a Rocket Salvo payload into Lastimosa's Vortex Shield.

Michael had a plan. "[ _Activating Damage Core._ ]" Lastimosa released the Vortex Shield as Michael pulled his own back up, sending everything right back immediately, and with some extra damage getting through, thanks to Jeeves's Damage Core. "Well, you're good, I'll give ya that." An Acolyte Pod unfolded on the Vanguard's back, with a missile launcher locking on.  
"[ _Multi-Target Missile System!_ ]" The Vortex Shield was offline and recharging, so Michael couldn't pull it up to catch the rockets. Sid deployed a Particle Wall in front of him, protecting the Pilot from the offensive ability. "[ _Thank you, Sid. Michael, I'm picking up very strange readings. Lastimosa's using a Core!_ ]" Lastimosa quickly placed a new magazine into the XO-16 before unleashing a faster stream of electrified bullets, destroying the Particle Wall before Vanessa replaced it with her own.

The Vanguard's Core ended, and Michael blasted the enemy Titan with a fully charged Plasma Railgun shot into the right shoulder, nearly blowing off the arm. As Lastimosa looked at the staggering damage, Michael fired another charged shot, hitting the left knee, fracturing the armor plating and severely damaging the Titan's leg.

Music: Metroid Other M - Chasing The Survivor

Before Michael could charge another shot, a cloud of Electric Smoke hid Lastimosa's Titan from view.  
When the electrified vapor cleared, the Vanguard was gone.  
" _Michael, a Militia Drop Ship has entered Gysa's orbit. Marking your HUD._ " Spyglass reported.  
Michael went to the coordinates, only to find that the Drop Ship was already leaving. He was too late to stop it.

"[ _Michael, over here! Look what I found!_ ]" Michael headed over to where his Ogre-class Titan was, seeing the Vanguard-class Titan chassis propped lifelessly against the wall.

Before anything could be said, it began glowing white.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

"[ _IT'S GOING NUCLEAR!_ ]"  
Sid and Vanessa cleared the blast radius.  
"Hmm, this might be useful." The Pilot grabbed and ripped off the seemingly detachable box-like component that was the Vanguard-class Titan's optic and Datacore container before going into a full-on sprint, the empty chassis detonating behind him. Michael just barely escaped the blast, his Titan only taking some damage.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"[ _Michael, that burnt my back. You were cutting it dangerously close, you know that?_ ]"  
"Sorry, Jeeves. I'll see if I can get your hull plating replaced with a stronger alloy, the same goes for you two. This new Vanguard-class Titan single-handedly destroyed an entire IMC team, so we're gonna need all the advantages we can get."

Time: 11:27 AM | 03/27/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Michael was examining the one part of the Militia Vanguard-class Titan he recovered, trying to figure out any way to use it, only to trigger the two ends of it to open and expand. There were containers within the optical device, like a SERE Kit. "Now that's clever. A SERE Kit within the optic of a Vanguard-class Titan. Hmm... Maybe I could make my own SERE Kit." The Pilot then proceeded to load an 'Icepick' Data-Knife and a spare Smart Pistol MK5 into the optic.

* * *

Well now. Michael Johnson has encountered Tai Lastimosa.

If the SRS wasn't Militia-only, Michael would be one of its best Pilots. The best of the best... of the best.

Well, I have a plan for that Vanguard optic.

See you next time.


	26. CH25

S1-25  
 **End of a foe**

* * *

Time: 11:19 AM | 04/07/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Michael was hard at work making a blueprint for automated explosive drones that can be carried around on a Pilot's belt, until an alert came through the PA. " _All IMC forces, the Galactic Federation HQ has been located. We have the opportunity to eradicate them. The organic supercomputers in control of their network, known as Aurora Units, have communed with us and have offered to help us eliminate the Federation, if we do not act aggressively in any way towards the Aurora Units._ "  
The Pilots all boarded their Drop Ships and Widows, loading Titans to be dropped in. The IMS Sentinel had returned only yesterday, with extremely superficial damage, barely anything to repair.

Time: 11:39 AM | 04/07/2284

Location: Federation space | Approaching unknown planet

Music: none

"All IMC forces, listen up! The Galactic Federation may have waged war on us, but one is enough, we don't need two! They are nowhere near as advanced as us or the Militia, so expect this to be easy compared to what we've been through. All units, prepare for battle!" Michael ordered.

"This is Rick, NZ-5910 and I are ready for action!"  
"Ethan and IX-8361 here, we're ready to burn!"  
"Samantha here, JQ-3297 and I will take to the skies and provide long-range assistance!"  
"George and LZ-9382, locked and loaded!"  
" _Fortis standing by. KL-2149's blade is ready to slice through the Federation, and through reality itself!_ "  
"Monroe standing ready. KY-9061 and I will track them!"  
"Let's do this thing!" Carlos was here too, and he was ready.  
"[ _SN-6726, ready for battle._ ]"  
"[ _CZ-9247 online. Let's do this._ ]"  
"[ _Sid here. I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart, putting them back together, and ripping them apart again._ ]"  
"Oh holy helium, Sid, that's brutal."  
"[ _Sorry, Michael._ ]"  
" _Iron Pilot status: fully function. All weaponry systems are online._ "  
"My Power Suit is online and ready. I never thought I'd be using it AGAINST the Federation."  
"[ _Samus, don't worry about it. It's not like anything will explode here. We could take the Galactic Federation HQ for our own purposes._ ]" Arc-Rod stated.  
"Like the Dig Site facility on planet Gysa. It was once under Militia control, now it's under ours."

" _I will provide tactical support on the field, and I will attempt to contact Blisk. I have an idea._ " Spyglass said.  
"What did you have in mind?" Michael asked.  
" _The Apex Predators work for the highest bidder. Perhaps we can acquire a bid higher than money to offer them for assisting us._ "  
"Like what?"  
" _Their own base of operations. A mercenary Pilot of the Apex Predators returned to the IMC HQ, but only to stay while they worked on finding an acceptable location for the Apex Predators HQ. If we eliminate the Galactic Federation, the Apex Predators can settle with one of their facilities._ "  
"Good idea."

There was silence on the radio until a familiar voice was heard. "You've reached Kuben Blisk of the Apex Predators. Got something that needs doing? Offer us a good pay and we'll get the job done."  
" _Blisk, this is Spyglass._ "  
"Oh, hey! Spyglass! To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to the Vice Admiral?"  
" _We have need of your services._ "  
"What's the trouble?"  
" _Do you remember the Galactic Federation?_ "  
"PfpfpfHAHAHAHAHA! Them?! Yeah, I remember! So what?"  
" _We have located their home base, and would like you and your Apex Predators to assist us in eradicating the Federation. Before you ask the reward, I have an offer for you._ "  
"Sounds interesting. I'm listening."  
" _Help us eliminate the Galactic Federation, and we will offer the Apex Predators one of their facilities as your own home base of operations._ "  
There was more silence as Blisk thought the offer over. "Hmm... You've got yourself a deal. Send us the coordinates and we'll be right there."  
" _I will transmit our current coordinates to you so you can rally with the attack fleet. We will stand by for your arrival._ "  
"I'll gather the mercenaries. See you there."

Time: 12:07 PM | 04/07/2284

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

The IMC fleet was stationary around a moon, waiting for the Apex Predators to arrive, which they did.  
"IMC fleet, the Apex Predators have arrived to help you out! Let's move in and attack!" Blisk transmitted.  
"Hello, Blisk. Been a while, hasn't it?" Michael's mood was... disturbingly emotionless.  
"Uhh... Hey, Michael. It certainly has... been a while. Wouldn't you... say? Heh... heh..."  
"Yes. It has."

After a few seconds of silence, Michael went berserk. " **YOU ABANDONED US IN OUR TIME OF NEED JUST SO YOU COULD GO ON TO BECOME A FILTHY, GREEDY MERCENARY?!** "  
" _Michael, now is not the time to be enraged because of Blisk's actions._ "  
"Fine, but don't think I won't remember this, Blisk!"

Time: 11:39 AM | 04/07/2284

Location: Federation space | Unknown planet | Galactic Federation HQ

Music: Titanfall 2 - Fold Weapon Test

Breaking through the cloud layer of the planet, the IMC and the Apex Predators sighted a massive place, the Galactic Federation Headquarters.

Multiple vessels flew up and opened fire, barely doing anything to even the Drop Ships and Widows. "Heh heh. Pathetic. Jeeves, time for some target practice." Michael stated.  
"Moving Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven into retaliation position." One Drop Ship went ahead and both sides opened, allowing an Atlas-class Titan with a Plasma Railgun to take aim on the Galactic Federation ships.  
One after another, the enemies fell, exploding in the air as Jeeves shot them down. "[ _I've cleared the way. Let's head in._ ]"  
The fleet closed in on the Federation HQ, opening fire on any GF soldier in sight.  
"Drop in the Titans and take them out! Look out for any Aurora Units in the area, they are considered allies." Michael said over the radio.

As the IMC Titans dropped in, a few of the new Titans dropped with them.  
"NL-9831, let's get this job done!"  
"Blisk, is that a Legion-class Titan?" Michael questioned.  
"Yeah. November-Lima Nine-Eight-Three-One, my partner."  
"[ _IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson, I have linked to Kuben Blisk, founder of the Apex Predators. We will assist you in eradicating the Galactic Federation. Blisk, I suggest you embark._ ]" Blisk jumped into his Legion, putting away his CAR.

Music: Titanfall 2 - The Battle of Typhon

"[ _Predator Cannon at your disposal._ ]" Blisk readied his Legion's Predator Cannon, seeing the other Apex Predators fight alongside the IMC.  
"Jeeves, assist Blisk! Sid, Vanessa, get Spyglass and Samus some cover while they get to their Titans!"  
"[ _I'm heading to you, Blisk._ ]" Jeeves transmitted.  
"Oh joy..."  
"[ _Pilot Blisk, it would be wise to allow this Auto-Titan to assist us as it was instructed. Despite the presence of an AI-altering program, IMC Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven is still performing and following protocol 2. This is to be respected._ ]"  
"Fine." As Blisk tore through the Galactic Federation's troops with his Legion-class Titan's primary weapon, an Atlas-class Titan with a Plasma Railgun reached his location, reloading the weapon as it released a Rocket Salvo payload and crushed a few of the soldiers under its feet on the way. "Right, now to do this."  
"[ _Smart Core is ready._ ]"  
"I doubt we'll need that right now."  
"[ _Confirmed._ ]"

With Jeeves covering Blisk from Federation fire, which did little to nothing to the shields, The Apex Predator regrouped with the other mercenaries.  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Yeah, having a Galactic Federation facility as our home base will be bloody helpful. A small favor for a big reward, we'll have to try and even out the deal, we're getting more from it than them!"  
"These little men will not live to see the next day, we will make sure of it. Weil sie Krieg gemacht haben, haben sie ihr Schicksal besiegelt."  
"WOO! I can't WAIT to leave these lesser-than-Grunt soldiers in cinders AND use their place!"  
"Slone, Richter, Kane, let's do this."

"[ _We already have the advantage against the Federation, so we should wipe them out, they've waged war on us._ ]"  
"OI! Who's this bloke?!" Slone violently grabbed Jeeves's right shoulder, threatening to unleash a Laser Core upon him.  
"Slone, don't even think about it." Blisk pulled the cockpit of Slone's Ion-class Titan open, with his Predator Cannon pointed at her. The mercenary released the Atlas-class Titan, swatting the Legion's arm away to close the cockpit.

Just then, Michael was heard on the comms. "Jeeves just relayed a distress signal! What's going on, Blisk?"  
"One of my mercs, Slone, almost activated her Ion's Laser Core on him."

Music: EDGYLOVANIA

" **SLONE, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, SUBATOMIC PARTICLE BY SUBATOMIC PARTICLE, YOU COLD-HEARTED AND SOULLESS ABOMINATION!** "  
Slone was gonna have nightmares about that for the rest of her life.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"[ _Oh good lord, Michael! And YOU tell ME to tone it down!._ ]" Sid exclaimed.  
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
"Slone, you OK?" Blisk wondered.  
The Ion mercenary was silent and stiff, overtaken by fear.  
"C'mon, Slone! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Kane yelled.  
"W-what happened?"  
"Best not to dwell on it right now. Let's just finish this, K?" Blisk asked.  
"Y-yeah, let's see this through."

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

"They're on the run! Don't let them escape!"  
"[ _My Slaved Warheads are dealing with the few ships they manage to reach. Sid, how are things on your end?_ ]"  
"[ _They're dropping like flies! I don't even need to pull up a Particle Wall! They're barely even scratching my shields!_ ]"

"Michael, I found Aurora Unit 242! Patching it into our communications now." Samus transmitted.  
" _Greetings. I assume this is Michael W Johnson I am currently speaking to, correct?_ "  
"Hello, 242. This is IMC Pilot Michael Johnson. The Galactic Federation is on the run and we're keeping them contained so they can't escape. How are you holding up?"  
" _I detected two IMC signatures, which turned out to be Samus Aran and a highly advanced android, which refers to itself as 'Spyglass'. I hid them off the GF sensors, while also drawing any Federation soldiers out of the way so they would not know of their presence. The Aurora Chamber has been locked down, and I am now turning the flagship's internal defenses against the Federation soldiers. Once the GFS Olympus has been purged of Federation personnel, I will take control and join the IMC fleet in orbit of planet Yionus._ "  
"Good. And Spyglass isn't just an android. He's the Vice Admiral of the IMC. He earned his place for doing the right thing."  
" _Very well, Michael Johnson. I will trust your word, and I will trust Spyglass._ "

"[ _Michael, Blisk is sending me back to your location, but he's also tagging along._ ]"  
"Right. Standing by for your arrival." As Michael downed seven GF troopers with his Smart Pistol MK5, two Titans arrived at his position, an Atlas and a Legion.  
"We're almost done here, Michael. In a few minutes, the Galactic Federation won't exist anymore." Blisk reported.  
"OK. Time to finish this."

"Michael, I think they're bringing out something I haven't seen since the Bottle Ship!"  
"What do you mean, Samus?"  
" _She is referring to an industrial machine. The RB176 Ferrocrusher._ " AU 242 transmitted.  
A Pilot yelled over the comms. "INCOMING!"

Music: Metroid Other M - RB176 Ferrocrusher Boss Theme

Out of the GF HQ came a massive amount of machines, each operated by a GF trooper. The Titans were actually struggling with these new threats, taking damage and risking destruction by reinforced steel claw arms and lasers that created explosions along the ground.  
"Flight Core engaged!" Rockets bolted out of a Northstar-class Titan's shoulder-mounted missile launchers, dealing some staggering damage to a few of the Ferrocrushers, but not all of them, and not enough.

On the local IMC channel, a lot of distress was heard from those in the field.  
"Dies ist ein Schwarm von Tod!"  
"[ _I can't blast through their armor!_ ]"  
"Stupid thermite-proof... things!"  
"THIS IS NOT GOOD!"  
"[ _They're too fast, I can't get a lock!_ ]"  
"A Laser Core isn't enough!"  
" _I am locked out of the Ferrocrushers, I can not stop them._ "

All around him, the Ferrocrushers were slowly tearing the IMC apart. Michael didn't know what to do. "I- uh... Oh no... What do I do... What do I do? What do I do?"

Music: none

All of a sudden, Michael heard a voice in his head, and it wasn't from his neural link. " **Use my eye, it will grant you the power you need.** "  
"What? Who said that?!"  
" **You will know... in time.** "  
"How do I have your eye? What do you mean?"  
" **You have been chosen. Had you not, you would have already been dead.** "  
"You mean..."  
" **Yes. My eye kept you alive long enough for you to be found and raised. Now open the eye, and let my will guide you.** "  
"HOW?!"

Before another word could be said, Michael felt like the area around his right eye was burning, and a blue glow had manifested in its place as a strange white aura surrounded his right hand.

Music: Megalovania Orchestral Remix

With a strange warmth filling him, Michael placed the palm of his glowing Spectre hand to the ground, releasing a wave of energy, followed by what looked like a mesh of glowing blue lines that somehow resembled a circuit board.

The lines of energy spread throughout the ground of the entire area, spreading up the sides of the Ferrocrushers, not the Titans. Sparks flew out of the GF machines as they exploded, killing the Federation soldiers controlling them.

Music: Metroid Other M - Unused Cutscene Theme 2

"What in the... Oi, what happened?!" Blisk demanded.  
" _Unknown energy readings have been detected. All GF Ferrocrushers systems have been compromised. Somehow, this energy has instructed them to self-destruct._ " AU 242 reported.  
"COMPROMISED?! What sort of energy could compromise a system and tell it to blow itself up?!"  
" _As of yet, unknown._ "

"[ _I'm picking up some very unusual readings from my neural link._ ]" Jeeves stated.  
Everyone looked at the Pilot, seeing that he was surrounded in a blue aura. Before any questions could be asked, the aura dispersed, and Michael fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Jeeves, what happened to him?" Blisk asked.  
"[ _I don't know. The readings say that there was a second entity within his mind._ ]"  
"Something was in his head?!"  
"[ _Not only that, but it seems like his mind just... stopped._ ]"  
"Are you saying he's gone brain-dead?"  
"[ _My neural link says otherwise. Wait... Something's happening._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

The blue aura from earlier returned and surrounded the unconscious Pilot before vanishing into him.  
"[ _This aura... It's doing something to him. His neural patterns are returning to normal!_ ]"  
Michael wheezed and coughed, he was coming to! "Ugh... What happened?" He was conscious again!  
"[ _Michael, are you OK?_ ]" Vanessa asked.  
"Not sure... I feel like my mind split in two, and the second half took over and knocked me out. It's kinda strange... I think I lost control of myself by taking control over myself... if that makes any sense... which it doesn't."  
"[ _You're right, it makes no sense._ ]" Jeeves responded.  
"Well, it was also as if some sort of strange instinct made itself known. Before whatever happened... happened, I heard a voice in my head, and it wasn't any of you guys. It said I had its eye or something. I don't know." They may not know what happened to Michael, but they did know that the Galactic Federation was no more.

Time: 2:51 PM | 04/07/2284

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Well, we're off to planet Faslorix. Thanks for the help, guys. I'll be sure to keep a trade route open to the IMC HQ. You guys have been a great help." Blisk stated.  
"Y'know, your place as Commander is still open, in case you'd like to come back. And I'm still surprised you got yourself a Titan."  
"[ _You may have strangely supernatural aspects, but you remain a very talented Pilot._ ]"  
"Thanks, NL."

"When you fell unconscious, I became speechlessly worried about you."  
"I'm sorry, Samus. I'll try and figure out what this is."  
" _In the meantime, we will work on figuring out how to acquire one of these 'Vanguard-class' Titans you have on record._ " AU 242 said.  
"Right, the Vanguards. I took a piece off the first one I encountered."  
" _I am aware of that. It's on record. According to the scan data acquired by Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven, the component you salvaged before chassis detonation is the detachable optical unit of a Vanguard-class Titan._ "  
"I know that much."  
" _Do you know of what happened to Anthony Higgs?_ "  
"Yeah, he's with us. He's back at HQ."  
" _Of course. We lost contact with Anthony Higgs when Samus Aran's location was known to be the Frontier._ "  
"Yeah. Back then, we only had three Titan designs. He made the new ones. The Militia, however, made a new Titan: the Vanguard."  
" _At least he is alright._ "

"Oh, and Michael?"  
"Yeah, Blisk?"  
"Keep up the good work. Here." The leader of the Apex Predators approached Michael before handing him a card and... 5,000 CREDITS?!  
"Uhh..."  
"I've been saving it up for a few years now. I think you earned a small portion."  
"But it's yours."  
"Nah. You use it for your own stuff. Donate it to the civilians, buy the IMC something, you do whatever you want with it."  
"I could help finance the Apex Predators."  
"Nah, you use it to... I don't know... get something to use to propose to your girlfriend there?"  
"Uh... What? When did you...?"  
"Ya know how one of the Apex Predators stayed at the IMC HQ since we didn't really have a base of operations?"  
"Let me guess... He told you?"  
"Yeah, he did. Congrats, man. You got yourself a girl."

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Spawn! Mini-Spydors

"[ _HEY! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND LEAVE MICHAEL'S EMOTIONS ALONE BEFORE THE APEX PREDATORS LOSE THE LIFE OF THEIR FOUNDER!_ ]"  
"Um... OK. Michael, please call off your Ogre..."  
"Sid, stand down." Michael ordered.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"[ _Alright._ ]"  
"OK, thank you." Blisk was relieved.  
"Right. We'll keep in touch."

* * *

 **Kuben Blisk**

Primary: Submachine Gun - CAR - (Extra Ammo) - (X) - (Threat Scope) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Map Hack

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Curb Check

Pilot Camo: Red Scale

Primary Camo: Blood Tiger

Pistol Camo: Blood 3D

Anti-Titan Camo: Blood Zebra

 **November-Lima Nine-Eight-Three-One (NL-9831)**

Titan: Legion - Normal

Titan kit: Overcore

Legion kit: Enhanced Ammo Capacity

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Bloodline

Nose Art: I AM LEGION

Weapon Camo: Arterial

Titan execution: Random

* * *

Well, that took a while.

I told you that eye would become something big in this story. It'll become even bigger as the story progresses, so keep an 'eye' out. Heh heh.

I got the whole 'circuit board pattern of glowing lines' thing from an old cartoon called Generator Rex.

See you next time.


	27. Regeneration?

Time: 2:41 PM | 07/09/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Doctor Who - Bad Wolf

After a devastating defeat by the Militia against Eagle-Eye 9-1, Michael was left in a nearly fatal condition, and received a concussion, rendering him unconscious. The IMC medical team couldn't help him, he was already beyond that.

"What's wrong with him?" " _He has sustained catastrophic internal injuries. We are left with only one option. He must be Regenerated._ " "What's so risky about that?" " _Pilot Regeneration can restore his body, but much of his memory and experience will be lost._ " "There's gotta be another way!" " _I'm sorry, but we have no other options. If we don't Regenerate him, he will die from his injuries._ "

Time: 3:06 PM | 07/09/2284

Music: Assassin's Creed 2 - Salvation of Forli

Samus was in her personal quarters, contemplating on what Michael would be like after being Regenerated. "Will he think it's his first day as a Pilot? He won't remember Dane Smithsonian, he won't remember me, he won't remember destroying the Galactic Federation, he won't remember the six new Titans, he'll just be reverted back to day one." Arc-Rod spoke in her head. "[ _Samus, I've been talking to Michael's Titans about this, and it seems that Jeeves has an idea._ ]" "What is it?" A window opened on Samus's personal computer terminal, with a message.

[ INCOMING IMC COMMUNICATION CHANNEL REQUEST ]

[ SENDER: IMC ATLAS-CLASS TITAN CHARLIE-ZULU NINE-TWO-FOUR-SEVEN ]

[ ACCEPT? ]

[ YES ] - [ NO ]

Samus decided to allow the channel to connect.

[ YES ]

[ COMMUNICATION CHANNEL CONNECTED ]

"[ _Samus, are you there? Can you hear me?_ ]" "I'm here, Jeeves. What is it?" "[ _If Michael is going to be Regenerated, causing much his memory to be lost, then I figured I would use my neural link to save them, creating a backup of his memories. Once he's been Regenerated, I'll try and reintegrate his memories back into him_ _. Although, I've actually never done this before, and I'm not sure if this will work._ ]" "Try anything! I want him to remember everything! I want him to be OK!" "[ _I'll try._ ]"

Time: 3:42 PM | 07/09/2284

Michael was being loaded into the Regeneration Chamber, and Jeeves had managed to create a backup of the Pilot's memories, but it was... questionable at best.

It was the moment of truth, it was time for his Regeneration. From the chamber came the normal white lights that always glowed through it during Pilot Regeneration, but then something different happened.

Music: Destiny Remix - Echoes

" _What's going on?_ " Spyglass demanded. "I don't know! Something's overriding the system! It looks like it's... rewriting the Regeneration codes?" From within the Regeneration Chamber, the white light was drowned out by a new and familiar blue glow. It was that aura from earlier. The blue glow eventually faded away, leaving no light within the Regeneration Chamber.

The Regen Chamber opened, with Michael stumbling out, a familiar blue aura dissipating around him. "MICHAEL!" The former-Bounty Hunter ran to the Pilot, giving him a great big hug. "Whoa, hey there. What happened? Did something knock me out on Eden?" "YOU REMEMBER! How... You shouldn't be able to remember what happened, but you can!" Michael, confused by Samus's words, looked back, seeing that he came out of the Regeneration Chamber. "I can remember what happened AFTER being Regenerated?" " _During your Regeneration, something happened. The Regeneration codes were rewritten, and a blue glow replaced the white light of the Chamber. You came out of it, surrounded in a blue aura that vanished around you._ " "I heard that voice in my head again. It said that it would protect who I am, that it would make my memories permanent." The mechanic handed Michael a new patch, which resembled a G1 Titan insignia, the emblem of a 2nd Gen Pilot. "I guess this voice in your head is the one who rewrote the codes, and allowed you to keep your memories through Regeneration. Well, since you've Regenerated, you should be given this." The newly Regenerated Pilot took the patch and proudly stuck it to his suit, covering up the old 1st Gen emblem. "Now then, there's another Pilot due for Regeneration. Let's see how these rewritten codes function."

Another IMC Pilot entered the room. It was the deceased Dane Smithsonian's sister, Jacquelyn Smithsonian. "Hi, Michael. It's been a while, hasn't it?" "Jacquelyn Kiara Smithsonian. Haven't seen you in months." Michael greeted. "Jacquelyn Smithsonian? Dane's sister? I am SO sorry about your brother..." "Don't sweat it. One of us was bound to die sooner or later, even though he wanted to prevent that. I'm surprised it was him, and not me. Anyway, I probably won't even remember any of this, will I?" Jacquelyn asked. "Not sure. The Regeneration codes were rewritten by something that's watching over Michael, protecting him. He Regenerated, and still remembers everything." Stated the mechanic. "Well, I guess I should test it. Take me to the next Gen."

Jacquelyn entered the Regeneration Chamber as it closed her in, with the normal white light glowing through for the entire process. The Regeneration was complete in under a minute, and Jacquelyn came out, stumbling a bit. "Jacquelyn, are you OK?" The IMC mechanic questioned. "Was that Regeneration, or did you use some of the old wildlife repulsion technology on me in there?" "That was the Regeneration." "Then how come I can still remember everything?"

"The codes... The rewritten codes!" Michael had pieced it together. "The rewritten codes, of course! The Regeneration process has been altered! Memories are no longer lost! This is amazing!"

Time: 4:17 PM | 07/09/2284

Music: Metroid Other M - Navigation Room

Michael and Samus decided to head down to the Titan Barracks down in the lower levels of the IMC HQ, seeing Anthony and one of the newest Titans, which was called a Monarch. "...and THAT'S when I fired my plasma weapon at that hairy creature to get it off of Samus." Apparently, he was telling the Titan of things he did on the long-destroyed Galactic Federation Bottle Ship. "[ _Whoa. Sounds like you were her protector._ ]" "Nah, I was just lookin' out for her, ya know? But that thing took forever to charge." "Yo, Anthony." Michael greeted. "Michael! You're alright! How do you remember me?" "The Regeneration codes were rewritten. I remember everything!" "[ _That's a surprise. I guess I can dispose of the unstable memory backup then._ ]" Jeeves deleted the bugged up artificial memory neural offload. "OK...? So, Anthony, you've got yourself a Titan now?" "Yeah, say 'Hello.' to my new friend. YL-9075." "[ _I am Yankee-Lima Nine-Zero-Seven-Five, a Monarch-class Titan of the IMC. I am linked to Anthony Higgs._ ]" "I also noticed that one of your Pilots has the same last name as a member of Galactic Federation Platoon 07, Lyle Smithsonian." "Huh. Didn't know that." Michael remarked. "Well, see you two on the battlefield." "I look forward to it, Anthony."

* * *

 **Anthony Higgs**

Primary: Light Machine Gun - Spitfire - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Curb Check

Pilot Camo: Warship Urban

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: Fractal Ocean

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Gold

 **Yankee-Lima Nine-Zero-Seven-Five (YL-9075)**

Titan: Monarch

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Monarch kit: Survival of the Fittest

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Core upgrade 1: Energy Transfer

Core upgrade 2: Energy Field

Core upgrade 3: Superior Chassis

Titan Camo: Stoic Overcast

Nose Art: Grandmaster

Weapon Camo: Stoic Sea

Titan execution: Checkmate

* * *

This entity has altered the Regeneration process, allowing Pilots to retain their memories. HOW AMAZING IS THAT?!

Looks like Anthony now has his own Titan, and it's a Monarch.

See you next time.


	28. Prime

Time: 2:41 PM | 07/26/2284

Location: IMS Olympus | Aurora Chamber

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Olympus

Michael was called to talk with Aurora Unit 242 on the new ship added to the fleet, formerly known as the GFS Olympus, now completely upgraded with IMC technology to become the IMS Olympus, but a rename request was still pending approval... and ideas. "Alright, 242. I'm here. What do you need?" " _Greetings, Michael Johnson. Let us begin. Over the past few weeks, the other Aurora Units and I have been hard at work making alterations on a copy of the schematic for the Ion, Scorch, Northstar, Ronin, Tone, and Legion Titans. These new Titans are known as the Prime Titans. However, we cannot create a Prime variant of the Monarch, we will have to place the Vanguard in that spot once we are able to acquire it. Until then, we will be constructing a new specialized set of upgrades for Pilots who do exceptionally well in combat. For now, the Prime Titans are all we have created. Their functionality is nearly identical to the normal versions, so there may be improvements. However, AU 217 has managed to modify the blueprints of the original six Titans, allowing them to match their Prime variants. These new Titans will be added to your fleet. I am also working on creating a more powerful version of the Titan Battery Packs, so be ready for that._ " "Right, I'll be ready for the new Prime Titans." " _We are still analyzing you for any sign of abnormalities in your genetic composure. So far, we have found nothing. This aura, as well as the glow from your right eye, may be from a sort of spiritual protector._ " "Um... OK? I'm still unsure about this stuff." " _Kuben Blisk of the Apex Predators has also left an audio message._ "

Blisk's voice was heard from the recording. "This message goes to the main IMC battalion stationed at the IMC HQ. I'm better off with you guys than General Marder of the ARES Division. He doesn't care about others, you guys do. His selfishness is pretty much greater than my greed. I'm starting to question why I even started the Apex Predators. Let's just say I... don't feel it anymore."

"I kinda look forward to welcoming him back to our ranks." Michael stated.

Time: 2:53 PM | 07/26/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

" _Welcome back, Michael._ " "Thanks, Adam." " _What did the Aurora Unit want to talk to you about?_ " "The AUs are working on new specialized upgrades, and they've completed these new Titans. More enhanced versions of the Ion, Scorch, Northstar, Ronin, Tone, and Legion. They're called Prime Titans." " _Prime Titans? Interesting._ " "I know. I look forward to seeing what they can do."

Music: Metroid Other M - Evacuate Immediately!

An alert was broadcast throughout the HQ. " _Warning: Militia units detected at IMC Zone 18. All IMC units, prepare for combat._ " " _Go take them out, I'll be right behind you. I have to finish some new modifications to my Spectre chassis._ " Adam said. "You're joining the battle? I'm sure you'll be amazing out there." " _Thank you._ "

Time: 3:02 PM | 07/26/2284

Location: Planet Klirix | IMC Zone 18

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Eagle-Eye 9-1 and Interceptor 11-29 were ready to drop in. There were Militia Titans everywhere, but those Titans would soon be overrun by shear superior numbers. Every single Titan in the two IMC squadrons dropped to the ground, some of them crushing a Militia Titan.

 **Samus [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Scorch**

 **Samus [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **SN-6726 [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Ronin**

 **SN-6726 [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **Anthony [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Ion**

 **Anthony [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **Michael [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Legion**

 **Michael [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **CZ-9247 [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Northstar**

 **CZ-9247 [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Tone**

 **Spyglass [Crushed by Titanfall] Militia Pilot**

"Looks like we took them by surprise! Open fire!" Michael ordered.

Music: Titanfall - OST 48

The battle had begun, and Anthony was the first to kill. With his target Doomed, Anthony punched into the cockpit, ripped out the Pilot, and crushed him in his Monarch's hand. The Scorch was still up, and Anthony noticed this as his Titan's optic turned to face it before he kicked it down.

 **Anthony [Termination] Militia Scorch**

 **Anthony [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan eliminated. Well done._ ]" "Thanks." "[ _You're welcome, Pilot._ ]" Before another word could be said, a Militia Ronin-class Titan appeared out of Phase Dash, with its Sword Core active. "Whoa!" As the Ronin attempted to turn Anthony's Titan into literally every sort of sliced steel with a sparking Broadsword, Anthony narrowly managed to avoid the deadly blade, until he caught it in between his Titan's hands.

Pulling the Broadsword out of the Ronin's hands, Anthony managed to disable its Sword Core before using the Energy Siphon, Rocket Salvo, and a cloud of Electric Smoke. A laser cannon resembling an Ion's Laser Shot blaster flipped up, firing a beam that drained the Ronin's energy, restoring some of YL-9075's shields. A rocket pod opened up, unleashing a stream of unguided missiles straight at the Ronin. Anthony grabbed the enemy Titan by its arm, keeping it in the cloud of electrified vapor as it ate away at the Ronin's hull, eventually Dooming it.

Anthony punched the Ronin's cockpit open and ripped the Pilot out, just like the last one. The Pilot was crushed in the Monarch's metal hand before the Titan was dealt with.

 **Anthony [Termination] Militia Ronin**

 **Anthony [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"[ _Upgrade Core ready._ ]" "Let's do this!" "[ _Upgrade Core: stage 1. Upgrade: Energy Transfer._ ]" Anthony used the Rearm ability to test out his new upgrade on a friendly Titan, giving it some shields. "Thanks for the shields, Anthony!" "Heh heh. That's useful."

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

Suddenly, more Militia Titans dropped in, attacking the IMC. However, more IMC Titans also dropped in to counter this, and they were the new Prime Titans.

First, the Ion-class Prime Titan hit an enemy Titan with the Laser Shot. The Titan attempted to retaliate, but was knocked to the ground with the cockpit flinging open, leaving the Pilot exposed. The Ion Prime then used a short burst of the Laser Core to disintegrate both the Pilot and the Titan.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Scorch**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

The Scorch-class Prime Titan sent two flaming punches into an enemy Titan, first the right, then the left. With the Titan staggered, the Scorch Prime unleashed a concentrated Flame Core, destroying it right then and there.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Tone**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

The Northstar-class Prime Titan used the Plasma Railgun to knock the enemy Titan's weapon out of its hands before pouncing on it and grabbing its arms. The Northstar Prime ripped the arms off, took to the skies, unloaded a shorter Flight Core, and stomped the literally disarmed Titan into an explosion.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Legion**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

The Ronin-class Prime Titan kicked an enemy Titan, causing it to drop its weapon, before unleashing a barrage of rapid Sword Core Broadsword strikes, followed by an Arc Wave, destroying the Titan, but somehow leaving its legs standing before they eventually tumbled down.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Ion**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

The Tone-class Prime Titan slapped the weapon out of an enemy Titan's hands, fired two explosive rounds at the Titan, jabbed the 40mm Tracker Cannon into the Titan's cockpit, fired a third round to complete the lock, flipped the enemy Titan over it, slammed the Titan on the ground, and unloaded Tracker Rockets into it.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Northstar**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

The Legion-class Prime Titan slammed the enemy Titan with the Predator Cannon, first from the right to knocked its weapon out of its hands, then from the left to swipe a leg off the ground, before releasing a Power Shot at close range.

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Ronin**

 **IMC Pilot [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"WOW! These new Prime Titans are incredible!" Michael was awestruck.

Adam was suddenly on the comms. " _I'm ready and on my way._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 55

An IMC Scorch-class Titan dropped in, with the T-203 Thermite Launcher ready to fire. "Adam, glad you could make it." " _Thanks, but we should focus on the task at hand._ " "Right." A Militia Tone-class Titan attacked Adam, who simply incinerated the missiles that came at him before... unleashing a Scorch Prime execution with his normal Scorch? Adam sent two flaming fists right at the Titan, knocking it down before destroying it with a Flame Core.

 **Adam [Termination] Militia Tone**

 **Adam [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"I though only a Scorch Prime could do that move." " _I watched how they did it, and performed it myself, as you've just seen._ " "Whoa." "[ _He's good. I'll give him that._ ]" Sid commended. "Yeah." Michael turned around, seeing a Militia Legion ready to use a Power Shot on him. Before the Predator Cannon could release the shotgun-like blast of a close range Power Shot, Michael slapped it out of the Legion's hands. The enemy Titan then sent a punch, which he caught in his Ogre-class Titan's hand, putting away the XO-16 Chaingun and performing the execution. Michael ripped the arm off, then yanked out the other arm, and bashed the Legion's hull with it, blowing it up.

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Legion**

 **Michael [Termination] Militia Pilot**

"[ _Target destroyed._ ]" "Heh... Still can't get over doing that." "[ _Me neither._ ]" "So THAT'S what part of my personality yours came out of."

In little time, the Militia were wiped out from Zone 18, and with no survivors for a Drop Ship to retrieve.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

"Well done, everyone. That was quick." Adam approached Michael before disembarking from his Scorch, chassis number: QX-9296. " _That battle did go pretty fast, didn't it?_ " "Yeah, and that Scorch of yours is pretty impressive." "[ _Thank you._ ]" "Anytime." " _These new Prime Titans are a force to be reckoned with. What are the Aurora Units working on next?_ " AU 242 was listening in the whole time. " _I thought you would never ask. We have almost completed these new performance upgrades for Titans, called Aegis Ranks. They will be different for each Titan._ " "Impressive. I look forward to seeing what they do."

* * *

 **Adam Malkovich**

Primary: Assault Rifle - R-101 Carbine - (Gunrunner) - (Tactikill) - (Factory Issue) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Gunrunner) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Speedloader) - (Gun Ready) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Stim

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Late Hit

Pilot Camo: Factory Issue

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Quebec-X-ray Nine-Two-Nine-Six (QX-9296)**

Titan: Scorch - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Scorch kit: Wildfire Launcher

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: First Responder

Nose Art: Blue Fire

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Random

* * *

Adam's got a Titan. How surprising is that?

See you next time.


	29. Extraordinary achievement

Time: 9:28 AM | 08/03/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

Michael was examining a hologram of the Vanguard-class Titans, trying to figure out how exactly to get a real Vanguard, all while fiddling with the box optic he took from his first encounter with a Vanguard Titan. Suddenly, it came to him. "Of course! If we take the box optic off a Vanguard and replace it with one that holds an IMC Datacore, we can take the Vanguard as our own! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He opened a communication channel with Eagle-Eye 9-1, Interceptor 11-29, Spyglass, Adam, Anthony, and Aurora Unit 242. He even called Blisk. "Guys, I just had an idea on how to actually get a Vanguard-class Titan, intact and fully functional, the real thing!" "Really now? Well, what're you waiting for? Tell us what you've got in mind." Blisk demanded. "If one of us can get close enough to a Vanguard-class Titan, they can rip that box-like optic off and replace it with this one I recovered from the first Vanguard I fought." " _A flawless idea. This will be executed at the earliest opportunity._ " AU 242 stated.

"Also, you guys remember Jeeves, right?" Spyglass responded. " _Correct. IMC Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven. Explain._ " "It'll be HIS Datacore we'll be using." "[ _Excuse me?!_ ]" "Jeeves, wouldn't you wanna know how it feels to become the first IMC Vanguard-class Titan?" "[ _Hmm... Alright. I'll do it._ ]"

"So, who's going to hold the box optic?" Samus wondered. "Blisk, you trust your Legion-class Titan, right?" "Yeah. What're you getting at, Michael?" "Would you trust him with this mission?" "Uhh..." "[ _Don't worry. I can do this. Trust me, Blisk. What do you need me to do, Michael?_ ]" "First off, I need you to hold the replacement optic that'll contain Jeeves's Datacore in your cockpit, and then-" "[ _I've got the idea now. I'll hold the replacement optic in my cockpit, then use my Gun Shield to block any incoming enemy fire, get in range to remove the Vanguard-class Titan's optic, then replace it. I'll let Sid hold the replaced Vanguard optic for later analysis back at the IMC HQ._ ]" "Wow, couldn't have put it better myself. Vanguard-class Titans are tricky, so we need tricks of our own to acquire it."

Vanessa was heard on the line. "[ _I'll work with Samantha Hughes and JQ-3297 to pin it down. In case it tries to get away before NL-9831 can remove the optic, the Legion-class Titan will have a Tether Trap on his hull to keep the Vanguard-class Titan from running._ ]" "Let's do this, team."

Time: 9:28 AM | 08/03/2284

Location: Planet Zolac | Smuggler's Cove

Music: Titanfall - OST 34

In the area of Smuggler's Cove, there was a team of Vanguard-class Titans, no doubt it was the SRS, or else there wouldn't be Vanguards. "OK. Everyone know the plan?" Michael asked. "[ _Keep at least one Vanguard-class Titan intact in order to put Jeeves into it and claim the Titan._ ]" "That's right, NL. In terms of knowing the plan, you have perfect military precision." "[ _I was BUILT for that sort of thing, wasn't I?_ ]" "Point taken. Let's go!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 46

Every IMC Titan in the fleet dropped, with only the cockpits of Sid and NL-9831 empty. Samantha quickly made her way to the Apex Predator Legion-class Titan, carrying the Vanguard optic that held Jeeves's Datacore. He took the container and gently placed it inside his cockpit, keeping it safe. "[ _That's Jeeves's Datacore ready. Now for that Tether Trap to keep a Vanguard in my reach._ ]" "Got it." The Northstar Pilot released a Tether Trap and caught it before it could land on and attach to the ground, placing it on the Legion's right forearm. "[ _Ready._ ]" NL-9831 pulled out his Predator Cannon, ready to uphold the mission.

Music: Metroid Other M - Cyborg Zebesian / Mighty Griptian (Battle Theme 6)

"Most of them are in the water!" Samus reported. "Shock 'em, Samus!" Michael ordered. As the Vanguard-class Titans fired upon Samus, she released a fully charged bolt from the Arc Cannon right into the water, having it conduct the electricity straight through anything in the water, including the Vanguards. The Titans became overloaded, their Pilots were evaporated inside the cockpits, then the Titans themselves exploded.

 **Samus [Electrocution] Militia Vanguard**

 **Samus [Electrocution] SRS Pilot**

 **Samus [Electrocution] Militia Vanguard**

 **Samus [Electrocution] SRS Pilot**

 **Samus [Electrocution] Militia Vanguard**

 **Samus [Electrocution] SRS Pilot**

 **Samus [Electrocution] Militia Vanguard**

 **Samus [Electrocution] SRS Pilot**

"[ _Impressive. I should look out for environmental advantages from now on._ ]" Arc-Rod commented. "Yeah, that did turn out pretty well. Spyglass, how many other Vanguards are in the area?" " _Two. NL-9831, I am marking the closest Vanguard-class Titan for you to engage._ " "[ _Mark acquired. I'm on my way._ ]" The Legion followed the mark, finding the Vanguard-class Titan about to kill Michael and Vanessa. The Vanguard-class Titan punched through Vanessa's cockpit and ripped Michael out, about to crush him.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

Before the Titan could finish the job, NL-9831 managed to slap the Vanguard's hand, causing it to drop Michael while Vanessa recovered, realigned her cockpit hatch, and closed it. "That was too close for comfort..." The Tether Trap on NL-9831's right forearm was triggered by the Vanguard's proximity to it, clamping on to the Titan and keeping it from getting away.

It was the moment of truth, NL-9831 grabbed the Vanguard-class Titan's box-like optic and ripped it off, causing the Titan's systems to disengage.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

The Legion-class Titan tossed the Vanguard optic to Sid as he approached, XO-16 Chaingun out and ready to fire on the last Vanguard in Smuggler's Cove upon locating it. The Ogre-class Titan caught it and placed it in his cockpit as NL-9831 opened his own and took out the replacement Vanguard optic. As the Tether Trap broke, the Legion gently attached the new optic to the Titan. The connection was successfully made and Jeeves took control of the Vanguard.

"[ _Am I right to assume that Michael's idea worked out OK?_ ]" "[ _Mission accomplished. Jeeves, you are now a Vanguard-class Titan._ ]" "Hang on a sec... There's still the SRS Pilot in that cockpit." Michael was right.

Samantha arrived, still within her Northstar-class Titan, JQ-3297. She lined up a shot to kill the enemy Pilot within the Vanguard-class Titan's cockpit. "Open up, Jeeves. I'll make this quick." "Let me handle this." Samantha put away the Plasma Railgun and lowered a hand for Michael to climb on before raising him up to the Vanguard cockpit as he pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, ready for another kill.

"Jeeves, the cockpit." "[ _Opening now._ ]" Jeeves opened the Vanguard cockpit, revealing the Pilot inside desperately pulling on the ejection handle before Michael got the three locks and pulled the trigger.

 **Michael [Smart Pistol MK5] SRS Pilot**

With the enemy Pilot now dead, Michael hopped into the Vanguard cockpit to pull the corpse out. "Let's do this." As Michael settled in the cockpit, Jeeves closed the hatch and pulled out the XO-16, beginning a full analysis of the Vanguard's systems and abilities. "[ _Everything's synchronized. We have full control. I found a device transmitting a signal to the Militia, and I've stopped it. It's now transmitting to the IMC. This Vanguard-class Titan is equipped with two built-in Vortex Shield projectors, Electric Smoke tanks, the Multi-Target Missile System, the XO-16, and a new Core ability, the Burst Core. Pilot-Mode is now online, the controls are yours._ ]" "Thank you, Jeeves. This is Michael W Johnson to all IMC units, we have acquired a fully functional Vanguard-class Titan!" In response, there was cheering on the communication channel.

" _I am sending the IMS Sentinel and a few Widows to your location. The Vanguard will be transported back to the IMC HQ for extensive analysis and blueprint acquirement._ " "Good. Standing by."

The one last enemy Vanguard-class Titan was seeked out, and Michael took the opportunity to use the new Burst Core. "[ _Activating Burst Core._ ]" A new magazine was quickly inserted into the XO-16, causing it to release a stream of electrified rounds, destroying the Titan.

 **Michael [Burst Core] Militia Vanguard**

 **Michael [Burst Core] SRS Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan down. Nicely done, Michael. IMC Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven to all units, the Militia in Smuggler's Cove have been wiped out._ ]"

Time: 3:19 PM | 08/03/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It's been hours since the successful mission to acquire a fully functioning Vanguard-class Titan ended.

Jeeves was returned to his Atlas chassis, the Militia Vanguard AI within the recovered Datacore was completely reset and reprogrammed, allowing the IMC to acquire the blueprints for mass producing the Vanguard-class Titans.

Michael was given a commendation since it was his idea that gave the IMC this monumental achievement. As a result, IMC Vanguard-class Titans were provided as a backup or alternate chassis or as a new Titan for Pilots, or even for a Titan's chassis to be replaced and their loadout installed.

Time: 3:52 PM | 08/03/2284

Music: none

"[ _Michael W Johnson, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of DL-2671._ ]"

* * *

 **Delta-Lima Two-Six-Seven-One (DL-2671)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Expedition

* * *

DL-2671's color scheme:

Blue armor plating with white lines in a circuit pattern. Shoulder plates, vent rims, and knee protrusions are silver. In place of the SRS logo on the cockpit hatch is the IMC insignia.

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

DL-2671 - [protective; coordinated; creative; calm; focused; intellectually superior]

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ DL-2671 ]

Main theme: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons [Instrumental]

'Protocol 3' theme: Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Life Sacrifice

* * *

IMC VANGUARD-CLASS TITANS! WOO!

See you next time.


	30. Aegis Ranks

Time: 11:15 AM | 08/04/2284

Location: Planet Faslorix | Apex Predators HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Michael had decided to pay the Apex Predators a visit, seeing that some of the mercenary Pilots were moving out and... giving away their Credits to those who were staying? "Uh... Blisk? What going on here?" "Hey there, Michael. Some of the mercs are gettin' tired of... well... bein' mercs. They wanna help the IMC, but not for money."

"Well, I welcome them. Anyway, I've got some good news, the Aurora Units have completed this set of Titan upgrades called 'Aegis Ranks'. Considering how well you've performed, I think NL-9831 would be raised to Aegis Rank 7, the maximum level. Why not come back to the IMC HQ and we'll get it all installed." "Alright, sounds good. We'll head back there in a bit." "We'll be waiting for you there."

Time: 11:47 AM | 08/04/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Michael was waiting patiently as a single Widow was lowered into the underground Barracks. The Widow had the insignia of the Apex Predators at the front and on the sides, and contained a Legion-class Titan. "Welcome back, Blisk. Good to see ya. What do you need?" Asked a mechanic. "I came here to get my partner upgraded. What can you do for NL-9831?"

The Legion-class Titan left the Widow and was loaded into the new Aegis Upgrade Station. "Let's see... November-Lima Nine-Eight-Three-One: Aegis Rank 7. Upgrades: Piercing Rounds, Chassis Upgrade, Executioner, Redirect, Shield Upgrade, Drill Shot, and Dreadnought." "What do those do?"

"Piercing Rounds: Predator Cannon rounds pierce through enemies. Chassis Upgrade: NL-9831's hull strength is increased. Executioner: close range Power Shot bypasses Doom-state. Redirect: damage absorbed by the Gun Shield recharges your Titan's shield. Shield Upgrade: NL-9831's shield is increased. Drill Shot: long range Power Shot deals more damage each time it pierces an enemy. Dreadnought: NL-9831 is equipped with all five Legion kits."

From the Aegis Chamber came a voice. " _Aegis upgrade process complete. Legion-class Titan November-Lima Nine-Eight-Three-One: Aegis Rank 7. The following upgrades have been installed: Piercing Rounds, Chassis Upgrade, Executioner, Redirect, Shield Upgrade, Drill Shot, Dreadnought. Maximum Aegis upgrade acquired._ "

The Aegis Upgrade Station reopened, allowing NL-9831 to exit, his formerly scratched up plating now smooth and perfectly reflecting light. "I've never seen NL's chassis shine this much, it's impressive."

"That's the Chassis Upgrade, a more advanced material designed by the Aurora Units themselves. 150% as strong as normal Titan hull plating. Now then, let's get DL-2671 in here." Michael's Vanguard-class Titan was released from the racks, allowing him to make his way to the Aegis Upgrade Station. " _Aegis Ranks are not available for Vanguard-class Titans._ " "Crap." "[ _My guess is that Vanguard-class Titans have no actual set loadout, much like the original three Titan models._ ]" "Well, that makes sense. Changeable loadouts can't just have a static upgrade."

"Well, thanks for the upgrades. Let's go, NL." "[ _Right behind you._ ]" As Blisk and NL-2671 returned to the Widow, the Pilot noticed that the Legion was walking faster than usual. "Is it easier for you to walk or something? You're faster than normal." "[ _The Dreadnought Aegis Upgrade grants all five Legion kits, one of them is Light-Weight Alloys, making my Predator Cannon more lightweight._ ]"

Time: 11:27 AM | 08/04/2284

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Other Titans were given the Aegis Upgrades, making the majority of them much more powerful than normal. " _Aegis upgrade process complete. Monarch-class Titan Yankee-Lima Nine-Zero-Seven-Five: Aegis Rank 7. The following upgrades have been installed: Energized Smoke, Chassis Upgrade, XO-16: Sniper Configuration, Energized Smoke Lvl 2, Shield Upgrade, XO-16: Critical Hit, Apex Titan. Maximum Aegis upgrade acquired._ " "Alright!" "[ _Apex Titan upgrade: Arc Rounds. My XO-16 now holds 50 rounds and is more effective against enemy defenses._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Scorch-class Titan Quebec-X-ray Nine-Two-Nine-Six: Aegis Rank 7. The following upgrades have been installed: Double Threat, Chassis Upgrade, Hot Streak, Roaring Flames, Shield Upgrade, Triple Threat, Explosive Barrels. Maximum Aegis upgrade acquired._ " " _This will help out quite a bit._ " Adam stated. "[ _Correct. The T-203 Thermite Launcher can now hold 3 shells at once, all thermite damage has been enhanced, and Incendiary Traps explode when ignited._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Ion-class Titan Kilo-Lima Two-One-Four-Nine: Aegis Rank 6. The following upgrades have been installed: Split Shot Power, Chassis Upgrade, Energy Storage, Laser Shot Power, Shield Upgrade, Energy Regen._ " "So close..." "[ _We can get there. Just a little more._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Scorch-class Titan India-X-ray Eight-Three-Six-One: Aegis Rank 3. The following upgrades have been installed: Double Threat, Chassis Upgrade, Hot Streak._ " "More Militia to burn, I guess..." "[ _It'll be no problem. We're not alone._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Northstar-class Titan Juliet-Quebec Three-Two-Nine-Seven: Aegis Rank 7. The following upgrades have been installed: Explosive Traps, Chassis Upgrade, Plasma Railgun: Quick Charge, Trap Mastery, Shield Upgrade, Plasma Railgun: Critical Hit, Twin Cluster. Maximum Aegis upgrade acquired._ " "The skies will belong to the IMC." "[ _We'll keep it that way._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Legion-class Titan Lima-Zulu Nine-Three-Eight-Two: Aegis Rank 5. The following upgrades have been installed: Piercing Rounds, Chassis Upgrade, Executioner, Redirect, Shield Upgrade._ " "Not as much as Blisk's Legion, huh? I guess I can deal with that." "[ _It's no big deal._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Ronin-class Titan Kilo-Lima Two-One-Four-Nine: Aegis Rank 2. The following upgrades have been installed: Sword Mastery, Chassis Upgrade._ " " _Oh man... I thought we had more._ " "[ _As did I._ ]"

" _Aegis upgrade process complete. Tone-class Titan Kilo-Yankee Nine-Zero-Six-One: Aegis Rank 4. The following upgrades have been installed: 40mm: Splasher Rounds, Chassis Upgrade, Sonar Weak Points, 40mm Extended Ammo._ " "Well, I guess we've got more to do to get the maximum Aegis Rank." "[ _I would say that as well. How about I 'track' our progress?_ ]" "Oh, I see the pun. Heh heh, good one."

"Looks like everyone's all Aegis Ranked up now." Michael said. "Hah, that was a good joke." "Thanks, Anthony." " _Heh..._ " Adam chuckled at the joke. He may be an AI, but at least he still retained his humanity. "Those who aren't at Aegis Rank 7, we'll help you get there." Michael promised.

* * *

Well, just another short chapter.

Just a note, the Aegis Rank number in the story is different from the in-game Aegis Rank. Instead of keeping track of the actual stages of upgrades, the story's Aegis Rank number corresponds to how many Aegis upgrades were allowed to be installed. With that being said... FORTIS NEEDS TO CATCH THE HELL UP WITH EVERYONE ELSE!

See you next time.


	31. An EYEful of surprising events

Time: 9:47 AM | 08/07/2284

Location: Planet Zaiter | Haven resort

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Gelato Beach

Michael and Samus had decided to take a break from all the fighting and went to the Haven resort for the first time in their lives, seeing how amazing the place was. Haven, an exclusive beach resort, built to cater to the wealthy elite of the Frontier, and home to hotel skyscrapers, art galleries, and luxury restaurants.

"Heh. Should've had the animatronics moved to here instead." Michael stated. "Yeah, they would've made loads more, and they would probably have some new recipes." "Speaking of which, I should try cooking some time."

They both grabbed a Haven pamphlet to look over what was in the resort. On the pamphlets was a full detailed map of the place. "Let's see... The Green House Art Gallery. Ooh, I could stop to see some art. You in, Samus?" "Why not?"

Time: 9:51 AM | 08/07/2284

They were there, Michael and Samus had arrived at the Green House Art Gallery. There was quite a lot of interesting works of art. "These artists have very unique inspiration for their art." "I guess you could say they had a 'green' thumb for 'growing' their 'crop' of ideas." Samus laughed at Michael's joke. "I get it. It's the 'Green' House Art Gallery, so you had to make a plant pun there." "Heh. Yeah. I think I might try making art at some point. I could make a unique camo for our Titans." "Then you'd have to repaint them every time they get repaired." "I'll wait until this fight is over."

Time: 10:02 AM | 08/07/2284

"A spa? Huh. Samus, you feel like going to a spa?" "Nah. You?" "No."

Time: 10:07 AM | 08/07/2284

"Beautiful sunrise, but I know where a better view is." "Really? Where?" As Samus looked out at the horizon, Michael turned to look at her. "I'm looking at it right now." Samus turned to look at him, finding out that he was referring to her, which made her blush and giggle. "Stop it, you charmer."

Time: 10:18 AM | 08/07/2284

"I'm getting kinda hungry. What about you?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I could go for a bite. Where to?" "Well... according to the pamphlet, there's a nice seafood restaurant nearby. Considering how many Credits Blisk has been sending me ever since we wiped out the Galactic Federation, I'd say I can afford a good meal for two." "Speaking of whom..." Samus pointed across the street. Michael looked and saw a familiar figure.

It was Blisk!

"What's he doing here?" "Why don't we ask him ourselves? Hey, Blisk!" The man looked at the two, a warm smile forming on his face. Before Blisk could even bother crossing the street, he had to wait for the pedestrian walking light to turn green, which it did.

"Hey hey hey. I didn't know you two would be here." Blisk greeted. "We didn't know you would be here either. So what's up?" Michael asked. "The sky. Isn't it obvious?" "Oh. HAH! I walked straight into that one." "Well, the mercenary stuff wasn't workin' out anymore, so I just decided to retire. NL's here too. Hey, NL? We've got company, it's Michael and Samus. Why not come over and say 'Hello.'?"

After a few seconds, a familiar Legion-class Titan made its way over to them from the beach at the side. "[ _Hey, you two. Good to see you again. So what brings you here?_ ]" "Just taking a break from all the fighting. What about you two?" Samus asked. "I rented a hotel room." "[ _And I'm here to help anyone who needs it._ ]"

"Where's your Predator Cannon, NL?" Michael asked. "[ _I've been using it to dig good holes in the sand. Care to see?_ ]" "Might be a bit hard to see while he does it, just a heads-up." Blisk pointed out. "Right. So, there's an art gallery here. Ever thought about painting something on NL's plating?" Michael suggested.

Music: none

"[ _DON'T._ ]" "Oh sweet jesus!" Michael exclaimed. "Yeah, I'd rather not." Blisk added. "Ok then."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Gelato Beach

"So, we're heading to this seafood restaurant. Wanna come?" Samus offered. "Yeah, alright."

Time: 10:21 AM | 08/07/2284

"May I take your order?" The waiter was standing by for menu selections. "Let's see... I'll have the Shrimp and Lobster Combo." Michael placed his order. "Same here." Samus doubled Michael's order. "I'll have some crab legs." "And to drink?" Michael got water and Samus got seaside fruit juice. Blisk ordered his beverage. "Sunny Wine." "Blisk, don't end up like Barker." "OI! Why I oughta-"

Music: Undertale - The Fallen Child

Michael's head slowly turned to Blisk, with a crooked grin and a blue glow in the place of the right eye, looking directly at the retired founder of the Apex Predators. " **Oughta what?** " "Uhh... NEVERMIND! Good god..." " **Yeah, that's what I thought.** " The glow went away as Michael resumed his normal expression.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

"Michael, that was disturbing." Samus stated. "Sorry. I think it's become a bit of a habit."

Time: 10:47 AM | 08/07/2284

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Gelato Beach

"OK, that was a good meal. I think Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica should try adding some new seafood toppings to their menus." "Like some sautéed shrimp?" Samus asked. "Yeah, like sautéed shrimp. Not a bad idea."

Time: 11:19 AM | 08/07/2284

As Michael and Samus were walking down the sidewalk, a man nearby spoke up.

Music: none

"Hey, there. What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" "Excuse me?" "How about you and I go somewhere more... private?" The man was flirting with Samus! "Leave her alone, you snob." Michael defended. The man suddenly pulled a knife out of his coat, silently threatening Michael. BIIIIIIIG mistake.

Music: Megalovania - Heavy metal cover | MegaShredd

Michael's eye began to glow again, but something strange was happening immediately afterwards. An unknown energy began to manifest, creating a massive freaky skull-like entity, which resembled no creature found on the Frontier. A strange blue glow began forming in the middle of it, followed up by a beam of pure energy to blast and disintegrate the man.

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

All that was left of the man was a large burn mark where he once stood... and a little burnt patch of cloth. Samus picked up the cloth and examined it, finding something unexpected. "Michael, look." The skull of energy dissipated, with the glow in Michael's eye also vanishing. He looked at the patch, seeing a symbol. The logo consisted of a black spade with a red letter A on it, with two angel-like wings sprouting out of the spade, and a light brown ACES above it. "I think that guy was part of a Militia-allied force." Samus stated. "Yeah, and he smelled like alcohol. It's a lot stronger than the smell on Blisk." Michael and Samus immediately decided to leave the area before anything else triggers that glowing eye of his to cause another supernatural event.

* * *

Yeah, Blisk's retired, the Apex Predators have disbanded, and Michael's eye just caused the death of a Pilot from the Angel City Elites.

I believe we'll have a new Pilot soon though.

See you next time.


	32. The falcon Pilot

Time: 10:26 AM | 08/13/2284

Location: Planet Demeter | Demeter gateway

Music: Titanfall - OST 52

A Militia-allied force was attacking the newly rebuilt Demeter gateway, trying to blow it up again. What they don't know is that the new internal precautionary measures will prevent Demeter from exploding, but the IMC still needed to defend their refueling depot. " _Enemy Titans are taking actual fire, and lots of it!_ " Adam reported as he fought off two Titans.

 **DL-2671 [XO-16] M-COR Tone Prime**

 **DL-2671 [XO-16] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _I have disposed of a hostile Titan and its Pilot._ ]" "[ _I'M GOING TO ENJOY RIPPING THIS NORTHSTAR-CLASS TITAN A NEW COCKPIT!_ ]"

 **VF-2968 [Termination] M-COR Northstar**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

"Sid, you're starting to scare me." "[ _Sorry. Can't help it._ ]" "[ _Firing Quad Rocket. Slaved Warheads locking on. Launching._ ]"

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] M-COR Ronin Prime**

 **SN-6726 [Quad Rocket] M-COR Pilot**

"Nice job, Vanessa!" "[ _Thank you, Michael._ ]" "[ _Michael, why not use the Iron Pilot?_ ]" Jeeves suggested. "Good idea."

" _Iron Pilot engaging Militia Scorch-class Prime Titan._ " There was the explosion of a Titan on the far side of the Demeter facility.

 **Iron Pilot [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Scorch Prime**

 **Iron Pilot [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Pilot**

" _Titan destroyed._ " "Good job." " _Proceeding to your location._ " "[ _I made some modifications to my ejection system. Try it now._ ]" "Why would I eject and make you die?" "[ _I won't die. Trust me on this._ ]" Michael disengaged Pilot-Mode and pulled the ejection handle. The Titan cockpit display went black and a small message appeared for a second.

EJECT DETONATION DISABLED

The Pilot was propelled into the sky. Michael looked down to see Jeeves still intact as he went on to use his Vortex Shield against an enemy Legion-class Titan. "Iron Pilot, embark!" The suit of autonomous blue and silver armor reached his aerial position, split into several fragments, and reassembled itself on Michael.

" _Iron Pilot transferring control systems to Pilot Michael W Johnson._ " "Let's do this!" Michael flew down and let the explosive rounds of the Iron Pilot's gatling attachment rained down on a Militia Ion and destroy it.

 **Michael [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Ion**

 **Michael [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Pilot**

" _Enemy Titan terminated._ " "Nice, but the job's nowhere near done!" Samus stated as she zapped two Titans to death.

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] M-COR Legion Prime**

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] M-COR Pilot**

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] M-COR Ronin**

 **Samus [Arc Cannon] M-COR Pilot**

"Can't do everything at once. I know." Just then, a Simulacrum's voice was heard on the comms. " _You won't have to!_ " " _Friendly Titanfall inbound._ " The Iron Pilot reported.

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

A Monarch-class Titan dropped in, pulled out an XO-16, and pelted an enemy Titan into swiss metal in seconds.

 **IMC Pilot [XO-16] M-COR Ion**

 **IMC Pilot [XO-16] M-COR Pilot**

"Whoa. This guy's good." Michael remarked. "AAAAND down you go!"

 **Anthony [Termination] M-COR Legion**

 **Anthony [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

"Anthony, what's your status?" "All good, Michael. Got the Upgrade Core online and I'm using it." "[ _Upgrade Core: stage 2. Upgrade: Energy Field._ ]" "Nice job. Now who is this guy?" " _The name is Falco, and my partner is VH-9571, a Monarch-class Titan._ " "Great, we could always use the extra firepower. Welcome to Eagle-Eye 9-1."

The new Simulacrum, piloting an enhanced Monarch, dashed behind an enemy Monarch, and unloading forty rounds from the XO-16. The enemy Monarch turned around to retaliate, only to get kicked, making it drop its XO-16. Taking the opportunity, Falco unleashed a Rocket Salvo payload, picked up the fallen XO-16, and used it to destroy the enemy Monarch.

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Monarch**

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan destroyed._ ]" " _This is going well._ " "[ _You're right, Pilot. Warning: Enemy Pilot attacking._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 74

MGL grenades were being fired from the roof of a building and the Simulacrum couldn't fire back, so he disembarked and climbed the back of the structure, ending up behind the Pilot. Falco ran up from behind the enemy Pilot and activated his Stim, sweeping the enemy's leg with his metal arm before unleashing a flurry of punches to the face, finishing with a hard steel knuckle-sandwich straight to the skull, the impact killing him.

 **Falco [Execution] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Enemy signal lost. Come back to the cockpit. Let's end this._ ]" " _Got it. Coming back now._ " The Simulacrum activated the Stim and dashed into a slide off, seeing another Militia Pilot climb on the Monarch and grab the Battery. "[ _Pilot, there is a-_ ]"

 **Falco [Melee] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Um... Nevermind._ ]" " _Too fast for ya?_ " "[ _Surprisingly. I didn't even get to finish my sentence._ ]" " _I guess that's to be expected when I see it before it's said._ " "[ _True._ ]" As the Monarch opened its cockpit, the Simulacrum tossed two Satchels out and pulled the detonator, blowing up two enemy Pilots that came to replace the recently executed MGL-wielding Pilot.

 **Falco [Satchel] M-COR Pilot**

 **Falco [Satchel] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Your skills are impressive, Pilot. It is good to have you return._ ]" "I could use a hand over here!" Michael called over the comms.

Music: Titanfall - OST 73

" _Legion-class Prime Titan has activated Smart Core. We can not avoid the bullets. External shielding is almost depleted._ " The Iron Pilot reported.

Falco grabbed the Legion's arms from behind, jumped on its back, and tore the arms off, disembarked for the Battery, and re-embarked as his Titan slammed a foot through the Legion's back.

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Legion Prime**

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

"Thanks for the assist." " _Just helping fellow IMC Pilots._ " " _Maybe you could start by helping Samus. It looks like she's in trouble._ " Adam reported. " _On my way!_ "

"Negative! I've got this. Go help Anthony!"

 **Samus [Super Missile] M-COR Scorch Prime**

 **Samus [Super Missile] M-COR Pilot**

" _Nice shot!_ " Falco commended.

"She ain't kidding! I could use some help over here!" The Simulacrum made his way over to Anthony's location, seeing an IMC Monarch under attack by a Militia Ronin-class Titan.

With good timing, Falco disrupted the Ronin's systems with the Energy Siphon, diverting its attention before going in for the execution. Falco punched the enemy Titan, making it drop its Broadsword, before slamming a fist into the cockpit, pulling out the Pilot, crushing him, and kicking the empty Titan down.

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Ronin**

 **Falco [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Your target has been eliminated. Upgrade Core is at 37%. Our next upgrade is Superior Chassis._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 96

" _The Marauder Corps are retreating. Excellent work, Pilots._ " Spyglass reported.

"Great to have you onboard, Falco." " _Good to be here, Pilot Johnson._ " "Job's not done yet."

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

" _A Drop Ship is en route to this location for evacuation, but this is one of the IMC's most protected facilities. It won't survive the trip here._ " Adam stated.

As if on cue, an explosion could be seen high in orbit. The Drop Ship was destroyed. There was only one survivor, a lone Pilot with no Titan. Samus took the shot.

 **Samus [Charge Beam] M-COR Pilot**

"Got it."

With all hostiles dead, the IMC Pilots disembarked. Mission accomplished. "That went very well." Michael remarked. "[ _Was there any doubt we could protect Demeter from them?_ ]" " _No doubt, Jeeves. Status report._ " Spyglass demanded.

One of the Marvins in charge of maintaining the Demeter facility, Marvin Bravo-Seven-Nine-Zulu, responded over the comms. " _All systems are at 100%. The Demeter facility has sustained little-to-no damage. I can fix whatever damage it has sustained._ " "Why don't I help ya out?" Anthony offered. " _I appreciate the offer to assist me, Pilot Higgs, but I can handle it myself._ " "[ _If they ever decide to come back to the Demeter facility, it's their funeral._ ]" Vanessa said. "[ _That funeral will be a slaughter fest! HAHAHA!_ ]" "Sid... stop freaking me out." "[ _Sorry... again._ ]"

"[ _It wasn't the first, and it definitely won't be the last._ ]" Arc-Rod stated as Samus climbed out of the cockpit. "They're not gonna quit, are they?" She wondered.

"[ _No, they're not. They'll never stop, but we are stronger, better, more organized than they've become since the destruction of the first Demeter gateway._ ]" "You didn't even exist back then, DL. How do you know about it?" Michael questioned. "[ _It's on the IMC's records._ ]" "Oh, right."

"[ _This victory is only one of many. We will have many more battles against the Militia._ ]" VH-9571 stated. " _OK, we seriously need to do something about the Militia._ " Falco put plainly. "Whatever they send at us, we can take it." Michael vowed this on his life.

* * *

 **Falco**

Primary: Submachine Gun - R-97 - (Gunrunner) - (Speedloader) - (Holosight) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Gunrunner) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Quick Swap) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Stim

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Ticks

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Hover

Execution: Late Hit

Pilot Camo: Stoic Overcast

Primary Camo: Stoic Gold

Pistol Camo: Stoic Gold

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Pine

 **Victor-Hotel Nine-Five-Seven-One (VH-9571)**

Titan: Monarch

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Monarch kit: Survival of the Fittest

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Core upgrade 1: Missile Racks

Core upgrade 2: Rearm & Reload

Core upgrade 3: XO-16 Accelerator

Titan Camo: Arterial

Nose Art: Factory Issue

Weapon Camo: Blood Screen

Titan execution: Checkmate

* * *

That took too long.

A good friend and I had to figure out his loadout so I could make him a Pilot. Here he is.

See you all next time.


	33. A second surprise encounter

Time: 9:17 AM | 08/17/2284

Location: Planet Vealia | 'Backwater' bootlegging colony

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"This is Michael W Johnson of Eagle-Eye 9-1. We have eyes and optics on the colony. Civilian presence is unconfirmed. DL-2671 is first on the ground and surveying the area." "[ _Scan complete. No civilians in the area, but I am detecting Pilot signatures, and negative IDs. Proceed with caution. This faction is different from the Marauder Corps, so we don't know what they have up their sleeve._ ]" " _Hostile Titans detected._ " Spyglass reported.

Music: Titanfall - OST 46

"[ _Warning: I am engaging multiple Titans. I require immediate assistance._ ]" " _Don't worry, DL, we're coming!_ " Falco replied.

Multiple IMC Titans dropped, ready for actions. "[ _LET ME RIP YOU A NEW HATCH, TITAN!_ ]"

 **VF-2968 [Termination] ACES Ronin**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] ACES Pilot**

"Incoming Titan Battery Pack for the Vanguard-class Titan!" As Michael ran to his Vanguard-class Titan, Monroe caught up to him in no time before quickly handing him the glowing green cylinder and grappling his way over to his Tone-class Titan. Michael jumped at DL-2671 as the Vanguard opened the cockpit, allowing the Rifleman Pilot to embark, install the Battery, and take the controls. "[ _Controls transferred to Pilot. Burst Core ready._ ]" One of the Acolyte Pods unfolded, holding a rocket launcher as Michael began to acquire locks on the enemies, firing a full salvo of twelve missiles.

As Michael fired a full payload of the Multi-Target Missile System, Anthony punched into the cockpit of a Ronin Prime, only to find that there was no Pilot. "What the...?" Deciding not to waste any time, Anthony proceeded to kick down the empty Titan.

 **Anthony [Termination] ACES Ronin** **Prime**

"Got 'em." "[ _Upgrade Core: stage 3. Upgrade: Superior Chassis. Final upgrade. Monarch systems at maximum power, Pilot._ ]" "YEAH!" "Final upgrade, huh? That'll be useful, Anthony." Michael stated.

Music: Titanfall - OST 44

All of a sudden, a communication channel was received. "Hey! What're you doin' here?! How did you find us?!" Michael never saw the guy, but he knew the voice. "No way... Barker?" "Yeah, that's me. This is Barker of the Angel City Elites, and YOU are trespassing!" "We'll find you, traitor! Your time is up!"

From one of the buildings came a Northstar-class Titan, and a negative ID. It was Barker. "Out already, Barker?" What sounded like drinking was heard over the comms. Barker brought some of his moonshine into the cockpit of a Titan... "Ahh... Nope, I've got some tricks up my slee-" "[ _Burst Core activated._ ]" A new magazine was placed into the XO-16, unleashing a stream of electrical rounds on Barker's Titan. "AAAAHHHH!" Barker's Northstar was taking severe damage, and he was too rusty at being a Pilot to fight back effectively. Plus, he was drunk, so he had absolutely horrendous and horrible aim. "Wow... Worst aim I have ever seen. Jeeves is your opposite. You absolutely STINK at it, and Jeeves has perfect military precision." Michael said as he continued the onslaught of lead.

Barker's Northstar-class Titan was already doomed, and its Reactor was exposed.

Music: Titanfall - OST 55

Before Michael could head in to perform an execution, a Widow jumped in overhead and landed. "Blisk?" Michael wondered, seeing the Apex Predators logo on the Widow's wings.

"I heard you guys found Barker, so I wanted to join in." "[ _Blisk still has his desire to kill Barker himself._ ]" NL-9831 added.

"Well, today's your lucky day. Blisk, here's Barker. NL, you get his Titan." Michael punched into the Northstar's cockpit and pulled out Barker before tossing him over to the retired founder of the disbanded mercenary group.

"Hello, Barker." "B-B-Blisk, what a s-surprise to see y-y-you here, i-isn't it?" "Yeah. Goodbye, Barker. I'll see you in the afterlife... years from now." Blisk picked up Barker by the collar of his uniform before slitting his throat with his knife. With the Angel City Elites' founder's fate sealed, Blisk put away the old regular knife and pulled out a Pulse Blade before stabbing Barker straight in the face with it.

 **Blisk [Execution] Barker**

NL-9831 took his chance to impale the now Pilotless Northstar on his Predator Cannon and completely obliterate its midsection.

 **NL-9831 [Termination] Barker's Northstar**

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

With the last of the Angel City Elites dead, the IMC took the Backwater colony and began operations to clear it up for new civilians.

"That went surprisingly well. Good to see you again, Blisk." "I've wanted to kill Barker for a long time. Thank you for giving me the chance, Michael." "You're welcome."

* * *

CHAPTER COMPLETE!

I know it's short, but I just had this rummaging around my head. It's a bit strange in that way.

Barker said he had some tricks up his sleeve, but he didn't get a chance to use any.

See you next time, Pilots. Things are gonna really heat up in the next one.


	34. BURN

Time: 11:07 AM | 08/21/2284

Location: Planet Gysa | Dig Site facility

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

" _Eagle-Eye 9-1, we may have eliminated a significant portion of the Militia, but there will be others. Signal intercepts indicate a unit known as Blackbird 6-4 will be attempting to retake the Dig Site facility. We will use this to our advantage, and the 6-4 will be wiped out. Michael W Johnson will be participating in this mission, but he is working on something... beneficial._ " Spyglass briefed.

The Titans dropped in, accompanied by their Pilots, save for Michael's Titans, which were still left as Auto-Titans. "[ _Warning: Enemy Titanfall detected. I'm picking up about seventeen contacts._ ]" " _Seventeen?! Are you sure, DL?_ " Falco exclaimed. "[ _All critical systems are functional. I'm still picking up seventeen enemy contacts. I'm certain._ ]" " _We'll take your word for it. Everyone ready?_ " Adam demanded. "[ _We can do this, Pilot._ ]" "Power Suit's online and ready to wipe them out." "[ _Let's just say the battle will be 'shockingly' quick._ ]"

The other Pilots and Titans were ready. " _Ready to slice them out of existence._ " "[ _Coming here will be their last mistake._ ]" "Let's burn them out." "[ _T-203 Thermite Launcher ready._ ]" "We're powered up and ready to roll!" "[ _Diverting energy pool to Vortex Shield and Laser Tripwire._ ]" "We'll shoot them all down." "[ _They have nowhere to hide._ ]" "They won't last long." "[ _We'll turn 'em to swiss._ ]" "No way they'll survive." "[ _We'll track them down and take them out._ ]" "They aren't gonna like what we have in store for 'em, not one bit!" "[ _Nothing can save them from what they're walking straight into._ ]"

Michael's other Titans were there too. "[ _We'll win this. No doubt about it._ ]" "[ _They were going to die anyway. This just brings them closer to their end._ ]" "[ _Complete eradication and extermination awaits the 6-4._ ]" Vanessa, Jeeves, and Sid stated respectively.

"You're all ready for this, aren't you?" " _Until you're back in action, DL will be calling the shots._ " Adam responded. "I would be more comfortable if Samus or Spyglass filled in for me." " _I'll let Samus lead on this._ _Samus, I hereby transfer auxiliary command of Eagle-Eye 9-1 to you._ " "Sorry, guys. I'll let Adam lead." "If it's alright with you, Samus." Michael was OK with her choice. " _Alright. Stick together. We'll have the numbers advantage. We can take them out._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 69

" _Incoming!_ " Falco reported as multiple enemy Titans dropped in, and Eagle-Eye 9-1 was ready. The enemy group consisted of Ions, Legions, Ronins, Northstars, and a Vanguard-class Titan. " _One of them burns already._ "

 **Adam [Incendiary Trap] 6-4 Ion**

 **Adam [Incendiary Trap] 6-4 Pilot**

" _I have upgraded, and now you are out-of-date!_ "

 **Falco [Rocket Salvo] 6-4 Ronin Prime**

 **Falco [Rocket Salvo] 6-4 Pilot**

"Out and AWAY you go!"

 **Carlos [Termination] 6-4 Northstar**

 **Carlos [Termination] 6-4 Pilot**

"Divide and conquer!"

 **ZV-9372 [Termination] 6-4 Ronin**

 **Samus {X}-[Plasma Beam] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _I'm a much BETTER sniper than YOU are!_ ]"

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] 6-4 Northstar Prime**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _You call THAT big ol' block of metal a heavy weapon? MY FISTS ARE BETTER HEAVY WEAPONS!_ ]"

 **VF-2968 [Termination] 6-4 Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] 6-4 Pilot**

"All done here. Eagle-Eye 9-1, this is Michael Johnson. Hang on, I'm on my way."

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

Out of the sky came an IMC Scorch-class Titan, crashing to the ground. The cockpit opened, and an IMC Rifleman Pilot with newer equipment stood up. "Michael?" Samus wondered. "Yeah, it's me. Say 'Hello.' to PN-8638. Now then... Let's do this." Michael sat back down in the cockpit as the Scorch's lid closed him in. "[ _Tactical option: Incendiary Traps._ ]" Two canisters of thermite-ignitable gas were launched from the Scorch, landing next to the Vanguard-class Titan before Michael let loose three shots from the T-203 Thermite Launcher, triggering powerful thermite explosions.

The Incendiary Traps did a massive amount of damage, enough to cause some of the inner Titan framework to warp and melt. Before Michael could reload the first of three shells, the Vanguard vanished, having apparently been given the Ronin loadout. "[ _Behind us!_ ]" Michael swiftly turned around, managing to catch a Broadsword strike in his new Titan's metal hands before letting out a Thermal Shield. The steel of the Broadsword began to melt, forcing the 6-4 Pilot to dash back.

The Vanguard-class Titan pulled out a Leadwall and let loose with it, missing the Scorch. "[ _Flame Core activated._ ]" Michael slammed the ground, sending out a thermite shockwave that severely damaged the Vanguard even further. "How much damage can this thing take?!" Michael exclaimed. Another voice was heard. "Lots of damage, not like you'll be able to bring it all down before more reinforcements arrive. The 6-4 is a family, and we'll kick your arse."

" _6-4 reinforcements have been detected approaching planet Gysa._ " Spyglass reported. "Get the Sentinel!" " _IMS Sentinel, prepare to intercept. Excellent strategizing skills, Michael._ " "Thanks, Spyglass. Now, who are you?!" "This is Gates of the 6-4, and you won't beat us." "I disagree." Gates sent out an Arc Wave, which Michael avoided, but the Ronin offensive ability then hit Samus. The former-Bounty Hunter yelled in pain, and Michael heard it loud and clear.

He looked back at Samus, seeing her down on a knee and the lights of her Power Suit flickering between blue and orange. Seeing Samus severely injured caused something to happen within him.

Music: Undertale / Outertale - Supernovania V2

Pure energy began to build up, his eye glowing a bright blue behind his helmet. It was happening again. " **You shouldn't have done that...** " The energy seeped into PN-8638, causing a massive overload that somehow constantly repaired itself. With both charges of the Incendiary Trap reloaded, Michael created another thermite explosion, paired with the Thermal Shield and a Flame Core to doom Gates's Vanguard. "6-4, this is Gates! I need those reinforcements NOW! I'm getting torn up down he- AAAHHHH!" Michael punched into the Militia Vanguard-class Titan's cockpit, revealing a Grapple Pilot with an old IMC Rifleman helmet of the female variant.

PN-8638's cockpit opened as the IMC Pilot stood up, his arm in the same position as the arm of his Titan that was holding Gates. Michael brought her up closer before taking off his and Gates's helmet, so he could look his enemy directly in the eyes before he finished it, his expression one of pure rage, the blue glow turning a shade of red. " **Tell Barker I said 'Hello.'.** " He quickly clenched his hand into a fist, causing the Titan to do the same, crushing and killing the 6-4 leader.

 **Michael [Termination] Gates's Vanguard**

 **Michael [Termination] Gates**

The energy receded, and his vital signs returned to normal.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"[ _\- What happened!? My systems are showing multiple self-corrected errors and malfunctions and... I have a new file? I can't seem to decipher this data file._ ]" "Again with my strange glowing eye..." After the 6-4 reinforcements were intercepted and destroyed, additional IMC defensive systems were put in place on the planet Gysa.

Time: 11:21 AM | 08/21/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Back at the IMC HQ, Michael had managed to extract the unknown data file from PN-8638's system, and was hard at work trying to decode it. "This looks a bit complicated, but maybe I can change the format." He tried to alter the file, and it worked. "Gotcha! Now let's try and see what you say..."

* * *

 **Michael W Johnson - G2 equipment additions**

Secondary tacticals: Grapple; A-Wall; Holo-Pilot; Pulse Blade

Boost: Dice Roll (Battery Back-up; Pilot Sentry; Titan Sentry)

 **Papa-November Eight-Six-Three-Eight - (PN-8638)**

Titan: Scorch - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Scorch kit: Inferno Shield

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Fire Hazard

Nose Art: Pyromaniac

Weapon Camo: Stoic Dark

Titan execution: Unleashed Fury

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

PN-8638 - [co-ordinated; creative; focused]

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ PN-8638 ]

Heat of battle: MegaMan Network Transmission - Blazing Internet

* * *

Original file format

{[-UNAVAILABLE-]}

File in new format

13-9-3-8-1-5-12 23 10-15-8-14-S-15-14

25-15-21 8-1-22-5 2-5-5-14 3-8-15-19-5-14 2-25 13-25 12-9-7-8-20

3-8-15-19-5-14 2-25 20-8-5 5-25-5 15-6 20-8-5 20-18-1-22-5-12-5-18

25-5-1-18-19 6-18-15-13 14-15-23

25-15-21 23-9-12-12 2-5 18-5-2-15-18-14 9-14 12-9-7-8-20

1-14-4 2-18-9-14-7 12-9-6-5 2-1-3-11 20-15 1-12-12 20-8-1-20 9-19 7-15-15-4 1-14-4 16-21-18-5 15-6 8-5-1-18-20

* * *

I have decided to give Michael my Scorch loadout, and I'll give him the rest.

The numbers of the message correspond to a letter in the alphabet. If you decipher it, tell me what you got.

See you next time.


	35. Bundle of energy

Time: 10:38 AM | 08/26/2284

Location: Demeter's moon, Odra-9 | IMC Outpost 206

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

" _The Militia are becoming more and more predictable as we reduce their numbers. The Outpost Cannon Array is their next target._ " Spyglass reported.

" _I'm now stationed at Outpost 200._ " Falco was ready. "Outpost 201, I'm here." Ethan's good to go. "I'll look over Outpost 202." Rick stood prepared. "I'll look after Outpost 203." Samantha secured her perimeter. "They want Outpost 204? Too bad, they're not getting it!" George had Outpost 205 handled. " _Outpost 205 is under my protection._ " Fortis had that sector under control. "We'll take care of Outpost 206." The leader of the squadron, who had multiple Titans, was going to be the hardest for the Militia to get past. "I've got 207." Yes, Monroe did have it. "I remember when I came here with the Galactic Federation. I'm even at the same place, Outpost 208." Anthony would not let the Militia take control of the Outpost Cannon Array. "We'll handle 209." Samus stood guard. " _Outpost 210 will remain under our control._ " Adam was armed and ready.

The other one-hundred-ninety-three Outposts were guarded by other IMC Pilots from the best squadrons, and now the entire moon was protected.

"Pilot Michael W Johnson, your earlier request has been acknowledged and approved. It will be ready in five minutes." A Grunt transmitted. "Good." "[ _What request? I didn't know about any request of yours._ ]" Sid was curious. "You'll see." "[ _I... suppose so. Will it help?_ ]" Jeeves asked. "It will. Trust me."

Music: Titanfall - OST 46

Militia units began dropping in, mainly Ronins and Legions. Michael jumped into PN-8638's cockpit, engaging Pilot-Mode. "[ _Control transferring to Pilot. Thermite Launcher ready._ ]" With both Incendiary Traps sent out, Michael fired two rounds from the T-203 Thermite Launcher, keeping the third round in as he reloaded. The clouds of methane were ignited, creating pools of fire that severely damaged some of the Titans in relatively short time. "[ _You got some nice damage on them in relatively little time. I'm impressed._ ]"

A Ronin-class Titan came out with an activated Sword Core, rushing towards Michael with the Broadsword ready to slice him in half. "PN, how are we gonna take this one out?" "[ _A Firewall may deter its approach, or force it to use Phase Dash to cross it, then you can use the Thermal Shield to melt your target._ ]" "Right. Let's do this."

As the Ronin made its speedy approach, Michael slammed the ground, creating a line of flames on the ground. The Titan vanished and reappeared right in front of Michael, as expected.

Before the starting blow made contact, Michael blocked the sword by stopping the arms holding it, using the Thermal Shield to melt them before going straight to the hatch. With the chassis weakened, he punched into the Ronin's cockpit, slamming the Pilot inside against the back of the interior hard enough to kill him.

 **Michael [Titan melee] M-COR Ronin**

 **Michael [Titan melee] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan eliminated._ ]" "Heh... We've got this, don't you think?" "[ _Yeah! Let's melt 'em!_ ]" A Pilot's Grapple latched onto Michael's Scorch. "[ _We've been grappled! Incoming enemy Pilot!_ ]" Michael turned, seeing the enemy Pilot before pulling up the Thermal Shield again, incinerating the enemy.

 **Michael [Thermal Shield] M-COR Pilot**

"[ _Hostile Pilot contained and destroyed._ ]" "That went well." "[ _You got that right._ ]" A Grunt was heard over the radio. "Stand by for Titanfall!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

From the sky came another IMC Titan, an Ion-class. It stood up and started gunning down multiple Marauder Corps Titans, destroying a few of them.

 **IMC Ion [Splitter Rifle] M-COR Legion**

 **IMC Ion [Splitter Rifle] M-COR Pilot**

 **IMC Ion [Vortex Shield] M-COR Legion**

 **IMC Ion [Vortex Shield] M-COR Pilot**

 **IMC Ion [Laser Shot] M-COR Ronin**

 **IMC Ion [Laser Shot] M-COR Pilot**

Michael opened the cockpit and stood on PN-8638's hand as the new Ion-class Titan approached him, chassis number: XS-9365.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

"Am I right to assume you're my new Ion-class Titan? "[ _That is correct._ ]" The Ion's cockpit opened as Jeeves, Vanessa, and DL-2671 arrived at his position. He jumped in, ready to link another Titan. Before the Titan could even start, Michael had began for it. "Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. I have authorized neural link connection." "[ _Confirmed. Connecting to neural link._ ]" That small twinge at the back of the skull... there it is again. "I'm now confirmed as your acting Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. I already know what our mission is. I've heard it multiple times. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Let's initialize those critical systems, shall we?" "[ _You've memorized this, haven't you?_ ]" "Perfectly." "[ _Our neural link is already complete. All systems online._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

As another Legion-class Titan came out and opened fire on the new Titan, three Vortex Shields were projected from Jeeves, DL-2671, and Michael using the Vortex Shield of his new Ion. "[ _We're losing power! Release the Vortex Shield!_ ]" XS-9365 reported. "DL, you can handle this, right?" "[ _Yes, I can. Load me up._ ]" Michael and Jeeves sent the Predator Cannon rounds they captured into the Vanguard-class Titan's Vortex Shield. The recoil of sending back nearly a hundred bullets at one time caused DL-2671 to lose his balance, falling on his back.

 **DL-2671 [Vortex Shield] M-COR Legion Prime**

 **DL-2671 [Vortex Shield] M-COR Pilot**

"You OK?" "[ _I'm fine, thank you. I'm just not use to having that big of a load in the Vortex Shield._ ]" Grabbing the Vanguard-class Titan's left hand with his Ion's, Michael helped DL-2671 to his feet.

A few more enemy Titans came out, ready to attack, only to be hit by a constant barrage of missiles from a far away location, over in Outpost 210.

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Ronin**

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Pilot**

"All done over here in Outpost 210. We've got your back, Michael." "[ _Firing another mortar barrage!_ ]" A storm of rockets rained down, dealing a substantial amount of damage to the enemy.

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Ronin Prime**

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Pilot**

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Ronin**

 **TZ-1636 [Mortar strike] M-COR Pilot**

 **Michael [Laser Shot] M-COR Legion Prime**

 **Michael [Laser Shot] M-COR Pilot**

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] M-COR Legion**

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] M-COR Pilot**

 **SN-6726 [Termination] M-COR Ronin Prime**

 **SN-6726 [Termination] M-COR Pilot**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] M-COR Northstar**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] M-COR Pilot**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"[ _We've eliminated all enemies. Nice work._ ]" "Thanks for the help, guys." Michael stated. "[ _All in a day's work._ ]" "No big deal. It was easy. Just had a few Ronins over here. We took 'em out. Got a few Batteries for our use though." " _That's a plus, since QX's Reactor is almost exposed._ " Adam stated.

Spyglass was on the line. " _I have dispatched a Widow of Spectres to your location, Carlos. They will use those Batteries to repair Adam's Scorch-class Titan._ "

Time: 11:02 AM | 08/26/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Spyglass debriefed the Pilots. " _Well done, everyone. The Marauder Corps are all that remains of the Militia. It is not long until they are wiped out as well. Dismissed._ "

"Carlos, I've got a question concerning your Atlas-class Titan." "What about him, Michael? He's a good Titan." "He seems especially different from the other Atlases, Ogres, and Stryders." "Well, I guess that's true. He WAS just one of those strike Titans." "Strike Titans?" "Yeah, he's a Mortar Titan. I decided to take him on as my partner. The IMC wasn't too big on it at first, but then Dane Smithsonian said it was a very unique idea, and a well thought out one at that, so he convinced them to give me the Titan. Since then, we've proven him right, time and time again." "Just another example of how he was one of the most creative Pilots in the IMC."

* * *

 **X-ray-Sierra Nine-Three-Six-Five - (XS-9365)**

Titan: Ion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ion kit: Zero-Point Tripwire

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Night Tech

Nose Art: The Wolfpack

Weapon Camo: Stoic Dark

Titan execution: Random

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

XS-9365 - [protective; co-ordinated; calm; focused]

* * *

Well, what Carlos said is true. TZ-1636 is a Mortar Titan from the Frontier Defense gamemode of the first game, just given some personalization details.

Also, Michael's got my Ion.

Expect a new Pilot in the next chapter, and this one was a requested Pilot.

See you next time.


	36. The big guns

Time: 9:53 AM | 09/04/2284

Location: Planet Zolac | Smuggler's Cove

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"It's been a while since we've been here. Hey, DL?" "[ _Yes? What is it?_ ]" "Did you know that this is where we got the Vanguard-class Titans?" "[ _No, I didn't._ ]"

"Cut the chatter! We've got Marauder Corps Pilots moving in from the Bay!" A Grunt transmitted. "There's two Heavy Turrets here. We need them online for better defenses." Michael stated. "I just took care of the City Turret, but it looks like they've already got the one to the West." Responded Anthony. "Ready for a mortar strike!" Carlos and Mr Mortar were standing by. "I think I'll use my Pilot weapons this time. I've been using my Power Suit so much I almost forgot I had the stuff." " _IMC Iron Pilot combat suit arriving in three... two... one... mark._ " The Iron Pilot landed with a clang, ready for action.

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

Eagle-Eye 9-1 and the Marauder Corps went straight into battle, with the former taking the losses.

 **Michael [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Ion Prime**

 **Michael [Bomb Gatling] M-COR Pilot**

 **CZ-9247 [Vortex Shield] M-COR Northstar**

 **CZ-9247 [Plasma Railgun] M-COR Pilot**

 **Samus [Electrocution] M-COR Ronin**

 **Samus [Electrocution] M-COR Pilot**

 **Samus [Electrocution] M-COR Legion**

 **Samus [Electrocution] M-COR Pilot**

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] M-COR Legion**

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] M-COR Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [XO-16 Chaingun] M-COR Scorch**

 **VF-2968 [XO-16 Chaingun] M-COR Pilot**

 **PN-8638 [T-203 Thermite Launcher] M-COR Monarch**

 **PN-8638 [T-203 Thermite Launcher] M-COR Pilot**

 **Anthony [XO-16] M-COR Ion Prime**

 **Anthony [XO-16] M-COR Pilot**

 **Falco [Sword Core] M-COR Legion Prime**

 **Falco [Sword Core] M-COR Pilot**

 **Adam [Flame Core] M-COR Ronin**

 **Adam [Flame Core] M-COR Pilot**

 **XS-9365 [Laser Core] M-COR Ronin**

 **XS-9365 [Laser Core] M-COR Pilot**

 **Carlos [Mortar strike] M-COR Ion**

 **Carlos [Mortar strike] M-COR Pilot**

 **Carlos [Mortar strike] M-COR Tone**

 **Carlos [Mortar strike] M-COR Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 55

"Hold up. Got negative signatures, and it doesn't look good. Enemy Vanguard-class Titans detected!" Michael reported. A squad of SRS Pilots and Vanguard-class Titans dropped in, the Marauder Corps was winning.

Just then, another Pilot was heard on the comms. "Heads up! Watch out for the big guns!" "Big guns?" Michael wondered. Two IMC Legion-class Titans dropped in, one of them asking for Michael. "[ _Greetings, Michael Johnson. I am TE-5138, your new Legion-class Titan._ ]" "Iron Pilot, disembark." The armor plating of the Iron Pilot retracted, allowing Michael to jump into the Legion's cockpit.

"[ _Protocols loaded. Connecting to neural link. Synchronizing program Omni-10. Engaging Pilot-Mode. Predator Cannon at your disposal. Marking targets._ ]" With the Legion connected to Michael's neural link, the Pilot opened fire, causing untold levels of destruction against the Marauder Corps.

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] M-COR Ronin Prime**

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] M-COR Pilot**

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] SRS Vanguard**

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] SRS Pilot**

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] SRS Vanguard**

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] SRS Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titans destroyed._ ]" " _I am detecting increased enemy signatures. What's the situation?_ " Spyglass reported. "It's the SRS!" Michael answered. " _Stand by. I am on my way._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 43

A familiar IMC Ogre-class Titan dropped in, wielding a Quad Rocket. "Spyglass, what are you doing?! They're the best of the best!" Michael worried. " _We are better._ " "Oh. Right. All units, move in! Infantry, take aim with Anti-Titan weapons! Pilots, destroy those Titans! We're winning this!" The Grunts launched Archer Heavy Rocket missiles and the Spectres fired Charge Rifle energy beams at the enemy Titans, distracting and damaging them while the IMC Pilots destroyed them. Despite being Auto-Titans, Sid, Vanessa, Jeeves, DL-2671, PN-8638, and XS-9365 all did exceptionally well.

Jeeves punched into a Vanguard's cockpit, then threw the enemy Pilot at a wall hard enough to kill the soldier from the impact.

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

Vanessa punched into the cockpit of another Vanguard before ripping out the Pilot before crushing him in her metal hand as the enemy Titan fell over.

 **SN-6726 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **SN-6726 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

A Vanguard went in the punch Sid's empty cockpit, only for the Ogre-class Titan to catch the fist, kick the shoulder servo in half, discard the severed right arm, pull out the left arm, and smash it against the literally disarmed Vanguard-class Titan, annihilating it.

 **VF-2968 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

PN-8638 surrounded his fists with fire before punching another Vanguard down, then unleashing a concentrated Flame Core thermal shockwave.

 **PN-8638 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **PN-8638 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

XS-9365 hit a Vanguard-class Titan with the Laser Shot, making it go in to retaliate, only to counter it, knocking the Titan on its back with the cockpit open and the Pilot exposed before letting out a big red beam, vaporizing both the Pilot and the Vanguard.

 **XS-9365 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **XS-9365 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

DL-2671 kicked an SRS Vanguard, dislocating the lower part of its cockpit hatch before spiraling down on one knee, unfolding both Acolyte Pods, and unloading with bullets and rockets, destroying the cockpit and the Pilot inside.

 **DL-2671 [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **DL-2671 [Termination] SRS Pilot**

Michael impaled one of the Vanguards and held the trigger on the Predator Cannon, shredding the Titan's internal circuits over his head before dropping the dead Titan and resuming fire on the others.

 **Michael [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **Michael [Termination] SRS Pilot**

A Vanguard-class Titan tried to punch into the cockpit of Spyglass's Ogre, but the Vice Admiral caught it by the wrist and launched a stream of rockets straight into the shoulder servo, blasting it to pieces before kicking the Titan down and stomping through the Vanguard's cockpit, killing it and the Pilot.

 **Spyglass [Termination] SRS Vanguard**

 **Spyglass [Termination] SRS Pilot**

Music: Titanfall - OST 47

"Another Vanguard-class Titan is dropping in!" A Grunt reported. An SRS Vanguard landed, wielding a Predator Cannon.

Michael looked over his team, the Titans were severely damage and needed repairs immediately. The Iron Pilot had overridden its own command and retreated back to the IMC HQ. "I'll keep these guys safe. Don't worry. Just take out that Vanguard-class Titan!" The new Pilot ordered. "Thanks. I'll try." "Name's Palmer Hughes, formerly of the Apex Predators. I left and wanted to fight for the IMC, instead of for myself." "Welcome to Eagle-Eye 9-1." "[ _Smart Core is ready._ ]" "Let's do this." Michael stepped forth to face the last SRS Vanguard-class Titan in the area. On it, the chassis number was visible.

FS-1041.

* * *

 **Palmer Hughes**

Primary: Submachine Gun - R-97 - (Gunrunner) - (Speedloader) - (Factory Issue) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Frag Grenade

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: In Your Face

Pilot Camo: Stoic Dark

Primary Camo: Stoic Orange

Pistol Camo: Factory Issue

Anti-Titan Camo: Factory Issue

 **Romeo-November Three-Zero-Nine-Two - (RN-3092)**

Titan: Legion - Normal

Titan kit: Turbo Engine

Legion kit: Enhanced Ammo Capacity

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Legion Frontier

Nose Art: Factory Issue

Weapon Camo: Stoic Orange

Titan execution: Random

 **Tango-Echo Five-One-Three-Eight - (TE-5138)**

Titan: Legion - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: Hidden Compartment

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Apex Pearl

Nose Art: Fountain of Youth

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Random

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

TE-5138 - [co-ordinated; creative; focused; intellectually superior]

* * *

There's the new Pilot, his Titan, and Michael's new Legion-class Titan.

Wow! SRS Vanguard-class Titan Foxtrot-Sierra One-Zero-Four-One!

It's... It's Jack Cooper. He's here.


	37. End of the Militia

Time: 10:04 AM | 09/04/2284

Location: planet Zolac | Smuggler's Cove

Music: none

"I feel there's something different about this guy." "[ _I think I can identify him._ ]" "Do it." "[ _I've got the info. His name is Jack Cooper. He was a class-3 Militia Grunt when his unofficial mentor, Captain Tai Lastimosa-_ ]" "Wait a minute. I've encountered Lastimosa before."

Michael opened a local channel, and the SRS Pilot was heard on the other end. "Who is this?!" "Name's Michael Johnson. Your mentor was Tai Lastimosa, right?" "How do you know him?!" "I met him before. It was also the first time I saw a Vanguard-class Titan." "He never mentioned you." "Hmm. Where is he nowadays?" "He's dead. He died on the planet Typhon." "'Typhon'? Never heard of it." "Wait... You mean you're not with the ARES Division?" "I remember Blisk saying some horrible stuff about Marder. I don't trust him. Marder sounds like my total opposite." "What about Vinson Dynamics?" "I've been a bit too preoccupied to read up on Vinson Dynamics." "Preoccupied with what?" "A date. With a girl I love." "That's unexpected, but reasonable. So, who ARE you with?" "I'm the leader of Eagle-Eye 9-1, an IMC squadron stationed at the IMC HQ."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Rifleman Cooper

"You weren't there... You weren't on Typhon..." "What now? Sorry, I didn't catch that." "You're telling the truth! I thought you'd lie to try and manipulate me." "That's not who I am. I'm not a mind-controlling freak." "Well, you got that right."

Time: 10:47 AM | 09/04/2284

Music: Metroid Other M - The Biological Experiment Floor

With a battle averted, Michael, Jack, and their Titans established a momentary truce to talk it over. "Let me get this straight... You were taken from the remains of the colony on planet Troy as an infant and given a chance to have a normal life, only to throw it away and become a Pilot?" Jack asked. "If I didn't, I guess I would've never met Samus." "Now, about Samus. These guys stuck up for you when you destroyed a space station and a planet both filled with gelatinous parasitic life forms?" "They did once I told them about it." Samus answered. "[ _She did the right thing. Her actions were pure, selfless, and just._ ]" Arc-Rod added. "[ _The Galactic Federation had her labeled as a wanted criminal. For her actions, we took Samus Aran under our protection._ ]" Jeeves stated. "[ _They found her, but she was with us. They had waged war with us. One is enough, two is too many._ ]" Vanessa added. "[ _We had to act, so we tracked them down to their headquarters on planet_ _Yionus, outside Frontier space, and purged them._ ]" Sid concluded. " _She came to the Frontier in a crash landing on the planet Leviathan. Her crashed ship was recovered, and her ancient Chozo Power Suit had sustained critical damage. Her ship was brought back to the IMC HQ, where we attempted to repair it, but it was beyond repair. However, the ship's computer was still functional, and the AI within was undamaged._ " Spyglass said. " _The AI was me. I managed to format my own processes to become compatible with this modified Spectre chassis, rejoining Samus as she joined the IMC._ " Adam finished.

"I've read up on Marder and the ARES Division. From what I've read, I can say one thing for certain: he's gotta go." "Go where?" Jack asked. Michael simply stuck his thumb up and slid it across his neck. From that motion, the SRS Pilot understood what he meant. Marder would die. "Oh. That's... unexpected. You'd be killing someone of a higher rank than you." " _The ARES Division is simply a research wing of the IMC. I am sure we can go without it._ " Spyglass put plainly. "You're just gonna kill off the ARES Division?!" "I'll put in a PA message before that, just in case anyone there wants to not kill civilians. Surprisingly, the entirety of the infantry units and the Pilots at the IMC HQ don't want to kill civilians. They'll be considered true IMC Pilots." "So, you're not like the others who kill civilians suspected of hiding or being Militia personnel?" "Those Pilots are marked targets, and we are still hunting them down." "The IMC is hunting down... the IMC?" "[ _That's a very bizarre way of putting it, but yes._ ]" DL-2671 indicated.

"[ _Pilot Cooper, voice pattern analysis of the IMC indicates they are not lying. They CAN be trusted._ ]" FS-1041 stated in response. "[ _I could've said that. Also, you don't have program Omni-10, do you?_ ]" PN-8638 added. "[ _Negative. There is no record of any program with that identification in the Militia database._ ]"

"You said your mentor died, right?" Michael asked. "Yeah, he did." "I guess we're in the same boat, you and I. IMC Pilot Dane C Smithsonian, former captain of Eagle-Eye 9-1, was my mentor. Like Lastimosa, Dane was KIA." "With his last breath, Lastimosa gave me his Titan, BT-7274. We took out so many Pilots from the ARES Division, Vinson Dynamics, and the Apex Predators. We even killed the mercenary Pilots Kane, Ash, Richter, Viper, and Slone." "I knew Kane, Richter, and Slone, but not that well. Slone tried to blast Jeeves because she was suspicious of him. BT-7274? I remember that Titan. It was the first Vanguard I ever saw." "Wait. What?"

Jeeves stepped up. "[ _What he says is true. We encountered Lastimosa and BT on the 27th of March this year, on planet Gysa, in the Dig Site facility. Michael turned out to have much more skill than one of the SRS, even I was surprised. At the end of the fight, Lastimosa retreated, but left an empty chassis that held a nuclear detonation. Before it blew, Michael had a spark of curiosity, so he grabbed the boxlike optic off it. He later used it with my Datacore to acquire a Vanguard-class Titan so we could make them ourselves. Honestly, it was quite an experience to be the first IMC Vanguard-class Titan._ ]" "Jeeves, if your chassis is ever destroyed, we'll get you a Vanguard chassis as a replacement, OK?" Michael suggested. "[ _What? Really?!_ ]" "Yeah."

"I don't know how I should react to Titans talking like their Pilots." Jack was confused, so Michael stepped in to explain. "That's an effect of program Omni-10." "What does it do?" "Program Omni-10 was created by Dane Smithsonian to apply a special alteration to a Titan's AI, an alteration based off of data acquired through a neural link. The program maps and analyses the Pilot's neurological processes, vocal patterns, and brain wave activity, creating a Titan AI modification based completely off the Pilot, making the Titan talk and think just like their Pilot." "We lost contact with Barker and Gates. Do you know what happened?" "Blisk got his chance to kill Barker, and... Gates caused this... glowing eye of mine to... uh... react. I'm still figuring out how exactly to use it on my own, but it's like it has a mind of its own." "So Gates is dead, and you've got a glowing eye?"

Music: Doctor Who - Who Am I (12th Doctor's Theme)

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually human..." Michael's right eye began glowing a familiar blue, which they noticed. "Whoa. You weren't kidding." "[ _Pilot Cooper, I am detecting massive amounts of energy emanating from Michael Johnson's right eye. I cannot determine what type of energy it is exerting._ ]" FS-1041 stated.

"This thing also left a message in PN's system. I managed to extract it and change its format, but I still don't know what it says." "Let me see it. I think I can figure it out."

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

Pulling the mystery file out from the IMC database, DL-2671 projected it through a holographic image from his optic. "Huh. You managed to format it into numbers? I'll see what I can do." "OK." After examining the message, Jack came to a conclusion. "Done. Did you try replacing each number with the corresponding letter in the alphabet?" "THAT'S IT! The answer was so simple! HOW DID I NOT SEE IT?!" "I guess it's because you were trying more complicated methods of decrypting it. You might have even tried morse code." "I did." "Hmm. Alright. Hey... um..." The SRS Pilot searched the IMC Vanguard-class Titan's chassis for the chassis number, finding it on the right leg. "DL, replace the numbers with letters please." "[ _OK. Hey, you're right. They DO correspond to letters in the alphabet. Here it is._ ]" Each number in the message was replaced with a letter, forming a message.

 _ **Michael W Johnson**_

 _ **you have been chosen by my Light**_

 _ **chosen by the Eye of the Traveler**_

 _ **Years from now**_

 _ **you will be reborn in Light**_

 _ **and bring life back to all that is good and pure of heart**_

"Is that what this glowing eye of mine is called? The Eye of the Traveler?" "Apparently. And this 'Light' essence is some sort of life force, I'm guessing. Good and pure of heart, huh?" Jack wondered. "Reminds me of the sort of people I prefer to fight for." "But why the IMC?" "Change for the better." " _Correct. We have welcomed the change, and the error of our ways and the consequences of them have been realized. It is coming to an end._ " Spyglass stated.

"You know all the stuff the IMC has done which caused the formation of the Militia?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I do." "We're changing it, removing the cause of the creation of the Militia, leaving them with nothing to fight for." "Erasing what gave the Militia their purpose?! If you do that, the Militia will just vanish, reduced to nothing more than a memory." "That's right." " _Our next step is to purge ourselves of the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics, effectively cleansing the IMC. Marder and Ash do not agree with the new change to the IMC, and are attempting to revert us, but their efforts are in vain. We will not revert back to the way we were before. Any past action of ours that ended up with the creation of the Militia will be corrected._ " Spyglass explained.

"So, you really ARE changing. Now, let me ask you something." "Ask away." Michael was waiting for Jack's question. "Why did you kill Barker and Gates?" "Barker and his group of alcoholics kept hitting us, especially when we were sending resources to newly established civilian colonies." "That would explain where he got the stuff. What about Gates?" "We were mining resources for the construction of a new colony on an uncolonized planet. The 6-4 intervened, and when Gates hit Samus with an Arc Wave, I guess I just flared up with anger, and killed the captain in my rage." "[ _When his eye began glowing, my systems became overloaded, but something was keeping me online and undamaged, then I found this file afterward. Someone or something added it in._ ]" PN-8638 added.

"Whoa. This stuff is crazy. I'll let Commander Briggs know about this." "'Briggs'? Who's that?" Michael questioned. "[ _Sarah Briggs is the commander of the Militia's Special Recon Squadron. Commander Briggs may not want to believe anything the IMC says, much less listen to it._ ]" FS-1041 stated. "Knowing her history concerning the IMC, she'll stop at nothing to wipe you guys out." Added Jack.

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

A female voice was heard on the radio. "I heard everything, Cooper. I'm on my way."

A red Vanguard-class Titan landed nearby, chassis number: MOB-1316. It approached the group, with the XO-16 on its back, before opening the cockpit, letting out another Pilot. Sarah Briggs. "So, you're Eagle-Eye 9-1, the squadron that's changing the IMC?" "That's us." Samus said. " _Is there anything you need to ask?_ " Adam asked. "Why are you changing the IMC instead of fighting against it?" "We've seen the corruption, but there was still hope for it. Now, that hope is burning brightly in our hearts, the corruption having been almost completely cleansed." Michael answered. "You're a miracle worker, I'm guessing?" "In a sense, I think so."

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Evading The Pirates

"I just remembered something!" Jack exclaimed "What is it?" Michael asked. "The Remnant Fleet!" "What's the Remnant Fleet?" Samus questioned. " _The Remnant Fleet was a section of the IMC that went rogue two months after the destruction of the Spectre production facility on the planet Gatune. They may still be fighting the Militia, but they have began fighting against us as well. A common enemy, with vastly reinforced Titan hull plating that even the Chassis Upgrade of the Aegis Ranks can not match._ " Answered Spyglass.

"What do we do now?" Michael wondered. "You've been erasing any and all needs for the Militia for a while now. Because of this, the only logical thing left to do now is to join up with you guys. To be honest, you became better than us, even better than the SRS." Sarah said. "Well, this is actually pretty unexpected." Indeed, Anthony.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"I'll send a message to the rest of the Militia and tell them that our war against the IMC is over." Said Sarah. "And we'll post a termination notice for the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics. Their days are numbered, and they're against our goals." Michael added. "I have a feeling Graves isn't gonna like this." Jack put plainly.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Space Pirate Assault

Another voice was heard over the radio. "You bet I don't like it, and I don't approve of this!"

A new Vanguard-class Titan dropped in, holding a Predator Cannon. "It's Graves..." Sarah said, wondering what Graves would do.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

Michael's right eye began to glow blue as a massive amount of energy formed in the palm of his hand. "Hello, Graves. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but... **I don't wanna lie**." Familiar energy manifested, creating the same skull-like entities like the one he created at the Haven resort. This time, there were two. Graves spun up his Predator Cannon and projected the Gun Shield, ready to block whatever was coming, but it wouldn't be anywhere near enough. Bright glowing energy formed within the strange entities and started growing, getting stronger and brighter.

"[ _Welp, Graves is dead._ ]" Jeeves said. "What?" Jack asked. "[ _Whenever this happens, someone's definitely going to die, and Michael's got his sight focused on Graves this time._ ]" Vanessa was right. The energy within the skull-like entities was released in the form of a massive laser beam. The beams kept blasting, completely destroying Graves's Vanguard before the traitor even had a chance to eject.

 **Michael [{?}-UNKNOWN-{?}] Graves's Vanguard**

 **Michael [{?}-UNKNOWN-{?}] Graves**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The glow of Michael's eye faded away as the skull-like entities vanished.

"Whoa... He's... He's gone... Just like that." Sarah was awestruck. "So, what do we do now?" Jack wondered. "Why don't we give a friend of ours the news?" Michael answered.

Time: 11:39 AM | 09/04/2284

Location: Planet Zaiter | Haven resort

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

Blisk was sitting back and sunbathing while NL-9831 was using the barrels of his Predator Cannon to drill a hole in the sand where a kid's metal detector found buried treasure. The sand swirled up and a heap of it piled on Blisk, who shook it off in agitation. "OI! I'M TRYIN' TO GET A TAN OVER HERE!"

The retired mercenary then saw what was going on and got up to check it out. Within the hole was some old treasure. "Hey, nice find, kiddo. NL, could you lower us down so we could take a look?" "[ _Sure thing. Climb onto my hand._ ]" Blisk and the child climbed on the Legion's metal hand as he lowered them into the hole. "[ _Down you go._ ]" Blisk hopped off of his partner's hand, landing in a good position to pull the treasure out.

"An old treasure cache... By the looks of it, I'd say it's been here longer than the resort has. Kid, you just found yourself some real treasure. I'll call for a Pilot to get this open, a Data-Knife should do the trick." "[ _Don't you still have yours?_ ]" "Oh, yeah! Nevermind. Could you lift us back up?" "[ _No problem._ ]" Once they were back up again, Blisk handed the cache back to the kid who found it before heading to the Cobalt Hotel. He came back a while later with his old Data-Knife. "Alright. Lemme see it."

The kid handed the cache back to Blisk, who shook the sand out of the port on the side of the container, held the button of his Data-Knife, and jabbed it into the slot. In a matter of seconds, he had it open. "There we go. Let's see what's inside." He knelt down on one knee to let the kid see what was in the cache as he opened it. It was like a portable bank, and it was full. "Whoa! That's a lot of Credits. I don't even know how many this is."

Just as Blisk brought it over to a nearby table to count the Credits, an IMC Drop Ship jumped in and landed. "Let's see here... Hmm... WOW! YOU JUST BECAME A MILLIONAIRE!" He handed the cache to the child as they both went their separate ways. As Blisk approached the Drop Ship, Spyglass exited it. "Spyglass! How are you doin'?" " _We have good news._ " "What is it?"

The other Pilots that were inside the Drop Ship left it. Michael Johnson, Samus Aran, Adam Malkovich, Anthony Higgs, Carlos Gaust, Falco, Palmer Hughes, Jack Cooper, and Sarah Briggs were there. "Uh... What's this about? Hey, aren't those two Militia?" "There is no more Militia. What's left is joining the IMC. We're now at war with the Remnant Fleet." Jack replied. "The Remnant Fleet?!" "We're also going to remove the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics. You wanna come back to the IMC, and fight one last war?" Michael offered, holding up Blisk's old CAR SMG by the barrel.

Blisk thought the offer over before coming to a conclusion. "Nah. I've had enough fighting." "Well, you deserve that much. Nice tan, by the way." "Thanks, I've been workin' on it all day."

* * *

The Militia is gone, the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics are going to die, Graves is dead, and the Remnant Fleet is known.

Let me tell you a bit about those {?}-UNKNOWN-{?} things. They're like the Gaster Blasters that Sans from Undertale uses, but these are WAAAAY more powerful, managing complete focused destruction, as if their beams are blasts of anti-matter.

See you next time.


	38. CH37

S1-37  
 **The return of an old friend**

* * *

Time: 9:28 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It's been a week since the Militia disbanded and joined up with the IMC, with the good Pilots of the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics brought in to fight against the Remnant Fleet. Marder and Ash were executed to end the corrupt portions of the IMC, and open up places for new IMC factions. New machines, known as Requiptors, were created for use with Vanguard-class Titans to swap their loadouts in the field.

An automated voice was heard over the IMC HQ PA. " _Pilot Jack Cooper, please report to the technical research chamber, and bring your SRS helmet._ "  
Once Jack had arrived at the chamber within the IMC HQ, he saw a few Grunts and Marvins at a console, along with another ex-Militia person. "Helmet please." It was Bish.  
"Alright, here you go." With the old SRS helmet given to the IMC, Jack became curious as to what they needed it for.  
"Just as I thought. A Titan AI has taken refuge within your helmet."

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Ennui

"Wait... What? A Titan AI in my helmet?"  
"Yeah. Take a look at this."  
Jack went over to the console and looked at the results, seeing something completely unexpected.

Music: none

BRAVO-TANGO.7274

"BT'S BEEN IN MY HELMET THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

"Looks like it. I'm gonna try and extract him, then put him in a new Datacore." Bish typed away on the console, doing quite a lot of technical stuff with Jack's helmet in little time.  
"I'll go and get an empty Datacore." With that, the Grunt headed off.  
"Alright. I've already gotten him out. Oh, looks like he's aware of what I'm doing. He does NOT like where he is right now."

Another Pilot entered the chamber. It was Michael. "Can you send him into the War Games simulation?"  
"I get where you're going. Let me work my magic." A lot of co-ordinated typing in a miniscule amount of time later and he had it. "Alright, he's in the War Games simulated environment."  
"This way, Jack."

Time: 9:45 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: War Games simulation

Music: MegaMan Battle Network - Boundless Network

Michael and Jack entered the War Games simulated environment.  
"I'll head up and look for him." Michael fired a grappling hook from the device on his left arm at a nearby tower, going up to the top to search the area. He saw a green Vanguard in the distance pull out an XO-16, holding the trigger with the left hand, and open fire on him.

He dropped back down beside Jack. "What happened?"  
"He's here, and he shot at me."  
The sound of a running Vanguard could be heard approaching fast before its source rushed around the corner. Before the Vanguard could fire on Michael again, it noticed the other Pilot.

Music: none

There was a long silence for a while before one of them spoke. "BT?"  
"[ _Cooper?_ ]"  
"I've missed you so much, man!"  
"[ _Have you been trying to shoot at me since the destruction of the Fold Weapon?_ ]"  
"I didn't mean literally, BT! It's good to see you again, buddy."  
"[ _It is good to see you too, Pilot._ ]"

"So, this is your old Titan?"  
BT-7274 faced the IMC Pilot again. Jack stopped him. "BT, don't. Things have changed since you've been gone."  
"[ _Understood, Pilot._ ]" BT-7274 put away his XO-16.

"The name's Michael Johnson. I'm with a squadron that changed the IMC from the inside."  
"[ _I am BT-7274, a Vanguard-class Titan of the Militia SRS, Marauder Corps. You may call me BT._ ]"  
"You got it, BT. Anyway, a new Titan chassis is being prepared for you as we speak."  
"[ _Acknowledged. I will also attempt to contact Commander Sarah Briggs of the SRS._ ]"  
"You won't need to go that far." Jack stated.  
"[ _What do you mean?_ ]"  
"You'll see after you get installed into a new Datacore."

Time: 9:28 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall 2 - Rifleman Cooper

The new Vanguard-class Titan chassis had been completed, and BT-7274 had been installed in a Datacore to be imputed into the chassis.  
"The honor goes to the Titan's Pilot." Michael handed Jack the new Datacore, who knew what to do. The empty chassis was released from the rack and went down into its landing position, allowing Jack to place the Datacore into the slot within the optic.

The Datacore was connected, processed, and accepted. "[ _Hello, Jack._ ]" BT-7274 stood up and examined his new chassis. It was just like the original.  
"Glad to have you back in one piece, BT."  
"[ _Over 25,000 actually. BT-7274 online and ready for combat._ ]"

Just then, Sarah stepped forward. "It's been a while, BT."  
"[ _Commander Briggs, what is the status of the Militia?_ ]"  
"Left without a purpose, let in to replace the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics, which were the last corrupted portions of the IMC."  
"[ _By replacing corrupt portions of the IMC, you have converted them._ ]"  
Michael stepped up to explain things to BT-7274. "We were planning on getting rid of them anyway. They didn't share our ideals. The main IMC battalion here at HQ may have changed for the better, but those two factions were trying to change us back. Marder's right, but also wrong. Change IS inevitable on the Frontier, but human life is NOT expendable."

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

Adam came in, with his R-101 Carbine in hand. " _We just received word that the Remnant Fleet is attempting to force their way through the Outpost Cannon Array on Odra-9 in order to take Demeter. If they succeed, their forces will have access to every planet in the known Frontier. They will undo all the reformation attempts we have done, and put the Frontier under their rule. Your mission is to stop them, wipe them out, and leave no enemy survivors. Eagle-Eye 9-1, ready up._ "  
Every Pilot of Eagle-Eye 9-1 geared up for battle.

With The Militia becoming a part of the fully reformed IMC, a new war had been waged.

Time: 9:52 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Demeter | Demeter gateway

Music: Titanfall - OST 52

Michael could be heard on the comms are Eagle-Eye 9-1 entered Demeter's orbit. "I have eyes on the Remnant Fleet assault. I've identified their carrier: the RTF Desolator."  
" _Hostile Titanfall detected._ " Spyglass reported.  
"[ _Pilot, recommend you embark._ ]" Jack jumped up as BT-7274 opened his cockpit, giving him the controls. "[ _Pilot control initiated._ ]"  
"Michael, are you getting another new Titan this time?" Jack asked.  
"Dr Hammond's sending in a Northstar-class Titan!"

"[ _Friendly Titanfall detected. Pilot, a Requiptor is headed our way with the Ion loadout._ ]"Just then, a massive machine slammed onto the ground, with a large door resembling a Simulation Pod hatch opening for Jack and BT-7274.  
Jack stepped inside, with large handles on the sides. He grabbed the handles, causing mechanical limbs to unfold and reconfigure BT-7274's Vortex Shield projectors. More mechanical arms unfolded and removed the missile launchers, placing a laser cannon on the left Acolyte Pod, then replacing the XO-16 with the Splitter Rifle. "[ _Loadout swap complete. Power supply online._ ]"

As they were released from the Requiptor, a new Titan was seen falling from an IMC Carrier in orbit. It was a Northstar-class Titan, chassis number: ZJ-7349.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Colony Reborn

ZJ-7349 flew in and fired two Cluster Missiles, blasting a Remnant Fleet Legion straight in the cockpit hatch, dealing massive damage. The enemy Titan went in to try and destroy the new Northstar, but was kept in place by a Tether Trap. Once the device snapped, it exploded, dealing even more damage and dooming the Legion.

The IMC Northstar-class Titan smacked the Predator Cannon out of the Legion's hands, pounced on the Titan, grabbed its wrists, and blasted upward, tearing the Legion's arms out before the Northstar unleashed a short Flight Core.

 **ZJ-7349 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **ZJ-7349 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"That Titan's pretty good." Michael remarked.  
"[ _I am ZJ-7349, your new Northstar-class Titan. I must connect to your neural link in order to uphold the mission._ ]"  
Michael lead his new Titan to a clear area in order to safely connect it to his neural link.

"Iron Pilot, disembark." The Iron Pilot's armor plating retracted, letting the Pilot embark in the Northstar-class Titan.  
"[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Connecting to neural link._ ]" The slight twinge... it was back for a moment. "[ _Connected to neural link. Program Omni-10: synchronized. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. We must destroy the Remnant Fleet by any means necessary to protect the Frontier and its inhabitants._ ]"  
"Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Initialize critical systems. We need to get back in there and help."  
"[ _Northstar Acolyte Pods online. These Acolyte Pods hold Cluster Missile launchers. Our Tether Traps are primed and ready, these devices can stop any enemy Titan or Reaper in their tracks, making it easier to either run from them or shoot them down. The VTOL Hover is online and ready, we can become momentarily airborne using this ability. All seven Aegis Upgrades are installed. We're at full power._ ]"

Michael aimed down the new Plasma Railgun, causing it to supercharge a single round, and at a faster rate than normal. "Well now. Let's get back in there and deal with the Remnant Fleet!" They returned to the battlefield just in time to severely damage an enemy Scorch-class Titan with a single shot.  
"[ _You've exposed that Titan's Reactor. you know what to do._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 54

Michael swatted the T-203 Thermite Launcher out of the doomed Scorch's hands before pinning it down and grabbing its wrists. With the activation of the Flight Core, Michael ripped the Titan's arms off and completely obliterated it with rockets before stomping it to pieces by landing hard on it.

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan eliminated. Jeeves is in trouble._ ]" ZJ-7349 was right. Jeeves was under attack by two enemy Ions, bombarding him with energy rounds.  
"Vanessa, get to Jeeves and-"

 **Jack [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Jack [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Jack [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Jack [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"We got it, Michael. Don't worry. Jeeves is safe with us." Jack transmitted.  
"[ _Pilot Cooper is correct, Johnson. CZ-9247 is well-guarded. Cooper was trained by my original Pilot, Tai Lastimosa, one of the best of the SRS._ ]"  
"Good to know, BT. Thank you."

"[ _Michael, behind you!_ ]" Jeeves warned.  
Michael blasted into the air with the VTOL Hover, performing a backflip and landing behind an enemy Ronin-class Titan. "Thanks, Jeeves."  
"[ _I have to follow my third protocol, y'know._ ]"  
"Right. Jack, BT, got another target for you two!"  
"On our way!"

Upon sighting a certain Vanguard-class Titan incoming, Michael stripped the Ronin of its Leadwall and blasted it in the back with it. With the four rounds expended, the IMC Pilot disposed of it and avoided a Broadsword slash. "[ _Flight Core energized._ ]" Michael flew up into the air as both Northstar Acolyte Pods unfolded, allowing him to release a massive load of rockets, damaging the Ronin as Jack and BT-7274 were given the opportunity to perform an execution.

Jack punched straight through the back of the Ronin, destroying part of its Reactor and grabbing the Pilot from within its cockpit, ripping him out, and crushing him before taking a hold of the empty Titan and disembarking. While BT-7274 held the Ronin up, Jack pulled a Titan Battery Pack out of it and hopped back in before the Vanguard shoved it down to the ground.

 **Jack [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Jack [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"Nice work, guys!" Michael commended.  
"Good covering fire." Jack praised back.  
"Just doing my job."

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

"[ _We have defeated the Remnant Fleet assault on Demeter. They are retreating._ ]"  
" _BT is correct. The Remnant Fleet has lost this battle._ " Spyglass reported.

Time: 10:23 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Once the Pilots were dismissed, Michael caught up with Jack. "Hey, Jack. You were amazing out there."  
"Thanks, but the real credit goes to you guys."  
"I'm serious. For this victory, I'll treat the whole squadron to a good meal, and I know just the place."  
"Where to?"  
"Angel City."

* * *

 **Zeta-Juliet Seven-Three-Four-Nine - (ZJ-7349)**

Titan: Northstar - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Northstar kit: Enhanced Payload

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Stock

Nose Art: Redline

Weapon Camo: Stoic Light

Titan execution: Bird of Prey

 **Jack Cooper**

Primary: Assault Rifle - V-47 Flatline - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: 2-3-2 Combo

Pilot Camo: Checkmate Ocean

Primary Camo: Frontier Sea

Pistol Camo: Warship Ocean

Anti-Titan Camo: Fractal Ocean

 **Bravo-Tango Seven-Two-Seven-Four - (BT-7274)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Expedition

 **Sarah Briggs**

Primary: Light Machine Gun - L-STAR - (Speedloader) - (Quick Swap) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Speedloader) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Amped Weapons

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Grand Theft Semi-Auto

Pilot Camo: Stoic Overcast

Primary Camo: Frontier Forest

Pistol Camo: Warship Collage

Anti-Titan Camo: Forest 3D

 **Mike-Oscar-Bravo One-Three-One-Six - (MOB-1316)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Expedition

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

ZJ-7349 - [co-ordinated; creative; calm; focused; intellectually superior]

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ ZJ-7349 ]

Main theme: Team Fortress 2 - Magnum Force / Sniper's Theme

Master of the skies (better than Viper): Titanfall 2 - Colony Reborn

* * *

See you next time.


	39. Settle things over a meal

Time: 11:23 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 1 - Residential District

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza

Eagle-Eye 9-1 had arrived in Angel City's Residential District and was en route to a certain restaurant. Freddy's Angel Buffet.

"What's so special about this place that you wanted to take us there?" Jack asked. "That's right, I never told you. I had three childhood friends from my 9th birthday, and they're... not what you'd expect. You'll see when we get there."

Just like that, they were there. "Let me just let them know we're here." "Is this place closed?" Palmer wondered, seeing that there weren't any cars in the parking lot. "No, it's just a slow day." The ace Pilot knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response.

The door opened, and a familiar light blue bunny-like animatronic stood in the entrance. " _Welcome to Freddy's Ange- Michael? Nice to see ya!_ " "Good to see you too, Bonnie. I'm treating Eagle-Eye 9-1 to a good meal." " _Any friend of Michael's is a friend of ours._ " "Sentient animatronics?!" "Dane had the same reaction, Palmer." Michael remarked. "Well, it certainly is quite a surprise. I didn't expect this." "Nobody would, Jack."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Casino

Once the squadron had entered the restaurant, they were greeted by the animatronics. " _Bonnie told us you were here, so we're fixing up the food carts for you guys._ " Toy Freddy said.

Each table sat four, so three of them were fully filled and a fourth had a single empty seat. "I'm actually surprised you have connections like this, Michael." "Lemme tell you about it, Jack. I helped them out a long time ago, we formed a bond of friendship, they were about to be scrapped back on Earth, Spyglass intervened, and here they are." "So instead of letting them end, Spyglass gave them a new life." "Essentially, yes. I can't thank him enough for this." "So what was their restaurant back on Earth like?" Samus asked. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was just a pizzeria with animatronic entertainers, but with a troubled past. Despite them going out of business, we managed to help the old company, Fazbear Entertainment. They kept the old animatronics from an earlier location, which somehow became corrupted and murderous through an original plan to retrofit them with newer technology, then use them for spare parts once that plan went pear-shaped. The old animatronics were disowned, allowing us to destroy them without being filed for property damage. This new location is an all-out buffet, not limited to just pizza. Here, you can either grab something from the carts at the back wall, or grab a menu for other cuisine."

"Whoa. That's quite a story." Jack mused. "I'll be right back, I'm getting a menu." "Make that two." "Three." Samus and Jack added respectively. "Alright." " _No need. I'll get them, Michael. Can I start you out with a drink?_ " "Apple juice, with ice." "Ice cold Pepsi." "Hawaiian Punch with ice cubes." " _Coming right up. I'll be back with your menus._ "

Once the animatronic departed to another room to get the drinks, Jack had a question to ask the couple. "So, how long have you two been... together?" He was referring to Michael and Samus. "Eh, since Christmas. One of the other Pilots put one of those 'mistletoe' things above us. I wasn't aware of the concept of it at the time, so you can probably tell how that went."

"I see. So, you have a bit of history with Blisk, right?" "I wouldn't exactly say that. First time I met him, I thought he looked buff enough to scare away even his own nightmares. I even respected him as a Commander. When I found out he was only in it for money, I lost all respect for him, and I think that was the first time my eye glowed. I mean... the look on his face when I gave him that expression, it was priceless, but I was too serious at the time to even giggle at it, I was just so... angry. This later time we met, he had become the founder of this new mercenary group, the Apex Predators. They were as greedy as he was, so you can tell how I reacted." "REALLY angry, I'll bet. You don't like greed?" "I flat-out HATE it." "You and I can get along pretty well then." Jack stated.

"The next time I saw Blisk, he was retired. I received a recorded message from him from one of the Aurora Units that made the Prime Titans and the Aegis Ranks." He passed Jack a small device, which the former-Militia Pilot listened to. "This message goes to the main IMC battalion stationed at the IMC HQ. I'm better off with you guys than General Marder of the ARES Division. He doesn't care about others, you guys do. His selfishness is pretty much greater than my greed. I'm starting to question why I even started the Apex Predators. Let's just say I... don't feel it anymore."

"So Marder made Blisk lose his greed?" "Not just Blisk, the greed of rest of the Apex Predators was becoming increasingly questionable, until they just gave up on it, so they disbanded. Now, Blisk and his Legion-class Titan are enjoying themselves NOT being mercenaries, and they don't want to fight anymore. They're done." "I was there for that last part. You guys brought me and Sarah to the Haven Resort, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." Michael apologized. "It's alright. Sometimes you forget things. Happens to the best of us." "Anyway, now that you've got BT back, what about FS? They're both Vanguard-class Titans, and the new Requiptors can change their loadouts in the field." "Well, I'm not sure what to do about that. Lastimosa trusted me with his Titan, BT, but FS was originally meant to be my Titan." "Would Sarah be OK with letting you transfer authorization of FS to a new Pilot?" "I'll have to ask her."

Toy Bonnie came back, holding a few drinks and menus. " _And here are your drinks and menus. I'll be back a bit later to check on you guys._ " "Thank you." Toy Bonnie went to another table to check on other customers while the three went back to their current topic.

"You could transfer FS over to Sarah, but she already has a Vanguard-class Titan. What about Bish?" Samus asked. "He's not a Pilot, and he wouldn't accept it anyway."

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Ennui

"Uh... Do any of the ex-Militia Pilots not have a Vanguard?" "Nope, they've all got one, Michael. Maybe I could give him to you?" "Nope, I've got one. DL-2671."

"I could take him." The three looked to the Pilot. He was next to a food cart and was holding a plate of nachos and celery sticks. "You sure?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I don't have a Titan yet. The name's Daniel Ulixes." "We'll have to talk to Sarah about it. After all, she's basically still Jack's superior." Michael stated.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Casino

Sarah interjected. "No, I'm not. FS hasn't been in the field this time because Jack got BT back. Daniel, after this, you should get ready for a neural link." "It may have been a long time since my link was established, but I can remember the planet-sized headache. I'm not exaggerating, it REALLY hurt." Michael warned. "I heard it was extremely painful, and I'm sure I can take it." "Well, alright. Take care of him, OK?" "You have my word, Jack." Daniel went back to his table as the three chose what they wanted.

"I think the Magma Pizza sounds good." Michael stated. "Magma Pizza? Hmm." Jack looked through the menu to find the Magma Pizza, seeing what all was on it.

Magma Pizza - A perfect blend of the hottest herbs, spices, and peppers around, combined with the best sauces, to make this pizza as spicy as magma is hot. If that wasn't hot enough, this order comes with a side of boneless hot wings.

"You want... THAT? That's a bit much on the spiciness, don't you think, Michael?" "I'm all about the spicy flavor." Michael had an ice-cold stomach of STEEL. "I'll have an order of General Tso's Chicken." "Nice choice, Samus. I'll go with a BLT with extra lettuce." Jack settled on that menu item.

" _I'll get those out to you right away._ " "How long have you been standing there?" Michael asked. " _Since that guy left to go back to his table. I'll be right back._ " With the menus in hand, Toy Bonnie departed into the kitchen to set up the orders. Within the kitchen were a few Marvins with toques, aprons, and various chef tools. The yellow smiley faces on the monitors in their chests had an added detail: an iconic mustache.

Time: 11:58 AM | 09/11/2284

The meals were out, and they... were... GOOD. "That was a good meal. I'll make sure to come by here every once in a while." Jack was satisfied. "This place is great, isn't it?" "That was a pretty great lunch you bought us, Michael." "Eh, no big deal, Anthony."

Time: 11:41 AM | 09/11/2284

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: Titanfall 2 - Anderson's Mission

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Michael asked. "I am." " _For this time only, Titan exchanging is authorized._ " Spyglass stated. "Alright. FS, transfer authorization to new Pilot. Link Foxtrot-Sierra One-Zero-Four-One." "[ _Command accepted. Neural link of FS-1041 and Pilot Jack Cooper: disconnected._ ]"

Jack stumbled back a bit, slightly disoriented, and holding a hand on his head, but he shook it off. "You OK?" Michael asked. "Yeah. My head just felt weird."

"[ _Daniel Ulixes, please embark when ready._ ]" The Titanless Pilot approached the Vanguard as it opened the cockpit, allowing him to enter. Daniel has been confirmed as acting Pilot of FS-1041.

* * *

 **Daniel Ulixes**

Primary: Grenadier - R-6P Softball - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Holo Pilot

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Shadow Boxing

Pilot Camo: Digital Woodland

Primary Camo: Checkmate Forest

Pistol Camo: Tri Forest

Anti-Titan Camo: Quantum Forest

 **Foxtrot-Sierra One-Zero-Four-One - (FS-1041)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Legion

Legion Kit: Enhanced Ammo Capacity

* * *

Well, how was that?

So, we're gonna have some more action going on VERY soon.


	40. Track them down

Time: 12:21 PM | 09/13/2284

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Another day at the IMC HQ, with everyone trying to locate the home base of the Remnant Fleet. "I think I found it, but it's too heavily guarded, looks like we can't get through to it." Bish reported. " _We've finished rerouting all Frontier-wide IMC power sources. Now we just need to use the Hardpoints to secure the areas around the generators. Once we have enough power, we can use the Outpost Cannon Array to destroy their defenses and then we can wipe them out once and for all._ " Adam stated. "Right, but we can't activate them all at once, or else we'll overload the Outpost Cannon Array. We'll have to do it one at a time." " _The generators will give off a large signal, and it is possible the Remnant Fleet will send some of its forces to investigate. I'll rally Eagle-Eye 9-1, the other IMC squadrons are preoccupied fighting off the Remnant Fleet._ "

Time: 12:27 PM | 09/13/2284

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

" _Eagle-Eye 9-1, your mission is to protect each of the generators located in various facilities around the Frontier. I'll be leading this mission, so I will need to fill out roll call and statistical analysis._ " Adam briefed.

"IMC Pilot Michael Wolf Johnson, present."

"[ _Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven, p_ _resent and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson. Alternate identification: Jeeves._ ]"

"[ _Stryder-class Titan Sierra-November Six-Seven-Two-Six,_ _present and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson. Alternate identification: Vanessa._ ]"

"[ _Ogre-class Titan Victor-Foxtrot Two-Nine-Six-Eight, p_ _resent and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson. Alternate identification: Sid._ ]"

"[ _Vanguard-class Titan Delta-Lima Two-Six-Seven-One, p_ _resent and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson._ ]"

"[ _Scorch-class Titan Papa-November Eight-Six-Three-Eight, p_ _resent and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson._ ]"

"[ _Ion-class Titan X-ray-Sierra Nine-Three-Six-Five, p_ _resent and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson._ ]"

"[ _Legion-class Titan Tango-Echo Five-One-Three-Eight, present and linked to Michael Johnson._ ]"

"[ _Northstar-class Titan Zulu-Juliet Seven-Three-Four-Nine, present and linked to Pilot Michael Johnson._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Samus Aran, present."

"[ _Atlas-class Titan Zulu-Victor Nine-Three-Seven-Two, present and linked to Pilot Samus Aran. Alternate identification: Arc-Rod._ ]"

" _IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass, present._ "

"[ _Ogre-class Titan Victor-Bravo Three-Nine-Five-Seven, present and linked to Vice Admiral Spyglass. Alternate identification: Safe-Guard._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Anthony Higgs, present."

"[ _Monarch-class Titan Yankee-Lima Nine-Zero-Seven-Five, present and linked to Pilot Anthony Higgs._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Carlos Gaust, present."

"[ _Atlas-class Titan Tango-Zulu One-Six-Three-Six, present and linked to Pilot Carlos Gaust. Alternate identification: Mr Mortar._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Jacquelyn Kiara Smithsonian, present."

"[ _Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Quebec Four-Seven-Two-Nine, present and linked to Pilot Jacquelyn Smithsonian._ ]"

"[ _Scorch-class Titan Quebec-X-ray Nine-Two-Nine-Six, present and linked to Commander Adam Malkovich._ ]"

" _IMC Pilot Falco, present._ "

"[ _Monarch-class Titan Victor-Hotel Nine-Five-Seven-One, present and linked to Pilot Falco._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Jack Cooper, present."

"[ _Vanguard-class Titan Bravo-Tango Seven-Two-Seven-Four, present and linked to Pilot Jack Cooper._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Sarah Briggs, present."

MOB-1316 said nothing. "You can talk, you know." "[ _Vanguard-class Titan Mike-Oscar-Bravo One-Three-Six-Three, present and linked to Pilot Sarah Briggs._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Daniel Ulixes, present."

"[ _Vanguard-class Titan Foxtrot-Sierra One-Zero-Four-One, present and linked to Pilot Daniel Ulixes._ ]"

"IMC Pilot Palmer Hughes, present."

"[ _Legion-class Titan Romeo-November Three-Zero-Nine-Two, present and linked to Pilot Palmer Hughes._ ]"

" _Looks like everyone is here. Our first destination is-_ " Adam was suddenly interrupted.

Music: none

"[ _Tone-class Titan Echo-Mike Nine-One-Five-Six, present and assigned to Pilot Michael Johnson._ ]"

Everyone turned to the Tone standing at the edge of the barracks. "Well, I guess I'll have every different Titan connected to my neural link. Let's do this." "[ _Please embark when ready._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

Michael approached the Tone as it opened the hatch, allowing him to enter the cockpit. "[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Connecting to neural link._ ]" Michael felt the tiny twinge in the back of his head... again. "[ _Connection: established. Pilot Michael Johnson, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of EM-9156. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission._ _Our orders are to eliminate all Remnant Fleet forces and secure the Frontier, ridding it of what remains the IMC's corruption. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. Initializing critical systems. Program Omni-10 loaded. Aegis Rank: 7._ ]"

Eagle-Eye 9-1 was ready to uphold the mission, and the first generator location was the Black Water Canal refueling facility.

Time: 1:02 PM | 09/13/2284

Location: Planet Cibus | Black Water Canal

Music: Titanfall 2 - Blood and Rust

" _Remember. The Remnant Fleet will stop at nothing, not even defeat, to wipe us out. We have to treat them the same way._ " Adam transmitted. "On it." Samus acknowledged. "The Aurora Units are still calculating how dense the Remnant Fleet HQ's defenses are, so we don't know how much power we need." Bish reported. "Things are already getting dicey against the Remnant Fleet as it stands, and we're running out of resources. We'll have to change that old mining facility on Gysa into something else." Carlos was right. "[ _We have to do this, or else the Remnant Fleet will destroy everything._ ]" Mr Mortar added.

"Bish, start it up." Michael ordered. "Beginning power transmission to Odra-9 Outpost Cannon Array. Black Water Canal power generator activated." It was working. The auxiliary generator was transmitting power to Odra-9. "We're receiving power. Energy injector 1 is charging."

"[ _Caution: Picking up multiple contacts._ ]" BT-7274 reported.

Everyone readied up as Michael's Tone became battle-ready. "[ _Michael, the Particle Wall deployment mechanism is online. You already know how a Particle Wall functions, since Vanessa and Sid can also deploy them. The Tracking Rockets are ready. This missile launcher requires a full lock on a target in order to fire homing missiles. The Sonar Lock is online. This sonic pulse will reveal any enemies in a certain area around where it lands, while also establishing a partial lock on any Titan, Drop Ship, or Reaper in the area. All critical systems are functional._ ]"

The signatures were getting closer, closer, closer still. "Remnant Fleet!" "Attack!" " _Don't let them control the Hardpoints, or else they'll disrupt the power transmission!_ " "We're losing B!"

"I'm on it!" Michael headed over to Hardpoint Bravo in order to investigate the loss of its signal. When he arrived, it was revealed to be two Remnant Fleet Titans. A Ronin and an Ion. "[ _Salvo Core energized._ ]" Michael let loose an extended Salvo Core payload, completely annihilating his targets.

 **Michael [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Michael [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Michael [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Michael [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Targets destroyed. Well done. We should retake Hardpoint B and defend it so we can activate the generator and secure this area, then we'll be one step closer to exterminating the Remnant Fleet._ ]" "Michael, you've got another Remnant Fleet Titan coming your way!" "Copy that, Bish. We're gonna track them down and take them out." "[ _You got that right, Michael._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 52

"[ _Warning: hostile Titanfall incoming._ ]" Michael dashed out of the way, avoiding a falling Legion-class Titan.

"That was a close one." "[ _Let's not worry about that right now._ ]" Michael landed two hits on the Legion before it pulled up the Gun Shield, blocking the third round. He used the Sonar Lock to complete the lock before deploying a Particle Wall to block the Predator Cannon rounds.

With the Gun Shield up, Michael couldn't land the Tracking Rockets. "[ _Fire the Tracking Rockets around the Gun Shield._ ]" Michael aimed the missile launcher at an angle and released the Tracking Rockets. They flew around and hit the Legion in the back. "[ _Nicely done. The Gun Shield doesn't block the entire front of the Legion, shoot at the feet._ ]" Michael let loose three explosive tracker rounds near the enemy Titan's feet, managing to get locks on the Legion before launching more Tracking Rockets around the Gun Shield.

"[ _Friendly Titan inbound. Atlas-class._ ]" A bolt of electricity blasted the Legion in the back, disrupting its systems and causing moderate damage.

Music: Metroid Fusion - Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area

"Samus! Good to see ya!" "Happy to help." "[ _It's getting up. Zap it again!_ ]" Samus charged the Arc Cannon to maximum before firing, disrupting the Legion's critical systems to a significant amount. "Looks like you've got this one." Michael stated. "I can deal with this."

Putting away the Arc Cannon, Samus grabbed the Legion by the shoulder and pulled it to its knees before disengaging Pilot-Mode to summon her Power Suit. Arc-Rod forced the enemy Titan's cockpit open and opened her own hatch to reveal Samus aiming down on the Remnant Fleet Pilot. She took the shot, and it caused pure focused devastation.

 **Samus [Super Missile] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **Samus [Super Missile] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

Samus's Power Suit vanished as Arc-Rod released the dead Titan and closed her cockpit. "Bravo's back under our control, and it's at a good amount of the way there. Injector 1 is at 72%." Bish reported. "I think you've got it from here." Samus said over the comms. "We could use your help in keeping Hardpoint B secure."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Colony Reborn

"[ _Samus isn't the only one there to assist you._ ]" As two Remnant Fleet Titans dropped in at B, a large maelstrom of missiles came and shredded the enemies.

 **ZJ-7349 [Flight Core Salvo] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **ZJ-7349 [Flight Core Salvo] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **ZJ-7349 [Flight Core Salvo] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **ZJ-7349 [Flight Core Salvo] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

Michael and Samus looked up, seeing ZJ-7349 fold up her Northstar Acolyte Pods. "You just took those two down that easily?!" "[ _I have to uphold the mission AND protect my Pilot, you know?_ ]" "Protocols 2 and 3."

"Injector 1 is at full power. The AOD of planet Cibus is now coming online and the Hardpoints are locked." Bish reported. All over the planet, hundreds upon thousands of Anti-Orbital Defense cannons unfolded and fired upon the Remnant Fleet, forcing them to retreat.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

With the Black Water Canal refueling facility secured and protected from the Remnant Fleet, and the first back-up energy injector of the Outpost Cannon Array on Odra-9 fully charged, the Pilots disembarked and awaited transport back to the IMC HQ. "So... Samus. Thank you for helping me there." "True IMC Pilots stick up for others, right?" "Right. You're a true Pilot, Samus. It's an honor to fight alongside you."

* * *

 **Echo-Mike Nine-One-Five-Six - (EM-9156)**

Titan: Tone - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Reinforced Particle Wall

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Top Gunner

Nose Art: Zero Sierra November

Weapon Camo: Warship Collage

Titan execution: Random

* * *

There's a new Tone-class Titan and a new mission.

Don't worry, the war between the IMC and the Remnant Fleet won't be as long as the one between the old IMC and the Militia.

Now then, for the Odra-9 Outpost Cannon Array, there are a total of ten injectors.

If you couldn't tell, I've started bringing a bit of the Amped Hardpoint Titanfall 2 gamemode into this.

As always, I'll see you next time.


	41. CH40

S1-40  
 **Upgrade and the blade**

* * *

Time: 11:39 AM | 09/14/2284

Location: Planet Gysa | Dig Site facility

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Another day, another energy injector charged.

"Well, the Remnant Fleet didn't even bother with this one." Michael was surprised.  
"You guys were using our old shielding tech. It was experimental, but functional." Sarah stated.  
"[ _The old shielding tech seems like it could be of use to charge the other injectors._ ]" Jeeves said.  
"Sorry, but it's not going anywhere. It's not mobile."  
"[~sigh~ _What a shame... We could've really used it to hide the other generators._ ]"

Over the comms, Aurora Unit 242 was heard. " _We have completed our calculations._ "  
"How much do we need to blast through it?" Samus asked.  
" _In order to blast through the defenses of the Remnant Fleet home planet of Taytera, you will require eight of the injectors fully charged._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Just then, the voice of Dr Hammond spoke on the radio. "Michael W Johnson, are you there?"  
"I'm here. What do you need, Dr Hammond?"  
"I received word of your mission to wipe out the Remnant Fleet, and I approve of this method. To help you, we will send you your last two Titans. Stand by for Titanfall!"  
A couple of IMC Titans dropped in. A Ronin and a Monarch.

"[ _Greetings, Pilot. We are your last new Titans. I am RD-1539, your new Ronin-class Titan._ ]"  
"[ _I am OV-3206, your new Monarch-class Titan._ ]"  
"We'll connect you two on the way to our next destination."

Time: 12:14 PM | 09/14/2284

Location: Planet Troy | IMS Odyssey wreckage

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"We've got trouble, guys! The Remnant Fleet knows where you are, and they're coming for you!"  
"We're ready, Bish. Spyglass, how many injectors will the generator in the IMS Odyssey fill?" Michael asked.  
" _Currently, we have two fully charged energy injectors. The generator within the IMS Odyssey will bring us up to five._ "  
"What about the reserve power? Could we transfer that?"  
"Great idea, Michael! There's enough reserve power to bring us up to seven!" Bish commended.

Carlos and Mr Mortar reported in. "The Hardpoints are all under our control, and I'm in position to keep C secure."  
Falco and his Titan were there too. " _I've got A under control._ "  
"[ _Engaging Guard-Mode. XO-16 armed._ ]"

" _Michael, Remnant Fleet forces are dropping in at your position._ " Spyglass transmitted.

Music: Titanfall - OST 51

A Legion-class Titan dropped in through the gaping hole in the top of the Odyssey, aiming down the Predator Cannon as Michael jumped into OV-3206's cockpit. Jeeves projected his Vortex Shield to absorb the incoming hail of lead, then fling the captured 62 rounds right back at it.  
"[ _Pilot detected. Validating protocols. Apex Titan upgrade: Missile Racks._ ]"  
Jeeves had managed to doom the Legion using its own rounds, allowing Michael to perform the execution.

Michael forced the enemy Titan's cockpit open, revealing the Pilot. The IMC Pilot disembarked and knocked the enemy back into the Legion's cockpit before climbing up to the Battery on top. As Michael gripped the Battery's handle, OV-3206 slapped the hatch down on the enemy Pilot, then kicked the Titan down as Michael jumped off and into the Monarch's open cockpit as it closed him in.

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan_ _eliminated._ _Upgrade Core ready._ ]" The Upgrade Core was used, triggering a change to the XO-16. "[ _Upgrade Core: stage 1. Upgrade: Arc Rounds._ ]"

Another Titan dropped in. It was a Scorch.

Sid deployed a Particle Wall, causing an Incendiary Trap canister to bounce off of it. Good timing, as it would've caused massive damage.

Michael opened fire with the Rocket Salvo, which was followed up by Jeeves's Rocket Salvo. A single thermite round was caught in the Atlas-class Titan's Vortex Shield, which was immediately sent back, only to be incinerated by the Thermal Shield. Michael used his new Arc Rounds and penetrated the shield of flames, whittling down the little hull integrity that remained, dooming the Scorch.

"[ _It's all yours._ ]" As Jeeves dashed out of the way, Michael grabbed the Scorch's lid and forced it open, disembarking to knock the Pilot back down. He climbed to the Titan Battery Pack as OV-3206 winded her hand up and slapped the lid down on the enemy Pilot. The Monarch's Pilot removed the green cylinder and jumped off as his Titan kicked the Scorch down.

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Upgrade Core Ready._ ]"  
"It's already back up?"  
"[ _The acquirement of a Battery, with the higher gain of the Energy Thief Monarch kit, is enough to supercharge the Upgrade Core._ ]"  
"Let's put it to good use."  
"[ _Upgrade Core: stage 2. Upgrade: Rearm and Reload._ ]"

No more Titans dropped in for a while, and they were up to energy injector 7, with injector 8 at 43%.

Just then, a Ronin dropped in, accompanied by two Ions. It wasn't going well... for the Remnant Fleet.

Music: Titanfall - OST 55

Jeeves activated his Damage Core and increased his own attack output, starting out with a Rocket Salvo payload, which was captured by the first Ion's Vortex Shield, then by Jeeves's Vortex Shield, causing massive damage to the enemy Titan and allowing him to destroy it.

The Atlas-class Titan jabbed the receiving end of the Plasma Railgun into the Ion's cockpit, taking the shot and blowing a hole straight through the chassis.

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

Sid was pelting the second Ion with XO-16 Chaingun rounds, but was having trouble due to its Vortex Shield. The Ogre-class Titan then got close and personal, keeping the enemy Titan's left arm out of the way while severely damaging the Ion's cockpit hatch with armor-piercing rounds, then punching into the Titan's cockpit hard enough to kill the Pilot from the impact while also killing the Titan.

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

Michael caught the Broadsword of the Ronin before taking it while also stripping it of the Leadwall. With a swift motion, he jagged the sword into the side of the Ronin's cockpit, prying it open before disembarking.

The IMC Pilot jumped out and knocked the escaping Pilot back into the cockpit before climbing onto the top of the Ronin. As the Remnant Fleet Pilot tried to get out again, OV-3206 slammed the cockpit closed on him. Michael pulled out the Battery and hopped off as OV-3206 kicked the Ronin down.

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Michael, I detect another Titan incoming._ ]"  
Michael disembarked and climbed into RD-1539's cockpit. "[ _The sword is yours, Pilot._ ]"  
"[ _Engaging Guard-Mode. XO-16 armed._ ]"

Michael then dashed off and headed out of the Odyssey, seeing another Remnant Fleet Ion.  
"[ _Being a Pilot of your skill level, you have the upper hand._ ]"  
"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Michael opened fire with the Leadwall, getting some good damage through before having to use the Sword Block to block most of the damage from the Splitter Rifle.

"[ _Auto-Titan engaging enemy Titan._ _Attention, enemy Titan. power down or face destruction._ ]" XO-16 Chaingun rounds began pelting the Ion in the back, followed by a Cluster Missile.  
"Sid, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be guarding B!"  
"[ _I was left in Follow-Mode._ ]"

RD-1539 displayed the status of all Michael's Titans.

SN-6726: ONLINE - GUARD-MODE

VF-2968: ONLINE - FOLLOW-MODE

CZ-9247: ONLINE - FOLLOW-MODE

DL-2671: ONLINE - READY TO DROP

PN-8638: ONLINE - READY TO DROP

XS-9365: ONLINE - READY TO DROP

TE-5138: ONLINE - READY TO DROP

ZJ-7349: ONLINE - GUARD-MODE

EM-9156: ONLINE - READY TO DROP

RD-1539: ONLINE - PILOT-MODE

OV-3206: ONLINE - GUARD-MODE

"Oh. I forgot. Well, let's get the rest of you guys down here."

DL-2671: DROPPING

PN-8638: DROPPING

XS-9365: DROPPING

TE-5138: DROPPING

EM-9156: DROPPING

Music: Titanfall - OST 71

Five fireballs fell from the sky, each exploding and leaving a Titan to land.  
Remnant Fleet Titans appeared to destroy them, but were ultimately destroyed themselves.

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **DL-2671 [Burst Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **PN-8638 [Incendiary Trap] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **PN-8638 [Incendiary Trap] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **XS-9365 [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **XS-9365 [Laser Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **TE-5138 [Predator Cannon] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **TE-5138 [Predator Cannon] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **EM-9156 [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Tone**

 **EM-9156 [Salvo Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"You guys are unstoppable!" Every single one of Michael's Titan's gathered at Hardpoint Bravo, keeping it under IMC control as the last of the Odyssey's reserve power was transferred to the energy injectors.

Music: Titanfall - OST 37

"Alright, we got what we came for! Awesome work, team! Mission accomplished. We're at seven energy injectors, and we just need one more."  
" _Remnant Fleet Drop Ships have been detected entering the area. Do not leave any Remnant Fleet survivors._ "  
Bish and Spyglass reported respectively.

As the remaining Remnant Fleet forces went to evacuate, a single one of them stood to confront Eagle-Eye 9-1. A Ronin-class Titan with purple-colored armor plating.

"[ _Michael, let's do this._ ]" Michael disembarked from RD-1539 and hopped into PN-8638's cockpit, gaining control over his thermal weaponry. "[ _Pilot control online. Thermal systems functional._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Fold Weapon Test

As Michael went in to attack the purple Ronin, it vanished using Phase Dash and reappeared behind him, targeting EM-9156, and activating the Sword Core.

TE-5138 released a Power Shot and knocked the Ronin away, giving Michael the opportunity to attack it again. With three T-203 Thermite Launcher rounds launched at the Ronin, and with two Incendiary Traps at its feet, Michael managed to quickly doom the Ronin. With a flaming punch from the right, then the left, Michael completely eradicated the Ronin-class Titan with a concentrated Flame Core.

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Michael [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Enemy Titan destroyed._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 37

A Remnant Fleet Drop Ship and two Widows arrived to pick up the survivors. Samus arrived, her Power Suit active. "Michael, throw me at the Drop Ship!" Michael lowered a hand for Samus to climb in. She then shifted into a spherical form. The Morph Ball. Michael winded back and lobbed Samus straight into the Drop Ship. Before long, a massive thermo-nuclear explosion occurred, destroying the Drop Ship and the Widows nearby.

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Tone**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Legion**

None of the Remnant Fleet survived.

From what little remained of the crashed Drop Ship, a small energy explosion blasted some of the wreckage away, making way for a blue sphere with light blue lights to roll out. Samus shifted back out of the Morph Ball and walked back to the IMC Pilots and Titans.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"That was a great idea, Samus. Why didn't you use that before?" Michael asked.  
" _Power Bombs have the ability to spread a high-temperature heat wave over a large area, impacting living things, which is a nice way of saying they can vaporize humans instantly. You should be well aware of how dangerous Power Bombs are, and how their devastation can't be obstructed with common materials._ " Adam explained.  
"You knew that the Remnant Fleet Drop Ship was far enough away that the detonation of a Power Bomb wouldn't reach us, so you had me throw you onboard from here. You didn't want to kill any of us by accident."  
"That's right." Samus said.

Time: 1:07 PM | 09/14/2284

Location: Demeter's moon, Odra-9 | IMC Outpost 208

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"You sure about this?" Michael asked.  
"I might as well try. We're so close." A purplish rope-like energy beam launched out of the top of the left hand of Samus's Power Suit, latching onto the eighth energy injector. The beam turned red as the injector began filling up.  
Then Michael noticed something. "Samus, stop! It's hurting you!"  
"I've had to do this before. I always recover." Samus was using the Grapple Voltage to use her Power Suit's energy to charge the injector!

Just as the injector reached 83%, the blue lights of Samus's Power Suit turned red, and a faint alarm could be heard within her armor.  
"SAMUS!"  
She stopped. The Grapple Voltage detached from the injector, leaving it at 96%. The red lights of Samus's Power Suit were flickering and the alarm sound had become higher pitched and was blaring faster. Samus fell to her hand and knees, weakened by the loss of all but a portion of a single unit of her Power Suit's energy. She wearily and shakily got back on her feet before assuming a stance, with her arm cannon expanding and glowing green.

Eventually, her suit pulsed a green glow, the red lights turned back to blue, and the faint alarm was no longer heard.  
"What just happened?" Michael was confused at this event.  
" _Samus has this ability to restore her missile count and a portion of her energy. It's known as Concentration._ " Adam explained.

Before Michael could speak, he heard the Grapple Voltage go back up. "SAMUS!"  
Samus stopped again, leaving the injector at 100% this time. "That should do it."  
"Are you NUTS?!"  
"You put Titan protocol 3 in your duties, right?"  
"Um... Yeah?"  
"Protocol 2." Uphold the Mission.

All eight energy injectors were charged. It was time to bring the fight to the Remnant Fleet.

* * *

 **Oscar-Victor Three-Two-Zero-Six - (OV-3206)**

Titan: Monarch

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Monarch kit: Energy Thief

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Core upgrade 1: Arc Rounds

Core upgrade 2: Rearm and Reload

Core upgrade 3: XO-16 Accelerator

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Factory Issue

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Energy Thief

 **Romeo-Delta One-Five-Three-Nine - (RD-1539)**

Titan: Ronin - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ronin kit: Thunderstorm

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Midnight Strike

Nose Art: Fearless

Weapon Camo: Stoic Overcast

Titan execution: Random

* * *

{ Titan personalities }

OV-3206 - [coordinated; creative; calm; stoic; calm; focused; intellectually superior]

RD-1539 - [coordinated; calm; focused]

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ OV-3206 ]

Main theme: MegaMan Network Transmission - Internet Area (Basic Stage)

The upgrading soldier: MegaMan Battle Network - Operation!

* * *

Well, here we are. Once this war is over, prepare for something unexpected.

I know I said I'd give Michael all my Titans, but I was wrong. The one that's different will be the one that... 'goes offline'.

See you next time.


	42. Death of the Remnant Fleet

Time: 1:10 PM | 09/14/2284

Location: Demeter's moon, Odra-9 | IMC Outpost 208

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Eagle-Eye 9-1 had activated the Outpost Cannon Array and punched in the co-ordinates for the Remnant Fleet's HQ. " _Initiating targeting systems. Co-ordinates 597.916. Planetary designation: Taytera._ " " _Install the energy injectors._ " Spyglass ordered.

The eight injectors were installed into the Outpost Cannon Array's power grid. " _Power output increased to 900%. Targeting Remnant Fleet defenses. Co-ordinates locked. Firing Outpost Cannon Array._ " From the Outposts on Odra-9 came a colossal maelstrom of energy beams.

"We should get over there as soon as possible." Michael stated.

Eagle-Eye 9-1 departed from Odra-9 before the beams even reached their target.

Time: 1:27 PM | 09/14/2284

Location: Approaching planet Taytera

Music: none

Coming out of a jump, Eagle-Eye 9-1 arrived just in time to see the Remnant Fleet defenses unfold and aim down on them, then get destroyed by a massive load of destructive lasers. "Looks like we just beat our own attack. Let's do this!"

Time: 1:32 PM | 09/14/2284

Location: Planet Taytera

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

The squadron landed near a dome. It had a solid base around its rim and the dome's shield was comprised of hexagon-shaped energy plates. All around them was a barren wasteland. " _The atmosphere is void of oxygen, but there is an overabundance of carbon dioxide. Pilots, pressurize your helmets. Samus, engage your Power Suit._ " Spyglass ordered.

With the Pilots ready, Eagle-Eye 9-1 disembarked and approached the dome.

"I don't know if we're gonna be able to get through this." Michael worried. " _According to our scans, the Remnant Fleet HQ has no defenses on the planet itself._ " Spyglass stated. "My Scan Visor's giving me the same thing." "Yo, Princess. What about your X-ray Visor?" Samus's visor went from a light blue to a strange shade of white. "There's hundreds of them in there! A lot of them are above the ground and in a sitting position." "They're in Titans." Michael was right.

Seeing that the rest of the dome was transparent, Michael had an idea. "ZJ, gimme a lift." "[ _I get what you're going for. Hop in._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - A Glitch in the Frontier

Michael jumped into his Northstar's open cockpit, engaging Pilot-Mode. "[ _Airborne systems are in your control, Pilot._ ]" Michael flew up, with the lighter atmosphere making it easier to hover. He looked through the glass, seeing a whole army of Remnant Fleet Titans.

In the back were a few strangely modified Titans. Pilotless ones.

Michael then spotted a generator. The dome was an energy shield.

He dropped back down and disembarked, he had a plan. "OK. The Remnant Fleet HQ is basically a facility surrounded by an energy shield. We need to get rid of the generator. It's in the eastern corner."

"[ _I've completed an analysis of the dome's outer hull structure. Looks like it's made of nano-reinforced platinum and titanium. Oh, hello there. I think I found a vein of magnesium for the emergency self-destruct._ ]" Jeeves was right. "[ _Magnesium? That's a combustible metal. We just need to expose it, then I can handle what happens next._ ]" PN-8638 stated, readying his T-203 Thermite Launcher.

"I've found a weak point in the side of it. Over here." Samus aimed her arm cannon at a section of the armored foundation of the Remnant Fleet HQ, charging up and launching a Super Missile.

The impact blasted through, exposing some shiny grey material within the darker alloy. "[ _Alright, time to burn a hole through this!_ ]" PN-8638 said. "[ _You're not actually 'burning' a hole through the wall, more like blasting it._ ]" "[ _DL, old world bombs have fuses that need to be lit for detonation, right?_ ]" "[ _Yeah?_ ]" "[ _I'm lighting the fuse on this one._ ]" "[ _I revoke my earlier statement._ ]" "[ _Open sesame!_ ]" With a press of the trigger, PN-8638 blasted the magnesium vein with the T-203 Thermite Launcher, causing it to explode, destroying a significant chunk of the wall, and covering his front with powdery debris. A huge gust of air came storming out, the lower pressure of the atmosphere flooding in. The hole in the wall was just big enough for a Pilot to crawl through, and more magnesium veins were revealed. "[ _Viola. It is open._ ]" Eagle-Eye 9-1 stayed out of sight while Michael went in cloaked.

Music: Code Lyoko - Sneaking

"[ _Your best bet is to head to the shield generator and shut it down, then the IMC fleet can provide support fire. I've marked your HUD. If your Cloak is about to run out, find a place to hide until it recharges._ ]" "Solid copy, ZJ." The Pilot looked around, seeing that the place he entered lead into a storage warehouse full of weapons. Assault rifles, submachine guns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, shotguns, grenadiers, pistols, Anti-Titans, the Remnant Fleet was stocked with it all.

"I don't know if anyone's coming or nearby. EM, a pulse?" "[ _Can't. The Remnant Fleet will pick it up._ ]" " _You're clear._ " "How do you know, Spyglass?" " _The Active Radar Pulse. A G1 Pilot environmental scanner. Undetectable._ "

Michael quietly opened the door and headed out, closing it before heading closer to the generator. His Cloak was running out, so he had to find a place to hide. To his left, two Remnant Fleet Reapers. On his right and around a corner, old and empty cargo boxes, a place to hide. Michael rushed around the corner and hid under one of the dusty crates, which had been left on its side. Once he was hidden, his Cloak ran out, rendering him visible. Just a little bit of waiting aaaaaaand... ~beep~ Cloak recharged.

Michael climbed back out of the cargo crate and reactivated his Cloak, going invisible. Remnant Fleet Spectres were patrolling the outskirts. Michael disengaged his Wi-Fi Virus transmitter to sneak past them without drawing any attention.

The shield generator was within reach, but it was guarded by several Stalkers. He needed to draw them away. Picking up a nearby rock, Michael aimed to throw it and distract the Stalkers, but his Cloak started running out before he could throw the rock. There was an old shed nearby, so he hid there.

While hidden, Michael looked through the old dusty windows. They were too filthy for the Stalkers to see him through, but he could see them.

With the Cloak eventually recharged, Michael went back out and threw the rock. Just as predicted, all the Stalkers turned and headed over to the rock. Surprisingly dumber than Reapers.

While the Stalkers were heading off to investigate the origin of the sound, Michael quickly made his way to the generator, finding the control panel. He pulled out his Data-Knife and started hacking the shield generator, making it shut down. The dome's shield started dissipating and vanishing, piece by piece, until the Remnant Fleet HQ was completely exposed.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Ark Pursuit

"I've disabled the shield generator! The Remnant Fleet HQ is open to attack! IMC fleet, weapons free! FIRE!" "But you're still inside!" Rebuked a Pilot over the comms. "I'll manage. Don't worry."

Reactivating his Wi-Fi Virus transmitter, Michael ran back the way he came, encountering the same Spectre squad from before, and gaining some new metal allies.

Upon reaching the hole in the weapon warehouse, Michael was surprised to see it much bigger. On the other side was Sid, holding his XO-16 Chaingun in a battle-ready stance. "[ _It's time to finish this._ ]" Michael jumped up as Sid extended an arm for his Pilot to climb on before opening his cockpit. "[ _G1 Titan amplification enabled. XO-16 Chaingun damage increased against shields. Particle Wall deployment capacity increased. Cluster Missile flight stabilizers improved._ ]" "Wait. What? You've been amped?" "[ _I'm not the only one._ ]" "[ _Railgun charge rate increased. Rocket Salvo payload increased. Our Vortex Shield will now auto-reflect incoming fire._ ]" "[ _Our Quad Rocket will now fire cluster munitions. Our missile pod has increased ammunition. We can now deploy up to two Particle Walls at a time._ ]" "Whoa. Nice. Let's see how well these new amplifications work in action."

A Remnant Fleet Legion with a red paint job stepped forth to oppose Michael as they approached. It spun up the Predator Cannon, deployed the Gun Shield, and opened fire. Michael deployed a Particle Wall and opened fire with the XO-16, dealing as much damage to the protective barrier as a Monarch's Arc Rounds. With ninety electrified rounds, Michael eventually doomed the Legion, triggering a nuclear explosion.

 **Michael [Amped XO-16 Chaingun] Nuke Titan**

Next up, Jeeves engaged a Remnant Fleet Tone-class Titan that had a green paint job and a modified Quad Rocket. The IMC Atlas-class Titan used the Vortex Shield to catch the missiles and send them back, launching rockets of his own as Michael pelted the green Tone with electrical bullets.

 **CZ-9247 [Amped Rocket Salvo] Mortar Titan**

Vanessa was dealing with a blue Remnant Fleet Ronin that was surrounded in a field of electricity, disabling the field once the blue Ronin was doomed.

 **SN-6726 [Amped Quad Rocket] Arc Titan**

All was going well and the IMC was destroying the Remnant Fleet, until something happened.

Music: Metroid Other M - Desperate Struggle

A whole massive load of Legion-class Titans appeared and popped their Smart Cores, causing massive devastation. The IMC had seemingly lost their advantage as several Heavy Turrets unfolded and started tearing them apart. When one of them slammed Sid in the side with the barrels of the Predator Cannon, ready to kill Michael, one Vanguard-class Titan could not stand for it.

Music: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Life Sacrifice

"[ _No... I CAN'T allow this!_ ]" DL-2671 rushed in front of the Remnant Fleet Legion and projected the Vortex Shield, catching the Power Shot and sending it right back at point blank range.

 **DL-2671 [Vortex Shield] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **DL-2671 [Vortex Shield] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Michael, are you alright?_ ]" "Yeah, I'm good."

Music: Terminator 2 Judgment Day Theme

"[ _THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING THEM MY WAY! GET OUT!_ ]" Sid performed a Pilot-Mode override, opening his own cockpit, pulling Michael out, forcing DL-2671's hatch open, placing him inside the Vanguard's cockpit, and marching into battle like a Stalker. "[ _Sid's a bit on the unstable side, isn't he?_ ]" "It scares me how he got his aggression from me through program Omni-10." They watched as Sid brutally killed multiple Remnant Fleet Legion-class Titans.

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **VF-2968 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"I might need to tweak his copy of the AI-altering program. It... scares me." "[ _I agree. I actually feel sorry for the Remnant Fleet. We brought an extremely aggressive Titan here with us, and now it's destroying them out of anger._ ]" "He can't take on the entire Remnant Fleet HQ, there's too many of them." "[ _Don't worry, we've got this._ ]"

Music: Titanfall 2 - Monarch's Reign

ZJ-7349 approached Michael and DL-2671, Plasma Railgun at the ready. Michael disembarked from the Vanguard-class Titan and hopped into the Northstar, then flew up into the air and let loose a whole storm of rockets, devastating the Remnant Fleet.

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Arc Titan**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Mortar Titan**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Nuke Titan**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Michael** **[Flight Core Salvo]** **Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _We're taking back our advantage, we're definitely annihilating them!_ ]" "Let's take them down. All of them." Once Michael landed, a Ronin-class Titan appeared out of Phase Dash and was closing in on him with the Broadsword. Suddenly, it was blasted by a fully charged Plasma Railgun round. Michael looked to the source of the shot, seeing an IMC Atlas-class Titan.

Music: Undertale / Mafiatale - SHOOTOUT!

"Jeeves!" "[ _I've got your back. Behind you!_ ]" Michael activated the VTOL Hover, going up into the air as Jeeves decimated a Legion with his Plasma Railgun. The enemy Titan opened fire, but Jeeves pulled up his amped Vortex Shield, returning each round back to the Legion immediately. With the Gun Shield down and the Legion weakened, Jeeves released an extended Rocket Salvo payload at it, destroying the enemy Titan.

 **CZ-9247 [Amped Rocket Salvo] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **CZ-9247 [Amped Rocket Salvo] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

The Ronin from earlier returned, with the Sword Core active, but was countered and executed with Jeeves's Plasma Railgun being shoved into the cockpit, a fully charged shot blasting a hole straight through the back to the Titan.

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **CZ-9247 [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _And that's another one down._ ]" As a Remnant Fleet Ion came out to destroy Jeeves, a stream of electrical rounds hit it in the back.

Music: MegaMan Battle Network - Operation!

"[ _I don't think so._ ]" "[ _OV, nice to see ya!_ ]" "[ _Upgrade Core: stage 3. Upgrade: XO-16 Accelerator._ ]" The small section of the XO-16 which fed the ammo into the weapon was altered, causing the weapon to start up slow, then steadily speed up to a higher fire rate than normal, dooming and destroying the Ion.

 **OV-3206 [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **OV-3206 [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Where's Michael?_ ]" OV-3206 asked. "Up here!" The Atlas and Monarch looked up, seeing a descending Northstar. "[ _Good to see that you're safe._ ]" Jeeves said.

"Jack, BT, you guys ready?" Michael asked over the comms. "We're ready!" "[ _BT-7274 good to go. It is time to complete our mission._ ]" From the IMS Sentinel came a Vanguard-class Titan.

Music: Titanfall - OST 74

"[ _IMC Vanguard-class Titan coming through, chassis number: BT-7274._ ]" Jack made his way into the Remnant Fleet HQ, destroying multiple enemy Titans on the way.

 **Jack [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Tone**

 **Jack [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Jack [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Ion**

 **Jack [XO-16] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Jack [Burst Core] Remnant Fleet Ronin**

 **Jack [Burst Core] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Jack [Termination] Remnant Fleet Legion**

 **Jack [Termination] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Jack [Multi-Target Missile System] Remnant Fleet Scorch**

 **Jack [Multi-Target Missile System] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

"[ _Well done, Pilot. Your skills have been greatly enhanced._ ]" "Well, the IMC HAS been changing." "[ _As a result, it stands to reason that their Pilot training exercises have also been altered._ ]" Michael then stepped in. "I helped him along, BT." "[ _My previous Pilot, Tai Lastimosa, was Jack Cooper's unofficial mentor._ ]" "[ _My previous Pilot, Dane Smithsonian, was Michael's official mentor._ ]" "One student becomes the other's mentor. His skills are above average for an Elite Pilot." "[ _Understood._ ]"

Music: Metroid Other M - Desbrachian Mini-Boss Theme

"It's time we rid the Frontier of the Remnant Fleet." Jack proclaimed.

By the time the IMC had managed to destroy nearly all of the Remnant Fleet forces, Sid had returned, with the destroyed Reactor Core of one of the enemy Titans crushed in his hand. The hatch into the central building of the Remnant Fleet HQ had been sealed off, but Samus was capable of creating a hole big enough for the Morph Ball to fit through with a Super Missile. She shifted into the Morph Ball and rolled up to the hole, but was unable to get in properly. Michael disembarked and picked her up, helping her inside.

The IMC evacuated the radius, leaving behind the detonation of a Power Bomb.

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Remnant Fleet Pilot**

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

"Well, that's one way to do it. No more Remnant Fleet. Didn't even think to ask for a Power Bomb. Great thinking, Samus." Michael commended. "Well, since the Remnant Fleet's gone, I guess we could take this place for our use. Terraforming, colonization, that sort of thing." Samus suggested. "Another colony planet? Why?" "Why not? We should terraform it first though."

Time: 7:49 PM | 09/17/2284

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

With the Remnant Fleet HQ emptied out, the self-destruct was engaged, removing what was left entirely. The planet was terraformed to sustain life, and the barren wasteland became a flourishing world. Any Remnant Fleet survivors were hunted down and killed off, rendering the corruption completely purged.

There was no more conflict on the Frontier, and the IMC continued to look after the lives of the civilians, day after day, maintaining order, security, and hope for the future for all the citizens of the Frontier.

* * *

Remnant Fleet: KIA. That war took a lot less time than with the Militia, just as I said.

See you next time, where a celebration is scheduled.


	43. Celebration

Time: 8:13 AM | 09/18/2284

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 1 | Residential District

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Gelato Beach

Michael had offered to take Eagle-Eye 9-1 to Freddy's Angel Buffet for their celebration of the end of their war. They even stopped by Haven to pick up Blisk. "Knock knock." "Who's there?" "Doctor." "Doctor w- Oh! Hehe heh! That's a good one." "And it's my favorite show." Michael laughed. "Really? That old show?" Jack asked. "I know I'll never meet any of the people who played the Doctor, since the show is over a hundred years old, but I just can't get enough of it!" " _We're lucky there was a box with the entire series of DVDs for sale on Earth. Luckier they were all perfectly intact._ " Spyglass stated.

They arrived at the restaurant, and it was just opening. " _Hey hey hey, guys! Good to see you again!_ " "Oi. I remember these guys. Your childhood friends, Michael?" "You got it, Kuben."

Time: 8:47 AM | 09/18/2284

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino Casino

"Eagle-Eye 9-1, I propose a toast. We may have had our hardships, and we've lost those close to us. Heck, we've even had our terrible past, but today, our efforts to make up for it have saved the Frontier. Let's not let those losses hold us back. As an old friend of mine once said. 'You can either let this loss define you, or you can learn from it.'. I say we learn from them. Now, let's celebrate our new and better Frontier." Michael said.

Time: 9:01 AM | 09/18/2284

The ordered meals were served out. The Simulacrums, being completely mechanical contructs, did not order. The other Pilots all chose from the menus. "So, when are you proposing to Samus?" "When the time is right, Blisk. I'm in no hurry." Michael replied, his left hand atop Samus's right. "Well, I understand." Jack said. "It's strange to think that I didn't have any romantic feelings for anyone before, and it was here the whole time." "Samus, I didn't even know about it until that mistletoe event. It's kinda strange."

"Well, I guess there's that. What do you have planned?" Blisk asked. "One step at a time. Just gonna take it easy. Enough about us, what about you? How have you been?" Michael questioned. "Eh, alright. I've just been helping out when I see someone having problems." "I still have that grudge against you for killing Lastimosa." Jack stated. "You killed Ash before, right?" "Yeah?" "Then you've avenged Lastimosa." "BT said you were the one who killed Lastimosa." "Ash ripped out those two Batteries, so BT's systems got all bugged up." "So Ash was the one responsible! I killed her the first time, which was temporary, then Michael killed her the second time, which turned out to be permanent. Instead of being re-uploaded to a new Simulacrum chassis, she was deleted." "Good riddance, I didn't like her, wanted her dead anyway."

"So we just did you a favor?" Michael asked. "Yeah, thank you." "Well, you're welcome." Jack replied.

Time: 9:17 AM | 09/18/2284

Everyone was done, and they went back to their places. Blisk went back to the Haven resort, while the Pilots returned to the IMC HQ.

* * *

I know, I know. Not much of a celebration, but I don't really know.

Anyway, I'll see you next time.


	44. A new discovery

Time: 1:42 PM | 05/21/2307

Location: Planet Mars

Music: Destiny - The Traveler

It's been years since the Frontier had been saved by the valiant efforts of Eagle-Eye 9-1, the new leading squadron of the IMC. Two Pilots and the IMC's Vice Admiral had been called in to investigate a strange energy signature on Mars. Michael and Samus had been send with Spyglass.

They arrived in a Drop Ship, touching down on the barren and red terrain of Mars. " _The energy signature is this way._ " "Solid copy, Spyglass." "Let's head out." Spyglass, being a sentient modified Spectre android, didn't need a suit, plus the alloy of his chassis was resistant to any weathering. Michael wore his regular IMC Rifleman Pilot ablative armor suit, and Samus had donned her Power Suit.

Time: 2:17 PM | 05/21/2307

They had been walking for minutes and didn't show any signs of faltering. They were tough, and they were perfectly fine.

Going up a hill in Mars's terrain, Spyglass held up his Hemlok BF-R. " _We're making headway. It's close. The signal is stronger._ " "We're making progress, that's good. We'll get to see what we're looking for, and what's happening here on Mars." Samus stated.

Time: 2:21 PM | 05/21/2307

They were climbing a mountain that was incredibly close to the signature. As they ascended, Michael nearly fell off as the ground underneath his right foot crumbled and the rocks fell over the edge. " _Careful, your Jump Kit is not acclimatized to Mars's weaker gravity._ " With that, they eventually made it to the top. What they found... was not what they had expected.

A gigantic sphere of white was actually terraforming Mars! Clouds were forming overhead, and rain began to patter the red planet.

Time: 2:08 PM | 06/05/2781

Location: planet Earth

It's been several centuries since the discovery of the gigantic sphere, now known as the Traveler. Much of humanity had gained amazing powers, gifted by the Traveler. These people were known as Guardians, and their powers were fueled by the Traveler's energy, known as the Light. The Pilots who had been given these powers were called to Earth to aid in defending it, but their new foe was too strong.

The Titans had been intensively reinforced so that their Datacores could be salvaged and they would not explode, but it wasn't enough, they were taken down.

Many Pilots had died to these enemies, and it couldn't be stopped...

 **Dreg (House of Devils) [Shock Pistol] Jacquelyn**

 **Dreg** **(House of Devils) [Shock Grenade] Sarah**

 **Captain (House of Devils) [Shock Rifle] Palmer**

 **Vandal** **(House of Devils) [Shock Rifle] Jack**

 **Devil Walker (House of Devils) [Spider Tank] Anthony**

 **Devil Walker (House of Devils) [Spider Tank] Carlos**

 **Devil Walker** **(House of Devils) [Shock Grenade] Falco**

 **Vandal (House of Devils) [Wire Rifle] Samus**

Michael managed to stay alive the longest, but ultimately joined them in death.

 **Captain** **(House of Devils) [Shrapnel Launcher]** **Michael**

* * *

They're dead... but they'll be back. Another short chapter... I'll try and make the next one longer, but there'll be more to put in it.

See you next time.


	45. Awakening

Time: 9:29 AM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Cosmodrome

Music: Destiny - The Traveler

In the ruins of the old Russian Cosmodrome, a few tiny machines, known as Ghosts, were searching the area. They all looked high and low for something, or rather, someone. Their Guardians.

One Ghost, with a blue shell, went through a destroyed car, with a scanning beam being projected from its eye at a skeleton, which had a hole blown through the top of the skull. "{ _Ouch._ }" It moved on, sensing something nearby. Little did the Ghosts know, they were being watched, and not by any sort of friendly company. The Fallen.

Another Ghost, with an orange shell, scanned a small area, getting something. "{ _Is it possible?_ }" The Ghost's shell separated into eight triangular pieces, orbiting the main sphere in an orb of energy. "{ _There you are._ }" The shell closed back up as it turned to get the attention of the others. "{ _I think I found them!_ }" The other nine Ghosts floated over to the orange one, getting the same thing.

They each went to the body of their supposed Guardian, looking over them. "{ _The Light is still strong in these warriors, and this one is definitely my Guardian._ }" The blue Ghost stated. They had all found who they were looking for. With a burst of Light, the Guardians were restored.

Music: Destiny - Guardian

At first, he saw nothing, until he heard a faint voice. "{ _Guardian. Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!_ }" His sight started to fade in, and his hearing had also been recovered. "{ _It worked. You're alive!_ }" Michael was indeed alive again. "{ _You don't know how long I've been looking for you._ }" "What..." "{ _I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... Well, you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of thing you won't understand._ }"

Music: none

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard in the distance. "{ _This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the City._ }" The Ghost turned back to face Michael before going at him. "{ _Hold still._ }" The Ghost dissipated into particles of energy. "What the heck...?" "{ _Don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move. Fast._ }" He got up and looked around, seeing the ruined landscape everywhere. Michael then noticed that he wasn't alone. "Samus, Anthony, Jack, Palmer, Sarah, Carlos, Falco, Jacquelyn! You're all alive!" "Thanks to these 'Ghosts'." Jacquelyn said, looking at her new purple-shelled companion. "They keep calling us their Guardians. Kinda strange." Jack stated. "OK, so the Pilots, or rather 'Guardians' now, are alive, but what about our Titans?" Everyone looked at their wrist-worn devices, they all said the same thing.

[-{NO SIGNAL}-]

"They're gone..." "{ _I'm guessing you guys had something else that was called a Titan back in your time?_ }" Jack's Ghost asked. "Yeah. They're 40ft machines that could establish a connection called a neural link with us. They have three protocols. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot." Samus explained. "{ _We'll try and find them on the way, OK?_ }" " _That would be great, thank you._ " Falco replied to his Ghost.

The Ghosts then vanished into their Guardians. "{ _We won't survive long out in the open like this. Let's get inside the wall._ }" Michael's Ghost said.

Pilots looked around, finding their weapons. "I've got my Spitfire LMG, Smart Pistol MK5, and Charge Rifle."

"I've got my G2A4 Rifle, Hammond P2011, and Mag Launcher."

"I've got my Longbow DMR, Hammond P2011, and Archer Heavy Rocket."

"I've got my R-101C Carbine, B3 Wingman, and Mag Launcher."

"I've got my Spitfire, B3 Wingman, and Charge Rifle."

"I've got my R-97, B3 Wingman, and MGL Mag Launcher."

"I've got my V-47 Flatline, Hammond P2016, and Archer."

"I've got my L-STAR, RE-45 Auto, and MGL Mag Launcher."

" _I've got my R-97, RE-45 Auto, and Archer._ "

"Looks like we're all set." Michael concluded. The group headed into the old Russian complex. It sure was dark in there. Their Ghosts appeared and illuminated the area, allowing their Guardians to see. "{ _Quiet. They're right above us._ }" Michael's Ghost whispered. Upon reaching a staircase, they saw a Dreg crawl up a pipe in the wall. It didn't seem to notice them as it kept on moving.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Breach

They arrived at what seemed like a dead-end. Michael's Ghost went ahead. "{ _Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do._ }" The Ghost flew away and into a different portion of the complex. Michael could hear its voice in his head. "{ _Another one of these hardened military systems... and a few centuries of entropy working against me._ }" A few sparks flew from the ceiling before the lights started coming on, revealing a lot of Fallen.

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

Michael's Ghost returned, being chased by two Shanks. "{ _They're coming for us!_ }" A nearby metal gate slowly opened, but Michael forced it to open faster. The group made their way into a series of old hallways. "{ _I hope you remember how to use those things._ }" Michael's Ghost said.

His helmet finally reactivated, but with a different visual layout. "{ _Watch for motion on the tracker._ }" A Dreg and a Vandal came out of the walls, with the intent to kill. Michael reached for his Smart Pistol MK5, but wasn't fast enough, Falco got 'em first. "{ _I've gotta say, you guys have some nice weapons. I'll see if I can remake their magazines for you._ }" Falco's Ghost, like the other Ghosts, was highly interested.

Upon turning the corner, the group was ambushed another Dreg dropping out of the ceiling. Michael sent a pulse of Void Light straight at the Dreg, causing it to drift and disintegrate into Void energy. They proceeded to the next room, encountering more Fallen. Michael took out three Dregs with his Smart Pistol MK5 while Jack killed a Vandal with his V-47 Flatline. "{ _There's more ahead! Keep it up!_ }" The group crossed the bridge, seeing a strange container at the side of the room. "{ _A loot cache. Let's see what's inside._ }" Falco forced it open, revealing a heap of strange glowing blue blocks. "What is this stuff?" Michael asked. "{ _That's Glimmer. It's a programmable matter that's used as currency._ }" His Ghost replied.

The Glimmer within the loot cache vanished, picked up by the Ghosts. The Guardian-Pilots turned the corner, not seeing the red beams until Michael set one off. The explosion knocked him back hard into a wall. "Ow..." "{ _I guess that armor's pretty strong if you survived that._ }" "What are those things?" "{ _Tripmines! Don't touch them!_ }" "Well NOW you tell me." "{ _Sorry, you didn't give me the chance. You just ran into one._ }" "Fair enough."

More Dregs came out and attacked, one of them accidentally triggering a tripmine. Anthony used his Spitfire to take down the last two Dregs.

As they progressed, more Fallen appeared, but just Dregs. Samus got her kills with the G2A4 Rifle, clearing the way.

They came to a large room with a big hole in the wall, and the room was filled with Dregs and Vandals. Michael took out two Dregs with his Spitfire LMG, Sarah vaporized a Vandal with her L-STAR, and Jacquelyn had to settle for killing with her Hammond P2011. More Fallen came out from the room at the side, attacking the Guardian-Pilots. Jack then managed to kill them with a Frag Grenade.

Music: none

"{ _The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought. Just a little bit further. Let's hope there's something left out there..._ }" Michael's Ghost wondered. The group went into the side room, ending up in an old ventilation silo before making their way outside.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Divide

"Wow. We've been dead for centuries, and this place is still intact." Jack was impressed. "{ _This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here._ }" Just then, a red light shot up into the air. "Is there someone else here with a flare gun?" Carlos asked. "Not sure." Samus said.

"{ _Incoming!_ }" A rift opened in the sky, and a large ship was coming out of it. "{ _Fallen ships! This close to the surface?! Move!_ }" They had their destination, a dock on the corner of the area.

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

Multiple Dregs and Vandals dropped from the Skiff overhead, outnumbering the Guardian-Pilots. Michael killed a whole squad of Dregs with a single trigger pulled, which sent out eight rounds into their heads. Jack managed to kill two Vandals with his V-47 Flatline before killing a Dreg with his B3 Wingman. Jacquelyn took out a few Dregs with her Longbow DMR before having to deal with a Vandal, which was killed by her Hammond P2011.

Before they knew it, the area was clear and they could head to the dock. Upon approach, they team was confronted by two Dregs and Shanks. Sarah killed the Dregs with her L-STAR while Samus destroyed the Shanks with her G2A4 Rifle.

"{ _I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here._ }" "Right. C'mon, this way!" With Michael leading the way, the team entered the dock, expecting more Fallen.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Dock 13

More Fallen were in the next room, a few Dregs and a Vandal. Michael used a new power, throwing a ball of Void Light at the Fallen. It was a Vortex Grenade. A field of Void Light surrounded the Fallen, killing them.

The team eventually reached the old jumpship, and it was covered in Fallen. "{ _There's a ship! Clear them out!_ }" With the Fallen was a Captain. Michael's helmet had acquired an ID.

Rahn, Devil Captain

While the Dregs and Vandals were easily dealt with, and a couple of Shanks coming out and being immediately destroyed, Rahn was the harder target. With a personal shield and short-range teleporter, the Devil Captain was difficult to kill, but was killed nonetheless, and by the Simulacrum.

 **Falco [R-97] Rahn, Devil Captain (House of Devils)**

Music: Destiny - The Journey Home

"{ _Alright. Let me see if I can get us out of here._ }" The team let out their Ghosts and let them examine the old jumpship. "{ _It's been here a while._ _Hasn't made a jump in centuries._ _We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean._ }" Michael's Ghost said as it scanned the craft. "Will it fly?" Sarah asked. "{ _We can make it work._ }" Michael's Ghost stated as they dispersed into the jumpship, doing some repair work. It eventually started working, various lights on the shuttle flickered on as the engine started up.

The cables holding the jumpship came off, and the ship started hovering. The Ghosts came back out. "{ _OK, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City._ _Now, about that transmat..._ }" Falco's Ghost trailed off as it heard something else. The noise of more Fallen caught their attention. There was a big hole in the wall, and a large Fallen warrior was coming out of it.

The team was ready to stand their ground against it. "{ _Bringing you in!_ }" The Ghosts teleported them into the jumpship before vanishing safely into their Light. Falco went to the controls, piloting the jumpship out as the Fallen started shooting at them. "{ _We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home._ }" The voice of Michael's Ghost was heard in the Pilot's head again.

They blasted off to a new location. Unbeknownst to the team, a hooded figure was watching them.

Music: none

"OK, so what happened to the Traveler?" Michael asked his Ghost. "{ _You'll know when it's time. The Speaker will tell you._ }" "Who?" " _Enough with the riddles! Let's just get to where we need to be, alright?!_ " Falco was getting irritated. "This doesn't look like any jumpship I'm familiar with." "{ _Well, it's an Arcadia-class Jumpship, a relic from the Golden Age._ }" Samus's Ghost stated.

Time: 10:14 AM | 02/16/3179

Music: Destiny - Excerpt from The Hope

They came up to a massive civilization, and the Traveler was floating above it, but something was wrong. "OK. Now I'm REALLY worried about what happened to the Traveler!" " _Yeah, the Traveler's missing some of itself._ " The team eventually came up to a tower, and they were teleported out of the jumpship, which flew away to a new garage.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

"Whoa... What is this place?" Palmer wondered. "{ _Welcome to the last safe city on Earth, the only place the Traveler can still protect._ }" "{ _It took centuries to build._ }" "{ _Now... we're counting every day it stands._ }" "{ _And this tower is where the Guardians live._ }" "This sure is something."

* * *

Michael's Ghost's shell: Last City Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

Samus's Ghost's shell: Vanguard Shell

Jack's Ghost's shell: Ishtar Shell

Sarah's Ghost's shell: Frontier Shell

Falco's Ghost's shell: Weathered Shell

Anthony's Ghost's shell: Purple Spine Shell

Jacquelyn's Ghost's shell: Mare Cognitum Shell

Palmer's Ghost's shell: Turquoise Shell

Carlos's Ghost's shell: Meridian Shell

* * *

Now THAT just happened!

And yes, Michael's Ghost has a Destiny 2 shell.

See you next time, Guardians.


	46. The Tower Vanguard

Time: 10:27 AM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

With the other Pilots being lead throughout the City by other Guardians, Michael decided to try and get some answers.

There was a flight of stairs just ahead, he might get something there. As he went along his way, his helmet had been updated with new information. As he started on his path, he came across a strange mechanoid. His helmet had the identification of this mechanical construct.

Kadi 55-30, Postmaster

" _Hi._ " "Um... Hi?" " _Your reaction tells me that you have never seen a Frame before._ " "Frame? What?" " _Frames provide service functions here in the Tower._ " "Um... OK?" " _It seems you have no messages waiting. Please come by again._ " "Uh... sure? What the heck is going on here...?"

Master Rahool, Cryptarch

There was a hooded man with a strange physical appearance near a little stand. "Uh... What are you?" "So, you've never seen an Awoken?" "A what?" "Well, during the Collapse, many humans tried to run to the far edges of known space to escape the Darkness. Something mysterious and strange happened to them at the edge of Human-controlled space, which altered them forever, and thus, the Awoken were born." "Basically, Awoken were once human." "In simple terms, yes." "OK, good to know."

Banshee-44, Gunsmith

Another mechanoid was at another stand, selling guns. " _So, you new here?_ " "Uh... Yeah, I am. What are you? You don't look like one of those 'Frames'." " _Of course, I'm not a Frame. I'm an Exo._ " "Exo?" " _Exos are self-aware machines developed by humanity during the Golden Age for... something. I don't know what. We were rebooted during the Collapse and now none of us remember what our original function was, and our origins and purpose were lost to time. Whoever built us fashioned us in humanity's image, gifting us with diversity of mind and body._ " "That's... interesting, and you sorta sound like a Simulacrum." " _A what?_ " "OK, nevermind."

Heading off and down the stairs, Michael saw a very creepy individual.

Eris Morn, Crota's Bane

"Uh... ye- no, not dealing with that." Continuing down the hall, he spotted two more identified individuals. A Guardian and a Frame.

Lord Shaxx, Crucible Handler

Arcite 99-40, Crucible Quartermaster

"You want the Crucible? I AM the Crucible." " _You want the Crucible? Shaxx is the Crucible._ " Deciding to ignore them and continue on, Michael came to a room with three special Guardians. A human, an Awoken, and an Exo.

Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard

Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard

Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard

"Uh... Hi." Michael greeted nervously. "A new Guardian? Can't tell what type of Guardian he is." " _Hang on, Zavala. Let me figure this out._ " The Exo approached Michael, who began to grow nervous. " _So, you're a strange new Guardian, aren't you?_ " "Uh... Yeah?" " _I gotta ask you this, so try and answer truthfully. Are you a Warlock, Hunter, or Titan?_ " "You probably don't know what a Titan is back in my time." " _Whatever you say. Just answer the question, I don't have all day._ "

Michael's Ghost appeared, catching Cayde-6 by surprise. "{ _Back in his time, Titans were 20ft machines that could establish a connection called a 'neural link' with a sort of super-soldier called a 'Pilot'. They have three protocols. Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. So that's where the confusion is._ }" " _So your Guardian is also one of these 'Pilots'?_ " "Yeah, I'm a Pilot, and a really good one too."

"Cayde, have you figured it out yet?" " _Not yet, Ikora, but I figured something else out. Not even he knows what type of Guardian he is, but he's also one of these ancient super-soldiers known as 'Pilots', and apparently he's a really good one._ " "Hmm, a Guardian and a Pilot. How would you address him, Cayde?" " _Guardian... Pilot... Might not be the most creative thing I've come up with, but what about a Guardian-Pilot?_ " Michael facepalmed. "Really, Cayde?" "You're right, it's not the best, but it's all we've got." " _Well, until we learn whether he's a Warlock, Hunter, or Titan-_ " "Do I LOOK like a 20ft machine?!" " _Ugh... This is gonna be a long day... The type of Guardian, not your old machines!_ " "I've got a new name for that one."

"A new name for the Guardian type of Titans? Let's hear it." Zavala was all ears. "How about... Golem?" "Hmm... I'll think about it. You go visit Banshee and get yourself a weapon, Guardian." "Already got a weapon, or rather three." Michael set his weapons on the table to show the others. "These don't look like any Guardian weapons I've ever seen." Ikora stated. "They're not Guardian weapons. These are the weapons of a Pilot." " _Well, one thing's for sure, I'd like to get me some of these._ "

"If these weapons are yours, Guardian, then you may put them to good use." "Thank you, Zavala. By the way, I'm Michael W Johnson. Nice to meet the three of you. Cayde, Zavala, Ikora, it's been an honor. I look forward to fighting alongside you." "Likewise." Zavala nodded.

Michael's weapons vanished, collected by his Ghost. "{ _Ready to go?_ }" "Yeah, where to?" "Head to the Tower Hanger and speak with Amanda Holliday, she'll get you a ship." "Got it, Ikora, and you can expect six other Pilots here, one of them is a mechanical Pilot called a Simulacrum, that one's name is Falco." " _Will do._ " Cayde-6 nodded.

Michael headed back out to the Plaza and went past Master Rahool, going through a short hall, and ending up in a large garage.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Hanger

He eventually met up with who he was looking for.

Amanda Holliday, Shipwright

"I assume you're Amanda Holliday, right?" "Yeah, and that's your ship?" The Arcadia-class Jumpship was on a platform and ready for departure. "Yeah, I came here with six other Pilots." "Really? Well, your ship's missin a warp drive, can't leave Earth without it." "Crud..." "{ _If we head back to where we got our ship, we can find a warp drive._ }" "OK, I think I should have someone with me."

"How about me?" Michael turned around to see who it was. "Samus, good to see ya." "I'm a part of your Fireteam now. You can brief me in on what we need to do on the way." "Alright. Ghost, bring us onboard, let's finish our jumpship."

* * *

Well, we're gonna see some stuff go on here.

I will see you next time.


	47. CH46

S1-46  
 **Restoration**

* * *

Time: 11:29 AM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

Michael and Samus were in low orbit above Earth, and without a warp drive, they couldn't go much farther. "Right, so the others are being given their own ships?" Michael asked through the new comm network.  
Zavala's voice was heard over the radio. "Yes, as soon as we manage to get ships for them."  
"Understood, Zavala."

They began their approach to the Cosmodrome, when Michael's Ghost appeared and began a mission briefing. "{ _There is so little left out there. We were lucky to even find this ship. A Guardian can't do much to protect the City without one. But it needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we might still find one. We survived the Fallen once, we can do it again._ }"

Within a few minutes, they arrived back in the Cosmodrome. Michael and Samus were dropped off in bursts of energy, their jumpship flying off for future use.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld (Theme 2)

"{ _A Guardian's ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven't gotten to it, there might be parts we can salvage._ }"  
"We're on it." Samus said.

The Ghosts returned to their Guardians as Michael and Samus searched the area, quickly finding the crashed Guardian ship, encountering and killing a few Fallen on the way.  
"Ghost, work your magic." Michael ordered, summoning his Ghost.  
"{ _I'd do what I can. Abra kadabra. Heh heh heh._ }"  
"Very funny..."  
"It kinda was." Samus said.  
"OK, Ghost. Whatcha got?"  
"{ _The ship's avionics are completely catatonic, but I can cull their last transmission._ }"

Suddenly, an extremely garbed and completely unintelligible noise was heard from the crashed ship's transmitter.  
"{ _They managed to restore an information hub here, down in the tunnels below. We should check it out._ }" As Michael's Ghost vanished again, the Guardian-Pilots went to a nearby structure, encountering a few Fallen just outside it. They were easily taken out, and the two could proceed.  
There was a staircase going down into the tunnels, eventually leading to a room filled with Fallen.  
With one Satchel Charge, Michael cleared the room.  
"Nice work." Samus commended.  
"Thanks. Alright, do your stuff, Ghost."  
"{ _A map of the entire area._ }"  
"This is the layout of the Cosmodrome?" Samus asked.  
"Must be."  
"{ _What we really need to find is a warp drive, so we can jump to any planet or moon. Our only hope is where we found our ship. We have to go back._ }"  
"Lead the way." Michael and Samus headed back up top, and with no Fallen waiting for them outside.

They crossed the Steppes and ended up approaching a familiar location from the other side.  
"{ _Scanning for the warp drive. Bad news. It's already in Fallen hands._ }" Michael and Samus were entering Dock 13, but something was wrong. "{ _I hope you're ready for this._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Dock 13  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

There were some Fallen in the room. Once they were dead, something was coming.  
"{ _It's in the walls!_ }"  
A familiar Fallen warrior climbed out of the big hole in the wall, and Michael's helmet got the ID.

Riksis, Devil Archon

"Time to put Riksis in his place and get our warp drive back!"  
As Riksis attacked with a Shrapnel Launcher, more Fallen came to back him up.

Michael and Samus were having a hard time dealing with a Devil Archon, and things weren't getting any easier. Suddenly, Riksis killed one of them.

 **Riksis, Devil Archon (House of Devils) [Shrapnel Launcher] Samus**

"SAMUS!" The anger within Michael started to well up, causing the glow in his right eye to grow brighter and brighter, until another Guardian appeared and attacked Riksis, completely destroying him with Guardian weaponry. Michael's helmet had the ID.

Mark-18, Vanguard Loyalist

With the Devil Archon down to his knees, the new Guardian formed a ball of Void Light in his hand. It was the Voidwalker Super of a Warlock. The Nova Bomb. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " The Guardian threw the Nova Bomb right at Riksis, completely disintegrating the Devil Archon.

 **Mark-18 [Nova Bomb] Riksis, Devil Archon (House of Devils)**

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Dock 13

Music: none

All that was left was the missing warp drive, having dropped on the ground.  
" _Looks like I got here just in time._ "  
"W-what..."  
" _Couldn't let the City lose any Guardians._ "  
A Ghost with an interesting shell appeared above the Exo's left shoulder. "{ _Nice job. You just killed an Archon._ }"  
"{ _And we got a warp drive. This could cripple the Fallen. We need to go see the Speaker._ }" Michael's Ghost added.

" _Hold up. Before you go, let me do this for ya._ " Mark-18 walked over to Samus's corpse as the deceased Pilot's Ghost appeared before focusing his Light into it. Suddenly, Samus woke up, her fatal wounds having been instantaneously healed over. She was alive and well.

Michael was speechless as to what this Exo just did.  
" _No need to thank me. You probably don't know how to revive other Guardians yet. I'm sure someone'll teach ya._ "

Time: 11:42 AM | 02/16/2639

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

Music: Destiny - Excerpt from The Ecstasy

Michael, Samus, and Mark-18 arrived at a different part of the Tower. Mark-18 knew the place, but Michael and Samus did not. " _I'll just leave you two here. If you need me, I'll be with the Vanguard._ " With that, the Exo walked out, his Ghost floating behind him. Michael and Samus looked at the Traveler, their Ghosts coming out to do the same.

A voice was heard, and the two looked to see a masked scholar in white robes. "There was a time... when we were much more powerful... but that was long ago." Michael's helmet identified the scholar.

The Speaker, Voice of the Traveler

"Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler. You must have no end of questions, Guardians." The Speaker stepped closer to gaze upon the Traveler before telling them what happened as the two Ghosts floated toward the Traveler. "In its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon. Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."  
"What happened to it?" Michael asked.  
Their Ghosts returned to their sides at this point.  
"I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago... How the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now... the children are frightened anyway." The Speaker turned to face them. "The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time."  
"{ _Its armies surround us._ _The Fallen are just the beginning._ }" Samus's Ghost added.  
"What can we do?" Michael asked.  
"You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond. Join them. Your Ghosts will guide you. I only hope they chose wisely." With that, the Speaker went back up to his study.  
"{ _I did... I'm sure of it._ }"  
"{ _So am I._ }" Samus's Ghost added.  
"{ _We're in this together now._ }"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Michael replied.

* * *

 **Mark-18**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Warlock

Primary weapon: Auto Rifle - The Continental

Special weapon: Shotgun - Occam's Razor

Heavy weapon: Machine Gun - Bonekruscher

Helmet: Hood of Triumph (Blue Chroma)

Gauntlets: Gloves of Triumph (Blue Chroma)

Chest armor: Robes of Triumph (Blue Chroma)

Leg armor: Steps of Triumph (Blue Chroma)

Class item - Warlock Bond: Kells' Bond

Ghost shell: Towerwatch Shell

Artifact: Memory of Gheleon

Armor shader: Sea of Tears

Sparrow: S-39 Autumn Glow

Sparrow horn: House Horn

Ship: Ceres Galliot

Alternate special weapons include:  
Fusion Rifle - Queenbreakers' Bow  
Sidearm - Dreg's Promise  
Fusion Rifle - Plan C  
Shotgun - Lord of Wolves (Perfected Predator)

Alternate heavy weapons include:  
Fusion Rifle - Sleeper Simulant  
Rocket Launcher - Gjallarhorn  
Machine Gun - Thunderlord

* * *

Yep, that's my Warlock.

See you next time.


	48. The Dark Within

Time: 12:13 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

Michael's Fireteam, City Hawk 723, was en route to the Cosmodrome.

"{ _There are reports that the Fallen back at the Cosmodrome are keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of their leaders, or it could be something valuable. The Speaker's asking Guardians to look into it._ }" " _We'll break their guard, won't we?_ " Mark-18 asked. "Yes, we will." " _Y'know, I can normally read a Guardian's Light to tell what kind they are. Strangely enough, you've got equal signs to all three disciplines._ " "So I'm... what? An 'Omni-Guardian'?" " _It only makes sense, but I wouldn't just go calling you... THAT._ " Within the minute, they arrived.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"{ _OK. The Skywatch is just on the other side of the Steppes. And it's surrounded by Fallen. Well, I'm ready if you are._ }" "Locked and loaded." They headed out to get to the Skywatch, killing any Fallen they came across. "{ _You know, this place must have been amazing before the Collapse. Thousands of humans boarding the colony ships, off to build cities beyond._ }" "Yeah, I guess it was." Samus replied to her Ghost.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Mothyards

"{ _Up the hill. The building with the radar. That's the Skywatch._ }" "Well, at least it's in plain sight, and pretty hard to miss." " _Let's get it on!_ " The Fireteam ran past all the rusted airplanes, eventually reaching the Skywatch, but encountering two Vandals and a Captain.

" _I got this._ " Mark-18 threw a bolt of Void light which forked into smaller bolts on impact with the ground and tracked the nearby Fallen, destroying them. It was an Axion Bolt.

"{ _We're in. This was one of Skywatch's old array stations, a link to the lunar colonies._ }" "Well, let's see if anyone's out there." Michael added.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Lunar Complex  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - Prey

"HOIK! Oi... Let me guess... The Darkness has a bigger influence in this area?" " _We call it a Darkness Zone._ " "Darkness Zone... Fitting." Michael stated.

"{ _Dead end. Fallen sealed this gate. I can get it open._ }" Before Michael could send his Ghost to open the gate, Mark-18's Ghost was already doing the job. "{ _The Fallen really didn't want anybody getting in. Or out._ }" Eventually, the gate opened, allowing the Fireteam to proceed.

"Ew... What is this stuff?" Michael wondered, disgusted by the strange growth. " _Not sure. Ghost, take a sample._ " Mark-18's Ghost appeared, gathered a small amount of the strange substance littering the area, and vanished, saving the stuff for research. "Hmm... Mark, get your Ghost back out." Mark-18's Ghost reappeared as Michael snapped off a crystal from the strange substance. "Catch!" He tossed the crystal near the Ghost, which collected it and 'nodded' at him. "{ _Thanks for the additional sample. Once we're done here, I'll take these to the Cryptarch to see if they can figure out what it is._ }" "Sounds good."

As the Fireteam went further into the complex, the remaining Ghosts appeared and... basically became flashlights.

Music: Destiny - The Hive

"{ _What is this? Lots of motion ahead. I've got a bad feeling about this._ }" "Stay alert. The Fallen could attack from anywhere." Michael stated. " _I don't think it's the Fallen._ " "What do you mean, Mark?" Samus asked.

Suddenly, freakish screeching noises were heard as hideously deformed humanoid creatures started running at them.

Thrall

"{ _The Hive!_ }" As they dealt with the Thralls, some more Hive appeared and started shooting at them.

Acolyte

The Acolytes were surprisingly a bit easier to take out than the Thralls, so the Fireteam could advance further.

Eventually, they reached an illuminated area, so their Ghosts vanished. "{ _There's a Wizard here. You have to kill it!_ }" "Consider that Wizard as good as dead!" Michael proclaimed. After taking down a few dozen more Thralls and Acolytes, they heard a screech. "{ _The Wizard's here!_ }"

Gotra, Eir Spawn

" _Take it down!_ " With the Thralls and Acolytes out of the way, Michael took his chance and managed a Guardian's Super. A gun made of Solar Light formed in Michael's right hand. He took aim and fired three rounds, destroying the Wizard.

 **Michael [Golden Gun] Gotra, Eir Spawn (The Hidden Swarm)**

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Lunar Complex

Music: Destiny - Guardian

When the gun vanished, Michael looked back at Samus and Mark-18. They both had looks of pure shock and surprise. "What?" " _That was the Golden Gun..._ " "Golden Gun?" " _The Golden Gun is the Gunslinger Super of a Hunter._ " "A Hunter? Huh. Interesting." With that, Michael's Ghost appeared. "{ _The Hive haven't been on Earth in centuries._ _The Darkness could be a lot closer than we think._ _We should probably get moving._ }" "Let's mosey. We should get these samples back to the Cryptarch." Michael said. " _You're right, but we should come back for the Skywatch._ " "We will." Samus added.

* * *

How was that?

Michael seems to have the capabilities of all three Guardian disciplines.

See you next time.


	49. The Warmind

Time: 12:46 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

After leaving the samples with Master Rahool, Michael and his Fireteam were heading back to Earth to complete their original mission. "Got anything this time, Ghost?" "{ _The Vanguard's reporting that Fallen are tearing into machines all over the Cosmodrome. I'm starting to think they aren't just looting the place. Whatever they're looking for, we should probably find it first._ }" "Sounds like a plan." Samus said.

" _I've got a positive ID. Looks like there's another Guardian already in the Cosmodrome. Hmm... Jacquelyn Smithsonian?_ " "Jacquelyn's there? Alright, let's meet up with her." Michael stated.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

Once they arrived, a Fallen Vandal was there to try and kill them. Before that could happen, a bullet went through its head, killing the Vandal.

" _What just happened?_ " "Jacquelyn's good with a Longbow DMR. She's nearby." Samus was right. A familiar Pilot approached them, with the Longbow DMR strapped to her back.

"Jacquelyn Kiara Smithsonian." "Michael Wolf Johnson." "Good to see you again!" "You too. So, who's this?" " _The name's Mark-18, I'm-_ " "An Exo, I know." " _Uh... How did you know I was an Exo? I'm wearing my helmet._ " "The voice." " _Oh. The voice._ " "That, and you have a number after your name."

"We're on a mission right now. Care to help out?" Michael asked. "Sure thing. I'm just on patrol at the moment, but I could help you guys." "Alright, Ghost. Fill us in on what we should do now." Michael's Ghost appeared in a flash of energy. "{ _I'm picking up heavy Fallen activity near the Forgotten Shore. But that's miles from here. Guardians set up a vehicle grid here. We sync to that, we can summon ground transport from our ship. Let's go._ }" "You heard the Ghost. Let's do this." Samus ordered. They went on their way, killing off any Fallen that stood in their way.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Mothyards

"How far is the vehicle grid from here?" Michael asked. "{ _Not that far. It's that way._ }" They arrived at a structure. No Fallen, but there was an active terminal inside. "{ _Here's the Sparrow link!_ }" Mark-18 sent out his Ghost to sync to the vehicle grid. "{ _Encoding superposed states, entangling ket vectors, and... we're linked. Alright, if you wanna get your Sparrow, we can be in the Forgotten Shore in seconds._ }" "Could I have my Sparrow please?" "{ _Not the way I expected you do get your Sparrow, but since you asked nicely, here it is._ }" A hovering vehicle appeared as Michael got on it. "Nice ride."

The others got their Sparrows and they jetted off towards the Forgotten Shore, actually ending up there in seconds.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Forgotten Shore

"{ _We're approaching the Shore. The Fallen are using some sort of signal amplifiers. Let's see what they're transmitting._ }" "Got it. Jacquelyn, Mark, check the signal amplifier up the hill. Samus, you and I will check the one over here." The group split up, heading to their destinations.

As Mark-18 and Jacquelyn headed up the hill, Michael and Samus jumped high off their Sparrows and landed on one of the rusted ships, clearing out the Dregs, Vandals, and a Captain. With the area clear, Michael sent his Ghost to the signal amplifier. "{ _Give me a second... Some kind of distorted signal. Not Fallen. Jacquelyn, Mark, what have you got?_ }" " _My Ghost's scanning it now._ " "{ _The same transmission._ _They're both linked to something in Skywatch. Let's check it out._ }" "We're on it. Jacquelyn, Mark, head to the Skywatch, we'll meet up there." Michael ordered. "Got it." " _On our way._ "

"Ghost, Sparrow." "{ _Coming right up._ }" Two Sparrows appeared below as Michael and Samus jumped off the rusted boat, landing on their vehicles before blasting off to another entrance to the Skywatch.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Terrestrial Complex  
 **Darkness Zone**

"GACK! Ugh... Darkness Zone again... That was... unpleasant."

From the shadows came multiple Fallen. Dregs and Vandals confronted the Pilots, aided by Vandals that seemed to have a form of cloaking tech.

As Michael and Samus dealt with the Fallen, Jacquelyn and Mark-18 caught up with them, joining the fight. After clearing them out and climbing a small flight of stairs, the Fireteam felt something was up. "{ _The Fallen are tapped into something in the back of the room!_ }" The room was practically flooded with Fallen, which was going to be a challenge for the Fireteam. A challenge that they got through. Michael headed to the active machine in the back of the room and let out his Ghost to scan it. "{ _The Fallen are trying to access these machines. But something is fighting back? This will take some time._ }" "Fighting back? OK, that's a surprise."

Music: Destiny - The Warmind

The room was suddenly re-flooded with Fallen. As they came, a strange mechanical sound was heard. More Fallen mechanized units appeared, and one of them resembled a big, floating, purple eyeball.

Servitor

The Dregs and Vandals were a bit easy to take down, and the Shanks were also easy targets, but the Servitor was a bit trickier than a Captain, healing other nearby Fallen and teleporting more frequently. Just like that, a second Servitor came in, making this even harder. At this point, Michael put away his Spitfire LMG and pulled out his Charge Rifle, easily destroying the Servitors with energy beams. The two Servitors were all that remained, and they were gone.

Music: none

"{ _OK. I pulled out everything they managed to steal. We should destroy this thing._ }" A vital component of the machine came out, allowing the Fireteam to shoot and destroy it.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Terrestrial Complex

"{ _They didn't get much, kept hitting an active firewall. Old Earth. Russia._ }" An odd mechanical voice started speaking, but it was Russian, distorted, and unintelligible. "{ _The legends are true. A Warmind did survive the Collapse. Rasputin, an AI built to defend Earth. He faced the Darkness and survived, and he's protecting something here in the Cosmodrome. We have to find a way to reach him._ }" "Rasputin, you defend Earth, so I respect and honor you."

Time: 1:07 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

The Vanguard had requested that the Fireteam return to them for some discussion about current events. " _Exo Warlock Mark-18 reporting in!_ " The Exo saluted them. "At ease, Mark." Ikora replied with the slightest hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Well, we're here. What do you need to talk to us about?" Michael asked. " _For starters, that guy._ " The Fireteam looked to where Cayde-6 was pointing, seeing a very strange individual.

Xûr, Agent of the Nine

"Yeah, I can see why that's cause for concern." Michael approached the humanoid with tendrils protruding from the shadow that is his face. "If I am here, it is the Nine who sent me." "Um... Suuuuure. OK." "My motions are not wholly under my control. Is it different for you?" "My motions ARE wholly under my control. You're almost as creepy as that freaky person at the stairs." "{ _You mean Eris Morn? Yeah, she's... I don't even have the words to describe her._ }" "My function here is to trade. I know this." "You're a trader? Well, let's see what you've got." Xûr pulled out various items from the big bag on his back, with prices to go with them. Everything cost Strange Coins, even the Exotic Engram. Michael had gathered more than enough for that one on the few missions he's had since resurrection.

Michael set down the Strange Coins and took the Exotic Engram. "The Nine do not want it, or you would not have it." "OK then, Mr freakishly creepy." With that, Xûr seemingly blinked out of existence. Michael headed back over to the Vanguard, disturbed by the being that was once there. " _So what did he want, and where did you get that?_ " "He's a trader, and he sold me this. What is it?" "That is an Exotic Engram. If you bring it to Master Rahool, he can decode it into something." Zavala said. "Mark, you can have it." He then tossed the Exotic Engram to Mark-18, who caught the semi-transparent yellow glowing dodecahedron and took it out to Master Rahool.

"Why'd you give it away?" "Ikora, the equipment I've got is more than enough." " _Right, well, we just received word that the Fallen House of Devils sustain their strength through a Servitor somewhere in the Cosmodrome. We need you to take it down._ " "You can count on us." Michael said. "And Jacquelyn? Keep up the good work out there." "Thanks, Zavala. I won't let you down."

* * *

Michael's Sparrow: S-32V (Plasma Drive)

Sparrow horn: Remix Horn

Samus's Sparrow: S-30V (Emerald Coil)

Sparrow horn: Alert Horn

Jacquelyn's Sparrow: S-32C (Stealth Drive)

Sparrow horn: Frame Horn

* * *

Well now. That went places.

See you next time.


	50. The Devils' Lair

Time: 1:19 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: none

"The Fallen will continue to claw at the walls of our City unless we strike them down. Beneath the ruins of the Cosmodrome, in the shadow of an old colony ship, we've located the House of Devils' Lair, and the High Servitor feeding them their strength. We must destroy this machine god, and send their souls screaming back to hell." "We're on it, Zavala." Michael acknowledged. They then arrived, but landed in a different location.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

The Fireteam landed close to a battle between the Fallen and the Hive. "I think they can deal with each other, so let's just move along." They got their Sparrows and raced past the warzone, going into a building, and ending up in a new location.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Refinery  
 **Darkness Zone**

"{ _Fallen and Hive. Let's hope we can avoid the crossfire._ }" "Again." Michael sighed. "I don't think we can this time." Samus had a point. "Alright, let me see what I can do." Michael cloaked and placed a Satchel Charge in the middle of the Fallen group before heading over and placing one in the middle of the Hive. Once he was out of harm's way, Michael detonated the explosives, clearing the path.

" _Looks like you missed one._ " "Huh?" Michael looked around the corner, seeing a new Hive soldier.

Knight

The Knight held a giant sword and was marching toward them, until Michael opened fire with his Spitfire LMG. It took damage until it pulled up some strange version of a Particle Wall. A Wall of Darkness.

Michael put away his Spitfire LMG and pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, getting four locks on the Knight's head as the Wall of Darkness faded away. One trigger pull, four rounds fired, one dead Knight.

The Fireteam advanced and ended up in a new room, with more Fallen and Hive, there were even a Captain and a Wizard, which were promptly killed along with the rest.

They started to head out, but there was a mesh of lasers blocking the way. "{ _Great, the way out of here is sealed._ }" "Why don't you fix that, Ghost?" He was about to let his Ghost out, but Samus beat him to it.

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

"{ _Pretty complex. I'll need time._ }" "You'll get that time." As more Fallen arrived, a Captain was the first to come, and the first to go. They had to deal with dozens of Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks before some of the lasers went down. "{ _The Fallen are getting smarter. It's like the entire system is wired to a-_ }" An alarm sounded in the area as more Fallen arrived. "{ _I'll work faster._ }"

This wave seemed significantly harder than the first, with Vandals going in with sabers and sniping with Wire Rifles. They were killed off, but with some difficulty. "{ _I'm close, but just so you know, there's more Fallen AND Hive on the way._ }" "Hive?!" Samus exclaimed. Just then, Thralls, Acolytes, and a Wizard appeared in the area, attacking the Fireteam. As they shot at the Hive, Fallen appeared.

The Fallen and the Hive seemed more interested in attacking the Guardians than each other at this time. One of the Fallen Captains was incredibly persistent and difficult.

Naksis, Devil Baron

Despite the superior challenge of facing both Fallen AND Hive, Michael and his Fireteam made it, but they took a loss.

 **Naksis, Devil Baron (House of Devils) [Shrapnel Launcher]** **Michael**

 **Mark-18 [Occam's Razor]** **Naksis, Devil Baron (House of Devils)**

Michael was then revived by Mark-18. "Thanks. I needed that." "{ _Barrier is down. We can move now._ }"

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

The Fireteam made their way out of the building, killing a few Fallen on the way. "{ _The lair is up ahead, under that colony ship, just on the other side of... all those Devils._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Blast  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

On the other side of the area was a Devil Walker, a giant six-legged autonomous tank. Upon reaching some good cover, Michael brought out his Charge Rifle and started blasting the Devil Walker in the red optical bulge on the front.

" _Aim for the legs!_ " Following the advise of a veteran Guardian, Michael aimed his Charge Rifle at the Devil Walker's legs and hit them with energy beams, dealing significantly more damage and eventually destroying the armor on the one leg, temporarily bringing the Devil Walker down and exposing its engine.  
"Time for a rodeo attack." " _A what?_ " Michael went in cloaked and jumped on the Devil Walker, unloading his Spitfire LMG into the engine, dealing crippling amounts of damage, eventually getting blown off by the legged tank. He skid across the terrain and hit a wall, leaving an impression in it. "Ow... Not again..." Mark-18 headed over and pulled him out of the new Michael-shaped dent in the wall. " _What do you mean 'again'?_ " "I've been blasted into a wall before, left a big dent in it just like this." " _Where's that?_ " "Do you know a place called 'the Breach'?" " _Yeah._ " "Look there." " _I will after we finish up here._ " "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be pelting that Devil Walker with my Anti-Titan weapon." He then got back up and finished off the Devil Walker in seconds.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Blast

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"That takes care of that. Now for the rest." " _That thing's pretty powerful._ " With the other Fallen eventually wiped out, the Fireteam could press onward.

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | The Devils' Lair  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Metroid Other M - Pyrosphere Industrial Theme

"{ _So this is the Devils' Lair._ }"  
There were bones and skulls everywhere. HUMAN bones and skulls! "I promise to those the Fallen have slaughtered, we will make things right." Michael whispered.  
A large door opened, revealing a lot of Fallen and a giant Servitor.

Sepiks Prime

Music: Destiny - Sepiks Prime

" _There's our target! Destroy it!_ " They fired upon Sepkis, but the Servitor was shielded. "We can't damage it! Take out the Fallen!" Samus ordered.  
Once the Fallen in the area were taken out, they noticed that the shield Sepiks Prime had around it went down to allow the Servitor to engage.  
"OK. NOW we can damage it. Take it down!" " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18 launched a Nova Bomb at the giant purple metal eyeball, dealing incredible amounts of damage, but not enough to kill it. " _That... That wasn't enough?_ "

As they fired upon Sepiks Prime, a Skiff appeared and released Fallen reinforcements. The Servitor teleported back out of the way and was surrounded in an energy shield again, leaving the Fireteam to deal with the Fallen. "Samus, on your right!" Samus turned, swiftly killing a Vandal before it could hit her with Shock Blades.

" _Michael, on your six!_ " He turned around, pelting a Captain in the face with the Spitfire LMG. Michael then noticed Mark-18 using a strange weapon on Sepiks. "What weapon is that?" " _Queenbreakers' Bow! Got it from that Exotic Engram you gave me!_ " "You're welcome!"

With the efforts of the Fireteam, the worshipped Servitor was vanquished. At first, it looked as if Sepiks began to malfunction catastrophically, then it exploded.

 **Mark-18 [Bonekruscher] Sepiks Prime (House of Devils)**

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | The Devils' Lair

Music: none

"{ _Well done._ }"  
Zavala's voice was heard over the radio. "Sepiks Prime cast a great shadow over our City. With its destruction, the Fallen Devils will grow weaker, but we must stay vigilant. The Fallen are crafty. They'll find ways to survive. They always do."

* * *

Now THAT was something!

They just took down Sepiks Prime, but it won't be the last you'll see of that Servitor.

See you next time.


	51. The Last Array

Time: 2:07 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: none

"{ _There's reports a team of Guardians went dark near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could reconnect us to other colonies in the system. If we can find their Ghosts, maybe we can open that array._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Mothyards

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"{ _The Ghosts were last heard from near the Skywatch. Let's head there and see if we can find them._ }" "Sparrows." Three Sparrows were transmatted in, allowing the three to zoom across the Mothyards, encountering another familiar face on the way.

"Palmer Hughes, good to see you." "Michael Johnson. I heard you've got a veteran Guardian on your Fireteam." "Yep. Palmer Hughes, meet Mark-18." " _Call me Mark. We're on a mission at the moment. Wanna help out?_ " "It would be an honor." With Palmer onboard, Michael and his Fireteam raced to the old Skywatch array station.

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | Lunar Complex

"{ _We're heading back through that Hive breeding ground. The Vanguard say they're spilling onto the surface now, keeping the Fallen busy._ }" They entered the dark areas of the station, finding it empty of Hive, until they went up the stairs out of the dark and came under attack by Fallen Dregs and Vandals and Hive Acolytes, even a Fallen Captain. They were all wiped out. "{ _The Ghosts, they're in a clearing between buildings not far from here._ }"

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | Skywatch

"{ _The Ghosts are still here! The Fallen have them._ }" Mark-18 went up and ripped a Fallen Vandal's throat out, reminding Michael of Sid. "Sid, could you not be- Sorry, Mark. I keep forgetting they're not here anymore." " _Look, we'll find them, OK?_ " Michael then picked up the Ghost dropped by the Vandal, having his own Ghost scan it. "{ _It's dead. Keep hunting!_ }"

Palmer killed a Dreg with his R-97, with another dead Ghost to scan. "{ _Nothing. Find another one!_ }"

Samus managed a kill on a Captain, recovering the Ghost from it. "{ _This one still holds the codes. Let's find the array!_ }"

"Nice job, Samus." "Thanks." " _Are you two..._ " "Together? Yeah." "Been that way for a while."

"Alright, you two lovebirds! We've got a mission to finish!" Palmer exclaimed. "Right. It's this way." Michael leaded on. They proceeded into a building, ready for anything.

"{ _The Darkness is growing stronger. We have to finish this. The array control station is in the next sector._ }"

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | Terrestrial Complex  
 **Darkness Zone**

Fallen were in the halls, and they were taken out with relative ease. The group then reached the outside. "{ _Approaching the control station. This is it!_ }" " _Time to get this job done._ "

The place was crawling with Fallen. Dregs, Vandals, Shanks, even a Captain. In little time, the enemies were killed off. Once they entered the control station, the group was ambushed by a few Stealth Vandals, which were promptly cleared out. "{ _There's the controls. I'll see if these codes still work._ }"

The Fireteam leader let his Ghost try the controls, causing something to happen. "{ _OK, negotiating cryptosystems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified. It's working!_ }" "Are you sure?" "{ _Outside! The array! It's opening!_ }"

Music: Destiny - The Last Array

While Michael's Ghost continued to work at the controls, the Fireteam went outside to see what was happening. A distant structure was opening, and a large amount of radio panels rose up from it, slowly unfolding. "{ _Amazing... It's activating!_ }"

Suddenly, three rifts opened. "{ _Hive Tombships! Cutting through._ }" Tombships came out of the rifts, releasing Hive into the area.

Thralls were rushing in to tear the Guardians up with their claws, only to get torn up by weapon fire. A Wizard attempted to take them by surprise, but was easily killed off.

Another Tombship came out of a rift, dropping more Hive. A Knight was with this batch of Hive, and it was a hard target, but killed nonetheless.

More Thralls, More Acolytes, more dead Hive, then something a bit different. A strangely tougher Hive Knight with a big sword. Charge Rifle beam through the chest and it was dead.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Terrestrial Complex

"{ _I think we're clear! You need to see this!_ }" The Fireteam returned to the controls as Michael's Ghost floated back.

Music: none

"{ _This array is controlled by the last Warmind. Rasputin. It's connecting to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there to help us survive the Darkness._ }" "Alright, let's move out." "{ _Hold up. I'm picking up a distress signal. Hmm... Charlie... Zulu... nine two four seven?_ }" "Jeeves! My Atlas-class Titan!" Michael exclaimed.

" _So what's with the 'Charlie Zulu' stuff?_ " Mark-18 asked. Samus was the one to answer. "It's his chassis number. CZ-9247. Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven." "{ _Looks like he's trying to communicate. I'll try and patch him in._ }" "~static~ [ _-nyone can hear me, I need help immedia-_ ] ~static~ [- _C Atlas-class Titan Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Fo-_ ] ~static~ [ _-esting immediate assistance! My chassis is compromi-_ ] ~static~ [ _-atacore is undamaged, but these four-armed alie-_ ] ~static~ [ _-elaying my current co-ordinates!_ ]" "{ _I've got the co-ordinates. Looks like he's deep in the Forgotten Shore._ }" "We have to help him!"

Time: 2:36 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Forgotten Shore

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

The Fireteam was racing through the Forgotten Shore, with Michael's Ghost struggling to keep up. "{ _He's around the cliffside behind the building on the hill!_ }"

Once they went around the hill, the Fireteam witnessed an extremely damaged robot covered in Vandals as they tried to rip it apart, and it was desperately trying to keep them away from the optic. Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG and completely let loose on the Fallen. With the help of Samus, Mark-18, and Palmer, the Fallen were gone.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

Jeeves looked and saw the Fireteam, then saw Michael. The Pilot's helmet then registered something and displayed a list.

SN-6726: CONNECTION LOST  
VF-2968: CONNECTION LOST  
CZ-9247: CONNECTION RESTORED  
DL-2671: CONNECTION LOST  
PN-8638: CONNECTION LOST  
XS-9365: CONNECTION LOST  
TE-5138: CONNECTION LOST  
ZJ-7349: CONNECTION LOST  
EM-9156: CONNECTION LOST  
RD-1539: CONNECTION LOST  
OV-3206: CONNECTION LOST

"Jeeves... It's been a long time, hasn't it?" "[ _Yeah... Centuries... And it's a good thing you're still alive._ ]" "{ _Guardian, care to introduce us to your... friend?_ }" "Right, sorry. Ghost, Mark, this is Jeeves, my third Titan, and a good friend. Jeeves, this is Mark-18, he's an Exo. Once we get you back to the City, I'm sure Amanda Holliday can fix you right up." "{ _No need. I can use the Glimmer we've got to repair his chassis._ }" " _I've got tons of spare armor materials, we can use those instead._ " "Might not be enough. we'll have to visit Banshee." Michael stated.

Time: 2:49 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

They arrived at the City, with Jeeves hanging on to their ship. Once they were close enough, the Atlas jumped off, and a few pieces of his chassis started to give out. "[ _I'm not sure how long I have left before I fall apart._ ]" "We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

They made their way over to Banshee-44, who dropped a weapon he was examining at the sight of a giant robot being brought in. " _What can I... uh... do for you?_ " " _We need armor materials for repairs._ " " _S-sure thing._ "

The gunsmith went over and picked up a crate of armor materials. "Ghost." Michael's Ghost went over and collected the armor materials before heading to Jeeves. "[ _You'll need the Titan blueprints to make accurate repairs. I've got them stored in my Datacore._ ]" The Ghost projected a beam into the Titan's optic, acquiring a copy of the blueprints. "{ _I've got the blueprints for the Atlas 2.0 chassis, Vortex Shield projector, Rocket Salvo missile pod, Plasma Railgun Titan weapon, Titan Battery Packs, and a Titan Datacore, but I don't know where to keep them. Also, your Datacore may need to be removed since your chassis is too badly damaged to repair with you installed._ }" "Store them in my helmet. Jeeves, Datacore?" Jeeves bent further down and ejected his Datacore, allowing Michael to pull it out.

Just then, three certain individuals came out to see what was going on. The Vanguard. " _WHOA! What the heck is that?!_ " "I was just about to ask the same thing." "I assume that is a Titan. That Pilot was telling the truth." " _Why would he lie about something like THIS, Zavala?!_ " "Good point."

"Oh, hi." Michael greeted, noticing the Vanguard. "So, this is a Titan?" "Right now, just the chassis, Zavala. I pulled the Datacore."

"Datacore?" Ikora asked, to which Samus replied. "The Datacore contains the whole AI of the Titan." "My Ghost is using armor materials to fix Jeeves's chassis now." "{ _This is gonna take a while._ }"

"Yes, well. We have need of your skills on the moon, Guardian." "Whatever it is, we're ready, Zavala."

* * *

Palmer's Sparrow: S-32C (Void Drive)

Sparrow horn: Alarm Horn

* * *

THE TITANS ARE COMING BACK! WOO!

See you next time.


	52. The Dark Beyond

Time: 2:51 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching the moon

Music: none

With Jeeves fully repaired, a customized carrier was constructed for his transport.

City Hawk 723's next mission was on the moon. "{ _We gave up the moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped that would be enough for them._ }" "[ _I've got a bad feeling about this._ ]" Within seconds, they came in orbit.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Archer's Line

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

"{ _I use to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy. Like it was blocked or buried._ }" "[ _That's actually pretty strange, Ghost._ ]" "{ _Oh, right! Jeeves, while I was repairing your chassis, I went ahead and infused it with Light. You'll now find your capabilities significantly enhanced._ }" "[ _Well, you're right about that. So my Plasma Railgun's infused with... let me guess... Void Light?_ ]" "{ _Yup. Void Light._ }" "[ _Cool._ ]" Jeeves chuckled.

The Fireteam then landed, with Jeeves landing behind them. "[ _Brief us in on the mission, Ghost._ ]" "{ _A Guardian came here, searching for a way into the Hive fortress. But he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known co-ordinates are up ahead._ }" "Alright, let's move." Michael ordered.

The Fireteam advanced a bit before coming to a massive structure. "[ _Ghost, what have you got on this?_ ]" "{ _The Guardian's last report said he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen House._ }" " _Jeeves, it looks like you can't fit inside. Think you can secure the area out here?_ " Mark-18 asked. "[ _Alright, but I normally take my orders from my Pilot or a superior officer._ ]" With that, Michael made the command. "Jeeves, Guard-Mode." "[ _Standing guard as instructed._ ]" With Jeeves keeping an optic on the entrance to the accelerator, Michael and his Fireteam went inside to get some information.

"{ _Some of this equipment shows recent activity. Had to be the Guardian's Ghost._ }" "Go take a look." Samus's Ghost floated to the colony equipment to interface with it and see what it could find. "{ _Alright, he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far. Maybe he's still there._ }" Just then, the Ghost detected something.

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

"{ _Fallen. We're being hunted._ }" "[ _Team, hostiles inbound. My targeting systems have identified them as the Fallen House of Exile._ ]" "Copy that, Jeeves. We're coming out."

As they ran outside, Jeeves crushed a Vandal under his foot and destroyed a Servitor in one shot from his Plasma Railgun before unleashing a Rocket Salvo payload on a bunch of Dregs and Shanks. " _Titans are incredible if Jeeves can do that._ " Mark-18 mused.

As Jeeves wiped out the Fallen, a single Dreg climbed on his back and pulled out a Titan Battery Pack. Before the Dreg could do any more damage, Samus killed it with her G2A4 Rifle. Mark-18 walked over to the Battery, picked it up, climbed on Jeeves's back, and reinstalled it.

Two Ketches appeared, ready to release more Fallen, but Michael had other plans as he embarked. Jeeves went down to one knee and caught Michael as he slid between the Titan's legs before placing him in the cockpit. "[ _Welcome back. Pilot-Mode online._ ]" Michael shot one Ketch, making it lose its equilibrium, and allowing him to grab it by the rear thrusters and send it hurdling into the other Ketch, killing the Fallen on both of them.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

"{ _You can grab your Sparrow now. We're linked._ }" "Ghost, I got-" "[ _Michael doesn't need his Sparrow right now, Ghost. He's got me for transport at the moment._ ]" "Jeeves, how did you hear my Ghost?" "[ _The neural link, remember?_ ]" "{ _Nice. Now then, the colony base he was looking for should be on the other side of the ridge._ }" They were ready to continue on with the mission.

" _Michael, you OK in there?_ " Mark-18 asked. Michael's voice was heard from the speakers built into Jeeves's chassis. "Alright, get your Sparrows, and follow me!" Samus and Mark-18 got on their Sparrows as they appeared. With Michael running in Jeeves's chassis, his teammates followed him to the objective.

Along the way, the Fireteam encountered two Dregs riding Fallen vehicles. Pikes. Mark-18 jumped off his Sparrow, landed on one, killed the Dreg, and took the Pike while Michael destroyed the other one with a Rocket Salvo payload.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Anchor of Light

"{ _This is where he was headed._ }" There were a few Fallen in the area, but they were easy to kill off. Once the area was secure, Samus hopped off her Sparrow and Mark-18 got off the Pike, sticking something on the side, a sticker that said 'Mark-18's Pike'.

"I'll give you guys a lift inside." Samus and Mark-18 climbed into the Titan's hands as Michael brought them up to the entrance to the central structure before disembarking, his Ghost appearing. "{ _Looks like he set up camp here. Let's see what he left behind._ }" "Go for it." Michael's Ghost went over to the terminal in the middle of the chamber that was the entire building. "{ _His notes. They're all about a place called the 'Temple of Crota'. It's not far from here. Sounds like a death trap._ }" "Death trap or not, we still have to find this Guardian and bring him to safety!" Samus stated.

The Fireteam jumped out of the structure, Michael going back into Jeeves's cockpit, Mark-18 getting back on his Pike, and Samus getting her Sparrow back out.

They were on their way to the marked location, coming upon a deformation of the terrain, the ground jutting up into a crumbled blockade. "{ _The ground here is hollowed out for miles. Who knows what happening under your feet?_ }" Michael took a hold of Samus's Sparrow and Mark-18's Pike, while they were still onboard, and placed them over the blockade before stepping over it in Jeeves's chassis. "Yeah, I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna find out."

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota

"{ _I think we found the Temple._ }" "No kidding. I've got a bad feeling about this." A massive temple was seemingly built into the surface of the moon. "{ _Up ahead. Guardian down._ }" Michael disembarked as his Ghost appeared and went over to the Guardian's corpse.

Music: Destiny - The Stranger

" _There's nothing left..._ " "{ _Not even the Light... Where's his Ghost?_ }" Michael's Ghost wondered.

As they began searching the area for the dead Guardian's Ghost, Michael heard a strange sound. "[ _I'm picking up a very bizarre energy signature nearby._ ]" Michael looked back, seeing what appeared to be a female Exo standing quite a ways away.

Before he could get the rest of his Fireteam to look, a new strange sound got Michael's attention. He turned back, seeing odd symbols begin to appear on the front of the Temple of Crota, illuminating the chains covering the door. Michael looked over his shoulder, seeing that the Exo was gone.

"{ _We may want to move back._ }" Following his Ghost's advice, Michael and his Fireteam backed up and readied their weapons. The chains and symbols on the large door vanished out of existence, allowing the door to slowly open.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Metroid: Other M - Brug Mass Battle

"{ _We've woken the Hive!_ }" A massive load of Thralls started pouring out of the door. Mark-18 lunged into the air and prepared a Super. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " The Exo launched a Nova Bomb at the Hive eradicating a lot of them, leaving the rest of the Thralls, along with Acolytes and a Knight, to Michael and Samus.

"{ _I'm picking up the dying Light of a Ghost. Inside._ }" "That's not good." Michael was right. A dead Ghost was NEVER good.

As they got inside, with the door being more than big enough for a Titan to go through, a Wizard appeared.

Vurok, Eir Spawn

With a well-aimed shot, Michael annihilated it.

 **Michael {X}-{Amped Plasma Railgun] Vurok,** **Eir Spawn (The Hidden Swarm)**

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

Michael disembarked and went over to the dead Ghost in the back of the chamber. "Mark, you can revive dead Ghosts, right?" " _Yeah, I've done it multiple times. Leave it to me._ " Mark-18 then began focusing his Light into the dead Ghost, but could not revive it. " _Oh no..._ " "What's wrong?" Samus asked. " _The Ghost... Just like the dead Guardian outside, this Ghost's Light is gone, drained by the Hive, and it's permanently dead._ " "{ _The Ghost is dead, but I can still read some of its memories. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them._ }"

Time: 3:26 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

They arrived back at the City, and Kadi 55-30 had a message for someone. " _Hey, Kadi. Who's the message for?_ " Mark-18 asked the Frame. " _According to the label, it is for... Michael W Johnson. And it is from an ancient humanoid construct known as a 'Simulacrum', going by the name of-_ " "Falco." " _Yes. Falco._ " The Frame then handed Michael the envelope. Inside was a picture of Falco... and VH-9571?! They were both facing the camera with thumbs up. "Well, what do you know... He found his Titan."

As if reading Mark-18's confused look, Samus briefly explained it to him. "VH-9571 is a reverse engineered variant of one of the new G2 Titans." "Yeah, Falco's partner, VH-9571, is a Monarch-class Titan." " _That certainly is something._ "

Just then, a ship flew in, with a heavily damaged machine riding on top. A Simulacrum appeared in a burst of energy along with a Ghost. "Looks like Falco's here."

They went over, meeting up with Falco. " _Good to see you guys. Hey hey, Michael. Did you get the pic I sent ya?_ " Michael held it up for the Simulacrum to see.

" _Hi. The name's Mark-18, I'm an Exo, and part of Michael's Fireteam._ " " _I'm Falco, a Simulacrum, and part of Michael's IMC squadron, Eagle-Eye 9-1._ " "I remember my squadron, Falco. We're all here." "{ _Guardian, I think you should go to the Speaker._ }" "Well, alright."

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

Once he arrived, Michael headed to the Speaker's study. "Speaker, we've lost a Guardian, and a Ghost..." Michael handed the dead Ghost to the Speaker. "Thank you for bringing it to me. Take this." The Speaker held out a slip of paper to the Pilot. "That's an order for armaments. I don't need it." "Hmm. Very well." "I wish we could have saved that Guardian..." "You wish to help us all, an act of devotion to humanity. Perhaps there is something we can do for you and the other Pilots that have arrived." "There is. Ghost?" "{ _During the Collapse, the Pilots were separated from their Titans. Lately, we've seen reunions between Pilot and Titan. I'll give you a list of Titan chassis numbers for Guardians to be on the lookout for._ }" A list of Titan numbers appeared in the Speaker's hands. "Very well. Are there any clues as to their locations?" "They're all on Earth. That's the best we can do." "We will do what we can."

* * *

Well now, Falco got his Titan back, and now VH-9571 will be infused with Light.

See you next time.


	53. The World's Grave

Time: 3:41 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching Earth's moon

Music: none

While preparing for the mission, City Hawk 723 was joined by Jack Cooper, who wanted to help out.

"{ _There's got to be a way to find out what the Hive are planning. That Ghost you recovered found a library in their fortress called the 'World's Grave'. It's said to hold everything they know of Earth. If you can get us down there, we'll steal all we can._ }" "Who's 'we'? You and the other Ghosts?" Michael asked. "{ _Yes._ }" "Oh. Alright then." "Things might get a lot better now that we're finding our Titans." Jack said. "Yeah, and it'll be even better than that if we can find them all." Samus added.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Archer's Line

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

"{ _The World's Grave is deep in their fortress, but according to the Ghost we found, there's an ancient Knight who protects it. I can lead us to him, but you'll have to face him to find the Grave._ }" As Samus and Jack got their Sparrows and Mark-18 got his Pike, Michael hopped into Jeeves's cockpit. "[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]" The Fireteam headed off back to the Temple of Crota, encountering quite a few Fallen on the way.

"{ _I just received word that a Guardian found one of the Titans._ }" Michael stopped, causing Samus, Jack, and Mark-18 to do the same as he disembarked. " _What's going on, Michael?_ " Mark-18 asked. "What do you mean, Ghost? Which Titan is it?" "{ _The Guardian reported that the Titan's chassis number is BT-7274._ }" "BT!" "That'd be Jack's Titan." Michael stated. "{ _I just sent the message. He's on his way, but not in very good condition._ }"

Within the minute, another carrier jumped in, releasing a severely damaged Titan. "[ _Hello, Jack._ ]" "Nice to see ya, big guy!" "[ _It is good to see you too, Pilot._ ]"

With BT-7274 back in the field, the Fireteam suddenly ran into a problem. "[ _Looks like our objective is past here._ ]" Jeeves reported. "[ _I would accompany you, but unfortunately my chassis will not fit through the door._ ]" "Oh lucky you." "[ _I detect sarcasm._ ]" "I mean, you're lucky you can't fit through the door so you don't have to face whatever kind of demon spawn is down there." Jack stated. "You're actually pretty close in calling the Hive that. Seriously." Michael added.

With Jeeves and BT-7274, who was now semi-repaired by Jack's Ghost, staying out on the surface to secure the area, Michael and the rest of City Hawk 723 went through a destroyed dome structure, ending up near another entrance to the Hive fortress. "{ _The Hive really tore into the moon. Filling it with all sorts of chambers and catacombs._ }" "[ _Team, be careful. I am reading an incalculable amount of hostiles within the Hive fortress._ ]" "You got it, Jeeves." Confirmed Samus.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hall of Wisdom

"{ _It's a whole necropolis down here._ }" Mark-18's Ghost said. Within the chamber were a lot of Acolytes, and Michael went in to take them out. With Arc Light building up, Michael lunged into the air and slammed into the ground, dissolving the Acolytes in a maelstrom of Arc Light. " _OK! First, you use the Golden Gun, and now you use the Fist of Havoc?!_ " "Fist of Havoc?" " _You wanted to change the name of the Titan Guardian discipline to Golem, didn't you?_ " "Yeah?" " _The Fist of Havoc is the Striker Golem Super._ " "Huh. That's interesting."

Jack moved on ahead. "Let's not dawdle on this, guys. We have a Knight to kill." "Protocol 2." Mark-18 was confused by Michael's term usage. " _Huh?_ " "Uphold the Mission." Samus stated.

Before they could advance, the Fireteam had to deal with a Wizard. It was Samus's turn to use a Super. The Golden Gun. Three shots and the Wizard was dead.

Up ahead was a Knight, a few Thralls and Acolytes, another Wizard, and some strange object suspended in the air. Suddenly, the object opened, revealing an orb of pure dark energy.

Shrieker

Michael shot down the Wizard and dealt with the Knight before Mark-18 gave the Shrieker his welcoming to oblivion with a Nova Bomb. Within moments, the area was secured relatively easy. "{ _The Knight is near, and it's powerful, but this Knight holds the key to finding the Grave. We'll have to kill him._ }" Michael's Ghost was beginning to sound worried.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Circle of Bones  
 **Darkness Zone**

"Guh... What the heck? Michael, what just happened?" "Darkness Zone, Jack." The chamber was filled with Hive, and Tombships were coming out of dark warp holes. "Clear them out!"

Michael let loose with his Spitfire LMG, Samus pelted with her G2A4 Rifle, Mark-18 destroyed with his Continental, and Jack opened fire with his V-47 Flatline, all killing off the Hive in the area. They then proceeded to a cage-like structure, where the Hive Knight was located, with a Wizard and a few Acolytes to back it up.

Kranox, the Graven

Mark-18 killed the Wizard with the Continental and Michael took down the Acolytes with his Smart Pistol MK5, with their main target being taken down by Jack.

 **Jack [Archer] Kranox, the Graven** **(The Hidden Swarm)**

The Knight then dropped a strange item upon death, which Michael's Ghost picked up.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Circle of Bones

"{ _This is the key to the Grave. I know where we're headed._ }" "OK, I just felt like some sort of weight was lifted." "Jack, that Knight was surrounded in a Darkness Zone. When you killed it, the Darkness Zone faded away." Michael stated, having read about Darkness Zones in the Warlock library. "{ _I've marked your helmet's HUD with the path._ }" The team went ahead, with Michael leading the way. Two more Wizards showed up to try and kill them, but they were killed instead as Jack unleashed a Nova Bomb.

A Ghost with a familiar blue shell appeared in a burst of energy. "{ _This should lead us right to the Grave._ }" The team stopped in their tracks, with Jack backing up a bit. "{ _The World's Grave. Not ours._ }" "Could you not scare us like that, Ghost?" "{ _Sorry._ }"

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave  
 **Darkness Zone**

"I'm guessing... Darkness Zone again?" Jack asked. "Yeah, Darkness Zone. Let's keep moving. Jeeves, BT, report." Michael ordered. "[ _We're handling ourselves well out here, but I can't pinpoint where exactly you are down there. Your signal is just going all over the place._ ]" "[ _Jeeves is correct, Pilots. It would appear that your locator signal is undergoing a severe malfunction and is fluctuating throughout a 17.92754 mile radius of our location._ ]" " _I'm thinking the Hive are to blame here._ " "[ _That is a reasonable assumption, Mark-18._ ]" BT-7274 transmitted.

The team then entered a sort of cave, encountering a group of Thralls, which Mark-18 cleared out with an Axion Bolt. They continued on, coming across a staircase with a Knight and a few Acolytes up top. Michael jumped into the air, Arc Light surging through him as he let out a war cry, destroying the Hive in his wake with the Fist of Havoc. " _Seriously. You're basically all three Guardian disciplines in one!_ " "I'm starting to get an idea on how that is... I'll tell you about it once we're back at the Tower."

Heading into the next chamber, the Fireteam encountered more Knights, Wizards, and Acolytes. "{ _That's it. There it is!_ }" "That's the World's Grave! Clear them out!" Michael ordered. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18 launched a Nova Bomb at a spot near the large pillar-like structure in the room, destroying the Hive around it.

"Deploy your Ghosts!" Everyone let out their Ghosts, allowing them to start emptying out the World's Grave.

Music: Destiny - The World's Grave

"{ _When we break in, they're going to come after us, make sure you're ready._ }" Said Jack's Ghost. "Ready." "Ready." " _Ready._ " "Ready." Michael, Samus, Mark-18, and Jack said respectively.

Thralls started coming out of the water pool nearby, with a strange new kind of Thrall that glowed an eerie blue, had a constant creepy sound emanating from it, walked slower, and had its arms wrapped around it.

Cursed Thrall

Upon Jack killing a Cursed Thrall, it exploded, revealing what they are. "They're like Ticks! Keep your distance!" With the Thralls wiped out, Acolytes and Knights came out of the surrounding passages, attacking the Fireteam, with a Wizard eventually joining the fray. "{ _There is so much._ _They've broken the Bekenstein limit._ }" As they fought, more Thralls and Cursed Thralls rose out of the water, with more Acolytes, Knights, and Wizards coming.

After so much fighting, it seemed as if they were fighting the last of the Hive that was coming after them. Two Knights and an Acolyte were left as Samus used the Golden Gun to finish them off.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave

Music: none

"Alright, I think they're all gone." Michael said, reloading his Spitfire LMG just in case. "{ _OK, we've got it all. There is unbelievable stuff in here. The Hive have seen thousands of worlds taken by the Darkness, and they've been seeding Earth for centuries, waiting for their gods to return. I'll warn the City. Let's get out of here._ }" "[ _Your locator signal is now stationary._ ]" "[ _BT's right. You're not just glitching all over the place anymore._ ]"

Time: 4:28 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

" _OK, we're back at the Tower. Can you tell me how you're attuned to all three Guardian disciplines?_ " "I want Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, and the Speaker to hear this." "{ _You head down to the Vanguard, I'll go get the Speaker._ }" Michael's Ghost then floated off to the Speaker's study as Michael, Samus, Mark-18, and Jack went down to where Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde were.

"Ahh. Good to see you back safe and sound. Is there anything you'd like to share?" "Yeah, there is, Zavala. Let's just wait a moment, OK?" Michael patiently replied.

In a matter of seconds, another individual joined in. The Speaker. "Guardian, your Ghost says you have something of importance to share with us. Is this true?" "Yeah. Lately, I've been showing signs of all three Guardian disciplines, even using their Supers." Michael started. " _He used the Golden Gun on a mission in the Cosmodrome, and the Fist of Havoc in that Hive fortress on the moon._ " Mark-18 added.

"This is not normal." Ikora stated. " _Wait a sec... Michael is basically a Warlock, a Hunter, AND a Golem?!_ " Cayde-6 exclaimed. "Yeah, I am. I've got an idea as to how that is." "Tell us." Zavala demanded. "OK. Before I died centuries ago, I had this strange entity bonded with me at a spiritual level. It left a coded message in one of my Titans, PN-8638, a Scorch-class Titan. We managed to decrypt this message, learning that this entity was known as the 'Eye of the Traveler'. Do any of you know anything about it?" "Can you show us?" Ikora asked. "Not really. It kinda has a mind of its own. I can try though."

After a while, a blue glow began to emanate from Michael's right eye. "Oh my. In all my years of studying the Traveler, I have never witnessed such a phenomenon." The Speaker was in awe. "The message said I was chosen by it." " _Think you could show us the message?_ " Cayde-6 asked. "Looks like Jeeves overheard your conversation from outside and sent the message to my helmet." He sat his helmet down on the table, setting it to display a holographic projection of the message.

 _ **Michael W Johnson**_

 _ **you have been chosen by my Light**_

 _ **chosen by the Eye of the Traveler**_

 _ **Years from now**_

 _ **you will be reborn in Light**_

 _ **and bring life back to all that is good and pure of heart**_

"That's the message." "Michael W Johnson, the Traveler has chosen you. You are destined for great things, and you will not be alone." The Speaker stated.

"So, what is the Eye of the Traveler?" Ikora asked. "I'm not exactly su-" "{ _The Eye of the Traveler is an extension of the Traveler's will. If my Guardian has been chosen by it, it may very well be a sign that the Traveler will be restored._ }" "Well, that is... something." Zavala said.

"I hope this wasn't a waste of your time, Speaker." "It was not. Our hope is much stronger now." " _So, if you've got that glowing eye, can you hear what the Traveler is thinking?_ " Cayde-6 asked. "Really, Cayde?" " _Just thought I'd ask._ " "No, I don't hear the Traveler's thoughts. I hope that quenches your curiosity."

* * *

Jack's Sparrow: S-31C (Stealth Drive)

Sparrow horn: Antique Horn

* * *

Well, that all just happened.

Michael's revealed the Eye of the Traveler to the Vanguard and the Speaker, plus BT's back again.

See you next time on the next mission.


	54. The Sword of Crota

Time: 5:31 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching Earth's moon

Music: none

"{ _I've been combing the Cryptarch's records for anything on the Temple of Crota. Listen._ }" A recording of one of Master Rahool's lectures began playing. "Long ago, the moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark it drained whatever Light it touched. Now, Crota sleeps, but the sword does not. The Warlocks believe the sword is in a chamber guarded by the Swarm Princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again." "Alright then. Hang on." Michael then called someone on the comms. "This is master Rahool of the Cryptarchy at the last City. Who is calling on such short notice?" "Rahool, I just want to say that you've come up with a good plan concerning the sword wielded by Crota." "The sword wielded by- Wait! What are you thinking?!" "I'm thinking we'll make sure Crota's sword is never wielded again." Before Rahool could even try to talk them out of it, Michael closed the communication channel as they arrived on the moon.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Archer's Line

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

"{ _The only way to destroy the sword is to kill its makers, the Swarm Princes. One of them is said to guard a ritual sight near the Hellmouth. We'll challenge him first._ }" "Got it." Michael and Jack embarked into Jeeves and BT-7274 while Samus and Mark-18 got their Sparrow and Pike. "Alright! So we all know the mission! The first of the Swarm Princes is our main target, and then we have to find the other three, kill them, and destroy Crota's sword!" The team took a different route to get to their target, ending up in the right sector.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hellmouth

"{ _The ritual sight is up ahead._ }" Michael's Ghost stated. Jack got on the comms. "Michael, can't you kill the Swarm Prince from here? The Plasma Railgun is a Titan sniper." "Hey, good idea. Just one problem... The terrain is in my way, and I can't see the ritual sight from here." "I guess it was worth a try to ask, right?" "Yeah, it was."

They moved in, arriving at the ritual sight, and there were no Hive around. "{ _This is where we'll find him. I hope you're ready._ }" "Are you kidding? I hope HE'S ready for THIS!" "{ _Well, I guess there's that._ }" A few Acolytes appeared, only to get taken out by Jack using the Multi-Target Missile System. Eventually, the Swarm Prince came out...

Banuk, Ur Prince

...and was killed off easily.

 **Michael [Amped Rocket Salvo] Banuk, Ur Prince (The Hidden Swarm)**

"Welp, he's dead now." "{ _One down. I'll lead us to the others._ }" The Fireteam proceeded further through the area, finding another entrance to the Hive fortress, but the doorway was too small for the Titans... again.

"Oh, too small for you guys... Jeeves, I'm really so-" Jeeves overrode Pilot-Mode, disengaged it, opened his cockpit, pulled Michael out, and placed him on the ground as BT-7274 did the same with Jack. "[ _We'll be alright out here. You go destroy that sword._ ]" "Got it." Acknowledged Jack.

Within the structure were three Knights, which were easily killed off by Mark-18's Axion Bolt. The Fireteam pressed onward, with a blue-shelled Ghost appearing in a burst of energy. "{ _Not to unsettle you, but I'm tracking the sword by the Light of the Guardians it's killed. It's further below._ }" "That is VERY unsettling, Ghost."

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The Gatehouse  
 **Darkness Zone**

There were a lot of Acolytes in the next room, all firing upon the team, with a Knight accompanying them. In little time, the room was cleared, and the Knight was dead. "{ _The sword is close. I can feel its power._ }" More Acolytes, and incoming Thralls, more for the Fireteam to kill, then a single Cursed Thrall that was too slow to keep up with the others, and it died too. More Thralls, Cursed Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights came out and attacked. "{ _Clear them out!_ }" They did just that, killing off any Hive in sight.

"{ _Grab the sword. That should lure them out._ }" Michael rushed for the sword and wielded it.

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - VS Dark Samus

"{ _Careful. Its power is... dark._ }" With a sword of pure dark power in his hands, Michael began to feel some supernatural force slowly welling up within him. "I've piloted a Ronin-class Titan, so I know how to use a sword." "{ _Yes, but it seems like this sword's power is flowing into you. We need to kill the Swarm Princes._ }" "Yes, I know. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Defeat the Swarm Princes." A massive load of Hive Thralls and Acolytes came out of the ground and attacked, getting slaughtered by Mark-18's Continental, Samus's G2A4 Rifle, and Jack's V-47 Flatline. "{ _Lots of movement, all around us! The Princes are coming for the sword._ }" Then, a Swarm Prince appeared to take back the sword of Crota.

Garok, Xol Prince

It soon came under heavy attack as Michael used the sword against it, annihilating his target.

 **Michael [Sword of Crota] Garok, Xol Prince (The Hidden Swarm)**

"One down, two to go!" More Thralls and Acolytes appeared, with a few Knights along with them. The Hive were being sliced and diced by the weapon of one of their own gods, completely destroying them. Another Swarm Prince arrived to take it back.

Dakoor, Yul Prince

It was no use, as the Swarm Prince was killed.

 **Michael [Sword of Crota] Dakoor, Yul Prince (The Hidden Swarm)**

"WHO'S NEXT?!" "{ _Guardian, that sword is starting to have adverse effects on you!_ }" "Ugh... You're right. I feel as if it's trying to take me over." "It won't be long now! We've got only one Swarm Prince left!" Jack reassured him. Another Swarm Prince, and Michael was starting to falter from the sword's dark power.

Merok, Eir Prince

"Michael's in no condition to finish this himself!" " _You're right, Samus. Leave it to me!_ " Mark-18 leaped into the air as Void Light swiftly gathered in his left hand. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ "

 **Mark-18 [Nova Bomb] Merok, Eir Prince (The Hidden Swarm)**

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

The sword of Crota dissipated in Michael's hands, with its dark power fading away. The Pilot fell to his hands and knees, weakened from the experience of dark power coursing through him, as his Ghost appeared in the familiar energy burst. "{ _The sword is gone. They say that was one of the most powerful weapons the Hive ever wielded against us. The Cryptarchs won't believe this._ }" "Heh... Good... Good job..." " _Michael, your Light is faint! You need time to recover._ " "No... No, I'm fine. I'm... I'm OK." "Michael, you are NOT fine." Samus replied, pulling him up to his feet. "I just... gotta... get to Jeeves. Titans have... built-in medical equipment. Ghost, was that... also infused with Light?" "{ _I get what you're going for. If you use Light-infused medical equipment, you'll be back at your full strength in no time!_ }" "Yeah..."

Time: 6:13 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hellmouth

They returned to the surface of the moon, where Jeeves and BT-7274 were waiting in Guard-Mode. "We're back, but Michael's Light's been weakened." Jack reported. "[ _What happened?!_ ]" " _He wielded the sword of Crota, and the dark power inside it was going through him._ " "{ _Your built-in medical equipment was infused with Light, so he planned to use it to immediately recover his full strength._ }" That detail was Michael's Ghost's doing.

Jeeves got down on one knee and opened his cockpit, allowing Michael to be placed inside and hooked up to the medical devices that come standard for all Titans. It was working. Michael's strength was returning and his Light was brighter than ever. "[ _All done. If the mission's finished, we can head back to the Tower._ ]"

Time: 6:22 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"Hmm. Yes, of course. While the sword of Crota may have been having severe effects on Michael's Light, it seems that he is back in perfect condition. Now, I was about to send you another message. Another Titan has been found." " _And what's the chassis number?_ " "ZV-9372." "That's Arc-Rod! Samus's Titan." Michael said. "Very well. Ghost?" "{ _I'll go get him for you._ }" The white-shelled Ghost floated out of the study to find the Guardian.

"Huh. ZV-9372? I guess I didn't check them all back then." Jack stated. "Back then... Wait a minute... Samus, what about your Power Suit? Is it... depleted again?" Michael asked. "Even if it was, I can always recharge it. I came to Earth in my gunship. You guys infused it with some Chozo tech recovered from Skytown." "A Guardian Fireteam found a ship operating on its own many years ago. Would that be yours?" "Speaker, do you know where it is now?" "It has been docked here at the Tower since we found it. The onboard operating system must be quite advanced to recognize us as trustworthy people." The Speaker explained. "Sounds like Samus's gunship." Michael put plainly.

Time: 6:28 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Hanger

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship Theme

"Interestin tech, Samus. It's more advanced than what we could make." "It's a combination of IMC and Chozo technology." Samus stated. "What's 'Chozo'?" "Samus was raised on an old Earth colony on a planet that was destroyed. Her family was killed by space pirates and this alien race, known as the Chozo, saved her, infused her with their DNA, and bestowed upon her their ancient Power Suit. Years later, we upgraded it, and used recovered Chozo technology to create a new gunship for her." Michael explained. "And there's her gunship." Amanda replied in understanding. " _That's a true technological masterpiece if I've ever seen one._ " Mark-18 mused.

Another Guardian, an Exo, came in, and she was looking for someone. " _Samus Aran?_ " "Yeah?" " _Your partner's waiting in the plaza._ "

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

The Fireteam entered the plaza, seeing a heavily damaged Atlas-class Titan near Banshee-44's stand. "Arc-Rod!" "[ _Samus! Good to see you again._ ]" " _So... this is yours?_ " "Banshee, don't be rude." " _Sorry, Michael._ "

"Where did they find you?" "[ _I was picked up by a Guardian in a sector known as the Rocketyard, then I was brought here._ ]" "I guess that's four Titans that have been found so far." Jack said. " _How many more are left?_ " "If I'm recounting correctly, there should be... fifteen." Michael recounted correctly. " _Fifteen Titans?! That's gonna take a while._ " "I know that, Mark."

* * *

TITAN STATUS CHECK

{[MICHAEL]}

SN-6726 / Vanessa - MIA

VF-2968 / Sid - MIA

CZ-9247 / Jeeves - FOUND

DL-2671 - MIA

PN-8638 - MIA

XS-9365 - MIA

TE-5138 - MIA

ZJ-7349 - MIA

EM-9156 - MIA

RD-1539 - MIA

OV-3206 - MIA

{[SAMUS]}

ZV-9372 / Arc-Rod - FOUND

{[JACK]}

BT-7274 - FOUND

{[FALCO]}

VH-9571 - FOUND

{[CARLOS]}

TZ-1636 / Mr Mortar - MIA

{[JACQUELYN]}

CQ-4729 - MIA

{[PALMER]}

RN-3092 - MIA

{[SARAH]}

MOB-1316 - MIA

{[ANTHONY]}

YL-9075 - MIA

FOUND: 4

MISSING IN ACTION: 15

* * *

Well, even though I wrote this chapter, not even I am sure if that sword was beginning to corrupt him.

Anyway, you might be wondering about this new thing I put in. Well, it's to show what Titans are currently on Earth, and whether they've been found or not... yet.

Anyway, see you next time.


	55. Shrine of Oryx

Time: 6:41 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching Earth's moon

Music: none

A new mission was set, and City Hawk 723 was en route to the moon.  
Before they left, another Pilot joined them. Sarah Briggs.

Samus drove her gunship with Michael, Jack, and Sarah as passengers, while Mark-18 flew alongside them in his ship. "{ _Listen to this, from an old Warlock. Osiris._ }" The voice of a Guardian was heard. "Every end crawls from the same pit, rising from the schism to swallow matter, Light, and life. It will not be stopped, but here, it can be slowed. The shrines of Oryx must be destroyed."

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hellmouth

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

They arrived, ready to carry out their mission. "{ _There is a shrine here, but it's further in the Hellmouth than anywhere we've been. We should try to destroy it before it's too late._ }" Jack's Ghost reported.

With Jeeves, Arc-Rod, and BT-7274 having to wait outside due to being too big to fit through the entrance, Michael and his team proceeded into the fortress. "{ _I'm picking up Fallen activity. Heavier than normal. Something's got them worked up. I'll stay on it._ }" Michael's Ghost reported. The Fireteam went further inside, seeing a battle between the Fallen and the Hive. "{ _The Fallen. They're invading the Hellmouth!_ }" "OK, the Fallen are scavengers, I'll just put that out there right now, they are ruthless and persistent scavengers." Samus stated. "Fits them pretty well." Sarah added.

Fighting through Fallen and Hive, the team saw a Fallen Skiff parked in the giant hole in the moon, a hole which was the Hellmouth. The Fallen were even persistent enough to bring in a Servitor, which Michael killed with his Charge Rifle. "Nice shooting." Jack commended.

Continuing on into the next room, they were ambushed by Vandals and Shanks, which were all easily wiped out with Michael's Smart Pistol MK5. Once the Fallen were out, the Hive attacked, with the Wizard going first.

Into the nearby cave the team went, expecting more trouble. "{ _If I translated these Fallen comms correctly, one of their Barons is here. They don't crawl out of their Skiffs too often. Sounds like an opportunity._ }" " _Yeah, an opportunity to kill a Fallen Baron._ " More Fallen in the next room, and more for the Fireteam to kill. The Baron was there too.

Frigoris, Exiled Baron

" _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Right off the bat, Mark-18 threw a Nova Bomb at the Baron. Easy kill.

 **Mark-18 [Nova Bomb]** **Frigoris, Exiled Baron (House of Exile)**

"{ _Got 'em! That's one less Baron to worry about. Let's find the shrine._ }" They went into another cave that was too dark to see in, so the Ghosts acted as flashlights. "{ _These tunnels go on for miles. We'll never explore them all._ }" Michael's Ghost surmised.

Upon exiting the dark cave, a loud roar was heard echoing from below. "{ _I don't even want to know what they're keeping down there._ }" " _Me neither, Ghost._ "

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Circle of Bones

As they continued on their path, a Wizard came zooming in, ready to attack, but was killed just before Acolytes and Knights could join it in battle, and there were more Thralls with them as well.

As the Fireteam destroyed the Hive, more of them came in, with another Wizard. More Hive dead. With the coast clear, Michael and his team went further into the fortress.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hall of Wisdom  
 **Darkness Zone**

The next room was full of Fallen and Hive, battling it out. "{ _These Fallen are just as crazy as we are._ }" "No, I think they're crazier." Easy kills all around for the Fireteam, but it took a while. Both the Fallen and the Hive in the area were killed off. There was a seemingly slightly more modern tunnel up ahead, but with not very much illumination.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hall of Wisdom

"I think we're getting close." " _Yeah, same here, Jack._ "

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Shrine of Oryx  
 **Darkness Zone**

"{ _There's the shrine! Find a way through!_ }" Michael's Ghost was right in saying that, the room was filled with more Fallen and Hive, and they were fighting as well. While the two were being cleared out, another roar was heard, but it was a lot closer. Just then, a Hive abomination appeared.

Ogre

Before the beast could attack, Jack killed it with his Archer. The area was clear, and the team went into the next tunnel, with a group of Thralls rushing at them from the other side of the cave. With the Thralls dead, they got through, seeing a large structure in the center of the chamber, with Acolytes around it in Hive worshiping positions, and their weapons were floating just above their hands.

The Acolytes sensed their presence and attacked, but were all killed off. "{ _Let me out under the shrine. I'll look for a weakness._ }" Michael headed into the structure and let out his Ghost, allowing it to scan the shrine. "{ _It's tethered to a power far beyond the edge of the system. If I just find a way to break the link... Let's just hope we don't get sucked into some trans-dimensional vortex._ }"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Ghor Boss Theme

A giant Hive Knight appeared nearby, with more Hive backing it up.

Sardok, Eye of Oryx

" _OK, that's not good!_ " "Scatter! It can't target all of us at once!" Sarah ordered. "Kill the Hive around it!" Samus said as the Fireteam spread out all over the chamber, easily killing off the Thralls before aiming down on the Knight with their Anti-Titan weapons, Samus's beams and missiles, and Mark-18's rocket launcher, then he used his Super. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " His Nova Bomb made impact, but it wasn't enough. " _Oh you gotta be FREAKING KIDDING ME!_ "

Eventually, the Knight was killed off.

 **Samus [Super Missile] Sardok, Eye of Oryx (Blood of Oryx)**

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Shrine of Oryx

"{ _It's weakened! Destroy it!_ }" Samus hit the large sphere in the middle of the shrine with a charged Ice Beam, freezing it solid, before blasting it with a Super Missile, causing it to destabilize and implode.

Music: none

"{ _We severed their connection. The shrine, it was communing with something out there, their god, or king. Well, not anymore. Whatever it is, it's still out there._ }" "Well, we should be able to get back outside, right?" "We've done it before, Sarah." Michael stated. "We can do it again." Samus added.

* * *

Now THAT happened all up in here!

See you all next time.


	56. Chamber of Night

Time: 7:29 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Michael was talking with the Speaker while his Fireteam went out on their own. He was learning how to control his powers at a greater extent. "Do you understand now?" "I do, Speaker. I feel the Traveler's Light, the flow of power and wisdom." "Very good. Now, let us test your powers."

Michael's eye glowed pure white with Light before the skull-like entities he has used twice before appeared, comprised entirely of Light. "Remarkable. What do you hear?" "I hear a name. I believe it is what these are." "What are they?" "Andromeda Cannons, the weapons of the Eye of the Traveler." "{ _Andromeda Cannons? I'm sensing a lot of power within them._ }" Michael's Ghost remarked.

Suddenly, something happened. The Andromeda Cannons destabilized, then exploded as Michael fell to his hands and knees, the Eye of the Traveler dimming. "What's happening, Michael?" "I... I don't know... I feel... like my Light... is fading..." "{ _Hang on!_ }" Michael was then filled with Light, and his strength returned. "Are you still mission-ready?" The Speaker asked. "I think so. Where to?" "Head to the moon."

Time: 7:29 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: none

Samus was searching the Cosmodrome for any sign of any other Titans, until her Ghost got something. "{ _Urgent transmission incoming, on all channels... from the Speaker._ }" The message began playing. "Nothing is more important now. We believe the Hive are engaged in a ritual that is draining the Traveler of its Light. Whatever power they wield must be understood... and destroyed." Samus charted her course to the moon. Along the way, she was joined up by Mark-18 and her fellow Pilots.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Hellmouth

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

They all arrived, ready to destroy the ritual, and Michael was already there. "{ _This ritual could be happening in any one of their thousands of chambers. If we can find cracks deep enough, I can map the entire Hive fortress._ }" Before they could move out, a carrier flew in and dropped off another Titan. Tone-class Titan EM-9156. "[ _Thanks for the ride, Amanda!_ ]"

"EM?" "[ _Good to see you again, Michael. For some unknown reason, our neural link seemed to have shut off. It's back up now. I received the urgent message from the Speaker, and I'm ready to go._ ]" "Let's do this."

The Pilot hopped up as the Tone reached out to grab him, opening the cockpit to place Michael inside. The Titan diagnostic reports were... not what any Pilot would ever want to see. "[ _Unfortunately, my Reactor was exposed over the centuries from being chased down and fired upon by Fallen._ ]" "Crud. Ghost, think you can make an Amped Battery?" "{ _A what?_ }" "[ _Ghost, I have the blueprint for an Amped Battery._ ]" Once the Ghost acquired a copy of the blueprint for an Amped Battery, a Titan Battery Pack with yellow lights lining it appeared in Michael's hands. He then installed the Amped Battery in the mechanism behind the Pilot seat.

"[ _My Reactor's stable now, and my critical systems are now functioning normally._ ]" "Alright. We need to map the Hive fortress to find the ritual site that's draining the Traveler of its Light." "[ _Maybe I could help._ ]" With EM-9156 restored, the Fireteam started on their way to the first location, which was surprisingly nearby.

Michael disembarked as his Ghost floated over it and started scanning the cracks. EM-9156 used her Sonar Lock on the break in the terrain. "{ _What are you doing?_ }" "[ _Scanning it with you?_ ]" "{ _I'll give you a data transfer link so you can help scan for the ritual inside the fortress._ }"

The Ghost then finished the scan. "{ _OK, good scan, but not enough to locate the ritual yet. Let's keep looking._ }" The group went on to find the next crack in the moon's surface, which was a way's away, near a small abandoned establishment.

Once they arrived, Fallen attacked, and were wiped out.

"There. The crack." Jack stated, pointing the way. Michael's Ghost and EM-9156 began scanning it. "{ _Hold on. We got it, but we have to go deeper into the Temple of Crota._ }" "Sorry, EM. You and the other Titans will have to wait outside." "[ _Why?_ ]" "[ _You won't fit._ ]" Jeeves stated.

With the destination clear, the group went on their way.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Anchor of Light

A certain Exo was heard on the comms. " _Looks like another Titan's been found, but it's unresponsive. I think it's too late for this one._ " "What's the chassis number, Cayde?" Anthony asked. " _DL-2671._ " "That's my Vanguard-class Titan!" Michael exclaimed.

"Now we have to find a new name for Ikora, Cayde, and I?!" " _I have an idea for a new name. How about the Counsel?_ " Mark-18 suggested. "The Counsel..." " _Zavala, if you're not sure about it, just know that I approve of it._ " Cayde-6 stated. "I, too, am in favor of the new name." "Hmm... The Counsel of Guardians. How does that sound?" " _Huh. You know, I actually like that._ " "Well, that's a better name for us, but we've changed the subject. Michael, your Vanguard-class Titan doesn't seem to be showing any signature." Ikora reported. "The Fallen probably got his Battery Packs. Send a team of Guardians to find and recover them." "City Hawk 491 is already hunting them down. Once these 'Titan Battery Packs' have been reclaimed, the Titan will be picked up and moved to the City, and we'll be waiting for you." "Thank you, Zavala. Let's move, team!"

Once they got to the deformation in the moon's surface, Carlos's Ghost spoke up. "{ _Someone's trying to establish contact. Could be the Speaker._ }" Through their radios, the same thing was heard. A heavily distorted voice, but mostly white noise. "{ _Let's get out in the open. I'll have a better chance of locking this signal._ }" "Sounds good." Michael said.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota

Music: Destiny - The Stranger

Once they were in position, Jeeves's cockpit opened, with Michael and his Ghost coming out, his Ghost going in to try and lock the signal.

" _You're interesting. Not entirely interesting, but... you have promise._ " A voice was heard loud and clear. "That's not the Speaker." " _You're right about that, Samus. It sounds like an Exo. A female one._ " Mark-18 added. "Who is that?" Michael asked. "{ _I don't know. I'm losing the signal._ }"

" _Guardians, I know what you're about to do. It's brave, but there are enemies out here you would not believe._ " "Out where?" Michael wondered. " _Go down, and face the Hive, and if you live, come find me._ " The Ghost's shell closed, with the radio going silent. "{ _Signal dropped. I got some broken co-ordinates. Venus. Northern hemisphere. Ishtar region._ }" A roar was heard from within the fortress, getting their attention. "{ _Great. What do we do now?_ }" "We go down."

In surprise, the blue-shelled Ghost looked at him. "Don't look at me like that, we have a ritual to stop down there!" "[ _We know what to do._ ]" "[ _Engaging Guard-Mode. 40mm armed._ ]" "[ _Guard-Mode engaged._ ]" "[ _Guard-Mode activated. Weapons energized._ ]" "[ _Engaging Guard-Mode._ ]"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

With the Titans waiting outside, the group went into the temple of Crota, looking for the Hive ritual. Before they could get any further than the entrance, an Ogre was there waiting for them. "[ _Burst Core activated._ ]" A stream of electrified bullets bolted straight into the Ogre's eye, effectively killing it. BT-7274 then released several homing rockets from his Acolyte Pods, taking out the rest of the Hive in the chamber. "Great job, BT!" Jack commended. "[ _Thank you, Pilot._ ]"

The group went into the lower levels of the Hive fortress, with the 'welcoming committee' being composed of Thralls, cleared out by an Axion Bolt from Mark-18. "You've got some style. I like it." Anthony stated. " _Thanks. I try my best to get the job done._ "

Within the structure in the middle of the chamber were Thralls and Acolytes. Still cannon fodder. A Wizard appeared and attacked, getting absolutely destroyed, same with the Knight. The group went ahead, encountering and killing more Hive. Upon entering the next chamber, they were nearly ambushed by a Cursed Thrall, the explosion only blowing one of them back. "OK... ow. Now I know how you felt when those tripmines blasted you into a wall, Michael." Carlos stated as he picked himself back up.

In the center of this chamber was a strange Hive craft. "{ _Hive Seeder, just like the ones invading Earth. If we don't finish this, there'll be more of these hitting home._ }" "We can't let that happen!" Samus declared. Three Knights came in, only to get pulverized by Jack's Archer, revealing a single Cursed Thrall behind them, which was killed by Michael's Smart Pistol MK5. They still had longer to go, and more to kill before they got to where they needed to be.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave  
 **Darkness Zone**

A Hive Tombship came out of a wormhole, dropping more Hive into the chamber. Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights attacked and died relatively quickly, with a Wizard being no different.

"We're getting close, but we need to hurry." Michael was right, he was beginning to falter as his unique Light was being further drained by the ritual they needed to stop.

More Acolytes and Knights were killed, then the roar of a Hive Ogre was heard, meaning trouble. Thralls were racing in to attack with their claws as a Knight joined the fray. For some reason, this Knight was different, and it had tougher Hive armor encrusted into its skin. It died nonetheless.

The group then entered a short hallway and ended up at a large Hive door that seemingly opened itself. "{ _Here it is. The darkest of all the Hive's chambers..._ }" Inside the chamber were three more Wizards focusing dark energy on a giant object. Before the Wizards could sense the presence of the group, they were killed off. This caused something to happen, and a lot of Hive entered the chamber.

Music: Destiny - Temple of Crota

"Destroy them!" Michael ordered. Taking down a few Cursed Thralls and Acolytes, Mark-18 managed to save Sarah from a Knight that was about to attack her from behind.

With the first wave of Hive wiped out, a large door opened, releasing the second wave. Michael, in his weakened state, narrowly managed to kill an Acolyte with his Spitfire LMG, while Samus was keeping a Knight off his back. He tried forming a Golden Gun, but he could only manage a few weak cinders in his right hand.

A Wizard came in, and was blasted to smithereens by Jacquelyn's Golden Gun. The second wave was eventually defeated. Suddenly, a Hive Ogre's roar was heard, echoing through the chambers. A large door opened, with the source of the roars coming out.

Telthor, Unborn

" _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18's Nova Bomb did moderate damage to the enhanced Hive Ogre, but it wasn't enough to kill it. " _OH MY HOLY FREAKING STUPID CRAP! AGAIN?!_ " The Pilots then brought out their Anti-Titan weapons and opened fire on the abomination, bringing it to its knees, but not killing it. One Pilot scored the kill.

Jack rushed up to the Ogre, threw a live Frag Grenade into its gaping maw, then ran as the small explosive did the rest.

 **Jack [Frag Grenade] Telthor, Unborn (Spawn of Crota)**

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

Michael, running out of Motes of Light, wearily walked to the Hive terminal near the strange object and let out his Ghost. "{ _What is this thing?_ }" "I... don't know. Can you... figure this out, Ghost?" "{ _It's a shard of the Traveler!_ }" The dark energy covering the shard dissipated, with its Light no longer draining. Michael suddenly pulsed with strong Light, being completely restored. " _How do you feel?_ " "Much better!" "{ _They were using it against the Traveler, devouring its Light, but we freed it. And our new friend said there are enemies on Venus worse than this? Great._ }" "OK, now that our mission here is done, I think we should go get DL, don't you, Michael?" Samus suggested. "Right."

Time: 7:53 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

With the group back at the City, a severely damaged Vanguard-class Titan was easily spotted, with the armor looking as if it was put through an industrial shredder. Twice!

The lights on the Titan's chassis weren't glowing, not even the Datacore, which seemed undamaged and was protected by three small plates of optical protection. A few Frames stood next to it, each holding a green-glowing Titan Battery Pack.

Michael took one Battery, walked to the side of his offline Vanguard, and slotted it onto one of the three slots on the left side of the abdomen. The lights slowly came on, with the power bringing the Titan back online, but it wasn't enough. "[ _Power low. Insufficient power._ ]" Michael took a second Battery and installed it, further restoring his Vanguard-class Titan.

The Titan attempted to get up to its feet, but was too weak and fell on one knee. "[ _Power at two-thirds. Datacore reinitialized. Ocular system online. Program Omni-10 reactivated and resynchronized. Adjusting focus._ ]" He then looked around. "[ _Where am I?_ ]" "DL!" "[ _Michael! Good to see you again! Where are we?_ ]" Zavala came up to inform the Titan of their current whereabouts. "This is the last safe city on Earth."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

Michael grabbed the third and final Battery, then slotted it in. "[ _Power at full capacity._ ]" The XO-16 was laid nearby upon transporting DL-2671 into the City, allowing him to reach over and pick it up. With his systems restored, DL-2671 scanned the area, confirming no hostiles. "[ _Michael, our neural link seems to be damaged. In order to uphold the mission, we must repair our neural link._ ]" As the missile launchers were placed in the small holding racks behind the Vanguard's shoulder servos, DL-2671 moved his XO-16 to the right Acolyte Pod, then knelt down into Titanfall landing position. "[ _Please embark when ready._ ]" The Titan's hatch released a brief puff of steam and flung open as Michael approached, allowing him to easily climb into the cockpit. DL-2671 then stood up and closed him in.

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

"[ _Hmm... Our neural link's not as damaged than I thought. That's good, but it will have some detrimental effects if not repaired._ ]" Expecting the feeling of a tiny twinge in the back of the skull, Michael was completely caught off-guard by something he has not felt since he with linked with Vanessa... centuries ago. He felt the Jupiter-sized headache of first establishing a neural link, and it ended as immediately as it normally does. "[ _Neural link: repaired. I've connected to your helmet, and the Guardian databases._ ]" Numerous lines of information appeared on the Titan cockpit display, which was not currently projecting the Titan's visual feed.

VANGUARD-CLASS TITAN: DL-2671

MAIN PROTOCOLS

1- LINK TO PILOT: MICHAEL JOHNSON - LINKED

2- UPHOLD THE MISSION: DEFEAT THE DARKNESS / RESTORE THE TRAVELER / PROTECT HUMANITY

3- PROTECT THE PILOT

"[ _Through this network, I can connect to the satellites, then I can search for and relay the current co-ordinates of all remaining Titans._ ]" "Do it." Michael disembarked as his Ghost started scanning the Titan. "[ _Performing damage assessment. My critical systems are functioning at only 13%. My Datacore appears to be entirely undamaged._ ]" "{ _DL, could you eject your Datacore while I fix your chassis?_ }" "[ _Right. Datacore removal ready._ ]" The Titan's Datacore disconnected and was ejected, allowing Michael to pull it out.

The Titan's armor plating dissolved away, revealing the damage underneath. Eventually, it was all back, and the damage done to both the armor and the Titan's 'bones' was undone. Michael then reconnected the Datacore, putting DL-2671 back in his chassis. Installed, processed, then accepted. "[ _My critical systems are now functioning at 100%_.]" "Now, about the other Titans. Where are they?" "[ _Stand by, Zavala. I'm getting to that. I've sent a message to all of them. Any Titans that are still online are heading to those that aren't. Looks like just one of them is offline. RD-1539, Michael's Ronin-class Titan._ ]" Amanda's voice was heard over the Tower's PA system. "Look alive, Guardians! Looks like we've got heavy signatures movin in all around!"

Just then, Jeeves overrode the PA system. "[ _It's the remaining Titans, they've been given the order to come to the Tower. Don't worry, they're with us._ ]"

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[SN-6726 / Vanessa]}

Quad Rocket - neutral

Slaved Warheads - neutral

Particle Wall - neutral

{[VF-2968 / Sid]}

XO-16 Chaingun - Arc

Cluster Missile - Arc

Particle Wall - neutral

{[CZ-9247 / Jeeves]}

Plasma Railgun - Void

Rocket Salvo - Void

Vortex Shield - neutral

{[DL-2671, BT-7274, and MOB-1316]}

XO-16 - neutral

Multi-Target Missile System - neutral

Electric Smoke - Arc

Vortex Shield - neutral

Burst Core - Arc

{[PN-8638]}

T-203 Thermite Launcher - Solar

Firewall - Solar

Incendiary Trap - Solar

Thermal Shield - Solar

Flame Core - Solar

{[XS-9365]}

Splitter Rifle - neutral

Laser Shot - neutral

Laser Tripwire - neutral

Vortex Shield - neutral

Laser Core - neutral

{[TE-5138 and RN-3092]}

Predator Cannon - neutral

Power Shot - neutral

Mode Switch - neutral

Gun Shield - neutral

Smart Core - neutral

{[ZJ-7349]}

Plasma Railgun - Void

Cluster Missile - Void

VTOL Hover - neutral

Tether Trap - neutral

Flight Core - Void

{[EM-9156]}

40mm Tracker Cannon - neutral

Tracking Rockets - neutral

Sonar Lock - neutral

Particle Wall - neutral

Salvo Core - neutral

{[RD-1539]}

Leadwall - neutral

Broadsword - Arc

Arc Wave - Arc

Phase Dash - neutral

Sword Block - Arc

Sword Core - Arc

{[OV-3206, YL-9075, and VH-9571]}

XO-16 - Arc

Rocket Salvo - Arc

Rearm - neutral

Energy Siphon - Arc

Upgrade Core - neutral

{[ZV-9372 / Arc-Rod]}

Arc Cannon - Arc

Multi-Target Missile System - Arc

Electric Smoke - Arc

{[TZ-1636 / Mr Mortar]}

Quad Rocket - Solar

Cluster Missile - Solar

Particle Wall - neutral

{[CQ-4729]}

40mm Cannon - Solar

Multi-Target Missile System - Solar

Particle Wall - neutral

* * *

Yeah, Michael's Ghost was using Motes of Light to keep Michael's Light from dying.

With the Titans coming to the City, it's hard to imagine what'll happen.

I'll see you next time.


	57. A Stranger's Call

Time: 8:37 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

City Hawk 723 was in Earth's orbit, trying to figure out what their next move should be. "Ghost, what have you got?" "{ _Our new friend must have access to extraordinary methods to have reached out to us like that. The radio message she sent came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus._ }" "Jungles of Venus?" "I'm kinda stumped on that too, Jack." Michael said. "Well, now we know where to go." Once Samus punched in the co-ordinates, City Hawk 723 blasted off to Venus.

Time: 8:41 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

"{ _This colony was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they once studied ruins older than humanity itself. We thought this was all lost in the Collapse._ }" " _This place definitely looks abandoned._ " "What the absolute heck is that weird skyscraper?" "I don't know, Michael, but I've got a bad feeling about it." Samus added.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

They landed, with their ships hidden from any possible threats. "{ _I don't like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land. There use to be a Guardian outpost nearby. Let's see what they have on this place._ }" "[ _Let's take a look around, maybe that'll help._ ]" With all of Michael's Titans being back in action, he had to choose one every time he was going on a mission.

The Northstar-class Titan flew up and surveyed the area before falling back down, and with positive results. "[ _I know the way. Follow me._ ]" "Lead the way, ZJ. Heh, that rhymes." Michael chuckled.  
Way. Jay. It does rhyme.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Shattered Coast

The Fireteam headed into the old colony, encountering a few Fallen in another new color. "[ _Engaging infantry._ ]" The one Vandal attempted to run for cover, but was blasted out by two Cluster Missiles. One by one, the other Fallen were disintegrated by a Plasma Railgun infused with Void Light. "[ _I've cleared the path._ ]" " _I've gotta say, you're pretty powerful._ " "[ _Thank you, Mark._ ]"

The team pressed on, quickly finding the outpost, which was surrounded by Fallen. Mark-18 threw an Axion Bolt and pulled out his Continental as the Void explosives took out a significant portion of the Fallen. With ZJ-7349 launching Cluster Missiles, Samus destroying with her Plasma Beam, Mark-18 pelting with his primary weapon, and Michael getting lock-on headshots with his Smart Pistol MK5, the outpost was secure.

Michael allowed his Ghost to scan it. "{ _We're linked. Sparrows accessible. There's a lot here about some war machines called the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent, and they can teleport. Great... Guardians use to have sensors to track them. Let's get 'em back online._ }" With Mark-18 getting his old Sparrow, and the Pilots jumping into their Titans, the Fireteam headed off to the Vex sensors.

They arrived at a building, with more Fallen inside. "{ _The Vex sensors should be up ahead._ }" "[ _Looks like the sensors are in that building._ ]" Michael, Samus, and Jack disembarked, with Mark-18 getting his Pike. " _I'll hold 'em off. You get those sensors back up and running._ " "You got it." Michael saluted.

With Mark-18 distracting the Fallen, and dealing significant damage, Michael, Samus, and Jack went up to a terminal, which was connected to the Vex sensors. "{ _These sensors are extensive. OK, I should be able to track these machines. Let's head to those co-ordinates and find out what she wants us to see._ }" Just then, they noticed a sudden quietness around them.

Michael looked down the flight of stairs, finding the Fallen dead, and the vanishing remains of a destroyed Pike. "I thought you were just gonna hold them off." " _Sorry, Michael. I guess I didn't expect this to be so strong._ " Mark-18 held out his rocket launcher. Disassembly Required.

"That's a really cool rocket launcher!" " _Thank you, Jack. I've had it for a long time. You get great stuff to use when you're a loyal soldier of the Va- I mean, Counsel of Guardians._ " Mark-18 corrected himself. "Still not use to their new name?" " _Yeah..._ " "And uh... I'm sorry about your Pike." " _No big deal, Michael, I've still got it._ "

Before Michael could ask about how Mark-18 was still in possession of his obviously destroyed Pike, the sound of breaking glass was heard. ZJ-7349 had attempted to tap on the windows, but ended up breaking them. "[ _Oops._ ]" "Heh heh heh... What is it, ZJ?" "[ _If the Vex sensors are back up, shouldn't we continue on and see about that stranger?_ ]" "Oh, you're right!" The Fireteam left the building.

Michael, Samus, and Jack reentered their Titans, with Mark-18 getting a new Pike transmatted in. Michael was dumbfounded. "Uh... How?" "{ _It's like with a Sparrow. If your Sparrow gets destroyed, you can get a new one the same way you call it in._ }" "Ghosts sure are... interesting things." "{ _I'll take that as a compliment._ }" They arrived at another building, with even more Fallen around it.

With them dead, the Pilots were forced to disembark. The Titans DEFINATELY couldn't fit through THAT door. "[ _Guard-Mode activated. Scanning for hostiles._ ]" "[ _Guard-Mode engaged._ ]" "[ _Engaging Guard-Mode._ ]" "We'll be right back out, guys." Michael stated. "[ _Just be careful._ ]"

Within the first room was a cave-in, revealing a tunnel to a new location. The Fireteam proceeded through it, with nothing to shoot at, but it definitely was creepy down in that cave.

Location: planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Academy  
Darkness Zone

"{ _Detecting Vex, like we're surrounded._ }" They came up upon a new room, with a strange column in the middle of it. "{ _The co-ordinates lead here? What is it? Let me get a closer look._ }" "I got a bad feeling about this, and it isn't just the Darkness Zone that's over the area." Michael let out his Ghost, allowing it to examine the column.

Music: Destiny - The Vex

"{ _Fascinating. A conflux of non-baryonic streams going... where?_ }" Suddenly, odd clouds of particles formed in the back of the room. "{ _No, no no no no! It's the Vex! Better find some cover!_ }" From the particle clouds came strange robots.

Goblin

"Forget finding cover, DESTROY THEM!" Mark-18 managed to wipe out the first wave with an Axion Bolt, readying his Continental. More Vex appeared, and something strange happened with Michael's Smart Pistol MK5. It kept locking onto the white portions of the Vex Goblins' torsos instead of their heads. Deciding not to waste time figuring it out, he opened fire, with strange fluid bursting out of the Vex as they fell to pieces.

Even more Vex appeared, and with a new buffer and taller type.

Minotaur

The Minotaur started warping in and out, coming closer and closer until it seemingly tried to karate chop them. More of the Vex came, with another new type.

Hobgoblin

Once the first shot landed on a Hobgoblin, it projected a sort of thermal aura around itself, which was immune to anything, even to Mark-18's Super, which disintegrated all the other Vex around it. A lot more Vex appeared, and Michael ended up using a Fist of Havoc to clear them out, with Samus and Jack going up the stairs to wipe out any Vex on the left and right balconies. With the Vex was another Minotaur.

Samus's arm cannon shifted, firing Golden Gun shots, destroying the Minotaur with it. The Vex just kept coming, with a lot more Goblins appearing in particle clouds. One Goblin was unlucky enough to be downed with the third and final shot of Samus's Golden Gun.

Michael unloaded with his Spitfire LMG, killing a lot of the Vex as Jack finished off the rest with a Frag Grenade.

They weren't stopping, more Goblins and Minotaurs came from particle clouds that formed in the room. Samus fired off her Seeker Missiles, completely annihilating a large portion of the wave, with Mark-18 finishing them off.

Music: none

Finally, it ended.  
No more Vex.

"{ _What are these things? Are there any still intact that I can analyze?_ }" "Take a look, Ghost." "Why don't you have a look too?" "Ghost, scan these things." " _Here you go, Ghost. Examine them._ " Jack, Michael, Samus, and Mark-18 said respectively, releasing their Ghosts.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Academy

Music: Destiny - The Stranger

With the Ghosts looking over a Vex Goblin, a familiar voice was heard. " _Well fought._ " "You're here." Michael said. " _We haven't got much time._ " "Who are you?" "{ _Why have you been watching us?_ }" Jack and his Ghost asked. " _I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain._ "

Strange sounds were suddenly audible from the Stranger, but it wasn't her. " _I will. I will. I know._ " "{ _Will what?_ }" The sounds stopped as the Stranger turned to face the blue-shelled Ghost. " _I wasn't talking to you, little light._ " "{ _I'm a Ghost actually._ }" " _Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you made it here._ "

The sounds were back as the Stranger turned away. " _Yes, I'm listening. They are here. With me. Their Titans aren't here though, must be outside, but there's no doubt they can hear me through their Pilots' helmets._ " Samus's Ghost floated over to the Stranger in curiosity. "{ _Who's she talking to?_ }" " _Understood._ " The sounds stopped again as the Stranger looked back up, gently pushed the Ghost away, and faced the Fireteam.

" _You need my help, Guardian-Pilots._ " "Is that why you brought us here?" Michael asked. " _They brought us here. The Vex. Evil so dark it despises other evil._ " The Stranger went and knelt over a Vex Goblin that was just barely functional, struggling to reach its Slap Rifle. "{ _You're not a Guardian._ }" Jack's Ghost surmised. " _No. I was not forged in Light._ " The Stranger stood up. " _But I believe where our paths cross, ground... could break._ " The Stranger stomped on the white portion of the Goblin's abdomen, causing it to leak strange fluid and die.

The Fireteam and their Ghosts were silent at the sight of this. The Stranger then turned to face them again. " _Have you heard of the Black Garden?_ " "{ _We've heard the legends._ }" Mark-18's Ghost replied. " _The greatest threat to us all lies there, where these... machines are born. Find the Black Garden, rip out its heart, only then will your Traveler begin to heal._ " "Can you help us find it?" Jack asked. " _My path's my own. I can't._ "

"{ _If we're going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken._ }" " _Ah, yes. The Awoken. Out there wavering between the Light and the Dark. A side should always be taken, Rocco. Even if it's the wrong side._ " The sounds were heard again as the Stranger turned away. "{ _'Rocco'?_ }" Michael's Ghost repeated, confused.

" _Too late. Returning. How many?_ " She then pulled out her strange weapon and began to disappear. " _Hold position, kill the engines, and don't let them find you!_ " Like that, the Stranger was gone.

"So... how do we find the Awoken?" Michael asked. "{ _They live all the way at the edge of the Darkness, last place the Light touches._ }" His Ghost then floated over to the Goblin the Stranger finished off.

Music: none

"{ _Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?_ }" "No... little light. ~giggling~" The Ghost turned to look at him, annoyed. "{ _Don't do that._ }" "What do you mean... little light?" Mark-18 slapped the side of Michael's helmet, hitting his face inside it.

For a few seconds, the Pilot was silent and still, contemplating what just happened. "Well OK then." " _Let's get moving, and if you call your Ghost that again, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget._ "

Time: 9:27 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"The Vex are an ancient race of robots capable of transforming entire worlds into machines. Do not let Earth be one of them." "You can count on us, Ikora." Michael replied. " _There's no way I would ever disappoint the best of the Counsel!_ " "Best of the Counsel?" Zavala wondered. " _Wait a minute... Ikora is the best of the three of us?!_ " "Well, Mark-18 is my best student. Among all, he listens better than you, Cayde." " _Why I oughta-_ " Michael interrupted the Exo, his eye aglow. " **Don't!** " " _OH GOD!_ ~nervous wheeze~" "{ _I don't think you should ever do that again._ }" Michael's Ghost advised. "Cayde, you just came dangerously close to becoming a permanently dead pile of partially disintegrated metal." Samus added.

"Well, that was... ~clears throat~ terrifying to witness. Ikora, as you were saying?" "Thank you, Zavala. Michael, thank you for shutting Cayde up. Now then, Mark-18 is my best student, he tries his best, if a little too hard for his own good. Ended up exploding a lot, which was... surprising. Heh... One time, his head landed on a table, and he looked at me before the glow in his optics went out." " _I wanted to know if you were alright. After all, my shoulder hit you in the face._ " "I'm OK, Mark. Neither of us knew that quickly mixing Void and Solar Light in such a manner would cause such a violent reaction." " _I've been taking it slow since then. Being careful._ " "I know, but you're too dedicated to this for your own good." "That reminds me of someone... Oh, yeah. Some people have been saying that about me." "Is that so, Michael?" Ikora asked. "Pretty much."

"Well, normally I would tell you to rest, but with a new threat, I'd have to say otherwise." Zavala stated. " _You need to know where the Awoken are, right? I know where to go. Here's the co-ordinates._ " Cayde-6 handed Michael a small slip of paper with co-ordinates printed on it. "Let's go, team!"

* * *

Well, there you go.

For Samus Aran's Supers, the arm cannon of her Power Suit reconfigures. It may be the exact same design from Metroid Other M, but it shifts to a form from Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.

For the Golden Gun of a Gunslinger, the arm cannon takes the form of the Plasma Beam.

For the Shadowshot of a Nightstalker, the arm cannon takes the form of the Nova Beam.

The Arc Staff of an Arcstrider is used only outside of the Power Suit.

Now then...

.emit txen uoy eeS


	58. Ishtar Collective

Time: 9:34 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching unknown destination

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was on their way to the co-ordinates received from Cayde-6, which supposedly lead to the Awoken. "Anything we should expect?" " _Don't know, Michael._ " The Exo transmitted.

Time: 9:49 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Asteroid Belt

The Fireteam, following the co-ordinates, ended up in an asteroid belt somewhere at the far edge of the solar system. " _Where did all this come from?_ " Mark-18 wondered. "{ _Every ship that could escape fled Earth during the Collapse. They made it this far. I guess they died out here._ }" "It's a graveyard." Samus stated. " _How did the Awoken survive?_ " "{ _No one knows._ }"

Suddenly, an unknown voice was heard. "Intruder bearing 127, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business of be fired on by the order of the queen." Michael and his Ghost exchanged glances. "{ _Don't look at me. Better say something._ }" "We are from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken."

There was silence on the line as the Fireteam spotted two strange ships trailing them. "Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression." " _Looks like we're in the right place._ " Mark-18 said. "{ _Why is the right place always so terrifying?_ }" Who knows?

Time: 9:56 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Queen's Throne

Music: Code Lyoko - The Hermitage

The Fireteam arrived in the throne room, escorted by a few Awoken guards. There was one Awoken up ahead, and his ID popped up on the HUD of Michael's helmet.

Uldren Sov, Leader of the Crows

"So... these are the trespassers demanding an audience?" Uldren asked. "{ _We didn't mean to trespass._ }" Michael's Ghost defended. "The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me? Hm. I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are." " _We've come to ask for help._ "

Suddenly, two Fallen Vandals appeared. "{ _Fallen!_ }" Acting quick, Michael proceeded to pull out his Smart Pistol MK5, catch sight of Uldren pulling out a knife, then grab his wrist before the Awoken leader could put the knife to the Pilot's neck, aiming his sidearm directly at Uldren, who suddenly had a scared and shocked expression on his face as the barrel of the weapon was just millimeters away from his face, pointing right between his eyes.

A female voice was heard. "They are afraid of the Fallen. They do not understand these ones are mine." A female Awoken appeared and sat in the throne.

Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken

The Fireteam put away their weapons, and Uldren breathed a sigh of relief once Michael's Smart Pistol MK5 was no longer aimed pointblank at him. "Apologies... your grace." "We are City Hawk 723. I'm Michael, the Fireteam leader. Me, Samus, and Jack are old super-soldiers known as Pilots, and Samus was once a Bounty Hunter, but is now with us. Mark-18 is the only one who's not a Pilot. We are from Earth. We're searching for the Black Garden." "Why?" Uldren asked. "We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart." "You want to turn it into a battleground. How unimaginative." Uldren sighed. "Maybe, but a good portion of my old life consisted of fighting in battlegrounds all across a dense zone of habitable planets, VERY far from here." Michael spat back, feeling underestimated. " _Do you know where it is?_ " Mark-18 questioned. "Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in." "Can you help us?" Asked Jack. "And why... would we... do that?" "The Queen requests counsel with her brother." Uldren then proceeded to head over to the Queen, his sister.

"Why the aggression?" "{ _Don't know._ }" "Could be anything." " _I just have a bad feeling about all this. I'm starting to wonder if this is what my Ghost felt like at times._ " "{ _Well, yeah, you're right._ }"

"That's good. Why not? We'll make you a key! How's that? All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord." "{ _A Gate Lord... Uh... we-_ }" "Why do you want a Vex head?" Samus asked, interrupting Michael's Ghost. "Oh. We don't. And I doubt we'll get one either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden." "We will return." Michael proclaimed. "Or die on Venus. Either way." With that, the Fireteam departed, heading back to Earth.

Time: 10:07 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Hanger

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"So, which Titan you bringin with you this time, Michael?" Amanda asked. "Hmm... TE, you're up." "[ _I won't let you down, Michael._ ]"

Time: 10:15 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

"{ _I wish you'd check with me before making insane promises. If we want to take down a Gate Lord, we've got to find out how these machines operate. Let's find the biggest one we can, pull out its brain, and see what we can learn about them._ }" "Sounds good, and sorry, Ghost." Michael apologized. "{ _I'll let it slide this one time, alright?_ }"

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"{ _OK, there is a big Vex signature just up the coast. Let's kill it, whatever it is, and bring its mind core to one of the old Academy research labs._ }" "We're on it." Mark-18 summoned his Pike, Michael embarked in TE-5138, Samus embarked in Arc-Rod, and Jack embarked in BT-7274. They were ready to roll. "I don't know if it'll be another one of those Vex Goblins, or Hobgoblins, or even a Minotaur." "[ _I've never seen any Vex, so I don't know what those are._ ]" "Well, that makes sense, but get ready to see them." Michael replied.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Shattered Coast

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

They entered the next sector, seeing a red Vanguard-class Titan and a Pilot tear the Fallen apart. "Sarah Briggs, and MOB-1316." "Michael Johnson. What brings you four out here?" "I'll transmit the mission data to you now." The mission data was transmitted, allowing Sarah to see it. "We'll see what we can do." "We've been seeing Fallen in differently colored armor with each planet we visit. Got anything about that, Briggs?" Samus asked. "Yeah, we do. MOB?" "[ _On each planet, we have encountered a different Fallen House. The Houses of Devils and Kings occupy Earth, the House of Exile resides on the moon, and here on Venus is the House of Winter._ ]" MOB-1316 stated. "Good info, MOB. Let's move." Michael commanded.

It took then let than a minute to pass the old Academy entrance and head into a new sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Cliffs

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

More Fallen from the House of Winter stood in the way of the Fireteam, only to be cleared away by Jack using BT-7274's Multi-Target Missile System. "{ _Up ahead. A ridiculously large Vex emission. Sounds like what we're looking for._ }" "You're right. That's definitely what we're looking for." Suddenly, the particle cloud of incoming Vex started to form, but was getting bigger than normal, with a large Vex unit appearing.

Cyclops

"WHOA! OK, that's not what I expected!" "[ _I just received the scan data from your helmet. I'll bet we could easily destroy this Vex Cyclops._ ]" "No doubt about it." As Michael put up the Gun Shield and opened fire with the Predator Cannon, the rest of his Fireteam kept the other Vex occupied. Michael used a Power Shot, and the Cyclops was obliterated by the blast, with a strange object becoming partially exposed. He disembarked and climbed on the remains of the Cyclops as TE-5138 used a Power Shot on a group of Goblins, and some new flying Vex.

Harpy

Michael extracted the object from the wreckage. It was a Vex mind core. "{ _Fascinating. Let's heard for that research station._ }" Once the Vex in the area were cleared out, TE-5138 picked up Michael and placed him back in the cockpit. "[ _Pilot-Mode engaged. Manual targeting restored._ ]"

With the Vex mind core acquired, the Fireteam moved out, heading to the research lab. "{ _Their mind cores are actually biological, not relative to any known life forms recorded. Maybe the Collective's research can tell us more._ }" "[ _Sounds like a plan, Ghost._ ]" "Let's get this job done."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Waking Ruins

"{ _These ruins predate humanity by a few billion years. Vex are coursing through them._ }" "[ _I say we fix that._ ]" "You've got the right idea, TE." The Fireteam then came to a very small passage, little over the height of a Titan's knee. "{ _I'd say the Titans have to wait out here, but there seems to be another large area on the other side._ }" Michael disembarked, followed by the other Pilots getting out of their Titans.

" _How good are Titans at climbing?_ " "BT's done some climbing before." Jack answered. "[ _That is true._ ]"

BT-7274 then went over to the wall and started climbing it, ending up on the top after a while, followed by the other Titans. "We'll meet you guys on the other side." Michael stated. "[ _Right. See you there._ ]"

The Fireteam headed into the tunnel, finding that it was showing major signs of Vex conversion. Upon reaching the other side, something felt wrong.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Campus 9  
 **Darkness Zone**

"We've got a Darkness Zone. Something powerful must be nearby." Michael noted. " _Over there!_ " "{ _The research station._ }" The area was filled with Fallen, which they had to clear out. "Take them down!" Michael ordered.

Before they could open fire, multiple rockets flew in, each killing a Fallen soldier. "We've got Titan support!" Samus exclaimed.

With the help of the Titans, the area was clear in no time. "{ _Nice work. There's got to be a central terminal around here... Found one. Let's see if I can get it to work._ }" Michael's Ghost went over to the terminal inside the research station, interfacing with it to find the information they need. "{ _It's revivable. I'll see what they discovered here._ }" As the Titans jumped down into the area, something was happening. "{ _Vex! They're coming!_ }"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Space Pirates Attack

Vex particle clouds formed all over the sector, releasing large amounts of Vex. " _You guys get in your Titans and destroy the Vex! Michael, I'll keep them from attacking your Ghost!_ " "Understood!" "[ _Transferring controls to manual operation._ ]" "{ _Just remember, it's just neutral Light that's been infused into TE's weapon systems, it's basically just like how it was centuries ago... I think._ }" "Copy that, Ghost."

With a group of Harpies taken out by a Power Shot, Vex Goblins started appearing, only to get shredded by regular Predator Cannon fire. "{ _The Vex share one mind, across a million units! That's why they react so fast!_ }" "[ _That's unexpected. The Vex are hive-minded._ ]" Goblins and Hobgoblins started appearing, with the Hobgoblins acting as snipers with their Line Rifles.

"They think I can't shoot them from here? HA! I'll show them." "[ _Using Mode Switch to go to long-range mode then sniping them back? Smart._ ]" A long-range Power Shot completely annihilated a single Hobgoblin, not even giving it the chance to project a Solar barrier around itself. "{ _Amazing. They can warp across star systems in an instant._ }" "Not that amazing, Ghost, but it is... interesting." Goblins, Hobgoblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs started appearing, with Samus electrocuting a great deal of them with an Arc-infused Arc Cannon, which had enhanced electrical firepower compared to even the Capacitor modification. Sarah rushed into a large group of Vex and released Electric Smoke, destroying them as Jack did the same.

" _Get away FROM ME!_ " Michael looked back at the research station, seeing a Vex Minotaur warping in and out, chasing Mark-18. With a toggle of the Mode Switch, and a use of the Power Shot afterwards, Michael basically dismantled the Minotaur in an instant. " _Thanks!_ "

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Campus 9

Music: none

"{ _I'm almost done._ }" The Vex stopped appearing, allowing the Pilots to safely disembark over at the research station. "{ _I know how to find a Gate Lord! Each Vex is part of a giant network that spreads through the mantle of the entire planet. If I can just get into their system, we can draw a Gate Lord out._ }" "Sounds good, but we should head back to the Tower and resupply." Jack stated.

"You're right. Thanks for the help, TE." "[ _Protocols 2 and 3, am I right?_ ]" "Heh, you got it." "[ _May I make a suggestion?_ ]" TE-5138 asked. "Go ahead." Sarah replied. "[ _To fight a Gate Lord in an unexpected way, you may need a bird's-eye view._ ]" "A Northstar!" Jack figured it out fast. " _Northstar?_ " "ZJ-7349." Michael pointed out. " _Ahh._ " "{ _Well, for the place we're going to next, Titans won't be able to reach us._ }" "What do you mean?" Samus asked. "{ _We'll be heading underground._ }"

* * *

Sarah's Sparrow: S-32V (Plasma Drive)

Sparrow horn: Aquarian Horn

* * *

Ooh, underground.

If you've kept up with the story of Destiny while going along this, you probably know where this is going.

See you next time, Guardians.


	59. The Archive

Time: 11:27 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was on their way to Venus, and no Titans were with them this time. "{ _We just got this, on a secure channel from the Cryptarch._ }" Another recording from Master Rahool started playing. "The Ishtar Collective gathered some of the greatest minds of the Golden Age. Their Archive is a treasure of knowledge that we cannot lose to the Fallen. Secure the Archive, and the Cryptarchs will be in your debt." "Let's do this." Michael readied up and loaded his Spitfire LMG.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"{ _The Archive is buried under the rubble of the Academy. It won't take the Fallen long to strip it like the rest of the planet. We better find it before they get inside._ }" The Fireteam summoned their Sparrows, and even Mark-18 got out his old ride.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Shattered Coast

Fallen from the House of Winter were just ahead of them. Michael pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, let it lock on, and clear them out with a single trigger pull. With the coast momentarily clear, Michael and the others blasted off to the Ishtar Academy, encountering and killing more Fallen.

Down into the cave they went, getting to the other side in seconds.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Academy

In the room were Fallen and Vex battling it out. "Huh. OK." Michael got off his Sparrow and started blasting away at the Vex with his Charge Rifle. Samus, Jack, Sarah, and Mark-18 took care of the Fallen, catching sight of Michael using the Fist of Havoc. " _Don't think we've gone this way._ " "We haven't gone farther than this room on this path." A decrepit hallway was in the back of the room, leading to a new sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Commons

"Well, this is quite the place." Samus said. " _I should've been here back then..._ " "{ _You're lucky I found you at all!_ }" " _I mean during the Golden Age, not several centuries after the Collapse!_ " "{ _Oh, right, sorry._ }" After racing past more Fallen and Vex, then through another hallway, there was another new sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Hall of Whispers  
 **Darkness Zone**

"Here we go." The area was filled with Fallen. "{ _Great. The Fallen have already set up shop here. Let's hope they haven't gotten into the Archive._ }" Michael's Ghost said.

As the Fireteam fought off the Fallen, a different Servitor appeared, only to be... welcomed to oblivion.

Simiks-3

 **Mark-18 [Nova Bomb] Simiks-3 (House of Winter)**

With that, the area was secure. "I think this is it." "{ _That's it. The Archive. Secrets of the Golden Age, untouched for centuries._ }" Jack's Ghost went over to the terminal, activating it. "{ _Radial A encryption. They were serious about keeping people out. Not a problem._ }" A large door covering by moss and other vegetation slowly opened, revealing another sector. "{ _After you._ }" Jack entered the sector, followed by his Ghost.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Hall of Whispers

They entered, revealing something astounding. "This place is incredible!" Jack awed. "{ _Unbelievable. The Archive's power is still partially activated._ }"

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Archive  
 **Darkness Zone**

An automated voice was heard over the old PA system. " _Welcome, Dr Shim. Please enter your security clearance code._ " "{ _Dr Shim? Nevermind that. Let's hit that terminal up ahead._ }" Once they reached the terminal, Michael... knocked on it? "{ _Ugh... I didn't mean literally._ }" "Sorry. Heh heh..." Michael chuckled.  
"{ _This place is amazing. It's bigger than the Archives in Old Accra._ }" "We'll have to check that out some time." Samus was curious as to what that looked like.

Michael's Ghost then began interfacing with the terminal. " _Thank you, Dr Shim. Shall I begin correlation of Vex mind core samples?_ " "{ _So polite. Well, let's see what they've got._ }"

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

" _Dr Shim, security breach detected! Intruders! Initiate protocol 19!_ "  
"Protocol 19? I only know of three protocols!" " _Not Titan protocols, Michael._ " Mark-18 stated. "Oh. Nevermind."  
"{ _Fallen! They followed us in!_ }" "Ugh..." Jack groaned in annoyance. A few Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks came out and attacked, only to get blasted away by a rocket. Michael looked at Mark-18, who used his machine gun to mow down a group of Fallen. "Nicely done!" " _Thanks!_ "  
As they fought, the lights began to dim.

" _Remote hub failure. Routing disrupted._ "  
As Michael used the Grapple to rappel up to deal with a Vandal, his Ghost left the terminal and returned to him. "{ _They must have a Servitor feeding off the power!_ }"  
A Servitor was easily spotted, then disposed of by Michael's Charge Rifle. A sparking fuse box was behind it, damaged by the recently destroyed Fallen machine. His Ghost was sent out to fix it. "{ _They made a mess here, but I got this._ }" The fuse box was repaired, but the lights were still dimming. "{ _They're tapping in somewhere else!_ }"  
Michael rappelled up to the top of the chamber, seeing another Servitor and blasting it until it exploded. "{ _I'll have it back together quick. There's still Fallen in here!_ }" Putting away his Charge Rifle, Michael used his Smart Pistol MK5 to clear out the Fallen as he found them. A Fallen Baron was there too, a good target.

Grayliks, Winter Baron

Michael went in to attack, but was taken out. They had killed each other.

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Grayliks, Winter Baron (House of Winter)**

 **Grayliks, Winter Baron (House of Winter) [Shrapnel Launcher] Michael**

Music: none

Mark-18 came in and revived Michael, handing him his dropped Spitfire LMG. "Thanks, man." " _I wasn't expecting a draw between you and that Baron._ "  
"Seems like that Baron was the last of the Fallen in here." Sarah was right. "{ _Let's get back to the Archive!_ }" The power was restored.

They returned to the Archive terminal, and Michael let his Ghost get the data. "{ _This Archive is amazing. Pathways to other galaxies, mappings of a Vex underworld, a place they called 'the Vault of Glass'. Hopefully the Cryptarch can make sense of it. I'll let him know we found it._ }" "OK, I think we should call it a day, but Zavala might say otherwise."

Suddenly, Zavala got on the radio. "No. You've been going on missions nonstop ever since you first arrived earlier today. You deserve your rest. Although, I expect you all to be ready to go back in the field at 8:00 AM." "Alright, Zavala. We'll be... ~yawn~ back at the Tower before you know it."

* * *

Now that we've gotten that taken care of, I think it's safe to say we won't be having Michael and his Fireteam go on nonstop missions in quick succession all that much.

I'll see you next time.


	60. Scourge of Winter

Time: 8:13 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"We're well rested and ready for action. What's next, Zavala?" Michael asked, ready for action. "We have a target on Venus that we need dealt with. Your Ghost will brief you in on the way."

Time: 8:24 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

"{ _Those Fallen we faced in the Archive belong to the House of Winter. Their Kell, Draksis, has been hunted by Guardians for years. If these reports are correct, he's commanding them from a network of caves up in the Cinders. If we wanna keep the Academy's secrets safe, we should push into their lair and take him out._ }" The Fireteam arrived, and the Titans landed an area up ahead.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"{ _I'm ready if you are._ }" They started on their way, heading into another sector after going under a rock formation.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ember Caves

EM-9156, Arc-Rod, BT-7274, and MOB-1316 were fighting off the Fallen, destroying them. "[ _It looks like there's an opening in the mountain, and it leads into a network of tunnels._ ]" EM-9156 reported. "Right, you guys take care of the Fallen out here, we'll take out Draksis!" "[ _You got it._ ]"

The Fireteam arrived at the opening in the mountain, with confirmation from a Ghost. "{ _That's gotta be the way into their lair._ }" "EM said this cave entrance went into a network of tunnels, so we know that." "{ _Right. I forgot that Tone-class Titans have that sonar thing._ }" " _Yeah, I forgot about that too._ "

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Winter's Lair

Music: Destiny - The Fallen

"{ _There could be thousands of Fallen in here._ }" "So, this is the lair of the House of Winter, huh?" More Fallen were up ahead, getting disintegrated as Michael used the Golden Gun. Sarah took care of the rest with her L-STAR, obliterating the Dregs and Vandals.

The Fireteam advanced, with Jack taking out four Shanks with his V-47 Flatline as Samus used her own Golden Gun to kill the two Vandals and a single Dreg. Heading up a path that spiraled upward along the chamber, Mark-18 used his Queenbreakers' Bow to snipe a Vandal down.

"{ _The Kell's guard is here!_ }" A Vandal with tougher armor came out, rushing in to slice and dice, only to get disintegrated by a Wire Rifle. Mark-18 is one good shot. "{ _The Kell must be close._ }" "I think so too, Ghost."

They went through another tunnel, entering a Darkness Zone.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Cinders  
 **Darkness Zone**

"We're close. I can feel it." " _That might just be the Darkness Zone, Sarah._ " Mark-18 stated. "Let's just focus on the task... at... hand. Whoa!" Michael exclaimed.

They were out of the mountain, with a Fallen Ketch parked in the sector. "{ _A Ketch! It must belong to the House of Winter. I've never seen one on the surface. The Kell's gotta be inside._ }" "[ _I just found where you are. We're coming over. Hang on!_ ]" EM-9156's voice could be heard in Michael's head through the neural link. "We've got incoming Titan support." Michael reported. " _How? Last I checked, Titans are too big for these caves!_ " "Yes, but they can climb, remember?" Samus had a point. " _I revoke my earlier statement!_ "

Eventually, the Titans arrived over the mountain, with EM-9156 releasing 40mm explosive shells and BT-7274 and MOB-1316 launching a barrage of missiles from their Acolyte Pods. There were a lot of Fallen in the area. With the efforts of the Fireteam and the Titans, they were cleared out and the perimeter was secure.

Michael and the others rushed into the Fallen Ketch as the Titans fought off a few Servitors from behind EM-9156's Particle Wall. Killing some Fallen with ease, Michael cleared the path into the inner chambers of the Ketch. "{ _Somewhere on this thing, there's a throne room. That's where we'll find Draksis._ }" On the way through, multiple Fallen appeared and were killed off immediately.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Wintership Simiks-Fel  
 **Darkness Zone**

A Vandal and two Shanks stood to oppose the Fireteam. Last thing they ever did before dying.

More Fallen through the corridors, more to kill.

They eventually arrived at a large chamber, and a Servitor was at the other side. "Fan out and kill them all!" Michael ordered. Mark-18 went for the Vandals, taking them out with shotgun blasts from his Occam's Razor pointblank. Samus froze the Servitor with a charged Ice Beam, then launched a Super Missile, shattering it. Jack gunned down the Shanks with his V-47 Flatline. Sarah kept incoming reinforcements from coming in with her L-STAR. Michael cleared the area of any Dregs with his Smart Pistol MK5.

With the chamber clear, the Fireteam proceeded up a flight of stairs, reaching the Ketch's throne room. At the back was their target.

Draksis, Winter Kell

"{ _There's the Kell!_ }" Draksis went in to attack with a Shrapnel Launcher, only for the explosion of a Satchel Charge to blast him into a wall, then he fell to the floor, disoriented. As the Kell tried to get up, Jack blew up their target.

 **Jack [Archer] Draksis, Winter Kell (House of Winter)**

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Wintership Simiks-Fel

Music: none

"{ _Draksis was one of the worst plagues this system has ever seen. Without their Kell, Houses usually turn against each other. We may finally have broken their hold on the Academy._ }" "Mission accomplished. Better mark Draksis as KIA." Michael stated. "{ _KI- what?_ }" "KIA. Killed in action." Jack put plainly. Zavala was on the radio. "Good work, Guardians. With the urgent mission completed, you can now get back to your own missions. Michael, ZJ-7349 is ready to take flight." "Understood.

* * *

Draksis, Winter Kell - KIA

The Gate Lord's next.

See you then.


	61. Eye of a Gate Lord

Time: 9:27 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

"{ _The more we learn about the Vex, the more I understand why our Exo friend is so worried about them. During the Collapse, they transformed the planet Mercury into a machine in days. They would have spread to every planet if the Traveler hadn't stopped them. We need to get into the Black Garden. We need a Gate Lord's head._ }" "Let's do this." Samus started counting down. "We're landing in three... two... one... mark."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

Once the ship touched down, Michael, Samus, Jack, and Sarah went to the platform in the back of the control room. The ship automatically vacuumed the oxygen into storage, stabilized the pressure, then lowered the platform. The Fireteam was let out into Venus's atmosphere.

"Ready?" "Good to go, Michael." "Ready." "Let's get this job done, people!" Samus, Jack, and Sarah replied respectively. ZJ-7349, Arc-Rod, BT-7274, MOB-1316, and Mark-18 joined them. Everyone was ready to uphold the mission.

"{ _First thing we're going to have to do is get me into the Vex network so I can lure out a Gate Lord. I'll lead the way._ }" Michael embarked into his Northstar, allowing the path to be shown on the Titan cockpit display. "[ _Ghost, what exactly is a Gate Lord?_ ]" "{ _Here's what we have on Gate Lords. 'Three stories tall. Protect the realms the Vex keep locked out of time.' Time? That can't be right._ }" "The Vex have realms that are kept out of TIME?!" "[ _Sounds like it._ ]"

The rock formation over the path was gone, replaced by a large amount of shattered rocks, which the Titans could easily walk over, and Mark-18 could smoothly ride his Pike over it as well.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ember Caves

There were no Fallen or Vex in the area, so there were no distractions. The Fireteam eventually reached a path that lead to a new sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Citadel

There were a few Vex in the area, but nothing difficult. "{ _I'm picking up a heavy conflux nearby. I can use it to get into their network._ }" "Where's the conflux, Ghost?" "[ _I'm picking it up too. I've marked it._ ]" The Fireteam blasted through the little amount of Vex that was there, arriving at a little secluded area that was too small for Titans. Inside were three Minotaurs, and the conflux. Michael opened the Northstar's cockpit, letting his Ghost out as Mark-18 'disassembled' the Vex. "{ _And I thought you had the hard job. OK, we've got to head for a place called the Endless Steps. That's where we'll find the Gate Lord._ }" "[ _I have the location marked. Let's do this._ ]"

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Waking Ruins

"So far, we've only encountered Vex. I think the Fallen House of Winter killed each other off without Draksis there to keep them together." "Yeah, looks like you're right, Briggs." Michael replied. "{ _To find the Gate Lord, I sort of had to mess with all their Transfer Gates here. You're probably going to have your hands full._ }" "Ugh... Are you serious, Ghost?" "{ _Sorry about that._ }"

As Mark-18 rode through the Vex tunnel, the others climbed over the mountain, eventually ending up on the other side.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Campus 9  
Darkness Zone

Music: Destiny - The Vex

They saw Mark-18 fighting off a lot of Vex, destroying them with... Solar Light? Suddenly, a Minotaur appeared behind him and destroyed him.

 **Minotaur (Hezen Protective) [Torch Hammer] Mark-18**

Mark-18's remains suddenly burst with Solar Light, with the Exo back in perfect condition in the middle of the flames. " _Killing me really burns me up! Now how about I return the favor?_ " He threw a Fusion Grenade at the Minotaur, dissolving it into Solar particles upon detonation. The Exo Warlock then proceeded to throw Fusion Grenades at and shoot the Vex, destroying them.

"How did he do that?" "[ _From what I found in the City's records, the Sunsinger Super is known as Radiance. This Warlock Super pretty much allows them to act as a mythical creature called a phoenix, coming back to life from its ashes._ ]" "Huh. Now that is impressive." Michael fired a fully charged Plasma Railgun shot at a Minotaur as Mark-18's Radiance ran out. " _They just keep coming!_ " The rest of the Fireteam jumped down to join the Exo, with more Vex appearing. "[ _I'd recommend use of the Flight Core, but we'll need it when we face the Gate Lord. Use the Cluster Missiles._ ]" Two deadly projectiles were released, continuously exploding as a ring-like structure further ahead began to form a sort of portal. "{ _The Gates are waking. They'll keep coming unless you can shut them down._ }" Michael fired a fully charged Plasma Railgun shot, destroying the portal. "{ _That worked! Keep it up!_ }"

The Fireteam had to deal with more and more Vex, clearing them out and destroying the Transfer Gates as they came across the ring-like structures that formed them. A few Hobgoblins tried to snipe them with Line Rifles, only to get evaporated by Plasma Railgun rounds and Arc Cannon bolts. Another Transfer Gate up ahead let out a few Harpies before being destroyed, and the Harpies were blown to pieces.

After taking down more Vex, the Fireteam ran into a new unit.

Hydra

The rotating barrier around the Hydra was successful in blocking their firepower, until it rotated out of the way, leaving the Hydra open to destruction. All the Vex in the area were disposed of and the Transfer Gates were destroyed.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Campus 9

"I think that should do it... for now." Michael surmised, looking over the area. There was another tunnel, but this one was just big enough for the Titans to weave their way through.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Endless Steps  
 **Darkness Zone**

"[ _This is the place._ ]" There was a giant Transfer Gate just in the middle of the sector. "{ _And that is where we'll find the Gate Lord. Let's go._ }" The area was filled with Vex, which were cleared out by Jack and Sarah using the Multi-Target Missile System of both their Vanguard-class Titans.

"I think we'll need to disembark. We'll summon the Gate Lord, the Titans will provide supporting fire against our target. Remember, the weak point of a Vex soldier is the white membrane in their chest. Let's finish this and give the Awoken Queen her Gate Lord head." Michael ordered.

The Pilots disembarked, heading to the large Transfer Gate, where more Vex were in a strange sort of worshipping position. An Axion Bolt from Mark-18 and some 'disassembly' from his rocket launcher were enough to clear them out. " _Alright, let's summon this Gate Lord to its doom._ " "{ _I guess you're going to have to step inside the ring._ }" A circle of red squares began forming from a round plate in the ground. The Fireteam stepped in it, causing the squares to turn white and slowly disappear.

Music: Destiny - Eye of the Gate Lord

A strange sound was eventually heard from the giant Transfer Gate as pieces of a Vex Gate Lord appeared in front of it. "{ _Here we go._ }" The pieces assembled themselves, with a large weapon floating next to it for the Gate Lord to grab just before landing on its feet.

Zydron, Gate Lord

"[ _I see its weak spot! Plasma Railgun is at maximum power!_ ]" "FIRE!" A large bolt of charged Void energy zoomed through the air, blasting the Gate Lord in the white membrane in its chest. Zydron stumbled back, taking heavy damage from the blast.

Swarms of rockets flew up and crashed down upon the Gate Lord, and only one swarm was still coming. ZJ-7349's Flight Core. "[ _Mark, I think you can 'welcome it to oblivion' at this point._ ]" " _Got it!_ " With Void Light building up, Mark-18 unleashed the Nova Bomb. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " The Nova Bomb hit, annihilating the Gate Lord. Its head vanished, picked up by the Exo's Ghost.

 **Mark-18 [Nova Bomb] Zydron, Gate Lord**

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Endless Steps

Music: none

"{ _Nice work! This better get us into the Black Garden. Let's go get our key from the Queen._ }" The Titans went in to join their Pilots. "[ _Do you have the Gate Lord's head?_ ]" "We've got it." Michael replied. " _Now we should go see the Queen._ "

Time: 10:13 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Queen's Throne

Music: Code Lyoko - The Hermitage

The Fireteam approached the throne, noticed immediately by the Queen. "They are alive. And they each still have their ball." "They're called Ghosts." Michael pointed out. "There is no shame in running away, Guardians. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it, it's an excellent strategy." " _We didn't run._ " Mark-18 stated. "Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?" "{ _Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord._ }" Michael's Ghost said, brimming with confidence. "Ghost." The Ghost then released the Gate Lord head.

It appeared, banged on the floor, then slid to a stop. "That's one way to make an impression." Jack stated.

"We need to find the Black Garden." Michael demanded. "Huh. They don't even know where it is." "Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." The Queen's brother turned to her. "Why? If you wish them certain death, just kill them here." "I heard that!" Michael yelled. "Mind your own business!" " **I don't think you know who you're messing with here!** " Uldren shut his mouth, the expression on his face one of shock and fear as he turned back to his sister. "I swear, this one is freaking me out." "Often, when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own." "My motive is simply loyalty, to a people, to a Queen and a sister." "Then, please. Take what is required."

Uldren went over to the Vex head, pulled out his knife, and carved out its eye, with the red glow in it dying out. "Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey, I'm afraid." "Perhaps. But I think these ones resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler." The smirk on Uldren's face slowly turned to a scowl as he looked back at the Fireteam, still holding the Gate Lord's eye up. "Mars, 84 north, 32 east. Meridian Bay." He tossed the eye at Michael, who caught it reflexively.

Mara stood from her throne, looking over the Fireteam. "I have shown you benevolence, Guardians and Pilots. Should the Awoken ever need an ally, I will call on you. And expect you to answer." "She's saying you owe us.

"We understand. Your grace." Jack bowed as a sign of respect. The Fireteam gave the Queen a soldier salute before turning to leave. "Good luck! ...getting through the Exclusion Zone." Michael stopped and immediately turned back around to face him. "Uldren Sov of the Awoken, my senses are sharpened like you would not believe! I heard that last part loud and clear!" Uldren was scared again, and it was getting funny.

* * *

The reason I didn't put which Vex Programming Zydron was part of is because this Gate Lord is registered as 'nonaligned', as in part of no Vex Programming.

See you next time.


	62. Exclusion Zone

Time: 11:29 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Approaching planet Mars

Music: none

Another Pilot joined City Hawk 723.  
Carlos Gaust was an expert in securing areas of interest, and Mr Mortar was perfect at long-range, with a barrage of flying missiles from afar being a tactical key in combat.

"So, what's the mission?" Carlos asked. "We got some co-ordinates from the Reef." Michael stated. " _We're looking for the Black Garden so we can destroy the Darkness at its heart._ " "{ _These co-ordinates put the Gate to the Black Garden near the lost city of Freehold. It's been buried in the sands since the Collapse. Now, the Cabal occupy the area, and most of Mars. No one gets through their Exclusion Zone._ }" "Until now, that is." Michael added, readying up.

The Fireteam landed, ending up in a Darkness Zone right off the bat.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

"{ _Great. The Gate to the Black Garden is miles from here, and the Cabal got a lock on orbital communication. If you want your Sparrows, we're going to have to break into one of their bunkers and disable the system._ }" "[ _I'm picking up multiple contacts incoming!_ ]" Mr Mortar reported. " _That's not good._ "

"Well, we should at least have some info on what we're facing here." "{ _Right._ _Here's what I have on the Cabal: 800 pounds and highly militarized. They blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way, just so you know what we're dealing with._ }" Michael's Ghost explained. "They're basically overkill." Carlos estimated. "That's... an interesting way to put it." Michael replied.

"[ _Incoming Cabal!_ ]" DL-2671 reported. The blue-armored Vanguard-class Titan opened fire on multiple enemy forces, stopping to reload or launch rockets from the Acolyte Pods as Mr Mortar got into position, firing off a mortar barrage. Michael's helmet managed to acquire enemy IDs before the Cabal were wiped out.

Legionary

Phalanx

"[ _City Hawk 723, I see the entrance to a bunker up ahead._ ]" BT-7274 reported.

With the Pilots and Mark-18 escorted by the Titans, the Fireteam reached the bunker, having to leave the Titans behind. "{ _They're inside. My advice: we avoid engagement until we understand them better._ }" Samus let out her Ghost to get the bunker's door open. "{ _Hmm. Easier than I thought._ }" The bunker's door opened, yet there were no Cabal. "Looks like you were wrong, Ghost. There are no Cabal here." "{ _Strange. I picked up Cabal signatures in here..._ _Scanning for something linked to their orbital grids._ }" The Fireteam moved further into the Cabal bunker, seeing quite a lot of massive equipment. "{ _That one._ }"

Mark-18's Ghost went over to the terminal and began interfacing with it. "{ _Access key? I don't need an access key. DOS is more complicated._ }"

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring, with a massive hatch in the bunker opening. "{ _Oh, I think I initiated a failsafe._ }" "YOU THINK?!" Michael exclaimed. A Cabal ship, a Harvester, dropped in Legionaries and Phalanxes, then a tougher Cabal unit.

Centurion

" _Take them out!_ " Within seconds, the Cabal that arrived were killed off. "{ _I guess that was their failsafe._ }" More Cabal arrived, opening fire with Slug Rifles. They were wiped out in moments.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

"{ _Sparrow is accessible. Let's head toward the Gate._ }" "OK, let's do this." As Mark-18 got his Pike, the Titans appeared around a corner in the terrain, allowing the Pilots to embark. "{ _The Cabal appear to be at war with the Vex here. Maybe they know something about the Gate. There's a few outposts nearby. Let's check them out._ }"

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Scablands

"[ _Think we should join in?_ ]" "{ _You want to get in the middle of this, that's your call._ }" "Hmm... Nah. We'll let them take each other out." Michael said. The Fireteam simply went past the Cabal and Vex, not partaking in the combat. "{ _An outpost should be up ahead. I can dig into their systems and see what I can find about the Gate._ }"

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Giants' Pass  
Darkness Zone

"{ _Look for something I can access._ }" Multiple Cabal troops were up ahead, waiting for them. The Fireteam blasted the Cabal out of the way as Carlos opened Mr Mortar's cockpit to let his Ghost out. "{ _Alright, find out who's in charge, and take their key!_ }"

Cabal Harvesters flew in and dropped more Legionaries and Phalanxes as the Fireteam killed them off. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " A Nova Bomb from Mark-18 completely purged the area, with one more Harvester flying in and dropping more Cabal, and their target.

Bracus Tho'ourg

The key holder was decimated before anything else could be done.

 **Samus [Amped Arc Cannon] Bracus Tho'ourg (Sand Eaters)**

The key was all that was left. A new type of Cabal troop also dropped from the Harvester.

Psion

The Psions were electrocuted and disintegrated in an instant.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Giants' Pass

"{ _There's another Cabal outpost right near the Gate. Let's hope this key works._ }" Stated Michael's Ghost. "It has to work." The Fireteam went on their way to a new sector.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Valley of the Kings

The Gate to the Black Garden was in sight, but there was no portal. The Fireteam pushed past Cabal Legionaries and Phalanxes, reaching the outpost. Michael opened DL-2671's cockpit to let his Ghost out. "{ _Let's see what they know about the Gate._ }" Information was being streamed through DL-2671 all the way back to the City on Earth. "{ _Impressive. The Cabal managed to penetrate the Vex cognition mesh._ }" The Gate then attempted to form a portal, but the rift destabilized and collapsed, the thunderous noise echoing through the canyon. "{ _There's a lot here. I'm not sure they even understand what the Gate is, but if we're going to wake the Gate Lord's eye and get into the Black Garden, looks like we're going to have to go through the Cabal._ }" "DL, looks like you'll be the first Titan to go on two missions in a row here." "[ _I look forward to helping you and the others destroy the Black Garden's heart._ ]"

* * *

Carlos' Sparrow: S-32C (Emerald Coil)

Sparrow horn: Basic Horn

* * *

Well, DL's still gonna be here for the next mission.

See you next time.


	63. The Garden's Spire

Time: 11:29 AM | 02/17/3179

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

Back at the Guardian landing site, Michael and his Fireteam were having their mission briefing. "{ _I have a plan to charge the Gate Lord's eye. Deep in their war base, the Cabal are sitting on a Vex Spire that connects to the Black Garden Gate. We free that Spire, we can charge the eye. We'll be hitting the Cabal where they're the strongest, so I hope you're ready for war._ }" "In case you were unaware, Ghost, we have quite the experience with war. Just check the records our Titans hold." Michael stated. "{ _I'll do that when we're done with the Black Garden._ }"

City Hawk 723 then left Mark-18's ship, the EX21 Spindle Demon, and readied up. The Pilots got in their Titans as Mark-18 summoned his Sparrow and headed off. "{ _Here we go. Let's fight our way into their war base._ }" The Fireteam eventually entered the Scablands in a matter of seconds.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Scablands

"[ _Looks like the path leads into the Cabal base._ ]" "As my Ghost said, DL. Let's fight our way in." The Cabal that were in the way were eradicated, with the Fireteam proceeding further. "{ _I need to locate the Spire. Let's keep moving. I'll scan for a good vantage point._ }"

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Firebase Rubicon

"Looks like we're getting close, but not all of us can get there." "[ _We'll stand guard here and secure the area. You go and find the Spire._ ]" The Pilots disembarked as their Titans were let in Guard-Mode.

The Fireteam then proceeded into the tunnel, fighting more Cabal on the way.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Rubicon Wastes

"{ _That observation tower overhead, there's bound to be a way to locate the Spire there._ }" Mark-18's Ghost appeared, looking elsewhere. "{ _Hold up. I'm picking up another vehicle signal. Over there!_ }" Mark-18 followed his Ghost to a Cabal garage, which housed three new vehicles.  
Interceptors!

As more Cabal came in to take down the Fireteam, they were blown to bits. " _Looks like I came back just in time. Michael, get to the top of that tower and find the Spire!_ "

Climbing the observation tower, Michael killed the Cabal, and got supporting fire from his team. "{ _Let's try that terminal!_ }" "Looks promising. Get to it!" Michael's Ghost started analyzing the observation data within the terminal. "{ _Come on, where is it...? I got it! It's on the other side of another defense line._ }"

Just then, an alarm started blaring. "{ _Well, if they didn't already know we're coming, they do now._ }" "Not that it would matter though." " _We've got company!_ " Mark-18 said through the comms. Michael came out of the observation tower and cleared out the incoming Cabal with his Smart Pistol MK5, all before landing on the sand.

Suddenly, as more Cabal were coming in, rockets and large bullets shredded them. "[ _You do realize that you don't have to do this alone, right?_ ]" DL-2671 transmitted. "There's another tunnel up ahead." Michael stated. "[ _We can always climb over the hill._ ]" "That's a good point, DL."

With the Pilots getting their Sparrows, Mark-18 getting his Pike, and his Ghost putting the Interceptor back in his ship, City Hawk 723 advanced toward their objective.

There was a large rotating door in the tunnel, which opened up for them. "{ _Uh... I think they just invited us in._ }" "I don't think they sent an invite." Michael replied, readying his Spitfire LMG.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Iron Line  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

"{ _Feels like a trap._ }" "That's no surprise here. We've got Cabal!" Michael exclaimed, avoiding a solar slug. Multiple Cabal units came in. Legionaries, Phalanxes, Centurions, and Psions. In seconds, the first wave was wiped out, and an alarm sounded, with a large door opening. On the other side was more Cabal. Second wave dead, and Mark-18 had run out of rocket launcher ammo to 'disassemble' his enemies with. Another door opened, releasing even more Cabal, and a new soldier wielding a rotary cannon.

Colossus

" _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " They were disintegrated by a Nova Bomb, clearing the path onward.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Iron Line

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

With a bit of curiosity, Michael went over and picked up a Phalanx's large shield. It was HEAVY! He lost balance, and ended up dead when the heavy shield crushed his head.

 **[Misadventure] Michael**

" _Don't worry. I got this._ " The Exo revived Michael, who stepped away from the shield that killed him. " _Well, that should be reason enough not to try that again._ " "Point taken."

"{ _Get ready. You know what happens when I open doors._ }" " _Yes, I know, Ghost. Trouble._ " The door opened, and there were a few Legionaries and Psions on the other side, ready to kill the Fireteam, but ended up dead themselves. Michael took them out with a Satchel Charge, clearing the path for the Fireteam to proceed. "{ _We're getting close._ }"

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Legion's Keep  
 **Darkness Zone**

They entered a new sector, and a Darkness Zone, with no sign of any Cabal. "{ _We have to cross that bridge._ }" "[ _City Hawk 723, we have arrived at your location._ ]" BT-7274 reported. The Fireteam turned around, seeing the Titans climb into the area.

"[ _Let's charge the Gate Lord's eye and be done with the Black Garden._ ]" DL-2671 transmitted. "{ _There's the Spire! Straight ahead!_ }" The Fireteam was ambushed by the Cabal, but they were destroyed by the Titans. After a long battle, and the death of many Cabal, City Hawk 723 made it to where they were suppose to be. More Cabal were coming in.

"{ _You handle the Cabal. I'll wake the eye._ }" "Gotta find a place to do it though!" "{ _There! A conduit to the Spire! Get me close!_ }" Michael's Ghost was escorted to a sort of ancient Vex terminal, and the Gate Lord's eye appeared within it.

Music: Destiny - Excerpt 2 from The Rose

"{ _I have no idea what's about to happen._ }" "[ _We'll have to wait and see._ ]" The Spire began to disassemble itself into various fragments, and all of them began to slowly vanish as they orbited the single piece that remained.

As Michael's Ghost acquired that piece that was still there, a door opened. "[ _There's more Cabal incoming!_ ]" Arc-Rod was right. A significant amount of Cabal came in, lead by another of their highly ranked commanders.

Primus Sha'aull

The battle was surprisingly short as the Vanguard-class Titans used their Multi-Target Missile Systems to clear out the Cabal soldiers while Michael used a Super. This one's last kill was a Hive Wizard named Gotra.

 **Michael [Golden Gun] Primus Sha'aull (Blind Legion)**

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Legion's Keep

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

The Cabal strike team was quickly dispatched, giving Michael's Ghost enough time to retrieve the Gate Lord's eye from the Vex terminal. "{ _The eye is charged! It's time to enter the Black Garden and finish this._ }" "[ _Protocol 2 mission update: enter the Black Garden. We have charged the Gate Lord's eye, and we can now enter one of the realms kept locked out of time by the Vex in order to destroy the Darkness at its heart._ ]" " _BT seems to talk more robotically than the other Titans. Why is that?_ " "BT didn't accept the copy of program Omni-10." Jack said. "{ _Program Omni-10?_ }" Asked the Exo's Ghost. "My mentor, captain Dane Smithsonian of Eagle-Eye 9-1, my team in the IMC, created program Omni-10. At the time, Jeeves was the only Titan who had it. After Dane... died, Jeeves activated the program and spread blank copies of it to all IMC Titans." " _Isn't BT an IMC Titan?_ " Jack began his explanation. "Not originally. You see, that was back when only Stryder, Atlas, and Ogre-class Titans were being manufactured. A long time has passed, and more Titans were designed and built. Vanguard-class Titans were the first Titans built by the Militia without the need to steal blueprints from the IMC. The Militia eventually realized that the IMC was changing, and the purposes of the Militia were rendered no longer necessary. We also had a common foe, the Remnant Fleet, a rogue section of the IMC that tried to turn them back by force, but they, like a few Fallen Houses, were killed off." "A few Fallen Houses were killed off?" Michael was confused. "{ _Yes, they were. The House of Rain, the House of Scar, and the House of Stone._ _We can read about all that after we finish this. Which Titan are you going to bring into the Black Garden?_ }" Michael thought it over for a bit before coming to a conclusion. "All of them."

* * *

ALL THE TITANS!

The heart of the Black Garden will be SO VERY DEAD!

See you next time, guys.


	64. A Rising Tide

Time: 12:47 PM | 02/17/3179

Location: Approaching planet Mars

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was heading back to Mars, and multiple Titan carriers were with them. "I'm not sure about bringing in ALL of your Titans, Michael." "Why not, Samus? We need all the firepower we can get to destroy the Darkness at its heart." "That definitely makes sense." Carlos replied. "Logic. He always goes with logic." Jack was right, Michael always finds the logic to put to his decisions.

"{ _Unfortunately, we can't go to the Black Garden yet._ }" "What's the problem?" "{ _The Vex are taking control of the surface to protect the Black Garden. Mars could soon be worse than Venus. We've got to find out where they're coming from._ }" "That's reasonable." Jack replied.

"We're ready." Michael proclaimed. "{ _Lucky we have all your Titans with us, they can help us get there._ }" "True."

Time: 12:52 PM | 02/16/3179

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

City Hawk 723 landed back on Mars, ready to finish the mission. "{We _need to track down a conflux, like we saw on Venus. There's reports of one not too far from here._ }" " _Michael, which Titan are you gonna jump into?_ " "Vanessa, you're up." "[ _You got it._ ]"

Vanessa picked up Michael and placed him inside the cockpit while readying the Quad Rocket. "[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've missed you._ "]" "I missed you too, Vanessa. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" "[ _Yes. Yes, it has._ ]"

With everyone ready, City Hawk 723 headed off to the Vex conflux. "{ _Once we find out where the Vex are coming from, cut them off, or it's only a matter of time before Mars becomes one of their machines._ }" "[ _We can't let that happen!_ ]"

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Scablands

"I think I can see it." "{ _There's the conflux!_ }" They approached the conflux, and multiple Vex units appeared to stop them, but to no avail as the Vex were destroyed. The Stryder-class Titan's cockpit opened, letting Michael and his Ghost out. "{ _This is part of an even bigger surge, coming from below the Buried City. We'd better check it out._ }" The Ghost floated over to the conflux and scanned it. "Let's get over there quick!" "[ _Considering how we just destroyed those Vex, I'd say they're no match for us._ ]" " _Yeah, and I can welcome them to oblivion at a moment's notice._ " "He can. I've seen it." As Michael jumped back into Vanessa's cockpit, the Fireteam headed to the next sector.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Drift

" _So, Michael, I've been meaning to ask you something._ " Mark-18 began over the comms. "I don't know if now's the right time for that." " _Vanessa, disengage Michael's control and continue with us._ " "[ _Sorry, but no. This isn't the time for that._ ]" "Save it for after we're done with the Black Garden!" Sarah ordered. " _Sorry, I just wanna hear how Michael started on his path._ " "It's not what you'd expect though." Michael stated.

Without warning, an Ion-class Titan got on the comms. It was XS-9365. "[ _I thought I should let you all know this, but it might be bad news. Ever since my comm array was fully repaired and rebooted, I haven't been able to contact the IMC. It's like they're just... gone._ ]"

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End - The Heart of Davy Jones

"G-gone...?" Michael couldn't believe his ears. " _Try it again, XS, and put it over the radio so we can hear it._ " "[ _OK. Attempting IMC radio frequencies 1 through 19476204._ ]"

City Hawk 723 stopped in their tracks as Michael's Ion tried all known IMC communication frequencies. On the radio... was nothing but static. "They... They really ARE gone..." Michael was in disbelief.

" _Wait a minute... I think I hear something in all that static. Patch me in so I can find the frequency._ " "[ _Guardian Mark-18, I've patched you into my comm array._ ]" " _Let's see... Hmm... It's frequency 38615. Try and clear it up._ " "[ _Frequency 38615? That's the IMS Olympus._ ]"

" _IM-_ ~static~ _-enses compromi-_ ~static~ _-ition red! We are und-_ ~static~ _-epeat, we are under attack! All civi-_ ~static~ _-acuate the Frontier immedia-_ ~static~" "That sounds like the Aurora Unit." Samus was right, it DID sound like AU 242!

"[ _Hold up. I've got it cleared out._ ]" " _IMC def_ _enses compromised! Cond_ _ition red! We are under attack! R_ _epeat, we are under attack! All civilians, ev_ _acuate the Frontier immediately!_ " "[ _If I'm reading it right, this message is almost eight centuries old._ ]" "Eight centuries?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I... I can't believe it..." " _Michael, I'm sorry._ " "They... always had my back, and I had theirs... but now... I've failed them..."

"[ _Hang on, I'm picking up an IMC emergency distress signal in this solar system. Patching in now._ ]" " _To any and all who are receiving this message, know that the Frontier is lost. Despite this, we will adapt, and we will prevail. What's left of the IMC is onboard this supercarrier, the IMS Sentinel, in cryogenic storage. If any of us have survived out there, follow our signal beacon. This signal is only visible to you._ " "[ _I've located the IMS Sentinel. Looks like it's just drifting through space. I'm also detecting faint energy readings, but they're getting weaker and weaker._ ]" "Try and patch into their radio signal." Samus ordered. "[ _Patching in._ ]"

For a while, there was silence. "W-well?" Michael wondered, his hope wavering. "[ _Radio connection failed._ ]" "[ _At least we know there are survivors._ ]" Vanessa stated. " _We can't argue with that._ " "{ _Not only that, but it looks like there are a few Ghosts there. They might have found their Guardians, but can't get to them._ }" "We need to check it out." Carlos stated. "I hate to say it, but we should focus on our mission first. Michael, I think you're gonna hate me for saying that." "You're right about one thing, Sarah. If we don't finish this, no one will."

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

City Hawk 723 pressed onward, coming across a tunnel. The Pilots disembarked as their Titans looked for a way around. "Do you think Bish might be with them?" Sarah asked. "What about Spyglass?" Michael wondered. "It sounded like a Spyglass Unit on that message, so there must be one onboard." "Sarah, there was only one Spyglass Unit left during our war. Spyglass Unit #826591740-A, the one who found and raised me. It's GOT to be him." "Point taken."

They eventually reached the other side, with the Titans waiting ahead, clearing out the Vex.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Buried City

"[ _This is as far as we can go. Cut the Vex off!_ ]" "You got it, PN! Protocol 2!" They entered the building in the back, facing more Vex at the entrance. It was dark ahead, too dark to see, so the Ghosts came out and shined their lights to illuminate the building's interior.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Freehold Station  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - The Vex

"{ _Looks like it's going to be dark in here for a while. Just aim for any red eye you see._ }" They carefully looked around, searching for any red eyes, which eventually started appearing in great numbers. Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, and Harpies all came in to attack.

"Attack formation Echo-23!" Michael ordered. The Pilots stood back-to-back-to-back, with Mark-18 joining them, and unloaded their weapons at any Vex in sight, destroying them. " _That's helpful._ "

The next room still had lights, so the Ghosts disappeared for safety. Up ahead were more Vex, and a Cyclops. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18 unleashed a Nova Bomb, dealing incredible damage and clearing them out.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Freehold Station

As they went further into the building, Michael's Ghost appeared. "{ _It's like the Vex have dormant networks buried under every planet, waiting to be revived._ }" "Good to know." Samus stated. " _That's something I'm gonna have to look into._ "

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Tharsis Junction  
 **Darkness Zone**

More Vex for the Fireteam to destroy. "{ _They have Transfer Gates here. Shut them down!_ }" "There!" Jack jumped up onto an old train car and used his Archer to destroy one of the portals, with two unlucky Goblins being caught in the explosion.

Another Transfer Gate was up ahead, giving Samus the opportunity to take it out with her Mag Launcher. Three magnetic grenades and the portal was gone. "Samus, I think that Mag Launcher will be quite effective against the Vex." Michael suggested. "Magnetism! Good idea!" "{ _More Gates up ahead!_ }" Up ahead were even more Vex, and the remaining Transfer Gates. There was also a Vex conflux in the middle of the area. "Clear them out!"

Jack destroyed another of the portals with the Archer, pulling out his V-47 Flatline in order to deal with a Goblin. Mark-18 'disassembled' another portal, coming under attack by a special Minotaur.

Michael looked at the Minotaur, getting an ID.

Prohibitive Mind

Michael pulled out his Charge Rifle and started blasting away at the Prohibitive Mind until the Minotaur fell.

 **Michael [Charge Rifle] Prohibitive Mind (Virgo Prohibition)**

" _Thanks for the assist!_ " With the efforts of the Fireteam, the Vex were eventually cleared out, and the portals destroyed.

Music: none

"{ _That should slow them down!_ }" " _Agreed._ "

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Tharsis Junction

"{ _A Conflux is still active. Let me check it out._ }" Michael's Ghost scanned the conflux, getting information out of it before the thing dissipated. "{ _This isn't an invasion, the Vex are returning home. Something is calling them back to the Black Garden._ }" "More to kill later on, right?" "That's one way of putting it, Jack." Michael replied.

"I think we should head to the Black Garden and kill its heart now." Sarah said. " _Yeah, let's go._ "

* * *

This is it. We're heading into the Black Garden!

See you next- wait, the Black Garden is kept out of time, so... see you there.


	65. The Black Garden

Time: 1:29 PM | 02/17/3179

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

Back at the Guardian landing site on Mars, City Hawk 723 was having their mission briefing from Michael's Ghost. "{ _I don't think we'll get a second chance at this. We pull this off, we can save the Traveler. If not, the Vex will seize our worlds._ }" " _We have to make sure that doesn't happen!_ " Mark-18 replied, loading his weapons.

The Fireteam then left Samus's ship, heading out into the area to get to the Black Garden. "{ _The Gate Lord's eye is still charged. Let's head for the Gate._ }" The Fireteam and their Titans headed off to the next sector, encountering a few Cabal on the way.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Scablands

"Looks like the Cabal are too distracted by the Vex to attack us." Samus reported. "We can use that to our advantage and slip past them, getting to the Black Garden quicker." Michael was right.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Giants' Pass

"Now that we know we can bring the IMC back, we should." Sarah said. " _Out in the vacuum of space?!_ " "Relax, Mark. You're an Exo, so you don't need oxygen, and our suits are capable of withstanding the sub-zero temperatures of space." " _Right. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Michael._ "

As the Fireteam went through the sector, more Cabal were encountered, then killed. "We're getting close." "{ _The Vex are going to do everything they can to keep us out of the Black Garden._ }" " _Then we'll have to extend the same courtesy to get into the Black Garden._ "

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Valley of the Kings

Once the Fireteam arrived, there were multiple Vex guarding the portal to the Black Garden. "Let's clear them out." A full payload of homing rockets was sent out, killing off the defending Vex, except for the Minotaurs and Hydra.

Michael let loose with the Quad Rocket, blowing the remaining Vex to smithereens. "[ _The Transfer Gate! It's opening!_ ]" "{ _I hope this works!_ }" A searing light blinded the Fireteam, until they ended up in a new area.

Location: UNKNOWN

Music: none

"Ugh... What just... What happened?" "{ _Where are we? If this is the Black Garden, it's not on any map of known space and time. I guess we just keep going._ }" The corridors were pretty low, but the Titans could still move around, they just had to stay low. "VEX!" There were definitely Vex in there, but they were inactive, with moss and plant life covering them. "{ _They're in some kind of stasis._ }" "Huh. Vex stasis. That's... unexpected. Then again, the Vex themselves are always unexpected."

Up ahead, a few of the Vex Goblins came to life and attacked, but were easily cleared out. Then, more Vex appeared, and were destroyed. Further along the path was a large room with enough space for the Titans to stand up and unfold their Acolyte Pods. The Vex in that room were killed off, just like the rest. Up ahead, a slim passage, a bit of trouble for the Titans to get through, especially for Sid, PN-8638, and TE-5138.

Another larger room with more Vex was just ahead, giving the Titans more elbow room for a while as they shot down all hostiles. Through another corridor they went, and they entered a Darkness Zone.

Location: The Black Garden  
 **Darkness Zone**

They exited the tunnel, coming across a cliff overlooking a massive area resembling a strange garden. "{ _There's something extremely dark down below. I think we found the Black Garden's heart._ }" "Great. So we just jump down and-" Michael was interrupted by his Ghost. "{ _No, not that way._ }"

They made their way into a larger section of the cliff room, encountering more Vex, which TE-5138 destroyed with ease. A Cyclops was there as well, getting destroyed by a charged Plasma Railgun blast from ZJ-7349. More Vex up ahead, more to kill. "{ _The Vex here are powering that barrier! Take them out!_ }" "TE, you're up!" TE-5138 opened his hatch, allowing Michael to disembark from Vanessa and enter the Legion-class Titan's cockpit. "[ _Welcome back. Report: All critical systems functioning at normal._ ]" There was another Hydra up ahead.

Divisive Mind

Michael opened fire with the Predator Cannon, using two Power Shots to destroy the Hydra.

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] Divisive Mind (Sol Divisive)**

"[ _Good shooting._ ]"

Location: The Black Garden

" _Darkness Zone's lifted!_ " City Hawk 723 eventually made their way out, going on a path that lead into the strange garden itself. More Vex tried to stop them, but were completely annihilated. They reached another room, and another Darkness Zone.

Location: The Black Garden  
 **Darkness Zone**

"{Dead _end. The heart is just beyond here. This place is just one big machine. Get me close to the clusters._ }" Michael blasted through the Vex, reaching one of the clusters. The cockpit lid opened, letting out his Ghost. "{ _I can manipulate them. Just need to break their manifold encryption. That did it! Let's hit the other one!_ }" As Michael headed to the other cluster, something was happening. "{ _It's working. A Spire is forming!_ }" "Whoa! Hey, you're right! How 'bout that?"

The Ghost was let out at the second cluster. "{ _It's all starting to make sense. Let's see if it worked!_ }" The Fireteam reached a large Vex door, with a conflux in front of it. "{ _All we need is permission to enter... as a Gate Lord._ }"

The strange panel from the Vex Spire in Cabal territory appeared where the conflux vanished, then it went up into the air and split into multiple pieces. The fragments took various positions as the perfect circle piece was hit by a steady beam from the newly formed Spire. The beam then spread from the circle to the other fragments, reflecting off of them to the center of the Vex door. "{ _The heart of the Black Garden. Well, here goes nothing. Or everything._ }"

In the next area was a giant gelatinous entity, with a lot of Vex Goblins on the ground below in a sort of worshipping position. "So... this is the heart of the Black Garden." The Vex below then started to show activity, their arms rearranging themselves back into place as the Goblins slowly turned to look at the Fireteam.

" _OK, that is so creepy on so many levels._ " "{ _So... think you can kill a God?_ }" Michael's Ghost asked. "Don't think we have a choice."

Music: Metroid Other M - Queen Metroid Battle

TE-5138 picked up Michael and placed him inside the cockpit, engaging Pilot-Mode. [" _Predator Cannon at your disposal._ ]" Before Michael could activate the Smart Core, a full payload of rockets was released from DL-2671.

"{ _The heart is bringing that statue to life!_ }" One statue started to crack as the upper half of it rotated before the stone-like exterior of it shattered, revealing a large Vex unit.

Eschaton Mind

Michael engaged the Predator Cannon's long-range firing mode and aimed at the white membrane in the Eschaton Mind's chest, completely obliterating it.

 **Michael [Predator Cannon] Eschaton Mind (Sol Progeny)**

"{ _The heart is dying! Keep fighting them!_ }" Michael watched as another statue crumbled, which revealed another target.

Imminent Mind

Two Plasma Railgun blasts hit the Imminent Mind in the white membrane, almost crippling it.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Colony Reborn

"[ _Even here, I can be the hero of the skies._ ]" Two Cluster Missiles hit the Imminent Mind in the face before ZJ-7349 started bombarding it with rockets. " _What... What's going on with your Northstar?_ " "Flight Core." " _'Flight Core'? What?_ "

 **ZJ-7349 [Flight Core Salvo] Imminent Mind (Sol Progeny)**

" _HOW POWERFUL ARE THESE THINGS?!_ " "Powerful enough. ZJ, the last one is all yours." Sarah stated. The last of the Black Garden's heart's protectors revealed itself and attacked.

Primeval Mind

ZJ-7349 deployed two Tether Traps, then flew into the air to avoid the Torch Hammer while blasting away with the Plasma Railgun. "ZJ, looks like you can move in and finish it off." Samus said. "[ _You got it. Primeval Mind, your arms are mine!_ ]" ZJ-7349 slapped the Torch Hammer out of the Primeval Mind's hand, then pounced on the Vex unit, grabbed its wrists, blasted into the air, ripping out the arms, then unleashed a barrage of missiles before crushing the white membrane, destroying the Primeval Mind.

 **ZJ-7349 [Termination] Primeval Mind (Sol Progeny)**

" _Oh jeez... That looked intense._ " The heart of the Black Garden then began to destabilize, the unstable energy within it tearing it apart. A bright light suddenly blinded the Fireteam.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Black Garden

Music: none

"{ _We're back on Mars! The shroud of Darkness is lifting, and Light returns to the Traveler! The Speaker is calling us home._ }" "Heh... All in a good day's work." Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

Time: 1:07 PM | 02/17/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - Guardian

The destruction of the heart of the Black Garden was announced to the Speaker, who gathered all Guardians for a momentous occasion. "For centuries, we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god. No more. These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been, and what we will be again. We are what remains of the Light, and we will not be stamped out."

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Hanger

Music: Destiny - All Ends Are Beginnings

City Hawk 723 was still in the hanger, with the Titans repaired for any mission that would come next.

"Is that...?" Michael spotted the Exo Stranger. They went over to greet the Exo. " _It's a day for pretty speeches and medals, but we know the real fight takes place out there._ " " _Yeah. You're right. Our work is nowhere near done yet._ " The Stranger picked up her weapon and handed it to Michael, who looked at her in confusion. " _Take this._ " Michael took the weapon, examining it thoroughly. " _There is so much more, Guardians. I've seen terrible things born out in the Darkness. Every moment brings them closer._ " The Stranger turned to look at the Traveler. " _All ends are beginnings. Our fight is far from over._ " As the Stranger walked away, she vanished again, leaving Michael with her weapon.

"The Exo Stranger may be an unorthodox companion in this journey, but she's fine with us." "C'mon, we've got a ship to find!" Jack reminded them. They all gathered into Samus's ship, except for Mark-18, he went to his EX21 Spindle Demon. One Titan carrier was loaded, carrying ZJ-7349. City Hawk 723 departed into space to find the lost IMC supercarrier.

* * *

The heart of the Black Garden is dead, and the Traveler is beginning to recover. I'd say that's pretty good.

Now then, the Stranger's Rifle... I don't know what to do with it right now, and Michael certainly isn't going to just discard his old Pilot weaponry.

See you next time, and the IMC too.


	66. The IMC returns

Time: 1:19 PM | 02/17/3179

Location: Approaching the IMS Sentinel

Music: Minecraft - Concrete Halls

City Hawk 723 was flying through space, following the old IMC signal beacon to the supercarrier it leads to, the IMS Sentinel. "{ _Are you sure they could still be alive?_ }" "Like XS said, the cryogenic chambers are undamaged." Michael replied to his Ghost.

"ZJ, anything on those faint energy signatures within the IMS Sentinel?" Samus asked. "[ _In simpler comparison, it looks like the energy signatures are... energy containers with small power leaks. The signatures are faint, but I'm also detecting a few Titan Datacores._ ]" "What about the chassis numbers?" Sarah questioned. "[ _I've got a few chassis numbers._ QX-9296, _VB-3957, QS-6947, NL-9831, and IX-8361._ ]" Michael recollected each chassis number, remembering each of them. "Hmm... VB-3957... That's Safe-Guard, Spyglass's Titan!"

"QX-9296 is Adam's Scorch. Adam Malkovich was turned into a computer program for my old ship after his death a long time ago. He was extracted after the ship crashed and installed into a Spectre body." Samus explained.

"And NL-9831 is Blisk's Legion!" Carlos said.

"IX-8361 is the Scorch of Ethan Riles, a Pilot from my old squadron, Eagle-Eye 9-1." Michael stated.

"QS-6947 is an Ogre-class Titan linked to an IMC Pilot by the name of Charles Heatherton, part of Mayhem 2-1. This Titan was also named the Electrifier." Sarah added.

" _You guys have some pretty good memory._ " The Exo commented.

A ship came into view, and Samus's ship identified it as the IMS Sentinel. "There it is!" Michael exclaimed. "ZJ, can you scan it again?" "[ _Already rescanned, Jack. No hostiles._ ]" ZJ-7349 reported. "Alright, let's head inside." Michael ordered. " _It looks like the side of the command bridge was blown off._ " "Yeah, I think it was, Mark." Samus replied.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Valhalla

The Fireteam left their ships and opened the Titan carrier for ZJ-7349, who easily flew out and over to the Sentinel. "[ _I'm picking up the Light of a few Ghosts inside._ ]" ZJ-7349 reported over the comms.

They entered through the hole in the side of the supercarrier, seeing a few Marvins offline and frozen over, still in operating positions. "It looks abandoned." Jack said through the local channel. "In a way, it pretty much is." Michael replied.

The door to the rest of the ship was partially open, enough for each member of the Fireteam to get through it. It was pitch black in there, so the Ghosts came out and acted as flashlights. Eventually, they reached a large chamber near the bottom of the Sentinel, where the Titans were located. "Mark-18, meet the Titans of the Pilots who are onboard." Michael motioned to the Titans on the racks. " _This is... This is crazy._ "

Samus activated her Power Suit's Gravity Suit feature so she could explore on foot. "Looks like the power's off in here too." She reported. "Let me check one of their Battery Packs." Jack made his way on top of a Legion-class Titan, NL-9831, and took out the Battery. The power source was lined with blinking red lights. "What's their status?" Sarah asked. "No power. The Titan Battery Packs are dead." "Dead Batteries. That's not good."  
"Scan Visor's saying the Titans are undamaged." Samus added.

They entered the next chamber, where a single machine was found. Inside it was a suit of blue and silver armor. "It's the Iron Pilot, my old autonomous combat suit!" "It's offline." Samus reported. "Just like everything else in this ship..."

"[ _I've got movement. One of the Ghosts are heading your way._ ]" ZJ-7349 reported. The Fireteam looked back into the Titan barracks, seeing a single Ghost flying around. "I'm not really sure about what to do here." " _Let me handle this, Michael._ " Mark-18 floated over to the Ghost, bringing out his own to show he means no harm.

After a while, the Ghost flew over to an entry way, stopping and turning for Mark-18 to follow, with the rest of the Fireteam coming along.

After a while of following the Ghost, they found a chamber filled with a lot of pods. Out of all this, Michael noticed a frozen figure standing with an ice-covered weapon. "Samus, look at this." Samus walked over to the humanoid trapped in ice before using her Power Suit's Scan Visor. "It's Spyglass. Looks like he deactivated himself when he was running low on emergency power." "{ _For some reason, the Light of my Guardian is inside that machine._ }" One Ghost stated. "Your Guardian is Spyglass?!" Michael exclaimed. "We need to get this back to Earth." Jack stated. " _How many Guardian ships with cargo cables do you think we'll need? One can carry up to 379 tons._ " "We better go with fifty, just to be safe, Mark." Sarah replied.

Time: 2:37 PM | 02/17/3179

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | City Outskirts

Fifty Guardian ships were bringing in the IMS Sentinel, having it transported to a giant clearing just outside the City. It was WAY too big to fit in the hanger, and it was bigger than the Tower.

The area was secured by the Titans that were active as City Hawk 723 went inside to try and restore the power. "If I just connect this power unit to the main generator... Let there be light!" When Michael connected the mobile power supply to the IMC carrier's generator, the lights came on as the Sentinel's systems came back online.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Olympus

"OK, that should do the trick. Now to disengage those cryogenic freezing tubes." Once they entered the cryogenic chamber, Michael went over to the frozen form that was Spyglass. " _Here, let me help._ " Mark-18 formed a sphere of Solar Light and held it near the frozen android, melting the ice in minutes. Spyglass, still deactivated, fell to the ground lifelessly, with his Hemlok BF-R still in his right hand. Michael connected the portable power unit to Spyglass's systems, recharging him.

Once it was done, the android began to show activity. " _Recharge complete. Energy capacity: 100% CPU reactivation engaged. All systems: online._ _Spyglass Unit #826591740-A: active_ _. Reactivating memory cortex capacitor._ " "Spyglass? You OK?" Michael wondered. " _Where... am I?_ " "Earth. I'm glad you're OK." " _Michael? How are you still alive?_ " Michael's Ghost appeared just above his shoulder. "My Ghost brought me back. I've been dead for centuries." " _Ghost, I thank you for that._ "

"{ _Well, I spent so long looking for him._ }" "Why not tell us about it?" "Hang on, Samus. We should get the cryogenic pods opened." Michael was right.

Eventually, the pods were opened, with their occupants brought back. "Ugh... Blimey! Michael! You're alive! Heh hah!" "Glad to be out of that thing." "That was... unpleasant." "I didn't think we'd make it out of that situation alive." Blisk, Ethan, Bish, and Charles said respectively.

Adam was found nearby, and was connected to the power unit, with his digitized mind coming back online. " _We made it? I didn't think we'd actually survive that._ " They were brought to the same chamber so they could all be brought up-to-date on current events.

"Guys, you should all know something. Although you were kept alive through the cryogenic chambers, I... I died. The only reason I'm here to speak with you now if because my Ghost brought me back." "So, where are we?" Ethan asked, to which Spyglass answered. " _Earth, several centuries since the cryogenic pods were engaged._ "

"Ghost, you were saying?" Michael said to his Ghost, allowing it to begin.

Music: Destiny - Remembrance

"{ _I was born the moment the Traveler died, as everything collapsed around us. Before that day, there had never been a Ghost. There had never been a Guardian. I don't know much about the Traveler. But I know it made me to bring you back. And I spent a really, really long time searching for you._ }" "What about the Cosmodrome?" Michael questioned. "{ _The Cosmodrome? Not the first place I looked. As I saw the other Ghosts find their Guardians, and the centuries went by, I wondered if I'd ever find you. And then, I did._ }"

" _And now you're all here. Alive, and well._ " "Yeah, we are. Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation 2nd Gen Pilot Michael W Johnson reporting for duty, Spyglass." " _Am I right in assuming you have a new superior?_ " "For Guardians, yes. For Pilots, no." " _I see._ " "I would be honored if you could fill in that position." " _Very well._ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

After the remaining members of the IMC were accepted, the City grew in strength, with new Guardians being brought to safety each day as their Ghosts found and brought them back. Titan production was going slow, but with the tech they had, it would be getting a lot faster in the days to come.

* * *

Spyglass's Ghost's shell: Brave Shell

Bish's Ghost's shell: Verdant Shell

Blisk's Ghost's shell: Standard Shell

Charles's Ghost's shell: Questing Shell

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[VB-3957 / Safe-Guard]}

Quad Rocket - Solar

Rocket Salvo - Solar

Particle Wall - neutral

{[QS-6947 / The Electrifier]}

Arc Cannon - Arc

Rocket Salvo - Arc

Vortex Shield - neutral

{[NL-9831]}

Predator Cannon - neutral

Power Shot - neutral

Mode Switch - neutral

Gun Shield - neutral

Smart Core - neutral

{[QX-9296 and IX-8361]}

T-203 Thermite Launcher - Solar

Firewall - Solar

Incendiary Trap - Solar

Thermal Shield - Solar

Flame Core - Solar

* * *

The IMC is BACK! WOO-HOO!

See you next time, Pilots!


	67. King of the Mountain

Time: 11:28 AM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

It's been years since the IMC was brought back and integrated into the society of the Guardians. They may have gotten stronger, but so have their enemies. City Hawk 723 was now comprised of any surviving member of Eagle-Eye 9-1, and has been identified as Eagle-Eye 9-1's successor.

"{ _The House of Devils is back, and they're digging into old Golden Age research labs all across the system. This isn't a simple smash-and-grab. They're on a mission. At first, the Counsel wasn't particularly concerned. At least, not until the Devils decided to move back into the Cosmodrome. Now the Devils are shifting a massive amount of resources to an area that's been dark for centuries. Normally, I'd say it's just another day. Except, what's really got everyone talking is that Lord Saladin has left his post at the Iron Banner to take care of the situation personally. Only rather than go straight to the Cosmodrome, Saladin wants us to investigate an abandoned observatory in the mountains. Very strange..._ }" Michael's Ghost explained. "Well, that's something." Michael replied, curious as to what the Fallen were planning. " _Yes, it is. Let's get this job done, people!_ " Spyglass ordered.

The Fireteam arrived at their destination.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Felwinter Peak

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

It was then that Lord Saladin got on the comms. "A group of Fallen has captured Felwinter Peak. My team and I are en route, but we won't get there in time. I need you to secure the observatory at the top. It is imperative the Fallen do not establish a foothold on that mountain." "We're on it." Samus stated. "If the Fallen are working their way up the mountain, their goal is to take Vostok Observatory." "{ _What would the Fallen want in an abandoned outpost?_ }" "Things... better left buried."

" _Hey, Michael. Can I call in a new buddy of mine?_ " Mark-18 asked. "Uh... Sure?" A carrier flew in, with a new Vanguard-class Titan onboard, chassis number: MF-8472. The most unusual detail of this Titan was that it had the lower arms of a Scorch Prime. "[ _I'm ready to go if you are._ ]" And the Vanguard Titan had the voice of a Scorch Prime too!

" _Guys, meet MF, my new partner. MF, this is my team._ " "[ _Any friend of my Pilot is a friend of mine._ ]" "Heh. You had the Datacore of a Scorch-class Titan put in the chassis of a Vanguard. That's impressive." " _Says the Pilot who put the Datacore of an Atlas-class Titan, an older generation of Titans, in the chassis of a Vanguard._ " "Point taken." " _Besides, I had some... modifications requested._ " "Which explains the arms." "[ _Exactly._ ]"

The Fireteam headed onward. "There is a gondola near your location. Take it up to the observatory." As they headed up, City Hawk 723 encountered a group of Fallen. MF-8472 fired off three thermite canisters from the T-203 Thermite Launcher, then unfolded an Acolyte Pod with what looked like a Northstar Cluster Missile launcher, but it launched Incendiary Traps instead.  
The snow was instantly melted, and the Fallen were incinerated.

On the other side of a building was the gondola Lord Saladin mentioned. MF-8472 used his right Acolyte Pod to hold the T-203 Thermite Launcher on his back as he climbed down.

Michael approached the gondola and let out his Ghost. "{ _Whoa, this hasn't been activated for more than 400 years!_ }" "That's surprising." The Fireteam entered the gondola as it opened, allowing them a ride. As Michael's Ghost got the thing working, a Darkness Zone formed.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Felwinter Peak  
 **Darkness Zone**

"{ _With this sort of reception, it might be a touch ambitious to think we can secure the entire observatory._ }" "There's a courtyard in the rear of the facility. If you can secure that, you should be able to keep them from the Iron Temple until we arrive." "{ _Wait. Iron Temple? Like Iron Banner? Iron Lords?_ }" "Stay focused. There's too much at stake."

Music: Metroid Other M - Desbrachian

As the gondola traveled on its cable, a few Fallen appeared on the surrounding bits of land, aiming the Fireteam down. "{ _Watch out!_ }" Michael took down quite a few with his Smart Pistol MK5 and Spyglass got a few kills with his Hemlok BF-R, all while Mark-18 sniped down more Fallen with his Queenbreakers' Bow. " _Oh, great! They brought in a Skiff!_ " Mark-18 exclaimed. "{ _I think there's more of them!_ }" "Yeah, a Fallen Skiff just arrived!" Michael stated.

As they fought, a new type of Shank was seen.

Repeater Shank

"{ _I don't think I like this little metal box anymore!_ }" A hole was suddenly blown into the side of the gondola car. "{ _We can't take another hit like that! Jump!_ }" One by one, the Fireteam jumped out of the gondola before it fell off the cable it was traveling on.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Felwinter Peak

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

"{ _I don't understand. If there's something so important up there, why wasn't the Counsel protecting the temple all these years?_ }" Mark-18's Ghost asked. "This place and its secrets are my responsibility." Saladin replied over the comms.

They encountered more Fallen further up the mountain. "{ _You know, this is more than a few Fallen. Just for the record._ }" "We cannot afford even one to claim what lays on that mountain." " _Right._ " As City Hawk 723 made their way up the mountain, more Fallen appeared, getting killed easily. Another building further up, and even more Fallen dropping out of a Skiff.

"{ _Be careful. Picking something up nearby._ }" Michael's Ghost reported. "Noted." After fighting through the Fallen, the Fireteam noticed a strange Servitor up ahead. "{ _Servitor! Wait..._ }" Mark-18's Ghost trailed off upon acquiring the Servitor's ID from Michael's helmet.

Sepiks Perfected

"{ _Sepiks Prime?! It's suppose to be dead!_ }" " _I know it's suppose to be dead, I killed it!_ " Mark-18 did indeed destroy Sepiks. "{ _And there's something odd in the energy signature. It's not Fallen, but it's regenerating._ }"

Music: Destiny - Sepiks Prime

"Did you say it's regenerating?! Kill Sepiks, Guardians! Kill it now!" "Sheesh. Alright, alright." Michael was use to being given mission orders, but not as harsh as Saladin. As Michael brought out his Charge Rifle, the Servitor teleported away. "If that's what I think it is, the temple doors will not be strong enough to hold it back! You must destroy it before that happens!" "Got it, Saladin!" "Do not let Sepiks enter that temple!"

"[ _Engaging armored target. Igniting thermal systems._ ]" On the other side of the bridge, MF-8472 was fighting Sepiks, melting off chunks of the Servitor. "Detecting reinforcements approaching your co-ordinates!" Saladin reported. A Fallen Skiff flew in, releasing more Fallen into the area as the Fireteam fought them off.

MF-8472 managed to dodge and block attack after attack, firing off thermite grenades from the T-203 Thermite Launcher. Eventually, a victor was decided.

 **MF-8472 [T-203 Thermite Launcher] Sepiks Perfected (Devil Splicers)**

Music: none

"{ _All this trouble to break into an old temple?_ }" "It's a bit ludicrous when you put it that way, Ghost." Michael stated. Just then, a ship flew by, and Lord Saladin appeared in a burst of Light, aimed at two Fallen Vandals that came out near the door to the temple, then shot them dead. "Even old wolves still bite. Shiro, what's your status?" Another Exo could be heard on the radio. " _Circling around to make sure the area's clear. Be there in a sec._ " "Well done, Guardians. The Temple is secure, now we can-" Suddenly, a loud noise was heard over the edge of the courtyard.  
Sepiks appeared, back in one piece and fully functional, and teleported away.

"Shiro, get a lock on him!" " _I just picked up- Wait! Multiple impacts near the wall in Sector 17!_ " "They're attacking the sensor grid. They must know where SIVA is! Guardians, go to the Cosmodrome immediately! If Sepiks escapes, the Fallen won't be our only problem!"

* * *

 **Mike-Foxtrot Eight-Four-Seven-Two - (MF-8472)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Scorch - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Scorch Kit: Fuel for the Fire

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan execution: Random

* * *

MF-8472's color scheme:

Sun orange armor plating with hot rod flames going up the arms from the white-colored wrists. Shoulder plates, vent rims, and knee protrusions are red. The Guardian symbol is on the cockpit hatch.

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[MF-8472]}

T-203 Thermite Launcher - Solar

Firewall - Solar

Incendiary Trap - Solar

Thermal Shield - Solar

Flame Core - Solar

* * *

Yep, it's the Rise of Iron.

As it was said, MF has the lower arms of a Scorch Prime.

See you next time.


	68. The walls come down

Time: 12:03 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

"{ _Lord Saladin, you said the Fallen already knew about SIVA, but I can't find a reference to 'SIVA' in the Counsel database._ }" "That's because I went to great lengths to lock it away. The records are in the Iron Temple." "{ _OK, but if the Fallen already know about SIVA, then shouldn't we?_ }" "What you need to do is track Sepiks. If we find him, we will know the extent of the corruption." "We'll probably have to get into the lair of the House of Devils again, won't we?" Michael asked. " _I don't think I'd go that far._ " Replied the Exo of the Fireteam.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Cosmodrome

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo Ice

City Hawk 723 arrived in the Cosmodrome, but things have drastically changed. "{ _Okay, I don't know which scares me more: the giant Ketch, or whatever took a bite out of the wall._ }" "I'd have to go with whatever took a bite out of the wall." Michael said. "Really? I was going with the giant Ketch." Jack responded. "Hmm. Fair enough."

" _Guardian, it's Shiro. You're gonna need some cover. Make for the Cosmodrome._ " As the Fireteam went towards the wall, a large group of Fallen from the House of Devils came out of hiding and attacked, getting completely trashed by City Hawk 723. " _With most of the Kells gone, getting a full force this large to work together is almost impossible. Saladin, you mentioned a sensor grid. Can we use that to tell how far this occupation extends?_ " "The Fallen are irrelevant, Shiro. The only thing that matters now is finding Sepiks."

" _Saladin's skills as a commander are... questionable at best._ " Spyglass said. "I heard that, you walking antique!" "In a way, Saladin, that's what we all are, you included." Michael replied. "Oh, burn. Heh heh." Samus giggled.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Breach

The entire sector was completely sliced open. "OK, this isn't just a bite, it's more like a mouthful." "I've gotta agree with you on that, Michael." Sarah seconded the opinion.

A few more Fallen were in the area, getting cleared out pretty easily. The next chamber was filled with more Fallen, and Spyglass did something completely unexpected.  
A Super.

Spyglass was surrounded in Solar Light as the Golden Gun formed in his hand, then he disintegrated three Fallen troops, and pulled out his Hemlok BF-R to take care of the rest.

"Spyglass... You're a Hunter!" Michael gawked. " _A Hunter?_ " Spyglass questioned. " _That was the Golden Gun, the Gunslinger Super of a Hunter!_ " Mark-18 replied. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. How do you know all this stuff, Mark?" Michael wondered. " _I've been reading, OK? This stuff is recorded in the Warlock libraries._ " "OK, that's something I never thought to look into." "{ _Lots of Fallen, but still no sign of Sepiks._ }" His Ghost reported.

They went through the broken turbine tunnel, reaching the outside, where MF-8472 was waiting.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Divide

"{ _What is that pattern over there? Can we take a closer look?_ }" " _You may analyze it, Ghost._ " Spyglass's Ghost went over to the strange red growth and scanned it. "{ _I'm picking up some strange readings. It's like what was on Sepiks, but_ _if I didn't know any better, I'd say this stuff is... consuming everything around it._ }" "That is SIVA. With the proper direction, it could create anything a civilization would need. At least in theory." Saladin replied over the radio.

Suddenly, a Hive Tombship appeared out of a wormhole. "{ _Hive?_ }" "The Hive tend to keep to the dark. Something is driving them into the open." The Iron Lord stated. Acolytes and Wizards appeared out of the Tombship and attacked, getting incinerated by Mark-18's Titan. "OK, I definitely have to say that is effective." Michael mused.

City Hawk 723 headed into the next sector over, seeing quite a few flying drones cutting pieces of metal out of the walls and buildings.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard

There were more Hive in the area, meaning more to kill. Just then, another Darkness Zone formed.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard  
 **Darkness Zone**

" _I just lost all readings from the sensor grid! There's a monitoring station near your location. Hook into it and try to get the grid back online._ " Shiro-4 called. "{ _No problem._ }" Replied the IMC Vice Admiral's Ghost.

There was a large SIVA growth blocking a hole cut into the wall on one side of the sector. MF-8472 blasted it with a single incendiary grenade from the T-203 Thermite Launcher, causing it to dissipate. Behind it was a new room. "This has been here the whole time?" Michael wondered, having never seen the room before.

Spyglass sent his Ghost to the Siva-covered monitoring terminal in the corner. "{ _Um... There's not enough left of the sensor grid to fix. Wait. Wait. We can pull the logs from the monitoring station. Would that be enough to figure out what these Fallen are up to?_ }" " _Do it._ "

Suddenly, the monitoring station had a massive reaction.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Space Pirates Attack

"{ _Something weird incoming!_ }" A large group of Fallen appeared and attacked, but something was wrong with them. They looked drastically different.

Splicer Dreg

Splicer Vandal

Splicer Captain

"{ _These Fallen are different. They're augmented with some sort of technology, like Sepiks._ }" " _Augmented or not, we need that sensor data!_ " As City Hawk 723 dealt with the Splicers, more came in and attacked. "{ _I don't think I like the new and improved Fallen._ }" The Slicers were eventually taken down, and no more were coming.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard

Music: none

"{ _Got everything I could out of the sensor logs._ }" " _Nice job, Guardians, but we still have to deal with Sepiks._ " "We no longer need the Servitor, Shiro. I've seen enough to know the Fallen have restarted production of SIVA. Guardians, Pilots, we've established a base at the Iron Temple. Join us here." Saladin transmitted.

Time: 12:28 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Felwinter Peak

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

They eventually arrived at the Iron Temple, and MF-8472 was let out into the area as well. Upon arrival, Michael picked up a few more IDs.

Shiro-4, Counsel Scout

Gabi 55-30, Postmaster

Lord Saladin, Iron Lord

"Saladin, what should we do next?" Michael asked. "Guardians, my fellow Iron Lords died fighting to keep SIVA contained. Since that day, I have kept watch for its return, for the day we'd be required once again. Long ago, the flames on this mountaintop stood as a symbol to humankind that the Iron Lords would protect them. If the need has arisen again, I think you should be the ones to relight those fires." "Don't worry, I've got this."

Michael went to the fireplace across the bridge and used his Light to start a small fire, lighting the brazier. He went to a second brazier, rekindling its old flame, then the third one near where they arrived from their ship.

"OK, Saladin. What now?" "Speak to my friend, Tyra Karn. She's in there." Michael headed into the Iron Temple, seeing Saladin's friend.

Tyra Karn, Archivist

"We haven't met yet. I'm Tyra Karn. I was once the archivist in service of the Iron Lords. Saladin called me back because he believes my knowledge of what happened here could be of use. That scout the Counsel sent? Shiro? He asked me to look at those logs you brought back. Apparently, I'm the only one old enough to make sense of them. In any case, I passed along what I could gather, and now he's asking to see you." "I'll go talk to him." Michael made his way over to Shiro-4, seeing what the Exo wanted.

" _Hey, we spoke on the radio. I'm Shiro-4. I run scouting missions for Cayde and the Counsel. Those logs you pulled showed a major Fallen occupation in what Saladin's calling the Plaguelands. I've had the Tower scramble reinforcements, but... we're going to need someone to guide them in. Don't suppose you know anyone who'd be interested?_ " Mark-18 was nearby, so he was the one to respond. " _We'll get the job done. You can count on City Hawk 723._ " "Well, if my Fireteam is OK with this, we'll head out immediately."

* * *

See you next time, Guardians.


	69. The Plaguelands

Time: 12:25 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was en route the Cosmodrome, so Saladin. "The Iron Lords believed we could contain SIVA by destroying the chamber where it was produced. These Fallen must have restarted the process. We need to get back into the chamber and cut off the flow of SIVA at the source." " _I think we need to focus on what we know. The Fallen have occupied a military bunker in the Plaguelands. We won't get any reinforcements in that area until the Fallen's artillery is taken out._ " "The Fallen are a symptom. SIVA is the disease." "Looks like it's time to be the cure." Michael proclaimed.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo Ice

They arrived, ready to uphold the mission. " _Alright, Counsel reinforcements are standing by, but until those guns are down, they can't leave the hangar. I need you to shut them down._ " "{ _Understood._ }" "Spyglass, you ready?" " _Ready. It appears as if my Ghost has altered my combat systems. My Super is ready to fire._ "

They proceeded on their path, with MF-8472 waiting at the Tower because of the defenses that were to be taken down. Once they entered the sensor room, Shiro-4 called. " _Guardians, there's a dead Vandal near you. Can you get me a scan?_ " Michael let out his Ghost to scan the Vandal. "{He's _Fallen, basically, but armor is enhanced, weapons have been modified, cybernetic enhancements._ }" " _Most Fallen Houses have a sect dedicated to this sort of thing. They're called Splicers. They're like body hackers, bioengineers._ " "It is worse than I feared. The Splicers are not only using SIVA to transform this place, they are using its technology to transform themselves." Saladin stated.

City Hawk 723 headed through a doorway, going into a tunnel, then seeing another hole cut into the wall. "{ _The Fallen have done some... remodeling._ }" " _They're taking the metal for something big. Hope they're not using it to toughen up those gun emplacements._ " Shiro-4 transmitted.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Foundry 113

"HOLYCRAPLOOKATTHESIZEOFTHATSERVITOR!" Michael exclaimed. There was what appeared to be a Servitor almost twice the size of a Fallen Ketch. Thankfully, it was inactive, but the way it was propped up on a building was really creepy. " _I've never seen the Fallen do anything on this scale before. I'm calling for more reinforcements._ " "You said yourself reinforcements will be useless until the guns are down. Besides, they will not be prepared for what they'll find."

There were multiple Splicers in the area, and they were remarkably tougher than normal. They still died nonetheless. Above all, there were a new type of Shank that crackled with yellow electricity and constantly emitted a rapid beeping sound.

Exploder Shank

"Watch out! They're like Cursed Thralls, which are like Ticks!" Michael jumped out of the way of one Exploder Shank, narrowly dodging the detonation. Spyglass then took aim and killed three Splicer Dregs, each with a single burst from his Hemlok BF-R.

Beyond the foundry were more holes cut straight through the walls, leading to a new area. "{ _I thought SIVA was technology, but this... it's like something alive. Growing. Out of control._ }" " _These Devil Splicers are using SIVA, but they cannot control it. They are like children with a new toy._ " "{ _I don't know of any toys that eat Russian industrial complexes._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Lords' Watch

They went out into the open, seeing the gun emplacements in the distance. "Shiro, Saladin, I'm sending you guys a visual." Michael activated his helmet's built-in camera, transmitting what he saw to the Iron Temple.

Suddenly, the guns started firing. " _Those guns were destroyed during the Collapse! How did the Fallen-_ " "It's not the Fallen." " _Maybe it's not, but the Fallen are the ones pulling the triggers out here. The Counsel wants them taken down? We take them down._ "

" _Our mission is clear. We must capture the bunker and destroy the gun emplacements._ " Spyglass stated. As the Fireteam traversed the sector, they encountered multiple Splicers, killing them off. "{ _OK, just to be clear, I don't like creepy tech that spreads like a virus. It gives people the wrong idea about artificial lifeforms._ }" "You have nothing to worry about, Ghost." Michael replied.

"{ _If SIVA does what the wielder wishes, then whoever's controlling this hasn't quite gotten the hang of it._ }" " _That stands to reason._ " Spyglass said.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Bunker Triglav

"{ _Detecting a high concentration of SIVA shielding the gun emplacements._ }" " _Even SIVA-enhanced shields would require an energy source. But be careful. There's something familiar about all this._ " "{ _Right! Destroy the 'familiar' generators, and then take down Shiro's 'zombie guns'._ }" They fought their way into the bunker, shooting their way past the Splicers.

Once inside, Michael spotted a growth constantly releasing a SIVA cloud. He shot it with his Charge Rifle, getting results immediately as the SIVA growth dissipated. "{ _Shield power levels are dropping._ }" "That's it. Guys, look for another SIVA growth!" The Fireteam spread out once the Splicers were cleared out. "Michael, I found a SIVA growth. What now?" Sarah asked. "Destroy it." Sarah destroyed the SIVA growth with her L-STAR, finishing the job. The place started to rumble. "{ _That's it! Shield is collapsing. You should be clear._ }"

" _Guns are upstairs. Take 'em out!_ " They went through an upper hallway and up a flight of stairs. " _If I didn't know better, I'd say the Splicers were creating a beachhead. Something of this scale could be used against the City._ " " _We can NOT allow that to happen._ " Spyglass proclaimed.

" _I'm ready to welcome them to oblivion._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Splicer Battery  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Space Pirates Attack

"The gun emplacements!" Out on the deck were three cannons covered in SIVA. "{ _So, those destroyed guns? SIVA undestroyed them._ }" " _'Undestroyed'?_ " "Look for a central SIVA node inside those emplacements! Destroy that, and it will break the Fallen's hold on the gun!" Saladin ordered.

As the Fireteam attacked, a lot of Splicers fought back. Michael spotted something and headed over there, seeing a large new weapon.

Shock Cannon

"Oh, this should be good." One pull of the trigger sent an electrical explosion straight at a group of Splicers, killing them. He then went under the SIVA-infected turret and found another growth. The SIVA node. One electrical blast had it covered as a Captain tried to retaliate, another shot killing the Splicer. "{ _Get ready! Fallen are sending reinforcements._ }" "Let them send however many they want, we'll kill them all." " _You have some slightly disturbing optimism._ " Shiro-4 stated. "Well, now we know where Sid gets his aggression." "From you? I've read about this 'program Omni-10'. Created by your mentor during the war between the IMC and the Militia to enhance a Titan's AI functions. It draws from the personality of the Pilot to create a new personality for the Titan." Saladin said. "That'd be it." Michael went into a second gun as multiple Skiffs came in and dropped off more Splicers.

He killed the Captain and destroyed the SIVA node. " _Keep it going! Air support is standing by, but they can't do much while those guns are still up._ " Michael went to the third gun and destroyed the final SIVA node, killing the Captain on his way out. " _Great job! Hawks are inbound! Just hold the area until they get here!_ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Splicer Battery

Just then, another Skiff flew in and dropped a Walker infused with SIVA.

Perfected Walker

"{ _Uh... Shiro, I'm pretty sure that air support isn't going to get here in time._ }" " _MF, you're clear to drop in!_ " From the sky came a Vanguard-class Titan with a T-203 Thermite Launcher. MF-8472 landed on the ground and projected a Dome Shield, completely blocking the Walker's attacks. Despite being a Vanguard, MF-8472 was striking the landing position of a Scorch. Figures...

Music: none

Mark-18 rushed into the Dome Shield and jumped into the cockpit. "[ _Pilot control online. Thermal systems functional._ ]"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo

Mark-18 let loose with the T-203 Thermite Launcher, using Incendiary Traps to burn and melt the Walker. The damage dealt to the SIVA-infested Fallen tank was immense, it was burning the SIVA straight out of it, letting the thermite burn through the internal wiring. "{ _It's working!_ }" "[ _Flame Core is ready._ ]" " _Time to end this._ " Before Mark-18 could activate the Flame Core, several SIVA growths came out of the ground. " _Saladin!_ " "It's directing the corruption to resurrect the guns!" Mark-18 assisted his team in destroying the SIVA growths by burning them. "Don't worry about us! Just finish off the Walker!" Michael ordered.

He turned to face the Perfected Walker, finishing what he started. "[ _Flame Core activated._ ]" With a slam of two metal fists on the ground, a powerful thermite shockwave was sent out, obliterating the Walker. The rest of the Splicers then retreated, the battle was over.

Music: none

"Centuries passed and I have learned nothing. Shiro, can your forces secure that area?" " _We'll do our best._ " "Try. I need the Guardians to return to the Temple. If we are to avoid the mistakes which led us here, they and I must speak about the fall of the Iron Lords." " _Saladin, we'll head over there now._ " Mark-18 said.

Time: 1:01 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Iron Temple

Music: Destiny - The Last Iron Lord

Once the Fireteam arrived, they were lead inside by Saladin himself. "What do you want to talk about, Saladin?" Michael asked. "This may not make sense to you, but it took your fight to remind me that immortality is not the same as invincibility." "{ _I don't understand._ }" Just then, Saladin released his Ghost, allowing it to brighten the images above the statues. "When the Ghosts first found us, those who were chosen were blessed with power, but not wisdom. The Iron Lords came together in search of a solution to mankind's struggles. Instead, we found SIVA. We dreamt of using SIVA to build starships, colonies. We would become what the Traveler always believed we could be." " _But something happened._ " Spyglass calculated. "SIVA had been lost to time. When Timur tracked it to the Cosmodrome, we thought our quest was finally over. SIVA would be ours for the taking. Rasputin responded. More than a hundred Iron Lords entered the Plaguelands. Only nine reached the replication chamber. But since we were chosen by the Traveler and our cause was just, we were certain the day would be ours... until SIVA took control. It infected our weapons. Our armor. The corruption puppeted us against one another. In the end, Jolder sealed the chamber with the Iron Lords inside, rather than let SIVA escape. A battle was won, heroes died, and our mistakes stayed here." " _But Rasputin survived._ " Mark-18 added. "This is not Rasputin, but neither is it something I know how to fight. They are using SIVA in ways we never even imagined."

" _How would the Fallen have learned more about SIVA than the Iron Lords? Or better yet, where did they learn?_ " Spyglass asked. Saladin looked as if he was in deep thought, then realization hit him. "They haven't mastered SIVA yet. This is all still new to them... See Tyra. She's studied SIVA's origins. If there's a way to track the Fallen's discoveries, she will know where to look." "Understood." Michael acknowledged.

* * *

Now we're getting somewhere.

See you next time, guys.


	70. Download Complete

Time: 1:39 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Felwinter Peak

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

While Saladin was busy in the Iron Lord armory, City Hawk 723 paid Tyra Karn a visit. "I already know why you're here. There's really only one place the Fallen could have gained control of SIVA: the labs at Clovis Bray. That's where the technology was developed, and honestly, I don't know that they're smart enough to have looked anywhere else. Timur was on the trail of Clovis Bray, but his sources were tragically incomplete." "{ _The Clovis Bray labs are on Mars, we should head there._ }" Said Spyglass's Ghost.

Time: 1:47 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Approaching planet Mars

Music: none

"In searching for more information on SIVA, I discovered some recent unexplained phenomena originating near Clovis Bray." Tyra transmitted. "That's deep in Cabal territory. I find it unlikely the Fallen would have had time to experiment in those labs undisturbed." Saladin stated. "True, but there are records of SIVA prototypes that were never recovered. They could be the missing link." "Lord Timur spoke of SIVA prototypes, too. Very well, old friend. Let's follow this path. "

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Cortex

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

The arrived in a new sector, with no recollection of the area. "You should be in the vicinity any time now." "In the vicinity of what? I don't know what this place is." Just then, Michael saw a sign that said 'CLOVIS BRAY'. "Never mind." Suddenly, multiple Cabal soldiers jetted in and attacked, but were absolutely destroyed. "I regret to inform you that MF is unable to join you. The facility's interior is too small." Saladin reported. " _That stinks._ " Mark-18 sighed.

There were more Cabal up ahead, and they were eradicated on the spot. "I can guide you to the biolabs, though it may take some investigation to locate the SIVA prototypes once you're there." "I have faith in our Young Wolves there. They will find our way forward. I'm certain of it." "{Did _he just call some of us 'Young Wolves'? Because it's probably less endearing if he meant us Ghosts._ }" "Well, it would make more sense in my case. After all, my name is Michael Wolf Johnson." "I see. You keep well to your name, Pilot." Saladin replied. "You can count on it." Michael headed over to a security gate and entered the code Tyra gave him, causing the gate to open. More Cabal were on the other side, but not for long.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Overwatch

" _We appear to be clear._ " "{ _I'm not seeing any flashing lights advertising SIVA research. Maybe there's a console that can help us narrow things down._ }" "Found it." Spyglass's Ghost floated over to the console Jack was next to, scanning it for information. "{ _Okay, what do we have here? Ha! Who knew finding dangerous Golden Age archives would be so easy? There's an intact data store just below us._ }" " _Excellent job, Ghost._ " "{ _Thank you._ }" The Fireteam headed onward, killing more Cabal on the way.

"Unfortunately, my intel says you're going to need to make your way underground." "{ _Falling great distances is actually our specialty. Elevator shaft, anyone?_ }" "Sure, I'm game." Michael replied.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Dust Palace

They arrived in the next sector, with more Cabal around to kill. "{ _The doors to the elevator shaft should be around here somewhere._ }" "Right here." "Good find, Samus." The rest of the Fireteam stood back as Michael dug his hands in between the doors and forced them open. "The way is open." " _You're strong. I'm surprised you couldn't lift that Phalanx shield._ " "That was years ago. I've gotten a lot stronger since then." He headed over to the corpse of a Cabal Phalanx and grabbed the shield, picking it up easily. "See?" "You are one impressive Pilot, Michael." Sarah commended.

Michael jumped down the elevator shaft, the Phalanx shield clanging on the floor as the rest of the Fireteam joined him.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Dust Palace  
 **Darkness Zone**

All along the floor of the room were the bodies of Fallen, recently killed. "{ _Nothing says 'We're in the right place!' like dead Fallen._ }" There were even more Cabal in the area, but they were simply cannon fodder against the Fireteam. As a Centurion opened fire on Michael, he used the Phalanx shield to block the attack, then put his Spitfire LMG around it and killed off the Cabal soldier before bashing a Psion with the shield. Once the Cabal were dead, Samus's Ghost appeared. "{ _There! That's the Bray research archive! Now to rummage through its files._ }" The Ghost started interfacing with the terminal, gathering data. "{ _Interesting. There were multiple prototypes, each programmed to serve a different function. One that built constructs, viral armor enhancements, that's neat, and we have a winner! Cybernetic diagnostics. Exactly what the Fallen would need to-_ }" An alarm sounded, and the sound of Cabal reinforcements echoed through the complex.

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

"{ _Oh, maybe later. We've got company!_ }" The Cabal started pouring in, becoming very difficult to kill off. A squad of Cabal Centurions came in and managed to kill one of the Fireteam before being wiped out.

 **Centurion (Sand Eaters) [Slug Rifle] Sarah**

Music: none

"SARAH!" " _Stand back, Jack. Heh, that rhymed._ " Mark-18 focused his Light, reviving Sarah. " _Good to go?_ " "Yeah, ready to finish this."

"The Young Wolves strike again! Tyra, the prototype archives, will they be enough to identify a weakness in the Fallen's hold on SIVA?" "Heh heh... I have to remind you, of all people, that I'm a scholar, not a scientist? Don't worry, old friend. Between myself and Shiro, we won't leave a single stone unturned. You'll have your defense."

"This mission is done, now we have to finish what the Iron Lords began." "That's right, Michael. Now, return to the Plaguelands, and end this, once and for all." Samus added.

* * *

The Rise of Iron is so nearly finished, just one more mission.

See you next time... Young Wolves.


	71. The Iron Tomb

Time: 2:17 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | low orbit

Music: none

"We're en route to the Plaguelands. What's the mission briefing?" Michael reported. " _When the Splicers started fusing SIVA into their systems, they created a massive network to control the nanotech. So, just like they took down our sensor grid? We're going to take down theirs. That should neutralize SIVA long enough for you to enter the replication complex._ " "This is where my fellow Iron Lords sacrificed their lives. You must stop the flow of SIVA now and forever, no matter the cost."

" _The Iron Lords will soon be at peace, Lord Saladin. We will make sure of that._ " Spyglass proclaimed.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Lords' Watch

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo Ice

" _There are a lot of Splicers between you and that replication chamber, Guardians. Stay alert._ " Shiro-4 transmitted. "We're on it." Before they went, Mark-18 jumped into MF-8472, regaining the controls. "[ _Welcome back. Cockpit cooling reactivated._ ]" " _The Splicers have built a fortress to protect the entrance to the complex. Shortsightedly, they decided to use the reactor in an old oil tanker as a power source. That's going to be our ticket._ " Shiro-4 reported.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Giant's Husk

They entered the next sector, and dealt with the Splicers. "{ _Picking up a strong energy signature nearby._ }" " _That'll be the reactor. Swapping the fusion cells should knock out the network for a few minutes. Defenses, replication, everything._ " " _You want us to cross-circuit the power supply. That is a good strategic option._ " Spyglass agreed.

The Fireteam headed into the old oil tanker nearby, finding a base of operations for the Splicers. Mark-18 joined them too, disembarking from MF-8472 and leaving him in Guard-Mode. "[ _Engaging Guard-Mode. Scanning for enemy hostiles._ ]" "{ _OK. Pull the fusion cell, and switch it with its counterpart._ }" Michael took out quite a few of the Splicers with his Smart Pistol MK5, switching to his Spitfire LMG to down a Captain as Spyglass destroyed the Servitor with his Mag Launcher.

Mark-18 went to one of the fusion cells and pulled it out before circling around to the other side and placing it in the slot, causing a violent reaction. "{ _Ok. Tinkering with an unstable Golden Age reactor infested with SIVA? Child's play._ }" Mark-18 pulled out the other fusion cell, circled back, and inserted it into the slot, triggering an explosion on the outside of the oil tanker. "{ _Wow, that was fast._ }" " _Maybe, but it won't last._ " "Move, Guardians! The SIVA replication complex awaits!" Michael ordered. City Hawk 734 heading out through a nearby door that fell open. "The Iron Lords' original plan was to destroy the replicator in the SIVA chamber. Jolder's explosion apparently only damaged it, so when you reach the chamber, you will need to finish what she began." "{ _That won't stop the Fallen from using the SIVA they already have._ }" " _There's more than one battle in a war._ " "Yeah, I would know, Shiro. I've been in some." " _I know, Michael._ "

Mark-18 switched MF-8472 into Follow-Mode, ready for more action. "[ _Engaging Follow-Mode. Providing overwatch._ ]" Around the corner came a Vanguard-class Titan with a T-203 Thermite Launcher. Mark-18 jumped into the cockpit as it opened. "[ _Scorch AI transferring control to Pilot._ ]" " _MF, you're a Vanguard, not a Scorch._ " "[ _I can be both. In fact, I am._ ]" The Fireteam crossed over into a new sector, with no Fallen to kill just yet.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Doomed Sea

"Mark, what inspired you to get a Scorch with the chassis of a Vanguard and the lower arms of a Scorch Prime?" Michael asked. " _I saw the records of Blisk's Legion, NL-9831, ripping the box-like optical component off of a Vanguard-class Titan, then slapping on a new one that held the Datacore of an Atlas-class Titan, CZ-9247, your Atlas. I thought I'd make something a bit similar._ " "From seeing that record, you got the idea to give a Titan a different chassis upon creation. That's pretty interesting right there." Sarah replied.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the next new sector.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Archon's Keep

A nearby building exploded as the Fireteam came into the area. "{ _What was that?!_ }" " _Saladin said the Fallen couldn't control SIVA. I'm guessing that disrupting their hold on it is having some adverse effects._ " "I wouldn't celebrate too quickly." Saladin stated. "Neither would I." Samus added.

City Hawk 723 headed into the building on the other side of the sector, being careful of the molten metal flowing through dug-up channels along the ground, with Mark-18 having to disembark since MF-8472 couldn't fit through the doorway. "[ _Guard-Mode online. Thermal systems active._ ]"

"Only a few of us reached the Replication Complex. The worst of Rasputin's defenses had already blanketed this entire area. Frames, constructs, some things I haven't seen before nor since. They felt no pain. No fear." "{ _All we've seen so far is Fallen._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Archon's Forge

There were more Fallen in the area, and Michael cleared them out with three Satchel Charges. " _You're packing some heavy duty explosives, Michael._ " Mark-18 commended. "Satchel Charges: remotely detonated explosive Pilot ordinance." " _I gotta get me some of those._ " The Fireteam proceeded through a break in the wall, entering another sector.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Warrens

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 2 Main Theme

"Last time, his presence was almost physical. I think he was trying to communicate, but... we did not understand." "{ _How can you be so certain Rasputin won't get involved once we're inside?_ }" Michael's Ghost asked. "The Counsel still believe Rasputin to be simply a Warmind. He hasn't been that for a very long time."

There were more Splicers in the area, meaning more for the Fireteam to kill. Further up ahead was a ventilation shaft, torn open and surrounded with SIVA. They crawled through it, with their Ghosts illuminating the path.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Site 6

They reached the end of the vent, and there were more Fallen Splicers waiting for them. After a bit of weaponized clean-up, the Fireteam was clear to advance. "{ _So when we stop the production of SIVA, because it'll be that easy, what about who's controlling it?_ }" Asked Jack's Ghost. " _I have some leads on that. Fallen chatter about some crazy Splicer priest who wants to play God. I'm kind of with Saladin now though. Zealots can take a back seat until the heavy lifting is done._ " Shiro-4 responded.

There was an active terminal nearby, and Jack's Ghost floated over to access it. A nearby door opened, granting the team access to the rest of the area. In the room ahead were more Splicers, and a Servitor. Samus cleared out the Servitor and a Vandal with the Golden Gun, leaving the rest of the Fallen to be killed off by a Fist of Havoc from Michael.

"The replication chamber is beneath you. Look for a way down." "Well, it's in plain sight. Don't need to look for it." One by one, the Fireteam jumped down the opening in the floor, falling into a new area. "{ _Why aren't there ever stairs?_ }" " _Not sure, Ghost, but here comes the ground!_ " The team landed, ending up in a new area.

"You are close to SIVA's dark heart, Young Wolves. Be on your guard." There were more Fallen Splicers to kill, and the Fireteam was close to their objective. As they got closer to the replication chamber, the Fireteam encountered and killed more Splicers, until they reached a large door.

"Fallen dead: check. Now to destroy that SIVA replicator." They went on their way inside, nearing the chamber. "I did what I could to protect their resting place, but I knew what would happen if someone found it. We were touched by the Light. I... I didn't even know someone with the Traveler's gift could die... until they did. Find the replicator, and deactivate it. Only that will stop the flow of SIVA once and for all."

In the replication chamber was a LOT of SIVA. Hanging from the ceiling were 3 bodies, covered with even more SIVA. "{ _Those things on the ceiling... I'm detecting DNA. They're... human._ }" " _Human? That's not possible._ " "I'm sorry, but it is. My helmet is scanning them now." Eventually, the resulted were displayed. "Those bodies... They're Iron Lords! Felwinter, Jolder, and Gheleon! Ghost, blow it up."

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Site 6  
 **Darkness Zone**

The blue-shelled Ghost interfaced with the control console. "{ _Entering self-destruct._ }" Suddenly, a swarm of SIVA particles surrounded Felwinter's corpse. "{ _What's happening?!_ }" Just then, the voice of one of the dead Irons Lords were heard, but it was distorted and unintelligible.

"No! it can't be!" The corpse was suddenly rocketed up, dropping the Iron Lord's weapons, which Michael went over and picked up.

Iron Battle Axe

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Ghor Boss Theme

A SIVA-infected Iron Lord corpse dropped to the ground, crashing down just in front of Michael as his helmet got the ID.

Remnant of Felwinter

"{ _That thing... It's using the Iron Lords' armor!_ }" The Iron Battle Axe lit up in flames along the blades, and Michael knew what to do. With the Iron Lord weapon, Michael slashed and smashed the corpse, but was knocked away and into a wall. The Remnant of Felwinter turned to destroy the rest of the Fireteam as Michael recovered from the impact, seeing the Iron Battle Axe wedged into the floor. The flames were dying, but Michael had an idea. He rushed over to a fire stand, watching as the fire streamed into the weapon, rekindling its flames.

As Samus fired off charged Ice Beam blasts and Super Missiles at the Remnant of Felwinter, seemingly doing nothing, Michael rushed back into action and eventually finished the job.

 **Michael [Iron Battle Axe] Remnant of Felwinter (Devil Splicers)**

Fallen Splicers arrived as the other two corpses were lifted into the ceiling and dropped back down as SIVA-infected undead warriors.

Remnant of Jolder

Remnant of Gheleon

Samus was unable to deal significant damage to the corrupted Iron Lord bodies, but could kill off the other Fallen as Michael dealt with the remnants. Spyglass went in to distract the Remnant of Gheleon and Mark-18 diverted the Remnant of Jolder's attention, with Jack and Sarah helping to kill the Fallen. Michael, Mark-18, and Jack released Nova Bombs on the Remnant of Gheloen as Samus and Sarah used Golden Guns on the Remnent of Jolder. The Supers did a fair amount of damage, but nowhere near enough. Eventually, Michael managed to kill the Remnant of Gheleon, causing the corpse to dissolve into cinders.

 **Michael [Iron Battle Axe] Remnant of Gheleon (Devil Splicers)**

Before another move could be made, Michael was killed.

 **Splicer Captain (Devil Splicer) [Shrapnel Launcher] Michael**

Mark-18 picked up the Iron Battle Axe and focused on killing the Remnant of Gheleon, eventually doing so as Spyglass brought Michael back.

 **Mark-18 [Iron Battle Axe] Remnant of Gheleon (Devil Splicers)**

Music: none

"Young Wolves, finish this." Michael rushed back to the terminal, letting out his Ghost to complete the sequence.

Music: Metroid Other M - Evacuate Immediately!

SIVA tendrils suddenly sprouted out of the ground around the terminal as the chamber shook violently, with explosions occurring along the walls. "{ _We need to go. We need to go very fast._ }" As they ran out, Mark-18 grabbed something and dropped the Iron Battle Axe, which Michael quickly picked up and brought with him.

SIVA tendrils were spraying out of the ground and the walls, with the explosions causing widespread damage. Along the way, multiple Repeater Shanks appeared to try and stop them, but were easily passed or destroy, in no way impeding their progress.

Eventually, the Fireteam escaped the replication chamber, making it before the door closed.

Music: none

The replication chamber exploded, and the job was done. "Well done, my Young Wolves. SIVA is gone, and the Iron Lords are at peace. Return to the Iron Temple. You have earned your reward."

Time: 1:39 PM | 11/09/3192

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Iron Temple

Music: Destiny - The Last Iron Lord

The Fireteam approached Lord Saladin, who stood in front of a large tree within the Iron Temple. " _The SIVA replicator is destroyed. We found this near it._ " Mark-18 held out a severely damaged Iron Lord helmet, which Saladin took. "Thank you. She would be honored."

He then walked back, looking at the statues. "My brothers and sisters, I will see you again. Someday." "I'm sure of it. If they were blessed with the Traveler's gift, there might be a chance their Ghosts are still out there, searching for them." Michael had a point.

The lone Iron Lord turned to look at City Hawk 723. "You've given them back to me." Lord Saladin then placed the helmet on an altar, then picked up a few swords. "Approach."

The Fireteam approached Lord Saladin. "There was a time that only Iron Lords carried these blades. There are many like them in our armory, but these ones are new. They are yours, Young Wolves. You are the first of a new generation. Take your places as Iron Lords." Each member of City Hawk 723 took a sword, examined it, then turned toward the center of the shrine, holding them in their hands, and gently touching the sharp tips of the blades to the ground.

* * *

The Rise of Iron is complete, and SIVA is no more.

See you next time... Iron Lords.


	72. A Kell Rising

Time: 9:32 AM | 03/26/3219

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

It's been years since City Hawk 723, the new Eagle-Eye 9-1, had become Iron Lords. Sepiks Perfected was found and destroyed, and the Plaguelands were secured.

Then one day, a message came through on all channels... from the Reef. "Attention, Guardians. This is Petra Venj of the Awoken royal guard. Multiple bounties have been issued on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you."

"Well, that's unexpected." Michael stated. " _I'm accessing the Reef's database now._ " "Why?" Asked Samus. " _I am gathering information. The Fallen House of Wolves, they betrayed the Reef and attempted to kill their queen. They are now lead by a Fallen Captain named Skolas._ " Spyglass reported.

" _We better head over there to see how we can help._ " "Let's get going." Michael ordered.

Time: 9:57 AM | 03/26/3219

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Vestian Outpost

Music: Destiny - Reef

Once City Hawk 723 arrived at the Reef, Michael noticed a few new individuals, and got their IDs.

Petra Venj, Queen's Wrath

Master Ives, Cryptarch

Then there was a Fallen Vandal in green robes drastically different from the House of Exile, and with two prosthetic arms.

Variks, the Loyal, House of Judgement

"Interesting place filled with interesting people." Michael remarked.

They paid Petra Venj a visit, gaining a bit of a mission. "Welcome to the Vestian Outpost, Guardians. You and I are gonna hunt some Wolves together. Take a look around. You'll find some interesting allies here. We all want the same thing: an end to the House of Wolves."

"We'll hunt down the House of Wolves, and make them pay." "With their lives." Jack and Sarah said respectively.

Michael, Samus, and Spyglass took caution when approaching the Fallen Vandal. "Ahh. Yes, yes. Guardians. You speak to Variks of House Judgement. I will help you track the Wolves, and you will say good things to Petra." "It'll be... interesting to work with a Fallen when fighting more Fallen." Samus stated.

They headed back to Petra, Jack, and Sarah. "Ready for an adventure, Guardians? The Queen's Wrath is at your side. Let the hunt begin."

"This reminds me of what I was before I became a Pilot." Samus stated. " _A Bounty Hunter._ " "That's right, Spyglass." "Feeling a sense of Déjà vu?" Michael asked. "Not exactly, but pretty close." "Variks tracked the Wolves and their Kell to Venus. Let's get to work."

Time: 10:04 AM | 03/26/3219

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

Petra could be heard on the radio as City Hawk 723 neared Venus. "Guardians, I can't wait to work with you! Been a long time since I was on the field. Even if it's just on the comms. The Wolves are led by Skolas, the last of their Kells. He wants control of another Fallen house, the House of Winter. He'll kill their leaders and take command of their troops. With your help, we'll stop him cold."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ash Coves

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"Your Ghosts are feeding me telemetry. I see what they see. Why not take those Heavy Pikes for a spin?" Mark-18 went over and claimed one of the Heavy Pikes as his own, getting a good feel for Fallen ground transport. "Those Heavy Pikes come standard with mines. Not sure how to deploy them, though." The Titans were unavailable in this mission, so City Hawk 723 was basically on their own.

Up ahead were Fallen Wolves, and Michael ran one over with a Heavy Pike, killing the Vandal on impact as the two Dregs were easily finished off. Further along the path were a lot more Fallen, and a Walker. "The Wolves have control of the House of Winter's artillery! Take it out before they dig in!" Michael went in and killed off the Fallen around the Walker as Samus froze the Fallen tank's legs with charged Ice Beam shots and blasted them with Super Missiles, exposing its engine for her to freeze it, then shatter it, destroying the Fallen Walker in seconds. "Last week, I was delivering court messages. Today, we're delivering explosions! I love fieldwork! Get after them, Guardians."

The Fireteam advanced further, seeing more Heavy Pikes. "The House of Winter, and Devils, and Kings, they hate Skolas. They think he betrayed the Fallen at the Twilight Gap." Further up ahead, and there was a squad of Fallen Wolves and a Servitor. "Your Ghosts are detecting traces of a stasis field. Skolas was in a pod for years. It might be him."

The Fireteam killed the small Fallen squad and moved up, reaching the next sector. "Strange... They should be fighting. If the House of Winter already kneels to Skolas..." "Then our problems are only just beginning." Michael finished.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Cinders

Music: Destiny - Fallen

"It's Skolas! Attack!" Michael orded as Skolas turned from the crowd of Fallen Dregs, yelling in Eliksni at the Fireteam. "Variks, get on the comms! What did he say?!" "Yes, yes. In your tongue, he said 'The Wolves stand strong. Cower before the Kell of Kells!'." Skolas teleported away as the Fireteam gave chase. "Kell of Kells? Did he give himself a promotion?" "A Fallen legend. He sees himself as a prophet, perhaps. Or he has gone quite mad."  
"I'd have to go with the latter on that one, Variks!" Michael added.

After pushing through Dregs, Shanks, and Servitors, City Hawk 723 arrived at a cave entrance, guarded by more Fallen, which were cleared out in seconds. They entered the cave, and Sarah took the lead. "We're getting close. That cryo-trace is getting stronger." " _We're getting close, not you. We are on the planet, you are back at the Reef._ " "I'd argue about that, Spyglass, if it wasn't so true."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Winter's Lair  
 **Darkness Zone**

They arrived, and Michael's helmet acquired the ID of their target.

Skolas, Kell of Kells

"That's the Kell! Take him out, Guardians!" Before the Fireteam could open fire, Skolas teleported into the Skiff behind him as it flew away. "And he's gone. That skiff has already broken orbit! No problem, Guardians. We'll get him. There are still plenty of Wolves in there. Best clear them out."

The Fallen Wolves in the sector opened fire, then Michael jumped out of cover and launched a Nova Bomb, followed by Mark-18 doing the same.

One Fallen Captain dropped a new weapon. Spyglass jumped down and picked it up as Michael's helmet analyzed it.

Scorch Cannon

"Impressive weaponry. Variks, what is that thing?" "Scorch Cannon. Powerful, and very rare indeed." As more and more Fallen arrived, City Hawk 723 kept killing them, until there were no more.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Winter's Lair

Music: none

"That's... strange. For a moment, I detected Vex energy all around the site. As for you, that was great work! Nice to meet a few Guardians that exceed my expectations. Come back to the Reef. Winter now bows to Skolas, and the Wolves have just gotten started." "As Shiro-4 once said, 'There's more than one battle in a war.'." Michael quoted.

* * *

The House of Wolves. Ooh.

Once this one is done, we'll have a new threat coming in.

See you next time.


	73. The Silent Fang

Time: 10:02 AM | 03/26/2679

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Vestian Outpost

Music: Destiny - Reef

"We found Skolas once, we can do it again. We just need to identify his next target. I bet I know how we can get started." "Brief us in on the way."

Time: 10:17 AM | 03/26/2679

Location: approaching planet Earth

Music: none

"Before I 'earned' my post as the 'Queen's Emissary', I served her in the Reef Wars. The Silent Fang are assassins, killers. Real charmers. During the war, they went after our commanders. They'll do the same to the House of Devils. Variks and I know all their tricks, though. We'll get 'em." " _You have nothing to fear. The Silent Fang will be tracked down and eliminated._ " "Thank you, Spyglass. Even old machines know just what to say." "HEY!" " _Michael, no. Petra is correct. I am old. If it weren't for the fact I was in outer space for a long time, I would have been reduced to rust when you found the IMS Sentinel._ " "{ _Don't forget about me._ }" " _I will not forget about you, Ghost._ "

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | The Divide

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

They arrived, and all the SIVA growths appear to have been removed, leaving holes where they once were. "It looked better without the SIVA anyway." Jack stated.

"We think they're gathering at the Cosmodrome gates. Best we find them before they do what they do best. Watch your back." They headed into the wall, encountering little to no resistance from the Fallen on the way. "In the war, I lead an attack on the Fang during the Cybele Uprising. We managed to kill or capture most of them. Only reason we won, I think." "Ego much?" Samus added.

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | The Breach

More Fallen, which were easy targets. "I could do this all day." As they headed into the wall, Michael ran into a Fallen Tripmine as it activated. The explosive that was planted on one side of the hall blasted him into the other, but he still survived. "Ouch... Yeah, I missed you too, Tripmines." He got himself out of the new Michael-shaped hole in the wall, saw a piece of debris stuck in his Spectre arm, and yanked it out as his Ghost repaired the prosthetic. "Not really."

"3 _rd time you've been sent into a wall, Michael._ " Mark-18 stated. "3 _rd?_ " Spyglass asked. " _I only saw his 2nd and 3rd. The 3rd happened just now._ " "Let's keep moving."

They went through the gigantic hole within the wall, reaching another hallway with more Tripmines. "Variks, why have the Devils deployed so many traps?" "Devils can detect comm signals as well as we can. They... they know. The Wolves have their scent." "The Fang probably helped Skolas escape, but rumor has it the Queen gave him to the Nine. How did the Fang get Skolas past... them?" Petra wondered. "No idea, but I've met one of them before. An odd individual by the name of Xûr." "Xûr?" "Yeah, I bought one of these 'Exotic Engrams' from him, then I just gave it to Mark since I didn't need a new weapon. He got himself this interesting hybrid weapon. It's a combination between a Fusion Rifle and a Sniper Rifle." Variks was heard once more. "Queenbreakers' Bow. Very unique weapon. Acquired from one of the Nine? It belonged to Skolas." " _I can't believe I'm using the weapon of the Kell of Kells to fight against the Kell of Kells!_ " "Irony at it's best! We're detecting... yes, Wolf comms just beyond the wall. That has to be the Fang. Eyes up, Guardian." Petra reported.

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | Cosmodrome | Darkness Zone

Music: Destiny - Fallen

The Fireteam made it through the wall, ending up in the sector in which they were first revived by their Ghosts... well, not all of them. There were a lot of Fallen in the area, and a Titan was dropped in to assist in clearing them out. A single round from the T-203 Thermite Launcher was used to ignite 2 canisters of flammable gas, burning a majority of the Fallen. "Nicely done, PN!" "[ _Thanks, Michael! It's good to be back!_ ]"

As they killed off the Fallen, Eliksni chatter was heard on the comms. "Variks, what was that?!" "That was commander of the Fang. He just called you a... well, it was an insult." " _That will not be taken lightly. WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18 released a Nova Bomb, decimating the last of the Fallen in the area.

Location: planet Earth | Old Russia | Cosmodrome

Music: none

"[ _'Welcome to oblivion'?_ ]" "It's just Mark's way of saying 'Your end is here.'." Michael stated. "Nice work! You've denied Skolas the House of Devils, but there's another Fallen House on Earth. I'd be willing to bet he's going after the Kings next." "The House of Kings? I've read about them. There's not much to go on because they're so rarely seen." Michael stated. " _We should return to the Reef for our next orders._ " Spyglass added.

* * *

Well now, PN made a return.

Skolas, your days are numbered.

See you next time, Guardians.


	74. The Ruling House

Time: 11:21 AM | 03/26/3219

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: none

"The House of Kings is unique among the Fallen. They are secretive, dangerous. They hide in the shadow of the Cosmodrome. Waiting. Plotting. If Skolas can bring the House of Kings under his banner, we're all in trouble. I'm game _-"_ Suddenly, there was a lot of radio static on the comms. "Damn. I'm getting a lot of interference down there. Hold tight, Guardians."

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Grottos

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"Guardians, I'm losing you. Try to find the source of the interference and stop it." There were Fallen in the area, leaving the Fireteam with a few more targets. Suddenly, a certain Fallen Vandal came on the comms, and there was no radio interference! "Skolas jamming signals with High Servitors. Reef War tactic. Advanced warfare. May fool Petra. Does not fool me. I shall be your guide."

"Well, this will be interesting." Once the Fallen were clear, Hive started to flood out, including a Shrieker. They were cleared out, but one member of the Fireteam was killed.

 **Shrieker (Blood of Oryx) [Shrieker Death Blast] Spyglass**

"SPYGLASS!" " _I've got this._ " Mark-18 focused his Light, restoring Spyglass from his deceased state. " _I'm back? Thank you._ " " _Any time._ " Before they could enter the Hive structure, a Thrall rushed out, but was shot dead from behind. Another Guardian walked out, holding a very strange weapon. Michael's helmet acquired an ID.

Hayden-10, Counsel Scout

Music: none

" _Hayden-10._ "  
" _Mark-18._ "  
There was silence between the two Exos for a few moments.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Ricco Harbor

" _MAN it's good to you you, bro!_ "  
" _I couldn't agree more!_ "  
"Mark, care to introduce us to your buddy here?" " _Oh, right, sorry. City Hawk 723, meet Hayden-10, one of my two brothers._ " " _So you're City Hawk 723, huh? I've heard a lot about you guys!_ " Hayden-10 stated. "The name's Michael W Johnson. Call me Michael. I'm the leader of this Fireteam, but I'd prefer to step down and let Spyglass lead." "I'm Samus Aran. I'm one of the Hunters of this Fireteam. If you wanna join up with us, that'd be fine by me." "I'm Carlos Gaust, an expert in securing area of interest from our foes." "I'm Jack, Jack Cooper. I specialize in armed reconnaissance." "I'm Sarah Briggs, I provide tactical support in the field." " _I am Spyglass, the Vice Admiral of the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, or IMC for short. I provide logistical analysis and mission data directly to and from the City._ "

" _I'm in. Where do I sign up?_ " "You don't. Welcome to City Hawk 723." Michael said.  
Hayden-10 was now a member of the Fireteam. Spyglass briefed him in. " _We lost contact with Petra Venj of the Reef, but we still have a communication channel with Variks of the House of Judgment._ "

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

" _Right. Let's move._ "  
They went into the Hive structure, going underground and finding more Fallen and Hive fighting, with a Servitor in the area. "Servitor is source of interference. Kill it dead."  
" _Arming up!_ " Hayden-10 formed the Golden Gun, destroying the Servitor with all three shots. "Nice job, Hayden." Michael commended.  
"Signal's still corrupted. Wolves must have second Servitor. Push forward. Find the source." " _OK. Time to hunt._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Refinery

" _Anything you'd like to share, Variks?_ " Mark-18 asked. "I was House Judgment scribe to House Wolves. Skolas was vicious, even for a Fallen Kell. I could not stomach his hate." "So you were fed up with Skolas and left the House of Wolves? Can't say I'd be different if I were you." Michael stated.

They eventually made their way through more Fallen in the search for the second Servitor. "It is good to work with you, with Petra. All that are Fallen are not lost, yes? Signal close. Can you see it?" The Servitor was in the next room, and Spyglass got his chance to destroy it with his own Golden Gun.

The radio interference was clearing up fast, and Petra could be heard on the comms. "Excellent! Whatever you did, your signal's coming through loud and clear now. Variks, are you with us?" "Yes, yes, I am here. Kings will see Wolf pack as well. They will not be pleased." "The Wolves are approaching an old command center beyond the Rocketyard. That must be where the Kings are hidden."

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Rocketyard

"We're getting close. I can feel it." Michael was feeling an increasing chill up his spine, but it was a very faint one.

"At the Battle of Twilight Gap, the Devils, the Kings and the House of Winter joined forces to take on the City. The House of Wolves could have turned the tide for the Fallen, but my Queen interfered." "For that, we are thankful." The Fireteam pushed through the Fallen, heading to another area. "You are here to deny Skolas House Kings. They will not know. And they would not care. They will try to kill you. Kill them back. If Kings detected House Wolves before attack, Skolas may have met his match." Variks transmitted.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Kings' Watch  
 **Darkness Zone**

"I'm detecting lots of activity from the command center. I think you dropped the Servitor jamming just in time." In the sector were even more Fallen, and they were surprisingly difficult to kill. Further up ahead, more of the Fallen Wolves. Michael took out a lot of them with his Smart Pistol MK5, clearing the path.

Music: Titanfall - OST 43

They eventually made it to the command center, seeing three unique Fallen.

Paskin, King Baron

Vekis, King Baron

Yavek, Wolf Baron

" _It appears Yavek was sent to negotiate with the House of Kings. Kill them._ " Spyglass ordered. City Hawk 723 opened fire, killing the Dregs in the area, while the Barons took cover. Jack cloaked and headed up to where one of the Barons were hiding, then kicked it in the back, cloaked, put away his V-47 Flatline, took out his Data-Knife, then jabbed it into the face of his target.

 **Jack [Execution] Vekis, King Baron (House of Kings)**

Hayden-10 let loose his machine gun, destroying his target.

 **Hayden-10 [THE SWARM] Paskin, King Baron (House of Kings)**

Michael got his target.  
He aimed down his Spitfire LMG at the Wolf Baron, releasing all eighty rounds into the Wolf Baron's chest.

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Yavek, Wolf Baron (House of Wolves)**

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Kings' Watch

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

" _All enemies eliminated. Area secure._ " Spyglass reported. "The Wolves are dead, and the Kings... well, they're still a danger to the City, but at least they don't work for Skolas. I call that a win. Come on back, Guardians." "Sure thing, Petra."

* * *

 **Hayden-10**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Primary weapon: Auto Rifle - Necrochasm (Devourer of Moons)

Special weapon: Sidearm - Teacup Tempest

Heavy weapon: Machine Gun - THE SWARM

Helmet: KD Bogatyr 2.0

Gauntlets: KD Bogatyr 2.0

Chest armor: KD Bogatyr 2.0

Leg armor: KD Bogatyr 2.0

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Novgorod Cloak

Ghost shell: Towerwatch Shell

Artifact: Memory of Gheleon

Armor shader: Million Million

Sparrow: EV46 Bitstorm

Sparrow horn: Bell Horn

Ship: Extinction Event

* * *

My Hunter is here.

See you next time.


	75. Wolves' Gambit

Time: 12:29 PM | 03/26/3219

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

The House of Wolves was reportedly attacking a major Vex stronghold on Venus, so City Hawk 723 headed in to investigate. "The House of Wolves is on the march. They're surrounding Vex strongholds across the Ishtar Sink. Every soldier under his command is down there. Skolas has either gone completely insane, or he's become a tactical genius. I love fieldwork, but the hunt must end. Now."

" _I've been looking through the available blueprints while we were at the Reef, and I've got myself a new buddy waiting for me on Venus._ " "A new buddy, huh?" "Michael, I'm picking up a friendly Titanfall signature on Venus. The drop emissions indicate it was a Vanguard-class Titan." Samus reported. "Let's get down there and take a look." " _Agreed._ "

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Cliffs

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

Once they landed, a Vanguard-class Titan with a Plasma Railgun was seen fighting Vex, and Skolas could be heard roaring in the Eliksni language. "Skolas said 'I am Kell of Kells. All Houses shall burn. All will bow before Wolf banner.'." "We can't let that happen!"

The Vanguard cleared out the area, scanned the area, then turned to look at the Fireteam. Its chassis number was visible. UQ-2153. "[ _The Vex have been cleared out from this area. City Hawk 723, please advance to your mission. Hayden-10, we must establish a neural link in order to proceed._ ]" Hayden-10 ran to the Vanguard that had the voice of a Northstar Prime and jumped in the cockpit as the rest of the Fireteam headed into the next sector and fought off more Vex.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Waking Ruins

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"I'm getting a Fallen comm channel interlaced with Vex coding. Whatever he's doing, I've never seen anything like this before. He's mad!" Petra transmitted. "You said it yourself, he could also be a tactical genius!" Michael added. "What's going on over there?" Samus wondered. "Okay, that's not a good sign. The Wolves are assaulting the Vault of Glass. What is Skolas planning?"

There was a large door, and the Fallen House of Wolves were pouring into it, destroying the Vex on their way! "They've... they've cracked the seal on the Vault! Get in there, Guardians. We have to stop them!" Once they reached the entrance to the Vault of Glass, multiple Vex Minotaurs appeared and attacked.

Just then, a flurry of rockets came bolting through the air, destroying the Vex. " _Are we late to the party?_ " Hayden-10 had completed the neural link, and was confirmed as acting Pilot of UQ-2153. " _You're just in time, Hayden! C'mon in!_ " Mark-18 replied.

The Titan flew up to where they were and landed, opening the cockpit to allow Hayden-10 to exit. "[ _Guard-Mode activated. Scanning for hostiles._ ]" City Hawk 723 entered the Vault of Glass, and everything around them was drastically different.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Trial of Kabr

"This place is giving me the creeps." Michael shivered. "{ _I've got a bad feeling about this._ }" The Fireteam proceeded further into the Vault of Glass, encountering no resistance until they reached the next sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Templar's Well  
 **Darkness Zone**

"'Skolas has gone crazy' is the good version here. I've seen reports from Prince Uldren's Crows, reports about the technology of the Vault. Really just... awful stuff." They made their way down to where they had to jump across to another plateau. There were a lot of Fallen from the House of Wolves, and City Hawk 723 had to clear them all out.

"Bad. Very bad. Wolves trying to tap Oracles. Big glowing squares. Guardians, destroy the Oracles. Destroy them fast." As Samus destroyed a Servitor, a large cube of glowing yellow energy appeared in front of her. Mark-18 immediately came up from behind her and destroyed the cube.  
"Oracle has appeared." Hayden-10 ran out of ammo in his Necrochasm and pulled out his Ex Astris to destroy a second yellow cube that appeared to his left.  
"An Oracle. Destroy." Michael had managed to destroy the Oracle as it appeared next to a Fallen Vandal, having acquired a lock on it with his Smart Pistol MK5 before pulling the trigger.  
The sound of a fourth Oracle appearing was heard, and Jack was the closest one to it. He shot it with the V-47 Flatline and destroyed it.  
A fifth one appeared where Sarah was, and it was dealt with by her L-STAR.  
"One more Oracle." Spyglass took it out with his Hemlok BF-R before going back to fighting the Fallen.

"Variks, good work. Guardians, even better! Clear out the rest of those Wolves and we'll talk." A large group of Fallen appeared, but they were in for the last surprise of their lives. "NO MORE FALLEN!" Michael sent out a Nova Bomb, emancipating the Fallen and securing the area.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Templar's Well

Music: none

"So Skolas wanted to use the Oracles as taps into the Vex network. This isn't just a hunt. A Fallen House with Vex technology is a threat to the whole system. " "Things simple now, yes? We find Skolas, we put an end to Kell of Kells. Or Wolves put an end to us." " _Skolas will not escape._ " Spyglass proclaimed.

* * *

 **Uniform-Quebec Two-One-Five-Three - (UQ-2153)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Northstar - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Northstar Kit: Piercing Shot

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan execution: Random

* * *

UQ-2153's color scheme:

Green camouflage armor plating. Plating on wrists, shoulder plates, vent rims, and knee protrusions are wood brown. The cockpit hatch has a yellow circle with three orange lines in perfect alignment going into the center with a red dot in the middle.

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[UQ-2153]}

Plasma Railgun - Void

Cluster Missile - Void

VTOL Hover - neutral

Tether Trap - neutral

Flight Core - Void

* * *

Spyglass is right. Skolas can no longer run. This is it.

See you next time, Guardians.


	76. Queen's Ransom

Time: 12:49 PM | 03/26/3219

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

"Guardians, new orders from the Queen. She wants Skolas captured alive. I live to serve, of course. Just makes this a little harder, that's all. You'll be the tip of the spear. Get down there, find him, and pin him. I'll be nearby with a capture team of Prince Uldren's Crows." "We're on it." Michael acknowledged.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Waking Ruins

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"The team and I just set down in a canyon a few kilometers from the Citadel. When you find him, we'll be ready." "Let's do this. Skolas, you're going back to jail!" Jack exclaimed.

As they advanced, a few Vex were in their way, but that was their fault as they were easily destroyed.  
City Hawk 723 went on their way to the next sector, encountering very little resistance. "So, he tried to conquer the other Fallen Houses and failed. Maybe now it's about weapons? Outfitting the Wolves with Vex instruments of war?" "If Skolas thinks he is Kell of prophecy, then weapons could turn the tale."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Citadel

There were more Vex in the area, and they were easily cleared out. Through the gap they went, and the Titans climbed over to join them on the other side. "Whatever he's up to, I've got a bearing on that signal. Top of the tower. Better start climbing, Guardians." Petra stated.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Juncture  
 **Darkness Zone**

More Vex, more alien scrap metal, more magazine swapping.  
"[ _I can see the tower, but I don't see how we can climb... that._ ]" "Hmm. Strong gravity distortion at your location." " _I have located the source of the distortion._ " Spyglass reported.

A LOT OF Vex appeared, and there was even a Hydra. They fired down on the Guardians, about to overwhelm them, when Michael suddenly used another Super. The Ward of Dawn.  
A dome of Void Light surrounded them, protecting the Fireteam from further harm. " _What the... How...?_ " Hayden-10 exclaimed. " _Michael is a Warlock, a Hunter, AND a Golem. He has access to all their abilities._ " Mark-18 replied.

Jack cloaked, aimed his Archer at the Hydra, walked out of the Void Light dome, and fired. The Hydra was only damaged, so Michael took out his Charge Rifle and finished the job. The remaining Vex were eventually wiped out. "Hayden, have your Ghost deal with the gravity elevator's shield." The IMC ace ordered.

Hayden-10 let out his Ghost, allowing it to float to the gravity elevator and interface with its systems. "{ _Done. We can move now._ }"

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Juncture

The Fireteam headed into the gravity elevator, and were lifted up out of the cave, and two Titans were following them on their way.  
ZJ-7349 and UQ-2153.

"[ _Looks like we're about to find out what that large structure you saw when we first arrived on Venus was. We're actually on our way to the top of it._ ]" "[ _It's a large Vex structure, the largest they have on the planet._ ]"

"I was House Judgment scribe. I stood with Skolas for much of Reef Wars. Now, I stand with you in judgment of Wolf Kell. That feels... right somehow." They eventually arrived at the top of the structure, entering a new sector.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | The Terminus  
 **Darkness Zone**

A Fallen Ketch was seen on the other side of the chasm. "Skolas's Ketch! This is it, Guardians."

Multiple platforms of Vex technology were coming in and out of existence.  
With some careful timing and big jumps, and Michael and Hayden-10 flying across in their Titans, City Hawk 723 made it to a midway point. "The Vex tech here matches a signature from the Vault of Glass. These machines fade in and out of our timeline. Watch your step. You're getting close. The Crows and I are inbound." Petra transmitted.

Music: Destiny - Fallen

Upon reaching the other side of the chasm, Vex teleportation clouds formed, but Fallen appeared instead! "What? Guardians, there are dozens of new Wolf signatures, and the number keeps growing. It's the Vex tech! Skolas! He's pulling the entire House of Wolves through time!" There were a lot more Fallen appearing further ahead, and there were Vex Transfer Gates at the end!

As two Servitors appeared and fired, one more Vex warp cloud formed, but then intensified.  
Skolas came through it, speaking in the Eliksni language once more. "He just said 'I stole the gift of freedom. Secrets of time and space. House of Wolves will stand forever.'." "He has nowhere left to run! Take him down!"

Skolas and his Servitors attacked, and Michael formed another Ward of Dawn to shield his Fireteam. "We have our target! Weapons hot!" ZJ-7349 and UQ-2153 destroyed the Servitors, then launched Cluster Missiles at Skolas as the rest of the Fireteam opened fire with their Anti-Titan weapons.

Skolas vanished as if he was one of the Vex, appearing behind UQ-2153, grabbing the Titan Battery Packs on the side of the Vanguard-class Titan's hip, and ripping them out, leaving the Titan without power as the lights on its chassis blinked and faded, eventually going out as UQ-2153 fell to her side. ZJ-7349 released two Tether Traps and activated her Flight Core, overwhelming Skolas with the entire payload as the 'Kell of Kells' let out a scream and fell to his hands and knees, held down by the Tether Traps.

A ship flew in overhead and Skolas was surrounded in a containment field. "The House of Wolves is broken! Stand by for a transmission."

Music: none

"This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. Guardians, when you first came in search of the Black Garden, I thought of you as just another Mote of Light, too far from its Traveler. I see now that I was wrong. Accept my thanks and the promise of a fitting reward. Petra, bring Skolas to me!" Skolas was teleported away by the Awoken as the three Titan Battery Packs were recovered and reinstalled into UQ-2153, bringing the Titan back online.

"Capture confirmed. I almost feel sorry for Skolas here. Conversations with the Queen can be... harsh. Anyway, I'll meet you back at the Reef with your reward."

Time: 1:03 PM | 03/26/3219

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Vestian Outpost

Music: Destiny - Reef

"A glorious hunt. Almost a shame to see it end. Thank you, Guardians. The Kell is in chains, and I can't wait to get back in the field." "All in a day's work, am I right?" "You're right, Michael. You really are something special, aren't you?" "Just doing our job." "Well, as thanks, the Awoken will assist the City in their efforts to restore the Traveler, as ordered by the Queen." This was definitely good news. Good news indeed.

* * *

The House of Wolves are defeated, Skolas is back in the Prison of Elders, and I think it's time for something a little bit more... surprising.

See you next time.


	77. The Coming War

It was suppose to be just another day for the Guardians, but something was up. The Awoken suddenly disappeared, and there's been silence on the comms, no response from the Reef. One day, City Hawk 723 was sent to Mars's second moon of Phobos to investigate a Cabal distress signal.

Time: 9:32 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching Mars's moon, Phobos

Music: none

"This is starting to get pretty strange." Michael muttered, still receiving no response from any Reef channels.

"Guardians, Pilots, this is Commander Zavala. The Cabal base on Phobos is blasting a signal across all channels. If they're willing to break transmission silence, this could be a prelude to a full-scale assault." "{ _We're setting down on Phobos now._ }" Michael's Ghost reported. "I'll be monitoring your feed, Ghosts. Good luck to you all."

Location: Mars's moon, Phobos | Fleetbase Korus | Cliffside

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo Fire

They arrived, encountering no Cabal resistance so far. "I can tell this place has seen better days." Samus surmised.

On the way to the base, they spotted a dead Cabal soldier. "Seems like whatever is doing this is pretty powerful." Jack stated. "Yeah, looks like it." Sarah added, readying her L-STAR.

A Cabal ship flew up into view, but it didn't fire upon the Fireteam. The ship blasted off away from the planet, leaving the team confused. "They had a direct shot at us! Why didn't they fire?" Samus asked. " _They were most likely trying to escape from something here on Phobos._ " Spyglass calculated.

They advanced further, with a dying Legionary crawling out of a spot in the rock walls before falling dead. The Cabal base was visible, and it was under attack. "{ _Zavala, the Cabal are evacuating with extreme prejudice. They're getting torn up down here._ }"

As they entered the base, someone came on the comms. "Something has drawn us here. I can feel it." "Guardians, Pilots, I have asked Eris Morn to monitor the channel."

"Oh, great, it's Mrs Creepy..." Michael groaned. "I hear... whispers in the dark." "See what I mean?" " _I see the reasoning in that nickname, Michael._ " " _Let's just figure out what's going on here and get back to the City, OK?_ " Mark-18 added, weapons hot.

Location: Mars's moon, Phobos | Fleetbase Korus | Skyburner Keep  
 **Darkness Zone**

The Cabal base was massive, but there were dead Cabal everywhere.

Suddenly, a ball of strange energy appeared near a hallway, then zipped through it. "What the hell was that?" Zavala demanded. "Fingertips on the surface of my mind!" "Yes... uh... Thank you for your input, Eris."  
"Eris, do us all a favor, and just stop." Michael was annoyed.

There were strange rifts of energy clawing through the fabric of reality itself, and Spyglass sent his Ghost to scan one. "{This _membrane is attempting to form a bridge between dimensions, but I think it requires a living host._ }"

In the next room, a large elevator fell down and got stuck between two support beams. A single Centurion is inside, frantically trying to get out through a large hole in the top, only for falling debris to crush it and send the elevator crashing down. " _Oof. I felt that one._ " Mark-18 shuddered.

Up the staircase was another of those balls of energy, and it looked like it was snatching another Cabal Centurion, which tried to get away.  
Suddenly, the Centurion was sucked up into the rift, vanishing without a trace. "The whispers are louder. I will endure." "I seriously don't know how much longer I can put up with that freakish babbling."

Another Centurion was pulled out of reality through another rift, and more rifts were littering the place. "They speak a word. A name." There was another room up ahead, and the Fireteam pressed onward. "HE IS HERE!"

A transparent image of a demonic creature with three glowing eyes appeared in the middle of the room! "Light! Give your will to ME!"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Berserker Lord Boss Theme

A spherical rift of dark energy started forming in the center of the room, releasing strange entities. Michael's helmet then managed to acquire a few IDs.

Taken Psion

Syrok, Word of Oryx

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Michael demanded.  
The Taken Psions attacked, managing to split themselves into two entire beings.  
They were multiplying.

The large entity of dark energy was eventually defeated.

 **Spyglass [Hemlock BF-R] Syrok, Word of Oryx (Taken)**

Location: Mars's moon, Phobos | Fleetbase Korus | Skyburner Keep

Music: Metroid Other M - Evacuate Immediately!

"You have seen his face. It was his hand that transformed the Cabal." "This mission is scrubbed! Guardians, Pilots, get to your ships and get out of there!"  
Another door is blown open, and there are more Cabal fighting more of those strange creatures.

As they ran through the base, Michael had his Ghost scan a nearby hologram projector. "{ _This matches an image I collected from the World's Grave. A Dreadnaught. They don't exist in our system. I'll mark it for transmat to the Counsel and hope we get a signal._ }"

Taken Phalanx

Taken Knight

There was a screen with energy readings, and Michael had his Ghost scan that. "{ _They sent teams to investigate anomalous energy fluctuations across the base. None of the units reported back._ }" There was another machine, and the Ghost scanned that as they left. "{ _Cabal mining sites across Mars and Phobos have been hit. Losses to Blind Legion: 35%. Losses to Sand Eaters: 58%. Dust Giants: 39%. What is this?_ }" "The base is a loss! We have reports of these 'Taken' across the system! Go! Get out!"

Location: Mars' moon, Phobos | Fleetbase Korus | Aerodrome  
 **Darkness Zone**

The Cabal and the 'Taken' were brawling it out, but the Cabal were seriously losing, and there were explosions everywhere!

A few ships zoomed by. "{ _Our ships are landing across the airfield! Hurry!_ }" With a few Taken Phalanxes out of the way, the Fireteam continued to their ships.

As the Taken were killed, they seemingly imploded into nothingness.  
After jumping down to a landing deck, then hopping across a gap, City Hawk 723 encountered more Taken, killed them, and pressed forward.

"{ _We're almost there!_ }" Pushing through more Taken, they managed to get to their ships and escape. "{ _Zavala, we made it to our ships. We're heading home._ }"

Time: 10:03 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: none

City Hawk 723 had returned to the Tower, and accompanied the Counsel to figure out what to do about this new threat.  
On the table in the middle of the room was the projector from the Cabal base, displaying a hologram of a large vessel within Saturn's rings.

"My contacts near Saturn say the weapon fired only once." Ikora began. "It's not like the Queen to attack a superior force." "How could she have known? How could anyone? We need a Warlock inside the Dreadnaught." " _Here we go..._ " Cayde-6 sighed. "Our first priority must be to protect the City." Zavala added. "We got a good look at what happened on Phobos. Whatever it was, it turned the Cabal against each other, wiping out their base in minutes. How long do you think we would last against something like that?" Michael questioned. "Until we understand what we're dealing with-"

Suddenly, a strange orb zipped through and stopped on top of the projector, stopping its hologram. "They... are Taken." " _Oh joy... The broken-minded crazy old hag..._ " Mark-18 groaned.  
" _Eris, get your rock... off my map._ " "It hasn't spoken since Crota fell. It speaks now, because Oryx has arrived, come to fill the final covenant of his son." "But... why fight the Cabal?" Ikora asked. "Not fighting. Taking. Controlling their will."

Cayde-6 reached over and took Eris's rock off the hologram projector, earning an angry glare from Eris. "So we focus on his army, kill these Taken until he's all that's left." Zavala stated. "Whatever you kill, Oryx will replace." "That's unsettling." Jack shivered. "The Dreadnaught then... How do we get past that weapon?" "Without ending up like the Awoken..." Zavala added.  
" _I'm not sure. Got anything, Mark?_ " Hayden-10 asked his present brother. " _No. I normally have an idea as to what to do in all situations, but... not this time. For the first time in my life, I'm at a loss._ "

" _I gotta go... uh... see about a ship._ " Cayde-6 tossed the orb back to Eris, who caught it just above the palm of her hand, before walking off.  
"Cayde, our discussion is not yet concluded!" Zavala barked. " _Oh, I know. That's why I'm leaving._ "  
"I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen here." "I'm getting the same feeling, Samus." Michael said.

* * *

The Taken King...

See you next time.


	78. The lost arts

Time: 10:21 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

City Hawk 723 was orbiting Earth, and Michael was pondering what action to go with in this new war.  
Ikora was on the comms. "City Hawk 723, this is Ikora Rey of the Counsel of Guardians. We have a mission for you, all of you." "This is Hunter and IMC Pilot Samus Aran of City Hawk 723. What do you need, Ikora?" "We have a few... lost powers... that you may require in order to better combat this new threat."  
"Lost powers? What do you mean?" Michael asked. "We need the Warlocks of your Fireteam to head to Mars."

The Warlocks of City Hawk 723 were Jack, Mark-18, and Carlos. Michael was obviously included, since he was of all three Guardian disciplines. With Michael and the other Warlocks riding in the EX21 Spindle Demon, Ikora began her historical lecture. "What does it mean to be a Warlock? Power. Only Warlocks understand true power. True power lies in knowledge, in understanding. Power channeled, not controlled. The storm is raw power, the trance is true understanding. Both are required. The Stormcaller, then, is both the question and the answer, and thus what it means to be a Warlock."

Time: 10:34 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Buried City

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

"My Hidden agents discovered a powerful Vex, a Conductive Mind, below the bones of Freehold. It has the Arc source you need. Find it." "{ _Won't be easy. The Freehold tunnels are still crawling with Vex._ }" "Good. Storms emerge from conflict."

The Warlocks proceeded into the tunnels, blasting their way past the Vex, then their Ghosts came out to illuminate the dark path. "Don't shy from the darkness, Guardians." "We know." Carlos replied.

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Freehold Station

"I don't see Vex, but I see Cabal. Clear them out!" Michael ordered.  
In a matter of minutes, the Cabal scouting squad was killed off, and City Hawk 723 went onward, encountering more Cabal fighting the Vex, and the Ghosts were no longer needed for navigational assistance through the tunnels since that room was lit.

"{ _Ikora, there's an army down here!_ }" "Overcome it! They will keep you from reaching their master." "Let's not be prevented from doing what we came here to do, OK?" " _Couldn't agree more, Jack._ " Mark-18 put plainly.

The path ahead was blocked by a force field, which was kept online by three of the Vex. The Hobgoblins were hunted down and destroyed, causing the force field to drop, allowing the Fireteam to advance. "{ _Ikora, those constructs were supercharged with Arc energy. The whole area is saturated with power._ }" "Find the Conductive Mind. You're not finished until its Arc is yours."

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Tharsis Junction  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - The Vex

There were more Vex to destroy, and they were getting close. Eventually, near the old Transfer Gates, a large Vex warp cloud formed, releasing a Hydra surrounded in electricity.

Vekron, the Conductive Mind

"{ _Unless there's another lightning-powered deathbot down here, I think that's the Conductive Mind!_ }" "Well, that certainly is... 'shocking'." "{ _PfpfpfHAHAHAhahaheheh!_ }" "Really, Michael? A pun? Heh heh..." Jack couldn't help but let out a laugh. " _It WAS pretty funny._ " The Hydra was simply welcomed to oblivion by the Warlocks, and the Exo scored the kill.

 **Mark-18 [Disassembly Required] Vekron, the Conductive Mind**

Music: none

"{ _Ikora, we've neutralized the Conductive Mind._ }" "Then I hope you've learned from its defeat. Let's teach you to wield lightning, Guardians." "Well, this should be 'shockingly' effective." Michael added. "Make no joke, even though that was funny." Ikora chuckled.  
The Warlocks were transmatted back to Mark-18's ship so they could head over to a new destination.

"Mars. The Vex crawl across her surface, seeking out rare Arc storms, bathing in their power like hot springs. We have located one on the far edge. If you are to call the storm, to learn the trance, you must go, and let nothing stand against you."

Time: 10:57 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Blind Watch

The arrived at an old facility, which was being constantly saturated and struck by lightning. "Find a space to clear your mind, Guardians. This is how a Stormcaller begins."  
While exploring, the Warlocks found, and destroyed, quite a few Vex.

There was a swirling vortex of energy from the storm, and they went inside, sitting down and assuming monk meditation positions. As a few Vex came out of a corridor, Michael used his Smart Pistol MK5 to deal with them... without even looking.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder was heard.  
"Good. The storm is aware of you, but you need its loyalty. Do it again." Another energy well was found nearby, and the Warlocks proceeded to meditate within it. With the Queenbreakers' Bow, Mark-18 took down two Vex Hobgoblins before they could snipe them.

The thunder was heard again, and the well vanished.  
"The storm begins to obey! Once more, Guardians." Another well appeared where the Hobgoblins once stood, and the Warlocks jumped over to it.

As the Vex attacked, they were struck by lightning and destroyed. "Your lightning walks its own path! A show of force is in order. Call the lightning and become one! You will either rise a Stormcaller, or not at all." "That's... comforting. But despite the raging storm and the Vex, I feel at peace here." Michael replied calmly. "As did I."

There was a long metal walkway, leading over the cliff of the area, and the Warlocks walked upon it. As they walked, Arc Light began to spark within them.  
Suddenly, they were struck by a single bolt of lightning, causing them to vanish, and not even their Ghosts were left where they once stood.  
Just then, they reappeared, Arc Light surging around them.

"Stormcallers rise... Let's turn our attention to the Vex. They're here for the Arc. Show them the Arc." The Warlocks surrounded themselves with Arc Light, calling forth the storm, hence the name, and using its power on the Vex as they appeared, completely disintegrating them.

Eventually, after a little while, the Vex were purged from the area, and the Warlocks had completed their mission. "None stand against you, and the wind is at your back. You are Stormcallers, and you wear the mantle well. The storm is both an answer and a question. As you carry your spark from this place, remember this, and teach this lesson to those that would drag you from the skies."

Time: 11:27 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

"Look who's back. How'd it go, Michael?" Sarah asked. "New Stormcallers have risen." " _I just received word that Cayde needs the help of the Hunters to find a lost friend of his._ " Spyglass reported.

" _Hang on. Cayde, got a lesson for the Hunters of this Fireteam?_ " Hayden-10 asked. " _Uh... yeah. What does it mean to be a Hunter? I say it's all about where you belong. The Warlocks have their libraries, and Golems have their walls, but Hunters belong in the wilds. Out there, you wanna live? You better have a quick shot, or a sharp blade. A lot of us are loners, but that's not the only path. Some of us know the difference a Fireteam makes. Some of us, we touch the Void, make it part of us, and then we take a name. Nightstalker. Hunt from the shadows, pin them down, never let them see you coming._ "

Time: 11:49 AM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Campus 9

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

Michael and the Hunters arrived on Venus, with the destroyed pieces of what looked like an entire Vex army littering the ground, with Void vapor seeping out. "Wow. I guess the Vex weren't expecting this." " _Tevis is our most experienced Nightstalker. We can't afford to lose him. Plus, y'know, he's an old friend, owes me money._ "  
There was a single Vex Goblin near one of the piles of dead Vex, malfunctioning and limping.  
They walked past it, watching as it tried to shoot them, but ended up shooting the ground just ahead of it.

"{ _A Nightstalker's bow leaves behind very precise scarring. Fascinating._ }" Just then, a voice was heard on the comms. "If anyone can hear me, I don't think I'm on Venus anymore. This looks an awful lot like the Black Garden." " _Tevis! That you?_ " "Cayde? Good that I can't smell your breath. Listen, I stepped through the Gate. My Ghost is still on the other side." " _Well, he's in a great mood. See if you can find his Ghost. If Tevis is trapped in the Garden, he'll need you._ "

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Endless Steps

There were a lot of living Vex, but that was about to change. Michael initiated his new ability. A Stormtrance. Michael went throughout the sector, electrifying the Vex until there were none left. "That's 'shockingly' effective."

" _That was a lot of zapping. You alright?_ " Cayde-6 asked. "{ _We're fine. I'm picking up the origin point of the broadcast. It's a dead Ghost..._ }" " _Right. Let's hope Tevis is still kicking._ " The dead Ghost was nearby, lying on the ground near the large Transfer Gate. Spyglass sent out his Ghost to scan it. " _Tevis, if you can hear us, we're getting telemetry through your Ghost._ " Cayde-6 transmitted. "The Vex are attacking quicker and quicker! I got no Ghost, and a bow that's short on Light!" "{ _We can use the gate in the Valley of Kings to get him out! Let's go!_ }"

Time: 12:17 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching planet Mars

Music: none

" _Guardians, I've been trying to raise Tevis. He won't answer. Either he's in over his head or... L-look, that guy owes me a lot of Glimmer, so... uh... he better still be kicking. Alive or the other thing, we need to find Tevis. There aren't a lot of Nightstalkers in the field. We can't afford to lose his connection with the Void to the Vex. Go get him._ "

Time: 12:23 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: The Black Garden | Pantheon

" _Tevis is a cheat. And a liar. And he smells like a barrel of Thrall spit._ " " _Disgusting._ " Spyglass said. " _But he's our cheat. The Vex can't have him!_ "  
"I have to admit, smelling like a barrel of Thrall spit is pretty gross." "Says the one who blasted apart giant monsters as a Bounty Hunter and ended up covered in their guts, only to continue on as if nothing had happened." Michael stated. "True. You've got a point."

As expected, there were a lot of Vex in the area, so the Hunters just had to fight their way through, until they say what they were looking for.  
It was Tevis, but they were too late.  
He was KIA.

With the area clear for a while, Sarah deployed her Ghost. "{ _Tevis is gone, but the Light in his bow still burns._ }" " _Won't stay lit forever. Make it your own._ "

Michael gently took the orb of Void Light out of Tevis's dead hand, renewed it with his own Light, then created more orbs of Void Light, passing them on to the Hunters.  
They each formed a bow out of Void Light, then test fired to see just how powerful the Shadowshot is. The arrows exploded upon impact, carpeting the area around it in Void Light.

Music: Metroid Other M - Final Mission Resolve

The Vex began to appear in massive hordes. " _I was there when he first picked up that bow. You have it?_ " "{ _We do._ }" "Thanks to my unique Light, we all have it." " _Take them out, Guardians. Make them pay._ " "Gladly."

Michael reformed his bow, using the Shadowshot on a group of Vex and destroying them, tethering others and pulling them into the center of the impact point, allowing Michael to take them out with a Satchel Charge.  
Spyglass jumped into the air, launching the Shadowshot at a Minotaur, destroying it and grabbing a hold of a nearby Hobgoblin for him to finish off with the Hemlok BF-R.  
Samus launched the Shadowshot from her arm cannon at a few Hobgoblins, killing them and pulling in any nearby Vex, allowing her to destroy them with her Seeker Missiles.  
Sarah used the Shadowshot to destroy a group of Harpies, then use her L-STAR to finish off the surrounding Goblins.  
Hayden-10 unleashed the power of his own Shadowshot, flat-out killing any Vex in the area of impact.

Eventually, the Vex were vanquished, cleared out of the Black Garden.

Music: none

" _I'll be honest, Guardians. I wasn't sure you could connect with the Void. It's always a challenge. Michael, I wasn't sure you could make a second connection. I should've known better. We may have lost Tevis, but your strength means the Counsel still owns the night. Come on back._ "

Time: 1:14 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

Upon returning to the rest of the Fireteam, Michael was surprised to suddenly hear Zavala on the comms. "City Hawk 723, I have a mission for Michael. I've sent a Guardian your way. He will need your guidance." "Sure thing. Who is this guy?" "This Guardian is an Exo by the name of Tanner-21. I assume you already know of Mark and Hayden being brothers. Well, Tanner is the third brother. They tend to go out and help Guardians everywhere, wanting nothing more than to be of assistance." "I'll help him in return."

Eventually, another ship appeared, with a lone Guardian at the controls. " _City Hawk 723, this is Guardian Tanner-21, reporting for duty._ "  
" _Tanner!_ " " _Good to see you're still kickin, Tanner._ " Mark-18 and Hayden-10 greeted.  
" _Like Kaviss could kill me!_ " "Kaviss?" Michael wondered. " _Kaviss was a Devil Splicer Captain, and a pretty tough one at that. I killed him, and I got myself quite a weapon._ " "Why don't we put it to good use?"

Time: 1:26 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching planet Venus

Music: none

" _Zavala, if you have anything to say about this, I'd like to hear it._ " "Very well. What does it mean to be a Golem? As a Golem, you are a part of the City in a way no Warlock or Hunter can understand. The dream of the City rests upon our shoulders. Then there are those that find a path outside our walls, those that take up with leaders they barely understand. So it has ever been with the Sunbreakers. The Hammer of Sol is a flame in the darkness, but fire burns without thought. It is time that fire came home, to keep the City and her walls warm throughout the long night." "Those are some words of wisdom right there, but I've heard more from Ikora and Cayde."

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Commons

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"A legion of Sunbreakers was spotted near a Vex gate in the Ishtar Sink. They do not stay in one place for long."  
Upon landing, Michael's helmet acquired the ID of his new ally.

Tanner-21, Council Weapon Specialist

Michael and Tanner-21 headed further into the Academy, fighting off the Vex that stood in their way.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | N/Gen Branch

"{ _I'm detecting what looks like a Sunbreaker's beacon, but it's interlaced with Vex feedback._ }" There were a few Vex in the area, but not for long. Michael and Tanner-21 took them out, then the Exo allowed his Ghost to examine the beacon.  
A distorted signal was patched in, allowing them to hear it. "Fall back! Fall back! Should've known Osiris- ~static~ Protect the Forge once they're in! You remember- ~static~"

"Osiris? Find out where they've gone, Guardians. My report said they were headed to a Vex Gate." Zavala ordered. "Why would they be heading there?" " _No idea._ " They headed up the stairs, then opened a nearby door, revealing a lot of Vex in the next room. Michael cleared them all out with his Smart Pistol MK5. " _I gotta get me some of that Pilot tech!_ " "How about a Titan? Mark and Hayden have Vanguard-class Titans, so why can't you? After all, you three are brothers." " _I heard. Mark's Vanguard was given the loadout of a Scorch, and Hayden's was given the Northstar loadout. I don't know whether to get one with the loadout of an Ion, a Tone, or a Legion, or just keep it a regular Vanguard. The Ronin loadout... isn't really that interesting._ " "I'll make sure to let them know you're requesting a Vanguard-class Titan, but can't decide on what loadout it'll have."

Spyglass was on the line. " _I heard, and I have already returned to the Tower. Tanner-21, I will brief you in on the loadouts of each Titan you are deciding on. The Ion loadout consists of the Splitter Rifle, Vortex Shield, Laser Tripwire, Laser Shot, and Laser Core. The Tone loadout consists of the 40mm Tracker Cannon, Particle Wall, Sonar Lock, Tracking Rockets, and Salvo Core. The Legion loadout consists of the Predator Cannon, Gun Shield, Mode Switch, Power Shot, and Smart Core. The Vanguard loadout consists of the XO-16, Vortex Shield, Electric Smoke, Multi-Target Missile System, and Burst Core._ " "Think on it."  
" _I've made my decision. The Legion loadout._ " "Powerhouse, huh?" Michael replied, approving the choice. " _A Vanguard-class Titan with the Legion loadout is now under construction._ " Spyglass reported.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Dig Site 4  
 **Darkness Zone**

They headed further into the Ishtar Academy, encountering a few inactive Vex Goblins. They passed by, but the Goblins activated and engaged. They should've stayed inactive, since they ended up dead. As the duo proceeded through the complex, a Hydra appeared up ahead, but was destroyed with ease as Tanner-21 smashed it with the Fist of Havoc. A large group of Vex appeared where the Hydra once was, only to be cleared out by Michael using the same Super.

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Dig Site 4

Music: none

Tanner-21's Ghost appeared, looking over what remained of the Vex. There was a Vex Transfer Gate up ahead, but there was no portal. "{ _The Gate's offline. If I can map that conflux, I might be able to figure out where it leads._ }" " _Go at it._ " The Ghost scanned the conflux, gaining the required information. "{ _Zavala, the Sunbreakers opened this gate to Mercury! I have the co-ordinates._ }" "Then plot a course. Find their Forge, Guardians. If the City hopes to weather the oncoming Darkness, we will need the flame it holds."

Time: 1:52 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching planet Mercury

Michael and Tanner-21 were en route to Mercury, and the Pilot's Ghost had a bit of info to share. "{ _Mercury was transformed by the Vex in the early days of the Collapse. As far as we know, the Warlock Osiris is the only Guardian to spend any time among the Spires, and we haven't heard from him in years._ }" "Osiris brokered a contract between the Sunbreakers and the City. Its terms were... uh... unacceptable to me. Now, the Sunbreakers hate the Counsel. They... hate me." Zavala transmitted. "Time to teach them a lesson." "You're willing to kill the Sunbreakers for that? I admire your loyalty, but there is no need for... that."

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Burning Shrine

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

They arrived, and were immediately greeted by a voice over the comms. "We do not know of you, Guardians. But if you found us, you are worthy of our time. I am Ouros, third Embyreal Magistrate of the Sunbreakers. You have come to test your Light in the Forge. Here, you must prove you are one with the Light. Use your Ghosts to ignite the Forge."  
Their Ghosts appeared in front of their Guardians. "{ _Yes, ma'am._ }"

"{ _Michael, Ouros is a legend. If even half the stories are true, she's one of the most powerful Golems alive today!_ }" Up ahead were a few inactive Goblins, which were immediately taken out before they could become active and engage. A Vex Spire was there, and the Ghosts went to scan it. From the Spire came a strong beam. "{ _Power's on, but the array needs to be aligned. Let's head outside._ }" They headed back outside, followed by their Ghosts.

A Vex terminal was nearby, and Tanner-21's Ghost realigned the beam. A nearby platform was surrounded in flames, and a large sphere of Solar Light formed in the center.  
"In the shadows of Light that gave birth to the ancients, use the Forge."

Music: Destiny - Hammer of Sol

Michael and Tanner-21 headed down to the Solar orb and approached it. "Fire born of man. Fire of the Light. Ask yourselves: what power do you seek from the Forge, Guardians?" They reached their hands into the sphere, then started pulling out what looked like mallets. "Can you bring Light to where only Darkness survives?" Michael pulled his arm out, revealing the Hammer of Sol in his hand. Tanner-21 did the same, gaining new power.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Burning Shrine  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - Surge of Light

"Prepare yourselves." The Ghosts vanished.  
"{ _So we're going to get attacked then. Here we go!_ }"

Michael used his new Super as a wave of Vex appeared, incinerating them all. With each attack, the Hammer of Sol came back to his hand, ready for the next strike. The first wave of Vex were dead, and Tanner-21 had summoned his own Hammer of Sol, ready to destroy the next wave. They took turns destroying wave after wave, until the Vex seemingly called it quits.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Burning Shrine

"A Sunbreaker does not answer to any but the will of the Light. Welcome, Guardians. Wield no power but the fury of fire!"

Time: 2:17 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Eventually, they had returned to the rest of the Fireteam, ready for what's next.

" _Welcome back. Tanner-21, your Titan is ready._ " A Vanguard-class Titan was crouched in the back of the plaza, with a Predator Cannon attached to its back by one of the Acolyte Pods, ready to establish a neural link.  
Its chassis number was XM-2536. "[ _Greeting, Guardian. I have been assigned to establish a neural link with you._ ]"

* * *

 **Tanner-21**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Golem (In-game: Titan)

Primary weapon: Auto Rifle - Khvostov 7G-0X (Last Warmind)

Special weapon: Sniper Rifle - Seventh Sense

Heavy weapon: Rocket Launcher - Disassembly Required

Helmet: Mangonel Type 2

Gauntlets: Mangonel Type 2

Chest armor: Mangonel Type 2

Leg armor: Mangonel Type 2

Class item - Titan Mark: Vitruvius Mark

Ghost shell: Towerwatch Shell

Artifact: Memory of Gheleon

Armor shader: Surfbreaker

Sparrow: S-39 Autumn Glow (Air Horn)

Ship: Aries Ascendant

 **X-ray-Mike Two-Five-Three-Six (XM-2536)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Legion - Prime

Legion Kit: (doesn't really matter due to the Dreadnought Aegis Upgrade)

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan execution: Random

* * *

XM-2536's color scheme:

Gunmetal grey armor plating. Plating on wrists, shoulder plates, vent rims, and knee protrusions are silver. The cockpit hatch has what looks like a fist made entirely out of bullets.

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[XM-2536]}

Predator Cannon - neutral

Power Shot - neutral

Mode Switch - neutral

Gun Shield - neutral

Smart Core - neutral

* * *

MAN that took a while!

That's the last of my three Guardians.

I had to figure everything out, then put all three different subclass quests into one chapter.

See you next time, guys.


	79. Cayde's stash

Time: 2:39 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was sent in by Cayde-6 to retrieve something that could help them infiltrate Oryx's Dreadnaught within the rings of Saturn.  
" _Turns out, Crota does have a father. His name is Oryx, and he's come all this way to kill you. We're not gonna let him. Oryx controls the Taken from a Dreadnaught near Saturn, but we can't get close without a stealth drive. Lucky for us, I hid one at the top of an old colony ship before I got roped into the Counsel back when it was known as the Vanguard._ " "{ _How do you know it's still there?_ }" " _You better hope it's there. You won't survive the Dreadnaught without it._ " " _Noted._ " Spyglass replied.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Blast

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

They arrived, but something wasn't right. It was a battleground filled with Fallen and Taken.  
"{ _Cayde, we've got a real problem down here._ }" " _Let me guess... Four arms, wear cloaks, smell real bad?_ " "{ _Not Fallen! Taken!_ }" " _I thought we'd have more time..._ "  
" _Doesn't look like that's the case. We better get this stealth drive of yours, fast, or else everything will be destroyed by that Dreadnaught!_ " Mark-18 stated.

Michael suddenly sparked with Arc Light, initiating a Stormtrance. He went around, disintegrating Fallen and Taken alike. " _Showoff..._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Devils' Lair

They continue into the lair of the House of Devils, but it lied in ruins, as did a SIVA-enhanced Sepiks Prime. "{ _Remember when Sepiks Prime was our biggest problem?_ }" "No, because it was never our biggest problem." Michael replied, kicking the dead Servitor.  
" _How bad is it?_ " "{ _Taken everywhere, fighting the Fallen!_ }" " _Earth's gonna look a lot like Phobos if you don't find that stealth drive._ " There were a LOT of Taken in the room, so Mark-18 used his own Stormtrance to clear them out. They went across a collapsed bridge and headed into a new room. " _Ok, you're gonna find a vault door. There's a trick to getting through it, so let me know when you're there._ " The vault door was up ahead, but it was open. "{ _The door's already open, Cayde. We're inside._ }" " _And the flux grenades didn't detonate?! I gotta get out of this Tower._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Devil's Spire

In the next sector, Taken Thralls appeared, but were quickly dispatched by Michael's Smart Pistol MK5. "{ _What are the chances the elevator still works?_ }" "Not sure, but it's a risk worth taking." Michael replied. They entered the elevator, and it was still functional! "Going up." "{ _We're heading up. Cayde? When's the last time you rode this elevator?_ }" " _Relax, it works fine. But stand by for resurrection, Ghosts._ " As they neared the top, their Ghosts decided to pass the time with a bit of small talk.

"{ _I've always wondered how you fell here. You were probably part of the Exodus during the Collapse. Millions of refugees trying to get off the planet before it died. Still no memories?_ }" " _No. Nothing. It's all a blank. Not even a corrupted file. It's as if I was put through a complete factory reset or something._ " Mark-18 said.  
"{ _You know, I've always resented the term 'artificial intelligence'. Who do you think came up with that phrase? A bio-human no doubt. Intelligence is intelligence. How could anything with intelligence not be real?_ }" " _Even I am not sure, Ghost._ " Spyglass said.  
"{ _I spent months searching every stasis pod in the colony ships for a Guardian. There are exactly 308235 of them. Every one of them occupied. They are really tough to open._ }" "Geez. That's a lot." "{ _I know, right?_ }" Samus was a bit surprised.  
"{ _All these ships here, and none of them made it off-planet. Supplies were loaded, stasis pods were at full occupancy. The hard part was done. What stopped them? Why didn't they launch?_ }" "It just doesn't make sense..." Michael was thinking hard on this.  
"{ _From this height, I can pick up Taken energy readings throughout the Cosmodrome. You know, I was here, looking for you, when the first Fallen crews came through. It started with one Skiff. A few months later, the Cosmodrome was theirs. The Taken have done it in hours._ }" "That is... really concerning." "Yeah, it's disturbing, Michael." Samus replied.

"{ _Cayde, How do we find your stealth drive?_ }" " _There's a bridge from the tower to the ship. It took me days to get it working. It's a little unstable, so watch your step._ " The elevator reached the top and opened, letting the Fireteam exit. The bridge looked as if it was moved to the side, and the console was damaged beyond repair. "{ _Cayde, someone moved the bridge, destroyed the controls._ }" " _Yeah, that's the Fallen. Probably trying to keep the Taken off their backs. See if you can reroute the power._ " "{ _There's still an active feed moving through those pipes overhead. Guardian, if you find the source, I can patch the circuit._ }" " _Once you get the bridge working, my stash is in the ball on top of the colony ship._ " Ikora's voice was heard in the background of the radio. "We're still waiting for details on this plan of yours, Cayde." " _Yeah... uh... give me a second, Guardians._ "

Mark-18 headed up, followed by his Ghost, finding a sparking fusebox. The Ghost scanned and repaired it, causing the bridge to rotate back into position. "{ _Looks like the power was cut from the bridge just as it was rotating back, so now it's just resuming its last order._ }" " _Alright, back in business. Hey, the bridge is already moving! Now get to the top of that colony ship where I left my stash, and watch yourself on that bridge._ "

The bridge hooked into place on the colony ship, but then started creaking before a large chunk of it fell off, leaving a big gap between the two remaining pieces. Once Mark-18 and his Ghost returned to the rest of the Fireteam, they jumped over the gap, ending up inside the colony ship. "{ _Any advice on which way to go?_ }" " _Yeah. Up._ " "Figures..." Samus sighed.  
They made their way up the colony ship, killing a few Fallen and Taken on the way. The Fireteam eventually reached a destroyed part of the structure, where a metal beam resided, connecting both side of the gap. "{ _Don't... look... down._ }"  
They crossed over, killing more Fallen and Taken before coming across a gravity elevator. The Fireteam was lifted up all the way into a chamber on the top of the colony ship.

A few more Fallen were there.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Devil's Spire  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Metroid Other M - Ridley Boss Theme

Suddenly, a Taken rift formed and exploded, killing the Fallen. A single being was left in the center of the room.

Echo of Oryx

"MY WILL BE DONE! VENGENCE FOR CROTA!" The Echo of Oryx flew around, unleashing energy attacks from its hand as it summoned Taken to fight alongside it. Michael, instead of using a Super, formed the Andromeda Cannons to fight the Echo itself as the rest of his Fireteam dealt with the Taken.  
The Echo kept warping to different places in the chamber, trying to avoid his attacks, but was eventually brought down. "You are interesting. Perhaps you will be useful."

 **Michael [Andromeda Cannon] Echo of Oryx**

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Devil's Spire

Music: none

"{ _That thing seemed pretty mad. Oryx must still be holding a grudge for us. You know, killing Crota._ }" " _Things won't get any easier on the Dreadnaught. You find my stealth drive?_ " Michael's Ghost came out, searching the area. "{ _Are you sure it's still here?_ }" " _It's like all things, you gotta know where to look. Enter frequency 5982, Ghost._ "

A nearby Fallen storage case vanished, revealing a pile of old tech. "{ _There it is!_ }" " _The best hiding places are always in plain sight. Transmat it out of there. I'll get it set up. Just do me a favor: if you find anything else I've hidden, leave it for me. There'll be treasure enough for everyone on the Dreadnaught._ " "Hidden in plain sight. That's smart. Cayde, you sure you don't want me to just bring it all back to you?" " _You wanna bring my stash back all the way from the Cosmodrome to here in the Tower?! Well, that's very thoughtful, Michael, but now isn't the time for that. You can bring it in once we deal with Oryx._ "  
The stealth drive modules were transmatted out, and the mission was complete.

As they turned to leave, a small orb of dark energy, like what was seen on Phobos, appeared and snuck behind them.

Music: Metroid Other M - Sudden Enemy Attack!

It formed a Taken rift and pulled Michael into it, leaving his Ghost with the rest of the Fireteam before he could even react. "MICHAEL!" Samus exclaimed.

" _Guys, I just picked up a spike in Taken energy, and one of your signals just went dark! What happened?_ " " _It's Michael! He got sucked into a Taken rift!_ "  
Ikora heard what Mark-18 just said over the radio. "WHAT?!"  
"The one chosen by the Eye of the Traveler has been lost to us!" Eris Morn added.  
"This isn't good." No kidding, Jack.

* * *

Michael's been Taken!

Well, this will soon introduce a new 'character' I've had in mind for a while.

See you next time, Guardians.


	80. Searching for Michael

Time: 3:25 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

City Hawk 723 was searching all over for any sign of Michael, but he was just... gone.  
Suddenly, as they started to give up hope for him, Michael's signal was reacquired.  
The Cosmodrome.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Cosmodrome

Mark-18 was sent alone to find him. " _This is Mark-18. I'm closing in on the signature._ "  
As he approached the co-ordinates, the Exo spotted a strange humanoid skeletal Taken soldier... examining an old book found in one of the ancient cars?

The entity put the book down and looked around, finding an old tattered robe.  
Mark-18 used the marksman scope of the Queenbreakers' Bow to look at the book, seeing the image of an old fabled entity.  
The Grim Reaper.  
The robe this entity had donned made him resemble the Grim Reaper, and the resemblance was pushed further when it created a scythe out of dark energy.

" _I think I found Michael, but he's definitely Taken. Looks like his new Taken self is dressing itself up as the Grim Reaper._ " Mark-18 reported.

As the being looked at itself in one of the car's side mirrors, it noticed Mark-18 in the reflection, then turned directly at him.  
Then, it spoke. "🕈e●● ■□⬥📬 🕈ha⧫ d□ ⬥e ha❖e he❒e✍" Mark-18 vanished, returning to the EX21 Spindle Demon up in orbit.

* * *

{ Theme songs }

[ The Shadow / Death ]

Main theme: O' Death | Jen Titus

The Shadow is hunting: Metroid Fusion - SA-X Appears

Death's impatience: The Man Who Speaks in Hands | NyxTheShield

The Shadow strikes: Gaster's Theme Remix | Kamex

'I will break your mind': Undertale - Gaster's Theme

Battle - stage 1: Tron Legacy - Rinzler

Battle - stage 2: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Dark Samus Boss Theme

Battle - stage 3: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aurora Unit Boss Theme

Battle - stage 4: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aurora Unit Final Boss Theme

General of the Taken: Code Lyoko - William

Full power unleashed: Gaster's Finale | Amella

Grasp of Death: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

JUDGMENT!: Ghost Rider - More sinister than popcorn

* * *

Description:

The Shadow, as a Taken version of Michael, assumes the appearance, but much more skeletal, comprised of solidified dark energy, and with no sign of the arm or leg being prosthetics. The fingers end in razor sharp claws. The Shadow, unlike other Taken, does not shiver. Its face has two glowing white eyes with dark red pinprick pupils, and a mouth that glows white and has dark grey and sharp teeth.

The Shadow wears an old robe and wields a scythe made out of darkness, making itself resemble the Grim Reaper. Because of this, the Shadow has given itself the name 'Death'.

In addition to corrupted versions of Michael's unique abilities, the Shadow has its own power. If its target is hit with its weapon, the Darkscythe, the Shadow can use its ability, the Grasp of Death, to drain the life out of its victim, becoming more powerful. This ability can only be used if the target is hit while the blade of the Darkscythe is glowing.

The Darkscythe resembles a scythe, hence the name, but with a few... additions and differences. At the point where the staff and blade connect is what looks like a double-sided skull, with the blade coming out from between the two faces. Where the Shadow holds the Darkscythe, there is a grip guard, big enough for both hands. Two chains connect the top and bottom of the Darkscythe to the grip. The guard for the grip sharply resembled a ribcage.

The Grasp of Death can only take effect when the Darkscythe's blade is glowing with Ascendant energy, otherwise the Darkscythe will be reduced to a regular scythe, despite being able to slice through reinforced steel girders like butter.

When the Shadow is at full strength, it is capable of integrating itself with its target's mind, gaining a major influence over it. The target is put through mental agony and psychological trauma as a result of their worst nightmares and fears being mutated and worsened, then released throughout the entire subconscious. When the Shadow is finished, its target is left with a broken mind that forever torments them, driving them to insanity.

If it so chooses, the Shadow can reverse this, sealing the demonically mutated nightmares into the back of the mind, allowing for psychological recovery.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have any other ideas for introducing the Shadow passively.

I've had this idea about Michael and the Shadow being like yin and yang. A bit strange, I know, but it also means that Michael, unlike the others that have been Taken, can still be brought back. Keep in mind that this is my story's version of both the Grim Reaper and the Ghost Rider.

I'm trying to use these wingdings for the Shadow's speech, but some of the letters end up being erased when I hit 'Save' on the document. As a result, I'm filling in the blanks with the regular letters that were excluded.

In the words of the Shadow, ⬧ee ⍓□◆ ■e⌧⧫ ⧫i❍e📬


	81. The Dreadnaught

Time: 3:51 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching the Dreadnaught

Music: none

Following the events of a Taken Michael being discovered, and that the Traveler was found to be growing weaker, Mark-18 personally went on a solo mission to the Dreadnaught within Saturn's rings, using Eris Morn's ship as transport.

As he flew the Hive ship, Mark-18 saw what remained of the Awoken battalion.  
Extremely little.

"{ _It only took one blast from the Dreadnaught..._ }" " _When you're through, it will never fire again. Just don't forget to plant the transmat link so other Guardians can land._ "  
The corpse of an Awoken guard was seen drifting through the debris, sending a chill up Mark-18's metal spine. " _Requiescat in pace, Awoken..._ " " _Did you get that line off that several-century old game?_ " " _Yeah, sorry. It just... felt right to say that._ " " _Yeah, well, not everybody's got stealth tech and a... ship that smells like Hive. Good luck, Guardian._ "

"{ _Activating stealth drive._ }" The ship became invisible, and Mark-18 was getting closer and closer to the Dreadnaught undetected. " _OK, so Michael was Taken, then transformed into that Grim Reaper wannabe Eris keeps calling 'the Shadow'. I shudder to imagine the capabilities it has..._ "

"{ _I'm picking up fluctuations in the power conduit._ }" " _Relax, I modified the tech myself. Probably just Saturn's radio storms running interference._ " " _That doesn't make any sense. How does radio interference cause power fluctuations instead of disrupting communication signals?_ " Mark-18 asked.  
An alarm began blaring within the ship. "{ _It's malfunctioning!_ }" " _Did you break my stealth drive?_ " " _No, why would you insinuate that?!_ " The Hive ship became visible, but they were too close to the Dreadnaught to turn back. "{ _You think they can see us?_ }"  
Before Mark-18 could answer, the Dreadnaught's firing chamber started to spark with energy. "{ _I think they can see us!_ }"

Mark-18 shoved the throttle forward, speeding up his approach to as fast as the ship could go. It was gonna be close, but Mark-18 had an idea. " _Ghost, this ship isn't gonna make it! Store me!_ " "{ _What?!_ }" " _Put me in your storage, then bring me back out on the Dreadnaught!_ " The Ghost did as instructed, causing Mark-18 to vanish, and not a moment too soon. The blast destroyed Eris's ship, but his Ghost survived, then went to a ledge on the side of the Dreadnaught and let him out there.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Trenchway

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

"{ _Huh. That's a useful tactic. No wonder you kept leaving stuff in the vault back at the Tower instead of letting me hold it._ }"  
" _What happened? Everything all right?_ " Cayde-6 asked over the comms. "{ _Why wouldn't we be all right? We're just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone._ }" " _Great. Told you my stealth drive would work. All right. I'd like to tell you the strength of the City is behind you, but as long as the Dreadnaught is still firing, we can't risk reinforcements. Head inside, see if you can find whatever's powering that weapon._ "

Mark-18 went along the wall to find a way inside as his Ghost vanished.

Once he found the entrance, that orb of dark energy was spotted as well, and it zipped away after letting out a sort of screech.  
"{ _Same thing we saw right before Phobos fell apart. Might be some kind of probe. Expect trouble._ }" " _Alright, my Continental is locked and loaded._ " Mark-18 went down the short hallway, seeing the dark orb over a bridge made of what looked like large rock slabs. It went to the other side before disappearing, taking the bridge with it. "{ _The bridge across just vanished._ }" " _Gimme a second, I'll check with Eris._ "  
There was silence on the comms for a while before Cayde-6 returned. " _Uh... She says it's probably just a 'resonant spell,' whatever that is, so just don't... don't trust anything._ " "{ _How about you let me out and I'll take a look?_ }" Mark-18 brought out his Ghost, allowing it to scan the area and find more Hive bridge pieces, guiding him across.

Once they were on the other side, three Thralls rushed out to attack, but were swiftly eliminated.  
At the end of the hall was a large worm, writhing on the ground. " _That is one big worm._ " "{ _According to the World's Grave, the Hive ingest those worms. Not for sustenance, but survival. Spores, moths and worms. All things Earth's ancestors believed grew from the dead. Just a thought._ }" To leave the Hive with less to depend on, Mark-18 stomped on the worm, getting a strange green gunk all over his boot.  
He looked around, seeing a strange object behind a large stone. " _Ghost, any idea what that is?_ " "{ _Not sure. I'll hold onto it for now._ }" As the object vanished, so did the Ghost. Mark-18 found the path forward, going through some big holes in the walls, killing Hive worms along the way, until he ended up in a new hallway.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hall of Souls

" _Any luck with the weapon?_ " "{ _We've only scratched the surface of the Dreadnaught._ }" " _Hive keep vital operations deep in the core of their architectures. You're going to have to get your hands dirty._ " " _Yeah, like how I got my boots dirty..._ " More hidden Hive bridge pieces went from the hallway's end to a massive area, with a strange platform in the center. A few Thralls ran into a side room, unaware of the Guardian's presence until he wiped them out with an Axion Bolt.

Curious, Mark-18 went to where they were going, finding a strange pillar in the room. "{ _That energy powers the weapon. Cayde, what do we do?_ }" " _OK, hold on. Eris is going on about 'breaking the necrotic...' Ahh, just shoot it._ " The Ghost appeared and looked over the pillar. "{ _Ah, there's a shield up. Let me take it down for you._ }" His Ghost scanned the barrier around the small orb in the center, causing the sphere to enlarge, revealed to be a Taken Blight.

Mark-18 'disassembled' the Blight with his rocket launcher, destroying it. "{ _OK, it's down, but I'm picking up other channels to the weapon._ }" " _Find them. It won't stop firing until you shut them all down._ "  
Mark-18 searched for another shielded Blight, finding one in another side room. His Ghost disrupted the shield, allowing the Exo to destroy it. "{ _The weapon's cycling down! Let's find another channel._ }" He went on his way to a room that was directly in front of the central platform, finding the third Blight guarded by Taken.

Once the Taken were cleared out, Mark-18 sent out his Ghost to remove the obstructing barrier, but the shield immediately reconstructed itself as more Taken appeared. He dodged attack after attack, killing his targets, until there were none left, and his Ghost could safely come back out to dismantle the barrier around the Blight, allowing Mark-18 to destroy the final channel to the Dreadnaught's weapon. "{ _The weapon's down! Cayde, what's our next move?_ }" " _We need that transmat up and running. There's a massive hull breach near your position, that'll be your best bet._ "

Mark-18 headed through the middle passage, approaching a platform. "{ _There's a stream of interdimensional energy concentrated within that field. Growing stronger._ }" The arch in the back of the platform created a large dark portal, and out came a massive Taken entity. "{ _And something just stepped out of it._ }" " _Stay on target. We need more Guardians on that Dreadnaught._ "

The Taken soldier bared down on the Guardian, causing him to retreat. "{ _The output is consistent with my readings at the Shrine of Oryx on the moon. Osiris believed all of the shrines were connected and went searching for their nexus. I think we've found it. Did I tell you Osiris never returned?_ }" " _No. No, you did not._ " He made his way around the sector, finding the entrance to the next.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

There was a Cabal ship crashed into the Dreadnaught, and there were Cabal and Hive fighting all over the place! " _WHOA!_ " Mark-18 exclaimed. "{ _A Cabal ship! Skyburners colors. Must have deployed from Phobos._ }" " _Cabal? We'll deal with them later. Secure that transmat zone!_ " Mark-18 rushed to the massive opening in the hull of the Dreadnaught, his Ghost releasing a device into his hands, allowing him to plant it into the ground. "{ _Activating transmat link. Our ship is inbound._ }" The EX21 Spindle Demon arrived, towing a Titan carrier. "[ _Thermal systems ready._ ]"

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach  
 **Darkness Zone**

" _Hey, Zavala! Wanna know what a transmat zone on the Dreadnaught looks like?_ " "You landed a Guardian on the Dreadnaught without authorization?!" " _Oh, right! Can I have authorization?_ " " _It's a bit late for that, Cayde._ "

As the orange Vanguard-class Titan was released into the Dreadnaught, a massive Cabal vehicle came out of the ship.  
A Goliath tank.  
"[ _Incoming enemy heavy weaponry!_ ]"

"We'll discuss it later. Guardian, take care of that tank, or the transmat zone won't matter!" "{ _I'll bring down some ammo crates from the ship. You're going to need them._ }" " _Save it, Ghost. We won't need them. MF?_ " The Titan extended a hand and opened his hatch as Mark-18 jumped into the cockpit, giving him the controls. "[ _Glad to have you back, Pilot. We are a stronger team together._ ]" Mark-18 threw out an Incendiary Trap and ignited it with a Firewall, working wonders against the armor of the Cabal Goliath.

"[ _Flame Core activated._ ]"  
With a massive slam, a thermite shockwave was sent out, killing any Hive and Cabal caught in its path and dealing incredible damage to the Goliath. Two napalm canisters were launched, finishing off the tank.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach

Music: none

Once the major threats were dealt with, Mark-18's ship returned, with MF-8472's carrier. "Guardian, Cayde just briefed us on your... unorthodox mission. Your victory, no matter the method, is a Counsel victory. You have our thanks." " _Everyone loves a bad idea when it works. Now, excuse me, Guardian, I have to go have an uncomfortable conversation with Eris about her ship. Get home safe._ " Mark-18 disembarked, allowing MF-8472 to enter the Titan carrier as he got back in his ship. "[ _Pilot, I am detecting a massive incoming surge of dark energy._ ]"

Music: Metroid Fusion - SA-X Appears

From the pathway to the Hall of Souls came the Shadow, leading a horde of more Taken. " _This is Mark-18, the Shadow has been spotted!_ " "GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"

"Re⬧⧫❒ai■ ⧫he❍📬 👌❒i■g ⧫he❍ ⧫□ O❒⍓⌧📬 ✋ ⬥i●● ha■d●e ⧫he G◆a❒dia■📬" As the Shadow turned and advanced towards the EX21 Spindle Demon, Mark-18 plotted a course back to the City. "R◆■📪 G◆a❒dia■📪 ❒◆■📬 ✋⧫ ⬥i●● □■●⍓ de●a⍓ ⧫he i■e❖i⧫ab●e📬"

Time: 4:27 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of Oryx

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

The Shadow had returned to the Taken King, kneeling before him. "Shadow, you have performed exceptionally. I was right in appointing you a Taken general. You have earned my gift. Rise, Death. I now grant you my power." "✋ a❍ h□■□❒ed📪 ❍⍓ 😐i■g📬 ✋ ⬥i●● ■□⧫ ●e⧫ ⍓□◆ d□⬥■📬"  
From Oryx's hand came an orb of dark power, floating slowly to the Shadow, who accept the gift. Behind him, a Taken Knight had restrained a Cabal Psion, which was desperately struggling to free itself from its clutches.

Music: Code Lyoko - William

The Shadow turned to the Psion as energy built up in his empty hand.  
He sent it out, and the Psion screeched in pain before being enveloped in a Blight.

At first, there was silence, then the Blight vanished, revealing that the Psion had been Taken. The Shadow turned back to Oryx and bowed, the Knight and Psion following suite. "✋ ●i❖e ⧫□ ⬧e❒❖e ⍓□◆📪 O❒⍓⌧📬 ✡□◆❒ ⬥i●● ⬧ha●● be d□■e📬"

* * *

The Shadow is now capable of 'recruiting' more soldiers, and the Taken recognize him as a second leader.

This is getting big.

See you next time.


	82. Enemy of My Enemy

Time: 4:29 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching the Dreadnaught

Music: none

Mark-18 was en route back to the Dreadnaught, with MF-8472, the other two Exo brothers, and their Titans following him. "Oryx could be anywhere on the Dreadnaught. With time, we could find him, but we don't have time. The Cabal have been there long enough to have real field intelligence. The path to Oryx lies on their ship." Zavala reported.

" _I've got a bad feeling about this._ " " _Calm down, Tanner. We'll get through this._ " Mark-18 stated, readying himself for combat.  
"[ _We can assist you in area of the Cabal ship, but we will be unable to follow you further into the Dreadnaught._ ]"  
"[ _We'll handle anything the Cabal, Hive, or Taken throw at us._ ]" "[ _Except for Michael. Also, Jeeves is picking up signs of a distress call through his neural link._ ]"  
" _So Michael's still alive. Good to know. I don't know if we're gonna be able to help him though._ " Hayden-10 worried. "Samus just went to the Speaker to figure this out." Zavala transmitted.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach  
 **Darkness Zone**

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

Once they arrived, it was revealed that the Cabal were still there, fighting off the Hive. "{ _Cabal are still holding out. Multiple survivors._ }" "Survival is a temporary condition. Cut through them and get inside their ship." Zavala ordered. "{ _Who fights this hard to protect a crashed ship?_ }" "That's not a crash site, it's a beachhead. Only way those doors will open is to send reinforcements. Draw them out."

Wanting to take his Titan for a spin, Tanner-21 jumped into XM-2536's cockpit. "[ _Predator Cannon at your disposal._ ]"  
With the Predator Cannon locked and loaded, Tanner-21 used Mode Switch and started firing upon both the Hive and the Cabal, dealing with a Hive Ogre by using a Power Shot. "[ _Smart Core is ready._ ]"  
A massive amount of Hive came out, attacking the Cabal, with very few of them realizing the presence of the Guardians.

Tanner-21 activated the Smart Core, commencing a massive bullet-ridden purge. "[ _Smart Core on._ ]" The ammunition became infinite, and the bullets were seeking out their targets, killing off so many Hive and Cabal. The doors to the Cabal ship began to open. "{ _I think you got their attention._ }" "When those doors open, fight through it." Zavala ordered.

Tanner-21, Hayden-10, and Mark-18 disembarked, putting their Titans in Guard-Mode to secure the area as they fought their way into the ship.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Dantalion Exodus VI  
 **Darkness Zone**

"{ _Zavala, we're in. What's next?_ }" "Cabal protocol is to detonate any ship that crashes. If they haven't after all this time, it must be a base of operations. They're looking for something on the Dreadnaught. See what they know about Oryx." As the Exos moved through the Dantalion Exodus VI, they encountered quite a few Cabal, killing them with ease.

Once the area was cleared out, Hayden-10's Ghost came out and scanned the turbines in the floor. "{ _There's still enough power moving through this ship for it to take off._ }" "They won't leave until they get what they came for. A lesson I learned the hard way from Valus Ta'aurc. He didn't know every dog had its day until he saw his last. These will too." "{ _Oh, nice! There's a terminal nearby. It should have the info we're looking for._ }" Hayden-10 scouted ahead, finding the terminal guarded by two Psions, which were easily killed off before the Hunter's Ghost arrived to scan it. "{ _The Cabal have located Oryx. He's protected in the center of the Dreadnaught, reachable only through something they call 'a Rupture'._ }" "Must be some kind of portal. Have the Cabal found one?" "{ _They've got a team heading for it right now._ }" "Then I suggest you get there first."

The three moved through the ship, seeing a strange ventilation mechanism releasing fumes. "{ _I can't categorize all of the chemicals moving through these machines, but keep your helmet on, it could be toxic. And furthermore, it stinks._ }" " _Uh... Yeah, thanks for the heads-up._ " Mark-18 said.

Eventually, they exited the Cabal ship, ending up in another sector of the Dreadnaught.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Mausoleum  
 **Darkness Zone**

The Cabal were being absolutely destroyed by Hive and Taken. "{ _We've found the Cabal team headed for the Rupture. They're outnumbered by Taken._ }" "Forget what they say about 'the enemy of my enemy'. Something stands between you and the Rupture, put it down." "{ _The Cabal won't last much longer..._ }"  
As the carnage continued, one of the Cabal was pulled out of existence through a rift. "{ _Oryx just recruited a Centurion!_ }" "Let him take all he wants. He won't be around long enough for it to matter."

On the far side of the sector, overlooking a bottomless pit, was a Hive structure they were looking for. "{ _That must be the Rupture._ }" "Eris, what's their next move?" "Toland spoke of statues the Hive use to navigate Ruptures." "{ _We'll look for them._ }"  
There was a statue nearby that vaguely resembled a Thrall. "{ _I'll see if it's still active._ }" Tanner-21's Ghost was released as the sector was secured. "{ _It's linked to the Rupture, but I can't understand how the Hive control it. Let's try another statue._ }"

Two more statues were found, and the other Exos had their Ghosts take a look at them. "Yes, the statues control where the Rupture leads. They could deliver us to Oryx." "{ _It's dead. But something's happening at the Rupture._ }"  
The Hive portal flashed open. Something was up. "{ _The Rupture's opening!_ }"  
Out of the Rupture came a massive amount of Thralls. "The Thrall will smother your Light! Do not underestimate them as Tarlowe did!"

Mark-18 suddenly surged with Arc Light, using a Stormtrance to keep them at bay, but he couldn't keep it up long enough, so he had to rely on his old shotgun, the Occam's Razor. Six blasts came out of the weapons barrel in rapid succession, with nearly the same rate as a Pilot's EVA-8 Auto. "Forget about the Thrall! Get through that Rupture! Quick! Before the rupture closes!"

Hayden-10 rushed to get through the portal, but some unseen force sent him flying back. "{ _I don't think we're going that way._ }" "Then it's true. Only the Ascendant can will a Rupture to open." "{ _There's something Ascendant passing through right now._ }" It was an Echo of Oryx, accompanied by Taken.  
Hayden-10 returned and used a Shadowshot to pin them down, allowing Tanner-21 to use his Solar Super to destroy them.

 **Tanner-21 [Hammer of Sol] Echo of Oryx**

Location: The Dreadnaught | Mausoleum

Music: none

Before they could try the Rupture again, it closed. "{ _The Rupture is closed._ }" "It will only open for Ascendant Hive." "{ _Then how do we reach Oryx?_ }" "Become your enemy. Become Ascendant." "We'll sort this out, Guardians. Head back to the Tower when you can."  
With the mission now being elsewhere, the Exo brothers turned to depart to their ships, guarded by their Titans.

Music: Metroid Fusion - SA-X Appears

"[ _Pilot, I am detecting a massive Taken energy surge in the Hall of Souls, and it's advancing to your location!_ ]" MF-8472 transmitted. " _The Shadow..._ " The Guardians were being hunted down.

They ran through a small tunnel beside the Dantalion Exodus VI, discovering a shortcut between the surrounding sectors.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach  
 **Darkness Zone**

" _This doesn't look good._ " A massive amount of Taken were fighting the Titans, and were beginning to gain the advantage.  
Just then, XM-2536 pushed them back with a Power Shot at close range, allowing UQ-2153 to activate her Flight Core and destroy the Taken.

As the Guardians approached, the Shadow arrived, leading a group of Taken Hobgoblins and Legionaries.

Music: Code Lyoko - William

"O🏱EN F✋RE✏ 👎□■🕯⧫ ●e⧫ the❍ ge⧫ a⬥a⍓✏" The Taken Legionaries rushed in and attacked while the Taken Hobgoblins tried to snipe the Guardians.  
Unfortunately for them, the Guardians and Titans managed to escape.

Music: none

"❄he⍓🕯●● c□❍e bac&📬 ✋ j◆⬧⧫ &■□⬥ i⧫📬"

Time: 4:47 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Once the Guardians had returned to the Tower, they went to see the Counsel. " _Hmm... Well, according to the scan data MF transmitted, the Shadow came from a certain place in the Hall of Souls. A place known as the 'Court of Oryx'._ " Cayde-6 stated.

Just then, a certain individual returned, accompanied by two Ghosts.  
It was Samus. "I just came back from the Speaker's study. I think we have a plan to get Michael back." "Tell us." Ikora ordered. "{ _Well, Jeeves picked up a distress call through his neural link with Michael, which means his will hasn't been erased, and that he's still alive. His Light has been contained within the Shadow, but if you can imbue him with a Mote of Light, it will give him enough power to break free. The easy part is luring him out, the hard part is getting close enough without getting permanently killed by the Shadow's dark powers._ }" Michael's Ghost explained.

"The Light will illuminate the Darkness, and Oryx's control over Michael will break, but in order to go through the Rupture, you must become Ascendant." As creepy as she is, Eris was right.

* * *

This plan will work. It HAS to work!

See you next time.


	83. Lost to Light

Time: 5:38 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching Earth's moon

Music: none

The remainder of City Hawk 723 was headed to the moon, Michael's Ghost was with them, and Eris Morn was on the comms. "It began with Crota. But Crota was only a servant of his father, sent to extinguish the last of the Light. The great battle fought for the soul of our world ended in slaughter. The son was dead. And we invited the wrath of Oryx, destroyer of Light, taker of will. Only Ascendant Hive move between Ruptures. To reach Oryx, you must walk in the dying footsteps of his son. You must become Ascendant."

Time: 5:43 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Circle of Bones

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

After a while of going through the Hive fortress on the moon, they arrived in the Circle of Bones. "Hold fast to Toland's journal. It saw me through my time in the dark." " _Hold fast to your guns, Guardians. You're headed to the chamber where they held Crota's soul before a another Fireteam came in and killed him about a year ago._ " There were a few Hive in the area, and they were killed off in seconds.  
" _All right, here's what needs to happen. We have to steal a chunk of Hive crystal that's still got a trace of Crota's soul so you can pass through an interdimensional portal on the Dreadnaught and kill Oryx. I leave anything out, Eris?_ " "It must be done before Oryx turns his scrying eye to this realm." " _Good luck, Guardians._ "

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave  
 **Darkness Zone**

A formidable group of Hive challenged the Fireteam, but were ultimately wiped out. " _If a Mote of Light can allow Michael to break free from the control of Oryx, what is to say the same cannot be done for the other Taken?_ " Spyglass asked. " _The other Taken didn't have Light to begin with, Michael did, and he still does._ " Hayden-10 replied. "{ _Let's just get this done so we can at least have a chance at stopping Oryx, OK?_ }" The temporarily Guardianless Ghost said. "Yeah, let's do this."  
As they advanced, a darkened area stood as an obstacle, but the problem was solved as the Ghosts came out to illuminate it. "{ _Toland's journal contains an impressive amount of data. I should probably read it._ }" Michael's Ghost stated. " _Toland must have gone through a lot against the Hive, so he's probably learned so much about them in the process._ " Mark-18 was right about that. "{ _Done. Some of this stuff is fascinating!_ }"  
A recording of Toland was played. "A Dreadnaught shields the Hive from the Traveler's Light. Were we to pass through its deepest layers, our Light would be as a dying sun." With that, Michael's Ghost commented on what it just heard."{ _I don't think Toland was much fun at parties._ }" "Yeah, I got that too." Samus agreed.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Chamber of Night  
 **Darkness Zone**

As the Fireteam went through the sector, they came across Hive Thralls, but were completely ignored by them. The Thralls were feasting on old bones on the ground. " _Gross._ " Luckily, Tanner-21 didn't have a stomach. "If the Thrall still feed, Crota's essence must endure." "{ _I've always wondered what chewed through these bones. There's no microbial life here capable of decomposing organic matter. I guess the Thrall are the closest thing the moon has to flesh-eating bacteria._ }"

They continued onward, and the Guardianless Ghost scanned a statue in the middle of the next room. "{ _Let me see if Toland's journal has anything._ }" "These stones. Always in their combat arenas. Do they have a strengthening function? Or are they mere legacy of a forgotten time and realm? The Hive never stop honing their strength. They have missed the point of being dead. Ha ha. I've heard it said that 'that which does not kill you makes you stronger', but what does this mean in the face of immortality?"

Eventually, the Fireteam made their way to a room that held large chunks of a green crystal in the center. As they approached, a Hive Ogre came out and attacked.

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

The Ogre fired a beam from its forehead, and Tanner-21 created a Ward of Dawn to protect the Fireteam. Spyglass and Samus summoned a Golden Gun as Hayden-10 used the Shadowshot to pin the Ogre down. Six rounds of Solar Light were pumped into the abomination's face, leaving it open for Jack to use the Stormtrance, and Mark-18 to throw a Nova Bomb.  
Before Sarah could summon her Golden Gun, the Ogre vanished, pulled into a rift.

Music: none

"{ _It's gone. I think Oryx just took an Ogre._ }" "Not even Oryx can control an Ogre, unless it's Taken. Now, quickly, find me a shard of that crystal!"  
A large slab was transmatted out of the green crystal, leaving a perfect rectangular hole in it. "{ _We've got it._ }" "I knew it could be done. And does it still hold the whisper of Crota's soul?" "{ _According to my analysis, it's empty._ }" "No matter. Return to me, Guardians, and we will destro- ~static~" "~static~ _Guardians, we're losing you. Guardians, can you hear-_ ~static~" The signal suddenly cut out.

"{ _Eris? Cayde? I think we've lost them. Something's blocking our signal and our transmat._ }"  
Suddenly, a massive cloud of fog formed the face of Oryx, and his voice could be heard. "INFECTION! Your Light... dies... here!" Along with Taken Knights and Wizards, the Ogre returned, now under the control of Oryx.  
Suddenly, another Taken rift began to form, exerting enormous amounts of power. The rift vanished, revealing the Shadow.

Music: Metroid Prime - Escape from Frigate Orpheon

"{ _There's too many of them! Run!_ }" " _It's the Shadow! We need to get out of here!_ " "✡□◆ ha❖e defi●ed 👍❒□⧫a🕯⬧ g❒a❖e📪 a■d ■□⬥ ⍓□◆ ⬥i●● a●● die✏"

They ran, unable to be transmatted out of there.  
The Shadow was in pursuit, the Darkscythe's blade dragging across the ground, tearing open a large rift and bringing in more Taken.  
Once they got far enough, the lone Ghost tried the comms again. "{ _Eris, Cayde, can you hear us?! Still no connection. This must be how the Hive trapped Eris._ }"

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The World's Grave  
 **Darkness Zone**

They arrived in the World's Grave, and there were Taken scattered across the room. Jack threw two Frag Grenades, blowing up the Taken and clearing the area.  
The Shadow arrived in seconds, but there were no other Taken with it.

Samus brought out a Mote of Light and ran at the Shadow, forcing the spark of the Traveler's Light into the Taken General's chest, forming cracks along it as the Shadow screamed in pain.  
Massive amounts of energy began to build up within the Shadow, causing it to glow brighter and brighter until it became too bright to see.

Music: Doctor Who - Bad Wolf

Suddenly, the glow flashed away, leaving Michael on the ground, unconscious. "{ _It worked... The Mote of Light actually freed him!_ }" " _His vital signs are at critical levels. We need to get him out of here, NOW!_ " Spyglass ordered.

Music: none

"{ _The Taken have locked us in. Let me check it out._ }" Mark-18 let out his Ghost, watching as it scanned the nearby door. "{ _Doors use to be so simple. I_ _'ll search the journal._ }"  
"It has long been my belief that the binds which hold the gravest Hive terrors could be lifted by releasing the energy stored within their Tomb Husks."

Hayden-10 came back, holding a strange green orb of energy. "{ _Hey, a Tomb Husk!_ }"  
The Tomb Husk vanished as Hayden-10 brought it to the door, with the chained lock disintegrating and allowing the door to open. "{ _Remind me to make copies of this journal._ }"  
Samus picked up Michael and carried him on her back, the visor of his helmet was dimly blinking on and off, likely performing a system recovery.

There were more Taken on the other side, but were killed off. They reached the door, seeing that it was literally twice as sealed as the first one. "{ _Argh! They've warded it with two locks this time._ }"  
Spyglass and Tanner-21 went to find the Tomb Husks as Samus laid Michael down against a wall and tried to wake him up. "Michael, wake up! We're getting you out of here!" He was still out cold, as if in a coma. "{ _I don't know how we're gonna wake him up, but I'm picking up traces of Taken energy within him. The Shadow's not dead yet._ }"  
The two came back, and they both had a Tomb Husk.

Another door opened, and there was even more Taken up ahead. More dead Taken actually. Eris could be heard through the radio, but heavily distorted.  
"We're going to lose them, just like Eriana!" "{ _That's Eris. The connection is getting stronger._ }"

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota  
 **Darkness Zone**

A Tomb Husk was immediately visible, so Mark-18 picked it up. "{ _Better to have a Tomb Husk and not need it than to need a Tomb Husk and not have it._ }" " _You're right about that, Ghost._ "

The Fireteam arrived at a third door, they were nearly out of the Hive fortress. "{ _Three locks. Well, you can't say they aren't trying._ }" Just then, one of the locks disintegrated. " _Two locks actually._ " Right. The Tomb Husk Mark-18 picked up.

There was a closed door nearby, but it had no locks on it. "{ _The Fallen left their dirty fingerprints all over this door. What were they doing here? We just missed them._ }" Up a few stairs was another Tomb Husk, leaving only one lock.

There was one last Tomb Husk in front of the door with no locks, and the locked door opened, allowing the Fireteam to escape the fortress, but the Exo brothers stayed behind. "{ _Strange. I'm picking up a Fallen distress signal._ }"

"Guardians? Get out of that pit! We must have that crystal or we'll never reach Oryx!" They were getting close.  
After getting past more Taken, they managed to get out of the fortress. " _Guardians, is that you?_ " "{ _We made it out._ }" "Then the Taken King will fall. Bring me his dead son's crystal." " _That's how Eris says she appreciates your sacrifice. Glad you're all still alive._ "

"Not all of us came out. The Exo brothers went a different way, and Mark's Ghost said something about a Fallen distress signal." Jack stated.  
" _OK, that's odd. You know what else is unexpected? I'm picking up Michael's signal. Did it actually work?_ " "{ _The Mote of Light did its work, and Michael is free of Oryx's control, but I'm still picking up Taken traces in him. I don't think we've seen the last of the Shadow._ }" " _Good to hear he's back. Now, get him back to the Tower so we can patch him up._ " "What about the Exos?" Sarah asked. " _If I know Mark, he'll make sure everyone pulls through and comes home safe._ "

Time: 6:29 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Once Michael was brought back to the City, he was put in the IMC's new medical center, past the staircase that lead to where the Counsel resided. "To be brought back from being Taken, I never thought I'd see something like this." "Michael's Ghost was right. There's still traces of the Shadow's dark energy in him."  
" _Wait, he's coming to!_ " Cayde-6 was right, Michael was finally waking up.

"Ugh... What... happened...? Where am I?" He shot up, unaware of what he's been through.  
"Cayde's stealth drive! And the Dreadnaught! We have to get up there and set up a transmat zone!" "It's already been done, Michael." Zavala said.  
"What?" " _Don't you remember anything?_ " "What do you mean?" "You were Taken!" Samus broke it to him. "Wait... What?! Then how am I...?" "A Mote of Light broke Oryx's control over you. You're free now." Ikora said.

"Looks as if the residual Taken energy of the Shadow is being suppressed. Might be because of the Traveler's presence. While you're in the City, the Shadow will be unable to take over again." The medical officer reported. "What's 'the Shadow'?" "The Shadow is what Oryx created upon taking you. It is a General of the Taken, with the power to add to his army, and to command the Taken." Eris explained. "Whoa... OK, so how are we gonna get these traces out of me?" "I fear they are irremovable. Oryx may have lost his control over you, but his hold on your Light is unbreakable, unless the Taken King falls." "Right, and... where are the Exo brothers?"

As if on cue, a Guardian's ship arrived, dropping off three Exos... and a Fallen Vandal in green robes. "Mark-18, what is the meaning of this?!" " _Hear me out, Ikora! Variks here is a friend. He's from the House of Judgment, which was stationed on the Reef. He helped us take down Skolas._ " "Skolas posed threat to Guardians. To City. 'Kell of Kells' was no match for City Hawk 723, yes? Reef destroyed, ravaged by Taken. I fled, seeked refuge in Ketch above moon. Taken came, then Guardians. And now, I stand here." " _I've heard of you. House of Judgment, huh? You're with the one good Fallen House._ " Cayde-6 stated.  
"If you helped some of our Guardians wipe out a threat to the City, then you have my thanks, Variks." Zavala added.

" _Well, with the Shadow's essence still inside Michael, I think he should stay here in the City until we kill Oryx, I think that will cause the Shadow to just... dissipate._ " Hayden-10 said.  
"What am I suppose to do until then?" " _I don't know. Get to know the civilians? You guys had a few... interesting robotic entertainers on the IMS Sentinel._ " Michael's childhood friends, they were alive! " _Perhaps you could introduce them to your Ghost. After all, they have been requesting to see you for a while._ " Spyglass offered.

* * *

Michael is free, but the Shadow still lives.

He doesn't need to go through the whole 'becoming Ascendant' thing for a couple reasons.

1: He can't leave the Traveler's protective aura, which is around the City, or else the Shadow will be able to take over again.

2: Because of the Shadow, Michael is basically already Ascendant.

Anyway, welcome home, Michael.

See you guys next time.


	84. The Promethean Code

Time: 6:42 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

"Stealing from Rasputin. You are entering a world you do not understand." " _Oh, don't worry about her, Guardians. She's still mad about what Mark did to her ship. We need cloaking tech to slip past the Taken and the Warmind bunker's got the code we need.  
_ Because traces of the Shadow remained within Michael, he was confined to the City, being unable to partake directly in the mission. The rest of his Fireteam, lead by Spyglass, was heading to the Cosmodrome.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Forgotten Shore

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"{ _After all this time, how can we be sure Rasputin has the code?_ }" " _I already stole it once. Used my last copy making that stealth drive Mark blew up. Eh, it was getting old anyway._ " " _Sorry about that, Cayde._ " Mark-18 apologized.  
After going up the hill, heading into the building, and descending down the flight of stairs inside, they arrived at the entrance. "{ _I haven't had much luck breaching Rasputin's security._ }" " _You've got the same bypass frequency that got me inside._ " "He will protect his domain."

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Bunker RAS-2

Once they arrived, the doors opened, and there were Taken rifts all over the place. "{ _More interdimensional goo. The Taken are here._ }" " _What? Not possible. We sealed the complex after the Omnigul breach._ " "{ _Cayde, look at this._ }" " _Establishing visual transmission._ " Spyglass allowed Cayde-6 and Eris to see what he was seeing. " _Oh, that does look bad. Okay, so if you see 'em, uh, just shoot 'em. How did they even get in there?_ " "The Taken are not bound by terrestrial constraints." " _Yeah, I'll bet they'll be constrained by terrestrial bullets._ "

By that point, they already entered the next sector and were killing off any Taken in sight.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Seraphim Vault

Once the Taken were dead, Tanner-21 sent his Ghost to a nearby door. "{ _Cayde, your bypass codes aren't getting us through these doors._ }" " _Omnigul's screams have already been silenced. There's nothing in there but bad memories._ " "Rasputin will give only what you need. Nothing more." " _Don't worry. The good stuff is below you. Keep moving._ " " _If that's where the codes are, then that's where we'll go._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Bunker WAR-4

More Taken to kill, and Sarah sent out her Ghost to scan a computer station in the area. "{ _Some kind of monitoring station._ }" " _It's a surveillance port for the weapons test lab on the other side of the glass. There was an attempt to co-opt early Fallen technologies. Not tremendously successful by most reports._ " "{ _I can't believe the Taken can track us so easily. Oryx really does hate us!_ }" " _Which is exactly why we're here. We need those cloaking codes._ "

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Mine  
 **Darkness Zone**

In the next sector, Taken appeared, but Tanner-21 cleared out a significant portion of them with a Fist of Havoc, leaving the rest for Samus and Spyglass to clear out using Golden Guns.  
With the Taken killed off, Samus had her Ghost scan a computer monitor nearby. "{ _This was the first station to come back online after the Collapse. Shortly after that, Rasputin regained control over the entire facility. But it all started here. Maybe Rasputin didn't wake himself?_ }" "It would stand to reason that a Guardian made his way through here and ended up turning everything back on."

In the next room, Hayden-10's Ghost scanned another terminal. "{ _It took simultaneous retinal scans at each of these four stations to get beyond this point. The Log shows access was granted multiple times over the span of hundreds of years using the same pairs of eyes. Either the eyes belonged to early Guardians or something kept them preserved._ }" " _I'd have to go with the first one, since it seems more reasonable._ "

Up ahead were more Taken, and Jack electrified them into nothingness with a Stormtrance, then sent his Ghost to scan a large piece of tech. "{ _Oryx views Rasputin as a threat. If we could gain control over his reach and wake all of the Warmind systems, we would see everything the Hive have hidden from us. No wonder they want Rasputin destroyed._ }" "We can't let that happen!"

After going through multiple consecutive doors, more Taken appeared in the last room. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18 blew up all the Taken with a Nova Bomb, clearing the area for Spyglass and his Ghost to extract the codes.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Mine

Music: none

" _Alright, see what you can pull out of Rasputin. Hmm, there's a joke there somewhere._ " "{ _These cryptosystems follow no logic I understand. I'm not sure it can be modified to work on a Guardian._ }" " _Where do you think Bladedancers got their cloaking ability?_ " "Not sure." Sarah remarked.  
"If the Counsel are satisfied, we can finally end this. Return to the Moon. Steal Crota's soul."

Time: 7:39 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

As Michael returned to the Tower after visiting his friends, who were very happy to see him after all these centuries, he decided to see about the traces of Taken energy coursing through his Light.

Just then, he heard a voice in his head.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"🕈he❒e📬📬📬 a❍ ✋✍ 🕈ha⧫ ha◻◻e■ed ⧫□ ❍e✍" "Who are you?!" The voice was silent for a while, then it spoke again. "Oh📪 ✋ ⬧ee📬 ❄he gi❒●📬📬📬 💧he di⬧⬧□●❖ed ❍⍓ c□■⧫❒□● □❖e❒ ⍓□◆📬 H❍❍📬📬📬" "Answer me! Who are you?!" "✋ ⬥□◆●d🕯❖e a⬧⬧◆❍ed ⧫he⍓ ⧫□●d ⍓□◆ ab□◆⧫ ❍e a●❒ead⍓📬" "You're... the Shadow?" "✌⧫ ⧫he ⬧e❒❖ice □f O❒⍓⌧📪 ❍⍓ 😐i■g📬 ❄he ■a❍e i⬧ 👎ea⧫h📬 🕈h⍓📬📬📬 🕈h⍓ ca■🕯⧫ ✋📬📬📬✍" "Why can't you take over again? You have the Traveler's protective aura to thank for that." "👍🕆R💧E💧✏ 👌◆⧫ ■□ ❍a⧫⧫e❒📬 O❒⍓⌧ ⬥i●● c□❍e f□❒ ⧫he ❄a&e■ Ge■e❒a●📬 💣e📬" "Sorry to break it to ya, but the City is protected by Guardians, Pilots, and Titans." "👌●a⬧⧫✏ H❍❍📬📬📬 💧□ ⧫ha⧫🕯⬧ i⧫ ⧫he■📪 h◆h✍ ✡□◆🕯❒e j◆⬧⧫ g□■■a ⬧⧫a⍓ he❒e f□❒ ⧫he ❒e⬧⧫ □f e⧫e❒■i⧫⍓✍" "No. I will soon be rid of you." "Ha⧫e ⧫□ b❒ea& i⧫ ⧫□ ⍓a📪 b◆⧫ ⍓□◆ a■d ✋ a❒e ⧫□□ i■⧫e❒⧫⬥i■ed f□❒ j◆⬧⧫ □■e □f ◆⬧ ⧫□ die📬" "So if you die, I die?" "N□📪 i⧫🕯⬧ ⧫he □⧫he❒ ⬥a⍓ a❒□◆■d📬 ✋f ⍓□◆ die📪 ✋ die📬 ✌⬧ ●□■g a⬧ ⍓□◆🕯❒e ⬧⧫i●● a●i❖e📪 ✋ a❍ dea⧫h●e⬧⬧📬" "Ghost, you hearing this?" "{ _Every last word of it, and I'm translating it for you. Just as I suspected, the Shadow still lives._ }" "💧□ ⬥ha⧫ a❒e ⍓□◆ ◻●a■■i■g ⧫□ d□✍" "Hmm... If one Mote of Light reduced you to small traces of weakened Taken energy, maybe a second Mote of Light will finish the job, burning you out of me."

Michael pulled out a Mote of Light and infused it into himself, but the Shadow still remained, unaffected. "✡□◆ did■🕯⧫ hea❒ a ⬥□❒d ✋ ⬧aid📪 did ⍓□◆✍ ✋ □■●⍓ die ⬥he■ ⍓□◆ ◻e❒❍a■e■⧫●⍓ die📪 ge⧫ ⧫ha⧫ ⧫h❒□◆gh ⍓□◆❒ head📬" "That's gonna be easier than you think since you're in my head too." "❄❒◆e📬" "I would really like to get back out there and be the IMC Pilot I am. You're in my way." "Heh heh📬📬📬 N□ dice📪 💣ichae●📬 ❄he ❍□❍e■⧫ ⍓□◆ e⌧i⧫ ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ a◆❒a📪 ✋🕯❍ ⧫a&i■g □❖e❒ agai■📪 a■d ✋ ⬥i●● h◆■⧫ d□⬥■ each a■d e❖e❒⍓ ⬧i■g●e G◆a❒dia■ □◆⧫ ⧫he❒e📬" "My Titans have Light-infused life support, so I'm willing to bet that it can keep you down." "{ _Not only that, but you don't want us to have to burn you back down to traces to get Michael back, would you? We will do that. Make no mistake._ }" "🕆❍📬📬📬 N□📬 ✋ d□■🕯⧫ ⬥a■■a g□ ⧫h❒□◆gh ⧫ha⧫ agai■📬"

* * *

The Shadow is awake, and it's talking to Michael and his Ghost...

See you next time.


	85. The Shadow's revelation

Time: 8:03 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Following the event of the Shadow waking up, Michael decided to try and see if there was a way to at least make it consider fighting FOR the Guardians instead of AGAINST them.  
"Eris, I need your help." "What is it you need?" "I wanna try and turn the Shadow to our side." "The Shadow is evil, dark, and soulless. It will not turn." "Please, I-" "The Shadow is entirely loyal to Oryx! There is no hope of turning it!"  
Angered, Michael stormed off to the Speaker's study, his eye glowing as he looked back at her. " **Eris, I'm beginning to question which side you're really on.** "

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

He then arrived at the Speaker's study, and the Speaker turned to him.  
"Is there something you need, Pilot?" "Actually, yes. I don't know how I'm going to turn the Shadow to our side." "To turn Darkness against itself... Ah, this reminds me of when Hayden brought me that Hive weapon. It ended up becoming a very reliable weapon in his hands. The Husk of the Pit became the Eidolon Ally, then it became Necrochasm." "Fascinating." "Michael, you and the Shadow are most comparable to yin and yang." "Yin and yang... Oh, of course!" "H◆h✍" "In ancient chinese philosophy, yin and yang describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another." "Very good." "I've been reading in my spare time. What do you expect?" "✋f ⧫ha⧫🕯⬧ ⧫he ca⬧e📪 ⍓□◆🕯❖e ❒ead ❖e❒⍓ ⬥e●●📬 ✋🕯❍ ac⧫◆a●●⍓ i❍◻❒e⬧⬧ed📬 ✡□◆ ●ea❒■ ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g ■e⬥ e❖e❒⍓ da⍓📪 ✋ ⬧◆◻◻□⬧e📬" "I guess that fits pretty well."

As Michael left the study, he went through different versions of yin and yang. "Push, and pull... Life, and death... Good, and evil..." "O😐📪 ✋ ge⧫ i⧫✏" "Me, and you."

For a while, there was silence. Then the Shadow spoke.  
"🏱e❒ha◻⬧📬📬📬 ⧫ha⧫ ⬥a⬧■🕯⧫ ⧫he ❒igh⧫ ◻a⧫h af⧫e❒ a●●📬📬📬" "What do you mean?" "✋ ⬧◆◻◻□⬧e ⧫he❒e i⬧ ⬧□❍e ⬧ig■ifica■ce ⧫□ ⧫hi⬧📬 👌a●a■ce📬 E❑◆i●ib❒i◆❍📬 Na⧫◆❒a● □❒de❒📬" "I feel... an understanding." "📄 □◻◻□⬧i⧫e⬧📪 a■d 📂 g□a●🖳 💧◆❒❖i❖a●📬 O❒⍓⌧ figh⧫⬧ ⬥i⧫h c□❒❒◆◻⧫ed a❒❍ie⬧📪 he c□■⧫❒□●⬧ ⧫he❍📬 ❄he G◆a❒dia■⬧ a■d 🏱i●□⧫⬧📪 ⧫he⍓ figh⧫ agai■⬧⧫ ⧫he 👎a❒&■e⬧⬧ ⬧□ □⧫he❒⬧ ❍a⍓ ●i❖e📪 a■d ⧫he⍓ d□ ⬧□ ⬥i●●i■g●⍓📬" Once again, silence, but much longer this time. "✋🕯❖e cha■ged ❍⍓ ❍i■d📪 a■d E❒i⬧ i⬧ ⬥❒□■g📬"

* * *

The Shadow shall fight for what is right.

Sorry about it being short, it's only a little longer than CH1, but don't worry, the mission is coming up soon.

See you next time.


	86. Last Rites

Time: 8:26 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching Earth's moon

Music: none

" _OK, you've got the crystal. All you have to do now is fill it with Crota's soul. The Hive are in the middle of some kind of funeral, so-_ " "Not a funeral. A death ceremony. Crota's essence is being prepared for the next realm." " _Right. So when you get to this funeral, Oryx will be watching close. Use Rasputin's cloak to slip past the Taken. Find Crota's soul, wrap it up, and get out._ "  
Michael was still at the City, but he and the Shadow were co-operating, and they were making plans for after Oryx was gone.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | The Stills

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

The Fireteam had arrived at the bottom of the Hellmouth, and there were no Hive in sight.  
At least, not yet.

"{ _Where exactly are we headed?_ }" The IMC Vice Admiral's Ghost asked. "When the Deathsingers begin their song, you'll know we are close." " _What she's trying to say is that she doesn't know. Don't worry, I'll keep my ear to the ground._ " "And I will try not to step on his head." Michael's voice came through the comms. "You try stepping on Cay **d** e's he **a** d a **nd** I **w** ill **shatter yours in between my bare hands!** " " _Michael, please don't do that. It scares the absolute criminy out of me._ "  
"Michael, are you alright?" Samus asked. "Yeah, I'm OK. The Shadow and I reached an agreement, so we'll... What's that? OK, I'll let them know. Guys, the Shadow just said 'Good luck.', and to call him 'Death'. I wish you good luck as well." "Tell Death he's alright." "He heard, Jack."

"The Shadow has turned?!" "A bit of yin yang talk and... well... Death's getting his action after they come back. He said you were wrong, Eris. Even the darkest of beings can see truth, and the Shadow is one of their strongest, as well as their smartest. Heh... You're welcome, Death." "Tell Death he's cool... even if he did try to kill us." "He heard, Jack, and he said he was just following orders. Then again, isn't that what we all did back in the war on the Frontier?" "You're right about that, Michael."

As the Fireteam crossed a bridge that materialized in front of them, Michael was still heard talking. "I know, Shadow. I sense it too. A massive buildup of dark power. Team, be careful."  
They entered a gigantic corridor filled with blinding light and large stones. " _Stay out of sight. We need you back alive. You have the frequency, Ghosts?_ " "{ _And your... modifications. We'll be ready._ }" "Then move quietly and unseen, like death." "{ _Ugh..._ }"

"Eris, Death appreciates the reference." Michael stated. "It was not my intention."

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Oversoul Throne  
 **Darkness Zone**

The Fireteam ended up in a new area, and the blinding light was just suddenly... gone.  
"{ _Let's hope this works. Cloaking._ }" As Samus used her Power Suit's IMC-integrated personal cloaking ability, the others turned invisible, but their IDs were still being locally transmitted. "{ _I can't see you. Can you see me?_ }"  
" _Keep your distance. They can't see you, but they can still smell you. Eris can replace her ship. We can't replace you._ " "Cross the chasm. Enter their world."

Down below, Hayden-10 spotted something. "{ _A Tomb Husk._ }" The Exo picked it up, but drew no attention from the Hive. "{ _Careful. We've still got to avoid them. I hope they can't see this thing._ }" Hayden-10 used the Tomb Husk to make a bridge appear, leading across a massive chasm. The others followed, sneaking past the Hive.

Once they made it to the large door, it began to open, allowing the Fireteam in. "{ _You think they heard that?_ }"  
As they progressed, a horrid noise could be heard. "The Deathsingers! They are preparing Crota's soul for the next realm. Follow their cry. It was just as this when I walked in the dark. Their wretched songs in the wind as Eriana fell." " _How are we gonna pull this off?_ " Mark-18 wondered.

They jumped down a hole, reaching another chamber. "Reach Crota's tomb and take what remains of his soul." Thanks to Rasputin's Cloak, Mark-18's Ghost appeared, but could not be seen, and scanned a nearby stone. "{ _The symbol of Crota. I don't know the derivation or its meaning. To me, it says 'we're going the wrong way', but as usual, I'm just following you._ }"

"{ _There are a lot of tombs here. How do we find Crota's?_ }" Hayden-10's Ghost asked. "You'll know it when you see it."  
Making their way past the Hive, the Fireteam had surrounded the Wizards. "{ _I think we've found it._ }" "Now, let the crystal drink deep from Crota's death essence."

The Crystal appears in Spyglass's hands as the green mist around Crota's tomb starts to flow into it. "{ _It's working. How much do we need to pass as Ascendant Hive?_ }" "Only a taste, but steal all you can."

Suddenly, the Fireteam became visible.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Evacuate Immediately!

The Hive were replaced with Taken, which immediately attacked the Fireteam. "{ _Something's wrong! We're exposed!_ }" The signal became heavily distorted. " _Lock for transmat! Get out of there!_ " "We must have Crota's soul!" " _They've got enough! Lock for transmat, Ghosts!_ " "{ _I can't! Everything is corrupted!_ }"  
"C'mon, guys! I believe in you, all of you! You can do this!"  
"{ _I can't connect. Stay alive! We've got to make it back!_ }"

They tried to make it back, but the jump from earlier couldn't be done in reverse.  
Nobody can jump that high.  
As they defended themselves against the Taken, Eris Morn could be heard, along with an echoing incantation. "Guardians! Come... with... me!"

Suddenly, they were teleported to safety.

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Oversoul Throne

Music: none

" _WHAT THE HECK?!_ " Mark-18 exclaimed. "It was the best I could do with so little time." "{ _You pulled us out._ }" "One of Toland's tricks. There is nothing I fear more than the dark, but I will not lose another Guardian. You've imprisoned the last whisper of Crota's soul. It is left to you now. Find Oryx on the Dreadnaught. Destroy him."

Time: 8:52 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

City Hawk 723 had returned to the Tower, a job well done. Samus was at the front of the group.  
Just then, Michael ran up and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're OK!" "Good to see you too, Michael."

It was then that the Fireteam noticed something just under Michael's right shoulder. " _Um... What's that on your arm?_ " Tanner-21 asked.  
After ending the embrace, Michael showed them all the new item on his arm. It looked like the yin yang symbol, but attached to two straps. One was white with a blue line going down the middle, and the other was black with a red line.  
On the yin yang symbol, there was also a small difference.  
In place of the small black and white dots were two blue lights. "The Speaker made this using some Hive research from Eris. It's attuned to my Light and the Darkness of Death. It's like a switch. Care for a demonstration?"

"{ _WAIT! Not here!_ }" "Yeah, why don't we head out of the City first?" Samus suggested. "Good idea."

Time: 9:03 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

Once they arrived at the Cosmodrome, Michael put a hand on the yin yang symbol, turning it like a dial until the black half was at the top, and the blue lights turned red.  
Suddenly, black and red energy enveloped him, leaving behind the Shadow.  
"✈◆i⧫e effec⧫i❖e📬 ✋🕯❍ i❍◻❒e⬧⬧ed📬" "[ _I just lost Michael's signal, but his neural link is giving me a positive reading. Is he..._ ]" "✡□◆ ❍◆⬧⧫ be ⧫he ❄i⧫a■ ⧫he⍓ ca●● 🕯Jee❖e⬧🕯📬 👎□■🕯⧫ ⬥□❒❒⍓📪 💣ichae●🕯⬧ fi■e📬"

A Fallen Vandal appeared and attacked, but the Shadow sliced one of its arms off.  
Strangely enough, the blade of the Shadow's weapon was glowing at the time of the attack.

Music: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

The Vandal then appeared to be getting weaker and weaker as black sparks of energy were quickly flowing out of it and into the Shadow.  
Eventually, the Vandal dropped to the ground, dead and shriveled. "OK, that's terrifying." Jack shivered. " _I actually feel sorry for that Vandal. What happened?_ " Hayden-10 asked. "✋ ca●● i⧫ ⧫he 🕯G❒a⬧◻ □f 👎ea⧫h🕯📬 ✋f ❍⍓ ⬥ea◻□■📪 ⧫he 👎a❒&⬧c⍓⧫he📪 i■j◆❒e⬧ a ⧫a❒ge⧫📪 ✋ ca■ ab⬧□❒b ⧫hei❒ ●ife e■e❒g⍓📪 bec□❍i■g ⬧⧫❒□■ge❒ f❒□❍ i⧫📪 b◆⧫ □■●⍓ ⬥he■ ⧫he 👎a❒&⬧c⍓⧫he🕯⬧ b●ade i⬧ g●□⬥i■g📬" The Shadow reached for the yin yang, turning it back so the white was on top and the red lights turned blue.

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

A vortex of white and blue energy enveloped Death, and Michael was left where the Shadow once stood. "[ _Michael, you're back!_ ]"  
"As you can see, this new 'Yin Yang Switch' allows me and Death to perform the ol' switcheroo at any time, and that's not all." He reached for the Yin Yang Switch, but undid the black and red strap, pulling off the black half as red energy began swirling around it.

The yin half floated up, the blue light on it becoming red as the Shadow appeared, with the strap redone around his arm. "❄he ✡i■ ✡a■g 💧⬥i⧫ch ca■ be ⬧◻●i⧫ i■ ⧫⬥□ ⧫□ a●●□⬥ ◆⬧ ⧫□ □◻e❒a⧫e i■de◻e■de■⧫●⍓📬 H□⬥e❖e❒📪 d□i■g ⬧□ ●ea❖e⬧ ◆⬧ a⧫ ha●f ⬧⧫❒e■g⧫h📬" "We can still divide and conquer." "👌◆⧫ fi❒⬧⧫📪 ⬥e ❍◆⬧⧫ ◆■i⧫e a■d ⬧⧫❒i&e📬" Death took off his piece and reattached it to Michael's, causing the Shadow to disperse into red particles that flowed back into the Yin Yang Switch.

"That's impressive, but what about the Taken?" Sarah asked. "Oh, that's easy."  
With a twist of the Yin Yang Switch, the Shadow was brought back out. "❄he ❄a&e■ ca■ ⬧⧫i●● ⬧e■⬧e ❍⍓ da❒& ◻❒e⬧e■ce📪 e❖e■ ⬥he■ 💣ichae● i⬧ 🕯a⧫ ⧫he he●❍🕯📬 F□❒ e⌧a❍◻●e📬📬📬" A Taken rift appeared, and a Psion was summoned, corrupted and controlled. "❄hi⬧ ❄a&e■ 🏱⬧i□■📬"

Again with the Yin Yang Switch, and Michael was back. The Taken Psion looked at him, but did not attack. Instead, it walked away. "Death's right. The Taken won't attack me, or you guys if I'm here with you. Once Oryx is dead, Death can safely command all Taken to cease their attack against the Guardians." " _We'll need to kill Oryx first._ " "We'll get there soon enough. Have hope, Hayden."

* * *

They can now get to Oryx on the Dreadnaught.

Michael and the Shadow are both with us, and Death's influence over the Taken can counteract Oryx's control.

Not only that, but the Yin Yang Switch is something new. The symbol on it is exactly like the yin yang circle, but rotated a quarter so the dots are along the same horizontal line, and the dots themselves are basically lights. When separated, the place of the black dot glows blue and the place of the white dot glows red.

Here, we've also seen an example of the Shadow's ability, the Grasp of Death.

See you next time, Guardians and Pilots alike.


	87. Regicide

Time: 9:21 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Approaching the Dreadnaught

Music: none

This was it. On this mission, Oryx would die. "All of this was set in motion long ago. He calls out, and the Darkness answers." " _Ok. Creepy sidekick: check. Rogueish commander: check. And then we have the Guardians, my greatest success story. I'd say we're ready to get this done._ " " _That may be true, but what about Michael?_ " Mark-18 wondered.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm en route." The IMC ace transmitted.  
"Michael, once you step foot in the Dreadnaught, won't Oryx just take control of the Shadow within you?" Samus asked. "No, Death has a mind of his own, the other Taken don't. Oryx can control them just fine, but controlling the Shadow? Not a chance."

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

The Fireteam arrived at the Dreadnaught, awaiting the official leader of the group. "Push back the dark. End it." " _She's right, Guardians. There's no doubt in my mind this could possibly work. Now, get to that Rupture._ "  
Eventually, another ship flew in, armed with machine guns that cleared out the entire sector. It was a recovered IMC Drop Ship.  
The rear hatch of the shuttle opened, and Michael jumped out, landing at the entrance to the Cabal ship as the Drop Ship turned around and flew away, with Blisk at the controls.  
" _Michael, that was quite an entrance._ " "Thanks, Mark. Now then, protocol 2." " _Uphold the Mission!_ " They went through the tunnel by the Cabal ship, ending up in the sector on the other side.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Mausoleum  
 **Darkness Zone**

Once they entered the area, the Hive gate was visible. "{ _Ok, that's where the Rupture should be._ }" " _Get it open! Once you're there, send your co-ordinates. We'll lock down your position and deploy reinforcements._ "

Hive and Taken appeared, attacking the Fireteam. "❄he⬧e ❄a&e■ a❒e ◆■de❒ O❒⍓⌧🕯⬧ c□■⧫❒□●📪 &i●● ⧫h□⬧e✏" They were appearing at an alarming rate, but were dying faster.

Just then, the dark portal opened. "The Rupture can sense the soul you hold. You are Ascendant!" " _Time to go kill a king, eh, Guardians? Good luck._ " "{ _Well, I'm ready if you are._ }"  
They entered the Rupture, ending up in a new location.

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Founts

Music: none

" _We're through. Cayde, Eris, report._ " There was nothing but static on the comms. "{ _Looks like we're going to have to finish this on our own. My scans have returned nothing. We're definitely... somewhere, but no sign of Oryx._ }" " _Michael, you don't have any of Crota's soul on you. How did you get through the Rupture?_ " "You can thank Death for that, Tanner." "And how do you know your way around the Dreadnaught? You've never been here before... except when the Shadow was the one calling the shots... and you were basically unconscious at the time so..." "He's guiding me, Samus."

They reached the next sector, and another dark orb could be seen.

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Asylum  
 **Darkness Zone**

The orb vanished, and multiple Taken appeared. "{ _Well, now we know we have his attention. Hi, Oryx..._ }"  
At first, they had to face Taken versions of the Vex, then the Cabal, followed by the Fallen.  
Up ahead, a large door opened, revealing another Hive arch for another Rupture. Oryx's voice could be heard booming within the room, his face manifesting from a strange mist. "YOU are the last hope of the Light?! I HAVE TAKEN ENTIRE WORLDS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FACE ME!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

The Rupture opened, and out came a Taken Colossus.

Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx

"Everyone with me! NOW!" The Ward of Dawn was projected around Michael, and the Fireteam took cover in it as the Taken Colossus opened fire. Mark-18 readied a Nova Bomb, exited the dome, and threw the orb of Void Light, staggering the corrupted soldier.

The Rupture reopened, and a familiar Hive Ogre came out, recognized as the one that was Taken back in the Hive fortress in the moon.

Baxx, Hand of Oryx

As the two monstrosities came out and attacked, more Taken appeared and joined the fight. Michael's Ward of Dawn collapsed, destroyed by the relentless fire coming from the Colossus and the Ogre.  
Just then, Samus used a charged Ice Beam shot on the Ogre's head, then followed it up with a Super Missile, the damage was severe. Spyglass and Sarah summoned Golden Guns, each finishing off a Taken warrior.

 **Spyglass [Golden Gun] Baxx, Hand of Oryx (Taken)**

 **Sarah [Golden Gun] Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx (Taken)**

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Asylum

Music: none

The surrounding Taken vanished and the Rupture opened, with nothing coming out this time. "{ _Huh. Well, I guess we're worthy now._ }" Something didn't seem right, so Michael sent out his Ghost. "{ _It was opened from the other side. I can't promise it leads to Oryx, but there's definitely something bad waiting._ }" "Only Toland glimpsed the Ascendant realm. He spoke of terrors beyond understanding. Some, you defeat. Some, you become." Eris transmitted. " _Stick with the first one, Guardians._ "

The Fireteam went through the rupture, ending up in a different part of the same sector. "I've got a bad feeling about this." "We're almost through, Jack. Hang in there." Michael said.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Trenchway  
 **Darkness Zone**

" _Hey, I remember this place. I was over there when I arrived!_ " The others looked to where the Exo was pointing, seeing the gap that separated the Hall of Souls from where Mark-18 originally entered the Dreadnaught. "❄ha⧫🕯⬧ i■⧫e❒e⬧⧫i■g📬 ✋ g◆e⬧⬧ ✋ j◆⬧⧫ ❍i⬧⬧ed hi❍ ⬥he■ ✋ ⬥a⬧ □❖e❒ ⧫he❒e📬 ✋ had ⧫□ d❒□◻ □ff a fe⬥ □f ⧫h□⬧e ⬥□❒❍⬧ f□❒ ⧫he Hi❖e📬 J◆⬧⧫ ⧫□◆chi■g ⧫he❍ ⬥a⬧📬📬📬 di⬧g◆⬧⧫i■g📬"

"COME FOR ME, WARRIORS OF LIGHT! I WILL FINISH WHAT CROTA BEGAN!"  
A bridge of Hive rock platforms came into existence, creating a pathway across the chasm and leading to the door on the other side. There were three statues, and the Ghosts of the Exo brothers came out to scan them.  
"{ _The markings suggest that this is a Hive God, but I don't recognize the symbol. Nothing in the World's Grave either. The name is... Nokris._ }"  
"{ _There are no markings that suggest a carving tool. They were assembled and crafted through some sort of Hive spell. I think this one represents Crota._ }"  
"{ _It's Oryx. These statues, everything here was created before Earth was formed. I wonder how many worlds Oryx has taken._ }"

In the dark area behind the statue of Oryx, a little white flame could be seen.  
City Hawk 723 approached it, and the white flame zoomed away, traveling along the ground before reaching a wall and creating the symbol of the Taken. The door opened, revealing one more darkened sector.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of Oryx  
 **Darkness Zone**

"✋🕯❖e bee■ he❒e bef□❒e📬 💣ichae●📪 ●e⧫ ❍e figh⧫ a●□■g⬧ide ⍓□◆📪 ⬥e ■eed a●● ha■d⬧ □■ dec&📬" Michael took the black half off the Yin Yang Switch, releasing the Shadow, but reducing them both to half strength.

Music: Destiny - Regicide

The veil of darkness in the area seemingly retracted, revealing the main target.

Oryx

"AT LAST! I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!"  
As a sword appeared above the Taken King, Oryx summoned Taken warriors to aid him against the Guardians.

They attacked, and Michael and the Shadow were left to Oryx. "The Shadow... You dare to fight AGAINST ME?!" "✋ da❒e📬 ✡□◆ a❒e ■□ ●□■ge❒ ❍⍓ 😐i■g📪 f□❒ ✋ ha❖e ⬧ee■ ⧫he ⧫❒◆⧫h✏"  
The Taken King raised his sword to attack, but the Shadow blocked the strike with the Darkscythe, showing off an impressive amount of strength as he repulsed the attack.  
"💣✋👍H✌EL📪 GO✏" Michael ran back to his Fireteam as they were overpowering the Taken, leaving Death to deal with Oryx.  
"✡□◆ c□❒❒◆◻⧫📪 ⍓□◆ c□■⧫❒□●📪 ⍓□◆ c□■❑◆e❒📪 ⍓□◆ de⬧e❒❖e ⍓□◆❒ fa⧫e✏" "What makes humanity any DIFFERENT?!" Oryx questioned. "✋🕯❖e ⬧ee■ ⧫he❍✏ ❄he⍓ a❒e figh⧫i■g ⧫□ ⬧a❖e ⧫he❍⬧e●❖e⬧ f❒□❍ e⌧⧫i■c⧫i□■📪 ⧫he⍓ ⬥□◆●d🕯❖e bee■ be⧫⧫e❒ □ff if ⧫he 👎a❒&■e⬧⬧ had ■e❖e❒ c□❍e ⧫□ Ea❒⧫h ⧫□ begi■ ⬥i⧫h✏ Ea❒⧫h i⬧ ⧫hei❒ h□❍e📪 a■d ⧫he⍓ ⬥i●● figh⧫ f□❒ i⧫✏ ✌■d ✋ a❍ ⬥i●●i■g ⧫□ figh⧫ f□❒ ⧫he ❒igh⧫ ⬧ide✏ ✡□◆📪 O❒⍓⌧📪 ❍◆⬧⧫ 👎✋E✏"

Just then, Ascendant energy began to manifest, forming dark versions of Michael's special weapons.  
The Shadow had formed his Blighted Andromeda Cannons, and they were aimed at Oryx, but they just barely missed.

Dodging one last strike, the Shadow jumped back to the Fireteam, killing off the Taken. Tanner-21 aimed the his rocket launcher at Oryx and took the shot, hitting him square in the face.  
He reeled back, but recovered immediately. "What you call Darkness is the END OF YOUR EVOLUTION!"  
As Oryx rushed in to attack, the Exo Warlock gathered Void Light in the palm of his hand. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " The Nova Bomb made impact, and Oryx was knocked back from the force.  
"I WILL TAKE YOUR WORLDS AS YOU TOOK CROTA!" " _That honor belongs to another Fireteam! A Fireteam I was with before I joined City Hawk 723!_ " Hayden-10 summoned his Golden Gun and landed all three shots. The first shot hit Oryx in the lower leg, the second in the shoulder, and the third straight in the head. "Your Traveler's Light cannot reach you here!" " _No, but WE can reach IT!_ " Tanner-21 summoned the Hammer of Sol, pummeling Oryx in the chest with the flaming mallet.

Eventually, the area went dark, and the Fireteam was brought to the center of the sector, surrounded by a wall of mist they couldn't get out of. "Your Light will die!"  
Taken Thralls appeared in the area, but were immediately killed off. After sending out dark energy blasts from his hand, Oryx went in with his sword. "The Darkness is a gift! Let my will set you free!" The Fireteam avoided the attack and retaliated. "✡□◆🕯❒e ■□⧫ f❒eei■g a■⍓□■e📪 ⍓□◆🕯❒e j◆⬧⧫ e❒a⬧i■g ⧫hei❒ ⬥i●●⬧ a■d ❒e◻●aci■g ⧫he❍ ⬥i⧫h ⍓□◆❒ □⬥■✏"

Samus, Spyglass, and Sarah used Shadowshots to pin him down as Jack unleashed a Nova Bomb upon the Taken King. Michael then formed his Andromeda Cannons, blasting Oryx with pure Light.  
The damage was not enough as Oryx broke free and fled, sending in more Taken.

With Supers exhausted, City Hawk 723 readied their heavy weapons and Anti-Titan weapons for the next time Oryx rears his ugly face.  
"Crota fell, I will not!" "I'm not too sure about that one!" Michael spat back, killing off three Taken Thralls.

Once the Taken were dealt with, Oryx attacked again, but was in for a big surprise. Samus froze him with the Ice Beam and fired off a Super Missile, staggering Oryx as Mark-18 hammered him with the Bonekruscher, Hayden-10 pelted him with THE SWARM, Tanner-21 blasted him with Disassembly Required, Jack mashed him with the Archer, Sarah bombarded him with the MGL, with Spyglass doing the same with his Mag Launcher, and Michael blasting away with his Charge Rifle, Oryx had been brought down, allowing the Shadow the final blow.

With a single slash of the Darkscythe, albeit not glowing, the victor had been decided.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of Oryx

Music: none

Oryx was down, and his sword had been stuck into the ground, and the barrier of mist was fading away.  
The Taken King fell to his knees, clutching his chest, and reached for his sword, pulling out the dark power from it and gathering it in the palm of his hand. He raised his glowing hand, an orb of Taken energy within it, before slamming it into himself, a dark shockwave rippling throughout the area.  
Oryx began floating, with his wings disintegrating, and clawed at his own chest before laughing, then suddenly imploding into Taken energy.

"Did he just..." "I think Oryx just took himself, Samus." Michael assumed. "That means he would rather erase his own will than allow us to kill him." " _Death, you planned to take command of all Taken once Oryx was gone, correct?_ " "✡□◆🕯❒e ❒igh⧫📬 ❄ha■&⬧ f□❒ ❒e❍i■di■g ❍e📪 💧◻⍓g●a⬧⬧📬"  
The Shadow approached the sword, feeling a lingering connection to all Taken. "❄□ a●● ❄a&e■ ⧫ha⧫ ca■ hea❒ ⧫he ⬧□◆■d □f ❍⍓ ❖□ice📪 O❒⍓⌧ i⬧ ■□ ❍□❒e📪 a■d ✋ a❍ ⍓□◆❒ ■e⬥ ●eade❒✏ ❄he ⬥a❒ e■d⬧ he❒e a■d ■□⬥✏"  
He turned to the rest of the team. "✋⧫ i⬧ d□■e📪 ⧫he ❄a&e■ a❒e ◆■de❒ ❍⍓ c□❍❍a■d📬"

Time: 10:17 PM | 05/03/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"Now that Oryx is out of the picture, I guess we can call it a day." Michael stated.  
Just then, the Council arrived. "Cayde here is eager to meet the Shadow in person." Ikora stated.

"What do you say, Death?" "🕆h📬📬📬 💧◆❒e📬 ✋ g◆e⬧⬧ ✋ ca■ g□ ⬥i⧫h ⧫ha⧫📬" Michael grabbed the Yin Yang Switch on his right arm and tried to turn it, but it was as if it was stuck.  
He pulled on the black half, but it wouldn't detach. "{ _It's the Traveler's aura, that's why the Shadow can't make an appearance here. As long as you're within the aura surrounding the City, the Yin Yang Switch won't turn or split._ }"  
" _Shame. I wanted to talk with him._ " "As did I." "Indeed." Stated the members of the Counsel of Guardians.  
"You'll just have to allow yourselves to exit the City in order for that to happen." " _I can't wait to get out of here. I hate waiting._ " "Impatient, are we, Cayde?"

"We have no missions for you anymore. You may patrol until something comes up." Zavala stated. "Something's already come up." Michael replied. "Well, what is it?" Ikora asked.  
" _We must see what has happened to the Frontier._ " Spyglass answered.

* * *

Oryx is gone.

City Hawk 723 is heading to the Frontier. What do you think happened out there to cause the IMC and the civilians to evacuate?

See you next time where we find out.


	88. Return to the Frontier

Time: 8:39 AM | 05/04/3231

Location: Approaching planet Vez-2

Music: none

City Hawk 723 headed out to see what happened to the Frontier, starting with the IMC HQ. " _We are on approach to planet Vez-2._ " "It's gonna take a while, the Frontier is so far away from Earth." Samus was right. The Milky Way was an exceptional distance away from the Frontier.

Time: 9:07 AM | 05/04/3231

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)

They eventually reached the IMC HQ on the Frontier, but it was in ruins.  
"No..." Michael couldn't believe his eyes. The place he had known as his home for so long... was destroyed.

The Shadow was let out to examine the area on his own as well, but he didn't like what it was reduced to.  
"❄hi⬧ i⬧ ⧫he ✋💣👍 H✈✍" "[ _What's left of it._ ]" Jeeves replied sadly.  
"What could've caused all this?" Jack asked. "I don't know... but when I find out who or what did this..." Michael's eye began to glow a sharp blue. He meant business. " **I'm gonna make them pay.** "

The Fireteam set out to explore different sections of the ruins.  
Michael went to what was left of his private quarters, seeing a few things on the collapsed shelf in the corner. A very small white and blue box.  
He opened it, revealing a dusty golden ring. He planned to ask Samus the big question, but never got the chance.  
Then he saw the Time Lord Freddy plush his childhood friends had made for him on his 9th birthday... centuries ago. It was surprisingly intact, as was the cardboard TARDIS.  
Finally, he saw a weapon. A Sidewinder, but not just any Sidewinder. This was the one he used at the age of 9 back on Earth centuries ago.  
"🕈ha⧫🕯⬧ ⧫ha⧫ ⍓□◆ g□⧫ ⧫he❒e✍" "It's just a Sidewinder, but I have a bit of a history with this specific one." "N□⧫ ⧫ha⧫📬 ❄he ❒i■g📬" "Oh. That. I... wanted to ask Samus THE question at some point, but... the opportunity never came." "{ _You love her, don't you?_ }" He simply nodded, still taking in what happened to his home.

Over with Jack, he was looking at the Hammond Pilot Certification Simulators. All the Training Pods looked intact... on the inside anyway. The exterior of the Pods was like the rest of the HQ.  
Ravaged.  
Devastated.  
Destroyed.

Sarah was examining the Titan Barracks, seeing so many metal remains. No Datacores. Most of the decimated Titans were far from the barracks, even they tried to run, but whatever came already got to them.  
A Splitter Rifle, or what was left of one, lay on the ground, the magazine dead still instead of the constant rotation.  
A destroyed Charge Rifle lay next to it, with the little battery spokes on the sides still. They normally move, but not this one.  
A Simulacrum's head was nearby, exhibiting some strange damage signs. Claw marks. It might have been a Thrall, but... how would the Hive know about the Frontier? And worse, how did they get through the planetary defenses? That would be impossible. The defenses on every planet in the Frontier are indestructible, unsurpassable, even the Taken or the Vex would be unable to get through it, no matter the numbers. But... the Hive? How?!

Spyglass and his Ghost were scanning the remains of the IMC's automated infantry in the HQ. Mangled Marvins, destroyed Spectres, devastated Stalkers, and even decimated Reapers remained outside. There were strong explosion burn marks, suggesting the Reapers deployed Ticks, but there were no alien remains. Just... nothing.

Samus was using her Power Suit's Scan Visor to search for anything that was intact and that could give her some info on what happened, finding nothing so far until she saw the remains of a Spectre with a Data-Knife in its head. She took the Data-Knife and scanned it, downloading the Spectre's most recent memories.  
BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone 91645718746892-N. That's what was on the side of the display.  
The Spectre's memory showed Samus something very unexpected. Fallen from the House of Kings.

Back with the 'two sides of one coin', Michael uncovered an old picture in a shattered frame.  
It was of him and Samus on their first date. Thankfully, there would be peace for quite a long time, but there'd need to be a lot of reconstruction to fix this place up, and that was just a single planet.

A massive ship lay nearby, exhibiting signs of Fallen Walker and Servitor blasts to the exhaust ports. It looked like they couldn't get inside anyway.

Upon further investigation, it was revealed to be the IMS Olympus.  
Aurora Unit 242 was undoubtedly onboard.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Valhalla

With the help of the Ghosts, City Hawk 723 managed to get inside.  
The outside was in much worse condition than the inside, since it looked like the Fallen couldn't even get inside. Multiple mechanical units stood ready. Spectres, Stalkers, Simulacrums. It looked as if they all ran out of juice, and now they just looked plain creepy. Jack looked closely at one of the offline Stalkers, and just staring at the thing freaked him out. "Yeah, that's gonna give me nightmares." His Ghost looked closely at it as well, shaking a bit as if it had a back and had chills going through its shell. "{ _Not gonna argue with you on that one. This is just plain disturbing._ }"

Eventually, they reached the AU chamber, where Aurora Unit 242 remained. Still no sign of life.  
"Aurora Units are organic supercomputers, right? Maybe 242 is still rotting away?" "Sarah!" Michael yelled. Sarah was wrong. There were no signs of decay on the Aurora Unit, it was just... sunk to the bottom of the container.

Samus attempted to call to the AU with the console, but there was no power.  
"{ _I'm detecting massive ruptures in the ship's power lines, and in the external plating._ }" Michael's Ghost reported. "Get your tool kit ready, Ghost. We need to get the IMS Olympus back online." Michael's Ghost vanished as it headed for the wall, leaving the rest of the Fireteam as it looked for the power ruptures and sought to fix them.  
"{ _Whoa... Not only are they massive, but there are a lot of them! This is gonna take a while. Looks as if the damage is only on the exterior though, so it shouldn't be too hard to fix, right?_ }" "[ _I'm detecting an incoming Ghost, but no Guardian ship._ ]" Jeeves reported.

"{ _OK. One down... ugh... twenty-three more to go..._ }" Dim red lights blinked on. Michael's Ghost had just fixed the emergency power supply. A loud whir could be heard echoing through the IMS Olympus, followed by a creak and a clang. The front hatch, it opened!  
"{ _Another one goes up._ }" The consoles lit up. The primary systems were back online. "Keep at it, Ghost!"

City Hawk 723 left the IMS Olympus to see about the Ghost that was inbound.

Music: Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)

Eventually, they saw it. A Ghost with a differently shaped shell.  
"{ _Guardians? Out here?_ }" "Why would there be a Ghost without a Guardian all the way out here?" "{ _Well, why would there be a Guardian Fireteam all the way out here?_ }" "This was our home!" Michael stated.  
The Ghost looked over the ruins. "{ _How long has it been since you've been here?_ }" "Centuries." Jack replied. "It looked like the Fallen House of Kings was here, and they've somehow gotten through the planetary defenses, and they've destroyed this place." " _This is what remains of the IMC HQ._ " Spyglass added.

"Where's your Guardian?" Michael asked. "{ _I still haven't found my Guardian. I've looked all over the solar system, but I thought I'd follow you here, just in case my Guardian was here as well._ }" The Ghost scanned around, looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of its Guardian. "Ghosts bring back the dead as Guardians, right? Maybe your Guardian was a Pilot. Try the soldier cemetery, a few miles... that way." He pointed a direction almost southeast, recalling from memory.  
"Ghost, could you come back here please? Jeeves, you're with me." "[ _I'm on my way._ ]"

Following the lone Ghost, Michael, followed by his Ghost and Jeeves, headed to the soldier cemetery.  
"{ _Is it possible...?_ }" After a while of scanning the dead IMC Pilots, the Ghost stopped at one... at it was very familiar. "{ _There you are._ }"

Music: none

It was the grave of Dane C Smithsonian.

Picking up on it fast, Michael grabbed a nearby shovel and began digging up the grave, eventually reaching a coffin. The Ghost projected a very bright beam into the grave, and it was too bright for Michael or Jeeves to see.

Just like that, it died down... and a familiar voice was heard. "Ugh... My head... ~gasp~ What...?" "{ _Eyes up, Guardian._ }"

Music: Destiny - Guardian

"{ _It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you._ }"  
It was then that Michael looked into the grave, and he could not believe his eyes. His old friend... brought back to life.  
"[ _Dane...?_ ]" Even Jeeves was lost for words.

Michael reached into the hole in the ground, helping Dane out of his grave. "I can't believe it... I'm back! And what is this thing?" "That is a Ghost. Actually, now it's YOUR Ghost." "{ _And, well, you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand._ }" "A lot has changed since you died. Let me shorten it for you." Oh boy... Here we go...

Music: Undertale - Bonetrousle

"ImadeSpyglassaTitan, ImetthefamousTonyStark, IrescuedanintergalacticBountyHunterfromacrash, weencounteredthisorganizationknownastheGalacticFederation, wegotbrandnewTitans, Ifellinlove, IencounteredoneoftheMilitia'sbest, wedestroyedtheGalacticFederation, IRegeneratedandsomehowkeptmymemories, weacquiredtheschematicsforaMilitia-createdTitan, wegotuniqueTitanupgrades, Iwentoutonadate, IgaveBliskhischancetokillBarker, Ikilledahigh-rankingMilitiacaptain, IkilledMarkusGraves, wereachedafull-onagreementwiththeMilitia, webandedtogetherandcreatedanewIMC, wepurgedourselvesofcorporatecorruption, wekilledoffaroguegroupcalledtheRemnantFleet, wemadeagreatdiscovery, butanancientevilfoundus, theGhostswerecreatedtoseekoutGuardiansandbringthemback, andnowhumanityneedsourhelp!"

Music: none

"Uh... Care to repeat all that?" Dane didn't catch... any of it.  
Michael spoke WAY too fast. "[ _We'll brief you in at the IMS Olympus._ ]" "The what?"

Time: 9:42 AM | 05/04/3231

Dane was brought back to the IMS Olympus, but he was devastated at what became of the IMC HQ. He was then caught up on everything that had transpired since his death.  
"I think I get it now." "Good. Now then... Jeeves, transfer authorization to new Pilot." "What?!" "Link Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven." "Jeeves is YOUR Titan now, Michael. Not mine, not anymore. Authorization transfer denied." "[ _Michael, please, Dane can create a new Titan back at the City. You don't need to relink me to him._ ]" "I just wanted to give you back the authorization, Dane. You gave it to me just before you died. Now that you're back, I felt I should return it." "I respect that, Michael, but Jeeves is right. I can make a new Titan."

While they were at the cemetery, the remaining Ghosts managed to patch up the IMS Olympus.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Olympus

All systems were online, and the Aurora Unit was back up and running. " _What has happened? Michael Johnson, how are you still alive?_ " "My Ghost." "{ _I am a Ghost. I've been searching for Michael for centuries. In the Cosmodrome on Earth, I came across a few other Ghosts, who were actually looking for the other Pilots that were with my Guardian._ }" " _Fascinating. I am sure you can gather more info on Earth. And who might you be?_ " "I-I'm Dane Smithsonian. And you are?" " _I am Aurora Unit 242. Aurora Units were built by the Galactic Federation long in the past. However, Samus's actions of bravery, courage, and justice have angered the Federation to the point where they were forced to adapt more... destructive means of doing their jobs. When the IMC came, I knew they were the better of the two organizations. Eventually, the IMC had attacked the Federation HQ, and I chose the correct side._ "  
"We should get back to the City, we can get you properly filled in there." "Um... OK?"

Time: 10:17 AM | 05/04/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

They got back to the City, and Dane had so many questions. "I've been meaning to ask... What the heck was that humanoid thing?" "Oh, that's just the Shadow. He calls himself Death, because of the whole 'robe and scythe' thing. He's the yin and I'm the yang. He's the General of a sort of 'species' of corrupted and blanked out aliens. They're called the Taken, and they were once against the Guardians... until we took out the Taken King." "O... K...?" "✡□📬"

It was then that Dane found where they made new Titans and maintained pre-existing ones in the City. After going through all the available Titan blueprints, he found one that might work out, and ordered it for construction.

* * *

Dane's Ghost's shell: Future Perfect Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

* * *

Dane... he's back!  
How much did you guys miss him?

See you next time.


	89. A tour

Time: 9:26 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

It's been three days since City Hawk 723 returned to the Frontier, and since a Ghost brought back Michael's old friend, Dane Smithsonian.  
Today, Michael was giving him a tour of the locations the Guardians have been going through for a long time.  
"Trust me, Dane. It's imperative that you know these places when heading out. After all, I know my way around these locations." Their first stop was the Cosmodrome.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

"Here we are. The old Russian Cosmodrome. Here, you'll see either Fallen or Hive. Got any idea what they are?" "I've been reading up on them, so yes, I do know about them."  
A Vanguard-class, chassis number: DF-3158. "[ _Environmental awareness and the knowledge of your surroundings can prove to work in your favor if applied correctly._ ]" "DF's right about that, Dane."

Suddenly, DF-3158 took a shot at something. A Vandal was his target. "That was a-" "A Fallen Vandal. Looks like we've got a few Dregs as well." "Yeah. Next stop, the moon."

Time: 9:52 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Archer's Line

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Phaaze

"I always wanted to go to the moon, but this isn't how I imagined it." "Well, there is that." "According to what I've read, the Houses of Devils and Kings and the Blood of Oryx reside on Earth. The House of Exile, the Blood of Oryx, the Spawn of Crota, and the Hidden Swarm reside here on the moon, so we gotta be careful here." "You're good."  
A Fallen Vandal came into view, but DF-3158 took it out with a missile. "Next up is Venus, right?" "Close, but no. Mars."

Time: 10:19 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | The Barrens

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

"Mars looks interesting. Hmm... The Cabal Siege Dancers, Sand Eaters, Ice Reapers, Dust Giants, and Blind Legion, along with the Vex Virgo Prohibition."  
"O😐📬 He🕯⬧ bee■ he❒e f□❒📬📬📬 🗏 da⍓⬧ ■ow a■d he a●❒ead⍓ &■□⬥⬧ ⧫he i■di❖id◆a● ◻□❒⧫i□■⬧ □f each ❒ace a■d ⬥he❒e ⧫he⍓🕯❒e ●□ca⧫ed? ❄ha⧫🕯⬧📬📬📬 ◻❒e⧫⧫⍓ i❍◻❒e⬧⬧i❖e📬"  
DF-3158 then proceeded to snipe down a Cabal Psion with the Plasma Railgun.  
One shot. One kill.  
"Nice shot." "Your new partner has some impressive accuracy, like Jeeves." "[ _Venus?_ ]" "Venus."

Time: 10:31 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Headlands

Music: Destiny - Ishtar Sink

"The Fallen House of Winter resides here. As do the Vex Virgo Prohibition, Hezen Protective, and Hezen Corrective." "Impressive."  
Just then, DF-3158 shot a Fallen Shank. "I think that's everything, don't you?" "No, because there's still the Dreadnaught." "The what?"

Time: 10:47 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

"This is the Dreadnaught." "I gotta admit, this place creeps me out." "You haven't seen nothin' yet."  
Michael turned the Yin Yang Switch, letting out the Shadow.  
"✡□◆ ◻❒□bab●⍓ d□■🕯⧫ &■□⬥ ⬥ha⧫ ⬧ec⧫i□■⬧ a❒e i■ ⧫he 👎❒ead■a◆gh⧫📬" "Let's see... The Cabal Skyburners." "G□□d📬 ✌■d ⧫he Hi❖e✍" "The Hive here are of the Silent Brood." "🕆■be●ie❖ab●e📬📬📬 ✡□◆🕯❒e ❒igh⧫✏"  
The Yin Yang Switch was turned again, and Michael was back.  
"Death is actually quite impressed." "I suppose he is."  
DF-3158 then proceeded to shoot down a few Legionaries with the Plasma Railgun, showing off some impressive accuracy.

Time: 10:51 AM | 05/07/3231

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

Music: Destiny - The Tower

" _Well now. Are you already done with the tour?_ " Cayde-6 asked. "Yeah, we just finished." "I think I'm ready to figure out what kind of Guardian I am, don't you?" "Good luck, my friend."

* * *

 **Dane 'Clover' Smithsonian** **_REGENERATED_**

Primary: Shotgun - EVA-8 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Holosight) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Pulse Blade

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Pilot Sentry

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: In Your Face

Pilot Camo: Digital Overcast

Primary Camo: Warship Collage

Pistol Camo: Quantum Woodland

Anti-Titan Camo: Digital Ocean

 **Delta-Foxtrot Three-One-Five-Eight - (DF-3158)**

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Customized

Primary weapon: Plasma Railgun - (Northstar variant)

Offensive: Multi-Target Missile System

Utility: Sonar Lock

Defensive: Vortex Shield

OS Voice: Vanguard

Core ability: Damage Core

Titan Kit: Assault Chip

Titanfall Kit: Dome Shield

* * *

DF-3158's color scheme:

Original IMC Titan color scheme. The cockpit hatch has what looks like a Ghost in front of two background pistols.

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[DF-3158]}

Plasma Railgun - Void

Multi-Target Missile System - Void

Sonar Lock - neutral

Vortex Shield - Void

Damage Core - neutral

* * *

Dane's been given a tour of the Destiny 1 areas, but we most likely won't see those for a while.

You probably know what I mean.

Also, Dane's a Hunter.

See you next time, boys and girls.


	90. Homecoming

Time: 9:26 AM | 03/11/3251

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: none

It's been years since Dane joined City Hawk 723, and a lot has changed.  
First off, Michael and Samus had a kid together. Jenny 'Amaya' Aran-Johnson.  
The Frontier has been restored.  
Michael has mastered his powers with the Eye of the Traveler, and has unlocked the ability to create Ghosts. In fact, he made a Ghost for his daughter on her 5th birthday, two months ago.  
Over the years, various Guardian skills had evolved, transformed, resulting in new powers.

Today, Michael was heading back to the City. The comms were quiet for some reason, and he was going to find out why. "{ _Repeat. Tower Approach, this is City Hawk 723. Anyone home?_ }"  
The only thing they could hear was static. "{ _No response on any channels, even the emergency frequencies. Oh, what is going on back there...?_ }" "Not sure, Ghost, but we're gonna find out soon." They were going at regular speed from the Frontier, and they were already in Earth's atmosphere.  
"{ _Remember when I told you that you fly too fast?_ }" "Yeah?" "{ _Forget I said that. Fly fast!_ }" And with that, Michael kicked it into high gear, zooming through the storm that hid the City.

Once they were through, something was DEFINITELY wrong!  
The City was under attack, and there was some strange machine on the Traveler! "OK, what the heck is going on?!" "✋ ha❖e ■□ idea📬📬📬"

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Watch

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Crisis

They landed, but the place was on fire. There was a hole in a nearby wall. As Michael approached it, the hole exploded, clearing a passage, and revealing... Cabal Legionaries?! "{ _Cabal!_ }" He immediately killed his attackers with two headshots from his Smart Pistol MK5, which was fashioned with wolf-like decorations, then took a moment to inspect the Legionaries. They had different colors than any Cabal he's ever faced.  
"{ _This doesn't make sense! The Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets! Whatever they want, it must be here, in the last City._ }" Michael proceeded into the hall, seeing an armed Frame, along with a few Spectres and Stalkers, get torn up by more Legionaries. Taking out his Smart Pistol MK5 again, Michael killed the three Legionaries, then moved on.

"This is Commander Zavala! Civilians, report to evac points! Guardians, Pilots, rendezvous in the plaza! Our City will not fall!" In front of a door was another Legionary, and Michael took it out. As the door opened, Cayde-6 was thrown at it from the inside, and there were three more Legionaries in there with him. The Pilot's Ghost appeared.  
"{ _Cayde!_ }" " _Hey, you guys! Gimme-_ " Before the Exo could finish his sentence, Michael killed off the Legionaries with his Smart Pistol MK5. " _...a sec. OK then. Zavala's doing the hero thing in the plaza. Me? I've got a date with whoever's behind this. It'll be a short date._ " Cayde-6 ran for a bit, then vanished.  
Michael continued on his path to the plaza, coming across a group of Frames, Spectres, Stalkers, Guardians, Pilots, and civilians, with Lord Shaxx at the end of the room. "Over here, Michael!"

He headed over to the Crucible handler. "Good to see you're still standing strong, Shaxx." "I just finished the detailing on your other weapons. Follow the path from my armory, it will lead you through the hanger to the plaza." He then pulled open the door, allowing Michael to enter. "I'll take care of these people. If the Cabal want war, give them war."  
Once Michael was in Shaxx's armory, he saw his Spitfire LMG and Charge Rifle, adorned with wolf ornaments and details. Michael opened the next door, allowing him to proceed.

He headed down the stairs and into another room, where more Legionaries were waiting. An automated voice was heard over the Tower PA. " _Evacuation order 7-7 is in effect. This is not a drill. All civilians report to designated evacuation areas immediately._ "

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Hanger

More Legionaries were up ahead, and Michael made short work of them with the Spitfire LMG.  
As he entered the next room, a Centurion with an enhanced jetpack hovered up and took aim at Michael. The Centurion was surrounded by a barrier, but Michael's Charge Rifle blasted through it, killing the Centurion in the process.  
Up ahead, another Centurion and two Legionaries. Michael activated his Cloak, tossed a Satchel Charge, then detonated it, killing the three in the hall and clearing the path.

Just then, the sound of an old phone ringing could be heard coming from Michael's helmet. It was his daughter.  
"Daddy, I made a grandfather clock!" "That's nice, sweety, but I'm kinda busy right now. The City on Earth is under attack!"

The door up ahead opened, and a massive Cabal ship was immediately in sight. "{ _Look at the size of that thing. It must be their command ship!_ }"  
In the hanger, various Guardian ships were destroyed and on fire, and more Cabal jetted in to attack. It took a while, and a few close calls, but Michael managed to clear his way through the Cabal, but some strange pods came crashing in, then unfolded and disintegrated away, revealing Cabal reinforcements, which Michael had to kill to get past.  
"{ _They're not just assaulting the City. Look at the Traveler!_ }" He looked, and that thing was still on the Traveler. Michael jumped up ahead, on his way to the plaza.

" _OK. My Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as 'Red Legion'. Ikora, what do you got?_ " Cayde-6 transmitted. "They're elite, ruthless, and rumor is they have never known defeat!" "Until today. Today, they face Guardians and Pilots." "But, Zavala, they're attacking the Traveler!" "The Traveler waits! We protect our people, at any cost!"

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower Plaza

He made it to the plaza.  
Zavala was there, shooting down the Cabal. The rest of Michael's Fireteam was there, killing off Cabal after Cabal, but they just kept coming.  
Michael joined his team, with little-to-no time for greetings.  
"Glad you could make it." Samus stated. "So these 'Red Legion', they're new."  
"These Red Legion are well-trained, but we are better! We will hold this line until the last civilian is safely away."  
"[ _Incoming enemy forces._ ]" Cabal reinforcements just dropped in, and BT-7274 just cleared them out with missiles.

"Incoming! Fall back to my shield!" An air strike was inbound, and Zavala projected the Ward of Dawn to block it. "Don't let them past the gate! The evac shuttles are back there!" "[ _I'll bet they never expected this! Smart Core on!_ ]" TE-5138 was pelting any Cabal in sight with the Predator Cannon, shredding them with unrelenting hails of lead.

"We hold here. That command ship, it's next on my list."  
Michael paired back up with Samus, and they took out a large amount of Cabal soldier before another barrage came about. "Missiles! Stay inside my shield!" Another Ward of Dawn was projected, and the Fireteam took cover inside it. "More Red Legion! Show them what Guardians and Pilots are made of!" The Cabal kept coming, there was no end to this.

Michael and his team kept killing them off as they came, and Michael eventually ran out of Spitefire LMG ammo, having to swap to his Smart Pistol MK5.

"Zavala, the last of the shuttles is away. But the Speaker... he never made it. I'm going to look for him." "I've got the plaza, go with Ikora! Find the Speaker!" "{ _We're on it, Commander!_ }" City Hawk 723 moved as a team to the North Tower... and there was a Frame surrounded in dead Cabal, just sweeping up. OK...?

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Tower North

There were more Cabal up ahead. Emphasis on 'were', since a Nova Bomb crashed down and disintegrated them. It was Ikora.  
"{ _Ikora!_ }" "The Speaker is gone. Red Legion, you will take no more from us, and you will find no mercy in me!" She jumped high into the air, releasing another Nova Bomb at a Cabal Harvester ship.

"{ _Zavala-_ }" "She'll find the Speaker. We need to move on that command ship. Now head to the North Tower. I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up." A nearby gate exploded, and the Cabal were there. City Hawk 723 pushed through and killed off the Cabal that stood in their way. "Holliday is inbound, we need that ship off the field!" More Cabal came and were killed, then a ship flew up.

"Someone told me you need a ride." The Fireteam boarded Amanda's ship. She then set on a course to the Cabal command ship.  
"Zavala, picked up that Fireteam you never shut up about." "Get them on that command ship! Now!" "Hold on back there!"

As Amanda avoided Cabal fire, she looked at the Traveler. "Come on, big guy. Do something."  
Eventually, they made it to the command ship. "Alright, Guardian-Pilots! Time to kick 'em where it hurts!"

Location: Commander ship | The Immortal

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Space Pirates Attack

City Hawk 723 exited Amanda's ship, landing on the Cabal command ship. "Let us know when the shields are down and we'll hit that ship with everything we got." "Solid copy."  
"💣ichae●📪 ✋ ca■ fee● i⧫📪 ⬥e🕯❒e □◆⧫⬧ide ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ a◆❒a✏" Michael pulled on the black half of the Yin Yang Switch, and it actually came off. The Shadow was let out, he could fight by their side.

Just inside were some Cabal, which were killed off pretty easily. "{ _That hologram could help. Let me take a look._ }" Michael let his Ghost out to download the schematics of the ship. The nearby force field collapsed, allowing the Fireteam to continue. "{ _OK, the shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship._ }" "Noted. Let's go, team!"

More Cabal to kill, and things were not getting any easier, but harder. There was even a new type of Cabal soldier, along with another negative ID.

Incendior

Pashk, the Searing Will

This soldier was tough, but eventually went down.

 **Dane [EVA-8 Auto] Pashk, the Searing Will (Red Legion)**

The radio signals were getting all distorted. "Cayde, what's your status?!" " _Uh... little low on ammo. The whole flaming pis-_ ~static~ _-to burning out. Anyone heard from Ikora?_ " "Not since she went for the Speaker! Form up! ~static~ -on me!" "That doesn't sound good." Samus stated.

They made it to an outer deck, with a lot more Cabal standing in their way.

Brann, the Unbent Blade

"Death, go for that one!" "G□⧫ i⧫✏" The Shadow deformed into Ascendant particles, which traveled all the way to Brann's location before reforming. He struck, slicing the Cabal soldier through the back with the Darkscythe, and the soldier began to wither away, dead.

 **The Shadow [Grasp of Death] Brann, the Unbent Blade (Red Legion)**

With the other Cabal dead, the Fireteam moved up, pressing on. Up ahead was a room that held more Cabal on multiple levels, and City Hawk 723 had to clear them all out.  
With that done, they dropped to the bottom. "{ _The shield generator should be straight ahead._ }" The door opened, and another Incendior was there, until it was dead, thanks to Dane's EVA-8 Auto.

In the next room, there were more Cabal in the way.

Kreth, the Living Skyfire

A Super cleared them out.

 **Michael [Stormtrance] Kreth, the Living Skyfire (Red Legion)**

In the next room, the shield generator was visible.  
"{ _Alright. Destroy the turbines, the shields should fizzle._ }" Samus blew one up with a Super Missile right then and there. "{ _Yes! Just like that!_ }" As Samus went down to destroy the other two turbines, the rest of City Hawk 723 kept watch for any incoming Cabal.  
"{ _Heat levels rising! It's working!_ }" She then took care of the third and final turbine.

"{ _Zavala, we did it! The shields are down!_ }" There was nothing but static on the comms. "{ _Zavala?_ }" The rest of City Hawk 723 rushed to regroup before continuing on, but there was still nothing over the radio. "{ _Amanda, we're headed topside!_ }" Nothing but static and explosions could be heard. "{ _Amanda!_ }"

Music: none

The Fireteam ran outside, seeing that the star-like machine had extended large cables around the Traveler. "{ _How do we come back from this?_ }"  
A voice boomed. "You don't."  
They turned around, seeing the leader of the Red Legion. "Welcome to a world without Light."

They looked back, seeing an energy wave ripple out of the machine around the Traveler.  
Suddenly, the Guardians and Pilots felt a surge of weakness, their Ghosts were also affected. The Shadow, though, felt nothing from this.  
"{ _Guardian, something's wrong..._ }" The Ghosts fell down, as if dead. The Guardians and Pilots collapsed, barely able to hold themselves up.

The Shadow went to try and help Michael up, but the Pilot was too weak. He then used his power to round up the Ghosts, keeping them safe. "Do not look at me... creature!" The leader then kicked Michael and the Shadow over, they were in no condition to fight. The Shadow was, but he was outnumbered, and at half strength.

"You are weak! Undisciplined! Cowering behind walls!" The entire Fireteam was there, but they were too weak to fight back. "You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you." The leader then slapped most of them over the edge, and the Shadow dropped the Ghosts.  
The only ones left on the ship were Michael and Death.

Acting quick, the Shadow summoned a few Taken Wizards.  
"🕈i⌘a❒d⬧📪 d□■🕯⧫ ●e⧫ ⧫he❍ fa●●✏ 👍a⧫ch ⧫he❍📪 b❒i■g ⧫he❍ ⧫□ ⬧afe⧫⍓✏" The Taken Wizards flew after the falling Guardians, Pilots, and Ghosts, with the intent to save them from the fall.

"Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul. And your Light... is mine." Ghaul sent them over the edge, then walked away as Michael fell unconscious.

* * *

The Light is gone...

Also, you probably knew that a certain two were gonna get together.

Michael does have the ability to create Ghosts due to the Eye of the Traveler, or at least... he did.

See you next time.


	91. Adieu

Time: 8:19 PM | 03/13/3251

Location: Planet Earth | The last City

Music: none

Michael awoke to an echoing voice.  
"💣ichae●📬📬📬✏ 💣ichae●✏ 🕈a&e ◆◻✏" He woke up, still tremendously weak, but at least he was still alive.  
In front of him was the Shadow. "Ugh... Death, you aren't exactly the most pleasant thing to wake up to..." "✋ &■□⬥📪 a■d ✋🕯❍ ⬧□❒❒⍓📪 b◆⧫ ⬥e ■eed ⧫□ ge⧫ □◆⧫ □f he❒e📬"

All around them, the City was devastated. It was now Red Legion territory.  
Michael tried to get up, but his arms and legs suddenly went numb and he fell over. Thankfully, he and the Shadow were hidden from any patrolling Cabal. "✡□◆🕯❒e ⬧⧫i●● ⬥ea& f❒□❍ ⧫he ●□⬧⬧ □f ⍓□◆❒ Ligh⧫📬 👍🕯❍□■📬" Michael put an arm around the Shadow's back, allowing his dark half to help him up.

It was then that he saw something in the Shadow's hand, and it wasn't his Darkscythe. "My helmet... We need to call for help..." Michael tried to reach for his helmet, but the Shadow held it away from him. "✋ a●❒ead⍓ ⧫❒ied📬 Radi□🕯⬧ □ff●i■e📬"

As they moved out, Michael heard a familiar voice. "{ _Michael!_ }" "My... My Ghost...!" "✋f ⍓□◆❒ Gh□⬧⧫ i⬧ ⬧⧫i●● a●i❖e📪 ⧫he ❒e⬧⧫ □f ⍓□◆❒ Fi❒e⧫ea❍ ❍◆⬧⧫ ha❖e ⬧◆❒❖i❖ed a⬧ ⬥e●●📬"

"{ _This is awful... Awful! This can't be happening..._ }" As they neared the Ghost, which seemed to be releasing a few sparks every now and then, Michael lost his grip and fell over. "{ _Michael...?_ }"  
The Ghost approached them, looking over Michael. "{ _You're alive...! I... I thought I'd lost you..._ }" It was then that energy began to surround Michael, and he felt his strength returning to him. "{ _I can heal you, but I can't resurrect you. Not since..._ }" The Ghost weakly floated, its shell damaged, then began to fall as Michael caught it in his hands. The Shadow looked and saw a Taken Wizard nearby, hiding. "❄ha■& ⍓□◆📬" It nodded, then disappeared.

Music: Destiny 2 - Journey

"Ghost... Oh man, what did they do to you?" "{ _Michael, the Light is gone... They've taken the City... the Traveler... everything... The Red Legion is killing powerless Guardians and Pilots... but the Pilots are taking less casualties... We have to get out of here._ }" Michael carried his Ghost in his hands as he and the Shadow moved through some rubble.

It was then that the Shadow plopped the helmet on Michael's head.

USER 'MICHAEL JOHNSON' FOUND

SERIAL NUMBER: 294721549

BLOOD TYPE: A

BIRTH DATE: 09 - 24 - 61

LIGHT SCAN: NEGATIVE

SUIT LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: REBOOTING

CHECKING TITAN STATUS

SN-6726: ONLINE - DOOM-STATE

VF-2968: ONLINE - 21%

CZ-9247: ONLINE - 14%

DL-2671: ONLINE - 11%

PN-8638: ONLINE - 9%

XS-9365: ONLINE - 18%

TE-5138: ONLINE - 17%

ZJ-7349: ONLINE - DOOM-STATE

EM-9156: ONLINE - 5%

RD-1539: SIGNAL LOST

OV-3206: ONLINE - 13%

"{ _I'm picking up an emergency broadcast. Rendezvous co-ordinates. They're evacuating the planet. We're on our own..._ }"

Time: 12:29 PM | 03/15/3251

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | City Outskirts

Michael and the Shadow have been walking for two days.  
No food, no water, nothing.

Nearby was a falcon, which flew away, as if guiding them. Up ahead was the remains of a makeshift camp site, with permanently dead Guardians lying about. "{ _These Guardians... They had no chance without their powers. That could be us... Michael, if you die... I can't resurrect you. We need to be very careful._ }" Up ahead was the battered and devastated remains of a Ronin-class Titan. Michael checked the chassis number.  
It was RD-1539.

His Ronin was dead. The main optic was torn open, and there were shattered Datacore fragments littering the hole in the chassis and on the ground.  
"H□●d □■📬" The Shadow climbed on top of the Titan chassis, then pulled out a Battery. It was glowing green."He wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Just then, new Cabal units appeared.

War Beast

Michael cleared them out with the Smart Pistol MK5.  
His weapons sustained only minor damage, and with no effects to their performance.

Once they were out of the way, he stowed his weapon, but didn't reload since he was holding his Ghost in his left hand. They continued onward.

Time: 11:29 AM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | City Perimeter | Twilight Gap

The falcon was in sight once again, and it flew away.

"{ _It's that falcon again. Is it following us...? Or are we following it?_ }" "❄□ be h□■e⬧⧫📪 ✋📬📬📬 d□■🕯⧫ &■□⬥📬" It was then that the Shadow looked at Michael's right arm.  
"💣ichae●📪 ⍓□◆❒ ha●f □f ⧫he ✡i■ ✡a■g 💧⬥i⧫ch✏" Michael looked at the Yin Yang Switch, seeing that there was very little left of the white half, and the light on it was flickering weakly, the glow barely visible.  
In a way, the damage on it reflected him.

A Cabal ship could be seen, as well as the Traveler, and that machine Ghaul put on it.  
Further ahead, the falcon was perched on a tree branch that was sticking out of the icy wall. It flew off, and they followed it.

More War Beasts came prowling in, with a Legionary as well. Michael sprayed and prayed with the Spitfire LMG as the Shadow took the Legionary, integrating it into the Taken.

After crossing some more rough terrain, Michael and the Shadow ended up at a gap. The Jump Kit was damaged, and therefore nonfunctional, so he needed to get it fixed as soon as possible.  
He tried to jump across as the Shadow held on to his Ghost, but he didn't make it.

The Shadow jumped down after him, with the Ghost still in his hands. The impact had knocked Michael unconscious, but it wasn't as bad as the fall from the Cabal ship during the attack on the City.

Music: Doctor Who - Bad Wolf

As Michael woke up, a woman showed up, with a rifle on her back. "Oh, look. Somebody left a perfectly good Guardian lying around." She helped Michael up to his feet and the Shadow let the Ghost float again, but it was still weak. "Oh, wait. This one's a Pilot. Things must be worse than I thought." A explosion could be heard in the distance, and it caught everyone's attention.  
It was revealed that they weren't alone. There were other people there, civilians, and the rest of City Hawk 723, with their Ghosts. The Titans were all there too, but they were in bad shape, and some of them were in Doom-State. "And that's our cue. Time to go, people!" "{ _Uh... But... Wait! Where... Where are you all going?_ }" "As far away from here as possible." The falcon flew in, and perched on the woman's arm. "{ _That falcon... It belongs to you?_ }" "The name's Hawthorne, and this is Louis, best pilot we got. What about you? Fit to fly?" "Thoroughly, ma'am." Michael acknowledged.

"Probably gonna need one of these too." She tossed Michael a shotgun, and he caught it. Michael then returned it and pulled out his Spitfire LMG. "I've already got a weapon, but thank you." "Time to make yourself useful, 'Pilot'. All right, people, spin 'em up! We got a long flight ahead of us!"

Time: 12:38 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching unknown destination

"Coming up on the European Dead Zone. Gonna be our new home for a while." There was a little farm area up ahead, but there was also a giant object much further in the distance. "{ _Look... Do you recognize it? That's where we're suppose to go._ }" "That thing? They call it the shard of the Traveler. I call it 'Not a place you wanna go poking around'." Hawthorne stated. They landed, and were greeted by a gentle breeze and fresh air.

Location: Planet Earth | The Farm

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

Michael's helmet acquired a nearby ID.

Darbi 55-30, Postmaster

A Frame.

"Michael, what about Jenny? How is she gonna-" "We got a caretaker Frame at home, remember?" "Right. I'm still worried, though." Samus wasn't very reassured.

Up ahead was a very familiar face. It was Tyra Karn!  
"I'm surprised to see you here." "Oh, I'm glad to see you safe. I am Tyra, Tyra Karn... I'm sorry, have we met before? Losing my connection to the Light has been... disorienting. Now, I understand you seek the shard of the Traveler. I, too, have dreamt of it. Its jagged, broken edge. A wound that never heals, but I do not trust its pull. Like us, the shard no longer knows the Light, not since the Traveler cast it off during the Collapse. For centuries, it has twisted and corrupted everything around it. Where it lies is now... a place of death. If you are determined to go, remember: We Guardians are no longer immortal."

The group headed to the farm house to see their new friend.

Suraya Hawthorne, Farm Overseer

"This is... hoo... a lot of civilization... for me, at least. Course, I've been living outside the City half my life. So... Heh. Anyway, heard you wanna go poke around that busted up hunk of Traveler. You Guardians have a weird idea of a good time. Oh well. Louis and I know plenty about trusting your gut, so I'm not about to stop you. I got enough to deal with here. Take that ship your girl flew here. At least, it'll get you back here faster. See all these refugees? I haven't lost one yet. Don't you be my first." "OK! Geez."

Later on, they were gathered at Samus's ship, with a secured transmission link to Michael and Samus's home back on the Frontier. "So, how's it going, Alder?" Michael asked the Frame taking care of their daughter.

Alder 57-82

" _I am well, as is Jenny. However, she has suddenly become weak, as well as the Ghost you made for her._ " "Yeah, this new group of Cabal, called the Red Legion, somehow took the Light from all of us, and we need to get it back." Samus replied. " _On the plus side, she is making a remarkable recovery. Your daughter appears to have a fascination with knowledge. Also, she has made something for her Ghost._ " The Frame moved the camera to show the Ghost Michael had created laying in a handmade, miniature bed, and it had a little cap on its shell!  
"OK, that's adorable." Michael said upon seeing what Jenny made. "{ _Oh, joy... I'm getting humiliated light years away._ }" The Ghost groaned.  
"Don't worry, you'll feel better before you know it. Trust me."

" _You know, I've always wanted to visit the Frontier. What's it like?_ " "Tell you what, Mark. If we get through this, we'll give you and your brothers the grand tour. How's that sound?" Michael offered. " _Consider the Red Legion as good as dead._ "

* * *

Jenny's Ghost's shell: Scholar Shell

* * *

We're coming back in action.

To prevent any future confusion, Samus's ship hasn't been modified to pick up Guardian radio signals, she had her Ghost for that.

RD-1539 was KIA, and his Datacore was destroyed.  
Sorry to say it, but we lost a Titan.

Also, an answer to a question that remains to be asked. 'Why is the Shadow's voice echoing?' Well, are any of you familiar with the 'Voice changer with effects' mobile app? I imagine the Shadow's voice to be that of Ghor from Metroid Prime 3 Corruption put through the 'Death' option.

See you next time, people.


	92. Spark

Time: 1:22 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Quarantine Sector 236

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"You sure you wanna do this? That shard is the reason this place is called a 'Dead Zone'." "{ _We have to, Hawthorne. It's a sign._ }" "Yeah, a sign that says 'Dead Zone'. You know, I've been all over the EDZ. Charming enough. I mean, nothing says 'Come visit.' like a dark haunted forest." "{ _But non-Guardians aren't suppose to leave the City._ }" "Here's the thing about City rules: They stop applying once you leave the City. There's a small gap in the wall. Hard to see, but it's there. Nobody goes farther than that, at least nobody who wants to come back."

After going through the wall, then heading through some ancient ruins, Michael, his Ghost, and the Shadow entered a cave. Even then, the Shadow was still holding Michael's Ghost.  
"Let me know when you've rea- ~static~" "{ _Hawthorne? Hawthorne, can you hear us?_ }"  
There was no response on the channel. "That's not good." "✡eah📪 ✋ g□⧫ a bad fee●i■g ab□◆⧫ ⧫hi⬧📬" "{ _Signal's dead._ }" "Crud."

They walked through the tunnel until they reached a large cavern. There were a few strange, yet familiar, crackling and clicking sounds. "{ _Did you hear something?_ }"  
They dropped down, seeing a few moving optical disturbances, and some electricity sparking.

Suddenly, they were revealed to be the Fallen, but with purple House colors. "{ _It's... the Fallen!_ }"  
A Taken Wizard appeared behind the Shadow as he turned around. "He❒e📪 h□●d hi⬧ Gh□⬧⧫✏" The weakened Ghost was quickly placed in the Wizard's hands as the Shadow turned to face the Fallen.

Michael and the Shadow managed to quickly kill off the Fallen, clearing the area as the Taken Wizard handed Michael's Ghost back to him, then disappeared. "{ _Those Fallen weren't wearing any House colors we've seen before._ }"

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Blackened Forest

Music: Destiny 2 - Spark

Eventually, the cave had transitioned to an abandoned house, and a Fallen cache was in plain sight.  
Instead of opening it, Michael decided to leave it until he needed the Glimmer inside.

Michael and the Shadow made their way through the house, looking for an exit, until they found one, leading to a balcony that overlooked the area.  
"{ _The shard of the Traveler. This is it. Right out of our vision._ }" "✋ ❒e❍e❍be❒ ⧫ha⧫ ❖i⬧i□■📬 ❄he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ ◻□⬥e❒ ⬧ha●● ●igh⧫ □◆❒ da❒&e⬧⧫ h□◆❒📬" "Nice Transformers reference." "✋ ❍ade a ❒efe❒e■ce ⧫□ ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g✍"

They jumped down, seeing a few campfires in the woods. "Campers?" "N□⧫ ca❍◻e❒⬧📬 Fa●●e■✏"  
As they moved through the forest to get to the shard, Michael and the Shadow killed off any Fallen in sight.  
A new type of Fallen goon came out, and they all used Arc Spears.

Wretch

They reached the shard, but a major Fallen troop was there too.

Tikkis, Diminished Scrapper

Eventually, after a heated battle involving the use of the Spitfire LMG against a Shrapnel Launcher, a victor was concluded.

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Tikkis, Diminished Scrapper (Unknown House)**

Any remaining Fallen were either killed or added to the Taken, with a few managing to escape.

Music: none

"{ _I think we... scared them away. Take me to the shard._ }" "Right. Let's figure this out."

Music: Destiny - Guardian

As Michael and the Shadow approached the shard of the Traveler, the Ghost floated out of the Taken General's hands, heading shakily to the shard.  
"{ _This is why we were led here. I haven't been this close to the... Traveler's Light since... Do you feel it?_ }" "Fee● ⬥ha⧫✍ 🕈ha⧫🕯⬧ g□i■g □■✍" "Ghost, what's happening?"  
The Ghost turned to look at them. "{ _Hold onto your helmet._ }"  
Suddenly, glowing energy began to seep out of a crack in the shard's surface and flow into the Ghost. The energy built up before blasting into Michael.  
It was the Light!

Michael's right eye glowed bright as the white half of the Yin Yang Switch seemingly repaired itself out of nothing, the weak and blinking light growing to a strong and solid blue glow.  
"{ _Do you feel it? The Light is back! We're back!_ }" It was true, Michael had his powers back! "Well, I almost enjoyed the feeling of being a normal Pilot again, but this is much better."

"{ _Eyes up, Guardian._ }"  
His hands began to well up with Solar Light, and he formed a sword from it.  
Daybreak, the Super of the Dawnblade, the Warlock subclass that was once known as Sunsinger.  
More Fallen started flooding into the area, which was bad news... for them.

Music: Hero Factory - Main Theme

"{ _Time to shine!_ }"  
With the Daybreak in hand, Michael tore up any and all Fallen in sight, with the Shadow simply watching from the sidelines. With each swipe of the sword, Michael sent out a Solar slash, a flaming projectiles that blew up any Fallen around it.

In time, a major Fallen soldier joined the fray.

Skriviks, the Sharp-eyed

Bad move on his part.

 **Michael [Daybreak] Skriviks, the Sharp-eyed (Unknown House)**

Music: none

The Fallen were defeated, and Michael had his Light back.  
"N□⬥ ❄H✌❄ ⬥a⬧ ❑◆i⧫e a di⬧◻●a⍓📬 H□⬥ d□ ⍓□◆ fee●📪 💣ichae●✍" "I... don't feel like I'm at half strength, but I feel like I'm at full."  
Now... they had to head back to the Farm.

Time: 1:58 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | The Farm

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

"Well, look at you. You got your Light back! I don't know how you did it, but... I'm glad, 'cause we're gonna need it. There are a lot more survivors out there, and they need our help. We gotta get the word out that the Farm is a safe haven. I sent a friend into the EDZ a few hours ago to set up a comm network. His name's Devrim Kay. Good guy. Great shot. Don't tell him I said that. If you give him a hand, I'd take it as a personal favor." Hawthorne stated. "That I can do."

Michael then headed back over to his Fireteam.  
"You're lucky you got your Light back." "Jack, in this case, luck..." Light began to shine from Michael's hands, then spread to the rest of the Fireteam. "...is contagious."  
" _What did you just do?_ " Mark-18 asked. "I used my own unique Light to give you guys back your Light. Now then, I should head off. Be ready to launch in case we have any urgent missions."

* * *

The Light is indeed back, and it looks like we're gonna get some action.

See you next time.


	93. Hope

Time: 2:19 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: none

"Don't get cocky now that you've got your powers back. The EDZ is rough, especially around the old town. Just remember... refugees from the City have it a lot rougher. You want to help them, find Devrim Kay." Hawthorne transmitted.  
"I'm approaching the EDZ now, but I'm picking up a few enemy signatures. We've got Fallen in the area."

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Trostland

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

Michael landed, then cleared out any surrounding Fallen in order to find Devrim Kay. The first place to look was the big and obvious church building in the center of the sector. After all, the barrel of a sniper rifle was poking out from the front upper window.  
Ascending the church interior, Michael found who he was looking for.

Devrim Kay, Dead Zone Scout

"Excuse me, sir." "A guest! And here I have no tea to serve. These are dire times indeed. Devrim Kay the 8th, at your service. City military... back when there was a City. Now I serve at the pleasure of my dear friend, Suraya Hawthorne. Heh... First on the docket: contact other refugees and tell them about the Farm. That means building a comm network from the ground up and, even though I happen to be a damn good shot, the Fallen are giving me a devil of a time. I dare say, you can handle a few rounds with the enemy. I've seen what Guardians can do. Right. I think it's time to let the guns do the talking, don't you?" "Right. I'm on it."

Once Michael headed down, Devrim came on the comms. "Let's get started. There's a banner on the main floor. Give it a look, will you?"  
After a while of searching, Michael found it, then let out his Ghost. "This banner looks strangely familiar. What do you think, Ghost?" "{ _This is a House of Judgment sigil. We use to work with a Fallen who flew this banner._ }"  
"Curious. Well, the Fallen seem to have put this up as a bit of a threat. I imagine you'll find lots of objects like this out there with a bit of a story to them." "His name was Variks, and the House of Judgment wore green robes." "The House of Judgment wears green? Hmm... These Fallen are wearing purple, so they're not with the House of Judgment. At any rate, we both need some supplies to get going out here. See if you find a cache in one of the buildings nearby."

Michael headed out of the church and began searching each semi-destroyed building that surrounded it, finding a Fallen cache in just one of them.  
He opened it, acquiring ammunition materials and leaving the Glimmer. "Very well done. To survive, we'll have to look for every opportunity. Keep your eyes peeled for more supplies in the wilds. Speaking of the wilds, there's a symbol on the wall of the church. Take a look."

Michael headed back into the church, then went to the back and found the symbol. "{ _Devrim, where did this symbol come from?_ }" "I believe your City Hunters must have put them here and there about the region as they scouted around. I think they meant it to mark something special, or dangerous." "{ _Or both. Let's go check it out._ }"

As Michael descended the nearby staircase, he pulled the black half off the Yin Yang Switch, letting the Shadow stretch his legs. "Le⧫🕯⬧ d□ ⧫hi⬧📬"  
"The history of this region is fascinating. I believe tunnels and caves like the one you're in now stretch all across the EDZ. Who knows what's lurking down there... Be careful."

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Atrium  
 **Lost Sector**  


Music: Metroid Other M - The Materials Storehouse

Michael and the Shadow had entered a lost sector, and the Fallen were there.  
As Michael killed and the Shadow took, they eventually encountered a Captain.

Shexis, Outcast Captain

Michael kept it busy, but then it vanished in dark energy. It was now one of the Taken. "{ _I just snagged a keycode from that Captain. I think I can open his supply cache._ }" "✋🕯❖e ab⬧□❒bed ⧫he &■□⬥●edge f❒□❍ ⧫ha⧫ Fa●●e■ 👍a◻⧫ai■📬 ❄he⬧e Fa●●e■ a❒e ◻a❒⧫ □f a ■e⬥ H□◆⬧e📪 ⧫he H□◆⬧e □f 👎◆⬧&📬" "House of Dusk, huh? That's interesting."

Michael used the keycode to open the nearby cache, and it opened! "Good work down there, everyone. Keep an eye out for other hidey holes and treasures like this one, but that's for another day. In the meantime, what say we get down to business? Come on back up to the church tower. I'm putting a kettle on now."  
They made their way back out of the lost sector and up to the church tower where Devrim resided, and there was an empty kettle nearby.

Time: 2:28 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Trostland

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"Welcome back. This time, I did make tea for you... but I seem to have drunk it all. Perhaps if you were a mite quicker. Heh heh heh. Right, the beacon. While you were tussling with the Fallen, we've encountered a bit of a setback. Hawthorne has placed the last relay on the mountain above the salt mines, but even from that height, the signal still doesn't have the range we expected. It's a bit curious... Regardless, this signal booster should solve our problem if we could get it to her. Hmph. Dead Zone indeed." Taking the device, Michael headed off, followed by the Shadow.

"✋ fee● ⧫hi⬧ i⬧ g□■■a ⧫a&e a ⬥hi●e📬" "Nonsense. We just need to improvise. ZJ, you ready?" "[ _Airborne systems are fully operational, and my Reactor is repaired. I should be there in a little while._ ]" "🕈ha⧫ a❒e ⍓□◆ ◻●a■■i■g✍" "Flying up to the top of the mountain, what else?" "🕈ha⧫ ab□◆⧫ ⧫he Red Legi□■✍ 🕈□■🕯⧫ ⧫he⍓ j◆⬧⧫ ⬧h□□⧫ ⍓□◆ d□⬥■✍" "How do you think we even got to the EDZ in the first place?" "Fac⧫ □❖e❒ ❒ea⬧□■📪 ⬥e●● ◻●a⍓ed📬"

Eventually, a Northstar-class Titan showed up, and the Titan's hull appeared to be undamaged.  
As the Shadow climbed onto the Titan's hull for a ride, Michael jumped into ZJ-7349's open cockpit. "[ _Transferring control to Pilot._ ]"  
Michael got as close to the mountain as he could, then blasted off into the air.

"Hey, Dev. I'm still sitting up here above the mines with this busted comm relay. Where's that signal booster?" "Our new Guardian friend is en route. Looks like he's gotten himself some... technical assistance. I'm getting too old to clean up after you, Suraya." "Finally! He admits he's old. Hahaha! Bail me out on one assault charge and you never let me live it down!" "Awww. Don't you mean one a week? You're the reason my hair is gray." "Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, old man."

"Hawthorne, Devrim, it sounds like you both are getting a bit similar to how it was between me and Samus." "What are you talking about?" Devrim questioned. "They've got a daughter back outside of the solar system on a planet called Vez-2. It's got a place called the IMC HQ, and it's out in this star system known as the Frontier. Personally, I've never been there, but I'd like to pay it a visit some time and- Wait a minute... We are NOT like THAT!" "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Michael replied.

Eventually, he reached to top.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Salt Mines

Music: none

"{ _Hawthorne, we're heading your way._ }" "Then hurry up with that booster. Let's finish hooking up the comm network. And... uh... thanks for the help. You're not so bad... for a fancy pants Pilot." "Now that's the nicest thing I've ever heard Suraya say. You're in rarified air, my friend."  
Michael disembarked from ZJ-7349 and headed over to Hawthorne, with his Ghost above his shoulder and the Shadow right next to him. "You made it! Looks like Louis owes me money. Alright, let's see if this works." Michael handed Hawthorne the signal booster, allowing her to finish up the comm network.

"Now if I read the manual right..." For a while, she typed away at the relay, until she spoke again. "There's an incoming beacon." "An incoming beacon? Put it on." "[ _I'll relay to the rest of City Hawk 723. They'll need to hear this._ ]"  
A familiar voice could be heard from the relay. "Guardians, Pilots, the City is lost. If there is any Light left in the system, we rally on Titan. Be brave." It was Commander Zavala!

"{ _Zavala's alive! If we leave now, we can-_ }"  
Just then, Hawthorne shut off the incoming message. "You are NOT going to Titan! We've got refugees coming in. The Red Legion on one side, the Fallen on the other-" "But we have our powers back! And if we're going to retake the City-" "Your City is GONE!"  
It was then that the Eye of the Traveler began to glow, Michael was getting mad. " **Surarya Hawthorne, you listen here, and you listen good! We are not your guard dogs, and we are not your lackeys! Get that through your head! We are going to Titan, whether you want us to or not!** " "OK! OK! Geez! Don't need to give me eternal nightmares with that look and that voice."

Time: 2:54 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching Titan

Michael had regrouped with his Fireteam, and they were all heading to Saturn's largest moon of Titan, but the Titans had to stay at the Farm. " _And you actually pulled out the Eye of the Traveler on her?! Wow, I bet she must've been scared out of her mind._ " Mark-18 burst out into laughter. "Not even close, surprisingly."  
"{ _Hawthorne already believes Zavala abandoned her and the survivors. Now that we're leaving... If we stayed, yes, we could help them survive, but... If Zavala really is building a counteroffensive on Titan, we can save them all, and take back the City._ }"  
" _We are approaching the largest moon of the planet Saturn. Designation: Titan. The Dreadnaught is in sight._ " Spyglass reported.

The Fireteam looked at the display, seeing the old Dreadnaught within Saturn's rings. It was still there.  
"💧◻⍓g●a⬧⬧📪 ⌘□□❍ i■ □■ ⧫he h◆●● b❒each📬" Spyglass zoomed in on the break in the Dreadnaught's hull. There was a Taken Gate Lord, and it was... waving to them?  
An odd and distorted sound could be heard over the comms for a second. "Heh📬📬📬 ❄ha■& ⍓□◆📬" "What did it say?" Michael asked. "✋⧫ ⬧aid 🕯G□□d ●◆c&📬🕯📬"

A local channel was available, and Michael's Ghost went on the line. "{ _Counsel fleet, Guardian ship 723 is on approach. We received your beacon and we're ready to join the fight._ }" "Guardian ship, this is Zavala, it's too late. The Hive have overrun Titan. I was wrong to bring us here."

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Sinking Docks

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

Once they landed, Samus's gunship went on auto-pilot and began flying around the region. "{ _Commander, we're here to help!_ }" "No! We've already lost too many Lightless Guardians to the Hive! We can't secure this moon!" "We have our Light back!" Michael replied. "What?! Impossible..."  
A new voice was heard over the comms. "Commander, if I may? Guardians, this is Deputy Commander Sloane. We have a counteroffensive to plan. To do that, we need to get this station up and running. There's a fleet to prep, Guardians to arm, and a trove of intercepted Red Legion transmissions to decrypt. It's critical we gain access to the station's control center. That's where you come in. If the Light really is with you, send the Hive back to hell." "And Guardians... Please. Be careful." Zavala added.  
"You have our word." Michael acknowledged.

As they made their way through the station, City Hawk 723 entered a room filled with Hive biomass. "OK, that's disgusting..." Dane grimaced at the sight of the stuff.  
"{ _What was this place?_ }"Samus's Ghost wondered. "The Golden Age cities of Titan were once the pride of humanity. We thought they were abandoned, but I was a fool to think the Hive would not spread this far..." Zavala transmitted.

Going to another separate chamber, they entered a dark room. "{ _I have a bad feeling about this._ }"  
Hive Thralls came out and attacked, but they were absolutely mauled by the Fireteam. There were nothing but Thralls in there, so City Hawk 723 continued on to the next chamber.  
Their target was in sight from the broken catwalk. "{ _OK, Sloane. We can see the control center._ }" "Copy that. Keep pushing forward. Commander, at this rate, we can start planning our counteroffensive. We'll be outside the City gates in no time." "Hmm... If it were only that simple..." " _I don't like the sound of that._ " Tanner-21 stated. "We have to keep going! We can't give up!" Samus replied.

"Now that I think about it, what happened to the other Pilots?" Michael asked. " _I ordered them to retreat and regroup back at the Frontier when the Traveler's Light was pulled away by that machine the Red Legion currently have surrounding the Traveler._ " "Had to keep losses at a minimum so the Pilots could come back stronger, huh? Good order, Spyglass."

In the next chamber were Acolytes, which they had to shoot their way through.  
A large turbine in the floor was sitting still, not spinning, so they could jump to the platform below. The Thralls were back.  
As the Fireteam enter the next chamber, they encountered more Hive surrounding a circle of eerie green energy.

Once the Hive were dead, the energy vanished, releasing a Knight that was easily killed off. Continuing on, City Hawk 723 was getting close to the next sector. "{ _I shudder to think what spell the Hive were casting back there. We should talk to Eris Morn. She would know which Hive god they were communing with._ }" "No one has seen Eris... or Ikora or Cayde... ~sigh~ since the City fell."

They reached another room, and a nearby door was left open, and City Hawk 723 entered the next sector.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

"{ _There's the control center!_ }" "Clear the area so we can move in." Sloane ordered.  
A massive influx of Hive came in. Thralls, Acolytes, and even Knights. They prepared themselves for an all-out brawl, but what they weren't expecting were explosions to kill off the Hive.  
" _Samus's ship just took out the Hive!_ " Hayden-10 was right, the orange gunship was flying right there, with its weapons out and open, and they were smoking.  
" _Ship priority status update: Performing Titan protocol 3. Weapon system scanning for targets._ "

They reached a room that had a large bulbous object sticking out through the door. "{ _We made it, Sloane._ }" "Perfect. Recon the perimeter before you move on the control center."  
The organic growth was blasted out of the way, and Hive Thralls were in the room, along with more of those... things. "{ _So it looks like we're standing in some kind of Hive breeding ground._ }" "Take it out." Zavala ordered. "These ⧫hi■g⬧ a❒e ❒e❖□●⧫i■g📬 ✋🕯d ha❖e ⧫□ g□ ⬥i⧫h Za❖a●a □■ ⧫hi⬧📬 🏱e❒⬧□■a●●⍓📪 e❖e❒⍓⧫hi■g ab□◆⧫ ⧫he Hi❖e di⬧g◆⬧⧫⬧ ❍e📬 ❄he ❍□❒e Hi❖e ✋ ⧫a&e📪 ⧫he ●e⬧⬧ ✋ ⬥a■⧫ ⧫□ &■□⬥ f❒□❍ ⧫he❍📬" " _So just kill them instead of taking them._ " Hayden-10 said.

Eventually, the Hive were wiped out, as well as their breeding grounds. "{ _We cleared the nest. Heading to the control center now._ }" "Well done. Sweep the perimeter and we'll move in on your signal."  
More Hive up ahead, and they cleared them out in seconds. The Hive were dead. "{ _Sloane, Commander, it's done._ }" "Copy that. Zavala and I are inbound."

The control center was nearby, and Dane allowed his Ghost to open the door. "We're approaching the landing platform. Get up here and take a bow."  
Proceeding through the control center to the landing platform, City Hawk 723 came across multiple Guardians, as well as Commander Zavala and Sloane.

Sloane, Field Commander

"I didn't dare believe... If the Light can find its way back to you, then perhaps there is hope for us all. Our numbers will continue to dwindle. We can no longer protect ourselves, much less the survivors. And without the Light, are we even Guardians anymore?" " _Commander._ " Mark-18 stood at attention. "We won't last long with dead generators. Wave energy converters power this station, but thanks to the Hive, they're in need of... attention." "We can take care of it." Michael stated. "Yes. I believe you can."

* * *

Now THAT took a while.

I know it looked like I skipped a mission, but Michael had a Titan that could bring him up to Hawthorne in seconds, and he took that option.

See you next time.


	94. Riptide

Time: 3:37 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

City Hawk 723 were stationed on Saturn's largest moon of Titan, and five members went out to restore power to the facility.  
"Alright, we're not out of this yet. Now that we've reached the control center, we still need to power up the place before we can take care of our fleet. Commander Zavala tells me you've volunteered." " _Yeah, we did._ " Hayden-10 stated. "I'll run tactical. Shipwright Holliday here will provide tech support. It's a straightforward op: get in, flip a switch, get out."  
Just then, Amanda was heard on the line. "Heh... Sloane's got a way of making things sound easy, doesn't she?" " _Correct._ " Spyglass replied.

They went through the station, encountering no Hive on the way to the next sector.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | The Rig

Nearby, a battle could be heard.  
Michael activated his Cloak and turned the corner, seeing some Hive fighting against... Fallen?!  
"{ _Did we lead the Fallen here?_ }" "No. Those vultures have been following us since we evacuated Earth."

Michael took off the black piece of the Yin Yang Switch, then tossed it between the Fallen and Hive as the Shadow began to form. "Looks like we've got some new recruits, don't you think?" "✡eah📬 🕈e●c□❍e ⧫□ ⧫he ❄a&e■✏"  
Taken rifts appeared and pulled the Fallen and Hive out of reality.

With the momentary silence, the Shadow lifted a hand up to feel the rain, despite being physically literally nothing but bones. "Heh📬📬📬 ✋ ●i&e ⧫hi⬧ ◻●ace📬 ❄he ⬥ea⧫he❒ he❒e i⬧📬📬📬 ⬧□□⧫hi■g📬"

As the Shadow sat down to... be at peace, City Hawk 723 went further along and killed off some Fallen and Hive.  
There was a Shrieker up above the bridge, and it was letting loose dark blasts everywhere like crazy. One rocket from Mark-18, and it was 'disassembled'.

They continued on, and the room ahead was covered in Hive biomass.  
"{ _Sloane, Amanda, the Hive have infected everything._ }" "Holliday, we gotta get you back in the air. We'll need ongoing aerial threat assessments to keep our perimeter secure." "Oh. Uh... Yeah. You know my ship took a beating during the evacuation." "I'll bump you to the front of the line for repairs once the lights are back on." "Great. Great."

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Tidal Anchor

More Fallen and Hive were up ahead, brawling it out, when the Shadow caught up with the Fireteam.  
Once the Fallen and Hive were dead, the Shadow spoke up. "✋ ⧫hi■& ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g🕯⬧ cha■ged i■ □◆❒ ⍓i■ a■d ⍓a■g c□■■ec⧫i□■📬" "What do you mean?" Michael asked. "E❖e❒ ⬧i■ce ⍓□◆ g□⧫ ⍓□◆❒ Ligh⧫ bac&📪 ✋🕯❖e ■□⧫iced ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g ⬧⧫❒a■ge📬 💧e◻a❒a⧫i■g ■□ ●□■ge❒ c◆⧫⬧ □◆❒ ⬧⧫❒e■g⧫h i■ ha●f📬 ✡□◆❒ Ligh⧫ a■d ❍⍓ 👎a❒&■e⬧⬧ a❒e ⬧ee❍i■g●⍓ feedi■g □ff each □f □⧫he❒📪 ⬧⧫❒e■g⧫he■i■g ◆⬧ b□⧫h📬"  
Michael's Light was stronger than ever, and separating from the Shadow didn't split his power clean in half like it normally did.

With that, the Fireteam continued forward, killing off a Fallen ambush. The console was nearby, and a large window showed the power generators for the station.  
"{ _We can see the wave energy converters from here._ }" "Sweet. Now just flip the switch and turn 'em on."

Michael flipped the switch on the console as his Ghost interfaced with the systems. "{ _Accessing systems now._ }" "Ugh... Some of the pistons are moving, but we're still sitting in the dark."

Just then, an alarm could be heard.  
The screens displayed four green pistons and two red ones, along with a blinking caution sign.  
" _Something went wrong. Pistons must be jammed._ " Mark-18 reported. "Sorry, pals, but you're gonna have to go out there, rig a workaround."

A nearby door opened, and there were Fallen traps on the ground.  
Hayden-10's Ghost came out. "{ _Hang on. I have an idea. We'll use these traps against the Fallen._ }"  
The Fallen traps vanished, picked up by Hayden-10's Ghost.

After continuing onward, and killing more Fallen, trudging through more Hive biomass, a room filled with Fallen tripmines blocked their progress... until the Hunter Exo's Ghost gathered them for later use.  
Down at the bottom of the station were more Fallen, which were killed off relatively easily.

After crossing a bridge, City Hawk 723 witnessed some Hive catch the Fallen by surprise. The Fallen were surrounded. The Fireteam on one side, the Hive on the other.  
First, the Fallen were killed off, then the Hive were destroyed from collateral damage caused by the Cursed Thralls, and City Hawk 723 continued.

Another bridge, and a screech was heard. "{ _Did you hear that?_ }" "I heard it, hard to miss." " _It can't be..._ " "What's going on, Hayden?" Michael asked. " _OMNIGUL, I SILENCED YOUR SCREAMS TWICE NOW! I CAN DO IT A THIRD TIME!_ "

Cursed Thralls appeared on the bridge, and their explosions were avoided, but the regular Thralls that were rushing in from the other side of the gap were not so fortunate.  
A few Acolytes down, not to mention a Knight as well, and the path was clear. "{ _We made it to the converter platforms._ }" "OK. Get to the stalled pistons, see what's jamming 'em. Once they're all moving, we're in business."

They entered the first offline wave energy converter, seeing it filled with more Hive biomass... and not-even-God-knows-what.  
"Oh yeah, found the problem. The Hive have gunked up the pistons." Michael reported. "Then let's find a fix." " _Are the internal pistons of the wave energy converters resistant to explosives?_ " "Yeah, what did you have in mind?"  
Instead of replying verbally, Spyglass took out a Frag Grenade and grabbed the pin.  
Michael pulled out a disc-like device and placed it on the ground, causing a small particle barrier to form from it as Spyglass armed the explosive and slammed it into the gunk.

The Frag Grenade detonated, clearing the piston, while the A-Wall protected the Fireteam from the explosion. The wave energy converter was undamaged.  
Michael pressed a button on the A-Wall projector, making the device deactivate as his Ghost picked it up to recharge it for future use. "{ _First piston's good to go. We gave it a power-scrubbing._ }"

"That's great and all, but... uh... it's still pretty dark on this end." "Sounds like you got more scrubbing to do, Guardians."

As they traveled to the one remaining offline converter, that screech was heard again, and more Hive were up ahead... but not for long.  
More gunk, and Spyglass brought out another Frag Grenade. Michael's Ghost transmatted in the A-Wall projector, and it formed the protective barrier as the explosive detonated, clearing out the piston. "Final piston is clear." "Control center's still dark, so it's gotta be more than a piston problem. Gonna have to get in and futs with the circuit breakers." Holliday said. "Try the central platform. Everything routes through there." Sloane suggested.

Eventually, City Hawk 723 made it to the central platform, and that screech was heard once again.

" _Ship priority status update: Engaging Hive targets._ "  
The Gunship was flying overhead, and it was blasting away at a few Wizards, as well as a quite a bit more Hive, destroying them as the Fireteam got up there.

Music: none

"Circuit breaker's going to be around there somewhere. Find it, and flip the switch, just like I said."  
Behind more Hive gunk was the circuit breaker, with the screen display highlighting all six wave energy converters in green, with a 100% at the side.  
Samus flipped the switch, and the station began coming back online. "Yeah! Power's back!" "Exemplary work, everyone. But we still have to deal with these intercepted enemy transmissions."  
"I think it'll be relatively easy compared to what we've been through. You've heard of Oryx, right?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I've heard of him. Taken King, right?" "Gone, because of us. We defeated him." "Then you'll be the best Guardians to ask for this next assignment. C'mon back and I'll brief you in."

* * *

When I went through that story mission myself, I also thought I was going to face Omnigul. Turns out I was wrong...  
Lucky her.

See you next time.


	95. Utopia

Time: 4:28 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

"Ahh. It's a hell of a view, isn't it?" Sloane asked. "I guess so." Michael replied, unsure why Sloane was worried about the view at a time like this.  
"We're up and running thanks to you. There's plenty more to do around here though, chief among them: finally breaking ground on a counteroffensive against the Red Legion. I have a plan, but it won't work without you. We intercepted a priority 1 Red Legion signal during the City evacuation, but we can't crack the encryption. Holliday says there's tech that can do the job in the Arcology, which is effectively hostile territory. You'd be going in blind. The place has been dark for centuries. All we know for sure is the Hive is raising hell down there, perhaps literally. But if you're in, let's put the plan into action."  
"You can count on us." The mission was clear.

Time: 4:45 PM | 03/18/3251

Michael and Samus have been going around the station to recruit Spyglass, Jack, Sarah, and Mark-18.  
The Shadow decided to go through the station on his own and add to his own Taken army against the Red Legion, he's been mostly taking Fallen, acquiring knowledge from the Hive seems to be... extremely and disgustingly disturbing to him.

"Holliday has detected an unusual amount of electricity being redirected into the Arcology." Zavala transmitted. "Yep. Juice like that can only mean one thing: a network of CPUs, powerful ones. Maybe powerful enough to decrypt that Cabal signal we intercepted." "Unfortunately, we don't know where the network might be located." "So you're gonna have to snoop around, and not draw too much attention." "Guardians, Pilots, securing this asset could turn the tide of this 'war' with the Red Legion. Without it... I don't know what comes next."

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Solarium

In the next room were more Fallen, including a Servitor.  
Taken rifts opened and pulled the Dregs, Vandals, and Captains out of reality, leaving the Wretches, Shanks, and the Servitor behind as Samus used her Arc Grenades. Advanced electro-magnetic explosives completely destroyed the Shanks and Servitor, and Mark-18 killed off the Wretches.  
Up ahead was a wall of colored tiles, and there were some advanced burn marks, suggesting the use of a laser cutter.

"{ _Looks like the Fallen were trying to break through those tiles._ }" Samus formed her Power Suit, then aimed the arm cannon at the damaged section, with the rest of the team expecting a massive blast.  
There was no blast, but a few tiny mechanical bits came out of the end of the arm cannon, and made a continuous thermal spark. The Power Suit's welding feature, but it was cranked up to become a laser cutter.

After a while of cutting through the tiles, Samus pulled off a large chunk of the wall, revealing a larger chamber on the other side.  
It was like a whole new world in there.

" _Welcome to New Pacific Arcology, the bright future of space colonization in the shadow of Saturn._ "  
" _Sounds like the Arcology's operating system is back online._ " Tanner-21 stated. "I knew it! Keep an eye out for an OS access terminal. You can use it to pinpoint the CPU network."  
"Everyone, spread out and find that OS access terminal." Michael ordered.

The Fireteam split off to different parts of the area, searching for the terminal.  
" _34% of Titan's citizens hope the Traveler will terraform the ocean-moon soon._ "  
"I've got nothing." Jack reported.  
" _Attention, science lovers. The Collective's lecture on the terraforming of Io begins in five minutes in the Cassini Library._ "  
"My Power Suit's detecting something in the next sector. Come to my location, and I'll lead the way." The Fireteam regrouped at Samus's location, and they proceeded through a hallway covered in vegetation.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Festering Halls

"{ _Over there. One of the access terminals we're looking for._ }"  
There was an OS access terminal next to a closed door. Michael's Ghost was right. "Go at it, buddy."  
The Ghost interfaced with the terminal systems, accessing the database. "{ _The CPU network is deep in the maintenance levels. Amanda, is this what we're looking for?_ }" "Bingo! That's the place."  
"OK, I've got the location. Let's find a way down." Samus went in first, leading the way.

Music: Destiny - The Hive

The door opened, allowing the Fireteam to advance further. As they neared the next room, Hive appeared.  
In a matter of time, the abominations were dead, and the Fireteam pressed on. "{ _Looks like the Hive dug a shortcut for us. Let's head down that hole in the ground._ }" "I'd normally say something else, but it's our only option." Sarah replied to her Ghost.

They jumped down the hole. The whole place was covered in Hive biomass. "{ _We're definitely in Hive territory now._ }" "Indeed. Keep radio chatter to a minimum. We don't want to draw any... unnecessary attention." Zavala transmitted.  
A load of Thralls could be heard rushing in, the distinct screeching sound they make whenever they run into combat was echoing through the halls.  
A Knight accompanied them as well, with a large sword-like cleaver.  
After clearing out the monstrosities, City Hawk 723 headed further into the area, with Samus destroying a Shrieker with a Super Missile.

The next room was filled with Hive, so Mark-18 decided to give them all a 'shocking' surprise. A Stormtrance.  
With the Hive dead, the team proceeded to the other side of the room, where a Hive Ogre was forcing its way out of the ground.

Garmurg

The Ogre's wrath was... short-lived.

 **Spyglass {X}-{Golden Gun] Garmurg** **(** **Savathûn's Hive** **)**

"That was quick... and efficient." Michael commended.  
They then dropped down the hole the recently terminated monstrosity climbed out of, ending up further along their path.

Music: none

Descending down two empty elevator shafts, they found more Hive biomass covering a hallway's surfaces.  
The room ahead was in a horrid state of disrepair.  
More Thralls, more killing, more walking.

There was a massive gap in the next room, void of illumination. The Fireteam dropped down, and three more Thralls started rushing at them from the other side of the corridor.  
Once they got close, they were taken down by Michael's Smart Pistol MK5.  
They crawled into a tunnel filled with Hive biomass. Horrifyingly disgusting.  
The team ended up in a ventilation shaft, and they were getting close to the CPU network. The signal was strong.

A vent grill plate fell off beneath their feet, causing the Fireteam to land on a platform next to the one that had the CPU hovering above it.  
Jack jumped across and picked up the CPU.  
" _Warning: CPU network disrupted._ " "{ _Well, there's no way the Hive didn't hear that alarm._ }"  
Just like that, the screeches of hundreds upon thousands of Hive could be heard within the massive chamber.

Music: Metroid Other M - Evacuate Immediately!

"Move it, Guardians!"  
" _RUN!_ "  
With Jack carrying the CPU, City Hawk 723 ran through the nearby door. "{ _We got the CPU, but we stirred up the entire Hive colony, and it's a long walk to the surface._ }"  
"They're not gonna make it out of there, Commander." "Guardians, Pilots, can you make it to the center of the Arcology? We should be able to send someone to pick you up from there. Holliday." "Yeah. Yeah, I'm on it."

"I'm not sure."  
"We have transport!" Sarah was right, there were old and armored transport carriers parked there.  
"Good idea. Jack, Sarah, use the one on the left! Spyglass, Mark, the right! Samus, climb on top of the middle one, blast any Hive in sight, and hang on tight!" Michael ordered.  
Jack handed the CPU to Michael as the Fireteam got in the armored vehicles.

With Michael leading the way, the other two trucks followed behind him, and Samus used her Plasma Beam to shoot down any Hive in sight. "{ _This road leads to the center of the Arcology. We'll need a way out once we get there._ }"  
"I'm strapping in and about to take off. I'll be there ASAP." "Amanda." "Sir?" "Fly fast. Fly safe." "Yes, sir!"

Eventually, they reached the center of the Arcology, with a massive load of Hive either destroyed by Samus or run over by the rest of the Fireteam using the armored vehicles.

Music: none

"Got eyes on you, pals! Meet you at the end of the road!"  
A ship was flying in at the end of the path, landing there to pick up the Fireteam. "Good work, all of you. Let's get that CPU back to control and decrypt these transmissions." "Things may finally be looking up for us."

Jack, Sarah, Spyglass, and Mark-18 got out of the armored vehicles and walked to the ship as Samus climbed down from the truck Michael was in.  
He opened the door, holding the CPU like a basketball, then closed the door as he went to join the rest of his team.

Time: 5:52 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

The CPU was used to decrypt the Red Legion signal, and it revealed... bad news. A Cabal doomsday weapon. "They call it 'the Almighty'. The crown jewel of the Red Legion, and life's work of their leader, Dominus Ghaul. Ghaul has subjugated hundreds of worlds. Those that resisted... no longer exist. You see, the Almighty... annihilates stars. Nothing, and no one, survives Ghaul's ambition. What he wants is the Traveler, and its Light. As for the Almighty, it's now pointed at our sun. In short, sir... the war is over, and we've lost."

"This can't be..." Michael couldn't bare the thought of this.  
"It sounds a lot worse than the Fold Weapon the ARES Division used." Jack stated. " _The what used by the who now?_ " Mark-18 was confused. "An IMC faction we cast off and killed off in our final reformation. The record is located at the IMC HQ."

"We built our home under the protection of the Traveler. When our enemies attacked, we built a wall that stood for centuries. But now walls mean nothing. This enemy has taken our home, taken our Light, and now they threaten our very existence! We're going all in on this... 'Almighty'. How long before the fleet's combat ready?" "Zavala, wait-" The Golem of the Counsel of Guardians then slammed down on the table, interrupting Sloane. "If we wait, we die! But if we attack together, we can take back our home, our Light, our hope, or we die trying! Now... I need my Fireteam. I need Ikora and Cayde."

* * *

Sounds like a plan, Zavala! Let's get this done!

See you next time, Guardians and Pilots!


	96. Looped

Time: 6:39 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching unknown destination

Music: none

Every single member of City Hawk 723 had boarded Samus's ship, and they were on their way to a new destination.  
"{ _Commander Zavala needs the Counsel united again. While he prepares for the assault on the Almighty, we're going to find Cayde and Ikora. Luckily we picked up an odd signal from Cayde's Ghost. It's being boosted somehow from a centaur called Nessus, which is strange. Centaurs are really just big rocks in the outer reaches of the solar system. There should be nothing there._ }"

Time: 6:43 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Artifact's Edge

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

Michael's Ghost was wrong, the place was not even CLOSE to being empty. "You were saying?" "{ _So much for nothing being here. Let's get to high ground so I can pin down Cayde's location._ }"  
The gunship flew to the top of a tall structure, which appeared to be made of... Vex tech?!  
"{ _Here we go. Tracking Cayde's signal now. I think I'm getting something!_ }"  
"~static~ _-in over my head-_ ~static~ _-Vex trap-_ ~static~ _-Failsafe?_ ~static~"  
"{ _VEX TRAP?! Oh, what is Cayde getting us into this time?_ }" "I don't know, but I don't like it." "{ _Something around here is blasting that signal into space. We find that something, we'll find Cayde._ }"

City Hawk 723 jumped off the towering obelisk, landing on the fertile ground below. There was a crashed ship in the distance.  
"{ _There! The signal's coming from that wrecked ship!_ }"  
They headed over to the crashed ship and began examining it.

Suddenly, an AI spoke over the radio. " _Hello! Are you here to rescue the Cayde-6?_ "  
"What the heck?!" Samus exclaimed. "{ _Whoa! You're not Cayde!_ }" " _The Cayde-6 is currently caught in a teleportation loop. He's over there. Oop! Now he's over THERE. Oop!_ " "{ _He's moving? Well, that's... complicated._ }" " _I can help you!▀▖┗▛▄But I'm gonna be super unpleasant about it._ " " _I'm sorry. What?_ " The sudden change in the AI's voice and tone left Tanner-21 confused. " _I have uploaded his new co-ordinates to you!_ _▀▖┗▛▄A_ _gainst my better judgment._ " "{ _Uh... OK...?_ }"

Following the co-ordinates, City Hawk 723 headed elsewhere. " _May I help you with anything else?_ " "{ _Yeah. Are you OK? You sound a little... off._ }" Jack's Ghost wondered. " _I am the Exodus Black's failsafe. Call me Failsafe! I boosted the Cayde-6's signal in hopes he would be rescued, and look, here you are!_ " "{ _Oh, I see! She's just an AI!_ _A malfunctioning AI._ }" " _▀▖┗▛▄I heard that._ _▀▖┗▛▄A_ _t your service!_ "

"{ _Centaurs are suppose to be just giant icy rocks. How did all this happen?_ }" Spyglass's Ghost asked. " _A robotic alien entity called the Vex have achieved 92.014% conversion of the Centaur Nessus._ " " _Fascinating._ "

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Hallows

There was a massive hole in the ground, and the co-ordinates were at the bottom.  
" _Well, nowhere to go but down. Aleoop!_ " Hayden-10 jumped into the hole, landing with a light thud. The rest of the Fireteam hopped down after him.

Up ahead was a small mass of Vex teleportation particles, and Cayde-6 was trapped within them!  
"{ _Cayde!_ }" " _Someone there? Listen, don't ask me how this happened! I don't have time to explain what I don't have time to understand!_ "  
Just then, he vanished within the particles.  
" _Warning: the Vex will vaporize you!_ "  
As multiple Vex appeared, Michael took the black half off the Yin Yang Switch, allowing the Shadow to join the fight. Multiple waves of Vex appeared, opened fire, and were destroyed in a matter of seconds. There was a strange new Vex unit that resembled a severely damaged and incomplete Goblin.

Fanatic

The Fanatics were basically the Vex version of the Hive's Cursed Thralls, which themselves were like Ticks.

Eventually, the Vex were defeated, and the Shadow's Taken army had grown considerably.  
"O😐📪 ❍⍓ head h◆❒⧫⬧ ■□⬥📬" "You just absorbed knowledge from the Vex. It's bound to be achingly confusing." Michael stated. "✋f ✋ ⧫a&e ❍□❒e ✞e⌧📪 ✋ ⧫hi■& ✋🕯●● ◆■de❒⬧⧫a■d ⧫hei❒ &■□⬥●edge📬📬📬 a■d ✋ ⬥□■🕯⧫ ha❖e a headache a■⍓❍□❒e📬"

"{ _So, Failsafe, what exactly happened here?_ }" " _The Cayde-6 attempted to manipulate the Vex portal system. He is now trapped in a nonlinear loop. In my defense, I tried to warn him._ _▀▖┗▛▄He's_ _, like, not that smart._ " "I don't know what goes through that Exo's head either." Michael stated. "{ _This is NOT going well._ }"

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Sunken Cavern

With no Vex to worry about for the time being, the Ghosts came out. "{ _How long have you been here exactly?_ }" " _Long enough to see the Vex convert this entire planetoid, kill all living organisms, reformat molecules, and digitize brain waves for further study. It's a fascinating process!_ " "{ _She sounds way too excited about that._ }" " _Agreed, but we must keep moving._ " Spyglass replied.

" _Hold up. I see some Vex._ " There were inactive Vex Hobgoblins on the other side of the bottomless chasm, and Mark-18 decided to use the Queenbreakers' Bow to clear them out. A well-placed shot straight to the membrane within the chest of each Hobgoblin, and they were destroyed. The path was clear... but not for long.

Vex Goblins appeared on the other side, eventually joined by Minotaurs. More sniping work for Mark-18.  
" _You are good at destroying the Vex. Much better than my crew was!_ " "{ _I'm almost afraid to ask, but... Failsafe, what happened to the Exodus Black crew?_ }" " _Only my captain can access those memories!_ _And he's super dead._ " "That is NOT something you would want to hear." Samus said.

After making their way to the other side of the chamber, City Hawk 723 managed to get to a new room. " _The Cayde-6 is just beyond that Vex gate. Please proceed._ " "{ _Won't we get stuck like Cayde?_ }" " _Oh, no. My judgment module is much more reliable than the Cayde Unit's._ "  
Up ahead was a Vex Transfer Gate, and the Fireteam stepped through it. "{ _We're through! We're OK!_ }" " _Of course. The Cayde-6 is not far now._ "

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Well of Giants

"This place is starting to look like the Vault of Glass on Venus." Jack noted. "Yeah, you're right." Sarah replied, getting the same vibes.  
After going down a particle well, City Hawk 723 found Cayde-6, still stuck in Vex teleportation particles. " _Hey! Over here! Get me out of here!_ "

Something large started to appear. The Vex were coming!

Hapax, the Convergent Mind

" _What's that? That a Hydra? OK, yeah, yeah, no, handle that first, then me!_ "  
Too bad for the Hydra, since it was outmatched.

 **Dane [Golden Gun] Hapax, the Convergent Mind** **(unidentified Vex collective)**

Music: none

"Nice one, Dane." "Thanks, Michael. MAN this thing is powerful!" " _That's the Golden Gun._ " Hayden-10 said. "The 'Golden Gun', huh? Impressive."

" _Quick! Hurry, come on! I don't know how long this portal is gonna stick!_ " "{ _Cayde, what have you-_ }" " _Stop! Stop-stop-stop-stop. Look-look. Long story, and it may look like I don't know what I'm doing, but I do! M-maybe not. Doesn't matter! Killing the power source at the origin point should break the loop and get me out of the portal system. Have you got that? Say you've got it. Say something!_ " "We-" Michael was interrupted by Jack's Ghost. "{ _Fine, I'll say it! We got it, Cayde. Now how did you-_ }" " _OH MY COTTON SOCKS! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!_ "

Suddenly, Cayde-6 vanished. " _Oh great! He's gone again._ " "{ _I'm guessing THIS is why they don't like him leaving the Tower._ }" "That seems understandable, considering the situation he's gotten himself into. Also... Jack, I am going to slap your Ghost for interrupting me... if it does that again."  
"Ghost, that was rude." "{ _Sorry about that._ }"

* * *

OH MY COTTON SOCKS! That was a good one!

See you next time on Nessus.


	97. Six

Time: 6:43 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Cistern

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

City Hawk 723 had arrived at the new co-ordinates Failsafe had provided them, and they were ready to figure out what to do next.  
"{ _Failsafe, we're at your co-ordinates. Cayde is stuck inside a Vex portal system. Can you help us find the power source so we can get him out?_ }" " _Oh yes! By locating the original Vex teleporter the Cayde Unit used, you can shut down the loop and free him. I can guide you there._ " "{ _OK. So we find this Vex teleporter, and shut it down. Easy._ }" "Might not be THAT easy, Ghost." Dane stated. "You're right about that, old friend. Let's do this."

The Shadow had set out to take more Vex in order to gain a complete understanding of their technological physics.  
After a while of running, the Fireteam went into a cave lined with Vex planetary conversion.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Pools of Luminance

Within the next sector were pools of a strange liquid.  
"{ _Ew. This looks like the stuff inside the Vex._ }" " _It's called-_ " Michael suddenly interrupted Failsafe. "Radiolarian fluid. I've been reading up on the Vex. This fluid is organic, which explains how the Shadow is capable of taking them. Also, the radiolarian fluid IS the Vex. Those robotic bodies they have are the Vex equivalent to our spaceships." " _Updating my data entry on the Vex. That is very interesting information._ "

Once the Fireteam carefully made their way past the radiolarian fluid, they encountered some Vex, and quickly destroyed them. "{ _What could have possibly brought Cayde to Nessus?_ }" " _I know the answer!_ " "1: Stop listening in on us! 2: What's the answer?" Michael asked. " _He asked me not to tell anyone!_ "  
" _CaaAYYYDE!_ " Hayden-10 screamed.

Music: none 

Multiple Vex units appeared and aimed down upon the Fireteam. " _Warning: Vex threat detected!_ "  
"Great job, Hayden! You and your big, loud mouth!"  
" _They are blocking your path to the Cayde Unit's teleporter. You will have to eliminate them._ "

Suddenly, the attacking Vex were pulled out of existence by dark energy.  
A hooded figure with a black scythe walked out from behind a nearby structure.  
"✋ d□■🕯⧫ ⧫hi■& ⧫he⍓ ⬧a⬥ ⧫ha⧫ c□❍i■g📬" "Good to see you again, and that was some perfect timing, they just got here. How does your head feel?" Michael asked. "💣⍓ head d□e⬧■🕯⧫ h◆❒⧫ a■⍓❍□❒e📬 🕈he■ ⬥e &ic& ⧫he Red Legi□■ □◆⧫ □f ⧫he 👍i⧫⍓📪 ●e⧫🕯⬧ ge⧫ a b●a■& b□□& i■ ⧫he 🕈a❒●□c& ●ib❒a❒⍓ ⬧□ ✋ ca■ ⬥❒i⧫e d□⬥■ ⬥ha⧫ ✋🕯❖e ●ea❒■ f❒□❍ ⧫he ✞e⌧📬" " _That'll be something._ " Mark-18 stated in response. "✡□◆🕯❒e ⧫e●●i■g ❍e📬"

" _I thought your wholesale destruction of the Vex would make me miss my captain and crew less._ " "{ _Did it?_ }" Michael's Ghost asked. " _It did not._ " "✋🕯●● head bac& □◆⧫📬 ❄he❒e🕯⬧ Fa●●e■ □■ ⧫hi⬧ ◻●a■e⧫📪 a■d ✋🕯●● be ⧫he❒e ⧫□ 🕯ha■d ⧫he❍ ⬧□❍e ❒ec❒◆i⧫❍e■⧫ ◻a◻e❒⬧🕯📪 if ⍓□◆ &■□⬥ ⬥ha⧫ ✋ ❍ea■📬" With that, the Shadow seemingly collapsed his own bodily structure into a trail of black particles that zoomed away and out of the cave.

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

City Hawk 723 proceeded onward, seeing a strange device in the center of the next room. "{ _This is the Vex teleporter?_ }" " _Yes! The Cayde-6 will want it. You should pick it up!_ " As Spyglass picked up the Vex teleporter, it folded up and the teleportation particles above it vanished.  
" _Take that, you scrap heap! I'm out, baby! OUT! Woo!_ " "{ _Cayde, where are you?_ }" " _Hey! You did it! You got me out! Ha haha! And wh-where... where am I?_ "  
" _Cayde Unit, you are near the remains of my reactor core. Welcome to the Exodus Black._ _Where all your dreams come true._ " A Vex teleportation pad was just up ahead, and the Fireteam went through it, ending up elsewhere. " _Seems like you met my new friends. Failsafe, and her evil twin, Failsafe._ " "{ _Which is the evil one?_ }"  
" _If I had feelings, they would be hurt!_ "

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Cistern

"Ah, get over it, you digital baby!" " _What did you just call me?_ " " **You heard me! A BIG DIGITAL BABY!** " " _Whoa. OK. Note to self: Don't mess with Michael._ "  
"Geez. What was that?" Dane asked. " _According to record, it is common for Michael's voice to undergo a temporary, yet significant, self-alteration when he becomes severely agitated or annoyed._ " Spyglass explained. "Or if he just REALLY wants to make a point." Samus added.

City Hawk 723 then went on their way to the Exodus Black, seeing the black particle trail of the Shadow in the distance. " _Uh oh. Fallen's got the Vex in a tizzy, and by 'tizzy', I mean murderous rampage. I'll hunker down in the Exodus Black._ " " _Here? But my hull is in 108 pieces, decks 1 through 20 are buried, and my coolant system_ _Ugghh... I am a mess..._ " " _Oh, we know, Failsafe. We know._ "

The Fireteam was near the next sector, but no hostiles in sight yet. " _Intruder alert!_ " " _It's me! It's... It's the 'Cayde Unit'._ " " _False. I mean, true. But you are attracting large numbers of Fallen to my position._ " " _Dagnabbit! Failsafe, they're shootin' at me!_ " " _Then I advise you not get shot._ " "Easier said than done, Failsafe." Michael said.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Glade of Echoes

Upon entering the next sector, City Hawk 723 started seeing large pieces of the Exodus Black scattered about. Further ahead was a battle between the Fallen and Vex. "{ _Is it too much to hope that the Vex and Fallen finish each other off?_ }" " _But then you'd miss all the fun._ "

"I think the Shadow's about to have some fun of his own." Indeed, the Shadow had arrived, and started taking the Fallen and Vex. "{ _That is a really big Vex._ }"

Acanthos, Gate Lord

"Death, watch out! Behind you!" Michael called out. Just in time.  
The Shadow broke down into particles as the Gate Lord was about to crush him under its foot. Seeing his chance, the Shadow built up Ascendant energy and opened a Taken rift nearby, pulling Acanthos out of reality. "❄ha■&⬧ f□❒ ⧫he ⬥a❒■i■g📪 💣ichae●📬 G□□d ⧫□ &■□⬥ ✋🕯❖e g□⧫ a ⬥a❒ ❖e⧫e❒a■ ⬥a⧫chi■g ❍⍓ bac&📬" "E⌧hi●a❒a⧫i■g📪 a■d i⧫ a●⬧□ fee●⬧📬📬📬 b□⧫h ❒igh⧫ a■d ⬥❒□■g📪 b◆⧫ ❍□⬧⧫●⍓ ❒igh⧫📬 ❄he 🕯⬥❒□■g🕯 i⬧ ❑◆e⬧⧫i□■ab●e a⧫ be⬧⧫📬"  
"{Hold on, Cayde. We're on our way.}" " _Uh... That's good to hear, 'cause the Fallen just found us._ " " _Activating defensive shield. The Cayde-6 must stand back._ " " _Hey, nice one, Failsafe! The Fallen can't get to us now! That- That's right though. They- They can't, right? ...get to us?_ "  
"Hopefully, Cayde. Shadow, we've got more 'recruits' up ahead. Think you could assign them their positions?" "❄he da❒& a❒❍⍓ ⬥i●● g❒□⬥ a■d figh⧫ f□❒ ⬥ha⧫ i⬧ ❒igh⧫📬 🕈e ⬥i●● figh⧫ f□❒ ⧫he g□□d📬"

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Exodus Black

" _Hey, you probably wanna hustle. I think they just said something about ripping my beautiful horn off my face. My beautiful, beautiful horn. Then again, my Eliksni is pretty rusty._ " "The Shadow gains knowledge from whatever he takes, right?" "✡e⬧📪 ✋ d□📬" "Cayde, maybe the Shadow could help refresh your Eliksni some day." Dane stated. " _Thanks for the offer, but maybe later._ "

" _Intruder alert!_ " "{ _Ugh... IT'S US!_ }"  
In front of the entrance to the Exodus Black, there was a whole squad of Fallen, along with a leader.

Jaliks, Fallen Captain

"What's your plan for this one, Death? Take or kill?" "J◆⬧⧫ &i●● ⧫he❍📬"  
With that, Michael erupted with Arc Light and went in with a Stormtrance, completely eradicating the entire squad in seconds.

 **Michael [Stormtrance] Jaliks, Fallen Captain (House of Dusk)**

"{ _Hey, that Fallen dropped something!_ }" "A Fallen Scorch Cannon. Powerful tech." Michael said as he picked it up.  
" _You have saved us! Updating my crew log._ " The barrier blocking the entrance to the Exodus Black then disappeared. Failsafe had deactivated it.  
" _New captain registered. Welcome aboard, Captain Michael!_ " "'Captain Michael'? Kinda has a weird ring to it."

Music: none

City Hawk 723 then entered the Exodus Black. The Ghosts were out, and Spyglass was still carrying the Vex teleporter.  
Nearby, another Ghost floated up into view.  
"Did the Vex somehow turn Cayde into a Ghost?" Jack wondered.  
Just then, a hand came out of cover and gently pushed the Ghost back out of sight. " _Hey-hey. Down, down, down._ "  
The Exo they had freed from the Vex portal system then peeked out of cover, seeing City Hawk 723. " _So it's true. The Light found its way back to you. Not that I'm... jealous or nothin', but... take it easy out there, will ya? You're making me look bad._ " Spyglass then tossed the Vex teleporter to Cayde-6 as the Exo stood up and caught the alien device in his hand.  
"What, may we ask, were you going to do with a Vex teleporter?" Samus questioned.  
He put the device on the ground and it opened up as he went down on a knee over it. " _Get up close and personal with Ghaul, put a bullet in his head, then maybe eat a sandwich. Gotta work out a few kinks first. Fun fact about the Vex tech: Not as intuitive as you'd think._ "  
"Cayde, you can't do this alone!" Dane said. " _The hell I can't. OW!_ " Cayde-6 was working on the Vex teleporter, and it zapped him, causing the Exo to recoil his arm from the shock.  
"~sigh~ _Even if you manage to kill Ghaul, when the Red Legion leave a system, defeat or victory, they leave nothing behind!_ " Mark-18 told the Exo. " _The Cabal are bad guys who do bad things. Yes, I get it._ " " _Sorry, but I do not think you do! The Cabal literally leave nothing behind!_ " The Vex teleporter then closed, and the Exo's hand was still in it, and now it was stuck. "They have a weapon that can destroy a star, and it is pointed directly at our sun!" Michael finished as Cayde-6 managed to get his hand out of the device.  
" _Hey-hey-hey, easy, easy! You're gonna blow a gasket._ " " _Zavala had a plan, he needs you, Cayde._ " Tanner-21 said. " _Yes, well, Zavala always says he has a plan, but sometimes he just- Wait. ZAVALA said he needs me? As in you heard those exact words coming out of Zavala's mouth?_ " " _Yes, we did._ " " _PLEASE TELL ME YOU RECORDED IT!_ "  
"Why would we?" Samus wondered. " _Well, did Ikora at least hear it?_ " "{ _Actually, Zavala lost her after the City fell. We don't know where she is._ }" " _Io... Io, it's- it's where she'd go to look for answers._ "  
"Then we'll have to find Io, go there, and rally Ikora for the counteroffensive." Michael said. Sounded like a good plan, but it was like swiss cheese, had holes in it.

" _Hey, um... Thanks. I owe ya one._ " "You don't have to owe us anything if you don't want to."

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

With that taken care of, Michael looked around, seeing the mainframe of their new AI friend.

Failsafe, Exodus Black AI

" _Hello! You must be Cayde's friend. I am Failsafe. I am so glad to meet you in person! I know you are going to Io. Should you return, I will be happy to assist you in researching the Vex._ _We could steal their stuff.▀▖┗▛▄That was a joke! Stealing is wrong... usually. But the Vex are alien robot monsters. Standard moral parameters do not apply.▀▖┗▛▄It's not murder if it's robots.▀▖┗▛▄Please come visit me again!▀▖┗▛▄Everyone I've ever known is dead, and their bones are dust.▀▖┗▛▄I am very lonely..._ "  
"Failsafe, you've got some problems you need to work out. Once this is over, I'll send an IMC tech crew to fix up your mainframe." Michael stated. " _What about the Fallen?_ " "We'll have Pilots escorting them." " _And the Vex?_ " " _Titans._ " Spyglass put plainly. "You'll be back in working order before you know it."

* * *

See you next time on Io.


	98. Sacrilege

Time: 8:21 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching Io

Music: none

"{ _Io. The whole place hums with energy left behind by the Traveler's unfinished work. No wonder Guardians consider this site sacred. Now that Cayde is back in the fold, all we need is to find Ikora, make the Counsel whole again, and bring down the Almighty._ }" " _We have arrived at Jupiter's fifth moon. Planetary designation: Io._ "

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Lost Oasis

Once City Hawk 723 entered orbit, they immediately found who they were looking for.  
" _Down there! It's Ikora!_ " Following Mark-18's direction, Samus landed her gunship down behind Ikora, and City Hawk 723 exited it, joining her in looking over the ancient environment.  
"Of all the places I've been in all the years since my rebirth, this is where I return, the last place the Traveler touched. I came for answers. I stand here, still with nothing." " _Ikora, Zavala is forming a resistance, and he believes-_ " Mark-18 was interrupted. "What good is a resistance when you are the only one who would survive? I believes this Ghaul creature knows the Traveler blessed this site, I believe he sent his legion to find something they could never possibly understand, and I believe they will continue to desecrate all we hold sacred! Save this place, Guardians. Do not squander this second chance." "Consider it done." Michael replied.  
" _What about you? What will YOU do now?_ " Mark-18 once again showed genuine concern for Ikora. "Where will we regroup? If Guardians are gaining their Light back, surely we must have hope."

"The Farm at the edge of the EDZ on Earth. Mark, Spyglass, Dane, and I will stay here and help Michael. Jack, Sarah, Hayden, Tanner, bring Ikora to the Farm. Keep her safe." Samus ordered.  
Once her ship had made it to orbit, the remaining Fireteam members on Io headed out to see what the Cabal were doing there.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Screen

"Red Legion ships have been in and out nonstop since I got here. We need to know what they're doing. Get into that base." Ikora transmitted.  
"{ _Look at the sky. What is that, Ikora?_ }" In the sky, there appeared to be a massive bright beam erupting from the surface of the moon. "Energy... The Traveler's energy! What have they done?! This is my fault! I could have stopped this!" " _Ikora, there's no way, not without your Light._ " Mark-18 replied.  
"I am more than just my Light! I could have tried! I should have tried...! But... after all these years, dying, being reborn, dying again, the Traveler has left me with one life... and I am afraid to lose it." "That might happen anyway. Ghaul has a weapon that can blow up our sun." Dane stated. "What?! Why would he destroy what he's worked so hard to conquer?! Get into that base! There must be answers there."

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Terrabase Charon

There were a few Cabal soldiers up ahead, and some of their Harvesters. "{ _Looks like the legion's packing up, Ikora._ }" "Find out what they're shipping. We need every scrap of intel we can get."  
Once the Harvesters took off, the remaining Red Legion soldiers took notice of the Fireteam. Too late for them, as Michael just wiped out a lot of them with the Smart Pistol MK5, then took care of the rest with a Stormtrance.  
With the Cabal dead, Michael lead the way into the base. "{ _Everyone's gone._ }" "Keep looking. It's not like the Cabal to invest so much in a base and just... abandon it."

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | The Wraith Mines

"✋🕯❍ ⬧e■⬧i■g ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g📬 💧□❍e⧫hi■g📬📬📬 fa❍i●ia❒📬📬📬"  
"We're coming up on a big drill." "A drill? Are they mining the Traveler's energy?" "How much Travanium do you think they've got?" Dane asked. "Trava-what?"  
" _'Travanium'? The Traveler's energy in an ore form?_ " Tanner-21 put it together. "Yeah." "Hard to tell, but I don't think it works like that." Michael replied.  
"No, it's not Light. It can't give the Traveler's blessing. Not to me, not to Ghaul... or could it?" " _Unknown._ "

There were a few dimensional rifts up ahead, confirming what the Shadow was sensing before.  
"Ikora." "What's wrong?" "Taken rifts. Defensive wards too." Michael reported. "The Taken!"  
"✋ ⧫h□◆gh⧫ ⬧□✏ 💣ichae●📪 ●e⧫ ❍e □◆⧫📪 ⧫he⍓ ❍igh⧫ ❒ec□g■i⌘e ❍e📬" "Good idea, Shadow." Michael then took the black half off the Yin Yang Switch and tossed it ahead, with the Shadow forming and landing in a kneeling position, with the Darkscythe floating above him.  
As he got up, the Shadow grabbed his floating weapon and stood tall and strong. "Le⧫🕯⬧ d□ ⧫hi⬧📬" " _That was quite an entrance._ " Mark-18 stated.

The Shadow then let out a pulse, causing the rifts to close and the defensive wards to collapse.  
Up ahead, Taken appeared, then moved in to attack, but once they saw the Shadow, the Taken stood at attention, recognizing him as their leader. "You were right."

The Fireteam moved through the area, and Dane felt very uneasy about being surrounded by Taken. "✡□◆ ha❖e ■□⧫hi■g ⧫□ fea❒📪 👎a■e📬 ❄he ❄a&e■ be●□■g ⧫□ ❍e📪 a■d ⧫he⍓ f□●●□⬥ ❍⍓ ⬥i●●📬"

"Why are the Taken here?" Michael wondered. "The Taken will always be drawn to the Traveler's energy. They are no longer Fallen or Hive or Cabal. Oryx changed them with the dark powers he stole. He- Wait, is Ghaul's plan to do the same, but with the Light? That has to be it!"

The Shadow then put down the hood of his tattered robes, grabbed Michael's helmet, and put it on. "O❒⍓⌧ ❍a⍓ ha❖e ⬧⧫□●e■ ⧫h□⬧e da❒& ◻□⬥e❒⬧📪 b◆⧫ ✋ have■🕯⧫📬 He ga❖e ⧫he❍ ⧫□ ❍e📬 ✋ ca■ a●⬧□ ❍a&e i⧫ ⬧□ ⧫ha⧫ ⧫he ❄a&e■ a❒e ■□ ●□■ge❒ d❒a⬥■ ⧫□ ⧫he Ligh⧫📬 ❄he⍓ ⬥i●● ●ea❖e i⧫ a●□■e📬"  
He then returned the helmet and pulled up his hood, then spoke to the Taken. "❄a&e■📪 ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ Ligh⧫ i⬧ ■□⧫ ⬥□❒⧫h ⍓□◆❒ c□■⬧⧫a■⧫ a⧫⧫e■⧫i□■📬 ✡□◆ a❒e ■eeded f□❒ ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g ❍□❒e di❒e📬 Figh⧫ ⬥i⧫h ❍e📪 figh⧫ ⬥i⧫h ◆⬧✏"  
The Taken then vanished, and the Shadow stumbled a bit. "What just happened?" "🕆■e⌧◻ec⧫ed i■f●◆⌧ □f &■□⬥●edge gai■ed f❒□❍ ⧫he ❄a&e■📪 ⧫he❒e ⬥a⬧ a ❍a⬧⬧i❖e ●□ad ⧫ha⧫ j◆⬧⧫ g□⧫ d◆❍◻ed i■⧫□ ❍⍓ head a⧫ □■ce📬" More Taken appeared, then vanished upon recognizing the Shadow, giving him their knowledge.

"Ghaul must be mining the Traveler's remnant energy in the hopes of transforming himself and the Red Legion into wielders of the Light. If he succeeds, he will become immortal, unstoppable! We have to tell Zavala. Meet me outside." " _Hey, what are you doing?! GAH!_ "  
" _Ship priority status update: Destination altered. Returning to Io._ "

More Taken appeared and joined the Shadow's army, causing his own knowledge of the Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Vex to skyrocket.  
"✌●● ⧫hi⬧ &■□⬥●edge📬📬📬 He⌘e■ 👍□❒❒ec⧫i❖e✏ 👌●i■d Legi□■✏ 💧◻a⬥■ □f 👍❒□⧫a✏ 👎e❖i● 💧◻●ice❒⬧✍ 🕈ha⧫🕯⬧ 🕯💧✋✞✌🕯✍" " _SIVA is Golden Age nanotechnology, originally created to build colonies on other worlds. This nanotech was created in the Clovis Bray laboratories located in the Meridian Bay on the planet Mars. The House of Devils found this ancient technological achievement and turned it against us, forming the Devil Splicers. They used SIVA to enhanced and upgrade their armor and weapons, as well as themselves. When the City is reclaimed, we will allow you access to the data we have on the Devil Splicers._ " "✋ ●□□& f□❒⬥a❒d ⧫□ i⧫📬 ✡□◆ &■□⬥ ⬥ha⧫ ⧫he⍓ ⬧a⍓🖳 🕯&■□⬥●edge i⬧ ◻□⬥e❒🕯📬 ✌f⧫e❒ a●●📪 a g❒□⬥i■g da❒&■e⬧⬧ □■●⍓ ❍a&e⬧ ⧫he Ligh⧫ g●□⬥ b❒igh⧫e❒📬"

With City Hawk 723 making their way through the tunnels, and more and more Taken joining the Shadow's army, someone new came on the comms.  
"All channels, this is a skyshock alert! Someone or something drew the Taken here!" "Asher Mir? Is that you?" Ikora questioned. "Irrelevant! The Taken are sapping the moon's energy! I hypothesize that Io will implode if someone does not intervene!" "Guardians, we cannot lose this sacred place! Do what must be done! Stop the Taken!"

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Terrabase Charon

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Crisis

Within the sector was what looked like a Taken ritual, and the Shadow was the first to react.  
"❄a&e■📪 ⬧⧫□◻✏ 💧⧫□◻ ⧫hi⬧ a⧫ □■ce✏ ❄hi⬧ ❍□□■ i⬧ ⬧ac❒ed📪 d□ ■□⧫ de⬧ec❒a⧫e i⧫✏"  
With that, the Blight in the center of the area closed, and the surrounding Taken vanished.

Music: none

"❄he e■e❒g⍓ □f ✋□ i⬧ ⬧afe📬 N□ ❍□□■⬧ a❒e g□■■a i❍◻●□de a■⍓⧫i❍e ⬧□□■📬"  
"Io energy has stabilized. Neutrino particle field has terminated connection!"

" _Ikora, I know this place is important to you, but..._ " Mark-18 started. "There is nothing for me here on Io. I have one life left to give, and I will give it gladly to stop Ghaul. We leave now!" "Don't be so hasty. Ikora Rey, we must talk. And as for you, meddling Guardians. I have a few choice things to say to you."

"If you're gonna badmouth us for keeping Io from imploding, t **h** en yo **u** mi **gh** t as **w** el **l** **KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!** " "AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IN SCIENCE'S HISTORICAL PROWESS WHAT THAT CONTINUUM DISRUPTION?!"

"PfpfpfHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT?! AAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Samus was laughing hysterically at Asher's reaction to Michael's sudden voice change that came with opening the Eye of the Traveler. "❄ha⧫ ac⧫◆a●●⍓ ⬥a⬧ ◻❒e⧫⧫⍓ f◆■■⍓📬"

"Let's just get to the bottom of this Red Legion plan and destroy it before Ghaul manages to take the Light from the Traveler."

* * *

This should be good.

Instead of fighting the Taken, the Shadow merely recruited them for a higher calling.

See you next time.


	99. Fury

Time: 8:53 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Giant's Scar

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Screen

"As we all know, Zavala plans to attack the Almighty." "Typical Golem idiocy. I'm sure he thought 'Ah, Ghaul has a sun destroyer? I don't need a plan! I'll simply headbutt it!'." "It's desperation, Asher. Zavala has forgotten he might die his final death. Head toward the heart of the energy mining operation, Guardians. We'll use a Warmind, part of an interplanetary defense network, to scan the Almighty."

Up ahead was a warzone, a battle between Vex and Taken. " _I think we're close, but so are the Taken. Vex too._ " Mark-18 reported.  
"Pay them no heed, assistants. You and I can deal with them later." Asher stated. "You forget that the leader of the Taken is with us." Michael added. "Well, in that case, we WON'T need to deal with them! The Taken can fend off the Vex for as long as they need, maybe even longer!"

A Taken Vandal was up ahead, seemingly from the Devil Splicers, waving to the Fireteam and motioning them to come to it. The Taken Splicer Vandal formed a dark version of the Ward of Dawn, creating a protective barrier for City Hawk 723 to take cover behind.  
Once they reached the shield, the Taken Splicer let out a few distorted screeches in the Eliksni language, which the Shadow translated. "Ge⧫ i■ ⧫he❒e a■d ◆⬧e ⧫ha⧫ 🕈a❒❍i■d ⧫□ ⬧ca■ ⧫he 👍aba● d□□❍⬧da⍓ ⬥ea◻□■📪 ⬥e🕯●● &ee◻ ⧫he❍ □ff ⍓□◆❒ bac&⬧✏"

They then headed into the Red Legion base on Io, seeing another mining site.  
" _Ikora, we found another drill. This one's big. REALLY big._ " Mark-18 stated. "Good. That drill pierced an entrance to the Warmind vault. The scanner's inside." "Gotcha. Let's find the drill controls and get it out of the way!" Michael acknowledged.

Suddenly, Vex flooded the room, but Taken appeared and fought them off, clearing them out of the way.  
In the next room was a terminal, and Spyglass accessed it. " _The power is back online, however the drill is still in our way._ " "Ha! What a gloriously irritating commitment to safety standards!" " _Asher Mir, you are unnecessarily annoying, depressing, and unhelpful._ " One point for Spyglass.

"There has to be a manual override somewhere in that base." City Hawk 723 went out to find the manual override, entering a nearby cave system.

"I find it incredible that those myopic Red Legion ignorami did not realize they were drilling directly into a Warmind vault!" "Stranger things happen every day." Ikora stated. "Get use to it." Samus added. "I'm STILL getting use to it! I'm still new to all this." Dane replied.

"I'm detecting a spike in paracausal energy. Sterile neutrino particles have quintupled." "...What?" Michael was at a loss on what the heck Asher just said. "He means 'Watch out for the Taken'. You should hire a translator, Asher."

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Excavation Site II

In the chamber just ahead, a Taken Phalanx could be seen ripping a Vex Goblin in half over its head, then discarding the two halves of dead alien machinery.  
Upon seeing the Fireteam, and sensing the presence of the Shadow, any and all Taken in the area finished up and stood at attention, lining the path.

On their way, Samus raised a fist for a short social interacting with a Taken Minotaur. It copied her motion curiously.  
Their fists lightly collided and Samus send her own hand recoiling back in a mock explosion, and the Minotaur did the same, catching on to what she was doing.  
"O😐📪 ■□⬥ ✋🕯❍ ge⧫⧫i■g &■□⬥●edge □f a ⬧□cia● i■⧫e❒ac⧫i□■✍" Michael looked back, seeing that Samus just did a fist bump with a Taken Minotaur. He snickered and continued on the path. "What?" "You. Silly."

Eventually, they found the override, and Dane accessed it. "I think I've got the drill going."  
"Good! Return to the drill site and get into the Warmind vault. I am eager to discredit Vuvuzela's plan to attack the Almighty." "Asher, if you weren't a Guardian, I'd leave you for dead on Earth's moon and let the Hive deal with you." " _I can see how Sid got his aggressive personality from you now._ " Mark-18 stated.  
"Program Omni-10, it's still in use?" Dane asked. "And Jeeves spread a blank copy of it to all other Titans."

The Taken were gone, and the Vex returned, so City Hawk 723 cleared them out, including a Hydra. "{ _So... uh... Are we going to see Rasputin, or is this some other Warmind?_ }" "There is only one Warmind, but Rasputin is not here on Io. I believe he's been marooned on Earth ever since his network fragmented." Ikora responded.

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Giant's Scar

Once they returned to mining site, the drill was seen resuming its operation.  
"Whoa! The drill's on!" "What? Lift it up before it collapses the Warmind vault!"  
After a while of searching, and killing off more Vex, Spyglass found the control console. "{ _Finally. Let's get down to the vault._ }" " _City Hawk 723, the drill is moving out of the way. Proceed._ " Spyglass ordered.

With that, they jumped down the hole and headed into the Warmind bunker. "Asher, Ikora, we're on our way into the vault." Michael reported. "This will be rich. I will ask Zavala 'Can you tell me, in zettajoules, the Almighty's expected destructive capacity?', and he will say 'No, Asher, I cannot, because I am a reckless fool!'." "Ignore Asher. Find the Warmind, reconnect it to the network, and we'll handle the rest." Ikora stated.

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Warmind Vault JYS-2

There were Taken inside the bunker... for only a few seconds before they left.  
"Will you look at that. The Taken understand." Dane stated. "They're following the Shadow's will." Michael added.

Eventually, they made it to the vault, and the Ghosts went in to activate the mainframe. "{ _Reconnecting to the Warmind network to begin a remote scan._ }" "Yes, we can see the connection coming online." Ikora transmitted.  
Now came the boring part.

Waiting.

Music: none

"So... How did you... um..." Dane started asking.  
"H□⬥ did ✋ c□❍e ⧫□ be✍ 🕈e●●📪 O❒⍓⌧ ⧫□□& 💣ichae●📪 a■d c❒ea⧫ed ❍e📬 ✋ g◆e⬧⬧ ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒ ❍a■aged ⧫□ &ee◻ hi⬧ ⬥i●● f❒□❍ bei■g e❒a⬧ed📬 ✋⧫ &e◻⧫ hi❍ a●i❖e📬 ✋ ⬥a⬧ ⧫he❒e ⧫□ ⧫❒⍓ a■d &i●● □ff a■⍓ G◆a❒dia■⬧ ✋ ca❍e ac❒□⬧⬧📪 b◆⧫ ⧫he⍓ a●● g□⧫ a⬥a⍓📬📬📬 ◆■⧫i● 👍i⧫⍓ Ha⬥& 🖮📄🗏 ⧫□□& a ⬧ha❒d □f ⧫he c❒⍓⬧⧫a● ⧫ha⧫ □■ce he●d 👍❒□⧫a🕯⬧ ⬧□◆●📬 ✋⧫ ⬥a⬧ ⧫he■ ⧫ha⧫ ✋ ga❖e cha⬧e📪 ⧫he⍓ c□◆●d■🕯⧫ ge⧫ a⬥a⍓📬📬📬 b◆⧫ a 💣□⧫e □f Ligh⧫ ⬥a⬧ ◆⬧ed ⧫□ ❒ed◆ce ❍e ⧫□ ⬧i❍◻●e ⧫❒ace⬧ □f ❍⍓ □⬥■ e⬧⬧e■ce📬 ✋ ❒e❍e❍be❒ e❖e❒⍓⧫hi■g📪 a■d ✋ ❒e❍e❍be❒ h□⬥ ❍◆ch i⧫ b◆❒■ed📬 💣ichae● ⬥a⬧ b❒□◆gh⧫ bac& ⧫□ ⧫he 👍i⧫⍓📪 a■d ✋ a⬥□&e ●a⧫e❒ □■📬 ✋ ⬥a⬧ ◆■ab●e ⧫□ ⧫a&e □❖e❒ agai■ d◆e ⧫□ ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ a◆❒a a❒□◆■d ⧫he 👍i⧫⍓📬 ✋ ⬥a⬧ dead ⬧e⧫ □■ ⧫a&i■g c□■⧫❒□● bac& a■d ⬥i◻i■g □◆⧫ e❖e❒⍓ ●a⬧⧫ G◆a❒dia■📬📬📬 ◆■⧫i● a ●i⧫⧫●e ❖i⬧i⧫ ⧫□ ce❒⧫ai■ ⬧ch□●a❒ g□⧫ ❍e ⧫hi■&i■g📪 a■d 💣ichae● ◆⬧ed ⧫ha⧫ ⧫□ cha■ge ❍⍓ ❖ie⬥📬 👌ef□❒e📪 ✋ ⬥a⬧ b●i■d📪 b◆⧫ ■□⬥📪 ⧫ha■&⬧ ⧫□ 💣ichae●🕯⬧ ⬥□❒d⬧ □f ⬥i⬧d□❍📪 ✋ ■□⬥ ⬧ee ⧫he ⧫❒◆⧫h📬 E❖e■ ⧫h□◆gh he ❒a❒e●⍓ ⬧⬥a◻⬧ □◆⧫ ⬥i⧫h ❍e a■⍓❍□❒e📪 ⬥e di❖ide i■⬧⧫ead📬 ✋🕯d g□ □■ ❍⍓ □⬥■ ◻a⧫h📪 b◆⧫ ✋🕯❍📬📬📬 a⧫⧫ached📬📬📬 ⧫□ hi⬧ Ligh⧫📬 N□⧫hi■g ✋ ca■ d□ ab□◆⧫ i⧫📬" The Shadow explained.  
"What if we just stay separated instead of putting our halves of the Yin Yang Switch back together? You can take your place on Oryx's throne as the new Taken King. Make sure to leave a portal open for us so we can come visit you in the Ascendant Realm." "❄ha⧫🕯⬧📬📬📬 ■□⧫ a bad idea📬 ❄ ⧫🕯⬧📬📬📬 ■□⧫ "

"Perhaps light and dark aren't so different after all. They both have their places, like the sun and the moon in day and night respectively." " _Words of wisdom from Ikora. That was the highlight of my day when I was just her student in the beginning._ " Mark-18 stated.  
"{ _How's the scan going?_ }" "Poorly. The Almighty is inextricably bound to the harmonic resonance of the sun's magnetic flux tubes." "{ _What?_ }" "E❖e■ ✋ d□ ■□⧫ ◆■de❒⬧⧫a■d ⬥ha⧫e❖e❒ ⧫he hec& he j◆⬧⧫ ⬧aid📬" "Asher, take Ikora's advise and hire a translator. Literally nobody understands what you're saying." Michael stated.  
"If Zavala blows up the Almighty, it'll take the sun with it." Ikora said over the radio. "OK, that's REALLY bad!" Dane replied. "It's time I rejoined my Fireteam."

Time: 9:21 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | The Farm

" _So really what you're saying is... we're damned if we do and damned if we don't._ " Cayde-6 stated, thinking over the new development.  
"On the contrary, now that we are together again, we just might stand a chance." Zavala replied. "The fact is if we destroy that weapon, we will ignite a chain reaction that could send our sun into a supernova." As she said this, Cayde-6 was... petting a rooster.  
" _Well, at least we have each other._ " "Indeed. We all know what needs to be done. The Traveler must be freed." "Any time you'd like to join in, Michael." Ikora told the Pilot leaning in the corner of the barn. "No, no, this is YOUR conversation, I'm just waiting for orders. Titan protocol 2, after all." "Uphold the Mission." Zavala acknowledged.  
" _I'm thinking the three of us and a big fat pile of explosives can get the job done. Look. I still have that Vex teleporter. It's got a limited range, so we'll have to get a little too close for comfort._ " "Then we get inside the City walls for it to be effective." Zavala caught onto the Exo's plan.  
"But without the Light, an outright assault on the wall is doomed to fail. We could... There will be no coming back." " _It's worth it._ " "How do we get in?"

"Y'know, the City wall is kinda like this barn."  
Everyone looked at the source of the sound, seeing Suraya Hawthorne. "Plenty of places to slip in unseen, so long as you know how." She jumped down next to the Exo of the Counsel. " _You sure you're not one of my Hunters?_ " "Heh. Not really into capes." " _Clearly. Nice poncho._ "  
"You need to get your team into the City without raising any alarms. My people and I can help you do that. We also happen to be pretty good at shooting bad guys." "Hawthorne, it's one thing for us to put our lives on the line, but... this doesn't have to be your fight. You're not a-" Ikora was interrupted. "A Guardian? You think you've cornered the market on sacrifice? You forget that we've had to survive without the Light all our lives! Once upon a time, that big, white ball in the sky was there for all of us. I think it's about time we returned the favor. Guardians, Pilots, or not." " _That's a great speech and all, but let's not forget about the whole supernova and complete annihilation thingy._ "

"If we can't destroy the Almighty, we'll have to disable its weapon, and that means getting a certain Pilot squadron onboard." Zavala stated. "We'll need a good disguise if we're going to fly right through a Cabal armada." "If it's a Cabal ship you need, there's a base nearby full of them, but it won't be easy sneaking in." Hawthorne informed them.  
"Oh, we're done sneaking. If there's one thing I learned from Cayde, it's the value of a grand entrance."  
" _This is great. Anyone want a hug? Hugs?_ " He had his arms raised up for a hug, but nobody was accepting. " _No? No hugs._ "

"I've got something better, Cayde. You three, step forth. Hawthorne, please stand aside."  
Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde-6 lined up as Michael built up energy between his hands. Once it was stronger enough, he let it loose on the Counsel, filling them with Light.  
" _OK, I'm not sure what you did, but that felt really weird!_ " "No matter. Whatever that was, I have a feeling it will certainly-" As he spoke, Zavala clenched his fist, and his arm began surging the Arc Light, immediately drawing his attention.  
"Zavala... your Light!" " _Our Light is back! Michael, how'd you do that?!_ " Cayde-6 asked excitedly.  
"Just a little trick I picked up from a shard of the Traveler over in the back of the EDZ."  
"Thank you, Michael." Zavala gave his gratitude.

Time: 10:02 PM | 03/18/3251

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

"Ready to receive mission orders." Michael stood at attention the next day. "Remember that Cabal base 'round the way? One of Ghaul's buddies runs it, Blood Guard by the name of Thumos. We know he's got access to the Almighty, so you crash the base, steal Thumos's ship, use it to sneak aboard the Almighty, and shut it down before it can blow up our sun. Do me a favor, put Thumos down while you're at it. When you give the signal, we move on the City, take it back. Gotta say, I really didn't think you'd come back from your interplanetary jaunt, much less with the Counsel by your side. Look at us. Red Legion doesn't stand a chance." Hawthorne briefed him in. "You got it. Consider Thumos KIA."

* * *

The Counsel of Guardians is back together, we're back on Earth, and the Red War is almost over. Sloane was wrong, we will NOT lose!

For those of you wondering, the Shadow is learning how to speak English fluently. He may understand it just fine, but he has a long way's away before he can actually speak it.

See you next time, Guardians.


	100. Payback

Time: 10:17 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | The Gultch

Music: Titanfall - OST 52

The Pilots of City Hawk 723 had landed back in the EDZ, near a large tunnel that was reported to lead to the Cabal base. Mark-18 was with them.  
"Pilots, you got a tough road ahead, so I'm sending in Holliday with something... special." Zavala transmitted.  
Cayde-6 was heard on the line. " _Whoa whoa whoa whoa! How special are we talking here?_ " "Just keep moving. Storm the facility and board that Cabal carrier. No matter the cost, we must get to the Almighty."  
"Got it." Michael acknowledged.

It was then that a certain Atlas-class Titan was heard in Michael's head. "[ _Good to be back in the field, even though it wasn't that long._ ]" "Jeeves! Good to know you're OK."  
Vanessa was there too. "[ _We might not be that way for long! The Red Legion have us surrounded, and they just keep coming!_ ]" "We're on our way!"

" _So, Zavala, I gotta ask you something. When you told our Pilot friend here, and I quote, 'I need Cayde.', did you by any chance happen to maybe... cry?_ " "~clear throat~ Holliday, what's your status?" " _Let the record show: no denial._ "  
"Still a couple kliks out, Commander. This girl's heavy."

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | The Tunnels

" _We've got company!_ " Mark-18 was right. Red Legion troops came out and attacked, then Taken troops appeared to combat them. "💣⍓ ❄a&e■ ⬥i●● &ee◻ ⧫he❍ b◆⬧⍓ ⬥hi●e ⍓□◆ ge⧫ ⧫□ ⧫he 👍aba● ba⬧e📬"  
Up ahead, a new soldier was fighting off the Cabal. A G1 Pilot in old Militia armor.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"Hold up! It's a Pilot!"  
Once the Cabal were cleared out from the immediate area, the Pilot turned to face the Fireteam. "Well now. I didn't think there'd be a Fireteam coming through here, much less one with Pilots."  
"Who are you?" Michael asked. "I'm David Flair. I was with the Special Recon Squadron." Indeed. The SRS patch was visible on the Pilot's shoulder, as well as the helmet.  
"Where's your Titan?" Samus asked. "On the other side of this tunnel, fighting off more Red Legion at their base. Surprisingly, he's sustained minimal damage. Streak-Shot, we're got friendly reinforcements." Another Titan could be heard over the comms. "[ _Confirmed. Greetings, Fireteam. I am AR-7914. You may call me Streak-Shot._ ]"

"We can deal with introductions AFTER we complete our mission!" " _Right._ "  
From Mark-18's neural link, his Titan could be heard. "[ _David Flair's partner appears to be a Stryder-class Titan. We've been blocking incoming enemy fire from hitting Streak-Shot due to his lighter chassis vulnerability._ ]"

They moved further into the tunnel, seeing Holliday's ship coming in, and it was carrying... a tank?!

Music: Destiny 2 - Resist the Legion

"Say 'Hello.' to the Drake."  
In surprise, Michael's Ghost appeared. "{ _You got us a TANK?!_ }" " _You got them a tank?! How come I never got a tank?_ " Cayde-6 was jealous. "You know you'd just break it." Holliday replied.  
Michael immediately boarded the Drake tank, getting a good feel for the controls as a Cabal squadron came out to attack.

In a single shot from the new weapon, Michael just FREAKING ANNIHILATED THEM! "I am NOT gonna get tired of this!"" With each round fired from the Drake, Michael's adrenaline spiked. The Red Legion threatened humanity, took their home, and now Michael was enjoying some sweet payback.

As Michael devastated any Cabal in sight, the rest of the team followed behind him, looking over the damage he was dealing. "Pilots, holler my way if you need another one of these armored beauties. Plenty more where that came from." " _Oh, so I get nothing, and they get as many as they want. I see how it is._ "  
"What's the matter, Cayde? Jealous?" Now you're rubbing it in, Michael.

In a more spacious section of the tunnel, a Cabal ship could be seen flying in. "ABRA KADABRA!"  
Just like that, the ship was gone, reduced to a pile of scrap.  
Seems like the Cabal weren't that smart if they were still trying to fight against a FREAKING TANK!

With each massive explosion, more and more Cabal died, even their Interceptors were destroyed with ease. More Cabal were exterminated as Michael blew his way through the tunnels.  
Eventually, he ran into a problem. "{ _Don't think we're gonna be able to shoot our way through that door. The override should be nearby._ }" Michael exited the tank and rushed into the nearby side bunker, killed off any Cabal caught in his wake, reached the other side of the large door, and engaged the lock override.

"Heads up! That carrier's spinning up its engines! You might want to pick up the pace!" Holliday reported.  
"Thumos is on that carrier, he has what you need to infiltrate the Almighty. Move!" Zavala ordered.  
There were more Cabal up ahead, but they stood no chance against the Drake tank.  
A Goliath tank then entered the area. "{ _Of course the Red Legion have tanks too._ }" "Not as good as the Drake!" Michael then proceeded to tread around the Goliath, blasting at it, tearing it apart in a matter of time.

Behind the smoldering remains lay another problem. "{ _Well, they've retracted the bridge. We're not going to be able to cross that gap._ }" " _Oh, your super tank can't fly? Oh..._ " "Hush, you, or I'll rip out your vocal modulator!" Michael then left the tank and went into another bunker, using a Stormtrance to purge the area of all Cabal forces. "{ _That should give us a way across._ }" He extended the bridge from the control console, and headed back down to get back in the Drake.

" _So, if it wasn't to give me a tank, why did you send our favorite Pilot to find me?_ " "Your... high-risk high-reward combat maneuvers can be effective... and inspirational." Zavala replied. " _Well, yeah, but with a tank, they could be like a million times more inspirational._ "  
"Once we take the City back, you can make yourself a Titan." Michael offered.  
Across the bridge were more Red Legion... until Michael eradicated them all.

Further along, another Goliath, reduced to another pile of scrap. "{ _We're almost out of the tunnels, and coming up on the carrier._ }" "Good. The only thing standing between you and the Almighty is Thumos the Unbroken. He's a Blood Guard, one of Ghaul's 'chosen'. The Red Legion will die for him. Why don't you help them with that?" "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Sunken Isles

They made it out of the tunnels, and could see the Cabal base.  
"{ _They're shielding the carrier!_ }" Indeed, the Cabal carrier was surrounded in a thick layer of energy shields. "🕈ha⧫🕯❒e ⬥e g□■■a d□ ab□◆⧫ ⧫hi⬧✍✏" "{ _Wait. See those generators? We need to take them out if we're going to board that carrier._ }" "Mark, get your Interceptor and take out the generator on the left! Samus, use a Super Missile combined with the Ice Beam to destroy the generator on the right!" Michael ordered.

Mark-18 summoned his Interceptor as Samus formed her Power Suit. They went to each shield generator, killed off any surrounding Cabal, and destroyed the generators. The protective barrier fizzled and shorted out. "{ _Shield's down, but the ship's about to launch without us!_ }" "Keep that carrier on the ground!" " _Couple missile up its tailpipe oughta do the job._ " Cayde-6 stated.

Just then, a Tone was heard through Michael's neural link. "[ _Salvo Core energized._ ]"  
A whole mess of missiles went flying straight into the Cabal carrier's tailpipe, destroying the flight systems.

Music: none

"The carrier's grounded! Now let's find Thumos!" "Good work, Pilots. And Cayde, after this is over, I'll talk to Holliday about your tank." " _Ah, I missed you too, buddy._ "

"Thanks for the help there, EM!" "[ _I may have a mind of my own, but I still have to follow my protocols._ ]"

* * *

 **David Flair**

Pilot class: Rifleman

Primary: R-97 Compact SMG - (Iron Sights) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: B3 Wingman

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

David's Ghost's shell: Competitive Shell

 **Alpha-Romeo Seven-Nine-One-Four (AR-7914) - (Streak-Shot)**

Primary weapon: 40mm Cannon - (Extended Magazine)

Tactical Ability: Electric Smoke

Ordinance: Rocket Salvo

Chassis: Stryder

Tier 1: Dash Quickcharger

Tier 2: Core Extender

Insignia: Wonyeon Defense

OS voice: Jeeves

* * *

A new Pilot and Titan have entered the fray, and Thumos is going down in the next chapter!

See you next time.


	101. Unbroken

Time: 10:42 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Sunken Isles

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"{ _Here we go! We're in the carrier!_ }" "Good. Your target is Thumos the Unbroken, one of Ghaul's chosen. The key codes to his ship are your ticket to the Almighty. Hawthorne had a run-in with them while you were off-planet." Zavala stated. "They're known as the Blood Guard for a reason. I'd tell you to be careful, but... that didn't help the last team I sent out." "Find the command deck, and you'll find Thumos the Unbroken." "And you'll break him."  
"Copy that." Michael responded.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Echion Hold

Within the carrier were quite a few Cabal, which were killed off in seconds.  
"{ _The bridge should be above us. Let's find a console and dig up the schematics._ }"  
Before Michael could search, David let out his Ghost at a nearby machine. "{ _OK, I've got the map. Let's find Thumos._ }" A nearby elevator platform begin lowering into the main chamber, allowing the group to use it to jump into another hallway.

"Careful out there. The team I lost to Thumos, they were good people, some of my best." "Our Guardians and Pilots can handle it, Hawthorne. It's what we do." "It's what you DID. Last I checked, without the Light, you and me, not so different."  
"Hawthorne, I gave them back their Light, Remember?" Michael interjected. "Oh. Right. Sorry." "You did? That's amazing!" David exclaimed, astonished.  
" _The area around the shard of the Traveler in the European Dead Zone has been secured by a Simulacrum, as well as his Monarch-class Titan._ " "Falco." Michael knew who Spyglass was talking about. "Thanks to him, I managed to get my own Light back." Replied the SRS Pilot.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Echion Control

Up ahead were more Cabal... until David cleared them out with a Fist of Havoc, clearing them out and revealing that he was a Golem. "{ _Ugh... The door is sealed!_ }" "Look around. There's always another way in." Hawthorne transmitted.

"Mind if I help out?" The Pilots turned around, seeing Blisk climbing in, his Ghost floating above his shoulder. "Blisk, it's been a while." "Yes, it has, Michael." Blisk's Ghost then floated over to a vent grill in the wall. "{ _Use that vent. It should lead us back to where we need to be._ }"  
Samus aimed her arm cannon at the grill, then launched a Missile, blowing the vent open. They all hopped in.

"Wish I could be out there with you, pull the trigger myself... for my team." "Your time will come, Hawthorne." Zavala stated. "I'm counting on it."

"Dane, don't you still have your Pulse Blade?" Blisk asked. "I... am an idiot! I forgot I had them!"  
As the team rushed through the vents, Dane helped them keep on track with his Pulse Blade.  
A lot more Cabal up ahead, and Blisk suddenly formed a bow out of Void Light.  
He was a Hunter.  
Blisk used the Shadowshot to tether down all the Cabal in the area, allowing Mark-18 the perfect shot. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " He cleared them out with a Nova Bomb.

"The Light of one can benefit the Light of another." " _Yeah, you brought them all together, and I finished them off._ " "Teams aren't so bad after all." "Reminds me of something Cayde once said. Pairing a 'Voidlock' with a Nightstalker sure is effective."

A few Psions remained in the area... until Samus wiped them out with Seeker Missiles. A Blood Guard was up ahead, but Dane managed to score the kill with a Pulse Blade to the head. Once the Centurion fell to the ground, Dane yanked his Pulse Blade back out of its skull.  
"{ _We're almost to the hanger._ }" "By now, Thumos will know you're coming for him. Expect a welcoming party in there." Hawthorne transmitted.

"Holliday, are you in range for an assist?" "Swingin' back around! Gotta shake a couple of these Red Uglies off my tail first!"  
A Red Legion docking bay was up ahead, with the hanger door wide open as a Cabal ship flew out. The remaining Cabal opened fire on the team, with Michael initiating a Stormtrance. He went around and electrified them to dust, clearing out a portion of the area before having to take cover, his Stormtrance having ended.

Another Blood Guard kept up suppressive fire on his position, until Spyglass killed it with the Golden Gun. "Spyglass, that was a WICKED shot!" Blisk was amazed.

With the momentary breather, David went ahead and disarmed the hanger bay defenses, allowing Amanda to provide support fire on the Cabal in the other hanger.  
"Someone order backup?" A ship flew into view, firing upon the Red Legion, some of which tried to get out of there. "Haha! You better run!" With more Cabal overwhelmed and killed off, Holliday's ship flew in and kept up the fire. "Don't leave the door if you don't want me coming in!" She killed off quite a few more Cabal, even blowing up the Blood Guards in the hanger.

Eventually, the entire hanger was clear, and Holliday was flying back out. "Alright, Pilots. I've done my part. Now go take care of Thumos for us."  
More Cabal throughout the hallways up ahead, and more rounds put through their heads and torsos, ending them, as well as a Blood Guard.

"This is the best the Blood Guard can do? It's almost sad." Michael was... disappointed as he expected more of the Blood Guard.  
They reached the bridge, and there were three more Blood Guards, one of which was their main target.

Thumos the Unbroken

Mark-18 managed to quickly 'disassemble' the two Blood Guards that accompanied Thumos, leaving him alone with the Pilots, Cabal reinforcements came in.  
It was then that Samus decided to try a risky tactic.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

"Michael, use a Ward of Dawn!" Before Michael could question it, Samus engaged the Morph Ball.  
She was going to use a Power Bomb!  
Michael surrounded the team with the Ward of Dawn as Samus released a single explosive right in front of Thumos. It detonated, killing off all Cabal in the room, including Thumos, and causing severe damage to their surroundings.

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Thumos the Unbroken (Red Legion)**

Music: none

Surprisingly, the Ward of Dawn held up against the blast, meaning the team was safe.  
"{ _Whew! Got the key codes and Thumos is dead. Check and check._ }" "Excellent work. Now get to the base, find his ship, and get to the Almighty. We're counting on you." Zavala commended over the comms. "You did a hell of a job, Pilots. I'm gonna spread the word. Thumos is gone for good." Hawthorne added.

Suddenly, Devrim got on the comms. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just picked up a MASSIVE heat spike over there. What happened?" "Samus just used a Power Bomb." Michael replied.  
"A what?" Hawthorne didn't know what a Power Bomb was, until Samus broke it down for her. "I basically evaporated Thumos with a high-temperature heatwave."

"Can't call him Thumos the Unbroken anymore. Why don't we call him Thumos the Incinerated?" "Blisk, that's a good one. I'm going with that." Michael laughed.

* * *

POWER BOMB!

Void Light is not considered a 'common material', so it survived the blast, as did the material of the bridge... mostly.

Anyway... 100 CHAPTERS! I never thought I'd get it this far! Well, THAT'S something!

See you next time, Pilots.


	102. Larceny

Time: 11:06 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Legion's Anchor

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"Thumos the Unbroken has a ship in that base. It's the only way we can get you onto the Almighty undetected, so you're going to steal it." Zavala transmitted.  
" _News flash, folks: the Fallen are on the move. Seems they didn't learn their lesson the first time. Those scavenging vultures, those Fallen... Always turn up when you don't want 'em. Kinda like a Warlock when you're... uh..._ " Cayde-6 trailed off. "Go on." Ikora insisted. " _I think- No. I'm... I'm done._ "

David went out to secure the area while Blisk joined City Hawk 723.  
Up ahead, there were some Cabal fighting against a swarm of Taken, and they had the Red Legion on the ropes.  
There were some Fallen as well, but the Shadow was busy dealing with them. "🕈e🕯●● &ee◻ ⧫he Fa●●e■ a■d 👍aba● b◆⬧⍓📪 g□ ge⧫ ❄h◆❍□⬧🕯 ⬧hi◻ a■d de⬧⧫❒□⍓ ⧫he ✌●❍igh⧫⍓✏"

City Hawk 723 went past the fighting forces, ending up at a landing pad observation corridor. " _There's only one ship left on the landing pads!_ " Mark-18 stated.  
"That must be Thumos's ship. Get to it before it's too late." Zavala ordered.

Up ahead were more Cabal fighting the Fallen.  
Suddenly, Taken rifts opened in that room, and defensive wards appeared, killing off a few Cabal and Fallen while Taken came marching out of the Ascendant Realm.  
A trail of black particles rushed in, with the Shadow appearing from it as he attacked a Legionary, taking the Slug Rifle out of its hand and killing the Red Legion soldier with it. "✋❍◻❒e⬧⬧i❖e ⧫ech📬 ✋ ⧫hi■& ✋🕯●● &ee◻ i⧫📬"

Up ahead, more Cabal rushed in.  
As the Taken distracted them, City Hawk 723 slipped by, ending up outside.  
"Thumos's ship! We have to get past the Cabal!" Michael pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, clearing out the Red Legion in the area. "{ _The way's clear! Now let me at Thumos's ship!_ }" " _Great! This is the part where you 'borrow' it._ " "Like when you borrowed Eris's ship? She will want a replacement, Cayde." " _Eris loves me! She'll be fine._ " " _I wouldn't be too sure about that, Cayde._ " Mark-18 replied.

Blisk let out his Ghost at the Cabal ship as Cabal reinforcements arrived. "{ _Cover me. I need to figure out how this works._ }" "Protect that ship!"

Out of the entrance came the black particle trail of the Shadow, followed by three Taken Wizards.  
Eventually, the General of the Taken regrouped with City Hawk 723, helping them deal with the Cabal. War Beasts came prowling out, clawing at the Taken before being killed off by the Fireteam.

" _I don't hear dying. Still in one piece?_ " "Unlike someone I know, they can handle hostile technology." Ikora replied. " _Hey, that teleporter was all... Vex-y and stuff._ " Cayde-6 defended.  
"'Vex-y'... Really, Mr 6?" Michael sighed " _What'd you call me?!_ "  
"{ _The key codes work! Finish them off and get onboard!_ }"

Music: none

With the remaining Cabal troops properly disposed of, City Hawk 723 boarded Thumos's ship as the Taken vanished.  
The Fireteam then headed off to the Almighty. "Our plan relies on you. Destroy the Almighty's weapons. End the threat to our world." " _And while you're doing that, we'll get in position for the final run on the City. It's time for Ghaul's last dance._ "

Time: 11:29 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching the Almighty

"{ _Zavala's troops are already getting into position around the City, but they can't attack until we shut this thing down. So, ready when you are, Michael._ }" "I'm ready. How about you guys?"  
"Let's do this." " _We shall end the Red Legion threat to humanity._ " " _Ready._ " "Like I'd let them get away with this." "The Cabal are going down!" "❄i❍e ⧫□ e■d ⧫hi⬧📬"

Location: The Almighty | Starboard Landing

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Norion Power Generator

They landed on the Almighty, seeing Red Legion troops everywhere.  
"{ _We made it. We're on the Almighty._ }" "Good. You must find the ship's central core and disable its weapon system. Your best option will be to follow the fuel stream." Indeed, there was a massive beam underneath the landing pad, and it was supplying the Almighty with fuel.

It was then that Samus used the Seeker Missiles to clear their path of Cabal. "That was awesome!" Blisk exclaimed.  
"{ _The weapon's already active! Are we too late?_ }" "Not yet. You need to disconnect the link between the Almighty and the sun before it disrupts the sun's magnetic field." " _And everything goes boom._ "

The human Pilots began to sweat profusely as a result of being so close to the sun. They could feel the heat, but they were powering through. Samus was the only one who didn't feel the heat, thanks to the Varia Suit. They reached a console, which Spyglass accessed, causing a bridge to rotate into place.

Cabal ships flew in and opened fire, but Samus destroyed the ships with Super Missiles. More Cabal came charging in from the other side of the bridge, only for Michael's Smart Pistol MK5 to clear them all out.  
"Leave some for the rest of us!" Blisk complained, his CAR still having yet to fire a single round since they got there.

Three more Red Legion troops came out, only to be blasted away by Dane's Golden Gun. "I'm gonna have to agree with that Exo I met. Tricks with the Light are pretty OK, but you need a good weapon to back it up." " _Let me guess. Banshee-44?_ " Mark-18 wondered. "Yeah, him."

On the other side of the bridge, a door opened to let them through. "Our forces are moving into position outside the City walls. Your signal will start the assault." "{ _We'll get the job done, Commander._ }"

Location: The Almighty | Mineral Processing

City Hawk 723 arrived in a large chamber. So far, no Cabal forces in sight.  
"{ _That tunnel over there should lead us straight to the central core._ }" They entered the tunnel on the side of the chamber, and there were just two Legionaries. They joined the Shadow's army.

The path ahead was blocked by all the minerals. "{ _Blocked. I bet we can get the grinders working and clear this._ }" They went back out of the tunnel, then headed to a control post. A hologram of a planet being reduced to pieces could be seen in the middle of the room.  
"{ _It looks like the Red Legion are using the planet Mercury... as fuel._ }" " _Strip mining the solar system? That's... kind of impressive._ " "N□⧫ ⬥ha⧫ ✋ e⌧◻ec⧫ed📪 b◆⧫ ⧫ha⧫🕯⬧ ce❒⧫ai■●⍓ ⬧□❍e⧫hi■g📬"

There were a few power cells nearby, and Michael picked one up. "{ _That's radioactive and unstable. Don't hold onto it for too long. Looks like the Red Legion use fusion cells to power their machinery. Let's plug it in, get this thing started._ }" He shoved the fusion cell into a nearby port, causing the tunnel to close.  
A loud mechanical sound could be heard coming from inside it. The grinders were clearing the path.

Red Legion soldiers came in and opened fire, causing Michael to form a Ward of Dawn. Mark-18 initiated a Stormtrance and went around the place, destroying the Cabal.  
Eventually, the tunnel opened, and the path was open. "Ore tunnels are clear. We can follow the fuel to the weapon's core."  
City Hawk 723 entered the tunnel, then began on their way through, seeing parts of Vex structures and dead Vex units in the rocks.

"Zavala, your group is in position at the City's perimeter." Ikora reported. "Understood. Preparing to go radio silent. We can't give the Red Legion any warning."

Location: The Almighty | Sunside

A door opened, allowing the Fireteam to proceed further to the Almighty's weapon. More Cabal stood in their path, and were put down as a result. They reached a window, and the sun's brightness and intensity were much stronger this close, becoming deadly. " _So the only way to get where we're going is... out there._ " "I hope we packed sunscreen. Preferably SPF 50,000." Dane shuddered. "Yeah, it's gonna be hotter than anything we've faced yet." Samus stated. "Except for a Scorch's thermite." Michael added. "{ _Might even be hotter than that._ }"

The outer door opened as the Fireteam rushed out, feeling the burn of the sun. "{ _Stay in the shadows. The shadows!_ }"  
A few parts of the Almighty were casting shadows, and City Hawk 723 took cover under them. A few Cabal were out there too, doing the same.

Samus's Varia Suit still protected her from the sun's rays, so she could move without needing to take cover. As Samus cleared out the Cabal, the rest of City Hawk 723 followed her from shadow to shadow, eventually reaching another entrance into the ship.

" _Fireteam, please stand by. I require some time._ "  
They turned around, seeing that Spyglass was partially melted, yet still mobile and functional. "Oh wow... That ain't something you see everyday." Blisk was definitely surprised.  
Spyglass's Ghost then appeared, making the IMC Vice Admiral glow. When the glow died down, Spyglass was restored to perfect condition. " _I am ready. Thank you, Ghost._ "

"Ghost, how about the Iron Pilot?" "{ _I like the way you think._ }" Michael's Pilot equipment vanished, replaced by a metallic suitcase that fell to the ground with a clang.  
Michael pressed a button with his foot, causing the suitcase to pop up and semi-unfold, extending two handles for him to grab and press back into the armor, then hoist the whole thing onto his chest. Michael then extended his arms to the sides, causing the armor to finish unfolding around him. The Arc Reactor glowed as it initialized, with the armor on the arms and hands clicking itself into place, and the Repulsors came online as well. The armor on his legs went down and came together perfectly. Finally, the armor around his torso finalized, then the Iron Pilot's armored helmet unfolded and went into place, closing down the faceplate to finish it up.

" _Iron Pilot combat suit: activated. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Disable the weapon of the Red Legion star destroyer 'Almighty', disconnect it from the sun, and destroy it._ " "{ _This thing is incredible! Who built this?!_ }" " _My records indicate my frame was created by the AI assistant of famous billionaire Tony Stark._ " "{ _T-T-T-TONY STARK?!_ }"  
"You know about him?" " _He's only one of our best Guardians._ " Cayde-6 transmitted. "He's... alive? After all this time?!" "He's been keeping a close watch on the Farm's perimeter ever since you guys lost your Light." Hawthorne stated. "Huh. That's something. Now let's do this thing!"

"It's time for me to go, Pilots. Your know your path. You don't need our guidance anymore. If my journey ends today, then I face it gladly." " _No, Ikora! Your life will not end this day, or any day as long as we still have Light!_ " Mark-18 proclaimed.

More Cabal up ahead, and Michael used the Iron Pilot's Repulsors to blast beams through them, decimating the Red Legion.  
They climbed up a lift shaft into another hallway, leading to more Cabal, which were cleared out by a Frag Grenade from Spyglass.

Further along the way, a certain Exo called. " _Hey, Hawthorne says we're reaching our insertion point, and I'm not big on goodbye scenes. So... you do... what you gotta do. Make it out alive, OK? I need someone who gets my jokes._ " It was Cayde-6.  
Just then, Hayden-10 was heard over the radio. " _Don't worry, Cayde. My Warlock brother's with them. They'll be fine. He knows what to do._ "

They reached the observation platform for a large chamber.  
"{ _See those tubes? That's how we get to the weapon core._ }" " _Your Ghost is correct. Structural analysis does indicate that those tubes lead to the core of the Almighty's weapon._ " The Iron Pilot added.  
Surprisingly, there were very few Cabal in this chamber, so they were easily wiped out, clearing the way for the Fireteam.

They reached a tube, ready to finish the mission. "Here goes nothing!"  
City Hawk 723 entered the tube, being sent through a beam of energy that was moving at hypersonic speeds, until they were slowed down and deposited a lot closer to the Almighty's weapon core.

Location: The Almighty | Light's End

In the next room were more Red Legion... and Cabal Interceptors!  
"Interceptors! It's like they're BEGGING us to blow this place up! Dane, Blisk, Mark, you're up! Samus, your Super Missiles should more than suffice!" They blasted through the Cabal, making their way closer to the weapon core. The next room was massive, with a huge load of machines regulating the weapon.

"Wow. That's... wow." "❄he ⧫he❒❍a● e⌧cha■ge❒⬧✏ ❄a&e ⧫he❍ □◆⧫ a■d ⧫he ⬥ea◻□■ ⬥i●● □❖e❒hea⧫✏" "How do you know?" Michael asked. "✋🕯❖e gai■ed &■□⬥●edge f❒□❍ ⧫a&i■g ❍e❍be❒⬧ □f ⧫he Red Legi□■📬"  
"{ _The vents are blocking our shots! Wait for them to open!_ }"

Eventually, one of the vents opened, allowing Michael to destroy the thermal exchanger with micro-missiles from the Iron Pilot's attached rocket pod. "{ _That's one!_ }"  
Another vent nearby opened, and Samus destroyed the thermal exchanger with two Super Missiles. "{ _That's two. Last one should be ventilating the core!_ }" Indeed it was, and the last thermal exchanger was bigger than the others.  
A bigger target for the three using Interceptors.  
Once the vent opened, they opened fire, destroying the machine. " _Temperature levels are rising, but it's not enough! We need to disrupt the core itself!_ "  
They entered the destroyed thermal exchanger, seeing the path to the weapon core.

"✌ f◆⬧i□■ ce●●✏ 🕈e🕯●● ◆⬧e ⧫ha⧫ ⧫□ □❖e❒●□ad ⧫he e●ec⧫❒□■ ❒e⬧e❒❖□i❒✏"  
Michael picked up the fusion cell, then made his way through the overheating maintenance tunnel directly to the core of the Almighty's weapon.

The core destabilized and began to explode once he shoved the fusion cell into it, and the Almighty was about to blow!  
Thankfully, it wasn't taking the sun with it.

Music: Metroid Other M - Evacuate Immediately!

" _Ship priority status update: Approaching your location for extraction._ "  
City Hawk 723 jumped on top of the maintenance tunnel, seeing Samus's ship flying overhead, withstanding the sun's rays.  
"{ _Zavala, the weapon is destroyed! Start the attack!_ }" The Red Legion Interceptors below vanished, picked up by Mark-18's Ghost for further use. The gunship stopped up ahead, with the entry pad opened.  
"{ _We're done here. Let's go home._ }" "I couldn't agree more." Michael replied.

Time: 11:47 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship theme

With the Almighty destroyed, City Hawk 723 was now en route back to the City.  
"Disembark." The Iron Pilot's armor plating opened, allowing Michael to step out of the suit. It then walked to the back, anchored itself down, then deactivated.  
Michael's Pilot equipment was then released by his Ghost. "{ _You're gonna need those._ }" "That was... something I don't wanna do again." " _Thankfully, we won't have to._ "  
"I say it's time to end this once and for all." Blisk proclaimed.

* * *

You're right, Blisk. Time for the Red Legion to taste defeat.

Dominus Ghaul, you're going down!

See you next time, Guardians.


	103. Chosen

Time: 11:52 PM | 03/18/3251

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship theme

City Hawk 723 was entering the City, ready to finish their mission.  
"{ _The Traveler! What's happening to it?_ }" "I have no clue." The Cabal cage around the Traveler had fully enveloped the giant sphere, and the area around the large machine that put the cage around it was... glowing.

"Zavala, we're back and ready to-" A Red Legion defense turret blast hit Samus's gunship, sending it crashing down.  
Thankfully, the Ghosts managed to save their Guardians.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Peregrine District

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Pirate Homeworld

"I gotta hand it to them, that was a lucky shot." Blisk noted.  
"Pilots, are you still with us?" Zavala asked over the comms. "We're fine, but... the Traveler..." Dane replied. "That's why we're here, to stop this madness. Ikora and I are converging on the rally point. Cayde's already there." "We'll use the Vex teleporter to jump to the Traveler... if we make it there alive."  
" _We've got your back!_ " Mark-18 stated.

"Welcome back, Pilots. Glad you could join the party. Red Legion's using these energy barriers to funnel us into kill boxes. I can hack into the grid and knock it down for short stretches. Stand by." Hawthorne transmitted.  
As City Hawk 723 went through the ruined City, they saw multiple Titans fighting off the Cabal.  
Michael ran up from behind an Atlas-class Titan and prepared to embark. "Jeeves, Pilot-Mode!" The Titan briefly knelt down to catch Michael as he slid between Jeeves's legs, then placed him within the cockpit. "[ _Welcome back, Michael. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]"

The Red Legion may have had the numbers advantage, but it didn't matter, the Cabal were outmatched.  
"[ _Michael, they just keep coming! I don't know how long we can keep this up!_ ]" "Don't worry about it so much, Jeeves. We're here."  
"[ _You destroyed the Almighty and brought the Counsel back together. The Cabal were not expecting that. We have them by surprise._ ]" DL-2671 stated.  
"[ _That may be, but things aren't getting any easier! Where's RD?_ ]" PN-8638 asked. "He's dead... His chassis was somewhere outside the City, and his Datacore was destroyed..."  
"[ _I just hope we don't lose any more._ ]" Vanessa said. "Same here, Vanessa."  
"[ _We need to get through this if we're ever gonna beat these ugly space rhinos!_ ]" Sid simply put as he backhanded a whole Red Legion squad.

There were multiple Guardians, Pilots, and Titans fighting off the Cabal.  
Up ahead, an energy barrier collapsed. "Barrier's offline! Go!"  
Everyone rushed through, fighting even more Cabal, but the Titans were too big, so they had to be left in AI-Mode.  
"We're through." Michael reported. "Roger that. We're almost at the rally point."  
"Cayde, is the teleporter active?" Ikora asked. " _OW! Son of a... Yeah! Almost ready!_ " "I knew it. Never send a Cayde to do a Hawthorne job." " _Heard that, Poncho!_ "

Up ahead was another energy barrier, and a Vanguard-class Titan gunning down any Red Legion in sight. DL-2671.  
"[ _The energy barrier is impervious to my Burst Core. I can't destroy the shield._ ]" "Hawthorne, we're blocked again. There's another energy barrier." "Hold on. I've got you."  
DL-2671 took out any Cabal soldiers with the XO-16 and the Multi-Target Missile System, killing them with bullets and rockets.  
Eventually, the energy barrier went down, opening the path. "Go! Barrier won't stay down for long!" "[ _GO! GO! GO!_ ]"

"👎□ ⍓□◆ ⧫hi■& ⬥e🕯●● ❍a&e i⧫✍" "{ _I hope so._ }" "As do I."

On the other side were three more Vanguard-class Titans. MF-8472, UQ-2153, and XM-2536.  
Mark-18 jumped up at MF-8472 as his Titan opened the cockpit, allowing him to enter and gain control. "[ _Welcome back. Cockpit cooling reactivated._ ]"  
"Cayde, we're seeing a squad of Red Legion flanking your position. What's your status?" Zavala demanded. " _Damn it! Next time, YOU get to fix the Vex tech while being shot at!_ " "Keep your head down, Cayde! We're almost there!" Ikora transmitted.

" _I don't know how long we can keep this up!_ "  
" _If anyone has the best chance of ending this, it's Michael. He was chosen by the Eye of the Traveler!_ "  
" _And the Shadow?_ "  
"We'll see what happens!"  
As the Exo brothers fought off the Red Legion, the rest of City Hawk 723 went further ahead.  
"This is seriously intense. How are we gonna fix this place up after this is over?" "Don't underestimate the Guardians."

After killing more and more Red Legion, the remaining members of City Hawk 723 pressed onward.  
"Ikora and I have reached the rally point, but Cayde is still wrestling with the teleporter." " _I can either shoot or work on this thing, but not both, because they JUST SHOT OFF MY ARM!_ "  
"Cayde, we need that teleporter! We can't hold this position much longer!" "They're coming at us from all sides! We need your help, Pilots!"

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Systems deck

"{ _The Traveler... Ghaul found a way to drain its Light. It's the only explanation. Michael, we have to stop him. If he takes the Light... it's over._ }"  
Michael, Samus, the Shadow, Spyglass, and Blisk jumped from building to building, killing off more and more Red Legion. Rockets were shooting up from below, hitting the Cabal.  
"Take Ghaul out, free the Traveler! We'll cover you from here!" It was Carlos and Mr Mortar.

"Ikora, Cayde, if we don't make it out of this alive... know that I've never been prouder to be part of your Fireteam." "If we have to die, at least we'll die in the shadow of the Traveler, old friend." " _We're about to die and you're still making speeches?!_ "  
"You will NOT die!" Michael proclaimed.

They were getting closer to the rally point, and there were more Cabal standing in their way.  
" _Just one more- Hey! Don't shoot that!_ " Coming around the corner, City Hawk 723 witnessed a Legionary knock Zavala against a wall, only to be killed by Ikora from a shot to the back.  
The Counsel was out for the count, but at least they were still alive.  
"Zavala! Ikora! Cayde!" Michael rushed to their aid.

"Pilots, we can't make the jump... It's all on you now. Save the Traveler!"  
The Vex teleporter Cayde-6 was working on activated, and the Exo was backing away from the portal, missing an arm and a leg. " _A working, probably stable Vex gate! One step and you'll be right next to the big guy._ "  
"Go... For the Counsel... and the Traveler. Make it matter."  
" _Ah, I was tired of that arm anyway. Next one? Built-in rocket launcher._ " "In your dreams, Mr 6." " _Don't call me that, Blisk..._ "

"Blisk, Spyglass, Dane, stay here and help the Counsel. We'll handle Ghaul." Michael, Samus, and the Shadow went through the Vex teleporter, ending up on the Red Legion flagship.  
"You're on Ghaul's command ship. It's as close to the Traveler as we can get you. Be brave, for all of us."  
The large door up ahead opened up, revealing a lot of Red Legion War Beasts. Samus used her Seeker Missiles to clear them out, portion by portion.  
Once the path was clear, the trio rushed through the empty halls of the command ship.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Quarterdeck

"There's the Traveler. We're getting close!" Michael stated, looking through the large window.  
Red Legion forces jetted in, moving into attack position. Samus disrupted them with charged Plasma Beam shots, aided further by the Diffusion Beam. The Cabal were blown out of the way as they advanced.

It was then that they reached an elevator platform.

Music: none

"This is it. Whatever happens here, I'm just glad you're here with me, Samus." "Where would you be without me?" "I don't know, and I don't want to. All that matters is that we'll get through this... together." "✋ ⬧◆◻◻□⬧e i⧫ i⬧ a fi⧫⧫i■g ❍□❍e■⧫ f□❒ ⧫hi⬧📬"

They reached the top, seeing a vortex of dark red energy swirling up ahead.  
"{ _It can't be..._ }" "It is. Ghaul has taken the Light." "✋ d□■🕯⧫ ●i&e ⧫hi⬧ a■⍓ ❍□❒e ⧫ha■ ⍓□◆ d□📬"

"Fitting your Traveler would send you to face me once more."  
The vortex vanished, revealing the leader of the Red Legion, wearing some strange tech.

Dominus Ghaul

"Look upon me. Dominus of the Red Legion, annihilator of suns, razor of a thousand worlds, slayer of gods and CONQUEROR OF THE LIGHT! I... AM... GHAUL! And I have become legend."

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Rundas Boss Theme

"It's time to end this!"  
"You won't escape me again!"  
As Michael plopped down an A-Wall projector and opened fire with his Spitfire LMG, the Shadow summoned Taken Vandals with Wire Rifles, and Samus aimed down on Ghaul with the intent to freeze him and use Super Missiles to deal maximum damage.

Ghaul blasted upward and formed a sword of Solar Light. The Daybreak.  
He attacked, hitting the A-Wall and shattering the protective shielding, knocking Michael back as his Spitfire LMG slid across the ground. He was about the let out another heatwave, until a stream of hot lead pelted him in the shoulder.  
Michael's helmet identified the rounds.

BULLET TYPE: 8.19MM+P FULL METAL JACKET TUNGSTEN PENETRATOR

It was the same round used in the R-101C Carbine, which was also used by the Spitfire LMG.  
Michael looked back, seeing the Shadow using the Pilot's weapon, and with a great deal of accuracy.

"Your Traveler should have chosen me, and now it is too late! Look at your dead god! It won't save humanity a second time!" "You sound so sure of yourself!" Samus spat back. "I am Ghaul! I claim what is mine!" "Then you can't claim the Traveler's Light!" A Super Missile hit Ghaul square in the chest, causing him to retreat back to his original spot, with a black and purple vortex appearing as Red Legion soldiers joined the fight.  
"More...! I need more! EEAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Shadow went back to Michael and handed him the Spitfire LMG, returning the weapon to its owner. The vortex went away, and Ghaul came back out, but was now using Void Light. "You failed your Traveler! You let your city die! Give up! You have nothing to fight for! Nothing to die for!" "That's where you're wrong, fugly!" Michael just insulted Ghaul!

Ghaul went up, using Nova Bombs periodically against them.  
It was then that Michael formed the Andromeda Cannons. They fired, blasting right through Ghaul and forcing him to retreat again.  
Another vortex surrounded Ghaul as he screamed out. "GYAAAAHHHH! THE LIGHT! AAAAAHHHHH!"  
"That's what he gets for trying to force the Traveler's Light into himself." Samus quipped.

The vortex went away, and Ghaul was using Arc Light. "I pity you! You know nothing of sacrifice! Nothing of worth!"  
He was creating thunderstorms and bending them to his will as an attack.  
Michael moved out of the way as Samus blasted him with another Super Missile. The Shadow's Blighted Andromeda Cannons formed, and they opened fire on Ghaul. He was almost done!

Taking his chance, Michael finished the job with his Charge Rifle. "No... NOOOOOOO!" He fell to the metal ground, dead.

 **Michael [Charge Rifle] Dominus Ghaul (Red Legion)**

Music: none

For a while, Ghaul's body lay there, lifeless.  
Just then, the Light within him began to shine out. It streamed out and into the sky, manifesting itself to resemble Ghaul. "Traveler, do you see me now? I am immortal! A god!"  
The reincarnated Red Legion leader turned to face those who opposed him. "You have failed! Witness the dawning of a new age!"  
The Cabal cage around the Traveler began to crack, with Light seeping out. The Eye of the Traveler was reacting to this, and Michael then knew went was going on.

The cables surrounding the Traveler snapped, and the Light shined bright as Ghaul turned back around. "You... do... see me."  
The reincarnated Dominus Ghaul began to dissipate as the Traveler was taking its Light back from him! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The cage shattered, and the Traveler was free. Its aura once again surrounded the City, protecting everyone within it. The Light spread out across the universe, fully restored. The Traveler... it was awake!  
The Red Legion was defeated, Ghaul was dead, humanity was safe, and... the Shadow was still there? "✋ fee● ⧫he ❄❒a❖e●e❒🕯⬧ a◆❒a📪 b◆⧫ ✋🕯❍ ■□⧫ bei■g f□❒ced i■⧫□ ❍⍓ ha●f □f ⧫he ✡i■ ✡a■g 💧⬥i⧫ch📬" "The Traveler must have seen your actions to save it. I think the Light trusts you." Michael surmised.

Time: 10:21 AM | 07/15/3251

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Bazaar

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

It was a new day.  
The Traveler was pulling in all its lost shards, putting itself back together, and the City had been remade.  
Suraya Hawthorne had joined the Counsel, as a liaison between the civilians and the Guardians.  
Michael decided to check up on her to see how she was adjusting, and her ID was updated.

Suraya Hawthorne, Clan Steward

"Suraya Hawthorne. How have you been doing?" "Make way, everybody! Hero coming through! Heh heh heh... You better not let this whole 'saving the day' thing go to your head, or I'm gonna regret my decision. Yeah, that's right. Bet you thought you'd be rid of me by now. Nope. I'm sticking around. Zavala convinced me, can you believe it? We talked a lot about the Clans I put together. He likes them, thinks they'd be a good addition to the City. So, here I am. Still feels crazy to me, but... these days, what's not? The Traveler is alive. Old rules don't apply anymore, but, hey, never really liked rules to begin with." "Clans, huh? Interesting. I hope you're doing well." "Same here."

Michael went down to see how Ikora was doing, and Mark-18 was there too.  
" _How have you been, Michael?_ " "Pretty good. You?" " _I've been better. I kinda liked the old place, but... this'll do._ "  
"I never thought the Traveler would wake again. If the Traveler was testing me, I think I failed. Being wrong is a... new experience for me, but now, I see that the mysteries of this universe are far deeper than I ever dreamed. In the Traveler's Light, whole new worlds of possibility unfurl before us. For the first time in centuries, I have no idea what the future holds. Isn't it exciting?" "Exhilarating, ma'am. Mark, you said you wanted to pay the Frontier a visit when we defeated the Red Legion?" " _Oh yeah! I forgot._ " "Looks like we're a few months overdue. Don't worry, a Pilot can bring you there."

He then headed out, looking for Cayde-6.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

"Master Rahool, have you seen Cayde?" "Yes, he's in the hanger. Just go down that way and you'll find him."  
Following the Cryptarch's directions, Michael headed down to the City's new hanger.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Hanger

"Cayde!" " _Oh, hey! You know I use to think the Counsel was a bad fit for a Hunter, but I'm doing some good up here. Most folks just see Ikora's calm and collected side these days. You should have known her back in her Crucible days, like that time Ikora and I-I-I- actually... Yeah, she would kill me if I told you this one. Nevermind! Guess what I'm trying to say is... Just remember, Michael, the Counsel is behind you, always. Ooooh! Gave myself goosebumps!_ " "Um... OK?"

He then went over the check on Amanda Holliday.  
"How you like my new setup? Though sometimes I still look up and expect to see the old hanger. Ah, well. Ain't the first time I've had to start over. Forward momentum. It's a beautiful thing. Speaking of which, I hope you like this Sparrow I made for you! What are you doing still talking to me? Go on, take it for a spin!" There was a new Sparrow nearby, with the symbol of the IMC painted on the sides. "Maybe later. I should talk to Zavala."

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

He left the hanger, heading to where Commander Zavala stood.  
"Commander." "I helped build these walls, you know. I was proud of them. I still am. But walls don't just keep out our enemies, they keep us in. It can be... easy to forget that. In this, the start of our new Golden Age, the City is anywhere and everywhere humanity sets foot. We will venture outward. We will dare to behold the unknown. We will walk upon new planets, and one day, in the light of distant stars. And Michael, you will lead the way." "I look forward to the honor, Zavala."

* * *

The Red War is over!

What happened to the Shadow after this? Well, we shall see.

See you next time.


	104. The Gateway

It's been years since the Traveler awoke, and things have only been getting better.  
Michael and Samus's daughter, Jenny, had turned 26 a few months ago, and wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, becoming one of the best in the IMC's ranks.  
The Shadow took his rightful place as ruler of the Ascendant Realm, found Oryx, and took him, gaining his powers and knowledge, while also becoming the new Taken King.  
It's been years since the Shadow was seen directly, but his new Echoes were reported on various planets, hunting down any Fallen, Hive, Cabal, or Vex in the solar system. Upon all that, the Shadow became capable of speaking English fluently, making it so that Ghosts no longer need to translate what he's saying.  
Just as well, the Hive were being pushed to extinction. It's a bit ironic to think that the very species which ended humanity's first Golden Age and drove them to the brink of extinction were now on the edge themselves.

Time: 10:21 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Bazaar

Music: Destiny - The Tower

On this particular day, Ikora Rey had called for Michael. He brought Samus and Jenny with him. She sensed their presence, so Michael didn't need to say anything.  
"Michael, thank you for coming. There's been a 'development' on Mercury. Strange reports from the cultists clinging from what's left of the planet. Normally, I'd ignore their conspiracy theories, but one of my Hidden brought me... this."  
She moved aside, revealing an inactive Ghost with an extremely unusual shell. "A dead Ghost?" Michael wondered. "She's not dead. Her name is Sagira. I've known her a very long time. And her Guardian, Osiris." "{ _THE Osiris? The second most powerful Guardian ever? The hero of Six Fronts? The Zavala before Zavala?_ }" "Zavala wouldn't like to hear you call him that. Most Guardians won't even speak Osiris's name. He was the only Counsel Commander ever exiled from the City... and the man who taught me what it means to be a Warlock."  
"Back to Osiris's Ghost, what happened?" Jenny asked. "We found Sagira on Mercury, and at the same time, Vex activity there surged exponentially."  
"And you think Osiris might be involved?" Samus questioned. "I need to know what happened, even if the Counsel wants to forget him. When I lost my Light, I didn't have anything else. I was... empty. Then you came to Io, and you helped me find my way back. I need those friends again, Pilots." "We'll see what we can do." Michael replied.  
"Go to Mercury, take Sagira with you. The Followers of Osiris, the few who remain, might know what her presence means. And for now, let's keep this between us. I'd hate to have to throw you off this wall." "{ _Um... That was a joke, right?_ }" "That... was a joke."  
"Joke's on you, Ikora. Just try it. I'll come right back." Deciding to see about that comment, Ikora picked Michael up and literally threw him off the wall, only for Michael to shoot out a grappling hook and immediately pull his way back up, landing right back where he once stood. "Huh. You're right about that. Now that I think about it, you should go see another friend of ours. I heard he took the position of an old foe." "The Shadow. Of course."

Time: 10:49 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of the Shadow

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

Michael, Samus, and Jenny arrived on the Dreadnaught, the bridge between the real world and the Ascendant Realm, and they made their way to where the Shadow resided these days, a sector once known as the Altar of Oryx.  
It was like they were approaching someone of royalty. Taken were lined up like guards along the walls, and a hooded figure was standing at the end. The Shadow.  
"Death, there's something strange happening on Mercury. We humbly request your assistance." The Shadow was silent for a while, as if he wasn't even there.

"Uh... Is something wrong with him?" "Shh. Give him some time, Jenny." Samus whispered.  
Eventually, a spike in dark power could be felt, followed by the Shadow breathing in, then out, speaking proper English. "I am aware of the surge in Vex activity on Mercury. However, I do not know much else." It was then that the Shadow turned to face the three as he pulled the Darkscythe out of the ground. "I suppose I could lend some of my time to assist you. After all, you helped me get to where I am now. I have yet to repay that debt." "You have no debt to pay." Michael reassured him. "Whether I do or I do not, it does not matter. Go to Mercury, I will help you there."

Time: 10:53 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Approaching planet Mercury

Music: none

The three had boarded Michael's new ship and were en route to Mercury. "Ikora, Death will be helping, but I don't know how he's gonna get there." "The Shadow has his ways. The Traveler transformed Mercury into a garden world. It was a paradise... until the Vex came. The Vex replaced the planet's core with their own machines. We call it the 'Infinite Forest', and ever-expanding labyrinth of realities. No two paths are ever the same. No one has ever escaped. It was Osiris's... obsession."

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

A new voice was heard over the comms. "Welcome to Mercury, Guardians. The signs told me you would come." "{ _What a coincidence. We followed the signs here too, and by signs, I mean facts._ }" "That, too, is a sign! I am Brother Vance of the Followers of Osiris, keeper of the Lighthouse, and oracle of the Lost Prophecies."

They landed, with a rear ramp opening for the three to exit. An Echo of the Shadow was waiting for them there.  
"There is a Vex gateway near your location. Osiris spent years studying it. He was convinced it was the door to the Infinite Forest. If it is still possible to find Osiris, we need to open that door." "Ikora Rey, Osiris's greatest student!" "Brother Vance, Osiris's greatest fan."

 **"** There are Vex Transfer Gates up ahead, they will help us on our path. **"** The Echo stated.  
They ran to a Vex Transfer Gate, then walked through the portal, ending up elsewhere. After going up some stairs, there were some Vex.

"Ooh! A Vex Goblin! Can I take the shot?" "Go ahead." Samus replied.  
Jenny pulled the trigger on her weapon, causing it to release a stream of micro-missiles at the Goblin's back, reducing it to rubble. "Nicely done." "{ _Good shooting._ }"

Up ahead were more Vex, and they were quickly and easily overpowered, then destroyed, even any Minotaurs they happened to come across. **"** This is entertaining to watch. **"** "Heh. I love the smell of destroyed Vex in the morning." **"** Me too, Michael. **"**

"I'm so pleased Osiris has brought you to me, his most faithful servant." "Considering how you revere a man who questions everything, I'm surprised how well faith serves you."  
"Oh, burn!" Jenny laughed.  
"The Vex are at my door. Osiris has not returned. Faith... is all I have left."

Up ahead was a massive arch, pulsating with temporal energy. "{ _The gateway to the Infinite Forest, a place from which no one has ever returned, not even Osiris._ }" More Vex 'bit the dust' as the small group advanced.

Agoros, Gatekeeper

Up ahead was a Hydra, and Jenny immediately brought out the heavy artillery.  
Taking out an MGL, she opened fire, eventually killing the Hydra with ease.

 **Jenny [MGL] Agoros, Gatekeeper (unidentified Vex Collective)**

It was then that they reached the gateway to the Infinite Forest, and there were no Vex in sight. "Here it is. Well, I'm ready if you are." Michael went ahead to secure the area, but the gateway pushed him back. Some sort of security barrier. "We can't get through. If Osiris's Ghost were awake, then maybe she could help." "Osiris preserve us! You have his Ghost? Sagira?! Please, please, bring her to me!" "I have the coordinates, now let's-"

Odd sounds were heard as Vex transport particle clouds formed, dropping in a strange form of Vex, including a Minotaur.

Tyranos, Gatekeeper

"These Vex look strangely different!" "You're definitely right about that!" It was then that Jenny's right arm began to surge with Solar Light. She put away her SMR, and a new weapon appeared in her hand.

 **Jenny [Golden Gun] Tyranos, Gatekeeper** **(unidentified Vex Collective)**

"Jenny, you're a Hunter?!" "Just like her mother." "{ _These aren't normal Vex._ }" Up ahead were more odd Vex, and they were quickly dispatched by superior weaponry. Eventually, they reached a massive obelisk, with a strange cube of Vex tech hovering above the ground.

More and more Vex were appearing, with the same strange appearance. A special target appeared before them.

Methodios, Module Proxy

Michael channeled his Light, completely decimating his target.

 **Michael [Andromeda Cannon] Methodios, Module Proxy**

The cube of Vex tech became vulnerable, so Samus shot it with a Missile, causing the barrier around nearby Transfer Gate to collapse.

Music: none

"{ _Vex from different timelines are converging on Mercury. That's bad._ }"  
The four went through the Transfer Gate, ending up in a new place within the same sector, and their new 'friend' was there.

Brother Vance, Follower of Osiris

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if Osiris hadn't sent you to me. In return, the Followers of Osiris can help you revive his Ghost. We have a hidden temple of Earth. Take Sagira to these co-ordinates. I will notify the Followers that you are coming." He handed Michael a slip of paper with a line of co-ordinates. "Now that the Lighthouse is safe, we can prepare for Osiris's return. All of the Lost Prophecies are coming to pass. I'm finally going to meet Osiris...!"

A sort of window opened in the back of the room, flooding the chamber with the sun's brightness.

Time: 11:17 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Earth | Low Orbit

"I swear, that guy's head ain't on straight." Michael stated as he programmed the co-ordinates into his ship.  
Their next destination was in the European Dead Zone on Earth.

* * *

 **Jenny 'Amaya' Aran-Johnson**

Primary: Grenadier - SMR Sidewinder - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Factory Issue) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Pulse Blade

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Get To The Point

Pilot Camo: Warship Ocean

Primary Camo: Zebra Blue

Pistol Camo: Factory Issue

Anti-Titan Camo: Factory Issue

 **Tango-November Nine-Six-Eight-Four (TN-9684)**

Chassis: Vanguard

Loadout: Customized

Primary weapon: XO-16

Offensive: Slaved Warheads

Utility: VTOL Hover

Defensive: Particle Wall

Core ability: Laser Core

OS Voice: Ion - Prime

Titan Kit: Assault Chip

Titanfall Kit: Dome Shield

* * *

TN-9684's color scheme:

A Splitter Rifle orange version of Sarah's red Vanguard-class Titan, MOB-1316. On the cockpit hatch, there is a triangle with the insignia of the City within it, with the symbols for the three Guardian classes just outside the triangle and along the three sides, going clockwise in the order of Warlock, Hunter, Golem.

* * *

Titan Light infusion

{[TN-9684]}

XO-16 - Void

Slaved Warheads - Solar

VTOL Hover - neutral

Particle Wall - Arc

Laser Core - Solar

* * *

The Curse of Osiris.

See you next time.


	105. A Deadly Trial

Time: 10:47 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Trostland

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"The co-ordinates Brother Vance gave us are just beyond the village." Michael transmitted to Ikora. "Hawthorne's scouts surveyed that area in the Red War. There's no temple there. Just an old radio tower." "Have a little faith, Ikora." Jenny replied.  
After moving through and ancient building, they entered the next sector, seeing an Echo up ahead, with the Fallen in the area getting sucked up into Taken rifts.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Maevic Square

"I don't understand what just happened." "Well, Jenny, a Hive god by the name of Oryx-" Michael started explaining, but the Echo of the Shadow interrupted him.  
"Let me do the explaining. Oryx had the ability to 'take' other creatures. They're a mindless army of stolen souls known as the Taken. Oryx took Michael, thus creating me. The Traveler's Light managed to keep his will from being erased, so there was a way to get him back. Back then, I wanted nothing more than to follow Oryx's commands, and I wanted the Light extinguished. After Michael was freed, I remained within him. I wasn't going anywhere. He went to Eris Morn, who saw no chance for my reformation, then he went to the Speaker, and the visit got me thinking. The path I was going down... perhaps that was the wrong one. I now know that it WAS the wrong path. I saw the truth. Since Oryx had granted me the ability to 'take', and appointed me as the General of the Taken, I still had those powers when he was defeated. A growing darkness only makes the Light glow brighter." "Wow."

"So, are the Followers all as... 'passionate' as Brother Vance?" Samus asked. "You mean fanatical. Yes. They follow the idea of Osiris. They do not know the man as I did. But they're our best chance to revive Sagira."  
There were some Heavy Pikes in the area, and they were to be put to good use. They saw more Fallen up ahead, but they were just mauled over by their own vehicles, now used by Pilots.

"Jenny, I thought you'd be happy to know that your Titan is up ahead, securing the area." "[ _Ikora is right. I've cleared out all Fallen in sight. However, I am detecting no signs of the Followers within the structure._ ]"  
Up ahead was a Fallen Walker, but the Heavy Pikes were more than capable of decimating the spider tank. A force field blocking the path collapsed, allowing them to proceed.  
"I feel bad for anyone who has to live out here." Jenny stated. "Osiris would say it's a trial. If his Followers can't survive here, they aren't worthy to begin with."  
"OK, that's overly rough." The Shadow replied through his Echo.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Hangman's Pass

"[ _My sensors show that you are closing in on my position._ ]" "We'll be there soon, TN. Hang on."  
They were going through a long tunnel filled with Fallen and lined with traps. The traps were destroyed before they could be triggered, and the Fallen were killed off.

Upon leaving the tunnel, they saw a Vanguard-class Titan firing upon a Fallen Skiff, bringing it down. "It really is just a radio tower, and the Fallen got here first." "That's what faith in Osiris gets you." There were no Fallen left in sight, TN-9684 had done a great job. Devastated Fallen remains, as well as destroyed Servitor fragments, littered the area.

"Nice job." "[ _Thank you._ ]"  
Upon climbing the radio tower, they found a way in. They descended into the structure, with the Ghosts coming out to illuminate the dim room. There were Fallen in there that had been there to take cover from the Titan outside. They were finished off.

In the next room... were corpses.  
"The Followers! We're too late." There was a strange device nearby, and Michael brought out the shell of Osiris. He placed Sagira in the slot as his Ghost floated above it. "{ _Let me take a closer look. This is heavily modified Vex tech. I've never seen anything like it before. Let me try something._ }"  
A few little beams pinged out from the Ghost, but then the device began to show activity. An energy trail went from Sagira's shell as it disappeared and went into Michael's Ghost. "{ _Wait. Something's happening! What is..._ }-{ _...going on?!_ }" The Ghost then had some strange energy projections, resembling Sagira's shell.  
"{ _Whoa! New shell. Who... Did you actually just put me in a strange machine you've never seen before? Who does that?_ }" "Sagira!"  
"MY GHOST! What happened to my Ghost?!"  
"{ _Ikora! Great! Glad you're still around. Look, we've gotta move, right now. Osiris is in over his head, as usual, and I need to... Wait. Where are we? Who are you? Ugh. Nevermind. We've gotta get to Mercury._ }" "What about my-" "{ _And don't worry about your Ghost. We're... sharing right now. He'll be back._ }" " **For your sake, you better hope so!** " "{ _AAAAHHH!_ }"

* * *

PhfhfhfhfHAHAHAHA!

See... HAHAHA! See you next time... AAAHAHAHAHAHA!


	106. Beyond Infinity

Time: 11:19 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

With Sagira having been somehow melded with Michael's Ghost, the group went back to Mercury, where the Shadow himself was waiting.  
"{ _Osiris saw something in the Infinite Forest, and it terrified him. NOTHING terrifies him. We need to find him._ }" "OK, but you better seek cover. I don't want you scuffing up my Ghost's shell."  
"Osiris could be anywhere. Put in the wrong co-ordinates and you'll never find your way out." "{ _I know I can do it. Osiris is in there, protecting the rest of us from the Vex. He needs us. He needs me, and we're going to find him._ }"  
They entered the doorway to the Infinite Forest, and it didn't push them back this time. They got in.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Vestibule

Music: none

The place was entirely comprised of Vex tech, and there was a solid energy floor.  
"I never thought I'd actually see the place." The Shadow was impressed.  
The area up ahead was dark, with platforms vanishing and reappearing. Sagira was still out, and she illuminated the area like a flashlight.  
They maneuvered themselves to a little tunnel, which led to a large chamber.  
"{ _Osiris has adapted some of the technology of the Forest to his own purposes. We're going to run into his Reflections. They're copies of himself, made so he can explore multiple pathways at once._ }" "That-" Jenny was immediately interrupted. "{ _And yes, I am aware that it makes Osiris sound like an egomaniac. But don't worry. He is._ }"  
"That's not helping." The Shadow stated.

There was a large red circle up ahead.  
Once they stepped into it, the ring turned white, and a cubed force field surrounding some strange mechanism floating in the middle of the room disappeared, and Samus was the one to shoot it.  
As a large structure appeared, a gold-colored energy-comprised version of Osiris appeared, levitating in the air ahead of them. "Sagira! You shouldn't be here. And you've brought someone new with you." "{ _Who? Oh, them? Heh. Get this, they're friends of Ikora's._ }" "Hmph. Send word: Sagira has returned." "{ _Osiris has to be here somewhere._ }"

Platforms appeared, allowing the group to advance.  
"What was that about?" Jenny wondered.  
"Osiris sent you away for your own safety. Your presence here puts everything at risk." A Reflection stated. "{ _Well guess what? He needs me._ }"  
One Reflection up ahead seemed to be dividing. "New timelines are expanding. We must create Reflections to explore them."

Like that, they all vanished.  
"It's almost too late." Another stated.  
"Huh?" "{ _What do they mean 'too late'? Something must have gone wrong._ }"

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinite Forest

Music: Destiny 2 - The Infinite Forest

"My Power Suit's picking up odd temporal field distortions." "We're in the Infinite Forest. It's locked outside of time." The Shadow replied.  
"{ _Where's the real Osiris?_ }" "You cannot go to him, Sagira." "{ _What? What did he find? What's so bad that it could scare Osiris?_ }"  
It was then that the Infinite Forest was revealed. "Behold. The Infinite Forest. A planet-sized prediction engine, simulating trillions of realities in parallel, all geared towards a single Vex purpose."  
A partial landscape section appeared before them. "Keep going, and you'll see."

They jumped in, destroying any Vex in sight. "{ _The Vex are simulating reality in here, brute-forcing the future, and before you ask, everything in here IS real enough to kill you._ }"  
Up ahead was an odd gate structure. It opened upon approach, causing another section to appear, complete with more Vex to kill. The Vex died, another section appeared, and they move on.  
"{ _Sometimes the Forest blocks a path. Eliminate the Daemon controlling the local simulation, and the door should open._ }"

Out of the Vex ahead, one seemed different, emitting digital particles.  
Just like that, upon its destruction, the gate unlocked. A path directly to one of the massive towers appeared, with a few Vex in the way.  
"First, I will show you where it all began."

Location: planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Simulant Past

Music: Destiny 2 - Ancient Mercury

Through the gateway up ahead, they ended up in a simulation of the world in the past. "Mercury, untold centuries ago, before the Vex arrived." The Reflection of Osiris showed how Mercury was a garden world. Suddenly, strange rifts opened, releasing Vex constructs. "Here, the Vex planted the seed that became the Infinite Forest, and its Mind, Panoptes. Panoptes has a single purpose: reshape reality for the Vex, and only the Vex. All this started with a single Vex. Will it end with the arrival of three Guardians and an entity of Darkness?"

A portal appeared, leading to the sector's exit. "{ _Now I see why he's made so many new Reflections._ }" "Yes. We've tried, and failed, to prevent this outcome. Now even our best efforts only slow it. But you must see for yourself."

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinite Forest

They were back in the regular void of the Infinite Forest, with a simulated environment section appearing.  
"Tell me, Guardians. Were you there when the Traveler woke? A living Traveler changes everything, for good and bad."

Music: Destiny 2 - The Infinite Forest

There were simulated Fallen up ahead, and they had to be dealt with in order to proceed.  
"Now many things have been set in motion. Osiris wrote the Lost Prophecies to warn the other Guardians, and they sent him away, but you cannot exile the future."  
The simulated Fallen were cleared out, and the next portion of the simulation appeared ahead of them, with more to kill, and there were Servitors this time.

With the Daemons killed off, the door to the next simulated section unlocked, and opened as the group approached. It led directly to another pillar.  
"We must find and stop Panoptes, but none of us have discovered a timeline where we succeed. This is what it looks like when we fail. This is the future the Vex want."

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Simulant Future

Music: Destiny 2 - The Dark Future

They ended up in a simulated future, in a destroyed version of the Lighthouse.  
"{ _The Lighthouse! This is what Osiris saw!_ }" "Neither Light nor Darkness exists anymore. The sun's warmth is gone. All life... lost."  
"This can't be happening..." Jenny was horrified.  
"But that was before you. You are the keys. You can stop this. Every timeline we've tracked leads here. We must destroy Panoptes to prevent this dark future."  
It was then that something started to happen. "Panoptes! He's found us!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

A giant Vex construct appeared, and it seemed to have complete control over the entire simulation. It was Panoptes!  
"Go! You're more important than any of us now!" An exit appeared, and they went through it, escaping Panoptes... for now.

"{ _This is bad. Really, really bad. We need to work together, all of us, you, me, Osiris, Ikora. If we don't stop Panoptes, you've seen what happens._ }" Up ahead was the way out of the Infinite Forest.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

"Good to be back in the real world." Samus said. "Good to be back within time." The Shadow rephrased her. "Is that an expression?" Samus asked. "No. When we entered the Infinite Forest, we left time. Upon leaving the Infinite Forest, we came back."  
"{ _Ikora, you there?_ }" "Sagira? You just left."  
"Told you."  
"Where's Osiris?" "{ _In trouble. We all are. I'll explain everything on our way back to the City._ }"

"Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

You got that right, Jenny.

See you next... Ahh, you get the idea.


	107. Deep Storage

Time: 11:32 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: planet Earth | The last City | Bazaar

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"So... it's the end of everything. I thought after the Red War, we'd get a bit of a break." "You seem to let time slip by a lot, Ikora. Jenny was just a little girl when the Red War ended, and look at her now!" Michael replied. "Yes, I am aware of that. Thank you for pointing that out. I'm not giving up yet. If nothing else, the Vex are methodical. They'd have a schematic of the Forest, a map, and that map will show where Panoptes is. There's only one place they could possibly store that much data: the Pyramidion on Io." "The Pyramidion? I don't know about that place." Jenny was left confused.

Time: 11:47 AM | 08/09/3272

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | The Rupture

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Screen

The Shadow was still waiting on Mercury, so one of his Echoes was on Io, keeping the Vex and the Cabal in check. "Here we are, Jenny. Welcome to Io." Samus announced.

"{ _Are you sure there's a map of the Infinite Forest here?_ }" Sagira asked.  
"If the Vex are trying to reshape the future, the Pyramidion is part of the plan. The map has to be here."  
Up ahead was a circular Vex tech plate. They stood in it, and it lit up, and a conflux appeared nearby.

"{ _I know a trick with that conflux._ }" "Have at it. Let's see that 'Sagira magic'." "{ _Oh please. There's no magic here. Just technologic advancement._ }" "Ugh... You know what I mean." Michael was unimpressed.

"Brace yourself for the Vex welcoming party." Ikora transmitted.  
The door up ahead opened, but there were no Vex on the other side. "Or not."  
"{ _With me, you get the shortcuts._ }"

"I wonder, how do the Vex feel about being skipped?" Samus asked, stifling a laugh. "They must probably feel stupid right now." Replied the Echo.

"Sagira, I know we didn't leave one another on the best of terms." "{ _You led the group that exiled my Guardian. I didn't like it, but people weren't ready to hear what Osiris was saying back then._ }" "It wasn't just his prophecies. He never understood that there was more to being a Warlock than being the smartest person in the room." "{ _Osiris has changed. You're still the same by-the-book Ikora I remember._ }" "I'm not so sure about that. Losing my Light was revealing. I see now I need to be more than I was. Maybe we all do."

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Pyramidion

Up ahead were some Vex, and they were easily destroyed.  
Eventually, they got past a large group of Vex, leaving dead machines in their path.  
"{ _Great. Looks like Ikora was right. My scans show the Pyramidion does receive data from the Forest. I've got the location of a conflux where we can access it._ }" More Vex, then more dead Vex.  
Up ahead was a Transfer Gate. "{ _I can reprogram that warp gate. It should get us close to the conflux._ }"  
There were Vex blocking their path, until dimensional rifts opened, then pulled them out of existence.

"You just took them, huh?" Michael asked. "If they're gonna be in the way, might as well give them a different post." The Echo responded.  
"{ _Calculations are ready. All you gotta do is jump through the hoop._ }"  
They all jumped through the Transfer Gate, with Sagira following them. Unfortunately, they weren't that close to the conflux.

"{ _Well, that didn't work as well as I expected._ }" "The Sagira I knew would never admit to anything less than Osiris-level perfection." "{ _Ikora, here's a secret. No one has ever lived up to Osiris's reputation, not even Osiris._ }"  
"OK, that's a pretty funny secret." The Echo laughed. "{ _I wasn't aware of it being funny._ }" "Never mind..."

They went through another gate, and they faced a Vex Cyclops.  
"Haven't seen one of those in a while." As Michael said that, Samus froze the Cyclops, then used a Super Missile to shatter it, causing the force field it was stationed on to collapsed.  
With that, they jumped down. "{ _I can tell that the conflux is somewhere nearby, but the Vex must be cloaking it._ }" There were two circular pads, one on the left, one on the right.  
Michael went to the plate on the right, Samus went to the left, and Jenny kept a lookout. "{ _Look out! We've got incoming!_ }" Vex started to appear, but they were being blown to bits by Jenny's SMR.

The force field surrounding a cube of Vex tech vanished, and Jenny used the MGL to destroy it, causing the conflux to become visible. "{ _There we go._ }" Sagira started looking through the Vex data connected to the conflux. "{ _The map's not here. I don't understand._ }" "Keep looking." "{ _Wait, I've got something. Co-ordinates for a node in the Infinite Forest. That's where our map is._ }" "It wasn't a total loss, but this will be useful." Replied the Shadow's Echo. "I guess the Vex moved the map. It WAS here, and now the Infinite Forest holds its own map."

"Intuitive and a thorough thinker, just like her parents." "Can't say I'm not proud. I don't wanna lie." Michael and Samus were proud of their daughter. "She's brave, just like the both of you." The Shadow's Echo added.

* * *

OK, OK, enough of that. Let's get on with it.

See you in the Infinite Forest.


	108. Tree of Probabilities

Time: 12:02 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

"I have reports of Red Legion activity on Mercury. Survivors from the Almighty." "{ _Survivors, huh? Let's finish the job._ }"

"I'm surprised we haven't found them before now. The Cabal never do anything stealthy." The Shadow stated. "Whatever. Let's just get into the Infinite Forest." Michael stated.  
"{ _Co-ordinates locked. Let's get to that node, then we can use the map to find Panoptes and stop the dark future._ }"  
It was then that they managed to get past the Cabal, entering the Infinite Forest.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinite Forest

Music: Destiny 2 - The Infinite Forest

"{ _OK. Find another gateway and I can get us to the node._ }" A simulated environment section appeared in front of them, and there were simulated Cabal on it.  
"{ _Osiris's Reflections must be searching for Panoptes too. Even if he makes a million copies of himself, I don't think he'll find him in time. We need that map._ }"  
They blasted through the simulated Cabal, and entered the next section, with more enemies ahead, but these were Vex. Kill enemies, enter the next section, repeat. This went on until they reached a pillar.  
"{ _This is a combat loop, a simulation of the recent past when the Cabal attacked Mercury. The Vex must be testing alternative outcomes._ }"

Location: planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Simulant Present

It was a warzone between the Cabal and the Vex... or at least a simulation of one.  
After disposing of the Cabal, they saw a large gap between where they were and where they needed to be. "How are we gonna jump that gap?" Jenny asked. "{ _Maybe a Sparrow could make that jump._ }" A Sparrow appeared, and Samus had disengaged her Power Suit, revealing her Pilot armor. "Jenny, hop on." Jenny, not having a Sparrow of her own yet, hopped on her mom's ride, blasting across the gap.

As the Shadow dispersed into a black particle trail, Michael jumped off the edge, using the Warlock Glide to reach the other side. "{ _OK, that was impressive!_ }" Michael then got on a simulated version of his Sparrow, riding off toward the map of the Infinite Forest.

They raced past the Cabal, over a pond of radiolarian fluid, and past a few lasers. "{ _Were you showing off? Listen, I already like you. You passed. You can relax._ }"  
Michael, Samus, and Jenny hopped off the Sparrows as Samus reformed her Power Suit. The Shadow reformed, ready for more action.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Atlas Grove

"{ _The Vex must know we're after the map. They're redirecting the Cabal to destroy it. We have to hurry._ }"  
There were simulated Cabal up ahead, and Michael initiated a Stormtrance, completely emancipating them. They entered the cylindrical structure, which appeared to be bigger on the inside.  
"It's like a TARDIS!" "A what?" "{ _'TARDIS'? What do you mean?_ }" Jenny and Sagira were very confused. "Bigger on the inside." "That's interesting." The Shadow replied.

"{ _Look at that, ahead of us, that has to be the map. The Infinite Forest is a doomsday machine, but when you see it like this... it's almost beautiful._ }"  
Wasting no time, the group terminated all Cabal in sight. A Vex teleportation particle cloud formed in the middle of the room, and a Minotaur came out of it.

Khartion, Archival Mind

"{ _That Minotaur is going to be trouble._ }"  
Suddenly, a Cabal Centurion jumped in, destroying the Minotaur.

Valus Thuun

 **Valus Thuun (Red Legion) [Termination] Khartion, Archival Mind** **(unidentified Vex Collective)**

"{ _Aaaand he's gonna be worse._ }"

As Jenny formed a Golden Gun, Samus charged a Super Missile and launched it. The simulated soldier was staggered by the massive blast, leaving him open to two flaming shots to the body and one to the head.  
Valus Thuun jumped into the air, managing to get away as Cabal reinforcements arrived.

The Shadow sent out a dark slash, which disintegrated a significant portion of the Cabal.  
"{ _He's going for the map! Hurry!_ }"  
They managed to catch up with their target, but he got away again, leaving behind Vex soldiers, which were promptly destroyed.  
After dealing with them, the group caught up to Valus Thuun, and he was defeated.

 **Jenny [SMR]** **Valus Thuun (Red Legion)**

"Got him!"  
"{ _All done. Let's get that map._ }"  
There was a strange Vex terminal up ahead, and Sagira scanned it. "{ _Scanning... I can't find Panoptes. The map's too big, I can't search it fast enough, it changes constantly. I need more processing power. There are Vex Minds on Nessus that might do the trick. You up for a hunting expedition?_ }" Sagira asked.  
"I'll be waiting here on Mercury. You go get the Mind and find out where Panoptes is!" The Shadow would keep the area clear for their return.

* * *

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. It shall be done.

See you in time.


	109. Hijacked

Time: 12:27 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Tangle

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

"One of my Hidden has located an Entangled Mind for you. That class of Vex Mind should provide the processing power you need." Ikora reported.  
"{ _Great. We'll find it and take its brain._ }" "That's a weird way of putting it, but sure." Michael stated as an Echo of the Shadow arrived. "This should be something."

They had to blast through any Vex in sight, eventually coming across a different, yet familiar, form of Vex. "{ _I think we're on the right track._ }" "What makes you think that? Is it the Vex from the past?" Michael asked rhetorically. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Jenny chuckled.  
They went into a cave, entering the next sector.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Mists

More Vex from the ancient past. A single charged Plasma Beam shot and they were destroyed.  
Up ahead, more past Vex appeared in the present, only to get destroyed in the present.  
Eventually, they came across a Hydra. The Entangled Mind! "{ _That's the Vex we need. Go get it._ }"

Michael hit the Mind with his Charge Rifle, but before he could land the second shot, the Hydra teleported away.  
A few more beams and the Entangled Mind vanished from sight.  
"This way!" They followed the Echo, only to run into a Vex ambush, which was quickly ambushed itself when the Vex were 'recruited'.  
"They basically just walked up to you and asked to join." "Yeah. Heh heh."

The only Vex that remained was the Entangled Mind, firing upon them. Samus decided to finish the job before it could get away again.  
With a charged blast, she froze it, shattering the casing with a Super Missile.  
Jenny then went and cut out the processor from what remained of the Entangled Mind. It was perfectly intact.  
"{ _Excellent. This is our processor. I just need to connect it to the Vex network._ }" "You're near the Well of Echoes." Ikora transmitted. "{ _Right. The confluxes there should work._ }"

They went through a Transfer Gate, then went on their way.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Tangle

There were more Vex to clear out of the way, and they did just that.  
"Think we'll get through this?" Michael asked the Echo. "I don't know the chances." "I'm not really sure either."

"{ _Things are actually getting interesting._ }" "Sagira, how come you never vanish into my Light whenever danger comes close?" "{ _I'm more comfortable with Osiris. Also, I'm not a coward._ }" "Let's just connect this Mind processor to the Vex network so we can find Panoptes."

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Well of Echoes

The group arrived in the targeted sector, went through a Transfer Gate, and dropped down into a large chamber.  
"{ _Get me to the conflux and I'll plug in the processor._ }"  
There was a red ring in the center of the area, and the group stepped into it, causing it to turn white.

Platforms appeared, but so did some Vex, which were then pulled out of reality.  
"Not giving us much of a chance to fight them off, are you?" Samus asked. "I'd rather not waste potential." "{ _That's... surprisingly understandable._ }"  
They started heading up, with no threat from the Vex.

The conflux disappeared, and Vex warped in.  
As they fought, some Vex were being 'recruited', including a Hydra.  
The conflux came back as the last Vex was destroyed.

Music: none

"{ _I hope this does the trick._ }" Sagira plugged the Mind processor into the Vex network in order to find Panoptes. "{ _Bad news: the processor shorted out. I'm getting an image, but no coordinates. I'm out of ideas here._ }" "We've been so focused on the threat of the future. What if the answer lies in the past? If you found the code that created Panoptes, you could use the Infinite Forest against the Vex." "{ _Yes! We go back to the moment that led to Panoptes, run time forward, and use that data to find its location in the present! Oh, that's good, Ikora! Osiris-level good. You know, you're not the same Ikora I remember. You're better._ }"  
"Genius!" The Echo exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" Michael wondered.

* * *

Who knows?  
We should probably get moving.

See you then.


	110. A Garden World

Time: 12:52 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

"OK. We're here." Michael was the first to speak as the Shadow turned to face them. "Welcome back."

"This is our only chance. We use the Infinite Forest against the Vex or... we prepare for the end." "{ _I'm calculating where to send us. The place is easy. Finding a simulation of the right time is a little tricky._ }"

It was then that a familiar Exo came on the comms. " _Alright. Find the algorithm that produced the Forest. That will lead you to Panoptes._ " "Mark, what are you doing here?!" Samus questioned. " _More specifically, what am I doing in Mercury's orbit? I'm coming in to help out. Don't worry._ "  
As a squad of Cabal faced the group, the EX21 Spindle Demon flew overhead, raining down a bombing barrage on the Red Legion.

Once the coast was clear, Mark-18 appeared on the ground as his ship flew off.  
" _The Shadow. It's an honor to be in the presence of a more intelligent, capable, and understanding Taken King._ " "We have a mission to do, and Osiris's Ghost seems to have overlapped Michael's." The Shadow reported.  
"{ _As I said, we're sharing. Anyway, I'm Sagira, Osiris's Ghost._ }"  
The group then entered the Infinite Forest, closing in on a Vex simulation.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinite Forest

Music: Destiny 2 - The Infinite Forest

"Anything to tell us, Sagira?" Samus asked. "{ _The Vex will know they're at their most vulnerable here. This simulation will be well defended. The point in history where you invent a reality engine? There's nothing more important._ }" "Mark, this is your first time in the Infinite Forest. Why don't you do this section?" Michael stood aside.  
Mark-18 jumped in, then looked over the area. A simulation of a battle between the Fallen and the Vex was up ahead.

The Exo Warlock initiated a Stormtrance and cleared out all the Vex and simulated Fallen.  
Further ahead, Mark-18 'disassembled' a Hydra, then proceeded to shoot down any surrounding Vex.

In the next section, he blasted away any simulated Fallen with the Occam's Razor.  
At the end of the section was a Cyclops, and Jenny managed to snipe it with the Golden Gun. " _Nice shot!_ " "Thanks."  
The rest of the group caught up with the Exo, entering a simulation of Mercury as the garden world it once was. "{ _The Vex have been two steps ahead of us so far, but you and Ikora have given us a chance to actually surprise them. That's impressive. So... I guess what I'm saying it, when this is all over, I might actually miss being your Ghost... just a little._ }" "Don't hold your breath, Sagira. I still have my own Ghost." Michael wasn't going to miss Sagira.

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Simulant Past

"{ _Alright, we have to get to the top of that tower, and download the algorithm before the Vex create the Infinite Forest._ }"  
There were a lot of past Vex in the area, which actually fit since they were in a simulation of the past.  
In a matter of time, they were destroyed. "{ _Remember how I said the Vex anticipate everything? They have automated intruder countermeasures here. They'll react and block whatever we do. Just like I thought, they're ready for us. All we can do is fight our way in. Be unpredictable._ }"

There was a spherical structure nearby, and Jenny jumped onto it, being launched to another giant platform of the simulation. The rest of the group followed her, then took on and defeated any Vex in sight, including a Hydra.  
Another Vex cube was floating nearby, blocking a second propulsion sphere. The cube was destroyed, and the group headed to another platform.  
Past Vex appeared, and there was a giant shielded Minotaur. A Vex cube was nearby, giving it the shield, and a second cube was blocking the way forward.

Once the Vex were destroyed, and the Minotaur was de-shielded and killed, the group headed into a subterranean cavern.  
" _This place is crazy._ " "And we're in a sort of time freeze. So long as we stay in here, time out there is paused." The Shadow added.  
After clearing out the Vex, there was another cube sustaining a blockade. Mark-18 removed the cube, thus removing the blockade.

Back outside they went, encountering another giant Minotaur surrounded in a protective shield. The shield's power source was easily located and destroyed, leaving the Minotaur open to attack.  
Up ahead was another propulsion sphere, and it sent them up into the tower. "{ _We're in! Let's get to the top and find that algorithm._ }"

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Gardener's Spire

"Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission." Michael stated. "{ _Uh... What?_ }" " _Things have changed since Osiris has been exiled from the City._ " Mark-18 stated. "There's a lot of things you and Osiris most likely don't know about." "{ _I'll have to talk to the Vanguard about this some time._ }" " _They're known as the Counsel of Guardians now. What you knew as Titans are now known as Golems. A lot of things are different._ " Mark-18 replied. "The Hive god known as Oryx has been dethroned, Crota is dead, and we're taking back Earth. Not only that, but a dense zone of habitable planets, known as the Frontier, is open for the civilians to move to. The planetary defenses there will completely obliterate anything they fire upon. Guardians are becoming more combat-advanced soldiers known as Pilots. A lot of things are changing for the better." Michael explained.

It was then that Vex began to appear, only to be cleared out.  
A propulsion sphere was up ahead, sending them to an upper level.  
More Vex, then more dead Vex.  
A Vex tech cube floated overhead, but was quickly shot down, removing the shield from another Minotaur.  
Further up, more Vex, accompanied by a Hydra. They all met the same fate: Samus's Seeker Missiles.  
The group was then propelled to a little platform outside the tower, which had another propulsion sphere on it, sending them very close to the top of the structure.

There was a giant Cyclops nearby, but it didn't exactly seem to be... active.  
Michael's helmet got an ID.

Dendron, Root Mind

Samus destroyed the nearby cube, causing the Mind to show more activity.  
"{ _Let's shut this machine down._ }"  
Michael projected a Ward of Dawn, defending the group from a strong blast as multiple Vex appeared.

More shielded Minotaurs stood in the area, gunning down the group.  
Samus blasted the cubes that sustained the shields, then Jenny cleared them out with her advanced weaponry.  
Once the Ward of Dawn went down, Michael formed the Andromeda Cannons, and the Mind reacted with pure surprise before being absolutely disintegrated.

 **Michael [Andromeda Cannon] Dendron, Root Mind** **(unidentified Vex Collective)**

Music: none

"{ _OH WOW!_ }"  
For a second, the simulation around them fluctuated, momentarily becoming unstable.  
" _What just happened?_ " "I'm guessing my Andromeda Cannons temporarily disrupted the simulation. Let's hope that didn't corrupt the algorithm."  
A few platforms appeared nearby, with a propulsion sphere sending them right to the top.  
There was an odd terminal up there.  
"{ _Bingo._ }" Sagira then went to the terminal and began the analysis. "{ _Scanning... isolating Panoptes' patterns... overlaying onto the map... aaannnd... got him! Panoptes always ends up in the same co-ordinates. It's over, this is how we beat the Vex._ }"

What looked like a web of timelines appeared in front of them, and there was a small pulsing light in it, and one of Osiris's Reflections appeared to look over it. "I've detected a change. A new future. I will inform Osiris."  
The Reflection vanished, but something started happening. "{ _Wait. A defensive subroutine? New reality branches forming... No. No!_ }" Panoptes appeared, and somehow captured Sagira! "{ _AaaaAAAHHH! IT'S GOT ME! AAAAAHHHHH!_ }"

Just then, everything went white.

Time: 12:57 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Michael woke up, seeing that everyone was now outside the Infinite Forest... and his Ghost was back! "{ _Where are we? Mercury? How did we get back here?_ }" "We flew here." Michael stated, popping his spine back into place. "{ _The last thing I remember, we were in the EDZ, we found that device and then... WHAM! Oh I feel so strange... like someone's rearranged all the furniture in the house, except the house is my brain._ }" "Like that makes any sense." The Shadow replied.

"{ _Alright, look, I never thought I'd have to ask this, but... who else has been inside my head? Ugh... Accessing memory core._ }" "This is actually pretty strange, even in relation to everything we've been through." Samus wasn't wrong on that note.  
"{ _Huh, you've been busy. Correction: You've been busy without me. ...I don't know how I feel about that._ }" "Rocco, you're weird." "{ _What'd you just call me?_ }" The Ghost was surprised and confused at Michael's words. "Sagira is the name of Osiris's Ghost, so I thought about giving you a name. Rocco." "{ _That's the same name the Exo Stranger called me! Hmm... Her rifle had parts that shouldn't exist yet, so it would stand to reason that she came from the future. By that logic, she knew my name before it was even given to me. Rocco it is!_ }"

It was then that Michael tried to get back into the Infinite Forest, but the force field was back, keeping him out.  
"{ _Wait a minute. There's something else in here with me. Encoded holoimages, big ones, definitely Vex._ }" "I can't get back into the Infinite Forest. Panoptes must have locked it back up again." "{ _Look, I can't decrypt those files, or open the gate. We need backup. We need Ikora. Good idea, right?_ }" " _Great idea._ " Michael commended. "{ _You're welcome._ }"  
Everyone turned to look at the recently named Ghost. "{ _Wait. Why did I just say that?_ }" "I think Sagira left a little impression in you." Samus stated. "She better not have." Michael was... mad.

* * *

Michael's Ghost is back in the action, and now has a name.

See you in the next chapter.


	111. Omega

Time: 1:09 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Bazaar

Music: Destiny - The Tower

The group had returned to the City and filled Ikora in on all that had happened. "I refuse to allow us to come this close to victory and fail. Sagira's sacrifice has to mean something. You know where Panoptes waits, as does Osiris. He will try to fight it on his own, and without our help, he will die, and without Sagira... Only she could open the gateway. She was our key. Osiris may have taught me everything he knew about being a Warlock, but that's not everything I know. You must return to Mercury, and this time, I will go with you." " _Very well, m'lady._ " "Mark-18, now is not the time."

Time: 1:13 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Approaching planet Mercury

Music: none

"{ _OK, I don't know how we're gonna get in there, and I don't know what the Infinite Forest looks like._ }" "You've seen the Infinite Forest." Ikora stated. "{ _I wasn't there. Some outcast's Ghost possessed me._ }" "That's... interesting."

Time: 1:17 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Minecraft - Warmth

Once they reached Mercury, Ikora disappeared, and the group simply exited the ship, finding her levitating before the gateway to the Infinite Forest.  
"{ _This is it. Whether it's us or Panoptes, someone's future is ending today._ }" "Well said." Michael replied, glad to have his Ghost back.  
"It took Osiris years of study to find a way to open the gateways. We don't have years, so..." She turned to face the gateway, then focused Void Light into it, forcing the barrier open. "It's open, but unstable. Go! I'll hold it open for as long as I can!"

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinite Forest

Music: Destiny 2 - The Infinite Forest

"{ _We've gotta get to Panoptes before Osiris does. Without Sagira, if he dies, he dies for good._ }"  
They entered a simulation, but the atmosphere was a bit darker than normal. "{ _The Infinite Forest... It's huge. I never thought... When the fate of the world's not at stake, can we come back?_ }" "I'm not entirely sure, Rocco."  
They blasted past Vex and simulated Cabal and Hive, closing in on Panoptes. "{ _We're only going to get one chance at this. If we lose Panoptes here, we won't be able to find it again._ }"

Location: planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | Infinity's Crown

In the next sector, the Vex simulation mastermind appeared.

Panoptes, the Infinite Mind

Music: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Hunter of the Dark

A large number of Vex appeared, summoned by Panoptes.  
The Shadow sent out a dark slash, obliterating a significant portion of them, and leaving the rest for Michael's Smart Pistol MK5.  
Once the Vex were gone, Panoptes vanished and reappeared further into the space. A nearby propulsion sphere came into use to get them where they needed to be for the time being. "{ _Where is Osiris?_ }" "Maybe we beat him here."

Panoptes summoned simulated Fallen to fight the Pilots, but it was in vain as the enemies were killed off.  
The Mind of the Infinite Forest warped elsewhere, and the group followed after him.  
Simulated Cabal, in a matter of seconds, deleted. Panoptes went further back, and he was still being followed.  
"What's it gonna be this time? Simulated Hive?" Simulated Hive. They were immediately killed off, and Panoptes went further, as did the Pilots.

"{ _Osiris and Sagira came to the Forest to stop Panoptes, but they're not here. We are._ }"  
The group had to face simulated Fallen, but that wasn't too hard when Michael let out a Stormtrance to clear them out.  
Suddenly, as Panoptes was manipulating the simulation, the group felt a searing pain. "{ _No no no no no! It's deleting us from the Forest! I can't stop it!_ }"

It was then that a swarm of Osiris's Reflections appeared, accompanied by the real Osiris. "Panoptes, face me!" Osiris projected a bright sphere of energy around himself as Panoptes tried to crush him between its hands. The simulation became unstable, and Osiris was somehow gaining control.

A propulsion ring appeared, along with other structures. "I'll block it for as long as I can! You must take down its defenses!" The group landed on a platform, and one of Osiris's Reflections created a solid orb of electricity. "Use the Arc charge!"  
Michael picked up the Arc charge and followed the path as it formed in front of him. When he reached the end of the walkway and slammed the Arc charge down on the circular platform, which caused an explosion on Panoptes, staggering the Infinite Mind.

"I can give you a clear shot at its eye, Guardians!" A new platform appeared, and the Pilots were immediately teleported onto it.  
Panoptes's head appeared to have split open, revealing a large orb. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ " Mark-18's signature Nova Bomb dealt tremendous damage to Panoptes, but it wasn't enough.

They were ejected from the structure as it vanished, then they had to face simulated Hive.  
Same as before, wipe them all out, which was what the Shadow mostly completed, and Michael finished them off.  
"Your time in the Infinite Forest ends now!"  
The simulation was once again unstable, with more structures appearing. "The shields!"

Just like the first time, the group used the propulsion shields to make their way to an elevated walkway, and Jenny grabbed the Arc charge this time.  
Panoptes was blown open again, and the Pilots were given another shot at the eye. Michael formed his Andromeda Cannons, blasting Panoptes's eye with pure Light.

Again, they were sent back, and they had to face simulated Cabal, but Panoptes disappeared.  
It was then that Samus engaged the Morph Ball and rolled in, charging a Power Bomb. The resulting detonation completely wiped out the simulated opposition. "{ _We can't let Panoptes get away! Follow it!_ }"  
Another of those propulsion spheres were active up ahead, allowing the group to pursue Panoptes. In the area were no simulated enemies, but Vex, and a Hydra, which was 'disassembled'.

Alecto, Infinite Proxy

 **Mark-18 [Disassembly Required] Alecto, Infinite Proxy** **(unidentified Vex Collective)**

"It's over, Panoptes!" Michael proclaimed.  
"No, Panoptes! Your future has only one ending now!" A large platform appeared before the group, and Samus picked up the Arc charge, traveling across the pathway to use it against Panoptes.  
They were teleported to a structure that formed just in front of the Infinite Mind as Osiris's Reflections were pulling Panoptes's eye out, making it an easier target.  
"This one's all yours, Samus." Michael stepped aside. "Jenny should score the kill." Taking the chance, Jenny formed the Golden Gun, taking her three shots at the eye of Panoptes, destroying it. Panoptes's now-empty body became unstable, then exploded, leaving nothing behind.

 **Jenny [Golden Gun] Panoptes, the Infinite Mind** **(unidentified Vex Collective)**

Music: none

"And give me back my Ghost!" Osiris yelled.

Time: 1:18 PM | 08/09/3272

Location: Planet Mercury | Fields of Glass | The Lighthouse

Music: Destiny - Guardian

The group had made their way back out of the Infinite Forest, with the protective barrier gone, and Ikora was waiting there. " _There's someone you should see._ "  
Speaking of whom, Osiris stepped out of the gate, with his hood down, and Sagira was restored, floating by his shoulder. "The Vex Mind is destroyed, and the path to their dark future is gone with it." "{ _And in case you were wondering, our Guardians were amazing._ }"  
"{ _OUR Guardians? Hmph. MY Guardian, Guardian thief._ }" "It's good to have you back, buddy." Michael stated, ruffling Rocco's shell. The blue-shelled Ghost simply laughed in response. "{ _Glad to be back!_ }"

"Osiris, it's been... a very long time." "Too long, my... I... Heh. I was going to say 'student', but... well that word is too small for you now." "I've had other teachers. Time, pain, Ghuardians who make a habit of the impossible, who I'm proud to call friends." "The world has changed." "So has the City. You could come back with me." "No, my place is here now. We stopped the Vex this time, but many equations lead to the same solution, if they were ever to find another... Besides, I predicted many things, but I never saw any of you. Now we have a future." Osiris and Sagira then headed back to the gate to the Infinite Forest. "The pathway to the Forest will be open if you ever need to find me, or if you want to talk." "I'd like that."  
"{ _Great! Galaxy saved, friends again, our big heroes over here, and by the way, you're welcome._ }" "Heh heh. Come, little light. We have infinite realities to explore, and all the time in the world."

" _Osiris, it was an honor to fight by the side of a legend._ " Mark-18 said. "You are a very powerful Guardian, but not as powerful as him." Osiris pointed to Michael.  
" _That's true. He was chosen by the Eye of the Traveler, he has a link to the Traveler itself._ " "Incredible...!" " _His name's Michael Johnson. I'm Mark-18, Ikora's student._ "  
"My best student. He has been studying all about what it means to be a Warlock, and it seems that he might even prove to be as powerful as you."

"Hmm. That's a bit disturbing. Michael is the most powerful Guardian in history, and my power is rivaled by that of an Exo trained by my former student. I could be the third most powerful, but what about other Guardians?" "We might catch you by surprise if that were the case." Michael stated. "{ _And by the way, you're only the second most powerful Guardian ever._ }" Sagira said to her Guardian. "But I might be the third."

* * *

I think we're done here on Mercury.

See you next time.


	112. See the sights, learn something new

Time: 11:32 AM | 08/17/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of the Shadow

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

It's been a few days since the ordeal on Mercury, and the entirety of City Hawk 723 had come to the Dreadnaught, seeing everything the Shadow had accomplished in his reign.  
They had arrived at the Shadow's dwelling, and he was there once again, with Taken arranged to line a path.  
"Death, I cannot thank you enough for your help, even to this day." Michael said.  
The Shadow was silent, as if his own focus was in one of his Echoes.

Just then, his dark presence was felt, and he showed activity. "It is always good to see you again, my friends. I may be dark, but my loyalty remains with the Light. Now then, to what honor do I owe this humble visit? My Taken have already cleared out the Hive from your moon, and the World's Grave has been moved to the Dreadnaught. In fact, it's over in the Hall of Souls."  
" _We wish to know more about you._ " Spyglass said.  
"Shadow, you're a powerful being, we just don't understand your capabilities." Michael added. "That makes sense, I never really went into detail about that stuff."

"So, where do we begin?" Jack wondered.  
"The Grasp of Death. What's that all about?" Michael asked the first question.  
"That? Oh, it took me a while to actually develop that ability. My first target? A Cabal Legionary belonging to the Sand Eaters. I had to give it a test run, you know? I watched as that Legionary withered away, and I could feel its strength surging into me. My next target was a Colossus from the Dust Giants. Then I tested it on a Cabal leader from the Bone Crushers. Valus... ta-odd...?" "Valus Ta'auhd?" Samus replied. "That'd be him. The Cabal were trouble, but I never knew it was gonna be... THAT much trouble." " _The Red War. Yeah, I know._ " Mark-18 stated.

"And what about turning into that trail of particles?" Samus questioned.  
"Just a little trick I picked up after taking a Hive Wizard. The knowledge was disturbing, but the ability was fascinating."

"I like what you've done with the place." "Michael, I know sarcasm when I hear it, and I heard no sarcasm from that. Thank you for the compliment. I decided to brighten things up around here. I commonly use the Hall of Souls as a sort of training ground to keep my abilities sharp. Any Taken I kill in training are immediately reassembled, resurrected."

Dane looked at the Taken, which were no longer shivering. Their will was completely erased, nothing remained of the alien creatures they once were.  
"So, the Dreadnaught's prison. I've read about it in Toland's journal." "The Asylum, and its deepest chamber, the Hanging Crypts. I've been keeping a lookout for any enemies stronger than myself, then sending any I find to the prison, where I hold them until I arrive there myself to give them a taste of the Darkscythe, and the Grasp of Death does the rest."  
"Doesn't taking them give you that power?" Jenny asked. "Sorry, but I can't take anything stronger than me, I have to be stronger than them."

" _The IMC is well aware of you, everyone knows about you. You are the one good entity of darkness._ " Spyglass stated.  
"I've always wanted to see the Frontier. I'll leave my Taken. I'm sure they can handle things without me."

Time: 12:03 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The trip to the IMC HQ definitely took a while, but it was worth it in the end.  
"Home, sweet, home." "This place is huge!" The Shadow exclaimed. "Of course. We had to make room for multiple arrays of Pilot Simulation Pods, as well as hundreds of Titan barracks, Titan manufacturing chambers, Pilot quarters, armories, research facilities, information hubs, communications arrays, command center, automaton storage, and a giant ship docking chamber!"  
" _HOLY HELIUM!_ " Tanner-21 was definitely beyond amazed right now.

As they were talking, a Marvin came up behind the group. " _Mark-18, Hayden-10, Tanner-21, please follow me to Pilot Training Pod array 416._ " "Go get your Pilot skills, guys. You will need Pilot certification if you want to keep your Titans." Michael ordered.  
The Exo brothers followed the Marvin away, leaving the rest of City Hawk 723 to explore the rest of the IMC HQ, and they stopped at a Titan manufacturing chamber.

It looked like a new Atlas-class Titan was being put together, and it was given a Triple Threat Titan grenade launcher. Its chassis number was XM-2536.  
"So, going with one of the older Titans, huh? An Atlas. Nice choice. That Damage Core will get you through to your opponents." Michael said to the new Pilot. "Many thanks."

They headed to the Titan barracks, seeing another Atlas-class Titan, but with a Plasma Railgun. "[ _Good to see you all. The Shadow, it is an honor to be in the presence of a true king._ ]" "Jeeves. Interesting name. You've been through a lot, I can tell."  
"[ _That's right. Jeeves was built in the year 2256._ ]" Vanessa added. "That's..." Jenny started. "Five years before I was born. I'm pretty much 1,010 years old now." Michael added.  
"1,010 YEARS OLD?! I'm only 26!" Jenny exclaimed. "That's definitely something unexpected." The Shadow was genuinely surprised at how old the ace Pilot was.  
"If I'm counting right, then I should be turning 1,011 in little over a month." At Michael's words, the Shadow's lower jaw detached from the rest of his skull and fell on the floor. He picked it up and popped it back into place.

Time: 12:17 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Planet Faslorix | Apex Predators HQ (abandoned)

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Abandoned Memories

Although the Frontier was largely restored, a few places remained in ruin.  
From the Militia HQ on planet Harmony, to the home base of a disbanded mercenary group, which was where City Hawk 723 visited next. The place was covered in dust, and no sign of any activity for centuries.  
"The Apex Predators HQ..." The memories came flooding back to Blisk.

"'Apex Predators'?" The Shadow had never heard of them. "A mercenary group led by Blisk, who was also the one to disband it." Michael shortly explained.  
"I thought the IMC would take on this facility, but they just abandoned it." "{ _I think I know why. You left the Apex Predators beacon transmitting. They didn't know._ }" "I... I did?" "[ _I was wondering about that, but I thought my systems were getting a little buggy._ ]" NL-9831 stated. "Heh. I'm stupid." "Not even close, Blisk." Michael stated. "So what now?"

Time: 12:49 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

They were back on Earth, since the Shadow could explore the Frontier in his own time, and he was still gathering Taken for any time they were required. Better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them.  
The Fallen were there, but... they were still from the House of Devils?

The Shadow took a Vandal, gaining its knowledge. "I see. Some Fallen are still clinging to their old dying Houses. An act of desperation." "That's something I never really expected." "{ _That's actually interesting._ }" Michael and Rocco stated respectively.  
" _What is that?_ " Spyglass wondered.

Music: Destiny - Reborn

In the area was a Fallen Ketch, surrounded with enough defensive measures to destroy an army of Walkers. "That's new." The Shadow stated.  
"Hang on. There's a Fallen House sigil on it. I recognize it, but I don't remember what it was called." Michael was right. There were green House colors draped on the Ketch.

It was then that the Ketch's hatch opened, revealing a Fallen Vandal with green robes, and prosthetic limbs. "{ _Variks! The House of Judgment!_ }"  
"Red Legion are gone, yes?" Variks asked. "The Red Legion are still out there, they just aren't in the solar system anymore." Michael replied.  
"You guys work with a Fallen?!" Jenny exclaimed. "A new Guardian, in Pilot armor. I am Variks, Kell of House Judgment. We are hunting what remains of House Devils, ending those who are against the City." "When did you become the Kell of the House of Judgment? That's quite an honor." Sarah was right to be curious. "I fled from the City upon Red Legion assault, then came to Cosmodrome, found others from House Judgment. We stood against Fallen House remnants, found Ketch of House Wolves, put it to good use. I learned something of myself. You and I, more alike than what was known." "{ _I think I know what he means. I'm picking up Light from Variks._ }" Rocco reported. "Light?!"

Variks held a hand to shoulder level, and an orb of pure Light was floating above his palm. " _You're a Guardian._ " Spyglass stated.  
"Me? I do not deserve this." "With the Traveler having woken up, I can almost hear its will. The Traveler might say otherwise, Variks. You fought with us instead of against us. You have fought for the right cause, and you have done so with no ill intent. The Traveler most likely trusts you, Variks."  
It was then that Michael focused his Light, manifesting it into a sphere between his hands.  
As the sphere became smaller, it started to take on a different shape. The orb sent out a pulse, imploded, and created nine objects. At first, they orbited each other randomly, then they stopped and converged on the one that remained spherical. The glow went away, revealing a brand new Ghost. It turned to look at him, then it asked him a question. "{ _Who is my Guardian?_ }" "The Traveler seemingly trusts Variks enough to gift him its Light, but he does not have a Ghost. That is where you come in, to change that. You will be his Ghost."

The Ghost was already connected to the City's network, and was looking for anything concerning what it saw. "{ _I'm pretty sure you should be killing Fallen, not making Ghosts for them._ }" "Ghost, I am Kell of House Judgment." After looking for anything on the House of Judgment, the Ghost changed its mind. "{ _The House of Judgment, the one Fallen House that fights alongside us, and against other Houses. You're their Kell, huh? I'm... sensing Light. So it's true... the Traveler trusts you with its gift._ }" "You will be safe. This Ketch once belonged to House Wolves. Now, there is no House Wolves." "{ _Well, care to fill me in?_ }" Variks's Ghost asked.

"Good luck, Variks. See you around." "Thank you, Michael. Send the Traveler best regards from House Judgment." "{ _It can hear you, Variks._ }" Rocco replied.

Time: 3:47 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Midday Majesty

Once the unexpected tour was over, Spyglass and the other Pilots were dropped off at the IMC HQ, with the Exo brothers returning to the City after having completed training.  
The Shadow didn't seem to need any form of alternative transportation to return to the Dreadnaught, he had his ways.  
Michael, Samus, and Jenny had returned to the suburban cul-de-sac, where their home was.

While Samus and Jenny were over in the kitcehn getting a snack, Michael was working in the garage with some Vex devices the Shadow had helped him understand, hoping that he could unlock a sort of time travel.  
No simulations. Actually traveling through time itself.  
The machine was almost done. All he had to do was test it, but he needed to bring it to a safe testing area.

* * *

 **Natasha Rivera**

Pilot class: Rifleman

Primary: CAR SMG - (HCOG) - (Extended Magazine)

Sidearm: RE-45 Autopistol

Anti-Titan: Mag Launcher

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Satchel Charges

Tier 1: Quick Reload Kit

Tier 2: Guardian Chip

 **X-ray-Mike Two-Five-Three-Six (XM-2536) - (Land-Trap)**

Primary weapon: Triple Threat - (Mine Field)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Cluster Missile

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Nuclear Ejection

Tier 2: Core Extender

Insignia: Kill Marks

OS voice: Sid

* * *

Well, this chapter went all over the place, but it had some info here and there.

That machine Michael was working on is actually something I thought up recently. He's trying to build a time machine, but he'll get something different.

See you next time.

Oh yeah, and give our newest IMC Pilot a humble greeting. Natasha Rivera was a civilian who wanted to be a Pilot. She got her wish.


	113. He who is worthy

Time: 7:23 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: none

Since Michael had finished his machine, and the Shadow had Taken Wizards and Hydras to work on what the machine would need to function, he had decided to respond to a radio contact. A contact... from a very old friend.  
"Tony Stark. MAN it's been a while!" "Centuries, I know. Listen, I got Avengers Tower back in shape, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet some of my old teammates." "You got it, I'm on my way, and I'm not coming alone." "This should be interesting."

Time: 7:29 PM | 08/17/3272

Location: Planet Earth | Avengers Tower

Once they had landed, Michael exited the Drop Ship, followed by his entire Fireteam, consisting of, Samus, Jenny, Spyglass, Blisk, Dane, Jack, Sarah, Mark-18, Hayden-10, and Tanner-21.  
There were more people there, and they had Ghosts.  
Michael's helmet had acquired their IDs.

Bruce Banner

Natalia Romanoff / Black Widow

Thor Odinson

Clinton Barton / Hawkeye

Steve Rogers - Captain America

Sam Wilson / Falcon

"The Avengers, I'm guessing?" Michael wondered.  
"How does he know about us?" Steve asked. "I told him. It was a few centuries ago." Tony answered. "Well, who are these guys?"  
"You first." Michael demanded.

"I'm Bruce Banner, one of the three scientists of the Avengers, and-" "{ _His alter ego gives me the creeps. I can hear him in Bruce's head._ }" Bruce's Ghost interrupted.  
"OK, that's almost as creepy as Eris Morn. I do NOT miss her." Michael shivered.  
"Yeah, anyway, that 'alter ego' is known as the Hulk. An experiment of mine involving gamma waves went wrong, and that created the Hulk, pretty much a huge rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster who's strength grows the angrier he becomes."  
"Yeah, the Hulk has breathtaking anger management issues." Tony added.

"Name's Natalia Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D operative, one of their best spies, and I was also one of the founding members of the Avengers."  
"I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder, and one of the Avenger's founding members."  
"Name's Clint, you can call me Hawkeye. I never miss." "I think you and my sister would get along just fine." Dane stated.  
"The name is Sam Wilson, but you can call me Falcon." "Reminds me of a Simulacrum named Falco." Michael recollected.  
"I'm Steven Grant Rogers, you can call me Steve or Captain America. Tony's told us a lot about your 'IMC' organization. At first, I was beginning to think it was just some HYDRA trick, until I got some solid information."

"Nice to meet you guys. Now for us. I'm Michael W Johnson, leader of IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1, now known as City Hawk 723. This is my Fireteam."  
"I'm Samus Aran, formerly an intergalactic Bounty Hunter, now I'm Michael's second-in-command."  
"I'm Jenny Aran-Johnson, their daughter. I grew up to follow in my dad's footsteps, becoming a Pilot."  
" _I am_ _Spyglass unit #826591740-A,_ _Vice Admiral of the IMC. You may refer to me as Spyglass. Spyglass units handle logistics, navigation, deployment, and communication between all IMC forces on the Frontier. They are built on a modified Spectre chassis and are considered expendable in the field. These units often accompany ground forces aboard Drop Ships to provide up-to-date mission information and live surveillance. I may be the only one left, but that means I am no longer expendable._ "  
"The name's Kuben Blisk, former mercenary and recommissioned IMC Commander."  
"I'm Dane C Smithsonian, Michael's former mentor. I handle weapons assessment and I help Michael in working out a strategic plan."  
"I'm Jack Cooper, me and Sarah run recon until a mission is assigned."  
"The name's Sarah Briggs, and you just heard what I do."  
" _I'm Mark-18, a Warlock, and these are my brothers, Hayden and Tanner. I handle strategically placed brute force, and they call me Ikora Rey's greatest student, but I'm not so sure about that._ "  
" _The name's Hayden-10, Mark's Hunter brother, and a deadly munitions expert._ "  
" _Tanner-21, that's my name. I'm the Golem of the Exo brothers, and I use my Light to defend the Fireteam should the need arise._ "

"Well, you guys seem like you can handle yourselves pretty well, and you seem more co-ordinated than we were back in the day." Steve stated.  
"We never argued about our plans." Samus added. "The perfect team, one who never argues about the plans made by the leader." Tony remarked. "That's mainly because Michael has this sort of... dark half."  
"Dark half?" Thor wondered.

It was then that a Taken rift opened, and the Shadow stepped out of it. "The Avengers. You're a pretty good team, but I'd say City Hawk 723 is better." "That's true, since we didn't really stand a chance against Ghaul. We're lucky to have even survived." Bruce replied.  
"Yeah, Michael was the one to kill Ghaul. Anyway, I'm the Shadow, Michael's dark half. The name is Death. I came about when a Hive god named Oryx 'took' Michael, thus creating me. I was originally loyal to the Taken King, until I learned the truth, and my allegiance turned to the Light. Now Oryx has been added to the Taken, which are under my control, and I am the new Taken King."  
"A force of evil fighting purposefully for good? What sort of scheme are you planning?" "The Darkness is a force of pure evil, so I intend on replacing it with myself, Thor. Imagine replacing a bad version of something with a good version of it." "You mean to say that you are the good that came from the essence of evil?"  
Michael interjected. "The Shadow is the one good thing that was born from it." "Exactly."

It was then that Thor laid his hammer, Mjølnir, on a nearby coffee table, then stepped aside. "Oh boy, I remember this." Tony sighed.  
"Seems like Thor wishes to know if any of you are... worthy." Natalia added.  
"Spyglass and the Exo brothers can sit this one out, since they're-" " _Artificial life forms. Mjølnir will only respond to living beings._ " "Well, yeah." Tony finished.

Samus decided to give it a go, finding that she couldn't even budge the hammer.  
Jenny tried it next, being unable to move the hammer at all.  
Jack and Sarah tried lifting the hammer at the same time, but neither of them got a result.  
Dane grasped the hammer and yanked on it. Nothing.  
The Shadow reached for the hammer, but then decided to sit this out.  
Michael grabbed the handle with his human arm, as the prosthetic right arm would likely be considered an artificial life form.  
Much to everyone's surprise, Michael managed to lift the hammer.  
"I don't really know what the problem is with this thing. It weighs little over the weight of a regular hammer." "You... are worthy? Hmm. You and your Fireteam have bested the strongest threats to the human race and survived, so it would stand to reason that the one to lead them would be worthy." Thor surmised.  
"They followed along in their own ways, so why aren't they worthy?" "Your concern for others is honorable, but I am unsure." "Now, I believe this belongs to you." He proceeded to toss Mjølnir back to Thor, who caught the hammer in his hand.

"I've got something to take care of back on the Frontier. You're welcome to come check it out if you'd like." "We'll see." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony's Ghost's shell: Commanding Star Shell (Blue Geometry) (Fight! Projection)

Bruce's Ghost's shell: EDZ Shell (Midnight Talons) (Artist's Palette Projection)

Natalia's Ghost's shell: Intrusion Shell

Thor's Ghost's shell: Symphonic Shell (Dawning Brilliance) (Parthenon Projection)

Clint's Ghost's shell: Interchange Shell (SUROS Modular Shine) (Mote Projection)

Sam's Ghost's shell: Joyride Shell

Steve's Ghost's shell: Bold Red Shell

* * *

He is worthy.

They have met the Avengers.

See you next time.


	114. Test run

Time: 10:09 AM | 03/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

In the IMC's testing facility on the moon known as Zuter, Michael had planned to see if his new machine was functional.  
" _After all this time, I didn't think you'd be doing something like this._ " Falco stated.  
"First time for everything, am I right?" Michael had a point.

A Marvin came by, holding a very strange object, then handed it to the Pilot. "Thank you, Marvin."  
He held the object to the round plate that was the back of the space for a portal. It floated into position and glowed.  
"Alright. Time Key in place. Chrono-synchronization matrixes online... It's working." A few sparks seemingly manifested around the Time Key before stabilizing and forming a portal of green energy.  
"{ _Energy readings are at safe levels. Chrono-synchronization matrixes are performing at optimum efficiency._ }" Rocco reported. "We need to know if it's safe to cross."  
It was then that a BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone walked up and stepped through the portal. "{ _No temporal disruptions._ }"

After a few seconds, the Spectre came back out. " _Is it safe?_ " Mark-18 asked.  
" _The portal is stable, and analysis indicates that passage is safe. However, there appears to be something wrong with the destination. I was transported to an empty void, and I detected no time._ " The Spectre responded.  
"That means we've got a Key that leads outside of time. We could probably get into those realms the Vex Gate Lords keep locked out. Then again, we might also discover the origins of the Exos." Michael stated.

In case the portal ever needed to be closed, Michael created a device that could remove the Time Key from its place. He was already wearing the Chrono-Extractor on his Spectre arm, so he could simply reach for the Time Key, causing it to close the portal and zip right into his hand. "OK, that might have been a glitch. See if anything went wrong, Rocco." "{ _No glitch. The machine's stable._ }"  
Michael put the Time Key back, reopening the portal. The stationary circle in the center of the vortex of rushing green energy revealed what was on the other side. There was nothing but white, not the white of snow, but the white of... paper?  
"OK, this is actually pretty strange."

It was then that Michael started taking a questionable move. He entered the portal, with his Spitfire LMG in his hands, ready for anything.

Location: Dimension 1 | Timeless void

Music: none

Michael entered the vast emptiness, seeing that there was... literally nothing TO see.  
The only things he could hear were his own footsteps, his breathing, and the rushing energy of the portal.  
"What is this place? HELLO?!" The sound of his voice didn't echo, there weren't any surfaces for the sound waves to bounce off of.  
Deciding to go back and figure things out, Michael turned around and headed back through the portal.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"MAN that was weird." Upon that detail, Michael closed the portal, with the Time Key returning to his hand.  
"What did you see in there?" Samus asked. "There was literally nothing TO see on the other side of that portal. Just an infinite void. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to go to. There was nothing, and at the same time, there wasn't. It's weird. That void is so empty, it even lacks nothingness."

"{ _Did you feel anything?_ }" Rocco asked. "Yeah, does anything feel... odd?" Dane added.  
"Other than feeling like I was in a sort of different reality, I didn't feel anything." "We'll have to try this again later. Michael, let me take a look at the machine." The Shadow said.

* * *

Well, that was short, but intriguing.

The portals created by the machine are basically Storm Shocks from the old TV show Hot Wheels Battle Force 5... but this one was green like the groundbridge from Transformers Prime. The Keys actually have the appearance of the Battle Keys that appear in BF5.

Seems like Michael's machine DOESN'T travel through time.

I've made a sheet with all the Keys that will be used. They don't lead to different points in history, but they lead to... other worlds.

See you in the next one.


	115. A new world

Time: 10:27 AM | 03/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As the Guardians and Pilots waited for something to happen, the Shadow was using his unbelievably extensive Vex knowledge to help Michael find what went wrong... but there was nothing wrong. "This doesn't make any sense. Everything's aligned correctly. Maybe we need a different Time Key."  
At that moment, the same Marvin brought a Time Key with a different appearance. "Let's try this one." Michael took the Key and used it to open a new portal, getting a different destination, and a rift of swirling blue energy. "{ _I hope this works._ }" Michael stepped through it, ending up somewhere instead of nowhere.

Location: Dimension 2 | UNKNOWN

Music: Metroid Other M - Main Sector Theme 1 / The Scrap Block

He was greeted my a massive facility in the middle of a forest. "What is this place?"  
Suddenly, a group of soldiers rushed out, weapons armed. Michael pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5 in response, locking onto all of their heads.

There was a stalemate between Michael and the squad, until Michael's Ghost floated through the portal, followed by Samus, Jenny, Spyglass, Mark-18, the Shadow, and Blisk. "{ _Michael, there's... there's no Light here! I can heal you, but I can't bring you back!_ }" "That's not good."

It was then that a man stepped out of the facility. "Well, this is unexpected. Visitors from the future?" He wondered.  
"I'm not sure if we're in the past, since the last Key I used opened up a timeless void." Michael stated. "Is that so?" "Yeah, it is. Who are you, and what is this place?" "You've already seen too much. We must contain you."

" _Back through the portal!_ " Mark-18 exclaimed.  
Everyone rushed back to the portal, with Michael forming a Ward of Dawn to block any projectiles.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Once they were through, Michael grabbed the Key, closing the portal. "OK, maybe we should try a different Key." Michael suggested. " _Agreed._ " Spyglass seconded the decision.

Before they could do anything, the clicking of a weapon chambering a round was heard.  
Behind them was one of the soldiers, who apparently followed them through. "Open the portal back up, and come with me." The soldier ordered.  
"Not until we have some answers." Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG.

Seeing that he was outnumbered and outmatched, the soldier gave in. "Alright... We're with the SCP Foundation." " _There is no mention of the SCP Foundation in any records found on Earth._ " Spyglass stated.  
It was then that the soldier took out a note pad and a pen, then wrote down co-ordinates. "This is where the main facility is located." Michael took the note and read the co-ordinates. "I've been there before. There was no facility, not even rubble." Realization hit him. "My machine doesn't allow travel through time, it allows travel to different dimensions!" "So your arrival was unintentional?" "Yeah. This is the first Key I tried." Michael took the first Key and placed it in the machine's portal spot, opening the green rift to the timeless void.

"That's the first? Were we the second?" " _Yeah, you were. Michael, send him back to his world._ " Hayden-10 replied. Michael took the second Key and replaced the first one, opening the blue portal to the soldier's world.  
"What are those things?" The soldier asked. "I called them Time Keys, but that name doesn't really seem to fit." "They're more like Dimension Keys." The soldier went through, and Michael closed the portal.  
"Dimension Keys? Hmm... That fits surprisingly well."

Time: 10:42 AM | 03/18/3272

Since the whole 'SCP Foundation' dimension event, all Pilot and Guardians, save for City Hawk 723, had returned to the IMC HQ and the City respectively, but Michael has been wondering about something. "{ _Michael, I can tell you're thinking hard about something. Care to share?_ }" "We've only spent seconds in other dimensions, right? What would happen if we stayed in there longer?" There was something to test, and he had the perfect Dimension Key to use for it. The Key to the timeless void.

Time: 5:41 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: Dimension 1 | Timeless void

Music: none

"OK, it's been about seven hours, and I'm starting to feel a bit off." It was a very confusing sensation, one Michael never felt before.

Suddenly, he doubled over, groaning in searing pain as his whole body started to sporadically flicker with unstable energy. It felt like every single cell in his body were eroding, entering a sort of supernatural decay.  
Just then, it stopped. The pain was gone, but he was disoriented.  
Michael got back up and rushed back through the green portal.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

"{ _What happened?!_ }" "OK, there's something to note. We can't spend seven hours in one visit to another dimension, or else it tears us apart." "That's actually pretty freaky." The Shadow replied.

* * *

THAT happened!

Didn't want conflict, so I had it take the quicker turn. Also, the truth of Michael's machine has been revealed.

SCP Foundation, huh? Fascinating.

Spending seven hours straight in another dimension seems to have severe effects.

The whole 'flicker with unstable energy' thing has the appearance of something else in that TV show. Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused, Sol Survivor, about 6:45 into the episode.

See you on the next attempt.


	116. More are out there

Time: 6:07 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"Michael, we've made another one." The Shadow handed Michael a new Dimension Key, with what looked like the Traveler on it, as well as... the main optic of an Atlas-class Titan? "Might as well take a look at this one."  
The portal opened, and it seemed as if the City was on the other side. "Hmm... Maybe there ARE some that go through time."

Location(questionable): Planet Earth | The last City | Hanger

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Once the group had crossed the portal, they found themselves in the Tower's hanger, and the Shadow was suddenly forced into his half of the Yin Yang Switch.  
Michael picked the half up and reattached it to his own. "It's like the Traveler's Light is suppressing me again." "That's odd."

Then he saw Holliday, who had dropped her wrench, and was staring at them with an expression of pure surprise. He walked over, picked it up, and handed it back to her. "You should keep a tighter hold on your tools, Amanda. Sparrow maintenance is a delicate procedure." "I know that, but... who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Metroid Xenoresearch at SkyTown

Michael stepped back, with an expression of shock on his face as he looked at the Key, then at the Yin Yang Switch. "Is the Counsel still around here?" "'Counsel'? What do you mean?" "Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala." "Oh, you mean the Vanguard. Yeah, Cayde's over there."

Just then, the Exo nearby walked over to Michael, confused. " _You look like one of those Pilots, but I don't recognize the markings._ " "C'mon, Cayde. It's me! Michael W Johnson?" " _OK, I definitely don't know you._ " "...what? Don't you remember when I saved you from the Vex portal system on Nessus?" " _No no, I'm pretty sure his name was Leon-12._ "

The realization hit him.  
"We didn't travel through time. It's another dimension!" The Shadow was right.  
It was then that Michael jumped through and closed the portal behind him.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

The Shadow was let out, allowing him to reconstitute. "OK, that was seriously weird."  
"{ _What happened?_ }" Rocco asked. "It was some alternate dimension to our own." " _Unexpected, but reasonable, given the nature of the Dimension Keys._ " Spyglass stated.  
"What do you think we should do?" "{ _I've contacted Samus and Jenny. They're on their way back._ }"

Time: 6:07 PM | 03/18/3272

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"We're here. What happened?" Samus asked. "I think we managed to cross over into a sort of parallel dimension." Michael replied. "OK, that's pretty cool." "Care to check it out?" "Count me in."

The Shadow stayed behind to monitor the machine that allowed the portals to open with the use of the Dimension Keys as Rocco went with Michael.

Location: Dimension 3 | Planet Earth | The last City | Hanger

Music: Destiny - The Tower

"OK. Looks like it leads back to the hanger."  
"Hey, who are you?" Michael turned to see a Guardian in IMC Pilot armor. "You first." "The name's Samuel Henter, and you are?" "I'm Michael W Johnson, leader of City Hawk 723."  
Samuel then looked at Spyglass. "Spyglass, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the IMC HQ!" " _Negative. You are not on record, and I was assisting Michael Johnson in maintaining his creation: a machine with the intended purpose of traveling through time. However, it appears to travel to other dimensions instead._ "

Samuel's gaze went a bit off to the side, as if speaking through a neural link. "Copy that, FB." " _Who's FB? Another Titan?_ " "My Titan. Who are you?" " _I'm Mark-18, a member of City Hawk 723. Some Guardians call me Ikora's greatest student, others call me the strongest and most powerful Warlock in history. In my personal opinion, Ikora's stronger and more powerful._ " "Ikora has students?"  
"Mark learned from her, I had to learn it from him in the battlefield since I was always on missions, and I'm basically all three types of Guardian." "Wait... WHAT?!"  
It was then that Rocco came out. "{ _I just looked at the records here. Looks like it's drastically different from our own dimension._ }"  
"What's the status of the Dreadnaught?" Michael asked. "Gone. Destroyed. It was either them, or us. We had to stop Savathûn, or else all Light, as well as the Traveler, would die."

Michael then noticed a Fallen Dreg... in modified Pilot armor? "What's a Dreg doing here?" Samuel turned to see the Dreg, then turned back around. "You mean Zarx? He's cool. He's with us." "'Zarx'?" "He was originally with this group Savathûn formed, known as the Dark Pilots, consisting of Dregs and Psions." "I don't know a 'Savathûn', but I do know one thing, the Shadow is in charge of the Dreadnaught. He controls the Taken." "Who's 'the Shadow'?" "It's a bit hard to explain." "{ _You could meet him. He's on the other side of the portal._ }"

"FB, we might lose contact for a while." Samuel then walked through the portal, followed by Michael and his team.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"Who are you?"  
Samuel looked to see the Shadow, then he quickly backed up against a wall, wearing an expression of pure fear on his face.  
"Whoa, calm down, Samuel! He's with us." "His name is Samuel? Hmm. OK." The Shadow turned his attention back to the monitor.  
"Who... WHAT is that?!" "HEY! I take offense from that!" The Shadow turned sharply, glaring at Samuel with glowing red eyes.  
"That's the Shadow, a better Taken King than Oryx was, superior in every way. His name is Death, and he's also my Taken half." Michael stated. "Your... what?"

It was then that Michael took the Dimension Key, closing the portal. "This is how we entered your world. It's called a Dimension Key." "My own creation, built for use with Michael's machine. I used the knowledge I gathered from any Vex I took to create them, and to reverse-engineer the parts Michael used to create the machine." The Shadow added.  
"This is... Wow. Just... Wow." Samuel was lost for words.

Michael sent the Key back into the machine, reopening the portal to the world Samuel came from.  
"If you don't have any more questions, feel free to go back to your own dimension at any time." "Michael W Johnson, it was... an interesting time to meet you. I hope you do well."  
Samuel stepped through the portal and Michael reclosed it, taking out the Dimension Key and putting it with the others in the nearby storage compartment as the Shadow vanished to begin work on another Key.

The Shadow returned as Michael was looking over what Dimension Keys they had so far. "Let's take a look at what we've got this time." The Key had a sky blue background and in the middle was a strange hawk-like symbol.

* * *

I've never written two chapters from two different stories side-by-side before.

This is a message segmented between them.  
Put them together and see what you get. Let me know.

 **S[[o[ H]wk]**

From this, you can guess the next destination.

See you next time.


	117. World of mountains

Time: 6:43 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"This looks like a very bizarre Dimension Key, but we should at least give it a try."  
With that being said, Michael brought the Key to the machine's arch. The portal opened, revealing a strange new world. "Let's see what's on the other side. Spyglass, stay here and monitor the machine. Everyone else, on me." Spyglass went over to the console, but a Marvin stepped in front of him. " _Accompany them. I will monitor the World Gate._ " The Marvin said.  
"That sounds like a good name for my machine. The World Gate. Alright, Spyglass, c'mon."

Location: Dimension 4 | UNKNOWN

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Space Junk Road

"OK, this place looks a bit odd." Jenny's Ghost was holding her weapons while she looked over the area. "{ _There's no Light here either. Another world in which the Traveler never existed._ }" "The Traveler never existed here? Well, it can't be everywhere." " _You're right about that._ " Hayden-10 replied.  
" _What's that?_ " Tanner-21 saw something in the distance.

Mark-18 looked through the Marksman Sights of his Queenbreakers' Bow, seeing a few motorcycle-like vehicles. " _Don't know, but they're coming right at us!_ "

Music: none

The motorcycle-like vehicles quickly reached their location as Michael closed the portal. It looked like there were a few regular human beings, as well as two unusual humanoid creatures.  
"Identify yourselves!" Michael ordered, pulling out his Spitfire LMG.

"The name's Aerrow. That's Finn, Junko, Piper, and Radarr, my co-pilot." "What was that weird energy vortex before?" Finn asked.  
"That must be the portal opened by this Dimension Key." Michael stated. "Dimension Key? What sort of crystal is it made of?" Aerrow questioned. "Crystal? What? No, it's made of a metallic alloy infused with special properties."

"What sort of vehicles are those?" Samus asked. "These are our Skimmers, designed for travel on land and in the sky." Aerrow replied. "I get that they can travel on land, since they resemble motorcycles, although those are thinner than these 'Skimmers', but I don't get how they can travel through the air." Michael stated.  
"How 'bout I show you?" Finn drove his Skimmer over the edge, fell into the abyss below, and came back up, his vehicle having seemingly transformed.

" _I gotta get me one of those..._ " Mark-18 looked on in awe.  
"Huh. You like our rides? Why not join the Storm Hawks?" Aerrow offered. "The what?" Michael had never heard of them. Piper spoke up. "Storm Hawks. We protect Atmos from the evil Cyclonians."  
" _Planetary designation: Atmos. That would explain the dissimilarities with Earth._ "

"Uh... Yeah. We... aren't really official." Junko replied. "The Sky Knight Counsel doesn't recognize us as an official squadron, but we still keep to our mission."  
"Uh... Aerrow? That living skeleton in the cloak is kinda scarin' me." "Don't worry about the Shadow. He's cool." Michael reassured Finn.  
"Storm Hawks, huh? Nice."

"How about you come with us back to the Condor so you can fill us all in?" The Storm Hawks leader offered. "The what?"  
A massive flying carrier came in, but it wasn't the largest flying vehicle Michael has ever seen. "This is the Condor, the Storm Hawks carrier, built by the original Storm Hawks years ago."  
On the walkway in front of the bridge was a green-skinned humanoid creature with... a less than pleasant facial appearance. "Stork, glad you could join the party!" Aerrow called out. "With an anomaly like that, I just didn't know what to do."

Time: 7:21 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: Dimension 4 | Planet Atmos | Storm Hawks Condor

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 1 Main Theme

After getting onboard the Condor, The Storm Hawks and City Hawk 723 exchanged information, and there was a lot of it.  
"Well, that's not what I expected to hear." "Yeah, your data isn't what you'd hear every day either." Aerrow and Michael stated respectively, still processing everything that's been shared.  
"You grew up into a soldier and changed a corrupt corporation from the inside? Dude, that is wicked cool!" Finn exclaimed.  
"I'm still not sure about the Shadow. I know he betrayed this dark alien god that created him, but was that just some sort of trick?" "If it was, I would know, Piper. The Shadow and I are eternally linked."

Michael and the Shadow showed them their halves of the Yin Yang Switch as evidence. "Yin and yang. You two are opposites, but with the same view on things." Aerrow understood the symbol. "That's right." The Shadow nodded.

" _We have a plan to bring down Cyclonis._ " "Whoa! Really?! What is it?" Finn was excited to hear what Spyglass had in mind. " _A Titan's services will be most beneficial to our success._ "

Time: 7:37 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: Dimension 4 | Planet Atmos | Far Side | Unnamed Terra

Music: none

City Hawk 723 returned to the new dimension.  
Thankfully, the testing site was large enough to allow a Titan to walk around in it, and the frame around the portal was expandable, enlarging the rift to allow a Titan to cross over with them. A Cloak Drone was also brought along.  
"OK, I wasn't expecting them to be this big!" Aerrow exclaimed. "This is Jeeves, my Atlas-class Titan. Jeeves, these are the Storm Hawks, the heroes of this dimension." "[ _It's an honor to meet others who fight for good. I am Charlie-Zulu Nine-Two-Four-Seven, an Atlas-class Titan of the IMC, but you can call me Jeeves._ ]"

"Oh, this is bad! Massive energy surge approaching our location!" Stork was freaking out.  
Mark-18 used his Queenbreakers' Bow's Marksman Sights to look around, seeing nothing at first.  
"Um... Mark, it's... that way." Stork grabbed the Exo's Wire Rifle and repositioned it the other way. Mark-18 then spotted something. " _Yeah, that looks like trouble._ "  
Michael activated the Cloak Drone, then released it as the flying device hovered above Jeeves, rendering the Titan invisible.

A strange ball of violet energy crashed into the ground ahead of them, with a glowing individual standing in the center of the crater. "It's Master Cyclonis!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Well now, I didn't think anyone actually lived out here."  
Before anything could be said or done, Jeeves grabbed Cyclonis unseen. "What in Atmos-?! What's going on?!" "[ _Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. We must bring you down, Master Cyclonis._ ]" Cyclonis tried using crystal energy to blast her way out of the Titan's grip, but the futuristic armor and shielding tech were too strong. There was nothing she could do.  
"What do we do now?" Samus wondered. "She will be brought back to Terra Atmosia, and she will stand trial for her crimes against all of Atmos." Aerrow stated.

"Actually..."  
Everyone looked at the Shadow, who was now standing on Jeeves's arm, the one that was holding Cyclonis.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

He was looking directly into her eyes, and she was shuddering in what seemed like pure fear.  
"I have an idea of what we can do with her."

"For some reason, I'm actually worried about Cyclonis now." Aerrow shuddered.  
"Well, the Shadow now commands the Dreadnaught Oryx left within the rings of Saturn, and the place seems to have some strange dimensional properties." Michael briefly explained.  
"Make her pay, dudes." Finn stated, giving the Fireteam a thumbs-up.

Time: 7:52 PM | 03/18/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Hanging Crypts

With Cyclonis dragged through the portal, and her only way back to Atmos forever out of her reach, the Shadow brought her to a sector deep within the Asylum.  
City Hawk 723 and the Storm Hawks were there to watch the Shadow's plan.

The two were standing over a massive pit that lead down into the Dreadnaught's depths. "Any parting words?" The Shadow asked, holding Cyclonis over the edge of the pit.  
"Please, don't... don't do this! I'll make it up to Atmos! I will, I swear! Just please, DON'T SEND ME DOWN THERE! I BEG OF YOU!" "You should have thought of that when leadership of Cyclonia was passed on to you." With that, the Shadow dropped Cyclonis, her screams echoed as she fell into the pit.

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

"To be honest, I wouldn't have wished that on her, even if there was the possibility of her being sentenced to death." The Shadow had overheard Aerrow's statement. "Death? Heh heh... Death is literally my name!"  
The Storm Hawks said their farewells and headed back to their dimension, now that Cyclonis was gone for good.

* * *

OK, I don't know what sort of demonic thoughts were going through my head. I wrote the Shadow, he's just a fanfiction character... or maybe... maybe he's more than that.  
Maybe he's... real.

...

...

...

Nah.

See you next time, but this watch doesn't tell time.


	118. An alien watch

Time: 11:12 AM | 03/19/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As the Shadow was working on a new Dimension Key, City Hawk 723 arrived at the facility... but they did not look so good.  
"Good morni- eugh... Did you guys get enough sleep last night?"  
"We didn't sleep at all. That experience from yesterday kept us awake with a bad nightmare." Jack simply put, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yowza. Sorry about that." "Not even you know the full extent of your powers... or how ruthless you can be. I should know, we're inexplicitly linked, and I don't know my full potential either." Michael said.  
"Get some hot chocolate with marshmallows, that'll really wake you up. After that, come right back here, this next one is almost done."

Time: 12:27 PM | 03/19/3272

They returned to the chamber that held the World Gate, and each human member of the team was still holding a mug filled with hot chocolate and melted marshmallows.  
"That one seems intriguing." Michael stated. Indeed it did, the Dimension Key had what looked like a watch with a green hourglass on it.

Once everyone finished their hot chocolate, a Marvin came by and collected the empty mugs to clean out.  
The portal opened, leading the way to another new dimension.

Location: Dimension 5 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

They arrived on the other side, that they ended up in what looked like an abandoned factory.  
"Right, what do you think we'll find here?" Samus wondered. "How about this?" They looked to Jenny, seeing that she had picked up a gold-colored card with what looked like a sumo wrestler on it. "Well, that's... interesting."

As they looked around, Mark-18 stumbled upon something strange. A grey life form with green eyes, and it was 5in tall. " _What's this?_ "  
"I'd ask you the same question." The creature spoke English!  
In response, Mark-18 stumbled back, tripping on his own foot and alerting the Fireteam that something was going on. "What's going on here?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here? Who are you?" The creature spoke again!  
"OK, that's not normal. Where are we?" It was then that the creature reached for its back, suddenly being replaced by a bright flash of green. When the light died down, there was a teenager with them. "You're in Bellwood, how do you not know?"

"We just got here through a machine I built." Michael pointed to the open rift. "An item known as a Dimension Key is what allowed us to enter this dimension through my machine, the World Gate. Now identify yourself!"  
"I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful device in the universe. It's called the Omnitrix, it allows me to transform into all sorts of aliens."

Suddenly, a portion of the ceiling of the structure exploded, and a fat humanoid alien jumped in. "Ma Vreedle. What brings you here?" Ben asked, holding a hand over the Omnitrix.  
"Oh I's just want'n ta get some good ol' revenge on yous. Hey! Who's this?!"

It was at this point that Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG and aimed it directly at Ma Vreedle. "That ain't no energy blaster! What in tarnation is that?!"  
With the alien distracted, the Shadow turned into a black particle trail, then reformed right in front of Ma Vreedle, looking directly into her eyes. "Greetings."

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

Ma Vreedle seemed to have a fearful reaction, stumbling to the ground and trying to get away, only for the Shadow to surround her by creating Echoes. There were no words to describe what she was feeling.  
Just then, the alien fainted, only for the Echoes of the Shadow to catch her and carry her through the rift.

Music: none

"What just happened there?" Ben asked, confused as to what had occurred.  
It was then that Spyglass projected a few holograms from his optic. " _As we speak, the Shadow's Echoes are transporting the alien you identified as 'Ma Vreedle' to the deepest chamber of the Dreadnaught's prison, the Hanging Crypts, where she will be deposited into one of its hundreds upon thousands of pits. Currently, the Shadow has only one eternal prisoner within those dark pits: Master Cyclonis, a villainous mastermind from the previous dimension we gained access to._ " "Why didn't you let us send her to the Null Void?" Ben asked, drawing confusion from the Fireteam leader. "The what?" "It's basically a prison dimension, where we keep the galaxy's worst of the worst." "Sounds strangely similar to the Dreadnaught. Well, I think we should get going, don't you?" "Yeah, we should-" Jenny was interrupted by a booming voice. "BEN TENNYSON!" "Ugh... What now?"

Another alien appeared, with a completely different appearance. "Psyphon?! What are you doing here?!" "I will avenge my master!"

"Shadow, I think it's time to acquire a third occupant of the Hanging Crypts, don't you agree?" Michael asked.  
The Taken King vanished then appeared in front of Psyphon, who used an alien energy weapon on him. The only damage done was to the Shadow's old Grim Reaper robes.  
The Shadow looked at the hole in his robe, then looked back at Psyphon, rather annoyed. "On second thought, I think I'll just end it here and now."

Music: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

With that, the Darkscythe glowed with energy before the Shadow attacked, slashing straight through the vengeful alien's chest. Psyphon fell to his knees as he lost his strength, seemingly falling apart at the atomic level.  
"OK, that was terrifying to watch. What just happened?" Ben questioned. "The Grasp of Death. Psyphon is dead." Michael answered.

Music: none

"Now I have to get a new robe..." " _I think your robe is much like a Hunter's cloak._ _When an old Hunter wears a simple cloak, ask yourself where he got it, and what the cloth remembers. Shadow, you're not only wearing the robe, but also its history. What does it remember?_ " Hayden-10 asked.  
"I... never thought of it that way. Hmm..." The Shadow was then focusing on the robe itself, seeing the history of the cloth.

Music: Destiny Remix - Echoes

"Knit together by caring hands... passed down through family generations... keeping a lone wanderer warm throughout many nights in a world stolen from his kind... lifetimes of waiting... then there's me. Perhaps we should return it to its family." "If you wish to do so, you may. Goodbye, Ben. Good luck." Michael stated, turning to go home.  
In response, Ben simply waved farewell as City Hawk 723 went back through the portal.

Time: 12:51 PM | 03/19/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

The cloth the Shadow once used had been woven back together, with a human hair being found on it.  
After sampling the old DNA, and scanning for the family line, the cloth was returned to a civilian family down in the residential districts below the Tower.  
The Shadow was given a brand new robe of his own to replace what he had given back, and it was specially made just for him.

The team decided to take a break from their dimensional travels for a while, taking in the breathtaking view of the City from the Tower. Among them, the Shadow was there, with the hood of his robe down, revealing his Taken-colored skull head. "It's a good day to take a break from going through other dimensions, isn't it?" The Shadow asked. "It sure it." Michael replied.  
"Indeed. With the way we've dealt a crippling blow to our enemies, they will continue to dwindle as the days go by. We can afford to relax on days like this." Zavala said. "Indeed." "That's my line, Michael." "Indeed it is."  
The group shared a laugh as the sun shined overhead.

* * *

Well, I'm gonna be taking a break for a while as well.

Heh... Ben 10. Didn't expect that, did you? They arrived when Ben was 18. Asmuth once said he would likely give Ben the Master Control for the Omnitrix for his 18th birthday, and this was a few months after that time.

See ya, guys.


	119. The Elites

Time: 10:31 AM | 03/23/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Civilian district 9 | Freddy Fazbear's Golden Buffet

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Casino Delfino

It was a new day in the City, and all was going well.  
In the buffet that was run by a few Marvins, Frames, and Michael's childhood friends, the Shadow was playing a game of Checkers against Bonnie.

Just then, he jumped three of the animatronic's pieces, reaching the opposite end of the board.  
"King me." " _Uh..._ " Toy Bonnie began letting out a sound that could only be described as dial-up.  
"You OK there?" Michael asked. "I think I broke him." " _My analysis indicates he is having difficulty processing your move._ " Spyglass stated.  
"He didn't think it was possible, but he didn't pay enough attention to the overall layout of the game pieces." "You caught him off-guard, Death."

Suddenly, the light blue animatronic slapped himself, coming back to reality.  
" _Good move. Nicely done, Shadow._ " "Naturally."

The game continued on for about a minute before the Shadow won.  
" _Impressive. It's been a long time since I've lost at this game._ " "I guess it's just one of those days."

" _I have just received word that the Cabal base in the EDZ has been destroyed._ " Spyglass suddenly reported.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Save & Item Room

"Destroyed? How? And by who?" Samus asked. " _A team of Pilots stationed at the IMC HQ. They are known as the IMC Elites._ " "The IMC Elites?"  
"We better go congratulate them." Michael added.

Time: 10:31 AM | 03/23/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

"I never get use to this place." The Shadow stated. "It's way outside the solar system." Michael had a point.  
They reached the Titan barracks, where a Pilot squadron was talking. It consisted of five humans and two Simulacrums.  
As the Fireteam approached them, Michael's helmet acquired the IDs.

Jones Salazar, A-Wall Elite

Alden Swank, Grapple Elite

Jarod Slade, Cloak Elite

Boyce Sewell, Pulse Blade Elite

Odell Savage, Holo Pilot Elite

Lucio, Phase Shift Elite

Lyman, Stim Elite

"Did you see the look on that Centurion's ugly face when I uncloaked right on top of him? HA HAAA! Priceless!" Jarod laughed.  
"Just because you can mess around with your targets doesn't mean you should, Jarod." "Get a grip on yourself." " _You don't want me to give you another flash punch, do you?_ " The other reprimanded Jarod for treating this job like a source of self-entertainment.

"So, you're the IMC Elites. I'm Michael, leader of City Hawk 723." "I'm Jones, leader of the IMC Elites." "Congratulations on destroying that Cabal base in the European Dead Zone." "Congratulations on killing Ghaul. We may be the IMC equivalent of the SRS, but you're better than any of us."  
" _The Red Legion created that base during their invasion. By destroying it, you have reclaimed that area for humanity. We thank you._ " Spyglass commended.  
" _Just doin our job._ " Lucio replied.  
"It's a pretty good job." "The Shadow, I've heard of you. The Traveler trusted you for your actions following your revelation, and you stayed true to your word." Jones bowed. "I have a mind of my own, no one controls me, not even Oryx." "Oryx gave you a mind of your own, and that was what eventually lead to his downfall." "The others were blinded by darkness, but I can see through it. I saw the truth."

"So, Michael, are there any special tactics you followed or something?" Odell asked.  
"It's called the Law of the Jungle." "As old and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die." The Shadow added. "The House of Judgment keep it, they shall prosper, even their Kell, Variks. Oryx broke it, so he died, as did Ghaul." "Oryx didn't exactly 'die', he was just added to my Taken."

"I also heard that the Shadow started keeping prisoners from other dimensions in the Dreadnaught. Evildoers, crazed alien conquerors, you name it." Alden said. "Well, just two. An evil leader named Master Cyclonis, and a Cabal Colossus-sized alien named Ma Vreedle who was bent on revenge against a hero."

"The Shadow's giving me the creeps." "Take your job seriously, Jarod. It could mean the difference between humanity's survival... and its extinction."

* * *

 **Jones Salazar**

Primary: Light Machine Gun - Spitfire - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: A-Wall

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Hard Cover

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Hole In The Wall

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Romeo-Echo-X-ray One-Three-Six-Six (REX-1366)**

Primary weapon: XO-16 Chaingun - (Accelerator)

Tactical Ability: Particle Wall

Ordinance: Multi-Target Missile System

Chassis: Atlas

Tier 1: Tactical Reactor

Tier 2: Core Accelerator

Insignia: Diamond

OS voice: Vanessa

 **Alden Swank**

Primary: Grenadier - R-6P Softball - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Battery Back-up

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Curb Check

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Zeta-Foxtrot Seven-Two-Six-Three (ZF-7263)**

Titan: Northstar - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Northstar kit: Twin Traps

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: So Below

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Random

 **Jarod Slade**

Primary: Shotgun - EVA-8 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Radar Jammer

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Now You See Me

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Alpha-Romeo-Charlie Four-Seven-Eight-Two (ARC-4782)**

Primary weapon: Arc Cannon - (Capacitor)

Tactical Ability: Vortex Shield

Ordinance: Slaved Warheads

Chassis: Stryder

Tier 1: Tactical Reactor

Tier 2: Big Punch

Insignia: Blitzkrieg

OS voice: Lisa

 **Boyce Sewell**

Primary: Assault Rifle - R101 Carbine - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Pulse Blade

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Map Hack

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Get To The Point

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Zulu-Oscar-Echo Eight-Zero-Two-Seven (ZOE-8027)**

Titan: Tone - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Pulse Echo

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Ocean Zero November

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Random

 **Odell Savage**

Primary: Grenadier - EPG-1 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Holo Pilot

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Holo Pilot Nova

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Shadow Boxing

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Charlie-Bravo Four-Nine-One-Seven (CB-4917)**

Titan: Monarch

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Monarch kit: Rapid Rearm

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Core upgrade 1: Energy Transfer

Core upgrade 2: Maelstrom

Core upgrade 3: Multi-Target Missiles

Titan Camo: Monarch Frontier

Nose Art: Eternal Reign

Weapon Camo: Stoic Gold

Titan execution: Checkmate

 **Lucio**

Primary: Assault Rifle - R201 Carbine - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Phase Shift

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Phase Rewind

Tier 1: Phase Embark

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Inner Pieces

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Delta-Juliet Three-Two-Zero-Eight (DJ-3208)**

Titan: Legion - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: Bulwark

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: I AM LEGION

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Random

 **Lyman**

Primary: Shotgun - Mastiff - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Stim

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Smart Pistol

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Late Hit

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: IMC Orange

Pistol Camo: IMC Orange

Anti-Titan Camo: IMC Orange

 **Charlie-Lima One-Four-Six-Eight (CL-1468)**

Titan: Ion - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ion kit: Grand Cannon

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Body Count

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Random

* * *

Just a side note: I disagree entirely with a certain change Respawn made with the Tricks and Treats patch. What even is correct weapon categorization anymore to those guys...?  
I have something to say to them about it, and the message is as follows: "▀▖┗▛▄▖▜▚┣ ▜▚┗┣┗┫┓┏┓ ▛▄▖┅┗▖. ┣┗┏▛▄▖▜┏┣ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣. ┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓. ▖┛▀┗▞┃┏▄ ▛┏┗▄▖▜▚┣ ┅▖┗━▖ ▖┓┫▞┣ ▚ ▛▄┅┗▖ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗┣ ▚┛▘▞━▖┅"

See you next time.


	120. Revisitation

Time: 11:26 AM | 03/23/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As Michael was looking through the various Dimension Keys that had been created so far, he took one out. "I don't think we've ever explored that dimension with this 'SCP Foundation'. Anyone care to give it another go?" "Well, they did try to shoot us down. Don't you think we should bring a Titan this time?" Samus asked. "That might be a good ide- Where's Jenny?" Michael wondered, seeing that their daughter was nowhere to be seen.  
Jenny's voice was heard over the comms. "Don't worry about me. I'm just picking up my partner." " _She's getting TN. Jenny must have overheard your conversation._ " Mark-18 stated.  
"I thought she came here with Samus." "Jenny was patrolling the EDZ. I was in the Cosmodrome." "Right. TN was located in the European Dead Zone, not the Russian Cosmodrome."

Time: 11:31 AM | 03/23/3272

Eventually, Jenny arrived, followed by her Vanguard-class Titan, TN-9684. "[ _I will assist you._ ]"  
"Let's do this." Michael took the Key and used it to open the portal.

Location: Dimension 2 | Planet Earth | SCP Foundation

Music: Metroid Other M - Main Sector Theme 1 / The Scrap Block

They entered the other world, and a squad of soldiers rushed out, only to provoke a defensive reaction.  
Michael had deployed his A-Wall projector, TN-9684 readied her Vortex Shield, and Tanner-21 stood ready to form a Ward of Dawn.

The same man from before walked out, recognizing them. "You again? I see you've brought some heavy weaponry this time."  
" _The SCP Foundation does not exist in our dimension, but it does exist here._ " Spyglass stated.  
"Hmm... The SCP Foundation was created to contain the SCPs and keep them from humanity, and if the SCP Foundation never existed in your dimension, then neither did the SCPs. Troops, stand down!" The squad put away their rifles, and the Fireteam stood down as well.

"The name's Michael, I'm the leader of this Fireteam."

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 1 Main Theme

"I am General Gibson. What brings you back here?" "Unlike the other dimensions, we never explored this one." Michael replied. "I see. Tell me more." "Right. Hayden, go back and get some Dimension Keys." " _You got it._ " Hayden-10 ran back through the portal, then came back a few seconds later with three Keys, handing them to Michael.

"These are just three of the Dimension Keys we've already used."  
Michael took out the one with red rectangles on a black background. "This one opened up a timeless void."  
Next up was the Key with a strange watch on a green background. "This one took us to a place called Bellwood, where we met someone named Ben Tennyson, who wielded this alien watch he called the Omnitrix."  
Lastly was the Key that held the symbol of the Storm Hawks. "This Dimension Key took us to a dimension where Earth seemed to have been replaced with a world of mountains called Atmos, and it was protected by this group calling themselves the Storm Hawks."  
"Fascinating."

Hayden-10 took the Keys and went through the portal to put them back before returning to the Fireteam.  
"Michael, you seem trustworthy. Perhaps we could give you a tour of what we keep contained here so you have an idea of what we're keeping humanity safe from." Gibson offered.  
"And my Fireteam?" "They can come too, but that... robot will not be able to fit through the door." "[ _That's alright. I can see through my Pilot's helmet._ ]"

Time: 11:37 AM | 03/23/3272

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - The Valhalla's Depths

They entered the facility, with General Gibson showing them around. "This is where we keep SCP-173. Object class: euclid. A direct line of sight must be maintained with SCP-173 at all times." "Looks like a pretty disturbing statue." Michael remarked, looking at the camera feed. "If it is not observed, it will kill you by snapping at the base of the neck." "What's this thing made of?" The ace Pilot asked. "Our scans show that SCP-173 is comprised of concrete and rebar with krylon-brand spray paint." "Concrete and rebar? Let me handle this." "But-" Samus interrupted Gibson. "Trust him." "Very well." He flipped a switch, opening the large containment chamber that held the sculpture.  
Michael jumped down and entered the chamber. He blinked, and the statue was right in front of him.

The Shadow jumped down with him, standing in front of the statue. Michael looked away as the Shadow 'blinked'.  
When Michael looked back, he noticed that the sculpture was now backed up into a corner, facing the Shadow. Michael walked up to the statue and reeled back his prosthetic arm, clenching the Spectre hand into a fist.  
With all his might, Michael punched straight through the sculpture's head, effectively killing the thing.

Fragments of concrete and rebar littered the ground around the statue, and when Michael and the Shadow looked away, then looked back at it, the destroyed sculpture didn't move.  
"SCP-173, object class: neutralized! That is something I never thought I would be able to say. Thank you."

Time: 11:49 AM | 03/23/3272

They were in the lower levels of the facility, with dead bodies on the ground. "What happened down here?" Michael asked.  
Gibson talked over the radio. "This is the work of SCP-049. Object class: keter. Those are SCP-049-2 instances. Should they become hostile, terminate on sight."  
Suddenly, a humanoid figure wearing a traditional 15-16th century Europe Plague Doctor garb walked out of the darkness.  
It was SCP-049.

"Greetings." SCP-049 stated.  
"I assume you're the one called SCP-049?" Michael asked. "They do indeed refer to me as such, but that is simple because they do not understand. The disease is here, and I can sense it. I sense the disease in you." "Let's test that theory." Michael examined his suit's biological diagnostic scan, acquiring the results.

PILOT BIO-SCAN COMPLETE

NO DISEASES DETECTED

PILOT STATUS: HEALTHY

"No disease." Michael reported. "Oh my. You are mistaken, good sir. You are indeed ill with the disease, I can sense it." As SCP-049 approached, the Shadow stood in the way. "His suit diagnostic says otherwise."

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

Once the Shadow stepped in, SCP-049 seemed to react with fear. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" "It is time to cure the doctor of his own plague!"  
With a slash of a glowing scythe blade, the Shadow killed the SCP, causing it to seemingly dissolve into dust.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - The Valhalla's Depths

"It's... dead. SCP-049 is dead!" Gibson exclaimed. "I definitely needed that. I feel stronger already. Who's next?" "You wish to terminate more SCPs? Come back up here, and I shall lead you to another."

Time: 11:57 AM | 03/23/3272

"This is SCP-096. Object class: euclid." "Why is there no visual observation equipment for this one?" Jenny wondered. "If you see the face of SCP-096, be it directly, via a video recording, or even a photograph, it will hunt you down, tear you apart, and eat your remains, leaving no traces. There is a request for SCP-096's termination at the earliest opportunity on record. Perhaps you could see it done?"  
Michael then volunteered himself and the Shadow. "Leave it to us."

Michael and the Shadow entered the containment chamber, seeing a humanoid figure sitting in the middle of the room. The Pilot took out his Smart Pistol MK5 and put the barrel right at the back of the humanoid's head.  
Before Michael could pull the trigger, SCP-096 turned around. He saw its face.  
It stood up, covered its face with its blood-stained and clawed hands, then started screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently, sounding just like a regular person.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

The Shadow stepped in front of Michael as SCP-096 started running at him, somehow holding it back as it tried to get to Michael. With all that strength surging within him, the Shadow managed to easily overpower SCP-096. "Not so fast. I have plans for you." Ascendant energy formed, overtaking SCP-096, corrupting it, twisting it, and stripping it of whatever will it had.  
The rift vanished, and SCP-096 was nowhere to be found.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - The Valhalla's Depths

They exited the now empty chamber to see General Gibson.  
"Anything else?" The Shadow asked. "There are a few."

Time: 12:19 PM | 03/23/3272

In this room, there was a large cube floating with magnets, containing another SCP. "SCP-106, object class: keter. Just don't let it touch you and you'll be fine." The Shadow turned into a black particle trail that phased into the cube, then reformed to see an elderly humanoid covered in a black substance, and the figure appeared to be the source of it.  
SCP-106 approached the Shadow and touched his arm. After a few moments, it cocked its head to the side in confusion. Once the Shadow started advancing, the SCP immediately started showing major signs of fear.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"If you were expecting something to happen, why don't I do it?" The blade of the Darkscythe glowed as the Shadow sliced through SCP-106, causing the humanoid to seemingly shrivel up, degrading out of existence.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - The Valhalla's Depths

The Shadow phased out of the steel cube, then reformed in front of General Gibson, striking a soldier's salute. "SCP-106 has been KIA." "Excellent. The rest of you can head to the cafeteria and wait. I have a few more SCPs to bring... uh..." Gibson didn't know what to address the Shadow as. "He technically has two names: the Shadow, and Death." Michael stated.  
"Right. I have a few more SCPs to bring the Shadow to." "This is like a buffet for my strength. The Grasp of Death kills an SCP, and an alarming amount of strength surges into me." "You're gaining the strength of the SCPs as you're killing them?!" "I always put my strength to good use. It's the right thing to do." "You are an honorable entity, Shadow. Perhaps we can meet again."  
"We haven't found a way to establish communication across dimensions, so I don't know when to open the portal for the Shadow to come by. Not only that, but he has a place in our dimension." Michael added. "This is true." "I understand. Now then, this way."

Time: 12:57 PM | 03/23/3272

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

With the Fireteam waiting in the cafeteria, Michael had gotten a few drinks from the odd vending machine in the back. "What do you think the Shadow will do once he's done with all those SCPs?" Michael asked, with his daughter answering. "I don't know. I hope he's still with us."  
" _This place is a bit strange, but then again, it's a different dimension._ " Mark-18 had a good point.

"{ _If he had a heart, it would be in the right place._ }" Rocco stated. "Are you saying the Shadow is heartless?" Jenny questioned. "{ _He literally doesn't have a heart. In appearance, he's just a skeleton. There's a lot more to him than that though, and not even he knows it all._ }"

It was then that General Gibson and the Shadow arrived.  
"That was fun." The Shadow looked like he had a good time. "All taken care of." "Nice. So what'd he kill?" Michael asked. "He has killed the following SCPs: 682, 035, 012, and 198." "They were extremely dangerous, so I had to end their threats." "From all that, he has become stronger. 'A growing darkness makes the light shine brighter', that's what he keeps saying." Gibson stated.  
"Glad we could help." Michael saluted.

"I'm a bit parched. Could I have a refreshment?" The Shadow asked. "Sure thing. What would you like?" "Water's fine."  
Michael went to the machine in the back of the cafeteria, SCP-294, and typed in the request. A styrofoam cup was dispensed, then filled with clear water. Michael brought it to the Shadow, who downed the drink in one gulp. Despite his skeletal form, not a drop went on the floor when the Shadow drank it. "Well, we should get doing. See you around, General." "I look forward to it."

* * *

Now THAT was something.

A return to the SCP Foundation, and a few SCPs fell victim to the Shadow's Grasp of Death.

One day, we will see what has become of SCP-096.

See you next time, folks.


	121. Dimensional error

Time: 10:19 AM | 03/25/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As Michael was checking up on the World Gate, the Shadow came in, holding the Dimension Key to the timeless void. "Michael, I think we should give this one another go." "Why? It's empty." "Maybe it's not as empty as we thought." "{ _That's a good point._ }" "Alright, let's check it out."  
The Shadow engaged the Key and opened the green portal to the timeless void.

Location: Dimension 1 | Timeless void

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Inside a Leviathan Seed

They entered, and Michael placed down a marker so they wouldn't lose track of where the portal site was. "Right. Let's take a look around."

After a while of searching, Michael saw something in the distance.  
He activated his Cloak and got closer to it, only to see that it was the Shadow. "Are you trying to mess with me?" "No, sorry, I thought I saw something, but it turned out to be you." "That's understandable. Hey, what's that?" Michael turned to see what the Shadow was looking at.

It looked like a short entity that appeared mostly pure black, with the exception of what looked like a blue scarf and pure red legs. The entity was also surrounded in what appeared to be multiple instances of what looked like the word 'ERROR', blinking in and out of existence.  
"OK, I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before." It was then that Rocco appeared. "{ _Mind if I check it out?_ }" "Be careful."

Rocco silently floated closer and closer to the entity, seeing it in greater detail, and of course hearing a male voice that seemed to be... heavily distorted and glitched.  
"N-n-n-n-now the-e-en, if I-I-I wer-r-r-r-re to track do-o-o-own whate-te-te-te-tever is g-g-g-g-going thr-r-r-rough A-A-A-A-AUs, I shou-ou-ou-ou-ould be able to-to-to-to e-e-e-e-eradic-c-c-c-cate it-it-it."  
The entity appeared to be a skeleton in hobo-like clothing.

Somehow, it heard Rocco blink, then turned around to face the Ghost. The face on the skull was nowhere near natural, as it appeared to have a smooth surface instead of regular skull facial features, while also sporting visibly red eyeholes, yellowish teeth that didn't appear to have a seam through the middle, and strange blue tattoo-like marks going down from the eyeholes, which themselves held two different eyes, with the right eye holding a simple dot and the left having a bigger blue circle outlined in the same yellowish color as the teeth.  
"{ _Who... WHAT are you?!_ }" "I-I-I-I-I would've-ld've-ld've-ld've asked y-y-y-you the s-s-same thi-i-i-i-ing. Oh w-w-w-w-well."

From the entity's yellowish and red fingers came what looked like blue-colored strings, which tried to cling onto Rocco, but the Ghost was too small and too fast.  
He managed to get away, hightailing it back to his Guardian. "What happened?" "{ _I think it tried to catch me and EAT me!_ }"  
Michael looked at the entity, who was approaching them with curiosity.

"Nobody hurts my Ghost and gets away with it."  
With that, Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG and lined up the HCOG sight dead center on the skeleton-like entity. "Stay back, and identify yourself, or I will open fire!" "G-g-g-go ahea-ea-ea-ead a-a-a-and try-ry-ry-ry-ry it."  
Managing to piece together the entity's distorted and broken speech, Michael let loose with his weapon, but it didn't seem to be doing anything.  
Acting quick, he put away the Spitfire LMG and pulled out the Smart Pistol MK5, trying to get a lock on the entity. For some reason, the weapon was getting no lock-on, so he switched to his Charge Rifle, built up a beam that could pelt through the military-grade AT-cobalt composite armor of a Titan, and fired it... but it didn't seem to affect the entity.

"Wha... How... Uh... WHAT ARE YOU?!" "Y-y-y-you don't kn-kn-kn-kn-know? Th-th-th-they call-l-l-l me Error." "Well, I can see that. It's literally written all over you."  
The skeletal entity appeared to be... less than amused.  
"L-l-l-let's see you-ou-ou-ou h-h-handle T-T-T-T-T-THIS!"

Music: Metroid Other M - Enemy Encounter

The entity sent out blue threads that seemed to move like snakes, but Michael formed the Ward of Dawn for protection.  
"O-O-O-O-OK, I've nev-ev-ev-ev-ever seen that t-t-trick before. That's-s-s-s-s-s new." "It's called the Ward of Dawn. Get use to it. Death, you know what to do."

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"Let's do this."  
The Shadow turned into a black particle trail, zoomed out of Michael's Ward of Dawn, then reformed right behind the entity, which felt his dark presence.  
The entity turned around, and the Shadow was staring down into its red eyes. An unfathomably massive surge of fear started rushing through the entity, causing it to fall and try to scoot away, with an arm up to try and shield itself from any attack that could come.  
"G-G-G-GET AWAY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY FROM M-M-M-M-ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

Michael came by, having formed three Andromeda Cannons.  
"I think it's about time you start explaining yourself. Make it quick, and make it clear." "Alri-ri-ri-ri-right, alright-t-t-t-t-t! My n-n-n-name is-s-s Error Sans, my sole p-p-p-p-p-p-purpose is t-t-t-to destro-stro-stro-stro-stroy AUs." "What sort of grudge do you have against the Aurora Units?" "A-A-A-A-Auro-ro-ro-ro-rora Uni-ni-ni-ni-nits? W-w-w-what are Aurora-ra-ra-ra U-U-U-U-Units?" "Biological supercomputers." "I su-u-uppose you l-l-l-learn someth-th-th-th-thing new every-ry-ryday."

When they least expected it, Error Sans lashed out the blue strings that came from his fingertips, trying to wrap around something he thought was in front of Michael's chest, only to reveal nothing.  
"Uh..." "I'm guessing the different laws of our realities are to blame here."  
With 'Error Sans' now in their custody, Michael and the Shadow headed back to the spot the closed portal was located. Michael took out the Dimension Key, and opened the rift.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Upon entering the dimension, Error Sans seemed to fluctuate, and it seemed painful. Once it ended, the entity appeared to have become stable. "That... really hurt... Wait a minute... My voice! I... I'm not glitching anymore!" That appeared to be true, and the blinking instances of the word 'ERROR' appeared to be gone.

"Looks like your world was making you unstable, and by bringing you to our dimension, the laws of our reality stabilized you." Michael surmised. "Looks like it. So, this world isn't data?" "Wait... Was that timeless void just some empty virtual world?" "You're saying that your world is... made of matter?" "{ _Yeah, what's the problem with that?_ }" "This explains everything!"

Error Sans jumped back through the portal, but didn't seem to become unstable again. He was now permanently stable!  
He came back through the portal just before Michael used the Chrono-Extractor to take the Dimension Key and close the rift.  
"What is that thing?" "This is a Dimension Key. My machine, the World Gate, uses them to open portals to other dimensions. This gauntlet, known as the Chrono-Extractor, pulls out the Dimension Key, closing the portal." "Impressive technology. Now then, something else... You don't look like a Sans, but you seem to exhibit their major traits." "The word 'sans' means 'without'. I don't understand what you mean. My name is Michael W Johnson. This is my other half, the Shadow, but he prefers the name 'Death'. He controls an army called the Taken." "I guess we both have some explaining to do." Error Sans stated.  
"Yeah, but you've only got seven hours before you need to return to your timeless void and come back." The Shadow said. "In seven hours, the conflicting realities will begin tearing you apart from the inside. Returning to your own dimension undoes the damage, and resets the seven hour counter." Michael added. "OK, that's new."

Time: 10:37 AM | 03/25/3272

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

After the group had exchanged all relevant information, they started piecing everything together.  
"You might have it a bit lucky. Whatever event that created the Monsters and magic in the multiverse I resided in seems to have been replaced with the creation of your Traveler here in your world, which would explain a lot." Error Sans explained.  
"If that's so, then think of your multiverse as outcome A. Our world seems to be outcome B." "{ _If that's true, then it can be assumed that we were once the same, but some force had to make the decision of whether to create Monsters and magic, outcome A, or to create the Traveler and the Darkness, outcome B._ }" Rocco added.  
"Surprisingly, that makes sense."

"Imagine a tree, the first tree, producing two seeds. Both seeds grew into new trees. The tree that is your multiverse has been growing more and more branches, these alternate universes of yours. The tree that is our world grew no branches... at least, none that stayed. You see, it seems different with our world. Any alternative actions seem to just erase themselves immediately, falling off from the tree as a single splinter and rotting away." Michael explained.  
"I see. What about those two extra-dimensional prisoners of yours? Shouldn't they be catatonically ripped apart from the inside by now?" Error Sans asked. "Not really. The properties of the Dreadnaught within Saturn's rings seem to make it a dimension-neutral zone." The Shadow responded. "A dimension-neutral zone? That would mean that your Dreadnaught is basically a reality-flexible area, keeping any different realities isolated for the duration of their stay." "Exactly."  
"Fascinating. So, those weapons you used in my Anti-Void-" "You mean that timeless void? Is that what you call it? The name seems to heavily contradict with the place itself. The name 'Anti-Void' would obviously indicate that it isn't a void at all." Michael pointed out.  
"Seems like I have to work on my naming skills. Reminds me of Asgore..." "What was that?" "I have to work on my naming. You're right, the name and the place are contradictory to each other. I never thought of it until now."

"As you were saying?" The Shadow urged Error Sans to continue. "Oh yeah. Those weapons Michael used in what you call a timeless void, what are they?"  
At this point, Michael took out his weapons and laid them on the floor. "These are my Pilot weapons. They consist of the Spitfire LMG, the Smart Pistol MK5, and the Charge Rifle. The Spitfire LMG is an anti-personnel fully automatic light machine gun, the Smart Pistol MK5 is an anti-personnel semi-automatic lock-on pistol, and the Charge Rifle is an Anti-Titan directed-energy weapon." "Whoa. You've got some heavy weaponry right here, but... how did it not hit me?" "I don't know. The Spitfire LMG can punch holes through Pilot armor and Titan circuitry, but it just seemed to phase through you. The Smart Pistol MK5 establishes locks on targets for a secured kill, but it wasn't establishing any locks on you. The Charge Rifle can blast through the armor of a Titan, but it didn't even affect you." "It also looks like you had some weird Gaster Blasters." "'Gaster Blasters'? What?"

It was then that two black skull-like entities appeared, but they weren't made of Light or Darkness.  
In response, Michael formed two Andromeda Cannons. "OK, your Gaster Blasters look especially different." "They're not 'Gaster Blasters'. These are my Andromeda Cannons." "Andromeda Cannons, huh? Those sound powerful."

"I have an idea on how we can compare them." The Shadow stated.

Time: 11:02 AM | 03/25/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hall of Souls

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

They arrived in the Dreadnaught, and a couple of Taken Phalanxes were waiting with their shields ready to block the attacks.  
Error Sans went first, forming a Gaster Blaster. A black beam hit the shield, but it didn't seem to do much.  
Michael followed it up with one of his Andromeda Cannons, charging and releasing a deadly blast. The massive beam that shot out of the Andromeda Cannon completely destroyed the shield, took out the Taken Phalanx behind it, and tore a massive hole in the wall behind where the Phalanx once stood.  
"OH HOLY CRAP!" Michael turned to Error Sans, the Eye of the Traveler still aglow.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

"OK, making the Traveler was the better choice!" "Compared to what I'm truly capable of, that was just a wave of a finger." "I see! And your world, it isn't just some alternate universe, your world is its own universe!" "{ _Glad you see it the way it is._ }" "That's Rocco, my Ghost. Ghosts originated from the Traveler itself, they seek out their Guardian companions from the ancient dead, and resurrect them, pulling their souls from the afterlife back to the land of the living. Me and my team were dead for centuries before our Ghosts found us. If they hadn't... well, I never would've gotten the chance to propose to Samus..." "Wow. That's just... wow. This world is much more expansive than what I'm use to seeing." "I've seen a few other dimensions myself, but your void realm is the first I've seen." "The first? What do you mean?"

Time: 11:13 AM | 03/25/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

They returned to the World Gate, and Michael held out what Dimension Keys were created so far. "Take your pick."  
"This one with the black background and red blocks looks interesting." Error Sans picked out the Key that lead back to where he came from. "That one leads back to your dimension. Try another." "What about this one with the weird bird symbol?" "That leads to a dimension where Earth is replaced with a world of mountaintops called Atmos. That symbol is the insignia of that world's protectors, who call themselves the Storm Hawks." "Let's take a quick look."

Location: Dimension 5 | Planet Atmos | Far Side | Unnamed Terra

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Space Junk Road

The portal opened, and the group walked into the dimension, stepping onto the Terra on which the portal itself resided. "Well, here we are." "This place seems peaceful, yet uneasy. I don't know what to think about it." "This is a region known as the Far Side, an uncharted section of Atmos. We call this world 'dimension 5', since the fifth Dimension Key created lead here." "And I guess the Anti-Void is dimension 1?" Error Sans asked. "Correct." "Can we see dimension 2?"

Time: 11:15 AM | 03/25/3272

Location: Dimension 2 | Planet Earth | SCP Foundation

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - The Valhalla's Depths

"This is dimension 2, most notably known for the SCP Foundation. This is a place where the Shadow can just use the Grasp of Death on the SCPs contained here to basically surge up his strength and power." "Interesting. What are SCPs?" Error Sans wondered. "{ _SCPs are creatures, objects, or entities with supernatural and anomalous properties and effects. For example: a statue known as SCP-173 was extremely hostile and could only move when not directly observed. It killed by snapping at the base of the neck. Michael killed it with a punch through the concrete head._ }" "There was also this humanoid known as SCP-096, which hunted down any who saw its face, until the Shadow added it to his Taken. I still don't understand what he had planned for it." "Impressive. Can we go back now?" "Yeah, we can go back."

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"So what do you think?" "Other universes just happen on their own, there's nothing wrong with that, I realize that now. I suppose I am the bridge between the alternate universes of my own multiverse, and I should be proud of that. The differences are what make them all unique. Thank you for showing me the truth, I will never forget it." "Anytime." Error Sans walked through the portal that lead back to dimension 1, flashing Michael a thumbs-up.  
The Pilot closed the portal, taking out the Dimension Key as the Shadow went back to the chamber where the Taken responsible for the creation of the Dimension Keys were waiting.

* * *

OK, that was one of the more unexpected chapters.

Errortale? Here?

That's quite a surprise, I'll see you all next time.


	122. A Xing of events

Time: 11:27 AM | 03/26/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As Michael and Error Sans worked with a few extra communication devices and some of the Shadow's reverse-engineered Vex tech, they somehow managed to unlock extra-dimensional communication.  
"I think that should do it. Seems like it's stable so far. Should we test it?" Error Sans asked. "Well, this IS a testing site, so what do you think?" "I'm already in the right place to do so. Let's try it." Error Sans went back through the portal as Michael closed it, then tuned his helmet radio to the new frequency.  
"Error Sans, this is Michael. Do you read me?"

Error Sans could be heard over the radio, but it was all distorted. "Thi▖▜▚┣ror Sa▖▜▚┣chael, I▖▜▚┣lear."  
Michael retuned his helmet radio, trying to clear up the communication channel. "Say again." "This is Error Sans. Michael, I read you loud and clear." "My end of the channel seemed to be experiencing major difficulties." "That's odd. My end seemed to have a little bit of static in the background, but that was cut off when you spoke." "This is a monumental breakthrough! Communication with other dimensions! You, my friend, are directly involved in the creation of this technological achievement. How does that make you feel?" "Like the most famous person on the planet, but I'm not letting that go to my head." "Good man... uh... skeleton."  
Laughter could be here over the channel, as if from a good joke. "{ _Is he... laughing?_ }"  
"Knock knock." Oh boy... "Who's there?" "Doctor." "Doc- PfpfpfHAHAha! Doctor Who! That's a good one." "Favorite TV show." "I'll bet." "So what now?"

"How about this?" The Shadow came in, holding a new Dimension Key.  
Michael reopened the portal and allowed Error Sans to return.  
The new Key had a dark background with two shades of red lines crossing it twice.  
"I have a very unusual feeling about that one." Error Sans stated. "Yeah, I'm getting that too. The Key looks cracked, I've got a bad feeling about that." "The Dimension Key to my world looked like it was cracked. Did you have a bad feeling about that?" "That was the first Dimension Key ever made. I didn't know what to think." "Fair enough. Should we try it?" "Death, you know what to do."  
"Yes, sir."

With the new Dimension Key in place, a portal opened, but something was different about this one.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Corrupted Phazon Pool

"OK, why is it red?"  
Michael was right. This portal was comprised of rushing red energy.  
"Is that normal?" Error Sans wondered. "{ _The portals created and opened by the Dimension Keys are usually blue, sometimes green, but this one is red. This is NOT normal._ }"  
"This dimension must be catatonically unstable." Before Michael could reach for a Chrono-Extractor, Error Sans went through the red vortex. After a few seconds, he came back out. "Are you OK? What did you see?" "It's just like my world, but it looks like there's already someone in there." "What?"

Location: Dimension 6 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

Michael stepped through the red rift, seeing another white void. "He's right. This place is empty."  
Error Sans, Rocco, and the Shadow followed him in, but there was literally nothing to see... other than some strange entity with an odd white and black jacket, and next to the figure was a massive blade.

The Pilot silently approached the entity, Andromeda Cannons at the ready.  
Just as he got close, the entity attacked.

Music: Metroid Other M - Sudden Enemy Attack!

The large sword sliced through the air itself as Michael braced himself.  
The only thing that was heard was the sound of metal breaking.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Down to Business

The entity's blade had shattered, and through the new cut in Michael's suit, the plating of his Spectre Combat Drone prosthetic was visibly undamaged, despite a new scratch in the paint job.  
Metal fragments littered the ground, as well as the top half of the blade, completely fractured, damaged, and cracked. "Whoa! OK, that's not what I expected. Alright, you're hostile, now to get down to business."

The Andromeda Cannons released their massive beams as the entity, who was somehow blocking the energy, but it was too much.  
With the entity distracted, Michael sent a roundhouse kick straight to the chest, the impact of his Spectre leg sending the disarmed individual flying.

With his target staggered, Michael formed two more Andromeda Cannons and advanced. The four wolf skull-like constructs of Light surrounded the entity, ready to completely disintegrate it.  
"Time to see who you are under that hood." Michael grabbed the hood and pulled it down, revealing quite a surprise.  
It looked like a white version of Error Sans's black skull head, but with a red scar-like marking under the right eye socket. The eyes themselves were the same, instead of being different like Error Sans', but they were still different colors, white on left, red on right.  
"Identify yourself!" Michael demanded.  
"I know who that is! It's Cross Sans!" "Hmph. Seems like the recently semi-repaired bug knows who I am."

"You're new, and you're disturbing. Time to end this." Unbeknownst to Michael, the broken pieces of Cross Sans's blade were putting themselves back together, fixing the sword.  
With a single swipe, the battle had entered a second phase as the Andromeda Cannons narrowly missed their target.

"Michael, let me handle this!"  
Evading another attack, Michael retreated to the group, with the Shadow taking his place.

Music: Tron Legacy - Rinzler

This was it. A new battle. The Shadow was facing Cross Sans.  
As protection, Michael formed a Ward of Dawn around himself and Error Sans.  
"Ready to die?" The Shadow taunted. "I was going to ask you the same thing, but it looks like you're already dead." "I am neither living, nor dead, nor undead. I am the Shadow. I am Death."  
Cross Sans attacked, but the Shadow turned into black particles, reforming right behind him before kicking Cross Sans to his hands and knees.  
With that, the Shadow dissipated, the particles converging on the hostile's skull, with the black half of the Yin Yang Switch strapping itself to Cross Sans's right shoulder.

"This is a new trick. I've never seen him do THAT before." Michael stated. "I don't know what he's doing." "Me either."  
They looked as Cross Sans, who began screaming while banging his head on the ground.

Location: Cross Sans's mind

Music: Undertale - Gaster's Theme

The Shadow had torn his way into Cross Sans's mindscape, and it was reacting to his presence, but was unable to do anything about him.  
Eventually, he made his way to the center of the mental world, where what seemed like two beings were located.  
"That... THING! It got into our head! I mean it LITERALLY got into our head!" "I'm guessing that's who you're talking about?" The human-like being questioned, pointing to the Shadow.  
"Greetings, I am the Shadow. You can call me... heh heh... Death." It was then that the Shadow created solid silhouettes of Taken Vex Centurions, complete with three red glowing eyes each.

They apprehended the two beings, rendering them powerless, even within their own mind.  
The Shadow then created a silhouette of a Taken Cabal Psion, which headed off into the depths of the mind. Eventually, it came back, holding a purple sphere, which held the worst fears and nightmares of the two beings.  
Using his dark powers, the Shadow mutated the monstrosities within the sphere, causing it to break, unleashing all sorts of corrupted demons within the mental world.

Location: Dimension 6 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

Cross Sans suddenly cried out in pain, with black particles erupting from his skull head. The particles reformed, revealing the Shadow with a hand on Cross Sans's forehead, just as the skeletal entity became silent and fell over.  
"Time to put these two with the others." "Two?" Michael questioned. "There were two beings within that mind."  
"What did you do to... them?" Error Sans asked cautiously. "Short and simple? I broke their mind. Michael, the portal."

Time: 11:42 AM | 03/26/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Hanging Crypts

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

With Cross Sans still out cold, the Shadow dumped him into the pits of the Dreadnaught, imprisoning him forever.  
"That's... discomforting." "You're telling me. The Shadow is my other half." "Forgive me for not asking sooner, but... where do the Taken come from?" Error Sans questioned.  
"The Cabal Skyburners are still here on the Dreadnaught, but their numbers are dwindling. I can show you." The Shadow offered.

Time: 11:47 AM | 03/26/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hull Breach

They arrived at the Hull Breach, and a Cabal Centurion was being held down by three Taken Minotaurs.  
The Shadow built up Ascendant energy in his left hand, then shot it out at the Centurion. The energy enveloped the Cabal soldier, forming a sphere of dark power, which eventually went away, revealing that the Centurion had been added to the Shadow's Taken army.  
"Whoa! Holy crud! OK, that's not what I had in mind! That is horrifying!" "You get use to it. Oryx was evil, but by creating the Shadow, he unknowingly and inevitably sealed his fate. While I remain a constant reminder of the Traveler's strength, the Shadow is the new Taken King, but he also serves as a reminder that not everything dark is evil."  
As an added detail, the Shadow began a sort of mantra. "Day and night. Sun and moon. Push and pull. Life and death. Good and evil. Yin and yang." "A philosophical explanation. That's actually quite fascinating. So the Dimension Keys, how do you make them? Where do they come from?" Error Sans asked.

Time: 11:53 AM | 03/26/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

They returned to the testing site, and the Shadow lead them to a room filled with various members of his ever-growing Taken army. They were the ones responsible for creating the Dimension Keys.  
The group of Key makers consisted of Taken Vex Minds and Hive Wizards. One of them was different.

Omnigul, Key Forger

"You... You took Omnigul?" Michael was astounded. "Yeah, I did. That one was tricky."  
In the center of the room was an incomplete Dimension Key, lacking an image and outer lining.

"That... interesting. What now?" "That empty plain of yours, why not make it... not as empty?" Michael suggested. "I'll see what I can do. I'll contact you whenever I need anything."

"I think I know why your weapons didn't work on him before." The Shadow stated. "You're bringing this up NOW?" "Hear me out. You two are from different dimensions, each with their own laws of reality. It's quite possible that, as far as our dimension's laws of reality were concerned, Error Sans was considered dead. You can't kill what's already dead." The Shadow explained. "Fascinating theory. Here's mine. Monsters never existed in your dimension, so your laws of reality had no effect on me because of it." Error Sans plainly put. "Interesting, but I'm gonna have to go with the Shadow on this one. He has a more... solid theory." "Yeah, I'd choose his theory too. Mine just... doesn't make sense."

Michael opened the portal back to Error Sans's dimension, then used a Chrono-Extractor to take the Dimension Key out once he was on the other side.  
"I have to say, that was... interesting. What did you do to that one guy's head?" Michael asked. "It was like two minds were occupying the same space. Kinda weird. I managed to create silhouettes of my Taken, which assisted me. I then acquired the worst fears and nightmares of those two beings, mutated them, and let them run ramped throughout their mindscape." "You corrupted their fears, destroying their psyche. That's... terrifying." "But effective. Just a new trick I never got to test until now. I wasn't even sure it worked." "Well, alright."

* * *

Yup.  
The Shadow broke the mind of Cross Sans... and Cross Chara, and the Dreadnaught now holds three, or maybe four extra-dimensional prisoners.  
I don't know. This one is confusing!

See you next time, dimensional travelers.


	123. World of Heroes

Time: 9:13 AM | 03/27/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

In response to a call made by the Shadow, City Hawk 723 arrived at the testing site on Yionus's moon of Zuter.  
He was standing right in front of the World Gate, holding a new Dimension Key, which sported an H within a circle.  
"A new one? This should be interesting." Samus remarked.  
"Let's do this." Michael ordered.

Location: Dimension 7 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

The portal brought them to an empty area, with a massive metropolis in the distance. "Set down a locator arch. We don't want to lose track of the portal's location." With that, a locator arch was transmatted in and lined up with the portal, allowing the Dimension Key to be safely removed.

" _I think we should investigate that city._ " Mark-18 suggested, seeing said city through the Marksman Sights of his Queenbreakers' Bow. "Spyglass?" " _That is a reasonable course of action._ " They set off to the massive city, weapons at the ready.

Suddenly, a squad of what looked like mechanical soldiers was seen, they were running at the Fireteam!  
" _Incoming!_ " Tanner-21 called. "Looks like a perimeter defense force." Jenny stated.

The mechanical group opened fire with energy-based weapons, and Tanner-21 formed the Ward of Dawn to block all attacks. They ceased fire on the spot.  
"Identify yourselves!" Michael demanded

The one in white armor approached them. " _I think you should identify yourselves first!_ " "My name is Michael Johnson, this is my Fireteam, City Hawk 723." " _Well, Michael, I'm Preston Stormer. Just call me Stormer. This is the Alpha Team, consisting of Furno, Surge, Evo, Stringer, Bulk, Breez, and Rocka._ "  
" _What should we do, Stormer?_ " Furno asked. " _Well, we should investigate that strange energy signature we detected._ "  
"OK, I know it this time. It's the portal this Dimension Key opened." " _Dimension Key? What's that?_ " Rocka wondered.

The Pilot showed the Dimension Key to the robot in gold armor, named Rocka. " _That definitely isn't what you'd call 'normal'._ " "Well, neither is a bunch of sentient robots in strange armor." "Jenny, don't be rude!" Samus scolded.  
" _OK, OK, why don't we just bring you back to the Hero Factory so we can talk about all this?_ " Surge offered. " _The what?_ " Mark-18 replied, confused.

Time: 9:57 AM | 03/27/3272

Location: Dimension 7 | Makuhero City | Hero Factory | Mission Control

Upon arriving at the massive complex known as Hero Factory, the groups exchanged information.  
" _That's actually quite fascinating. So, your IMC is similar to our Hero Factory?_ " "In a few ways, they are the same, Zib." Michael agreed.  
"Can I design one?" "JENNY!" Michael yelled. " _A design for a new Hero from an individual from another dimension. That should be quite the sight._ " Mr Makuro said.

"Ugh..." " _Michael, what's wrong?_ " Zib asked. "I just wish she wouldn't get too deep into things that are better left to professionals." "I'll be fine, dad." " _Michael, she's fine. You can come along and watch if you'd like._ " Mr Makuro offered.

Time: 10:02 AM | 03/27/3272

Location: Dimension 7 | Makuhero City | Hero Factory | Assembly Tower

Music: Metroid Prime - Puzzle Theme

"Let's see... A basic Hero frame with... a different set of boots. Then add... a rifle that fires electricity. That'll be a 'shocking' surprise." Laughter could be heard from the various workers in the chamber. Jenny certainly takes after her father. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?"  
"Now how about a sword that can release a gush of water?" " _I see. If the Hero's target is wet, electricity will pack a stronger zap._ " Mr Makuro commended.  
" _Is it possible to make a Hero that has techno-organic components?_ " Hayden-10 asked. " _That's... new. We can create synthetic organic components to make them._ "

Once Jenny finished her Hero design, it was given a small piece of a glowing rock for an internal power source. Quaza stone.  
"Let's hope Shockslash is a successful Hero." " _'Shockslash'? Is that the Hero's name?_ " Mr Makuro wondered. "I would say so." Michael replied.

Hayden-10 was busy designing a techno-organic Hero.  
" _Older model boots, double-jointed knees, techno-organic clawed left arm, and a high-precision rifle. That basically sums up Bioshot._ "

Tanner-21 got his turn to make a Hero design.  
" _A tank arm, energy backpack, retractable shoulder cannon, and energy shield._ " " _Why does this Hero need an energy backpack?_ " Zib asked. " _To pump energy directly into his weapons and armor, supercharging them._ " "That reminds me of the time I got corrupted by Phazon. I could access this super-powered state called Hypermode." " _It's just like that, but no corruption._ " Tanner-21 replied.  
" _And what is this Hero's name?_ " " _Bouldo._ " " _Sounds like 'boulder'. Oh._ _Of course. I see. Rocka sounds like 'rock', and Bouldo sounds like 'boulder'. Very well._ "

"I'm guessing they'll be a new Hero team lead by Shockslash?" Michael wondered. " _Shockslash seems like the type of Hero who would make a fine leader. I'm sure about it._ " Mr Makuro was in agreement.

Time: 10:27 AM | 03/27/3272

Location: Dimension 7 | Makuhero City | Hero Factory | Mission Control

Music: Destiny 2 - Home of the Brave

With the Hero team official, they were called to Mission Control to meet the ones who designed them.  
"Shockslash...?" " _Heh. You're something special, you know that?_ " The Hero ruffled Jenny's hair, but she only snickered in response.  
" _Bioshot._ " " _We were designed by visitors from another dimension? That's interesting._ "  
" _Hey, Bouldo._ " " _Heh heh. Hey there._ "

" _These new Heroes are actually quite remarkable. They work together, and Shockslash is a leader of integrity, a very respectful Hero._ " Mr Makuro said. " _Thank you, sir._ " Shockslash saluted.  
"Know the strengths and weaknesses of yourself and your teammates. Let the strength cover any weakness, and you've pretty much fortified your team's power." " _Well, we know about this dimension now. I think we should head back to our own world. We can still visit._ " "You're right, Mark. Let's head back. Mr Makuro, Zib, Heroes... good luck to you all. I hope you bring Von Nebula to justice."  
In response, they all struck a soldier's salute, even Mr Makuro, who was still holding onto his cane.

Time: 10:42 AM | 03/27/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"So, how was it?" The Shadow asked. "It was... actually one of the more interesting dimensions. They can take care of themselves just fine, and... we just helped out a bit." Michael replied.

* * *

Hero Factory! Whoa!  
Not even I expected that one, and I'm the one who wrote the chapter!

Shockslash, Bioblast, and Bouldo were these three Heroes that I made a few years ago.  
I found them in the garage, and decided to put them in my story.

See you next time, Heroes.


	124. An ancient foe

Time: 9:13 AM | 03/29/3272

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Steppes

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

It was another day on Earth, although it was raining, and thunder was crackling.

Michael, Samus, Jenny, DL-2671, Arc-Rod, and TN-9684 arrived at the Cosmodrome to patrol the area.  
Just then, Variks came on the line. "Detecting unusual bio-sign. You investigate, yes? You are only the Guardians in the area." "Right. Let's check it out." Michael acknowledged. "{ _I'm getting co-ordinates from Variks's Ghost. Looks like that bio-sign isn't far. It's in the Mothyards._ }" Rocco reported.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Mothyards

Upon entering the sector, the Fireteam found nothing but large footprints, as well as some recent damage.  
Metal burns and massive claw marks on the rusted airplanes. "These claw marks, they look... familiar." Samus said to herself as she inspected them.

"Bio-sign is on the move. Head to the Forgotten Shore."  
"Let's get over there and take a look." Michael ordered. The Fireteam called their Sparrows, then hightailed it all the way to the Forgotten Shore.

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | Forgotten Shore

There it was.  
A massive creature resembling a sort of dragon, and it was destroying the Cosmodrome!  
Michael's helmet acquired the ID. Just one word.

Ridley

"It's... Ridley?!" "If he didn't learn his lesson all those centuries ago, he will now!" Michael proclaimed, pulling out his Spitfire LMG. "Yeah, it's different now! This time, I'm not alone!" "[ _You will never be alone again. We're with you the whole way through._ ]" Arc-Rod stated.  
"[ _Weapons ready._ ]" "[ _Ridley has threatened my Pilot's mother. This will NOT be taken lightly._ ]" TN-9684's Laser Core was online and ready to fire.

Music: Metroid Other M - Ridley

In one moment, Ridley picked up a massive ship and threw it at the group. The Titans caught it, then tossed it aside, ready for a fight.  
Ridley flew up, with an orange light growing from within his mouth.  
"DL, ground him!" The blue Vanguard released a full salvo of homing rockets, hitting Ridley in the left wing, causing the seemingly immortal Space Pirate Commander to lose altitude and crash, with a large flame blast missing the group.

He got back up, then roared at them.  
Ridley reeled back for a devastating punch, but Arc-Rod stood in the way. When Ridley attacked, Samus's Titan caught the fist, then released Electric Smoke. The electrified vapor was shocking Ridley's entire body, but he wasn't done.  
Ridley managed to throw Arc-Rod out of the way, but the Atlas-class Titan quickly got back up, pulled out the Arc Cannon, and released a powerful electromagnetic blast, zapping Ridley's right shoulder and angering Ridley, who turned his attention back to the Titan.  
He grabbed Arc-Rod, then punched through the hatch, revealing an empty cockpit.  
Unfortunately for Ridley, that wasn't enough. A full payload of missiles pelted him in the face, making him let go of the Titan.

Armor-piercing rounds were being shot into Ridley's back. It was DL-2671 and TN-9684.  
Ridley flew towards the two Vanguard-class Titans, but ended up attacking DL-2671, grabbing on and lifting him into the sky. Luckily for the blue Vanguard, his Electric Smoke tanks were ready.  
Ridley began building up a powerful flame breath, but was surrounded in shocking smoke that electrocuted him, causing Ridley to drop the Titan.

Michael took his chance and formed three Andromeda Cannons, then opened fire, knocking Ridley back out of the sky.  
It was Jenny's turn to bring the pain. She took out a Pulse Blade and threw it at Ridley, landing it in his left eye.  
TN-9684 shot Ridley in the right wing, keeping him on the ground so Samus could unload a Super Missile.

He was nowhere near done, but just as Ridley spread out his wings to become airborne again, Taken rifts appeared, surrounding him.  
"Taken detected! The Shadow. He is here." Variks transmitted.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

Out of one Taken rift came a trail of black particles which came together, revealing the Shadow.  
"This one's new. What is that?" "That is Ridley, the one who killed Samus's parents a long time ago." Michael informed him. "A good reason for me to kill him."  
Ridley seemed to react in fear from the Shadow's presence as the Taken King approached him, Darkscythe glowing, ready for the Grasp of Death.

"Hang on, Death. Wouldn't he be more useful as one of your Taken?" Michael suggested.  
The Shadow then stopped to think about it, and the Darkscythe's glow soon faded away. "You make a good point. Ridley of the Space Pirates, a new fate has been chosen for you. Welcome to the Taken."  
Ascendant energy formed a circle on the ground around Ridley, opening a Taken rift that slowly enveloped the Space Pirate Commander, corrupting his body, sending his knowledge to the Shadow's literally infinite intellect, and erasing Ridley's will, integrating him into the Shadow's Taken army.

Just as soon as Ridley vanished, he reappeared, transformed by the Shadow, and with a new ID.

Ridley, Eye of the Night

"From what I've gathered from his mind, I can say one thing. He will never return from THIS defeat." "So he's one of your Taken now. I'm glad to be rid of him." "I'll put him to good use. Don't worry."

* * *

Ridley came to his own end.  
He is now one of the Shadow's Taken.

See you next time.


	125. Visit from another dimension

Time: 11:26 AM | 04/03/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

While the Shadow was busy hunting the Hive to extinction, Michael was checking up on the World Gate.  
Suddenly, his helmet picked up an extra-dimensional communication channel. He put it on, and a familiar voice was heard. "Hi, Michael." "Error Sans, how are you?" "I've been better, but not by much. How 'bout you? Did the Shadow 'take' anything new?" "I'm doing well. Yeah, the Shadow took Samus's archenemy, Ridley." "Who's 'Ridley'?"

Time: 12:47 PM | 04/03/3272

After telling Error Sans all about Ridley, Michael decided to open the portal. On the other side was Error Sans... and another 'Sans'. This one had what looked like black paint on the right cheek of his skull, a jacket tied around his waist, brown and long sleeves with blue lines, a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself, a work belt crossing his chest, with different paint vials containing various colors on it, has pants which have the same color scheme as the sleeves, light brown shorts over the pants, sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides, fingerless gloves, and a freaking giant paintbrush.  
"Who's this?" Michael asked. "You know how I'm 'Error' Sans?" "Yeah?" "Meet Ink Sans."  
"So this is the guy you've been telling me about? He doesn't look like a Sans." "That term still confuses me, but anyway, I'm Michael W Johnson."  
Once Error Sans and Ink Sans crossed the portal, reality around the latter distorted for a split second, causing a blink of light to illuminate his chest for that split second.

As sudden as the distortion occurred, it ended, leaving confusion in the group. "What just happened?" Ink Sans wondered.  
"Well, when Error Sans entered our dimension, our reality forcibly stabilized him for good." "I was all glitchy before. Now I'm not. You didn't have a soul before, so I think this dimension permanently restored it." Error Sans finished. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear the whole 'didn't have a soul' thing."  
"I definitely feel different. Back to what I was gonna ask: how is this an AU?" "Do you see an Aurora Unit around here?!" "A... what?" Ink Sans was confused. "Biological supercomputer. On one of those ships in this dimension, known as the IMS Olympus, is one of them, Aurora Unit 242." Error Sans explained. "Oh, you have something else here that's known as an AU. Sorry for the confusion." "Where's the Shadow?" Error Sans asked. "Death and some of his Taken are on Saturn's moon of Titan, hunting the Hive there to extinction." Michael replied. "I see. The Hive brought about what you call the Collapse, and by hunting them to extinction, you are eliminating the possibility of it ever happening again." "Yeah. He's sending them back to hell." "When's he coming back?"  
Suddenly, a Taken rift opened up, and the Shadow came out. "Right now." The Shadow answered.  
"Let me guess... You left one of your Echoes on Titan." Michael stated. "Yup. Who's this?" "Another 'Sans'."

Ink Sans introduced himself to the Shadow. "The name's Ink Sans, and you are?" "They call me the Shadow, the name is Death. How may I acquaint you?" "What are the Taken?"  
"The Taken were once our enemies, in two respects. The first being that they were originally controlled by a Hive god named Oryx. The second being that the members of the Taken were once Fallen, Hive, Cabal, and Vex. When Oryx was dethroned, the Shadow became the new Taken King." Michael explained.

Time: 1:09 PM | 04/03/3272

After quite a bit of explanation, the two 'Sanses' were up-to-date on current events, and Michael and the Shadow had recorded new information. "So, the Traveler's Light is the source of any Guardian's powers, but the Eye of the Traveler gave you unique capabilities." Ink Sans was understanding it. "Wait until you see his version of the Gaster Blaster." Error Sans whispered to him.  
As if on cue, Michael summoned an Andromeda Cannon. "OK, that looks different!" "He calls them Andromeda Cannons. They resemble wolf skulls, and they pack a seriously stronger punch. In every respect, they are superior to Gaster Blasters." "What about bone attacks?" Ink Sans wondered.  
"Uh... What?" Michael was confused. "Try summoning a different attack."  
Michael channeled his powers, causing a large rock spike to break through the floor. "...he's definitely different, that's for sure." "I've never seen him do THAT before."

"You try something new, and the result surprises even yourself." "I noticed that Cross Sans is missing. Do either of you have an idea as to where he went?" Ink Sans asked. "He's imprisoned on the Dreadnaught within Saturn's rings." The Shadow put plainly. "Why?!"

Time: 1:13 PM | 04/03/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Hanging Crypts

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

From a Taken rift, the group appeared.  
"That definitely takes some getting use to, as does the sight of the Dreadnaught. I'm use to it already." Michael stated. "Welcome to the Dreadnaught." The Shadow announced.  
Ink Sans seemed extremely uneasy in the Dreadnaught. "Did... Did that patch of wall just... blink at me?" "Nah. The Dreadnaught just likes playing tricks on your mind." The Shadow stated. "Creepy, disturbing, and terrifying tricks. You get use to that too." Michael added.

Out of the millions of deep pits, three seemed to have closed lids on them, with floating symbols above them, and only the Shadow could read them. "No... Not that one... There you are."  
One lid opened, and a nightmarishly horrified Cross Sans was levitated out of the pit. He was completely unaware of being out of the hole, and was he babbling incoherent gibberish, shaking like an earthquake, and curled up into a ball with his hands on his skull head, which exhibited multiple scratches and gashes, even his outfit was tattered. The fear he was plunged into for days had driven him to insanity.

Ink Sans freaked out. "OH MY HOLY FREAKING STUPID CRAP! What did you do to him?!" "I let his worst fears and nightmares take hold of his mind." "Is... Is there a way to... bring him back from that?" "I never thought about that. Let me see what I can do." The Taken King removed his half of the Yin Yang Switch from his arm, then attached it to the right shoulder of Cross Sans, causing the Shadow to turn into black particles which entered his mind once more.

Location: Cross Sans's mind

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Corrupted Phazon Pool

Once the Shadow had entered Cross Sans's mindscape, he saw the full extent of the damage he had allowed to happen. "Whoa. Nasty nightmares."  
It was then that he heard an unholy growl. The Shadow turned around, seeing one of the mutated fears he had released.

He extended a hand, and the fear was pulled to him, compacted into a small glowing purple ball. He held it in between his skeletal fingers, seeing that there were more to round up.  
Fortunately for him, they all appeared, surrounding the Shadow. The Taken King held up the small orb, and the fears and nightmares were sucked into it.

Even with the mutated horrors contained, the mind of Cross Sans was still in a tremendously devastated condition. He had to find a way to restore this mental world.  
The Shadow made his way to the back of the mind, seeing where the fears and nightmares were once held. With them placed where they were once contained, the mental world appeared to slowly piece itself back together.  
Two beings were revealed to be laying nearby, the owners of this mind, Cross Sans and a human-like entity with a similar outfit.  
Once they came to, they saw the Shadow, reacting in terrible fear.  
"The one calling himself Ink Sans has come for you two." Just then, he vanished, leaving their mind.

Location: The Dreadnaught | The Hanging Crypts

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

Black particles erupted from Cross Sans's head, and the black half of the Yin Yang Switch went with them, reforming the Shadow, who had a skeletal hand on Cross Sans's forehead.  
He came to, seeing the Taken King standing before him. "Welcome back, Cross Sans."  
Cross Sans reacted in fear, scooting away until he was up against a wall. He was afraid for his life. "For some reason, I expected that reaction. Ink Sans, I have done my part. You may bring him to where you choose." "Let's put him back in his world."

Time: 1:17 PM | 04/03/3272

Location: Dimension 6 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

The group, save for the Shadow, who was busy looking over the World Gate, entered the dimension. "This is where we found him. Hang on... Error Sans, you said these alternate universes were made of data, right?" Michael asked. "Yeah?"  
With that, Michael took out his Data-Knife and held the button on the hilt, causing it to hack into the data of the world, causing an interface to appear in front of the Pilot.

Ẋ̷̨̞̹̦̖͎̫̯͎͖̆̔-̸̰̝̩͍̠͗̇͊̀̔̿T̵̢̠̩͓̱̫̿̆̒͆̽̒͛̊͘͜A̷̢̯̯̺̞̻͊͑̾͐͘̕̚͠L̵̡̧̬̻̼͔̙̣̖͗̊́͒̈́̽̂̾̂͋̿̕͘͜E̵̪̬̖̝̐̾͘  
S̶̲͍̒̿͘T̵͔́̈͌̒͂͒͊͒̕A̴̲̜̩̰̭̪̓Ṭ̸̢̰̘͓̻̮͈̰̙̰͋͊͛͐U̸̧͈̠̱̗̟͉̥̠̬͂͐̅̈́̏̈́̑̂͘͜͜S̵̩̀͝:̴̦̤̟̟͇̲̲̒̆̏̇̈́̃ͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̞͖̹̭̭͍̗̰̘̈́̈́͛D̸̬̰̭͚̙͚̀̾̉́͗̿̄̂̑̉̃ͅĄ̷̛͈̥̞̤́̓̾͆̿̔̉́͌̔̏͑͠ͅM̷̢̢̨̧̗̣͔̤͓̙̺̬̦̘͍̉̌Ã̴̖͙̠̭͇̰͈͕̦̼͕̿̒̔̐͆͆̚͘̕͝Ǧ̵̤̽̈́͛͂̉̉͂͂E̶͚͇̼̫̰̭͇̰̙̻͓̱̬̪̱͐͗͌̽͆͌̚͠D̴̪̤̥͊̌͛̆̆͑̅͠

"Looks like the data that made this dimension was damaged. I'll see what I can do."

P̴͍̩͈͕͚̼̲͛̽͒́͗̎͒̑͊̆̑̈̽̈́̕R̷̯̟̝̆̏̾̐̅̑̌̏̈́̅͐̈́͘͝͝E̴̢̧͈̘̤̻̯̅̐͋͊́̇̾́̉V̶̨̻̼͖̯̲̟͉̠̖̙̰̙̼̭̆̇I̷͇̥̩̓̅̈́̂̒͒͒͌̍̀̑̊͊̈́O̸̮̞̫̖͓̽͐̋͑̏̆͑̋̂̍̀͂͂̈U̷̩͐S̶̯̳̫̼̈̌̿͆̽̿̾ ̷̞̄̑̾̾̉͠V̸̨̮̭̮͉͖̮̍̌E̵̜̬̰͖̜͍͕̺̬̍͛̉̌̉̾͌͑͌͝͠Ŕ̷̼̜̰̙̞̳̀͐̓̅́̿̇͛̓͒̿̈́̽͝S̴̬̓̊̃̃͌̈̚̚͝Ȋ̴̡̳̤͖̥̘̏́O̵̧̨̤͎̻̙̯̲̥͓̮̍̉́̓̓͊̕͝ͅN̸̡̛͙͔̰̖̭̪̠̠̮͕̹̝̤̈́̈̈̈́̒̍̕͜S̶̡̧̳͈̻̰̣̭̤͔̳̞̬̈́̈́̋͑̇̃̌̎͘͝ͅ ̸̛̞̱͎͚̤̭̥͎͓̑̈̀̏͘͝͝ͅA̸͈̯͋̊̈́̈́V̴̢̖̬̜͈̲͂̍̋Ä̴̛̮͇̣̠̔̓̈̽̓̓̉̆̀̚̕͝Ị̴́̆͑̓̇̏̕͝͠͝L̸͇̦̻͋͆̔̓̓͑̎̈͘Ȧ̴̞̩͚̤̹͉͋̔̑B̶̡̡̨̝̝̹͖̹̲̿̌̍̋̇͗̀̏̏̒͐̾͘͝͝ͅL̷̨̧̨̨̘͈̰̹̮̙̬̃͑̂̽̓͛̑̓̇͝ͅE̷̡̨̪̭̖̮̙̤̦̜̯̖͂̊̅̇͑͝

"What does that say?" Error Sans asked. "I think I can undo whatever did this to the dimension. Restoring previous version... NOW!"

Music: Metroid Prime - Escape from Frigate Orpheon

I̴͓̺̝̫͗̓̈́̎̏̋͠N̸̰̝̯̝͓̎̇͋̅I̸̘͈͈̅̊͊́̏̅̕Ṯ̷̬͉̤͓̬͔͕̣͍̖̌͑̒I̸̦̪̺̖͌̀̑̒̽͋͐̕͘͠Ã̷̙͇̖̭̂̔͛̂̔̐T̷̡̗̠͓̖̖̹̻̿̋̑͑͑̋͐ͅĮ̷̧̨̱͉̞̰̲͉̬͑̊̾̍̈́̀̈́̏͝N̴͕̝̼̞̝͎͉͋̂̆̈́͗̅̍̀̍G̶̨̺͎̼̰͙͈̟̤̓̈́̾̅̎̌̆̈̈̚͜ ̴̦̠̜̃͑͛̔̊̈́́̇͘̚P̴̼̯͔̠̪̘͕̪̭̎̾̏͋́̿R̶̨̜͙͍̭͖̻̯̩̪̐͗̀̓̄̐͒̾̃͗̓̌̉̚͝E̴̲͚͔̰̐̎̉̉̕V̴̨̨͉̼͉͈̟̝͍̰̥̓͌̓͑̔̓̈́̏̆̿̇͐͘̚͠Í̴̧̛̙̮̭͔́̈̂̍̒̇̚͝Ǫ̵̮̲̣̟͓̮͒̓͗͂̀͘͝͝Ư̶̧̘̥̦̩͙̯͈̣̻͔̂̌̄̋̏̃͊̚͠S̸̡̻̼̤̭̰̱͈̱̖̿̾̉̈̂̀̉̕̚͝ VERS̵͕̖͕̺̈́͑̅̒͂͗̾͆̑̆́̌̚͠͠Ĭ̵̼͇͎̩̩͙̠̐̅̋̄̍͂́͂̏͗͒̓̊͘ͅǬ̵̨̛̳̹͎̫͖̠̗͓̗̻̖͑͛̏̃̂̃̒̆̋̕̚͠͠N RESTȪ̶̡̩̞͉̰̘͔̰̥̘̠̦̳̤̆R̴̡̛͚̼̮̣̻͙̱͎̹͕̄̐̿̈́̓̍̂͆̽͜͝ͅA̸̛̮͊T̴̢͕̫̱̬͚̙̞͔̺͔͋̅I̷͙͙͉̘̻͚̺̹̅͜ON  
ALL EXCLUDED ENTITIES MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
They ran back to the portal, making it out of the dimension with Cross Sans left behind.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"What happened in there?" The Shadow asked.  
Before an answer could be spoken, the portal seemingly closed itself, ejecting the Dimension Key... into a wall.

"I think Michael just hacked into that dimension and set it to restore a previous version of itself." Error Sans stated.  
"That was... interesting." Michael said as he went over to the damaged wall and pulled the Dimension Key out of the new hole, then returned to the World Gate and tried to reopen the portal. The green energy rift opened like normal, revealing a massive landscape.

Location: Dimension 6 | UNKNOWN

Music: none

Once they entered the newly restored dimension, the group saw a few beings laying on the ground, getting up as if just now regaining consciousness.  
"You... You did it! You just restored a dimension!" Ink Sans praised. "Let's see what else I can do." Michael then took out his Data-Knife and summoned the interface.

X-TALE  
STATUS: STABLE

LOCKING CONDITION

CONDITION LOCK COMPLETE  
DATA MANIPULATION RESTRICTED

"There we go. If whatever happened to it before happens again, the dimension will be unaffected. It's locked like this." "Not only have you restored this world, but you made it permanent?!" Error Sans exclaimed. "All in a day's work."

* * *

He... He did it... He restored X-tale! It's a miracle!

See you next time, and good luck to you all.


	126. A nightmare's end, a dimension uncrossed

Time: 10:31 AM | 04/07/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

As the Shadow hunted down the Vex on Io, Michael was testing his newly discovered ability. He seemed to have the power to use a planet's terrain as a weapon, but there may be other applications for it. For example: terraforming.

As he became familiar with this ability, Michael heard a familiar voice in his head, but it was one he hadn't heard in centuries. " **Still testing your capabilities?** " "Who are you?" " **At this point, you should know who I am.** " "The..." "{ _The Traveler?!_ }" " **Your Ghost seem to know who I am, so why don't you?** " "Sorry. I... I never imagined..." " **I understand. You were unaware it was me. Yes, I am the Traveler. Your Speaker was a true and noble scholar. Finding someone to take his place will be difficult.** " "I have a few questions to ask... if you're OK with that." " **Ask away. I will see what I can do.** " "When you took your Light back from Ghaul, why was the Shadow unaffected by the return of your protective aura?" " **Ahh. The Shadow. He fought against the Light without thought once, but you have opened his mind. He seeks the truth, just as a Guardian should. He fought alongside you willingly, and even stood with you when Ghaul stood against the Guardians. It is true what he says. 'A growing Darkness only makes the Light glow brighter'. His choice of words is based solely on the truth he learned from you, and thus, from me. The Shadow has proven that he can be trusted. I have already looked through your link with him, seen his innermost thoughts He has no plans on betrayal, and no desire for humanity's extinction. This may not be relevant to the question, but his choice of outfit and resemblance is most... intriguing.** " "I see. And... why did..." " **Why did I choose you? I saw your strong spirit, even upon your birth. You were worthy from the beginning. Believe it or not, you were not the first. Those who were chosen before you did not understand the power that chose them, and they perished from their misuse. Unlike them, you did not try to control it, to manipulate the powers of my Light, you allowed it to manifest of its own accord.** " "And the Taken?" " **The Taken. All but a select few have no mind of their own. The Shadow is the most powerful of those few, stronger than even the bearer of evil who spawned him.** " "{ _Oryx._ }" " **Indeed. Oryx was considered the most powerful god of the Hive, but now that he is one of the Shadow's Taken, the equilibrium of good and evil had been thrown off balance, and we have the higher ground.** " "Wow... That's amazing...! So, what do you think about the World Gate?" " **The World Gate, the machine you assembled using reverse-engineered Vex technology provided by the Shadow with the sole intent of time travel. It instead allows travel between dimensions. Most impressive. Seems like the Shadow is headed your way, leaving one of his Echoes on Io to continue the hunt for the Vex. I shall oversee the hunt.** " "Also, it seems that the Kell of the House of Judgment, named Variks, has some of your Light. Why is this?" " **It is true what you told him. He is trustworthy.** " "One more thing... You've been literally putting yourself back together for a long time. Are you... OK?" " **I am well, thank you for asking. I wish you good luck on your adventures outside of our dimension. Whenever you have need of my guidance, or wish to consult my wisdom, call for me, but only in this dimension, where I can see and hear you.** " "Very well. May your power light our darkest hour, whenever evildoers come knocking at our door."

Just as the Shadow headed over to the World Gate to run a diagnostic analysis, Michael's helmet picked up a signal... from Error Sans. It wasn't a communication channel, but a message.

"Michael, this is Error Sans! We need your help! Come to dimension 6! Hurry!"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Power Loss & Tension

"We have a new mission!" "I'll stay here and finish the diagnostic." Michael grabbed the Dimension Key and opened the portal, putting on a Chrono-Extractor and heading through.  
He went through the portal, seeing a massive landscape.

Location: Dimension 6 | X-tale

"Time to investigate."  
The green portal closed, and the Dimension Key flew right into Michael's hand.  
He then placed the Key right next to the arch that was made for the portal. He looked around, seeing Error Sans on the ground. It looked like he was badly injured.  
"Error Sans! What happened?" "Corru... Corrupted... Sans... Nightmare... Too... strong..."

Michael looked around, seeing Ink Sans fighting, and losing, against another Sans that appeared to be made of a strange black tar, and sported a few tentacles sprouting from his back.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Triptych

"Who... WHAT is that?" "Night... mare... Sans..." As the Pilot approached, he took off the Chrono-Extractor, laying it down on the ground next to Error Sans.  
"HEY! I'd suggest you keep away from my friends!" The being known as Nightmare Sans turned to look at him, showing that he only had his left eye. "Tch. You're just a worthless human who's nosing in on business that doesn't concern him." "My friends ARE my concern, and I'm not just some human!" Michael spat back.  
As Nightmare Sans turned back to Ink Sans, Michael formed an Andromeda Cannon, building up tremendous energy to blast Nightmare Sans.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

The beam completely emancipated one of Nightmare Sans's tentacles, somehow turning it into a shower of tiny black and purple cubes. "GYAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"  
"OK, my Andromeda Cannons never had THAT effect before." As Nightmare Sans regenerated the limb, Michael summoned three more Andromeda Cannons.  
"What ARE you?" "The question is 'Who am I?'. I am Michael W Johnson, ace IMC Pilot, and chosen by the Eye of the Traveler." "OK, this is more like it. A worthy opponent!" "I think it's time for you to die." "Pfpfpf... As if!"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Rundas Boss Theme

A giant circle of rock spikes formed around them, outlining an arena. Large rock pillars also started jutting out of the ground, and Michael was standing on one. Seven Andromeda Cannons appeared, each with a full charge.  
"WHAT IS THIS?!" Nightmare Sans demanded.  
Two massive rocks came out of the ground, floating in the air for a short time before Michael used his powers to fling them straight at Nightmare Sans, who dodged one and managed to get hit by the other.  
As Nightmare Sans recovered, Michael formed another spike from the ground, having it come out and pierce his opponent in the chest before bringing up three more, furthering the attack. Nightmare Sans seemingly melted, but reformed on the ground moments later.

The Andromeda Cannons opened fire, and he was incapable of blocking the concentrated blast. Nightmare Sans seemed to have survived, but he was greatly weakened by the attack.  
Before anything else could happen, a dark energy slash rippled through the air, whizzing right by Nightmare Sans's face. Any closer and the goopy skeleton's head would have been sliced apart.

Michael looked toward the source of the attack, seeing the Shadow. "How did you get here?! I closed the portal!" His question was answered when he saw Error Sans standing there. He opened the portal.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"I'll take it from here."  
The rock spikes and pillars sunk back down into the terrain as Michael went to fall back and let the Shadow handle Nightmare Sans.  
"Ready for your end?" "I'd ask you the same thing, whatever you are!" "They call me the Shadow. I am the Taken King. I am the untold nightmare of all evil. I... am... Death."  
Nightmare Sans versus the Shadow. The battle began.

Music: Tron Legacy - Rinzler

They stood on either side of what was the arena Michael had previously lined out. To compliment this, Michael raised the arena walls back up.  
The Shadow pulled out his Darkscythe, ready to fight. Nightmare Sans was always ready for combat, this was no exception.

To begin this fight, the Shadow sent out dark slash waves, which Nightmare Sans managed to avoid.  
Nightmare Sans created a spike in the ground, seemingly comprised of the same gelatinous substance he appeared to be made of himself. The spike rocketed at the Shadow, who dispersed into black particles before impact, reforming behind Nightmare Sans, then called out in his original language. "E⍓e □f ⧫he Nigh⧫📪 ✋ ha❖e ■eed □f ⍓□◆📬"

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Proteus Ridley (Phase 1)

From the open portal came a large Taken form, flying in to aid the Taken King.  
"What was that?!" Error Sans was freaking out. Michael knew what it was. "Ridley, Eye of the Night."

Ridley flew into the air, ready to attack on command. "F✋RE✏"  
Ridley released a black fireball at Nightmare Sans, blasting him.

"So, you just have your own forces at the ready?" "Some evil, I kill. Other evil, I take. The Taken have no will, they only do as I command, nothing more, nothing less."  
Ridley swooped in, crashing down on the ground feet first. It was then that Ridley had unleashed a flurry of punches, landing many of the hits before releasing a black fire breath. Nightmare Sans was being given a run for his money.  
As Nightmare Sans recovered from the sudden flame attack, Ridley grabbed him, then threw him to the feet of the Shadow, who held the Darkscythe up into the air, ready to strike with a glowing blade.

Nightmare Sans deformed, avoiding the slash, then attacked as he literally put himself back together. A spike came out of the ground, impaling the Shadow.

Music: none

At that moment, they were all still and silent, looking at what had just happened. One of Nightmare Sans's attacks penetrated the skeletal structure that comprised the Shadow's entire form.  
Ridley had retreated back through the portal for unknown reasons as the Shadow seemingly went limp. "It must be quite an honor to kill Death. Heh heh..."  
He turned to the group, ready to strike.

It was then that an echoing laugh could be heard.  
Everyone turned to look at the source, seeing that the Shadow was laughing. "Ha ha... Ha ha ha... AHAHAHAHAHA! That... TICKLED!"  
The spike was broken apart like it was nothing, and the Shadow was unaffected by the attack. He was truly deathless.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Dark Samus Boss Theme

Just then, two Echoes appeared beside him, aligned with the real one in a triangle shape that began to spin as the three levitated slightly above the ground, commencing a new attack.  
The rapidly rotating triangular orientation of the Shadow and his two Echoes traveled quickly in a wavy path toward Nightmare Sans, who failed to avoid the attack. A part of his gelatinous form seemed to crust over, becoming solid and destructible. "GACK! What in the...? ...oh no..."  
The Echoes vanished, then the Shadow jabbed the bottom end of his Darkscythe into the solidified portion of Nightmare Sans's arm, destroying it.

Nightmare Sans attempted to retaliate, but the Shadow was too fast, getting out of range and summoning two Blighted Andromeda Cannons, which now resembled black T-rex skulls.  
They blasted Nightmare Sans with pure dark power, making almost the entirety of his body destructible.  
The Shadow dispersed into black particles, reappeared right in front of Nightmare Sans, then shattered the crusted portions. Nightmare Sans was outmatched, and he couldn't run.  
This was it. This was his end.  
"Please... NO MORE!" Nightmare Sans pleaded.  
"I will end this, but it won't be quick or painless."

Music: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

The blade of the Darkscythe began glowing with Ascendant energy.  
With a single slash, Nightmare Sans's fate was sealed.  
What remained of him crusted over, then crumbled to depleted dust as the Shadow's strength surged exponentially.

Music: none

"I needed that. Welp, he's dead."  
"Michael, care to explain?" Error Sans questioned. "That was the Shadow's signature move, the Grasp of Death. He absorbed Nightmare Sans's life energy, which strengthened him."

Time: 11:19 AM | 04/07/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Once they returned to the testing facility, Michael reached to close the portal, but was interrupted as what looked like a knife whizzed past his face, as if it were a bullet.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Berserker Lord Boss Theme

On the other side of the portal was a child, which appeared to have a demonic smile. "Cross Chara!" Error Sans exclaimed. "Heh... Round 2." The entity chuckled.  
"They just killed Nightmare Sans. What make you think you have a chance?" Ink Sans questioned. "That bag of bones from this world was only holding me back, but now that I'm free, I can destroy everything, kill everyone, in every world!" "Not gonna happen! **You will suffer the same fate!** " Michael and the Shadow jumped back through the portal, going back into the dimension.

Location: Dimension 6 | X-tale

Once they were through, the Dimension Key was pulled out, closing the portal. Cross Chara would not escape.  
With a new threat known, Michael was the first to act, summoning three Andromeda Cannons.

Cross Chara was fast. TOO fast. Fortunately, Michael's hypersensitive senses allowed him to keep up, with each blast from the Andromeda Cannons managing to come surprisingly close.

Just when Cross Chara least expected it, Michael raised a massive slab wall from the terrain itself, cutting off his target's path.  
With that, he pulled out the Spitfire LMG, aiming down on Cross Chara as she recovered.  
While Michael was dealing with Cross Chara, the Shadow talked with the Sanses. "So... Cross Chara? She's that other entity I saw in Cross Sans's mind." "Yeah, that was a very peculiar case, I couldn't figure that out myself." Error Sans stated. "It looks as if that reversion de-merged them or something." Ink Sans surmised. "Yeah, this is weird."

Music: none

Just then, Michael seemingly blinked out of sight. "What the..." Ink Sans was confused.  
"The Cloak." "What sort of trick does he have up his ablative armor?" Error Sans's question was answered as Cross Chara stumbled forward a bit, as if she got kicked in the back. She turned around, only to receive a Data-Knife to the face as Michael became visible. She lifelessly fell to the ground, dead, just like that.

"Well, that was... short and efficient." Error Sans commented.  
"We're done here. Let's head home." Michael put plainly.  
With that, the portal was opened with the use of the Dimension Key. Michael and the Shadow said their good-byes and departed to their own dimension.

* * *

Cross Chara shouldn't have done that, and now she's dead.

The whole 'tiny black and purple cubes' thing was inspired by this movie called Tron Legacy.  
Strangely enough, this also reveals some dimensional confliction. Michael's Light-powered abilities won't just kill a being originating from a world made of data, like these Undertale worlds, but they DEREZZ them! The Shadow's dark powers will simply scab over, petrify, and erode them.

Michael didn't kill Cross Chara with his Light, just the 'Now You See Me' Titanfall 2 Pilot execution.  
This explains why she didn't break apart into tiny cubes upon death.

See you guys next time.


	127. CH126

S1-126  
 **A new Crucible**

* * *

Time: 10:31 AM | 04/11/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | 'Cyber Warfare' Crucible facility

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

The construction of a new Crucible facility on planet Vez-2 yielded the development of surprising creativity: a battlefield based off of the War Games simulation created by the IMC.  
" _A Crucible arena built in a similar manner to our War Games simulated battleground is an interesting concept. We look forward to seeing how well it will go._ " Spyglass stated.  
"With more of the IMC's Simulation Pods, we can have our contestants enter the battlefield, and the fight will be projected as a hologram for the audience. Titans will also be deployed here, so we can see how they fair against each other." Shaxx replied.

With the facility fully built and the digital arena completed, it was ready for the first battle.  
Two teams, consisting of six Pilots and Titans each, readied up.  
On the display screens were the team compositions.

ALPHA  
{[ Michael & CZ-9247 ]}  
{[ Samus & ZV-9372 ]}  
{[ Jenny & TN-9684 ]}  
{[ Mark-18 & MF-8472 }]  
{[ Hayden-10 & UQ-2153 ]}  
{[ Tanner-21 & XM-2536 ]}

BRAVO  
{[ Jones & REX-1366 ]}  
{[ Alden & ZF-7263 ]}  
{[ Boyce & ZOE-8027 ]}  
{[ Odell & CB-4917 ]}  
{[ Lucio & DJ-3208 ]}  
{[ Lyman & CL-1468 ]}

"Looks like you're going up against the Elites." The Shadow said, looking at the screen.  
"Jarod's not competing?" Michael wondered, not seeing the Pilot's name in the active roster.  
Speaking of which, Jarod showed up. "Yeah, Jones said that I should sit this out and watch the match so that I can 'see how a real Pilot fights'."  
"Well, let's do this." Samus was ready to get it on.

Time: 11:05 AM | 04/11/3272

Location: 'Cyber Warfare' Crucible arena

Music: Tron Legacy - Disc Wars

The teams were digitized into the simulated arena, which was now being projected as a hologram for anyone who came to watch the carnage unfold.

Just like that, the match began.  
Michael readied his Cloak, jumping and running on a wall to search for a higher vantage point. Once he reached the spot that would serve him well, a glowing blue projectile zipped through the virtual air, then hit him. Michael vanished into particles from the explosion.

 **Odell [EPG] Michael**

"FIRST BLOOD!" Shaxx's voice boomed throughout the virtual warzone.  
Just then, a stream of micro-missiles emancipated the Pilot.

 **Jenny [SMR** **] Odell**

Elsewhere, Michael reappeared.  
He saw a Simulacrum up ahead, so he activated his Cloak. It was a Phase Shift Pilot. Lucio.  
He pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, then got three locks on the Simulacrum, pulling the trigger and scoring the kill.

 **Michael [Smart Pistol MK5] Lucio**

"Let's see what else I can do." Just as he pulled out his Spitfire LMG, an Exo in Pilot armor slid by, holding an SMR. "Tanner?"  
" _This is exhilarating! Let's win this!_ "  
With that, Jones showed up and deployed an A-Wall. Tanner-21 put up his own, allowing Michael to use it.  
The combined strength of the Spitfire LMG and SMR through the Exo's A-Wall destroyed Jones's weapon-enhancing barrier, exposing their target.

 **Michael [Spitfire LMG] Jones**

"What I wouldn't give to fight again beyond the walls... I would tear out a Vex heart with my teeth, I would sear the Cabal with my burning Light, challenge the Fallen Kells to personal combat and scatter them, I... I've been watching too many Crucible matches."

" _Hostile Pilot KIA._ "  
"Good teamwork."  
"Your Titan is ready, Tanner!" Shaxx called.  
" _Send him in._ "  
"STANDBY FOR TITANFALL!"  
From the digital sky came a Vanguard-class Titan, striking the landing pose of a Legion.  
Tanner-21 hopped into the cockpit as it opened, while Michael climbed onboard. "[ _Transferring controls to manual operation. Friendly Pilot on exterior._ ]"  
"See what I went through in my first life?"  
" _All this warfare was your first life, and you made it through?! You're a legend!_ "

Suddenly, another Pilot came sprinting by. Another Simulacrum, using the Stim. Lyman.  
Also suddenly, Lyman was just... gone.

 **Tanner-21 [Predator Cannon] Lyman**

"[ _Hostile Pilot KIA._ ]"  
" _The Power Shot is INCREDIBLY powerful!_ "  
"[ _Why do you think it's called the 'Power' Shot?_ ]"  
" _OK, that was a good one._ "

Nearby, another Titan dropped in. "Let's take a look."  
Off they went, seeing that it was a Tone, chassis number: ZOE-8027.  
The Tone deployed a Particle Wall as Tanner-21 dashed out of the way. Michael hopped off, then activated his Cloak, running on the wall to jump onto the Titan, then pull out a Battery.

The Tone immediately turned around and used the Sonar Lock, revealing Michael's position as he tried to get away.  
One shot, one kill.  
Boyce wasn't one of the Elites for nothing.

 **Boyce [40mm Tracker Cannon] Michael**

As Boyce disembarked to recover the Battery, revenge was taken against him.

 **Samus [R-97 Compact SMG] Boyce**

Samus unloaded with her Mag Launcher, breaking down the Titan's armor with magnetic grenades.  
The Particle Wall went down, exposing the Auto-Titan to an unrelenting hail of lead.  
Eventually, Michael made his way back, retaking the Battery as his own Titan was deployed.  
Down came an Atlas-class Titan with a Plasma Railgun, ready for combat. "[ _Welcome back, Pilot. I've kept the seat warm for you._ ]"  
Michael grabbed ZOE-8027's 40mm Tracker Cannon, yanked and threw it away, then pierced the cockpit hatch with the Plasma Railgun as it acquired a full charge, destroying the Titan with a devastating blast.

 **Michael [Termination] ZOE-8027**

Just then, a Legion-class Prime Titan dropped down, crushing the Vanguard and the Pilot within.

 **DJ-3208 [Crushed by Titanfall] XM-2536**

 **DJ-3208 [Crushed by Titanfall] Tanner-21**

"[ _Friendly Titan down._ ]"  
A Simulacrum slid in, then Phase Shifted into the Titan's cockpit, gaining the controls.  
As Lucio opened fire, Michael projected the Vortex Shield, sending everything right back at him immediately, followed up by a Rocket Salvo payload. Lucio projected the Gun Shield, then resumed fire.  
Michael and Samus took cover.

"Ready for some teamwork?"  
"Always." As Samus took an alternate route, with the intention of flanking their opponent, Michael dashed out and released a fully charged Plasma Railgun shot, completely blowing off a side vent.  
Samus arrived, then pulled out a Battery, jumping off before another Atlas dropped in and finished the job.

 **ZV-9372 [Crushed by Titanfall]** **DJ-3208**

 **ZV-9372 [Crushed by Titanfall] Lucio**

"[ _Arc-Rod's here._ ]"  
"This should be good."  
Just then, another Vanguard-class Titan dropped in, holding a T-203 Thermite Launcher.  
"Mark-18, good to see you."  
" _Pilot weaponry is not something you get used to, but Pilot action? Now THAT'S something._ "  
"[ _We should head to Hayden's position. He is engaging multiple Titans._ ]" MF-8472 stated.

Like that, Mark-18 headed off, seeing two Vanguard-class Titans fighting an Atlas and a Monarch.  
"Hayden, I don't know if we can do this!"  
" _They don't call them the Elites for nothing!_ "  
" _Hayden, Jenny, I'm here!_ " Mark-18 immediately threw out two Incendiary Traps, then used the Firewall to ignite them. The damage dealt was severe.

"[ _Flame Core is ready._ ]" Upon usage, Mark-18 finished off the attackers.

 **Mark-18 [Flame Core] REX-1366**

 **Mark-18 [Flame Core]** **Jones**

 **Mark-18 [Flame Core]** **CB-4917**

 **Mark-18 [Flame Core]** **Odell**

"FIGHT FOREVER, GUARDIAN! Ha haa!"  
It was then that an Ion Prime came in, Laser Core activated.  
The trio took cover, waiting for the Laser Core to expire. Sure enough, it did, and Jenny opened fire.  
XO-16 shells pelted the Ion Prime's chassis until the Vortex Shield was brought up, catching a few of the rounds before a Particle Wall formed.

"[ _Laser Core ready._ ]" Jenny activated the Laser Core of her own Titan, crippling the Ion Prime, and allowing her to move in for the kill.  
She grabbed the Splitter Rifle and held it so that it couldn't hit her, used the XO-16 to break up the Titan's armor plating, then in a single strike, smash the Titan apart.

 **Jenny [Termination] CL-1468**

 **Jenny [Termination] Lyman**

"[ _Nicely done._ ]"

Music: none

"WE HAVE A WINNER! The victor is... ALPHA TEAM!"

Time: 11:37 AM | 04/11/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | 'Cyber Warfare' Crucible facility

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

"We put up a good fight, but you came out on top."  
"That was a good match."  
The leaders shook hands.

"Well, that was an impressive battle!" Samus stated.  
" _These battles will be recorded for all to see._ " Spyglass was right. Every Crucible match in the Cyber Warfare arena was recorded.  
"That was exhilarating." Jenny was all jittery from all the action she just took part in.

" _To be honest, I didn't know what to expect._ " Mark-18 stated.  
"{ _Well, now you have two loadouts to choose from at any time. Care to practice with your new Pilot loadout? I hear the IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility on planet Gridiron is always open._ }"  
" _Let's practice on Mercury first._ "  
"Actually, why not test them out on Venus? I may have gotten rid of the Fallen there, but the Vex are still giving me problems. My Echoes are still going through the Vault of Glass."

Time: 12:19 PM | 04/11/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Back at the chamber that held the World Gate, Michael invited over Error Sans and Ink Sans to watch the recorded match from the new Crucible arena.  
"That was something to watch." Ink Sans remarked.  
"Yeah, I actually didn't expect all that. And those Titans, they are SERIOUSLY powerful!"  
"Gives you a clue of the mayhem I went through in my first life, doesn't it?"

* * *

 **Mark-18 (Pilot loadout)**

Primary: Assault Rifle - V-47 Flatline - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Charge Hack) - (Extra Ammo) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Holo Pilot

Ordinance: Firestar

Boost: Battery Backup

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Grand Theft Semi-Auto

Pilot Camo: Zebra Blue

Primary Camo: Zebra Blue

Pistol Camo: Zebra Blue

Anti-Titan Camo: Zebra Blue

 **Hayden-10 (Pilot loadout)**

Primary: Submachine Gun - Alternator - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Archer - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Gravity Star

Boost: Battery Backup

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Neckbreaker

Pilot Camo: Tri Forest

Primary Camo: Tri Forest

Pistol Camo: Tri Forest

Anti-Titan Camo: Tri Forest

 **Tanner-21 (Pilot loadout)**

Primary: Grenadier - Sidewinder SMR - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: LG-97 Thunderbolt - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: A-Wall

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Battery Backup

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: In Your Face

Pilot Camo: Stoic Overcast

Primary Camo: Stood Overcast

Pistol Camo: Stoic Overcast

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Overcast

* * *

The Cyber Warfare Crucible arena actually bares a strong resemblance to the War Games simulated environment.

The Exo brothers now have their own Pilot equipment, stored by their Ghosts as separate loadouts.

See you next time, Guardians.


	128. Unforeseen occurrence

Time: 11:47 AM | 04/17/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Another Dimension Key was ready. This one had a cracked appearance, a red background, and what looked like a glitched up pink heart.  
"Time to see where this one goes." Michael inputted the Dimension Key, but instead of opening a portal, something else happened.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Power Loss & Tension

The World Gate malfunctioned, and the arch exploded, with the Dimension Key shattering from the event.  
"What the hell just happened?!" Error Sans asked frantically.  
"I-I don't know. Rocco?" "{ _Let's see here... Huh. 'Dimensional synchronization overload due to unstable temporal manipulation'._ }"  
"OK, that's definitely odd." Ink Sans replied.  
"{ _Hang on. There's... something else here. Let's see... Is that... half of pre-Golden Age San Francisco?! What the... Pluto's inner core?! OK, there are three gelatinous entities in here now... and they're pink. Weird. Uh... Is that a volcano? A large chunk of stone. Really? Well now... space junk. There's a LOT more rocks in he- That's a portion of Saturn's rings! A... Mars Rover? Some black sludge. It's not tar, but I can't really figure out what THAT is. Uh... NASA landing gear...? OK, and... What the hell is this?! It's like some delusional madman spliced together a cat and a dog into some hybrid freak! Is that a piece of_ pre-Golden Age Mercury?}" "Rocco, send those to Aurora Unit 217 on Elysia for further evaluation." Michael ordered. "{ _Right. Now then... There's... Huh? Fragmented and corrupted files? The file names are... OK, this is weird._ }"

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

The files were displayed on the screen, and they were seriously distorted.

0̶̡̨̧̡̛̟̫̝̺̲̤͓̐͛̀̓͛̿̄͑̚̕1̷̢̛̯̝̉͒̋0̶͎͔̙̣̲͙̫͝0̷̤̭̙̯̲͎̩̘̥̄̓̊A̴̛̭̹̻̩̳͍͍̖̓͆̋̈́̈́͌̃͌́̀͛͛͌͝0̵̡̛̬͚̙̪͉̤̺̗͇̖͆̿̑̌͛̈́̈̄̈́̏1̵͕̻́̓̐͛͆́̍̔̈́̓͒̄̚͠͠1̷̩͖̌̉̌̀̂͛̅̒̽͘͘̕͠1̸̳̮̓̽̋͒̀ ̶̦̣̬̖̑̿̃0̵̯̞̝̩̪̔̀̃̅̔͆̈́̐̑̅̍̊̕͝͠1̶̢̡̡̰̭̣̩̜̭͔̣̌̈́0̷̡̞̲͚͈̝͈̣͍͚̍̓͗1̸̱̬͖̫̓͛͌̚͠D̶̛͎͔̥͑̈́̽͑0̶̡̡̧̨̘̺͓͖̖̪̟̯͛̓͂͗̑̄̈̃̎1̶̡̛̯̫̳͍̳̱̟͆́̈́̌̊̚͜ͅ0̷̬̖͓͙̩͂̎̍́̚͠0̵̠̝͖͆̌̀̄̈̒̇̊̓̈́̚  
̷͔̮̘͑̉̈́̋̂̌͂́̅̅͒̋ͅ0̸̞̦̙̅͋̃̓̆1̷̢̭͔̣̺̖̖͚̎͐̈́̍̚̚͝0̵̧̧͙̟̹̜̹̠͋̄̍͐̓̓̃̔̓̀̂͊͘̕0̴̛̯̲̓͊̅̓̓͌̈́̔̍͑̚B̸̺̺̱̗͇̰͚͕͗̒̏̔1̴̛̹͒̓̓̄̆̅̄̿̾̍̽͑̚1̷̠̜̞̹͈̜̐̊̈́̈́̔͛̓̇̈́̊̎̎̕͠0̵̖̘̫͈̳̮̿0̷̧̻͇̳̩̲̾̒͂ ̶͍͈̪̹͍̟͈͒̌͂̈́̔0̶̧̘̥͙̙̟͛̅̓͐̐̔̍̅͛̇̔͠͠1̴̡̡̛̣̹͓̗̭͈̤͔̗͓̪̋͗͌̿͘ͅ0̷̨̨̛̞̙̦̟̘̖͓̹̗̻̦̥́̔͗̾̒̾̾̒̈́̌̃͑̇̇͜0̵̠̯̣̠̼̰̤̱͔̣̩͐̾̂̅̆͒͗̿͛͌̉̚̚͜Į̴̡̥̮̦̣̲͍̼͍̮̘̪̆̓͘1̴̝̗̲̞̟̼̞̰̩̦̤̮͎̫̾͗̾̒̇͂̆̐̌̽̚̕̕͠͝1̷̖̺̞̳͉͖̟̳̻̝̞̭̝̱̎̄0̶̠͚̋̓̈̄̍́͗̄͌̀͠0̶͇̥͉̭̻̗̥͈̮̙̬́̊̈́̐͛̈́̈́͊  
̵̧͚͉̮̼̟̹͕́0̷̢̛͎̼̗͍͈̻̤͕͔͖̫̩̞̤̌͂̚1̸̨͖̎́́͌̒̇͌̈̅͗̉̏̚0̴̛̠̝̠̂̀̾̀̊̈́̋̆̍̒͛̑͋̔ͅ0̴̛̦̭̾̓̒̀͆̑̓̎́̆̀̕͝F̷̳͑̾͌̍͛̌̃̎̉̾̅̕͝͠1̴̗̮̫́̈͂̐̃͋̏͌͘0̶̡̬̮͚̎͑̋̀̋̃̓͐̈́͋̀̕͝0̸̡͍̣͔͔͆ͅ0̷͖̱̘̤̬̩͚̗͖͎̟̳̍͐͗̇̀̋́͠͝ ̶̮͚͓̲̲̤̱̘̙̈͑͌̃͗͜ͅ0̵̧̠̬̝̦̠̅͐̋̾̈́̎̾͒́̈͒̈́̚1̴̮̿̈́͑͋̀̓̇̊̎0̸̨̧̧̛̛̼̦̞͕̗͚̻̄̋̾͊͗̅̑̀̈͜͠0̷̧͍̱̫̜̹̖͕̤͉̯̯̗̐͋͠ͅḨ̴̠̖̭͓̻̗̤̟̝̰͊͊̈́͗̇͊͗̀̿͋̊̂̽͘͜͝0̷̧̋͐͂0̷̹͔͈̩̅̚0̶̧̬̞͉̩̹͙͚̻̼̩͛̊1̷͕̬̹͓̺̖̫̼́͑͑̿̀͊͝͝  
̷̛̼͍̱̺̞̺̻̞̟͖̗̼̝̙̀̈́͑̃͗͛̅̕ͅ0̵̧̛̛̲̀̑͊́̀͊͝1̵̛͖̯͚̜̅̀͐̓̇̆̅̄͒̾́̄0̵̧̟͉͂̍͗̐̊͋͋̓̊̈͐0̵̲̎̍͛̍͛̃̏̒̂͆̂̈́̚͝E̵͍̩͕̿͒͋̐̅͂̔̌̆̄̍̕0̵͙̳͖̜̥̆̇͗̅̔̍̏̀̀̚ͅ0̵̫͔̱̖͓̙͎̗̱̬̳̿͛̅͋̍̀̊̀̎͋̎̈́́̚̚1̵̛̠͍̋̌̓͑͐͐̓͌̈̒̓̕͝1̶͉̿̆͆̈́̿̑́̾ ̸̢̢̛̖͎̯̠͉̦͖̥̖̟͊̃̄̂0̸̛͍̦̭̎̿̉͌̈́̏͘͜1̸̢̨̡͈̼͖͖͚̥̱͓͖͔̯̄̃̎̇̓̏̑́̾͗̅ͅ0̴̧͖͙͚̮̮͐̍̎͌̿̊̐̕͝͝͠͝0̷̡̪͕̰̩̲̣͂͊͂̋̒̽̅́̆͑͌̚͝ͅJ̶̨̧̬̦͙͔͍̘̩͉̭̥̟͒͊̈́̈́́̊̈́̔͌̕̚ͅ0̶̪͓̣͍̻̜̟͓͚̲̟̒̽̔̈́͌̾1̷̧̼͍̙͚̣̦̺͉͚̩̟̤̅̈́̐͋͊̾ͅ0̷̧͙͇̝̞̲̻̲̅͆͆̉́̂̍̀̋͋͗̕̕1̶̛̛̰̫̤̻̞̯͇̑̍͜  
̶̣͊̎̑̐̋͘0̵̪̹̺̗̆̅̊̃͌͆̄̑1̶̙͋́́̂͂̏̐̾̓̃̚͝0̵̛͉̰̖̥̣̫̟̓͗̉̇͛̐̓͠ͅ0̶̙̊͆̾͊͛L̸͕̼̙̤̆̔̑̽̽0̸͔̰̻̠̀͌̒1̸̛̭̭̤̩̤̗̞̫͓̅͂͋͑̎͐͊͑͒̑̅1̵̧̙͇͍̳͌̐͂́̈̆̂̈́͜0̷̛̥̣̮̣̫̣̱͇̆͌͒̾̕͝ͅ ̷͎͈̹͇̭͙̺̿͂͂̀̌͘͜͠0̷̺̪̭̦̤͇̬̃̈̓͊̓̀̈́͋͐͋̓̎͋͒̕͜1̵̢͉̘̲͈̻̦̮̳̼͈̟̤̹̞͐̽̀̓̋̐̅̍̉̍̈́͊0̵̘̮̪̲̲̯͎̣̫̰͙̟͛͊̆̀̍̔̒͘1̴̡͙͕͚̲̹̳͇͔̻̯̱̇͌͑̽̏͜Ô̵̥͋͛̋̑̄̎̋̌̇͆̿͝͠0̷̡̤̭̲̘͈̣̅̆̈́0̸̡̛͚̞̿̋͝1̸̢̡̮͈͍̩̩̀̉͋͌͗͂1̸̡̥̀́̈́̌́̒͐̊͝͠

"What... ~wheezy laughter~ What the... What the hell is that...?" Michael was at a loss on what he was seeing. "{ _I have absolutely no idea. I'll send them to Aurora Unit 242._ }"  
Once the files were transmitted to the Aurora Unit, a response was transmitted back. " _Files received. We e_ _stimated these files will be fully restored in two months._ " "Huh. I... don't know what I was expecting. Fragmented and corrupted data files from... wherever, and it's estimated to take an Aurora Unit two months to piece it all together." "That's a bit long." Ink Sans stated.  
"Forget that! How are we gonna get back to our dimensions?! The World Gate blew up!" Error Sans was freaking out. "I think the Taken Vex can deal with that." Michael had a point. "I'll get a Vex Mind in here."  
Just then, an Ascendant rift opened, releasing a Taken Hydra.

Hephone, Corrupted Mind

The Hydra looked over the damage, then let out a few distorted sounds.  
"Nineteen hours? Seriously?" The Shadow asked. "Nineteen?! We only have seven!" Ink Sans exclaimed.  
"The Dreadnaught is a sort of 'pause zone' for your extra-dimensional timers, remember?" Michael reminded them. "That place freaks me out." Ink Sans shuddered. "For now, you'll have to get use to it."

"It's gonna take a while to fix this Dimension Key. I think it'll be ready in... half a year or so? It's easier to make them than it is to fix them. Then again, this is the first time we ever had to fix one." And with that, the Shadow opened an Ascendant rift that lead to the Dreadnaught.

Time: 6:43 AM | 04/18/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Hall of Souls

Music: Destiny - The Dreadnaught

The Shadow approached the two, who were on the cold hard floor. "Wakey wakey, sleepy skulls."  
"That was the WORST sleep I've ever had..." "You're lucky you could actually sleep, Error..." Ink Sans groaned.  
"Well, you two can get all the sleep you want, because the World Gate is back online."

Time: 6:52 AM | 04/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

They returned to the chamber that held the World Gate. The Shadow took the Dimension Key with red blocks on a black background and inputted it into the restored arch, with a portal opening as if nothing happened. "Vex technology... I may be the only non-Vex capable of understanding it completely. Not even Ghosts can understand this..." The Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Now we can go back to our homes and get some shuteye." Ink Sans cheered exhaustedly.  
Ink Sans and Error Sans went through the portal and the Shadow closed it behind them, returning the Dimension Key to the nearby container.  
The Shadow then spoke into his personal comm unit. "Michael, you there?"  
For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, until the Pilot responded. "Death, I... ~yawn~ I just got up... What is it?" "The World Gate is back online." "So Ink Sans and Error Sans are back in their homes?" "Yes, they are." "That's good. Now let me have my breakfast, then I'll come right on over."

Time: 7:27 AM | 04/18/3272

Later that day, Michael had arrived, wearing his civilian clothing. "Nice threads." The Shadow commented. "{ _These clothes are centuries old. I'm surprised they're still intact. Anyway, I'm in charge of handling his Pilot armor when it's not in use._ }"  
"Death, status report. What happened to the World Gate?" "Not sure. This particular Dimension Key, unlike the others, appeared to be unstable." He held the fragments of the latest Dimension Key, which was still in a staggering state of disrepair. "That still doesn't look good." Michael stated. "I know. It's kinda freaky that it just... blew up. Should we give it another try?" "No, the World Gate might still be unstable." "I sent them back safely, so it's stable."

At that point, a Taken Goblin appeared, holding a Dimension Key with an image of what appeared to be the interior of a dark cave system and a red heart shape. "We'll let those two get their sleep, then we'll see about this new world." Michael stated. "Agreed."

Time: 7:27 AM | 04/18/3272

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

Once Error Sans and Ink Sans had their rest, they were called back to this world to investigate the new Dimension Key. "Alright, we have a new Dimension Key. I have no idea where this one leads." Michael showed the Key to the two, gaining strange looks. "Is there a problem?"  
"I think I remember that world." Error Sans stated.  
"Let's take a look." The Shadow said, placing the Key into the World Gate. The portal opened, revealing a new world.

Location: Dimension 9 | UNKNOWN

Music: Metroid Prime - Puzzle Theme

"What is this place?" Michael wondered.  
"Undertale... Michael, I think we should save this one for a future expedition." Ink Sans recommended. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

Two Dimension Keys, one was shattered, strange files were downloaded (along with a CRAP TON of other stuff), and that's another chapter done.

While Aurora Unit 242 is figuring out the files, you can try and decode them yourselves.

0100A0111 0101D0100  
0100B1100 0100I1100  
0100C1001 0101G0100  
0100F1000 0100H0001  
0100E0011 0100J0101  
0101M0010 0010K0000  
0100P1011 0100N1001  
0100L0110 0101O0011

If you're wondering why it's not all there in the chapter, I'm not sure myself.

See you all next time.


	129. An expedition

Time: 11:32 AM | 04/18/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

It was time. Rocco sent out a call for City Hawk 723 to come to the World Gate.  
Error Sans and Ink Sans were waiting in dimension 1 while the rest of the Fireteam arrived at the testing facility.  
"I suppose it's time to get a few things on record. Dimension 1... wasn't as empty as we initially thought." Michael opened the portal, allowing Error Sans and Ink Sans to come through.  
"What in the world?!" " _What are they?!_ " " _Identify!_ "  
"City Hawk 723, meet the ones who call themselves 'Error Sans' and 'Ink Sans'." Michael gestured to them.  
"I am Error Sans. It is an honor to be in the presence of a truly powerful force of good." "So this is City Hawk 723? To be honest, I didn't know what to expect. I'm Ink Sans. Now, who are all of you?"  
"I'm Samus Aran."  
"I'm Jenny, Michael and Samus's daughter."  
"Dane Smithsonian, at your service."  
" _My designation is Spyglass unit_ _#826591740-A. I am the Vice Admiral of the IMC. You may call me Spyglass._ "  
"My name is Jack Cooper."  
"I'm Sarah Briggs."  
" _Name's Mark-18._ "  
" _I'm Hayden-10._ "  
" _The name is Tanner-21._ "

Time: 11:57 AM | 04/18/3272

With the information exchanged and recorded, Michael opened the portal to the new world. "Let's do this."

Location: Dimension 9 | UNKNOWN

Music: Metroid Prime - Puzzle Theme

Upon arrival, City Hawk 723 put down a locator arch for the portal site.  
" _What is this place?_ " Mark-18 asked. "Welcome to a world known as Undertale." Error Sans replied.  
"Let's take a good look around the area." Michael ordered.  
"We're kinda late in a pacifist timeline, and the underground is completely abandoned. We won't see any Monsters down here." Ink Sans stated.

It looked as if there was an ancient door nearby, half the size of an apartment building, and it was left open.  
Once they left the hall, then went through a large snowy expanse, City Hawk 723 came across what looked like a small village.  
"Welcome to Snowdin." Error Sans stated.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | Snowdin Town

Music: Undertale - Snowdin Town

The village was blanketed in snow, hence the name SNOWdin.  
First off, there was a shop next to an inn. The Fireteam entered the shop, finding it totally empty, same with next-door inn.  
There was, of course, a mini fridge in the shop, containing what looked like a popsicle with two sticks in it. Michael took the frozen treat out, seeing the two popsicle sticks. "A popsicle, huh?" "Actually, that's a bisicle." Error Sans stated. "Bicycle? This isn't a bike!" Error Sans facepalmed, seemingly irritated. "'Bi' means 'two'! That's two popsicles in one! Work it out!"  
Taking it into consideration, Michael proceeded to break it in half, sharing it with Samus.

There was a little igloo outside, and a sign next to it.

Don't want to walk to the other side of town? Try the undersnow tunnels! They're efficiently laid out.

Further along was a bar. The sign read: GRILLBY'S.

Music: Undertale - sans.

"{ _This place has seen better days, that's for sure._ }" "Hmm... Might as well look around."  
It was at that point that the Shadow picked up a bottle. Someone didn't finish their drink. He drank some of the liquid.

Music: none

The Shadow immediately spit it back out, grasping his spinal neck in pure disgust. "OH GO👎📪 💣✡ FRE✌😐✋NG 💣O🕆❄H📪 ✋❄ 👌🕆RN💧✏"  
He then put the bottle back on the table. "OK, that seriously burned my... Well, I don't really have a throat, but... You get what I mean!"  
The Shadow turned around, seeing the strange look on Michael's face.

Music: Undertale - sans.

"What?" "That stuff's probably been left sitting out for over ten years." Michael replied. "...true."  
"I'm surprised it hasn't eaten away at the bottle's interior after all that time." Jenny stated.

Music: Undertale - Snowdin Town

Back outside, Samus headed to an area behind the rest of the small town.  
There was nothing of note... except for a small hut that was seemingly producing large ice cubes the size of Incendiary Trap gas canisters.

On the other route, the rest of the group investigated another building, but with a sign that read 'LIBRARBY'. Apparently, the sign was misspelled. It was a library.  
Spyglass stayed behind to gather information while Jack, Sarah, and the Exo brothers went to a house on the end of the town path, and another igloo was nearby.

Mark-18 went into the igloo, suddenly getting blown through a tunnel, then dumped out the first one. He went back in, ending up where he started. " _They weren't kidding about the tunnel. That was quick._ "  
The Exos waited for the rest of the Fireteam, and the two Sanses, to regroup with them.

Michael took a hold of the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it seemed stuck. "I think it's-" Error Sans was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob breaking, twisted out of the door by the strength of Michael's prosthetic limb.

Music: none

Michael looked at it for a bit before tossing the broken knob away. The lock was broken, so the door slowly drifted open, allowing entry.  
"...locked. OK, that works too."

Music: Undertale - sans.

The light switch was right next to the door, so they could see the... emptied out interior. A few sprinkles littered one corner of the living room while a bunch of old sticky notes lay in another.

SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!  
ok.  
DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!  
ok.  
YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!  
ok.  
AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!  
ok.  
IT'S STILL HERE!  
didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?  
FORGET IT!

The sticky notes were mentioning a sock, but there was no sock in the room. In fact, there was no furniture either.

In the kitchen area was... the tallest sink in the world? "...I'm not even going to ask." Michael just decided to go with it.  
" _Has anyone seen Spyglass?_ " Hayden-10 asked.  
Just then, Spyglass came in. " _I just left the local library. All information has been recorded. Michael, please hand me the Dimension Key._ " Without question or hesitation, Michael did as instructed.  
With the Dimension Key in hand, Spyglass turned to leave.  
"Why did you give him the Dimension Key?" Ink Sans questioned. "Spyglass has no connection to the IMC database when he's in another dimension, so he's using the Key to return to our world and store the information. He'll be back."

While they waited for the Vice Admiral to return, the group investigated the rest of the house.  
"This was Papyrus's room." Error Sans stated. "This room belongs to bamboo?" Sarah asked. "I was thinking sugar cane, but bamboo is another way to say it." Jack replied. "Oh sweet jesus..." Error Sans was getting annoyed.  
Over in the other room, the Exos looked around. "This was the room that belonged to Sans." " _You?_ " " _Mark, I think he means the original._ " "Hayden's right." " _It... smells in here._ " "Yeah, you're right, Tanner." "{ _Smells worse than those chemicals moving through the machines on the Cabal ship that crashed into the Dreadnaught._ }" " _It's not like I know what they smell like, you told us to keep our helmets on._ " Mark-18 had a point.

Music: Undertale - Snowdin Town

Once the search was over, the Fireteam went back outside, seeing Spyglass on his return trip, with the Dimension Key in his hands. " _All information has been stored. I have also taken the liberty of bringing along Motes of Light. I theorize that a single Mote of Light is enough to allow for resurrection within other dimensions._ "  
The Motes were spread to the other members of the Fireteam, stored by the Ghosts.

They continued on, leaving Snowdin and entering some new area.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | Waterfall

Music: Undertale - Waterfall

"Waterfall..." "Yeah, there's a waterfall right over there." Jenny stated, pointing to the water rushing down the wall.  
"No, this area is called Waterfall." Ink Sans replied. "I see."

" _What's that?_ " Hayden-10 wondered.  
There was a suspended wooden path nearby, with some strange luminescent flower-like plant at the end. "An Echo Flower. Go and listen to it, but don't talk near it, or you'll basically overwrite the memorized speech." Error Sans stated.  
Spyglass then went across the bridge, approached the Echo Flower, and recorded the voice that was coming from it.  
"I swore I saw something... Behind that rushing water..."  
At this, Spyglass made an incredible jump, landing in the water across the gap. Behind the waterfall was an empty room, which was confirmed to be empty by his Ghost's analysis. "{ _Nothing here. Let's keep moving._ }"

The Fireteam went past a random patch of tall grass, then came across another gap in the terrain, which Spyglass easily jumped. "Not everyone has the jumping capabilities of a Spectre!" Jenny complained. " _Noted._ "  
With that, he jumped back.

A sign was nearby.

When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.

There were four strange plants close by, which were most likely these 'Bridge Seeds' the sign labeled. Once they were lined up across the gap, the plants seemingly shifted their form, creating a stable bridge in mere moments.  
A sign was stranded in a nearby pool of water, and Rocco floated over to read it.

Congratulations! You failed the puzzle!

"{ _Sorry to disappoint you, whoever made this sign, but we didn't even try your puzzle yet!_ }" "Who're you talking to?" Sarah asked. "{ _This sign just said we failed a puzzle._ }" "Let's find the puzzle so we don't fail it."

Beyond the Bridge Seeds was another sign, hung up next to what looked like a bell.

If an error is made, the Bell Blossom can call Bridge Seeds back to where they started.

There was, of course, a gap where the Bridge Seeds were needed, but Michael had other plans. He used his powers to shift the terrain, creating a bridge made from the ground itself.  
"Hang on. There's another area nearby." Dane picked up the Bridge Seeds, then used them to formed a bridge at the other corner of the room. Spyglass headed to the newly connected room, recording another Echo Flower memory.  
"I just wasn't ready for the responsibility."  
"{ _Eugh... There's an old quiche under the bench._ }" " _Disgusting._ "

Once the Fireteam regrouped, they headed further into the area, recording ancient history and Echo Flower memories.  
Up ahead was an old telescope covered in cobwebs. A doorway was left open in a nearby wall, allowing progression.  
More recorded history, a long wooden bridge, then more tall grass, and a... piece of cheese preserved in a strange crystal?  
Either way, the Echo Flower nearby had another vocal memory, but it was... a mouse squeak.

Another dusty telescope, and another sign with ancient glyphs was in a side room, but painted over with... twenty-one flavors of ice cream?  
Michael looked at his helmet's dimension timer, seeing how much time they had left before the conflicting realities would begin tearing them apart from the inside at the atomic level.

6:39:38

They had been there for twenty minutes.  
Further along was more of Waterfall, but the water was... glowing?  
Echo Flower memories recorded left and right, none of them overwritten.

Up ahead was more written history, recorded by Spyglass.  
A nearby piano, and a suspicious wall Michael decided to investigate.  
With one strike, the Pilot punched straight through the wall, revealing a strange red sphere. "Rocco, think we should take a sample?" "{ _You got it._ }" The sphere vanished, picked up by the Ghost.

Further along was a statue holding an umbrella in its lap. A music box could be heard from the statue.  
"We'll go on ahead, you guys take your time." Ink Sans and Error Sans headed onward.

Eventually, City Hawk 723 advanced onward, passing through a rainy path, then a large ridge that... overlooked a distant castle?  
Climbing over a ledge, the Fireteam pressed forward, recording more history as they went along.  
At the end of a long wavy bridge, some of the planks appeared to have been broken.  
Remembering his Titan's advice from a long time ago, Jack jumped off the bridge.  
"JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Michael didn't know why Jack jumped.  
Just then, his voice was heard over the radio. "JumpKits can take the fall." Remembering about the JumpKits, the rest of City Hawk 723 jumped down after him.

Way under the bridge-mania was what looked like a waterlogged junkyard.  
In one of the rooms up ahead was what remained of an old knife, the metal of the blade having long since rusted over and broken apart.  
There were three houses up ahead. Two of them looked abandoned, while the third, which looked like a big fish, was... on fire?  
" _OK, how long does fire burn in this dimension?!_ " Even Hayden-10 was confused.

Time: 12:21 PM | 04/18/3272

Music: Undertale - Temmie Village

Signs of life... FINALLY! Although, what they found was... not what they had in mind.  
What... the heck... are they even looking at here?! Michael sure as heck didn't know! "Not... even... going... to... ask."  
Not wanting to waste anymore time in... whatever that was ~shudder~, City Hawk 723 hightailed it out of there, continuing on through Waterfall.

Music: Undertale - Waterfall

After getting through a strange... 'maze', they saw another Echo Flower, then recorded the memory.  
"You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"  
Further up, more Echo Flower memories for Spyglass to record and store back at the testing site.  
A sign was beyond them.

However... There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty.

" _Any idea what that means?_ " Tanner-21 asked. "Well, this place has been abandoned, except for those... whatever those were back there." Michael shuddered, not wanting to know what they saw. "{ _Those were more of those cat-dog hybrid things the World Gate downloaded the other day._ }"

Eventually, they came across a more... modern sign, but it appeared to be broken, the display was glitching up all over the screen.

WELCOME TO HOTLAND!

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | Hotland

Music: Undertale - Another Medium

"Are we in some subterranean volcano site? It's almost as hot as thermite in here!" Michael said, feeling the heat.  
Up ahead was a busted water cooler, followed up by an abandoned lab. Inside was... nothing. What a surprise... Except for the fact that there was an open door next to a hole broken through the wall.  
City Hawk 723 went back out the way they came, seeing an elevator. Upon entry, Rocco interfaced with the elevator's systems, managing to acquire a destination.  
The elevator started moving, then stopped at a new place.  
City Hawk 723 exited the elevator, reaching some strange building, and it wasn't hot anymore.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | abandoned resort

Music: Undertale - Hotel

"This dimension sure is... interesting." Dane stated. "I know. I'm not sure how exactly this came into being, but... it's here." Michael replied.  
Shortly after entering, they went through the backdoor, entering another area.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | Thermo-nuclear power plant

Music: Undertale - Core

City Hawk 723 immediately headed into an elevator, then went through another room, reaching... another elevator.  
The ride was... a bit long.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | UNKNOWN

Music: none

There was an old elevator, and Rocco got it to work. As they rode it, City Hawk 723 had time to talk while they waited.  
"Where do you think our extra-dimensional allies went?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Yeah, things can get a bit... confusing."  
" _I've been thinking about that seven hour time limit. What if it only effects living organic beings? Artificial constructs might end up being immune, and thus capable of staying in another dimension indefinitely._ "  
"That is an... interesting theory."

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, which was just outside of a church-like hallway.

Music: Undertale - The Choice

There they were. Ink Sans and Error Sans.  
"Took them long enough." "We're almost there, guys."  
"I almost feel... at peace here." Jack said, feeling relaxed. "Who wouldn't? C'mon."

Music: none

After leaving the hallway and going through a grey path, City Hawk 723 and the Sanses arrived at a garden of golden flowers.  
Michael picked one and held it out to Samus. "You dork. We're already a family!"

On the other side of the garden was a dark passageway, leading to some massive and empty chamber.  
" _According to the information I recorded, this room was once the location of a powerful wall of energy simply known as 'the Barrier'. The reason for its absence is unknown._ " "You'll learn soon enough, Spyglass." Error Sans replied.

Time: 12:37 PM | 04/18/3272

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The surface

After a while, they managed to make their way out from under the ground.  
In the distance was a large town.  
"You guys wait here, we'll get the group together." With that, Error Sans and Ink Sans left, and City Hawk 723 had to sit and wait for whoever those two were bringing over.

Time: 1:29 PM | 04/18/3272

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

As the Fireteam waited, Michael noticed something hooked on the Shadow's leg. Some strange weapon of sorts. "Hey, Death, what is that?" "Huh? Oh, this? Heh... Get this, I had to carve out Oryx's very heart before adding him to my Taken, or else I couldn't get this weapon made."  
Before Michael could ask further about the weapon, a group of what he can only assume to be these 'Monsters' the two Sanses were talking about approached them.

"Well, here they are."  
The group consisted of some fishlike humanoid, a strange dinosaur-looking individual, three skeletal beings and goat-like humanoid creatures, some glorified robot, and... a regular human being?  
One of the skeletal beings heavily resembled the two Sanses, but was, like them, drastically different.

"So who are these guys?" Dane asked.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills

"Allow me to introduce them. These are Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Mettaton, and Frisk." Ink Sans introduced the new group to the Fireteam.

"Visitors from another world? Fascinating." The one called 'Gaster' stated.  
" _Well, they seem alright with me._ " "I... don't know what to think of this." This Sans was confused.  
"Greetings, I am the great Papyrus! How may we help you?"

"I think we should introduce ourselves now. My name is Michael W Johnson. These are Samus Aran, Jenny Aran-Johnson, Dane Smithsonian, Spyglass, Jack Cooper, Sarah Briggs, Mark-18, Hayden-10, Tanner-21, and the Shadow. We are City Hawk 723." It was then that Rocco appeared. "{ _And I'm Rocco, Michael's Ghost._ }"

"'Ghost'?" Alphys wondered.  
Ink Sans replied with an explanation. "In their world, these Ghosts originated from this mysterious mechanical entity known as the Traveler. They seek out their Guardian companions from the ancient dead, and resurrect them, pulling their souls back to the land of the living, thus bringing their companions back to life."  
"Incredible...!" Gaster was practically speechless.  
" _The portal which was opened by Michael's machine, designated as the World Gate, lead us to a large door underground. A location known as 'Snowdin' was on the other side. We made our way from there to where we stand now._ " Spyglass detailed.

Time: 2:32 PM | 04/18/3272

After an excessive amount of explanation, the groups reached an understanding. "I think I understand now. Spyglass?" " _Information recorded._ " "So the portal brought us to what you simply call the Ruins, huh?" "That's right." Asgore answered.  
"Why don't we show you where it is?" Dane offered. "That would be interesting." Sans was OK with it.

Time: 3:47 PM | 04/18/3272

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The Ruins

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

Once they reached the door to the Ruins, City Hawk 723 showed the group the arch which acted as a marker for the portal's location.  
"So, here it is." Michael gestured to the arch.  
"You seem... trustworthy." Sans stated.  
"There will be a time where we will return here. Don't worry about a thing." Michael said with assured confidence.  
"I look forward to learning more about your world in the future." Gaster added. "Maybe we could give you a tour, but it'll have to be less than seven hours." Samus concluded.  
Curious, Asgore asked his question. "Why?"  
"If you spend more than seven hours in another world, it seems as if the conflicting realities tear you apart from within, dismantling your entire atomic structure." Error Sans replied. "Exactly." Michael, being the one to discover this, seconded the answer.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Once the Fireteam went back through, Michael closed the portal. The two different Sanses had their own means of getting back to their worlds, but couldn't reach this one on their own as it was not within their multiverse, and therefore out of their reach.

"Maybe it's something different." "What do you mean, Jenny?" Samus asked. "What if the seven hour counter only takes effect when a being from a world made of matter enters a world made of data, and vice versa?" " _That is a reasonable theory._ " Spyglass replied. "It only makes sense... The first time I found out about the timer was within that timeless void, which was Error Sans's world." Michael stated. " _I see._ "

* * *

This one took a while.

I recently found out about a new expansion for Destiny 2, which will go live on the 8th of May this year. It's called 'Warmind'.

The Shadow has the Touch of Malice! Holy heck!

See you next time.


	130. Another one bites the recycling bin

Time: 1:12 PM | 04/21/3272

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The surface

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

While City Hawk 723 and the group of Monsters were talking things over, Michael decided to sit back and enjoy the scenery, but he wasn't alone.  
"What's up?" "Oh. Hey, Sans. How have you been?" "Eh." "{ _That... That's it?_ }" "I don't really have much to say." "I know what that feels like. Reminds me of when one of those mistletoe things got hung up over me and Samus..." "I see."

As they talked, the skeleton took out a bottle of what looked like ketchup and... started drinking it, earning a very confused look from the Pilot.  
"Uh..." "What? It's not like you have a craving for ketchup too, don't you?" "Ketchup? No, but I do have a beverage preference."  
Just like that, a different bottle appeared, containing a clear liquid, which he began to sip down. "Ahh... Good ol' H2O." "Seriously? Water?" "I prefer to be healthy, what do you expect?" "Fair enough." "{ _It's nice to relax every once in a while._ }"

After a bit more silence, Sans asked another question. "Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you something... Your Ghost has a name, yet other Ghosts don't. Why is that?" "Not true. Rocco isn't the first Ghost to be given a name, nor is Osiris's Ghost, Sagira." "{ _Don't remind me of... her._ }" "Sagira kinda... overlapped my Ghost's consciousness, taking over his shell when we tried to revive her after she was found on Mercury. It's a long story." "Interesting. Who's Osiris?" "Before I was brought back, Osiris was known as the most powerful Guardian in history, but when I learned how to control my abilities, I may have... surpassed Osiris. He was exiled because his ideals nearly destroyed us. Nowadays, he's been exploring a strange place created by the Vex: this reality engine is known as the Infinite Forest, a planet-sized prediction engine, simulating trillions of realities in parallel, all geared towards a single Vex purpose. Its Mind, Panoptes, had the purpose of reshaping reality for the Vex, and only the Vex. If the Vex succeeded, neither Light nor Darkness would exist anymore, the sun's warmth would be gone, and all life would be lost." Michael explained. "You saved all of existence in your world...! You have my respect." "Thanks. Just doin' my job. By the way, Ink Sans and Error Sans kept calling me a 'Sans'. Y'know anything about that?" "They might've thought you were another version of me. Honestly, I can't see why. What happened to your arm and leg anyway?" "Painful memories and experiences I'd... rather leave in the past."  
His facial expression was... unpleasant, so Sans decided to drop the question and ask a different one. "So these 'Titans', you 'Pilots' are normally given one, yet you have... eleven?" "Ten. One of them was... destroyed after the Cabal attacked." "You mean that one you called 'Ardy'? Lemme tell ya, that's a weird name." "{ _Not 'Ardy', RD-1539. Romeo-Delta One-Five-Three-Nine. Titans normally go by their chassis numbers, but some Titans are given an alternative identification. For example: Samus's Titan, ZV-9372, was named Arc-Rod._ }" "And what AUs have you visited?" "Well, I've visited AU 242 on the IMS Olympus, AU 217 in Skytown-" "{ _Alternate universes, not Aurora Units._ }" "'Aurora Units'?" "Biological supercomputers." "I see."

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Dark Samus in the Heart of Phaaze

Suddenly, Michael felt a cold chill travel up his spine, causing the Pilot to rush up onto his feet in alarm, getting everyone's attention as a result.  
"Michael, is something wrong?" Gaster asked.  
"I felt it... Something twisted and evil is nearby. We're not alone! Be on your guard!" Rocco provided Michael with his Pilot armor, weapons, and equipment before disappearing. The rest of the Fireteam donned their gear, ready for anything, while the Shadow readied his Darkscythe, its blade glowing with Ascendant energy.

With City Hawk 723 ready to fight if need be, the Monsters gathered in the middle, surrounded in a tactical defense formation.  
It was then that a strange black and red mist consumed their surroundings. At first, they saw nothing, heard nothing.  
Eventually, a silhouette could be seen in the fog, but there was something off about it. Even as just a silhouette, there were still visible facial details, albeit basic. A simple upward curve and two vertical lines could be seen on the head. A red-colored basic smiley face, which was a very... disturbing sight.  
The Fireteam aimed their weapons at the silhouette, ready to open fire. "Identify yourself!" Michael ordered.

In response, laughter was heard as the silhouette came closer. It looked like a teenager with a green and lime striped shirt and brown pants and shoes. The facial expression was... severely disturbing, it wasn't natural, not even close. Her face had an enlarged mouth that passed the cheeks, releasing a strange black substance. The eyes were bottomless pits of evil, leaking the same black fluid.  
"Who... WHAT are you?!"  
"Chara..." Sans breathed out. "'Chara', huh? What do you want?" Michael demanded.  
"Genocide." " _Genocide will not occur as long as we hold the Dimension Key that leads to this world._ " Spyglass proclaimed. "A key, eh? Interesting."

It was then that the demon pulled out a knife, glowing a dark red. Seeing this, Michael pulled out his Data-Knife, ready to use the Super of a Bladedancer, the Arc Blade. He rethought his approach, put away the Data-Knife and built up Solar Light for the Dawnblade Super, Daybreak.  
The two stood against each other, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Music: none

Ambience: Howling Wind

It was as if the world itself stopped to observe what was taking place.  
Pilot Michael W Johnson, a force of good and creation, against Chara, one of evil and destruction.

For a while, they stood still like statues, waiting for the other to make the first move, and with dozens upon dozens of battle plans formulating in Michael's mind, he would be truly ready for anything.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gandrayda Boss Theme

The Pilot was not the first to attack. Chara lunged at him with the glowing dagger.  
With sharpened and hypersensitive senses, Michael counteracted the attack, landing a punch to the face with his left fist as the knife barely grazed the ablative armor on his right shoulder.  
The demon was sent flying, immediately recovering after hitting the ground. "You're good, I'll give you that. Nobody's ever counterattacked me before."  
Instead of responding verbally, Michael formed the Daybreak. Chara looked on in surprise and wonder. "A sword made of fire. Fascinating."

Once the glowing knife and the Daybreak collided, the smaller blade simply shattered into tiny silver cubes, carpeting a small spot on the ground. Chara held what was left of the knife up in disbelief before it shattered as well, silver and grey voxels falling out of her hand and onto the ground.  
It was at this point that Michael deformed the Daybreak, shifting the Solar Light to form the Hammer of Sol.  
He threw it at Chara, who just had barely enough time to move out of the way.

The flaming mallet returned to the Pilot's hand, ready for another throw. Toss after toss, Chara avoided the Hammer of Sol, until a small rock spike shot out of the ground, causing her to trip, leaving her an open target for one last strike.

Music: Metroid Zero Mission - Boss Defeated

The Hammer of Sol broke through Chara's body, leaving a massive hole in her torso. She looked down, seeing black and red cubes fall out of the gaping hole in her form. Chara slowly looked back up, her facial details now normal for a human being, but the expression was that of fear.  
Michael took off his helmet and looked her dead in her ruby eyes, the Eye of the Traveler aglow. " **Go back to Hell, and never return.** "  
She fell to her knees and shattered, voxels littering where she once stood as the fog cleared around them.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

Just like that, Michael's Pilot equipment vanished, leaving him in his civilian clothing. "Welp, that takes care of that!" The Pilot went back to where he was sitting before Chara arrived and popped a squat, leaving everyone else speechless as to what just happened.

"Michael, can you please explain what just happened?" Gaster questioned.  
"Rocco?" The Ghost appeared, knowing exactly what to say. "{ _Well, you see, some of the worlds we've visited through the World Gate were made of self-sustaining data, the rest were, like our world, made of matter. Upon my observation, it seems that a being of matter killing a being of data with a Light-based attack causes the being of data to break apart into these small cubical voxels. We refer to this as 'Derezzolution'. Your Chara has just been Derezzed._ }"  
"Well, that was something to watch." Sans stated.

* * *

Chara - Derezzolution

See you next time.


	131. A very peculiar world

Time: 11:12 PM | 05/09/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

The Fireteam returned to the World Gate, with another new Dimension Key, which had an image of some desert terrain, along with three spheres, each sporting a primary color. "This one should be especially interesting."  
Once the portal opened, City Hawk 723 was greeted by a massive gust of sand coming through the rift.  
They went in, entering a new world

Location: Dimension 10 | UNKNOWN

Music: ReCore - Granite Steps

"Place the arch so we don't get lost here." Michael commanded.  
The arch was deployed, marking the portal site.  
" _This place is... different. Is this world matter or data?_ " Mark-18 asked.  
The Fireteam leader checked his helmet's analysis.

DIMENSION SCAN

WORLD COMPOSITION

[MATTER] - [DATA]

COMPOSITION CONFIRMED

MATTER

"It's matter. Timer's off." Michael reported.  
Suddenly, multiple mechanical wolf-like mechanoids jumped out of the sand.

Music: ReCore - Corrupted

"{ _We're not alone!_ }" "They don't look too friendly!" " _Must be some ancient automated security system, which means there's likely an abandoned facility in the area._ "

The constructs attacked, provoking an aggressive response.  
Michael initiated a Stormtrance, obliterating the mechanoids with Arc Light.

Music: ReCore - Welcome to Far Eden

With the robotic threats destroyed, Michael decided to examine what was left. "This is some strange tech. What have you got, Rocco?" "{ _It's not IMC tech, Chozo tech, or Guardian tech. I don't know._ }"

It was then that City Hawk 723 encountered the first sign of natural life on the planet. "HEY!" They turned around, seeing a grown woman in ragged clothing, accompanied by three more mechanoids of varying designs.  
One had a dog-like appearance, and a blue-glowing sphere in place of the abdomen.  
Another was spider-like, but had only four legs, no rear protrusion, and a yellow sphere under the head piece.  
The third was ape-like, sporting a red sphere beneath the plating on the torso.

"Who are you?" Michael asked. "Name's Joule Adams, and this is Mack, Seth, and Duncan. Now, who are you, and where did you come from?"

Time: 11:57 PM | 05/09/3272

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Bryyo Fire

After quite a bit of informational exchange, they reached an understanding. " _Corrupted Corebots left over from a conflict on a world that was to become the new home of humanity. We will help you track them down._ " Spyglass stated. "Glad to know that you understand."

" _We've got company!_ " Hayden-10 announced.  
Two corrupted AP-3 Corebots appeared from the sand, sporting yellow Cores.  
Before any action could be taken, Jack unleashed a Nova Bomb, decimating the two Corebots.

"Whoa. There's nothing left." It was then that Mack made some strange sounds. "You're right, Mack. Looks like it's getting late." "You can understand what they're saying?" Michael wondered. "Yeah, I can. Let's head to the Crawler." "The what?"

Time: 12:12 AM | 05/10/3272

Location: Dimension 10 | Planet Far Eden | Joule's Crawler

Music: ReCore - Welcome to Far Eden

"Well, it's largely efficient as a shelter, and you have a work space here? That's impressively productive." Duncan made some strange sounds, but only Joule could understand him. "Sarah, Duncan just called you 'Captain Obvious'."  
A round a laughter was shared through the group, but Sarah wasn't laughing.

"It's getting late. We should've saved this trip for morning." Michael stated, looking out the rear entrance.  
"It might be a bit crowded in the Crawler, but you're welcome to stay here for the night." "That's awfully generous of you, Joule, but we should get going. Let's head home, guys."

Time: 12:35 AM | 05/10/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

The Shadow went back to the Dreadnaught, the Exo brothers returned to the City, and the Pilots came back to the Vez-2, the home of the IMC HQ.

As Michael was sleeping, Rocco was going over all the data he acquired from Joule's Crawler, detailing K-9, SP-DR, AP-3, FL1-R, and T8-NK Corebots, along with the terrible condition on the Earth in that dimension, which forced humanity to evacuate, finding Far Eden as a possible new home, but something went wrong. An AP-3 Corebot known as V1C-TOR, or 'Victor', betrayed his creators, and was eventually destroyed for it... by Joule. "{ _Joule is... a tough young woman. She's good. She's good._ }"

* * *

I know I said I wouldn't make another chapter of this story until the new Warmind update, but I just couldn't wait.

ReCore. How's that for a surprise?

The reason I'm not writing what the Corebots say directly is because there's no place where I can copy the font and paste it here. No place where I can select and copy it.

I know, I know... The chapter's short.

And the music track 'Welcome to Far Eden'? Yeah, I have more use for that one.

See you next time.


	132. Ice and Shadow

Time: 2:37 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Approaching planet Mars

Music: none

Taking a big break from their dimensional travels, City Hawk 723 plotted a course for Mars to investigate why one of the Shadow's 'eyes and ears' suddenly went dark.  
"{ _Mars, the first place where humanity encountered the Traveler, home to the Clovis Bray research facility, and lost wonders of the Golden Age. The icecaps have kept those wonders hidden for hundreds of years, but the return of the Traveler's Light has sounded an alarm heard throughout the system, and perhaps beyond._ }" "Fascinating. Team, I need your help. One of my Echoes suddenly vanished. I'd say it was one of those WarSats, but then I saw what looked like Hive." "Hive? On Mars?" Michael wondered. "I know. I don't get it either. I'm on my way there right now."  
"{ _The Red War is over, but Ghaul's forces, what remains of them, have been scavenging during their retreat, and now that WarSats are falling out of orbit near Mars, the Cabal are headed there too. I'll plot a landing course._ }"  
Once they entered low orbit of Mars, City Hawk 723 narrowly avoided a falling WarSat, then got a communication alert. "That's the private Counsel channel!"  
"Mayday! Mayday! Do you copy?! ~grunt~ Vanguard access code zero-three-zero-six- ~static~ GET AWAY FROM MY GHOST, YOU FROZ- ~static~ Guardian, requesting backup! I repeat, I need backup down here!" "{ _This frequency is reserved for official Council business. So look, whoever this is-_ }" "That's cute, you've got one of the uptight Ghosts." "Uptight? UP **T** IGH **T?**! **YOU LISTEN H-** " "I'm uploading co-ordinates to a safe landing zone. Please hurry." "...here... ~sigh, groan~ Alright, but you're going to owe us for this one." "I wouldn't have called you down here unless it was absolutely critical. The most dangerous weapon in this solar system is on this planet, and an entire army of Hive is trying to destroy it. I need your help."

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Olympus Descent

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

" _We've touched down on the surface of Mars, Guardian. What's your status? Are you safe?_ " Spyglass asked the new Guardian over the comms. "For now, but there's a whole lot of 'not safe' between us and the Clovis Bray facility, which is where we need to be." "What's so important there?" Samus asked. "WarSats, like the one that almost hit you on approach, have been dropping out of the sky since I got here, which usually means only one thing." "Rasputin? The 'greatest weapon of the Golden Age' you were talking about? But... that's impossible!" Michael exclaimed. "Nothing is impossible where Rasputin is concerned. Meet me at the facility." "Solid copy."

"TN, can you reach the facility?" Jenny asked through her neural link. "[ _I'm already en route._ ]" The Titan responded.

As the Fireteam went down the path, they saw a crashed WarSat just outside the entrance to a cave.

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts Depths

Inside the icy cavern, Hive quickly crawled out of the frozen terrain, with ice and snow encrusted in their skin alongside the armor they already had.  
"I've never seen Hive like this before." Michael remarked. "As far as I know, they don't exist anywhere but here."

Up ahead, a Taken rift opened up, and the Shadow walked out. "Frozen Hive... Now I've seen everything."  
Further ahead was a new Hive soldier, wielding an actual shield with a large cleaver.

Vanquisher

The Shadow disarmed the Vanquisher, then took the sword and shield, adding them to his own arsenal.  
Up ahead was more Hive, eventually followed by a special Vanquisher.

Golur, the Plagued

Instead of being killed, this new Hive was added to the Shadow's Taken, then brought back.

Golur, the Cured

Before anything could be said, the Shadow vanished, his half of the Yin Yang Switch attaching to his new Taken troop, which started glowing a reddish purple.  
The Taken Vanquisher completely decimated the remaining Hive, then looked at the Fireteam. " **The path is clear! Let's move!** " His voice seemed to be more... aggressive.  
"Lemme guess... New trick." Michael stated as his Taken half shifted out of the Taken Vanquisher. "Yeah, new trick. I call it 'Taken Meld'."  
The Shadow put the Darkscythe on his back, then pulled out the Touch of Malice, ready for longer ranged engagements.

Up ahead was another WarSat, but with a strange holographic display within the exposed wiring.  
"Rocco, take a look at this one." The Ghost appeared and scanned the WarSat, gaining some results. "{ _There's no reason for this satellite to have fallen from orbit. Something pulled it down. I think it might be time to call in help from the Counsel._ }" "Is that what you call the Vanguard nowadays? Interesting. And it's not a great idea. Zavala won't be happy about us digging around Bray. He wants the past to stay buried, but we need to get in there to find out what's going on with Rasputin."  
Eventually, they came across the exit.

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Glacial Drift

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

Up ahead was the Bray facility, and a Vanguard-class Titan running in the distance.  
Suddenly, a part of one of the buildings exploded. "What was that?" Samus wondered "{ _Not sure._ }"

More frozen Hive up ahead, and there was another new type.  
A Hive sniper.

Adherent

After managing to get through the Hive, City Hawk 723 encountered an Ogre.

Urrot, Hammer of Nokris

This Ogre was no problem as it was added to the Taken.  
"I thought you didn't like the knowledge of the Hive." Jenny was right to question the Shadow's decision. "We need answers, and we need them now."

"Guardians, you still with me?" "We're clear. Where to next?" Michael asked. "We've found a Golden Age research facility buried inside a glacier. Where do you think? Meet me at the entrance to Clovis Bray."

Music: none

Once City Hawk 723 reached the closed entrance, another Vanquisher appeared, ready to attack, only to get shot from behind by none other than their mystery ally.

Ana Bray, Warmind Crypto-Linquist

"Hey, you all made it!" "Actually, yes. We did." Michael stated. "Well, there were a lot more of them, but you did great. C'mon, let's see what's hiding in here. Besides hordes and hordes of frozen Hive, I mean."  
"Ha... Ha..." The Shadow let out a fake laugh. "What's his problem?" Ana wondered. " _He hates the Hive more than he hates the Fallen, Cabal, or Vex._ " Spyglass replied. " _He just finds the Hive revolting, disgusting, disturbing, and practically parasitic._ " Mark-18 added. "Well, he's alright with me."

* * *

He's alright with me as well, Ana.

The Warmind DLC has gone live!

And yes, the Shadow has a new ability. Taken Meld allows the Shadow to 'meld' with one of his Taken. While it makes him for powerful, yet more aggressive, it makes the Shadow more vulnerable. If the Taken unit the Shadow is melded with is destroyed, the Shadow will be reduced to Ascendant cinders. Remember that Mote of Light in CH 82?

The Shadow becoming more aggressive when melded with one of his Taken is actually based off of Ghor from Metroid Prime 3 Corruption becoming more aggressive when merging with his massive armorsuit.

See you next time!


	133. Pilgrimage

Time: 3:05 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | BrayTech Futurescape

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

"You guys clear a path while I try to find a way into Clovis Bray." " _We've encountered Warminds before, but Ikora said Rasputin was trapped on Earth._ " Mark-18 stated.  
"Rasputin is capable of operating across multiple systems simultaneously." " _So all those times the Counsel was trying to talk to him in the Cosmodrome..._ " "They were engaging fragments of Rasputin left behind after the Collapse, but his core mind was always here."

Up ahead was a familiar foe: the Red Legion, and they were being decimated by TN-9684. "[ _XO-16 locked on hostile infantry._ ]"  
Before long, the path was clear.

Inside the main Clovis Bray building were more Red Legion troops, and one of their commanders.

Bracus Talurn

A few well-placed shots and it was all over.

 **Mark-18 [Bonekruscher] Bracus Talurn (Red Legion)**

With the building secure, Ana Bray appeared. "I'm here. I'm really here. I can't believe it. Clovis Bray... I'm home." "Home?" Michael wondered.  
Immediately, Ana got to work at a nearby terminal. "The main access is encrypted. Good thing I know a few tricks. At least THAT seems to run in the family."  
" _Personnel identified: Dr Anastasia Bray. Welcome to the Clovis Bray research facility, the fabled 'Cradle of Invention' on Mars. You are part of an important moment in history. Together, we will strive to reach beyond the stars. Remember, you are Clovis Bray._ "  
"And we're in business! Looks like Rasputin's core is housed in a separate structure. Hope you're up for a little exploring."

Off they went, heading into the next sector.  
TN-9684 was unable to follow them because her chassis would not fit through the door.

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Aurora Reach

"This facility is massive!" Samus awed.  
"The Brays dreamed big. I don't know much about my family, but I know that." " _I'm picking up a lot of Hive activity. They're swarming the core._ " Hayden-10 reported. "On it. Let me try to access the security systems."

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Mindlab: Rasputin

In the next sector was what looked like a Warsat, anchored in the center of the room by an elevated platform connected to the entrance, and below were more frozen Hive.  
With the immediate attackers dead, the Shadow went ahead to secure the area, with City Hawk 723 following behind him.  
"{ _What's the status on the security systems?_ }" Rocco asked. "I'm working on it. Hang in there."

After clearing out frozen Hive and running on large cables that were topped with platforms, they came across more Hive.  
"We have a big problem." Sarah stated. "Come on, Rasputin! Give me something here!"

Suddenly, a burst of energy blew away a group of Hive, and Michael's helmet got a weapon ID.

Subroutine Valkyrie

"What just happened? What is that?" Jenny wondered.  
"It's... the Valkyrie, Rasputin's weapon. I think he heard us."  
Michael reached into the concentrated field of energy, somehow acquiring some advanced javelin.

The door opened, revealing a horde of frozen Hive, and the Shadow was fighting them.  
Michael threw the Valkyrie, causing an energy shockwave that killed a very significant portion of the Hive. The javelin then returned to his hand, ready for another attack.

A couple of Vanquishers seemed resistant, but otherwise fell.

Ekdala Xolborne

 **Michael [Subroutine Valkyrie] Ekdala Xolbrone (** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

Dultur Xolborne

 **Michael [Subroutine Valkyrie] Dultur Xolborne** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

In little time, the frozen Hive were defeated, and the next door opened.  
"Ana, the door's unlocked. Did you..." "It wasn't me. Maybe he's inviting us inside. Maybe this is where questions finally turn into answers."  
It was then that Ana caught up with the group, and the Shadow was standing right at the final door, waiting patiently for it to open, which it did. On the other side was...  
"AAH! Oh, it's just you, Shadow. You just gave me a heart attack." Zavala wheezed. "Sorry."

"Oh shhhhhhhhanks." Ana almost cursed.  
As the Counsel Golem approached, Michael began to summon an Andromeda Cannon. "Zavala?! What are YOU doing here?!" "What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous this thing is?"  
"What were you trying to do to Rasputin?" Ana asked. "Rasputin is Counsel business, Anastasia. Not yours. You do not belong here." At this point, Michael's Andromeda Cannon was completely formed and ready to fire if need be. "Excuse me?!" "You belong in the City, but instead of standing by your brothers and sisters when Ghaul came for us, you were here, doing what you always do, what you were never suppose to do."  
Angered, Michael tapped Zavala's shoulder, getting his attention. Zavala turned around, only to receive a Spectre punch square in the jaw. He grunted in pain as he forced his jawbone back into place, the action letting out a sickening pop.  
Feeling something in his mouth, Zavala spit it out, revealing it to be a bloody tooth. "Is that really how hard your Spectres can punch?! Ohh... I'm going to be feeling that for a month..." "Hear her out." Michael demanded.  
"I did what I believed to be right. I came here to protect humanity. Isn't that what Guardians are suppose to do?" "Yes, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Zavala saw Michael's Spectre arm spark up with Arc Light. If a regular punch hurt that bad, then that same punch amplified by the Fist of Havoc... yeah, he shut up right then and there.  
"This is a war of many fronts, and there's more than one way to fight it, Zavala. Look. You tried to shield the entire world, but you can't. There's got to be a better way." "And you think Rasputin is the answer? It's gone silent. It's a broken weapon. Too dangerous to be left alone and too unpredictable to wield." "That might be true, or maybe he has nothing to say. Maybe, just maybe, we never bothered to ask him what he wanted." "I don't have time to go through this with you again. You had no right-" "I have every right. You don't understand the connection I share with Rasputin. Here, let me show you."  
Before she could, an unnatural growl was heard.

"{ _OK, we should really figure out exactly what's doing that._ }" "I can tell you. Rasputin was not the only thing to awaken on Mars." " _You mean..._ " "Another Hive 'god'."

* * *

Oh, here we go!  
It's Xol!

I'll see you next time.


	134. Off-World Recovery?

Time: 3:13 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | BrayTech Futurescape

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

"I thought we were done for, and then Rasputin... I didn't know if he would answer. I mean, I hoped he would, but you never know with him. That javelin thought... wow, that's one hell of a confirmation, but the real problem is Xol. The Hive became what they are today by making dark pacts with worm gods. Xol is one of those gods. I've been talking to Zavala and he has an idea: something that Xol won't be able to resist. Problem is... that something is in the EDZ and everyone wants it." Ana briefed.  
"We'll take a look, but I'm not sure what you have in mind." Michael acknowledged.

Time: 3:28 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | The Sludge

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

Zavala was on the comms. "We need something to draw out Xol. Something worth... feeding on." "Gross." The Shadow was disgusted.  
"I'm not sure I want to know what a monster god feeds on." Ana stated. "Power, and we've intercepted Red Legion transmissions about a new fragment of the Traveler that splintered off during Ghaul's assault. Xol won't be able to resist its Light."  
" **I've been wondering where that one went.** "  
"Look! Taken, up ahead!" Michael was right. A horde of Taken were fighting a squad of Fallen, and winning.  
"The Taken? Are they after the fragment?" Ana wondered. "Don't worry, Anastasia. The Shadow commands the Taken." "He's right, Ana. ❄a&e■📪 ⬥i⧫h ◆⬧✏"

Once the Fallen were dealt with, the Taken looked at the Shadow, then stood at attention.  
"That's interesting." Ana was intrigued. "{ _I've got a lock. The fragment is nearby, but the readings are inconsistent with other pieces of the Traveler._ }" Rocco reported.  
"Zavala, assuming this fragment bait plan works, how do you expect to take down Xol without Rasputin?" "I won't have this discussion again." "I can tell you, without a doubt, Rasputin is the only way to stop Xol. We need the Valkyrie." "We've won against impossible odds before, without Rasputin."

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Hollowed Grove  
Lost Sector  


Up ahead were more Taken, standing at attention at the sight of the Shadow. "Seems like you're a stronger influence on the Taken than Oryx was." Michael stated. "I see."

There it was, the fragment of the Traveler.  
"{ _The Taken have projected some kind of shield around the fragment. I don't think we can get through._ }" "There might still be a WarSat left in Earth's orbit. Let me see if I can adjust its trajectory." "Don't touch anything, Ana Bray. I've got this. ❄a&e■📪 d□⬥■ ⬥i⧫h ⧫he ba❒❒ie❒✏"  
The barrier around the fragment dissipated, leaving the fragment of the Traveler floating in the air. The Taken then vanished, awaiting further instructions from their king.

"Guardians, Pilots, secure the piece of the Traveler and get back to Mars. It is time to go to war with a god." Zavala ordered.  
Before anyone could do anything, the fragment blasted into the sky. "Zavala, we've got a problem." Samus reported. "I saw it. The fragment just rejoined the Traveler."  
" **I have an alternate plan of action. My Eye is all you require.** " "Zavala, the Traveler just spoke to me. We didn't need the fragment, we just need the Eye."

"What?!" "You mean we did this for nothing?!" Ana and Zavala questioned. "Not really. The Traveler is in less pieces, so that's a plus." "Hmm... Good point." Ana transmitted. "Indeed."

* * *

I know it's short, but with the changes this story makes on its own, things just... happen.

Anyway, I'll see you next time.


	135. Strange Terrain

Time: 3:41 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Olympus Descent

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts Depths

Upon returning to Mars, City Hawk 723 went into the nearby cave for the plan.  
"If we find the place where this god worm feeds, we can use the Eye of the Traveler to draw out Xol." "{ _I've been running some scans. There's a cavern that intersects with one of Xol's tunnels._ }" Rocco reported. "Zavala, listen to me. I've studied the logs. Rasputin was barely able to stop Xol the first time." "{ _Guardians, I'm getting some kind of interference. I can't make sense of it._ }"  
"Our mission stands. We will defeat Xol, and we don't need the help of a Warmind to do it, not when we don't know what else it might do."

The frozen Hive up ahead were getting seriously torn up by some of the Shadow's Taken, and a path was cleared for the Fireteam to proceed. "{ _The interference is getting worse, but I'm starting to pick up a pattern. Do you hear it, Ana?_ }" "I'll need more data to be sure, but yeah, I'm thinking it might be an encoded message."

Further within the cave were crystals and more frozen Hive.  
"{ _Those crystals are surging with energy. They must be using them to gather power to feed Xol._ }" "That's something." The Shadow put plainly.

As the Hive were being demolished, one Knight dropped a strange item. " _The energy in this relic is volatile. Try throwing it at the crystal._ " Hayden-10 stated.  
Samus picked up the relic and threw it like one of her Arc Grenades, causing the crystal to explode.  
"{ _It looks like the Hive have been busy down here._ }" Indeed it did. Hive biomass appeared to be packed into the walls of the icy tunnels, with dark crystals lighting up the place.  
"Keep going. According to scans, there's a large chamber where all the tunnels intersect. That makes it the most likely spot for Xol's feeding ground." Zavala ordered.

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Penumbral Depths

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - The Ing

"Look at the size of these tunnels. Xol must be immense." Dane awed.  
"Meaning Xol is stronger than we thought." "All the more reason to take it down now."  
More and more Hive appeared from within the ice, attempting to keep the Fireteam from entering Xol's feeding ground, but were eliminated with little effort. Four Knights and a Wizard were in the middle of some form of ritual, and the Wizard was the last to die.

Simmumah ur-Nokru

 **Hayden [THE SWARM] Simmumah ur-Nokru** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

"They were chanting in an archaic form, about a priest, Nokris, and how he was labeled a heretic." The Shadow stated. "What could possibly qualify as heretical for the Hive?" Zavala wondered. "Something about... resurrection."

Eventually, City Hawk 723 entered the feeding ground. "{ _This is some kind of holy space. They're readying another offering for Xol._ }" "More crystals. Samus, I'm authorizing the use of your... heaviest ordinance." Michael stated.  
Understanding the meaning, Samus summoned her Power Suit, engaged Morph Ball form, then rolled into the middle of the horde, releasing a Power Bomb dead center.

The blast not only melted the ice in range, instantly turning the ice into water vapor, but it also eradicated all Hive in the chamber, including the Ogre.

Kvada ur-Nokru

 **Samus [Power Bomb] Kvada ur-Nokru** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

"Heat spike!" "That must have been one of Samus's Power Bombs!"

"{ _The feeding ground is right below us._ }" "I've decoded the interference pattern. Akka, Eir, Yul, Ur... Those are names. Ancient, powerful names. This is more than we- ~static~" " _Ana. Ana!_ " Hayden-10 was trying to regain radio contact.  
"We lost the signal. We're too deep underground." Another Hive ritual, and Michael formed his Andromeda Cannons, clearing them out.

With the Hive dead, a rupture opened, and something came out.  
"That's not Xol."

Nokris, Herald of Xol

"It's Nokris!" Samus let loose a Super Missile, blasting Nokris, but seemingly doing nothing. "Death, how well is your swing when moving?" Michael asked. "Exceptional. Why do you ask?"  
In response, Michael grabbed the Shadow by the arm and threw him at Nokris. The Taken King understood, and just in time too. The blade of the Darkscythe glowed, then sliced through Nokris's arm. The Grasp of Death was now upon Xol's herald.  
Nokris withered away, screeching in agony, until nothing was left.

 **The Shadow [Grasp of Death] Nokris, Herald of Xol** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

Music: none

"{ _There, in the center. That's where you'll stand._ }"  
Once Michael stood in the center of the plate in the chamber, a terrible presence was felt, immobilizing everyone as a dark voice boomed in their heads.

"There is no Light here."  
Up above, a massive worm appeared. It was Xol.  
"You... are... alone. You... shall... drift. You... shall... drown... in the deep."  
All around them, the place cave in, burying the Fireteam in the snow as they blacked out.

Time: 3:54 PM | 08/21/3272

Michael woke up, feeling nothing but cold all around him, and a great pain in his right eye.  
He tried to summon an Andromeda Cannon, but nothing happened.  
He tried to summon the Hammer of Sol. Still nothing.  
He tried to summon the Daybreak. A sword of Solar Light appeared in his hand, clearing away the snow around him.

Michael could see, but it was all hazy and... What happened to his depth perception?!  
The Pilot took off his helmet, then rubbed under his right eye. On his gloved hand was blood, seeping from where his right eye once was, where the Eye of the Traveler once was.  
In the reflection of the blade of his Data-Knife, Michael could see what had happened to him. Xol had somehow stolen the Eye of the Traveler!  
Michael now only had one eye, and his abilities were limited to the Warlock discipline.

Then, he heard a voice. "[ _There you are!_ ]" It was Michael's Vanguard-class Titan, DL-2671.  
There were other Titans around. BT-7274, MOB-1316, MF-8472, UQ-2153, XM-2536, Arc-Rod, DF-3158, and TN-9684.  
"{ _Thank the Light!_ }" Rocco praised.  
The entire Fireteam was out of the snow, regaining their strength with the help of their Ghosts, and the Light-infused medical equipment of their Titans.

"Xol is heading directly for the Clovis Bray facility and Rasputin. If Rasputin dies, the javelin goes with him, Xol wins." Ana reported. "Very well. My reservations about the Warmind aren't as important as defeating Xol. We do this together. What do you say, Michael?" Zavala asked. "Let's do this, save Rasputin, and get my eye back!" "Your eye?! Xol has the Eye of the Traveler?!"

* * *

Yes, he does.  
But not for long.

See you next time, and with BOTH eyes.


	136. Will of the Thousands

Time: 3:57 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Dynamo Approach

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

After Rocco reconstructed Michael's missing eye from the Pilot's own DNA, there have been reports of damage all across Hellas Basin.  
"Xol is tearing apart Rasputin's Neural Network, and if he does enough damage, he could trigger a chain reaction that will devastate Mars. All I know is we have one advantage left: the Valkyrie." "I'll never trust Rasputin, but we'll need every weapon we have to stop Xol... even one that's powered by a Warmind."  
City Hawk 723 was going through the area, and Tanner-21 was using his own Light to keep XM-2536's Smart Core online to keep dealing with any Hive in the way.  
Eventually, they reached a place where the Titans could progress no further.  
"[ _Initiating Guard-Mode._ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode active._ ]"  
"[ _Initializing Guard-Mode._ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode online. Thermal systems active._ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode activated. Scanning for hostiles._ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode activated. Weapons hot._ ]"  
"[ _Engaging Guard-Mode_ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode operational._ ]"  
"[ _Guard-Mode activated._ ]"

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Alton Dynamo

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts Depths

"If we overload Rasputin's core, we can use the excess energy to overcharge the Valkyrie. I think that's our only chance of really hurting Xol." The Taken were in the area, getting rid of the Hive and the Cabal that were in their way.  
"Open the cooling vents on the inhibitors, then hit it with everything you've got."  
At a nearby console, Mark-18 opened a cooling vent, allowing Michael to throw in a Satchel Charge, then detonate it.  
" _Attention. Neural Net inhibitor offline. Core power levels rising. Continued fluctuations will result in a critical failure. All personnel are advised to initiate safety protocols. Remember, a safe work environment is a happy work environment._ "  
At this, they couldn't help but laugh.

Inside the facility were more Hive, and more inhibitors to disable.  
"{ _That node is giving off strange readings. I need a closer look._ }" Once Rocco scanned the node, he sent the results to Ana. "Oh no. With the inhibitor offline, the Neural Network is going crazy! I'll try to stabilize it. Defend the area."  
Frozen Hive were coming out of the woodwork, but unfortunately for them, it was into their end.  
Michael's powers may be limited without the Eye of the Traveler, but he could still use a Stormtrance. He went around the place, electrifying the Hive into ice shards and black dust particles.  
"Got it! Neural Net is online and ready. Now for the inhibitor vent."

Once the Hive were dead, the vent cover retracted. "The inhibitor vent is open."  
With that, Michael used another Satchel Charge. BOOM!  
" _Core power levels approaching critical overload. Personnel are recommended to evacuate_ _._ "

More frozen Hive, soon replaced with more dead frozen Hive.  
Jack used the nearby console to open the third vent, allowing Michael to blow it up.  
"Great work. Get to the core before it goes critical. It's time to forge a new Valkyrie."

In the next room were more frozen Hive, along with a special Wizard.

Sulhava, Vassal to Xol

"We could really use the Valkyrie right now." Michael stated.  
Without warning, a blast of energy hit the Wizard, leaving it frozen solid. Samus had used the Ice Beam, following it up with a Super Missile. A Wizard trapped in a large chunk of ice was more susceptible to being literally blown to pieces, and that's just what happened.

 **Samus [Super Missile] Sulhava, Vassal to Xol** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

A burst of energy erupted in the back up the room, blowing away any nearby Hive. "Stabilized! Kind of... But the Valkyrie is ready!" Ana reported.  
With that, the Shadow grabbed the Valkyrie. "Alright, I need you to throw the Valkyrie into the core and force a full meltdown." The javelin was thrown into the core, triggering the meltdown.  
" _Complete core meltdown initiated. If you can hear this message, you are too close to the core._ "

"{ _The Valkyrie is surging with energy far beyond what my sensors are capable of analyzing._ }"  
Further along, there were so much Hive, and the Shadow was taking great pleasure in destroying them all with the overcharged javelin.

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Hellas View

Music: none

This was it. City Hawk 723's next target is Xol. As they went through the tunnel, a massive worm monster came by and smashed right through it. Michael's helmet acquired the ID as it went by.

Xol, Will of the Thousands

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

"{ _I've never seen anything so powerful! Be careful!_ }"  
Xol came up from the ground as the Fireteam jumped onto the platform below. The worm god was spitting fireballs at the Fireteam as they took cover under Tanner-21's Ward of Dawn.

It was then that the monster dug down into the ground, eventually coming back up elsewhere and dragging itself across the platform.  
"{ _Try to hold on a little longer. Ana is bringing the Neural Net online._ }"  
Back up Xol came, and Michael had one of his craziest ideas yet. He sent out his Grapple, then catapulted himself strange into Xol's gigantic maw. "IS HE CRAZY?!" Samus exclaimed. "No, he's a risk-taker." Dane replied. "That's not a risk, that's suicide!"

Music: none

As Xol prepared another attack, something happened. "The Light... It... It is BURNING ME FROM THE INSIDE!"  
A massive blast erupted from Xol's side, tearing a hole through his flesh from within, and out came Michael, riding on top of one of his Andromeda Cannons!  
He then rejoined his Fireteam as Xol fell.  
"You reclaimed the Eye of the Traveler?!" Samus was in awe of what Michael managed to do. "Xol was trying, and failing, to gain control of the Traveler's very essence. When the Eye sensed my presence, it recognized me, then broke free, remerging with my Light. It's good to be whole again."

"You... will... all... die."

"Javelin is online and ready." Ana reported.  
"Death, shut Xol up." "Heh heh... Gladly."  
At that point, a Vanguard-class Titan showed up. "[ _Shadow, ready for fastball._ ]" "Good idea."  
As DL-2671 readied up for a throw, the Shadow climbed into his metal hand. All trajectory calculations had been confirmed, and he was ready to throw Death at Xol.

Xol wasn't done yet as he prepared a flame attack.  
Spyglass took the Valkyrie, then threw it at Xol, diverting his attention as DL-2671 threw the Shadow. "[ _Ready the Grasp of Death._ ]"  
As the Shadow flew through the air, the Darkscythe's blade began to glow. A clean slice was made through Xol's deadly skin, and the Shadow began absorbing his energy.

Music: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

"What... is... this..." Those were Xol's final words as the monstrosity fell, degrading out of existence, landing with a large thud, and falling apart, reduced to drained Hive dust.

 **The Shadow [Grasp of Death] Xol, Will of the Thousands** **(** **Grasp of Nokris** **)**

Music: none

"I can't believe it! You did it! You took down a worm god!" "More like the Shadow ABSORBED a worm god." Michael added. "...what?"

Time: 4:23 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Hellas View

Once Ana and Zavala caught up with City Hawk 723, they were shocked to find out that Michael had recovered the Eye of the Traveler.  
Now they were going to see Rasputin.  
After a long silence, a booming sound was heard, followed by a distorted Russian voice. Ana translated. "The... Bray family... shaped me to be... an all-seeing savior... while your Counsel sought... to wield me as a primitive weapon. But today, that ends, and I define the reality of my own existence. My sight will stretch to the edge of this system and beyond. Never again will a threat go unseen. From this day forward, I will defend humanity on my own terms. I am Rasputin, Guardian of all I survey. I have no equal."

"What have we done...?" Zavala wondered. "Don't worry. We've got this."  
It was then that Ana interfaced with the main terminal, putting Rasputin in a reboot.

Time: 4:49 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | BrayTech Futurescape

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

With the Xol crisis averted, Michael decided to pay Ana a visit.  
"Are you familiar with the phrase 'Be careful what you wish for'? Yeah. It's something that's been running through my head since watching Rasputin launch a brand new Warsat network... under his sole control. I should be afraid. Any rational person would be, but... I'm not. I know without a question, that no matter what comes next, we can face it together." "It's all so... unusual. I don't know what to think of it."

Time: 4:57 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Next, he went to see Zavala. "The Traveler's Light has illuminated a path into a world of immense change, but the brighter the Light, the deeper the shadows. How we choose to navigate that path, that will define us for years to come, but in all this uncertainty, one thing has never wavered, and that is my faith that you are the one who will lead the way forward." "Right, but you better not anger me again." "I learned that lesson the hard way."

Time: 5:12 PM | 08/21/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Back at the IMC HQ, Michael was enjoying some free time.  
" **Good to be back?** " "Good to be back, big guy." "{ _It certainly is a nice day to relax._ }" " **From what I've seen, and this is just my personal opinion, I believe the IMC could've made a Warmind better than Clovis Bray did.** " "I'm not sure. Only one way to find out."

* * *

Indeed.

Michael has the capabilities of a Warlock without the Eye of the Traveler. Why do you think the Yin Yang Switch is in the form of a Warlock Bond instead of a Hunter Cloak or a Titan Mark?

See you next time, everyone.


	137. Cosmic destroyer destroyed

Time: 11:32 AM | 09/17/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

As Michael was keeping his weapons in check for the next time any threat comes knocking at Earth's door, he received a communications link from the Avengers.  
"Michael, we need your help. Get the rest of City Hawk 723 together. In fact, bring the entire IMC. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get." Tony was requesting assistance from the IMC? "Right. What about the Shadow?" "Thor already headed out towards the Dreadnaught." "Solid copy. We'll be there."

Time: 11:47 AM | 09/17/3272

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of the Shadow

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

As the Shadow meditated in his usual place, he was visited by Thor Odinson.  
"Shadow, we humbly request your assistance. The tyrant known as Thanos is on his way to Earth, he knows of the Traveler's presence on Earth, and he is coming to end it. We need your help." "I don't know anyone by the name of 'Thanos', but if he threatens the Light, I will help. I will assemble my Taken."

Time: 12:03 PM | 09/17/3272

Location: Earth's moon | Ocean of Storms | Archer's Line

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - Parlay

The entirety of the IMC and the Shadow's Taken had arrived on Earth's moon.  
A single being was walking in the distance.

Thanos, the Mad Titan

The Shadow tightly gripped the Darkscythe, ready for whatever tricks Thanos had up his sleeve.  
Michael's Vanguard-class Titan, DL-2671, picked him up and placed him inside the cockpit, transferring the controls. "[ _Pilot control initiated._ ]"  
Out of all the Shadow's Taken, Michael saw one that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Oryx, Sentinel of the Shadow

" _Is everyone ready?_ " Spyglass asked.  
"Ay."  
" _The IMS Olympus is armed and ready._ "  
"The end of Thanos is nigh."  
"Ready."  
"[ _Laser Core ready._ ]"  
" _I don't like the looks of this._ "  
"This 'Thanos' will not be an easy opponent to take down, even with the combined force of the IMC and the Shadow's Taken."  
"I'm ready."  
They were all good to go.

"So, this is the new force humanity has assembled to oppose the might of Thanos? Larger than I anticipated." Thanos stated, looking over the army that stood to face him.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Mogenar Boss Theme

The IMS Olympus rained down on Thanos with specialized energy-based ordinance, bombarding him with forced plasma cascades. However, Thanos simply walked out of the dust cloud, seemingly unharmed.  
" _Titans, activate your Cores!_ " Adam ordered.  
All Titans, save for those who had Sword Cores and Upgrade Cores, unleashed devastating attacks. Massive lasers, thermite heatwaves, hails of rockets, and bullet storms all blasted Thanos, somehow doing very little.

"It's the Infinity Gauntlet! That's how he's withstanding your attacks!" "[ _Tony's right. Look at Thanos's arm. That golden glove appears to be the source of his invulnerability._ ]" It was at that point that Michael disembarked to use his Andromeda Cannons.

The powerful blast of Light somehow managed to affect Thanos, while also pushing him back, and the Infinity Stones were seemingly sparking with instability.  
"WHAT?! How is this possible?!" Thanos was very much surprised.  
" _The Light... Thanos is vulnerable to the Traveler's Light!_ " Adam called out the advantage to the rest of the IMC battle group.  
"The Light is separate from the Infinity Stones, they have no power over it!"

With that, the Guardians and Pilots unleashed their Supers, hammering on Thanos, both literally (Hammer of Sol, remember?) and figuratively.  
Before Michael could unleash another Andromeda Cannon, he felt strange.

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - The Heart of Davy Jones

All human and Awoken Guardians and human Pilots began to dissolve into dust. Thanos was erasing them from existence using the Reality Stone!  
"No... This will NOT be how we die!" Michael proclaimed. A pulse of Light was let out, causing the disintegration to momentarily cease, then seemingly go in reverse!

Before Thanos could try again, the Sentinel of the Shadow attacked him.  
The Shadow turned into particles that traveled straight into the Taken Hive god, allowing the Taken King to meld. " **You've ended enough lives for an eternity! I think it's time YOURS BECAME ONE OF THE LIVES THAT WILL END!** "

Suddenly, a collection of six noises could be heard, and the Infinity Gauntlet was glowing. "I can hear the Infinity Stones...! But... I hear... screams?" " **They know who I am.** "  
With that, the Shadow unmelded from Oryx, sending a skeletal punch straight into the side of Thanos's face, fracturing his lower jaw.

When Thanos turned back around, the Shadow was standing there, with all of the Taken behind him.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"Thanos, the Infinity Stones know who I am. Do you?"  
For the first time in his life, Thanos began to shudder in fear, a fear he could not overcome, even with all six Infinity Stones.  
"I am the Taken King. Do you know WHAT the Taken are? As Commander Zavala once said, 'Once Taken, they are already dead.'. How can you kill what is already dead? The army of the dead oppose you, Thanos. You will die either way. You will either cease to exist, or become one of my own. Your choice." "Who... WHO ARE YOU?!" "Heh heh heh... They call me... the Shadow. When God is gone, and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul? No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing will satisfy me but your soul. I will open the door to Heaven... or Hell. I am the Grim Reaper, and your end is here. My name... is... Death."  
The blade of the Darkscythe began to glow with Ascendant energy as the Shadow effortlessly hoisted Thanos up by the neck. "Let's see... Should I induct you into my mindless army of erased souls, or should I drain your life energy and permanently degrade you from existence entirely?"  
The Shadow then pulled out a coin from his cloak. "Heads for Taken, Tails for the Grasp of Death."  
He flicked it into the air with his bony thumb, catching it in his left hand. The coin landed on Tails.

"Any... last... words?"  
Due to the presence of the Shadow, the Infinity Stones were unresponsive, leaving the Infinity Gauntlet useless.  
"Please... have mercy..." "To receive mercy, you must first give mercy. You... have given none. Thanos, you shall be sent..." He then sliced through Thanos's chest, then cut his throat, before ripping him open while he was still alive, and tearing out his heart. As Thanos reached for his stolen organ, the Shadow threw it up into the air, then pulled out the Touch of Malice, and shot the heart. "...to Hell."

Music: O' Death Remix | Sylar Jack

It began.  
Thanos was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Thanos weakly grabbed the Shadow, then reeled back for a punch with the Infinity Gauntlet, but his left arm turned to dust, causing the Infinity Gauntlet to drop to the ground.  
As Thanos turned to dust, the Shadow absorbed his strength. He sent a single Echo into the dying tyrant's head, taking all of Thanos's knowledge.  
When the Echo returned, Thanos's head dissolved into a black powder. Eventually, nothing remained of Thanos. He was gone for good.

Music: none

With that, Michael picked up the Infinity Gauntlet and used his Spectre arm to pull out the Infinity Stones, passing them over to the Shadow to hold them.

"The mad tyrant, Thanos, is no more, and the Infinity Stones are under our possession. What do you suppose we do with them?" Thor asked.  
In Michael's head, the Traveler could be heard. " **What you do with the Infinity Stones is up to you, but think about it. Make the right choice.** " "Why don't I put them in a place where they'll never be stolen from?"

Time: 12:28 PM | 09/17/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | The Traveler

Music: Destiny - The Tower

With the Infinity Stones kept in a container, ZJ-7349 flew as close to the Traveler as she could, with Michael in the cockpit.  
"[ _Michael, we're here._ ]" Michael disembarked, landing on top of the Traveler.  
On the top of it was a single opening. He put down the container, opened it, removed the Stones one by one with his Spectre arm, and dropped them in the hole. " **If you insist, I will keep the Infinity Stones. The Shadow performed well against Thanos. Not only that, but I actually felt... sorry for the tyrant.** " "Strangely enough, I keep feeling the power surge caused by the Grasp of Death." " **The balance of yin and yang. I felt it too. Thanos was tipping the scale off-balance, but with the Shadow on the same side of the scale, it can be safe to assume that he just... pushed Thanos off.** " "By 'pushed Thanos off', you mean completely absorbed his life energy, reducing his body to dust?" " **Yes, that. The way the Shadow executed Thanos was... disturbing.** " "Ripping out his heart, throwing it into the air, and shooting it?" " **That's not something you get use to seeing.** " "Well, that's true. Hmm... It's peaceful up here." " **If you wish for a place to meditate, I hear the top of Felwinter Peak is perfect.** " "Hm. A tempting offer, but I've been there already."

* * *

THANOS IS DEAD!

The Traveler now holds the Infinity Stones.  
Any seeking to claim them have missed their final chance.

See you next time.

* * *

And now for a coded message for someone I subscribed to.

01000011 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100001 00100000 01000011 01110101 01100101 01110110 01100001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01000111 01101100 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01001011 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000011 01001000 00100000 00110001 00110010 00110111 00101110


	138. Enhance, synch, visit, assemble

Time: 1:47 PM | 10/03/3272

Location: Planet Gridiron | IMC Training Ground Whitehead facility

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Surface

It had been a long time since Thanos was eradicated from the universe at the hands of the Shadow, saving all life from his reign for eternity as the Infinity Stones were now under ownership of the Traveler.

Today, Michael had been going through a customized training course to match the reaction time and maneuverability that the SenseMove ability required Samus to have.  
He kept pushing himself to reach that sort of mobility, dodging energy blast after energy blast, but he still wasn't getting there. Whenever he tried to time it just right, he either fumbled on the ground or got vaporized by the Anti-Titan energy blaster sentries, only to be brought back by his Ghost.

 **Titan Sentry [Turret Plasma Bolt] Michael**

 **Titan Sentry [Turret Plasma Bolt] Michael**

 **Titan Sentry [Turret Plasma Bolt] Michael**

"{ _C'mon, Michael! You can't give up now! You've got this!_ }" Rocco cheered him on, believing in his Guardian's capabilities.  
Just before Michael could try another round, a large gunship flew in. Samus had arrived, but Michael was too focused. He activated the Titan Sentries for another round, only for Samus to remotely deactivate them, gaining his attention.  
"What are you doing, Michael?" She asked. "I still can't figure out all that mobility you have. How do you do it?!" "I've been training with the Chozo for most of my childhood, and I was infused with their DNA." Samus explained.  
Michael came to a conclusion. "SenseMove might not be the best ability to try and learn. What can you teach me?" "Well, Pilots are capable of running on walls, so Kick Climb might be easy for you. Then there's Lethal Strike and Overblast, which we'll have to do in actual combat." "Got it."

Time: 1:54 PM | 10/03/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Meridian Bay | Rubicon Wastes

Music: Destiny - Exclusion Zone

They arrived on Mars, with Samus ready to teach Michael the Lethal Strike and Overblast.  
"Just watch and learn, Michael." Samus then ran at a Red Legion Colossus, blasting it with a Super Missile to stagger it, then she pulled off an acrobatic maneuver that caused them both to roll on the ground, and Samus had yanked the Colossus up by the collar of its pressurized suit, unleashing a fully charged shot of the Plasma Beam pointblank in the head.  
With the demonstration of the Lethal Strike concluded, Samus returned to Michael. "Go ahead. Your turn. Let's see what you've got."

A Vex Minotaur appeared, Torch Hammer at the ready. Michael ran up to it, then used his Spitfire LMG to break its Void shield, staggering it. Now was his chance.  
Michael lunged at the Minotaur, knocking it down and allowing him to place the receiving end of his Charge Rifle, while it was charging, right onto the radiolarian membrane in the construct's abdomen. The energy beam blasted through, evaporating the radiolarian fluid and severing the Minotaur's upper body from its waist, leaving Michael to toss the upper half away with its own momentum.

"Well done. That was impressive. The Lethal Strike is used on a staggered foe to finish them off." "What's next?" Michael asked, his adrenaline spiking. "The Overblast."

Michael followed Samus, discovering a few members of the House of Dusk. Samus ran at a Captain from behind, then jumped on its back, blasting it in the head with a fully charged Plasma Beam shot, then jumped off as the dead Captain's body fell to the ground.

A Vandal was further up ahead, and Michael took his chance. The Pilot jumped on the Vandal's shoulders, then unleashed the full charge of his Charge Rifle right into its cranium.  
Michael jumped off, leaving the headless corpse to fall. "That was exhilarating!" Samus couldn't help but smirk at Michael's enthusiasm. "Now for the Kick Climb, but we'll need a good place to do that."

Time: 2:13 PM | 10/03/3272

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Security Station

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Skytown

Once Michael and Samus had arrived as Skytown, they entered the Security Station, then arrived at a shaft which held strange wall surfaces. Samus somersaulted into one of them, and the thrusters on her Power Suit which were used with the Speed Booster briefly ignited as Samus swiftly jumped onto the other surface, Kick Climbing her way to the top in seconds before jumping back down. "Think you can handle that?" "We'll see." Michael was confident in his capabilities.

Michael jumped at the wall, finding that his JumpKit was helping him stay on its surface.  
The Pilot jumped off the wall and into the other, his JumpKit helping him up.  
It took him a while, but Michael finally reached the top, then jumped back down. "I need to work on my speed." "No, no, it's fine. You did great!" Michael smiled at Samus's words, but still didn't believe he was fast enough.

Time: 12:37 AM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

Back at the suburban cul-de-sac, where the reborn IMC's Pilots were known to live, Samus had tucked Jenny into bed, and was heading to bed herself, until she noticed something.  
Michael wasn't there, his Pilot equipment was missing, and Rocco was gone too.

Samus had a feeling she knew where he was, so she got on the radio.  
"Aurora 217, this is Samus Aran. Do you know where Michael is?" " _Michael Johnson is currently in the Security Station in Skytown, jumping up the walls, hopping back down, and starting over. He appears to be gaining speed, yet his vital signs are nearing critically low levels. He is tiring himself out._ "  
Samus rushed to the IMC HQ to get to her gunship and return to Skytown.

Time: 2:13 PM | 10/03/3272

Location: Planet Elysia | Skytown Outpost | Security Station

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Skytown

Once Samus arrived, she made her way to where she taught Michael the Kick Climb.  
Rocco was there, watching as the Pilot continued to jump off the walls at inhuman speeds. Samus stopped to observe his progress. He was actually executing the Kick Climb perfectly, and as fast as Samus!  
"Michael, it's time to come home."

Once Michael jumped down again, he looked at Samus. "How... ~pant, pant~ How did... ~pant, wheeze~ How did I do...?" Before Samus could answer, he collapsed.

Time: 10:19 AM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Midday Majesty

Michael awoke in his bed, his Pilot equipment hung up in the closet, and Rocco asleep on the nightstand.  
As he got up, the door opened, and a Frame walked in. Alder 57-82. " _Good morning. Breakfast is served._ " The Frame brought in a plate with a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit sandwich, with three strips of bacon on the side, and a glass of milk.

After finishing his breakfast, waking Rocco, and getting dressed, Michael headed outside, seeing Samus sitting on the balcony. "Heh. I guess I should stop overworking myself, huh?" "Yeah. You had me worried."

After a few moments of silence, a Taken rift opened nearby, and the Shadow had appeared from it, holding a Dimension Key.  
It wasn't just any Key, it was the one that blew apart into fragments, it was reconstructed, and ahead of schedule.  
"I thought you said it'd take a whole year to fix that Key!" Michael exclaimed. "Yeah, I did. As it turns out, I was wrong."

At this point, Samus had an idea. "Do you think there might be a reason for the conflicting realities tearing us apart if we spend too long in a data world? What if the World Gate isn't entirely synchronized?"  
"If that's true, then... Death, we'll have to speak to your Taken Vex about that." "Right." The Shadow nodded.

Time: 11:42 AM | 10/04/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

After speaking to the Taken Vex in charge of creating the Dimension Keys, as well as Omnigul, the Shadow came to a conclusion. "Aran, you're right. We need a sample from one of those data worlds in order to successfully synchronize the World Gate to them, removing the dimensional time limit."  
Just like that, Michael opened the portal to dimension 9, then headed on through.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | The Ruins

Music: Undertale - The Ruins

"Right. Sample. We need a sample." Michael said to himself as he strolled down the hallway, going the way opposite from the expedition his Fireteam had there a while back.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, buddy."  
Michael turned around, seeing the source of the sound. "Oh. Hey, Sans. How have you been?" "Alright. You?" "We may have found a way to remove that seven hour dimension timer." "Lay it on me." "We theorize that the World Gate isn't properly synchronized to dimensions of a different reality. We need to take a sample." "If it's a sample you need, here you go." Sans handed the Pilot a rock.  
"As long as it's from a world of a different reality, it'll work. Thanks for the help, Sans." Michael headed back to the portal as Sans waved farewell.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"Here's your sample, courtesy of Sans." Michael stated as he handed the Shadow the rock. "Thank you, Michael. Let's see if this will work." The Shadow dropped the stone into a chute in the side of the console.  
The sample was processed as the World Gate was ready to resynchronize. The Shadow pulled out the rock and tossed it back through the portal as Michael used a Chrono-Extractor to remove the Dimension Key.

After a while, the World Gate's arch sparked, glowing like a Vex Transfer Gate.  
Once the glow died down, the Shadow reported the results. "World Gate synchronized. Let's see if it worked."  
Michael reopened the portal, yet it opened a blue rift instead of green.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The Ruins

Music: Undertale - The Ruins

The trio stepped through, and everything seemed normal... for traveling to another dimension with a different reality.  
Sans was there to greet them. "Heya." "Yo." Michael greeted back.  
Sans looked at the rift, seeing that it was a different color. "I'm guessing the World Gate is synchronized to our reality now?" "Yep." Samus put plainly. "Nice."

"Death, why not head back and tend to the Taken? We can handle things from here." Michael stated.  
The Shadow nodded and went back through the portal, followed by Michael using the Chrono-Extractor.  
"You wanna head back up to the surface? I got a shortcut." Sans offered. "Sure." Michael agreed. Sans lead them down into the darkened hallway, and they somehow ended up outside of the mountain.

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The surface

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

"Cool shortcut, right?" "How did we get up here?!" Michael questioned.  
A voice could be heard nearby. "SANS, WHERE DID YOU GO?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, BROTHER!" "I think we should pay Papyrus and the others a visit, don't you?" Samus asked.  
They went down the hill, seeing Papyrus. "Papyrus, how have you been?" "Oh! Michael! What a pleasant surprise! I was just looking for my brother. There you are, Sans. Where have you been?" The Great Papyrus asked his brother. "Good. I just helped them with a little problem. The World Gate wasn't properly synchronized to other realities, so I gave them a sample, and now that seven hour counter is gone." Sans explained.

It was then that another of the Monsters arrived. "Michael? Is that you?" "Toriel, how are you?" "I am doing well. Are you and Samus hungry?"  
Their growling stomachs answered the question. They only had breakfast, and it was lunchtime.

Time: 12:17 PM | 10/04/3272

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Midday Majesty

Toriel had to be a very nice Monster to invite Michael and Samus to her home and fix them lunch. "So, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch? Or would you like to try some snail pie?"  
At this, Michael became confused. "Snail pie? I think it would be better to use your snails to make escargot." "'Escargot'? What's that?"  
Rocco appeared, then headed over to Toriel. "{ _Escargot is a delicacy served in France, Spain, Portugal, Catalonia, and North African countries. Can I help you cook?_ }" "We'll have to ask your Guardian. Michael, is it OK if your Ghost helps me cook?" Toriel asked. "Yeah, go ahead."

Rocco and Toriel went into the kitchen, leaving Michael, Samus, and her Ghost to pass the time with small talk.  
"The things that happen when you explore during your spare time, am I right?" "I have to admit, Michael, you've encountered some... bizarre company." "{ _After lunch, you two wanna explore this world a bit more?_ }" "Definitely." Samus replied.

Just then, the door opened, and Asgore came in. "I'm home!" He saw Michael and Samus at the table. "Howdy, you two. What brings you here?" "Just visiting. How are you doing, Asgore?" Michael replied. "Oh, quite well. And what about you?"  
"I'm doing alright." "Me too." Samus added. "{ _I'm alright as well._ }" Samus's Ghost said.

Eventually, Toriel walked out of the kitchen with a few plates of escargot. "bon appétit." She said as Rocco returned to Michael, his shell covered in flour.  
Michael got out of his chair. "I'll be right back. Rocco, with me." The blue-shelled Ghost followed his Guardian into the kitchen.

Michael turned on the faucet, running some warm water. Rocco floated into the stream, taking an improvised shower to wash the flour off.  
Once all the flour was gone and Michael turned off the water, Rocco spun his shell, shaking himself dry.

The Pilot returned to the table, then tried a bite of his lunch.  
The escargot had a very... interesting flavor to it. It was an acquired taste, so that would explain it.  
"That was... That was actually pretty good." Michael gave his compliments to the chef. "Well, thank you, Michael! Rocco certainly does know quite a few things." "{ _Thank you, ma'am._ }"

Music: Undertale - sans.

With lunch over, Michael and Samus decided to pay the skeleton family a visit.  
"What do you think those three are up too?" Samus asked. "Not sure." "{ _From what I can assume, that one named 'Gaster' is probably doing some scientific research or something._ }" Rocco added. "That's a reasonable assumption." Michael stated.

Upon arrival, they saw Sans and Papyrus training with dummies, keeping their capabilities sharp, while Gaster was simply observing and taking notes.  
"Sans! Papyrus! Gaster!" Michael called out. The skeletons turned their attention to the Pilots and the Ghost. "Oh! Michael, Samus, Rocco, welcome back!" Gaster greeted.  
"We were just showing our father how much we've grown since... the accident." Sans stated. "{ _You're gonna have to fill us in on this 'accident' at some point._ }" Rocco pointed out. "I know. We will." Gaster said as he put away his pencil and notebook.

"So, how are you doing, Gaster?" Samus asked.  
"I'm doing well. What about you? How are you fairing?" "I'm doing great."

While Samus and Gaster talked, Michael and Rocco decided to speak with Sans and Papyrus. "So... Error Sans and Ink Sans once thought I was a version of you, Sans." "Can't say I see why." Sans replied. "{ _Why don't we have a little comparison?_ }" "Good idea, Rocco!" Papyrus praised.

Music: Super Smash Bros Melee - Targets!

Sans formed a large creature skull out of nothing, then commanded the Gaster Blaster to open fire on the dummy. The beam hit the large sandbag, causing quite a bit of damage. "Nicely done, Sans!" "Your turn, Michael!"  
Michael used his Light to form an Andromeda Cannon, then he fired it at the other sand-filled training dummy.

Music: none

The massive blast completely emancipated the dummy, leaving cubical voxels where it once stood, along with a good portion of the ground behind it having been derezzed. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Sans screamed.  
"That was from my Andromeda Cannon." Michael replied, showing Sans the wolf skull-like construct made from the Traveler's Light.

Papyrus rushed to where the old dummy once was, then plopped a new one in its place before running back out of the way. "Please continue, you two!"

Music: Super Smash Bros Melee - Targets!

Sans made what looked like a bone pop out of the ground in front of the first dummy, which was impaled by the magic construct. "Your turn again."  
Michael tried doing the same, but ended up causing numerous rock spikes break through from under the ground, puncturing the sandbag. "OK, I will admit, that is actually pretty cool. How about teleportation?"  
Sans vanished, then reappeared on top of the house.  
Michael disappeared in a different manner, ending up behind Sans on the roof. "Right behind you." Sans jumped out of his... Oh, right, he doesn't have skin. "OK, wow, you're good." The short skeleton commented.

As Sans teleported back down to the ground, Michael jumped off their house, landing with little more than a light thud.  
"Care for a new challenge?" Michael asked as he formed two pedestals behind two walls made from the ground itself. "Break through the rock wall with your fist, grab the apple, and rip it back out, without using any magic."  
At this point, Gaster had placed an apple on each pedestal.

Sans tried to punch through his rock wall, but ended up hurting his hand, leaving not even a scratch on the stone surface.  
Michael proceeded to break through his rock wall with his Spectre arm, take hold of the apple, pull it back through the hole, and take a bite out of the red fruit. "OK, Michael, you're physically stronger than I am." Sans admitted, grasping his aching bone hand. "I think it's safe to say that if Michael was truly another version of you, he would be a vastly superior version." Gaster estimated. He was right.

Music: Undertale - sans.

"Yeah, but can he do this?" Sans used his powers, making an upside-down blue heart shape appear in front of Gaster's chest, causing the scientist to be lifted up into the air.  
Michael examined this ability before coming to a conclusion. "No, but can you just come back to life in seconds?" Sans made Gaster fall into a chair before somehow conjuring some sort of statistic screen from thin air.

SANS  
LV 1  
HP 1/1  
AT 1  
DF 1  
EXP: 0  
NEXT: 10  
Smells like ketchup.

"OK, these worlds don't make any sense!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Now then, let's see if it can read you." Sans stated.

Music: none

Suddenly, Michael felt an oddly nauseating sensation ripple throughout him, making the Pilot feel queasy, and like he was about to throw up. "Ugh... What just happened? I think I'm gonna toss my breakfast..."  
He looked back at Sans, seeing that the white pupils in his eyeholes were gone.  
He turned around, seeing another statistic screen.

MICHAEL 'WOLF' JOHNSON  
LV ∞  
HP 3000/3000  
AT 90  
DF 90  
EXP: ∞  
NEXT: N/A  
One of those chosen to save humanity from extinction!

"Is that... me?" Michael wondered, seeing that his name was in the screen.  
"Yeah. It is. Not only do you have infinite LV, but it doesn't make you a murderous psychopath?" "Well, we Guardians live by a vow to protect humanity. Now, what is 'LV'?" Michael asked. "LV and EXP are both acronyms. They stand for Level of Violence and Execution Points respectively. Execution Points are a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. Level of Violence is a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt, the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Sans explained.

Music: Undertale - sans.

"{ _Hmm... That doesn't seem to be the case back home. The Fallen followed the Traveler to Earth, seeking to reclaim it after their own Collapse, which they called the 'Whirlwind. They attacked us out of jealousy, becoming nothing more than scavengers and pirates. The Hive are basically the darkness's version of Guardians, seeking to kill us off, and devour the Light, snuff it out. The Cabal are essentially big 'war rhinos', and they seem to have waged war against us. The Vex are killer robots that can literally alter reality, and where we see beauty, they see imperfection. They all want us dead, and we're all trying our best to keep that from happening._ }" Rocco explained his theory, projecting holograms of Fallen Vandals, Hive Thralls, Cabal Centurions, and Vex Minotaurs.  
"Fascinating. It all makes sense." Gaster remarked.

"It was nice to catch up, Sans, but we should probably get going." Michael stated, pulling out the Dimension Key. "Need a shortcut?" Sans offered. "Yeah. We'll be back another time."  
As Sans was about to open up another 'shortcut', two more individuals arrived. It was Frisk and Asriel!  
"Michael, you're here!" Asriel exclaimed in excitement. "We were just about to leave, and it's good to see the both of you again." Michael stated. "Oh, and Asriel, your mother has a new snail recipe for you to try." Samus added. "That actually sounds good!"

Time: 12:07 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Once Michael and Samus had returned to their own world, the Shadow gave them some news. "Aurora Unit 242 just reported that the data the World Gate recovered from that one dimension a few months ago is all sorted out now. We might want to head over to the IMS Olympus."

Time: 12:29 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Low orbit | IMS Olympus | Aurora Chamber

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Olympus

Upon arrival to the Aurora Chamber, Michael, Samus, and the Shadow were notified of the results. " _The data you have sent us has been restored. However, this data appears to have taken a life of its own, yet continues to lay dormant, as if unaware of the reassembly. We currently have no way of interfacing with it. We may have an answer to this. One of the IMC's BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones has located pre-Golden Age technology that may serve our purposes. This tech is located in Culver City, California. You will find it in a building with the name 'Flynn' above the entrance._ " "Got it. We'll head there and see what we can find." Michael acknowledged.

Time: 12:42 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Earth | Abandoned arcade

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

Finding the ancient arcade building, the trio headed inside to find the technology that AU 242 needed. A Spectre was there, having expected them.  
There were no signs of Fallen scavenging, and the place was full of old arcade machines, each with a plastic tarp laid over them. One game, with the name 'TRON' above the screen, was uncovered, the tarp having been pulled off centuries ago and just left there.  
The Spectre pushed the machine like it was a door, revealing a hidden passage.  
At the end of the dusty hall was another room, with old pictures, a strange desk, and a bed. In the back was some sort of laser projector. On the wall was a large sheet of paper that was detailing a place known as 'the Grid'.

Michael inspected the laser projector, and his helmet analyzed it for information.

SHV 20905

" _That is the tech we require._ " AU 242 stated over the comms.  
"Time to bring it back to the IMS Olympus. Rocco?" "{ _Right._ }" The machine disappeared in a flash as Rocco picked it up.

Time: 1:04 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Low orbit | IMS Olympus | Aurora Chamber

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aboard the GFS Olympus

"Here's the tech you needed." The Shadow stated, holding up the SHV.

Once it was connected and brought online, AU 242 activated it, seeing if the restored files were compatible. They were!  
Two beams were projected from the SHV 20905, turning data into matter.  
Once it was all done, a teenager in a blue and purple striped shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes was laying on the floor.

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

"Wait a minute... Frisk?" Michael wondered. It did look like Frisk from dimension 9, but younger.  
"{ _I'll run a vital sign analysis._ }" Rocco appeared, then scanned the child. "{ _OK then... Whoa! Either Frisk came into contact with SCP-113 a few months ago, or this is a completely different version of her. This doesn't make any sense._ }" "Well, we got this one from a different Dimension Key, so there's that." Samus had a point.

Michael turned the unconscious teen over, rubbed his hands together, surrounding them in Arc Light, and proceeded to use them like defibrillators. "CLEAR!"  
The teen jolted up from the shock, coughing and panting before looking at Michael. "Who... Who are you? Where am I?" "My name is Michael W Johnson, and we're onboard the IMS Olympus. We got some fragmented and corrupted files a few months back from a machine I put together, called the World Gate. I sent the files to Aurora Unit 242 here, it restored them, and that somehow resulted in... you. We used a laser projector known as the SHV 20905 to materialize you. We don't know where you came from, or what happened to you, but it must have been something serious." Michael explained.

It was then that the Shadow stepped up to take a good look at the materialized teen. "Looks like Frisk to me, but I don't understand how she could've gotten to dimension 2, or how she found or even got to SCP-113, or why. How did she even know about it?" As the Shadow talked, the teenager scooted away, obviously as a result of Death's presence.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Samus asked. " _We may have a solution. The Frisk you all met originates from a world where reality appears to behave like a virtual world. However, due to the use of the SHV 20905, this one is now under the effects of our laws of reality. Alder 57-82 will watch over him in the IMC HQ until further notice. In order to avoid any confusion, a different name may be necessary._ " Aurora Unit 242 explained.  
"So... I wasn't the only one?" The teen asked. "No, you weren't. Where did you come from? What happened to you that left you so badly damaged?" Michael wondered. "I... I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand!"

* * *

Well now. This is a surprise.

Camila, you seeing this?! Glitch Frisk isn't as gone as you thought, he went from one world into another, and he's... older?  
Yeah, pulling him out of deletion wasn't exactly my original idea, but neither was bringing him here.  
"[ _Perhaps Lastimosa was right. No plan survives first contact._ ]"  
WE KNOW, BT!

A chapter that's almost 5,000 words long, huh? That's yet another surprise.

See you next time, folks.


	139. Hunt for the methane reactor

Time: 1:37 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

While Alder 57-82 was watching over the newly materialized Frisk from a new dimension, Michael, Samus, and the Shadow responded to a call from Sloane.  
"Sorry I couldn't be there when you finally took the fight to Ghaul. We did our fair share of damage in the streets though. You know, I've fought in every battlefield in the system. Mars, Venus, the Hive Dreadnaught. You name it, I've been there. I've never held a front so determined to fall, literally, into the ocean. We've tracked a crew of Fallen to an auxiliary control center. They hit the wrong switch in there and we'll have water over our boots by morning. Go remind them who owns this rig. Dismissed." Sloane briefed.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Michael saluted.

Time: 1:42 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | The Rig

Once they entered the sector, Zavala was heard on the comms. "Ah, good. You're here. I presume Sloane's briefed you?" "We go in, we scare the Fallen out of the control center, we get out." Samus replied.  
Sloane joined the channel. "Affirmative. Reports say we're dealing with one Captain and his crew. This should be routine for people like you."  
After a while, they made it to the next sector.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Tidal Anchor

There were Fallen from the House of Dusk in there, and the Shadow's Taken Cabal cleared them out.  
In the next room over was a barrier guarded by a Servitor. "{ _That barrier's energy spectrum matches this Servitor's. It could be a coincidence._ }" Rocco stated.  
Michael simply tossed all three Satchel Charges at the big metal eyeball, detonated them, and destroyed the Servitor, causing the barrier to collapse. "{ _Not a coincidence. Looks like they're using Servitors to wall us in._ }"  
Up ahead, the Fallen were getting torn up by a Taken Hydra.

The next room had two closed doors and a window, with the Fallen Captain and his crew on the other side.  
After speaking something in Eliksni, the Fallen sprinted into the next room over.  
"Death, you can speak Eliksni. What did he say?" Michael asked. "Something I'd rather not repeat."

Using the nearby console, Samus opened the doors. "Looks like they've got data taps in there. Why don't we see what they're up to?" She suggested.  
Rocco appeared, then interfaced with the machine. "{ _Looks like they wanted data, not systems control. Linking up with their taps..._ }"

Just then, Hive began flooding in.

Music: Destiny - Prey

Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG, obliterating the Thralls as they got close.  
Eventually, Acolytes and Cursed Thralls started pouring in.  
With the Spitfire LMG's current magazine depleted, Michael pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5. It wasn't called 'smart' for nothing as it ignored the Acolytes and locked onto the Cursed Thralls. The resulting explosions killed off the Acolytes, leaving the area clear. "{ _Everything the Fallen got, we've got. Let's move._ }"

Unfortunately, the way back out was filled with Hive. Samus used her Seeker Missiles to clear them out, dealing with the Wizard as well.  
The door was closed and locked, so Samus sent out her Ghost. "{ _I can get this open! Just hold them off!_ }"

Michael deployed an A-Wall to shield them from any Hive attacks, finally reloading his primary weapon.  
The Hive followed them, but were completely eradicated by amped light machine gun rounds and bursts of charged plasma.  
"{ _That's it! Let's go!_ }" The door was open and Samus's Ghost returned to her.

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

Eventually, they made it back out of the control center.  
"{ _Oh, we're through. I hope this data's worth it._ }" Rocco sighed. "Indeed. In the meantime, you've ensured the Rig will stand for at least one more day." Zavala stated. "Well said, sir. Come on by when you can, team. We'll get a look at what you got." Sloane added.

Time: 1:50 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Once they returned to where Sloane was stationed, she had some news. "Welcome back. I had Holliday look at the data you pulled. She says somewhere on this tub is a methane reactor, untouched since the Golden Age. The wave generators you restored cover our critical functions, but the more systems we bring online, the more power we need. If you can find that reactor, we'll finally be in the green, and maybe, just maybe, we can get a little rest." "We won't let you down, Sloane." Samus stated.

Time: 1:57 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | The Rig

"With your data, Holliday's been able to dig out the locations of two terminals in the reactor's auxiliary system. They appear to be on the fritz." Zavala said over the comms. "We need you to get in there and cycle the power. That should clear up the noise and restore the core systems as well." Sloane added.

Brawling through the Fallen, Michael managed to get Rocco to one of the terminals. "{ _Cycling power. Let's find the other one._ }" The second building was covered in Hive corruption, but there were no Hive inside, only Fallen, which Michael killed off. "{ _That's two. Wait... Devices that require multiple separate activations? Aren't those, y'know, really dangerous?_ }" "Did I say the reactor was safe?" Sloane, indeed, did not say that it was. "{ _Here I was thinking you liked us._ }"  
Zavala got back on the line. "The people Sloane likes tend to wind up in crossfire in indefensible positions. Ask me how I know." "It's because I trust you to survive, Commander. All right. With those terminals refreshed, we've pinpointed the reactor's bootup console. Light 'em up." Sloane added over the radio.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Solarium

More Fallen and Hive up ahead, but the Shadow's army had them completely outmatched.  
In the air was Ridley, Eye of the Night, decimating them with black and purple fireballs flying from his mouth.  
There was even a Fallen Walker and two Hive Ogres, but none of which stood a chance.

With the threats taken care of, they moved on.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Festering Halls

The Fallen and Hive were getting torn up by a new Taken Ogre.

Urrot, Gaze of the End

Up ahead, and in total darkness, were more working machines. "{ _Huh. Golden Age safety checkpoints. Still operational too._ }"  
With the Fallen and Hive cleared out, Samus used her Power Suit's Scan Visor to hack into the security checkpoint and lower the first barrier. "Hey, look who it is! The Captain, and it looks like he's stuck. Too bad." "Don't let him distract you. Wake up that reactor!" Zavala ordered.

With the area secure, Rocco interfaced with the security checkpoint to disengage the second barrier. An automated voice spoke out in an unintelligible language.  
Suddenly, they were surrounded into an energy cell, and the Fallen crew was in the main area. "{ _I... uh... didn't mean to free the Captain._ }"

The Fallen crew looked at the Guardians and the Taken King, then headed onward. Once they were gone, the barrier deactivated. "{ _We're free. Let's get out of here._ }" "I can see the reactor on heat scans, bright and clear. Well done, team. Now all we have to do is get to it before the Fallen do. Should be easy, right?" Sloane asked a rhetorical question over the comms.

Time: 2:06 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Solarium

"Thanks to you, the reactor is online and we know just where it is. Dropping co-ordinates now." Sloane sent the co-ordinates of the methane reactor to Michael, Samus, and the Shadow.  
"The problem is that Fallen Captain. He's been one step ahead of us this whole time." Zavala stated. "{ _So we do this fast. We've got this, Commander._ }"

Cutting through Fallen and Hive, they arrived just in time to see a Taken Captain destroy a Servitor, causing another barrier to go down.

Shexis, Shield Ripper

"I remember that one. Shexis, Outcast Captain." Michael was right.  
Shexis rushed on ahead, destroying another Servitor with the Shrapnel Launcher.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Arboretum

Third Servitor down, more Fallen and Hive, no sign of the Fallen crew.  
Down a drop, there was a cavern of Hive corruption lined with Fallen traps. Rocco appeared, the explosives vanished, then the Ghost disappeared. He picked them up.  
Another Servitor was encountered up ahead before being turned to scrap.

On the other side of the force field, two Cursed Thralls were punctured by Wire Rifle rounds, causing a Knight to fall victim to the resulting explosions. "{ _Ouch. That had to hurt._ }"  
The Fallen Vandals up ahead were completely decimated by the Shadow's Touch of Malice.

Exploder Shanks appeared, ready to destroy the group. "{ _Watch out!_ }" The Exploder Shanks were destroyed, as were the remaining Fallen snipers. The Servitor up ahead shared the same fate.  
Regular Shanks accompanied a Servitor, but they were all destroyed.

A new Servitor was on the other side of that barrier.

Selkis, the Obstructor

"{ _Sloane, why do the Fallen want the reactor?_ }" Rocco asked. "For Ether production probably. They hook up a big Servitor to it, they double or triple output. Why do you ask?" "{ _No reason._ }"  
The Servitor seemed like it was meant to be a challenge, but Michael took it out with ease.

 **Michael [Andromeda Cannon] Selkis, the Obstructor (House of Dusk)**

"{ _I can't believe that Captain's still ahead of us. He's more cleverer than most of the Captains we've met. Well, I say 'met', but you know what I mean._ }" "Right." Michael replied as he reloaded his Spitfire LMG.

Up ahead, that Fallen Captain, whose crew had been lost to the Hive on the way here, was fighting against a Knight wielding a large cleaver. "{ _Remind me. Do we like the Hive or Fallen better?_ }"

Mithrax, the Forsaken

Golthor, the Subtle

Michael decided to put a newly learned skill to the test. He jumped on Golthor's shoulders, then emancipated the Knight's head with his Charge Rifle.

 **Michael [Overblast] Golthor, the Subtle (** **Savathûn's Hive** **)**

Mithrax took a good long look at the group as Michael pulled out a small card sporting a House of Judgment sigil and handed it to him. The Captain took the card, spoke in Eliksni, and teleported away. "{ _I think that Captain just gave us the reactor. You think you understand the Fallen, and then... Well, let's take it. Sloane's waiting._ }" Rocco stated.

The methane reactor slid out of the wall, then vanished as Rocco picked it up. "{ _Sloane, you'll never guess what happened._ }" "You... killed a Captain and found a methane reactor?" "{ _We didn't kill him. He let us have it. Just looked at us, took a card Michael gave him, and... left._ }"  
Zavala got on the line. "Fascinating. This is an excellent reminder that the universe is... a complicated place, that perhaps there are more things in the heavens than can be dreamt of in our philosophy. At any rate, bring in your prize."

Time: 2:19 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Michael handed Sloane the methane reactor, then headed back to the parked Drop Ship, where Samus and the Shadow were waiting.  
"That takes care of that." Michael stated. "I'm still working on clearing out this place." The Shadow said. "{ _We know. The Hive are something that we just can't figure out._ }"

* * *

This is something I wanted to put in for a while.  
I don't know why I chose now of all times.

At any rate, see you next time.


	140. We need to talk

Time: 9:37 PM | 10/04/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

With that Fallen Captain, Mithrax, having been sent to the House of Judgment in the Russian Cosmodrome, the good Fallen were beginning to grow.

Michael had notified Error Sans about this new version of Frisk that came from dimension 8. As a result, Error Sans had shared some information about one of these altered universes named 'Glitchtale', a world he has yet to find.

That night, Michael was sitting outside, feeling the cool night air.  
Without him even noticing, someone sat next to him on the bench. It wasn't a Pilot, and it wasn't a Guardian, nor was it a Frame or a Simulacrum. It was a certain teenager... from another world.  
There was silence between the two, as only one knew of the other's presence. "...Michael?" The Pilot turned around, seeing that other version of the Frisk he encountered before. "Yeah? Is there something you need, Glitch Frisk?" Michael asked. "Can we... Can we talk?" "About what?" "What do you plan on doing with me?"

Thinking the question over, Michael listed a few possibilities. "Well, the World Gate currently connects us to worlds of two different types of reality. There's reality type A, where everything's normal, then there's reality type B, which seems to behave like a virtual world. I'm guessing you came from a world under the effects of reality type B. Now, to answer your question, I have a few ideas. We could send you to dimension 10, on the planet known as Far Eden, where Joule Adams will take care of you, but you should beware corrupted Corebots. Dimension 5 might be a good one, you could live in the town of Bellwood, where that world's greatest protector, Ben Tennyson, fights to keep everyone safe. Dimension 4 might also be a good choice, despite Earth being replaced by a planet named Atmos, but the defenders of that world, known as the Storm Hawks, could always use a new member. We're not doing dimension 2, because if the SCP Foundation were told how you came to be in this world, they might try to capture and contain you like an SCP. Then again, you could always stay with us, if that's what you want. It's your choice." With that, Michael got up and headed back inside.  
Glitch Frisk thought over his choices, but he had more questions.

Time: 10:08 PM | 10/04/3272

Music: Metroid Other M - Training Chamber

As Glitch Frisk explored the IMC HQ, finding it almost empty since most of the Pilots were out on missions, he ended up in the Titan racks.  
The PDA he picked up at the navigation chamber near the entrance of the IMC HQ helped him find his way around, and showed him a lot of information.

While looking over the inactive Titans, Glitch Frisk walked straight into someone, causing them both to fall on the ground. "Ouch... OK, I've gotta pay attention to where I'm going. That hurt..."  
He reached over for the PDA, seeing a blue-gloved hand take hold of it as he grasped the device. Glitch Frisk looked at the owner of the hand, seeing a female Pilot with a blue and white striped SMR on her back and a Pulse Blade on her belt. The Pilot's hand was on top of his own.  
He recoiled his hand in embarrassment and stumbled over his words a bit. "I-I-I'm sorry, m-m-ma'am! I didn't pay attention to where I was going!"  
The Pilot got up and helped Glitch Frisk up to his feet. "No worries. Happens to the best of us. Here you go." She handed him the PDA he dropped before walking off.

As Glitch Frisk processed what just happened, he noticed Michael a few feet away, wearing a concerned expression on his face.  
"What... just happened? Who was that?" Glitch Frisk asked. "That... is my daughter." Michael replied.  
Glitch Frisk looked back, seeing that Michael's daughter, Jenny, was nowhere to be seen.

Glitch Frisk suddenly had the unmistakable feeling of being watched. He turned around, finding that one of the Titans was now looking at him, the blue glow of the Vanguard optic, staring directly into his eyes.  
"TN, enough!" Michael ordered. "[ _Right._ ]" TN-9684 took her gaze off the teen, looking off into the expansive Titan barracks.

Time: 9:17 AM | 10/05/3272

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

When Glitch Frisk awoke in the civilian quarters of the IMC HQ, he was surprised to see that Frame, Alder 57-82, bringing him breakfast. Bacon and scrambled eggs in between two pieces of toast, just like a sandwich, and there was a glass of chocolate milk. " _Good morning. Breakfast to start the day?_ " The Frame greeted, laying the tray on the bed.  
As Alder 57-82 left the room, Michael walked in, without his Pilot armor. "Have a good sleep?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I just can't help but feel like something's off." "You were recently transformed from formerly corrupted and fragmented files that had signs of deletion into a body of matter created from said data files. That's not something you can just shrug off." There was truth in Michael's words, even Glitch Frisk could see that.

"Glitch Frisk, if whatever tried to delete you ever comes knocking at our door, we'll give it a taste of its own medicine." "Delete the deleter... That's ironic!" Glitch Frisk laughed. "You think that's funny, huh?" Michael asked, wearing a smile on his face. "Irony at its best! HA!" "Knock knock." Here we go again... "Who's there?" "Doctor." "Doc- PfpfHAHAHA! Doctor Who... That show is everywhere, isn't it?" "My favorite." "{ _C'mon, Michael, you must've told that joke like a trillion times by now!_ }" Rocco complained as he appeared, having had enough of that joke to last ten lifetimes.

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - Davy Jones (Music Box Version)

"What... What is that...?" Glitch Frisk gawked, pointing at the blue-shelled Ghost.  
"That is my Ghost, his name is Rocco. Ghosts have a variety of incredible capabilities, one of which allows Guardians such as myself to come back to life. We Guardians are immortal, and we never stay dead. We are what stands between humanity and extinction."

Time: 10:31 AM | 10/05/3272

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship theme

Later that day, while Michael was performing a diagnostic analysis on his ship, Glitch Frisk came out to see what he was up to.  
"Is there something you need?" The Pilot asked. "It's about that world I came from." "The world Error Sans referred to as 'Glitchtale'?" "Yeah." " I've been meaning to ask you about that. What exactly happened?" "Well, I may have... messed up a few things. I had LV 19 in a Perfect Pacifist route, and I broke the RESET button. I became unstable, I had to leave the timeline, and I put Chara in my place."  
Michael turned from his work to face Glitch Frisk. "That cretin? Have you lost your mind?!" "Well, he has my memories now, and history has been altered. If I went back into the timeline, it would collapse on itself." Glitch Frisk explained.  
"I don't really understand how you did that, but I'm just gonna go with it until we get some answers." "That's not all. I was suppose to simply be erased entirely, but somehow I ended up in your 'World Gate'." "Hmm... We might've used that Dimension Key at the exact point you put your change into effect, somehow making the World Gate go haywire and download a lot of random things into its databanks. The Dimension Key we were testing was shattered, the World Gate's arch was destroyed, and we mysteriously received a LOT of data, including fragmented and corrupted data files, which turned out to be you." Michael replied, seeing a connection between Glitch Frisk's explanation and the events the Pilot mentioned.

Suddenly, he figured out a theory. "I've got it! The World Gate interfaced with your world, then when you applied the changes, that created a dual reality feedback pulse, causing the World Gate to download large portions of your dimension, including your data as it was about to be erased!" Michael sure had a way of putting two and two together.  
Now he had another question. "What happened in your world anyway?"

Music: Metroid Fusion - Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area

Glitch Frisk thought about his words in order to explain what he went through, and the situation in the world he was once a part of. "In my world, which you're calling 'Glitchtale', there was this human-like entity named Betty Noire. She used fear to throw her opponents off-guard, then go in for the kill, all while wearing that sadistic grin. She can make you see your loved ones, even when they aren't really there, which makes you hesitant. Not only that, but she has Asriel under her total control!" "So that's her weapon of choice, huh? Mind games? Cowardly, disappointing, and it just isn't right." Michael stated.

It was then that the Pilot began to formulate a plan. "Betty's mind games, do they affect Monsters?" "Yes, they do." Glitch Frisk answered. "Hmm... If these mind games of hers affect humans and Monsters, then... Machines... I've got it! Simulacrums and Exos, all backed up by automated infantry! A mechanized response! Her mind games won't have any effect on hyperadvanced processors, which makes artificial constructs immune!" Michael had it all figured out.  
"So, you're just gonna use robots on her?" "Not just robots. BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones are currently being used to drive out the Fallen House of Dusk on Earth, and they're doing an amazing job at it. Our Stalker drones may be slower, but that's due to the more resilient construction and the heavier armor. We're using those against the Hive that are still on Earth. Reapers are heavy autonomous war machines that straddle the line between Titans and Spectres, they can deal serious damage while being very difficult to kill, and they deploy target-seeking explosive drones known as Ticks. They are fully automated, agile, relentless, well-armored, and deadly Anti-Titan units armed with rapid-fire launchers implanted in their forearms that fire plasma-based explosive projectiles known as Reaper Rockets. Ticks, like I stated before, are spider-like drones that actively seek out targets before self-detonation. Betty won't stand a chance against the IMC's automated infantry units."

"You guys are just insanely geared up and ready to end any war before it even begins, aren't you?" Glitch Frisk wondered.  
"Eh, getting there, but we're close."

Time: 11:47 AM | 10/05/3272

Music: Metroid Other M - Training Chamber

Glitch Frisk was waiting by one of the Hammond Pilot Certification Simulators, watching the virtual Pilot training sequences on a nearby monitor. Michael was in that certain Training Pod.  
He watched as Michael performed acrobatic amazements with the JumpKit, turned himself invisible to sneak past three guards, practiced basic combat, retrained his Smart Pistol MK5 and an R-101C Carbine, threw Frag Grenades into windows, eradicated all simulated infantry in a virtual scenario environment, destroyed a training Titan with a Sidewinder, called down an Atlas-class Titan with a basic loadout, demolished more infantry, practiced the Titan dash system and Vortex Shield, retrained himself for Titan AI control, and decimated ten virtual training Titans.  
Glitch Frisk had a perfect idea of just how powerful a Pilot is.

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - File Select

At that point, the Training Pod opened up, and a digitized voice was heard coming from within. " _For your safety, please stay in the Training Pod to regain your equilibrium._ " Michael got up and out of the Pod, having already regained his equilibrium.  
"After all these centuries, I finally got my twentieth sim-run." Michael said to himself, then noticed Glitch Frisk standing there.  
"Can I... help you? Do you still have questions to ask?" "When I woke up in that 'I-M-S Olympus', I thought I saw the Grim Reaper. Know anything about that?" "Grim Reaper... Oh, you mean the Shadow! Death and I are two sides of a coin. The Shadow prefers to go by the name 'Death', since his abilities and appearance are actually inspired by an ancient folktale, the Grim Reaper." Michael explained. "I guess that makes sense, and I've actually read some things about this 'Shadow'. Hang on a minute... Did you say 'centuries'?" "Well, yeah. Ever since my Ghost, Rocco, brought me back to life the first time, I became immortal, which is normal for Guardians." "What's it like to be immortal? Do you miss your parents?" Glitch Frisk asked. "Parents? I was raised by Spyglass, a modified and sentient Spectre android! There was no record of my birth parents! My DNA, despite being consistent with that of normal human beings, had no match with ANY known individual recorded in Frontier history, IMC, Militia, or civilian! As far as we know, my origins are unknown." "I... I'm sorry..." "It's OK. It wasn't your fault."

Music: none

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few long moments before being broken. "I think I'm done asking questions now." Glitch Frisk stated. "I'm not in the mood to be answering them anymore. Glitch Frisk, if you have any more questions, consult that IMC PDA." Michael said, walking away.

* * *

Well, that took me a while.

Sorry for the lack of action, but with a chapter like this, what would I do? And yes, I spared Mithrax when I actually played the mission in the previous chapter. Where he went next in Destiny 2 is... a bit of a mystery. Nobody knows.

Anyway, with that being said and done, I'll see you next time, and the next chapter will be the last I'll post before the Destiny 2 Forsaken DLC goes live... in September. It's June right now. 2:39 AM, 6/29/2018 at the time of me posting this chapter, meaning I'll have about twenty minutes before I have to... what was that phrase again... 'hit the hay'.

Oh boy, it's gonna be a looong wait... Oh, and I preordered on Xbox One, so I get Cayde's stash. If the Ace of Spades Hand Cannon is a kinetic weapon, my energy weapon will either be an auto rifle or a submachine gun, and if it's an energy weapon, my kinetic will just be the Origin Story kinetic auto rifle. I personally view hand cannons as misplaced sidearms with a slower rate of fire and harder-hitting projectiles, along with modifications consistent with the mods usually found on Sidearms.  
Wait... Why am I still writing? Good night!


	141. CH140

S1-140  
 **Answers in the form of questions**

* * *

Time: 11:42 PM | 10/06/3272

Location: Planet Troy | Colony G21 (abandoned)

Music: Code Lyoko - The Hermitage

It was a new day, and Michael had become curious of his origins, so Spyglass offered to help him find some answers. Samus, Jenny, Dane, Jack, Sarah, the Shadow, the Counsel, and the Exo brothers accompanied them.  
Unbeknownst to them, Alder 57-82 provided Glitch Frisk a means of seeing what the team was doing from the IMC HQ, monitoring Rocco's visual feed.

" _This was where I found you, Michael. Since then, this rural colony has remained undisturbed, unpopulated, and abandoned._ " "I don't understand how I came from here." "{ _It's a mystery._ }"  
They arrived at one building, where the Fireteam leader was first discovered centuries ago.

Rocco appeared and scanned the rubble. "{ _Looks as if there's some sort of secluded chamber closed off under here._ }" They moved the debris out of the way, uncovering... an old wooden floor. " _'Secluded chamber'?_ " Mark-18 glared at Rocco, who glared back at the Exo.  
Michael took out a Pulse Blade and stuck it in the ground, revealing the outline of what Rocco was seeing. "{ _See, Mark? You see it now? Huh?! YOU SEE IT NOW?!_ }" "Easy, Rocco." Michael calmed down his Ghost.

The Shadow broke apart into black particles that swarmed through the floorboards, pushing up a rectangular section of it from below once he reformed. "Rocco was right. Let's get some answers."  
The rest of the group went inside, seeing a Marvin of an older model having run out of power and toppled over in the middle of the hall.

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Ancient Chozo Ruins (Alt)

Up ahead was the chamber Rocco mentioned, containing a few bizarre pieces of tech, notes that couldn't be read, and what looks like a message carved into the wall.

VaxacArraxan idniz whaxavo zo kuts!

"What in the world..." Jack was, like the others, extremely confused.  
Sarah picked up one of the practically unreadable documents. "What have you got, Briggs?" Zavala asked. "I have no idea. This isn't even language." Sarah showed Commander Zavala the unreadable document.

EPOLATIEN FIE-TOLMINATIEN  
REG 1  
Jefedupp wholo gnews axafuk vupp fie-woaxapen oxpolimonks um axaltibiciaxar whumaxan DNA, pi Pum dinkoct te gour dit zaxat waxaupp. Zo spocimons Pum axam konolaxatick vaxaupp fo faxasici ox whumaxan, fut zo konos zaxat sots oaxast dictividuaxar whumaxan axapaxalt, Pum whaxavo diseraxatow pi lomevow zom din vupp saxampros.  
Wo axalo zo axadvaxancow, pi vupp spocimons axalo zo faxasics. Pum wirr plevo zo Viritiaxa dreck! Vupp whumaxan fie-woaxapens wirr olaxadicaxato zo DiMC blem within, roaxavick zo Blenkiol te us!  
Dit nud riko vupp baxathol, he beeriskrupp sidow um zo DiMC, caxamo te foriovo: whumaxan ribo dis oxpoctaxafro.  
Reck rivo zo Viritiaxa.

"{ _I can't translate any of this gobbledygack._ }" Sarah's Ghost was lost on this as well.  
" _Yeah, I'm having trouble trying to read this as well._ " Cayde-6 stated, holding another note.

EPOLATIEN FIE-TOLMINATIEN  
REG 4  
Zloo eb zo sufjonds axalo axarloaxadupp skewick signs eb keew whoaxarth, zo loch whaxavo foon ismaxankrow pi locycrow.  
Pum peniz gned hupp, fut WhFW012 dis skewick molupp plemisick fieregicaxar loaxadicks, se Pum dinjondow up axaltibiciaxar konemo te torr whix axapaxalt. Pum teet eno eb zeso Vaxalvins blem zo DiMS Edyssoupp pi lopleglaxammow dit te fo vupp ewn dolsenaxar solvaxank. Jed Pum soo hupp zo DiMC whaxas se vaxanupp eb zom. Vaxalvins axalo obbicionk raxafel wrenos. Pum skeurd kot vysorb velo eb zoso semotimo.

The Exo brothers were trying, and failing, to decipher any of the documents they were trying to read.  
" _This makes... no sense._ " Hayden-10 was at a loss.

EPOLATIEN FIE-TOLMINATIEN  
REG 9  
WhFW012 dis axarmech loaxadupp te chaxalt axagick, pi Pum ochimaxato zaxat dit'rr fo twe el zloo wooks fobelo Pum caxan put zis plejond dinke vetien.  
Pum plepesow zo didoaxa eb fieregicaxar waxalbaxalo te VaxacArraxan, fut who quich terd vo te belgot dit pi 'bict vupp saxanitupp'! Pum wirr plevo whix dreck! Zis wirr welk! DiT WhAS TE WELK!

Not even the Shadow could make sense of the madness that was written and unreadable. "I... I can't... I can't read this. My Taken Vex Minds have just completely given up!"

EPOLATIEN FIE-TOLMINATIEN  
REG 13  
Zo DiMC axalo axattaxangick! Dit nud tee seen! Jet jed! JET WHON Pum'V SE CRESO! Pum whaxavo te soct uk up SES te zo Viritiaxa, dit nud eep enrupp staxanco!

As Michael examined the various unreadable notes, he found button on the wall and pressed it, causing a large section of the wall to slide open, and the lights came on.

Music: Metroid Prime - Desolate Frigate Orpheon

In the newly uncovered section of the chamber were nineteen glass tubes filled with a green liquid, and inside each of them was a semi-humanoid lump of what appeared to be human skin, but most of them appeared to be in a sort of grotesque degradation.  
"That's... THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Jenny was completely grossed out. Who could blame her?

Spyglass's Ghost appeared and proceeded to interface with the Marvin's rusted memory core. "{ _I'm getting something from this Marvin's memory banks, even though they're completely destroyed and rusted over. Looks as if someone here was working on... oh dear lord... human DNA experiments!_ }" " _We must inform the Aurora Units of this at once._ " Spyglass proclaimed.

"Hey, there's another tank in the corner!" Dane was right, but this one was empty, and the glass was broken from the outside.  
Ikora walked up to the broken tube and examined the display. "'HBW017'. There was a tag I found on one of the desks in the main chamber, and it had that exact ID on it." Ikora's Ghost appeared to add to her statement. "{ _There were also some really weird devices. I couldn't completely understand them, but according to the telemetry my scans were returning, they were some sort of neural inhibitors._ }"

" _Let's get out of here before we get attacked by some undead DNA monstrosity or something, OK?_ " Mark-18 suggested. "Indeed. Perhaps the Aurora Units will have better luck than us at decrypting these documents." Zavala replied.  
They left the chamber, headed back to the three parked Drop Ships outside, and headed back to the City on Earth and the IMC HQ on Vez-2.

" _Glad to be out of there. I do NOT want to get eaten by some madman's zombified skin experiment._ " "Cayde, what exactly happened to you on Nessus?" Ikora wondered.  
One thing's for sure, that chamber down there was seriously freaky.

* * *

This came to me in a really weird dream one time. No more pop rocks Oreo cookies at 1:47 in the morning for me!  
Can you figure out the mystery?

See you next time, but... Cayde... I'm sorry about what'll happen to you in the Forsaken DLC...


	142. CH141

S1-141  
 **Invitation from the Emperor**

* * *

Time: 10:42 PM | 10/17/3272

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Cistern

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

With the Aurora Units working on deciphering the ancient notes from that experiment chamber on Troy, Michael, Samus, the Shadow, and Mark-18 went to Nessus to investigate Cayde-6's concern about unusual signals from the Cabal. " _Hey, you four. My scouts picked up a weird Cabal signal from a ship that's definitely not Red Legion. Some new guy giving orders. He's got the Red Legion running around like errand boys on Nessus. Last time the Cabal had a management shakeup, they burned down our house. Let's see what they're up to. Bring guns._ "  
"Well, we always have at least three." Michael remarked. He was right about that.

On the way to a new sector, Michael noticed something different about the Shadow and Mark-18. The Shadow seemed to have Taken armor, while Mark-18 had completely different equipment than before.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Well of Flame

Down they went, going through a Vex teleportation pad, and arriving in a different room.  
Michael took point. "Look at all those Cabal."  
" _Uh... Death, what're you doing to that radiolarian fluid?_ "  
The Shadow looked down, seeing that the white liquid appeared to be turning a dead black around his feet. "OK, that's new. I never stood in radiolarian fluid before."  
Michael and Mark-18 jumped down, initiating Stormtrances, and completely electrifying the Cabal into nothingness. All those Red Legion, gone in seconds.

Rocco appeared and interfaced with a Cabal machine that was tapped into a Vex conflux. "{ _The Legion is pulling schematics of Nessus itself from the confluxes. Atmospheric, geologic, and tectonic data, they want it all. I'm not sure why._ }"  
He then flew to a second terminal and pulled the data. "{ _OK, this might explain it. Let's see... The Legion is helping their unnamed leader identify mineral-rich deposits on Nessus for... consumption? Well, that can't be right._ }"  
"That is... really weird." Michael remarked as Rocco scanned the third console.  
"{ _OK, I'm going to read this and you pretend like I understand. The Cabal want to grind Nessus into 'glorious dust, fit for royalty'. It's more environmental data. Just some logistical planning so they can prime their ship to... 'eat the planet'. This new Cabal leader might have a few screws loose._ }"  
Using a nearby teleportation pad, the group returned outside.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Cistern

"{ _Transmitting now. Cayde, I'm picking up a planet-wide broadcast. 'Red Legion 7th company has failed to secure Vex data. Their invitation to join the Loyalist regime is hereby rescinded.'. There's more. 'The rest of you still have a chance to prove yourselves. I offer you a life of...' opulence?_ }"  
It was then that Aurora Unit 242 got on the line. " _Opulence: great wealth or luxuriousness._ "  
" _Opulence? Oh, I could go for some opulence right now._ " Cayde-6 was... daydreaming.

Up ahead, a few Cabal ships were dropping in crews of Red Legion.  
Just then, the ships were destroyed.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Theme

They looked up, seeing the Shadow's ship, which appeared to be a Fallen Skiff with chitin plating. "Well, my ride's here, and it's armed."

Two Vex confluxes appeared, and Rocco established a link. "{ _I'm in. This gets weirder. They've analyzed the planetoid soil and what might happen if it's combined with something called 'Royal Nectar'. One more cluster._ }" He gained access to the other conflux, pulling even more data. "{ _Great work. Both confluxes linked. Just keep them away while I... read this recipe for converting Nessus soil into a purified 'Royal Wine'? What are the Cabal doing?!_ }"  
"Sounds to me like they want to DRINK the planet." Samus stated.

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

With the Cabal getting their backsides handed to them by the group that opposed them, Rocco managed to pull everything.  
" _They're gonna be so mad! I love it!_ " Cayde-6 was getting strangely excited about this.  
"{ _Serves them right. Let's get this to the Counsel before I have to defrag. The Legion wanted every byte of data the Vex have on Nessus._ }"

Heading back to the Guardian landing zone in the Cistern, they transmitted the data.  
"{ _'All I ask is that you return to my loving embrace.'. Ew. 'Emperor Calus has spoken.'._ }"  
" _Whoa. Wait. Emperor? As in Cabal Emperor? OK, opulence later, Ikora now. Ikora! Uh... Great job today, guys!_ " Cayde-6 seemed... uneasy.  
"{ _Boy, he left in a hurry. I wonder what that was about._ }"

* * *

 **If you seek the means to live to your potential, I can guide you to it.  
** **There is power in this universe beyond your feeble Light.  
** **I leave you with those words and these parting gifts.  
** **TAKE THEM, AND GROW FAT FROM STRENGTH!  
** **Emperor Calus has spoken!**

* * *

 **Mark-18**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Warlock

Kinetic weapon: Auto Rifle - BrayTech Winter Wolf (Bray Innovation)

Energy weapon: Shotgun - IKELOS_SG_v1.0.1 (Bray Innovation)

Power weapon: Machine Gun - Thunderlord (Default Ornament)

Helmet: BrayTech Researcher's Hood (Bray Innovation)

Gauntlets: BrayTech Researcher's Gloves (Bray Innovation)

Chest armor: BrayTech Researcher's Robes (Bray Innovation)

Leg armor: Lunafaction Boots (Bray Innovation) (Default Ornament)

Class item - Warlock Bond: BrayTech Researcher's Bond (Bray Innovation)

Ghost shell: S.H.A.N.K Shell (Bray Innovation) (Treacherous Projection)

Sparrow: G-72 Classical Sepheid (Bray Innovation)

Ship: Death to Kells (Bray Innovation) (Fallen Arrival)

 **Alternate heavy weapons include:**  
Linear Fusion Rifle - The Queenbreaker (Default Ornament)  
Linear Fusion Rifle - Sleeper Simulant (Default Ornament)  
Grenade Launcher - The Colony (The Colony XZ812)

* * *

I just couldn't stop without putting that Nessus adventure up!

The Shadow has the Destiny 1 Desolate Warlock armor set and the Touch of Malice. Quite a 'Taken' arsenal, am I right?

See you next time.


	143. The Inverted Spire

Time: 11:37 AM | 10/21/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Low orbit

While monitoring the perimeter, Michael received a call for a mission classified as a Strike, so he programmed a course to Nessus.  
He wasn't the only one who got the call.

Time: 11:45 AM | 10/21/3272

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Cistern

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

Zavala was heard on the line. "Welcome to Nessus. This planet is crawling with Vex. The Red Legion has sent in crews, we need to know why. Failsafe, are you online?" " _Commander, your favorite AI is primed and ready. I have prepared back doors into several key Vex systems. We have detected a series of seismic disruptions. The Cabal may be responsible._ " "We need to know what we're dealing with. Yours are the boots on the ground, Guardians. Good luck."

Michael was on the planet with Dane and Tanner-21, who had a whole new set of armor and weapons, just like his Warlock brother.  
"It's been a while, you two." Michael said, readying his Spitfire LMG. "I know. These Strikes the Counsel are assigning are pretty tough. I just finished up with Hayden and Anthony. We had to drive the Fallen out of the Exodus Black secondary crash site here on Nessus, and Failsafe can't see over there." " _This is my first Strike, which gives me a chance to test out my new weaponry._ " Tanner-21 pulled out what looked like a Cabal Slug Rifle.

There were quite a few Vex up ahead, so the trio had to clear them out.  
Before Michael could open fire, Dane formed the Shadowshot, tethering the Vex into a cluster, prompting the IMC ace to use a Nova Bomb.  
"Cayde was right. A Nightstalker paired up with a Voidwalker definitely is a powerful duo." Dane stated. "If said Nightstalker and Voidwalker happen to have been mentor and student centuries ago, what do you think that means?" Michael asked, blowing off some purple smoke on the palm of his gloved Spectre hand. " _Mentor and student, huh?_ " "That started on my first day of being a Pilot on the 7th of October in the year 2283." "{ _OK, that's a long time ago!_ }" Rocco was pretty startled at how long his Guardian had been a part of the IMC's ranks.  
With all the Vex gone, a conflux formed near the edge. Rocco went to scan it, causing a path of platforms to phase into reality.

Up ahead was a Jump Gate, which propelled them across a massive gap.  
"{ _On your right! A waterfall of Vex... milk._ }" Michael was confused. "Milk?" "{ _Yes. Vex milk._ }" "...ew." Indeed.

Vex appeared, only to be mowed down by City Hawk 723, Supers going everywhere.

Another Jump Gate was there, launching the trio to the entrance of a new sector.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Anchor

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Enemy Encounter

The walls were aligned with some sort of illumination. "{ _Is it weird I look at that light and I think 'Wow, that is one big Ghost.'?_ }" Rocco asked. "Probably."

They took a turn, finding a large chamber with Vex, Cabal, and... "{ _Oh, a barrier. This planet loves barriers. Zavala, I think they're trying to contain the Red Legion._ }" The blue-shelled Ghost reported. "They have bigger problems. Namely... you." Zavala replied over the comms.

They wiped out the Cabal and Vex, causing the barrier to collapse, opening the way forward.  
Outside, the trio spotted massive cabal mining equipment.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | Excavation Site VII

"{ _What could the Red Legion possibly be drilling for?_ }" Rocco wondered. Failsafe eavesdropped on him, answering his question. " _According to radio chatter, they want to build more guns._ ▀▖┗▛▄ _Who could have guessed?_ " "Failsafe, don't make me regret saving you from those Fallen!" Dane spat back. " _Um... Sorry?_ "

Down they went, landing on a lower plateau, summoning their Sparrows.  
The Vex were holding out terribly against the Red Legion, so by the time the Guardian-Pilots arrived, they were already gone, leaving the Cabal to deal with. "And of course the drills have armed crews." Michael said as he took down three Psions with his Smart Pistol MK5, still riding his Sparrow.  
" _If it's helpful, I suggest you deal with the drills when the shooting stops._ " Failsafe stated. "{ _The shooting never stops..._ }" "Not until they're dead, Rocco."

" _Y'know, Cayde got stuck stealing from the Vex. Why didn't that happen to the Red Legion?_ " Tanner-21 asked, finishing off a Centurion with a hand cannon, his auto rifle having been expended. " _Calculating Red Legion similarity to the Cayde-6: 0.0001%._ ▀▖┗▛▄ _Plus, y'know, Cayde's dumb._ " "You are both depressing and unhelpful." Dane put plainly, landing three Golden Gun shots on Legionaries.

The trio found, and killed, the drill officers.  
"{ _Research team? More like research army. There's so many of them._ }" "Indeed, but we still need to know what they're looking for. Brace yourselves." Zavala replied.

" _Just so you know, I have detected a massive Vex energy signature._ " Failsafe reported. "{ _And the only way to reach it is down past those giant pointy drill bits?_ ~nervous chuckle~ _Good._ }" OK, Rocco's nervous.

Up ahead were Cabal personnel transport cannons.  
Michael flipped the switch, activating the hoops. They were flung to the Cabal mining transportation cortex, where more Red Legion were waiting. They were cleared out.  
In the lower level was an orange hologram of a Vex Minotaur, as well as the controls for the transport hub. The Cabal there were killed off.

As Dane pulled the switch, Cabal reinforcements began dropping into the control room. "{ _I think they want their drill back!_ }"  
Tanner-21 formed the Hammer of Sol, slamming the Red Legion with a flaming mallet... that explodes. All around them, the Cabal personnel transport cannons were being realigned.

Eventually, after killing a lot of Cabal, the cannons were reoriented, yet only one of them was ignited. "{ _Let's hope this thing launches in the right direction, or it's going to be a short trip._ }"  
The trio was launched to a new area, where they had to fight through more Cabal.

They reached the drill, and it was freaking MASSIVE, and there were Vex in the area! "{ _Zavala's gonna owe us BIG for this._ }" Rocco stated.  
They raced past the drill bits and the Vex, all while Rocco and the other Ghosts were panicking. "{ _Oh no. Please. No-no-no-no-no-no! Please! Please! No!_ }" "{ _This is fine. This is fine. This is fine. This is just fine._ }" To top it off, Tanner-21's Ghost was just plain screaming.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Inverted Spire

The group reached the target sector, watching as a Vex Mind appeared.

Protheon, Modular Mind

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Helios Boss Theme

"{ _Uh... Guys, we've encountered a massive Vex Mind._ }" Rocco reported. " _Watch your back, friend. I'm detecting multiple ordinance types._ " Failsafe replied. "{ _YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_ }"

Deploying an A-Wall projector, Michael opened fire with his Spitfire LMG, Dane unloaded with his Thunderbolt, and Tanner-21 used his full-auto scout rifle with the enhancing barrier.  
In a matter of seconds, the Mind was forced to withdraw, but the floor was vanishing. "{ _Uh... Hey, what's happening to the floor?_ }" "It's taking the floor out!" Michael said, picking back up the projector.

They dropped to a lower floor, where Protheon reappeared.  
A lot of damage was dealt from Dane's Golden Gun through the A-Wall before the device's charge expired, followed by Michael forming one of his Andromeda Cannons. The blast did very significant damage, but it just wasn't enough.  
"{ _Energy change! Watch out!_ }" The Modular Mind then slammed the ground, causing it to burn.

After dealing with Vex reinforcements and dealing enough damage to the Mind, Protheon vanished again, followed by the second ground. "{ _Watch your feet!_ }"  
Down below was the final floor of the sector, surrounded in radiolarian fluid.

Michael's Charge Rifle was doing quite a bit of damage to Protheon, but with Dane and Tanner-21 occupied with the incoming swarm of Vex, he had to do this alone.  
Tanner-21 was blasting Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Harpies to pieces with his Slug Rifle while Dane was dealing with Minotaurs using his full-auto shotgun.

Once the surrounding Vex were dealt with, Tanner-21 jumped on Protheon's shoulder and began bashing the Modular Mind with the Hammer of Sol, blowing its cranium to pieces. "{ _Don't lose your head!_ }" Rocco joked.  
The damage also exposed the Mind's radiolarian membrane within its chest, a new weak spot was vulnerable.

Dane threw an Arc Grenade, landing it on the Mind's legs. The EMP emitted from it upon detonation stunned Protheon, giving Michael a chance to finish the job with his Satchel Charges, which were attached to the radiolarian membrane.  
As Protheon recovered from the Arc Grenade, Michael used his remote detonator.

 **Michael [Satchel Charge] Protheon, Modular Mind (unidentified Vex collective)**

Music: none

"{ _Zavala, Modular Mind neutralized._ }" Rocco reported. "Well done. Failsafe, what's your assessment of this incident?" " _Vex records indicate the Cabal discovered the Mind, and dug into this world to capture it. Had the Red Legion achieved their goal, I estimate a 60% chance this planetoid would have been destroyed in the ensuing battles. Luckily, the Captain, his former mentor, and one of the Exo brothers stepped in._ " "{ _Huzzah!_ }"

One thing was certain, there would be more Strikes to come.

* * *

 **Tanner-21**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Golem (In-game: Titan)

Kinetic weapon: Sniper Rifle - The Frigid Jackel (Metro Shift)

Energy weapon: Scout Rifle - Skyburner's Oath (Beware the Red Legion)

Power weapon: Rocket Launcher - BrayTech Osprey (Metro Shift)

Helmet: BrayTech Sn0Helm (Metro Shift)

Gauntlets: BrayTech Thermal Grips (Metro Shift)

Chest armor: BrayTech Iron-Heart Engine (Metro Shift)

Leg armor: Lion Rampant (Metro Shift) (Default Ornament)

Class item - Titan Mark: BrayTech Absolute Zero Mark (Metro Shift)

Ghost shell: Block-Z Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

Sparrow: G-72 Classic Sepheid (Metro Shift)

Ship: Groundswell Nullifier99 (Metro Shift) (Cabal Arrival)

* * *

I just can't stop myself! The Strikes are important too!  
Let's see here...

Protheon, Modular Mind: KIA

Now then...

 **NEXT!**


	144. CH143

S1-143  
 **Savathûn's Song**

* * *

Time: 2:36 PM | 10/23/3272

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | The Rig

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan

Michael landed on Saturn's moon of Titan, ready for the next Strike that he had been assigned. Blisk and Hayden-10 had accompanied him.  
Zavala was on the radio. "Operation Caliban online. Guardians, you're here for a top-priority extraction. We have multiple Fireteams missing."  
Sloane joined in. "They went into the Arcology to investigate a heavily guarded Hive ritual. We've had zero contact for the last several hours, which is why we need you."

"Blisk, how have you been?" Michael asked.  
"I've been better, Michael. Found some rogue Taken polluting the water supply in the EDZ, and I reported it to the Shadow. He was actually surprised that the Taken could add to their own ranks, seeing that one of the Red Legion had been 'recruited'."  
" _I'm guessing that's not something even he expected, or was actually aware of._ "  
Treading past the segmented bridge, the Fireteam headed to the Arcology.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Solarium

There were a few Fallen up ahead, and Blisk made short work of them with the Golden Gun.  
With the threat gone for the time being, Rocco appeared and scanned a door of the Arcology... that had Hive locks on it. "{ _I've never seen the Hive put locks on human doors. What are they doing down there?_ }"  
"It's beyond me." Michael shrugged.

Music: Destiny - The Hive

Suddenly, Michael felt a chill down his spine, and it was a pretty bad one, causing him to shudder.  
" _Something wrong, Michael?_ "  
"We've got Hive incoming!" He was right. Swarms of Hive came out of hiding.

It may have taken a while, but the Hive onslaught was repelled, and Rocco cracked the locks.  
On the other side of the door were Acolytes, Knights, a Wizard, and an Ogre.  
Hayden-10 used the Shadowshot on the Ogre, followed up by Michael unleashing a Nova Bomb.

Music: none

The way forward was clear... for the moment.

As the Fireteam pressed on, their communication signal was fading. "I'm consulting Counsel archives on Hive rituals. I'm getting a lot of hits about... death experiments. I don't know what you're walking into, Caliban, but keep your eyes up. I want to see you all alive at the end of this." Sloane's voice was dissolving into static.  
"{ _I think 'alive' is the bare minimum we should shoot for. Sloane? Are you there?_ }"  
"IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson to Sloane, do you copy?"  
"You hear me? Caliban? Caliban, are you there? Sir, they're not responding."  
" _Looks as if the Hive are jamming our communications._ "  
"Yeah, I think you're right, Hayden. Blisk, got any ideas?"  
"What about your yin yang link?"  
"My link with the Shadow? Oh yeah. Good idea!" Michael put away his Spitfire LMG and sat down to commune with the Darkness of the Shadow that was eternally intertwined with his Light.

Music: O' Death | Jen Titus

"By the cosmic balance of yin and yang, I call upon the power of the Shadow." Much to everyone's surprise, Michael began speaking in the Shadow's original language. "Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 🕈□■🕯⧫ ⍓□◆ ⬧◻a❒e ❍e □❖e❒ a■□⧫he❒📬📬📬 Oh ⬥ha⧫ i⬧ ⧫hi⬧ ⧫ha⧫ ✋ ca■🕯⧫ ⬧ee ⬥i⧫h ice c□●d ha■d⬧ ⧫a&i■g h□●d □f ❍e📬📬📬 🕈he■ G□d i⬧ g□■e📪 a■d ⧫he 👎e❖i● ⧫a&e⬧ h□●d📪 ⬥h□ ⬥i●● ha❖e ❍e❒c⍓ □■ ⍓□◆❒ ⬧□◆●📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 N□ ⬥ea●⧫h📪 ■□ ❒◆i■📪 ■□ ⬧i●❖e❒📪 ■□ g□●d📪 ■□⧫hi■g ⬧a⧫i⬧fie⬧ ❍e b◆⧫ ⍓□◆❒ ⬧□◆●📬📬📬 🕈e●● ✋ a❍ 👎ea⧫h📪 ■□■e ca■ e⌧ce●📪 ✋🕯●● □◻e■ ⧫he d□□❒ ⧫□📬📬📬 Hea❖e■ □❒📬📬📬 He●●📬📬📬 Oh 👎ea⧫h📬📬📬 💣⍓ ■a❍e i⬧ 👎ea⧫h a■d ⧫he e■d i⬧ he❒e📬📬📬"  
This caused a Taken rift to appear, with the Shadow walking out. "I never thought you'd actually call out the lyrics of my song into the void of darkness. You could've just asked for help like normal instead of chanting that REALLY old song I like. It wasn't embarrassing, I was the only one who could hear and understand it. Heck... I was the only one in the dark void TO hear it." The Shadow laughed.

Music: Destiny - The Hive

"Now then, what seems to be the problem?"  
"{ _We came down here to investigate three missing Fireteams beneath the Arcology on Titan, and we've just lost contact with Sloane._ }" Rocco reported.  
"I see. Hmm... I'll do what I can to help out." With that, the Shadow surrounded himself in Ascendant energy. When the energy dissipated, Death was wearing the Desolate Warlock armor, wielding the Touch of Malice.  
"Death, your bones are literally indestructible. You don't need armor." Michael stated.  
"True, but I just like having this Taken armor when I go into combat."  
" _This should be interesting._ "

Suddenly, a transmission was picked up over the comms. "No! No! Please! You already took my Ghost! Please!"  
"{ _That must be one of the missing Guardians. Tracing his broadcast now._ }"  
Up in the next room were quite a lot of Hive, along with two shielded Shriekers, but no sign of the Guardian they just heard.  
"{ _I don't understand. That Guardian should be right around here._ }"

A Wizard was up above, doing something with a strange crystal. Blisk took down the Wizard with his CAR, allowing Hayden-10 to break the crystal with a well-placed throwing knife. A familiar purple energy burst from the broken shards.  
" _That's... Void Light in there...! How?!_ " The Exo questioned.

Seeing an opportunity up ahead, Michael cloaked, grabbed the Void Charge that remained of the purple crystal, and slammed it into a small Hive spire, somehow destroying the Shriekers.  
"Void Light can only be created by Guardians. I don't understand how the Hive got their claws on it." He wondered, brushing his ablative armor off.  
Rocco appeared and called out. "{ _Hello?! Is anyone in here?! We're here to help! This doesn't add up. Where's that Guardian we heard?_ }"

Music: none

Up ahead was a bit of a drop, and the team jumped down.  
There was some strange Hive rune stuck in the ground and connected by chains. " _Wait. Hold on._ " Hayden-10 examined the rune. " _It's some kind of summoning seal. There's a network of magic running deep into the Arcology, powered by... Void Light. They're using Void Light to summon something down there!_ "  
"Blimey..." Apparently, Blisk was lost for words, and for good reason.

Just then, a comm signal was intercepted, and it was mostly filled with static. " _Hello? Is anyone there? I just heard somebody... Commander Zavala, can you hear me?_ "  
"{ _Yes, we can hear you!_ }" Rocco exclaimed.  
" _Thank the Traveler... I can barely hear you. Let me get to a better position._ "

Music: Destiny - The Hive

Further along was more Hive, and more of those crystals.  
"{ _We can't let the Hive use these to fuel their magic!_ }"  
With the Hive having been killed by Michael's Nova Bomb, the IMC ace pulled out his Smart Pistol MK5, getting a lock on each crystal. Six locks, one trigger pull, six shots.  
"{ _Feels good to watch you smash stuff. This place makes me nervous._ }"

Up ahead in the next room was an Ogre, and the Shadow added it to his Taken. "I don't know what I was expecting. Hive Ogres are literally brainless, so no memories or knowledge for me to absorb from them."

" _Taeko-3 here. Unknown Fireteam, do you copy?_ "  
"Michael W Johnson of City Hawk 723 to Taeko-3 of lost Fireteam. Are there others with you?"  
" _No. Just us down he- Wait a minute... City Hawk 723? Michael W Johnson? THE Michael W Johnson?! By the Traveler, I didn't think I'd actually get the chance to meet you in person!_ "  
"We're on our way!" Michael said, performing a Lethal Strike against a Hive Knight.

As the Shadow corroded a second Ogre out of existence with a Blighted Andromeda Cannon, Taeko-3 was heard again. " _Real talk. I don't know how much more my Ghost can take, and I'm running out of ammo._ "  
"Just lie low. We're coming for you."  
" _'Lie low' is not in my playbook. I'm gonna do what I can to help you from here._ "  
"{ _Taeko-3, this is Michael's Ghost, Rocco. What happened to the other Guardians?_ }"  
" _We came down here as a squad of nine, got picked off one by one, watched a Wizard rip the Light out of my best friend and funnel it into some kind of crystal._ "  
Realization hit them.  
"{ _These are all Guardians... They're harvesting Guardians! I can't believe I was so caviler about destroying these. Just remember, better to release this Light than let the Hive misuse it._ }"  
The crystals in the next room were destroyed.

"Anythin' else, Taeko?" Blisk asked.  
" _I'm looking at a hell of a summoning ritual. Biggest Shrieker I've seen in all my lives. Mark my words, something real mean and real old is gonna use that thing to lay eyes on this planet._ " Taeko-3 replied, the static clearing up.

Further along, it was the same drill. Kill a Wizard, grab a Void Charge, clear a path, then destroy shielded Shriekers.  
"{ _I might have an idea. Let's find Taeko._ }"  
Returning to the summoning seal, Michael killed a couple Wizards with his Andromeda Cannons.  
Taeko-3 was heard over the comms, along with a Hive screech. " _BACK OFF, YOU UGLY PIECE OF WORK!_ "  
"{ _I know what to do. We have to turn the crystals against the Hive._ }"  
" _But there are no powered crystals in this chamber. What's plan B?_ " Taeko-3 asked.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Arboretum

Down the hole they went, but before Rocco could respond, Taeko-3 spoke again. " _You're right. There is a way out of this._ "  
"What is it?" Michael questioned, killing off the approaching Cursed Thralls.  
" _Embrace the Praxic Fire._ " She was gonna let the Hive turn her into a crystal!  
The Shadow stepped in. "Taeko-3, do not sacrifice yourself for this! I have my own plan."  
" _Is that... the Shadow? OK, I take it back! I'm stepping away!_ "  
With that, City Hawk 723 made it to Taeko-3's position. She was right. There were no crystals in the chamber, and there was one heck of a Shrieker floating in the center.

Savathûn's Song

Blisk spotted Taeko-3 immediately, she was under attack by three Hive Wizards. "Oi, Taeko! Over here!"  
Taeko-3 ran over to the Fireteam as Blisk used his Golden Gun on the Wizards. " _I still can't believe you're actually here._ "  
"We're not out of the woods yet, Taeko." The Shadow stated, forming an Ascendant blue crystal from the ground. He shot it with his Touch of Malice, releasing Ascendant energy that awakened the Shrieker.

Music: Metroid Other M - Nightmare Battle

"We have our target! Weapons free! FIRE!" Michael ordered.  
Everyone opened fire on the Shrieker, dealing significant damage. The Shrieker's shell closed as it warped to the side of the chamber.

The Hive reinforcements were killed off, forcing the Shrieker to open its shell and attack, taking even more damage.  
As it warped back to the middle, Michael noticed that the sphere within the Shrieker's protective shell had a big crack in the rear. Two well-placed Charge Rifle beam shots caused Savathûn's Song to warp to the other side of the room, where it was relying on Hive Ogres for defense. Didn't do much.  
Savathûn's Song retreated to over the platform in the back of the chamber, with two Wizards appearing for defense. The Shrieker was then surrounded in a seemingly unbreakable shield.

" _What now?_ " Taeko-3 asked.  
It was then that one of the Wizards were 'recruited' into the Taken army. "Reverse phycology. Fight fire with fire!" The Shadow stated, forming an orb of Ascendant energy with his newly acquired skill.  
Michael took the Dark Charge, activated his Pilot Cloak, and jumped up to the Hive structure underneath the shielded Shrieker, slamming the orb into it.  
Savathûn's Song had been left vulnerable to attack.

With the Shrieker out of options, Michael and the Shadow formed three of their Andromeda Cannons and Blighted Andromeda Cannons respectively, blasting Savathûn's Song with Light and Darkness. That still wasn't enough. The Shrieker kept attacking, forcing the Shadow to project the shield of a Taken Vandal around the group.

Just then, the Shrieker was destroyed.

Music: none

 **Hayden-10 [Wendigo GL3] Savathûn's Song** **(** **Savathûn's Hive** **)**

" _Mission accomplished._ " Hayden-10 reported, putting away his grenade launcher.

Taeko-3's Ghost appeared. "{ _Let's get back to command. We need to tell Zavala and Sloane about what happened down here._ }"  
"Taeko, your Light's drained. Let me help with that." Michael let some of his limitless Light flow through the surviving Exo, restoring her Light.  
" _Thank you. I... don't know what to say. I don't know what to do now..._ "  
Michael then handed her a note with co-ordinates. "Head here. That place always calms the nerves when you relax at the highest point." The co-ordinates Michael gave Taeko-3 were to Felwinter Peak, the Iron Temple, where Michael commonly goes to meditate and calm the storm within his mind. It was there that he unlocked the secrets of his own special Light, including the ability to create Ghosts.

* * *

 **Hayden-10**

Species: Exo

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Pulse Rifle - Outbreak Perfected (Default Ornament)

Energy weapon: Fusion Rifle - Proelium FR3 (Metro Shift)

Power weapon: Grenade Launcher - Wendigo GL3 (Metro Shift) (Default Ornament)

Helmet: Foetracer (Metro Shift) (War Painted)

Gauntlets: BrayTech Survival Mitts (Metro Shift)

Chest armor: BrayTech Combat Vest (Metro Shift)

Leg armor: BrayTech Sn0Treads (Metro Shift)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: BrayTech Winter Cloak (Metro Shift)

Ghost shell: Tyrant Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

Sparrow: G-335 Anseris Overdrive (Metro Shift)

Ship: Alpha Umi (Metro Shift) (Taken Arrival)

* * *

In the actual Strike, Taeko dies, but I decided to act as the judge in the events of the Strike going through this world. My judgment: survival.

Next we meet her in this story... Well, she'll have a different number.

See you next time, where we're heading into the Pyramidion on Io.


	145. CH144

S1-144  
 **The Pyramidion**

* * *

Time: 1:17 PM | 10/24/3272

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | The Rupture

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Screen

Another day, another Strike. This one was on Io.  
Michael was there with Samus and the Shadow.  
Zavala was heard on the comms. "Fireteam Intrepid just landed. This is a hit operation on a priority target. Who are they looking for, Ikora?" "Brakion, the Genesis Mind. It controls the Pyramidion, the conversion engine consuming this moon. We must not allow the Vex to corrupt this sacred place as they corrupted Asher Mir." Ikora reported.

"I know quite a bit about Brakion. After all, I 'recruited' a few Vex from the Pyramidion. They told me what they knew about him, and by 'told', I mean I absorbed their knowledge." The Shadow stated.  
What was once a mindless army of stolen souls had become a physical extension of the Shadow's power and intellect.

Up ahead and down below were two Vex Synch Plates. Michael and Samus stood upon one while the Shadow stood on the other with a Taken Gate Lord.  
Vex appeared to keep them out of the Pyramidion, but they were just completely destroyed.

With the Vex cleared out, the entrance to the Pyramidion opened.  
"{ _Door's open. Where can we find the Genesis Mind?_ }" Rocco asked. "In the self-organized criticality of the synthoneural terminus." There was Asher Mir's 'scientific' gibberish again... "What?" As expected, Michael had no idea what Asher just blabbered. "No one knows what that means, Asher. Just make your way insi-" The Shadow interrupted Ikora. "The self-organized criticality of the synthoneural terminus, huh? I believe I know where that is." "THE SHADOW UNDERSTANDS ME!" Asher praised in excitement. "That's because I had to use the knowledge I gained from the Vex in order to understand what you just said."

"Anything we should know as we go into the Pyramidion?" Michael asked, readying his Spitfire LMG. "The Genesis Mind worked tirelessly to block my Fireteam's advance on his terminus. He reconfigured reality itself to stop us. It would not surprise me in the least if he intends to employ the same strategy with you, assistants." Asher stated. "{ _Reality seems pretty well configured in here, but we'll keep our eye out._ }" Rocco stated, checking around the place.

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | Pyramidion

Coming across the first chamber of the Pyramidion, the Fireteam witnessed a few Taken appear.  
"{ _Oh, good. Taken ninjaing out of thin air. Just what we needed._ }" "'Ninjaing'? Really, Rocco?" Michael laughed.  
The Taken, after dealing with any nearby Vex, turned and saw the Shadow, then vanished, adding themselves to his army.

After clearing out any Vex in the immediate area, the Fireteam advanced onward. Laser defenses were strewn about randomly, yet with precision, which the Vex are, unsurprisingly, capable of accomplishing.  
They jumped down a drop with lasers in it, reaching a new room unscathed. "The Taken and the Vex are alike in more ways than not. Both races are designed to serve a single higher power." Ikora mused. "I am the higher power which the Taken serve, but I was not the original." "Yes, I am aware of that, Shadow. Oryx created them, used them for revenge, but you repurposed them after his downfall. With his heart contained within the Touch of Malice, Oryx is incapable of freeing himself from your single-minded ranks." Ikora replied over the comms as the Shadow added a Vex Minotaur to his army.

After taking down the remaining Vex, the Fireteam traveled through a Vex Gate, ending up in a room with more lasers, which were alternating on and off.  
With good timing, and the Shadow walking through the lasers unharmed, they made their way to another drop, guarded by a self-toggling barrier grid.

Asher Mir was heard on the line. "I have not spoken to my old Fireteam since... the accident, nor have they spoken to me, and so we prove the resilience of comradery."

Up ahead was a room with three Synch Plates. They each stood on one, causing Vex to appear and attack.  
The large swarm of Vex was wiped out, allowing further progress into the Pyramidion.  
"Asher can't figure out where you are. If he drops out, it's because he's thrown a tantrum and broken his microphone." Ikora said. "I heard that, you wretch!" Asher spat over the comms. "He feels safe saying such things because he is on Io and I am not."  
"Mark wouldn't like hearing Asher call you that, just so you know, Ikora." Michael stated. "M-M-Mark? Mark-18?! Keep that Exo away from me... Please..." Asher seemed afraid of Mark-18 for whatever reason.  
"I know. He's very defensive of those he chooses to follow, which is why he's pledged his loyalty to the Counsel. Not New Monarchy, not Future War Cult, not Dead Orbit, the Counsel. The same goes with Hayden and Tanner." Ikora explained.

Moving lasers obstructed their progress this time, but that did nothing to stop the Fireteam.  
More Vex were cleared out with ease as Ikora was heard again. "Asher's studying data on your current position. I believe he's said 'Impossible!'... twelve times and counting. Here. I'll patch him in." "Impossible! Impossible...! But could it...? No no no no, that- that's impossible! Impossible! Why? What could govern such an impossible discrepancy?"

Asher was heard again as the Fireteam surpassed a tubular corridor with spiraling lasers. "You should now be entering a Hilbert space, if the Taken have not misaligned the Pyramidion's base geometric intuitions." "{ _Gesundheit._ }" "I did not sneeze, you fool! It is an infinite dimensional functional space, the Vex often- Oh, why am I wasting my breath?!" Asher was getting pretty mad now.

On the other side of a Warp Gate was the 'Hilbert space' Asher mentioned. Another Warp Gate was blocked off by a barrier and a large group of Vex.  
Samus jumped up to unleash a Shadowshot from her Power Suit's arm cannon while Michael readied a Nova Bomb. A significant margin of the Vex had been eradicated, clearing the way to one of the four confluxes required to deactivate the barrier.

Rocco managed to successfully disengage one of the Vex security locks on the barrier, leaving the other three confluxes a priority.  
Samus reached a second conflux guarded by Vex, watching as the Shadow, who had melded with a Taken Minotaur, cleared them out with harsh brutality. He unmelded, then surrounded the conflux with a Taken Vandal's 'Ward of Darkness', allowing Samus's Ghost to disengage the second lock.  
Michael used his Satchel Charges to clear out the area around a third conflux, bringing out Rocco to hack into it while Samus made her way to the fourth and final conflux.

A Vex Hydra stood before them, blocking the way forward. Samus made quick work of it with a charged Ice Beam shot, followed by a Super Missile.

"{ _We went through a gate, and now we're at a scary bottomless pit._ }" Rocco reported. "What? There is no pit! Only the fractal shores of a radiolarian lake!" Asher was unaware of the fact that there was no lake.  
"Asher, why don't I provide you a visual feed?" Samus sent the feed to Asher's equipment, further confusing him. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE IS THE LAKE?!"

Closing the feed, Samus jumped down the pit, followed by Michael and the Shadow.  
They landed in a familiar location. "I remember this place. Sagira lead us here when we were looking for the map of the Infinite Forest." Michael said. "Fascinating. This is not your first trip to the Pyramidion." Asher most likely wanted the details on that adventure, but it would have to wait for another time.

"{ _We're in some kind of... interdimensional terminal._ }" Rocco stated, looking around the area. "The synthoneural terminus. You're on Brakion's doorstep!" "Inform the Genesis Mind that it has guests." Ikora ordered.  
The Shadow stood upon the Synch Plate just in front of the massive Vex Transfer Plate, summoning their target.

Music: Destiny - Eye of the Gate Lord

The giant Warp Gate sparked to life, releasing a large Vex Unit that walked out of the temporal field and onto one of the corners of the triangular area.

Brakion, Genesis Mind

Upon being hit with one of Samus's Super Missiles, Brakion warped to another corner, pulling up a triangular prism barrier around itself for protection while shooting at the Fireteam with a seemingly heavily modified Line Rifle.

Michael used his Light to form a Towering Barricade, protecting him and Samus while the Shadow went to one of the two surrounding Synch Plates, causing it to stop powering the Mind's shield.  
Thankfully, Michael and Samus were standing on the other Synch Plate once it unlocked, allowing them to shut down Brakion's shield.

A charged Ice Beam blast and a Super Missile through Michael's A-Wall made the Genesis Mind warp to the third corner, with another shield around it.

The Shadow stayed on the Synch Plate he was standing on, using his Touch of Malice to deal with the surrounding Vex reinforcements.  
Michael and Samus disconnected their Synch Plate, and with the Shadow still on his own, Brakion's shield was brought back down, all while Vex units were being destroyed.

A blast from one of Michael's Andromeda Cannons and the Genesis Mind had returned to its original location.  
Brakion took more damage, causing pieces of its alien chassis to break off. It warped to the center of the area, firing at the Fireteam with the Line Rifle as more Vex reinforcements arrived.

After sustaining a few hits from Michael's Charge Rifle through an A-Wall, the Genesis Mind's head was destroyed, leaving its radiolarian membrane exposed.  
Despite the lack of a head, Brakion still shot with active precision, as if it didn't actually need a head in order to see.

Brakion seemed to be taking everything that the Fireteam could hit it with, until Samus's arm cannon reconfigured again, with the lights of her Power Suit changing to a fiery orange, and from her arm cannon came three Golden Gun shots, penetrating and breaking Brakion's abdominal weak point, ending the Genesis Mind.

 **Samus [Golden Gun] Brakion, Genesis Mind (unidentified Vex collective)**

Music: none

The remnants of the slain Mind fell to the ground, clambering into pieces as Asher came on the line. "Well? Did you find Brakion? Did you sever its arm from its chassis and send it spiraling into the infinite?" "{ _Uh... Ha, ha. I-i-it's dead. It's... It's real dead._ }"  
Wanting to finally hear some thanks from Asher for once, Michael grabbed a hold of the severed arm of the late Brakion, dragging it to the closest edge. With the deed almost done, Rocco decided to share the visual feed with Asher. Michael then pushed the arm off with his prosthetic foot, sending Brakion's arm tumbling into the abyss. "You... You DID send his arm into the infinite...! Michael W Johnson, for what you've just done, I have one thing to say... Thank you." Hearing such gratitude from a normally aggravatingly, infuriatingly, irritatingly, and annoyingly insufferable man of flagrant disrespect and lack of care for others would be the equivalent of a homeless wash-up on the streets winning the lottery with a ticket found in a garbage can, and that's how the Fireteam felt at this very moment.

* * *

Well now. Took me longer than I expected.

I kept losing track of what words Asher was saying through this whole ordeal.

See you next time, Guardians.


	146. Reboot?

Time: 3:19 PM | 10/27/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

As Michael was patrolling the IMC HQ's orbit, keeping an eye to the skies, he was contacted by Asher Mir. "Michael W Johnson, could you please come pick up your Exo? This Golem is starting to freak me out..." "I'm... uh... on my way?" Michael was just plain confused now.

Time: 3:25 PM | 10/27/3272

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Echo Mesa | The Rupture

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Title Screen

When he arrived on Io, Michael spotted Tanner-21 at an improvised outpost near the area of the Pyramidion, and he wasn't alone. An Awoken Warlock with a Vex construct replacing his right arm stood right behind the Exo, back turned to the Golem.

Asher Mir, Fragmented Researcher

Tanner-21's hands were a blur on the console, and he was spewing all sorts of mathematical and scientific equations too fast to hear properly.  
"How did... THIS happen? I've never seen Tanner like this." Michael wondered. "I observed as this Golem decimated the Vex with little to no effort, and I may have told him that he seems better at shooting than he is at thinking. Without warning, he took over my post, and immediately began work on decrypting highly complex Vex geometric algorithmic conversion mechanisms. Michael, get this Exo out of here! He is creeping me out!"

Michael shook Tanner-21's left shoulder. " _Sorry, Michael. Not right now. I can't afford to be distracted. I do hope you understand._ " Did he... Did he just quote Devrim?  
"Tanner, you're freaking Asher out. You need to relax."  
At that, Tanner-21 stopped the Vex decryption. " _Yeah, you're right. I guess I've been a little on edge lately. I don't know why. My head just feels weird._ "

As Tanner-21 transmatted out, Michael received another call. "This is IMC Pilot Michael W Johnson of Eagle-Eye 9-1, now known as City Hawk 723. How may I help you?" "That's a mouthful." Asher stated.  
"Michael, this is Devrim Kay. One of those Exo brothers has taken my post, and I'm not really sure why. Then again, he's been filling in for me while I was gone. He said something about an odd aching in his head, and that sniping always calms his nerves, so he's been using my sniper rifle. Oh, and Ana Bray would like to have a word with you concerning Mark's highly irregular behavior on Mars. I'll patch her in."  
On the comms, Ana was heard. "Michael, something strange is going on with Mark-18. He's been slaughtering the Cabal, but not like normal. I mean he's literally tearing them to pieces." "Is MF-8472 there?" Michael asked. "No, he's not. Mark also seems to be yelling, something about 'Psions getting in his head'? Surprise of the day: Rasputin is concerned." "Well, Tanner said his head felt weird right before he left, and Devrim said the same thing about Hayden. Anything you got on that?" "I think I do. Come to Mars and I'll fill you in."

Time: 3:31 PM | 10/27/3272

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Core Terminus  
Lost Sector  


Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

With the Hive cleared out, Ana entered the sector, approaching a terminal near a closed room.  
"Here we are. This terminal should have the information we need as to what's going on with the Exo brothers."

From the console, an AI playback started up. " _The human mind in a mechanical body. We are at the cusp of major breakthroughs in making this a reality. Would you like to know more?_ "  
Michael hit 'YES' on the screen, causing the playback to continue. " _Early experiments in Exo science managed to encode the human consciousness into a form that could be processed digitally. At the time, we believed that was the big hurdle to overcome in the creation of the Exo. Little did we know, the real challenge would be the phenomenon known as Dissociative Exomind Rejection._ _Nascent Proto-Exos developed serious symptoms of cognitive disorder that eventually led to death._ _It turned out the human mind would not reconcile its presence in a new 'body'. It took multiple iterations in design, but the Clovis Bray Corporation eventually developed several solutions. The first is to 'reboot' the mind once it has been transferred, allowing it to awaken inside its new shell as though it were being reborn. This has side effects of memory loss and fragmentation, but it's highly effective in the prevention of DER. The reboot process can be repeated multiple times to further the odds of survival. It is not currently known how many times a human consciousness can be rebooted, but scientists estimate it to be around 20. The second preventative measure to DER is to program certain 'humanisms' within Exos. As machines, they have not the physical needs to eat or reproduce like real humans, but artificially injecting that drive has been clinically proven to reduce the odds of DER. Further experimentation is required to perfect the Exo project, but you can be assured that Clovis Bray is at the forefront in the field of Exo science._ "

"So Mark, Hayden, and Tanner are beginning to experience Dissociative Exomind Rejection?" Michael questioned. "Yeah, and they have to be rebooted or their minds will die, and their Ghosts won't be able to fix that." "How are we gonna break it to them?"  
" _I heard everything._ " Michael and Ana looked back, seeing Mark-18. " _Let's get it over with._ "

Time: 3:49 PM | 10/27/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Ambience: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Save & Item Room

Within the IMC HQ's Simulacrum maintenance center, Ana Bray was given assistance to reboot Mark-18 from the Exo's Ghost and Spyglass, while Michael was out getting Hayden-10 and Tanner-21.  
"I'm not sure if I can do this. I mean... I don't really know much about how to reboot an Exo." Ana was having doubts.

" _I will check the schematics._ " Spyglass went to a scan terminal, analyzing Mark-18's construction. " _Mark's Ghost, if we can transfer his mind into a Simulacrum neural processor, will that terminate the requirement for a reboot?_ " "{ _Transferring his mind while he's undergoing DER might completely scramble his Exo brain, so I wouldn't do that._ }" "Hang on. Simulacrums and Exos are quite a bit similar, they both have a human mind. Do Simulacrums have a separate module for memories?" " _Affirmative, Ana Bray. Installing a Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor will prevent memory loss._ " "How do Simulacrums handle the reboot process?" " _They do not. Simulacrums are not rebooted, yet they have not experienced Dissociative Exomind Rejection in any way, shape, or form. However, before the code rewriting done by the Traveler centuries ago, Pilots would experience memory loss as a result of Regeneration, regardless of being human or Simulacrum. The Pilot undergoing Regeneration will lose some of their memories during the process, and they will then be required to learn skills and earn equipment all over again._ " Spyglass explained.  
"Whoa... OK, I think I've got it now." " _Adding Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor to Exo frame schematic. Adding wired integration. Initiating simulation._ " Hundreds upon thousands of lines of code blurred across the terminal screen for a few seconds until it cleared up, displaying a message that signaled a positive result.  
Mark-18's metal cranium was opened up, allowing for the integration of the proposed IMC device.

Upon connection, Mark-18's memories were transferred out of his main processor, but still connected with ready and immediate access.  
In minutes, the reboot was complete, and the Exo was waking up. "Mark, you OK?" Ana asked. " _Hey, Ana. Wait... How do I still have my memories? Was I even rebooted?_ " "Yeah, you were. " " _My head doesn't feel weird anymore. What happened?_ " " _The integration of a Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor with your Exomind processor._ " Spyglass replied.

" _I... I think my mind is starting to cope with being in a mechanical body._ " "Would you call yourself Mark-19, or do you still want to be known as Mark-18?" Ana asked. " _I still feel a little woozy. Maybe it's not all done. Where's the Regeneration Chamber?_ " " _Out that door, down the hall, take a left, pass three intersections, and go through the door on your right._ " Spyglass instructed.  
With that, Mark-18 left the room, guided by his Ghost.

Time: 3:52 PM | 10/27/3272

Mark-18 returned, now sporting the patch of a 2nd Gen Pilot on his shoulder.  
"Feeling better, Mark?" Ana asked. " _Much better. If Dissociative Exomind Rejection is caused by a cognitive disorder from being in a robot body, then I think that little modification and the Regeneration helped my mind cope. So, where are Hayden and Tanner?_ "  
As if on cue, Michael came in, followed by both of Mark-18's brothers. " _Hayden, Tanner, good to see the both of you!_ " "Mark, you haven't been rebooted yet?" Michael questioned. " _Modification and Regeneration. The Exo reboot process may no longer be required._ " Spyglass answered.

Hayden-10 lied down on the table, his Ghost scanning his entire mechanical structure as the Exo powered down.  
From the spare parts, another Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor was procured.  
Surprisingly, Hayden-10's internal blueprint was identical to Mark-18's, meaning that the exact same modding procedure could be done.

Once Hayden-10 woke back up, he was escorted to the Regeneration Chamber, returning a few minutes later with a 2nd Gen patch on his shoulder.  
Tanner-21 was up next, and he came back without any problems.  
Three 2nd Gen Pilot Exos.  
" _I'm not going by Hayden-11, that's for sure._ " " _Don't get your hopes up about seeing Tanner-22 as my name. Not gonna happen._ "

"Good to see you're all OK. By the way, what happened to your old Guardian loadouts?" Michael asked. " _Those? Yeah, we lost them when our ships crashed, a Cabal mercenary named Bracus Zahn shot us down. We survived, but with damaged Ghost shells, destroyed armor, and we lost track of our weapons, apart from Mark's Wire Rifle and Infantry-sized Warmind cannon._ " Hayden-10 explained.  
" _I will contact the IMC Elites to search the wreckage for your weapons. Armor replacements are already being fabricated from armor materials._ " Spyglass reported.  
"Why don't we head somewhere to relax? I hear the farm on the outskirts of the EDZ is still thriving." Ana suggested. "What about your post on Mars, Ana?" "Don't worry about it, Michael. Rasputin's looking over it while I'm gone."

Time: 4:17 PM | 10/27/3272

Location: Planet Earth | The Farm

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

It was like stepping into a relic of the past that was still in use. A few civilians were still living there, and... there were a few members of the Eliksni House of Judgment... helping around? Green-glowing Servitors were hovering about, using extra crops for the production of Ether for the Eliksni.  
One Eliksni seemed familiar.

Mithrax, the Redeemed

"Mithrax? Is that you?" The Captain turned to face Michael, then spoke in some English. "Michael Johnson of House Pilots! I thank you for giving me a chance at redemption. Variks is kind, like Eliksni of old, looking out for those of House Judgment."

While Ana, Spyglass, and the Exo brothers went to help out, Michael and Mithrax decided to have a conversation.  
"So, how have you been, Mithrax?" "I have been... well. And you?" "Well, we found out about this Cabal Emperor on a ship somewhere near Nessus. We haven't seen it yet." "{ _His name is Calus, and he's been sending invitations to the Red Legion to join a 'Loyalist Regime', offering a life of opulence._ }"  
"Calus. Variks once spoke that name. Sounded... unsure." "What was it like for you with the House of Dusk?" Michael asked. "House Dusk... ~cursing in Eliksni~ Wasted effort. Wasted resources. Gave up on old ways. Gave up honor of Eliksni. House Judgment keeps to old ways, retains honor. Region you call 'Cosmodrome' has become Judgment Lair. Guardians and Pilots are always welcome. Hive are gone from Earth. Taken are responsible." "I see. That makes sense, concerning the fact that the Shadow hates the Hive the most. He has no grudge with the House of Judgment. In fact, they're on good terms." "Great Machine has chosen humanity. Why?" Mithrax wondered.  
"'Great Machi-' Oh, the Traveler. Well, I... I'm not sure. Nobody is. I might have a theory though." "'Theory'?" "A guess as to why it happened. Back then, the Traveler wasn't as strong as it is now, so I think it was running from the Darkness." "Darkness. Ancient evil." "Nowadays, there are two versions of the Darkness: the ancient evil which seeks to snuff out the Light, and the Shadow, who desires survival for those he says deserve it. Humanity is on that list."  
At that point, the Traveler spoke to him. " **Not just mankind, but the Eliksni House of Judgment have earned the Shadow's trust, and this trust is mutual. After all, that Hive sect, the Blood of Oryx, was completely eradicated by the Shadow's Taken. They were cleared out from your moon a while back, and now they've been picked off of Earth.** "  
"Mithrax, the House of Judgment is also on the list. Anyway, how did you get here without being seen by the House of Dusk?" "In many areas, House Dusk... is blind. Some of them, House Dusk does not know of. Guardians on posts recognized Judgment banner. We came to help. Variks occupied your Tower once, yes?" Mithrax asked. "Yeah, he did." "Said he overheard weapon maker speaking with Guardians. Earth is worth fighting for." "Oh, right. Banshee-44, the gunsmith."  
Michael looked at the Servitors, wondering about their different color and strangely modified forms. "Your Servitors, they glow green. Servitors normally glow purple. Is there something we should know about that?" "Judgment Servitors. Remade by Variks. Easy to tell apart from other Servitors. Different models made to focus more on certain tasks. Ether Judgment Servitors for production, storage, and transport of Ether. Blast Judgment Servitors for use against House Dusk, Hive, Cabal, and Vex. Stronger weapon. Fires faster."

Michael picked up a box of harvested crops, taking them over to some of the civilians as Mithrax helped with the others.  
"So, what brings you here, Guardi- eh... Pilot?" "Just wanted to go somewhere and relax." "In that case, let me take care of this." The farmer took the crop box out of Michael's hands, bringing them to a community storage shed. He came back, giving Michael a tangerine.

"The Exos have your mark." Mithrax remarked, tapping the 2nd Gen patch on Michael's shoulder. "It's from Pilot Regeneration. We're 2nd Gen Pilots. We can go up to being a 100th Gen Pilot, but that's gonna take a massively long time. Also, the minds of the Exo brothers were beginning to undergo a cognitive disorder from being in a robot body. A little bit of IMC tech, followed by Pilot Regeneration after a reboot, and Dissociative Exomind Rejection has become a thing of the past." Michael explained. "'Dissociative Exomind Rejection'?" "Ana Bray can fill you in on that. She worked with the Golden Age corporation that created the Exos. Clovis Bray."

As Michael headed to his ship, he saw a familiar face. "Variks! Good to see you!" He greeted the Judgment Kell. "It is good to see you too, Michael. I see you have met Misraaks, yes?" "Yeah, he filled me in on your new Servitors. These are MUCH more efficient than the ones I'm familiar with fighting. He did seem to have a negative impression on the House of Dusk." "House Dusk leaderless. Blind. House Judgment survives. Thrives. Humanity acted defensively against Fallen, but Eliksni House Judgment sees their worth. Great Machine has chosen... wisely. Exo brothers 2nd Gen Pilots?" Variks wondered. "You know about the patches on their shoulders, and what they mean?" "Yes. Ghost given by you informed me of Pilot Regeneration. Heals the body. Makes a Pilot... stronger."  
As if on cue, Variks's Ghost appeared, sporting a completely new shell. "Nice shell." "{ _Thanks. Variks made it._ }" "I noticed that the House of Judgment is helping the civilians around here. I'm sure they appreciate the kindness." "Fallen House Dusk fueled by rage, hatred, starvation, desperation. Eliksni House Judgment open-minded. You were not born on Vez-2, but it is your home. You helped those who came from Vez-2?" Variks questioned. "Yeah. I felt it was the right thing to do." "Eliksni House Judgment was not born on Earth, but it has become our home. We help humanity survive. It feels... right. We are not so different, yes?" Michael saw the logic in the Kell's words. "Humanity and the Eliksni House of Judgment do seem similar in more ways than not."

* * *

Yeah, I distinguish between these two Houses. The Fallen are known as the Eliksni in their native language.  
I use 'Fallen' when describing the House of Dusk, and as an act of respect, I refer to the House of Judgment as the real name of their species: Eliksni.

Rebooting Exos will no longer be required. A small integration of IMC tech into Clovis Bray engineering leaves memories permanent, and it keeps the mind of an Exo stable, thus TERMINATING Dissociative Exomind Rejection.

We'll see the older equipment for the Exo brothers at some point. Don't worry.

See you next time, and remember, at Hammond Robotics, we're bringing the future... home.


	147. Interstellar encounter

Time: 1:27 PM | 10/30/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Michael arrived at the testing chamber that housed the World Gate, but he was alone this time.  
On the console was a new Dimension Key, with what looked like moons with craters in the far reaches of space.  
He then decided to call in a few friends. "Error Sans, Ink Sans, you guys there?"  
There was silence on the dimensional communication channel for about half a minute before a voice was heard. "This is Error Sans. Good to hear from you, Michael. It's been a while, hasn't it?" "Yeah, it has. We got a new Key, and I'm opening the portal to dimension 1." Michael pulled out the Errortale Dimension Key.

The rift opened, and a familiar black skeleton-like entity walked out. "I see this place hasn't changed a bit since the last time we were here." Error Sans stated, looking over the sleek chamber interior.  
Just then, Ink Sans appeared from the portal, taking a look at the new Key. "I think this is Outertale. Error, you once said that you actually liked Outertale, didn't you?" "Yeah, the concept of it was awe-inspiring. I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it."  
"What's 'Outertale'?" Michael asked. "Imagine Undertale, but in space." Error Sans said. "That's... actually quite fascinating."  
With that, Michael used the Chrono-Extractor, pulling out the old Dimension Key, and the new one was put in its place. A new rift opened.

Location: Dimension 11 | Outertale | Ebott Quadrant | The Ruins

Music: Undertale / Outertale - Ruins

They ended up in a version of the Ruins that seemed to have been carved into an asteroid.  
Michael had donned his Pilot armor due to atmospheric concerns, such as a possible absence of oxygen.

In one corner was what looked like a recently crashed ship, although it was smaller than Michael was familiar with. He looked inside, and it appeared to be vacant. "There's nobody here, but it looks like it crash landed not too long ago. About sixty seconds at most." The Pilot estimated. "That must mean that we just entered a new timeline." Ink Sans surmised. "Let's see how this goes." Michael stated, moving onward.

In the next chamber was a kid in an appropriately sized astronaut suit of an unusual design... along with a shining star with a face.  
"Is that some wannabe Ghost?" Michael asked, not liking what he was seeing. "Remember what we told you about Asriel?" Ink Sans asked. "Right. Without a soul, he was a living flower with a face, named Flowey. I'm guessing this is Outertale's version of Flowey?" "Yeah, but this one calls himself Twinkly Twinkly." Error Sans stated. "OK, that name's even worse than 'Flowey'."

Music: Undertale / Outertale - Your Best Friend

"Howdy! I'm Twinkly Twinkly!" The star spoke...!  
"OK, that's disturbing." Michael stated, readying his Spitfire LMG.  
"Gosh! You're new to the asteroid belt, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone oughta tech you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

A red heart shape appeared in front of the child, confusing Michael greatly. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's 'LV' stand for? Why, love, of course!"

Turning away from the scene, Michael discussed with the others. "Is that seriously what it is here?" He asked with uncertainty. "No. No, it's not." Error Sans stated.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Vicarious

"Uh oh. Looks like the Frisk of this AU is about to be attacked!" Ink Sans warned.  
Michael vanished from behind cover, reappearing right in front of Outer Frisk.  
A Ward of Dawn surrounded the two, against which a barrage of white projectiles disintegrated, leaving a single instance of one word for each projectile.  
IMMUNE.

"I don't think so!" "Oh dear lord...!" Outer Flowey was completely caught off-guard.  
A rock spike broke up through the ground below the evil star, but just narrowly missed.  
Seeing that Michael had power over the terrain itself, Outer Flowey retreated.

Music: Undertale / Outertale - Ruins

"OK. OK. I think it's gone." Michael said, collapsing his protective sphere. He turned to the kid in concern. "You alright?" "Yeah, thanks for the help there. Where did you come from?" Outer Frisk asked. "I guess you could say I'm not from around here." He replied, pulling out the Dimension Key.  
With that, Michael walked away, reopening the rift to his world. Error Sans and Ink Sans said their good-byes, as they had their methods of traveling back to their own worlds.

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"{ _That was a short but interesting adventure._ }" "I couldn't agree more, Rocco." Michael stated, storing the Dimension Key with the others.  
"Now then... What about those info files Error Sans and Ink Sans gave us? Why don't we look and see what we're dealing with?" "{ _You got it. The information should be on your Personal Data Access device._ }"  
Michael got out his PDA and pulled up the information. "Let's see... Underfell... Under... swap? Interesting. Dusttale... Ah, here we go. Outertale. A 'space setting instead of underground', huh? That's actually pretty cool. Hmm... Let's see what else there is."

* * *

While he looks through those, I'm gonna be working out a plan to incorporate the Leviathan Raid into this story.  
I'm thinking the Fireteam will be... Michael, Samus, Dane, Mark-18, Hayden-10, and Tanner-21.

See you next time.  
It may be a new Key, or it may be Emperor Calus.


	148. Emperor Calus has spoken!

Time: 3:19 PM | 11/05/3272

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

After checking up on Glitch Frisk and Alder 57-82, Michael received a notification through his Ghost. "{ _Michael, we just got a message. It's from Spyglass. He's reported that a massive planet-eating Cabal ship has appeared in Nessus's orbit._ }" "Huh. We should get a team together and investigate." "{ _Way ahead of you. I've sent a message to Samus, Dane, and the Exo brothers to rendezvous in Io's orbit. We should head there too._ }" "Got it."

Time: 3:24 PM | 11/05/3272

Location: Jupiter's moon, Io | Low orbit

Music: Destiny - The Great Unknown

Michael was up in Io's orbit, waiting for the others to arrive. Just as he was about to open a communication channel to ask what's going on, five ships jumped in. Michael then proceeded to join their channel. "Roll call. Is everyone here?"  
"Samus Aran, ready and waiting."  
"Dane Smithsonian, standing by."  
" _Mark-18, online._ "  
" _Hayden-10, good to go._ "  
" _Tanner-21, primed and pumped._ "  
Everyone was present and accounted for, so a course was programmed, and the Fireteam jumped to Nessus.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Low orbit

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

In the Nessus orbit was an absolute MONSTER of a space vessel. "OK, THAT wasn't there before!" Michael was shocked at the shear size of this behemoth, and it was pulling in parts of the planet itself! " _Holy crap! That explains the logistical planning to 'eat the planet'._ " Mark-18 recollected correctly.  
"Let's move." Samus ordered. It was no surprise that Samus Aran was second-in-command for Eagle-Eye 9-1, and consequentially, City Hawk 723.  
In a matter of minutes, they landed.

Time: 3:37 PM | 11/05/3272

Location: The Leviathan | Embarkment

Music: none

A booming voice was heard on the comms. "Prove yourself worthy and I will grant you the means to true power."  
Traveling along a massive deck, the Fireteam encountered some of the Loyalist Cabal. They didn't show any sign of aggression.  
After making their way to the top of the massive staircase just beyond the main deck, where more Loyalist Cabal were standing, City Hawk 723 entered a series of hallways that lead to the first trial.

Location: The Leviathan | Castellum

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

More Loyalists were in this area, but these Cabal attacked on sight, prompting a retaliation.  
The Cabal were wiped out by a Nova Bomb from Mark-18, and the Exo brothers went out to search for any clues as to what the trial could mean.  
Seeing a golden banner, Hayden-10 picked it up, then found a platform to put it. The banner was placed on the central platform, causing more Cabal to arrive and attack.  
Mark-18 came back, holding another banner. He stuck it into the platform, then joined the defense.  
Tanner-21 arrived, carrying the third and final banner. Before he could place it down, a Psion appeared with a shield around it which negated all incoming ballistics like a Dome Shield. Dane walked into the dome, then blew the Psion's brains out with his EVA-8 Auto.  
Oddly enough, the Psion was shielding some of the Cabal, and with the death of the Psions, the shields they were projecting were lost.

Eventually, a door opened, allowing further progression.  
The Fireteam proceeded inside.

Location: The Leviathan | UNKNOWN

Music: none

There was a long room filled with a disgusting and solidified substance.  
Thankfully, the end of it was right ahead.

Location: The Leviathan | Royal Pools

Looking over the area, Rocco came to a conclusion. "{ _I think we'll need to do a sort of switch out strategy here. Michael, Samus, and Dane will be on the left side, while the Exo brothers will be on the right._ }"  
Taking his Ghost's advice, Michael stood on one of the plates, gaining a sort of protection from the strangely hazardous liquid, and Samus stood upon the plate to his right, while Dane stayed in the middle, ready to switch out with Michael.  
Golden chains started rising out of the pools.

Everything was going quietly until Gladiators with no armor crawled out of the pools.  
After eradicating the bather with an Andromeda Cannon, Michael heard a Super Missile, a few shots from a Mark-18's Queenbreaker, and three Golden Gun shots.  
Just then, he saw Dane inbound to the panel he was standing on. Michael went to the middle, refreshing the psionic protection, and swapping out with Samus. Along the way, he saw Tanner-21 swapping out with Hayden-10, who then switched with Mark-18.

After killing Cabal bathers and swapping out a couple more times, a strange sound was heard, and everyone went to the center. A few clusters of purple sensors were vulnerable, so the Fireteam stood on the center plate and unleashed hell.  
By the time there was one cluster left, a Psion appeared on the plate, surrounding itself in a spherical shield, but the Psion received three throwing knives to the face. An astral projection of the recently killed Psion appeared, only to be destroyed by a charged burst of the Plasma Beam.  
Before the last cluster could retract, it was blown up by Tanner-21's Scipio-D rocket launcher.

A nearby passage opened, revealing the third trial.

Location: The Leviathan | Pleasure Gardens

Music: Metroid Fusion - SA-X Appears

Once the Fireteam entered the area, they immediately noticed something. The Shadow was here, and his Echoes had just completed the trial. "Hi." Death greeted. "What brings you here?" Dane asked. "I got a message from Spyglass, so I decided to come and check this out." He lifted his head up, then spoke. "Welp, my Echoes just finished up here. Shall we move along?"  
An Ascendant rift tore itself open, allowing the Fireteam to advance a LOT further.

Location: The Leviathan | UNKNOWN

Music: none

More of that solidified purple ooze on the ground, but there was one final door up ahead.

Location: The Leviathan | Throne

A massive Cabal figure was sitting in a gigantic throne room.

Emperor Calus

Upon seeing the Fireteam, he dropped his large drinking chalice in shock. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!"  
Before an answer could be provided, Calus regained his composure. "Are you thirsty? Can I get you something to drink?"  
His throat feeling a bit dry, Michael answered. "Got some water?" A Loyalist Psion appeared, holding a smaller chalice. Inside the golden cup was the requested liquid. Michael took off his helmet and downed the drink in one go, then returned the chalice to the Psion, who began quivering at the sight of the Shadow. "Even my Loyalists are afraid of Death himself. I... can't say I blame them." Calus stated, looking upon the shivering Psion.

The Cabal Emperor's forehead glowed with psionic energy, somehow causing the Shadow to disappear. "Now to see what he is capa- aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ascendant energy began breaking through Calus's forehead, and he exploded.  
It was revealed that this was not the real Emperor Calus, but a robotic duplicate. It was still functional, and it spoke. " _The Shadow. The power of Darkness in allegiance with the Light. One fighting for the other. Out of two sides, he has chosen wisely._ "  
"Death, you OK?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I just jumped into Calus's massive gaping maw of a mouth... in his psionic mindscape."  
" _If you seek the means to live to your potential, I can guide you to it. There is power in this universe beyond your feeble Light. I leave you with those words and these parting gifts. TAKE THEM, AND GROW FAT FROM STRENGTH! Emperor Calus has spoken!_ "  
With that, the robot duplicate shut down.

Nearby, a section of the floor opened up. Everyone went down into the chamber below, but Michael stayed behind, seeing that the Psion was still there.  
After a while, Michael decided to go on down below with the others. He saw trillions of replacement robot duplicates of Emperor Calus, and there was a golden loot cache up ahead.

Time: 3:54 PM | 11/05/3272

Location: The Leviathan | Embarkment

Making their way out of the Leviathan, Michael felt an approaching presence. He turned around, seeing that the Psion had followed them.  
"Rocco, Checkers?" "{ _This should be good._ }" Rocco transmatted in two chairs, a table, a Checkers board, and all the pieces. Michael and the Psion sat down, and began the game.  
After a few minutes, Michael had beaten the Psion 3-to-2. "You're good. I wouldn't mind another game some time." The Checkers set was transmatted out.  
Michael and the Psion shook hands, and parted ways.

* * *

The Leviathan.

Well, the Shadow was in the Pleasure Gardens here, so what did you expect? He's pretty much like Soundwave from Transformers Prime, so he can open portals at will.

Checkers against a Psion. What if that was an actual mini-game? Playing Checkers against a master of telepathy, THAT'D be something.

See you next time.  
Cayde... We'll miss you... and your Ghost, Sundance. I'm sorry, you two...


	149. Androids?

Time: 4:17 PM | 11/12/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

It's been a week since City Hawk 723 got through the Leviathan, and the Shadow had a new Dimension Key that was ready for testing. It had a blue circuit board pattern as the background, along with a strange circle underneath the nub that's present on the front and back of all Dimension Keys.  
"This one looks interesting." Michael stated.

"Let's take a look at what we can expect from this place." The Shadow said before tossing the Key into the arch.  
The Dimension Key glowed as Death looked over the terminal interface. "Let's see here... Earth. Detroit. August the 15th in the year 2038. 7:49 PM. Well, the Key's locked on. Let's take a closer look." With that, the rift opened, allowing Michael, Samus, Jenny, Mark-18, and Spyglass to enter, while the Shadow stayed behind to monitor additional information.

Location: Dimension 12 | Planet Earth | Detroit

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching The Exam Center / Any Objections?

Once City Hawk 723 was through the portal, Mark-18 had his Ghost, Mindsight, transmat in the portal arch. It was in position, so Michael could safely remove the Dimension Key with the Chrono-Extractor.  
"OK, I think we should-" " _Hello. My name is-_ " "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Michael stumbled back in surprise, pulling out his Spitfire LMG... and holding it backwards.

In front of him was what looked like a man in a strange business suit. On the right side of the suit was what looked like a serial number.

RK800  
#313 248 317 - 51

"OK, you're... interesting." " _My name is Connor. I'm an android sent by CyberLife, designed to assist human law enforcement, specifically in investigating cases involving Deviants._ " "Um... OK?"  
It was then that Connor noticed the Dimension Key in Michael's hand. " _May I see that?_ " Michael reluctantly handed it over to the android.

Connor examined the Key, not knowing what it was. " _What is this?_ " "That is a Dimension Key. They allow us to cross between our world and any other. This one in particular opens a gateway to and from this world."  
Michael then noticed a light just above and behind Connor's right eye, as it had turned from blue to yellow and started blinking. " _I've just been notified of a hostage situation involving a suspected Deviant. I should investigate._ " "Why don't we help you with that?" Samus offered. " _Your assistance is not required, or authorized._ "

" _I am Spyglass, the Vice Admiral of the IMC, and I have officially authorized this Fireteam to assist you._ " Spyglass spoke out.  
" _If you insist, I will not stop you._ " Connor replied, straightening his tie.

Time: 4:58 PM | 11/12/3272

The Fireteam had arrived at the scene, and the Ghosts were holding onto their weapons and armor.

Music: Detroit Become Human - Connor Main Theme

As they waited for the elevator to reach the 70th floor, Connor passed the time with a few impressive coin tricks.  
" _Hey, mind if I try that?_ " Connor handed the coin over to Mark-18, who then demonstrated a greater deal of skill with the coin tricks, ending it off with a magic trick, pulling the coin out from behind Connor's left ear. " _You're skilled, I'll give you that._ " The android commended, taking back the coin as the elevator reached its destination.  
The doors opened, and a local soldier sent a report upon noticing Connor, then walked away. "Negotiator on site. Repeat: negotiator on site."

As Connor examined a nearby photo, a distressed woman could be heard. "No, stop... I... I... I can't leave her."  
"Who is that?" Michael wondered. " _Caroline Phillips._ " Connor replied, hearing Michael's question.  
The Pilot looked over at Connor, seeing that it was a family portrait in his hands. "Facial recognition? Found a match in the police archives?" " _Affirmative._ " The android confirmed.

Flopping on the floor was a little fish, and Jenny went to pick it up, but Connor already took a hold of it, then put it back in the fish tank. " _Dwarf gourami. Trichogaster Lalius. From Ganges Delta, India._ " "Impressive." Jenny mused.

Just then, a grown woman rushed in. "Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl...!" She confronted Connor, then recognized the outfit. "Wait... You're sending an android?" "Alright, ma'am. We need to go." A soldier began to pull her away. "You can't... you can't do that! You W-" Michael stepped in. "Excuse me, Mrs Phillips, but CyberLife sent the android, not us. We simply joined in." At the Pilot's words, Caroline calmed down. "Just make sure my little girl is safe." "You have my word."

Up ahead were more soldiers, and one of them was talking over a police radio. "Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?! That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second! I DON'T GIVE A _**(CENSORED)**_! My men are ready to step in, just give the order! _**(CENSORED)**_! I don't believe this..."

" _Captain Allen. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife._ " Connor introduced himself to the squad leader. "It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls." " _Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?_ " "I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?" " _I need information to determine the best approach. Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?_ " "Listen. Saving that kid is all that matters, so either you deal with this _**(CENSORED)**_ ing android now, or I'll take care of it." Allen said before walking away.

Music: Detroit Become Human - Investigation

The Fireteam split up to investigate what happened.  
" _Connor, it looks like someone took a gun out of here._ " Mark-18 reported. Connor looked over the empty gun box, as well as the small box of ammunition next to it. "0.355 _ammunition. Velocity: 365 meters per second. Energy: 659 joules. Bullet weight: 115g. Power factor: 414 kelvins. MS853 Black Hawk. Capacity: 17 rounds, 0.355. Overall: 8.5in. Barrel: 5in. The Deviant took the father's gun._ " Mark-18's optics were wide, going back and forth between Connor and the box, with his metal jaw having dropped. " _Wow. Just... Wow._ " If Mark-18 was impressed with a job, that means it's been done exceptionally well.

" _Connor, there might be clues within the hostage's room._ " Spyglass suggested, so Connor entered the kid's room. A pair of headphones were on the ground, and they were blasting music, meaning that the child didn't hear any gunshots.  
On a nearby desk was the kid's tablet, which looked surprisingly similar to an IMC PDA. Connor started a playback, and the tablet displayed the little girl and the android. "This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say 'Hi', Daniel!" " _Hello._ " "You're my bestie! We'll always be together!" The playback ended, and Connor left the room.  
He entered the main living area, and a few soldiers moved out of the way. "All units, hold positions. The negotiator's going in."

"Connor, it's the father of the family, he's... dead." Jenny said with a saddened tone. " _John Phillips. Estimated time of death: 7:29 PM. 0.355 bullet wounds. Left kidney perforated: fatal abdominal trauma. Upper lung hemorrhage: pneumothorax. Lower lung hemorrhage: internal bleeding._ " There was silence as Connor conducted further analysis. " _The father was holding something._ " The android went over to a corner, finding a tablet. He interfaced with it, finding another clue. " _Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. CyberLife thanks you for your purchase._ " "So, the android was gonna be replaced."  
"So, the android that went 'Deviant' is male, and the proposed replacement android is female. I might have an idea." Michael stated, looking over Connor's shoulder.

Gunshots were heard, and one of the police soldiers was hit, but the wound was nonfatal. "Holy _**(CENSORED)**_! Cover me while I evacuate him." "Man down. I repeat, man down. Requesting immediate evac."

Nearby was another body, and Connor ran a thorough analysis.  
" _This Detroit Police Department officer was the first responder. Antony P.O Deckart. Estimated time of death: 8:03 PM. 0.355_ _bullet wound. Right heart ventricle perforation: internal bleeding. Gunshot residue. Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide. Only one shot. The hostage witnessed the shooting. The cop shot the Deviant._ " The android then looked under the nearest table, pulling a handgun from underneath it. " _P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act 2029. Androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon._ " Connor then tossed the gun back under the table, keeping to the law without question.

Connor then went over to a small splash of blue liquid in the floor, rubbed it with two fingers, and... put it... in... his mouth. "OK, that's disgusting." Samus remarked, looking away from the android.  
" _Fresh blue blood. Deviant model: PL600. Serial: #369 911 047. Android wounded._ " "You put blood in your mouth?!" Michael questioned. " _The blue blood of androids is also known as thirium 310._ "  
There was a little kid's shoe on the ground, and Connor scanned it. " _Child size shoe. Colorful model. Human blood traces. The hostage could be wounded._ "

Connor looked up as another gunshot was heard, and Michael scampered to cover, clutching his chest. "Androids in this world are accurate shooters, just like our Sniper Spectres, I'll give them that." " _Michael, you've sustained a 0.355 bullet wound straight to the heart. I'm afraid your Fireteam will need a new leader._ " Connor stated. "No need. ~cough~ Rocco, little help here?" The Ghost appeared, healing the wound in a matter of seconds, and transmatting the bullet out of Michael's body and into the palm of his prosthetic hand. "~cough, cough~ That's better. I needed that. Thanks." "{ _Anytime._ }" Rocco stated before vanishing again.  
" _Your wound, it's been undone entirely._ " "Never underestimate what a Guardian's Ghost can do. Once we get back home, I'm gonna need to get this hole in my shirt patched up. Oh, and here's the bullet." Michael handed the round to the police soldier next to him.

Music: Detroit Become Human - Hostage

Connor went out the curtain, only for a shot to puncture his left shoulder, leaving a small splash of thirium on the curtain behind him.  
" _Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!_ " "No, no, please, I'm begging you!" The little girl was heard crying.  
" _Hi, Daniel!_ " " _How..._ " " _My name is Connor!_ " " _How do you know my name?!_ " " _I know a lot of things about you! I've come to get you out of this!_ " Just then, a helicopter flew by, blowing a few things out of place. " _I'm an android, just like you! I know how you're feeling!_ " " _What difference does it make if you're an android?! You're on their side! You can't understand how I'm feeling!_ " " _They were going to replace you, and you became upset! That's what happened, right?_ " " _I thought I was part of the family... I thought I mattered... but I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it._ "

Just then, Michael stepped in, his Pilot armor transmatting around him. "What if they weren't gonna replace you?! The android they ordered was female! What if they were getting you a girl?!"  
Surprisingly, that worked, and the Deviant lost his grip on the gun and the little girl. " _Wait a minute... WHAT?!_ " The Deviant then began pacing back and forth, the light above his right eye flashing yellow.  
"Heh. That got him." " _Human ingenuity. He used evidence to formulate an alternative possibility._ " Connor quietly praised.

" _I... I need to... I need to sit and think about this..._ " The confused Deviant sat down on a nearby lounge chair.  
" _Michael, we greatly appreciate your help. I think you and your Fireteam can go home now. Get your shirt patched up. I'll let the Detroit Police Department know that the arch you left behind is not to be tampered with, obstructed, or relocated._ "

Time: 5:17 PM | 11/12/3272

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Returning back to their own world, Michael decided to pay another visit to the City to get his shirt patched up.  
"So, what happened in there?" The Shadow asked. " _We joined up with an android named Connor to resolve a hostage situation concerning another android that went rogue, which they refer to as a 'Deviant'._ " Spyglass reported. "Fascinating. I'll add that to the logs."

* * *

Detroit Become Human. Now THAT was unexpected, but I believe some of you were wishing for my team to find that dimension.

See you next time, and I have another plan.


	150. Rerezz?

Time: 11:28 AM | 11/14/3272

Location: Dimension 9 | Undertale | Mt Ebott | The surface

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

Taking a break to visit a few friends, Michael, Samus, and Jenny entered dimension 9.  
Sans left a wireless buzzer connected to his phone, so when Michael pressed the button on the nearby wall, Sans appeared behind the family, and lead them through a 'shortcut'.

After sparring a bit with Undyne, Michael sat back and relaxed. "You've gotta be the toughest opponent I've ever had!" Undyne remarked, breathing hard. "It helps when you run through the Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator twenty times. Skills are practically maxed out. I gotta say, Undyne, you sure you lost against Asgore? With combat skill like that, you might just wipe the floor with him." "Thanks. Sans may have those bone attacks, but you have power over the ground itself. That's impressive." "Thankfully, I didn't use any of my weapons, or any of my Light abilities."  
"I've been meaning to ask about that." "Oh. Gaster, how have you been?" Michael asked the scientist. "Quite well actually. Now, back to what I was going to say. You 'derezzed' Chara, right?" "Yeah?" "I've been examining those small cubes that remained of her, and there appears to be some sort of remnant aura, and my equipment can't seem to identify it."

Time: 11:34 AM | 11/14/3272

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Chozo Laboratory

Entering Gaster's laboratory underneath the skeleton family's house, Michael took notice of a tray on a counter, filled with the cubes that were once Chara. All sorts of devices were scattered around it, as if Gaster was attempting to figure out how this came to occur.  
Frisk and Asriel were there too, and they couldn't figure anything out about this.

Michael had an idea, and he took out his Data-Knife. Samus saw this and turned to Gaster. "Seal the room." She ordered.  
Hesitant and confused, Gaster locked the door to the lab.  
"Let's see what this aura is all about." Michael activated the Data-Knife, causing dimension 9's interface to appear again. He tried to access Chara's files, but it started bugging up, with reports about an overload of unknown energy. "Hmm... Fascinating."  
Just then, Rocco appeared. "{ _Michael, what if that aura and the unknown energy are residual traces of the Light?_ }" "That would make sense, considering I killed Chara with the Hammer of Sol. Maybe if I..." Focusing his Light on the pile of cubes, Michael somehow pulled out... a mote of Light.  
The interface cleared up, and the cubes began to glow and distort, swarming together like a 3D puzzle literally solving itself. The glow died down, and the cubes were gone. In their place was an entity that was considered dead... until now.

"Chara...? Alive...?" Gaster was practically speechless as to what just happened.  
Suddenly, Chara began moaning in agony. "Everything... burns... Everything... stings... I... feel... pain... Nothing but... pain..." "Was Chara in pain that whole time? She was suffering in that state?" Jenny wondered.  
Gaster lightly slapped Chara's cheek, bringing her back to her senses. She quickly sat back up, letting out a scream. She then put a hand to her chest, where there was once a hole made by the Sunbreaker Super. "What... What happened?"

"Chara." Michael said bluntly.  
Chara turned to face the Pilot, recognized and remembered him, scampered off the desk and hid under a nearby table.  
"Huh. Chara's afraid of me. That's... unexpected." "Well, you DID brutally kill her with ease... and with a freaking war hammer made out of fire." Sans had a point.  
"Hang on. There's more cubes over here." Samus stated.  
Michael pulled the residual Light out of the smaller pile, resulting in the weapon Chara used. "Her knife." He put plainly.

Michael turned around, pulled a shaking Chara out from under the table, and held her up in the air by the collar of her shirt, his right eye aglow.

Music: Virus!Sans Megalovania Digital Infection

" **I didn't WANT you to be brought back to life, but this means you get a chance at redeeming yourself. If I were you, I'd take it. If you still wish to cause genocide, remember that I WILL be coming back.** " "...OK..." " **Good.** " Michael dropped Chara on her hands and knees.  
Chara was once a genocidal maniac, but after an experience like THAT, her murderous bloodlust... was gone, the megalomaniac within her increasingly terrified until it... ceased to be. She now knew the true meaning of pain, and has thus lost her taste for inflicting it.

Music: Metroid Samus Returns - Chozo Laboratory

"So, if Chara is alive again, what do we tell everyone?" Frisk asked. "We should tell them the truth. We should tell them that I took the residual traces of the Light back, which inadvertently caused Chara to be reassembled back to life."

Time: 11:53 AM | 11/14/3272

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

After spreading the news to everyone who was aware of Chara being dead, Michael decided to stay a while longer and talk with the monsters some more.  
"Hey, punk!" Michael turned around, seeing Undyne. "So, care for another round, Undyne?" "You bet! I'm gonna win this time! I can feel it!" "You're on! Samus, Jenny, keep an eye on Chara."  
Undyne summoned her spear, while Rocco gave Michael a deactivated javelin. "Rocco, this thing is one of Rasputin's Valkyries! I can't use it on her!" "{ _It's switched off. Calm down._ }" "If you say so."

Music: Super Smash Bros Melee - Targets!

The sparring match began.  
Undyne charged in, but Michael performed the Gambler's Dodge, rolling out of the way of Undyne's attack.  
She threw her spear, only for her opponent to immediately manipulate the ground, forming a wall of solid rock. Undyne jumped over the obstruction, but Michael had seemingly vanished. Of course, he used the Blink. Clever.

The rock wall was suspended high into the air, then came crashing down on Undyne... from so freaking near orbit!  
Due to the properties of reality type B, Undyne's health bar appeared just after the attack.

917/1500

"Ow..." Undyne wheezed.  
"Well, that move definitely... 'rocks'." Sans joked. A tomato appeared in Jenny's hand, her Ghost having transmatted it from the skeleton family's refrigerator.  
She then threw it at Sans's face, but it swooshed right through his right eyehole. For a skeleton, Sans suddenly wore the most hilarious expression of shock and surprise ever seen. A tomato just went seamlessly through his eyehole! "Yeah... If you'll excuse me, I have to get a fruit out of my skull." With that, Sans walked back into the house.

Undyne broke out from under the rocks. "Let's try this again!" She swung her spear, only for it to be blocked by Michael's javelin.  
A metal kick to the face and Undyne was knocked back down. "AHH! MY FACE! What is that leg made of?!" "Military-grade titanium lined and reinforced with carbon fiber. Lightweight, yet heavy-hitting. Same with my arm."  
Recovering from the hydraulic kick, Undyne swung her spear again, but Michael caught the spear in his right hand, snapping it in half with ease. "Hmm... Interesting frontal design and formation. Basic, yet exceptionally efficient. Impressive, but its center is fragile." Michael remarked tossing away the broken half of the spear.  
Undyne formed a new spear and attacked, but Michael struck the center of the spearhead with his javelin, shattering it. "Told you."

Another attack, and Undyne had actually managed to score a hit.

2983/3000

"Good move." Michael sent an uppercut straight to Undyne's lower jaw with his left fist, momentarily disorienting her.  
A few nearby rocks were pulled in, forming a stone fist over Michael's Spectre arm.  
When Undyne turned back around, a rock punch met the side of her face. "So, who's the winner this... Oh..." Michael trailed off, seeing Undyne's health.

Music: none

1/1500

Michael pulled out his Data-Knife, then overrode an interface into existence.  
Finding Undyne's reality code, Michael proceeded to manipulate it for repairs. A nearly empty bar appeared on the holographic screen, and Michael dragged the slider to the other side, filling the red bar with green, then hit a button that said 'APPLY CHANGES'.  
Undyne's body flashed, her health bar instantly maxing out.  
"You OK?" Michael asked.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm good. I... I feel great! What just happened?" Undyne wondered, standing up like nothing was wrong. "I manually altered your health bar back up to full." Michael stated, showing her the interface that was currently displaying her statistical information in a modifiable format. "Out of my full health, what was I at before you changed it?" "Just a single point. You're lucky. You must have a sort of special property about you that allows you to survive an otherwise fatal blow. You'd have died otherwise." Michael concluded. "Wow. I can survive a fatal blow?!" "Apparently."  
The interface vanished. "We'll call this one a draw. What do you say, Undyne?" "No, I'm giving you this one. You almost accidentally killed me while sparring. I'd say we're done. You're better." "I don't really think so. You kill me, you're better. I kill you, I'm better. Content with being equals?" Michael asked, quoting Kuben Blisk. "When you put it that way, I'm OK with it." They shook hands.  
"So... You accidentally rerezzed Chara, huh?" "'Rerezzed'?" Michael repeated, confused. "Yeah. You derezzed Chara, turning her into those cubes. When you made the cubes turn back into Chara, you rerezzed her." Undyne explained. "Hm. Fascinating."

"Wait. If you can manipulate a Monster's health bar back up to full with that interface, then..." Chara trailed off, looking at Sans.  
"Don't even think about it, Chara." She looked back at Michael, seeing his Spitfire LMG pointed directly at her.  
Sans became curious of the weapon. "What... is that?" "What? This? It's a Pilot primary weapon. Say 'Hello' to the Spitfire MK1 Light Machine Gun, or Spitfire LMG for short. It has a firing rate of 540RPM, a magazine capacity of eighty rounds, and has a heavy recoil that stabilizes over time under sustained fire. This thing can tear metal apart with conventional polymer-cased cartridges that have an 8mm copper-jacketed tungsten penetrator and are propelled at an extremely high velocity"  
"Good god..." Chara wheezed. "You think THAT'S powerful, wait until you meet a Titan." "Yeah, I don't really want to."

"Anyway, what should we do about Chara?" Gaster questioned. "She's from YOUR world, I was hoping YOU would have a suitable idea." Michael had a point.  
"I, the great Papyrus, believe that Chara simply needs proper guidance down the right path. Me, Sans, and Gaster will look after her." Everyone looked at the tall skeleton in confusion, even Chara.  
"I suppose we could give that a try, and I might have a bit of an idea. Call it a gift." Michael then opened the interface, altering the data for... the RESET?! "There we go. Your RESET button will now revert your world back to thirty-seven minutes after this exact point in time." Typical. Michael had been talking to Gaster, and the scientist had informed him of Sans's nightmares involving the RESET.

"Chara, behave. Sans, Gaster, Papyrus, if she tries to kill anyone, use the dimensional communication channel Error Sans and I established." Michael stated, pulling out the Dimension Key. "Michael, do you wanna go back home?" Samus asked. "Yeah, I've got other things to do this week. Zavala's assigned a few patrol missions in my schedule for tomorrow afternoon on Venus. Something about the Vex experimenting on the Red Legion. Disturbing."  
"Need a shortcut back to the portal site?" Sans offered. "Do you even need to ask?" Jenny questioned in return.  
Sans brought them back to the portal site, and the three returned home.

* * *

Huh. Chara's back. Fascinating. Not only that, but she's... scared... of what Michael can do. Can't say I blame her.

See you next time, and it looks like the Forsaken DLC went live today.


	151. Last Call

Time: 1:13 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Prison of Elders | The Cellblocks

Music: Destiny - Reef

It was a new day.  
Michael and Error Sans managed to allow secure and stable transmission of visual feed from his helmet to other dimensions, as well as monitoring any connected radio channels. Gaster was eager to study his capabilities.  
The ships belonging to the Exo brothers, Mark-18's EX21 Spindle Demon, Hayden-10's Extinction Event, and Tanner-21's Aries Ascendant, had been located. The weapons, armor, and discarded Ghost shells onboard had been sent to the City for repairs.  
Above all that, new paths of the Light had been discovered, leading to great new powers.

After receiving a call about a riot in the Prison of Elders, Cayde-6 notified Michael, Samus, Jenny, Dane, Spyglass, and the Shadow, asking them to accompany him. Everyone accepted the request.

Upon landing in the Reef, the first person they saw was Petra. " _Petra Venj. Thanks for the invite. Whatcha packing for this party?_ " Cayde-6 asked. "Meh. The usual." Petra then pulled out a knife. "I don't think that's gonna be enough, but I know that you're gonna make it work one way or another." Jenny stated.  
"So, you're the daughter of the Traveler's Legend, huh?" Petra asked. "Is that what the Awoken call me? 'Traveler's Legend'? Huh." In Michael's head, he heard the Traveler speak. " **Strangely fitting.** " Indeed.

" _Ooh! Do the thing!_ " Cayde-6 then whispered to the others. " _Seriously. Watch this._ " Petra let go of the knife, somehow causing it to shortly levitate and spiral in the air before she grabbed it again. "Whoa...!" The Shadow was amazed, and the Fireteam was speechless. " _That'll never not freak me out. Do it again!_ " "Later. Maybe. Right now, gen-pop is running wild. Fortunately, the main arena and lower levels remain on lockdown, but if the core security systems fail, containment is going to be... a problem." Petra explained. " _Just another day at the office._ "  
With that, Petra walked away.

" _Alright, partners, this is a Cayde riff in 6. Watch me for the changes and... try to keep up. Now let's go to prison!_ " Just like that, Cayde-6 jumped off the edge. " _WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!_ "  
Just then, a Taken Hobgoblin appeared. "😐ee◻ a■ e⍓e □■ 👍a⍓de📪 ⬥i●● ⍓□◆✍" The Shadow ordered. The Hobgoblin then followed Cayde-6, providing backup.

Music: Destiny 2 - Guns Blazin

" _Oho, these guys REALLY wanna dance._ " "This riot has to end here. If these killers get out, the Reef will be overrun." Petra stated over the comms. " _So we split up and take 'em out. And a one, two, three-_ " Cayde-6 cut off on the radio as the Fireteam advanced through the cellblocks within the Prison of Elders.

As a door opened, an explosion blasted it to pieces from the other side.  
Up ahead was a CRAP TON of Fallen fighting a group of Cabal and a Centurion.

Baurg, Blood Infernal

" _WOOHOO! Oh, PV, you throw the best parties._ " Cayde-6 could be heard over the comms as the Fireteam cleared out the Fallen and Cabal, then attacked the Centurion. Before the Centurion could be killed, the wall behind it exploded.

 **Baurg, Blood Infernal (Broken Legion) [Misadventure]**

" _Whoa! Who's blowing stuff up without me?_ " "I'm gonna get eyes on that explosion. You seven join me when you can." "On our way, Petra." Michael acknowledged. "The faster the better. That blast knocked a few more cellblocks open."

Pressing onward, the Fireteam ran into Petra, pulling her knife out of a Fallen body. "I love fieldwork. That explosion took out security on the lower decks. I'll check the high-value prisoners down there. You and Cayde head to the security hub. Get security back online."  
With that, the door she stepped into closed, and their Exo friend was back on the radio. " _OK, pals, this crowd isn't just gonna let us stroll into the security hub. I'll go high, you go low._ " "Got it, Mr Six." Jenny replied.  
Over the comms, Cayde-6 could be heard groaning in annoyance.

Into the massive cellblock corridor nearby they went, and Samus blasted a group of Fallen and Cabal with Seeker Missiles. Cayde-6 was heard on the line once again. " _Slow down, you're making me look bad!_ "  
Expending his Spitfire LMG's eighty round magazine, Michael finished off a large crowd with his Smart Pistol MK5. " _Right between the eyes!_ "  
A charged Plasma Beam shot from Samus then obliterated another group. " _Shaxx would be like 'THIS IS AMAZING!'._ "  
Jenny used her SMR on the exposed vent on a Legionary's propulsion gear, causing an overload. " _Aim like that, you're gonna be a legend for sure._ "  
Michael caused severe mayhem with the Shadowshot, leaving tethering explosions of Void Light in his wake. " _You're making Tevis proud._ "

Up ahead, a Knight was rushing along a bridge, ready to clobber Cayde-6 with a big sword, only for the Hunter to pop three Golden Gun shots straight through the Knight. " _Can I just say? I'm having the time of my life right now._ " He stated, tossing an explosive over his shoulder, blowing up some Cabal.  
Cayde-6 then jumped back out of sight.

Smashing through more prisoners, Michael cleared the path for his team, hearing the Exo nearby. " _NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!_ "  
Andromeda Cannons at the ready, Michael emancipated a Wizard.

Ir Yun, Cult of Megor

 **Michael [Andromeda Cannon] Ir Yun, Cult of Megor (Cult of the Worm)**

" _I'm at... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen..._ "  
The team made it out of the large cellblock corridor, seeing more damage. "We're approaching the security hub now, Petra." Michael reported. "Copy that. Everything's gone dark down here, so I'm stuck taking the long way to supermax."

" _LOOK OUT BELOW!_ "  
In the next room, Cayde-6 jumped on a Legionary, jagging his knife into its neck. It then lost balance and fell over the edge, taking the Exo with it. " _Whoa whoa whoa this was not part of the PLAAAAAN!_ " "CAYDE!" Michael ran to the edge, readying his grappling hook to save the Hunter.  
Cayde-6 had grabbed onto a Fallen Shank, and was hitching a ride. " _Scratch that. It's definitely the plan! Meet ya at the security hub._ " At that point, they parted ways. " _Go left! Left! Your other left!_ "

After getting past a few Thralls, the Fireteam encountered an Ogre and a Centurion going at it.  
"{ _This is the security hub. Better clear the area before going in._ }" Rocco stated.

Megor, Spawn of Xivu

Saruut, Blood Infernal

 **The Shadow [Touch of Malice] Megor, Spawn of Xivu (Cult of the Worm)**

 **Samus [Plasma Beam] Saruut, Blood Infernal (Broken Legion)**

Music: none

Clearing out the Cabal and Hive, the Fireteam arrived at a sealed door, so Rocco scanned the nearby console. "{ _This says we need warden-level clearance to open the door. Cayde?_ }" " _I gotcha. Stand by for promotion._ "  
The door opened, revealing Cayde-6 and the Taken Hobgoblin in a separate room. " _Impeccable timing as usual._ " He said, tossing a wrench over his shoulder. " _All that's left is to turn it on._ " He pulled the big lever down, only for it to go back up, with a strange error sound.

Music: Metroid Other M - Brug Mass Battle

Just then, Hive screams were heard. " _Uh... What's happening to the floor?_ "  
Several heat sinks rose from the floor, with Hive crawling out, much to the Shadow's disgust, and the heat sinks were clogged up with Hive corruption. " _Gah! These Hive are gunkin' up the works! Get 'em out of here, will ya?_ "

The team wasted no time in killing off the Hive and clearing out their revolting biomass, cleaning out the heat sinks, which then went back into the ground.

Music: none

" _Hive gunk scrubbed. Now it should turn on._ " "Remember to purge the buffers." Michael stated. " _Sure. Got it. One question: how do I do that?_ " "Press the red button."  
Cayde-6 turned around, seeing that the buffers were lit up like a Christmas tree, minus the green lights. " _THEY'RE ALL RED!_ " Michael face-palmed in annoyance. "Then press all of them!"  
Cayde-6 then spastically flicked his hands all over the buffers, pressing each and every single red button until the whole wall turned green. " _I can't believe that worked! I am amazing at this._ " He then tried the lever again, only for it to go back up, making another error sound as the green lights went back to red. " _Scratch that. It did NOT work._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - Brug Mass Battle

More heat sinks came out of the floor, and more Hive came out of them. " _Don't worry. We got this. Do your thing._ "  
In little time, the Hive were killed off and their disgusting excrements were cleared out.

Music: none

" _Booting it up. For real this time._ " Cayde-6 pulled the lever down again, and as it was going back up, he tried to keep it down. " _C'mon! C'mon!_ "  
Running out of patience, Cayde-6 pulled out a hand cannon, the Ace of Spades, and destroyed the terminal with two successive shots. " _AND STAY DOWN! Tech support, with extreme prejudice._ " "Nicely done, Mr 6." Jenny joked, making the Exo slowly point the Ace of Spades at her in irritation, his left optic twitching as he grumbled incoherently.  
Seeing this, Michael formed an Andromeda Cannon while Samus charged up a shot of the Plasma Beam, both aiming directly at Cayde-6, who hid behind the console in response.

The Taken Hobgoblin took a hold of the Exo's cloak and pulled him back up.  
" _Just... Don't call me that. I hate that._ " He then went to the mail terminal. " _Well, everything's where it's suppose to be, but now it's asking me for some kinda secondary activation? Should be a terminal you can use out on the catwalks. I'd go with you, but I hear this place has turrets, and I really wanna fire 'em. By the way, you and me? Good team. Lemme get that door for you._ " A door opened, allowing further progression.

Music: Destiny 2 - Guns Blazin

" _Ooh. The turrets have a manual mode. Interesting._ "  
Up ahead, several turrets were blasting away Hive and Cabal. " _Hey, buddies. Whaddya think of my new guns?_ " "They're a bit excessive, even for you, Cayde." Samus stated. " _Says the gal wearing Chozo battle armor outfitted with custom IMC upgrades and the capability to obliterate this place with sophisticated weapon systems._ " "Cayde, do I need to come back there and slap some sense into your filthy chrome dome?" " _Nope!_ "  
The turrets had just cleared out half of the catwalk, clearing a path. " _Ohoho, I could get use to THIS!_ "

On the other half were more turrets blasting away. " _Two-hundred! Two-oh-one! Two-oh-two!_ "

Kaaron, Blood Infernal

 **Michael [Golden Gun] Kaaron, Blood Infernal (Broken Legion)**

Music: none

Petra was on the line. "Ugh... I've hit a locked door. Any updates for me?" "Stand by, Petra." Michael headed into the security hub, then had Rocco reactivate everything. "{ _Bringing the security system online._ }"  
The security alarm began to blare, signaling that the system was back up and running. " _You in the green now, PV?_ " "Yes. Accessing lower levels now. Just gotta check on a couple things, and then we can call it a day." " _So long as you're the one buying. Looks like we're all done and dusted here, kiddos. Ramen's on me._ " "Looking pretty good down here. Just gotta check one last thing..."

With the mission over, the Fireteam decided to relax for a bit, with Michael disconnecting from the local channel and connecting to the dimensional comm channel.  
"Gaster, you seeing this?" "Loud and clear, Michael. Those 'Hive' were actually pretty terrifying, especially those 'Thralls'. From what I can gather, Cayde is a carefree Exo who just wants to be part of the action. That pistol though... That thing is powerful." "You mean the Ace of Spades? That'd be Cayde's hand cannon." "It's hard to imagine that all this stuff is normal for you. Oh, and everyone's been watching. Does anyone have anything to say about what we just witnessed?"  
Undyne was the one to speak up. "Well, I can't call you a punk anymore. Now I know what you've been holding back in our sparring matches. My god... and that 'thing' Petra did with her knife is just freaking cool!"  
Sans was the only other Monster to speak afterwards. "Now that infinite LV is justified. You... are freaking incredible."

Just then, a few gunshots were heard echoing. "What in the name of the Traveler is going on out there?" Michael wondered. As he went to investigate, the security hub broke off, falling down into the depths of the prison.

Time: 1:57 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Prison of Elders | The Hole

Michael awoke to the Shadow shaking his unconscious form. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."  
"{ _Cayde? Petra? What's happening down there? Come in, Cayde!_ }" It was then that Rocco noticed that Michael was awake. "{ _Hey. Welcome back. We fell at least twenty stories down, and I can't reach Cayde, or Petra._ }" Samus and Jenny were getting back up. They were OK.  
"Michael, what just happened?!" Gaster asked over the D-C. "Stand by. We'll investigate this."

In a room nearby, a containment cell was open, and there was a trail of strange mist. "{ _Ether trails. Look out for escaped Fallen, but... this Ether is... wrong somehow._ }"  
Proceeding further along, the Fireteam examined more strange Ether. "{ _Something's loose, and it's close._ }" "That doesn't sound good."

In the next room, they came under attack by a very strange type of Fallen.

Ravager

They kept rushing at the team, holding flaming spheres on chains. The Ravagers were cleared out before they could even swing their chains. "{ _These... things. They use to be Fallen._ }"  
Heading down a hole in the floor, the team entered an old maintenance shaft. "{ _The Fallen didn't just become this. Someone did this to them._ }"

More Ravagers began bursting from large pipes, moving in to attack, only to get shredded by the Fireteam. "{ _Detecting activity below us, but I still can't get anyone on comms._ }"  
Further on, more cells opened, releasing Ravagers, but they were destroyed, although not with as much ease as normal. "{ _The lower we go, the more corrupted Ether we see._ }"

They arrived at a malfunctioning door, seeing a few of those bizarre creatures dissolve themselves into clouds of corrupted Ether and zip off.  
The door fully opened, allowing further progress.  
A new enemy type was up ahead.

Raider

The Raiders were using strange weapons that fired what looked like smaller versions of the Sentinel's Shield.  
After dealing with them, the Fireteam encountered a larger group of Raiders. Moving in to attack, they were surprised to see a Simulacrum killing off the Raiders... with the same weapon as Jenny. "A Simulacrum? Here?" Samus questioned.  
The mechanical Pilot finished off the Raiders and turned to face the Fireteam. " _Greetings. Name's Leo. IMC 89th Gen Phase Shift Pilot._ " "Leo... I've heard of you. You are an IMC legend!" " _That may be true, Michael, but I'm just doing my job._ "

There was another door up ahead, but it wouldn't open. "{ _Ahrg... It's fused shut. We need another way in._ }" Michael promptly tore the grill off a nearby ventilation shaft, revealing the new path.  
Crawling through the tunnels, the Fireteam spotted something go by, but Michael's helmet couldn't scan it fast enough.

S▀r▖┗b

There was another room down below, and there were more of those things.

Screeb

They looked like heavily mutated Fallen with pulsating sacks of corrupted either on their backs and seriously deformed faces.  
The Screebs tried to close the gap before exploding, only to be cleared out at medium range.  
The coast was clear, so they went on ahead.

Suddenly, the Fireteam felt a disturbance in the Light, which accompanied a shockwave of dying Light. Michael recognized it as... the death of a Ghost. Taking a headcount, Michael knew who it was.

 **{?}-UNKNOWN-{?} [** **{?}-UNKNOWN-{?}** **] Sundance**

Cayde-6's Ghost. Sundance. "No... Cayde's Ghost... She's dead. Without his Ghost, Cayde dies! We've gotta find him!"

Eventually, the Fireteam reached the bottom, encountering a large mutated Fallen, punching a closed door.

Abomination

The Shadow went in, Darkscythe glowing, and sliced through the Abomination's back.  
The Grasp of Death had begun its work, however...

Music: Tron Legacy - The Game Has Changed

Something was wrong.  
The Shadow was kneeling over in pain, his form destabilizing. The Abomination turned to look at him, then laughed.  
The Shadow called off the Grasp of Death, severing the siphon.  
Samus then proceeded to use charged Ice Beam shots combined with Super Missiles, bringing the Abomination down in seconds.

Music: none

Michael rushed to the Shadow's side, concerned about his other half. "Death, what happened?" "I... ~COUGH~ I don't know... That... THING... It... ~COUGH~ These mutated Fallen... They're immune!" Something was immune to the Shadow's Grasp of Death? That's impossible!

"Hold on, Cayde! We're coming!" Samus rushed to the door, using her welding torch to cut a hole through it.  
The Fireteam regrouped immediately, going through the new hole.

In the room was a hooded figure approaching a group of larger mutated Fallen.  
Michael looked to the side, seeing Cayde-6's motionless form on the ground.  
The figure turned around, revealing himself to be... "Uldren Sov!?"

Uldren held up the Exo's Ace of Spades and chuckled. "He didn't feel a thing."  
The Fireteam aimed their weapons at the new group, only for the door to close. They then rushed to Cayde-6.  
" _How's... How's my hair?_ " The Exo asked, his voice sounding a bit distorted. "You... don't have any hair, Cayde." Jenny stated. " _Heh... Typical..._ "  
Just then, Leo's Ghost appeared, looking over the Exo. "{ _Oh no... There's nothing I can... I'm... sorry._ }"  
" _Listen, kids... This... This ain't on you... This... is... is what I get for... for playing nice..._ " Cayde-6 began coughing, then chuckling out of nowhere. " _You tell... Zavala and Ikora... the Counsel... is the... best bet... I ever... lost._ " With that, the Hunter's glowing blue optics went out.

 **Uldren (Scorn) [Ace of Spades] Cayde-6**

Taking a moment to mourn their fallen friend, the Fireteam failed to notice Petra catching up with them. "No..."

Time: 2:41 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

"He had the worst jokes... even worse timing. I wanted to laugh... I really did... We should've been there." Ikora then turned to City Hawk 723. "This is not your fault. This... is on the head of Uldren Sov, but if he thinks what he's done is the end, it's not. It's the beginning. We're going to fight him." She turned to Zavala. "Do you hear me? All of us. Every Golem. Every Warlock. Every Hunter. Every Pilot. We will take the Reef by storm! And then, we will mount the head of that son of a _**(CENSORED)**_ on his precious throne... for our Fireteam... for Cayde."

"No..." Ikora turned back to Zavala, not sure if she heard him right. "What did you say?" "We are not an army. We are not conquerors. We are Guardians. We are Pilots. We need to keep our eyes here, on our home, our people, the Traveler. The Reef was lost the moment it lost its queen. So if another Sov wants a stretch of lifeless rocks, let him have it." "This is Cayde we're talking about. For us to do nothing is... is..." "Say it." "Cowardice." Zavala then placed a hand on the tarp that concealed the dead Hunter's body. "I refuse to bury any more friends."

Michael felt it was the time to speak, and knew just what to say, as the Traveler was now speaking through him. " **You won't have to. Uldren Sov... is ours.** "

* * *

 **Leo**

Primary: Grenadier - Sidewinder SMR - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Charge Hack) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Phase Shift

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Titan Sentry

Tier 1: Ordinance Expert

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Inner Pieces

Pilot Camo: Arterial

Primary Camo: Riot Red

Pistol Camo: Blood Tiger

Anti-Titan Camo: Blood Zebra

 **Romeo-Mike Five-Zero-Seven-Two (RM-5072)**

Titan: Tone - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Pulse-Echo

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Ocean Zero November

Weapon Camo: IMC Orange

Titan execution: Gooser

* * *

Leo's Ghost's shell: Kill-Tracker Ghost (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

* * *

Uldren Sov... Scorn Barons... There will b **e** no esc **a** pe, no h **o** p **e** of su **rv** iv **a** l, for **ANY OF YOU!**


	152. CH151

S1-151  
 **High Plains Blues**

* * *

Time: 2:49 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

Music: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End - The Heart of Davy Jones

Michael went to see Zavala, who was surprised to see the Pilot still there. "I thought you'd be gone by now. I would attempt to dissuade you from your course, but it would only... insult us both. As it stands, we've got every available Guardian dealing with escapees from the Prison of Elders. It's still not enough, and the Aurora Units have yet to authorize large-scale IMC deployment. If you go to war with the Reef, it's a war you will have to fight alone. The Counsel cannot help you, but perhaps the Aurora Units have authorized IMC deployment there. After all, Eagle-Eye 9-1 has a registered mission to secure the area, and Eagle-Eye 9-1 IS City Hawk 723." "You're right about that, Zavala."

The IMC ace then made his way over to Banshee-44, seeing what the old Exo wanted. " _Memory's been getting better these days, thanks to that little IMC gadget you guys put in my head, but Cayde... Never forget Cayde. Hunter through and through. Left all his worldly possessions to whoever finally took him down. Don't know about you, but... rather tear out this memory vault in my head than know that little prince holds Cayde's prized cannon: the Ace of Spades. You gotta promise me. Put Uldren in the ground, and get the Ace of Spades back. If anyone should have the Ace, it's you._ " Michael then headed to Ikora over in the Bazaar.

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Bazaar

"On the edge of the Reef lies a wasteland called the Tangled Shore. That's where you'll find Uldren. I won't stop you from going. As for Zavala, he would cling to the broken pieces of the future he imagined until they crumble in his hand. He hasn't seen what I've seen. Ever since the Traveler woke, it's been speaking to me. Visions of crowns, roses, silver trees, candles that turn into bonfires. I'm not the only one. You have unlocked these new skills, and have taught them to all of us, and the Light has become that much stronger. I wish I could help you more, but the City needs a unified Council, or at least the illusion of one, and... this is your road now." "It'll have to be enough. Thank you, Ikora." Michael replied.

Time: 3:07 PM | 07/21/2713

Location: Approaching the Tangled Shore

Music: none

Michael had gathered his team, consisting of Samus, Jenny, the Exo brothers, Spyglass, Dane, Leo, and the Shadow.  
They were on their way to a new area. "{ _The Tangled Shore, a lawless frontier of outlaws, scavengers, and pirates. Murderers like Uldren and his Fallen would fit right in. We need to search the Shore, from the Fallen camps in Quitter's Well to that ancient Awoken Watchtower on the horizon. Leave no stone unturned. Uldren can't hide from us._ }" For a Ghost, Rocco sure sounded serious. "Rocco, remember how I've had those inactive automated turrets ever since the IMC HQ was restored?" Michael asked. "{ _Yeah?_ }" "You can transmat 'em in, then take the helm."

Location: The Tangled Shore | High Plains

The Fireteam landed, taking in their surroundings. "{ _Ikora told us Cayde's killers are skulking about the Tangled Shore. It's not much of a lead, but it's all we've got. Let's get to searching. Uldren and his gang of Fallen can't hide from us._ }"  
After a while of searching, something appeared on Michael's HUD. "{ _I've marked a suspicious energy signature on your display. Might be worth checking out._ }" The spot marked on the display happened to be a Fallen terminal, which Rocco scanned, causing a few large rocks to vanish, revealing a passageway. "{ _Huh. Well, that's gotta be something. This is some kind of smuggler's tunnel._ }" "Rocco, did I ever show you Smuggler's Cove?" Michael asked. "{ _Can't say that you have._ }" "Smuggler's Cove is this marketplace on the planet Zolac. It's... where Dane died." "{ _I've seen Jeeves's logs. The place looks... shady._ }" "It's a black market." There was a moment of silence before Michael added to his own statement. "Blisk introduced me to it one time. According to him, 'It's not all trash on the black market'. Got himself a Gen 1 CAR SMG that had increased damage output. He called it an 'Amped CAR'."

Location: The Tangled Shore | Four-Horn Gulch

Up ahead was another terminal, but before Michael could send Rocco to hack it, the rocks blocking the path disappeared. "Let's move." Samus used her Scan Visor on the terminal.  
More of those mutated Fallen were up ahead, but just Raiders. A single use of the Seeker Missiles and Samus had cleared them out. "Those were the creatures we fought in the Prison of Elders. They're spreading."

"{ _There! On the ridge!_ }" A group of very large Fallen-like creatures appeared. They were from Uldren's gang.  
Michael's helmet had acquired five IDs.

The Trickster

The Rifleman

The Fanatic

The Machinist

The Mad Bomber

All but one vanished. The remaining target was the Fanatic, and he spoke near-fluent English! "Perhaps you will give my children a better fight than your friend Cayde."  
A strange machine appeared, followed by a horde of Raiders.

Once the Raiders were dead, Rocco scanned the seemingly inert Servitor. "{ _They're sucking the Ether out of this Servitor, corrupting it._ }"  
Clouds of corrupted Ether manifested, with Screebs appearing from them, accompanied by Abominations.

Samus shifted into the Morph Ball, prompting Michael to project a Ward of Dawn. A Power Bomb was unleashed, completely vaporizing the opposition.  
During the mayhem, the Fanatic vanished.

"{ _Someone's hacking our comms._ }" Rocco reported. "That's impossible. This is a secure IMC radio frequency." Michael stated.  
Contrary to his knowledge of IMC communication relay security, a voice could be heard over the comms. "You're late. Here I was thinking I'd be hunting Uldren alone." "{ _Petra Venj!_ }" "We need to talk. Face-to-face. I'm on my way to see an old acquaintance. Word is he wants Uldren and his Barons dead as much as we do. Problem is the feeling is mutual, so my acquaintance is laying low in a hidden bunker. If we want him to open the door, we can't leave any witnesses. Clear the area."

A group of mutated Fallen appeared, only to be eradicated by a Nova Bomb from Mark-18.  
The door ahead opened up, allowing access to a new sector.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Thieves' Landing

"I'm sending you some backup. Please, don't shoot the backup." Petra transmitted.  
Up ahead, a Raider was killed by Fallen with porcupine-like backs.  
For whatever reason, a certain Fallen's ID caught Michael's helmet's attention.

Avrok, Spider's Associate

"{ _Our backup... are Fallen._ }" "Oh. Did I forget to mention that?" "Yes. Yes, you did." Dane put plainly.  
Down a gravity elevator the team went, seeing more friendly Fallen fighting the mutated Fallen. "{ _Not that I'm complaining, but why are Fallen fighting against other Fallen?_ }" Rocco questioned. "The Scorn aren't Fallen. Not anymore." Petra stated over the comms.

After City Hawk 723 cleared out another area, Petra began explaining things. "The Barons' leader, the Fanatic, has the power to resurrect dead Fallen as frenzied, bloodthirsty puppets, and he believes Uldren gave him that power." Michael couldn't make sense of it. "So Uldren and the Barons murder Cayde, and then come here. What's so special about the Tangled Shore?" "That's not my secret to tell, Johnson. It's the Reef's. I'll say this: Uldren sent the Barons here for a reason. I just need to confirm my suspicions."

Music: none

Eventually, the sector was secured. "{ _All clear out here, Petra._ }" Rocco reported. "Great. Now get over here."  
A few rocks in a wall vanished, allowing access to a bunker as a few friendly Fallen moved in. Petra was there. "Shine your shoes, Pilots. You're about to meet... the Spider."

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

At the end of the bunker was a fat Fallen with two porcupine-back Fallen standing guard.

Spider, the Shore's Only Law

The Spider was playing with the lifeless shell of a dead Ghost like an old Rubix Cube, and he spoke English fluently. "Ahh. Well! If it isn't Petra Venj, the worst jailer in the solar system! What brings you to my... home away from home... away from home? On the run, are we?" "I heard you lost the Shore." Petra's words irritated the Spider. "Gah! YOU... lost my Shore." "Thought you might want some help getting it back."  
City Hawk 723 stepped up. "Guardians. And where oh where, pray tell, are their Ghosts?" The Spider asked, holding up the dead shell. "Nevermind the-" Petra was interrupted by Rocco's sudden appearance. "{ _Seeing you stockpiling the lifeless shells of my kind like some sort of trinkets... makes me SICK!_ }" "Easy, Rocco." The blue-shelled Ghost looked the Spider right in his four eyes with his single angry blue eye. "This Ghost... 'Rocco'... concerns me."  
"There were seven Guardians at the Prison of Elders when it fell: Cayde-6... and a group of Pilots, including the Fireteam leader, Michael W Johnson. The new Taken King, the Shadow, was there too. We all want the same thing, Spider: Uldren and his Barons... dead." Petra stated. "What is it you're... Oh ho ho! I see! Haha. Despite our clear, mutually aligned interests, I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel it is I who will come up short. It's true. I know where Uldren and his 'Barons' scheme. You go, scratch your itch, then we can just say... you owe me. Do we have a deal?"  
Michael held out his hand, which the Spider promptly shook, and the Pilot had accepted the bargain. "Deal."

Music: Transformers Age of Extinction - Lockdown's Theme

Suddenly, the lights within the bunker began to spark and flicker violently, followed by the Spider screaming. Michael was crushing his hand, and the Eye of the Traveler was aglow!  
The Spider was hyperventilating, as Michael had just crushed the bones in his hand, and was gradually applying even more pressure. " **But if you ever even DARE to double-cross us, it will be the LAST mistake you will ever make in your life.** "  
Just as the gap in Michael's prosthetic hand reached the size of a Data-Knife handle, he released his grip on the Spider's pulverized grasper, then walked out, followed by the bunker's lights becoming stable. Rocco had accompanied him without question.

Everyone, save for the Spider, was practically speechless at what just happened. "I knew Michael could get angry, but I've never seen him like THIS before." Samus admitted. " _This level of anger exceeds even that of the Hulk._ " Spyglass estimated, having analyzed the emissions. "OK, I'm scared now." The Shadow shuddered.

The Spider was gently grasping his demolished hand with the other three, staring at the bleeding open fractures with four wide eyes as he wheezed in pain and shivered with a newfound fear.

* * *

Oh dear... This Pilot scares me now.

Uldren... Scorn Barons... write your last wills. He won't just kill you... he will tear you apart.


	153. CH152

S1-152  
 **Scorned**

* * *

Time: 3:19 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

By the time Michael had returned, the Spider had his broken hand in a cast. "Ahh. Guardia- AAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!" The Spider yelled, realizing it was Michael.  
"Let's get down to business, Spider." "Uh... Right. I will supply you with the Barons' location, with which I am quite familiar, as... it was, until recently, mine."

With that, Michael checked in with Petra. "Your team's never seen you so serious. Personally, I wouldn't want to see it ever again. I'm sure the Spider's hand will remember THAT encounter. Spyglass estimated that his hand will heal in nine months... so long as he checks it regularly for any bone pieces pressing out of place. Anyway, the Spider gave us a chance to kill them all, one fell swoop, and if Uldren's there too, even better. The traitor prince will not survive us." "Consider the Scorn as good as dead." Another example of where Sid got his personality traits.

Michael then went on his way out of the Spider's bunker, rejoining his Fireteam. "{ _Petra is out for blood... but we're here for justice, aren't we? Anyway, let's hope Spider's tip about Uldren and the Barons' location is solid._ }" Rocco stated.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Thieves' Landing

Upon the Fireteam leaving the bunker, the Spider was heard on the comms. "This territory... was once mine. In the 'relocation', I was forced to leave some valuables behind. A proposition, friends. Retrieve my caches, and I will make it worth your while."  
They cleared out some Scorn, allowing Rocco to transmat the first cache to the Spider. "Ahah. Marvelous. Accept my thanks in the form of my belligerent associates." A few of the Spider's associates appeared, fighting off the large group of Scorn up ahead.  
Another cache was transmatted back. "Many thanks, my profitable friends."

Returning to the main area, City Hawk 723 came under attack by one of the Scorn Barons. A single blast of Michael's Andromeda Cannons and the Machinist had retreated. "{ _They know we're coming now. No time to lose._ }" Rocco was right.

The Fireteam followed their target, entering a new sector.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Quitter's Well

The place was filled with Scorn, and at the end of the room was another of the Spider's caches.  
Since the Shadow was somehow incapable of adding the Scorn to his Taken, likely a result of the corrupted Ether, he settled on clearing them out with his Taken Vex Minds.  
"{ _Cache on its way, Spider._ }" More of the Spider's associates appeared, getting the door open.

Another Baron was in the next room. "Go on. Take out your Ghost. I need the target practice." It was the Rifleman. "{ _Look out!_ }" "Every shot I take adds another soldier to the Scorn army."

After making the Rifleman fall back deeper into the sector, Hayden-10 chased him down, demolishing an Abomination with his grenade launcher.  
In the ruckus, one of the allied Fallen was killed by the Rifleman. "{ _Spider, we lost one of your guys._ }" "...the cost of doing business, my friends. Do not let it trouble you."

Another cache was up ahead. "{ _Transmatting cache._ }"  
The next room held a seriously modified Walker, which released a barrage of missiles from its back. One of its legs was blown up, forcing the Walker to expose its engine, but it also projected a protective dome of energy around itself. Mark-18 ran through the dome, unleashing the Chaos Reach straight into the engine. BOOM!

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Hollowed Lair

A new Scorn enemy was up ahead.

Wraith

It held only strange torches in its hands, rushing in to use them as melee weapons.  
Another new enemy type came down the stairs, holding circular shields in their hands.

Lurker

The area was cleared out, allowing City Hawk 723 to advance further.  
"{ _ID'd another Spider cache._ }" The room was large... and empty. "Looks like a trap." Michael's senses were never wrong. "My Scan Visor's freaking out." Samus stated. "X-ray Visor?" "Looks like it's on the fritz too."

Once the cache was transmatted out, a strange Scorn device remained in its place, acting as a tether against the Fireteam. A charged Plasma Beam shot had destroyed it.  
"{ _It was booby-trapped!_ }" Over the comms, shrill mocking laughter could be heard. The trap signaled a Scorn ambush, but evidentially didn't prepare them for what they were going up against.

Another chamber within the same sector was opened, allowing further progression toward the Scorn Barons.

At the end of the bridge, another of the Barons appeared.

The Hangman

The Hangman slammed the ground with a flaming lamp, somehow mimicking the Firewall of a Scorch-class Titan.  
Like with the Machinist, a blast of the Andromeda Cannons caused the Hangman to retreat.

Over some unseen speakers, the Fanatic's voice was heard. "You fight. You kill. It pleases me. Pleases King Uldren. You think you will defeat my Scorn, my siblings, AND my father all at once? You think you will succeed where Cayde-6 failed? Kill a Fallen, I claim it as Scorn. Kill a Scorn, I raise ten more!"  
As the Fanatic spoke, City Hawk 723 made their way through a path with rotating gears and fire-spewing Scorn machines, all before the Fanatic was heard on the comms. "I do not need Barons to slaughter you. My Scorn will be enough to end you."

In the final chamber was the Fanatic, along with a new target.

Scorn of the Fanatic

"Rise, my Scorn. Give these dead things their final deaths." The Fanatic ordered, vanishing from the area.  
The new opponent, as well as a lot more regular Scorn, were ready for a fight, but Dane, Hayden-10, and Jenny had other plans.

 **Dane; Hayden-10; Jenny [Blade Barrage] Scorn of the Fanatic (Scorn)**

"That was fast." Michael remarked.

Music: none

Behind a force field, the Fanatic had been watching. "I do not fear the dead. I control death! And you... more use to me alive. Go. Pursue your vengeance. I claim your Fallen victims for my Scorn army."  
With that, the Fanatic vanished. "{ _The stronghold is secure, but the Barons escaped. This was our best shot at ending this... and now they've scattered. What are we gonna do now?_ }"

* * *

Bring in the Titans, that's what.

See you next time.


	154. CH153

S1-153  
 **The Rider**

* * *

Time: 3:47 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

Music: none

City Hawk 723 reported back, filling in the Spider on their recent... complication. "Oh, you really showed them, didn't you? Piece of advice, eh? Know your enemy before you 'deal' with them. Reksis Vahn, the Hangman. A silent sadist, use to dock the arms of Dregs with his bare hands. Kaniks, the Mad Bomber, emphasis on 'mad'. Demolitions expert with an irritating way about him. The Trickster, Araskes. A liar and a schemer. Friendly advice: Trust nothing she touches. Hiraks, the Mindbender, has a rep for manipulation, has a morbid obsession with the Hive. Yaviks, AKA the Rider. The leader of a bombastic gang of Pike-riding heathens. They sow chaos everywhere they ride. The Rifleman, Pirrha. The only Fallen alive who could make the shot that mortalized Cayde-6. Elykris, the Machinist, the scourge of Solis Descent. This one sits atop a trove of tech and heavy armaments stolen from me! The Fanatic himself, Fikrul. The leader of the Barons, and the first of the Scorn. His dark magic has no place on my Shore. No place. Last, and most certainly least, Uldren Sov. Traitor to his people, and the man who pulled the trigger. He may be in the wind, but his Barons are ripe for the picking. Divide. Conquer. Isolate Uldren. He'll wind up at your feet, and all you have to do is pull the trigger."  
"Spyglass, you getting this?" " _Every word, Michael._ "  
"So, even the great 'heroes of the Red War' have limits. Eight Barons and an Awoken prince... and only ten of you. I so dislike betting on the underdog... but you are resourceful... and you do have the Queenless Queen's Wrath in your corner. Ah, you've talked me into it. Our agreement will stand for however long your IMC sees fit. Pursue your vengeance. When the Shore is a bit less crowded, we will speak again of favors." The Spider stated, sitting back in his chair.

With that, Michael went over to see Petra. "Cayde's killers are still out there, but the hunt is not over. You take down the Barons, thin the herd. As for Uldren... Did you see that Awoken spire when you landed here?" "Yes, ma'am." Michael confirmed. "It's called the Watchtower. I shouldn't be telling you this, but... my people's greatest secrets lie beyond that spire. There's no other reason Uldren would come to the Tangled Shore. Sooner or later, he will go to the Watchtower. We must stop him before that happens. Good hunting."

Location: The Tangled Shore | Thieves' Landing

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

After leaving the Spider's hidden bunker, City Hawk 723 discovered an underground chamber filled with Pikes. "{ _This garage belongs to one of Uldren's Barons: Yaviks, the Rider. Take the Rider's Pike for a spin. We won't have to find her, she'll find us._ }"  
Michael hopped onboard one of the Pikes in the garage, finding it confusingly different from any other Pike.  
"{ _Hmm. It's biometrically calibrated. Let me run some diagnostics. I can tune it._ }" Michael tapped the boost drive only once, yet it kept on bursting, on and off and on again. "{ _These Pikes have some unusual mods. Almost there. Bear with me._ }" Seeing a few House of Dusk Fallen nearby, Michael engaged the weapon systems, ending up with an unco-ordinated spew of Void projectiles, but Pikes normally fire Arc.  
The projectile spread soon stabilized, blasting away a whole group of Fallen. "{ _All set. Let's ride. Petra's files say Cayde caught the Rider the first time by beating her in a race. There's Prison of Elders security footage of her swearing revenge on him, and... well... you know the rest._ }"

Michael, along with the rest of his team, rode their Pikes to a new sector.

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Cobble

"Michael, what say you, me, Samus, and Spyglass head to Mars and get ourselves some Guardian equipment?" Dane suggested. "Let's focus on why we're here."  
Dane could feel the hatred for Uldren and the Scorn Barons radiating off of Michael. "Yeesh..."

Location: The Tangled Shore | Soriks's Cut

"{ _These Pikes have a very distinctive exhaust signature, and right now it's all over my scanner. The Rider's gang is nearby._ }" Rocco reported.  
Encountering a Pike-riding Scorn, Michael blasted it with the Charge Rifle while still riding his own. "{ _They're talking to the Rider on a secure frequency. We can triangulate her location with a little more data._ }"  
Michael watched as Dane hit another Pike rider in the face with his EVA-8 Auto, killing it as Rocco acquired the data.  
Hayden-10 jumped high into the air off his own Pike before unleashing the Blade Barrage, killing two more Pike riders. "{ _We're on her. Let's go._ }"

Over the comms, Spyglass could be heard. " _I have received the Rider's location. Stand by for Titanfall. Chassis number: VF-2968._ "  
A Titan drop capsule fell into the next sector of the Tangled Shore. " _VF-2968? That's... That's Sid!_ " "I remember my Titans, Tanner."

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Boil

"{ _We're close._ }"  
Having to leave their Pikes back in Sorik's Cut, the Fireteam spotted another Pike blasting off.

The Rider

Music: Destiny 2 - The Rider

"{ _There she is._ }" "[ _Auto-Titan engaging hostile infantry. Enemy forces, lay down your arms! You will not be asked again!_ ]" Sid was gunning down Scorn after Scorn, eradicating them with XOTBR-16 Chaingun 1.6in slugs.

The Rider was getting away, but Michael slid under Sid's large metal legs, then pushed himself off the Ogre's hand into the open cockpit. "[ _Control transferring to Pilot._ ]"  
For an Ogre-class Titan, Sid had the capacity to keep up with the Rider, allowing Michael to keep up the firing pace, maintaining a steadily accelerating stream of lead hurdling straight at the Rider's Pike.

The Pike the Rider was on eventually exploded, blowing the Rider into the acidic yellow liquid that stained the sector.  
Luckily for Sid, his energy shields were protecting him from the acid perfectly.  
Michael stepped forward and brought his Titan's left arm up, then slammed it down on his target.

 **Michael [Titan Punch] The Rider (Scorn)**

"[ _Target destroyed._ ]" "{ _The Rider's racing days are over. Guess Cayde's record is safe._ }" "One down, seven to go, **then Uldren.** " "[ _Oh dear lord... Please don't do that in my cockpit._ ]"

* * *

Titans against Barons.

The Hangman is next, but we won't be able to fit a Titan down there.

See you next time.


	155. CH154

S1-154  
 **The Hangman**

* * *

Time: 4:01 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Soriks's Cut

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

Leaving the Boil, City Hawk 723 spotted a caged Servitor that sported critically crippling damage. "{ _This Servitor's been drained... no... mauled! I see a name carved into it: Reksis Vahn. The Hangman. I've got a lead on him._ }"

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Cobble

Up ahead were more caged Servitors, but these were undamaged and still online. "{ _That's one of Spider's Servitors. It might help us out if we free it._ }"  
In the skirmish between the Pilots and the Scorn, Michael tore the cage open, freeing the Servitor within. Another one was nearby, and Samus blasted the cage with the Ice Beam, followed by a regular Missile.  
"{ _Servitors are holy to the Fallen. They create the Ether that the Fallen need to survive and grow. It's shocking that the Scorn, who were once Fallen, would even attack Servitors._ }"

Location: The Tangled Shore | Thieves' Landing

Upon entering the sector, Michael immediately veered off and followed the distress signal coming from another of the Spider's Servitors, freeing it from its cage.  
After that, he went to another one, watching as Dane freed the second last Servitor in the area.  
The last caged Servitor was suspiciously out in the open, and when Samus went over to free it from the metal box of bars, their target appeared out of nowhere and destroyed it.

Fortunately for City Hawk 723, there were Pilot reinforcements in the sector, as an IMC Ogre-class Titan with an Arc Cannon opened fire on the Hangman. It was Charles Heatherton and QS-6947!  
The Hangman was forced to retreat. "{ _He's heading for the slums._ }"

Location: The Tangled Shore | Quitter's Well

The Spider's Servitors were fighting the Scorn in the next sector, and Mark-18 cleared out the Scorn with a good ol' Stormtrance.

The door used before was closed, but the one next to it was open. "This way!" Michael ordered.  
The Scorn beyond that point didn't stand a chance.

Eventually, they reached the end of the line, confronting the Hangman, Reksis Vahn.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Hangman

The Hangman made the first move right off the bat, smacking Dane into a wall with his Flame Censer.  
"DANE!" Michael yelled, looking to the hole in the wall. The Pilot's hand came into view, in the form of a thumbs-up. "I'm OK! My spine though... Ow..."

"Rocco, Titan Sentries." "{ _Copy._ }"  
Multiple Titan Sentries were transmatted in around the area. They activated, then rebooted, now under Rocco's control.

Music: none

Rocco's personality seemingly underwent a severe reconfiguration, as he now sounded aggressive and appeared to find joy in having full access to IMC automated turrets. "{ _Oh... Yeah._ }"  
The Titan Sentries all aimed directly at the Hangman, then opened fire, harshly and mercilessly pelting Reksis Vahn.  
For a 'silent sadist', the Hangman sure screamed loudly, but that was being drowned out by Rocco's voice in a sort of distorted laughter.

 **Rocco [Titan Sentry] The Hangman (Scorn)**

Rocco floated over the Hangman's energy-mutilated corpse, his normally blue eye now a hostile orange. "{ ** _You want a piece of me, Reksis Vahn?! Huh?! YOU WANT A PIECE?!_** }"  
Michael slapped his Ghost, causing Rocco to seemingly freeze up. The Ghost blinked a few times before his eye flickered back to blue and his voice began to smooth back out. "{ _W **h** a- **w** ha **t.**.. Wh **at j** ust. **.**. Sorry. I guess I got a bit too carried away._ }" "Just a bit?" Michael questioned. "{ _OK, fine! I got out of control! I've never had access to weapon systems! What do you expect?_ }" "Point taken. Word of advise: Don't let it get to your... uh... You know." "{ _Right. Don't let it 'get to my head'._ }"

City Hawk 723 regrouped, then entered the final room, seeing two more caged Servitors. "{ _The Hangman enjoyed this. Causing pain. Let's get out of here, Michael. I don't want to think about what he did to Cayde._ }" "Right." "{ _Two barons down, six to go, then Uldren._ }" "Who's next on the list?" "{ _Our next target is Kaniks, the Mad Bomber._ }"

* * *

Well... Rocco basically became Rocket Raccoon for a few seconds there.  
Calm down, Rocco!

See you next time.


	156. CH155

S1-155  
 **The Mad bomber**

* * *

Time: 4:38 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Thieves' Landing

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

As Michael, Dane, and Leo were headed to another nearby sector, a voice was heard on the comms. "Ooh, what luck, what fortune! Playmates appear! Hello! Hello, hello! To begin... a gift! A gift just at you, from me, good friend Kaniks!" It was Kaniks, the Mad Bomber, and boy was he plum loco.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Four-Horn Gulch

"Best friend Kaniks! Go! Go go! Open gift!" "Well, he's definitely devolved into total insanity." Dane noted. "Can't argue there, old friend."

City Hawk 723 approached an irregular cache, only for the container to explode, releasing a small swarm of Scorn.  
"Surprise! Gift... is DEATH! ~Crazed laughter~"

Once the ambush had been thwarted, the Mad Bomber appeared nearby, only for large grenades to be fired upon him.  
The Fireteam looked back, seeing an IMC Atlas-class Titan with a Triple Threat, chassis number: XM-2536. Natasha Rivera and Land-Trap were in that sector. Guardians may not be cleared to go to the Tangled Shore, but Pilots are, as well as any Guardian-Pilots that were inducted into the IMC's higher ranks as they were no longer strictly under the Council's jurisdiction.

Just then, the Mad Bomber vanished, but his voice could still be heard over the radio. "Ah-ah-ah! Game go on. Close your eye and count down."  
Following that, some sort of Fallen mine appeared. "{ _We have to disable that Splinter Mine, or this whole place will blow._ }" Michael got into close proximity of the Splinter Mine, allowing Rocco to use his Guardian-Pilot's Wi-Fi Virus transmitter to remotely disarm the deadly explosive as the trio dealt with the surrounding Scorn.

"Where am I hide? Ugly, stupid Cabal can knowing... but not you! ~Crazed laughter~" "{ _Red Legion ships above us. Must be the Cabal the Bomber mentioned. Let's follow them._ }"  
City Hawk 723 followed the Red Legion ships, ending up in the first sector of the Tangled Shore they arrived in.

Location: The Tangled Shore | High Plains

There were a lot of Scorn and Cabal in the High Plains, including Scorn Pikes and Red Legion Interceptors.  
Once the Fireteam cleared out a significant amount of both enemy factions, the Mad Bomber could be heard again. "Lightbearers, Lightbearers, I... see you. Yes. I dooo."  
Suddenly, another Splinter Mine appeared, guarded by more Scorn.  
Leo went right over to it, tossing out two Satchels before using Phase Shift to avoid incoming fire, then detonate the explosives upon reappearing behind cover, clearing out the area.  
Michael entered the Splinter Mine's proximity, waiting as Rocco disabled it.

Two more Splinter Mines appeared, one guarded by more Scorn, and the other under Red Legion assault. Dane cleared out the Cabal with a Blade Barrage as Leo used the Fist of Havoc, allowing Michael and Rocco to disarm both explosives.

Trails of corrupted Ether manifested nearby, leading to a small space just under the surface.  
The Mad Bomber used a transmat pad to enter a far-off sector, and the Pilot trio followed him.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Diaviks Mine

Music: Destiny 2 - The Mad Bomber

"Ooh! WHEE! Now a game truly begin."  
The Mad Bomber appeared in the middle of the area, throwing explosives off his sash.  
Dane nailed a throwing knife straight into a grenade just before Kaniks could toss it, detonating it in the Mad Bomber's hand, causing their target to vanish again.

Behind where Kankis once stood, a Splinter Mine appeared.  
As Rocco disabled it, a small swarm of Screebs came out and crawled toward the trio, only for Michael and Leo to blow them up, seeing as Dane's primary weapon didn't have that kind of range.

"Friend Cayde? No fun to play with. NO FUN AT ALL! Such a boring boy to kill-kill-kill! Cayde beg and beg and beg! ~Crazed laughter~ 'Mercy! Ah! Mercy, please, Prince Uldren! Oh pretty, pretty please oh please!' SAD!" The Mad Bomber cackled, reappearing to toss more grenades.  
Michael hit him with a Nova Bomb, but Kaniks just got away again, leaving behind another Splinter Mine.

Rocco transmatted in a Pilot Sentry, then began disarming the Splinter Mine. Once that bomb was dealt with, Michael's Ghost added in more turrets, then began work on the third Splinter Mine that had just appeared, leaving the Pilots and Pilot Sentries to deal with Scorn reinforcements.  
"Cayde murder Eliksni! Think you different?! Think you heroes?! Joke at you!"  
Just then, an energy beam finished off the Mad Bomber, finishing him off, and it wasn't from Michael.

 **Leo {X}-{Charge Rifle] The Mad Bomber (Scorn)**

" _I don't want to hear any more from the likes of you, Kaniks!_ " Leo yelled out.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Ghor Boss Theme

It was then that the place began to explode.  
"{ _This place is rigged to blow. We have to leave. Hurry!_ }"  
The Pilot trio made their way past the Scorn that stood in their way, eventually coming across one last Splinter Mine.  
While Rocco got to work on disarming it, Leo formed the Burning Maul, clearing out the last of the inbound Scorn reinforcements.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The Mad Bomber was dead. The Splinter Mine was disabled. The area was secured.  
"{ _No matter what the Bomber said, you're not a murderer. Guardians are defenders of the Light. We just have to remember... we're doing this for Cayde._ }" "For Cayde. Who's next?" Michael asked, reloading his Spitfire LMG. "{ _The Trickster._ }"

* * *

Close.  
Closer.  
Yet closer.

I did NOT like having to repeat the broken and misshapen speech of the Mad Bomber. Glad he's gone.

See you next time, Guardians and Pilots alike.

The next trio will be Michael, the Shadow, and Tanner. I'm saving Mark for the Rifleman, and you'll see why when we get to him.


	157. CH156

S1-156  
 **The Trickster**

* * *

Time: 4:57 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Soriks's Cut

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

With Michael, the Shadow, and Tanner-21 having arrived in the sector, the Fireteam leader's Ghost examined a pile of odd Glimmer.  
"{ _This Glimmer is encrypted with a signature: Araskes, the Trickster. She's a coward who hides behind traps and flunkies. Bet we can find an informant somewhere around here._ }"

The Shadow used his Taken Hobgoblins to survey the area, finding and attacking the informant. From the Scorn's sliced up remains came what appeared to be... "An Exotic Engram? Ooh." He picked it up, only for it to start fizzling and making a strange sound.  
When Michael and Tanner-21 caught up with the Shadow, Rocco appeared. "{ _It's rigged to blow!_ }"  
Before the Shadow could dispose of the fake Engram, it exploded in his hands. He stood there, caught off-guard by the sudden turn of events, before coughing a puff of black smoke. "I got soot in my eyes. It doesn't hurt, but I still feel the dust. It... I... My... ❄HE ✋N💧✋👎E OF 💣✡ HE✌👎 ✋❄👍HE💧✏" The Shadow then began sporadically scratching his skull head like crazy.  
" _Having soot in your skull isn't exactly a pleasant sensation._ " Tanner-21 was right.

"{ _If a shipment of these rigged Engrams ever made it to the Last City, or the IMC HQ... We can't let that happen!_ }"  
Just then, Spyglass got on the line. " _I have located the source of the rigged Engrams. Transmitting co-ordinates._ " "{ _It's nearby. Let's move!_ }"

The co-ordinates were in that sector, and they lead to a sort of giant makeshift production mechanism.  
Once the Scorn were cleared out, Michael picked up a rigged Engram from the pile at the top, throwing it at one of the two modules, all while avoiding the spinning walls.  
The Trickster's shrill voice could be heard on the comms. "Oh no! It found our factory of delights! If only we planned for this!" They could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "{ _That's the Trickster. Gotta be._ }"

Another of the rigged Engrams was thrown into the second production module. "{ _Good news: The Engram fabricators are destroyed, and I traced the source of the Trickster's broadcast. Bad news: The trace was way too easy for someone called 'the Trickster'._ }" "Perhaps that, too, is a trick." "{ _That is... interesting._ }"

Following the co-ordinates, City Hawk 723 entered a recently damaged sector, with the Shadow catching up to them.  
" _Look!_ "

Location: The Tangled Shore | Diaviks Mine

There she was. Araskes, the Trickster, was in that sector. "Hahahaha... Welcome, minions of Cayde-6! Hahahahahaha!"  
As the Trickster fell back, purple ammunition packets appeared on the ground, and as Tanner-21 went to pick one up to load himself on more rockets for his Braytech Osprey, the packet turned into an explosive and detonated, blowing him back. " _Ow..._ " "{ _She's rigged the ammo too._ }" His Ghost, Vost, stated.

They fought past more Scorn, reaching another pile of fake Engrams, which was used to blast a path forward.  
The Trickster was up ahead, and she escaped through a hatch as it closed. "{ _Dead end. If we wanna go deeper, we'll have to blast our way in._ }"

Thankfully, the Shadow had carried a rigged Engram. "Fire in the hole!" He threw the camouflaged explosive at the door, blowing it apart as Tanner-21 held off the Scorn reinforcements.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Trickster

"Hahaha! They want revenge? Yes, we deserve it. Here is some ammo for you!" The Trickster joked, spreading camouflaged explosive traps around the place.

The Shadow went in, Darkscythe aglow with Ascendant energy, and slashed right through the Trickster. The Grasp of Death had begun, but something was corroding it, negatively affecting the Shadow, and Araskes seemed perfectly fine. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Tell me, Shadow. Does our Ether taste... bitter?" The Shadow's form was fluctuating with instability, and he was on his hands and knees, coughing up a storm.

As the Trickster laughed at the incapacitated Taken King, a rigged Engram was lobbed at her back.  
She turned around, only for her head to be crushed and burned between two flaming mallets.

 **Michael; Tanner-21 [Burning Maul] The Trickster (Scorn)**

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

"{ _Four Barons down. Our next target is the Mindbender. We'll need the Shadow for this._ }" "Speaking of which... Death, you OK?" Michael asked his other half. "Does it... Does it LOOK like I'm OK?! That corrupted Ether... That corrupted Ether makes the Scorn immune to the Grasp of Death... Ugh... Let's get Hayden, I'm sure we'll need his help against Hiraks." "Got it."  
Spyglass came on the line. " _I am now contacting Hayden-10._ "  
" _See ya later, guys. I'll keep looking for Uldren. Good luck._ " With that, Tanner-21 left.

* * *

 **The Trickster's voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard!  
** I'm more than glad she's dead.

See you all next time.


	158. CH157

S1-157  
 **The Mindbender**

* * *

Time: 5:11 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Jetsam of Saturn

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

Michael, Hayden-10, and the Shadow were searching around a sector of the Tangled Shore, finding another of those Scorn devices, but it was inactive. Hayden-10 had his Ghost, Cyleena, scan the device. "{ _This is a synaptic amplifier, a mind control device specifically calibrated to interface with the Hive._ }" She stated, finishing her scan.  
"{ _We're on the trail of the Baron called 'the Mindbender'._ }" Rocco added.

In a nearby cave were more Hive, which were decimated by a Nova Bomb, courtesy of Michael.  
"{ _Another amplifier._ }" Rocco was right.  
Simula was sent out to trace the signal source. "{ _I need a minute to triangulate the signal's origin._ }"

More Hive began coming out of the woodwork, with Thralls rushing at the trio, only to be blasted away by the Torch Hammer of a Taken Minotaur, controlled by the Shadow, who had melded into his summoned minion and was firing its weapon at a higher rate.

Eventually, the scan was complete. "{ _Got the co-ordinates. The signal's coming from that crashed Tombship._ }" Simula reported.  
The Shadow unmelded from the Minotaur, instructing it to return to the Dreadnaught and await further orders.

The Fireteam headed back out of the cave, spotting a few platforms appearing out of nowhere, and on the largest platform was a bigger synaptic amplifier. "{ _This one has a safeguard. I'll need a minute to disable it._ }" Rocco stated, scanning the machine.

After repelling Hive and Scorn, the machine went offline. "{ _That's the last amplifier. The signal we're tracking now is from the source: the Mindbender._ }" Rocco reported. Their target was within the Tombship.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Hall of the Exalted

"{ _This guy's file says he's obsessed with creating his own Throne World, a pocket dimension in the Hive's Ascendant Plane. When the Hive kill powerful beings, their Throne Worlds increase in size, but that should only work for the Hive, and the Shadow._ }" Rocco explained, reading up on the Mindbender.

Up ahead were Hive and a single Scorn, which were all cleared out by Hayden-10 using a Blade Barrage.  
More Scorn and Hive filled the halls and chambers of the Tombship as City Hawk 723 approached their target's position.

They soon found themselves in the final room of the Hive shuttle, seeing and killing off more opposition, and their target came out of hiding.

The Mindbender

Not long after the first shot was taken against Hiraks, he retreated through a Rupture that had just opened. "{ _Stay on him._ }"  
They followed the Mindbender through the Rupture.

Location: Ascendant Plane

Music: Destiny 2 - The Mindbender

They entered a Throne World, and it was dark... and massive. "{ _How did the Mindbender get a Throne World this big? Oh. Cayde._ }"  
The Shadow picked up Michael by the arms and lobbed him straight at a greatly enlarged Mindbender, followed by the IMC ace initiating a Thundercrash, nailing the Mindbender in the head like a missile, making him lose balance and fall over.  
"{ _The bigger they are, the harder they fall!_ }" Rocco cheered as Michael jumped off the Mindbender's face.  
When Michael landed, he heard the Shadow laughing. He turned around, seeing his other half pumping his fist. "YEAH!" "Nice shot, Death!"

The Mindbender scampered through another Rupture, coming back out from another, and with a lot of Hive under the effects of his synaptic manipulation as he opened fire with a Boomer.

Once the Fireteam regrouped, Michael deployed an A-Wall, allowing Hayden-10 and the Shadow to deal increased damage with their Battle Scar and Touch of Malice respectively.

The Hive were cleared out, along with any Scorn devices, allowing the three to focus on the Mindbender with Andromeda Cannons, Blighted Andromeda Cannons, and amped kinetic bullets.  
Hiraks was forced to fall back a second time.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Aurora Unit Boss Theme

When the Mindbender returned, the Shadow had summoned and melded into Oryx, raising the former Taken King's weapon.  
He slew the Hive that accompanied the Mindbender, then turned his attention to Hiraks himself.  
The Shadow destroyed the Mindbender's Boomer with a single swipe, followed by the Mindbender's right arm, finishing up by impaling Hiraks on the Willbreaker. " **You are not worthy of your own Throne World.** " Those words were the last things the Mindbender ever heard.

 **The Shadow [Willbreaker] The Mindbender (Scorn)**

Music: none

With the Mindbender dead, his Throne World began to collapse. "{ _We've gotta go. This place is destabilizing._ }"  
The Shadow, still melded with Oryx, picked up Michael and Hayden-10, then rushed back through the Rupture.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Hall of the Exalted

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The team had returned to the material plane, the Rupture closing behind them.  
" **Everyone alright?** " "All good, Death." " _That was... exhilarating. Let's not do that again._ " " **Can't make any promises until we know for sure.** " The Shadow had a point.  
"{ _I want to think Cayde can rest easier now that the Throne World built from his death has been destroyed. Let's gather Dane and Mark-18. Our next target is Pirrha, the Rifleman._ }"  
With that, the Shadow unmelded from Oryx, commanded him back to the Ascendant Realm, then vanished through a Taken rift, followed by Michael and Hayden-10 heading back out of the Tombship.

* * *

The Shadow has his own Throne World, which he took from Oryx. The Mindbender had his own Throne World as a result of his direct involvement in Cayde's death, until he died within it.  
If the Hive aren't the only ones who can have Throne Worlds, does that mean Michael has his own?

See you next time, where you'll see Mark-18 use a spot I actually use in-game.


	159. CH158

S1-158  
 **The Rifleman**

* * *

Time: 5:38 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Soriks's Cut

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

At the top of what was once the Trickster's rigged Engram fabrication facility, Michael, Dane, and Mark-18 found what looked like a makeshift sniper post.  
"{ _This is a sniper's nest. Great sightlines. We're on the Baron that murdered Cayde's Ghost. That was a one-shot kill. Keep your guard up._ }"

Suddenly, a familiar voice was on the comms. "Ah. Target practice." It was the Rifleman.  
Michael and Dane headed back down, seeing their target on the large suspended pipe going through the sector.

Since Dane's weapon couldn't reach the Rifleman, Michael aimed his Spitfire LMG's HCOG sight dead center at Pirrha.  
However, before Michael could open fire, the bolt of a Wire Rifle pelted the Rifleman in the side of the head, making him lose balance and fall off the pipe.

Arc bolts kept coming, hitting the Rifleman with incredible precision, and not one of them missed. "{ _He's retreating, but I'm tracking his position._ }"  
Michael and Dane got their Sparrows and blasted off, with Mark-18 joining them on the way, his Queenbreaker's ammo reserves depleted.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Jetsam of Saturn

The Rifleman was up ahead, aiming down on the Fireteam with a Scorn version of a Wire Rifle, which fired Void projectiles.  
Still on his Sparrow, Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG, then opened fire. The Rifleman seemingly fizzled out, and his voice was then heard on the comms. "You missed! Hahaha!"  
"{ _Decoys! Smarter than he looks._ }" "It's like he has his own version of a Holo-Pilot's hologram matrix." Michael stated before seeing a strange device left behind by the decoy. "{ _Lightweight simulation tech. I've never seen anything like it. If we find more, let's grab it._ }" "Copy."

Another of the Rifleman's holographic duplicates appeared nearby, only for Michael to down it with his Charge Rifle. The IMC ace went to pick up the disabled projector.  
Dane hit another duplicate with his Pulse Blade, then picked up what was left.  
Mark-18 killed a Hive Knight, acquiring some ammunition for his Queenbreaker, shooting down two holograms and picking up their projectors.

Once the projectors were gathered, Spyglass got on the comms. " _I have located the Rifleman's position. Transmitting the marker to you now._ " "Solid copy. How soon will Safe-Guard be battle-ready?" Dane asked. " _I estimate Safe-Guard will be repaired from her surprise encounter with the Machinist by just after 6:19 PM._ "

Suddenly, the Rifleman was heard on the comms. "King Uldren... wants you dead. Hahahaha! I bring him your bodies. Keep your Ghosts. Hahahahaha! Sell their shells to Spider. Hahahahaha!"

Location: The Tangled Shore | Hellrise Canyon

In this sector were a lot of Scorn and Hive battling it out, and two more holograms of Pirrha could be seen in the distance, but everything was cleared out when Michael unleashed a Chaos Reach.  
"Or I mount your Ghosts on my wall, next to Cayde's! Hahahahaha!" The Rifleman cackled, nailing a Knight in the back of the head with his Crossbow.

Eventually, after killing more Scorn and Hive, Michael, Dane, and Mark-18 made it to the Rifleman's position for a final confrontation.  
"I see you!" Pirrha exclaimed, having lined up a shot from his Crossbow.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Rifleman

Upon Pirrha nailing Michael in the shoulder, the IMC ace deployed an A-Wall, followed by Mark-18 hitting the Rifleman straight in the head with the Queenbreaker, knocking their target down again.  
As Michael recovered and Mark-18 reloaded, Dane ran to the downed Rifleman, then unloaded an entire magazine of shotgun shells straight into his target's face.

The Rifleman dissolved into corrupted Ether, then appeared somewhere else, aided by more of his armed holograms, as well as inbound Scorn reinforcements.

They went a couple rounds, destroying holographic duplicates, killing off Scorn, taking shots at the Rifleman, and even sustaining a temporary casualty.

 **The Rifleman (Scorn) {X}-{Crossbow] Dane**

Before the Rifleman could open fire on Dane's Ghost, Michael formed a Ward of Dawn around his dead former mentor, blocking the shot that would otherwise render Dane dead forever.  
With Michael occupied with sustaining the Ward of Dawn until the suppressive Scorn sniper fire, Mark-18 slipped through, bringing their fallen comrade back. "Wow... I haven't died since I put Michael in my position as captain of Eagle-Eye 9-1." " _Dane, care to do a little Void takedown?_ " "You got it."

Dane jumped out of the Ward of Dawn, firing off a bolt of the Shadowshot to tether a group of Scorn, including the Rifleman. "I set 'em up!" Mark-18 came out, unleashing hell in the form of a Nova Bomb. " _And I knock 'em down!_ "  
Unfortunately, the Rifleman still wasn't done, but Mark-18 had one last trick up his sleeve. He swapped out his heavy weapon, then used it to finish the job.

 **Mark-18 [Sleeper Simulant] The Rifleman (Scorn)**

Music: none

With the area clear, Rocco appeared as Michael collapsed his Ward of Dawn and took a breather. "{ _Y'know, there's a reason I keep a low profile when you fight, it's just smarter, but Cayde's Ghost was just like him: flashy, cocky,... and incredibly competent. She didn't deserve to go down like that. Six names off our list. Only two left, then Uldren. Maybe Petra or Spider has a lead on the Machinist and the Fanatic for us._ }" "Let's head on over. Spyglass, you ready?" " _I will arrive at Thieves' Landing by the time you do. From there, we will check in with the Spider._ "

On their way out, Michael suddenly doubled over, grasping his side as he felt gunshots. He recognized the pain from the specific bullet type, and he knew what just happened.  
Uldren Sov had just used the Ace of Spades on a fragment of the Traveler.

* * *

We're nearing the end of the Scorn conflict, and Michael is about to fulfill his promise to Banshee.

See you there.


	160. CH159

S1-159  
 **The Machinist**

* * *

Time: 6:20 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

"Look at you. Hah! If our prodigal prince is not yet afraid of you, he should be. Six down, yet the strongest three remain. Of the prince and his pet Fanatic, reports are few. However, your bloodbath has forced the Machinist out of hiding. Moreover, I hear she's amassing great quantities of corrupted Ether to grow the Fanatic's depraved armies. When you pay the Machinist a visit, I urge you to destroy any and all caches of their vile ambrosia. By the way, your IMC may not be all Guardians, but those Pilots definitely know how to get a job done quick, clean, efficiently, and without dying. There hasn't been a single casualty yet!" The Spider was amazed, to say the least.

Just then, a faint tremor was felt.  
"Am I right in guessing that the Titan you call 'Safe-Guard' just dropped in?" " _Correct. Ogre-class Titan VB-3957 has been repaired and is ready for a rematch with Elykris._ " Spyglass stated.

Michael pulled out his Spitfire LMG and rushed to the exit.  
"Let's move, team! Spyglass, Samus, with me! Everyone else, find the Fanatic! We end this today!"

Time: 6:38 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Boil

"{ _We're in the Machinist's territory now. This one isn't just another name on a list. The Machinist is the Fanatic's right hand. She commands an arsenal of stolen tech. Human, Awoken, Fallen, Cabal, anything she can get her hands on._ }" Rocco stated, briefing them in.  
Up ahead was VB-3957, and her shields were holding up against the acidic compounds. Next to her was a tank... with a very familiar design. "{ _This tank is Amanda's work. Looks like the Machinist is a fan._ }" "[ _The area is secure... for now._ ]" Safe-Guard had indeed taken care of the Scorn that were already in the vicinity, but there would be more.

Rocco appeared and scanned the Drake tank. "{ _Everything's working, except the two most important parts: the turret and the nav module, but we are in a junkyard. I've ID'd some possible replacements nearby._ }" "Got it. Spyglass, embark and keep a lookout for any Scorn reinforcements while Samus and I grab the spare parts." " _Acknowledged._ " Spyglass jumped on Safe-Guard's left arm as the Ogre-class Titan opened the cockpit before hopping inside and taking the controls. "[ _Control transferring to Pilot._ ]"

Michael and Samus headed into a nearby structure, finding one of the replacements. "{ _This turret's seen better days, but I can make it work._ }"  
Once they carried the turret out of the hut, Spyglass picked it up and brought it over to the tank, carefully attaching it.  
With the Drake's weapon systems online, Spyglass disembarked, then entered the tank. " _Turrets are online. Michael, Samus, acquire the nav module. Safe-Guard and I will cover you._ "

Just then, Scorn reinforcements arrived, only to be decimated by Quad Rocket projectiles and Drake tank blasts.  
The catwalk on the side of another structure was cleared out by Spyglass and Safe-Guard, granting safe passage for Michael and Samus, and inside the structure was the nav module.

Once the area was secure, Safe-Guard headed over to the hut and picked up the nav module, then brought it over to the Drake tank Spyglass was controlling. " _Nav module installed. Michael, Samus, hop on. Safe-Guard, I have dispatched Commander Blisk to pick you up for relocation. You will get your rematch with the Machinist. I promise._ "

Spyglass blasted through a sealed hatch, blowing open the tunnel that lead further.  
Another closed hatch was blocking them, until the Drake was used to blow it open.  
Up ahead was another blockade. "{ _That energy barrier is a problem violence can't solve. Let's check around for a power source._ }" Rocco stated. " _Michael, power source located on the overhead catwalk._ " Spyglass reported.  
Michael jumped up, then used his Grapple to immediately make his way to the console so Rocco could deal with the energy barrier.  
With that out of the way, Michael jumped back down and latched onto the Drake tank.

Large storage canisters were dotted around the next area. "{ _I'm detecting huge shipping containers of dark Ether in here, enough to raise a Scorn army._ }"  
There were two Scorn walkers in this area, and Michael and Samus jumped off to engage one, leaving Spyglass to take care of the one in the acid.

Samus used a charged Ice Beam shot on one of the Walker's legs as Michael stuck all three of his Satchel Charges on it, allowing him to detonate the heavy duty sacks of explosives, shattering the leg. The Walker's engine was exposed just as it projected a protective dome, but Michael and Samus were too close for the dome to block their attacks.  
Samus froze the engine, then let loose with Super Missiles, destroying the Walker.

Not long after Michael and Samus dealt with their Walker, the other one was finished off.  
" _The Scorn Walkers have been neutralized. Four caches of corrupted Ether are present in this area._ " Spyglass rotated the Drake tank's turret around, blowing up the containers as he aimed upon them.

Eventually, the trio reached another sector.

Location: The Tangled Shore | Salvage Zone QX

"{ _The Machinist has been raiding cis-Jovian space for years. What she doesn't supply to the other Barons, she adds to her hoard._ }" "This place is filled with scavenged tech. Hey, is that...?" Michael noticed something familiar in one corner of the cesspool. It was a Titan's Rocket Salvo payload launcher. He wondered what something like that was doing here, until he recalled seeing Safe-Guard's damaged left Acolyte Pod. This was Safe-Guard's Rocket Salvo!  
"{ _Look around. There must be another power source nearby._ }" Rocco was right, another terminal could be seen behind the window of a nearby structure.

Michael threw a Pulse Blade at the wall, highlighting a significant group of Scorn inside.  
Samus jumped off the Drake, then shifted into her Morph Ball and rolled into the building. On the other side of the window, a faint glow could be seen, followed by the Morph Ball hopping into the air, the lights on it going out.  
"Move. Move! MOVE!" Spyglass drove the Drake out of the Power Bomb's radius just as it detonated. "{ _Well, that's one way to kill two birds with one stone. She killed the Scorn and cut off the power going to the barrier._ }" Rocco mused, looking over the smoldering remains of the building Samus had literally rolled into.

Just then, a voice was heard over the comms. "Shipments... away. All our weapons... to Fikrul... and... the Awoken King!"  
Mortar strikes began blanketing the area, forcing Michael and Spyglass to abandon the Drake.  
On their way to the Machinist's position from there, Spyglass's Ghost picked up Safe-Guard's Rocket Salvo.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Machinist

Their target had appeared.  
"You want revenge? I watched Cayde die. Pathetic death."  
It was then that an IMC Widow flew in overhead, with the door on its left side opening up, revealing an Ogre-class Titan with a Quad Rocket.  
Safe-Guard jumped out of the craft, her fist impacting the top of the Machinist's head, knocking Elykris face first straight into the ground.

The pack on the Machinist's back erupting into a mortar strike, launching a barrage into the sky as Elykris vanished.  
Safe-Guard activated her Shield Core, using her own chassis to protect the Fireteam.

"The Scorned Barons... always stand together. Divide us... but you cannot break us."  
The Machinist reappeared nearby, firing a modified Scorch Cannon.  
Safe-Guard and the Machinist then engaged in hand-to-hand combat, all while the Fireteam took down the Scorn reinforcements and opened fire upon Elykris.

The Machinist was forced to retreat as Samus hit her with the Ice-Beam-Super-Missile combo, leaving a mortar barrage as she vanished.

Nearby, Elykris reappeared, resuming fire as Safe-Guard projected a Particle Wall.  
Spyglass's Ghost appeared, then repaired the Ogre-class Titan's left Acolyte Pod and returned the Rocket Salvo payload launcher. "{ _Give her hell. Make her pay._ }"  
Safe-Guard charged in, Quad Rocket letting loose a missile stream.  
With the Machinist dazed from several rockets hitting her face, Safe-Guard backhanded Elykris into the nearest wall and unleasing a payload of her newly recovered Rocket Salvo straight into her target's back. The Machinist was done for, since Safe-Guard had just picked up a large piece of sharp metal and driven it through Elykris's chest, penetrating her reanimated Fallen circulatory system.

Music: none

With her last few breaths, the Machinist wheezed out. "I bought them... time... The Scorn... the Barons... stand together... forever..."

 **VB-3957 [Termination] The Machinist (Scorn)**

"{ _Seven down, one to go, then Uldren. It's almost over. It's almost over..._ }" Was Rocco beginning to show signs of fatigue?

Just then, Petra got on the comms. "Guardians, I know where Uldren is headed. It's time to end this."

* * *

The Fanatic will be just another obstruction for us to remove. As for Uldren... Since the Shadow controls the Taken, you can expect a substantial change on that path.

Spyglass promised Safe-Guard she'd have her rematch with the Machinist, so who am I to deviate from it?

See you all next time, and the Scorn shall fall.


	161. CH160

S1-160  
 **Nothing Left to Say**

* * *

Time: 6:41 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Michael, Samus, and Spyglass had regrouped with City Hawk 723 in the Spider's hidden bunker, waiting to hear what Petra has to say. "After the war, everyone in the Reef mourned our Queen and our prince... except me. I didn't believe they had died. I couldn't. But then... Uldren returned. He told me he could hear the Queen's voice in his head. That's when I knew he was changed. I could have prevented all of this, but instead, I hid him away in the Prison of Elders, and now Cayde is dead, the Reef is in ruins, and I've confirmed that Uldren is on his way to the Watchtower. It's now or never."

Before Michael could make any sort of response, the Spider spoke up. "So that royal runt Uldren wants into the Watchtower. I always wondered what secrets and treasures the Awoken stashed in that ersatz spire, but my friendship with Queen Mara, while she lived, stayed my hand. Well, that and a locked door. Thus I am honor bound to send a selection of my finest to help you find that ever-elusive closure. I must say... I cannot wait... to see how this ends. Oh, and Michael, it seems your former mentor left and came back from his visit with a... certain someone, just in case you didn't see his new gear."  
Michael looked over at Dane, seeing that he was wearing some new Guardian equipment, and his Ghost had a new shell.  
"What do you think of my new loadout?" Dane asked, showing off his new armor and weapons. "I think we should head into combat as Pilots, not as Guardians."  
With that, the Exo brothers swapped to their Pilot loadouts. "You're really stuck on the fact that this mission was cleared for Pilots only, aren't you?" Dane asked, reverting to his Pilot loadout. "IMC Loyalist, remember?" "Of course."  
" _Pilots, we must return to the IMS Colossus to rearm and reload._ " Spyglass stated. "Copy. Spider, begin the assault against the Scorn. This conflict ends today." "{ _You know what's down there. The Watchtower. The Fanatic. Uldren. The end. Justice or revenge, Uldren deserves what's coming to him, but... Michael, the 'why' of what we're doing is as important as the 'what'. I don't know what you're thinking, but remember that._ }" Rocco stated as the Fireteam left the bunker.

Time: 7:19 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Low orbit | IMS Colossus

Music: Titanfall - OST 29

Onboard the IMS Colossus, the voice of Spyglass could be heard over the PA. " _Vice Admiral Spyglass to all IMC forces, the traitorous prince Uldren Sov has been charged with the death of Cayde-6, Hunter of the Council. Our mission is to locate him, and neutralize him. Fikrul, the Fanatic, is the leader of the Scorn, and there is a strong likelihood that he will be there as well. If you encounter the Fanatic, he will attempt to impede your progress toward Uldren Sov. Neutralize him. Strap in._ "

The Drop Pods opened up, each allowing four occupants to step inside and buckle up. Once full, they sealed back up and spiraled down, ready to deploy.  
"Anvil-1 is a go."  
"Anvil-2 standing by."  
"Anvil-3 is good to go."  
"Anvil-4 is a go."  
"I hate this part!"  
"Cut the chatter! Initiating drop sequence!"

The Drop Pods were then launched directly at a targeted sector within the Tangled Shore.  
An onboard AI spoke. " _Separation confirmed._ "

Through the window, the Tangled Shore was visible.  
" _Stand by. Approaching shock layer._ " The Drop Pods penetrated the atmosphere of the Tangled Shore, entering the sector.

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Watchtower

Beneath his helmet, Michael started mouthing the countdown out of habit. " _Impact in three... two... one..._ _mark._ "  
The Drop Pods crashed down, their hatches opening up to allow the Pilots within to head out into combat.

"{ _Approaching the Watchtower on foot._ }" Rocco said over the comms. Petra was on the line. "Approaching by air."  
Pilots left and right were absolutely annihilating the Scorn, leaving no enemy survivors in their wake.  
Amidst the chaos, Michael, Samus, Jenny, Spyglass, Dane, the Exo brothers, and the Shadow rushed ahead.

Music: Destiny 2 - The Fanatic

A booming voice called out. "You enjoyed killing them?"  
The Fanatic appeared, summoning forth a large force of Scorn, only for Spyglass to use a Shadowshot, tethering them all and clustering them together so Mark-18 could send them back into nothingness. " _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ "

"You enjoyed putting them in dirt, where you belong? Did it make you feel good? Kaniks. Reksis Vahn. Yaviks. Pirrha. Araskes. Hiraks. Elykris." The Fanatic was enraged, but while Fikrul was blinded by his anger, Michael had learned to control his own rage, using it to fuel the fire of the Burning Maul, which he used against the Fanatic.  
"Tell me. I wish to know how I will feel when I kill you." The Fanatic vanished as the last of the Scorn were wiped out.

Suddenly, the entire group was tethered by Fikrul's staff and were being pulled into the Watchtower. "I will pay any price... to be there when you die."  
Once the Fanatic's hold on everyone was broken, Michael formed the Daybreak and jabbed it into the ground, creating a healing and empowering rift.  
The Fireteam stepped into the Well of Radiance, then opened fire upon the Fanatic, completely overpowering him.

The finishing blow was by Samus, who took the shot with a charged blast, bringing the Fanatic down and out for good.  
"The Scorn... are... forever..." With that, Fikrul was dead.

 **Samus [Plasma Beam] The Fanatic (Scorn)**

Music: Destiny 2 - The Watchtower

"{ _We did it. Only one name left. Uldren Sov._ }" "It's time to end this. For Cayde. Pilots, no one has stood where you are since the Queen closed these doors. Yours are the first outsider eyes to ever see this place." Petra transmitted.

Further inside was a strange machine, which Rocco examined. "{ _This is a communication device, but the co-ordinates it's broadcasting to... shouldn't exist._ }" "Keep moving. I'll get to you as fast as I can."

Up ahead was a strange rift of dark energy, and everyone stepped through.

Location: Ascendant Plane

Just after the Fireteam entered the Ascendant Realm, they heard a voice that had not been heard in a long time. "Open the door, brother. Open the door." It was Queen Mara Sov.  
Uldren's voice was heard after. "I can't... No..."

The way out appeared ahead.

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Watchtower

"{ _The line between dimensional planes is thin here._ }" Rocco could not be any more correct.  
Up ahead, Taken appeared, only to recognize and bow to the Shadow, awaiting his orders. "❄a&e■📪 j□i■ □◆❒ ca◆⬧e📪 he●◻ □❖e❒⧫h❒□⬥ ⧫he e❖i● □f ⧫he 👎a❒&■e⬧⬧ f□❒e❖e❒📬"  
The Taken vanished, but Michael's helmet had managed to acquire a single ID.

Zuuan, Taken by the Voices

Beyond that room was a strange chunk of crystal. "{ _This crystal doesn't match anything in the City's geological database._ }" "It wouldn't. You'll see." Petra transmitted.

Taken Thralls showed up, looked at the Shadow, then un-showed up.  
"The more, the merrier." He plainly put.

Rocco then examined a nearby tree. "{ _This tree is very old. Is it from before the Collapse?_ }" "Just after. It was planted to commemorate the arrival of the Awoken."

Location: Ascendant Plane

"Obey me. Free me." The voice of Mara Sov could still be heard within the Ascendant Realm.  
The Taken were falling under the Shadow's reign, becoming one with his will as he passed by.  
"Free me, o' brother mine!" "No. No no, no, no! Something's wrong!"

Sorvok, Taken by the Voices

Sorvok opened the way back out of the Ascendant Realm, joining the Shadow's army.

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Watchtower

After trekking through the halls some more, the Fireteam encountered some sort of Ascendant creature.

Voice of Riven

While the Taken fell in with the Shadow, the Voice of Riven resisted his influence and attacked.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Rundas Boss Theme

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Michael called out, summoning an Andromeda Cannon.  
Mark-18 created a Well of Radiance, followed by Samus using her Ice Beam which was followed up by a Super Missile.  
The echoing screams of Uldren could be heard as the Chimera took damage.

Once Hayden-10 landed his final Golden Gun shot straight into the Chimera's gaping maw, the Fireteam was warped to the Ascendant Realm.

Location: Ascendant Plane

Wasting no time, the Shadow opened a rift back out.

Location: The Tangled Shore | The Watchtower

Mark-18's Well of Radiance was still there, so his Queenbreaker was allowed to deal tremendous damage alongside the weapons of everyone else.  
Uldren's voice was heard again. "SISTER! HELP!"  
The Voice of Riven tried to send them to the Ascendant Realm again, but the Shadow blocked it with a Taken Vandal's dark shield.

Spyglass had then unleashed a Blade Barrage, staggering the Voice of Riven. However, that wasn't enough.  
The Chimera grabbed the IMC Vice Admiral, and it was about to chew him up and spit him out.

Music: Metroid Other M - A Daring Tactic

As the Voice of Riven was about to chomp him to bits, Spyglass began glowing orange. "What the..." Michael was confused, but then realization hit him. Spyglass was about to self-destruct! "SPYGLASS! NO!"  
Spyglass detonated, finishing off the Chimera, sending it screeching back into the eternal void.

 **Spyglass [Suicide Spectre Explosion] Voice of Riven**

Music: none

The Voice of Riven was no more, but Spyglass had just exploded.  
Without warning, he reappeared, and in perfect condition. His systems may have registered a successful self-destruction, but they were also registering that he was online and at full functionality.

"Sp... Spyglass?" The Vice Admiral looked at Michael, then gave a thumbs-up. " _Don't worry. I took into account that my Ghost remained with me. Self-destruct mode was merely the most logical option, considering the circumstances I was in._ " "You KNEW your Ghost would bring you back after you blew up?!" " _Affirmative._ "  
Spyglass was known to review every available fact and detail before making any form of risky decision. Initiating self-destruct mode while in the grasp of the Chimera was no exception.

Music: Destiny 2 - Thin Line

Uldren was spotted right nearby, trying in vain to crawl away, having been regurgitated by the Voice of Riven upon defeat.  
Everyone went to confront him, weapons aimed. Michael found the Ace of Spades on the floor, so he held that instead of his Spitfire LMG.  
"Congratulations. You have my undivided attention. Now where's my sister?" Uldren asked.  
It was then that Petra joined in. "She's not here, Uldren, and if she was, this would be a whole lot easier." She had her Vestian Dynasty sidearm aimed at Uldren. "So... This is to be a reckoning."

Rocco spoke up. "{ _Wait! Not like this. Look at him. He's finished. Even with everything he's done, we can't just-_ }" "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE!" Petra spat, interrupting Michael's Ghost. "If Cayde was here, I know what he would do, Pilots. Do you?"  
"Yes. What would the notorious Cayde-6 do? You have his gun. Seems you get the last word." Uldren, the traitor he had become, was right. Michael had the last say in the matter.

Uldren then tried to sit up, but his strength was too far gone. "Everything I did, I did for her!"  
Much to everyone's slight aggravation, Uldren chuckled. "Funny. The line between Light and Dark is so... very thin. Do you know which side you're on?"  
Michael pondered this question, mentally asking the Traveler. " **Don't look at me. This one is all you.** "  
The IMC Pilot began to lower the Ace of Spades, then came to that conclusion of clarity.  
Michael raised the Ace of Spades, pointing it at Uldren, then nodded. He knew which side he was on. The right side.

The Eye of the Traveler glowed, followed by Michael's Light flowing into the Ace of Spades. Its magazine started sparking and spinning at high speeds, glowing with Void, Solar, AND Arc energy.  
Uldren closed his eyes, ready to accept his end.  
Michael then pulled the trigger.

 **Michael [Ace of Spades] Uldren (Scorn)**

A chunk of Uldren's chest the size of a Satchel Charge had been disintegrated, and the Ace of Spades was smoking.  
Michael tried to eject its magazine, but the chamber only released a black and powdery dust. "Wow. OK. I don't think the magazine could withstand that one shot. That was... overkill."

Time: 7:36 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

Music: Destiny - The Tower

City Hawk 723 had returned to the City on Earth, and Michael went to Zavala. "Do not think for a moment that I shed a tear over... Uldren's death. In another life, I would've killed him myself, but we are Guardians. One life is nothing when weighed against the lives of an entire people on the very precipice of extinction. When you pursued vengeance into a foreign dominion, you put all of those lives at risk. The death of Uldren Sov will have its consequences. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but the day will come. I hope we will survive it."  
His words angered Michael to a significant degree. "Good luck joining the Pilot ranks now, you thankless, imbecilic, moronic excuse for a leader."  
Now Zavala's mad. He glared angrily at Michael. "What did you just call me?"  
Michael grabbed Zavala by the collar of his armor, forced him on his knees, and stared him down, the Eye of the Traveler now a red glow. " **You heard me.** "  
With that, Michael tossed Zavala on the floor and walked off.

From that experience, Zavala had one thing to say as his Ghost appeared. "I think my desire to keep our eyes solely on our people and nothing else has made the Traveler's Legend... hate me." "{ _Give him some time to cool off. He's probably still carrying some lingering hostility as a result of Cayde's death. I'm sure he'll come around and apologize._ }" "What if I am the one who must apologize?" "{ _Still. Let him calm down._ }"

Michael made his way over to Banshee-44, handing him the Ace of Spades.  
" _You did it. Ace's yours now. I'm glad. Cayde would be glad too, but Ace... Oof. Ace is in rough shape. Ain't seen this kind of corrosion since... since... can't remember. Anyhow, Cayde kept spare parts in his old personal loot stashes. Yours too now, by rights. Track 'em down, bring me the parts, we'll get this piece purring again._ " "Give me the co-ordinates and I'll find the pieces."

* * *

 **Dane C Smithsonian (Guardian loadout)**

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Shotgun - Hawthorne's Field-Forged Shotgun (Metro Shift)

Energy weapon: Submachine Gun - MIDI Mini-Tool (Metro Shift)

Power weapon: Rocket Launcher - Wardcliff Coil (Vostok)

Helmet: Wildwood Mask (Metro Shift)

Gauntlets: Wildwood Grips (Metro Shift)

Chest armor: Ophidia Spathe (Metro Shift)

Leg armor: Wildwood Strides (Metro Shift)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Wildwood Cloak (Metro Shift)

Ghost shell: EDZ Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

Sparrow: Sharklight (Metro Shift)

Ship: Sailing Shield (Vanguard Veteran) (Traveler's Wake Effects)

* * *

Zavala, choose your words carefully. The civilians are not all that matter, even you of all people should know that.

Michael is now on the hunt for the pieces of Cayde's weapon, but next we see him, he'll have himself a new updated loadout.  
Not only that, but the Shadow will be going on his own to investigate the Dreaming City. Its curse will be broken by his skeletal hands.

See you next time.


	162. CH161

S1-161  
 **Ace in the Hole**

* * *

Time: 7:52 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Festering Halls

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Noki Bay

Michael had arrived on Titan, and he was in the sector Banshee-44 said the caches would be.  
"{ _Cayde's secret stash. The note said this was the place he hid it. We find the stash, we find the parts we need to repair the Ace of Spades._ }" "Right. Let's fix it up good as new."  
Due to the Shadow's work, the Hive had been wiped off the face of Titan, and the IMC's Marvins were hard at work restoring the Arcology to its Golden Age glory.

Michael spotted one of the caches nearby. He opened it, finding a few spare parts for the Ace of Spades, along with a voice recording from Cayde-6.  
" _This one's for Eris Morn._ ~clears throat~ _If you're listening to this, congrats on killing me! I assume you... became a Hive death god and fed me to your worm cult._ ~shudder~ _That, or you just finally got sick of me. Coincidentally, if you didn't kill me and still somehow hear this, I'm sorry for stealing your ship, and... oh pretty much every other interaction we ever had. But to be clear, if you did kill me, I do NOT apologize, and I will consider all my actions 100% justified. Either way, feel free to put your rock on my maps now. I don't need 'em anymore._ " "Still don't miss her." "{ _Me neither._ }"

As Michael entered the halls, two Marvins carried another cache right to him. Inside were more parts and another recording.  
" _This one's for that armless coward: Taniks, the Scarred. If you're listening to this, you killed me, but I bet I took a big chunk of your ugly husk with me. Guess Andel Brask wasn't enough for you, huh? You wanted another Hunter Vanguard for your sick collection? I got my share of regrets, sure, but not putting a bullet in you has gotta rank in the top 3. Won't be long before a better Guardian than me puts you in your place. Just wish I could be there to see it._ "  
"Who's Taniks?" "{ _Taniks, the Scarred, was a Houseless Fallen mercenary. He murdered the Council Hunter that came before Cayde. During the SIVA Crisis, he was resurrected as Taniks Perfected, but City Hawk 694 took him down._ }" "I guess they told him to stay down, eh?" "{ _No doubt about it._ }" "Sounds like this recording was made before you found me." "{ _Yeah, the time stamp puts this recording back when the Council of Guardians was known as the Vanguard._ }"

" _This one's for the fellow calls himself the Drifter. You did warn me running with you would put a target on my back. Guess I'm in good company though, huh? After all, never had any fun without a little risk. That's the whole idea with the operation you're putting together, ain't it? My idea, by the way. Had it like a million years ago, back when you were still handsome. So... uh... you're welcome. You know, getting that up and running means coming out of hiding, giving you-know-who another shot at you. Hope I was around to see THAT showdown. Personally, my money was on the guy with the Golden Gun. But, hey, what do I know? I'm dead._ "  
"{ _I've been detecting a new presence in the Tower ever since we got back from the Tangled Shore after you killed Uldren, but I guess I just didn't pay it any mind._ }" "That might be this 'Drifter' guy."

Another cache was brought to the IMC Pilot by the Marvins as he passed through.  
" _Petra. If you're listening to this, you killed me. Maybe the Sovs, in all their mysterious wisdom, decided they were sick of me? If the Queen ordered the hit, I guess I understand. You're a real glutton for chivalry. But if it was Uldren, I'm pissed. Just thinking about that peacock gives me a headache. But I'm betting my death was another case of your famous collateral damage, 'cause you're a real do-gooder. Seriously, it's annoying, but good deeds never go unpunished when you're around. You just... You got a blast radius, PV. Well, it was... fun while it lasted. Oh, and... uh... tell Paladin Oran 'If the sun over Nessus escapes nebula cycle, evac labor after dawn, under solstice'. You got that, PV?_ "  
"Bit of a strange message, don't you think?" Michael asked.  
A familiar voice was heard from his helmet radio. "Strange indeed." In a surprised response, Michael pulled off a martial arts display as he did a full 180.

From his helmet radio, Michael heard Gaster laughing. "What was- ~laughter~ WHAT WAS THAT?!PfpfpfpfHAHAHAHAHA!" "Gaster, how long have you been watching?" Asked an embarrassed Michael. Sans was the one to answer, as Gaster was laughing his skeletal behind off at what Michael just did. "Since the ordeal in the Prison of Elders. Anyway, we're trying to remake those parts you keep picking up." "You're trying to replicate Cayde's Ace of Spades?" "Yeah. Undyne's been saying how awesome it looked."  
Michael pulled out the Ace of Spades. "Doesn't look that 'awesome' now, does it?" "Well, I think it adds a bit of historic detail." "True. It does look that way." "And that message Cayde left for Petra to tell Paladin has a little message within itself. If we take the first letter of each word, then we get another message. 'It's on Enceladus'. That's Saturn's sixth moon."

Michael reached another cache, finding the recorder and spare parts within.  
" _This one's for the minds behind the Deep Stone Crypt. You think just 'cause you made me, you can unmake me? Hey, I understand. I were you, I wouldn't want people knowing what I did either. Guess you better hope I didn't tell anyone about the Crypt, or about the... uh... What was it? Oh yeah. Long... Slow... Whisper. 'Cause if I did, that would be real bad for you, huh? I may be dead, but I guarantee you ain't heard the last of me._ "  
"Deep Stone Crypt? What's that?" "{ _Must have something to do with Exos. I'll send a transmission to Rasputin and ask him what it's all about._ }"

" _Here's one for Suraya Hawthorne. You know, when I told my Ghost I'd be making one of these for you, she laughed. I didn't have to tell you that, just wanted to make you feel bad. In my defense, if you're listening to this, you did kill me. I mean, if it was a fair fight, mano a mano, I'd win, no question, but I can see you planning out some convoluted, meticulous trap. Some would call that paranoia. Me? I call it 'being a Hunter'. So, here's your next Hunter lesson: Looking after your own. Speaking of which... Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Colonel. Now, she only eats sesame seed muesli and drinks purified spring water, with a sprig of parsley. Play nice, you two._ "  
"The Colonel? Cayde's pet chicken?" "{ _Yeah. His pet chicken._ }"

" _This one's for any Hunter who kills me. Best guess: Markus Ren? You realized you get my stuff now? ALL my stuff, including the Hunter Council gig. Yeah. Congra-tu-lations, dummy. That's what we call a Council Dare. Sucks, doesn't it? OK, brace yourself for some advice, hotshot. 1: Know your people, like my Nessus scout, Quantis Rhee. I like to call her about once a moon, else she gets a little too much Night, not enough Stalker, you know? 2: Keep your weapons sharp. Your job's to watch everyone's back, which means no one's watching yours but you. And 3: Start thinking now about what you wanna do for your successor's Council Dare, 'cause trust me, kid. This gig will kill you._ "  
"Shiro might fit that role, if he'd even want to." "{ _I'm almost certain he wouldn't want to._ }" "Well, that's fair."

"~laughter~ _Ha! Sorry! Sorry! I'm just... I'm imagining how awkward you must look right now! Ha!_ ~clears throat~ _OK. Zavala. So, I'm dead, you killed me, my stuff is yours. No more working me over at Chess. No more getting worked over at Poker. For real though, you know that if you needed to kill me for the 'good of the City' or whatever, I totally understand. No hard feelings. Nada. You can put this voice recording away and go on with your life. Now, if you did have some kinda... lingering guilt or something, that would be rough, 'cause you and I both know you'd have me yapping in your ear for the rest of your days. You wouldn't be able to help yourself._ "  
"I could've beaten Cayde at a game of Checkers." "{ _Like how you beat that Psion at the same game before we left the Leviathan?_ }" "Yeah." "{ _Can't argue with that._ }"

" _Hi, Ikora. So you know I'm making a bunch of these, right? I probably told you. I always gotta have the last word and I'm gonna be prepared for every possibility. But to tell the truth? This one's the easiest to make. So long as we're being honest, I could never tell if you really liked me that much, but... uh... Well, if you did hate me, the feeling was NOT mutual. In fact... Yeah, I'll say it, don't even mind that you killed me. I figure if we threw down... First off, no one can blame me for losing, and... I know you'd be in the right. So... Thanks? I guess? You were a... a good friend. Better than a guy like me could hope for anyway. So, yeah. Thanks, Ikora. For everything._ "  
"Sounds like Cayde couldn't bring himself to hold a grudge against Ikora." "{ _Well, that would make sense. Ikora and Cayde have been friends since before they joined together as a Fireteam._ }"

The last one had a voice recording, spare parts, AND a folder of laminated blueprints. Not only that, but the voice recording had the logos for Hammond Robotics and the IMC on it, along with a little piece of yellow tape that had the letters: MWJ.

Music: Destiny - Guardian

" _This one's for the one and only Michael W Johnson. Always knew you'd outdo me someday. I figured that signing up to become a Pilot would be like signing up for more intense action. I guess I bit off more than I could chew, and that's what got me and my Ghost killed. You saved my life on Nesses, so I owed you my life, but I just had to go and... lose it. Spyglass is the IMC Vice Admiral, and I'm sure he would be an unquestionable replacement for me, and he would probably feel at home, but... would Ikora and Zavala accept him into the position? If I didn't die as a Pilot, I probably pissed you off and you went absolutely berserk on me. If that was the case, I am REALLY sorry for what I said or did. I didn't mean it. Take care of the Ace of Spades, will you? I'm not just talking about the maintenance, Banshee can help you with all that, or your IMC weapon mechanics can make even stronger parts for it., which is why I left the blueprints with this recording. I mean, take care of Ace. Use it well. Oh, hey, and... if you found any of those papers from my earlier... uh... deployments? Burn 'em. Don't want people poking through the lives of Caydes 0 through 5, so just... put it all behind you, OK? Every story has an end. This is mine. I wish the best of luck to City Hawk 723. Move forward, my friends. Bring the future home._ "  
The blueprints were for the Ace of Spades.

"We have them all. What should we do, Rocco?" "{ _Let's bring the parts to Banshee so he can fix the Ace of Spades, then once you have Cayde's repaired hand cannon, head back home. We have something for you in your room._ }"

Time: 8:11 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Once Michael returned to the Tower, he gave Banshee-44 the Ace of Spades and the spare parts, watching as the old Exo put everything together.  
" _All parts in place. Ace of Spades is good as new now. Take it. When you wield it, remember Cayde._ "  
Michael picked up the Ace of Spades and inspected it. The casing was unscathed, and all of its internal mechanisms were entirely undamaged. The Ace of Spades had been repaired.

Time: 8:25 PM | 07/21/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Michael had returned home, and on his bed was a suit of G2 Cloak Pilot ablative armor, colored blue and white. The suit even came with a little mechanical arm on the back.  
With the suit itself was a newer model Spitfire, a Hammond P2016, and a newer Charge Rifle. Two unarmed Satchels lay at the side, with a new detonator between them.  
Michael took off his helmet and put it down on the bed as Rocco stowed his G1 armor.

Eventually, Michael had fully donned his new suit, and the group over in dimension 9 could see his new equipment through his old helmet.

Michael then placed the Ace of Spades on his shelf, standing it next to the old Sidewinder.

Time: 2:19 PM | 08/13/3273

Location: Planet Earth | Old Russia | The Divide

Music: Metroid Prime - Tallon Overworld Depths

As Michael went through the Cosmodrome, killing off Fallen from the House of Dusk, he began feeling an irritating sensation around his neck.  
"I'm seriously rethinking my decision to accept this new suit." "{ _Yeah, I can feel it too. Area's clear. Let's head inside that building._ }"  
Michael rushed to a nearby structure, allowing Rocco to stow the G2 Cloak Pilot armor.  
The Ghost then gave Michael a mirror, revealing to him that his neck was red and swollen. Was he having an allergic reaction to that pelt on the Cloak Pilot armor suit?  
"{ _Yeouch. That's gotta be itchy as heck._ }" "Do we have any Neosporin or something?" "{ _No, but I can do this._ }" Rocco shined a beam on Michael's neck, undoing the red swelling. "You would not believe how much better I feel right now!" "{ _I've just sent a report back to the IMC HQ. What do we do now?_ }" "What other Pilot suits can I wear?" "{ _Well, you can keep your original, but you'll also have a choice between Grapple, Pulse Blade, Holo-Pilot, and A-Wall._ }" "Let's have a Grapple Pilot armor suit." "{ _You got it. Let's head back to HQ and pick one up._ }"

* * *

 **Michael 'Wolf' Johnson** **_REGENERATED_**

Primary: Light Machine Gun - Spitfire - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (HCOG Ranger) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Hammond P2016 - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: Charge Rifle - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak, Grapple, A-Wall, Pulse Blade, or Holo-Pilot

Ordinance: Satchel

Boost: Dice Roll

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Kill Report

Execution: Random

Pilot Camo: Warship Ocean

Primary Camo: Tri Ocean

Pistol Camo: Frontier Sea

Anti-Titan Camo: Ocean Tiger

* * *

Old Pilot, new loadout.  
His equipment has been out of date for a very long time. However, that pelt on the G2 Cloak Pilot suit was giving Michael severe skin irritation.

The Ace of Spades is repaired, but currently unused.  
Will Michael be the one to use it? Stay tuned.

See you all next time.


	163. CH162

S1-162  
 **Into The Unknown**

* * *

Time: 2:19 PM | 08/03/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

While the Shadow was... 'feeding' in dimension 2, Michael spotted a new Dimension Key laying on the console, sporting some sort of bizarre underwater image. He grabbed a Chrono-Extractor and tossed the new Key into the arch, opening the portal.

Location: Dimension 13 | UNKNOWN

Music: Subnautica - Ahead Slow

When Michael arrived on the other side, he was greeted by the sight of an open ocean, and he was on an island, and standing on some strange structure.

As per protocol, Rocco transmatted in the locator arch just behind the rift, which Michael steadily pushed toward the portal until he heard the surge that indicated a complete temporal-physical integration of the locator arch and the cross-dimensional rift. The only thing he needed to do now was examine the structure. "C'mon. Let's take a closer look at this thing." As Michael dropped down to enter the structure, Rocco stowed the Chrono-Extractor, while also transmatting in Michael's G1 Pilot equipment.

Music: Subnautica - Caverns

"{ _I'm not detecting any movement in the structure. It's... abandoned._ }"  
Michael made his way deeper into the building, coming across an alien terminal.  
Rocco appeared and interfaced with it. "{ _This terminal is running on emergency power, but I think I can pull its data._ }"  
"Do it."  
"{ _You got- What in the name of the Traveler...? OK, that's a new language. We should check in with the Shadow and see if his Taken Vex Minds can decipher this stuff._ }"  
"I don't want to interrupt the Shadow's 'SCP eating frenzy', so let's wait on that, OK?"  
"{ _You got a point._ }"

Eventually, Michael came across another terminal, which Rocco accessed. "{ _Some sort of alien map data, but it seems as if there's an elevator ahead._ }"  
There was no elevator, just a straight drop down. Michael tried to jump down, only for some form of localized gravitational tech to quickly send him down, slowing his descent as he neared the bottom. "What was this place?"  
"{ _No idea. We just got here, so how should I know?_ }"  
"Sorry."  
"{ _Another thing worth noting is that my scans can't seem to determine whether the wall patterns are simply decorations or if they're vital for some function or another._ }"

The large room ahead seemed to be a sort of pressurized submersible docking chamber, which didn't seem to hold Michael's attention for more than a second as he made his way past it, ending up in a sort of alien stairway, but the stairs were more like ramps, and in that room were two containers.  
In the first container was a sort of extraterrestrial rifle, although it seemed to be suited for usage by humanoids.  
The second container, two floors up, held a very strange device that seemed to detect Michael's presence, seeing as it slightly expanded and started shaking and beeping, only to stop and close back up as the Pilot made some distance. "{ _For the love of the Traveler... This thing has enough energy to destroy the entire planet, and potentially most of the solar system! However, it looks as if it's malfunctioning, and experiencing a detonation failure._ }"  
"Alien tech like this might actually confuse the Vex, don't you think?"  
"{ _You're thinking of using this stuff to confuse reality-bending killer robots?_ }"  
"Yeah."

Eventually, Michael reached the top of the ramp-like staircase, finding another chamber.  
"{ _I'm picking up an inert energy signature, but there seems to be enough power here to overload the Pyramidion on Io._ }"  
"Is such a thing possible?"  
"{ _I've been talking to Sagira, and I think I have a basic understanding of Vex tech from our conversations._ }"  
"I thought you didn't like her."  
"{ _I realized it wasn't her fault, so I apologized._ }"  
"Glad you're both on good terms."  
"{ _Yeah. Anyway, let's take a look at that terminal up ahead._ }"

Michael approached a terminal, finding what appeared to be a compact power core station. The terminal seemingly unfolded itself, exposing a sort of power button. "{ _If we turn this place on, we might learn something._ }"  
Michael's right hand pressed against the button, only for some sort of force field clamp to hold his prosthetic arm in place.  
The small formation above the button was then revealed to be some sort of serpent-like security probe. A needle jutted out of the thing's 'face', followed by the sub-construct attempting to jab it into Michael's right arm, only for metal to hit metal.

Despite having no form of optical components, the sub-construct seemed to be questioningly eyeing Michael's prosthetic limb with curiosity. It then turned its 'head' to face Michael, rotating its front as if confused.  
The Pilot's armor and weapons then vanished, revealing his prosthetic to the machine.  
The energy clamp was dropped, allowing Michael to pull back his artificial limb.

For a few moments, Michael and the serpentine sub-construct exchanged glances, until the machine turned its attention to the Pilot's left arm.  
Upon noticing this, Michael defensively grasped his remaining human limb, stepping away from the console. "Keep your metallic proboscis to yourself!"

Michael then made his way out of the massive structure, finding himself back on the island's surface.  
"{ _My scans are picking up another signature nearby. Follow me._ }" As Michael followed his Ghost, Rocco transmatted in the Pilot's equipment.  
He made his way past the ancient alien facility, up a path, and through a sort of cave system, finding himself at some sort of energy field. "What is this thing?"  
"{ _I don't know. My scans aren't showing anything._ }"

Deciding upon how to test it, Michael tossed his helmet into the green energy whirlpool wall.  
"{ _I'm detecting your helmet's signature from... over a thousand meters away? It's a teleporter!_ }"  
Michael jumped through the teleporter, finding himself in another cavern, and his helmet was lying on the ground nearby.

Michael eventually made his way out, finding himself on another island. "Oh... my... cotton... socks..."

Music: Subnautica - In Bloom

Rocco flew out and examined the area, finding a place Michael could get to with his Grapple. "{ _Michael, jump out and slingshot yourself upward!_ }"  
Michael broke into a full-on sprint, jumped out of the cave, fired his Grapple at the surface above the cave exit, and pulled himself high into the air with his Jump Kit. By doing so, he landed on another path.  
"{ _Nice moves._ }"  
"Thanks, Rocco."

Michael dusted himself off, then looked around, seeing some sort of structure on a nearby mountaintop. He climbed up with his Grapple, reaching the top in seconds.  
The structure appeared to be more... identifiable. It was clearly made of titanium, and it looked as if it had been there for a VERY long time. The sphere at the end of it also appeared to be comprised of a hardened glass, and its very transparency allowed Michael to identify the hardened glass orb as a sort of observation deck.

The other mountaintop held another identical structure, with its own observation sphere, but that one seemed to contain something different, seeing as the one Michael was currently in held a desk and chair, along with an abandoned tablet of unknown design.  
Rocco proceeded to interface with the device. "{ _I just pulled an audio log from this PDA. Playing it now._ }"

An elderly voice was heard. "This island is a godsend! Look out of the window! No predators! Fresh food!"  
A grown woman's voice joined in. "No buildin' materials, nothin' left of the ship, and your kid says we're gonna starve without more growbeds. Speak up, kid."  
A younger voice was heard. "It's true, father. The natural growth rates are too slow to keep supporting us."  
"All I'm sayin' is, ocean's got us surrounded. No use hidin'. Sooner or later, we'll get our feet wet."  
The male elder spoke up again. "The rest of your life may have been a fight, Maida, but I've made my decision. You want to forfeit your emergency pay to take a swim? Go ahead."  
"Believe me. I'm thinkin' on it."

Michael then spotted something along the shore, and he couldn't miss it. There was a massive structure, but it seemed... newer.  
He headed out of the observation point and slid down the side of the mountain, making his way to the newly discovered base. It wasn't covered in moss, and it looked as if the place was still functional.  
He pulled open the entrance, granting himself a way in.  
A computerized voice could then be heard. " _Warning: Unregistered occupant detected._ _Warning: Unregistered occupant detected._ _Warning: Unregistered occupant detected._ " It was looping over and over and over again.  
"Rocco, can you turn that off?"  
"{ _It's annoying me too. I'm on it._ }" With that, the Ghost looked around for an access point, locating an abandoned tablet of the same design as the other one. He accessed it, then caused the looping voice message to stop.  
" _New crew member registered. Welcome aboard, captain._ "

Music: Subnautica - Habitat

Michael eventually made his way over to the PDA Rocco used. "You had me registered, huh?"  
"{ _I couldn't risk deleting any information, so I added you to the local roster instead of resetting it._ }"  
"Good point."

With that, Michael proceeded to investigate the PDA, finding the Habitat crew manifest.  
"Hmm... The only other person listed here is 'Non-Essential Systems Maintenance Chief Ryley Robinson'. Huh. Wait... 'War Veteran and Technical Specialist Michael Johnson'?" He chuckled.  
"{ _Well, you are._ }"  
"OK. OK. Fair enough. Hmm... Downloaded voice logs? Let's take a look here... 'Degasi Voice Log #3'... 'Aftermath'..."

The two members of the recorded conversation were ID'd 'PAUL' and 'MARGUERIT'.  
"You see, Chief? You brought us to this sodden planet. Told us we'd see a lush payday. Now what do we got, some six weeks later? A dead crew. A Habitat that's half buried. Food washed away!"  
"I suppose the executive decisions would be better left to someone with your extensive experience of hittin' people in the face?" Michael snickered at the remark.  
"I know enough not to take unscheduled detours to uncharted planets. That's somethin' you don't wanna learn the hard way."  
"Easy to judge a decision in hindsight. Harder to come up with a plan of your own."  
"Got one already. We take what we can carry and hunker down in a cave somewhere. I scouted a site. Couple hundred meters deep. Lots of metal deposits."  
"How do you imagine we'd live?"  
"With ready access to buildin' materials? Like damn queens! Couple-a water filters, a bioreactor, fresh fish... but, Chief, we'll eat seaweed salad and drink our own urine if that's what it takes. All that matters is... Do you got somethin' better?" Michael felt disgusted upon hearing the part about consuming urine.  
"Send the coordinates to my PDA. I'll review your proposal."

"Drinking- ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
"{ _Calm down, Michael. There's something called a 'Water Filtration Machine' in the 'Multi-Purpose Room' below us._ }"  
Michael jumped down the hole in the floor, ending up in another large space, and there was a machine in the corner, but there was a layer of dust on it. Michael didn't care, he just shook the dust off and popped the cap off the bottle of filtered water. He was about to take a drink, but he saw a sort of mold growing from the water, so he tossed away the bottle, spilling its moldy contents on the floor. "I am NOT drinking mold!"  
Just then, a humming sound was heard from the Water Filtration Machine.

Another bottle of moldy water was ejected, but the machine was still whirring, its two tanks bubbling up. "{ _I think it's filtering another load of water to pour into a bottle._ }"  
"What about the mold?"  
"{ _Those two bottles have been sitting out for a while. I'm pretty sure this one won't be moldy._ }"  
"Right. Why don't we bring back what we can from here to our dimension?"  
"{ _We're not the Fallen! We're not scavengers and pirates!_ }"  
"Well, according to this PDA, Ryley Robinson departed from this planet, named '4546B', around 13 years ago. We're just cleaning up."  
"{ _When you put it that way, I guess I'd be alright with this. How do you suppose we bring everything back?_ }"  
"We'll need to find our way back to the portal site first, then we can worry about picking up abandoned materials."  
"{ _No argument there._ }"  
"According to the PDA, there should be a... 'Seamoth' docked in the 'left Moonpool', with a 'Cyclops' out in the water."

With that, Michael made his way through the Habitat, finding the Moonpool that housed a submersible vehicle. He hopped in, triggering an auto-release as the hatch overhead closed with a watertight seal.

Music: Subnautica - Into The Unknown

The Seamoth was dropped into the water, where the controls were then engaged. A different computerized voice was heard. " _All systems online. Welcome aboard, Captain._ "  
Getting a feel for the controls, Michael turned the Seamoth around, finding a much larger submarine.  
The bottom of the Cyclops opened, allowing Michael to drive the Seamoth into the large vessel's docking bay. A deep male voice blared as the Pilot climbed out of the smaller submersible. " _Welcome aboard, Captain. All systems online._ "

Michael made his way to the cockpit, taking hold of the steering wheel. A sort of holographic display appeared from the window, showing that the engine was offline.  
He pressed the button that looked like a fan, causing said fan to begin spinning up. " _Engine powering up._ "  
"{ _Displaying rift site location on the interface._ }"  
" _Ahead flank. Emergency speed._ "  
Michael pushed the wheel in, causing the Cyclops to accelerate through the ocean.

After about a minute of driving straight, the onboard AI bellowed an alert. " _Warning: Engine overheat._ "  
"{ _Looks like the engine's temperature is reaching dangerously high levels. You might wanna slow it down._ }"  
"Solid copy."  
" _Ahead standard._ "

Time: 2:42 PM | 08/03/3273

Location: Dimension 13 | Planet 4546B | Mountain Island

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Michael had arrived back at the island upon which he first entered this dimension.  
He pressed the engine button, then went away from the controls. " _Engine powering down._ "  
Michael hopped back into the Seamoth, then drove it softly up to the surface, where it then rested in the sand for until he would return.

Before returning to the portal arch, Michael eyed a floral specimen, which the recovered PDA identified as a 'Bulbo Tree', detailing it to have a high water content, and saying it was safe for human consumption.  
He pulled out his Data-Knife, then carved out a sample, which then vanished into Rocco's storage. He cut another piece, then plopped it into his mouth. It tasted vaguely like watermelon and cantaloupe mixed together... with a hint of orange. "Hmm. Not bad."  
With that, Michael continued on his way home.

* * *

We have entered the world of Subnautica. Did any of you expect that? Probably not.

Anyway, I will most definitely see you next time. Farewell.


	164. CH163

S1-163  
 **Relocation**

* * *

Time: 6:54 AM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

As Michael was going through the IMC HQ to grab himself some breakfast, he stopped by where Glitch Frisk was staying. The Pilot opened the door, seeing the young boy still asleep in one of the beds, holding onto that one Dimension Key that could open the portal to his world, which would make sense since it's pretty much the only thing he has left of the world he's called home all his life.  
"Someday, Glitch Frisk... Someday, we'll make things right." Michael promised, quietly closing the door.

With that, Michael continued on his way to the cafeteria. No doubt there were Marvins and Frames keeping everything in check up there.

Due to the admittedly shallow population of the IMC HQ, Michael wasn't very surprised to see just Samus, Jenny, and Dane. He was about to question why Mark-18 was there too, but then remembered Cayde-6 treating his family to ramen noodles in the City a while back, and even the Hunter himself ate a bowl of it.  
Everyone really misses that Exo...

" _Mornin'!_ " Mark-18 greeted. "The IMC HQ can comfortably house about 3,549 occupants, and yet it's only ever occupied by 27 people at the most? Wow." Michael exclaimed.  
"I know. We need to spread the news to the entire City... and to the Farm." Dane suggested. "Yeah. Our home is practically abandoned."

Just then, a certain Frame walked in. It was Alder 57-82. " _I have a message from Spyglass. It concerns a certain... individual. Michael, come with me._ "  
Michael followed the Frame back out of the cafeteria. "Samus, with me." She got up and followed, but the others didn't.

"What's this about?" Michael asked. " _Spyglass wishes to open up the IMC HQ's civilian quarters for public use. However, the current sole occupant must be relocated._ "  
Considering the Frame's words, Michael and Samus talked it over. "He needs a place to stay. Do you think we can take care of him?" Michael asked. "Well, we have that unused room at the end of the hall. Maybe we could make some renovations so we could take him in and care for him?" "Not a bad idea."

Michael and Samus turned back to Alder 57-82.  
"We've made our decision. Glitch Frisk will be staying with us." Michael proclaimed. " _Sending suggestion to Vice Admiral Spyglass._ "  
Michael and Samus waited patiently for the Frame to speak again for a while. " _I have received a response. Your suggestion has been accepted and authorized. Spyglass has also notified me to tell you he said 'Hello.'.'_ " "Tell him we said 'Hi.'." Samus smirked.  
"Confirmed."

With that, Michael returned to the civilian quarters and opened the door. "Rise and shine, Glitch Frisk!"  
The teen slowly woke up, looking to the Pilot. "What's... ~yawn~ What's going on?" "Pack your bags. You've got a new home."

Time: 7:12 AM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Michael, Samus, Glitch Frisk, and Alder 57-82 had arrived at the suburban cul-de-sac. More specifically, the Aran-Johnson residence.  
Michael opened the door, stepping aside and motioning for Glitch Frisk to enter. "Make yourself at home."

Glitch Frisk stepped through the door, feeling oddly calm in this place.  
"Hungry?" Samus asked, only to be answered by the boy's growling stomach. "I'll make some breakfast." "Let me help, Samus." Michael and Samus headed into the kitchen, leaving their Ghosts, Alder 57-82, and Glitch Frisk in the living room.  
" _While you're waiting, why not do something to pass the time?_ " The Frame suggested. "Like what?" "{ _Well, Jenny couldn't get enough of this game she kept playing on this pre-Golden Age video game console._ }" Rocco stated, drawing Glitch Frisk's interest. "What game was it?"

Instead of verbally responding, Rocco hovered over to the organized collection of gaming systems next to the TV screen, gesturing to one of them with a piece of his shell. "{ _It's on the PS2. I think the game was called 'Rad', or something._ }" Samus's Ghost said. "{ _R.A.D? Robot Alchemic Drive?_ }" "{ _Yeah, that's the one._ }"  
Alder 57-82 hooked the PlayStation 2 up to the TV, placed the game disc in the console's tray, then handed the controller to Glitch Frisk.

After the regular PlayStation 2 activation screen ended, two screens were briefly displayed, showing the companies responsible for developing the game, they were Enix and Sandlot, in that order.

Once the game's cinematic opening had ended, Glitch Frisk heard the clattering of plates being put down on a table. He left the game on the title screen, then headed into the kitchen, watching as Michael and Samus made a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns, with a side of TruMoo milk.

After breakfast, Michael's PDA beeped. He took it out, then checked the notification. "Looks like the Spider just requested my presence. C'mon, Rocco!"  
With that, he headed back to the IMC HQ to arm up, pick up a Drop Ship, and head to the Tangled Shore.

Time: 7:41 AM | 08/14/3273

Location: The Tangled Shore | Spider's Safehouse

Music: Destiny 2 - Tangled Shore

Once Michael arrived at the Spider's bunker, the obese Eliksni in question greeted him. "Ahh. The Traveler's Legend arrives!" "Cut to the chase. Why am I here?" "You know me, friend. I'm a 'sensitive' soul. I take no pleasure in seeing members of my family in distress. Take, for example, my highly valued business associates, the Black Armory. Your 'assistance' might just be the pick-me-up they need." "'Black Armory'? What?" "Their name never graced your ears, I know. Allow me to pull the vast curtain of 'things-Guardians-don't-know' back an inch." The Spider then handed the Pilot a strange badge. "This right here is a token of the Black Armory's appreciation. Without it, they won't 'appreciate' the presence of someone with your... job description. Tread carefully, friend. You won't find hospitality as warm as the Spider's behind their doors."

Time: 8:03 AM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Annex

Music: none

On the way back to the City, Michael asked for Spyglass to accompany him. The Vice Admiral accepted and came with him, entering a new sector of the Tower.

After some exploring, Michael found a suspicious wall. "Spyglass, over here!"  
Once Spyglass reached Michael's position, the Pilot took out the Black Armory badge and held it up toward the wall, causing it to dissipate. "Let's take a look."

As Michael and Spyglass walked into the new chamber, their Ghosts appeared and aided in the examination.  
Various weapons appeared to be disassembled and put up on display, weapons they've never seen before.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard as Michael and Rocco examined what appeared to be an assault rifle. " _Stunning, isn't it? That weapon... is beyond special, a witness to the slaughter of our founder, and my ally in vengeance against those responsible. Lightbearers. Just... like... you._ "  
A strange Exo in black and white approached them from the shadows. " _You are not welcome here, Guardians!_ "  
In response, Michael simply held up the badge that allowed him to enter. " _I see._ "

Michael's helmet had finally acquired the ID.

Ada-1, Black Armory Curator

" _Well then. What we offer here, Guardians, is privilege, normally afforded to those who do not already have their own. Today, however, it would seem our doors are open to you. Welcome... to the Black Armory._ "  
Once that was done, the Black Armory Exo spoke up again. " _Our wares seduce you, Guardians._ " "Call us Pilots." Michael interjected. " _...right. Pilots. However, none of these weapons can currently be sold. The Red War left us without a vital necessity, our Forge. In its absence, our operation has all but ceased. We have found no success in finding it, despite our best efforts. If you truly covet our wares, then understand: We would very much like our Forge back, and Pilots, if you would return empty-handed, you'd best not return at all._ "  
Following this, Spyglass spoke up. " _If you distrust Guardians, setting up shop in the City may not be the best idea. If you wish, we can relocate the Black Armory to the IMC HQ. Should we locate your Forges, we shall bring them to you._ " " _What makes your base of operations different?_ " " _Not all Pilots were Guardians. Most were civilians. We are filling our ranks._ " " _If it means I won't be bothered by Guardians now that you know of the Black Armory's existence, then I accept._ " " _I have notified Marvin Tango-Three-Seven-Alpha to bring in an IMC Widow to pack up all Black Armory materials, weapons, and equipment for relocation._ "

In a matter of minutes, the sound of a ship landing was heard nearby. Michael, Spyglass, and Ada-1 looked to the new landing pad just outside, seeing one of the IMC's Widow ships ready to be loaded.  
Eventually, the entire Black Armory was delicately packed into the Titan container of the Widow, each piece encased in bubble wrap to prevent any sort of damage.

While Michael and Spyglass left the City via the Drop Ship they arrived in, Ada-1 accompanied the Marvin driving the Widow. Nothing was left behind.

Time: 8:37 AM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

The Black Armory had been successfully integrated with the IMC HQ, and Ada-1 was given a significant level of clearance to the IMC's computational databanks. " _Your organization is out of the Vanguard's jurisdiction?_ " The Exo asked. "They're known as the Council of Guardians now." Michael stated. " _I assume that has something to do with the recovery of your... Vanguard-class Titans._ " "Precisely. Not only that, but the recovery of the Titans is what lead to that one Guardian discipline being officially renamed to Golems." " _Fascinating. So... Guardians that become Pilots are no longer under Council jurisdiction?_ " "The Council is the leading group of the City. We are our own group, a vastly older and more experienced group." " _It is an honor to serve the IMC._ " "That's just how I felt on the day I joined their ranks. I have yet to be disappointed, and that was centuries ago."

Michael departed from the new Black Armory in the IMC HQ, ready and waiting for further orders as the civilian population of the City on Earth was filling into the IMC's ranks, and no casualties were sustained thus far.

* * *

Just putting a few things in place, and bringing in the Black Armory.  
Ikora and Zavala need not know of the Black Armory, for it is now in a place their order does not reach.

See you next time, everyone.


	165. CH164

S1-164  
 **Volundr Forge**

* * *

Time: 2:31 PM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Now that the Black Armory was fully integrated into the IMC HQ, Ada-1 was acquiring a great deal of telemetry from any Pilots on missions, which in turn calibrated the Black Armory weapon frames she had in store.  
" _Dare I go against our values and ask a Guardian to craft a new Black Armory weapon? If I do, our operations could finally restart... but... more of their kind would come. They'll want our wares, of course. We'll need more supplies to meet demand, which means... even more Guardians, which means further disgracing the memory of our founder. This is quite the predicament._ "  
Just then, she realized something. " _Wait... What am I saying? We're not in the City anymore. The Black Armory is no longer on Earth, nor is it in the same solar system. I should get that through my head. That, and being a Guardian happens to be nothing more than a detail when people join the Pilot ranks of the IMC._ "  
She then called for a certain Pilot.

"IMC 2nd Gen Pilot Michael Wolf Johnson of Eagle-Eye 9-1, now known as City Hawk 723, reporting for duty." " _Well, you're formal. I have a mission for you._ " Michael stood at attention, awaiting orders.  
" _Take this Black Armory machine gun frame, go the the EDZ, and follow the energy marker I'll transmit to your Ghost. The IMC's drones may have found the Volundr Forge. I've already put in the request to have Stalkers and Reapers deployed in that area, but Aurora Unit 242 won't allow it unless we have at least one Pilot in that sector, which is where you come in._ " "Understood."  
Michael took the calibrated weapon frame and bolted to the IMC HQ's docking station.

Time: 2:47 PM | 08/14/3273

Location: Approaching planet Earth

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

"{ _OK. If I'm reading this correctly, Aurora Unit 242 is now aware of our approach to the location of the first Black Armory Forge, which means the IMS Olympus is now en route, with a full compliment of Stalkers and Reapers ready for deployment._ }" "Integrating the Aurora Units into our computational network definitely was the best idea."

Time: 2:50 PM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Sunken Isles

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

Eventually, Michael touched down, having jumped out of the Drop Ship as it switched to autopilot.  
"{ _The energy signature Ada transmitted to me indicates that the Volundr Forge is inside the mountain. Here's your Sparrow._ }" Michael's Sparrow appeared in front of him, allowing the Pilot to speed into another sector.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | The Tunnels

Upon entry, Michael opened fire on the Cabal troops in the area, clearing them out with ease.  
However, the road up ahead was one he would have to traverse on foot.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Smider's Cavern

There were more Cabal in this sector, but now that Michael was in that sector, the automated infantry were cleared for deployment.  
Stalkers and Reapers were released, absolutely ANNIHILATING the Cabal, with Michael's assistance.

With the area clear for the time being, Michael loaded the Black Armory weapon frame into the floating machine, which was identified as the Volundr Forge.

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

At this point, Red Legion reinforcements had arrived, but they were too preoccupied with the Stalkers and Reapers to worry about Michael, who joined in the fight, picking up the Radiant Batteries various Cabal soldiers were dropping upon death and throwing them at the Volundr Forge, charging it.

Once disabled, the Stalkers began their detonation, latching onto the nearest Cabal troop and taking them with the automated units, which were steadily being replaced. The Reapers, however, were taking no losses, and seemed to be doing quite well by deploying Ticks and bombarding the Cabal with their Reaper Rockets.  
Michael was making effective use of his Cloak, picking up and throwing Radiant Batteries to charge the Forge.  
After a while, the Stalkers began to throw Radiant Batteries, having received additional mission data that pointed out what this did.

Eventually, the Forge had accumulated twenty Radiant Batteries, triggering an energized restart. It was working, but with Cabal reinforcements arriving, the IMS Olympus responded with an increased output of Stalkers and Reapers.

Another twenty Radiant Batteries were provided to the Volundr Forge, but Michael had picked up an extra, which Rocco stored for later analysis and eventual mass production.

Just then, a very powerful Cabal soldier appeared.

Ghalak, the Colossus, Forge Warden

"All units, on me!" Michael ordered, driving his Daybreak sword into the ground to cast a Well of Radiance.  
The automated infantry units gathered in the large rift, then opened fire on the Cabal Warden.  
With Stalker L-STAR plasma bolts, Reaper Rockets, Tick detonations, and the use of Michael's Spitfire LMG, the Colossus was completely obliterated, yet the Pilot was not the one to score the kill.

 **Reaper [Reaper Rockets] Ghalak, the Colossus, Forge Warden (Red Legion)**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The Forge Warden was down and out, the Cabal were defeated, and the Volundr Forge had completed the new Black Armory weapon.  
Michael picked up the new machine gun, which his helmet analyzed and identified.

Hammerhead

With the sector now clear, Michael deployed a transmat beacon under the Volundr Forge, sending it directly to a new chamber within the IMC HQ.

Ada-1 was on the line. " _I never intended for you to send the Volundr Forge to the IMC HQ, but I suppose having our Forge onsite makes our operations a lot easier._ " "To overcome a problem in the future, one must find a solution in the present." " _You knew the Cabal would be back, so you moved the Forge._ " "That's right."

Time: 3:08 PM | 08/14/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Destiny - Guardian

Once Michael had returned to the IMC HQ, he reported to Ada-1, and Spyglass accompanied him.  
" _Look at you. Look at what you've done, what you've created! The first Black Armory weapon crafted by a Gua- uh... Pilot. Oh, Ada... Ada, Ada, Ada... This predicament of a relationship has proven... unexpectedly beneficial. Perhaps when we first met, I was a bit..._ ~sigh~ _cold. Allow me to start over. Welcome... to the Black Armory._ " "Thank you, Ada. By the way, I was a Pilot WAAAY before I became a Guardian." Michael stated.  
" _He is correct, Ada-1. Michael W Johnson was allowed to join the IMC's ranks on the seventh of October in the year 2283._ " Spyglass added.  
Ada-1 was speechless at the fact that this Pilot was over a thousand years old, yet still glowed with perfect health, exhibited superhuman acrobatics that were a result of intense training, and thought things through and thoroughly.

On his way out, Michael's attention was drawn by his eternal companion. "{ _There's something I've been wondering ever since I found you in the Cosmodrome._ }" "What's that, Rocco?" "{ _Whenever a Guardian is first resurrected, they have no memory of who they were before, no recollection of their past life. You Pilots, on the other hand, remember everything bright as day. How?_ }" This caused Michael to stop and think, trying to find something in his permanent memories that might explain this. Wait... Permanent memories. How did his memories become permanent again? Oh yeah!  
"Pilot Regeneration..." "{ _The IMC's Regeneration Chambers?_ }" "It started when I was Regenerated. I heard the Traveler's voice in my head, saying that it would protect who I am, that it would make my memories permanent. After that, the techies reported that the Regeneration codes were somehow rewritten by an unknown, outside force."

Rocco floated back, understanding what Michael was getting at. "{ _So every single Pilot that was Regenerated retained their memories? Hang on... What about Dane? He died before your Regeneration. How does he remember?_ }"  
Before Michael could speak again, the Traveler's voice was heard, but only by the Pilot and Ghost. " **That was my doing. Ever since I rewrote the codes for Pilot Regeneration, the Light you Pilots unknowingly possessed became stronger upon being Regenerated. This also strengthened my connection to you all through the Light. Dane, however, did not live long enough to receive Regeneration. When I saw him take mortal wounds, I worked as hard and fast as I could to recover his mind and soul through his Light. Once they were all Regenerated, I was able to more easily recover their minds and souls the collective moments they died. I know about the bond of friendship between you and Dane, which is why I chose to bring him back.** **You can't find teamwork like that anywhere else. You two were like brothers. It's only right to bring friends together. Dr Hammond brought about the creation of the IMC, so I am sending his Ghost to your location, with his recovered mind and soul, memories included. Do you know where Dr Hammond is?** " "We'll consult Spyglass on this matter, then unite the founder with his Ghost."

* * *

Dr Hammond isn't gonna be frozen on planet Yitune anymore.

Pilots will forevermore remember their past. Consider what would happen if they didn't, then compare it with what did happen. Would they have made it this far anyway?

If the Black Armory Forges are moved onsite, it effectively guarantees successful weapon creation, even more so when you can produce the Radiant Batteries they require.

Lemme tell ya, that one was THE most infuriatingly difficult Forge I have ever tried to ignite in Destiny 2. The Gofannon Forge, however, wasn't as nerve-wracking.

See you next time, everyone. Bring the future home.


	166. CH165

S1-165  
 **Gofannon Forge**

* * *

Time: 1:49 PM | 08/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Another day at the IMC HQ, and Michael had just completed another new Black Armory weapon, but this one was an auto rifle.

The Ringing Nail

" _Unbelievable...! Your IMC didn't desecrate the Volundr Forge, they enhanced it, upgraded it! Black Armory Forges NEVER made perfect weapons THAT fast!_ " Ada-1 praised. "I sent the Forge schematic to the Aurora Units, then they sent the modification specs to a few of the Marvins and Frames here." " _And your new Radiant Battery production lines deliver the Black Armory power cells directly to the Forge through those tubes, essentially charging it in seconds! IMC engineering is beyond what I could've ever imagined! Agreeing to move the Black Armory to the IMC HQ may have been the best decision I've ever made!_ " "At Hammond Robotics, we're bringing the future home. Just so you know, Hammond Robotics was a major manufacturing, aerospace, and defense contractor responsible for the creation of the IMC centuries ago." " _Fascinating. It's also my understanding that the founder of Hammond Robotics was recently found alive because of a Ghost, with his cryo-tube offline and his brain disconnected from a computer.._ " "That's right. With Dr Hammond back, the IMC's governing system has only been restored further."

Just then, Ada-1's PDA began ringing. She accepted the contact and accessed the communication channel. " _This is Ada-1, curator of the Black Armory. With whom am I speaking to?_ "  
A voice that had not been heard in centuries spoke through the channel. "This is Dr Hammond of Hammond Robotics. Ada-1, I've read your file, and I strongly suggest that you trust the Guardians. After all, they helped to restore the IMC after the Collapse. I also request your presence on planet Yitune. There is something I'd like to discuss with you in person."

Music: Destiny - Guardian

The channel closed, and Ada-1 looked to Michael, whose expression was one of shock. "Dr Hammond himself requested your presence?" " _Is... Is that a bad thing?_ " "No, that's... a high honor. The founder of Hammond Robotics and the IMC wishes to meet with you in person! You should go. The Marvins and Frames will look after the Black Armory and the Volundr Forge until you return."

With that, Ada-1 departed to the IMC's shipyard in order to follow Dr Hammond's request.

Time: 1:56 PM | 08/17/3273

Location: Planet Yitune | Hammond Robotics Corporate HQ

Music: Metroid Other M - Title Screen

Once Ada-1 had reached where she was needed, she saw an aged man at the desk, accompanied by a Ghost. " _Dr Hammond, it's... an honor to be in your presence._ " "I am well aware of your Black Armory operations, Ada. The reason I requested your presence here was because of this." Dr Hammond handed the Black Armory curator a strange device. "{ _One of our Pilots picked it up on Nessus, said it looked like Black Armory tech._ }"

Ada-1 examined the device closely. " _This is definitely Forge-made, though the serial number is unfamiliar. Doesn't match the Volundr Forge, and... somehow..._ ~sigh~ _Fallen tech is baked in. Disgusting. This abomination deserves to be broken, burned, and dumped into the void. Someone must have found another Forge._ " "Now that you are aware of this... 'development', I believe it is time for you to return to the Black Armory."

Suddenly, Dr Hammond's Ghost perked up, emitting a few short, overlapping radio bursts. "{ _I just got multiple reports from Nessus. Quite a few Pilots have found more of those violated Black Armory devices. I'm also getting reports from the Tangled Shore, something about a Fallen group called the... Kell's Scourge. That information was supported by a Fallen known simply as the Spider._ }" " _When you trust the Spider, what's lost becomes found._ " "Hmm. Fascinating."

Eventually, the Ghost received a radio contact, and the computer monitor in front of Dr Hammond displayed the map for the European Dead Zone on Earth. "{ _Our Pilot squadrons in the EDZ are reporting that they've found some useful information from what appears to be Black Armory crates found in lost sectors around the Outskirts._ }" The map then shifted to the Arcadian Valley on Nessus, highlighting a location in close proximity to the sector known as Artifact's Edge. "{ _In other news, the information they transmitted has revealed a new sector identified as the Lost Fuselage. Fallen House of Dusk signatures are heavy in there, and I'm picking up a major Black Armory signal, which appears to be identical to the Volundr Forge in the IMC HQ, except for the fact that the signal appears to be under a different ID: Gofannon._ }" " _A Black Armory Forge in the Exodus Black? This is amazing news!_ " "I'm dispatching squadron Retaker 7-10 to the Lost Fuselage so they can recover the Gofannon Forge." " _Why don't we send them off with a Black Armory weapon frame? There's a sniper rifle frame back in the main Black Armory chamber._ " "I'll let them know. They'll pick it up before departure. From what Aurora Unit 242 told me, Michael went alone to reclaim the Volundr Forge, but was aided by Stalkers and Reapers. According to the geological analysis, there is no radiolarian fluid within that sector, meaning automated assistance is viable."

Time: 2:13 PM | 08/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Later at the IMC HQ, after Ada-1 had returned and decided to check on the Forge chamber.  
Just then, as the Black Armory curator was about to set another new Hammerhead machine gun frame in the Volundr Forge, another Black Armory Forge was transmatted in, identified as the Gofannon Forge, which would allow the creation of more Black Armory weapons.  
Ada-1 was not only surprised at this sudden development, but she was also quite pleased at the recovery of another Forge.  
If the Exo had a mouth, she would be smiling.

* * *

We'll fix the broken third Forge in the next chapter, then we'll take the Izanami Forge from the Vex.

See you next time.


	167. CH166

S1-166  
 **Izanami Forge**

* * *

Time: 3:11 PM | 08/24/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

As per Dr Hammond's orders, Ada-1 was to open and close the Black Armory on a scheduled basis to allow for maintenance of the Forges, seeing as they've been out in the wilderness for centuries without any technical care. To be honest, she saw the reasoning behind this decision. The schedule was a simple pattern of alternating between open and closed daily, and on this day, the Black Armory was reopened.

As the Black Armory curator was forging a customized Ghost shell design that was sent to her by Dr Hammond himself, Michael arrived.  
"Ada, I followed a strange Vex signature on Nessus, discovered another Forge, and got this." The Pilot held out a very bizarre object.  
" _So you discovered the Exodus Black carried not one, but two Forges. Yet another Forge means more vessels, new weapons to craft, and-_ " She then got a good look at the object. " _Wait... That isn't a vessel. That's the Forge's igniter. How did you... and it's... broken...?_ ~sigh~ _The Forge is useless until the igniter is repaired and reattached. Until then, consider my enthusiasm curbed._ "  
Michael gave the Exo a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Ada. If the Forge igniters are identical to each other, I'm sure we can manufacture the replacement parts for this one. After all, IMC is short for Interstellar 'Manufacturing' Corporation." " _If you scan the other igniters, then scan this broken one, you'll be able to map out the replacement components?_ " "If the igniter is beyond repair, we can probably make a new one."

Just then, Ada-1's enthusiasm and confidence spiked.

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

" _Michael, I have a new mission for you._ " The Pilot in question immediately stood at attention. " _I need you, your former mentor, and the Vice Admiral to recover the Izanami Forge. I'll send the broken igniter to the techs so they can try and repair it. Once I have the Izanami igniter, I'll send it to you via a transmat beacon. Remember to bring a transmat beacon of your own so you can send the Forge back here once you've reattached the igniter._ "  
Having received his orders, Michael performed a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Time: 3:47 PM | 08/24/3273

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Arcadian Valley | The Tor

Once Michael's Fireteam had returned to the Izanami Forge, they were surprised to see a significant lack of Vex in the sector. For the time being, the area was secure.  
"Michael to Ada, the sector is clear. Is the Izanami igniter ready?" " _It's been ready for three minutes now. Preparing transmat._ "  
Eventually, the repaired Forge component was transmatted into Michael's hands, allowing him to reattach the igniter to the Black Armory Forge's complex internal structures, triggering a complete system reboot.

Music: Metroid Other M - Volfon Battle

With the Black Armory Izanami Forge powering back up, the Vex arrived.  
Spyglass and Dane headed to the two side islands, leaving Michael on the main structure for Radiant Battery delivery straight to the Forge.

Michael took advantage of his Grapple, grabbing the Radiant Batteries out of the air as his teammates lobbed them up, then whipping the Black Armory power cells straight into the Izanami Forge.  
As his Guardian fought off the Vex, Rocco joined in with a Titan Sentry on one of the pillars, blasting the Minotaurs with plasma bolts. "{ _I should use these turrets more often!_ }" "Just don't go crazy like when you killed Reksis Vahn again, Rocco!" "{ _I've learned my lesson!_ }" The Ghost said, killing another Vex unit that held a Radiant Battery.

Eventually, after two waves of Vex and Radiant Battery throwing, a Hydra appeared, but with a very bizarre shield.

Sublimating Mind, Forge Warden

Michael hit one of the modules with his Charge Rifle, causing the shield to rotate to the side, exposing the Hydra to heavy weapon fire.

It teleported, only to be tracked down in a matter of moments and come under attack again, then destroyed by a massive beam of Arc Light tearing right through it.

 **Michael [Chaos Reach] Sublimating Mind, Forge Warden (unidentified Vex collective)**

Music: Destiny - Guardian

The Vex were defeated, the Izanami Forge was secured, and a new weapon was crafted.

The Spiteful Fang

It was a Black Armory bow.

With the Izanami Forge now fully operational, Dane deployed a transmat beacon right under it, sending the Black Armory Forge back to the IMC HQ.

More weapons could be crafted, and Ada-1's trust in the IMC only grew stronger. She may not have trusted Guardians before, but considering that a significant portion of the IMC's ranks were Guardians themselves, the Black Armory curator couldn't help but reconsider her original view of them. You can't judge all by the actions of some.

* * *

Happy 2019!

See you next time, everyone.


	168. CH167

S1-167  
 **Simulation of another dimension**

* * *

Time: 1:17 PM | 09/01/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

At the start of a new month, Michael was rushing through the halls of the IMC HQ, racing to the Simulation Pods, with Glitch Frisk close behind him. He had a plan.

Eventually, Michael and Glitch Frisk arrived at the Training Pod array, and the latter was hoarsely out of breath. "Slow... Slow down... next time. I can't... keep up." Glitch Frisk had his hands on his knees, and his lungs were strained to human limits from all the running.  
"We're here. Enter a Pod."

Glitch Frisk stepped into one of the Simulation Pods, watching as Michael's prosthetic right arm reached in and punched in the code without the Pilot even looking, finishing out by pulling down the latch on the top interface. Michael pulled his arm out as the hatch began to close.

After a brief calibration by looking at two red lights to turn them green, Glitch Frisk heard Michael's voice from the internal speakers. "Alright. Looks like we're both good to go. Validating Alpha-1 administrative clearance. Setting the neural link. Not quite the same as a Titan link, but it's similar."

Location: Simulation 72947156

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

Entry into the simulation was immediate, and since Glitch Frisk wasn't expecting it, he was caught way off-guard. "What the..." "Welcome to the simulation, Glitch Frisk."  
Standing in his original Rifleman Pilot ablative armor, Michael was typing away at multiple holographic interfaces. "Let's check your memory, shall we?"

A momentarily nauseating sensation waved through Glitch Frisk's head, followed by the sudden appearance of hundreds upon thousands of files in the form of floating folders. "Let's filter these out."  
The name 'Betty Noire' appeared on the main screen, causing all but one file to vanish, and the one that remained drifted into the main interface, causing every single memory associated with that name to be displayed. "I see. Let's take a better look at this."

The simulation around them shifted and changed, replicating the environment of dimension 8 based solely off of Glitch Frisk's memories.  
A computerized voice could be heard from nowhere. " _Constructing simulated target from secondary user's memory. Inputting simulated Betty Noire._ " A child-sized entity with the visual appearance of a little girl with pink hair rezzed into the simulation.  
Michael continued to type away. " _Initiating combat simulation._ "  
Glitch Frisk understood what Michael was doing.

The battle began.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Meta Ridley Boss Theme

The simulated Betty Noire rushed in with a transparent pink scythe, only for Michael to block it with his prosthetic limb, causing the blade to shatter upon impact.  
At this, Glitch Frisk wondered what the heck that arm was made of.  
"My turn." Michael landed a roundhouse kick with his left leg, hitting the simulated Betty square in the face. From the impact, a sickening crack could be heard.

Two holographic screens appeared in front of Glitch Frisk, and the left one was showing a structure within the simulated Betty Noire, highlighting the right side of the skull in red. The screen on the right displayed Michael's physical condition, indicating that he was at 100% Pilot efficiency, with everything in the green.

Glitch Frisk looked past the screens, seeing the simulated Betty covering the injured side of her face in pain.  
Michael then picked up the dropped weapon and thwacked her in the face with its jagged, broken edge. The shattered scythe was now lodged in the simulated target's cranium, which gave Michael an idea on the spot.

With the weapon still stuck in the simulated Betty's skull, Michael jumped behind her, pulling the scythe up at an angle, tearing out her head and spinal cord.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

" _Combat simulation concluded._ "  
With the battle over, both halves of the simulated corpse fizzled away into pixels. " _Flawless execution. Excessive brutality._ " "Michael, the computer's right, you were too brutal. You're not a maniacal murderer, so don't act like one." "I'll think of something else."

Not even half a minute later, Michael put together a new plan. "Refresh combat simulation." " _Initiating simulation reset._ " A simulated Betty Noire appeared in the original place of the old one, and in perfect condition. "Are any of my Titans available?" " _All active linked Titans present and accounted for within the IMC HQ._ " "Bring in DL." " _Diverting Vanguard-class Titan Delta-Lima Two-Six-Seven-One to this simulation._ "  
A blue Vanguard Titan appeared in a flurry of pixels.

"DL, you ready for this?" "[ _I wish you had warned me ahead of time. I am combat ready. I have received the mission data and I understand the simulated situation._ ]" " _Commencing revised combat simulation._ "

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Rundas Boss Theme

The simulated Betty immediately caught sight of the Titan as Michael hopped into the cockpit. The look on her face was that of severe apprehension.  
Michael simply opened fire with the XO-16, sending heavy armor-piercing slugs her way.

Glitch Frisk watched as Michael sent out a single rocket from the left Acolyte Pod, and it was tracking the simulated target mercilessly.

"[ _Burst Core ready._ ]"  
The simulated target came out of a nearby building, having lost the missile, only to rush back in as a deadly stream of electrified bullets rained down upon her. They tore through the building like it was made of butter, eventually finding their target... and killing it.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

"[ _Target down._ ]" " _Combat simulation concluded._ " "That was easy." "[ _I understand why they didn't have Titans. Their tech wasn't as advanced. This threat came too soon for them to be ready. Several centuries too soon._ ]" "You get any of that, Glitch Frisk?" "We needed Titans to deal with her?" "Humans and Monsters may be effected by her mind games, but machines are certain to be immune to it. What now?" "Well, Betty has Asriel under her control."  
" _Confirmed. Constructing simulation of Glitch Asriel from secondary user memory._ " A simulated version of Asriel appeared, but with black streaks on his face, black eyes, and purple pupils. A new simulated Betty Noire also appeared beside him.

Music: Titanfall 2 - A Glitch in the Frontier

Before Michael could initiate the combat simulation, something happened. " _New user entering simulation._ "  
Michael looked back as a new flurry of pixels swarmed behind him.  
"Samus, good to see you." "So you've been using his memories to construct a simulation of this battle so we'll be ready for the real thing? Smart."

" _Initiating combat simulation._ "  
The simulated Glitch Asriel moved in to attack with Chaos Sabers, but was stopped dead in his tracked by a large blast from Samus, leaving the combatant frozen solid. " _Corrupted Glitch Asriel: neutralized._ "  
Samus then pointed her arm cannon at the simulated Betty as the Chozo weapon briefly pulsed with a rippling energy, turning the icy blue to a glowing green. She swapped from the Ice Beam to the Plasma Beam.

Within her vision, Samus saw the simulated Betty shift to Michael's form. This was the target's mental trickery.  
She was reluctant to open fire, until she noticed the absence of Michael's signal ID.

If the Pilot's signature was not with him, this was not the real Pilot.  
Samus saw through the mind games and unleashed a Super Missile. " _Combat simulation concluded._ "

Music: Metroid Other M - Approaching Sector Zero

The frozen Glitch Asriel fizzled away, followed by the remains of the simulated Betty Noire.  
"Save this simulation base data as 'Dimension 8 current threat'." Michael ordered. " _Simulation reconstruction data saved under restricted access. Alpha-1 administrative clearance required for authorization._ " "Now that we know what we're up against here, we'll have an ever greater chance at victory." Michael surmised, looking over the simulation results.  
"Let's do this again sometime. We need to get past those mind tricks." Samus had a point.

* * *

Training against a simulation of a threat they will eventually go up against will make you ready for anything. You'll know what to expect. You'll know how to counter everything.

See you next time.


	169. CH168

S1-168  
 **Bergusia Forge**

* * *

Time: 3:34 PM | 09/09/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

After returning from a successful mission on the Tangled Shore, Michael decided to rest for a while, thus giving his Light time to rekindle its flame.  
"All in a good day's work, eh?" "{ _This Pilot stuff really takes the strain on your Light to a whole other level._ }" "Well, I didn't really have all these Guardian abilities back then. I had the Andromeda Cannons, but I didn't know how to summon them." "{ _Wow... The things you've been through before the Traveler arrived. Militia... Galactic Federation... Remnant Fleet... I've been looking through your memories, but it was like nothing I've ever seen before. It's amazing!_ }" "It's been my dream ever since I was 8." "{ _That long?!_ }" "Yeah."  
If Rocco had a jaw, it'd be dropped.

Eventually, Michael's IMC PDA beeped.  
He looked at its screen, seeing a message from Ada-1.

"New discovery made. Come to Black Armory."

Michael tossed the PDA back on his bed, got up on his feet, and started a warm-up with stretches, the sounds of popping muscles and clicking prosthetic joints briefly filled the room before immediately returning to silence.  
He then turned off the light and headed out the door, with Rocco picking up his equipment.

Ada-1 turned from her work to look at the approaching Pilot, curiously eyeing his appearance. " _Nice duds._ "  
Michael looked at himself, remembering that he took off his Pilot armor after he came back. "Civilian clothing. Pre-Golden Age." " _And... the mechanical limbs?_ " "BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone limbs modified into prosthetics. Look me up in the IMC database, then look through my earliest mission records. Now, back to business. What's the new intel?" " _Nothing about the Black Armory has escaped me over the years... or so I thought, until Pilots unearthed a secret facility of ours, lost to us since the Golden Age. The Black Armory papers mention it in vague detail, something about a... 'Project Niobe', but nothing more. Without the missing pages, the puzzle remains incomplete. In their absence, the best course of action would be to simply scour the place itself._ " "Give me the location and I'll take a look." " _I was hoping you'd say that. I'll be feeding an energy marker to Rocco. Head for the EDZ._ "

Time: 4:11 PM | 09/09/3273

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Sojourner's Camp

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

Michael and Samus touched down in the sector by using a Drop Pod, cutting down on deployment time. "{ _The marker Ada gave me is in a new sector we've never seen before. I've put it up on your helmet display._ }" "Thanks, Rocco."  
"Michael, what do you think we'll find?" Samus asked. "Possibly a new Black Armory Forge. Who knows?" "Yeah, that's a good point."

As the two were nearing the new sector, something rippled down from the sky.  
"{ _I just picked up a Titanfall signature!_ }" "Huh. That's... unexpected. We'd better be ready for anything." Michael said, checking his Spitfire's magazine.

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Niobe Labs

They entered the sector, taking out quite a few Fallen as they went. The large door to the next chamber opened up, revealing and confirming a new Black Armory Forge.  
Fighting Fallen and Cabal was what looked like a Legion-class Prime Titan, clad in black armor.

Eventually, the area was secure... for the moment.  
The Legion Prime bent down and opened its cockpit, allowing what appeared to be a female A-Wall Pilot to hop out. She took off her helmet, revealing...  
"Ada?!" Michael was stumped.  
Ada-1 had indeed dropped into the targeted sector, and she was linked to a new Titan.  
" _Have you ever wondered what I've been doing on the Black Armory's 'off days'?_ " "The Hammond Pilot Certification Simulator?" Samus asked. " _That's right. I may not trust the Guardians, but I do trust the Pilots. I might as well make myself useful, right?_ " "Ada, welcome to Eagle-Eye 9-1." Michael saluted. " _Thank you. Now, since I was an Exo, your IMC mechanics decided it would be best to install a 'Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor' into my head._ " "That became a necessity ever since the Exo brothers last began experiencing Dissociative Exomind Rejection. It prevents the memory loss and fragmentation caused by a reboot." Michael stated. " _I see. For this, I am grateful. I also decided to build myself a Titan, even though it couldn't be fitted with Black Armory technology. Michael, Samus, meet RS._ " "[ _Greetings. I am RS-4373. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Secure and recover the Bergusia Forge._ ]" "Right then. Everyone, ready up!" Michael ordered.

Music: Metroid Other M - Volfon Battle

Fallen started coming out of the woodwork, but with Ada-1 jumping back into her Legion Prime, their fates were sealed. "[ _Welcome back. Report: Critical systems functioning at normal. Smart Core is ready._ ]"  
With regular fire, Ada-1 tore the Fallen apart, using the Gun Shield to block Shrapnel Launcher blasts and convert them into energy for the Titan's bodyshields, while also using the Power Shot on the occasional Servitor while in close-range mode, resulting in immediate destruction.  
While Ada-1 kept the Fallen busy, Michael and Samus threw Radiant Batteries into the Black Armory Bergusia Forge, eventually triggering a energy cycle.

The second wave arrived, but was subject to complete and total devastation.  
"[ _Smart Core activated._ ]" Bullets flew everywhere, and none were aimless, they all hit their targets.  
Radiant Batteries were being tossed into the Forge nonstop.  
It initiated another power cycle, yet a Fallen Skiff flew in, dropping a Fallen Walker.

The Black Recluse, Forge Warden

"This one's all you, Ada!" Samus said, freezing the Walker's legs with her Ice Beam.  
Ada-1 destroyed one of the legs, causing the Walker to expose its engine, thus allowing the Black Armory curator to jam the Predator Cannon into its weak spot, then dump the entire magazine into it.

 **Ada-1 [Predator Cannon] The Black Recluse, Forge Warden (Kell's Scourge)**

Music: Titanfall - OST 06

"[ _Enemy eliminated. Protocol 2 mission update. Bergusia Forge secure. Recommend using a transmat beacon to send it back to the IMC HQ._ ]" " _Couldn't agree more._ " Ada-1 disembarked from the Legion Prime, allowing RS-4373 to gently lower her to the ground, where Michael handed her the transmat beacon, allowing the curator to stick it in the ground just under the Bergusia Forge. The Forge vanished, sent to the Black Armory within the IMC HQ.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

Taking in the recent events, Ada-1 chuckled softly.  
Without RS-4373, she wouldn't have survived the welcoming committee, let alone an entire Fallen battalion and a Walker.  
To think that just one machine originally created from a time long before the Golden Age could've turned the tide so drastically.

From this alone, her respect for the IMC grew even further.  
Now... she was one of them.

* * *

 **Ada-1**

Primary: Assault Rifle - R101 Carbine - (Speedloader) -(Tactikill) - (HCOG) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Speedloader) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Gun Ready) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: A-Wall

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Ticks

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Titan Hunter

Execution: Random

Pilot Camo: Stoic Dark

Primary Camo: Red Scale

Pistol Camo: Dark Screen

Anti-Titan Camo: Stoic Dark

 **Romeo-Sierra Four-Three-Seven-Three (RS-4373)**

Titan: Legion - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: (doesn't really matter due to the Dreadnought Aegis Upgrade)

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Stoic Dark

Nose Art: Tactical Predator

Weapon Camo: Stoic Dark

Titan execution: Overpower

* * *

All Forges recovered.

Ada-1, welcome to the IMC's ranks.  
Everyone, give a round of applause for RS-4373, the Titan of the Black Armory curator.

See you next time, guys.


	170. CH169

S1-169  
 **A world overgrown with plant life**

* * *

Time: 1:17 PM | 09/14/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Michael had decided to pay the World Gate another visit, opting to show Ada-1 his invention, but for whatever reason, Hayden-10 wanted to come along.  
It was quite the coincidence, since a Taken Dreg just dropped off a brand new Dimension Key before vanishing back into the Ascendant Realm.  
"Looks like we've got a new Dimension Key." " _I've never seen one before._ " " _Trust me, Ada. When a new Key is made, we are shown the door to a whole new world, and all we have to do is unlock the way._ "  
She picked up the Key, taking a look at its appearance, only to see a darkened treetop above the image of a forested expanse.

Michael took the Key and tossed into the arch, opening the rift for them to step through as Rocco picked up a Chrono-Extractor.

Location: Dimension 14 | UNKNOWN

Music: Metroid Other M - Sector 1 Main Theme

The area could only be described as 'Mother Nature really let herself go'. Everywhere they looked, plant growth was overly abundant.  
"{ _I'm getting a signal. Place the locator arch and follow me._ }" Michael fitted the arch to the portal, used the Chrono-Extractor to remove the Dimension Key, and followed his Ghost.

Once the trio caught up with Rocco, they saw... nothing.  
"{ _I... I don't get it. The signal's emanating from this location, but there's nothing here._ }" "There must be local interference. Fan out!" Michael ordered.  
Hayden-10 simply got down on one knee at where Rocco was picking up the signal. " _Looks can be deceiving. The signal origin is here, it's just not on our scale._ " " _You mean to say that Michael's Ghost is picking up a signal from something extremely small?_ " " _In our time, nothing is impossible. Behold._ "  
Everyone looked very closely at the ground, discovering what looked like a very disturbing, vaguely onion-like object that had a flower on top of it, and it was using three sickly yellow hairs to stand, and it appeared to be swirling between different colors at random.

"What the heck is that?" " _I..._ " Hayden-10 abruptly stopped himself upon uttering that one letter, drawing the attention of those around him. " _...have no idea._ " " _Hayden, the suspenseful silence was a nice touch, but it was unnecessary. Don't get me wrong, it was very well-timed. We just... didn't need it._ "  
Hayden-10 simply turned his head a full 90 degrees clockwise to face Ada-1, wearing the Exo equivalent of an unamused expression, disturbing the Black Armory curator. " _Please don't look at me like that. It's creepy._ " " _Go down into the pit in Earth's moon and you pick up a thing or two from the Hive._ " "That must've been some time before we tracked down Skolas, the deceased Kell of the House of Wolves." " _Or as he called himself, the 'Kell of Kells'._ " Hayden-10 added.

Ada-1 then noticed something approaching her right foot, and it looked like a tiny rock with eyes, arms, legs, and a leaf.  
" _Well, what do we have here?_ " She gently picked it up, showing it to Michael, Rocco, Hayden-10, and Simula.  
The blue-shelled Ghost scanned it. "{ _It's some kind of... organic life form that possesses an external shell that's hard as a rock, and the shell's naturally grown. It... THIS PLACE MAKES NO SENSE!_ }" "Calm down, Rocco. We've seen weirder. Remember the Hive on Mars?" "{ _The Hive sect known as the Grasp of Nokris? Yeah, frozen Hive are pretty high on the list of strange things I've seen, just above whatever the heck this thing is._ }"  
Ada-1 then gently put it back on the ground, being careful not to step on the onion-like object as she went elsewhere to look for additional information.

" _These other dimensions your Keys open up, are they altered versions of our own?_ " Ada-1 asked. "Not really. Some of them are under completely different laws of reality, and in all but one so far, the Traveler never existed. Why do you ask?" " _Take a look._ "  
Michael and Hayden-10 looked at what Ada-1 was gesturing to, seeing what looked like a moss-covered car battery. "That makes no sense. No sign of human activity in this area, then a car battery covered in moss all of a sudden? This place is weirder than normal." " _Gonna have to agree with you on that one, Michael. Ada, you've got a good eye, but there doesn't seem to be much around here for it to point out._ " Hayden-10 finished, heading back to the portal arch. Michael and Ada-1 followed him, seeing as the IMC ace was the one with the Key.

* * *

So you know, we just entered the world of Pikmin.

I'll see you next time, and hopefully we recover the Black Armory Obsidian Accelerator.


	171. CH170

S1-170  
 **Siviks, Lost to None**

* * *

Time: 3:24 PM | 09/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Another day at the IMC HQ.  
No missions.  
No catastrophes.  
Ada-1 sashaying her way back to the Black Armory- wait. What?

Music: none

Michael looked on in surprised confusion as he watched the Exo dance her way down the hall.  
"OK. That's new." "{ _Not sure what caused her to be like this, but something's definitely gotten Ada in a good mood._ }" "Well, good for her, whatever it is."

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Deciding not to dwell on what he just saw, Michael proceeded on his way to the medical bay, seeing a few non-Guardian Pilots being looked at by Frames.  
In the back of the chamber was what appeared to be a Fallen Captain... or rather an Eliksni Captain, as evident by the green cloth and House of Judgment sigil.

Theerdaks, Judgment Marksman

The Frame tending to Theerdaks had applied a hard cast to the Captain's second left arm, letting it hang in a sling. He had apparently survived a Red Legion attack.  
Upon closer inspection, it appeared that this Captain was armed with a Shrapnel Launcher, Shock Pistol, AND Wire Rifle. This was the most weapons any one Fallen or Eliksni has ever had on them at once.

Nothing else out of the ordinary, so Michael continued onward and arrived at the Training Pod array, where a fresh new recruit had just completed their Pilot combat certification. " _For your safety, please stay in the Training Pod to regain your equilibrium._ "  
Eventually, a female Awoken climbed out of the Training Pod, and Michael went up to greet her. "Earthborn or Reefborn, I welcome you to the IMC's ranks." "Well, you're quite the gentleman." "Well, it's been my life for centuries, and I'm proud of it. Head down and visit Bish in the Titan garage. He'll set you up with your own mechanical behemoth of a partner." "Ooh, I'm looking forward to this!"

With that taken care of, Michael decided to pay Spyglass a visit, seeing him at the command center.  
"Hey, Spyglass! How have you been today?" " _I have been well, Michael. Thank you for asking. Dr Hammond has reported an unusual phenomenon on Earth. The_ _signature of an IMC Titan chassis appears to have resurfaced, albeit distorted and without any Datacore identification. At the same time, Fallen activity has been escalating in the surrounding area. Do you remember the sector where the Black Armory Bergusia Forge was discovered?_ " "Niobe Labs, along the edge of the European Dead Zone." " _Yes. The signal appears to be emanating from that location._ " "Got it. I'll get some answers. Prepare DL-2671 for Titanfall."

Time: 3:47 PM | 09/17/3273

Location: Planet Earth | European Dead Zone | Niobe Labs

Music: Metroid Other M - Searching the Exam Center / Any Objections?

Michael had arrived at the Niobe Labs, having encountered no Fallen from the House of Dusk or the Kell's Scourge. "Michael W Johnson to IMC command, I have eyes on the signal source. I can confirm that it is a Titan. It appears as if the Kell's Scourge has heavily modified it with their own tech. Three-fingered hands to match the Fallen, four arms, and a Servitor optic fitted where the Titan's optic would be. They also appear to have outfitted the chassis with a Titan-sized version of a Wire Rifle. Looks as if it was once a Ronin. The Leadwall appears to have been turned into a triple-barrel Shrapnel Launcher, the Broadsword looks as if it's become a Shock Blade, and I can see Shock Grenades dangling from the hips. There also appears to be a Fallen cloth draped over it, like a Kell. I'm also picking up a Black Armory radiant energy reading, and I think it's safe to assume they modified the Reactor with their own devices."  
On the line, Blisk could be heard. "Do you see a chassis number?" "I... I think so. R... D... No...! They've scavenged the remains of RD-1539, my deceased Ronin-class Titan, found dead in the beginning days of the Red War!" "Blimey... They've turned him into one of their own."

Ada-1 was also present on the channel. " _A Black Armory radiant energy reading? Didn't we pick every Radiant Battery out of there?_ " "That's what I was thinking too, but the signature is off the charts, and there are what looks like Black Armory shield drones attached to RD's chassis." " _Michael, they found the Obsidian Accelerator!_ " "I'll asked about what that is another time. Right now, I am requesting Titanfall. I think it's looking at me."

Music: Super Mario Galaxy - A Tense Moment

" _Command authenticated. Stand by for Titanfall._ "  
A single pod rippled into the atmosphere at high speeds, and within it was IMC Vanguard-class Titan DL-2671.

The modified and reanimated Ronin chassis then opened its cockpit, allowing a certain troublesome Fallen to enter.  
Michael's helmet then ID'd both the Fallen leader and the Fallen-resurrected mechanical behemoth.

Siviks, Lost to None

Syndicate Prime

DL-2671 landed, awaiting Michael's arrival. He slid under the Vanguard's legs, letting the Titan lift him into the cockpit and pull out the XO-16. "[ _Pilot control initiated._ ]" Pilot-Mode was now activated.  
He watched as the Syndicate Prime pulled out the Titan-sized, triple-barrel Shrapnel Launcher, holding it in its two upper hands.

A fight for the ages was about to begin, and Ada-1 had requested a small battalion of the IMC's drones to be deployed to record it.  
Michael W Johnson and DL-2671 against Siviks and the Syndicate Prime.

Music: Transformers Age of Extinction - Lockdown's Theme

Over the local radio channel, Siviks was yelling at Michael in the Eliksni language. Michael had been learning Eliksni from the Shadow, so he knew what Siviks said.  
'Meddlesome Guardian, I shall end your interference in my plans here and now! I shall be your end!'.  
Michael responded back, speaking in the same language.  
'You have been a thorn in our side, one we cannot ignore! You have disgraced the remains of one of my partners, one of my friends! I will break you, I will burn you, and I will leave you for dead on the Dreadnaught!'.  
The Syndicate Prime, controlled by Siviks, stumbled back, seemingly in shock and surprise. Michael had just spoken in Eliksni to the leader of the Kell's Scourge, and he was angry.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Vicarious

Michael used the Multi-Target Missile System to take out the shield drones, leaving the Syndicate Prime vulnerable.  
Siviks opened fire with the Syndicate Prime's Shrapnel Cannon, blasting DL-2671 in the left arm, only for the Vanguard-class Titan's bodyshield to absorb the damage, then promptly recharge.  
Michael opened fire with the XO-16 to directly damage the Syndicate Prime, since it didn't have recharging energy shields... or so he thought.  
The protective blue bubble used by the Fallen surrounded the scavenged war machine. Since it was an Arc Shield, Michael knew just what to do.  
"[ _Burst Core activated._ ]" A new magazine was loaded into the XO-16, triggering an electrified mag-dump, shredding the Arc Shield.

The Syndicate Prime then teleported, reappearing on the roof, where it switched to the Wire Railgun, forcing Michael to defend himself with the Vortex Shield.  
Michael dashed out of the way of one shot, noticing that Siviks was now reloading.  
"[ _Michael, the Multi-Target Missile System possesses pinpoint accuracy, assuming it has locked onto a target before firing. The Syndicate Prime appears to be within targeting range._ ]" Taking his Titan's advice, Michael unfolded an Acolyte Pod, beginning the lock-on process.  
All twelve missiles had established a lock, and were subsequentially unleashed.

With Siviks caught off-guard, Michael opened fire with the XO-16, eventually reducing the Syndicate Prime's hull integrity to a substantially weaker condition.

The Syndicate Prime teleported again, but it was now glowing with Black Armory radiant energy, going in with its Shock Cleaver. "[ _It appears as if Siviks has used the Obsidian Accelerator Ada mentioned to power the Syndicate Prime and enhance the Ronin Sword Core. I don't know how long it'll last._ ]"  
Michael dashed back, avoiding a slash of the Shock Cleaver, only for Siviks to close the distance again, followed by the Vanguard-class Titan releasing a cloud of Electric Smoke. "[ _My scans indicate that RD-1539's Electric Smoke tanks have been removed in favor of the additional limbs, and the Phase Dash temporal module has been exchanged for the teleportation devices commonly used by Fallen Captains, Archons, and Kells._ ]" "Siviks acted like the Vex on RD's chassis?" "[ _By that logic, he made to fit the Leadwall, Broadsword, possibly Sword Block, and Sword Core, but cut away the Electric Smoke and Phase Dash. The status of the Arc Wave is currently unknown._ ]"

Suddenly, the Syndicate Prime teleported past the Electric Smoke, rushing in to slice and dice.  
Michael simply punched the Servitor optic on its front, dislodging a vital component and causing Siviks to recoil from the sudden visual impairment.  
Michael took the chance to disarm the Syndicate Prime, finding an external component on the rear. He tore it out, somehow rendering the Sword Core completely inoperable. "[ _My scans indicate that what you removed was the source of the radiant energy. It also appears as if the power source of a Servitor has been fused with the Reactor, acting as a substitute for Titan Battery Packs._ ]" "Crafty. I'll give 'em that."

A Dome Shield was suddenly projected around the Syndicate Prime, allowing Siviks to safely disembark and reconnect the internal optical component that Michael dislocated with that punch.  
Once he was done, Siviks was placed back inside the cockpit by the AI of the integrated Servitor. He was back in the fight, wielding the Shrapnel Cannon.

Michael pulled up the Vortex Shield, catching the fired rounds and sending them right back, but Siviks swiftly moved out of the way, then reached toward the Shock Cleaver on the Syndicate Prime's back in a way that clearly indicated the imminent use of an Arc Wave.  
Michael dashed out of the way, releasing a full payload of the Multi-Target Missile System. Siviks used the Shock Cleaver to shield himself from the attack.

Needing to come up with a new plan, Michael started backing up, keeping up suppressive fire with the XO-16, followed by releasing a cloud of Electric Smoke.  
"[ _Syndicate Prime Hull damage is severe. We're winning, but just barely._ ]" Michael dashed back out of the Electric Smoke cloud, and Siviks still held the Shock Cleaver up, only for Michael to grab it by the blunt side, yank it away from him, throw it to the side, kick the Syndicate Prime, and unload a good portion of the XO-16's magazine, joined by the seven reloaded missiles.

"[ _Syndicate Prime has entered Doom-State. You know what to do._ ]" "Time to put RD's chassis to rest." Michael landed a left cross, causing Siviks to drop the Shrapnel Cannon.  
He punched straight into the Syndicate Prime's cockpit, grabbed a hold of Siviks, and tossed him away, then grabbed the Syndicate Prime's top arms, flipped it on its back, and unloaded rockets into its open cockpit, destroying the Servitor merged with the Titan chassis... and demolishing RD-1539's Reactor Core.

 **Michael [Termination] Syndicate Prime (Kell's Scourge)**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

With the Syndicate Prime permanently out of commission, Michael turned his attention back to Siviks, who was dazed and just barely conscious from being tossed into a wall.  
Michael got a solid hold of the Captain, disengaged Pilot-Mode, and summoned the Shadow through their Yin Yang link.

"[ _IMC drones, end recording session. Ascendant energy detected._ ]"  
The drones stopped recording the engagement and returned to the IMC vessel up in orbit.

Music: O' Death - Jen Titus

A Taken rift opened up in the fabric of reality, followed by the Shadow stepping through.  
"Another one for the Hanging Crypts. Lock 'em up." At Michael's words, the Shadow chuckled. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

The Shadow spoke to Siviks in the Eliksni language, which Michael understood.  
'Prepare to be welcomed to your new home, Siviks. The bad news is: you are going to be stuck there for a long, long time. The good news is: the rent is free.'.  
With that, the Shadow dragged Siviks back through the Taken rift, pulling him to the Dreadnaught to be imprisoned within the Hanging Crypts forever, the rift closing behind them.

Music: Destiny 2 - EDZ

"Hmm... What's the difference between the Prison of Elders and the Hanging Crypts?" Michael wondered.  
Rocco appeared in order to answer the question. "{ _The Awoken once said that the Prison of Elders was more... 'merciful' in comparison. Siviks escaped from the Prison of Elders, and we just sent him to the Hanging Crypts. I'm sure even Queen Mara Sov would feel sorry for him right now._ }" "Yeah, the place does have that effect."  
"[ _What about the Obsidian Accelerator?_ ]" "The wha- Oh, right. We should bring that back to Ada."

Time: 4:02 PM | 09/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: none

Michael returned to the IMC HQ, with the recovered Obsidian Accelerator in tow.  
Ada-1 and Hayden-10 were both unaware of the Pilot's arrival, so Michael placed the device on a nearby counter and slid it towards them.  
The Black Armory curator turned to look at what he had brought back, seeing the Obsidian Accelerator. " _Is that...?_ " The question was barely even asked, yet Michael nodded in confirmation.  
She cautiously picked up the device, looking it over in disbelief. " _You found it._ "

Ada-1 then stuck the Obsidian Accelerator into the back of her head, fitting it on like a missing puzzle piece.  
There was a beep before the curator began glowing and pulsing with radiant energy, which started to momentarily overwhelm her.  
She fell to one knee, prompting Michael and Hayden-10 to try and help her up, but Ada-1 held up a hand to stop them, to which Hayden-10 took hold of said hand and gently helped her up to her feet. Once she had steadied herself, Ada-1 turned to face the IMC ace once more.  
" _Thank you._ "

* * *

Siviks, Lost to None - subject to eternal imprisonment.

With Ada-1 now under the empowering effects of the Obsidian Accelerator, how do you think her Pilot weapons and her Titan will be affected?

See you next time, boys and girls.  
It's been a while since Michael's had a challenge like this.


	172. CH171

S1-171  
 **Translating reality**

* * *

Time: 1:13 PM | 09/24/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

It was another new day.  
Michael, Samus, and Spyglass brought Ada-1 back to the IMC's testing site on Yionus's moon of Zuter, where the World Gate was located.

Floating just outside the World Gate chamber was the Shadow's Darkscythe.  
" _Is... Is that normal?_ " Ada-1 wondered, pointing at the hovering weapon. "Only if the Shadow leaves it there." Michael replied. " _The what? Who?_ " She'd never heard of the Shadow.

Upon entering the chamber, Ada-1 spotted a hooded figure at the World Gate's console. "Yo, Death!" Michael called.  
The Shadow turned around, revealing his Ascendant black and blue skull face. "Michael! Samus! Spyglass! How have you all been?" He asked happily, noticing Ada-1 just after. "Eh... Who's this?"

"Death, meet Ada-1, the curator of the Black Armory. Ada, meet the Shadow, the Taken King, and my other half. He calls himself Death." Michael introduced them. "It's a pleasure and an honor." " _Likewise._ " They exchanged greetings and a handshake.

"I've been looking into the division of realities, and I think I managed to perfect the dual-reality crossover. I just needed an identical sample from both ends. I also needed a Mote of Light, which I used rubber gloves to hold, so that it wouldn't reduce me to Ascendant cinders again. You'll find that the World Gate will now perfectly translate travel between realities." The Shadow explained, holding a familiar Dimension Key.

Michael turned to Ada-1. "Care to see the dimension we visit the most?" " _Sure...?_ " The Shadow opened the portal and vanished into a Taken rift. " _He's not coming?_ " "Well, as the ruler of the Ascendant Realm, having stolen it from the Hive, he has more urgent matters to attend to. Our schedule is clear for the week." Samus stated. " _Well, today's Thursday, so it's not like you have much of the week left._ " "True."

With that, they entered dimension 9.

Location: Dimension 9 | Mt Ebott | The Ruins

Music: Undertale - Ruins

Upon entering the dimension, Michael noticed an excavation crew digging out the stone wall. Apparently, the Titan Tunnel had begun construction.

" _This is the dimension you visit the most?_ " Ada-1 questioned. "We're underground." Michael pointed out, heading to a buzzer on the wall. He pressed the button, then leaned on said wall to wait patiently.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard. "Heya. You've been busy, huh?" They turned to the source, seeing a certain Monster. "Sans the skeleton. Good to see you again." "Good to see you too, Michael. I see you brought Samus, Spyglass, and... whoever that is." " _This is Ada-1, the curator of the Black Armory, and the newest addition to our ranks._ " Spyglass introduced her.

Sans stuck his right hand in his pocket, then pulled it back out and offered a handshake. "Put 'er there, Ada." Hesitantly, Ada-1 grasped Sans's hand. A starting noise was briefly heard. Following that, Ada-1 awkwardly pulled back her hand, not knowing what just happened.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Gets 'em every time." Sans laughed, revealing the whoopee cushion in his hand. Ada-1 chuckled nervously.

" _May we have a shortcut?_ " Spyglass asked. "Sure thing. Right this way." Sans lead the group through a dark corridor, bringing them topside by unknown means.

Location: Dimension 9 | Mt Ebott | The Surface

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills

"Well, here we are." Sans announced, vanishing back into the mountain without a trace.

Ada-1 was having serious trouble comprehending what just happened. " _What the... How did... Uh..._ " "Don't think too hard on it." Samus said.

While Samus, Spyglass, and Ada-1 went off to explore the town, Michael headed to the skeleton residence, where Papyrus was sparring with Undyne in the backyard.

"Papyrus! Undyne! Great to see you again!" He called out. They turned to face him "Hey, punk! It's been a while!" "Greetings, Michael! How have you been?!" Michael flashed them a thumbs-up.

With the greetings now said and done, Michael filled them in. "This time, I came with Samus, Spyglass, and someone new. She's an Exo named Ada-1, and she's the curator of the mysterious Black Armory. She's also the newest addition to the Pilot ranks, having linked with a Legion-class Prime Titan ID'd RS-4373." "As an Exo, she's a human mind in a mechanical body." Papyrus surmised. "That's right. Despite that, she is of no design I've ever seen. Then again, the same could be said for Cayde-6... and Banshee-44... and Lakshmi-2." "Hold up. Why do Exos have a number in front of their names?" Undyne questioned. Just then, Rocco appeared. "{ _That number after Banshee's name isn't for show. Amanda told me he really has been rebooted 44 times. How would he have had anything for that Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor we installed in his head to keep for him?_ }" "Essentially, Ada's only ever been rebooted once." Undyne concluded. "Yes, upon her human mind being transferred."

Thinking over a few more details, Michael shared the most recent one. "In other news, the Shadow managed to unlock perfect reality translation with the World Gate. I think I'm now under the effects of your reality."

Music: Undertale - Nyeh Heh Heh!

"Only one way to find out!" Papyrus proclaimed, readying up for a fight. "Seems like you're excited." "Nyeh heh... Of course I am!" With Papyrus raring to go, Rocco gave Michael his helmet, allowing the Pilot to don it as the Ghost vanished.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

The helmet's visor was retracted, so he pressed the button to close it, activating the combat HUD. Following this, Rocco applied the Pilot's armor, weapons, and other equipment.

Papyrus went from confident to nervously unsure REAL fast. "Seeing you in that armor makes me rethink my decision." "You're not chickening out now, are you?" Michael questioned, prompting Papyrus to regain his composure. "Eh- NO! Let's do this!" "Don't hold back."

Music: Titanfall 2 - A Glitch in the Frontier

What looked like bone towers jutted out of the ground, sliding right toward Michael, who effortlessly avoided them with the Marksman's Dodge. Another bone tower hurdled right at the Pilot, but Michael used his Grapple to slingshot himself around it, landing right behind Papyrus.

Papyrus turned around, only to find himself at the receiving end of Michael's Spitfire. "Checkmate, Papyrus." Michael proclaimed. "I don't think so."

Without warning, Michael was mysteriously thrown at the fence by some unseen force. He opened his eyes after having sustained minor damage, seeing a strange heart shape hovering just beyond his chest. It was blue, and it was glowing.

Music: none

Michael curiously eyed the heart shape, holding it between his left thumb and index finger. "What the heck is this...?" He faced the skeleton in front of him. "Papyrus, what's with this heart shape? Where did it come from? What is it?" "That is your soul." "My soul, huh? I always imagined a soul to be this invisible essence, not a floating 3D heart shape." "That must be how it is in your world. You did say the World Gate can now translate reality perfectly across dimensions, right?" "That was the Shadow's work, not mine." "I see. Well, your soul has this sort of aura around it. That's not normal."

Looking at the 'soul', Michael took notice of the glowing aura around it. "Hmm. I wonder..." With that, Michael summoned the Daybreak, a flaming sword appearing in his right hand. To his surprise, the aura around the heart shifted to a fiery orange, even flickering like actual fire. He resorbed the Solar Light, watching as the aura reverted to a pure white. Upon summoning the Sentinel Shield, the aura turned to a darkened purple fog. With the Arc Staff, the aura became a light blue, taking the form of raging electricity. "This aura... is the Traveler's Light! More specifically, it's MY Light!"

Without warning, the heart shape of the soul began shifting between seven different colors at random with each passing millisecond.

Just then, Gaster appeared. "Huh. I don't think I've ever seen a soul like THIS before. It's all seven traits: Justice, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Bravery, and Determination. Incredible!"

Music: Destiny - Guardian

"So, how do I... put it back? Where does it go?" Michael wondered. "Try putting it to your chest, toward your actual heart." Gaster suggested. "Heart and soul. Fitting." Michael pressed the soul toward his heart, watching as the manifestation phased right into him, and he didn't even feel it. "OK then. I guess that's another way of how this dimension works, and I've just experienced it firsthand."

Without warning, Sans arrived, using a toothpick to clear out what looked like watermelon chunks from his teeth... before eating said chunks. "What's going on here, guys?" "We've just seen Michael's soul." Gaster replied. Sans then used his power to make Michael's soul reappeared as the Pilot in question removed his helmet, prompting Rocco to store his weapons and armor. The soul appeared blue for only a few seconds before returning to its rapidly and randomly shifting color cycle. "Now that is fascinating." "Sans, the aura around it is my Light!" "Wow... That's incredible! The World Gate actually translated your Light between realities?!" "Yeah."

Suddenly, Michael vanished, reappearing behind Sans, having used the Blink. "I'm getting kinda hungry. Is there a good restaurant nearby?" "I'm sure Undyne would be thrilled to fix you something." Sans stated. "YEAH! Let's head to my place!"

Time: 1:35 PM | 09/24/2714

Music: Undertale - Home

Michael had followed Undyne to where she resided, taking a seat as the amphibian Monster departed into the kitchen, after which there was some clattering, followed by Michael's Ghost appearing. "{ _I guess we've finally perfected dimensional crossing._ }" "Yeah." The clattering in the kitchen momentarily intensified. "Rocco, think you could check up on Undyne and see what the heck she's doing in there?" "{ _Sure thing._ }" The Ghost then floated into the kitchen.

Just then, Samus and Ada-1 arrived. "Lemme guess... You got hungry." "Woke up late. No breakfast. Small lunch. What do you expect? I asked about a restaurant, and Undyne brought me here." " _I don't really understand all this, but I think I'm getting there. That World Gate? Simply amazing._ " "Thank you. The Shadow made the parts, I only put them together."

With that, Undyne peeked back into the dining room. "Oh! Welcome, Samus! Who's this?" "Ada-1, the curator of the Black Armory. She... can't eat." " _I don't really have a mouth._ " "I see. I'll finish up in here, then Ada and I can get to know each other, alright?" " _I... think I'd like that._ "

What Undyne served up was beef fajitas with a side of Caesar salad. While Michael and Samus chowed down, Undyne and Ada-1 sat on the couch and had themselves a civil conversation. "So you didn't trust Guardians back then?" " _Back then, they weren't known as 'Guardians'. They were Risen. They were rogue, looking out for only themselves, taking whatever they pleased. They were Warlords. They killed the Black Armory's founder as they attempted to take the Obsidian Accelerator for themselves._ " "The... The what?" Suddenly, Rocco joined them. "{ _The Risen, now known as Guardians, were blessed with power, but not wisdom. The Risen were on the wrong road. The establishment of the Iron Lords and the Last City ensured that all new Guardians were directed to serve humanity and the Light, instead of only themselves._ }" "Damn..."

Michael's voice was heard back from the table behind them. "If I were alive back then, the Warlords would've never happened. I would personally make sure of it." " _Thank you for letting us know of your noble intentions._ " "It just feels right."

"What's this 'Obsidian Accelerator'?" " _Michael brought it back from the Niobe Labs in the southern edge of the EDZ._ " "Huh?" " _The European Dead Zone, occupied by Fallen and Cabal. The Obsidian Accelerator was a device that allowed me to modify weapons into something deadlier through an on-the-spot phase transition. Essentially, it turned me into a walking, talking forge. It was... a part of me._ " "{ _She attached it to the back of her head, and now she's glowing with that Radiant energy._ }" " _Don't you have a Guardian to go back to?_ " "{ _We're not in any danger here, are we?_ }" Rocco had a point. The place was safe.

Eventually, Michael and Samus finished lunch, while Undyne and Ada-1 bid farewell to each other.

As the group looked for Spyglass, Samus noticed Michael poking at his chest. "Michael, what are you doing?" "Trying to figure out this whole solid, heart-shaped soul thing." "{ _Michael met up with the skeleton family and a heart shape appeared from him, which Papyrus detailed as his soul._ }" "Yeah, and I'm trying to figure out how to bring it back out."

Without warning, a voice was heard from behind them. "I can help with that." They turned around, seeing a certain short skeleton.

Music: Undertale - Sans.

"Sans, if you're gonna keep doing that, I might as well bring a Pulse Blade." Michael stated. "A throwing knife that emits a radar pulse? I've never seen one in action, but I've read up on what it does. Anyway, you're trying to figure out how to bring out your soul, right?" "Yeah, I am." "Imagine being connected to it through one of your 'neural links'. Just think it out." "A neural command. Huh. I'll give it a shot."

Michael briefly focused his thoughts, causing that aura-surrounded, seven color-shifting, 3D heart shape to appear. "That's what appeared." Samus and Ada-1 looked on in awe. "What were those traits again?" Michael asked. "Justice, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Bravery, and Determination." Sans replied. "Unlike anyone else in this dimension, I have them all."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills

It was then that Spyglass rejoined them. "Where have you been?" Samus asked, wondering where Spyglass headed off to. " _I have been assisting Dr Alphys in a experiment. I notified her of the World Gate's most recent update, and she wished to test the effects of the Light on artificial spatial constructs._ " Spyglass reported. "Alphys wanted to see what the Light would do to magical manifestations?" Sans questioned. " _Correct. The results were promising. Derezzolution is no longer a possibility._ " This was good news.

" _I should check on the Black Armory. There might be a Pilot requesting an elite weapon._ " "Got it, Ada. Let's head home." Michael said, taking out the Key.

* * *

CH171: COMPLETE!

We're paying the Eliksni House of Judgment a visit in the chapter after the next one. See you there.


	173. CH172

S1-172  
 **A legend restored**

* * *

Time: 9:47 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Courtyard

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Another mundane night at the City.  
The Counsel was reportedly beginning to break apart.  
Many civilians jumped at the opportunity to leave Earth behind, fearing that the City may one day fail to keep them safe, like in the Red War, but unlike the Red War, they feared there would be no surviving the next catastrophe. Day-by-day, the City grew less populated, its citizens brought to the Frontier.

Michael had arrived, and he had a very... irregular plan.  
"Zavala, would you happen to remember what you did with... Cayde's corpse?" Zavala looked at him inquisitively. "Yes. Why do you ask?" "In one of the recordings I found in his caches that were hidden in the Arcology on Titan, I found out that he signed up to become a Pilot. This honor is long overdue. I have a plan." "He's dead! Did you forget?!" "Does he have to stay that way?" "His Ghost was destroyed, and he was killed by Uldren Sov! What part of that did you not understand?!" "He's a human mind in a mechanical body. I have reason to believe that his mind may still be intact, while the Exo body will require repairs and replacement components. Just so you know, my decision has the full support of Dr Hammond himself."

Music: Titanfall - FALL TO RISE

Zavala took a step back, learning that Michael's suggestion was agreed upon by the very founder and namesake of Hammond Robotics, and the subsequent founder of the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. "Dr Hammond...?!" "That's right. If you'll excuse me, I have an Exo to wake up. Where is he?" "I'll... send him to the hanger." "We'll have a Drop Ship waiting for him."

Time: 10:11 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Hanger

Within minutes, a gurney was carried through the Tower's hanger. On the gurney and under the sheet was the lifeless corpse of Cayde-6. A few Frames brought the gurney close to the IMC Drop Ship, only for a group of Stalkers to replace them.  
Once the Drop Ship's 'cargo' was secured, it lifted off, returning to the IMC HQ.

Time: 10:38 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Mars | Hellas Basin | Core Terminus  
Lost Sector

Music: Metroid Prime - Phendrana Drifts

Michael was searching around the Clovis Bray facility on Mars, searching for any unused Exo components, hoping to replace the parts of Cayde-6 that Uldren destroyed. Rocco was helping him look around, scanning as he went along.

Without warning, a voice was heard. "I didn't know you came back, Michael."  
Michael and Rocco turned to the source of the sound, seeing Dr Anastasia Bray. "Oh, we're just looking for spare Exo parts. IMC research." "Can't fool me. Zavala let me know. You're trying to repair Cayde, right?" "Is it... Is it possible?" "That depends on the damages."  
At this, Rocco projected a hologram of Cayde-6's internal structure, mapped out from a scan, a little spherical device in the chest highlighted in red. "Looks like Uldren ruptured Cayde's internal battery. I think there's still a few in here." Ana went to a nearby room, looked through everything in it, then left, heading to another room over, and over, and over again, until she finally found what Michael needed. "That should do it. Thank you, Ana." "I better tag along and see if I can help bring Cayde back."

Time: 10:45 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

Once Michael and Ana returned to the IMC HQ, they headed to the Simulacrum maintenance center, where Samus, Jenny, Spyglass, the Shadow, the Exo brothers, and Ada-1 were waiting.  
The lifeless form of Cayde-6 laid on one of the maintenance tables, ready to be examined and hopefully revived.

Pulling back the dead Exo's uniform, Michael allowed Ana to pry open Cayde-6's chest, seeing the destroyed internal battery. As Spyglass took hold of the armor-like cloth, Michael reached into the cavity and pulled the power source out as Ana disconnected it.  
Once that was done, Michael procured the replacement battery and snapped it in place, and Ana connected it.

As the group waited, a few lights inside the Exo's abdominal cavity flickered to life, followed by the plated 'skin' sealing back up.  
Everyone looked at the Exo's face, watching as the lifelessness within Cayde-6's optics faded away, replaced by a rejuvenated light aqua blue glow.  
He blinked, then squinted his eyes, shielding them from the lights in the ceiling with his left hand before his memories came flooding back through the Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor installed in his chrome dome, and he let out a gasp of realization. " _I... I'm... I'm alive...?_ "

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The entire group was silent as Cayde-6 had just been brought back to life.  
"Welcome back, old friend." Michael said, extending a hand to help him up. " _It's... It's good to be back. I didn't think you'd look for a way to bring me back to life._ " "Well, you're lucky you're an Exo. Rocco's scans indicated that Uldren destroyed your internal battery, and all we needed to do was replace it." " _How're Zavala and Ikora doing?_ " "The Counsel's falling apart."

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Cayde-6 could not believe what he just heard. " _I'm sorry. What?_ " "Their guidance has been called into question following the events in the Prison of Elders. People are leaving Earth, they fear that the City won't stand forever, so they're getting out while they still can." " _My death in the Prison of Elders caused all this to happen?!_ " "I'd say so."

Just then, Michael's IMC PDA beeped and rang. He pulled it out, then looked at the screen. "It's for you." Michael handed the PDA to Cayde-6.  
" _Yello. Cayde speaking._ " "Michael's plan worked, hm?" " _I'm not dead! At least, not anymore._ " "I would like to speak with you in person as soon as possible. Marvin Tango-Nine-Seven-Lima will be waiting for you in the shipyard."

Time: 11:03 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Yitune | Hammond Robotics Corporate HQ

Music: Metroid Other M - Title Screen

Once Cayde-6 had reached the Hammond Robotics Corporate Headquarters, he headed into the facility, making his way to Dr Hammond's office. The chair was turned, its back facing the Exo. He saw a ghost with an interesting new shell. " _You... wanted to speak with me, Dr Hammond...?_ " Cayde-6 was nervous beyond comprehension. He had never met the founder of the IMC.

The chair swiveled around as the Ghost turned to face the Exo. Dr Hammond eyed the shaky newcomer.  
"It has come to my attention that you signed up to become a Pilot quite some time before the prison break in the Reef." "{ _As it stands, our ranks are practically shallow._ }" "As a result, we feel it best to induct you as one of our Field Commanders. From what I've read in your file, you could barely stand being cooped up in the Tower all the time." " _Michael said I was lucky to be an Exo._ " "Well, he is correct, and I assume he has explained why." " _He pulled out my broken power source and popped in a new one._ " "That is correct. As long as your internal processor, your Exo brain, remains intact, you may be recovered from this deathlike state." " _So... Why bring me back?_ " "Michael and the Aurora Units talked me into it."

Cayde-6 was astounded. " _Biological supercomputers wanted me alive?!_ " "Yes. They briefed me in on Michael's idea. Upon agreement, there was something I wished to show you."  
The screen on Dr Hammond's computer displayed all of the Exo's debts. The hundreds upon thousands of debts on the display disappeared, one by one, until the screen was left blank. "As a result of being accepted into the IMC's registration, you will be given a fresh start. Due to that Simulacrum memory cortex capacitor that was integrated into your Exo processor, Dissociative Exomind Rejection may never occur again, meaning no more reboots. Cayde-6, that number after your name will never change again."  
" _What does this all mean for me?_ "

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

"Welcome to the IMC, Pilot Cayde-6. May the new life you have been given never fail you."  
Cayde-6 was speechless. He died in the Prison of Elders, only to be brought back by having his internal battery replaced, then he was accepted into the IMC's ranks... as a Field Commander!

Time: 11:38 PM | 09/27/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | IMC HQ

Once Cayde-6 had returned to the IMC HQ, he let the rest of the team know the good news.  
As per standard protocol for Pilots, Cayde-6 was to be given a Titan.

Because his new helmet wouldn't fit over his head because of that horn piece, Cayde-6's cranium was to be externally alter by Marvins, allowing the horn to be detached and reattached at will, but it had to be taken off to allow his Pilot helmet to fit. At least he didn't lose the thing.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Link to Pilot

Once his new Pilot gear was all picked out, the Exo made his way back to the Titan barracks, where a new Tone-class Titan was waiting for him, sporting the same paint job as his new suit.  
"Ready for this, Cayde?" Michael asked. " _I'm ready._ "

The Tone's cockpit opened, allowing Cayde-6 to climb inside as it closed him in.  
"[ _Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Establishing neural link._ ]"

* * *

 **Cayde-6** **(Pilot loadout)**

Primary: Submachine Gun - CAR - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Holosight) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: B3 Wingman - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Holo Pilot

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Pilot Sentry

Tier 1: Fast Regen

Tier 2: Wallhang

Execution: Grand Theft Semi-Auto

Pilot Camo: Bullseye

Primary Camo: Bullseye

Pistol Camo: Bullseye

Anti-Titan Camo: Bullseye

 **Alpha-Charlie-Echo Two-One-Seven-Two (** **ACE-2172)**

Titan: Tone - Normal

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Tone kit: Enhanced Tracker Rounds

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: Bullseye

Nose Art: Game Face

Weapon Camo: Bullseye

Titan execution: Target Acquired

* * *

Dr Hammond's Ghost's shell: Fusion Matrix Shell (Metro Shift) (Three As One Projection)

* * *

Cayde's back, and he's better than ever!  
He wants out of the Tower? This is his dream come true. IMC Field Commander Cayde-6.

See you next time, where we see his first mission.


	174. CH173

S1-173  
 **Warden of Nothing**

* * *

Time: 3:24 PM | 10/02/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The Farm

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

Michael had returned to the Farm, checking on the people who settled in over there, as well as the Eliksni House of Judgment, and their Kell, Variks.  
The civilians were doing well, and there were a few Pilots and Titans who were off duty, including Jack Cooper, BT-7274, Sarah Briggs, and MOB-1316.

Passing through, Michael greeted a few villagers and Eliksni, even seeing Mithrax, or more recently re-identified as Misraaks.  
"Michael of House Pilots. How are you?" "Good. You're looking better, Misraaks." The Captain was caught off-guard by Michael using his true name.  
"The Shadow taught me the Eliksni language, so I found out that 'Mithrax' wasn't actually your name. Misraaks, you have a good day."

Eventually, Michael reached the Judgment Ketch, seeing a Ghost. "Is that Mindsight? Is Mark here?"  
Rocco answered from his space within Michael's Light. "{ _No, that's Variks's Ghost. He and Mindsight may share the same shell design, but they're colored differently. Mark's not here._ }" "Oh."

Just then, the Kell of the House of Judgment came out of the Ketch, his Ghost vanishing.  
"Variks!" "Michael!" "Up high!" Michael and Variks exchanged a high-five... uh... high-three... whichever.  
"Down low!" Variks held his hand knee-high, only to pull it away at the last second. "Too slow!"  
They shared a good laugh.

Michael then noticed something.  
Variks wasn't in his usual hunched over posture. Instead, he was standing up, straight and tall. Not only that, but the Kell's prosthetic upper arms were gone, replaced by flesh and bone, vein and muscle, replaced by his REAL arms, which had been cut off by Skolas a long time ago.  
Evidentially, this was the work of his Ghost.

Music: Destiny - Guardian

Eyeing where prosthetics once resided on Variks, Michael's thoughts turned to his own prosthetics, his right arm and left leg.  
Rocco appeared next to him. "{ _Like with your right eye when Xol took the Eye of the Traveler from you on Mars, I can restore your arm and leg, regrow them from your own DNA, but... do you want me to?_ }"

Michael had to make a choice.  
Should he toss out the prosthetics, finally regain his actual limbs, and become whole, or should he keep the prosthetics that had helped him make it to this point in his life, and remain a cyborg?  
Then again, would regaining his long-lost limbs really constitute as being 'whole'?  
"No. I will keep what I have. Though I may have lost my limbs centuries ago, I am still whole. This is what I am. This is WHO I am."

"I am in need of... assistance." Variks's Ghost appeared, further briefing them in. "{ _I've been getting some pretty crazy readings from the Prison of Elders. Variks says it's most likely his modified Servitor that he left behind. We need you to go in and investigate._ }" "I'll gather a team and look into this."

Time: 3:57 PM | 10/02/3273

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Prison of Elders | Airlock Six

Music: Metroid Prime - Crashed Frigate

Michael, Ada-1, and Cayde-6 arrived at the Prison of Elders, and Aurora Unit 217 was on the comms. " _We have received the mission details from Variks and his Ghost. Proceed through the Prison of Elders. You will find the rogue Servitor._ " "Find and destroy." Variks added.  
"You can count on us. Let's move."

Heading out of the airlock chamber, Michael's Fireteam encountered a lone Vex Goblin. Cayde-6 took it out with a few CAR rounds to the radiolarian membrane in the chest.  
Up ahead was a bridge, and on that bridge was another Goblin, destroyed by Ada-1 using her R101 Carbine.  
A third Vex Goblin was on the other side of the bridge, and Michael scored the kill with his Spitfire.

Without warning, Variks's voice was heard from the PA, albeit distorted. " _Prison of Elders welcomes you. Impress your Warden, yes?_ "

Up ahead, a large group of Vex units appeared. "Alright, Cayde. You're the Field Commander. What's our next move?" " _Ada, let's put those Ticks to good use._ " " _Gladly._ " Ada-1 tossed out two Ticks, watching as they deployed, went to the Goblins and Fanatics, then detonated, obliterating a significant portion of the Vex.  
" _Michael, use your Charge Rifle. Aim for the Minotaur._ " Michael pulled out his Anti-Titan weapon, bared down on the Minotaur, and destroyed it with three beams.

On the other side of the catwalk, the door opened, granting the Fireteam access to the prisoner transport station.  
A single Vex Goblin stood to oppose them, having just escaped from the transport, only for one of Michael's throwing knives to immediately dispatch it.

Rocco appeared, then interfaced with the nearby terminal. "[ _I'll get this prisoner transport out of your way, and maybe find the lights._ ]"  
Suddenly, the transport blocking their path sparked and started moving, along with the terminal acting up. "[ _I tried to shut down the rail system to get us a clear path out. The Warden's Servitor cut me off. Watch for incoming transports._ ]" " _We have just been forcibly disconnected from all access points to the Prison of Elders. It will take us quite some time to restore our connection._ "  
" _Incoming._ " A prisoner transport could be seen approaching, so the Fireteam took to one of the upper alcoves for momentary shelter, standing by as some Cabal and Vex got ran over.

After taking cover from another transport, and killing some surviving Vex, the Fireteam headed through an opening in the floor, entering a lower rail line, but with two tracks.  
Off to the side, a few Pikes were standing ready, but a single Vex Goblin was there as well, until Ada-1 shot it dead.

" _Mount up on the Pikes, avoid the trains, and take down any hostiles in sight._ " Michael and Ada-1 complied without question, dodging the trains as they went by.  
Once they were on the Pikes, the Fireteam blasted off, getting past the rocketing prisoner transports.  
More Vex were up ahead, including a Hydra, but they were all disintegrated by the Arc projectiles of the Pikes.  
Behind the Vex were more Cabal, who then suffered the same fate, and the Arc bolts were able to penetrate Phalanx shields.

Up ahead was a busy railroad station of rushing prisoner transports. The Fireteam was forced to travel along the rails, dodging the transports to reach another group of battling Cabal and Vex, which were promptly eviscerated by Michael using a Nova Bomb.

The team continued onward.  
" _Our connection link to the Prison of Elders has been restored. However, the Warden's Servitor is already in the process of disconnecting us once more. You are entering a Vex cellblock. A heavy Vex signature has been detected further along your path. Use caution._ " "Solid copy, 217."

There were so much Vex up ahead, but Cayde-6 had an idea. " _Ada, throw down an A-Wall. Michael, we need a Rally Barricade._ " Ada-1 tossed an A-Wall projector on the ground as Michael formed the Rally Barricade, the two protective barriers intermingling with each other.  
With that, the whole team opened fire, their firepower enhanced and their weapons temporarily relieved of the limits of their magazines, mowing down all Vex in sight.

The Warden's Servitor was heard once again. " _Important target, Guardian. Kill or be killed._ "  
A Vex Mind appeared, ID'd by Michael's helmet.

Apaktos, Oxidizing Mind

The giant Minotaur opened fire with a Torch Hammer, but the Fireteam switched to their Anti-Titan weapons, still protected by the A-Wall and Rally Barricade.

 **Cayde-6 [MGL] Apaktos, Oxidizing Mind (unidentified Vex Collective)**

With the Mind dead, Michael and his team moved onward, entering some sort of ventilation shaft that sent them up to a new sector.

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Prison of Elders | The Arena

" _Cabal war machine is on the march._ " "{ _There were Red Legion in here? Good. I hope they stewed._ }" "Red Legion prisoners, huh? They don't deserve this. They don't deserve this mercy. They deserve worse. Let's bring it to 'em." Michael stated, checking his Spitfire's magazine.  
" _Our connection to the Prison of Elders navigation records has begun to degrade. The Warden's Servitor is severing our link._ "

In the room at the top of the tube, a few Red Legion Legionaries were seen on the other side of a glass wall, heading into the next chamber. The door to said chamber opened, allowing the Fireteam to head in and slaughter the Cabal.  
There was, of course, a Colossus with a bounty on its head.

 _WANTED:_ Magnar the Rockjaw

After a while of shooting, the big kill was claimed.

 **Ada-1 [R101] _WANTED:_ Magnar the Rockjaw (Red Legion)**

" _Wanted target eliminated. 25,000 credits have been transferred to each of your accounts. For dealing the finishing blow, Ada-1 has been awarded an additional 5,000 credits._ " AU 217 transmitted.

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

After having dealt with the rest of the Cabal, the Fireteam pressed forward, reaching a grav lift, which brought them up to the main arena, used in the Challenge of the Elders. Cabal and Vex were brawling it out against each other.  
Once they were cleared out, something appeared in the back of the arena. A Scorch Cannon.

" _Dismantle mines, yes? Or... you die._ " A Splinter Mine appeared in the front of the arena, and Rocco used Michael's Wi-Fi Virus transmitter to interface and defuse it, with Cayde-6 using the Scorch Cannon to clear out incoming Vex reinforcements.  
The Splinter Mine collapsed into pieces, falling to the ground as two more appeared, each on the left and right sides of the arena.  
Eventually, Rocco succeeded in defusing both Splinter Mines.

Back in the front, a dome closed up. " _You face the final round. A mighty Cabal warrior challenges you._ " The dome opened back up, revealing a few Legionaries and a Colossus.

Ta'aul, Disgraced Colossus

 **Cayde-6 [Scorch Cannon] Ta'aul, Disgraced Colossus (Red Legion)**

Music: none

With that, the Cabal were defeated. " _Stand proud. You survived the Prison of Elders. Treasure waits below. It calls to you, yes? Retreat to airlock._ "  
The Fireteam reached the bottom of the airlock connected to the arena, seeing a golden chest.

Location: Asteroid Belt | The Reef | Prison of Elders | Correction Labs

" _You fought. you won. Your treasure awaits._ "  
" _Well now. Look what we have here._ " "Well, let's get our reward and deal with the rogue Servitor, Cayde." " _Wait! Wait a minute... Everyone, stay back._ " Cayde-6 cautiously approached the treasure cache, activated the automated locking mechanism's release, and jumped back. The chest opened, revealing it to be empty, and triggering a dome of energy around the platform.  
"Huh. Looks like Araskes, the Trickster, left us a present." " _Good eye, Cayde._ " " _I knew something wasn't right here._ "  
The false chest and the platform within the dome vanished, followed by the dome itself, granting further access.  
" _Our connection to the Prison of Elders has been restored once again. You are nearing the backup control room. The Warden's Servitor has been detected in that location._ " AU 217 reported.

More Cabal and Vex were battling against each other, but a few deftly tossed sacks of explosives from Michael took them out.

Music: Destiny 2 - Shell of What Was

" _An old friend is here. Judgment at hand._ " Their target appeared in the broken chamber.

The Mad Warden

" _There's our target! Open fire!_ " Cayde-6 ordered.  
The team let loose with their Anti-Titan weapons, dealing significant damage to the Servitor.  
" _Cabal reinforcements unleashed._ " Red Legion forces appeared in the chamber, complicating things.  
" _Vex reinforcements advance._ " Incoming Vex units added to the complication.

" _Take cover and deal with the Cabal and Vex!_ " The team got behind cover from the Servitor's energy blasts, taking down the lesser targets, thus making it easier to deal with their main target.

Without warning, the Servitor began emitting a massive heat wave, forcing the Fireteam to remain behind cover for an extended period of time.

" _Cabal strategist Val Aru'un. Time stalker of the Vex, the Overmind Minotaur._ " Two major enemies appeared, but their IDs were completely different.

Zhagal, Disgraced Colossus

Edyx, Exothermic Mind

With use of Anti-Titan weapons, the Fireteam got through them reasonably quickly.

 **Ada-1 [MGL] Zhagal, Disgraced Colossus (Red Legion)**

 **Michael [Charge Rifle] Edyx, Exothermic Mind (unidentified Vex Collective)**

" _Time for one last maneuver. Ada, follow my lead! Michael, get ready for a boost! Use the Thundercrash!_ " Cayde-6 and Ada-1 put away their weapons, then put their hands down at knee level as Michael jumped back. The two Exos then launched the IMC ace at the Servitor as he coated himself with Arc Light, nailing the Warden's Servitor straight in the eye.

 **Michael [Thundercrash] The Mad Warden**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

The Servitor was destroyed, the Prison of Elders was secure, and Variks got on the line. "Servitor dead, yes?" "One malfunctioning Servitor to the scrapheap." Michael reported. "Yes. Good. House Judgment will take back Prison of Elders, find Kell of House Dusk, lock him up, end House Dusk. Spider will transmit more bounties by end of the week."

* * *

I think it's safe to say that Cayde's first mission as a Pilot AND a Field Commander went pretty darn well.  
We'll see his Titan in a later chapter.

See you next time, everyone.


	175. CH174

S1-174  
 **Late night troubles**

* * *

Time: 2:51 AM | 10/07/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

It was late at night in the Aran-Johnson residence, with no missions scheduled for the next four days, and everyone was asleep... except for Glitch Frisk, who was in the kitchen for unknown reasons.

As he quietly opened the fridge, Glitch Frisk heard a synthetic, mechanical voice. "{ _Can't sleep?_ }"  
He turned around seeing a single, small, blue light, floating in the dark of night. The eye of a Ghost, looking right at him. "Sorry, Rocco."  
"{ _I'm not Rocco. I'm Axel, Jenny's Ghost._ }" The Ghost moved out of the dark and into the light being cast by the light bulb in the fridge, revealing his green shell.  
"Oh." Glitch Frisk closed the fridge, watching Axel's blue eye light blink and look around.  
"{ _Why don't we head into the living room so you can tell me what's been keeping you up?_ }"  
"OK."

They went to the living room, and Glitch Frisk turned on the lights before sitting on the couch.  
"{ _So... Tell me what's been bothering you._ }"  
"I just... I don't..."  
"{ _Homesick?_ }"  
He nodded.  
"{ _From what I could gather, my Guardian's father felt the same way. The Frontier was just... demolished during the Collapse. From a recording Samus found, it was the Fallen House of Kings. The IMC just... weren't prepared. Servitors were draining their power, leaving the defense systems inoperable, and some of the wiring was fried. I'm getting ahead of myself. We rebuilt. His home was once the IMC HQ, but he's been moved to this Cul-De-Sac. All his belongings were brought here too. He's settled in. Sometimes you need to hold on, and sometimes you need to let go. Don't let the past hold you back. Don't focus on what you've lost. Focus on what you've been given. Fate has given you a new home, a new life, a second chance. We remember the past, but we still keep going toward the future. What would they want you to do? What would YOU want you to do?_ }"  
"They... They would want me to move forward."

Axel then floated back up to the second floor, returning to his Guardian's room, leaving Glitch Frisk in the living room, alone with his thoughts. "Should I just move on? They're still in so much danger with Betty roaming freely, and Asriel... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

It was then that the voice of another Ghost was heard. "{ _Hey there, Glitch Frisk._ }" He looked up, seeing a Ghost with an orange shell that sported two lines of dark blue above and below the Ghost's core. It was Samus's Ghost.  
"Who are you?"  
"{ _My Guardian hasn't decided on a name for me yet, but I'm sure it'll come to her. Anyway, why are you up so late?_ }"  
"I couldn't sleep..."  
"{ _Troubles from your world still bothering you?_ }"  
"Yeah, and I'm homesick." "{ _We'll figure something out. Trust me._ }" With that, Samus's Ghost departed.

Glitch Frisk remained seated on the couch, a worried feeling still very much present.

Out of nowhere, one more voice was heard, and it wasn't a Ghost this time. "Glitch Frisk? You OK down there?" It was Michael.  
Deciding it best to come clean, Glitch Frisk let out a truthful answer. "No..."  
Michael headed down the stairs, then sat beside Glitch Frisk on the couch. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"I've already talked to Samus's Ghost and Axel about it tonight."  
"Is that what my daughter named her Ghost? 'Axel', huh? Not a bad choice." He nodded in approval.

Music: Deltarune - You Can Always Come Home

Getting back to the topic and hand, Michael turned back to Glitch Frisk. "Listen. I kinda know how hard it is to lose everything. You may have been incidentally rescued from oblivion by the World Gate, but that just means you have another chance at living out your life. Think of it this way: Glitchtale became too unstable, and it needed to... 'free up space', so you rewrote Glitch Chara into your place, allowing your world to settle a bit. The World Gate remotely downloads information about any new dimension we get a Key for, pulling data from any locally available sources on their side of the rift, but when you applied the changes that would replace you with Glitch Chara, it caused a malfunction, and for a few short moments, I believe the reality code of your world entered its most datatronic form, thus allowing the World Gate to pull you out... along with a load of other things."  
"What other things?" Glitch Frisk wondered.  
"According to Rocco's previous analysis, there was... half of pre-Golden Age San Francisco, Pluto's inner core, three gelatinous pink-colored entities, a volcano, a large chunk of stone, a portion of Saturn's rings, a Mars Rover, black sludge, NASA landing gear, some sort of cat-dog hybrid thing, and a piece of pre-Golden Age Mercury."  
"Can you put all that into one of the Sim Pods?"  
"That might be a possibility. Anyway, you should get some shuteye. It's past midnight." As Michael got up off the couch to head back to bed, he saw an image on the PDA Glitch Frisk had on him. It looked like Glitch Frisk and Glitch Asriel, obviously pulled from the teen's memories through the Sim Pod.  
He missed his friends, his family, everyone he ever cared about... He would never see them again, and they would have no memory of him because of what he did.  
Michael felt sympathy for the young boy. "Glitch Frisk, whatever you do is up to you, but always remember that you won't be alone anymore."

* * *

HOLY HELIUM! I actually felt tears form in my eyes while writing this!

Camila Cuevas declared him dead, which was something I would not and could not allow to become true, and as a result, here he is, but I never wanted him to silently cry himself to sleep every night, knowing that he was about to be erased from ever existing, only to be pulled into an entirely new dimension set DECADES into the future of a completely different world from his own, and that the world he once called his home would no longer recognize him.  
Cami, we will take care of him. You have my word.

See you all next time, guys.


	176. CH175

S1-175  
 **Anthem of Creation**

* * *

Time: 4:24 PM | 10/13/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

It was time to test another new Dimension Key. This one sported a very... interesting image, but not much else could be determined, aside from the fact that there were no cracks on the golden rim outline or the nub in the middle of the Key.  
"You ready for this, Cayde?" Michael asked.  
" _I'm not sure. Back when I had Sundance, I could just charge in, guns blazing, but without her..._ "  
"I understand. You're afraid of dying for good without your Ghost."

Michael, Samus, Jenny, and Cayde-6 were in the World Gate chamber, accompanied by the Exo's new partner, IMC Tone-class Titan ACE-2172.  
"Wasn't Ace a boy?" Samus wondered.  
" _Uh... Yeah. Why do you ask?_ "  
"Tone-class Titans have female AIs."  
" _Well, not this one. I asked Dr Hammond about a... minor modification._ "  
"[ _Cayde's right._ ]" The Tone had a custom male voice!  
"OK, that's some interesting ingenuity there." Michael remarked.

The portal opened, allowing the small group to cross over.

Location: Dimension 15 | UNKNOWN

Music: Anthem - Main Menu Theme (Legion of Dawn)

On the other side of the rift, they found themselves near what looked like a massive stronghold.  
"Rocco, let's get the locator arch out here so we can find our way back."  
"{ _You got it, Michael._ }" The arch appeared, then integrated with the extradimensional rift's fixed location, locking it in place.

"[ _What is this place...? It's so... tranquil. I like it._ ]" ACE-2172 mused, putting away his 40mm Tracker Cannon.

"Hold it right there!" It was then that two armed guards in bizarre armor suits aimed their weapons at the exploration team, only to provoke a defensive response.  
Since Cayde-6 was already wearing his armor, he simply pulled out his CAR SMG. Michael and Jenny were given their armor and weapons by their Ghosts at a moment's notice, Samus summoned her Power Suit, aiming her arm cannon at the guards, and ACE-2172 pulled back out his 40mm Tracker Cannon. The whole team was combat-ready.  
The two guards didn't show any sign of faltering at the sight of such weaponry. How very brave of them.

A few moments passed, and Cayde-6 decided to end the standstill, but not in his usual way. " _I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Let's settle down and talk things over._ "  
"That is very unlike you, Cayde." Jenny remarked, her SMR still at the ready.  
" _First time for everything. I figured I'd give it a try._ "

The guards lowered their weapons, followed by the exploration team doing the same.  
"You're probably right, 'Cayde'." The guard on the left stated.  
" _Thanks for understanding._ "

"Maybe we should explain things." Michael suggested.  
"Good call, but not here. We should escort you into Fort Tarsis, where it's safe." One of the guards stated.  
Michael turned around, seeing a massive fortress. "Reminds me of the City walls."  
Unfortunately, ACE-2172 had to wait outside.

Time: 4:57 PM | 10/13/3273

Location: Dimension 15 | Unnamed planet | Fort Tarsis

Music: Anthem - Peaceful Fort Tarsis

"I see. If what you say is true, then perhaps your organization may be essential in our conflict between the Dominion, the Scars, and the Outlaws."  
"We would be honored, Tassyn." Samus saluted.  
"At ease. With our income of resources through Freelancers heading out on expeditions, we are more than capable of maintaining their Javelins."  
" _The suits they use? The suits those two guards were wearing outside?_ "  
"That's right, Cayde. If your IMC were to offer its services, we would be... inclined to grant you all personalized Javelins."  
"The IMC stands to keep humanity safe, even those of a whole other dimension." Michael proclaimed.  
"If so, then I see no reason not to grant you all this special permission."  
The nearby doors opened up, allowing Tassyn to lead the team inside.

Location: Dimension 15 | Unnamed planet | Fort Tarsis | Launch Bay

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship Theme

At the side of the Launch Bay, the exploration team spotted a large number of Javelin suits, with numerous suits being of the Ranger, Interceptor, Colossus, or Storm variant.

Michael approached a Ranger-class Javelin, watching as it was rotated by the docking platform so that its back faced him. The suit's backside opened up, allowing the IMC ace to climb inside, fitting his arms and legs in the appropriate sockets while sliding his head into the helmet. The faceplate closed down, bringing up a visual display.  
As the locking clamps on the Javelin's feet disengaged, Michael got comfortable in the Javelin, feeling the suit seal up and pressurize around him. It reminded him of the Iron Pilot, but the Javelin felt more like rough leather than steel.  
Getting a good feel for the Javelin, Michael turned around, seeing his team and Tassyn.

"What do you think?" Tassyn asked.  
"I'm sure I could use this on missions, and maybe some recon patrols."  
"We could use some assistance on a patrol of our own. A group of Sentinels was sent in too investigate possible Shaper energy." Tassyn reported.  
"We're on it."

Time: 5:09 PM | 10/13/3273

Location: Dimension 15 | Unnamed planet | Northern Bastion | Academy Ruins

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - Sanctuary Fortress Main Theme

Michael's team eventually reached the location of the Sentinel patrol, which was accompanied by ACE-2172. "[ _The terrain of this world is very, VERY unforgiving._ ]"  
One of the Sentinels turned to the Titan. "We know, ACE. We know. Why do you think Javelins can fly?"  
"[ _Lucky..._ ]" ACE-2172 grumbled, turning away from the Sentinel.

"We're here. What's the situation?" Michael asked, reporting for duty.  
"Under control. ACE?"  
"[ _We took down a bunch of Scars, then brought some fragments back to the Shaper relic, which silenced it._ ]"  
" _Protocol 2?_ " Cayde-6 asked.  
"[ _And protocol 3. These Shaper relics are able to affect reality itself, which means you could've been in danger, and with your Ghost long dead, your own end would've been permanent._ ]"  
" _OK, that's understandable._ "  
"If the mission here is over and done with, maybe we should head back." Michael surmised.  
"[ _Ugh... More excessive climbing..._ ]"

* * *

 **Michael's Javelin**

Class: Ranger

Weapons  
Primary Weapon - Elemental Rage (Masterwork)  
Backup Weapon - Fulcrum (Epic)

Assault Launcher: Seeking Missile (Epic)

Grenade: Seeker Grenades (Epic)

Components  
1 - Assault Rifle Ammo (Epic)  
2 - Armor Reinforcement (Epic)  
3 - Heat Sink (Epic)  
4 - Shield Reinforcement (Epic)  
5 - Ultimate Inscription (Epic)  
6 - EMPTY

Support Gear: Bulwark Point (Epic)

Helmet: Default Helmet

Torso: Default Torso

Arms: Default Arms

Legs: Default Legs

Vinyls  
Decal: Ranger Default

Wear State: Clean

Animations  
Victory Pose: Fancy Bow  
Arrival Animation: Salute  
Emotes  
1 - Clap  
2 - Wave  
3 - Look Back Thumbs Up

Paint  
Primary Hard - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Hard - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Hard - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)  
Primary Soft - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Soft - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Soft - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)

 **Samus's Javelin**

Class: Interceptor

Weapons  
Primary Weapon - Relentless (Epic)  
Backup Weapon - Papa Pump (Masterwork)

Assault System: Cryo Glaive (Epic)

Strike System: Plasma Star (Rare)

Components  
1 - Light Machine Gun Ammo (Epic)  
2 - Shotgun Ammo (Epic)  
3 - Armor Reinforcement (Epic)  
4 - Heat Sink (Epic)  
5 - Shield Reinforcement (Epic)  
6 - Ultimate Inscription (Epic)

Support System: Target Beacon (Rare)

Helmet: Default Helmet

Torso: Default Torso

Arms: Default Arms

Legs: Default Legs

Vinyls  
Decal: Interceptor Default

Wear State: Clean

Animations  
Victory Pose: Fancy Bow  
Arrival Animation: Stretch  
Emotes  
1 - Clap  
2 - Wave  
3 - Look Back Thumbs Up

Paint  
Primary Hard - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Hard - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Hard - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)  
Primary Soft - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Soft - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Soft - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)

 **Cayde-6's Javelin**

Class: Storm

Weapons  
Primary Weapon - Scout (Epic)  
Backup Weapon - Blastback (Epic)

Focus Seal: Shock Burst (Epic)

Blast Seal: Lightning Strike (Epic)

Components  
1 - Armor Reinforcement (Epic)  
2 - Marksman Rifle Ammo (Epic)  
3 - Heat Sink (Epic)  
4 - Shield Reinforcement (Epic)  
5 - Ultimate Inscription (Epic)  
6 - EMPTY

Support Seal: Quickening Field (Epic)

Helmet: Default Helmet

Torso: Default Torso

Arms: Default Arms

Legs: Default Legs

Vinyls  
Decal: Storm Default

Wear State: Clean

Animations  
Victory Pose: Fancy Bow  
Arrival Animation: Genie in a Bottle  
Emotes  
1 - Clap  
2 - Wave  
3 - Look Back Thumbs Up

Paint  
Primary Hard - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Hard - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Hard - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)  
Primary Soft - Metal: Rugged (Platinum)  
Secondary Soft - Rubber: Hardened Plastic (Blue)  
Tertiary Soft - Painted: Clean Metallic (White)

* * *

I don't think ACE likes the chaotic terrain in this dimension.

Welcome to the world of Anthem!  
Heh. Surprised?

See you all next time, guys.


	177. CH176

S1-176  
 **An offer for Cayde**

* * *

Time: 11:47 AM | 10/15/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Another day on the Frontier.  
The Farm was disassembled on Earth, then reassembled on the planet Troy, giving the settlers and the Eliksni House of Judgment a new home.  
Ikora ordered her Hidden to join the IMC's network, forming the new Moonhawk Brigade.

On this nice day, Cayde-6 had woken up in the Aran-Johnson residence. " _Thanks again for letting me stay over. I've been getting tired of sleeping in the IMC HQ's civilian quarters, which sounds pretty ironic._ "  
"Well, with humanity being moved out of Earth, and IMC crews dismantling the City for reusable resources to keep from the Fallen, you don't exactly have a place to go back to. It's the least we can do anyway." Michael said.

Music: Metroid Fusion - Navigation Room

" _Hold up... Humankind is just being moved off of Earth?! The City is being taken down for parts?!_ "  
"People were moving out anyway. We're just cleaning up."  
" _What about Zavala and Ikora? What about the Council of Guardians?_ "  
"With your first... end at the hands of the deceased Uldren Sov, and with Zavala's official order to focus on the City, the people, and the Traveler, the Council started to fracture under gradually increasingly questionable authority. The Council... might no longer exist."  
" _So... what? We're just leaving our home behind?_ "  
"Well, why do you think humanity set out among the stars to begin with? We needed to expand our reach, to survive, to evolve."  
" _By that logic, and upon taking the way you think_ _into_ _consideration, humankind is simply taking their home off the Earth and bringing it to the Frontier._ "  
"Precisely."

"{ _I just got a few reports. Looks like Devrim Kay accepted our offer for relocation. I_ _n other news, the last of the City's civilian inhabitants have been moved to Angel City. The Shadow's Echoes are scouring the Earth for lost survivors, bringing any they find through Ascendant rifts, leaving them in Angel City. Among all this, Dr Hammond has ordered all available automated infantry units to comb the Earth for anything belonging to humankind, using transmat beacons to send what they find directly to an IMC facility on Vez-2's moon._ }"  
"What do you think this means, Rocco?"  
"{ _The Earth was simply a cradle for humanity, but it's been coming under constant attack AND it's been getting overcrowded in the past. I calculate that Earth will be picked clean and abandoned as of the 29th of next month._ }"  
" **I will remain in Earth's lower atmosphere until the last human is safely away, then I will make for the Frontier.** "

" _What about any new Guardians that get revived on Earth afterwards?_ "  
"We've sent a message to all Ghosts who have not yet found their Guardians, letting them know to signal the IMC for pickup in the event that they find who they're looking for."  
" _So if a Ghost finds their Guardian on Earth, they'll call for an IMC Drop Ship to bring the new Guardian to safety?_ "  
"Exactly."

Now that their dispute about the dying birthplace of humankind and the future of humanity was over, Michael had an offer to make the Exo.

Music: Destiny - Guardian

"Remember when I restored your Light during the Red War?" Michael asked.  
" _Yeah, I remember. Still can't figure out how the Eye of the Traveler lets you do that._ "  
"What if I said I could do that again?"  
Michael's offer caught Cayde-6 off-guard. " _You... You can?_ "  
"Not only that, but I can generate a new Ghost for you."  
" _I need some time to think about this._ "  
"Maybe you'd wanna see the new home of the Guardians?"  
" _Y'know what? I'd like to take a look._ "

Time: 11:55 AM | 10/15/3273

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 10 | Phoenix Central | Shipyard

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

One jump later, Michael and Cayde-6 arrived at the new home of the Guardians, a new district in Angel City.  
"Cayde, welcome to Phoenix Central. This safe haven is where the Guardians live."  
" _Wow...! You guys must've been pushing yourselves to new extremes!_ "  
"This place was constructed by Marvins, built from a highly complex blueprint created by the Aurora Units."  
" _The Aurora Units designed this place for the Guardians?! Look at it! It's massive!_ "  
"All the people who lived in the City back on Earth live here now, intermingling with the Guardians." Just then, Michael flipped a credit out of his pocket, slapping it on the back of his left hand. "Ramen's on me. How 'bout it?"  
" _You brought the ramen shop here too?!_ "  
"We brought everything here. Everything."

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 10 | Phoenix Central | Boardwalk (E)

Exiting the shipyard, Michael brought Cayde-6 to the new Spicy Ramen shop, and there were a few customers, consisting of Guardians, Pilots, Guardian-Pilots, and civilians.  
One customer stood out to Cayde-6. " _Petra Venj. Fancy seein' you here._ "  
Upon hearing such a familiar voice, Petra dropped her chopsticks, turning her head in disbelief, and seeing the formerly dead Exo. "Cayde... You're... You're alive?!"  
" _I'm a human mind in a mechanical body. IMC engineering fixed up the mechanical body, and my human mind... 'woke up'._ "  
"The IMC brought you back?"  
" _I'm lucky to be an Exo._ "

It was then that Samus and Jenny arrived.  
"Didn't expect you to be here, Michael." Samus stated.  
"Well, I didn't expect Petra to be here." Michael had a point.  
Petra waved to the rest of the Aran-Johnson family.  
"Oh. Petra! How have you been?"  
"Well, Samus, ever since the Shadow somehow tore Riven's curse out of the Dreaming City with his bare skeletal hands, I guess I've just been... how do you say it... out of a job? I heard there was this new home for the Guardians out on the Frontier, and when I visited Earth, I saw that the City was being carefully pulled apart, piece by piece."  
Michael then sat at the counter to place an order. "Four bowls of ramen, each with a side of gyoza. Large. 5 stars. Extra dumplings."  
"Four Cayde Specials, coming right up. Hi, Cayde. Good to see you again."  
" _Wait... You KNEW I was alive?_ "  
"It's been broadcasted through the entire IMC network for a day. EVERYONE saw it. 'The legendary Cayde-6, restored by a piece of the past'."  
" _Yeah, and said 'piece of the past' just happens to be an unused Exo battery._ "  
"From what I've read in the Clovis Bray archives, those things were estimated to last for at least a hundred years." Michael stated.  
" _100 YEARS AT THE MINIMUM?!_ "  
"That's right. I believe your old Ghost, Sundance, has been keeping yours charged throughout your life as a Guardian, which means you are several centuries old."

Eventually, four bowls of ramen were passed out.  
"Ohoho MAN! That... is absolutely delicious." Michael exclaimed.  
" _What can I say? A classy order for a classy Exo._ " Cayde-6 said, downing another bite of noodles.  
"That's exactly what I got. I haven't been connected to the IMC network because I didn't have my own PDA, so I wasn't aware that Cayde was back." Petra stated, picking up a piece of gyoza with her chopsticks.  
"Well, the IMC HQ still has a ton of unused PDAs in storage. If you want one, I could get it for you. Oh, this ramen is so good... My taste buds are having a party right now." Jenny was seriously enjoying the meal.

After lunch was over, Michael made one last order. "Four Cayde Specials to go."  
Samus then leaned over and whispered to him. "Why are you getting more orders to go?"  
"Don't you think Devrim, Hawthorne, Variks, and Glitch Frisk would want some?" Michael whispered back.  
"Good point."

Time: 12:17 PM | 10/15/3273

Location: Planet Troy | Colony G22

Music: Destiny 2 - The Farm

One jump later, the group of five had arrived at the new location of the Farm, a few miles west-southwest from Colony G21, which was labeled as a restricted area.  
"Well, this is the Farm, Colony G22 on the planet Troy." Michael announced, gesturing to the rural village of humans and Eliksni. "Fun fact: Some Eliksni were capable of fluent English. Variks used that accent of his because he was afraid of being killed on the spot by the Awoken of the Reef. We simply taught the rest of the Eliksni House of Judgment proper human speech, allowing them to fit in better. The Spider helped, free of charge. Anyway, let's check on Hawthorne, Devrim, and Variks."

Heading through the colony, they came across Devrim Kay, relaxed for once.  
"Howdy, Devrim." Michael greeted.  
"Ahh. The Aran-Johnson family, one of the Awoken, and last, but not least, Cayde-6. How have you all been?"  
"I've been doing well."  
"Can't say I've been better."  
"It's like summer."  
" _I'll get by._ "  
"I feel strangely peaceful, which is something I haven't felt in a long time."

Rocco then appeared, depositing a takeout container of ramen, dumplings, and gyoza.  
"What's this?"  
"{ _Just an order of the Cayde Special._ }"  
"The 'Cayde Special', eh?" Devrim opened the container, pulled a pair of plastic chopsticks off the lid, then took a bite of the noodles. "Well, Cayde's got extraordinary taste, I'll say that much. I should visit the Spicy Ramen shop some time. I missed lunch today. I needed this. Thank you."

With that, the group visited Suraya Hawthorne. "Looks like someone's back up and running."  
" _Nice to see you too, poncho._ "  
"Not sure why, but I missed hearing you call me that."  
Samus then handed Hawthorne the second takeout meal of ramen. She set it down on a nearby table, opened it up, and took a bite. "Mmm. Cayde Special, right?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Samus asked.  
"I've had it before. One of the best things I've ever had."

While Hawthorne was chowing down, Michael headed to the Judgment Ketch, seeing Variks talking with his Ghost. "Then Skolas said 'I am Kell of Kells. All will bow before Wolf banner.'. He was an... interesting opponent for the Guardians. City Hawk 723 sure made short work of him."  
"{ _Sounds impressive._ }"  
"It was a marvelous battle. The end of House Wolves marked the rebirth of House Judgment. I am forever in the IMC's debt."  
"Variks! Good to see you again!"  
The Judgment Kell turned to the Pilot. "Michael! We were just talking about you."  
"I heard. Skolas was a difficult enemy, but we handled ourselves well, and we made it through, putting Skolas in the Prison of Elders. I'm sure he's dead by now."  
"He was killed by a Guardian Fireteam that participated in the Challenge of the Elders before the Dreadnaught arrived."  
"I see. Variks, are you hungry?"  
"My equivalent to your 'stomach' has been gurgling faintly. I guess I'm hungry."  
"Then why not try some of the Cayde Special?"  
Variks stuck his staff in the ground, held the takeout container with his lower pair of arms, took off his voice synth, and tried a bite of the noodles. In response to the taste, he made that weird purr-like sound, then spoke absentmindedly in the Eliksni language.  
"{ _Variks says that it's the best thing he's ever eaten._ }"  
"It's ramen noodles with a side of gyoza and pork dumplings."

While the rest of the group was visiting the new and improved Farm, Michael dialed up Glitch Frisk through his Pilot helmet. "Glitch Frisk, you there?"  
There was silence on the line for a few seconds before a familiar voice was heard. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Glitch Frisk."  
"Oh. Hi, Michael. I was just playing that Transformers Prime Wii game."  
"Cool. Hey, could you head into my room and grab my spare transmat beacon from the closet?"  
"Sure thing." After a while, Glitch Frisk was heard again. "I got it. Now what?"  
"Plop it down on the dining room table. I'm gonna send you something."

Readying a transmat beacon from the Drop Ship, Michael had it synchronized to the one back home.  
"Transmat beacon is on the table."  
"Alright. Here it comes." The final container of the Cayde Special was laid on the floor, where it then vanished.  
"A takeout food bowl just appeared out of nowhere!"  
"Bon appétit. It's the Cayde Special. You're gonna love it. Ramen noodles with a side of gyoza and extra dumplings."  
"Oh, that sounds good. Not as good as... Toriel's... pies..." The Pilot heard his sadness.  
"Why don't we get that recipe from another version of your world? I'm sure the recipe itself is exactly the same."  
"You mean it...?"  
"Yeah. If you want, we could be your family."  
"Thank you... for everything."

Time: 12:39 PM | 10/15/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Destiny - Guardian

Eventually, everyone decided to head on home, and it was revealed that Petra actually lived in Angel City, seeing as Riven's curse practically destroyed the Dreaming City.

" _Michael, I'd like to talk to you about that offer._ "  
"To make you a Guardian again?"  
" _I've made up my mind. 'Light' me up._ "  
At the sudden pun, Michael chuckled. "Good ol' Cayde."  
Just then, Rocco appeared. "{ _I just called up Banshee. He's in the process of creating your new Guardian loadout. It should be ready in an hour._ }"  
Michael then headed upstairs, going into his room, grabbing a dusty pistol from his shelf, and bringing it back downstairs. "If you're gonna become a Guardian once more, you're gonna need this." It was the Ace of Spades.  
" _My hand cannon!_ "  
"{ _Looks like Zavala and Ikora donated a scout rifle and a grenade launcher to your loadout. Scout rifles may be perfect for a Hunter like you, but I'm not too sure about the grenade launcher._ }"  
"Remember your old ship?"  
" _The Queen of Hearts?_ "  
"Yeah. We found it in the Prison of Elders. It must've been waiting for you. We brought it back and gave it a new paint job."  
" _I can't wait to see it._ "  
"Before you go, I should take care of some things."

Michael then focused his unique Light, using it to birth into existence a new Ghost in the palms of his hands, wearing a normal white shell. The Ghost appeared to be inactive, its eye closed.  
" _Did you just make a dead Ghost?_ "  
Before Michael could think of an answer, the Ghost slowly woke up. "{ _W-what... Where... Where am I...?_ }" It had a female voice, and a familiar one at that.  
" **If Cayde's coming back as a Guardian, then his Ghost should come back too. She wasn't devoured by the Hive, so I was able to pull her together when that Scorn Baron destroyed her.** "  
"Cayde, it's... It's Sundance!" Michael exclaimed.

Cayde-6 carefully scooped up his Ghost into his hands, looking into her glowing blue eye. " _Sundance... I've missed you so much._ "  
"{ _Cayde...? CAYDE!_ }" The Ghost swiftly flew from the Exo's hands, nuzzling against him.  
" _It's so good to see you again._ "  
"One more thing." Cayde-6 and Sundance turned to Michael, seeing that his right arm was surging with Light, but not his own. It was the Light of Cayde-6's spark. Michael let it flow out of him, watching as the Light rushed through the Exo, reuniting with him at long last.  
" **When a Guardian's spark is dying, make physical contact with them. I will pull their remnant Light through you. If the Guardian survives or is brought back afterwards, I will return their Light through you, like I just did with Cayde.** " The Traveler said through Michael's own Light.

"Cayde, I should let you know something. You aren't 100% Exo anymore."  
" _What do you mean?_ "  
"Remember when the Exo brothers had their final reboots?"  
" _Yeah. Their Ghosts shared the Exo structure blueprints of their Guardians so you could add in the Simulacrum memory cortex capacitors, right?_ "  
"That's right. The blueprints across all Exos that underwent this process were identical. For reasons unknown, Dr Hammond thought it best to heavily modify your Exo chassis with Simulacrum components."  
" _I suppose that's how I got my ridiculously high agility. Dr Hammond basically turned me into... what? An Exo-lacrum? A Simu-Exo? I'm part Exo and part Simulacrum now, so what exactly am I?_ "  
"Until further notice, let's call you a Sim-Exo. I look forward to fighting alongside you once more, Cayde-6."  
" _How 'bout we drop the 6? I don't feel like having a number in front of my name anymore. I'm practically a new species. How about it?_ "  
"You got it, Cayde."

* * *

 **Cayde-6** ** _REBORN_**

Species: Exo/Simulacrum hybrid (In-game: Exo)

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Hand Cannon - Ace of Spades (Default Ornament)

Energy weapon: Scout Rifle - Oxygen SR3 (Cayde's Duds) (Perfluorocarbon)

Power weapon: Grenade Launcher - Wendigo GL3 (Cayde's Duds) (Default Ornament)

Helmet: Icarus Drifter Mask (Cayde's Duds)

Gauntlets: Icarus Drifter Grips (Cayde's Duds)

Chest armor: Icarus Drifter Vest (Cayde's Duds)

Leg armor: Lucky Pants (Cayde's Duds) (Deep Pockets)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Icarus Drifter Cape (Cayde's Duds)

Ghost shell: Citrine Sway Shell (Cayde's Duds) (Crane Projection)

Sparrow: The Gambler's Palm (Cayde's Duds)

Ship: Queen of Hearts (Cayde's Duds) (Ghost Green)

* * *

Cayde's Light is back!  
Sundance is back!  
The Ace of Spades has been returned to its rightful owner!

When next we meet, Cayde's new loadout will be applied.

See you next time.


	178. CH177

S1-177  
 **An unexpected meeting**

* * *

Time: 11:52 PM | 10/21/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

It's been a few days since Cayde-6, now going by just Cayde, had been given back his Light, and his Ghost, Sundance, was miraculously restored with a new shell.  
Earth had been fully cleared out of as much local life as possible, leaving it practically barren.  
The Traveler had departed from Earth's orbit, settling in around Demeter, the most heavily defended planet in the Frontier. " **I can see everything in the Frontier from here. It's cozy.** "  
Humanity had declared Earth a dead zone, deciding it would be best to leave it behind, thus saving themselves from the Fallen House of Dusk and the Cabal Red Legion that have taken up residence on the planet.  
Cayde was still living with the Aran-Johnson family, seeing as he practically had nowhere else to go.

On this night, while Cayde was having himself a homemade latte, he heard a voice he didn't recognize. It wasn't Michael, it wasn't Rocco, it wasn't Samus or her Ghost, it wasn't Jenny, it wasn't Axel, and it wasn't Sundance. "Hello?"  
Cayde immediately used a Smoke Bomb to make himself invisible, sneaking out of the kitchen as an adolescent young man wandered in.  
While the boy was looking around the kitchen, Cayde's invisibility wore off, and he didn't have another Smoke Bomb to use, so he hid in plain sight, quickly laying on the couch and draping the blanket over himself.  
The boy came back out, not noticing Cayde on the couch as he took a seat, sitting on the Exo's leg.  
" _HEY!_ " Cayde exclaimed, causing the boy to jump.

Without warning, the voice of a Ghost was heard. "{ _What's going on out here?!_ }" It was Rocco, Michael's Ghost.  
A door opened, and out came Michael himself, rubbing his temples. "Could we please not do this right now? It's practically midnight." " _Sorry, Michael. This kid sat on my leg while I was asleep! Who is he anyway?_ " "Both of you, off to bed. I'll introduce you properly in the morning."

Time: 9:15 AM | 10/22/3273

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

That morning, Cayde woke up to the sound of the skillet. For an Exo, he sure had a good sense of smell. Bacon and eggs.  
He saw Jenny at the dining room table while Michael and Samus were at the stove, cooking together as usual, and their Ghosts were nowhere to be found, which means they were probably still asleep. Then again, Sundance was still sleeping on the lamp table.  
Cayde headed into the dining room, catching a glimpse of the door to the extra room at the end of the hall opening slightly before closing. That boy must be too nervous to even come out for breakfast.

Eventually, breakfast was served. Homemade bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits with chocolate milk.  
Cayde minded his manners, eating slowly and neatly, but still savored the sweet, sweet flavor of a syrup-drizzled biscuit. " _Oh... That is good..._ " "Glad you like it, Cayde."

Once breakfast was over, Jenny headed out. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Her Ghost, Axel, followed her. "{ _We're just going to a friend's party. We'll be back this afternoon._ }"  
With that, Michael headed to the room at the end of the hall, where that boy was staying. He then came back out, and that boy was following him.

Once Michael returned to the dining room, he stepped aside, letting Cayde have a good look at the teen. "Cayde, meet Glitch Frisk. Glitch Frisk, meet Cayde."  
"Uh... Hi... Cayde." " _Uhh... Hi?_ "  
"Cayde, Glitch Frisk came from dimension 8. The World Gate malfunctioned when we tested the Dimension Key that leads to his world. He was pulled out, but in the form of slightly eroded code fragments. We found this machine in an old arcade that was once located on Earth, known simply as the SHV 20905. The Aurora Units restored him, then we used that device to materialize him. I'll give you the authorization access codes to the data archives we've got stored about all this."

Time: 11:39 AM | 10/22/3273

After Cayde went through every bit of information on record, he turned to Glitch Frisk, and had something to say to him. " _I'm sorry about what happened to you. If they want to keep you a secret from the public until further notice to avoid suspicion, who am I to say otherwise? After all, I don't know if you're going back to your world after that mess over there is cleaned up, or if you're just gonna stay here and live out a new life._ " "That decision is up to me, and I don't know either." " _Well, it was... nice meeting you, Glitch Frisk._ " "Yeah."

Music: Undertale - Home

Just then, Glitch Frisk smelled something... familiar. "No way... Is that... butterscotch cinnamon pie? Michael and Samus actually made some?!"  
Glitch Frisk then rushed into the kitchen, having missed the taste of such a delicacy. He was now wondering how the two learned it was his favorite food, and where they got the recipe for it if they never entered his world. What he didn't know was that they learned this fact and the recipe from another version of the world he once called home.

* * *

I know it's short, and I know it's not actually interesting, but maybe the next one will be more fulfilling.

See you next time.


	179. CH178

S1-178  
 **Guardian Sim Pods**

* * *

Time: 12:13 PM | 10/23/3273

Location: Planet Earth | The last City | Deconstruction site

Music: Metroid Prime - Underwater Frigate Reactor Core

On this calm evening, Michael decided to visit the City on Earth one last time. There were quite a few IMC excavation crews picking the place clean of any useful materials, so there wasn't much left to see.  
He looked to the sky, seeing that the Traveler was no longer there.

As he walked through what was once the Tower's courtyard, Michael spotted another of the Guardians. "Lord Shaxx, what're you doing here?" "I came to say 'goodbye' to this old place. I assume that's why you're here too." "Just gives you a sense of total nostalgia, doesn't it?" "Yeah... I'm gonna miss it here. More than you will, I bet." Michael briefly chuckled, patting Shaxx's shoulder.

Michael then made his way to the old hanger, seeing Cayde's pet chicken, the Colonel. Amanda was there too, having just finished packing her things. "Howdy, Amanda." "Hey, Michael. Just got done picking up my equipment and belongings. I heard about Cayde's successful restoration. I am so stoked to see him again." "I think his chicken will be happy to see him again too." "Right. I'll get the Colonel to him when I can. Seeya around, Traveler's Legend!" Amanda then walked out with her luggage, holding Cayde's chicken in her left arm.

After that, Michael arrived at the Bazaar, seeing Ikora Rey and Zavala.  
"Without the Council, who will lead the Guardians?" "I'm sure the Aurora Units will make good use of the Hidde- I mean the Moonhawk Brigade... to lead them, Zavala." "Perhaps the Frontier IS better than Earth. Humanity would be so much safer there. The Pilots and Titans rival the power of the Guardians, despite not having the Light, but Guardian-Pilots may just be the most powerful of us all. Guardians linked to Titans, and armed with the trained skills of a Pilot." "Have you ever thought about joining them?" "I don't think I'm allowed to join their ranks because of what I did after Cayde's death in the Prison of Elders, and what I said after Michael returned from the Tangled Shore. I'm afraid the Traveler's Legend... hates me."  
Without saying a word, Michael moved along, entering the annex, where the Black Armory once resided a pretty long time ago.  
There was a new person down there.

The Drifter, Rogue Lightbearer

"Look who we have here. If it ain't the Traveler's Legend." "I guess I'm famous. I'm not really into fame. I just prefer to do what's right." "Noble. I like you, kid." "I'm not a kid. I'm over 1,000 years old." "You've been around, eh?" "You could say that."  
The Drifter then pulled out a strange jade coin. "You lookin to get rich?" Rocco appeared, displaying Michael's account balance.

3,807,296,068 Credits

"I think I'm already good in that department." Michael stated.  
The Drifter's eyes widened, his grip on the coin faltering until it fell on the floor. " You're rich as hell, punk! You won't be needin Gambit." "What's 'Gambit'?" "You don't need to know. Then again, nobody needs Gambit anymore. With the City turnin to dust, the Council out of commission, and the Taken allied with us because of the Shadow up there on the Dreadnaught, this operation of mine is goin out of business." "What does it have to do with the Taken?" "Nothin anymore. I might as well just drop 'em off where they belong. I ain't too big on leavin Earth, y'know? I'll stay close by. You all go on ahead." "Suit yourself." "Just so you know, I made a deal with the Council so they're let me stay in the Tower, but it... crumbled with them, but as I said, I'm stayin near Earth. I'll be onboard my ship, the Derelict." "Have fun, Drifter. I'm heading out."

On his way back to the remains of the courtyard, Michael spotted a Guardian ship flying in. A fresh new Guardian appeared, alongside a new Ghost that was looking around, confused. "{ _Why is... What's going on?_ }" "This is the City? Where's the Traveler?" "{ _I don't know. Something must've happened while I was searching for you on Mars._ }"  
Michael then confronted the newcomers. "A new Guardian, huh? From Mars? No wonder. The message we sent was in case any Ghost found their Guardian companion on Earth. I'm Michael W Johnson, 2nd Gen IMC Pilot, and the Traveler's Legend. Follow me."

Time: 12:47 PM | 10/23/3273

Location: Planet Korj | Angel City District 10 | Phoenix Central | Sim Chamber

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

A while later, Michael and the new Guardian, Nolan January, arrived at Phoenix Central. "So I take it you're new to being a Guardian?" Michael asked. "Yeah." "Well, we've managed to gain some readings and telemetry from other Guardians in the field, so we actually managed to manufacture and program new Sim Pods specifically designed to train Guardians. I'll monitor your training."

Michael and Nolan entered two Sim Pods, but with the former's access codes, Michael was able to enter the latter's simulation to oversee the new Guardian's progress.

Music: Metroid Other M - Briefing

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES GUARDIAN TRAINING POD

Initializing simulation modules...

HAMMOND INDUSTRIES  
GUARDIAN ABILITY  
SIMULATOR

Guardian Training Module 2-1  
[ Arcstrider ]

They entered the first module.  
" _Welcome to Hammond Guardian Ability Simulator. The abilities of all three Guardian disciplines have been mapped out. Your Ghost has registered you as a: Hunter._ "  
Multiple Spectres with red lights were rezzed in, nothing more than simulated targets. " _You may summon your Arc Staff._ "  
In Nolan's hands, a staff of surging electricity appeared, allowing the new Guardian to shock and drop the virtual foes.  
" _Excellent. Now engaging: Way of the Current. Use the Whirlwind Guard and deflect enemy projectiles._ " Another Spectre appeared, opening fire with an EPG.  
Nolan brought back out the Arc Staff, spinning it around to knock the projectiles right back at the enemy.  
" _Well done._ "

Guardian Training Module 2-2  
[ Gunslinger ]

More Spectres appeared, but just three of them.  
" _Summon the Golden Gun and destroy the targets._ " Nolan pumped his right arm into the air, causing a flaming pistol to appeared in his hand, allowing him to take aim fire off three shots, each hitting its mark.  
" _Impressive. Now engaging: Way of a Thousand Cuts. Your Golden Gun has been replaced with the Blade Barrage. Use your Blade Barrage to clear the area._ " A large group of virtual Stalkers appeared.  
Nolan jumped into the air, throwing out a large volley of flaming, explosive blades. Everything in his wake was destroyed.  
" _Nicely done._ "

Guardian Training Module 2-2  
[ Nightstalker ]

A few more Spectres appeared, each without a weapon, yet exhibiting an orange glow. Simulated Suicide Spectres. " _Summon the Shadowshot and tether your targets._ "  
A purple bow appeared in Nolan's left hand, allowing him to release a single shot, which turned into a tethering field, pulling in the targets and causing them to detonate.  
" _Impressive. Now engaging: Way of the Wraith. Your Shadowshot has been replaced with Spectral Blades. Use your Spectral Blades to eliminate all targets._ " Simulated Spectres appeared, actively scanning the area, ready to fire with V-47 Flatlines.  
Nolan summoned a pair of blades, vanishing into a moving shadow, then struck the first Spectre from invisibility. He destroyed them all, and he didn't even sustain any damage.  
" _Exemplary moves, Guardian. You are now ready to take your Light into the field._ "

Music: Destiny 2 - The Last City

Both Sim Pods opened up, allowing the two to exit.  
"Great session in there. Looks like you've got the hang of it. The Guardian armory will have the weapons and armor you need." "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

* * *

 **Nolan January**

Species: Awoken

Gender: Male

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Submachine Gun - The Conqueror 2 (Kairos Gold)

Energy weapon: Hand Cannon - Jack Queen King 3 (Kairos Gold)

Power weapon: Rocket Launcher - The Wardcliff Coil (Vostok)

Helmet: Kairos Function Mask (Kairos Gold)

Gauntlets: Kairos Function Grips (Kairos Gold)

Chest armor: The Dragon's Shadow (Kairos Gold)

Leg armor: Kairos Function Boots (Kairos Gold)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Kairos Function Cloak (Kairos Gold)

Ghost shell: Sagira's Shell (Kairos Gold) (Wise Owl Projection)

Sparrow: Impact Velocity (Kairos Gold)

Ship: Odyssey Zero (Kairos Gold) (Reflection Effects)

* * *

We have another new Guardian.

The IMC could do what the Vex cannot.  
We can simulate the abilities of a Guardian.

See you guys next time.


	180. CH179

S1-179  
 **The 'gravity' of the situation**

* * *

Time: 2:34 PM | 10/27/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | IMC testing site Echo-918

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

It was yet another new day, and Michael thought it best to show Cayde around the most frequented dimension accessed through the World Gate. " _What's this about some other dimension you guys seem to like so much?_ "  
"We call it dimension 9, but they know it as Undertale. We've made a good name for ourselves in that dimension, and we've even made a few friends."  
" _Oh, this I have to see._ "  
"I knew you'd be excited to see something new. Rocco, what's the status of the World Gate?"  
"{ _Dual-reality synchronicity emitters are functioning properly. I'm getting a headache keeping track of all this stuff... not that I have a head. I guess that's why we have Marvins looking over the World Gate._ }"  
Michael then picked up Dimension Key 9 from the container to the right of the console, grabbing a Chrono-extractor as well. "Well, let's roll."

Location: Dimension 9 - Undertale | Planet Earth | Mt Ebott | The Ruins

Music: Undertale - Ruins

On the other side of the World Gate, a dimensional rift opened, with Michael and Cayde stepping out. Michael then turned back, reaching for the Key, which then zipped right into his grasp with a CLUNK against the shock-absorbing palm of the Chrono-extractor, closing the portal. Rocco then stored both the gauntlet and the Key.  
Looking around, Michael noticed that the Titan Tunnel had progressed significantly since last time.

Cayde saw the button of a buzzer on a nearby wall, and then pressed it.

In a matter of seconds, a familiar voice was heard. "Heya."  
Cayde turned back in surprise, seeing a certain short skeleton. " _Uh... What?_ "  
"Hi, Sans."  
"How have you been doing, Michael? Slay anything interesting lately?"  
"Just Variks's malfunctioning Servitor in the Prison of Elders. I wasn't alone. Cayde and Ada were there too, and Cayde was the Field Commander, so he was calling the shots."  
"Field Commander, huh?" Sans was intrigued.  
" _Dr Hammond himself appointed me as Field Commander._ "  
"Who's Dr Hammond?" The skeleton wondered.  
"Dr Hammond is the founder and namesake of Hammond Robotics, and the subsequent founder of the IMC."  
"So the founder of the IMC appointed Cayde as a Field Commander."  
" _In person._ "  
Sans's eyeholes went wide. "Must be quite an honor."  
"An honor I have no desire to seek out. I will only take up the honor if Dr Hammond sees it best to call upon my presence." Michael added.  
"Anyway... Need a shortcut?" Sans offered.  
"Let's head on up. C'mon, Cayde."

Location: Dimension 9 - Undertale | Planet Earth | Mt Ebott | The Surface

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills

Once Sans brought Michael and Cayde up to the surface, he headed back through another of his 'shortcuts'. " _How did we..._ "  
"Don't ask." With that, Michael made his way to the skeleton residence, followed by Cayde.

Upon arrival, Michael spotted Gaster sitting in the backyard. "Howdy, Gaster."  
"Hello, Michael. Welcome back. Sans told me you were here."  
"Did he now?"  
"He also told me about Cayde here. It's nice to meet you, Cayde-6." Gaster greeted, extending a hand.  
" _Just Cayde. No 6. Not anymore._ " Cayde said, returning the handshake.

Sans came out, his blue hoodie gone. "Ready for another comparison session, Michael?"  
"You bet. What's on the agenda this time?"  
"Blue magic."  
"The Light is not magic."  
"Imagine blue magic as a form of gravitational manipulation."  
"Gravity, huh? Well, the Traveler DID alter gravity when it terraformed various planets, making them capable of sustaining life."  
"I see. I'm guessing you have the Traveler's capabilities as a result of the Eye of the Traveler?" Sans surmised.  
"That is a logical assumption, when you consider the fact that I can shift the very terrain with a wave of my hand."  
" _You can do what...?_ " Cayde was amazed.

Sans reached his hand out, causing that heart-shaped soul to appear in front of Michael, remaining a solid blue, and the Pilot was suddenly lifted into the air. Michael focused his Light to open the Eye of the Traveler, searching for a power he has yet to tap into.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Hunter Rundas Theme

The Eye of the Traveler glowed, and the very air around Michael turned heavy, forcing him back to the ground, the fingertips of his left hand now aglow with the Traveler's energy.  
"Whoa! OK then!" Sans exclaimed, ceasing his blue magic.  
Smirking, Michael reached out toward the short skeleton with his left hand, turning his wrist by a clockwise quarter. The air around Sans turned on its side, and the skeleton fell on the wall of the house, standing up sideways. "I'm standing... on a wall. That's interesting."  
Michael's fingertips stopped glowing, causing Sans to fall from his standing position on the wall and land face-first on the ground. "Ow."

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills

" _OK. THAT was awesome._ " Cayde remarked.  
"I agree." Gaster seconded Cayde's opinion.  
"I did not know I could do that. It just... came to me." Michael said, looking over his left hand.

With that little session over, Michael approached the small skeleton. "Sorry about that." He apologized.  
"No worries." Sans shrugged it off.  
"How are Frisk and Asriel doing?"  
"Those two lovebirds? They're doing just fine."  
"Wait... They're a couple? I thought they were..."  
"Siblings? Nah. They've already talked about it two years before your 'expedition'."  
"I remember the expedition. The 18th of April in the year 3272. That was also when I introduced Error and Ink Sans to my team."  
"Nice. How's the fight against the Fallen and Cabal in the 'European Dead Zone' coming along?"  
"Aborted. Humanity has abandoned Earth, and the Traveler came with us. Basically, we just packed up and left."  
"I see. When do you think you'll be going back there?"  
"I don't think we ever will. The war between the Fallen and Cabal is still raging on, despite Earth becoming nothing more than a brittle husk. We took what's ours and moved it from Earth to the Frontier."  
"I guess it was for the best. If the Frontier is as well-defended as you say, then you'll have nothing to fear."

" _Michael, can we get going? I'm pretty sure I have a scheduled patrol mission... on Nessus._ "  
"I'm sure Failsafe would love to see you alive and well. Sans, care to give us a shortcut?" Michael asked.  
"Say no more."

Time: 2:57 PM | 10/27/3273

Location: Yionus's moon, Zuter | Low orbit

Music: Destiny 2 - View from Orbit

After returning from dimension 9, Cayde headed out for his patrol mission, assigned to him by Aurora Unit 242. Michael got on his own ship and started plotting a coarse to the Dreadnaught, but before he could engage the jump engine, Rocco got his attention. "{ _I just received word that the Dreadnaught is on the move._ }"  
"It is?"  
"{ _According to the projections, it looks like the Dreadnaught is coming here._ }"  
"The Dreadnaught is leaving the rings of Saturn?"  
"{ _There's also a voice message... from the Shadow. Playing it now._ }"  
The Shadow's voice was heard from the recording. "All IMC units, this is the Shadow. It has come to my attention that the full-scale evacuation of Earth is over and done with, and the Traveler has departed from Earth's solar system. In response, I find that the only reasonable coarse of action is to accompany you. I will have the Dreadnaught set on an indefinite orbiting loop around the entirety of the Frontier, keeping a vigilant watch over your perimeter day in and day out. Guardians, if you remember the Dreadnaught's weapon, then have no fear, for it shall forever stand between the Frontier and the forces of chaos, destruction, and evil. As a benevolent king, you have my word."

Michael looked outward, seeing the Dreadnaught en route to the Frontier. He took manual control of his ship, then flew toward it, flying along the side until he reached an entrance.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Alter of the Shadow

Music: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded - Castle Oblivion

As his ship flew by, Michael was transmatted out by Rocco, appearing near his other half, who seemed visually different. The Shadow had skeletal wings.  
"Death, how have you been?" Michael asked.  
The Shadow's focus shifted from one of his Echoes back to his main body. He turned to face the pilot, and if he had lips, the Shadow would be smiling at his arrival. "Michael! Always good to see you!"  
"I see you've been... drinking some Red Bull?"  
"Huh? Oh! The wings! Heh heh. Yeah. No, I haven't been drinking any Red Bull, despite what the announcer said in those pre-Golden Age commercials. 'Red Bull gives you wings'... my bony foot! Oh, and the wings actually allow me to fly! What's new with you?"  
"I unlocked another of the Traveler's abilities."  
This peaked the Shadow's interest. "Is that so?"  
" **You... did what? Which one?** "  
"Check this out." Michael extended his left hand toward the Torch Hammer of a nearby Taken Minotaur, causing it to float in the air.  
The Shadow looked on in astonishment. "Whoa!"  
" **Gravity... You've tapped into my ability to manipulate gravity?! You surprise me yet again.** "  
"Cool, isn't it?"  
"Immensely." The Shadow then jumped into the air, his skeletal wings keeping him airborne. "Care to see what I've done with the Skyburner's ship?"  
"Ooh. This should be good. Let's see it."  
With that, the Shadow tore open an Ascendant rift, effectively creating a shortcut.

Location: The Dreadnaught | Ascendant Docks

Once Michael and the Shadow appeared in what was once known as the Hull Breach, the Pilot saw massive and extensive changes.  
The Cabal ship had been stripped for parts, and said parts had been used to completely renovate the sector into a docking chamber.  
"You used the Dantalion Exodus VI to turn the Hull Breach into a ship dock?!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Yeah."  
"Incredible...!"  
"Oh, and up there is my ship." The Shadow pointed to the Waning Star, which was docked at the top of the chamber.

Needless to say, the Shadow has not only evolved, but he's also been quite busy.

* * *

The ability to control gravity... Oh my cotton socks!

See you next time, guys!


	181. CH180

S1-180  
 **A Ghost in need**

* * *

Time: 5:29 PM | 10/29/3273

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan Ambient Theme

It was another new day, and Michael was called to Titan.  
"Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation 2nd Gen Pilot Michael W Johnson reporting for duty, Deputy Commander Sloane."  
"A bit too formal, even for my liking. Anyway, there have been reports of a lone Ghost wandering around the Arcology... without a Guardian. Since Taeko, the only surviving member of the investigation team I sent a while back, has been restationed on Nessus, we have to assume that this Ghost has yet to find its own Guardian. That's where you come in. I know the Shadow is thorough, but the Stalkers and Frames guardings the maintenance Marvins have reportedly encountered a Thrall or two, starving more than ever. We haven't contacted the Shadow about this yet, but you just might be the one to end them here. Find this Ghost, help it find its Guardian, and return here."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. Our last sighting of the lone Ghost puts it somewhere in the Sinking Docks. You have your orders."  
With that, Michael made his way to the targeted sector.

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Sinking Docks

Upon entering the Sinking Docks, Michael watched as a Stalker tore the arms off a Thrall, then ripped the symbiont worm right out of its chest, crushing the thing in its hand.  
"{ _I almost feel bad for the Hive. Almost._ }"  
"HAH!"

Continuing on through the Sinking Docks, Michael caught sight of a lone Ghost, the same one he was instructed to find.  
"Hey! You! Ghost!" He called out.  
The Ghost stopped scanning and turned to the Pilot. "{ _Are you... Michael W Johnson?_ }"  
"That's me. Still looking for your Guardian, huh?"  
"{ _Yeah... Couldn't find a single spark on Earth, so I decided to try another planet... and another... and so on... and so forth... and here I am, still searching. I even looked through the cemetery on Vez-2, yet I still found nothing._ }" The Ghost explained.  
"I see. Let me try something." His helmet visor retracted, Michael opened the Eye of the Traveler, but instead of blue or red, it simply glowed white. He could see the Light. "I think I found your Guardian. There's a corpse up ahead that has a dormant spark."

The Ghost followed Michael, staying back as he cleared out more of the few remaining Hive on Titan.  
There was a terminal up ahead, and Rocco appeared to scan it. "{ _A Golden Age console, and a user is still logged in. 'Leilani Valero'. Marine tech number four-twenty-six. She was in the middle of logging an emergency of some kind._ }"  
"Interesting." Michael remarked, finding the corpse just in the next room. Nothing but bones... in a suit. "The spark is still burning."

The lone Ghost scanned the remains, its Light bonding with the spark. "{ _I... I can't bring this Guardian back. The spark is there, but there's not enough of the body left to restore._ }"  
Michael reactivated his helmet's HUD, scanning the remains for other biological traces. "There're a few small strands of hair left in the suit. Rocco, help this Ghost restore its Guardian through the DNA in the hairs."  
"{ _Got it._ }"

As the two Ghosts began the assisted restoration process, Michael looked over the suit, finding an ID card... partially covered in Hive biomass. He could make out some details.

Le***ni Val**o  
**r*ne **ch #4**

"I think this is Leilani."  
Leaving the resurrection on hold, the unnamed Ghost looked at the card. "{ _I think you're right. The Hive corruption though... Eugh... Can you scrape that off or something?_ }"  
Michael facepalmed, then pulled out his Data-Knife and started shaving the biomass off the card. "Why did I never think of that...?" Once it was clean, he could read it just fine.

Leilani Valero  
Marine tech #426

"It's Leilani Valero!" Michael exclaimed, clipping the ID card back on the suit.

Music: Destiny - Guardian

In a matter of seconds, the resurrection was complete. Leilani let out a gasp, then quickly sat up. "What... What happened? Who are you?"  
"The name's Michael W Johnson. Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms Valero." Michael said, helping Leilani up to her feet.  
She walked out of the room, taking a look around. "How long have I been dead?"  
"{ _A long time._ }" Her Ghost replied.  
"Leilani, this is your Ghost. It brought you back." Michael said, gesturing to the Ghost.

"Wait... I didn't finish logging that hostile infestation!" Leilani rushed around the corner and to the terminal.  
"{ _Huh. Restoring a Guardian's body through their very DNA seems to come with the added bonus of full memory restoration._ }" Leilani's Ghost remarked.  
Michael put a hand on Leilani's shoulder. "That threat is long past. The Hive are now on the brink of extinction."  
"Is that what they're called? The Hive?"

It was then that Rocco appeared. "{ _Michael, I think our mission here is done. We helped that Ghost find its Guardian._ }"  
"Rocco, rude!"  
"{ _Sorry. That is so unlike me..._ }"  
Leilani turned her attention to Michael's Ghost. "Your Ghost has a name?"  
"I gave him that name."  
The newly revived Guardian looked to her own Ghost. "How would you like to have a name?" The Ghost perked up, eagerly awaiting its new name. "I'll name you... Pathfinder."  
"{ _Pathfinder... I like it._ }"

"We'll get debriefed by Deputy Commander Sloane, then we should see what discipline your Light was attuned to, and get you armed up." Michael stated, leading the way back to Siren's Watch.

Time: 5:37 PM | 10/29/3273

Location: Saturn's moon, Titan | New Pacific Arcology | Siren's Watch

Music: Destiny 2 - Titan Ambient Theme

Michael and Leilani then arrived at Siren's Watch, making their way to the control center.  
"Good work, Michael." Sloane commended, causing Michael to salute. "At ease. Now, about you." She turned to the new Guardian. "Leilani Valero, marine tech #426 of the Arcology. As a new Guardian, you'll need weapons and armor. Seeing as you're a member of the original Arcology crew, it's only fitting that you get equipment made here on Titan. Well... mostly. Some of what we got here are from supply drops. Oh, and Michael? You are hereby dismissed. Job well done."

* * *

 **Leilani Valero**

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Class: Hunter

Kinetic weapon: Auto Rifle - Cerberus+1 (Four-Headed Mongrel)

Energy weapon: Sniper Rifle - A Single Clap (Metro Shift)

Power weapon: Rocket Launcher - Hoosegow (Metro Shift)

Helmet: Lost Pacific Mask (Metro Shift)

Gauntlets: Lost Pacific Grips (Metro Shift)

Chest armor: Lost Pacific Vest (Metro Shift)

Leg armor: Lost Pacific Strides (Metro Shift)

Class item - Hunter Cloak: Lost Pacific Cape (Metro Shift)

Ghost shell: Neon Helix Shell (Metro Shift) (Three as One Projection)

Sparrow: Fiery Phoenician (Metro Shift)

Ship: Shadow Trespass (Metro Shift) (Ghost White)

* * *

I've heard that name from the in-game scannable, but I figured I'd make her an actual character.

See you all next time.


	182. CH181

S1-181  
 **Let them come**

* * *

Time: 3:31 PM | 11/04/3273

Location: Approaching the Frontier

Music: Destiny 2 - View from Orbit

Another new day, and Michael had just completed yet another mission. "IMC command, this is Pilot Michael W Johnson, serial number 2-9-4-7-2-1-5-4-9, and I'm on my way back from my assigned scouting mission at the Clovis Bray facility in Hellas Basin on Mars."  
Spyglass was on the line. " _Confirmed. Welcome back._ "  
Michael then turned back to his Ghost. "We're almost home."  
Rocco chuckled. "{ _Can't wait._ }"  
The Pilot smiled at his companion.

Suddenly, they came across a Fallen Skiff... and it was on its way to the Frontier!  
"IMC command, this is Michael W Johnson. We have a Fallen Skiff en route to the Frontier."  
"{ _Analysis indicates it to be the Fallen House of... Kings? Haven't seen them in a while._ }"  
" _It has already appeared on our radar. Steer clear._ "  
Michael altered his ship's course, veering further away from the Skiff.  
" _Be advised: We are sending you something... 'appropriate' via transmat._ " A small bucket of popcorn covered with melted butter appeared in Michael's lap. He knew what was going on here.

As the Skiff neared the Frontier, Michael watched as a gigantic ring of electricity shot through Fallen ship, frying all onboard systems as an array of bright lights lit up along the Frontier, releasing a maelstrom of massive laser blasts straight at the Fallen Skiff, thoroughly destroying it with ease.  
Swallowing a small handful of popcorn, Michael spoke again. "That was short and entertaining."  
Rocco started laughing so hard he stopped hovering and fell on the floor of the cockpit, rolling around as he continued to laugh.  
"OK, that was actually pretty funny. An entire Fallen Skiff... up and gone, just like that."

Time: 3:47 PM | 11/04/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

Once Michael and Rocco got back home, they decided to unwind. "{ _Watching a Fallen Skiff fall victim to the IMC's perimeter defense system really gave me a good laugh._ }"  
"It's an EMP that comes first, followed by a maelstrom of plasma blasts from a dozen dozen Warmind railguns, courtesy of Rasputin." Michael explained.  
"{ _Astounding...!_ }" Rocco was amazed.

Without warning, a call came through on a PDA left on the couch. "This is Michael W Johnson of IMC squadron Eagle-Eye 9-1. How may I help you?"  
"Oh. Hello, Michael. Where's Cayde?" It was Petra!  
"He's..." Michael looked around for any sign of the Exo, finding no trace of him. "He's not here, but his PDA is. That's strange."  
"Maybe Dr Hammond called him again. Anyway, my ship got caught in an ambush. The Hive sure don't know when to quit. One of their Tombships rammed my vehicle, then I crashed on Venus. I'll try and hold out over in the Ishtar Academy until someone arrives. In the meantime, the Vex are gonna give me one heck of a time."  
"I'm on my way."

Time: 3:53 PM | 11/04/3273

Location: Planet Venus | Ishtar Sink | Ishtar Academy

Music: Destiny - The Vex

After a while, Michael made his way through the Fallen and Vex, entering the Ishtar Academy, seeing that Petra was pinned behind cover by enemy fire.  
Michael pulled out his Smart Pistol, then reached for the Golden Gun, attuning to the Way of the Outlaw, surrounding his auto-targeting sidearm in Solar Light and loading it with 6 powerful shots. The Smart Pistol's lock-on function aimed for the Vex, and with a single press of the trigger, Michael let out a shot for each lock, with each kill returning a round to the Golden Gun.  
With one trigger pull, Michael had cleared out every single Vex in the sector.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"That was easy." Michael remarked, swapping back to his Spitfire.  
"Yes, well... ~clears throat~ Thank you, Michael."  
"No problem, Petra. Although..." Michael grabbed Petra's weapon out of her hand and examined it. "Going in armed with nothing but a pistol is practically suicide. What you need is a whole loadout. I can bring you back to the IMC HQ, then you can pick out your other two weapons."  
"That's the Vestian Dynasty, my trusty sidearm." Petra stated, taking back her gun.  
"I'm just sayin'. What you need is a rifle." Michael recommended.  
"Says the Pilot who cleared out an entire swarm of Vex with nothing but a pistol not too long ago."  
"Hm. You make a good point. However, that's only because I was using the Golden Gun..." Michael paused, looking at his Spitfire's ammo display. "...and my Spitfire's magazine ran out on the way here." He concluded, pulling the empty mag off the underside of his weapon.  
"Makes sense. You mainly pulled it out because your LMG's magazine was expended." Petra saw the logic. Michael's primary weapon was unavailable, so he momentarily switched to his secondary.  
"That is correct."

Time: 3:31 PM | 11/04/3273

Location: Approaching the Frontier

Music: Destiny 2 - View from Orbit

"IMC command, this is Pilot Michael W Johnson, serial number 2-9-4-7-2-1-5-4-9, and I have Petra Venj onboard. Her ship crashed on Venus, and I am requesting the deployment of armed recovery teams in the Ishtar Sink."  
" _Command authenticated. Armed recovery teams are on their way._ "  
Michael then got off the radio, turning back to his passenger. "We're almost back to the Frontier."  
"You can drop me off at the IMC HQ."

Without warning, Michael's ship picked up another signature. Tombships. The Hive have sniffed out the Traveler's new location.  
Michael got back on the radio, but dialed up a different channel. "We've got incoming Hive Tombships near my location."  
A familiar voice echoed over the comms. "I have a fix on your position. I'll send some of my Taken to commandeer those Tombships."  
It was then that Michael's ship detected aberrations in reality.

The Tombships ceased all activity, and the Dreadnaught was visible in the distance.  
"I have command of the Tombships." The Shadow reported.  
"Alright. Now to-" Michael was interrupted by a proximity alarm. "Shadow, bring the Tombships back to the Dreadnaught. It looks like we've got Cabal invaders. Rocco?"  
"{ _My scans indicate that it's the Blind Legion. Actually, that's pretty smart. The Blind Legion is the scalpel of the Cabal, used in difficult or vital operations._ }"  
Michael chuckled. "Against the Frontier defenses, it's suicide. End of discussion. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Hey, Petra. You wanna watch the Cabal fail hilariously?"  
Petra made her way to the cockpit as Rocco transmatted in that bucket of popcorn from the failed Fallen invasion.

As Petra cautiously put a piece of popcorn in her mouth, she watched a massive ring of electromagnetic energy zoom through space, completely shorting out the entire Cabal fleet, frying every single system, followed by a bombardment of plasma blasts from the IMC's Frontier-wide perimeter defense array, assisted by a cloaked and shielded sensor grid.  
Petra laughed out loud, having just witnessed pure folly.

Resuming the return trip, Michael had something to say. "Let them come. We'll be ready. They will perish."

* * *

If an approaching vehicle has no positive ID, the inhabitants of said vehicle are as good as dead. There's no way through for them.

Even if the Darkness itself came, I doubt it would get far. A combination of IMC, Fallen, Cabal, and Clovis Bray technology is what comprises the laser grid that surrounds the Frontier, shielding it like an eternal Ward of Dawn, and it shall stand forever.

See you next time, guys.


	183. CH182

S1-182  
 **Exodus assault**

* * *

Time: 2:58 PM | 11/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Low orbit

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Gunship Theme

While waiting for another mission to come up, Michael was sitting in his personal shuttle, biding his time. Rocco was constantly refreshing the Pilot's schedule, but no matter how many times he reloaded the manifest, the Ghost still saw nothing.  
Michael reached toward the cup holder to his left, grabbing a semi-transparent bottle that was filled with water, and took a drink. He found the bottle in what was left of Ohio on Earth during an earlier patrol, and from what was left of the large sticker on one side, Michael could tell that it was purchased a looooong time ago from an amusement park called Kings Island, back in 2019, around 250 years before the Pilot was even born. He cleaned it out thoroughly, deciding to reuse it, and here it was, filled with water and ice cubes.

"{ _Refresh #183: Nothing. Refresh #184: Nothing. Refresh #185: Whoop-de-do, we got nothing. Refresh #186: I see nothing._ _Refresh #187: One great big stinking hunk of nothing._ }"  
"Heh. Really, Rocco? 'One great big stinking hunk of nothing.'? Have you been watching Treasure Planet without me?"  
"{ _No?_ }" Michael kept eyeing the Ghost. "{ _Maybe?_ }" He raised an eyebrow at his Ghost. "{ _OK, fine! I was watching Treasure Planet with Glitch Frisk while you were at Phoenix Central yesterday!_ }"  
"That's all I needed to hear."

Without warning, the entire cockpit went dark, followed by a hologram appearing right above the controls. A hologram... of Aurora Unit 242.

Music: Metroid Prime 2 Echoes - Aether Mission Briefing

" _Michael W Johnson of Eagle-Eye 9-1, we have a mission for you._ "  
"About time."  
" _The IMC salvage team deployed on Nessus to recover Failsafe and the remnants of the Exodus Black has come under attack._ "  
"I'm pretty sure we can handle the Fallen."  
" _It is not the Fallen._ "  
"OK, the Vex might be a bit trickier."  
" _It is not the Vex._ "  
"The Cabal."  
" _Correct. Intercepted Red Legion communications indicate that the Cabal are attempting to destroy the Exodus Black. Rendezvous with the IMS Colossus in orbit around Nessus, and prepare to drop. Good luck, Pilot._ "  
With that, the hologram vanished, immediately followed by the controls flickering to life.

Time: 3:21 PM | 11/17/3273

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Low orbit | IMS Colossus

Music: Titanfall - OST 29

Once Michael had docked with the IMS Colossus, he joined the Pilots and Guardian-Pilots who were gearing up and getting ready.  
The array of Drop Pods had been reloaded after its previous use against the Scorn in the Tangled Shore.  
Michael rushed into a Pod, strapping in with Blisk, Cayde, and Ada-1. Unlike Michael and Blisk, Cayde and Ada-1 had never deployed into battle this way.  
Buckled in across from Michael was Cayde, who appeared to be on the verge of freaking out, and was seemingly hyperventilating as the Drop Pod spiraled down to be launched. The IMC ace nodded at the Exo in an attempt to reassure him. It didn't work.

"Anvil 1 is a go."  
"Anvil 2 standing by."  
"Anvil 3 is good to go."  
"Anvil 4 is a go."  
"I hate this part!"  
"Cut the chatter! Initiating drop sequence!"  
The Drop Pods were launched straight into the sector just outside the area around the Exodus Black.  
" _Separation confirmed._ "  
Cayde was holding onto his harness for dear life.

Michael could see the Leviathan of Emperor Calus in the distance through the window.  
" _Stand by. Approaching shock layer._ " The Drop Pod shook intensely, breaking orbit.

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Glade of Echoes

" _Impact in 3... 2... 1..._ _mark._ " The Drop Pod landed, its hatch opening.  
Cayde was falling behind, still hyperventilating. He wasn't ready for a drop through the atmosphere.

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

There were Cabal everywhere, and by the looks of it, they broke out the heavy artillery. Interceptors, Centurions, Colossi, Goliaths, and even Harvestors bombarded the perimeter. Clearly, Nessus wasn't anywhere near half as defended as the Frontier.

Once Cayde snapped out of his trance, he rejoined the others in repelling the Cabal.

Failsafe got on the line. " _The Red Legion are attacking my defensive shield! Please stop them!_ _▀▖┗▛▄ My shield can't block them out forever!_ "  
"Don't worry, Failsafe! Cayde, cover the Exodus Black's entrance!" Michael ordered.  
" _Heading to you, Failsafe!_ "  
"ACE, accompany him!"  
"[ _Cayde, look out!_ ]" ACE-2172 got in the way of a Goliath blast, but couldn't deploy a Particle Wall fast enough, so his hull took damage.  
Sundance transmatted in a Pilot Sentry, then took control of it in order to help Cayde and ACE-2172 hold off the Cabal.

A Skiff appeared out of nowhere, adorned with House of Judgment colors, and there was a Walker hanging on the underside. The Eliksni came to help.  
The Judgment Walker released a few Shanks to help deal with the Red Legion infantry, then targeted a Goliath, taking out one of its jets with a tank blast.  
Out of the Skiff came Variks, wielding a Scorch Cannon. He fired a shot straight at a Centurion, breaking the Solar shield, and disorienting the Centurion, leaving it open to a precision kill by Michael's Northstar-class Titan, ZJ-7349.

Samus was launching Seeker Missile after Seeker Missile, having to use Concentration a few times to replenish her Missile count back up to 80, while Arc-Rod was having some tough luck against another Red Legion Goliath.

Summoning a Well of Radiance, Mark-18 jumped into the cockpit of MF-8472. "[ _Pilot onboard. Restoring manual control._ ]" As a result of the Lunafaction Boots, the Well of Radiance was constantly replenishing the T-203 Thermite Launcher's ammo capacity, bringing it back up to 3 every time Mark-18 fired a napalm canister, while the Well of Radiance itself was continuously restoring the Titan's shields, thus rendering the hull unreachable to enemy fire.

By the looks of it, Osiris and Ana Bray were there too, using their Garden Progeny 1 and Polaris Lance respectively.  
"So... You've been spending your time in the Infinite Forest, huh?"  
"Yes. I assume you've been spending yours uncovering the past, specifically about Clovis Bray and Rasputin."  
"Well, it's my family's corporation."  
Osiris chuckled. "Of course. After all, you ARE Ana Bray of Clovis Bray."

Just then, PN-8638 slammed the ground with both fists, unleashing a Flame Core, incinerating a massive amount of the Cabal with a large wave of thermite.

Music: Pacific Rim - Main Theme

Michael looked at what his Scorch-class Titan just did. "PN just cleared out a whole line of Cabal with the... Flame Core..." He then had an idea. "All IMC Titans on the ground, activate your Cores!"  
All around him, the Titans activated their Core abilities.  
Laser Cores, Flame Cores, Flight Cores, Sword Cores, Salvo Cores, Smart Cores, and Burst Cores purged the sector. The Red Legion were clearly unprepared for Titan Cores.

Up in orbit, the IMS Colossus was firing upon the Cabal warship above the atmosphere.  
The Red Legion were losing... again.

Without warning, a ton of new enemy contacts popped up on the radar.

Music: Destiny 2 - Resist the Legion

Failsafe was once more on the comms. " _Red Legion reinforcements are inbound!_ _▀▖┗▛▄ I don't like the looks of this._ "  
A Cabal Harvester flew in, but there was something attached to it.  
Michael was confused. "What the..."  
The strange machine looked humanoid, and it appeared to vaguely resemble the Titans.

Michael's helmet got an ID.

Devastator

"IMC command, this is Michael W Johnson! We have a new priority threat! The Red Legion have created their own Titans!"

* * *

By the Traveler...  
Titans created by the Red Legion?!  
They look like this. (docs google com/drawings/d/1vTU6MU97CapIoOFcIZ_O62OCXg6vbJv0CZPPoLG0irg/edit?usp=sharing)

See you next time, and we're taking these Red Legion Devastators down!


	184. CH183

S1-183  
 **Uphold the Mission**

* * *

Time: 3:37 PM | 11/17/3273

Location: Nessus, Unstable Centaur | Glade of Echoes

Music: Destiny - Cabal Stomp

The IMC battalion and the Red Legion were fighting on Nessus, pitting Titans against the new Cabal Devastators.  
Much to everyone's surprise, the Devastators were holding up quite well against the IMC's Titans, even giving them a run for their money, despite being only armed with modified and enlarged Slug Rifles, accompanied by arm-mounted Phalanx shield generators.

Michael had embarked into the cockpit of his present Scorch-class Titan, PN-8638. "[ _Glad to have you back, Pilot. We are a stronger team together._ ]" Three T-203 Thermite Launcher napalm canisters, yet the Devastator in front of him was undamaged. "[ _This... isn't working._ ]"  
Cayde was on the line. " _You only realized that NOW?! You are slow, Sherlock!_ "  
"[ _Shut up, Wattson!_ ]"  
Michael laughed at the sudden exchange.

As Michael disembarked, while PN-8638 used the Thermal Shield to block the rounds from the Devastator's Slug Cannon, he saw ZJ-7349 land on higher ground after having expended her Flight Core. "ZJ, I need you to rain down from there!"  
The Northstar's voice was heard in his head. "[ _Engaging Guard-Mode. Plasma Railgun charged._ ]"

Just then, TE-5138 dropped down, crushing the Devastator Michael was battling. Taking the chance, Michael hopped into his Legion's cockpit. "[ _Predator Cannon at your disposal._ ]"  
"Spyglass, these Devastators are resistant to Thermite!"  
" _Confirmed. I have dispatched a small unit of Widows to evacuate all Scorch-class Titans from the battlefield. Vanguard-class Titan MF-8472 will also be evacuated._ "

Suddenly, Failsafe got on the line once again. " _To all IMC units in the area, I have intercepted a Cabal communication... and a Vex signal._ "  
"Give us the Cabal comm first!" Michael ordered.  
" _The Cabal have called in more Devastators. I recommend that the IMS Sentinel join the fight._ "  
"Good idea, Failsafe. Now for the Vex signal."  
" _The Vex have marked the area around the Exodus Black as a temporary danger zone. All active Vex in this area are evacuating._ _Not even reality-warping killer robots would mess with Red Legion Devastators. Can't say I blame 'em._ "  
Osiris was heard on the comms. "The Vex are retreating? That isn't like them."

Activating the Gun Shield, Michael blocked the rounds of another Devastator's Slug Cannon, then promptly returned fire, actually dealing damage to the Devastator. "[ _Michael, go help Mark! I've got this!_ ]"  
With that, Michael disembarked, then headed to Mark-18, who was perched up on the cliff ZJ-7349 was sniping from. The Exo was using his Sleeper Simulant, penetrating the armor of the Devastators.  
Once Michael reached his position, Mark-18 threw down an Empowering Rift, boosting the power of the Pilot's Charge Rifle.

Michael watched as TE-5138 impaled a Devastator on the spinning barrel of his Predator Cannon, tearing the machine's internals apart.  
Suddenly, Cayde was on the line. " _I got the Titan Sentries online at the Exodus Black. ACE and I are heading back out now._ "  
"[ _Firing Salvo Core!_ ]" A maelstrom of missiles rocketed through the air, most of which destroying a Devastator, and the rest damaged another, allowing ACE-2172 to swat away the Slug Cannon, unload two explosive rounds into the optic, jab the receiving end of his 40mm Tracker Cannon into the front of the Devastator, revealing that it had a cockpit, fire off a third round, killing the Devastator's operator, then swing the Devastator overhead, slamming it on its back to unleash the Tracking Rockets. "[ _These Devastators aren't just machines! They have cockpits! They have controllers!_ ]"  
Hearing this, XS-9365 ripped open the frontal surface of a Devastator she had just disarmed, seeing an odd-looking Psion hooked up to a strange control matrix. "[ _A Psion Flayer? These Devastators are being controlled by Psion Flayers!_ ]" The Ion transmitted, emancipating the Flayer with a Laser Core burst.

As Michael pelted the Devastators with his Charge Rifle, he heard an approaching Titan. It was RS-4373, the Legion-class Prime Titan of Ada-1, who was at the controls, and Hayden-10 was riding onboard, with UQ-2153 left in Follow-Mode.  
"Ada, is the Smart Core ready?"  
" _Firing it up now._ " The Legion Prime started emitting a golden glow, then opened fire with the Predator Cannon, hitting every single Red Legion Devastator in sight with infinite ammunition.

Just then, Amanda Holliday flew in, dropping off some extra support. "These guys don't fool around, but neither should we! Take 'em down, Spyglass!"  
" _Drake tank operational. Engaging targets._ " Apparently, Spyglass was controlling the Drake!  
Using the Drake tank, Spyglass blasted open the cockpit of a Cabal Devastator, exposing the Psion Flayer within to a follow-up shot.  
"Nice shot, Spyglass!" Michael cheered.

It was then that Samus and Arc-Rod arrived. As Samus shifted into the Morph Ball, Arc-Rod picked her up, ready to throw her into a group of Devastators. Upon landing, Samus unleashed a Power Bomb, melting the Devastators and instantly vaporizing the Flayers controlling them.  
"Heh. You and your Power Bombs, Samus. Deadly, yet highly effective. I like it. When in doubt, just drop a small nuke."

Music: Destiny 2 - Resist the Legion

Without warning, a familiar voice was heard over the comms. " _All IMC forces, be advised: the IMS Olympus has entered Nessus's atmosphere. Initiating automated assistance. Deploying Reapers._ " It was Aurora Unit 242!  
Multiple Reapers dropped in, mercilessly bombarding the Devastators with Reaper Rockets.  
This was a logical decision as Devastators were modeled after the Titans and Reapers are Anti-Titan infantry units.

Without warning, Failsafe was heard once more. " _I have good news, and I have... more good news!_ "  
"What's the first good news?" Blisk demanded.  
" _I have been successfully salvaged from the Exodus Black!_ _▀▖┗▛▄ These guys plugged me up to a small power source that's actually feeding me more power than my old solar panels._ "  
Cayde was heard again. " _What about the second good news?_ "  
" _The second good news is that the Red Legion are reportedly running out of Devastators! ▀▖┗▛▄ By the looks of it, they're also running low on Flayers to put in them._ _▀▖┗▛▄ You have already won!_ "

Music: Titanfall - OST 74

"Solid copy! All IMC forces, finish them off!" Michael ordered.  
With the Red Legion Devastators now on the ropes, and Failsafe now safely off-world, the IMC battalion on the ground went from defense to offense, efficiently destroying the remainder of their opponents.

Music: Titanfall - OST 95

A Vanguard-class Titan's voice was heard over the radio. It was BT-7274. "[ _All threats eliminated. Area secure. The Red Legion have been defeated._ ]"  
As if on cue, the Cabal carrier overhead went down, destroyed by the IMS Colossus.

Music: Destiny 2 - Nessus

Bish was on the line. "OK. Failsafe's being tended to by the Aurora Units, and it looks like that Red Legion carrier crashed into... Wow, that's lucky. It crashed into the excavation site they had to try and capture the Modular Mind a while back."  
"What about Failsafe's connection to the Vex network?" Michael wondered.  
"Don't underestimate my skills, Michael. By the way, your other half installed some Vex-blocking safety protocols into my equipment, along with some seriously sophisticated translation software, so now I can eavesdrop on the Vex whenever I want, and however long I want, and they won't see me. Anyway, you should all come back for debriefing, then you can relax. In the meantime, I'll be studying these Red Legion Devastators. Maybe I can figure them out in... a few months at most. It'd take anyone else a few years... except for the Shadow, since he absorbed knowledge from the Cabal."

Time: 4:01 PM | 11/17/3273

Location: Planet Vez-2 | Suburban Cul-De-Sac

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Broad Daylight

With the Red Legion assault thwarted, and Failsafe no longer stuck on Nessus, Michael decided to unwind... until his PDA started beeping. "{ _Looks like we've got some news on the FNN._ }" Rocco said, checking the news feed.  
Michael grabbed the PDA, then checked the Frontier News Network.

New division known as Forge Keepers

Fragmented researcher's arm spazzes out!

[IMC OFFICIAL STATEMENT]  
Wrath of Awoken queen Mara Sov has registered into the Pilot ranks

Distress signal from unknown destination

New menu item at Freddy's Angel Buffet

"Hm. Forge Keepers? Interesting. Let's have a look." Michael tapped the news article.

 **{+}** New division known as Forge Keepers **{+}**

Black Armory curator Ada-1 has begun recruiting Guardians to join her new squadron of peacekeepers and protectors, all armed exclusively with Black Armory equipment.

"Fascinating. A division of Guardians pledged to the Black Armory."  
"{ _This next one's kinda funny._ }"

 **{+}** Fragmented researcher's arm spazzes out! **{+}**

It was reported that the Shadow, benevolent ruler of the Ascendant Realm, launched an all-out assault against the Vex of the Pyramidion on Io, eventually causing the conversion engine consuming one of Jupiter's moons to collapse. Moments later, Asher Mir's Vex arm began to spasm uncontrollably before returning to a controllable state. Highly disturbed, Asher theorizes this to be an effect of the Pyramidion's network crashing.  
In other news: The Shadow is currently working on a cure for Asher and his Ghost.

"Asher's arm freaks out? That... actually is kinda funny."  
"{ _There's a video attached to this news article._ }"  
"Oh? Let's check it out."  
Michael opened the attached video, seeing Asher Mir working at his outpost, like usual, until his Vex arm suddenly started thrashing about wildly, catching the researcher completely by surprise. "WHAT THE-?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Asher's arm then became still, once again under his control. Glancing confusedly at his arm, Asher looked at his console again. "The Vex Pyramidion network is no longer available for access? My arm just malfunctioned, so..."  
Closing the vid, Michael stifled a laugh. "That was pretty funny." He then opened the next article.

[IMC OFFICIAL STATEMENT]  
 **{+}** Wrath of Awoken queen Mara Sov has registered into the Pilot ranks **{+}**

Petra Venj, Wrath of Mara Sov, queen of the Awoken, has recently signed up to join the IMC's ranks. As a small sign of respect to Queen Mara, Petra's suit, weapons, and Titan will all be adorned with the Queen's Wrath insignia. She fights alongside us willingly in service of her majesty.

"Petra... did what?!"  
"{ _Looks like she's gonna be a Pilot. Can't wait to see how that'll turn out._ }"  
"Truly fascinating. I'll let Cayde know when he gets back from Haven."

 **{+}** Distress signal from unknown destination **{+}**

A signal was received earlier today from what appears to be an Awoken Corsair. Triangulating the signal source has revealed a small fleet of Awoken ships leaving an area in proximity to the Tangled Shore, presumed to be the Dreaming City. The Awoken have also filed a request to seek refuge in Angel City. The IMS Sentinel will be deployed at the earliest opportunity to provide relief, transportation, and medical aid if necessary. A call has been put in for the Shadow to help the Awoken recover their artifacts from the Dreaming City, including what is known as the Blind Well and the Oracle Engine, to a new district that is currently under construction, aptly named the Dreaming District. For more information on the Dreaming District, please consult a local representative.

"The Awoken? Coming to the Frontier?"  
"{ _Well, I'm sure the Hive and Scorn have done a number on the Dreaming City, so now the Awoken need a home that's... not destroyed._ }"  
"You make a good point, buddy."

 **{+}** New menu item at Freddy's Angel Buffet **{+}**

The animatronics of Freddy's Angel Buffet have come up with a new pizza recipe to really spice up your day. The new wingza pizza is served with pepper jack cheese, red and green peppers, and an all-new topping: diced boneless wings. If that wasn't enough, the crust it stuffed with mozzarella and General Tso's sauce, an ancient recipe from long before the arrival of the Traveler.

"Wingza pizza?! Mmmmm. Oh, that sounds good."  
"{ _Want me to place an order?_ }"  
"OH MY COTTON SOCKS! YES!"  
"{ _Heh heh. OK then, Mr Enthusiasm. Would the rest of the family like to try it?_ }"  
"I'm sure Samus and Jenny would love to try something new."  
"{ _Right, but what about Cayde and-_ }"  
"Cayde's not really a part of the family. He just... doesn't have his own place yet. Now that I think about it, he might wanna try some too."  
"{ _OK, got that. Now what about Glitch Frisk?_ }"  
"Glitch Frisk?" Michael glanced down the hall. "I don't know. I'll go ask him." He got up off the couch, then headed down the hallway, reaching the Glitch Frisk's room.  
Glitch Frisk was laying in bed, wearing a pair of headphones connected to an MP3 player, and it was playing In The End by Linkin Park. Since his back was facing the door, he didn't see Michael come in, and because of the headphone, Glitch Frisk didn't hear him either.

Michael looked over Glitch Frisk's shoulder, seeing that image on his PDA once again. Without a word, he left the room.

* * *

Not what I wanted to put into the ending of this chapter, but... Yeah.  
Maybe I should stop bothering him for a while. I think he's still... recovering.

See you next time, guys.


End file.
